Ein Leben wie die Zukunft
by Momixis
Summary: Harry will nach Dumbledores Tod nur noch den Krieg beenden, aber was wird er dafür opfern? Wird er mit den Verlusten leben können? Wird er die Welt verändern? Welche Rolle spielen Snape und Malfoy? später DMHP, charadeath, Happy-End
1. Der Weg ins Glück I Kap 1 bis 5

**ACHTUNG !!**

Diese Geschichte wird Slash sein… nichts Grafisches und auch erst später, aber wer es nicht mag, sollte es auch nicht lesen.

Die ersten fünf Kapitel sind auch als eigenständige Geschichte zu lesen und schon seit einigen Jahren unter meinem Namen zu finden. Also nicht wundern, wenn es jemanden bekannt vorkommt… Ich habe die ersten fünf Kapitel daher auch als ein Chap on gestellt.

Ich habe diese Geschichte aber von Anfang an so geplant, wie sie jetzt vorliegt, nur stelle ich nichts on, was nicht komplett ist.

Diese Geschichte wird einige Kapitel haben und noch mehr Seiten. (90 Kapitel und 334 Seiten in Word). Damit ist es mein bisher größtes Projekt und ich bin stolz darauf. Ich hoffe nun, dass es Euch gefällt…

Titel: Ein Leben wie die Zukunft

Autor: Momixis

Zeit: spielt nach „Halbblutprinz"

Kapitel: 1-5

Teil: 1/9

Paare: Es kommen viele der typischen Paare vor, aber Hauptpersonen werden Harry und Draco sein… (später auch als Paar)

Warnungen: Slash, Charadeath, lange Geschichte, unterschiedlich lange Kapitel….

Inhalt: Harry ist im 7. Schuljahr und will nach Dumbledores Tod nur noch den Krieg beenden, aber was wird er dafür opfern und wird er mit den Verlusten leben können? Wird er die Kraft und das Wissen dazu haben erfolgreich zu sein? Und welche Rolle werden Snape und Malfoy einnehmen?

MIR GEHÖRT NICHTS UND ICH VERDIENE DAMIT AUCH KEIN GELD!

* * *

Teil I

**Der Weg ins Glück**

Kapitel 1

**Treffen der Todesser**

Es war dunkel und feucht. Wie spät es war, wusste er nicht, aber das spielte auch keine Rolle. So genau wusste er nicht mal, wo sie waren, aber auch das spielte keine Rolle. ER hatte sie gerufen und so waren sie ohne zu zögern an seine Seite appariert. Gut, eine Apparierlizenz hatte er nicht, aber wofür war sie schon gut, wenn man sowieso das Ministerium bekämpfte?

Ihm war kalt, und ein Schauer lief ihm den Rücken und die Arme hinab. Aber er bewegte sich nicht. Blieb starr stehen und ignorierte die Kälte, so gut es ging. Eine falsche Bewegung und er hätte sein Todesurteil unterzeichnet. Das wusste er. Jeden Moment könnte ER erscheinen, da hieß es wachsam bleiben.

Die kalten hohen Mauern umschlossen die Gruppe von 15 schwarz gekleideten Personen und ließen kein Geräusch von draußen oder gar Licht in die Gruft. Nur zwei Fackeln beleuchteten den großen leeren Raum leicht und doch wirkte alles kalt und tot. Die großen Schatten flackerten an den kahlen Wänden und ließen die verborgenen Ecken und Kanten des Raumes im Dunkeln zurück.

Vorsichtig straffte er seine Schultern und versuchte zu ergründen, wer sonst so im Halbkreis stand. Rechts von ihm stand wohl sein Vater und links? Ja, das musste wohl Severus sein. Früher war dies Narcissas Platz gewesen. Links von ihrem Sohn. Und nun? Sie war tot. Bei einem Einsatz gestorben. Getroffen von einem Fluch, welcher keiner ausgesprochen haben mag. Und das Ministerium untersuchte solche Fälle nicht. „Ein Todesser weniger" hieß es im Tagespropheten am nächsten Tag. Auf der letzten Seite fand man eine Liste mit allen „Opfern des Krieges" von der letzten Woche.

Der Tagesprophet wurde wegen Zeit- und Mitarbeitermangels zu einem Wochenpropheten. Da lohnte sich die Liste schon. Täglich gab es nur noch Gefahrenmeldungen. Meldungen wer Tod war, dass lohnt sich in einem Krieg nicht mehr. Seine Mutter wurde ermordet und niemand interessierte sich dafür.

Kalte Wut stieg in ihm empor. Er spürte wie es durch seine Adern schoss und einen Moment genoss er sie, dann unterdrückte er sie schnell wieder. Er konnte nicht genau sagen warum, aber er wusste nicht mal mehr, auf was oder wen er so wütend war. War es das Ministerium, der Minister oder die Auroren, waren es die Einsätze oder der Krieg? Er wusste es nicht.

Das kalte Zischen lies ihn zusammenfahren und die düsteren Gedankengänge sofort beenden. ER stand hoch aufgerichtet und mächtig nun vor ihnen. Seine lange schwarze Schlange schlängelte sich um ihn herum und er sah ihr so verdammt ähnlich. Dieses schlangenähnliche Gesicht und die schmale Statur ließen ihn zu einem hässlichen … Wesen werden.

Als Mensch konnte Draco den dunklen Lord schon lange nicht mehr bezeichnen, dafür hatte er schon zuviel von seiner Menschlichkeit verloren. Draco schauderte es wieder. ER stand in der Mitte des Halbkreises und starrte sie mit seinen roten Augen kalt an.

Wie auf Kommando knieten sie alle nieder, auch Draco legte seine Hände auf den schleimigen Boden. Der Steinboden unter seinen Fingern war kalt, feucht und glitschig. Draco versuchte nicht daran zu denken, was für eine Vielzahl von kleine, Viecher oder Bakterien da unter seiner Haut krabbelten. Vielleicht jetzt Zugang zu seinem Umhang fanden und sich auf den Weg zu der weichen blassen Haut machten… eine kalte Gänsehaut lief seinen gesamten Körper hinab.

Als er den Boden küssen sollte, auf dem ER stand, konnte Draco sich nicht überwinden wirklich seine Lippen auf den schmierigen Boden zu setzen. Nicht einmal bei der Angst vor der eventuellen Strafe. Zu seinem Glück schien ER es nicht gemerkt zu haben, oder er hob es sich für später auf. Man war nie sicher und Draco verurteilte sich für seine Schwäche selbst, denn es wäre besser und gesünder gewesen, wenn er sich durchgerungen hätte. Die Demütigung wäre nichts im Verhältnis zum Schmerz der Strafe.

Nachdem sich alle Todesser wieder erhoben hatten, spürte Draco, wie etwas sein Bein hoch krabbelte. Er versuchte es zu ignorieren, aber das Gefühl wurde nur noch schlimmer. Mittlerweile war es bei seinem Knie angelangt und nun schien es, als ob immer mehr Insekten und Ungeziefer gefallen an ihm und seiner warmen Haut fanden.

Es kribbelte nicht nur am Bein, sondern auch auf den Armen und im Nacken.

Aber es war nur Einbildung, redete Draco sich schnell ein. Er rührte sich nicht. Die Gänsehaut erstreckte sich über seinen ganzen Körper, aber er rührte sich nicht. Keine Reaktion durfte gezeigt werden.

Das könnte wirklich gefährlich für ihn oder seinen Vater werden. Denn der Dunkle Lord bestrafte oft genug nicht den Menschen direkt, sondern die, die dieser Person wichtig waren. Und diese Tatsache erzeugte Gehorsam. Auch bei ihm und seiner Familie. Seine strenge Erziehung half ihm dabei: 'Zeige keine Gefühle oder Stimmungen.' Ohne weiteres setzte Draco seine kalte undurchdringliche Maske auf, die er nicht wirklich abgesetzt hatte.

„Meine Todesser!" erklang die kalte zischende Stimme von IHM. „Ihr habt es noch immer nicht geschafft herauszufinden, WAS ER PLANT." Die Wut und die Kälte der Stimme lies alle zusammenfahren, auch wenn jeder versuchte es nicht zu zeigen. Sie hatten wieder mal versagt und sie würden dafür leiden müssen. Die Frage war nur, wer kam diesmal dran. Wer hatte diesmal so grenzenlos versagt, dass ER ihn auswählen würde.

Dracos Aufgabe war der Kontakt zu den anderen Schülern aus Hogwarts zu unterhalten. Eigentlich sollte er versuchen an einige Gryffindors heranzukommen, aber das war unmöglich geworden. Die Vorsichtsmaßnahmen waren drastisch verschärft worden und nur der Kontakt zu den Slytherins versorgte ihn mit einigen Informationen, welche er weiter gab. Aber was waren das für Neuigkeiten?

„Potter zeigt kein Interesse am Unterricht."

„Potter spielt weiterhin Quidditch und ist unschlagbar darin."

„Potter hängt mit Weasley und Granger herum."

„Potter fehlte im Unterricht ... und wurde später im Krankenflügel gesichtet."

„Potter bekam Besuch vom Zaubereiminister."

„Potter musste eine Strafarbeit bei McGonagall machen, da er in ihrem Unterricht eingeschlafen war."

Was brachten diese Aussagen für Informationen, mit denen man etwas anfangen sollte? Draco hatte das Gefühl bekommen, dass der Dunkle Lord auf dem Holzweg war. Warum sollte Potter etwas planen? Allerdings, warum sollte Potter sich so gehen lassen? So normal leben?

Draco hätte fast mit den Augen gerollt, denn mittlerweile fragte er sich, warum ER so ein Interesse an Harry Potter hatte. Der Kerl war nicht mal besonders gut in der Schule und dann war Aufgabe Nummer eins, herauszufinden, was der kleine Kerl trieb. Hatte der Dunkle Lord vielleicht Angst vor Harry Potter? Vor einem 17 Jahre alten Jungen?

Schnell verabschiedete Draco sich von diesem Gedanken und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Rede seines Meisters. Es könnte tödlich sein, wenn man wichtige Details nicht mitbekam. Auch wenn man unter den Kapuzen und hinter den weißen Masken ziemlich anonym war, so wusste ER immer, wo wer stand und wer aufpasst und wer nicht. Ein riskantes Machtspiel, welches immer zugunsten des Dunklen Lords ausging.

Während der gezischten Ansprache an die Todesser, schlängelte sich leise Nagini an den erstarrten Gestalten entlang. Ihre schwarzen Schuppen glänzten leicht im flackernden Licht und sie zischelte leise vor sich hin. Wieder lief Draco ein kalter Schauder über den Rücken. Mochte er Schlangen eigentlich ganz gerne, so hasste er diese abgrundtief. Denn diese Schlange machte ihm Angst. Und erleichtert atmete er leise auf, als sie schließlich an ihm vorbei geschlängelt war.

Sein Blick war wieder nach vorne gerichtet, als er Severus leicht zischend die Luft einziehen hörte. Vorsichtig dreht er ganz leicht den Kopf um besser zu sehen, was der Grund war, für diese total untypische Reaktion seines Paten. Und als er es sah erstarrte er, denn ein Todesser hatte seinen Zauberstab erhoben.

Erst dachte Draco, dass der Zauberstab auf einen anderen Todesser gerichtet war, aber dem war nicht so. An der Statur des Mannes erkannte er ihn. Es war Peter Pettigrew. Draco mochte ihn nicht, wie die meisten hier. Aber was in drei Teufels Namen sollte das werden? Schon hielt Draco seinen auch bereit, aber er, wie alle anderen auch, war zu langsam, als Wurmschwanz den Todesfluch aussprach und ihn auf Nagini zuschleuderte. Sie zuckte und sackte dann in sich zusammen.

Die Schlange war nur betäubt, da dieser Fluch ihr nicht so viel anhaben konnte wie einem Menschen. Aber Wurmschwanz wartete gar nicht auf eine andere Reaktion, sondern schoss sogleich zu ihr hin, mit einer Geschwindigkeit, die man ihm nicht zutraute, und trennte mit seiner silbernen Hand einfach den Kopf von dem nun zuckenden Körper. Das dunkle fast schwarze Blut, spritzte aus dem langen Körper und verteilte sich in unglaublicher Schnelligkeit auf dem Steinboden. Bis zu den Füßen der paralysierten Todesser drang es vor, ehe einer endlich reagieren konnte.

Alle hatten einen entsetzten Satz nach hinten gemacht und starrten fassungslos auf den kleinen rundlichen Mann, der noch immer im Blut kniete und seine Hand fassungslos anstarrte, die blutverschmiert war. Ihre Zauberstäbe waren auf ihn gerichtet, aber alle waren zu schockiert um wirklich etwas sagen zu können. Denn dies war auch nicht ihre Aufgabe. Es war ohnehin zu spät…

Ein greller Schrei durchbrach die Stille. Selbst der Dunkle Lord schien von dieser Aktion total überrascht worden zu sein. „Wie kannst du es wagen? CRUCIO! CRUCIO!" kreischte er und schon wand sich Wurmschwanz gepeinigt unter diesem Zauber. Die spitzen Schmerzensschreie von ihm wurden nur von den wütenden Flüchen des dunklen Lords überschattet.

Dracos Nackenhaare standen zu Berge. Unter dieser Wut und Macht, die der dunkle Lord ausstrahle, traute er sich fast nicht zu atmen. Kalter Schweiß lief ihm über den Rücken. Während Dracos Herz einen geregelten Rhythmus suchte, wurde Wurmschwanz mit Flüchen gefoltert, von deren Existenz Draco bisher nichts wusste.

Es war nicht die erste Folterung die er miterlebte, aber bestimmt eine der schlimmsten. Manchmal fragte er sich, warum diese Muggel sterben mussten, aber es waren doch minderwertige Geschöpfe, sonst könnten sie sich doch wehren?!

Dracos Augen waren auf das Bündel Fleisch gerichtet. Aus unzähligen Platzwunden trat Blut aus und die Knochen schienen nur noch in Bruchstücken zu existieren. Die Kleidung war verbrannt und mit ihr viel von der Haut und den Haaren. Es stank fürchterlich. Aber Voldemort hatte noch nicht genug. Noch immer raste er vor Zorn. Immer weitere Flüche schickte er auf Wurmschwanz. Der schon nicht mehr schreien oder reagieren konnte.

Endlich senkte der Dunkle Lord seinen Zauberstab, zitternd vor Wut und ging auf sein Opfer zu. „Wie konntest Du es wagen?" fauchte er mit blankem Hass in der Stimme. „WIE?" kreischte er.

Ein kleiner Wink mit dem Zauberstab und Draco konnte ein leises undeutliches Gemurmel vernehmen. „Ich … Meister … keine Ahnung … was … passiert? … vergebt mir … Treuer" Draco fragte sich eigentlich, wie dieses Bündel Fleisch und Knochen überhaupt noch sprechen konnte, ohne nur vor Schmerz zu schreien oder zu wimmern. „Du willst mir sagen, dass Du mein treuer Diener bist, Wurmschwanz?" spie der dunkle Lord giftig aus. „Du bist so erbärmlich, Wurmschwanz. Ich hätte Dich schon viel früher beseitigen sollen. VIEL FRÜHER!"

Der Tod musste für Wurmschwanz eine Erlösung gewesen sein, auch wenn Draco immer noch nicht richtig verstand, was hier gerade geschehen war. Schon wandte Voldemort sich von dem Bündel Fleisch ab und fixierte seine Untergebenden mit eiskaltem Blick. Er war noch immer wütend… teuflisch wütend…

„Wieso habt ihr ihn nicht aufgehalten? Wieso habt ihr es zugelassen, dass einer von Euch, Nagini töten konnte. SPRICHT! Spricht MIT MIR!"

Es entstand eine schwere Stille.

Eine erdrückende Stille die gepaart mit dem Gestank so gefährlich wirkte, dass jeder emsig überlegte, was er sagen sollte. Wie er ihre fehlende Reaktion erklären könnte! Wie er das drohende Unheil von seiner Familie abwenden konnte. Draco glaubte nicht, dass er einen vernünftigen Satz zustande bringen würde. Vermutlich nicht mal ein richtiges Wort… und dabei war er nicht wirklich auf den Mund gefallen. Aber zum Glück begann Severus zu sprechen, bevor ER jemand aufrief.

„My Lord! Verzeiht uns", sprach er sehr leise und unterwürfig, aber klar und deutlich zum Dunklen Lord. „Es ging so schnell. In dem einen Moment hatte Wurmschwanz den Zauberstab erhoben und in dem anderen war Nagini schon tot. Es war uns nicht möglich die Gefahr vorher richtig einzuschätzen, da Wurmschwanz schon in den letzten Sitzungen ähnliche Ansätze machte. Verzeiht My Lord unsere Unwissenheit und unsere Schwäche."

Draco sah, wie Snape sich nieder kniete und schon folgten sie alle seinem Beispiel. Diesmal legte Draco sogar seine maskierte Stirn auf den feuchten Boden. Im Moment wollte er überall lieber sein, als hier. Lieber in Hogwarts, lieber in einer Muggelstadt und vielleicht sogar lieber in Askaban.

Er spürte ein Zittern in sich aufkommen und wusste, dass es aus purer Angst war. Nur selten hatte er so eine Angst verspürt und immer war es im Zusammenhang mit dem dunklen Lord. Nur mühsam konnte Draco eine verräterische Reaktion seines Körpers unterdrücken. Hart presste er seine Lippen zusammen und vergrub seine Fingernägel tief in der zarten Haut seiner Handinnenflächen.

„Erhebt Euch! Ihr minderwertigen kleinen Kreaturen", zischte Voldemort und langsam erhoben sie sich. Innerlich zitternd und total erstarrt blickte Draco auf den Dunklen Lord. Dracos Kopf war leergefegt und langsam begann er zu glauben, dass dies nur ein Traum sein konnte. Ein extrem schlimmer Albtraum…. Wie die letzten Monate auch ein Albtraum sein mussten…

„Einer von Euch wusste von dieser Aktion! Einer von Euch hat es mit Wurmschwanz geplant! WER WAR ES?" noch immer zerschnitt die zischende Stimme die Luft wie Peitschenhiebe. Und so wirkten sie auf die Gefolgsleute des Dunklen Lords. Alle machten sich kleiner und hofften auf das baldige Ende dieser Sitzung, die zur schlimmsten zu werden schien, die es jemals gab. „Ihr habt Glück einen so erfahrenden Redner unter Euch zu haben, Ihr VERSAGER! Aber jemand hat Wurmschwanz gelenkt. Alleine war er dazu nicht in der Lage. Also WER war es?" zischte er wieder bedrohlich und Unheil verkündend. Seine roten Augen blitzten gefährlich.

Voldemorts Stimme wurde immer lauter und schneidender. Nicht mal Bellatrix oder Snape wussten dazu etwas zu sagen. Voldemort ging mit gebieterischen Schritten an den Todessern vorbei und blickte ihnen fest in die Augen. Durch die Masken waren ihre Gesichter nicht zu sehen, aber die Augen verrieten dem dunklen Lord genug.

Der schwarze Umhang fegte hinter ihm her, als er eine Wende machte und wieder die Reihe entlang schritt. „Spricht!" schrie er, als er direkt vor Draco stand. Hatte er eben noch Angst gehabt, dann war er jetzt vor Panik erstarrt. Der Dunkle Lord sah ihn nicht an, aber langsam begann der blonde 17-jährige Junge zu zittern und konnte es nicht mehr aufhalten.

Der kalte Blick aus den roten Augen Voldemorts ließ ihn allerdings wieder erstarren. „Malfoy! Hast Du mir etwas zu sagen?" zischte er gefährlich und trat näher an Draco heran. Dieser spürte den ekligen heißen Atem und ihm wurde fast schlecht davon. Draco erstarrte nur noch mehr und blickte unsicher in die roten Augen seines Gegenübers. Panik. Pure Panik schoss durch seine Venen, aber er schaffte es doch „Nein, My Lord!" zu sagen. Am liebsten wäre er ohnmächtig zusammen geklappt, als der dunkle Lord von ihm abließ.

Nur schemenhaft konnte er erkennen, dass Severus und Lucius auch an Spannung verloren, als Voldemort weiter ging. Die Wut dieses Mannes war gefährlich und wer jetzt sprach, würde diese Wut und Macht auf sich ziehen und das wäre sein Todesurteil.

Da war Draco sich sicher.

* * *

Kapitel 2

**Die Erlösung**

„_Oh! Ich glaube Du suchst in den falschen Reihen, Tom!" _zischelte es aus einen sehr dunklen Ecke hinter Voldemort.

Die Todesser zuckten zusammen und versuchten zu erkennen, woher das Zischen kam. Es war schon unheimlich genug, wenn ihr Meister diese Geräusche machte und sich mit Nagini unterhielt. Und jetzt zischelte es, ohne das jemand wusste woher. Voldemort hatte sich zu der dunklen Ecke gedreht und starrte mit freudig funkelnden Augen ins Dunkel. Seine rasende Wut war einer unglaublichen Vorfreude gewichen.

„_Oh,_ _sieh einer mal an! Wie komme ich zu der Ehre?"_ zischte er zurück. Die Todesser verstanden natürlich nichts. Erschauderten nur unter den Geräuschen. Am Anfang dachte Snape noch, eine Schlange hätte die Aufmerksamkeit vom dunklen Lord auf sich gelenkt, aber nach dem Gesichtsausdruck war da mehr, als nur eine Schlange und er sollte Recht behalten, als eine schwarzgekleidete Gestalt aus der Dunkelheit trat und im Schein der Fackeln die Kapuze abnahm.

Viele leise aber giftige „Potter" war von überall zu vernehmen und die Unruhe glitt durch die Todesser. Dieser zuckte aber nur mit den Schultern. Immer weiter ging der schmale Junge auf Voldemort zu, bis er etwa vier Meter vor ihm stehen blieb.

„_So mein lieber Tom, Du wolltest mich und hier bin ich_!" flüsterte Potter fast und strich sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

Draco sah dunkle Augenringe in Potters Gesicht und die Haare fielen strähnig in seine Augen. Er schien mager geworden zu sein, aber dies konnte Draco nur erahnen, denn der Umhang verdeckte zu viel. Hatte er früher schon an Potters Geisteszustand gezweifelt, so war er sich jetzt total sicher, dass sein ehemaliger Mitschüler total verrückt sein musste.

„Hätte ich früher gewusst, dass Du kommst, dann hätte ich eine kleine Begrüßungsfeier organisiert. Jetzt musst Du leider mit uns vorlieb nehmen", zischte Voldemort gehässig und zeigte auf seine Todesser die noch immer paralysiert auf die zwei Zauberer schauten.

„_Schick sie weg, Tom! Es ist eine Sache zwischen Dir und mir. Lass es uns alleine klären."_ Diese Aussage brachte Voldemort nur zum lachen und Harrys Magen zog sich dabei schmerzhaft zusammen und seine Ohren vibrierten. Dieses kalte schaurige Lachen hatte er schon zu oft gehört und es bereitete ihm immer wieder Unbehagen, oder sogar Angst. Aber er wusste was er hier tat. Es war ein Plan. Okay, es war ein sehr riskanter Plan. Aber ein einfacher. Vielleicht auch etwas törichter.

„Du willst Dich mit mir messen? Harry Potter?" lachte Voldemort mit seinem hohen Lachen. „Der berühmte Harry Potter will sich mit dem mächtigen Lord Voldemort duellieren?!", und er lachte wieder, dass die Steine erzitterten und die Lacher zurückwarfen. Das Echo war noch schauriger als die Todesser langsam mit einsetzten.

Draco versucht mitzumachen, aber kein Ton kam über seine Lippen. Auch Severus schien nicht wirklich amüsiert zu sein. Draco war total irritiert und starrte einfach weiter zu dem Jungen, den er gelernt hat zu hassen. Aber ein wenig Bewunderung lag jetzt wohl auch dabei, denn Draco kannte niemanden, der sich freiwillig in die Hände des Dunklen Lords begeben würde. Aber vielleicht war es wirklich kein Mut, sondern Dummheit.

Harry stand da und blickte zu Voldemort auf. Voldemort war größer als Harry, aber dies machte Harry nichts aus. Aber Voldemort fühlte sich mächtig und unbesiegbar. Mächtiger als jemals zuvor. Sein größter Widersacher stand hier vor ihm, so ganz allein. So zierlich. So verwundbar.

Voldemort trat weiter auf Harry zu, der nicht einen Zentimeter zurückwich, bis Voldemort direkt vor dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen stand.

„Na, Harry Potter, so ganz alleine hier?" fragte er spöttisch und strich mit seinen langen knochigen Fingern über Harrys Wange. Er ritzte ihm dabei mit dem scharfen Fingernagel lächelnd in die zarte Haut. Das austretende Blut wischte er mit dem Finger ab und strich dann über Harrys Kehle. Wenn er wollte könnte er Harry Potter jetzt einfach töten. Niemand könnte ihn aufhalten, aber es wäre zu langweilig. Jetzt wo er das bekommen könnte, was er sich seit 16 Jahren so wünschte.

„Du willst wirklich ein Duell?" fragte Voldemort spöttisch. Harry stand still da und rührte sich nicht. Kein Zauberstab in der Hand und auch keine andere Waffe griffbereit. Er sah nur in die roten teuflischen Augen. Grün traf auf rot.

„Ja, Tom, ich will ein Duell."

„Ach Harry, mein armer kleiner Harry", lachte der Tyrann gehässig auf „Du glaubst wirklich mich besiegen zu können? Und mich dann zu töten?" Wieder brach Voldemort in dies ohrenbetäubende Lachen aus und allen Anwesenden schauderte es.

„Meister!" kreischte Bellatrix los, und in ihrem Blick lag ein hungriger Ausdruck. „Überlasst ihn mir!" Ihre Augen hinter der Maske glühten regelrecht bei diesem Gedanken. Sie war einen Schritt aus dem Halbkreis hervorgetreten und blickte gierig auf Harry.

„Nein, Bella, wenn Harry Potter ein Duell mit mir will, dann soll er auch eins bekommen. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass jemand denkt, ich hätte Angst vor ihm. Nicht wahr, Harry Potter?" Voldemort hatte nicht den Blick von Harry genommen und sah ihn noch immer belustigt an.

Bellatrix zog sich nur zögernd in den Kreis zurück Sie schien zu hoffen, das ihr Meister sich noch anders entscheiden würde. Aber sie schwieg.

Keine Regung war in Harrys Gesicht zu erkennen. Snape und auch Draco stellten unabhängig voneinander diese Verschlossenheit nur überrascht an dem Gryffindor fest, der doch sonst immer so aufgeschlossen und emotional reagiert hat. Dieser Gryffindor hielt dem Blickduell stand und sagte ganz sachlich, wie bei einer Geschäftsabsprache: „Ein Duell. Nur wir beide. Snape erstellt ein Schild. Keiner mischt sich ein."

Voldemort war über diese Ruhe etwas überrascht, aber zeigt dies nicht. Ein fieses Grinsen setzte sich auf seine Lippen. Der Junge war gut und es würde ein Spaß werden ihn endlich zu töten. Ihn bloßzustellen… ich zu foltern und ihn dann endlich langsam und qualvoll sterben zu lassen.

Snape erstarrte, als Harry ihn mit seinen klaren grünen Augen direkt und herausfordernd ansah. Woher wusste der Bengel, wo er stand und das er überhaupt anwesend war? Die kühlen Worte von Harry überraschten ihn doch sehr und den andern ging es wohl ähnlich, denn Severus spürte die kritischen Blicke der anderen Todesser auf sich ruhen. Was hatte der Bengel bloß vor? Viele Fragen schossen durch seinen Kopf, aber für Antworten war weder der richtige Zeitpunkt, noch der richtige Ort. Aber die wesentlichste Frage war wohl, ob er überhaupt noch Antworten bekommen würde.

Bei dem kleinen Handzeichen von seinem Meister war Severus Snape leise hervorgetreten und nahm eine Position in der Mitte der steinernen Halle ein. Mit einem tiefen lautlosen Seufzer erstellte er einen mächtigen schwarzmagischen Schutzbann. Der dunkelblau schimmernde Schild schützte nicht nur vor aus- oder eindringenden Flüchen, sondern hinderte auch jede akustische Verständigung der Todesser mit dem Dunklen Lord. Selbst Blickkontakte waren schwer, denn das fehlende Licht ließ nur Schatten wahrnehmen. Snapes Blick ging zu Harry, welcher zufrieden wirkte und wieder starr auf Voldemort fixiert war.

„Warum Snape, Harry?" fragte Voldemort spöttisch, als er ein paar Schritte Abstand aufgebaut hatte.

„Er ist gut!" war die knappe monotone Antwort von Harry. Nichts konnte aus dieser Antwort entnommen werden und Harry zeigte keine Unsicherheit oder Zweifel.

Als Voldemort wieder zu Harry blickte, hatte dieser sich etwas verändert. Die schwarzen Haare waren zurückgekämmt und würden ihm im Duell nicht stören. Der Umhang lag an der Seite auf dem Boden und Harry hielt seinen Zauberstab fest in der rechten Hand.

Harry war bereit für das Duell seines Lebens.

* * *

Kapitel 3

**Das Duell**

Aber Voldemort konnte nur darüber lächeln. „Du scheinst es eilig zu haben, Harry Potter. Dann wollen wir es doch schnell erledigen, damit Du zu Deiner lieben Schlammblutmutter kannst!" höhnte er.

Der erste Fluch kam auf Harry zugeschossen und dieser wich leichtfüßig aus. Es ging los, dass Duell hatte begonnen. Und auf einmal war Harry sich gar nicht mehr so sicher, ob es wirklich eine gute Idee von ihm war, hierher zu kommen. Die Meinung von Snape und den anderen war ihm glasklar. Es hatte schon einen Grund, warum niemand wusste, dass er heute hier war. Das er heute es beenden wollte.

Aber jetzt konnte er nicht in seinen Gedanken bleiben, er musste sich auf seine Mission konzentrieren. Und wieder kam ein gelber Blitz auf ihn zugeschossen und er baute ein Schutzschild auf, welcher seltsam hohl vibrierte, als der Fluch ihn traf.

Noch hatte es nicht wirklich begonnen, denn die Flüche waren erstaunlich human und die meisten davon kannte Harry auch. Noch bewegten sie sich in einem Bereich der Legitimität, denn die Flüche gehörten noch nicht zur Roten Liste der schwarzen Magie.

Aber das sollte sich schnell ändern. Einmal reagierte Harry zu langsam und er wurde am Arm getroffen, sofort spürte er den unsagbaren Schmerz durch jede Faser seines Körpers fließen und er stöhnte unterdrückt aus. Er war auf die Knie gegangen und versuchte sich aus dem Zauber zu lösen, aber er schaffte es nicht.

„Dachtest Du wirklich, Du hättest eine Chance gegen mich, Harry Potter? Du hättest Dich mir nie in den Weg stellen dürfen!" spie Voldemort herablassend aus und beendete den Cruciatusfluch. Er zog Harry auf die wackligen Knie und grinste ihm kalt ins Gesicht.

„Du wolltest ein Duell, dann kämpfe auch."

Etwas unsicher stand Harry da und atmete tief durch, als wieder ein Blitz auf ihn zuschoss. Gerade so wich er ihm aus und spürte dennoch die Hitze an seinem Ohr vorbei ziehen. Seine Augen verdunkelten sich.

„Selbst wenn Du mich besiegen solltest", lachte Voldemort „glaube ich kaum, dass Du mich töten kannst, Harry Potter." Diesmal musste er ausweichen und einen anderen roten Blitz an die Schutzwand von Snape abwenden.

„Warum sollte ich Dich nicht töten können, wenn ich es laut Prophezeiung doch kann?" fragte Harry gespielt unschuldig und traf Voldemort mit einem schwarzmagischen Fluch. Etwas erstaunt über diese Magie Harrys wurde der dunkle Lord gleich von einem weiteren Fluch getroffen.

„Es beginnt also richtig!" spie Voldemort nun kalt aus und setzte Harry sofort einen Avada Kedavra entgegen. Harry musste sich auf den Boden schmeißen, um ihm auszuweichen. Schnell rollte er sich ab und stand wieder auf den Füßen. Kalt blitzte er dem mächtigen Zauberer entgegen.

„Ich hatte gedacht…", begann er, wurde aber unterbrochen, als er wieder einem grünen Blitz ausweichen musste und selbst einen zu Voldemort schickte.

Die Wand hinter Voldemort brach ein und begrub ihn für einen Augenblick. Harry sprach weiter: „Es heißt ich habe eine Macht, Tom. Eine Macht die Du nicht kennst. Und weist Du welche Macht das ist?" Einen kurzen Augenblick ruhten seine Augen auf dem Steinhaufen, dann drehte er sich geschwind um und baute ein Schild auf. Allerdings wurde er durch die Wucht des lilanen Strahls unsanft nach hinten geschleudert und fand sich auf dem Steinhaufen wieder. Er stöhnte qualvoll auf.

Alles in seinem Körper schmerzte und er spürte, wie die Kraft ihn langsam verließ. Er schmeckte Blut und die linke Schulter war ausgekugelt, aber das waren noch die erträglichen Verletzungen. Aber Harry wusste, dass dieses Duell wohl seine einzige Möglichkeit war, es für immer zu beenden und so sammelte er seine Kräfte neu. Konzentrierte sich auf den Feind und auf das Duell.

Mit einem Wink von Harry fing der Umhang von Voldemort Feuer und er musste ihn ausziehen. Wütend starrte der dunkle Magier Harry an: „diese Zauber gehören nicht zu den Duellierzauberern", spie er aus und seine roten Augen waren zu schlitzen verengt. Dann grinste er: „Wie slytherinlike! Du hättest gut nach Slytherin gepasst, Potter! Wer hätte das gedacht."

„Oh…", stammelte Harry und grinste dann, bis er bemerkte, dass es zu schmerzhaft war. Er blickte Voldemort an. „Weißt Du, Tom?", er machte eine kleine Pause und wich einem roten Strahl aus, "dieses Thema hatten wir aber schon. Damals in der Kammer des Schreckens, wo ich auch angefangen habe Dich zu bekämpfen. Erinnerst Du Dich, Tom?"

Das Reden tat ihm nicht gut, das spürte Harry und er blickte hasserfüllt in die roten Augen Voldemorts, als ein Körperklammerfluch ihn traf.

Voldemort grinste kalt. Er trat zu Harry und hob seinen Zauberstab an Harrys Stirn. Langsam und mit voller Genugtuung fuhr er die Blitznarbe nach. „Da ist der Goldjunge Gryffindors doch vom bösen Lord Voldemort getötet worden." Ein bestialisches Lachen entkam ihm. Kälter als alles Bisherige.

Bis er von einem scharfen Schmerz in seiner Seite abgelenkt wurde. Bevor er aufsehen konnte, um herauszufinden, woher der Fluch kam, spürte er Harrys Zauberstab an seiner Kehle.

Ein kaltes hohes Lachen ertönte wieder, welches das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. „Du kannst mich nicht töten, Harry Potter. Ich werde wieder kommen und immer wieder."

Der Fluch der jetzt Harry traf, kam nicht von Voldemort. Doch er war genauso schmerzhaft und Harry ging wieder zu Boden. Laut schrie er auf, als die Schmerzen immer unerträglicher wurden, dann war es wieder vorbei und er blickte wie gelähmt zu dem Mann empor, der über ihm gebeugt stand.

„Sie es ein, Harry Potter! Du kannst mich nicht besiegen. Hier liegst Du auf dem Boden, fast tot und willst mich töten?" Wieder wandelte sich das breite Grinsen zu einem kalten Lachen und Harry schloss kurz die Augen. Wie gerne würde er jetzt einfach aufgeben? Einfach sterben?

Voldemort schien echt gefallen am Lachen gefunden zu haben, auch als Harry sich mit letzter Kraft aufrappelte und Blut spuckte, lachte er noch immer. Und das Lachen wurde von den Wänden zurückgeworfen. Harry stützte sich an der Steinmauer ab und stellte sich nur unter starken Schmerzen aufrecht hin.

„Warum sollte ich Dich nicht töten können? Das Tagebuch war der Anfang. Ein Horcrux, welches ich vernichtete!" fragte Harry leichthin aber mit leiser und kalter Stimme.

Sofort verstummte das schrille Lachen von Voldemort und er blickte Harry vernichtend an. Harry hatte seinen Zauberstab gehoben und stand jetzt ruhig da und blickte Voldemort nur seelenruhig an. „Wie viele waren es doch gleich? Sieben, nicht wahr, Tom? Sieben Seelenteile."

Der Blick von Voldemort bekam einen leicht panischen Ausdruck, aber dann grinste er wieder kalt und überlegen. Auch er hob den Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Harry. Eine Stille senkte sich über sie und sie nahmen nichts um sich herum wahr. Keine Geräusche drangen an ihre Ohren und auch die Kälte spürten sie nicht mehr. Die Spannung war da. Heiße ungebändigte Spannung, die beide Zauberer miteinander verband. Und sie immer weiter einhüllte.

Die zwei Zauberer funkelten sich an und ließen keine Schwäche zu.

Als Voldemort mit einem Grinsen ein Avada Kedavra zischte, war in Harrys Blick nur der Schmerz und die Trauer um die vielen Opfer zu sehen. Aber er hatte gleichzeitig mit Voldemort die Worte des Todes gesprochen. Worte die alles entscheiden könnten. In Harrys Stimme schwang so viel Hass auf diesen Zauberer mit, dass es in der ganzen Halle zu spüren war. Im nächsten Moment fiel Harry in sich zusammen.

Auch Voldemort ging zu Boden, hatte er doch nie damit gerechnet, dass Harry Potter einen wirklichen wirkungsvollen Todesfluch aussprechen konnte. Er hatte seinen größten Feind unterschätzt. Der smaragdgrüne Strahl traf ihm direkt in die Brust, er hatte sich nicht rühren können. Etwas hatte ihn gelähmt. Ein schwarzhaariger Junge mit smaragdgrünen Augen, die wie der Todesfluch leuchteten, hatte ihm all seine Macht genommen und nun auch sein Leben. Denn Voldemort zweifelte jetzt nicht mehr daran, dass Harry Potter wirklich alle Horcruxe vernichtet hatte. Die Panik überrollte ihn, aber nur für einen Bruchteil von Sekunden, denn danach fiel er in sich zusammen ohne jemals wieder eine Chance zur Wiederkehr bekommen zu können. Der Schmerz der Angst fraß ihn im Augenblickt seines Todes regelrecht auf und er wusste nun, dass er verloren hatte.

Der grüne Blitz, der letzte den Voldemort jemals aussprechen konnte, schlug in die steinerne Wand ein und brachte sie zum explodieren. Beide regungslosen Körper wurden nicht nur von einer dicken Staubschicht überschüttet.

* * *

Kapitel 4

**Kampf der Todesser**

Snape schrie kurz auf, wie alle anderen noch lebenden Todesser auch. Der Schmerz im linken Unterarm war schneidend und viele schrieen vor Pein qualvoll und ungläubig auf, wenn sie dazu noch in der Lage waren. Snape blickte auf die Stelle, wo einst das dunkle Mal geleuchtet hatte. Die gerötete aber unversehrte Haut sagte ihm eins: „Es war vorbei!".

Auch den anderen Todessern musste dies klar geworden sein, denn viele ergaben sich den plötzlich eintreffenden Auroren ohne große Gegenwehr. Kaum jemand hatte etwas vom Duell der zwei mächtigen Zauberer mitbekommen, denn nach nur kurzer Zeit waren auf einmal Mitglieder des ehemaligen Phönixordens eingetroffen.

Sie waren einfach in die Halle appariert. Nicht nur Remus, Tonks, Mundungus und Moody waren dabei, sondern auch Hermione, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Luna und Neville.

Der Kampf hatte begonnen, sobald die ersten Todesser erkannten, um was es ging. Draco war wie erstarrt gewesen, als er die Kämpfer der weißen Seite sah. Eins erkannte er schnell, sie waren nicht dumm und selbst Longbottom zeigte erstaunliche Fähigkeiten und sie verwendeten auch mal schwarzmagische Flüche. Wie konnten sie dann für die weiße Seite kämpfen?

Und dann schockte Snape Dolohov, der gerade sich von hinten an Remus Lupin heranschleichen wollte. Snape konnte nicht so viele Flüche schicken, da er seine Kraft und Magie auf den Schild konzentrieren musste, und mit einem Mal war Draco klar, warum Snape den Schild aufbauen sollte. Harry Potter hatte das Vertrauen in den fiesen Lehrer noch nicht aufgegeben, auch nicht nach dem Mord an Albus Dumbledore.

Lucius sprang zu Snape und schrie ihn an. „Halt Dich aus dem Gefecht raus, Severus. Sonst werden sie das Duell noch stören und Potter zur Flucht verhelfen. Außerdem warum schockst Du unsere Leute?" Lucius war total aus der Fassung, als sein langjähriger Freund ihn fest und überraschend kalt ansah. Severus stand jetzt direkt vor Lucius. Beide waren gleich groß und guckten sich herausfordernd an.

„Denk nach Lucius! Willst Du Draco wirklich an den Dunklen Lord verlieren? Noch ist es nicht so weit, aber bist Du bereit Draco zu einem Mörder zu machen? Immer auf der Flucht, ohne Schulabschluss und ohne Zukunft? Immer Gefahr, dass der nächste Einsatz der letzte sein könnte? Wie kommst Du zur Meinung, dass Du das Recht hast über Tod und Leben zu entscheiden. Über das Leben von Kindern, von Babys? Niemand erwartet von Dir, dass Du Muggel liebst oder eine heiratest, aber dadurch erhältst Du nicht das Recht ihr Leben zu nehmen. Sowenig, wie sie das Recht haben unser Leben zu nehmen.

„Die schwarze Magie ist verpönt, weil sie nur noch zum foltern und töten benutz wird. Reinblüter sind böse, Slytherin zu sein ist böse. Lucius, ich will frei sein. Und ich will, dass Draco frei sein kann. Einen Abschluss machen und glücklich werden. Ohne Angst um seine Familie oder seine Freunde, die jeden Moment sterben könnten!" schrie Snape Lucius ins blasse Gesicht.

Draco stand kreidebleich daneben und blickte nun seinen Vater abwartend an. Wie würde er reagieren? Denn eins sah er ein, Severus hatte nicht ganz Unrecht. Die letzten Monate waren schon schlimm genug gewesen, wie sollte man da ein Leben aufbauen? Eine Familie gründen? Denn wenn Draco ehrlich war, hatte er sich darüber nie wirklich Gedanken gemacht. Und eine Frau an seiner Seite, konnte er sich überhaupt nicht vorstellen.

„Du bist ein Doppelspion für die weiße Seite!" schrie Lucius entsetzt.

„Nein Lucius", schnarrte Snape, „ich stehe auf meiner Seite. Und leider ist heute die Chance um frei zu sein, denn wir können uns mit Potter verbünden. Sei ehrlich Lucius, auch Du hast die letzten 13 Jahre genossen. Genossen deinen Sohn aufwachsen zu sehen und nicht Angst um seine Sicherheit haben zu müssen."

Ein Fluch traf den Schild von Innen und Snape erschauderte. Aber er blickte wieder zu seinem langjährigen Freund. „Gesteh es Dir ein, Lucius! Nicht alles war so toll, wie wir es damals gedacht hatten. Wie wir es von unseren Eltern gelernt hatten. Das ist der Grund, warum kaum Gryffindors oder Ravenclaws in unseren Reihen sind, sie haben nämlich den Mut oder die Weisheit Fehler einzugestehen. Kämpfe für Dich und Deinen Sohn, Lucius! Für Narcissa ist es schon zu spät."

Draco starrte seinen Vater schweigend an, dann Snape, der sich wieder um den Schild kümmerte. Er wusste nicht, was er denken sollte, geschweige denn, wie er handeln sollte. Als er von einem Cruciatusfluch getroffen wurde, schrie er vor Überraschung und Schmerz spitz auf.

Lucius und Snape sahen sofort zu Draco, der am Boden kniete und sich verkrampfte. Lucius suchte sofort nach dem Übeltäter, als er erstarrte. Er hatte gedacht, dass es jemand von der weißen Seite war, oder vielleicht ein verirrter Zauber. Aber als er den frohlockenden Blick sah, wusste er, auf welcher Seite er kämpfen würde. Schon schickte er einen roten Blitz auf Bellatrix los, die den Fluch von Draco nehmen musste. Er würde für seine Familie kämpfen.

Bellatrix hatte das Gespräch mit Snape und Lucius beobachtet und schnell die Position Snapes richtig eingeschätzt. Sie hatte schon immer an Snapes Treue gezweifelt. Hier war der Beweis und Lucius würde sich ihm anschließen. Das war ihr sofort klar.

Snape half Draco aufzustehen und wollte ihn am liebsten von hier wegschicken, aber ein wütendes Glimmen war in den grauen Augen des Jungen erwacht und er wendete sich an den nächst stehendem Todesser. Die Bereitschaft für das Richtige zu kämpfen hatte ihn unzweifelhaft erfasst.

Es war Dolohov, der wiedererwacht gerade einen der Weasley-Zwillinge tötete. Draco hatte die beiden immer gemocht und es tat weh, den leblosen Köper von Fred zu Boden sinken zu sehen. Schon schockte Draco den überrumpelten Mann und nahm ihm den Zauberstab ab. Fesselungszauber waren doch etwas Tolles.

Schnell zog er die Todesserrobe aus und entfernte auch die Maske, sie war nur hinderlich, wenn man gegen andere Todesser kämpfte. Die Gefahr verwechselt zu werden war einfach zu groß. Schnell fuhr Draco sich durch die silberblonden Haare, damit sie ihm nicht in die grauen böse funkelnden Augen fallen konnten.

Draco nahm wieder an Snapes Seite Stellung, denn der hatte gerade Probleme mit den anderen Todessern bekommen, die von ihm verlangten, den Schild fallen zu lassen. Die Flüche von Voldemort und Harry waren auch nicht ohne und so musste Snape sich mächtig konzentrieren, um diesen Zauber aufrecht zu erhalten.

Am Ende wurde Draco in ein Duell mit Rudolfus Lestrange verwickelt. Er schien schon geschwächt zu sein, aber viele Querschläger machten die Duelle nur gefährlicher. Auch für ihn. Ein Fluch traf Draco am linken Arm und er spürte den starken Schmerz von brechenden Knochen.

Er zog zischend Luft in seine Lungen und blickte an seinen Arm hinab. Er war ganz offensichtlich gebrochen und dann hörte er die schrille Stimme seiner Tante: „Oh, hat mein süßer kleiner Neffe etwa Schmerzen?" Ihr Lachen war schrill und schadenfroh. Schon hatte sie ihren Zauberstab an Dracos Stirn angesetzt. „Leb wohl mein Süßer. Grüß mir meine uneinsichtige Narcissa! Avada…"

Weiter kam sie nicht, denn sie sackte leblos in sich zusammen. Ihr Umhang verbarg ihren schmalen Körper. Am Ende konnte Draco nur eine weiße Todessermaske zwischen den schwarzen Stoffmassen der Robe erkennen. Draco dachte erst an Snape, aber er konnte es nicht gewesen sein, denn der Schild brauchte jetzt all seine Kraft. Snape hatte nur entsetzt zu seinem Patenkind gesehen und nun starrte er jemand anders an. Auch Draco sah langsam zu dem Mann, der eine schwer blutende Schramme im Gesicht hatte und unglaublich müde wirkte.

Remus Lupin hatte gerade Draco Malfoy das Leben gerettet. Aber keiner hatte Zeit, darüber nachzudenken oder Worte des Danks zu sagen, denn die Duelle gingen weiter. Und sie waren weder Übung noch Spaß. Sie waren Ernst, bitterer Ernst. Jetzt wollte Dracos extrem wütender Onkel das nachholen, was Bellatrix nicht geschafft hatte. Und Draco musste sein Leben verteidigen.

Snape war wohl der Einzige, der etwas von dem so entscheidenden Duell mitbekam. Insgeheim bewunderte er Potter sogar, denn er hatte viel dazu gelernt. Nonverbale Zauber und auch wirklich schwierige Zauber bekam er leicht zustande.

Ab und zu musste Snape den Flüchen der Todesser oder einfachen Querschlägern ausweichen. Einer durchbrach den Schild. Im Nachhinein fragte sich Snape, ob Potters Macht schlicht das Glück sei, denn ohne diesen Fluch wäre er schon längst tot.

Schon folgte ein Cruciatusfluch von Rudolfus Lestrange, der die Chance der Schutzlosigkeit Harrys nutzte. Schnell versuchte Snape den Schild wieder hochzuziehen und unterbrach so den Zauber, der Harry gefoltert hatte. Mehr als einen bösen Blick konnte er allerdings nicht zu Rudolfus schicken, der sogleich wieder von Draco attackiert wurde.

Dies war die Hölle und Snape wusste es. Er kannte fast alle Anwesenden seit Jahren oder Jahrzehnten und als Neville Longbottom von einem grünen Strahl getroffen wurde, tat es ihm unglaublich leid, wie er ihn im Unterricht immer behandelt hatte. Der Junge war gerade mal 18 Jahre alt gewesen. Viele der Anwesenden waren noch Schüler und würden wohl ihren Abschluss nie erreichen. Eine unsagbare Kälte durchflutete den Mann, der sonst selbst immer ein Synonym für Kälte gewesen war.

Langsam wurden es weniger Duelle und noch weniger Todesser die aufrecht standen. Als ein scharfer Schmerz durch seinen Arm ging. Ein kurzer Schrei entkam ihm und er blickte seinen Unterarm genauer und skeptisch an.

Dann ruckte sein Kopf zu den zwei Duellanten. Aber außer einer riesigen Staubwolke war nichts zu erkennen. Auroren trafen ein. Sie waren viel zu spät. Wie immer. Kurze Zeit später erschienen auch ein paar Heiler.

Und mit einem Blick in die Runde wusste Snape, es hatte zu viele Opfer gegeben. Nicht nur heute Nacht! Aber Potter hatte es tatsächlich geschafft. Das, was alle von ihm erwartet hatten, hatte der kleine Junge wirklich geschafft. Müde schloss Severus seine Augen und lies sich einfach an der kalten Wand hinab gleiten. Hinab auf den schmierigen und feuchten Boden. Er konnte es nicht glauben, dass wirklich alles vorbei sein sollte. Alles Vorbei?!

Auroren sortierten die Überlebenden. Askaban oder Sankt Mungos. Der Werwolf half dabei und sorgte so für Gerechtigkeit. Snape hatte den Schild schon fallen gelassen, aber noch war niemand zu dem Steinhaufen gelaufen um nach ihrem Helden zu suchen. Und Snape fühlte sich einfach zu schwach für diese Tat. Aber vermutlich war es ohnehin zu spät dafür. Wofür auch immer…

Remus trat zu ihm hin und kniete sich neben ihm. „Wo ist Harry?", flüsterte er zögernd mit dem Blick auf den Boden. Er schien Angst vor der Antwort zu haben.

Severus öffnete die tränennassen Augen und blickte nun unsicher in die braunen des letzten Rumtreibers. „Du weißt es nicht?" fragte Snape genauso leise. Dann wanderte sein Blick zu dem Steinhaufen und der Staubwolke, die sich nur langsam beruhigte.

„Oh mein Gott", stammelte Remus und war kreidebleich geworden. Schon sprang er auf und lief humpelnd auf das Trümmerfeld zu. Severus fragte sich, woher dieser Mann immer seine Energie nahm, aber auch er raffte sich auf, um nach Lucius und Draco zu suchen. Es durfte nicht alles umsonst gewesen sein!

* * *

Kapitel 5

**Endlich Ruhe**

Remus gehörte zu den wenigen, die nur mit leichten bzw. schnellheilbaren Verletzungen aus diesem Endkampf entkommen waren. So saß er als Einziger an Harrys Bett im St. Mungos. Es waren schon zwei Tage vergangen, aber noch immer lag der blasse Junge mit den strubbeligen schwarzen Haaren regungslos in seinem Krankenbett.

Es war kein Einzelzimmer bzw. es war mal eins, aber es wurden jetzt zwei Betten reingequetscht, denn die Architekt-Zauberer kamen nicht nach, mit dem anpassen der Räume an die vielen Verletzten. So stand zwei Meter neben Harrys Bett ein zweites und darin lag Draco Malfoy.

Beide Jungen schwebten noch immer in akuter Lebensgefahr. Es war fast ein Wunder, dass sie überhaupt noch lebten. Mit Magie konnten die Heiler kaum arbeiten, da beide unter einem Übermaß an Magie litten. Der Magiehaushalt war gestört und wenn jetzt Zauber von außen kamen, könnte dies ihr sicherer Tod sein. Dies war bei vielen Duellen der Fall, aber nur selten waren die Verletzungen so ernst. Und die notwendigen Heilungsmöglichkeiten so stark eingeschränkt.

Remus blickte von Harrys geschundenem Gesicht zu Draco. Auch er lag blass und reglos da. Snape würde gleich wiederkommen, so wie Remus hielt er Wache am Bett seines Schützlings. Lucius hatte den Endkampf nicht überlebt und so hatte Draco auch niemanden mehr. Remus fühlte sich so verdammt hilflos und tupfte mit einem trockenen Tuch die kleinen Schweißperlen von Harrys Stirn, nur um wenigstens etwas tun zu können.

Die beiden Jungen hatten so viele Gemeinsamkeiten und waren doch so verschieden. Wie wäre es wohl gewesen, wenn sie eine reale Möglichkeit und eine freie Wahl gehabt hätten Freunde zu werden?!

Vorsichtig strich Remus über Harrys eiskalte Wange. Der Junge war noch keine 18 und hatte doch schon die Welt gerettet. Und nun lag er hier und kämpfte mit dem Tod. Die Frage war nur, wollte Harry diesen Kampf auch gewinnen?

Traurig blickte er auf das schmale Gesicht, mit den vielen Kratzern, Blutergüssen und anderen Verletzungen. Leidgeprüft war Harry ja. Es tat Remus in der Seele weh, ihn so zu sehen. Er war so schwach und schutzbedürftig und hatte niemanden mehr. Schnell blinzelte Remus die aufsteigenden Tränen nieder, er hatte schon zu viele Tränen vergossen. Es war schon verwunderlich, dass er dazu noch immer in der Lage war.

Das Zimmer war hell und die nachmittags Sonne schien warm herein. Trotzdem wirkte es leer, kalt und steril. Remus empfand diese Stille fast als Bedrohung. Keiner der beiden Jugendlichen hatten sich seit der Einlieferung gerührt. Alle 30 Minuten kam ein Heiler oder eine Schwester, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen oder um den Jungen Tränke zu verabreichen. Langsam und fürsorglich gingen sie dabei vor, jeder Schritt könnte der letzte gewesen sein.

Zu allem Übel musste das Zimmer auch noch vor der Presse geschützt werden. Und so war entweder Remus oder Severus da, um die beiden Jugendlichen vor den Fotografen zu verteidigen, wenn sie es denn bis zur Tür schafften. Mittlerweile hatten sie wohl endlich aufgegeben. Ein Schutzzauber hielt sie zum Glück von den Fenstern fern, da der Presse alles zuzutrauen ist.

Remus setzte sich vorsichtig auf das Bett von Harry und nahm die dünne kalte Hand in seine. Wie schmal und zerbrechlich sie doch wirkte. Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte Remus sich, ob er nicht versagt hatte. Hätte er Harry nicht besser beschützen müssen? Hätte er nicht ahnen müssen, dass Harry allein loszog? Hätte er ihn nicht aufhalten müssen? Schnell verdrängte er diese Fragen.

In den letzten zwei Tagen war Remus zum Perfektionisten geworden, wenn es darum ging, Erinnerungen oder Schuld zu verdrängen. Würde Harry sich die Schuld für den Tod seiner Freunde geben, obwohl er sie gar nicht dabei haben wollte? Sie waren ihm gefolgt und nur durch Hermiones Raffinesse konnten sie ihn orten. Eigentlich waren sie zu spät gewesen. Remus hatte eigentlich gehofft ihn vor diesem Duell beschützen zu können. Und nun … lag er hier und wirkte fast tot. Kämpfte wieder einen Kampf. Würde Harry irgendwann mal Ruhe finden?

Severus betrat das Zimmer und schloss die Tür leise hinter sich. Er nickte leicht dem Werwolf zu, wie sie es sich angewöhnt hatten, denn auch Snape verließ dieses Zimmer nur äußerst selten. Hatten die Heiler am Anfang noch dagegen geredet so mussten sie doch einsehen, dass sie die zwei Männer nicht aus dem Zimmer bekamen, solange die Jugendlichen hier lagen. Waren die zwei doch alles, was sie noch hatten.

Severus ging zu Dracos Bett und blickte auf den geschundenen Körper seines Patenkindes hinab. Draco war kein Kind mehr, genauso wenig wie Potter. Sie waren erwachsen geworden, nur viel zu schnell und viel zu brutal. Wann hatten sie das letzte Mal einfach lachen dürfen? Lachen können?

Es war zu lange her. Viele andere waren auch zu schnell zu alt geworden. Gab es überhaupt noch Kinder in Hogwarts? Kleine unschuldige Kinder? Kinder die keinen Schmerz erleiden mussten? Kinder, deren Familien nicht auseinander gerissen wurden? Er seufzte leise und strich sich müde über das Gesicht.

„Glaubst Du, dass sie es schaffen?" fragte Remus leise. Ihm war die Stille zu viel geworden. Besonders viel hatten sie bisher nicht gesprochen, aber ab und zu ein paar Sätze. Und auch wenn Remus' Stimme von Trauer und Schmerz zeugte, war sie doch klar verständlich.

Severus setzte schon an, um eine etwas patzige Antwort zu geben, als er auf Draco blickte. Draco hatte weniger schwere Verletzungen als Potter erlitten, aber selbst sein Leben stand auf Messersschneide. Sie hatten alles verloren, als sie gewannen, warum sollten sie weiter leben wollen? Dieser Gedanke erschreckte Severus extrem und er blickte zu Remus hinüber. Der ihm nur einen traurigen und verstehenden Blick zuwarf.

Was Remus in Severus schwarzen Augen gesehen hatte, ließ ihn erschaudern. Und er schloss die Augen, um sich vor dem zu wappnen, was kommen sollte.

„Nein", flüsterte Severus ernst, „ich glaube nicht, dass sie es schaffen werden. Denn es gibt keinen Grund mehr für sie weiter zu leben. Sie haben alles verloren. Sie haben keine Familie mehr und all ihre Freunde sind entweder tot, schwer verletzt oder sitzen in Askaban."

Die ganze Aggressivität war aus dem ehemaligen Zaubertrankprofessor gewichen und total erschöpft ließ er sich auf Dracos Bett nieder, etwas was er bisher immer verurteilt hatte. Auch er nahm die schmale zerkratzte Hand in seine und strich zärtlich über den geschundenen Handrücken.

„Sie sind sich so ähnlich, nicht wahr Severus?" durchbrach Remus die eintretende Stille wieder. Er blickte auf den schmalen Jungen, der seinem Vater so wahnsinnig ähnlich war und doch so anders. „Ach Harry!", seufzte Remus leise. „Jetzt bist Du endlich frei. Niemand setzt mehr Erwartungen an Dich. Du kannst selbst entscheiden, welchen Weg Du gehst. Selbst entscheiden über Dein Leben. Über Dein Schicksal. Du hast das Unmögliche wahr gemacht." Wieder hatten sich Tränen in den braunen Augen des letzten Rumtreibers gebildet und er musste schwer schlucken.

Plötzlich sprang er aber auf, als Harrys ausgemergelter Körper kräftig zu zucken begann. Auch Severus war aufgestanden und trat schnell neben den zitternden Remus an das Krankenbett. Der schmale Körper krampfte sich zusammen und Snape packte Harry an der linken Schulte und brachte ihn so auf der rechten Seite zum liegen. Schon wurde der dunkelhaarige Jugendliche von einem heftigen Hustanfall geschüttelt. Kleine rote Punkte setzten sich auf das schneeweiße Kopfkissen ab und ein kleiner Blutstropfen glitt aus Harrys Mundwinkel herab.

Langsam flackerten die Augenlider und öffneten sich leicht. Remus ging vor Harry in die Knie um ihn besser ins Gesicht sehen zu können. Er sah in vernebelte und erloschene Smaragde, die mal so voller Lebensfreude und Schalk geleuchtet hatten.

„Rem...us", krächzte Harry heiser und leise. Er versuchte nach der Hand des Werwolfes zu greifen, aber er war dazu viel zu schwach. Aber Remus verstand und ergriff die schmale Hand von Harry und drückte sie leicht. Er hatte fast schon Angst ihm dabei weh zu tun, aber er lächelte den Jugendlichen aufmunternd an.

„Hey Du Held!" flüsterte Remus und hoffte auf ein kleines Lächeln, aber Harry schloss nur müde die Augen. Wieder wurde der schmale Körper von einer Hustsalve geschüttelt, die mehrere Minuten andauerte. Und ein weiterer Blutstropfen verließ den Mund des Helden der Zaubererwelt.

Severus war zur Tür gegangen und hoffte, einen Heiler zu finden. Eigentlich war es auch wieder Zeit für eine Stichvisite, aber vermutlich gab es irgendwo einen Notfall. Mal wieder einen. Er konnte sich dieses gefühlvolle Miteinander nicht länger ansehen und war daher herausgetreten. Den Schmerz, der sich in seiner Brust bildete, wollte er nicht zulassen, besonders nicht bei Harry Potter.

Remus nahm ein sauberes Tuch und wischte das dunkelrote Blut weg.

„Ist…er…?", fragte Harry brüchig und krächzend. Seine Stimme war nur sehr leise und kaum zu verstehen. Harry öffnete langsam und zittrig seine Augen etwas.

„Psst… Du darfst nicht sprechen!" sagte Remus schnell, „und Ja, Du hast es geschafft. Du hast gesiegt und die Menschheit von diesem Monster befreit. Jetzt schlaf ein wenig und ruh Dich aus!" zärtlich strich er Harry eine Strähne hinters Ohr. „Ich bin hier und werde hier bleiben, solange Du willst!", flüsterte der Werwolf und strich dem Jungen über das schwarze strubbelige Haar.

Harry schloss wieder die Augen. Aber bevor Remus aufatmen konnte, weil Harry das machte, was er sollte, fragte dieser sehr leise: „Wie geht's den an'ren?"

Remus erstarrte und sah fragend zu Severus, der noch immer in der Tür stand. Eine kalte Hand hatte sich um das Herz des Werwolfes gelegt und er konnte die Träne nicht zurück halten, die ihren Weg über seine Wange suchte.

Severus konnte kaum verstehen, was Harry sagte, aber der Blick von Remus sagte ihm alles. Was sollte geantwortet werden? Severus wusste es nicht und Remus wandte sich wieder zu dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen hin. Er atmete tief durch und schloss schmerzvoll die Augen.

„Ron und George liegen nebenan in einem Zimmer. Luna und Ginny sind schon wieder zu Hause. Draco liegt neben dir, er hat für unsere Seite gekämpft, genau wie Lucius", flüsterte Remus sehr leise. Harry wollte schnauben, wurde aber wieder von schmerzhaften Krämpfen und Husten geschüttelt und Remus strich ihm über das Gesicht, damit er sich beruhigte.

„Die an'ren sind tot?" fragte Harry schließlich qualvoll, als er wieder dazu in der Lage war. Remus verfluchte die Auffassungsgabe von Harry.

„Ja!" flüsterte Remus niedergeschlagen und voller Trauer.

„Auch Hermione? Tonks? Neville? Fred? Moody?" Harry hatte wieder die Augen leicht geöffnet und Remus erschauderte bei dem Blick. Er war so voller Schmerz. So unsagbar großer und tiefer allumfassender Schmerz.

„Schlaf jetzt Harry!" sagte er tonlos. Und diesmal schloss Harry die Augen und schwieg. Er schien wieder das Bewusstsein verloren zu haben und Remus atmete schwer auf.

Kurze Zeit später kam eine Heilerin vorbei. Sie sah nicht sehr glücklich darüber aus, dass Remus sich mit Harry so lange unterhalten hatte. Auch dass Blut war kein Indiz für eine Besserung des Gesundheitszustandes. Sie flößte den beiden bewusstlosen Jugendlichen einen Trank ein, der Severus die Stirn runzeln ließ. Aber er sagte nichts.

„Was war das für ein Trank, Severus?" fragte Remus sofort, als die Heilerin das Zimmer verlassen hatte. Harry lag wieder auf dem Rücken und Remus streichelte ihm über den Schopf.

„Es war ein Energietrank mit einem leichten Heil- und Schlaftrank versetzt. Aber ich verstehe nicht, warum sie nur zweimal am Tag richtige Heiltränke einsetzen", knurrte der ehemalige Todesser unzufrieden.

Remus zuckte nur müde die Schultern und ließ sich langsam auf einen der zwei Sessel nieder, die ihm und Severus als Schlafstätte dienten. Es sollte noch Stunden dauern, bis Draco sich regte.

Seine grauen Augen wirkten blass und leblos, als er Severus ansah. Dieser stand neben ihm und nahm Dracos schmale Hand in seine. Wenn Draco überrascht war über diese Zärtlichkeit, so sah man es ihm nicht an. Sein Blick glitt müde an Severus vorbei. Er schien auf der Suche zu sein, sagte aber nichts.

Severus schluckte und murmelte leise: „Lucius ist tot. Er wurde von einem Fluch in den Rücken getroffen. Ich weiß nicht, wer es war." Dracos Augen schlossen sich und eine Träne löste sich aus seinem Augenwinkel. Für die nächsten acht Stunden würden beide Jugendlichen sich nicht mehr rühren und ihre Bewacher würden in einen leichten erschöpften Schlaf fallen.

Als Harry das nächste Mal von einem Hustanfall geschüttelt wurde, spukte er wieder Blut. Nur diesmal war es mehr und Remus sah traurig zu ihm hinunter. Er verabreichte Harry einen Trank, die die Heilerin ihnen gebracht hatte. Aber wirklich verbessert hatte Harrys Zustand sich nicht, wohl eher verschlechtert.

Harry blickte müde zu Remus und dann hinter ihn. Seine einst so grünen Augen trafen die schwarzen von Snape. Severus erschauderte auf Grund der Leere dieser Smaragde. Ach Gott, wie haben diese Augen geglüht und geblitzt, wenn sie mit Snapes Kontakt hatten. Wut, Hass und Verachtung, aber jetzt war nur noch eine Leere, die Severus nicht einordnen konnte.

„Sie haben viel gelernt, Mr. Potter", schnarrte Snape leise und wurde mit einem kurzen aufglimmen belohnt. Ein Lob von Snape war schon etwas Wertvolles, besonders für den Sohn von James Potter. „Auch wenn der Erfolg ihnen Recht gibt, so war der Weg idiotisch und eingebildet", fügte Snape schnarrend hinzu. Das Glimmen erlosch, aber Harrys Mundwinkel zuckten leicht. Das war typisch Snape und diese Erinnerung an alte Zeiten tat Harrys Seele irgendwie gut. Die Gewissheit, dass Harry recht gehabt hatte, dass Snape auf der richtigen Seite kämpfen würde und den Schild entsprechend verteidigen würde, beruhigte Harry unglaublich. Hatte er und Hermione da nicht viele Stunden drüber diskutiert und philosophiert. Und hatte er es doch nicht wirklich geschafft Hermione von seinem Standpunkt zu überzeugen. Und nun war sie tot. Tot wie viele anderen Menschen und Freunde auch. Tot.

Prompt wurde Harry wieder von einem Hustenkrampf geschüttelt und Remus hielt ihn sanft fest. Und er wischte, nachdem Harry wieder ruhig und entspannt da lag, vorsichtig das Blut weg. Harry sah jetzt wieder Remus in die Augen, während Severus zu Draco ans Bett ging, der auch gerade wieder die Augen vorsichtig geöffnet hatte. Die zwei Erwachsenen sahen hilflos zu den Jugendlichen hinab, deren Augen so leer waren und doch von so viel Schmerz und Leid erzählten. Wieder setzte sich Severus wie Remus auf das Bett seines Schützlings.

Severus sah kurz zu Remus hinüber und konnte erkennen, dass er heftig weinte. Er verstand nicht warum, denn Harrys Augen waren offen und sahen den Werwolf nur traurig an. Eine Träne löste sich aus den grünen Augen und vermischte sich mit dem hellroten Blut. Als der schmale Junge langsam die Augen schloss, entrann dem braunhaarigen Mann ein ersticktes Schluchzen.

Erst als Remus leise stammelte, verstand Severus, „Grüß mir Sirius, James und natürlich Lily. … Leb wohl … Harry Potter, es war mir … eine Ehre Dich kennen zu dürfen ..." Die Stimme des Werwolfes versagte und auch Severus musste schwer schlucken. Er blickte zu Draco, der seinen Kopf leicht zu Seite gelegt hatte, um zu sehen, was da passierte. Auch seine Augen sahen verdächtig feucht aus.

Der sehnsüchtige Blick des Grauäugigen glitt wieder zu seinem Paten. Und Severus verstand ihn. Leicht strich er ihm über die blasse kalte Wange. „Sorg dafür dass Deine Eltern nicht mehr so viel Streiten, hörst Du, Draco? Und pass auf Potter auf, damit er keine Scheiße baut oder in Schwierigkeiten gerät", schnarrte der sonst so kalte Mann leise, aber fast liebevoll. Und aus seinen schwarzen Augen löste sich eine Träne als auch Draco Malfoy seine grauen Augen für immer schloss.

Zum letzten Mal legte Severus seine Hand an das Gesicht von seinem Patenkind, als sich ein Lächeln auf die blassen Züge legte. Ein letzter tiefer Seufzer entrann der Kehle des Jungen, der in einer Woche 18 Jahre alt geworden wäre. Severus konnte seine Tränen jetzt nicht mehr zurückhalten und schluchzte auf. Es war vorbei, aber zu viele Menschen waren geopfert worden. Und viel zu viele Kinder.

Und er ließ sich ohne Gegenwehr in die bestimmende Umarmung vom Werwolf ziehen und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben ließ er eine freundschaftliche tröstende Umarmung zu. Ließ er die Tränen zu, die Trauer um den Verlust, der trotz des Sieges entstanden ist. Er sah nicht mehr, das Lächeln, welches auch auf Harrys Zügen Einzug gefunden hatte.

Wie friedlich und grenzenlos glücklich die beiden Jungen jetzt doch schienen.

**-Ende Teil 1-**

Tbc.

* * *

Bitte sagt mir kurz Eure Meinung, denn ich kann mich nur verbessern, wenn ich Kritik höre. Und es steigert unglaublich die Moral, ganz schnell weitere Kapitel on-zustellen… also Bitte, nehmt Euch die 2 Minuten…

Danke, Eure Momixis


	2. Tödlicher Himmel Kap 1

Titel: Ein Leben wie die Zukunft

Autor: Momixis

Zeit: spielt nach „Halbblutprinz"

Kapitel: 1

Teil: 2/9

Paare: Es kommen viele der typischen Paare vor, aber Hauptpersonen werden Harry und Draco sein… (später auch als Paar)

Warnungen: Slash, Charadeath, lange Geschichte, unterschiedlich lange Kapitel….

Inhalt: Harry ist im 7. Schuljahr und will nach Dumbledores Tod nur noch den Krieg beenden, aber was wird er dafür opfern und wird er mit den Verlusten leben können? Wird er die Kraft und das Wissen dazu haben erfolgreich zu sein? Und welche Rolle werden Snape und Malfoy einnehmen?

MIR GEHÖRT NICHTS UND ICH VERDIENE DAMIT AUCH KEIN GELD!

* * *

Teil II

**Tödlicher Himmel**

Kapitel 1

**Jauchzendes Himmelhoch**

Er drehte sich auf den Rücken und stöhnte auf.

Nicht, weil er solche Schmerzen hatte, sondern weil die Helligkeit in seinen Augen brannte. Und dabei waren diese noch immer geschlossen. Sein Kopf dröhnte, als hätte er das Wochenende durchgemacht, aber er konnte sich nicht an etwas Ähnliches erinnern. Er wusste nur, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, woher die Schmerzen kamen und warum.

Er hob mühsam seine rechte Hand und legte sie auf die Augen um sie vor dem Licht zu schützen. Es war ein vergeblicher Versuch, denn noch immer war es verteufelt hell, aber das teuflische Stechen ließ wenigstens ein wenig nach.

Langsam begann auch sein Kopf wieder die ihm zugeteilte Arbeit ordnungsgemäß aufzunehmen, denn ihm kam die wesentliche Frage in den Sinn: Wo war er?

Die spontane Antwort darauf war, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, aber da er noch immer nicht die Augen aufbekam versuchte er der Lösung auf logischer Art näher zu kommen.

Ihm war aber kein Ort bewusst, wo das Licht so erbarmungslos und direkt schien, ohne eine angenehme Wärme auf der Haut zu hinterlassen. Egal wo er war, hier war es recht kühl und unangenehm. Nicht kalt, dass man fror, aber kühl genug, dass man sich nicht wirklich wohl fühlen konnte. Harry kannte keinen Ort, der diese Eigenschaften erfüllte.

Noch immer mit geschlossenen Augen versuchte er sich zu erinnern, was in den letzten Stunden passiert war. Vielleicht würde dies ihm über seinen momentanen Aufenthaltsort Aufschluss geben? Wichtige Antworten, auf die er nicht wirklich länger warten wollte.

War dies vielleicht eine Halluzination, oder ein Traum? Lag er vielleicht im Krankenflügel von Hogwarts?

Ein heißer Strom der Freude durchströmte ihn bei diesem Gedanken, bis ihm bewusst wurde, dass es zwar manchmal sehr hell im Krankenflügel war, aber nie grell. Und ihm war leider auch bewusst geworden, dass er nicht in einem Bett lag. So musste er auch alle anderen Orte, die er kannte ausschließen, auch das St. Mungo…

….

Mit einem plötzlichen Ruck saß Harry aufrecht und riss die Augen weit auf. Schnell musste er sie allerdings wieder schließen und erst nach langer Eingewöhnungszeit hatten sie sich etwas an die Helligkeit gewöhnt. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen saß er da und blickte ins Nichts.

„Scheiße!" fluchte er laut. Mit einem gewaltigen Schwall waren die jüngsten Erinnerungen zurückgekehrt. Und mit ihr auch der Schmerz und die Verzweiflung. Alle waren weg.

Er hatte alle verloren. Seine Freunde waren ihm gefolgt und in den Tod gegangen, um für den Frieden zu kämpfen. Es war für Harry unmöglich das Handeln seiner Freunde zu verurteilen, da er vermutlich genauso gehandelt hätte. Sie hatten gewusst, auf was sie sich eingelassen hatten und Harry hatte gewusst, dass Hermione einen Weg finden würde, um ihm zu folgen. Vielleicht hatte er sogar insgeheim darauf gebaut… denn ohne sie hätte er es nicht geschafft… die Todesser hätten nicht ruhig zugesehen, wie Harry Voldemort bekämpfte. Sie hielten nichts von Gerechtigkeit und Anstand.

Aber jetzt war es vorbei… Remus hatte ihm doch gesagt, dass Voldemort tot sei… für immer weg… Frieden… in der Zaubererwelt, wie auch in der Muggelwelt… fürs Erste… aber… Remus… St. Mungo… Krankenbett… Schmerzen… Abschied…Tränen…

Er hatte sich von Remus verabschiedet. Wenigstens das hatte er noch richtig machen können. Aber dies bedeutete auch, dass er tot war, oder?

Harry blickte sich nun erstmal genauer um.

Er lag in einem …

… Raum.

Die weißen Wände schienen allerdings nicht aus einem sehr materiellen Stoff zu bestehen. Vielmehr sahen sie wie gebündeltes Licht aus und der Boden war fester … Nebel. Vielleicht auch Watte, aber dafür war er eigentlich wieder zu gasförmig.

Harry fühlte sich hier nicht wohl. Der Boden schien, als ob man jederzeit hindurch fallen könnte und dies behagte Harry gar nicht. Er stand eigentlich ganz gerne mit beiden Füßen auf festem Boden oder hatte beim Fliegen gerne die Kontrolle über seine Position zwischen Himmel und Erde. Hier hatte er weder das eine, noch das andere. Es war ihm sehr suspekt.

Harry bewegte sich entsprechend vorsichtig und skeptisch. Er traute sich fast nicht, einen Schritt vor den anderen zu machen und runzelte argwöhnisch die Stirn. Die Lichtwände waren einheitlich hell und zeigten keine Unterschiede. Keine Fenster oder Türen, geschweige denn Bilder waren zu sehen und Harry beschloss diesen extrem hellen Raum nicht zu mögen.

Er kannte mittlerweile viele ungemütliche Räume oder Kellergewölbe, aber dieser Raum war einfach nur kalt. Er wirkte steril, grell und leblos. Ja, selbst die „Kammer des Schreckens" oder wie er sie gerne nannte „Die Kammer von Slytherin" hatte etwas Leben verströmt, auch wenn es nur Ungeziefer und ein Basilisk waren, so war dort Leben gewesen. Leben und eine Geschichte… sie war alles andere als neutral gewesen…

Schon nach diesen wenigen Minuten des Herumsehens taten Harry die Augen weh und die Gewissheit, dass dies nicht die Erde sein konnte machte es nicht einfacher. Die Gewissheit, was passiert war, erschlug ihn fast, aber es war unwiderruflich wahr…

…

Er war tot.

Leblos – ohne Leben – absolut tot – mausetot – er existierte nicht mehr

…

Noch zu gut konnte er sich an die körperlichen und seelischen Schmerzen erinnern. Remus war an seiner Seite gewesen. Der Werwolf war der einzige der heil und gesund aus dieser letzten Schlacht des Krieges gekommen war. Der einzige den Harry zu seiner Familie zählen konnte, der am Ende noch bei ihm war bzw. sein konnte. Alle anderen waren tot oder verhindert.

Und nun war er alleine. Er war tot. Leblos. Ohne Leben.

Tot

Wenn er tot war, dann musste er hier im Himmel oder etwas ähnlichem sein. Aber bei aller Fantasie (und Hermione hatte ihm oft genug vorgeworfen, dass er eine zu blühende Fantasie hatte), so hatte er sich den Himmel nie vorgestellt. So kalt, so leer, so… so eintönig… so langweilig…

Aber „Himmel" - oder wie man dies auch immer nennen konnte-, bedeutete, dass seine Eltern hier sein mussten und … Sirius.

Ein unbeschreibliches Glücksgefühl durchströmte ihn und erweckte sämtliche Lebensgeister neu. Mit dem neuen Elan straffte Harry sich und sah sich jetzt noch genauer um. Er war hier allein in diesem großen Raum. Etwa acht mal acht Meter „Lichtwand" umschlossen ihn und es gab kein Entkommen, da eine Tür noch immer fehlte. Er war eingeschlossen…

Etwas missmutig trat Harry näher an die Wand heran, denn alles war so einheitlich hell, dass es ihm schon vor den Augen flackerte. Er hob die Hand, um die Wand genauer untersuchen zu können, aber er zog sie schnell wieder zurück.

Er kaute auf seiner Unterlippe, als er wieder nach der Wand griff, die eine unangenehme Kälte ausstrahlte und in dem Moment, wo Harry sie eigentlich berühren müsste, spürte er die Kälte auch körperlich. Wie kleine Eiskristalle zerstach die Kälte die Haut... hinterließ aber keine Verletzungen…

Es war alles andere als angenehm, auch wenn es nicht zu Verletzungen kam, aber vor Schreck hatte Harry sich zu fest auf die Lippe gebissen und ein kleiner roter Blutstropfen schien sich an seiner Unterlippe zu entwickeln. Harry beachtete dies nicht weiter. Er leckte sich geistesabwesend über die Lippen und das Blut verschwand.

Missmutig sah Harry die weiße Wand an. Er fühlte sich eingesperrt und eingeengt. Sehr schnell kam er zu der Erkenntnis, dass er diesen Umstand auf den Tod nicht ausstehen konnte. Die Ironie dieses Gedankens kam ihm allerdings nicht in den Sinn. Damals als Kind wurde er in den Schrank unter der Treppe gesperrt, jetzt wollte er diese Prozedur nicht wiederholen. Auch wenn der neue Schrank relativ groß war. Er wollte frei sein…

Tief seufzte Harry. Er würde sich dann mal auf den Weg hier raus machen. Er holte Luft und nahm seinen Mut zusammen. Er wollte gerade durch diese luftig kalte Wand fassen, als eine hohe Stimme ihn innehalten ließ. Die Stimme war kalt und arrogant. Harry musste sofort an Malfoy denken, aber selbst dessen Stimme hatte sich nie _sooo_ arrogant und überheblich angehört.

Bei der Kälte allerdings konnte der Blonde gut mithalten, aber bei der Arroganz könnte er hier noch etwas lernen, dachte sich Harry insgeheim. Außerdem fehlte eindeutig das angewiderte „Potter" am Ende des Satzes. Und Harry musste gegen seinen Willen schmunzeln. Erinnerungen an ne heil Welt, waren so wenig, dass er an jeden Faden festhalten wollte.

„Da ist einer ja endlich erwacht! Kommen Sie mit." Der schmale Mann stand drei Meter von Harry entfernt. Die Brust weit herausgestreckt und die Nase so hoch, als wenn er der König dieses Himmelreiches war. Aber für Harry war sofort klar, dass dieser Kerl keinen Grund für so eine Arroganz hatte.

Harry glaubte nicht, dass dieser Kerl hier wirklich etwas zu sagen hatte. Er war etwa 45 Jahre alt, aber Harry konnte schlecht Alter schätzen. Vielleicht war er schon älter, denn er hatte überwiegend graue Haare, die extrem ordentlich und mit viel Gel nach hinten gekämmt waren. Die Bezeichnung „Mollig" wäre beim ihm etwas harmlos gewesen. Er trug eine weiße Stoffhose, die unansehnlich über seinen dicken Bauch spannte, und ein hellgelbes Hemd. Ohne Magie wäre es vermutlich nicht möglich diese Kleidung an Ort und Stelle zu halten, da weder Knöpfe noch Bänder zu sehen waren.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry, dass auch er selbst eine vergleichbare Hose trug. Sein Hemd war allerdings schneeweiß und ohne Knöpfe wirkte es sehr altmodisch. Trotzdem hoffte er, dass es an ihm einwenig besser aussah…

Während Harry noch dabei war die neue Situation zu erfassen, war der Mann schon wieder durch die Wand hindurch getreten und dahinter verschwunden. Nach kurzem Zögern folgte Harry ihm. Es war eine sehr unangenehme Erfahrung durch die Wand zu gehen. Als wenn alle seine Glieder kurz einfrieren würden, um dann zu schnell aufzutauen. Angewidert schüttelte Harry sich und strich seine Arme auf und ab. Dieses Gefühl der Kälte war so etwas von Ekel erregend, dass Harry jetzt ernsthafte Zweifel bekam, ob dies wirklich der „Himmel" sein konnte. Könnte dies die Hölle sein?

Das gehässige Lächeln von dem Mann erwiderte Harry nur mit einem kalten Blick. Es gefiel ihm hier immer weniger und dieser Mann machte es nun wirklich nicht besser. Schweigend ging der Kerl voran und Harry folgte brav. Er hatte nicht vor hier sofort einen schlechten Eindruck zu hinterlassen, aber es fiel ihm erstaunlich schwer freundlich zu bleiben.

Sie gingen einen langen Gang entlang, der wie der Raum eben aussah, nur dass dies ein sehr langer Gang und kein Raum war. Viele schmalere Wege gingen von ihm ab und alle sahen gleich aus.

Ab und zu bogen sie in einen anderen Gang ein, Harrys Leiter ging voran, er schien genau zu wissen, wo es lang ging. Aber er sagte nichts. Auch nach 10 Minuten schwieg er noch und Harry hatte genug.

Er zischte mehr, als das er sprach: „Wären Sie vielleicht so freundlich mich darüber aufzuklären, wo ich mich zurzeit befinde, wohin Sie mich bringen und vielleicht auch wer Sie sind?!" Harry versuchte zwanghaft freundlich zu bleiben, aber er mahlte heftig mit den Zähnen, um eine etwas aggressivere Aussage zu vermeiden.

Als Harry nach drei Minuten mit keiner Antwort mehr rechnete, sprach der Mann kühl und hochnäsig. „Ich bin Tederus, ein Engel der ersten Klasse. Alle weiteren Angaben werden Sie erhalten, wenn es soweit ist…"

Das sich bei dieser Aussage Harrys Gesicht schlagartig weiter verdüsterte, machte Tederus nichts aus. Er sprach einfach weiter und blickte mehr zur weißen Decke als zum Boden und schon gar nicht zu Harry.

Harry wurde durch diese Aussage unweigerlich an sein fünftes Schuljahr erinnert. Nicht nur dieses „Klassendenken", sondern auch das hinauszögern von wichtigen Informationen. Leise grummelnd und böse Blicke auf Tederus schießend folgte Harry ihm aber artig.

„… ich bringe Sie zur Abteilung ‚Schutzengel', wo Ihnen alle weiteren Fragen beantwortet werden. Sie sollten höflicher sein…"

Harry hörte nicht mehr weiter zu, er stolperte kurz, konnte sich aber schnell wieder fangen. Total schockiert entkam ihm: „Ich will kein Schutzengel werden!" Ihm war nämlich absolut klar, dass genau das auf ihn zu kommen sollte. Woher er es wusste, konnte er nicht sagen. Es war einfach ein sicheres Gefühl.

„Es werden welche gebraucht und so werden auch Sie diese Aufgabe zugeteilt bekommen", sprach der Mann hart und duldete eindeutig keine Widerworte.

Aber Harry Potter wäre nicht Harry Potter, wenn er einfach auf jemanden hören würde. Schon bei den Dursleys nicht und auch in Hogwarts gehörte dies nicht zu seinen Grundeigenschaften, dafür war er dann wohl doch zu sehr Slytherin.

„Ich sehe es überhaupt nicht ein, für irgendjemanden den Schutzengel zu spielen. Mein Beitrag an die Zauberergesellschaft und die Erdbevölkerung habe ich schon zu genüge bezahlt und nun will ich meine Eltern sehen." Harry hatte kein Verständnis für diese Art von Aufgaben und reagierte entsprechend patzig. Hatte Dumbledore nicht gesagt, dass der Tod das nächste große Abenteuer ist?!

Harry schnaubte.

Er fühlte sich behandelt wie ein Teenager, nicht wie ein Erwachsener, der Voldemort getötet hatte. Nicht wie ein Erwachsener, der durch die Hölle gegangen war. Nicht wie ein Erwachsener, der Alles hinter sich gelassen hat, nur um dieses eine Ziel zu erreichen. Harrys Laune verschlechterte sich entsprechend.

„Dies müssen Sie nachher mit Ihrem Sachbearbeiter regeln, nicht mit mir", war die kalte Antwort. „Und nun folgen Sie mir schweigend, wir wollen die anderen nicht stören!" Die Betonung lag eindeutig beim ‚Schweigen'. Die Schritte waren sehr zielgerichtet und steif.

Missmutig folgte Harry und er schwieg nur, weil er sich erhoffte, dass dieser ‚Sachbearbeiter' ihm helfen würde. Außerdem brauchte er die Ruhe um sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, ob er es wirklich bis zum Sachbearbeiter riskieren wollte. Er dachte nach, welchen Weg er jetzt einschlagen sollte, denn ihm war dieser Ort und diese ‚Engel' nicht geheuer. Aber Harry wusste auch, dass er für eine Entscheidung womöglich nicht mehr viel Zeit hatte.

Wenn Harry gegen den Sachbearbeiter nicht ankommen sollte, dann würde er ein Schutzengel werden. Und auf diesen Job hatte Harry echt keinen Bock. Nicht den geringsten.

Hatte er nicht schon genug für andere Menschen getan? Nicht schon genug gelitten und verzichtet? Sein ganzes Leben war von den Erwartungen der Gesellschaft bestimmt worden und nun sollte er sich wieder unterordnen? Wieder das Leben der anderen retten?

Harrys Stirn legte sich in Falten und er wusste, dass alles besser wäre, als ein Schutzengel zu werden. Vielleicht würde Harry später Mal freiwillig als Schutzengel arbeiten wollen, aber nicht jetzt. Er wollte frei sein. Und das nicht erst irgendwann, sondern JETZT.

Er wollte seine Eltern treffen und kennen lernen. Er wollte zu Sirius und sich bei Hermione entschuldigen und gleichzeitig bedanken. Er hatte viel hier im ‚Himmel' vor, aber Tederus stand ihm da wohl voll im Weg.

Was sollte er bloß tun? Einfach abhauen?

Dies wäre wohl die einfachste Lösung, allerdings hatte Harry nicht die geringste Spur einer Idee, wohin er denn abhauen sollte. Er wusste nun mal nichts von diesem Ort hier.

Vorerst folgte Harry Tederus und sah sich jetzt allerdings aufmerksam um. Vielleicht würde sich ja eine Situation zur Flucht ergeben. Jedenfalls hoffte Harry dies aus tiefsten Herzen.

Ein deprimierter Seufzer begleitete diesen Gedanken.

* * *

Tbc.


	3. Tödlicher Himmel Kap 2

Titel: Ein Leben wie die Zukunft

Autor: Momixis

Zeit: spielt nach „Halbblutprinz"

Kapitel: 2

Teil: 2/9

Paare: Es kommen viele der typischen Paare vor, aber Hauptpersonen werden Harry und Draco sein… (später auch als Paar)

Warnungen: Slash, Charadeath, lange Geschichte, unterschiedlich lange Kapitel….

Inhalt: Harry ist im 7. Schuljahr und will nach Dumbledores Tod nur noch den Krieg beenden, aber was wird er dafür opfern und wird er mit den Verlusten leben können? Wird er die Kraft und das Wissen dazu haben erfolgreich zu sein? Und welche Rolle werden Snape und Malfoy einnehmen?

MIR GEHÖRT NICHTS UND ICH VERDIENE DAMIT AUCH KEIN GELD!

* * *

Teil II

**Tödlicher Himmel**

Kapitel 2

**Vermisster Weg**

Alle Gänge sahen gleich aus: Grell weiß. Nur ab und zu war eine Wand etwas gelblicher oder bläulicher. Tief in Gedanken vertieft ging Harry weiter und blieb erschrocken stehen, als er eine ihm wohlbekannte Stimme vernahm.

„Wagen Sie es ja nicht mich anzufassen! Was sind Sie überhaupt? Vermutlich ein stinkendes Halbblut! Halb Engel und halb Mensch, oder was? Nehmen Sie Ihre dreckigen Finger von mir!"

Harry konnte sich ein breites Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen und er ging schnell die drei Schritte weiter, um in den Gang einsehen zu können. Er wusste nicht, wer ihm mehr Leid tun sollte, Malfoy oder dessen Begleiter. Der kleine Mann war nämlich mit der Situation völlig überfordert. Vermutlich hatte er noch nie einen so zickigen Toten erlebt.

Harry beobachtete das Bild, welches sich ihm zeigte genüsslich und achtete dabei nicht auf Tederus, der ungeduldig auf Harry einredete und schließlich sogar an seinem Hemd zog. Harry blieb stehen wo er war. Diese Situation würde er sich nicht entgehen lassen… für nichts auf der Welt.

„Sie kommen jetzt mit", sprach der kleine Mann, der sich Malfoys Aufpasser schimpfen musste. Dabei versuchte er möglichst beeindruckend und streng zu wirken, aber beides wurde von dem Blonden nicht beachtet. Und war ohnehin ein sehr lächerlicher Versuch. Immerhin war Draco auch mit seinen 1,85 m gut und gerne 30 Zentimeter größer, hatte breitere Schultern und ein aristokratisches Gesicht. Draco war deutlich anzusehen, dass er sich nie etwas sagen ließ… schon gar nicht von einem Unbekannten Zwerg.

Als der kleine Kerl Draco am Kragen packen wollte, um ihn endlich zum Gehen zu bewegen, schlug dieser die Arme nur wütend weg. Harry konnte sich ein leises Glucksen nicht verkneifen und erhielt prompt die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit des blonden Slytherins.

Weder Harry noch Draco machten sich darüber Gedanken, dass sie auch wieder hier, weit weg von Hogwarts, weit weg von der Zaubererwelt und sogar weit weg von der Erde, aufeinander trafen bzw. was der andere hier machte. Ein kurzer Zug des Überraschtseins legte sich auf Dracos Züge, als er Harry Potter erblickte. Sofort nach der Erkenntnis, wer ihn da amüsiert beobachtete, verschlechterte sich Dracos Stimmung enorm.

„Was lachst du so dämlich Potter?" schnarrte Draco ihn kalt an.

Harrys Laune hatte sich ein wenig gebessert. Achja, wie sehr hatte Harry dies doch vermisst. Bald ein Jahr hatte Harry auf diese Spötteleien und Auseinandersetzungen verzichten müssen. Das breite Grinsen blieb bestehen. „Weißt Du Malfoy? Genau so habe ich mir unser Wiedersehen immer vorgestellt."

Harry wusste nicht warum, aber es tat gut Draco wieder zu treffen und zu sehen, dass dieser in der gleichen beschissenen Situation gefangen war, wie er selbst.

Aber wenn sie schon einen Draco Malfoy zu einem Schutzengel machen wollten, waren seine Aussichten auf Gnade sehr gering. Nach diesem Gedanken verflog das Lächeln von Harrys Gesicht und Draco sah ihn überheblich und anmaßend an. Mit gestrafften Schultern und hocherhobenen Hauptes schritt der Blonde an Harry vorbei. Keinen weiteren Blick schenkte Draco dem Gryffindor und sah so nicht das traurige Grinsen, das wieder Einzug gefunden hatte.

Tederus sah etwas ungehalten aus und Harry trat wieder den Marsch zum ‚Sacharbeiter' an. Seine Laune war sofort wieder im Keller.

„Na Potter? Scheinst hier ja ausnahmsweise keine Sonderrolle zu Teil zu bekommen, was?" schnarrte Draco leise, als er mit Harry gleich auf war. Ihre Aufpasser waren wohl zu dem Entschluss gekommen gemeinsam den Weg zu gehen. Tederus vorweg und Dracos Kerl hinterher.

Die Chancen auf eine Flucht waren jetzt wohl noch geringer. Harry fühlte sich wie ein Gefangener auf dem Weg zur Hinrichtung. Und irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass dieser Gedanke gar nicht so abwegig war.

Leise vor sich hingrummelnd und unauffällig auf die Umgebung achtend lief er neben Draco entlang. Sie wechselten keine Blicke und beachteten den anderen einfach nicht. Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass Draco sich gar keine Gedanken machte, wohin es jetzt gehen sollte.

„Warum, Tederus, müssen wir Schutzengel werden? Warum?" fragte Harry so ganz nebenbei. Aber er beobachtete aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Draco kurz ein Entsetzen ins Gesicht geschrieben war, wie vorhin vermutlich bei ihm selbst. Aber schon saß die Maske der Gleichgültigkeit wieder perfekt.

„Weil es viele Waisen oder Verletzte gibt, die die Unterstützung von Schutzengeln brauchen. Besonders viele Kinder sind betroffen, daher wird jeder zu mindestens 20 Jahren Arbeit verpflichtet. Anders geht es nicht."

Also war der Krieg wieder Schuld am Leid der Menschen. Sogar nach dem eigentlichen Ende, war kein Frieden zu finden.

„Ich hoffe nur, dass Sie nicht Voldemort auch zu einem Schutzengel beordert haben oder die anderen toten Todesser", sagte Harry ziemlich grimmig. Es war nicht wirklich seine Überzeugung, sondern eher ein Witz. Ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer…

„Natürlich ist Du-weißt-schon-wer nicht als Schutzengel berufen worden, der galt nicht als menschlich genug. Aber selbstverständlich mussten alle Menschen eine Aufgabe übernehmen." Für Tederus schien es das Selbstverständlichste der Welt zu sein, aber selbst Draco schien aufs heftigste geschockt zu sein. Er war genauso fahl geworden, wie Harry und beide stolperten kurz in ihrem Schritt.

Peter Pettigrew als Schutzengel? Fenrir Greyback als Aufpasser von Schülern? Bellatrix Lestrange als Hüter von Babys und Kleinkindern? Hier konnte wirklich etwas ganz entscheidendes nicht stimmen!

„Die sind doch verrückter als Du und Dumbledore, Potter", stellte der Blonde trocken fest, und der Spott dabei war ausnahmsweise mal nicht an Harry gerichtet. Und um Draco noch mehr zu schocken stimmte Harry ihm auch noch mit vollem Herzen zu.

Der Flur wurde immer weißer und greller. Abzweigungen wurden seltener und das Unbehagen in Harry wuchs von Schritt zu Schritt, von Meter zu Meter. Es wurde stiller. Waren vorher kaum Geräusche wahrzunehmen, so wurden jetzt selbst die Atemgeräusche gänzlich verschluckt. Oder kam es Harry nur so vor?

Neben den kalten Farben wurde es nicht nur unangenehmer, sondern auch irgendwie fühlbar kälter. Eine Gänsehaut kroch ihm die Arme und den Rücken hinunter. Das konnte er sich nicht nur vorstellen… „Wie bei Dementoren", schoss es durch Harrys Kopf und er blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Der kleine dicke Mann hinter ihm lief voll in ihn hinein. Er hatte nicht so schnell reagieren können. Aber Harry stand sicher und fest, während der dicke Engel unsanft zu Boden ging.

Bevor Tederus irgendwie handeln konnte, knallte es kaum einen Meter vor ihnen und die umliegenden Wände verfärbten sich sofort in ein dunkles kräftiges Rot. Die Farbe breitete sich rasend schnell immer weiter aus und rötlicher Nebel stieg auf. Erfüllte den Gang und umhüllte die vier Gestalten. Die Sicht war verschwommen und dann schließlich total blockiert. Harry und Draco sahen nur noch rot!

Der Nebel legte sich wie ein dichter Schleier um ihren Geist und benebelte sie. Ließ keinen klaren Gedanken mehr zu. Harry wurde schwindelig und er hob schnell die Hand um sich an der Wand abzustützen. Aber die Wände hier waren wie alle Wände hier oben und nicht wirklich zum Abstützen geeignet. Harry verlor daher den Halt und stolperte seitlich in den angrenzenden Raum, durch die Wand hindurch.

Kaum war er aus dem Nebel draußen, nahm sein Verstand die rationale Arbeit wieder auf. Bevor er allerdings sich umsehen, wundern oder darüber nachdenken konnte, was gerade passiert war, wurde er von hinten umgestoßen. Leider verlor er jetzt aufgrund der Überraschung doch noch das Gleichgewicht. Mit dem Täter gemeinsam landete er hart auf dem Boden.

Harry stöhnte leise schmerzhaft auf.

„Stell Dich nicht so an, Potter!" ließ ihn gleich ein weiteres Mal aufstöhnen, jetzt allerdings nicht aus Schmerz, sondern aus Unglauben und Verzweiflung. Was sollte das hier eigentlich werden?

Aber Harry hatte keine Zeit sich den Kopf zu zerbrechen oder Malfoy anzugiften, denn er wurde unsanft am Arm gepackt und hochgerissen. Zusammen mit Draco wurde er weiter geschubst und sie waren schnell im nächsten Raum, nur um auch den sofort durch die Hinterwand zu verlassen.

Eigentlich wollte Harry sich umdrehen, um die Person zu identifizieren, die ihn da lenkte, aber auch dafür blieb einfach keine Zeit. „Kommt schon, bewegt Euch endlich!" flüsterte die unbekannte Person. Und Harry konnte die Stimme zwar nicht sofort zuordnen, aber er hatte das Gefühl ihrem Besitzer volles Vertrauen zu schenken. Und es gab nicht viele Menschen, die dieses Privileg hatten. Kaum einer von denen war verrückt genug für diese Aktion, oder tot.

Harry lief grübelnd weiter und auch Draco nahm jetzt die Beine in die Hand und sie rannte so schnell sie konnten. Von Raum zu Raum, durch unzählige Wände, überquerten Gänge und trafen auf neue Räume.

Mit der Zeit wurden sie etwas langsamer.

„Harry! Ich hoffe Dir geht es gut?!" wurde Harry dicht an seinem Ohr schnaufend gefragt. Er wäre sofort stehen geblieben, wenn er nicht wieder am Arm gepackt worden wäre. Der feste Griff sorgte dafür, dass er auch weiterhin durch die Wände glitt, wobei er das unangenehme Gefühl schon lange nicht mehr beachtete. Aber Harry dreht den Kopf zur Seite und sah seinen Retter an. Ein breites Grinsen schlich auf seine Züge und es wurde von Fred Weasley erwidert.

Sie liefen weiter und begegneten zu ihrem Glück niemanden. Von weitem sahen sie mal die eine oder andere Gestalt, aber niemand schien sie wahrzunehmen, und das war auch gut so. Wollten sie doch das Kommunikationssystem oder Alarmsystem hier nicht testen.

Fred war zwar der Meinung, dass hier alle sehr egoistisch handelten, aber vielleicht gab es da auch Ausnahmen. Harry war nicht erpicht diesen Ausnahmen über den Weg zu laufen oder gar in die Arme. Der ehemalige Hogwartsstudent lief rechts durch die Wand, und die zwei Jungen folgten ihm ohne zu zögern. Dieser Raum war aber anders. Diesmal war es kein normaler leerer und weißer Raum in den sie eintraten. Dieser Raum war etwas Besonderes und erst viel später sollten die Jungen begreifen, wie besonders er wirklich war und Harry war schuld, dass sie ihn betreten konnten.

* * *

Tbc.


	4. Tödlicher Himmel Kap 3

Titel: Ein Leben wie die Zukunft

Titel: Ein Leben wie die Zukunft

Autor: Momixis

Zeit: spielt nach „Halbblutprinz"

Kapitel: 3

Teil: 2/9

Paare: Es kommen viele der typischen Paare vor, aber Hauptpersonen werden Harry und Draco sein… (später auch als Paar)

Warnungen: Slash, Charadeath, lange Geschichte, unterschiedlich lange Kapitel….

Inhalt: Harry ist im 7. Schuljahr und will nach Dumbledores Tod nur noch den Krieg beenden, aber was wird er dafür opfern und wird er mit den Verlusten leben können? Wird er die Kraft und das Wissen dazu haben erfolgreich zu sein? Und welche Rolle werden Snape und Malfoy einnehmen?

MIR GEHÖRT NICHTS UND ICH VERDIENE DAMIT AUCH KEIN GELD!

* * *

Teil II

**Tödlicher Himmel**

Kapitel 3

**Zeitlicher Raum**

Diesmal war es nicht mal ein weißer Raum, sondern ein angenehm blauer mit pechschwarzen Möbeln aus dem 18. Jahrhundert. Er strahlte eine Wärme aus, die so Gegensätzlich zu dem vielen weiß von draußen wirkte, dass die Jungen tief durchatmeten.

Alle drei Jungen waren überrascht stehen geblieben und sahen sich nun neugierig um. Ein begeistertes „Hui, diesen Raum kannte ich ja noch gar nicht" von Fred, ließ Harry schmunzeln. Aus Freds Stimme war deutlich die Begeisterung und Neugier zu hören und Harry wusste zu gut, dass er dieses Geheimnis am liebsten sofort mit George teilen wollen würde. Nur George war nicht hier. Noch nicht. Fred müsste warten. Und Fred würde warten…

Auch in Harrys Augen war dieser Raum etwas Besonderes. Nicht nur, weil er so anders war als die anderen, sondern weil er ihn an einen Raum im Ministerium erinnerte. Zum Glück nicht der Raum mit dem Torbogen, sondern der große Saal mit den vielen unterschiedlichen Uhren.

Denn auch hier standen und hingen überall Uhren. In den schwarzen Regalen und den Vitrinen, an den Wänden und in schwarzen Körben. Alle Uhren waren so unterschiedlich, allerdings waren alle relativ klein. Keine Stand- oder Turmuhren waren hier. Es waren Taschenuhren, Armbanduhren, Wecker, Wanduhren und andere… alle handlich und analog.

Während Harry und Fred sich neugierig in den Regalen umschauten, trat Draco vorsichtig durch die nächste Wand und war erst einmal verschwunden. Die zwei neugierigen Gryffindors bemerkten dies nicht, sie waren zu gespannt und gefesselt von diesem merkwürdigen Raum. Sie öffneten vorsichtig ein paar Schubladen und Vitrinen.

„Warum hast Du uns da weg geholt?" fragte Harry und sprach damit ein ihm sehr wichtiges Thema an. Auch wenn er von dieser neuen Örtlichkeit fasziniert war, so hatte er die Geschehnisse von vorhin noch nicht vergessen.

Fred schloss den kleinen Schrank wieder und blickte auf. Er sah jetzt ziemlich traurig aus und Harry ging die wenigen Schritte zu ihm hinüber und nahm den größeren und älteren Jungen fest in den Arm. Fred erwiderte diese rein freundschaftliche Umarmung ohne zu zögern.

„Weißt Du Harry, ich hatte vor auf George zu warten. Egal wie lange es dauern sollte, aber ich würde kein Abenteuer ohne ihn beginnen. Diese 'Engel' sahen das nicht ein und ich bin halt bei einer sich bietenden Gelegenheit getürmt. … Ich habe mittlerweile einige nette Räume gefunden, und etwas experimentiert. Dann habe ich Dich und Malfoy gesehen und wusste sofort, dass ich Dich nicht in den SAAL gehen lassen dürfte. Jeder der diesen Raum betrat, kam nicht wieder raus und das müssten sie, wenn sie in den Himmel gehen wollten. Der Zugang zum 'Himmel' ist gut bewacht und viel südlicher. Süden ist dort, wo es wärmer ist…" grinste Fred schief und wurde dann aber sofort wieder ernst. Harry mochte diesen ernsten Zug nicht im Gesicht des Weasley-Zwillings. Er gehörte nicht dort hin.

„… Viele gingen mit dem festen Vorsatz hinein, nicht ein Jahr als Schutzengel zu arbeiten und sie kamen nicht wieder raus. Keiner von ihnen und einige waren echt stur. Zum Beispiel Pansy Parkinson oder auch Neville und Hermione. Ich glaube, dass der Raum den Willen manipuliert, oder etwas ähnliches."

Die Traurigkeit aus Freds Worten schnitt tief in Harrys Bewusstsein. Er zog Fred wieder fester in die Umarmung und der Rothaarige genoss sie sichtlich. Sie gaben sich gegenseitig Kraft, die in diesem Krieg schon viel zu sehr verbraucht worden war.

„Der Krieg ist schuld, dass man selbst nach dem Tod nicht mal seine Ruhe hat", flüsterte Harry Fred ins Ohr. Harry spürte das Nicken. Beide hielten sich aneinander fest und wollten sich nicht so schnell wieder loslassen, denn sie wussten nicht, wann sie das nächste Mal so eine Umarmung haben würden.

„Ich hasse diesen Krieg", nuschelte Fred nun und Harry konnte ihm nur mit vollem Herzen zustimmen. Ja, er hasste diesen Krieg wirklich aus voller Überzeugung und aus tiefsten Herzen. Er hatte ihm alles genommen, was man nehmen konnte… sogar das Leben… und Harry würde es jederzeit wieder geben, wenn er dafür den Frieden sichern könnte…

Fred löste sich langsam aus der Umarmung und strich Harry brüderlich durch die Haare. „Weißt Du eigentlich, wie sehr ich Dich bewundere, Harry? Ohne eine Familie gehst Du durch das Leben, erlebst Abenteuer und gerätst in Todesgefahren und findest doch immer wieder den Mut und die Kraft weiter zu machen. Ich hätte gerne mehr für Dich getan, als … als…"

Harry unterbrach ihn mit roten Wangen, da Fred eindeutig nicht die richtigen Worte fand, aber er wusste doch genau was er ihm sagen wollte. „Du hast genug getan. IHR habt genug getan. Ihr habt mir das Gefühl gegeben, doch eine Familie zu haben. Ihr ward meine Brüder und Ihr seid so toll. Aber ich musste meinen Weg gehen, auch wenn ich wünschte, ich hätte den Krieg früher beenden können."

Jetzt war Fred es, der Harry in eine feste Umarmung zog. „Ich… und auch George wären gerne Deine Brüder gewesen. Bill und Charly bewundern Dich genauso, von Ron gar nicht zu sprechen. Was mit Percy ist, weiß ich allerdings nicht, der ist ja noch immer etwas versnobt!"

Harry grinste traurig und versuchte die Tränen zurückzuhalten, die in seinen Augen brannten. Daher lenkte er schnell von diesem sentimentalen Thema ab: „Wofür sind denn bloß die ganzen Uhren?! Irgendeinen Sinn müssen sie doch haben."

Das Kribbeln in seiner Nase ließ nur langsam nach, aber er war wieder auf sicherem Terrain, wenn Fred diesen Themenwechsel akzeptierte.

„Angeblich ist dies eine Art Museum", schnarrte Draco, der gerade wieder den Raum betrat. Harry sah überrascht zu ihm hin, er hatte ihn ganz vergessen und dann so eine komische Information. Seltsam.

„Ein Uhren-Museum? Wie verrückt ist das denn?" sprach Fred den Gedanken der zwei anderen mit aus. Man sah ihm allerdings auch die Freude über dieses Rätsel an. Es schien hier doch sehr langweilig mit der Zeit zu werden, wenn man so alleine war. Was sollte man hier auch tun? Weiße Wände betrachten?

Harry erkannte in Freds Augen aber auch die ungestillte Sehnsucht nach George. Die zwei waren eine Einheit und konnten gar nicht ohne den anderen. Harry fragte sich nur, wann George hier eintreffen würde, denn dann würde es hier garantiert nicht mehr ruhig bleiben.

Um Fred allerdings weiter abzulenken, ging Harry wieder auf Abstand und blickte Draco jetzt skeptisch an. „Wie kommst Du denn zu dieser Information?"

Deutlich war Harrys Gesicht anzusehen, dass er den Wahrheitsgehalt dieser Aussage von Draco anzweifelte. Außerdem war er nun auch nicht gewöhnt einem Slytherin zu vertrauen, warum also sollte er jetzt damit beginnen?

„Pff… Potter. Nur weil Du nicht diese Entdeckung gemacht hast, brauchst Du nicht gleich zu flennen." Dracos Stimme war giftig und Harry verdreht nur die Augen. Darauf wollte er jetzt doch nicht eingehen.

„Nun sag schon Malfoy, weißt Du noch mehr, als das? Ein Uhrenmuseum ist nicht sehr spektakulär, oder?" Fred war umhergegangen und wirkte jetzt wieder traurig und ernst. Harry wollte das nicht, er wollte Fred lachen sehen. Er sollte mit George Streiche spielen und neue Schwänzleckereien erfinden. Ein tiefer Seufzer entkam seiner Seele, aber niemand vernahm ihn.

Draco wandte sich ab und begutachtete die Regale und die Wanduhren. „Nein", schnarrte er leise. Harry lächelte, na wenigstens etwas. Eine kleine Weile sahen sich die Jungen schweigend um.

Fred trat gerade zu Harry, als dieser etwas murmelte: „Dies kann doch kein stink normales und langweiliges Museum sein. Wofür und für wen, sollte es denn interessant sein?!" Fred nickte nur und sah zu, wie Harry den Glasdeckel der einen Vitrine öffnete. Sie war wohl die kleinste hier im Raum, aber hatte auch immerhin 14 Uhren auf rotem Samt aufgebahrt.

Fred hatte keine Ambitionen Harry aufzuhalten, da er keinen Sinn oder Unsinn darin erkennen konnte. Und für Unsinn war er ja eh immer bereit, aber Draco schnarrte spöttisch: „Na… kann unser allseits geliebter Held der Zaubererwelt nicht mal die einfachsten Regeln befolgen?! Ach nein, ich vergaß, Du bist ja der große Harry Potter und darfst alles anpatschen mit Deinen schmutzigen Gryffindor-Fingern…"

Etwas peinlich berührt, da Draco nun nicht ganz unrecht hatte zischte Harry nur ein kaltes: „Ach halt doch Deine Schnauze, Malfoy. Regeln gibt es hier nicht." Er hatte trotz seines schlechten Gewissens einen kleinen schwarzen Wecker aus der Vitrine genommen und betrachtete ihn nun genauer.

Er hatte vier silberne Zeiger und rot-glühende Stundenstriche. Im Hintergrund war eine schwarze Raubkatze abgebildet, die mit ihren silbernen Augen direkt in den grünen von Harry versank. Harry war mehr als fasziniert. Diese Uhr schien ihn magisch anzuziehen. Sie war für ihn gemacht. Und ehe jemand reagieren konnte, hatte Harry den kleinen Wecker aufgezogen und lauschte nun den leisen Geräuschen der Uhr.

Fred hatte es gar nicht wirklich mitbekommen, denn er hatte einen dünnen Ordner gefunden und stöberte nun in den Papieren. Er hoffte dort vielleicht eine Antwort auf ihre Fragen zu finden. Ein zischendes Geräusch entstand, als er die Luft zwischen den Zähnen einzog. Er hatte etwas Interessantes gefunden!

„Hey, ich weiß, was dies ist. Es sind keine normalen Uhren, sondern…." Fred blickte auf und sah, wie Harry die Uhr an sein Ohr hielt. Dann trafen sich die Blicke und Harry wusste sofort, dass er wieder in etwas hineingeschlittert war, dass nicht wirklich geplant gewesen war. Jetzt blieb nur noch die unschuldige Frage in was?!

Das gleichmäßige Tick-Tick, Tick-Tick, beruhigte ihn auf seltsame Art und Weise, machte ihn aber gleichzeitig auch nervös. Und der Blick von Fred setzte ihn in Alarmbereitschaft. Was hatte er wieder getan? Was war daran Falsch? Oder Gefährlich?

„Leg die Uhr weg Harry!" flüsterte Fred. Er sprach sehr leise, aber Harry verstand jede Silbe klar und deutlich. Er ließ die Uhr sofort mit kalten Fingern auf das Samtkissen in dem Glaskasten gleiten.

Der Blickkontakt zwischen den beiden Gryffindors blieb dabei bestehen.

„Was ist los?" Harry wusste, dass seine Stimme etwas zitterte, aber es war ihm schnurz.

„Na was hat denn das Narbengesicht wieder angestellt? Na fliegt gleich der ganze Himmel in die Luft? Was für ein Feuerwerk das doch wäre…" fragte Draco gehässig und stellte sich dabei provozierend grinsend neben Harry. Er sah zwischen Harry und Fred hin und her und wartete ungeduldig auf eine Erklärung. Seine Augen glühten schadenfroh und die Lippen waren zu einem höchst spöttischen Grinsen verzogen.

Fred sah nur Harry an und beachtete den Slytherin nicht. „Diese Teile sind angeblich Zeituhren", gab Fred den Inhalt des Ordners wieder.

„Ach, wirklich? Zeituhren? Ich dachte schon es wäre etwas Gewöhnliches wie Armbanduhren. Aber Zeituhren geben die Zeit an, wie sensationell!" hinterfragte Draco spöttisch die Aussage des Weasleys.

„Zeituhren bedeutet, dass es keine normalen Uhren sind, weder normale Muggeluhren noch normale Magieruhren. Nicht wahr?" sprach Harry leise. Er war kreidebleich im Gesicht und der Blickkontakt bestand auch weiterhin. Als hätte er Angst vor dem was kommen würde und als könnte er es vielleicht so verhindern.

Das nur angedeutete Nicken genügte, um Harry noch mehr Blut aus dem Gesicht weichen zu lassen. Bald könnte er mit den Wänden konkurrieren, nur waren sie in diesem Raum ja blau.

„Was sind Zeituhren?" fragten Harrys Augen ängstlich, er wollte die Antwort nicht wirklich erfahren. Aber er wusste auch, dass er es wissen musste.

Fred senkte den Blick und unterbrach so den lang anhaltenden Blickkontakt. Er blätterte im Ordner und begann nach einem tiefen Seufzer laut vorzulesen:

„ … Die Zeituhren

_1841 wurde von Salmia Gregoria die erste Zeituhr erstellt. Nach Jahrelanger Forschung ist es ihr endlich geglückt ein Ergebnis vorzuweisen und die Behörden zu überzeugen._

_Laut ihren unzähligen Forschungsberichten sei es jetzt möglich mit den Uhren in die Vergangenheit zu reisen. Sie erstellte fortlaufend neue Uhren in verschiedenen Designs und Größen._

_1911 wurden die Forschungsergebnisse offiziell in Frage gestellt und bis auf weiteres eingeschläfert. Keine der angeblich 20 freiwilligen Zeitreisenden kamen zurück oder haben irgendwie einen Bericht formulieren können. Auch wurden keine Veränderungen in den geschichtlichen Abläufen festgestellt. Zumal persönlichen Erinnerungen an die Reisenden nicht mehr vorhanden waren. Der Verdacht der Dokumentenfälschung belastete Salmia Gregoria schwer._

_Salmia Gregoria versuchte ihr Projekt am Leben zu erhalten, indem sie selbst ihre persönliche Lieblingsuhr aufzog. Keine 10 Minuten später verschwand sie und mit ihr sämtliche Unterlagen und Aufzeichnungen._

_Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wurde das Projekt endgültig eingestellt und der Raum versiegelt. Er steht unter einem Geheimniszauber, der das Eindringen und Erinnern verhindern soll…"  
_

Fred hatte geendet und blickte langsam wieder hoch, um Harrys Blick zu suchen. Den Ordner schloss er langsam und legte ihn auf eine Vitrine. Harrys Augen waren weit aufgerissen und Unglauben und Unverständnis waren darin zu lesen. Er senkte den Blick allerdings schnell wieder und sah den kleinen Wecker an, der leise vor sich hin tickend auf dem roten Samt lag.

„Zeitreise in die Vergangenheit?" hauchte Harry nur. Er traute sich nicht den Weasley anzusehen. Unsicher zeichnete er die Einfassung vom Vitrinenglas mit dem Zeigefinger nach.

Fred beobachtet Harry skeptisch, was ging in seinem Kopf bloß vor? Die Zeitreise würde nur beginnen, wenn er die Uhr im richtigen Moment fest in der Hand hielt. Aber das würde Harry doch nicht wagen, oder?

„Natürlich würde er es", schalt sich Fred selbst. Es war doch so deutlich in Harrys Gesichtszügen zu erkennen. Harry Potter würde alles tun.

Draco hatte wieder Abstand genommen, es achtete ja ohnehin niemand auf ihn. Er hatte auch eine Uhr entdeckt, die ihm sehr gefiel, aber er würde sie da still liegen lassen. Es interessierte ihn nicht weiter, was Fred und Harry da besprachen. Es waren Gryffindors, was sollte da schon Produktives bei raus kommen?!

„Tu es nicht!" flüsterte Fred dicht neben Harry. Er legte seine Hand auf Harrys Arm und hoffte so, dass Harry ihn wieder anblickte.

Aber dieser sah nur auf seine Finger und flüsterte ganz leise: „Wenn es auch nur den Bruchteil einer Chance geben sollte, etwas in der Vergangenheit zu verändern, dann muss ich es doch versuchen, oder?" Traurig blickte der Schwarzhaarige wieder auf. Er blickte allerdings bewusst an Fred vorbei.

Dieser sah aber den Schmerz, die Trauer, die Wut und so viele andere Gefühle in diesen grünen Augen und zog seinen Freund spontan in eine feste Umarmung. Auch in seinen Gesichtszügen waren diese Gefühle zu lesen, wenn auch nicht so ausgeprägt, wie bei Harry.

Natürlich konnte er sich vorstellen, dass es eine Chance war. Aber es war doch viel zu riskant. Fred musste fast über sich selbst lachen, wann hatte er oder George schon etwas auf Risiko oder Gefahr gegeben? ‚Dann erst recht' war oft ihre Devise gewesen. Ein dicker Kloß bildete sich in seinem Hals, als er an George denken musste. Er bereute nicht, dass er Hermione und den anderen gefolgt war. Ganz im Gegenteil, aber warum musste es denn so ausgehen?

Harry hatte die Gefühle Freds wahrgenommen und löste sich jetzt aus der Umarmung. „Ich werde schon auf mich aufpassen, so wie immer", versuchte er Fred Mut zu machen. Dieser nickte nur leicht und Harry sah die Tränen in den braunen Augen blitzen. Schnell wischte auch Harry sich über die feuchten Augen.

Vielleicht, ganz vielleicht würde Harry ja wirklich etwas zum Guten ändern können.

Aber sicher war Fred sich nicht, denn immerhin war Harry auch tot. Was würde passieren?

„Was ist, wenn es nicht funktioniert? Was ist, wenn Du nicht zurück kannst?" Die Vernunft schien beim Weasley-Zwilling Einzug gefunden zu haben und Harry verfluchte den Zeitpunkt dafür. „Du willst wirklich alles aufs Spiel setzen? Harry? Wirklich alles?" mit ernster Stimme sprach Fred auf Harry ein.

Aber er sah die dunklen Schatten, die sich über Harrys Augen legten und er wusste die Antwort bevor Harry nur den Mund geöffnet hatte. Etwas betroffen senkte er wieder den Blick schluckte schwer. Mit erstickter Stimme nuschelte er: „Pass auf Dich auf Harry. Und versprich mir bitte, dass Du heil wieder kommst. Hörst du Harry?!"

Harry blickte wieder zu der kleinen Uhr und nahm sie vorsichtig in die Hand. Sie tickte leise vor sich hin und niemand wusste, wann es denn losgehen würde.

„Ich werde auf mich aufpassen", versprach Harry mit fester Stimme, aber danach schwieg er und mied den Blick von Fred. Sein Blick war fest auf Harry gerichtet und er wollte gerade ansetzen, als Harry doch leise weiter sprach.

„Ich werde kaum zurückkommen, wie auch?! … Aber ich bin mir sicher, … dass wir uns … wieder sehen… wie das Schicksal es will. Aber ich kann und werde Dir nichts versprechen, was ich nicht halten kann." Zwischendurch hatte Harry Fred mit einem Handzeichen zum Schweigen gebracht.

Auch Draco hatte wieder Interesse an den Beiden gefunden und hatte versucht etwas von dem seltsamen Gespräch zu verstehen, aber sie hatten zu leise gesprochen. Bis jetzt hatte er es als Gag empfunden. Es war bisher witzig und vielleicht auch etwas nervig, aber die plötzliche Ernsthaftigkeit konnte er sich nicht erklären.

Er hatte schon verstanden, dass es hier um Zeitreise-Uhren ging. Aber selbst wenn Potter diese Teile benutzen wollte, woran Draco trotz allem was er gehört hat, zweifelte, dann soll er es doch machen. Es ist schließlich sein Leben.

Draco wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Fred Harry heftig durchschüttelte. „Was soll das heißen Harry? Du wirst doch wieder kommen?! Harry was glaubst Du, was ich für einen Ärger bekomme, wenn ich Dich gehen lasse und Dir etwas passiert. Oh man, Mum wird mich in der Luft zerreißen. Was geht in Deinem hübschen Kopf vor, Harry? Was weißt Du, was ich nicht weiß?" Zu Anfang war Fred noch außer sich und wütend, dann verzweifelt und am Ende war pures Unverständnis in seiner Stimme zu hören.

Fred sah Harry weiterhin ernst an, dieser hatte nur zögernd den Blick erhoben. Harry sah in Freds Gesicht keinen Funken Humor oder Schalk. Aber auch bei ihm konnte man diese Gemütsregungen vergeblich suchen.

„Ich werde gehen, Fred! Ich werde gehen und alles versuchen, was in meiner Macht steht. Du bist nicht für mich verantwortlich. Ich entscheide ganz allein, oder glaubst Du, dass irgendeiner von Euch mich hätte gehen lassen, als ich zu IHM auf den Weg war? Selbst Snape hätte mich aufgehalten. Und leider bist Du nicht mein Bruder oder sonst wie Aufsichtsberechtigt. Ich gehe und Du weißt genau, dass Du mich nicht aufhalten kannst. Bitte versuch es auch nicht."

Fred hatte sich von Harry abgewandt und schien deutlich geknickt zu sein. Ja er wusste, dass er alleine keine Chance hatte Harry aufzuhalten. Aber er hatte auch gar kein Recht dazu, das hatte Harry gerade sehr deutlich gesagt. „Geh doch, und mach was Du willst", nuschelte Fred patzig und drehte sich wieder zu Harry um.

Draco hatte sich wieder direkt neben dem Schwarzhaarigen hingestellt und blickte etwas nachdenklich drein. Er versuchte die Situation genau zu verstehen.

Also wollte Harry Potter mal wieder aus dem Rahmen fallen und in ein Abenteuer stolpern?! Sich vermutlich wieder in Gefahr begeben. Ein Abenteuer erleben? … und sofort hallte in Dracos Ohren der letzte Satz von Severus Snape wieder: „…und pass auf Potter auf, damit er keine Scheiße baut oder in Schwierigkeiten gerät." Aber war das wirklich ernst gemeint? Potter war nun wirklich auf dem direkten Weg in Schwierigkeiten. Sollte er ihn aufhalten? Ging es ihn eigentlich irgendetwas an, was Potter machte? Aber …

Er musste Harry die Uhr entreißen, dann gäbe es keine Probleme. Harry würde hier bleiben und er würde kein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben brauchen, wenn er an Severus dachte. Schon streckte er seine Hand aus und berührte den kühlen Wecker, aber Harry hielt ihn fest und starrte Draco jetzt sauer an.

„Finger weg, Malfoy! Sonst kommst Du noch mit. Oder was denkst Du, was Du da tust?" Harry schrie den blonden Jungen hart an, aber dieser zuckte nicht mit der Wimper und seine Hände blieben um den Wecker gekrallt.

„Lass diesen Scheiß, Potter. Und mach einmal in deinem verdammten Leben das, was von Dir verlangt wird." Draco wusste nicht so recht, warum er dies sagte, aber das kalte Funkeln in den grünen Augen ließ ihn dann doch etwas erschaudern. War Draco vielleicht sogar etwas eifersüchtig auf Harrys Ruhm und Erfolg?

Das Japsen von Fred ließ sie auseinander fahren, aber noch immer berührten ihre Finger das kühle Material vom Wecker. Harry realisierte sofort was passierte.

Es ging los!

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Zu ihren Füßen hatte sich schwarzer Nebel gebildet und stieg langsam dicht an ihren Körpern empor. „Lass endlich los Draco, sonst kommst Du wirklich mit und ich habe keine Ahnung, was dort passieren wird", fauchte Harry den Slytherin panisch an. Nicht mal seine Freunde wollte er bei so einer Reise in Gefahr bringen, und auch Draco sollte ihn nicht begleiten. Aber genau dieser sah es gar nicht ein, sich die Uhr entreißen zu lassen und hielt sie noch fester. Immer verzweifelter zog Harry an der Uhr und versuchte Draco wegzuschubsen.

Ein helles Schrillen ließ sie plötzlich erstarren, es wurde vom flackern der Wände begleitet.

„Der Alarm?!" fluchte Fred und sah sich gehetzt um. Er stolperte einige Schritte zurück, bevor er sich mit einem letzten Blick in Harrys grüne Augen verabschiedete und hinter einer blauen Wand verschwand.

„Gib's auf Potter, Dich kann man doch nicht alleine lassen. Einer mit Vernunft muss doch auf Dich aufpassen, sonst schaffst Du es noch deine Vorfahren in den Tod zu schicken. Und wir wollen doch nicht auf unsern wertvollen Helden verzichten", zischte Draco und der Spott war direkt an Harry gerichtet. Harrys Augen blitzten auf und ließen den Blick aus den grauen Augen nicht los.

Der schwarze Nebel war jetzt gut einen Meter über den Boden und langsam hatte Harry das Gefühl, dass er keine Luft mehr bekam. Die Luft wurde ihnen aus dem Körper gedrückt. Kalter Schweiß brach bei ihm aus und auch in Dracos Augen konnte er Entsetzen und Angst erkennen.

Fünf kräftige Engel in weißen Hosen und blauen Hemden stürzten in den Raum. Anscheinend funktionierte wenigstens hier der Alarm ausgezeichnet. Sie blickten sich kurz um und standen dann um die Jungen herum. Mit ihren polierten Speerspitzen bedrohten sie die beiden Jungen in der Mitte.

Kaum 3 Zentimeter waren zwischen den beiden Zauberern und den Waffen, aber um Angst zu verspüren war keine Zeit. Es gab jetzt kein Zurück mehr und Draco trat einen Schritt näher an Harry heran, um den Waffen zu entkommen. Sie hörten nicht, was die Engel sagten. Der schwarze Nebel schien alle Geräusche von außen zu verschlucken und beengte sie weiter.

Harry war etwas kleiner als Draco und atmete den schwarzen Nebel ein wenig früher ein. Ihm wurde sofort schwindelig und er suchte Halt. Mit klammen Fingern krallte er sich in Dracos Hemd fest. Dieser hatte ähnliche Probleme, sonst hätte er Harry ganz schön zusammen gestaucht, so hielt er sich an Harrys Körper fest, denn es war das einzige, woran er wenigstens etwas Halt finden konnte.

Der Nebel stieg immer höher und erreichte nun ihre Gesichter. Harry vergrub seine Nase an Dracos Seite, aber der schwarze Rauch drang immer weiter in ihre Atemwege ein und blockierte sämtliche Gedankengänge. Sie konnten sich nicht mehr bewegen… es gab kein Zurück.

Das rationale oder emotionale Denken und Handeln war schon lange nicht mehr möglich. Und das einzige was Harry fühlte war, dass er nicht allein war. Es war noch jemand da, jemand, der ihm Halt und Kraft gab, ob er wollte oder nicht.

Die Zeit lief, aber viel langsamer als es normal sein konnte. Die zwei Jungen verdrehten ganz langsam ihre Augen und verloren ihr Gleichgewicht. Ihre Umklammerung ließen sie dabei allerdings nicht los. Ihre Beine gaben in Zeitlupe nach und langsam, ganz langsam sackten sie in sich zusammen ohne auch nur etwas wahrzunehmen, außer dem warmen Körper an ihrer Seite. Sie würden zu Boden fallen und sich nicht darum kümmern können, was dann passieren sollte.

Nur sollten sie nie auf diesem unsicheren Boden aus kaltem Licht und Nebel aufkommen. Die schwarze Luft schützte und umschloss sie wie ein Kokon. Unter den ungläubigen und wütenden Blicken der fünf Engel verschwanden die ehemaligen Hogwartsschüler aus dem Raum der Zeit und verließen gleichzeitig die Erinnerung der Menschen.

Einen Augenblick später war nicht mal mehr ein Hauch vom schwarzen Nebel zu sehen und auch der Raum glich plötzlich jedem anderen Raum im Himmel. Niemand würde sich an den Raum der Zeit erinnern können, auch Fred Weasley nicht. Er hatte seine Aufgabe getan und wurde nun nicht mehr gebraucht.

Die Engel verließen den Raum ohne sich umzusehen. Keiner würde suchen, denn es war als ob es einen Harry Potter und einen Draco Malfoy nie gegeben hätte. Es war, als ob Harrys und Dracos Vernichtung mit diesem Verschwinden besiegelt sei. Eine Welt ohne zwei Jungen, die mehr waren, mehr erlebt haben und mehr bewegt haben, als normale Teenager. Was würde bloß aus der Welt werden, wenn sie nicht zurückkommen würden. Was würde sein, wenn sie nicht wieder kommen? Wenn sie nicht wieder ein Teil der Gegenwartsgeschichte der Zaubererwelt werden würden? Würde Voldemort dann weiterhin Tod und Schrecken über die Menschen bringen? Was wäre, wenn es sie nicht gibt oder sie nie geben wird?

- **Ende Teil 2** -

* * *

Tbc.


	5. Verlorene Zeit Kap 1

Titel: Ein Leben wie die Zukunft

Autor: Momixis

Zeit: spielt nach „Halbblutprinz"

Kapitel: 1

Teil: 3/9

Paare: Es kommen viele der typischen Paare vor, aber Hauptpersonen werden Harry und Draco sein… (später auch als Paar)

Warnungen: Slash, Charadeath, lange Geschichte, unterschiedlich lange Kapitel….

Inhalt: Harry ist im 7. Schuljahr und will nach Dumbledores Tod nur noch den Krieg beenden, aber was wird er dafür opfern und wird er mit den Verlusten leben können? Wird er die Kraft und das Wissen dazu haben erfolgreich zu sein? Und welche Rolle werden Snape und Malfoy einnehmen?

MIR GEHÖRT NICHTS UND ICH VERDIENE DAMIT AUCH KEIN GELD!

* * *

Danke an die Reviewer!!

**Cracy-Li** Ich danke Dir sehr. Ich habe sie doppelt on gestellt, weil sie auch als eigenständige Geschichte zu lesen ist und dann kein Slash ist. Ich denke mir der Zeit wirst Du vieles noch verstehen. Alles hat einen Grund. Danke!!

**Reinadoreen** Ich danke Dir total für jedes einzelne Review. Es ist total genial nach jedem Kapitel eine Bemerkung von Dir zu lesen. Ich freue mich sehr, dass es dir gefällt. Hoffentlich wirst du auch in der Zukunft viel Spaß haben. knuddel

**Severina35** Danke für dein Review. Es ist toll solches Lob zu erhalten. Ich bin gespannt wie dir die Fortsetzung gefällt. Liebe Grüße.

**Saphirath **Danke, danke… ich mache doch eigentlich schnell weiter, oder? Ich würde mich freuen weiter etwas von dir zu hören.

**Kiki **Ich mache so schnell ich kann, aber die letzten Tage war ich nicht Zuhause und konnte daher nichts weiter onstellen. Aber jetzt kommt das nächste Kapitel.

Und mit Dir **Marnem** habe ich noch ein Hühnchen zu rupfen, wenn Du nicht bald hier eine kleine Meldung hinterlässt knuddel

* * *

Teil III

**Verlorene Zeit**

Kapitel 1

**Wandelndes Schweigen**

Vögel zwitscherten, während Harry begann sich zu bewegen und aus seiner Ohnmacht erwachte. Als er seine Augen öffnete, konnte er noch Spuren vom schwarzen Nebel sehen. Dieser verschwand allerdings sehr schnell und Harry blickte sich um.

Sie waren in einem dichten Wald gelandet. Über ihm waren die Gipfel von großen Laubbäumen und unter ihm war ein weicher Moosteppich, aber wenige Zoll rechts von ihm begannen schon die Brennnesseln und Disteln. Er setzte sich langsam auf und blickte sich weiter um.

Keinen Meter neben Harry setzte sich gerade Draco auf und sah sich genauso missmutig um. Schnell stand der Blonde auf und klopfte seine Kleidung ab. Noch immer trugen sie jeweils eine weiße Hose und das weiße Hemd, keine Schuhe oder Strümpfe, kein Gepäck oder irgendetwas anderes, Nichts.

„Wo sind wir?" zischte der junge Malfoy und fixierte Harry mit kaltem Blick.

Harrys Blick war wenigstens genauso kalt. „Warum bist Du mitgekommen Malfoy? Ich habe Dir vorhin schon gesagt, dass ich keine Ahnung habe wo wir landen und mich interessiert im Augenblick viel mehr die Frage, in welchem Jahr wir gelandet sind?!" Harrys Stimme war kalt und schneidend, er hatte keine Lust auf einen Streit, aber er würde sich nicht unter Dracos schlechter Laune ducken. Er stellte sich gelassen auf und mied dabei die Brennnesseln konsequent.

„Wir haben keine Zauberstäbe und nichts zu Essen. Das ist viel wichtiger!" zischte Draco wütend.

„Du wolltest doch ein Abenteuer!" knurrte Harry. „Du bist freiwillig mitgekommen, also maul jetzt nicht rum!"

„Wir haben kein Zelt, kein Wasser... Nichts! Wir werden nicht sehr weit kommen und erst recht nicht in die Winkelgasse. Diese Probleme finde ich gerade viel wichtiger als irgendeine Zeitangabe!" Draco war nicht bereit sich auf Harrys Worte einzulassen. Er würde sich nicht von Harry einschüchtern lassen.

„Wir sollten, wenn wir schon in die Winkelgasse wollen, wissen, ob es sie überhaupt schon gibt!" zischte Harry und blitze Draco mit unermüdlich funkelnden Augen an. Draco erwiderte den Blick genauso wütend, sagte aber nichts mehr. Dieser Gedanke hatte ihn wohl ein wenig eingeschüchtert.

„Wir sollten erstmal aus dem Wald raus!" sagte Draco schließlich und es klang eindeutig nach einem Kompromiss.

„… und menschliche Zivilisation finden!" fügte Harry an. Er ignorierte den wütenden Draco nun und sah sich vorsichtig im Wald um. Gereizt stellte er allerdings schnell fest, dass nicht der geringste Hauch einer menschlichen Spur zu sehen war. Nicht mal das magische Prickeln im Nacken war zu spüren und so wusste Harry ohne dass er die Pflanzen genauer untersuchte, dass sie nicht in einem magischen Wald waren. Geschweige denn im verbotenen Wald. Nur war Harry sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er darüber erleichtert oder bestürzt sein sollte.

„Dies ist nicht der verbotene Wald oder sonst ein magischer Wald", stellte Draco herablassend fest. Harry reagierte auch darauf nicht. Seine Aufmerksamkeit lag allein bei den Geräuschen des Waldes, aber er konnte nichts Besonderes feststellen. Kein Motorenlärm oder andere menschliche Geräusche waren zu vernehmen. Nur leises Vogelgezwitscher und das rauschen in dem Blattwerk der Bäume.

Weder Harry noch Draco hatten den geringsten Schimmer wo oder wann sie waren. Vielleicht waren sie nicht mal in Europa. Aber daran mochte wenigstens Harry nicht denken. Er hatte zwar in der Grundschule etwas Geographie gehabt, aber dies würde nie ausreichen, um in dieser Lage irgendwie von Nutzen zu sein.

So standen zwei ehemalige Feinde mitten in einem unbekannten Wald, in einem unbekannten Land und hatten keine Ahnung welches Jahr war. Sie hatten nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie es jetzt weiter gehen sollte. Leider konnte Harry nicht mal aus irgendwelchen Abenteuerfilmen Erkenntnisse nutzen, denn so etwas durfte er sich nie ansehen. Und auch Reportagen und Dokumentationen waren nicht unbedingt nach Dudleys Geschmack gewesen. Jetzt könnte wenigstens Harry etwas davon gebrauchen, aber es gab kein Zurück. Draco brauchte er nicht nach irgendwelchen nützlichen Fähigkeiten zu fragen. Harry war sich sicher, dass der Blonde noch nie etwas von Überlebenstraining gehört hatte… er war so verwöhnt…

„Los Potter, oder willst Du alleine hier bleiben?" schnarrte Draco und Harry bemerkte erst jetzt, dass der Blonde schon hinter den ersten Büschen verschwand. Er würde nicht auf Harry warten, das stand fest. Wenigstens konnte Harry so Draco die Schuld geben, wenn sie sich verliefen, also folgte er ihm.

Irgendwie tat es gut nicht ganz allein zu sein, auch wenn er dieses Abenteuer mit Draco durchleben würde. Langsam trottete Harry hinter dem Slytherin hinterher, der im Moment noch ein ziemliches Tempo drauf hatte. Harry glaubte nicht, dass dieses Tempo noch lange anhalten würde…

Es war ein Mischwald, soviel konnten die beiden Jungen nach wenigen Minuten erkennen. Die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel und eine angenehme Wärme umhüllte sie. Wenigstens schien es Sommer zu sein, so dass sie nicht so schnell von einem tödlichen Schneesturm überrascht werden würden. Aber sie hofften trotzdem auf eine baldige Begegnung mit einem menschlichen Wesen. Es war sehr beängstigend, dass sie nicht wussten, was außerhalb des Waldes auf sie wartete.

Mit nackten Füßen liefen sie durch das Unterholz. Schon nach kurzer Zeit taten ihnen die Füße durch diese unbekannte Belastung weh, aber außer einem leisen Zischen war von ihnen Nichts zu vernehmen. Die empfindliche Haut wurde durch Dornen, Steine und kleine Zweige geschnitten und verwundet. Ihre Hosen hingen mittlerweile in Fetzen herab. Harry hatte sie sich hochgekrempelt, sobald er bemerkte, dass sie sowieso keinen Schutz bot.

Die blutigen Striemen wurden ignoriert, denn es hatte keinen Sinn sich darüber zu beklagen. Sie versuchten schon den wirklich spitzen Dornen auszuweichen, aber viele Möglichkeiten hatten sie nicht. Der Wald war einfach zu dicht.

Nach einer guten Stunde waren die Jungen total erschöpft. Das Problem war allerdings, dass keiner seine Schwäche zugeben wollte. Nach einer weitern halben Stunde eisigen Schweigens und Aufrechterhaltung durch Stolz, gaben allerdings Dracos Knie einfach nach und er sackte auf einen freien Platz am Boden. Auch Harry ließ sich jetzt einfach fallen und lehnte sich an einen dicken Baumstamm. Keiner sagte ein Wort.

Draco blickte etwas erstaunt zu Harry, der mit geschlossenen Augen und zerkratzter Haut am Baum saß. Er machte sich nicht mit einer Silbe über ihn lustig. Aber vielleicht ging es dem Schwarzhaarigen genauso wie ihm, denn genau danach sah es im Moment aus. Oder Harry war einfach der brave Gryffindor…

Draco entspannte sich etwas und genoss die letzten Sonnenstrahlen in seinem Gesicht. Schweigend lauschten sie den Vögeln, Bienen und dem Wind. Schweigend genossen sie die einzelnen Sonnenstrahlen, die ihren Weg durch das Blattwerk auf ihre Gesichter fanden. Schweigend genossen sie die Ruhe und entspannten sich.

Erst nach einer ganzen Weile blinzelte Harry etwas irritiert und sah dann zu Draco hinüber. Die Zeit war wohl schneller vergangen, als sie bemerkt hatten, denn es war schon ziemlich dämmerig. Harry schloss nicht aus, dass sie beide eingenickt waren. Noch zwitscherten die Vögel, aber bald würden andere Tiere umherstreifen. Wohl fühlte Harry sich bei diesem Gedanken nicht und er brauchte Draco nicht zu Fragen, um zu wissen, dass es bei ihm die Angst noch intensiver war. Aber Harry schwieg. Beide Jungen wussten, dass wenn sie etwas sagen würden, dann würden sie wieder streiten und ihre Kraft brauchten sie für etwas anderes im Moment viel dringender.

Vorsichtig stand Harry auf. Seine Beine waren etwas wackelig und er hielt sich am Baum fest. Die Wunden brannten und er verzog leicht das Gesicht. Eigentlich müsste er sich mit Schmerzen auskennen, aber jedes Mal wieder war er über ihre Intensität überrascht und erstaunt.

Ein leichtes schmerzhaftes Stöhnen ließ ihn aufsehen. Anhand Dracos Gesichtes konnte er erkennen, dass dieser eigentlich einen spöttischen Kommentar abgeben wollte, aber der eigene Schmerz ließ es wohl nicht so ganz zu.

Schweigend nahmen sie wieder den Weg auf. Aber weit kamen sie nicht, denn es wurde relativ schnell dunkel und sie konnten kaum die Hand vor Augen sehen. Aber eine Lichtung auf der sie übernachten könnten war auch nicht zu entdecken. Zu den Schmerzen der Schrammen und Schnitte kam jetzt noch das Brennen der Brennnesseln, denn diese konnten sie bei dem schwachen Licht nicht rechtzeitig erkennen um ihnen auszuweichen. Insgeheim wartete Harry auf einen Wutausbruch von Draco, aber vermutlich war der Blonde dafür einfach viel zu erledigt und müde.

Der silberne Mond spendete etwas Licht und zeichnete merkwürdige Muster auf ihre Haut. Bei jedem ist der Punkt erreicht, wo er nicht mehr will oder kann und bei Harry war dieser Punkt genau jetzt. Sie standen auf einer sehr kleinen Lichtung, die von Farnen und Brennnesseln umzäunt war. Sie war nicht wirklich einladend, aber für Harry reichte es nun endgültig.

Mit einem: „Ich bleib hier, Malfoy! Mach Du doch was Du willst, aber ich gehe keinen Schritt weiter. Die wilden Tiere werden uns schon so oder so bekommen, warum also nicht hier?!" ließ er sich einfach auf einem moosbewachsenen Baumstumpf nieder.

Draco war hin und her gerissen. Entweder er könnte den Versuch starten alleine noch fünf oder sechs Schritte zu gehen - zu mehr war auch er nicht in der Lage - oder er ließ sich einfach hier und jetzt nieder und konnte Harry allerdings nicht mehr auslachen oder verspotten. Am Ende siegte die Erschöpfung und er machte es sich in einem trockenen Laubhaufen bequem. Eigentlich hatte nur noch sein Stolz ihn auf den Beinen gehalten, er war nicht minder Erschöpft als Harry.

Jetzt konnte ihn allerdings nicht mal mehr die kleine Schlange aufschrecken, die sich aus dem Laub zischend befreite.

„Stell Dich nicht so an", zischte Harry ohne zu überlegen. Er hatte sich auf den Moosteppich vor dem abgesägten Baum gesetzt und sein Kopf lag auf dem Baumstumpf, seine Augen waren geschlossen, so konnte er nicht das entsetzte Gesicht von Draco sehen.

Das Zischen machte Draco Angst, auch wenn er es nie jemanden erzählen würde, besonders nicht Harry Potter. Die kleine Schlange verschwand in der Dunkelheit. Nachdem das Rascheln der Blätter verstummt war, war nur entferntes Wolfsgeheul und andere Geräusche der Nacht zu vernehmen.

Ein leises Knurren ließ sie nicht zusammen fahren, denn es war nur ein hungriger Magen. Die wenigen Waldbeeren, die sie gefunden hatten, hatten nicht wirklich ausgereicht. Aber kein böser Kommentar fiel. Sie schwiegen, wie schon fast den ganzen Tag. Schweigen war das einzige, was für Frieden sorgen würde, und für Ruhe…

Weder Harry noch Draco hatten gedacht so schnell Schlaf zu finden, aber die beiden Jungen schliefen die ganze Nacht friedlich durch. Draco wurde erst am nächsten Morgen durch die Sonnenstrahlen geweckt. Er öffnete die Augen und sah sich um. Er sah zwar jetzt bei Tageslicht viel mehr, aber es brachte ihm nicht viel. Denn im Grunde sah er nur Bäume, Bäume und Büsche. Jede Menge braun und grün, vielleicht sogar etwas blau, weiß und rot von Blüten oder Beeren. Aber keinen kleinsten Hinweis auf einen Menschen.

Eigentlich hatte er erstaunlich gut geschlafen, womit er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet hatte. Seine Muskeln schmerzten und die Wunden brannten. Er sehnte sich nach einer Dusche, Heilsalben, einem bequemen Bett und nach einem leckeren Frühstück. Es war doch zum Heulen. Nicht zum ersten Mal und vermutlich auch nicht zum letzten Mal verfluchte Draco sich, dass er Harry gefolgt war. Noch konnte Draco seine Maske aufrecht halten, aber wohl gar nicht mehr so lange. So elend hatte er sich noch nie gefühlt; schmutzig, hungrig, orientierungslos, verletzt, allein, ohne Zauberstab, barfuss, ungekämmt, ungestylt, …. Moment! … allein?

Draco sah sich noch mal genau um. Der Platzt wo Harry geschlafen hatte war platt gedrückt, aber leer. Keine Spur vom Gryffindor. Leichte Panik jagte durch Draco, als er sich aufrichtete und weiter suchte. Die Angst war nicht ganz so intensiv, wie am Tag der Vernichtung Voldemorts. Aber warum machte er sich eigentlich Sorgen, war es nicht vielleicht sogar gut, wenn Harry von den wilden Tieren zerfleischt wurde? Besser, als wenn sie ihn nahmen.

„Mach Dir keine Hoffnung, Malfoy! Ich lebe noch", hörte Draco Harrys belustigte Stimme hinter sich. Anscheinend hatte Harry Dracos Gedankengänge gelesen, oder einfach nur gut interpretiert. Schnell verschloss Draco sein Gesicht gänzlich. Er blickte Harry herablassend an, irgendetwas war anders an dem Gryffindor.

„Da unten ist ein kleiner Bach, dort kannst Du Dich frisch machen, Dein Blut abspülen und die Wunden reinigen. Das Wasser sieht sehr sauber aus, daher denke ich, dass man es auch trinken kann", sagte Harry total gelassen. Im Grunde war es ihm egal, ob Draco diesen Tipp befolgen würde.

Er hatte auch gut geschlafen und sah jetzt hinter Draco her, der vorsichtig den leichte Hang hinab stieg. Die morgendliche Erfrischung hatte verdammt gut getan und der Anblick von einem schlafenden Draco Malfoy ließ ihn leicht grinsen. Aber noch besser als ein schlafender Draco war ein gerade erwachter Draco, denn das Laub hing ihm noch in den zerzausten Haaren und das Gesicht wirkte trotz Maske zerknautscht. Es war ein Bild für die Götter.

Harry blickte sich jetzt auf der Suche nach Nahrung um. Er hatte Hunger und er wusste genau, dass es Draco genauso erging. Nur kannte Harry das Gefühl schon zu gut. Noch in guter Erinnerung hatte er die Abende oder Nächte, die er hungrig in seinem Schrank gelegen hatte. Draco hatte diese Erfahrung bestimmt nie machen müssen. Und irgendwie wollte er nicht, dass irgendjemand diese Erfahrung machen musste, außer vielleicht Dudley.

Aber Harry fand nichts, was man auch nur im Entferntesten als Frühstück umfunktionieren konnte. Als Draco wieder gestriegelt zurückkam, verstand Harry seine Sorge um ihn gar nicht. Draco war alt genug um auf sich selbst aufzupassen.

Kalt blickten sie sich an, keine Spur war von den Gefühlen oder Gedanken zu spüren. Sie schwiegen und gingen einfach weiter. Harry folgte Draco, dabei hielt er die Augen offen und sammelte die wenigen Waldbeeren, die er finden konnte, in einem Fetzen Stoff, den er von seiner Hose abgerissen hatte. Viele fand er nicht, aber er sammelte und verstaute sie vorsichtig.

Draco marschierte stur weiter und bekam nichts vom Sammelfieber des anderen Jungen mit. Er versuchte sich an der Sonne wenigsten ein klein bisschen zu orientieren, aber die Bäume und stacheligen Büsche machten es ihm nicht gerade leicht. Ständig musste er versuchen Hindernissen auszuweichen. Sie kletterten über Baumstämme, liefen steile Hänge hinab, sprangen über Bäche und wateten durch Flüsse. Aber die ganze Zeit kämpften sie gegen Erschöpfung und Hunger. Dass sie ihre Füße nicht mehr spürten, war nichts Neues. Schon am Vortag waren die Empfindungen aus diesem Teil ihrer Körper drastisch abgestumpft.

Nach einer Weile konnten sie etwas aufatmen, denn die Dornenbüsche nahmen etwas ab und die Haut an ihren Beinen und Füßen wurde ein wenig verschont. Gegen Mittag machten sie auf einer kleinen Lichtung Rast und Harry wickelte sein Bündel aus. Ein ehrliches Lächeln zierte seine Lippen, als er die großen Augen von Draco sah. „Iss, sonst kippst Du noch um!"

Aber Draco zögerte erst, war es ihm doch verdammt unangenehm, aber der Hunger war stärker und so aßen sie in stiller Eintracht. Die Beeren waren schnell weg, aber wenigstens der größte Hunger war gestillt.

Der Nachmittag verlief fast genauso wie der Vormittag, nur diesmal sammelte Draco mit. Abends fanden sie eine nette Stelle an einem kleinen Bach, wo sie sich niederließen. Sie aßen schweigend.

Nach dem Essen ließ Harry sich nach hinten fallen und sah zum Himmel empor. Das Symbol für Weite und Freiheit. So blau war der Himmel, dass Harry das Gefühl hatte, dort oben müsste einfach alles perfekt sein, aber er wusste es besser. Nichts war perfekt. Auch nicht der Himmel.

In ihm nahm die Angst vor der ungewissen Zukunft zu. Noch immer hatten sie kein Anzeichen gefunden, dass überhaupt irgendwo Menschen lebten. Irgendwie hatte Harry das Gefühl, dass sie weit vor ihrer Zeit gelandet waren. Aber wie weit? Weit genug, um die Welt vor dem Schlimmsten zu retten? Oder zu weit?

Harry wollte nur noch irgendjemanden treffen. Irgendwen, damit er nicht mehr in dieser Ungewissheit war. Er suchte den Himmel ab. Er liebte es den Himmel zu beobachten, wenn langsam die Nacht einbrach und die Sterne zum Glühen brachte. Langsam erschienen die silbernen Punkte am Firmament. Erleuchteten die Dunkelheit der Nacht.

Es erinnerte ihn an die Nächte auf dem Astronomieturm. Viele hatten erwartet, dass er diesen Turm meiden würde, aber genau das Gegenteil war eingetreten. Dieser Ort hat ihn das ganze siebte Schuljahr magisch angezogen und er hatte Kraft bekommen. Dieser Ort gab ihm Kraft und Mut weiter zu machen. Es erinnerte ihn immer wieder daran, dass dieser Krieg noch nicht entschieden war.

Wie oft sah er Draco vor sich, wie sich sein Zauberstab langsam senkte… und dann… Snape… wie er den Todesfluch aussprach. Diese Erinnerung gab ihm Kraft, weil er wusste, dass nicht nur die Weiß-Magier litten, sondern auch viele der Todesser. Mit Niemandem hatte er darüber gesprochen. Wer hätte dies auch verstehen können? Es war niemand sonst dabei gewesen.

Und er hatte Hogwarts leise und heimlich verlassen. Weder Ron noch Hermione haben es mitbekommen. Sie hätten es nicht verstanden und doch wussten sie, dass er dies machen würde. Sie sind ihm ja auch schließlich gefolgt.

Jetzt lag Harry auf dem weichen Moos und dachte an damals. Solange war es eigentlich nicht her, aber es war verwirrend. Die ganze Situation war verwirrend. Seufzend schloss er die Augen. Ihm war es egal, ob Draco ihn womöglich beobachten könnte.

Als Harry die Augen wieder öffnete, war der Wald in ein tiefes Schwarz getaucht. Nur der silberne Mond schenkte etwas Licht und malte gespenstische Schatten in die Dunkelheit.

Das ferne Knacken und Ächzen hallte in der Finsternis wieder. Leise Tiergeräusche jagten eine leichte Gänsehaut auf die Haut der Jungen.

Es war unheimlicher als in der Nacht zuvor, aber vielleicht bekamen sie jetzt nur mehr mit?! Die Dunkelheit war erdrückend und ein naher Schrei ließ Draco wieder hochfahren. Aber auch Harry sah sich skeptisch und vorsichtig um. Es war äußerst seltsam, denn er fühlte sich beobachtet. Draco würde dieses Gefühl aber garantiert nicht ernst nehmen, also schweig Harry erst mal.

Die Erschöpfung ließ sie wie in der letzten Nacht auch in einen ruhigen Schlaf fallen. Die braunen Augen, die sie schon den ganzen Tag beobachten ließ, bemerkten sie nicht weiter. Eine Wolke schob sich vor den Mond und die Dunkelheit breitete sich weiter aus und legte sich wie eine Decke über die zwei schlafenden Jungen. Kein wildes Tier würde es wagen sich ihnen zu nähern, dafür würde gesorgt sein. Und nur die Zeitreisenden wussten davon nichts.

Tbc.


	6. Verlorene Zeit Kap 2

Titel: Ein Leben wie die Zukunft

Autor: Momixis

Zeit: spielt nach „Halbblutprinz"

Kapitel: 2

Teil: 3/9

Paare: Es kommen viele der typischen Paare vor, aber Hauptpersonen werden Harry und Draco sein… (später auch als Paar)

Warnungen: Slash, Charadeath, lange Geschichte, unterschiedlich lange Kapitel….

Inhalt: Harry ist im 7. Schuljahr und will nach Dumbledores Tod nur noch den Krieg beenden, aber was wird er dafür opfern und wird er mit den Verlusten leben können? Wird er die Kraft und das Wissen dazu haben erfolgreich zu sein? Und welche Rolle werden Snape und Malfoy einnehmen?

MIR GEHÖRT NICHTS UND ICH VERDIENE DAMIT AUCH KEIN GELD!

* * *

Danke an alle Reviewer ohne Euch würde ich es nicht machen. Und wenn ich etwas nettes oder vernünftiges zu lesen bekomme, dann bekomme ich nur noch mehr Lust ganz schnell weitere Kapitel on zu stellen. Also ihr könnt ein ganz klein wenig die Geschindigkeit beeinflussen.

* * *

Teil III

**Verlorene Zeit**

Kapitel 2

**Menschliche Natur**

Wieder wurde Draco von der warmen Sommersonne geweckt. Und wieder war Harry früher wach. Dass dieser schlecht geschlafen hatte und nach einem Albtraum am frühen Tag keine Ruhe mehr gefunden hatte, wusste Draco natürlich nicht. Entsprechend gespannt war die ohnehin schon angespannte Stimmung zwischen den beiden jungen Männern.

Leise grummelnd machten sie sich nach einer kurzen Aufwachphase fertig und sehr bald wieder auf den beschwerlichen Weg. Sie sprachen kaum ein Wort miteinander.

Draco war richtig mies drauf. So schlecht hatte er sich noch nie gefühlt und es zerrte unnachgiebig an seinen Nerven. Bisher hatte er keine große Lust verspürt mit Potter ein Gespräch zu beginnen, denn es würde garantiert in einem Streit enden und dafür hatte Draco gar keine Energie übrig. Langsam war ihm aber alles egal, er wurde mit dieser Isolation, dem Hunger, der Ungewissheit, der Anstrengung und dem Schweigen einfach nicht fertig. Wenn er nur endlich wieder in die Zivilisation eintreten könnte, würde er sogar ein Muggeldorf betreten. Er würde für eine heiße Dusch, etwas Vernünftiges zu Essen und ein weiches Nachtlager vermutlich alles tun.

Draco blieb kurz erschrocken stehen. Er hatte doch jetzt nicht wirklich daran gedacht freiwillig ein Muggelhaus in der Muggelwelt zu betreten, oder? Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er mal so frustriert sein würde, dass er sich über die Anwesenheit von Muggeln freuen würde.

Grummelnd ging er weiter. Er wollte schnellstmöglich weg aus diesem eintönigen Wald. Ja mittlerweile bereute er es wirklich, Potter auf seinem Abenteuer begleitet zu haben. Draco schnaubte leise und stieg über einen breiten Ast. Er konnte sich schon gar nicht mehr erinnern, warum er Harry begleiten wollte. Aber er verstand auch nicht, was Harry Potter dazu bewegt hat diese Reise zu starten. Und Potter blieb so erstaunlich ruhig und redete kaum ein Wort mit ihm…

Harry allerdings hatte zurzeit ganz andere Sorgen und Gedanken. Er hatte noch immer das Gefühl eines stillen Beobachters im Nacken und dies ließ ihn alles andere vergessen. Es machte ihn sauer, denn sie brauchten Hilfe und diese Person hielt bewusst Abstand. Harry wusste nicht, wie er dami umgehen sollte.

Mit knirschenden Zähnen holte er wieder zu Draco auf. Dieser sah ihn fragend an: „Was ist?" zischte er, als er Harrys Gesicht sah. Wieder einmal war dem Gryffindor viel zu deutlich anzusehen, was in ihm vorging.

„Jemand beobachtet uns", grummelte Harry leise und stolperte fast, als Draco ihm am Arm packte und herumriss. „Was?"

Der Eisprinz war außer sich: „Jemand beobachtet uns und Du sagst es nicht?!"

„Was soll ich denn Deiner Meinung nach tun?! Malfoy?!" spie Harry ihm entgegen. „Soll ich mich hinstellen und in den Wald schreien, dass wir Hilfe brauchen?" Harry sah Draco verständnislos an. „Es ist verdammt offensichtlich, dass wir diese Wanderung nicht geplant haben, denn selbst die bescheuertsten Menschen nehmen Schuhe und Verpflegung mit in den Wald. Wenn diese Person uns helfen wollen würde oder könnte, hätte sie es vermutlich schon längst getan." Harrys Augen blitzten gefährlich und seine Haare standen wirr vom Kopf ab und daran änderte sich auch nichts, als Harry mit der Hand hindurch fuhr.

„Außerdem gibt es keinerlei Beweise, sondern nur ein Verdacht… ein Gefühl…", fügte er leise hinzu und wandte sich wieder ihrem Weg zu.

Draco wusste nicht was er denken sollte. „Ein Gefühl? Potter? Du machst diesen Aufstand nur wegen eines gottverdammten Gefühles?"

Harrys Geduldfaden riss und er fuhr wütend Draco an. „Malfoy halt Deine verdammte Schnauze. Wir laufen seit zwei Tagen durch diese Wildnis und haben nicht eine – nicht EINE – Spur von Menschen, geschweige denn Zauberern. Wir wissen nicht WO und nicht WANN. Wir haben keine, absolut KEINE Ahnung wo wir sind und wie es weiter gehen soll. Dann ist so ein Gefühl oder Verdacht besser als nichts. Denn Dein Weg hat uns nichts gebracht, REIN GAR NICHTS!"

Harrys Wangen hatten sich vor Wut rosa verfärbt und seine grünen Augen blitzten unheilverkündend. Draco hatte ihn noch nie so aufgebracht gesehen und wusste nicht recht, ob er Angst haben sollte. Aber ein Malfoy hat keine Angst vor einem Harry Potter, auch wenn die Slytherins nicht für ihren Mut bekannt waren.

„Willst Du mir Angst machen, Potter? Schlechte Einlage. Da muss schon wer anders kommen, um mir Angst einzujagen" zischte Draco. Seine Maske der Gleichgültigkeit saß noch immer perfekt, aber darunter sah es doch ganz anders aus.

Harrys Wut war aber nicht nur gegen Draco gerichtet, sondern auch gegen sich selbst und besonders gegen die unbekannte Person im Wald. Allerdings ließ sich Harry nicht von dem beißenden Kommentar des Slytherins beeindrucken. Es interessierte ihn nicht die Bohne.

Kurz schloss er die Augen und spürte so das Kribbeln im Nacken besonders intensiv, dann drehte er sich um und starrte einen nachdenklichen Moment in den stillen Wald. Draco verstand gar nicht was das jetzt sollte, aber schon begann Harry zu sprechen. Ruhig, deutlich, langsam und freundlich.

„Ich weiß, dass Sie da sind. Und ich habe keine Ahnung, was das soll?! Wir brauchen Hilfe. Und ich finde Sie sind dazu verpflichtet uns dieses zu gewähren."

Harry hatte klar und deutlich geredet. Und die unterdrückte Aggression war kaum zu hören. Oder Draco war viel zu überrascht von Harrys Aktion.

Aber viel überraschter war er, als sich hinter den Büschen etwas bewegte und eine zierliche Gestalt hinter einem Haselnussbusch erschien.

„Es sind zwei Jungen in unserem Wald, was wollen sie bloß von uns? Sie fragen nach Hilfe, wofür sie die nur brauchen? Sollen wir ihnen denn helfen?"

Die Frau war wirklich klein und schien sich erst mit jedem Schritt, den sie langsam auf die Jungen zukam, zu materialisieren. Ihr Umriss war schwer zu erkennen, denn sie schien wirklich ein Teil vom Wald zu sein. Sie war alt, soviel konnte Draco erkennen, aber trotzdem hatten ihre langen Haare einen dunkelbraunen Schimmer. Sie umspielten die kleine zierliche Gestalt und bildeten einen fließenden Übergang von der beigen Bluse zu ihrem braunen Faltenrock.

Die strahlenden blauen Augen waren das einzige Farbenfrohe an dieser Gestalt und Draco zog skeptisch die Augen zusammen. Aber auch Harry schien vorsichtig und wachsam zu sein.

Harry war sich sicher gewesen an dem Aussehen eines Menschen das Zeitalter einzugrenzen, aber diese Hoffnung löste sich bei ihrem Anblick sofort auf.

Diese Waldfee, so bezeichnete Harry sie insgeheim, sprach auch nicht, sondern sie sang. Langsam kam sie auf die schweigenden Jungen zu und dabei schwebte sie über den Boden ohne auch nur ein Blatt zu berühren. Wie eine Erscheinung glitt sie durch den Wald und sang dabei mit ihrer melodischen und sanften Stimme: „Wie kommen zwei Jungen einfach in unseren Wald? Sie können fliegen? Sollen wir helfen?"

Plötzlich änderte sich ihr Verhalten und sie sprach fast: „Ihr solltet gehen, dies ist kein Platz für Stadtmenschen, wie Ihr es seid!"

Harry zuckte zwar zusammen, aber vielleicht auch durch den Stein, der von seinem Herzen fiel, denn eins sagte diese Aussage deutlich: Es gab Städte! So richtige Städte, die von Menschen bevölkert waren, die keine Ahnung von der Natur hatten. Also weder die Steinzeit noch das Mittelalter, denn soviel Sachverstand traute er ihr schon zu.

Das zarte Lächeln auf Harrys Gesichtszügen konnte Draco nicht zuordnen. Er selbst fand diese Frau sehr suspekt und konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass dies eine Hexe sein konnte. Ein volles Mitglied der Zauberergesellschaft konnte sie nun wirklich nicht sein. Von klein auf mochte er nichts, was außergewöhnlich ist oder unerklärlich. Alles musste rational und logisch sein, Gefühle und Emotionen passten nicht in sein Weltbild. Er war schließlich ein Malfoy.

Bevor Draco etwas erwidern konnte, hatte Harry angefangen sich zu entschuldigen. Dieses brachte ihm zwar von Draco ein missbilligendes Zischen, aber Harry ignorierte es mit Leichtigkeit.

„Wir wollten keine Rechte verletzen. Wenn wir Privat-Grundstück betreten haben, dann tut es uns leid. Wir brauchen Hilfe, denn wir sind unfreiwillig hier gelandet. Wir kommen… ähm… wir …" Harry war an einem Punkt seiner Erklärung angelangt, wo er erwähnen musste, wie sie hier hergekommen sind. Nur leider fiel ihm keine plausible Erläuterung ein. Wie sollte man auch eine so unerklärliche und außergewöhnliche Situation beschreiben ohne viel zu verraten? Und wenn es um Ausreden ging, dann war Harry noch nie der Gerissenste gewesen.

„Was Potter erklären will, ist…" fing Draco mit einem genervten Augenrollen an. „dass wir mit einem offensichtlich fehlerhaften Portschlüssel mitten in ihrem wundervollen Wald gelandet sind. Ich habe natürlich keine Ambitionen länger als nötig in IHREM Wald zu bleiben. Daher wäre es nur zu gütig, wenn sie uns den Weg in die nächste Ortschaft zeigen würden." Dracos Ton war äußerlich höflich, aber den Sarkasmus und die Kälte spürte Harry mit jeder Faser seines Körpers. Kurz dachte er an Tederus, ob Draco versuchte mit dem Engel mitzuhalten?

Harry blitzte Draco sauer an. Musste der denn immer das arrogante Arschloch heraushängen lassen? Andererseits bewunderte er Dracos Kaltschnäuzigkeit, was Lügen und Ausreden anging. Die Frage war nur, ob es klug war einen Potschlüssel zu erwähnen. Ein Muggel würde sie für total verrückt halten.

Die Frau lächelte aber nur und sprach dann weiter mit ihrer Singsang-Stimme. Irgendwie erinnerte es Harry an Luna Lovegood. Vielleicht waren sie ja verwandt?

„Ein Dorf suchen die Jungen?! Da müssen sie noch drei Mal das Erwachen der Sonne erleben und immer weiter gehen. Gebt acht …" Sie wandte sich wieder ab und verschwand wieder zwischen den Bäumen bzw. schien sich der Umgebung immer weiter anzupassen.

Leichte Panik durchschoss Harry und er sprach weiter, während ein böser Blick Draco zum schweigen brachte, besser gesagt bringen sollte.

„Wir brauchen Hilfe, Miss. Wir haben Hunger und sind verletzt. Außerdem wissen wir nicht wo es lang geht. Wir würden uns verlaufen und vor Hunger sterben. Bitte Miss. Malfoy wollte nicht unfreundlich sein, er ist nur so erschöpft…" Das erboste Zischen von genau diesem jungen Mann brachte Harry mit einem leisen, aber umso kälteren: „Halt Deine Schnauze, Malfoy!" zum verstummen.

Harry blickte die Frau warm und flehend an. Er hatte nicht die geringste Lust weiter durch den dichten Wald zu irren. Die Erschöpfung würde seinen Nerven nicht gut tun, welche er allerdings benötigte, um Draco nicht irgendwann zu ermorden. Egal wie es ausgehen sollte, die Exkursion wäre dann garantiert zwecklos gewesen und das wollte Harry doch irgendwie verhindern. Außerdem wollte er nicht wirklich sterben, er hatte schließlich keine allzu gute Erinnerung an seinen letzten Besuch im Himmel.

Die Frau hatte sich wieder umgedreht und sah die Jungen sehr seltsam an. Harry konnte diesen Blick nicht beschreiben und Angst stieg in ihm empor. Die Frau könnte jederzeit mit einem Windhauch verschwinden und Harry wusste wirklich nicht, was sie dann machen sollten.

Aber als sie sprach, spürte Harry wieder die Wärme der Erleichterung, die seine Angst und Panik zum verschwinden brachte. „Wir sollten ihnen helfen, nicht wahr meine Freunde? Mal sehen welche Magie sie umgibt. Zwei Jungen sollten uns leise folgen und keine meiner Lieblinge verletzen…" sang sie leise und schwebte jetzt wieder in den Wald hinein. Ihre Erscheinung verblasste und sie schien wirklich die Pflanzen nicht zu berühren, obwohl sie genau durch sie hindurch glitt. Als wäre sie ein Windhauch, nicht mehr als Luft.

Tbc.

* * *

Bitte hinterlasst Eure Meinung oder Eure Gedanken zu diesem Kapitel. Es interessiert mich unglaublich und spornt mich zu weiteren Geschichten an.

Bitte!!

knuddel


	7. Verlorene Zeit Kap 3

Titel: Ein Leben wie die Zukunft

Titel: Ein Leben wie die Zukunft

Autor: Momixis

Zeit: spielt nach „Halbblutprinz"

Kapitel: 3

Teil: 3/9

Paare: Es kommen viele der typischen Paare vor, aber Hauptpersonen werden Harry und Draco sein… (später auch als Paar)

Warnungen: Slash, Charadeath, lange Geschichte, unterschiedlich lange Kapitel….

Inhalt: Harry ist im 7. Schuljahr und will nach Dumbledores Tod nur noch den Krieg beenden, aber was wird er dafür opfern und wird er mit den Verlusten leben können? Wird er die Kraft und das Wissen dazu haben erfolgreich zu sein? Und welche Rolle werden Snape und Malfoy einnehmen?

MIR GEHÖRT NICHTS UND ICH VERDIENE DAMIT AUCH KEIN GELD!

Danke an die Reviewer!!

Teil III

**Verlorene Zeit**

Kapitel 3

**Fragwürdige Rettung**

Harry tat diese seltsame Beobachtung mit einem kurzen Schulterzucken ab und folgte der Waldfee mit vorsichtigen und bedachten Schritten. Nur leider konnte er den Pflanzen nicht so gut ausweichen wie die seltsame Frau und er spürte die spitzen Dornen sehr deutlich an der bereits verwundeten Haut seiner Beine.

Eine ganze Weile liefen sie ihr leise stöhnend nach, manchmal war es nicht so leicht ihr zu folgen, denn sie glitt durch die Dornenbüsche einfach hindurch, während Harry und Draco sich durchkämpfen mussten. Langsam begann Harry zu zweifeln, ob seine Entscheidung wirklich die beste Wahl war. Seine Beine waren blutverschmiert und die Füße taten ihm höllisch weh. Hunger und Durst brannten in der Kehle und seine Nerven waren zum zerreißen gespannt. Und wenn sich nicht bald etwas ändern würde, dann würde vermutlich erst Draco und dann Harry explodieren. Denn Draco war deutlich anzusehen, dass seine Nerven noch nie so angespannt waren und er jeden Moment den Siedepunkt erreicht hätte. Er hielt aber überraschender Weise noch eine ganze Weile durch.

Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen traten sie am frühen Abend auf eine kleine Bergkuppe. Nur wenige Bäume standen hier und mitten auf dieser Lichtung stand eine kleine schiefe Holzhütte. Zum großen Leidwesen der Jungen war es wirklich nur eine kleine Holzhütte ohne magische Vergrößerung und Ausstattung. Nicht einmal Gardinen hingen vor den Fenstern und auch der Rest der Hütte war spärlicher ausgestattet als die Hagrids Hütte.

Vor dem Haus stand eine kleine selbst gezimmerte Bank und Harry ließ sich sofort darauf nieder. Erschöpft lehnte er sich an die hölzerne Wand hinter ihm, auch wenn die akute Gefahr bestand, dass die Hütte seinem Gewicht nicht standhalten würde und sofort in sich zusammenkrachen könnte.

Tief atmete er durch. Er hatte sich von dieser Begegnung mehr erhofft, aber irgendwie gab es ihm trotzdem Hoffnung das Haus zu sehen, denn es war ein wirklich menschliches Gebäude und deutete auf menschliches zivilisiertes Leben hin. Auch wenn es ganz offensichtlich hier noch keinen wirklichen Einzug gefunden hatte. Harry seufzte schwer und schloss kurz die Augen, bevor er versuchte seine zerrissene und blutige Haut an den Beinen von den kleinen Dornen, Ästen und Steinen zu befreien. Es war ein nicht sehr angenehmer Vorgang, aber dringend notwendig und so wusch Harry sich das Blut auch an einer kleinen sauberen Wasserquelle ganz in der Nähe der Hütte ab.

Die Waldfee war relativ früh in ihrem Haus verschwunden und so stand Draco etwas unbeholfen auf dem freien Platz vor der Hütte, das änderte sich allerdings schnell und er machte das Selbe wie Harry. Aus dem Haus hörte man die Frau leise singen und wie eine Zwölfjährige kichern. „Kathazyna, Kathazyna was machst du nur? … Kathazyna, Kathazyna du hast zwei Jungen zu dir eingeladen…"

Kurz hielt Harry in seiner Arbeit inne und blickte zu dem kleinen Holzhaus mit dem schiefen Dach. Er zuckte dann nur die Schultern. Seine Verletzungen waren wichtiger, so dass er keine weitere Aufmerksamkeit verschenken konnte. An der Quelle auf einem großen Stein sitzend wusch er sich das Blut mit dem kalten Wasser ab.

Die Sonne stand schon tief am Himmel und das Wasser reflektierte den rot schimmernden Himmel geheimnisvoll. Das verschwindende Blut konnte man nicht weiter erkennen und doch war es für Harry ganz gegenwärtig.

„Die Frau ist doch voll irre!" hörte Harry Draco neben sich leise fluchen.

Wenn dieser jetzt schon dieser Meinung war, wie würde es dann noch werden?

oooooooooo

Am nächsten Morgen wusste Harry es genau.

Draco hatte nach dem Aufstehen so rumgemeckert und rumgezischt, dass Harry fast instinktiv auf Parsel geantwortet hätte. Es hat einige Minuten gedauert, bis Draco sich wenigstens ein wenig beruhigt hatte und ein ganz klein wenig konnte Harry Draco aber auch verstehen.

Ihr Nachtlager war kein weiches warmes Bett gewesen, sondern der überdachte Heuschober hinter dem Haus. Pieksiges Heu unter ihnen und eine kratzige Decke waren aber sehr viel besser als der harte Waldboden der letzten Nächte.

Trockenes Brot, ein wenig Ziegenkäse und schwarzer ungesüßter Tee waren ihr Abendbrot gewesen. Aber für Harry kam es wie ein Festessen vor, endlich konnte er sich wieder satt essen, auch wenn Ziegenkäse nie sein Favorit sein würde. Er hatte schon früh gelernt dankbar für das zu sein, was man bekam.

„Ach Malfoy, sei doch einfach zufrieden mit dem, was Du hast. Es könnte auch ne wässrige Brühe mit angeschimmeltem Brot sein."

„Oh, Entschuldigung, eure Hochwohlgeborenheit, ich habe ganz vergessen, dass selbst das für EUCH ein Festessen gewesen wäre", zischte Draco sarkastisch und mit einem garstigen Blick auf Harry. Harrys Augen verdunkelten sich dramatisch und fixierte Draco kalt. Eine heftige Spannung entstand und das wütende Blickduell endete gezwungenermaßen erst als Kathazyna plötzlich wieder erschien. Zum Glück hatte die Waldfee eine Heilsalbe für die Jungen, aber zu Dracos Schrecken sah sie doch sehr nach einer Muggelsalbe in einer Tube aus. Kurz danach wurden sie in ihre „Betten" geschickt.

oooooooooo

Während die Sonne immer weiter hinter den Bergen verschwand, keifte Draco herum, dass dies doch keine Betten seien und er etwas mehr erwarten könnte. Aber eine spitze Bemerkung von Harry über den harten Waldboden, rief die Erinnerung an ihr letztes Nachtlager wach und brachte Draco für diesen Abend zum verstummen. Harry war noch nie so dankbar für die Stille gewesen und so fand er schnell den Zugang zu seiner trüben Traumwelt.

Am nächsten Morgen war Harry doch ganz froh, dass sie ein überdachtes Nachtlager hatten, denn es regnete in Strömen und die Sonne kam erst gegen Mittag zum Vorschein.

Kathazyna war schon weg, als Harry und Draco sich aus ihrem Bett kämpften. Nur etwas zu Essen stand auf dem kleinen Tisch in der Hütte bereit. Der Tag verging und die Jungen langweilten sich fast zu Tode. Natürlich hatten sie die Hütte gründlich untersucht, aber weder ein Kalender, eine Zeitung, eine Uhr noch ein magischen Gegenstand konnten sie finden. Und somit wussten sie genauso viel wie vorher.

Harrys Laune senkte sich durch diesen Misserfolg drastisch und als am Mittag die Sonne endlich herauskam, erkundete er die nähere Umgebung. Der Blick ins Tal war bemerkenswert, aber auch von hier konnte er keine weiteren Hinweise für das existieren von Menschen finden. Die großen Berge um sie herum ließ ihn frösteln und sich klein fühlen. Es war eine sehr deprimierende Erfahrung und so schlenderte Harry missmutig am Abhang entlang und sucht nach einer Lösung für diese doch sehr verkorkste Situation.

Warum musste auch ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy mit ihm reisen? Es wäre ihm viel lieber gewesen, wenn Ron oder Hermione, Ginny, Neville oder Fred und George dabei gewesen wären, aber NEIN, es musste ja ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy sein. Der selbsternannte blonde Schönling aus dem Hause Slytherin, Junior-Todesser und sein persönlicher Schulfeind seit der ersten Zugfahrt. Gut Draco hatte sich gegen Voldemort und die anderen Todesser gestellt, aber als Freund würde er Draco nie bezeichnen, NIE. Nie und nimmer…

Am Abend erschien Kathazyna sehr spät. Die Sonne war schon fast hinter den Bergen verschwunden und sie schien überrascht zu sein, dass die Jungen nach wie vor anwesend waren. Vielleicht hatte sie gehofft, dass sich dieses Problem von selbst löst, aber da lag sie wohl falsch.

Draco und Harry versuchten jeder auf seine Art etwas über die gesellschaftlichen Verhältnisse, die Jahreszahl oder den Stand des Krieges herauszubekommen, aber beide hatten keinen Erfolg. Kathazyna schien ihnen gar nicht richtig zuzuhören und ließen die Jungen in ihrer Verzweiflung schlicht alleine. Sie war kein Wesen, das mit Menschen gut kommunizieren kann. Es lag ihr einfach nicht, sonst würde sie wohl auch nicht hier in der Einöde leben.

Harry lag nicht mehr lange wach, aber ein Entschluss hatte er noch fällen können, denn hier zu bleiben würde ihm nichts bringen, also lieber schlafen und den nächsten Tag wieder marschieren und wandern, in der Hoffnung ganz bald ein Dorf zu finden.

oooooooooo

Am frühen Morgen wurde Draco von der Sonne geweckt und hatte diesmal das Vergnügen einen schlafenden Gryffindor vorzufinden. Allerdings war diese Beobachtung weniger spektakulär als erhofft, denn der Junge war fest in die Decke eingemummelt und nur ein paar der schwarzen Haarsträhnen lugten hervor. Er wirkte so friedlich und schutzbedürftig, aber Draco wusste genau, dass Harry Potter sich sehr gut alleine verteidigen konnte. Es war schon seltsam, ausgerechnet mit Harry Potter, seinem Schulfeind, durch eine unbekannte Welt zu wandern und dabei noch nicht den Todesfluch ausgesprochen zu haben.

Langsam stand Draco auf und berührte dabei Harry, der sich murrend umdrehte und das Gesicht jetzt auch in die Sonne streckte. Er zwinkerte und sah sich vorsichtig um.

„Guten Morgen", nuschelte er, während er sich streckte und die Augen rieb. Draco sagte nichts, bisher hatten sie sich nie eine gute Nacht oder einen guten Morgen gewünscht. Harry grinste Draco an und stand nun allerdings auch zügig auf.

„Ein sprachloser Draco Malfoy, so früh am Morgen kann ja nur ein gutes Omen für diesen bezaubernden Tag sein", trällerte Harry und erhielt sofort einen Blick der soviel hieß wie „Du musst total verrückt sein!"

Harry grinste nur und machte sich fertig. Er frühstückte reichlich und nahm sich etwas Proviant, welches er sorgsam in das Tuch wickelte. Es passte zwar nicht viel hinein, aber immer noch besser als gar nichts. Zu trinken würde er hoffentlich unterwegs genug finden, so hoffte Harry jedenfalls inständig, denn er hatte nichts, wo er Wasser hineinfüllen könnte.

Kathazyna war schon wieder verschwunden, nur ein Eichhörnchen saß auf dem schiefen Dach und beobachtete Harry und sein Handeln argwöhnisch. „Grüß Kathazyna von mir und sag ihr tausend Dank für ihre Hilfe", sprach Harry zu dem Tier, welches sofort aufgeregt im Wald verschwand. Eine merkwürdige Gesellschaft. Hoffentlich waren sie nicht ausversehen in einer ganz anderen Dimension gelandet. Aber eigentlich glaubte Harry nicht an ein Paralleluniversum. Aber er hatte auch nie an die Existenz von Magie geglaubt, bevor Hagrid zu ihm gekommen war.

Als Harry sich dann umdrehte um wieder im Wald den Weg aufzunehmen, den sie gegangen waren, bevor sie auf die Waldfee gestoßen waren, schien Draco sich endlich durchzuringen und Harry anzusprechen.

„Was wird das eigentlich, wenn's fertig ist, Potter?" fragte der Blonde spitz und beißend. Es war offensichtlich, dass er an Harrys Verstand zweifelte.

„Ich gehe", sagte Harry ruhig und gefasst. Was sollte er auch weiteres sagen? Die Antwort war knapp und präzise, aber anscheinend nicht ausreichend für einen Draco Malfoy.

„Und, bitte, wohin willst Du gehen, Potter? Oder hat der Herr auf einmal die Fähigkeit eine Karte heraufzubeschwören erlangt? Oder siehst Du in den Sternen wohin es geht?"

Das hämische Grinsen ließ Harry kochen vor Wut, allerdings versuchte er sich wieder zu beruhigen.

„Wo ich hin will? Malfoy, vielleicht ist es Dir noch nicht aufgefallen, kann ja gut möglich sein, aber wir sind noch immer keinen Schritt weiter gekommen. Noch immer stecken wir mitten in einem uns unbekannten Wald, in einer unbekannten Zeit, in einem unbekannten Land. Hier..", damit zeigte Harry auf die kleine Hütte und die Lichtung, „werden wir nichts Neues erfahren. Nichts was uns weiterhelfen wird. Nichts was uns interessiert oder uns weiter bringt. Rein gar nichts.

„Und daher gehe ich. Es ist mir scheißegal was DU machst, aber ich werde nicht weiter in dieser Ungewissheit leben wollen. Ich kann das nicht. Wenn mir etwas passiert, okay, aber hier werde ich nicht länger bleiben."

Harrys Augen blitzten Draco an. Und dieser fragte sich, wie grün eigentlich Augen sein konnten? In diesen Augen lag nichts, was einem Angst machen würde, aber trotzdem konnte Draco die Macht von Harry spüren und er erschauderte leicht.

In Dracos Kopf arbeitete es heftig. Natürlich hatte Harry irgendwie Recht, denn auch ihm war natürlich schon dieser Gedanke gekommen. Aber wie es schien, fehlte ihm der Mut um die logische Konsequenz daraus zu ziehen und durchzuführen. Dies wurmte Draco mächtig.

Und Draco hatte Angst. Angst die ihm sogar den Luxus vergessen ließ. Angst vor dem, was ihnen womöglich begegnen würde. Angst vor der Welt, die er nicht kannte. Angst vor einer Zeit die ihm Entscheidungen abverlangte, zu denen er sich nicht bereit fühlte. Angst vor den Konsequenzen seines Handelns. Denn er war nicht mehr Draco Malfoy, das Kind, welches nach Hogwarts ging um die magische Welt und Harry Potter neu zu entdecken. Er war hier niemand und nichts.

Sollte er hier bleiben, oder Harry folgen? Alleine bleiben oder mit dem Goldjungen gehen? Beides hatte Vor- und Nachteile. Wie sollte er sich entscheiden, ohne sein Gesicht zu verlieren?

„Kommst Du mit, Malfoy?" fragte Harry etwas ungeduldig, aber kein Hohn oder Spott war darin enthalten. Er wollte Draco wenigstens die faire Chance geben ohne sich vollständig erniedrigen zu müssen.

„Ach, hat der Goldjunge aus Gryffindor etwa Angst alleine durch den Wald zu gehen? Oder findest Du ohne mich den Weg nicht weiter, was? Muss der böse Slytherin etwa den schwachen Gryffindor beschützen?"

Okay, soweit reichte Harrys Verständnis dann doch nicht. Wütend sah er Draco an und hätte ihm am liebsten den Berg hinunter geschubst. Hatte er wirklich darüber nachgedacht, dass es nett wäre nicht ganz alleine durch den Wald zu gehen? Er hatte sich getäuscht. Auf dieses Verhalten konnte Harry sehr gut verzichten, sollte Draco doch zusehen wie es mit ihm weiter geht.

„Glaub ja nicht, dass ich Dich darum anflehen würde! Ich brauche DICH nicht. Ich komme ohne Dich sowieso viel besser zurecht. DU bist wirklich ein kleines dreckiges Ar…" Harrys Augen blitzten wütend und Draco wusste sofort, dass er mal wieder zu weit gegangen war. Er war nun aber froh, dass Harry keinen Zauberstab hatte, sonst wäre dieser Streit schmerzhaft für ihn geworden. Warum hatte er eigentlich so reagiert. Erst war der Streit so ruhig und ernst gewesen, fast eine Diskussion, dann eskalierte es einfach wieder. Sie würden wohl nie in der Lage sein ein normales Gespräch zu führen ohne sich an die Kehle zu gehen.

„Unglaublich! Ein Malfoy und ein Potter im Streit. Ein verdammt seltenes Bild", stellte eine unbekannte Stimme amüsiert und mit deutlicher Ironie in der Stimme fest. Beide Jungen sahen sofort zu der Person, die gerade mitten auf der Lichtung erschienen war und einen Zauberstab fest in der rechten Hand hielt.

Die Halswirbel der Jungen knackten leise und schon standen sie dicht neben einander um sich bei einem Kampf gegenseitig zu unterstützen. Ohne Zauberstäbe hatten sie allerdings keine wirkliche reale Chance. Aber auf einen Versuch würden sie es schon ankommen lassen.

Dieses Verhalten hatte allerdings nur ein helles Auflachen zur Folge und der Zauberstab wurde in den Rocksaum gesteckt.

„Keine Angst, ich habe nicht vor Euch anzugreifen. Dafür gibt es keinen Grund. Noch nicht."

Die Person war sehr zierlich und jetzt, wo Harry genauer hinsah, konnte er eindeutige Ähnlichkeiten zu Kathazyna erkennen. Die Frau vor ihm war wohl etwas größer als die Waldfee, aber genauso zierlich, hatte allerdings ein doch sehr stolzes Erscheinungsbild und versprühte eine gewisse Autorität.

Draco fand als erster seine Stimme wieder: „Wer sind Sie und was soll diese Bemerkung über Potter und mich?" schnarrte er nach bester Malfoy-Tradition. Draco hatte sich zu seiner gesamten Größe aufgerichtet und versuchte die fremde Person einzuschüchtern.

Es gelang ihm wohl nur wenig, denn sie lachte wieder hell auf. Die Frau trat langsam näher und beäugte die zwei Jungen genauer, während sie ungezwungen sprach: „Kathazyna hat mich gerufen, weil sie zwei nervige junge Männer in ihrem Wald aufgefunden hat und nun nicht mehr los wird." Ihre bernsteinfarbigen Augen wanderten über die Jungen und verweilten dann an der Blitznarbe auf Harrys Stirn. Sie schien damit nichts anfangen zu können, allerdings wirkte sie ein wenig irritiert.

Harry strich sich schnell seine Haare in die Stirn, allerdings konnte er jetzt weniger sehen, da die Haare zu lang waren und ihm in die Augen fielen. Leicht grummelnd schob er sie etwas zur Seite und beschloss schnell zu einem Friseur zu kommen, sobald sein Zeitplan dies zuließ.

Die Frau schien sehr freundlich und Harry mochte sie irgendwie. Auch war an ihr eindeutig zu erkennen, dass sie wirklich nicht im Mittelalter oder sonst wo gelandet waren. Erleichtert seufzte er auf, denn auf die Hexenverfolgung hatte er keine rechte Lust gehabt. Und wer konnte ihm das verdenken? Naja, mittlerweile hatte er auch auf dieses Abenteuer keine Lust mehr. Aber eigentlich ging es auch nie um Lust oder Spaß, oder?

Harry räusperte sich und straffte seine Schultern, als er einen Schritt vortrat und sprach: „Hallo! Meine Name ist Harry Potter und dies ist Draco Malfoy." Es hatte schließlich keinen Sinn ihre Namen zu verheimlichen, da diese ihr ja schon bekannt waren und Draco sie indirekt auch bestätigt hatte. „Wir sind hier durch einen unglücklichen Zwischenfall gelandet und wüssten ganz gerne, wo genau wir sind."

Harry wurde von Draco unterbrochen, der sich neben ihn stellte: „ … und wir wüssten ganz gerne, wie wir in eine Stadt kommen. Am besten nach London. Und ganz nebenbei würden wir gerne wissen, welches Datum wir haben", schnarrte Draco kühl und schien die Frau allerdings damit überhaupt nicht zu beeindrucken.

Sie musterte die Jungen jetzt sehr argwöhnisch und Harry verdrehte die Augen. War die Bemerkung von Draco zu offensichtlich gewesen? Konnten sie ihr die ganze Geschichte anvertrauen? Oder würden sie sofort nach St. Mungo gebracht werden?

Harry fühlte sich unter dem musternden Blick unwohl und musste sich zwingen ruhig stehen zu bleiben. Es fiel ihm ganz und gar nicht leicht. Oh Gott, seit wann war er sich eigentlich wieder so unsicher? Hatte er nicht selbstsicher vor dem mächtigsten Schwarzmagier aller Zeiten gestanden und nun wollte er am liebsten vor einer zierlichen Hexe Reißaus nehmen. Unwillig schüttelte Harry den Kopf und blickte wieder hoch. Er wich zwar noch immer dem direkten Blick aus, aber war es ihm zu verdenken? Er hatte keine richtigen Angaben über diese Zeit und er wusste nichts, was in der Welt der Zauberer gerade geschah.

Harry grübelte gerade darüber nach, ob er dieser Frau vertrauen konnte. Konnte sie sich womöglich schon etwas zusammen reimen? Wusste sie womöglich schon zu viel? Und wie weit konnte Harry Draco vertrauen? Harry seufzte schwer und wurde prompt von grauen Augen interessiert und skeptisch gemustert.

Nur zögernd sprach die Hexe die beiden jungen Zauberer an. „Ich heiße Gryzabel und bin Kathazynas jüngere Schwester. Sie hat zwar irgendetwas von seltsam und spektakulär gesagt, aber sie ist nicht immer ganz einfach zu verstehen. Und ich habe natürlich nicht im Traum daran gedacht, dass ich auf einen jungen Potter...", sie blickte auf Harry „und einen jungen Malfoy treffen würde. Zumal diese Zusammenstellung doch sehr Ungewöhnlich ist."

Draco hatte seine Maske des Unnahbaren aufgesetzt und Harry holte tief Luft. Wie sollte das alles nur enden?

„Nehmt Eure Sachen, wir reden wo anders weiter."

Harry legte etwas zögernd seinen Proviantbeutel auf den Tisch, er würde ihn ganz offensichtlich nicht brauchen und Kathazyna wäre sowieso nicht sehr erfreut gewesen, dass Harry einfach etwas von ihrem Vorräten mitgenommen hätte. So konnte wenigstens Harrys Gewissen sich in dieser Hinsicht beruhigen. Er wusste, dass sie dieses Angebot von Gryzabel annehmen mussten, es war ihre Rettung und ganz offensichtlich wollte Gryzabel ihnen nichts Böses… und Harry wollte wissen, woher sie die Potters und die Malfoys kannte.

Harry war mehr als nervös. Am liebsten hätte er jetzt Dracos Hand genommen, nur um etwas Vertrautes neben sich zu haben, aber dieser würde ihn nur in das nächste Jahrhundert hexen. Zum Glück hatte er keinen Zauberstab bei sich.

Total cool und selbstbewusst griff Draco nach der Zeitung, die Gryzabel ihnen hinhielt. Harry zögerte kurz, dann griff auch er danach und keine zwei Sekunden später begann die Reise. Harry hasste diese Art von Reisen noch mehr als apparieren. Aber was blieb ihm anderes übrig?

Das Gefühl am Bauchnabel gerissen zu werden nahm plötzlich wieder ab und Harrys Füße berührten festen Boden. Er schaffte es sogar auf beiden Füßen stehen zu bleiben, aber auch nur, weil direkt neben ihm ein hellgelbe Wand war an der er sich abstützen konnte. Er sah wie Draco elegant landete und keinerlei Hilfestellung bedurfte. Schnell ließ Harry die Wand wieder los. Diese Blöße wollte er sich vor Draco nicht geben.

Tbc.


	8. Verlorene Zeit Kap 4

Titel: Ein Leben wie die Zukunft

Titel: Ein Leben wie die Zukunft

Autor: Momixis

Zeit: spielt nach „Halbblutprinz"

Kapitel: 4

Teil: 3/9

Paare: Es kommen viele der typischen Paare vor, aber Hauptpersonen werden Harry und Draco sein… (später auch als Paar)

Warnungen: Slash, Charadeath, lange Geschichte, unterschiedlich lange Kapitel….

Inhalt: Harry ist im 7. Schuljahr und will nach Dumbledores Tod nur noch den Krieg beenden, aber was wird er dafür opfern und wird er mit den Verlusten leben können? Wird er die Kraft und das Wissen dazu haben erfolgreich zu sein? Und welche Rolle werden Snape und Malfoy einnehmen?

MIR GEHÖRT NICHTS UND ICH VERDIENE DAMIT AUCH KEIN GELD!

Danke an die Reviewer!!

Teil III

**Verlorene Zeit**

Kapitel 4

**Vertrauensvoller Anfang**

Vorsichtig blickte Harry sich an dem unbekannten Ort um. Sie waren eindeutig nicht in einem dunklen Kerker oder Gefängnis gelandet. Mit nur wenigen Blicken konnte Harry erkennen, dass sie in einer sehr geräumigen Diele eines großen Hauses standen. Die Wände waren mit einem sehr hellen, aber warmen Gelb gestrichen und die Wärme wurde durch die Vormittagssonne, die durch zwei große Fester hinein schien, gestärkt. Drei einzelne Sonnenblumen standen in einer gläsernen Vase auf einem kleinen Tisch mitten im Raum.

Mehrere Holztüren gingen von diesem Raum ab und auch eine breite Treppe, die offensichtlich zu höheren Stockwerken führte. Gryzabel ging auf die nächste Tür zu und mit einem bestimmte „Kommt mit!" verschwand sie in dem angrenzenden Raum.

Keine fünf Minuten später saßen sie zu dritt in einem gemütlichen Essraum am Tisch und hatten vor sich jeweils eine Tasse heißen und vor allem süßen Tee. Die Schokoladen- und Butterkekse neben der Teekanne hatte noch niemand angerührt, aber dies war nur eine Frage der Zeit. Harry war klar, dass es ein langer Tag werden würde und nahm einen vorsichtigen Schluck vom heißen Tee.

oooooooooo

Als Harry spät abends alleine in einem weichen, warmen und sauberen Bett lag, frisch geduscht und in einem geliehenen blauen Pyjama, fragte er sich, was in den letzten 12 Stunden eigentlich alles geschehen war. Es war eine Frage, die ihm wirklich vor Augen führt, wie viel sich verändert hatte. Auch zwischen ihm und Draco. Sie waren keine Freunde, aber sie waren Verbündete… ob sie wollten oder nicht.

Gryzabel hatte, nachdem sie sich an den Tisch gesetzt und den Tee serviert hatten, die beiden Jungen über ihre Teetasse hinweg ernst angesehen und genau gemustert. Aber sie hatte geschwiegen und auf eine Reaktion seitens der Jungen gewartete.

Harry hatte sich währenddessen vorsichtig im Raum umgesehen. Er gefiel ihm, er war geschmackvoll eingerichtet und nicht voll gestopft mit Möbeln und Gegenständen, aber er wirkte trotzdem wohnlich und gemütlich. Der ganze Raum strahlte eine angenehme Wärme aus und Harry nahm gelassen noch einen Schluck von dem Tee. Das hätte er besser nicht machen sollen, denn prompt erblickte er etwas, das ihn total aus der Bahn warf. Heftig verschluckte er sich an dem Tee und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über den Mund, während er auf den Kalender auf der anderen Zimmerseite starrte. Er konnte nicht viel erkennen, aber die Jahrszahl war sehr deutlich zu erkennen, und der Rest war gar nicht so wichtig: 1686

Schwer hustete er und beruhigte sich nur langsam. Mühsam versuchte er Luft in seine Lungen zu bekommen, um reden zu können. „Da… das …das ..ist nicht wahr... oder?" haspelte er voller Entsetzen und zeigte wild gestikulierend auf den Wandkalender.

Hatte Draco bisher nur ein müdes Grinsen für Harrys hektische und panische Verhalten erübrigt, so wurde auch er jetzt schneeweiß im Gesicht. Allerdings zeigte er keine weitere Regung. Mit großen Augen starrte er auf die Jahreszahl, während Gryzabel sich umdrehte, um das zu erblicken, was Harry so aus der Bahn warf. Sie runzelte verständnislos die Stirn.

Gryzabel blickte nachdenklich auf den Kalender und dann wieder zu den beiden panischen Jungen. Sie verstand natürlich nicht, was Harry für ein Problem hatte. Die Jungen waren ein reines Rätsel und das Geheimnis um sie hatte Gryzabel dazu bewogen sie mitzunehmen. Sie liebte Geheimnisse.

„Nein" sagte sie und beobachtete die Jungen ganz genau, „wir haben natürlich nicht das 17. Jahrhundert. Dieser Kalender entspricht nur den gleichen Daten wie dieses Jahr und neben Geologie interessiere ich mich für Kalender." Sie machte eine kurze dramatische Pause, während Harry sich etwas erleichtert zurücksinken ließ. Die Augen krampfhaft geschlossen und versucht sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Draco holte tief Luft und schon saß seine Maske der Selbstkontrolle wieder perfekt. Gryzabel entging dieses Verhalten nicht, sie beugte sich vor und starrte Harry und Draco fragend an: „Aber egal woher Ihr kommt, dieses müsstet Ihr doch ganz genau wissen. Was bedeutet das?"

Die Jungen wichen ihrem Blick unruhig aus und selbst Draco schien etwas überfordert mit dieser Frage zu sein. Er blickte Harry streng an, als wolle er ihn dazubewegen sie aus dieser unangenehmen Situation wieder herauszuholen. Aber Harry schwieg…

„Okay, machen wir es kurz. Ich kenne die Familie Potter sehr gut und auch die Mitglieder der Familie Malfoy sind mir alle bekannt. Aber Euch kenne ich nicht und habe auch nie von einem Harry Potter oder Draco Malfoy gehört… Also WER SEID IHR wirklich?"

Sie blickte die Jungs streng an und wenn dieser Raum nicht so hell und freundlich gewesen wäre, dann hätte Harry sich zurück in den Zaubertrankunterricht von Snape gewünscht, denn mit dessen Blick konnte er nun mal umgehen. Gryzabel kannte er nicht und konnte sie so nicht einschätzen.

Aber trotz eines eisigen Blickes schwiegen die Jungen beharrlich. Zu verrückt war die Geschichte, als dass sie ihr sie so einfach erzählen könnten. Vermutlich würde sie es nicht mal glauben. Selbst Harry wusste nicht, ob er es glauben könnte. Es war vergleichbar mit den Gefahren eines Zeitumkehrers… und dessen Auswirkungen hatte Harry bis zu einem gewissen Grad selbst erlebt.

Es war Ende Juli, das konnte Harry schließlich anhand des Kalenders ableiten, aber noch immer hatten sie nicht den blassesten Schimmer, welches Jahr oder Jahrzehnt war. Die sparsame Aussage von Gryzabel brachte ihm nicht viel und zu schweigen würde auch nichts bringen. Sie würden keine Antworten bekommen und sie würden keinen einzigen Schritt weiter kommen. Entweder glaubte Gryzabel ihnen oder sie würden auf schnellstem Wege ins St. Mungo gebracht. Was für ein Schlamassel!

Sie hatten keine Wahl und im Grunde wusste Gryzabel sowieso schon zu viel.

Harry seufzte und strich sich durch die verwuschelten Haare.

„Ihr wisst nicht welches Jahr wir haben, landet mit einem schlechten Portschlüssel mitten in einem Euch unbekannten Wald. Habt keine Zauberstäbe dabei und tragt Kleidung die nicht mal zu Fasching In wären. Ihr geht nicht nach Hogwarts, obwohl alle Potters und alle Malfoys dort bisher ihren Abschluss gemacht haben oder machen werden. Also wer seid Ihr und wo kommt Ihr her?" zischte Gryzabel und starrte sie nun richtig herausfordernd an.

„Aus der Zukunft" flüsterte Harry sehr leise. „Naja, jedenfalls glaube ich das", fügte er nuschelnd und mit einem Blick auf den Kalender hinzu.

Langsam blickte er ganz vorsichtig auf und seine grünen Augen trafen auf weit aufgerissene braune Augen. Draco seufzte an seiner Seite schwer. Erst leuchtete in den braunen Augen totaler Unglaube, dann begann Verständnis darin sich zu bewegen. Alles ergab langsam aber sicher einen Sinn…

Gryzabel war plötzlich total aufgeregt und strahlte die Jungen begeistert an. Harry musste erstmal seine Gedanken sortieren, als Gryzabel schon begann zu reden: „Ihr habt also tatsächlich eine Zeitreise gemacht. Wie außergewöhnlich!! Ihr müsst mir unbedingt alles darüber erzählen. Zeitreisen gelten als unmöglich und auch als verboten. Also nicht als Forschungsbereich sinnvoll. Trotzdem gibt es bestimmt wahnsinnig viele Zauberer und Hexen, die dieses Wunderwerk der Magie ermöglichen wollen. Und Ihr habt es geschafft. Ihr seid wirklich durch die Zeit gereist, ohne irgendwelchen Schaden anzurichten? Klasse!"

Total aufgeregt gestikulierte sie wild und war kaum zu stoppen. Die Jungen lauschten still und mit müdem Blick. Selbst Draco hatte dazu keine passende Antwort oder Bemerkung übrig. Nur ein leises genuscheltes: „O Gott Potter, was hast Du wieder angerichtet", ließ Harry die Schulter kurz zucken.

„Was hätte ich denn sonst tun sollen?"

Dieses resignierte Gemurmel schien Gryzabel wieder zurück zu holen und sie registrierte die ganz und gar nicht glücklichen Gesichter der Jungen. Eine gewisse Besorgnis durchströmte sie und mit einem auffordernden Nicken fragte Draco wenigstens nach dem aktuellen Jahr.

1975

Harry seufzte erst erleichtert auf, um dann voller Entsetzen kreidebleich zu werden. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper und er hatte das Gefühl keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. Er kannte die wichtigsten Daten aus diesem Jahr: Seine Eltern und deren Freunde waren auf Hogwarts und Voldemort war mehr als aktiv. Er war auf der Höhe seiner Macht. Er tötete wahllos Menschen und Zauberer und niemand konnte ihn aufhalten. Der Krieg lief auf Hochtouren.

Tränen der Wut und Verzweiflung brannten in seinen grünen Augen. „SCHEISSE!", fluchte Harry laut um seiner aggressiven Energie platz zu machen. Er sprang von seinem Stuhl auf, welcher langsam nach hinten fiel, aber erst nach dem Harry die Haustür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen ließ, den Boden berührte.

Draco und Gryzabel blickten überrascht dem davon stürmenden Gryffindor nach. Keiner von ihnen hatte so spontan eine Antwort auf dieses merkwürdige Verhalten parat, aber Harry interessierte sich dafür gar nicht. Er musste raus…

oooooooooo

Harry kam auf den Platz vor der Haustür wieder zum stehen. Mit einem kurzen Blick erkannte er schnell, dass Gryzabels Haus eigentlich ein Gestüt war. Links vom Haus war eine ganze Reihe Pferdeställe und auf den Wiesen trabten und sonnten sich wunderschöne Tiere. Aber Harry hatte dafür kein Auge. Keine Ruhe. Keinen Sinn.

Auch die warme Sonne berührte die Kälte in ihm nicht ausreichend. Er fühlte sich irgendwie total verlassen und überfordert. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Wie sollte es weiter gehen? Was könnte er machen?

Die Tränen rollten ihm langsam über die Wange und Harry wischte sie fahrig mit dem Ärmel weg. Er hatte gar keinen Grund zum weinen. Er war nicht mehr drei Jahre alt. Er durfte sich keine Schwäche erlauben… nicht, wenn Krieg herrschte… besonders dann nicht.

Ziellos lief er weiter, bis er vor einem Holzgatter zum Stehen kam. Er kletterte ungeschickt auf das breite Gatter und blickte trübe in die Ferne. Was würde ihn erwarten? Was würde kommen? Wie würde es weitergehen? Er wusste es nicht…

Nur sehr langsam beruhigte er sich und nach fast einer Stunde konnte er die warme Sonne auf seiner Haut und den sanften Wind in seinen Haaren spüren und genießen. Das große mächtige Gutshaus lag ein ganzes Stück hinter ihm, aber seine Gedanken waren viel weiter weg.

Sie waren bei Voldemort. Bei den Todessern. Bei den Geschehnissen vor 1975. Und den Geschehnissen nach 1980. Bei den Opfern und den Tätern, bei den Folgen und Konsequenzen…

Draco und er würden erst in 5 Jahren geboren werden. Und in sechs Jahren würde Harry von Voldemort angegriffen werden. In sechs Jahren würden seine Eltern sterben und Sirius Black unschuldig für 12 Jahre nach Askaban kommen. Wurmschwanz als Ratte zu den Weasleys gehen. Und er würde zu den Dursleys kommen. Bis er in 16 Jahren erfahren würde, dass er ein Zauberer ist.

Hatte Harry nicht eigentlich vorgehabt Voldemort zu töten, bevor er zu viel Unheil über die Welt bringen könnte? Hatte er nicht vor, die Katastrophe zu stoppen so früh es ging? Warum konnten sie nicht 1960 oder noch früher landen? Warum in einer Zeit, wo Voldemort mächtig und stark war? Warum in einer Zeit wo Harry keine Chance hatte das Leben von vielen Menschen zu retten? Warum nicht in einer Zeit, wo es noch keine Horcruxe gab?

Harry blickte zum Horizont, wo ein dunkler Wald sich erstreckte, der Harry stark an den verbotenen Wald erinnerte. Er fühlte sich so hilflos. So allein und verlassen.

oooooooooo

Der Wind blies ihm die Haare ins Gesicht und trotzdem reagierte Harry nicht. Er saß starr da und blickte in die Ferne. Eine ganze Weile verging, eine ganze Weile der Stille und Ruhe, bis Gryzabel zu ihm an das Gatter trat. Sie sprach mit sanfter Stimme. Die Aufregung und Euphorie waren aus ihrem Verhalten gänzlich verschwunden. Jetzt machte sie sich nur noch Sorgen um diese Jungen. Besonders Harrys heftige Reaktion konnte sie sich nicht erklären. „Was ist los?" flüsterte sie und gab sich viel Mühe, Harry mit ihrer Anwesendheit nicht zu erschrecken. „Draco konnte oder wollte mir nichts weiter erzählen. Was hat Dich so aus der Bahn geworfen?"

Insgeheim schüttelte sie über sich selbst den Kopf. Erstens verstand sie nicht, warum sie diesen zwei Jungen in so einer schrecklichen Zeit vertraute, wo ständig vor Verrat und Missbrauch gewarnt wurde, und sie verstand auch nicht ihr dringendes Bedürfnis, ihnen so gut sie konnte zu helfen. Sie war kein naiver Mensch… und doch musste sie hier - trotz besserem Wissen - helfen.

Sie konnte deutliche Tränenspuren im Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen sehen, und es schnitt ihr tief ins Herz. Irgendetwas muss diesen Jungen sehr nahe gegangen sein. Sie hatte schon vorhin etwas in diesem Blick gesehen, was sie nicht einstufen konnte. Sie war sich sicher, dass auch in Dracos Blick dieses Etwas zu finden wäre, wenn der Blonde nicht so eine gute Maske tragen würde. Jetzt war er auf sein zugewiesenes Zimmer gegangen und duschte vermutlich gerade ausgiebig. Stolz und unnahbar war er die Treppe hoch stolziert. Ja, er war ein typischer Malfoy.

Erst war Gryzabel ziemlich geschockt von Harrys plötzlichem Abgang, aber dann erschütterte sie der gelassene Ausdruck auf Dracos Gesicht stark. Wie konnte Draco so ruhig bleiben, wenn sein Mitleidensgenosse so aufgewühlt war, dass er alles um sich herum vergaß? Draco hatte geschwiegen, kein beißender Kommentar war ihm über die Lippen gekommen. Auch wenn es ihm sichtlich schwer gefallen war. Gryzabel wusste nicht, dass alleine das Schweigen schon ein hohes Maß an Anteilnahme und Verständnis zeigte. Sie wusste es nun mal nicht.

Gryzabel hatte eine ganze Weile Harry aus der Ferne aus beobachtet. Sie konnte ihm ansehen, wie weit weg er mit seinen Gedanken war. Aber was konnte ihn so fesseln und gleichzeitig so schocken?

„Harry, glaubst Du nicht, dass ich schon zu viel weiß, als dass mich noch irgendetwas überraschen könnte?" Gryzabel sah, dass ihre Worte lange brauchten um bei Harry anzukommen und noch länger um verarbeitet zu werden.

Harry seufzte schwer und schüttelte nur sacht den Kopf. Es erinnerte Gryzabel daran, dass Harry ein Potter war, denn die Ähnlichkeit war unverkennbar im Profil und in den Bewegungen des Jungen zu sehen.

„Du siehst Deinem Vater wohl sehr ähnlich, was? Wenn man Dich so von der Seite aus ansieht, könntest Du James sein. James Potter ist …"

„16 Jahre alt und geht am 1. September in sein 6. Jahr nach Hogwarts", beendete Harry den Satz leise ohne sich anderweitig irgendwie bewegt zu haben.

Gryzabel war etwas überrascht, aber nicht wirklich sehr. Und Harry erklärte es ihr schließlich auch. „James Potter ist mein Vater, bzw. wird es in 5 Jahren sein. Draco und ich sind 23 Jahre in die Vergangenheit gereist."

Beide schwiegen betroffen. Ihre Blicke waren in die Ferne gerichtet, wo sich die aufkommenden dunklen Wolken kaum noch vom Wald abzeichneten. Gryzabel brauchte etwas Zeit um diese Neuigkeiten zu ordnen und zu verkraften. Klar, Harry war ein Potter, aber in seinem Wesen war er doch so grundlegend anders als James. Die Lebensfreude und Unbeschwertheit fehlten irgendwie. Harry Potter hatte so einen ernsten Zug an sich, dass Gryzabel nur erahnen konnte, dass in Harrys Leben bisher kaum etwas nach Plan gelaufen war.

Harry hatte stark mit sich gerungen, war aber schließlich zu dem Entschluss gekommen, Gryzabel etwas von seiner Geschichte zu erzählen, denn sie würden ihre Hilfe dringend brauchen. Sie würde ihnen nicht helfen, wenn sie keine Informationen erhalten würde. Also holte Harry tief Luft und blickte zum Himmel empor.

„Ich bin der Sohn von James Potter und Lily Evans. Am 31. Juli 1980 wurde... ähm… werde ich geboren. Es herrschte Krieg und ich trat relativ früh in den Kampf ein. Ich und auch Draco waren dabei als Vol...äh... der Dunkle Lord endlich endgültig vernichtet wurde. Leider gehörten Draco und ich nicht wirklich zu den wenigen Überlebenden dieses Krieges. … Wir kamen in den Vorhimmel und sind dort rein zufällig zusammen gestoßen und haben eine Zeitreiseuhr in Gang gesetzt. Bevor wir wirklich wussten, was mit uns geschieht, sind wir in Kathazynas Wald gelandet."

Harrys Stimme war nicht besonders traurig oder wehmütig. Die Sachlichkeit und Ruhe ließen aber Gryzabel viel mehr von dem wirklichen Schmerz des Jungen erahnen.

Wäre Gryzabel nicht schon ein wenig vorbereitet gewesen, dann hätte sie jetzt wohl der totale Schlag getroffen. Hart schluckte sie, während sie versuchte die neuen Informationen zu ordnen und ihrer Bedeutung für die Jungen und für die Zaubererwelt zu analysieren.

Mit einer schnellen und fast brutalen Bewegung zog sie Harry vom Gatter runter und blickte ihm jetzt fest in die grünen Augen. „Du-weißt-schon-wer wird erst in 23 Jahren vernichtet? Er wird noch weitere Jahrzehnte Tod und Schrecken über uns bringen?" stammelte sie fassungslos. Ihr Gesicht war voller Entsetzen und Angst geprägt. Ihre braunen Augen waren weit aufgerissen und bettelten Harry regelrecht an, dass er diese Aussage wieder zurücknahm.

Dies konnte Harry natürlich nicht machen, aber er konnte sie trotzdem etwas beruhigen. „Nein", beschwichtigte Harry sie leise, vermied dabei allerdings immer noch den Augenkontakt. „14 Jahre davon wird er… hm… gebannt sein. Viele Zauberer dachten er sei tot, aber er kam zurück."

Harry starrte auf seine Hände. Sie durfte ihm jetzt nicht in die Augen blicken, denn Harry wusste genau, was dort zu sehen war. Schmerz, Trauer, Wut, Verzweiflung, Einsamkeit und grenzenloser Hass. Er war hier mit einer Mission, und dafür durfte er diese Gefühle nicht vergessen. Er würde den Krieg beenden. Nicht erst in 23 Jahren, sondern so bald wie möglich. Er wusste schließlich, was zu tun war. Egal warum er in diesem Jahr gelandet war, egal welche Probleme auf ihn zukommen würden, egal was zu tun wäre… er wusste wie er den Krieg beendet könnte und genau daher würde er den Kampf wieder aufnehmen… deshalb war er hier.

Plötzlich fühlte Harry wieder eine gewisse Standfestigkeit und er blickte Gryzabel fest an. Von seinen Gedanken oder Gefühlen war jetzt nichts mehr in seinem Blick zu sehen. Er wusste wieder wer er war und warum er hier war. Er kannte sein Ziel.

Die Frage war nur, ob Gryzabel ihn unterstützen würde oder gar versuchen würde ihn aufzuhalten. Er könnte ihre Hilfe sehr gut gebrauchen.

Gryzabel hatte sich wieder etwas gefangen und hatte sofort die Veränderung in Harry gespürt und als er den Blick hob, war sie sehr erstaunt, dass er so verschlossen war. „Warum bist Du hier, Harry? Was hast Du nun vor, jetzt wo Ihr schon mal hier seid?"

Harry wusste, dass er die erste Frage nicht beantworten würde. Er durfte nicht. Er blickte zu den Pferden hinüber und lehnte sich seitlich an das Gatter. „Es war ein Zufall. Wir hatten keine Ahnung was passiert. Naja, ich habe halt das Glück oder Talent immer wieder in Abenteuer hineinzustolpern. Ich bin halt James' Sohn. Jetzt bin ich hier… jetzt sind wir hier…"

Harry versuchte so unbeschwert wie möglich zu klingen, und dass es ihm nicht ganz gelang machte auch nichts, denn wer würde denn schon in so einer Situation völlig frei und unbeschwert reden?

Er log nicht, ließ aber die wesentlichsten Bestandteile und Überlegungen aus. Er würde Gryzabel nicht sagen, dass er Voldemort vernichtete und es sich jetzt wieder zur Aufgabe gemacht hat. Gryzabel würde es nicht verstehen. Sie kannte seine Geschichte nicht und Harry wollte auch nicht, dass sie sie erfuhr.

Sie beäugte Harry etwas argwöhnisch, sie spürte da etwas aufwallen, was sie nicht zuordnen konnte, aber Harry hatte nicht gelogen. Oder war er so gut in Okklumentik? Das konnte Gryzabel sich nicht vorstellen. Also nickte sie langsam, sie würde Harry glauben. Und ihm helfen.

Sie wünschte sich jetzt im Moment nichts sehnlicher, als dass Harry kein Potter war, denn eins hatte sie schon lange erfahren, dass nicht nur die wilden schwarzen Haare und das markante Gesicht zu den Potters gehörte, sondern auch ein wahnsinniger Dickkopf. Daher sah sie keine sinnvolle Möglichkeit Harry weiter auszuquetschen. Sie legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und blickte ihn von der Seite an. Diese Gestik war ein Versprechen der Hilfe und der Unterstützung und Harry lächelte sie dankbar an.

Noch lange standen sie schweigend am Gatter, aber Harry genoss die warme Sonne im Gesicht und hatte seine Augen geschlossen. Er vertraute Gryzabel. Auch wenn sie keine Ahnung hatte, auf was sie sich da einließ, so wusste Harry doch, dass er verhindern würde, dass Gryzabel zu tief in seine Machenschaften hineingezogen werden würde.

Er würde diese Mission alleine durchstehen. Er würde nicht noch mehr Menschen in diesen Krieg hineinziehen. Er würde es nicht verkraften. Er würde es nicht zulassen.

oooooooooo

Der nächste Morgen kam für Harry viel zu schnell. Viel zu lange hatte er noch wachgelegen und sich ernsthafte Gedanken gemacht, wie es jetzt weiter gehen sollte. Am Abend hatte er Draco noch kurz mitgeteilt, welche Informationen Gryzabel jetzt hatte. Der ehemalige Todesser hatte nur mürrisch geschnaubt und nichts dazu gesagt. Harry hatte ein anderes Verhalten auch nicht erwartet.

Jetzt saß Harry allerdings etwas übermüdet am Frühstückstisch und stocherte lustlos in seinem Rührei herum, während Draco mit tadellosem Benehmen seinen Tee trank. Sie tauschten spitze Bemerkungen aus und Gryzabel beobachtete sie grinsend. Die Jungen waren so verschieden wie Feuer und Eis. Und Freunde waren sie garantiert auch nicht. Wie konnten zwei so unterschiedliche Jungen nur gemeinsam in so ein Abenteuer stolpern? Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und ihr Pferdeschwanz schlug dabei munter hin und her.

Nach einer Weile fragte sie: „Was wollt Ihr aus Euerm Abenteuer eigentlich machen? Wo wollt Ihr hin? Wo wollt Ihr beginnen?"

Die Frage schien Draco nicht sonderlich zu interessieren, denn er trank in aller Ruhe weiter seinen Tee. Aber dies war nur äußerlich, vermutlich hatte er nicht die geringste Ahnung wie es weitergehen soll. Harry hatte diese schauspielerische Gleichgültigkeit schon bei einigen Slytherins beobachtet und maß ihr keine allzu große Bedeutung zu. Harry seufzte und legte seine Gabel zur Seite. Er achtete nicht auf Draco, sondern sah Gryzabel grübelnd an.

„Ich denke, wir werden nach Hogwarts gehen, um wenigstens einen Schulabschluss in der Tasche zu haben." Ein Schulterzucken von ihm machte klar, dass dies im Moment seine einzige Vorstellung der nahen Zukunft war. Es schien ihm nicht existenziell wichtig zu sein. Jedenfalls war das der Eindruck, der bei Gryzabel und Draco ankam, wie es wirklich war, sahen die beiden nicht. Dafür kannten sie Harry Potter nicht gut genug.

Tbc.


	9. Verlorene Zeit Kap 5

Titel: Ein Leben wie die Zukunft

Titel: Ein Leben wie die Zukunft

Autor: Momixis

Zeit: spielt nach „Halbblutprinz"

Kapitel: 5

Teil: 3/9

Paare: Es kommen viele der typischen Paare vor, aber Hauptpersonen werden Harry und Draco sein… (später auch als Paar)

Warnungen: Slash, Charadeath, lange Geschichte, unterschiedlich lange Kapitel….

Inhalt: Harry ist im 7. Schuljahr und will nach Dumbledores Tod nur noch den Krieg beenden, aber was wird er dafür opfern und wird er mit den Verlusten leben können? Wird er die Kraft und das Wissen dazu haben erfolgreich zu sein? Und welche Rolle werden Snape und Malfoy einnehmen?

MIR GEHÖRT NICHTS UND ICH VERDIENE DAMIT AUCH KEIN GELD!

Danke an die Reviewer!!

Teil III

**Verlorene Zeit**

Kapitel 5

**Namentlicher Eintritt**

Gryzabel überlegte eine ganze Weile schweigend, dann begann sie schließlich das große Drama ins Rollen zu bringen, dessen Konsequenzen sie nicht kannte. „Wenn Ihr wirklich nach Hogwarts wollt, braucht Ihr eine Vergangenheit. Eine Vergangenheit in der heutigen Zeit: Ausweise, Zeugnisse und neue Identitäten. Gute Identitäten. So ohne Alles könnt Ihr nicht in die Zaubererwelt eintreten… und ihr solltet Dumbledore einweihen, er könnte…" sprach Gryzabel und ein freudiges Glimmen hatte in ihren braunen Augen Einzug gefunden. Für sie schien es ein tolles Abenteuer zu sein.

Sie wurde allerdings von einem scharfen ‚Nein' seitens Harry unterbrochen. Draco war bei der namentlichen Nennung des Schulleiters kreidebleich geworden und schwieg aufgrund der Erinnerungen, die ihn zu überwältigen drohten. Gryzabel war von dem scharfen Ton und der angespannten Situation etwas überrascht, aber sie fing sich schnell wieder, dies würde vermutlich bei den Jungen an der Tagesordnung sein.

„Dumbledore wird garantiert nicht eingeweiht. Hogwarts ist gut. Und ich stimme Dir auch zu, dass wir Zeugnisse und sonstigen Kram brauchen. Es wäre dumm ohne Unterlagen bei Dumbledore im Büro zu stehen und keine einheitlichen Antworten auf seine Fragen zu haben. Denn er wird nicht unsere wahre Geschichte erfahren, dafür ist er zu sehr in unsere Vergangenheit involviert. Wir werden als ganz normale Schüler nach Hogwarts gehen und unsere Eltern als Teenanger kennen lernen. Es wird interessant genug!" Harrys Stimme war kühl und distanziert. Er hatte sich vollkommen im Griff und ließ keine Widerworte oder Zweifel zu.

Draco brauchte einige Augenblickte, bis er Harry böse anblitzte. „Wer hat Dich denn zum Wortführer ernannt? Oder gehört diese Arroganz zu der Grundausbildung eines Gryffindors?"

„Du schienst gerade von Deiner Vergangenheit zu überwältigt zu sein und warst offensichtlich nicht in der Lage wichtige Entscheidungen treffen zu können!" zischte Harry zurück und begegnete dem kalten Blick mit tödlicher Gelassenheit.

„Du hast ja nicht einmal gefragt, ob ich nach Hogwarts will! Natürlich gehen wir nach Hogwarts, weil Du dort wieder als König in Deinem Gryffindorturm hausen kannst. Bestimmt findest Du auch wieder ein paar Arschkriecher, die Du dann Freunde nennst!"

„Halt den RAND!" zischte Harry kalt. „Du hast keine Ahnung, was Ron und Mine für mich waren!"

„Es interessier mich auch nicht, weil DU MICH nicht interessierst! Du bist der arrogante Möchtegernheld, dem alle hinterher lechzen. Wir werden wieder das perfekte Beispiel für den Krieg zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor bilden und Du kannst dann nach jeder Begegnung Dich in den Armen Deiner Eltern und des Mörders ausheulen! Oder willst Du lieber zurück zu Deinen anderen Verwandten, die Dich ja soo geliebt haben!"

„Vergiss bloß nicht, dass DU Mir gefolgt bist, nicht umgekehrt!" Harry stand langsam auf und blitzte Draco kalt und herablassend an. „Wie tief bist Du gesunken, Malfoy? Hast Du nicht aus Deinen Fehlern gelernt?"

„Uhhh…", jammerte Draco gespielt weinerlich, die Bemerkung von Harry ignorierend. „Die Slytherins sind ja so gemein, huuuu…"

„Du hattest Deine Wahl schon getroffen und es war die Falsche! Ich würde Dir raten, diesen Fehler nicht noch einmal zu machen!"

Harry blieb nach außen hin ungewöhnlich ruhig. Er hatte trotz seiner kalten Worte und seines eisigen Blickes nicht die Ruhe verloren. Es war ein innerer Kampf und Harry stand ruhig da „Wie werden ja sehen, wer was zum heulen hat und wer ihn trösten wird, Malfoy!" sprach Harry und trat langsam aus der Tür hinaus in den Flur. Er musste weg, sonst würde er Draco angreifen und die Konsequenz aus einem jetzigen Streit wollte Harry nicht wissen.

Denn in ihm brodelte es heftiger als jemals zuvor. Sollte Draco jemals seine Eltern direkt beleidigen, er würde die Folgen tragen müssen. Und im Moment wusste Harry nicht, wie diese Folgen aussehen würden, wenn er sich jetzt nicht sofort zur Ruhe zwingen würde. So einen inneren Sturm hatte er seit Jahren nicht mehr erlebt und der letzte Ausbruch war im dritten Schuljahr, als er Tante Marge aufgebläht hatte. Er hatte nach all den Jahren nur ein bisschen mehr Kontrolle über diesen Sturm. Mehr nicht.

Es dauerte einige Stunden, bis Harry seiner inneren Ruhe wieder vertraute und sich wieder in den Wohnraum begab. Sein inneres Gleichgewicht war wieder hergestellt, aber Harry hoffte, dass es nicht sobald wieder auf die Probe gestellt wurde.

oooooooooo

Die Schulzeugnisse waren gar kein großes Problem. Sie hatten beschlossen, dass sie bisher halt privaten Unterricht genossen hatten, wie es in vielen Zaubererfamilien noch gang und gebe war, und so wurden die Zeugnisse anhand ihrer wahren Leistungen erstellt. Gryzabel hatte da gewisse Freunde, die ihr bei diesem Unterfangen gerne zur Seite standen. Aber erstmal sollte die gesamte Lüge stehen.

Eine große Diskussion gab es allerdings, als Gryzabel vorschlug, dass Harry und Draco in das 5. Schuljahr kommen sollten und nicht ins sechste. Ihrer Meinung nach war es besser, weil sie dann nicht zu hart auf James, Lily oder Lucius treffen würden. Natürlich hatte Draco daran rumzumosern und wollte es nicht einsehen. Harry allerdings kam schnell zum Entschluss, dass es besser für sie war, denn wenigstens konnten sie so mit dem Unterrichtsstoff beginnen, welchen sie schon kannten und dies würde seinen wahren Plänen sehr dienlich sein. Und es schien ihm nicht wirklich sinnvoll mit den Rumtreibern zusammen Zaubertränke oder Verwandlung zu haben. Oder gar den gleichen Schlafraum?! Oh nein, dafür kannte er die Gryffindors dann doch zu gut.

Jetzt musste nur Draco noch überzeugt werden, aber darin sah Harry kein allzu großes Problem.

„Was glaubst Du wie es ist mit seinem eigenen Vater womöglich im gleichen Schlafraum zu schlafen? Glaubst Du, dass es gut geht, wenn wir ins Leben unserer Familien zu stark eingreifen? Außerdem vielleicht schadet es ja nicht, wenn man das fünfte Jahr wiederholt, mal sehen, was man da eigentlich lernen sollte", sprach Harry und dachte einen kurzen Moment an Umbridge und die Qualen der Wideraufstehung Voldemorts und der Ignoranz des Ministeriums. Er schüttelte sich kurz.

„Nur weil Du…", zischte Draco, „im 5. Jahr nichts gelernt hast, heißt das nicht, dass ICH dieses Jahr wiederholen will." Harry blitzte ihn wütend an, sprach aber ruhig und beherrscht: „Glaub mir Draco, ich möchte die Erlebnisse aus unserem fünften Jahr auch nicht wiederholen, aber ich kann mir auch nicht vorstellen, dass das 6. Jahr Dir da so viel lieber ist. Viele der Ereignisse unserer Schulzeit sollten wenn möglich einzigartig bleiben."

Für Harry war die Sache jetzt gegessen und Draco konnte sich nicht mehr durchsetzen. Harry hatte leider Recht. Sie lebten hier in einer anderen Zeit und konnten sich nicht wirklich daran orientieren, was sie in ihrer Zeit gelernt und erlebt hatten. Und Draco wollte sich ganz bestimmt nicht im Unterricht blamieren. Das wäre eine Blamage für einen Slytherin und erst recht für einen Malfoy.

Das provozierende Grinsen von Harry passte für Draco gar nicht ins Weltbild, welches er vom Gryffindor bisher hatte. „Vielleicht tut es Dir gut, wenn Du dort anknüpfen kannst, wo Du auch noch wenigstens ein Abschlusszeugnis erhalten hast."

Die Gesichtszüge von Draco verfinsterten sich. „Als ob Du ohne Dumbledore die erste Klasse hättest abschließen können", spie Draco ihm kalt entgegen, aber Harry grinste nur weiterhin, auch wenn in ihm langsam wirkliche Wut emporstieg. „Nur durch Dumbledore hast Du es geschafft all die Jahre nach Hogwarts zu gehen. Nur durch ihn…" Dracos Stimme war schneidend geworden und mittlerweile hatten sich die Jungen von ihren Plätzen erhoben und standen sich nun direkt gegenüber. Ihre finsteren Blicke ließen sich nicht los. Die Hände wütend zu Fäusten geballt.

Harry grinste auch nicht mehr. Ihre Augen gruben sich ineinander und ein Funken würde diese Situation sofort zur Explosion bringen. Es war eine gefährliche Situation und Gryzabel fragte sich wirklich, wieso bei den beiden Jungen eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit immer gleich zu

„Ja, Draco Du hast Recht!" zischte Harry leise. „Aber nur deinetwegen musste Snape Dumbledore auf dem Astronomieturm töten. Sonst wäre seine Tarnung aufgeflogen und Dein Todesurteil unterzeichnet gewesen. Er starb um Dein Leben zu retten, Draco Malfoy!" Harry biss die Zähne so stark zusammen, dass sein Kiefer knackte. „Du solltest ihm dankbar sein und Dein Leben in seine Schuld stellen, aber Du bist zu arrogant um zu sehen, dass Du nur ein kleiner Bauer in diesem Schachspiel warst. Voldemort hätte Dich sofort geopfert!"

Draco war für einen Moment sprachlos. Noch nie hatte er Harry Potter so wütend erlebt und gleichzeitig so ruhig. Die Wut war in den grünen Augen sehr deutlich zu erkennen. Wieso zeigte der Gryffindor seine Wut nicht mehr in einem offensichtlichen Wutausbruch? Worauf war er überhaupt so wütend? Wie lange konnte er so beherrscht sein und seinen Gegner mit Worten so hart und präzise treffen? Ja, Draco war sprachlos, denn Harry hatte seinen wunden Punkt getroffen. Die Erinnerungen an die Zeit nach den Erlebnissen vom Turm kamen zurück und er brauchte eine ganze Weile, um sie wieder weit weg zu drängen und sich davor zu verschließen.

Als Draco sich wieder gefasst hatte und etwas erwidern wollte, war nur noch Gryzabel anwesend. Sie starrte ihn kritisch an. Er nickte nur kurz um sich seinem Schicksal der fünften Klasse zu stellen und rauschte dann wieder hinauf in sein Zimmer. Es interessierte ihn im Moment nicht, wo Harry war. Er hatte genug Probleme mit seinen eigenen Erinnerungen. Er konnte sich nicht noch Gedanken um den idiotischen Gryffindor machen.

Gryzabel blieb verwirrt allein zurück. Mit gerunzelter Stirn lehnte sie sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und blickte nachdenklich aus dem Fenster. Sie hatte das Streitgespräch interessiert verfolgt, leider hatte sie am Ende nichts mehr verstehen können. Die Jungen hatten einfach zu leise gesprochen, aber sie hatte die Magie gespürt, die von beiden Jungen ausging. Sie hatte schon viele Streitereien und Auseinandersetzungen miterlebt, aber keine davon war so voller Spannung und Magie gewesen. Diese ungezügelte unterschwellige Aggression von Harry und der blanke Hass von Draco würden eines Tages zu einer explosiven Mischung werden, wenn sie keine andere Möglichkeit für ein Ventil fanden.

Nur fragte sich Gryzabel jetzt, wie zwei so verschiedene Jungs einen gemeinsamen Weg finden wollten? Würden sie bei jeder Diskussion so ein Schauspiel zeigen? Könnte es nicht auch freidlicher gehen? Eigentlich wusste Gryzabel, dass sie hätte eingreifen müssen, aber unbewusst hatte sie wohl geahnt, dass es dann nur schlimmer geworden wäre.

Sie schob ihren Stuhl zurück und stand langsam auf. Nachdenklich legte sie die Bücher und Zeitschriften wieder ins Regal, die bei der magischen Aufladung heraus gefallen waren. Sie seufzte schwer und überlegte sich jetzt die nächsten Schritte genau. Es würde ein Tanz auf dem Drahtseil werden, dessen war Gryzabel sich sehr sicher.

Sie wollte ja auch etwas mehr von Harry und Draco erfahren, aber irgendwie mussten die Jungen stillschweigend zum Entschluss gekommen sein, dass Gryzabel keine weiteren Informationen bekommen sollte. Dass dies Hauptsächlich aus jeweiligem Eigennutz ablief, konnte Gryzabel ja nicht wissen. Sie fragte sich nur, was für Menschen Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy in ihrer Welt waren. Und was sie dazu bewegt hat, diese Reise anzutreten. Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass sie nur ihre Eltern als Teenager kennen lernen wollten, dafür war Harry einfach viel zu ernst. Er ging an die Sache nicht wirklich so unbeschwert ran, wie man es eigentlich von einem jungen Erwachsenen erwarten würde, der ein wahnwitziges Abenteuer antrat. Er hat etwas vor.

Seufzend lies Gryzabel sich von ihrer kleinen Hauselfe Tanja einen heißen Tee bringen und setzte sich grübelnd in den Sessel am Fenster. Sie beobachtete die Vögel auf dem Gatter. Sie schienen sich dort wohl zu fühlen. Sie sah Harry, wie er zwischen den Gattern entlang lief und die Tiere aus sicherer Entfernung begutachtete. Er wirkte dabei so unschuldig und jung.

oooooooooo

Harry und Draco gingen sich aus dem Weg, schwiegen bei Tisch und würdigten sich keines Blickes. Wenn sie sprachen, dann nur das nötigste und mit eisiger Höflichkeit. Gryzabel kam nicht gegen diese wahnsinnige Spannung an. Es machte ihr Angst und doch hatte sie die Sicherheit, dass Draco und Harry sich nicht gegen sie stellen würden. Die Jungen respektierten sie als Gastgeberin, aber nicht als Erwachsene. Dafür handelten beide Jungen viel zu Selbstständig und Eigennützig.

Die Planungsgespräche verliefen allerdings sehr produktiv.

Zur großen Überraschung von Gryzabel.

Eigentlich hatte sie gedacht, dass die Planung der nächsten Schritte und die Erstellung der Vergangenheit ein wahrer Spießrutenlauf werden würde, aber dem war nicht so. Harry und Draco arbeiteten ruhig und sachlich. Die Spannung hatte keinen Einfluss auf die konstruktive Arbeit und Gryzabel kam zu der Überzeugung, dass es völlig normal für die Jungen war unter so einer Spannung zu arbeiten. Anders konnte sie es sich nicht erklären.

Relativ schnell hatten die Jungen eine nichts sagende und doch realistische Vergangenheit und Gryzabel würde ihre Freunde einspannen, um diese Vergangenheit wasserdicht erscheinen zu lassen. Dumbledore würde dann keine Chance haben sie auffliegen zu lassen.

Die Identitäten standen auch …

…fast. Denn es fehlten die konkreten Namen. Während Draco unbedingt seinen Drittnamen annehmen wollte, so konnte Harry darauf nicht zurückgreifen. Denn Draco hieß mit vollem Namen: Draco Lucius Dorian Malfoy; so wie es bei Reinblütigen Familien die Regel war, dass die Kinder den Namen ihrer Väter mit tragen.

Harry hätte auch gerne etwas genommen, was ihm nahe stand, aber alle Abwandlungen von Harry und James waren zu offensichtlich. Er hatte ja auch kurz überlegt, ob er nicht seinen Vornamen behalten könnte, da hat aber Gryzabel und auch Draco etwas einzuwenden gehabt. Es wäre zu gefährlich. Lieber komplett fremd, als halb vertraut. So musste Harry sich diesmal der Entscheidung grummelnd unterordnen.

Der neue Vorname für Harry war nicht mal so das Problem. Sie sammelten und entschieden sich dann für Dracos Vorschlag Adrian. Der Slytherin grinste nur siegessicher und Harry verdrehte die Augen, hatte er sich doch so eine Reaktion bei Draco bisher verkniffen.

Aber das große Problem der Nachnamen stand noch vor ihnen. Es war schon spät, aber noch immer saßen sie bei heißem Tee und Sandwiches am Tisch und tüftelten, überlegten, und sammelten. Bis in die frühen Morgenstunden waren sie am diskutieren.

Namen zu finden war nicht das große Problem, aber sie sollten auch passen und vernünftig sein. Verrückte Vorschläge hatten sie genug. Von Held und Goldjunge - Ideen von Draco - bis hin zu Mistoffeles oder Macavity.

Die letzten Ideen kamen von Gryzabel. Ihre Mutter war eine extreme Katzenliebhaberin gewesen. Ihre Vorliebe lag daher auch bei dem Musical ‚Cats', nachdem wohl auch Gryzabel ihren Namen erhalten hatte. Aber Harry schüttelte es bei dem Gedanken einen Katzennamen zu bekommen.

Erstmal sammelten sie nur. Würfelten Buchstaben und Silben durcheinander und kombinierten dadurch neue Wörter und Namen. So gegen 2.00 Uhr hatte wenigstens Draco einen fertigen Namen: Dorian Mosnay. Harry bemerkte dazu nur, dass er sich russisch anhörte, daher war ihr Herkunftsland gesichert. Zumal sie vorher schon in diese Richtung geplant hatten.

Ihr Vorteil dabei war, dass es im russischen Gebiet nicht so eine feste Zauberergemeinschaft gab, wie im Mitteleuropäischen. Die Verwaltung war nicht sehr zuverlässig und so würde es niemanden auffallen, wenn zwei unbekannte Schüler aus diesem fremden Gebiet kamen. Ihre Identität würde so viel sicherer und einfacher zu erstellen sein.

Aber wieder war Harrys Name ein Problem. Held, Goldjunge, Peck, Boteck, Peacer, Svane oder Liver waren sofort wieder ausgeschieden. Diese Namen waren ja so etwas von hässlich, unpraktisch oder auffällig, dass niemand ernsthaften Einspruch erhob, nicht mal Draco.

Wieder setzte Gryzabel Namen aus ‚Cats' in die Diskussion ein. Am Ende wurde aus den 15 möglichen Namen gelost. Um kurz vor 4 Uhr morgens gingen sie zu Bett.

Und die Jungen konnten sich nun langsam an ihre neuen Namen gewöhnen. Dorian Mosnay, eine Mischung aus Malfoy und Snape und Adrian Jericle. Mal sehen, was sie damit anfangen würden.

Mit dem Gefühl einer schnaubenden Katze in sich, schlief Harry schließlich ein.

oooooooooo

Der nächste Tag begann für die drei sehr spät. Erst um 11.30 Uhr saßen sie auf der kleinen Terrasse und frühstückten im Sonnenschein. Die Hauselfe Tanja hatte einen leckeren Brunch zusammengestellt und frischen Tee aufgebüht. Harry mochte nicht zu der kleinen Elfe sehen, denn jedes Mal sah er Hermione vor sich wie sie eine Predigt über Hauselfenrechte hielt. Und es schmerzte ihn, so an seine tote Freundin zu denken.

Draco ärgerte sich maßlos darüber, dass die kleine Hauselfe nicht bereit war die persönlichen Wünsche der Jungen zu erfüllen. Da Gryzabel überwiegend Tee trank, hatte Tanja bisher auch keinen Kaffee für die Jungen gemacht. Und Tanja nahm weder den stillen noch den laut ausgesprochenen Wunsch von Draco oder Harry nach einem frischen Kaffee an. Tanja ignorierte die Jungen und verschwand dann wieder, nachdem Gryzabel müde ihr das Zeichen dafür gab.

Gryzabels Meinung dazu war, dass die Jungen sich um ihre persönlichen Wünsche selbst sorgen sollten. Sie würde nicht die Vermittlerin zwischen den Jungen und der eigensinnigen Hauselfe sein. Bisher waren Harry und Draco auch mit Tee ausgekommen, zumal beide auch mit Tee zum Frühstück aufgewachsen waren, aber an einem Tag, wo das Koffein wirklich notwendig war, konnte Harry nicht mehr ohne.

„Gryzabel, ist denn Kaffeepulver im Haus?" fragte Harry schließlich. Er brauchte einen Kaffee sonst würde er diesen Tag nicht überstehen. Sein Schlaf war weiterhin unruhig und durchzogen von wirren Träumen, die er besser nicht analysieren wollte. Er brauchte etwas um schnell wach zu werden. Und so die Träume abschütteln zu können. Gryzabel nickte verschlafen und Harry stand umständlich auf und trottete in Richtung der Küche. „Ich darf mir doch einen Kaffee machen, oder?" fragte er noch schnell, bevor er im Haus verschwand. Wieder nickte Gryzabel, die auch noch sehr verschlafen wirkte, und mit einem leisen ‚Danke' verschwand Harry schließlich im Haus.

Er fand die Küche relativ schnell und … staunte. Es war keine altertümliche Küche, oder total chaotisch. Sie war creme weiß mit roten Akzenten. Aber etwas viel Wichtigeres fiel Harry sofort auf und er atmete erleichtert auf. Die Küche war größtenteils eine Muggelküche und die meisten Geräte funktionierten mit Elektrizität.

Harry ging zielstrebig auf die Kaffeemaschine zu. Es war eigentlich mehr eine italienische Kaffeebar, aber Harry hatte nichts gegen einen Cappuccino einzuwenden. Ein Espresso war ihm dann doch etwas zu stark.

„Was wird denn das?"

Harry drehte sich um. Eigentlich hatte er damit gerechnet, dass Tanja etwas abgeneigt war, aber vor ihm stand Draco. Seine Augen waren noch nicht ganz auf und er schien wirklich einen Kaffee zu brauchen. Daher war er ihm auch gefolgt und blickte sich unsicher und äußerst skeptisch in der modernen Küche mit den elektrischen Geräten um.

Harry wandte sich grinsend wieder seinem Ziel zu und mit wenigen Handgriffen hatte er die Kaffeemaschine funktionsbereit. Die Kaffeebohnen, etwas Milch, Zucker und Wasser waren schnell zusammen und die Maschine zauberte für Harry einen leckeren Cappuccino. Er dachte gar nicht daran für Draco einen mitzukochen, auch wenn es kein größerer Aufwand gewesen wäre. Sollte der Slytherin sich selbst mit den Tücken der Muggelerfindung auseinandersetzen.

Für Draco, der bisher keinen Kontakt zu Elektrizität hatte, musste es wirklich aussehen wie Zauberei. Gefährliche Zauberei?!

Harry nahm sich seinen Cappuccino und roch genüsslich daran. Schnell säuberte er die Maschine und machte Draco mit einer provozierenden Handbewegung Platz, damit der Slytherin sich seinen Kaffee machen konnte.

Aber Harry war natürlich viel zu neugierig, als dass er den Raum einfach verlassen könnte. Er setzte sich auf die Arbeitsplatte und hob die volle Tasse an seine Lippen. Provozierend genießerisch schloss er die Augen und ‚mmhte' leise.

Draco sah Harry kurz giftig an, dann stand er vor der Kaffeebar und sah sie noch feindseliger an, als Harry. Leider hatte er kaum etwas gesehen, was Harry gemacht hatte, da Harry Potter natürlich immer im Weg stehen musste.

Dieses schwarze Gerät irritierte Draco doch sehr. Was hat Harry bloß gemacht, um so einen lecker duftenden Kaffee zu bekommen?! Draco war unausgeschlafen und er wollte einen Kaffee, für logisches oder vernünftiges Denken geschweige denn Handeln blieb kein Platz. So schnauzte er drauf los. Irgendwie würde es schon klappen.

„Ich will einen Kaffe, also koch ihn…" zischte er leise.

Harry wäre fast von seinem Sitzplatz gefallen. Er musste so lachen, dass er schnell seine Tasse zur Seite stellte, damit nichts von seinem kostbaren Inhalt verschüttet wurde. Außerdem musste Harry wirklich aufpassen, dass er nicht gleich auf dem Boden lag. Das böse ‚Was?' von Draco konnte ihn beim Lachen nicht aufhalten, er hörte es gar nicht.

„Du musst die Maschine ganz lieb bitten", kicherte Harry und versuchte sich wieder etwas zu beruhigen. Er amüsierte sich königlich. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass Draco wirklich auf diese Art an die Sache ging.

Aber als Draco auch dies gezwungener maßen machte, und keinen Erfolg erhielt, war es an Harry sich wirklich von seinem lebensgefährlichen Lachanfall zu beruhigen. Draco war stinksauer und seine Blicke waren gerade sehr tödlich. Naja, fast.

Harry war nun mal ein Gryffindor und er wollte nicht, dass Draco die Maschine beschädigte oder aus dem Fester warf, denn dies stand im Moment ganz offensichtlich im Rahmen des Möglichen. Und Harry wollte nicht gerne vor Lachen ersticken.

Harry holte tief Luft und sprang mit einem schelmischen Grinsen von seinem Sitzplatz. Er stellte sich neben Draco und legte seine Hand beschwichtigend auf dessen Schulter.

„Also Dorian…", der irritierte Blick von Draco beantwortete Harry nur mit einem fragenden Blick. „… dies ist ein Gerät der Muggel und funktioniert nicht mit Magie sondern mit Elektrizität."

Harry sprach langsam und ernst. Draco brauchte jetzt das Gefühl, dass Harry ihn nicht verarschte. Und mit Strom zu spielen war auch für einen Zauberer nicht unbedingt sinnvoll und klug.

Draco schnaubte. „Ich komme schon zurecht, Jericle", schnappte er wütend und befreite sich energisch von der Hand auf seiner Schulter.

„Das glaube ich kaum. Du hast keine Ahnung von Muggeldingen und wenn ich es dir nicht erkläre, wirst du wohl auf Kaffee den ganzen Monat verzichten müssen. Du hast die Wahl, Dorian."

Harry grinste breit, Draco saß in der Falle, wofür würde er sich entscheiden?

Draco hasste es, wenn jemand anders Recht hatte. Er wollte doch so gerne einen Kaffee. Falsch. Er brauchte so dringend einen Kaffee. Harry würde ihn immer damit aufziehen, wenn er sich einen Cappu..dingsbums machte. Aber er hätte wenigstens einen. Dies war dann auch der Moment wo Draco die Zähne zusammenbiss und Harry mit einem Kopfnicken signalisierte, dass er weiter machen dürfte.

Harry ist leider zu gutmütig und gab wirklich nur die notwendigen Anweisungen. Das breite Grinsen allerdings blieb die ganze Zeit erhalten. Nebenbei erklärte Harry auch noch wie dieses Höllengerät funktionierte. Und während der Kaffee durchlief, begann Draco sich zu wundern, was für Kräfte die Muggel doch hatten. Es wusste nur nicht, ob es ihm Angst machen sollte oder nicht.

oooooooooo

Der Tag begann nun viel friedlicher als bisher gedacht. Draco las ein Buch in der kleinen Bibliothek von Gryzabel. Typisch wäre es in Harrys Augen gewesen, wenn es ein Zaubertränkebuch gewesen wäre, aber dem war eindeutig nicht so.

Eigentlich hatte Harry sogar den Verdacht, dass es sich um einen Muggelroman handelte. Allerdings wusste Harry nicht, ob Draco sich darüber im Klaren war.

Harry verbrachte die meiste Zeit draußen. Er saß am Gatter und beobachtete die Pferde. Es waren viele unterschiedliche zu sehen. Manche waren schneeweiß und andere nachtschwarz. Aber auch braune mit weißer Mähne oder schwarzen Flanken liefen in den Gehegen rum.

Aber Harry hatte keine Ahnung von Pferden oder Pferdezucht und daher bestimmte er einfach, dass sie sehr interessant und munter wirkten. Er bewunderte deren Eleganz und Geschmeidigkeit. Zu gerne würde er auf einen der Tiere mal reiten.

„Bist Du schon mal geritten?" fragte Gryzabel neben ihm. Sie war im Begriff an dem Jungen vorbei zu gehen, um zu den Ställen zu kommen. Aber aus einem unerklärlichen Grund konnte sie sich diese Frage nicht verkneifen.

Harry blickte sie nicht an. Seine Augen verfolgten jede der Bewegungen der zwei Pferde, die am nächsten waren. „hm… die Frage ist nicht ganz eindeutig zu beantworten. Ich habe nie reiten gelernt. Ich saß auch noch nie auf einem Pferd." Gryzabel zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Die Antwort war dann doch eigentlich ganz eindeutig?!

„Aber ich bin auf einem Hippogreifen geflogen und auch ein Testral war mal mein Transportmittel."

Gryzabel schluckte. Harry sah noch immer den Pferden nach, die gerade im Galopp das große Gehege nutzten. Gryzabel schüttelte den Kopf leicht. Sie hatte schon wieder ein Puzzelteil erhalten und fragte sich, in welche Ecke es denn gehören könnte. Langsam wusste sie nicht mal wie groß das Puzzle werden würde.

Eine ganze Weile blieb es still, dann sprach Gryzabel wieder. „Du kannst gerne versuchen auf einem der Tiere zu reiten. Allerdings solltest Du langsam herangehen und ihnen die Entscheidung überlassen. Und diese zwei sind nicht ganz reinrassig", grinste Gryzabel und wand sich wieder ihrem Weg zu.

Harry zog die Schultern nur etwas nach oben und grinste. Es interessierte ihn nicht. Reinrassigkeit war nichts womit man Harry beeindrucken konnte. Das sollte sie vielleicht bei Draco versuchen.

Tbc.


	10. Verlorene Zeit Kap 6

Titel: Ein Leben wie die Zukunft

Titel: Ein Leben wie die Zukunft

Autor: Momixis

Zeit: spielt nach „Halbblutprinz"

Kapitel: 6

Teil: 3/9

Paare: Es kommen viele der typischen Paare vor, aber Hauptpersonen werden Harry und Draco sein… (später auch als Paar)

Warnungen: Slash, Charadeath, lange Geschichte, unterschiedlich lange Kapitel….

Inhalt: Harry ist im 7. Schuljahr und will nach Dumbledores Tod nur noch den Krieg beenden, aber was wird er dafür opfern und wird er mit den Verlusten leben können? Wird er die Kraft und das Wissen dazu haben erfolgreich zu sein? Und welche Rolle werden Snape und Malfoy einnehmen?

MIR GEHÖRT NICHTS UND ICH VERDIENE DAMIT AUCH KEIN GELD!

Danke an die Reviewer!!

Teil III

**Verlorene Zeit**

Kapitel 6

**Verändernde Schritte**

Eigentlich war für den nächsten Tag ein Winkelgassenbesuch geplant, der wurde aber kurzfristig aus verschiedenen Gründen abgesagt. Erstens regnete es in Strömen und zweitens war die Ähnlichkeit von Harry und Draco zu ihren Familien noch immer einfach zu stark und zu offensichtlich. Keiner würde ihnen abkaufen, dass Draco kein Malfoy und Harry kein Potter war. Das gäbe ein riesengroßes Theater und der Plan nach Hogwarts zu gehen wäre damit schon frühzeitig zerplatzt.

Gryzabel verschwand also nach dem Frühstück alleine und kam erst am frühen Nachmittag wieder. Was sie alles besorgt hatte, war nicht wenig und immer mehr Päckchen zog sie aus ihrer Tasche und brachte sie in die Originalgröße zurück. Es kamen nach und nach die ganze Grundausstattung für den Unterricht und das allgemeine Leben zum Vorschein; also Drachenhaut-Handschuhe, Zaubertrankkessel aus Zinn, Haarbürsten, Duschgel, Hemden, Feder und Pergamente, Messer, Ferngläser, Tinte und jede Menge Schulbücher.

Harry verschlug es die Sprache. So viele Pakete und Schachteln hatte er noch nie gesehen. Draco dagegen legte seinen Roman gelangweilt zur Seite und besah sich alles sehr kritisch. Immerhin hatte er dieses Jahr auf die Geburtstagsgeschenke verzichten müssen und nun genoss er es die Pakete in aller Ruhe auszupacken und zu stöbern. Über Harrys Geburtstag hatten sie mit keiner Silbe gesprochen und Gryzabel hatte es nicht wirklich wahrgenommen. Zuviel Neues war auf sie eingestürzt.

Die Qualität der Sachen war gut und so gab es nichts zu meckern oder zu kritisieren. Selbst die Kleidergrößen waren korrekt. Auch Harry entpackte jetzt die Geschenke mit Freude, aber sichtlich weniger Eifer als Draco.

Es war mehr als ein kleines Vermögen welches Gryzabel da ausgegeben hatte. Im Grunde hatte sie die Jungen vom zweiten Moment an adoptiert. Sie fühlte sich verantwortlich für sie und würde sie unterstützen, wie sie nur konnte. Und da sie nicht arm war, sprach nichts dagegen ihre Schulbildung zu bezahlen. Im Grunde hätte sich Gryzabel nie träumen lassen, dass es mal zwei Jungen geben würde, denen sie in kürzester Zeit ihr Leben anvertrauen würde und alles für ihr Wohl eingehen würde, und doch hatte sie das feste Gefühl, dass es sich wirklich lohnt.

Aber die Begeisterung beim auspacken war schon etwas Einmaliges. Nur das Wichtigste hatten die Jungen noch gar nicht gesehen. Es waren kleine Pillen in dünnen Tütchen und Döschen. Sie befanden sich in der Umhangtasche von Gryzabels bernsteinfarbenem Umhang.

Langsam und unauffällig legte sie sie auf den Tisch. Sie machten nicht wirklich einen Vertrauen erweckenden Eindruck, aber Gryzabel musste sie ja auch nicht schlucken. Als Harry sie schließlich als erster sah, verzog er angewidert das Gesicht.

Die einen sahen aus wie eingeweichte Zeitungspapierkügelchen und die anderen, wie grüner glitschiger Schleim. Die Kapseln waren mit einer blutroten Flüssigkeit gefüllt und der Rest an Tabletten war entweder aschgrau oder pissgelb. Alles nicht sehr appetitlich.

Auch Draco verzog das Gesicht vor Ekel und trat nur zögernd näher. Bei ihm kam allerdings das Interesse am Fach Zaubertränke hinzu und er versuchte zu ergründen, was das sein könnte.

„Dies sind keine Zaubertrankzutaten", schnarrte Draco und untersuchte jetzt die Kapseln genauer.

„Nimm mir doch nicht die letzte Hoffnung!", sagte Harry und erhielt einen verständnislosen Blick von Draco. Auch Harry versuchte mehr über die Tabletten herauszufinden, musste dabei allerdings seine Grenze eingestehen. Und da auch keine Beschriftung zu finden war, konnte Harry nur aufgeben.

„Also Gryzabel, was ist dies?", fragte Harry und zeigte vorsichtig auf die blutroten Kapseln. Auch Draco schien an der Antwort interessiert zu sein. „Es ist ein fertiger Zaubertrank, der schon fertig dosiert ist. Ich vermute, dass er nicht unbedingt legitim ist", schnaubte Draco und erhielt ein leichtes Nicken von ihrer Gastgeberin.

Alle drei saßen wieder zusammen am Tisch. In der Mitte von ihnen lagen diese verteufelten Kügelchen und Kapseln. Gryzabel zog ein zusammengerolltes Pergament aus ihrer Umhängtasche und entrollte es vorsichtig. Es schien schon etwas mitgenommen zu sein.

Sie blickte ihre zwei Gäste an und begann zu sprechen. Dabei flogen ihre Augen immer zwischen dem Pergament, den Jungen und den Kapseln hin und her. „Diese Kapseln, Tabletten und Kügelchen, meine jungen Freunde…." Sprach sie, als ob sie eine Rede halten würde und dabei ließ sie sich von den irritierten Blicken der Jungen nicht stören. „… sind für Eure Verwandlung."

„Was?"

„Bitte?"

Gryzabel erklärte: „Wie wir schon festgestellt haben, seht ihr Euren Familien viel zu ähnlich und müsste daher Euer Aussehen radikal ändern."

Die Blicke waren jetzt nicht mehr irritiert, sondern schockiert. Allein der Gedanke diese Präparate zu schlucken ließ Harry vor Übelkeit erschaudern, aber noch immer ging die Hausherrin nicht auf das ablehnende Verhalten der Jungen ein. „Ich habe hier zwei Fotos. Eins von Lucius Malfoy, das andere von James Potter. Zur Veranschaulichung, damit ihr wisst, wie Ihr nicht aussehen dürft."

Sie legte zwei magische Fotografien auf den Tisch. Sofort wurden sie von zwei schmalen Händen gegriffen und genau studiert. Ja, es waren eindeutig ihre Väter. Ein seltsames Gefühl durchschoss Harry als er seinen Vater frech in die Kamera grinsen sah.

„Fangen wir mit Dir an Draco… äh Dorian. Wir sollten uns schließlich an die neuen Namen gewöhnen. Deine Haare müssen dunkler und kürzer werden. Die grauen Augen verraten dich genauso, also müssen wir auch die ändern. Vielleicht noch eine Brille und ein Muttermal hinzu…"

Weiter kam Gryzabel nicht. Draco war entsetzt aufgesprungen und starrte sie mit großen Augen entrüstet und ein wenig panisch an. „Ich trage keine Brille! Ich…ich bin doch kein … kein … schmutziger P-Potter. Und außerdem bin ich ein Malfoy, wir tragen lange H-Haare und …"

Aber auch Draco wurde unterbrochen, denn jetzt reichte es Gryzabel. Sie hatte damit gerechnet, dass es Einwände geben wird, aber diese Arroganz war ihr jetzt doch ein wenig zu blöd. Sie wusste, wie man dieser Arroganz am besten entgegen treten konnte. Sie war auch aufgestanden und blickte Draco jetzt fest in die grauen Augen. Es war erstaunlich, dass sie trotz ihrer kleinen Größe so eine Wirkung auf Draco haben konnte.

„Still!", zischte sie und schlug mit der Hand flach auf die Tischplatte. Harry erinnerte sich plötzlich wieder an Snape. Unwillkürlich zogen beide Jungen den Kopf etwas ein.

Harry fühlte sich auch angesprochen, denn er hätte vermutlich nicht viel anders reagiert, auch wenn er sich da nicht so sicher war.

„So meine Herren!", zischte Gryzabel hart, als Draco sich wieder hingesetzt hatte. „Ich will Euch mal eins sagen. HIER in dieser Zeit, im Jahre 1975, existiert kein Draco Malfoy und auch kein Harry Potter. Niemand hier kennt Euch. ICH kenne Euch nicht und doch helfe ich Euch nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Ihr wollt nach Hogwarts um Eure Eltern als Jugendliche kennen zu lernen?! Okay. Ich helfe Euch. Ich helfe Euch so gut ich kann. Ohne MICH wärt ihr aufgeschmissen und nun kommt von eurem hohen Ross runter, sonst wird das mit Eurem Plan nichts!"

Gryzabel war wirklich richtig wütend. Ihre Arme wirbelten durch die Luft und Harry rechnete eigentlich jederzeit Blitzen ausweichen zu müssen, aber dazu kam es nicht. Merlin sei Dank.

Sie legte jedem eine der roten Kapseln vor die Nase und beschwor zwei Gläser Wasser herauf. Sie blickte die Jungen noch immer böse und herausfordernd an.

Harry nahm die Kapsel zögernd in die Hand und betrachtete sie skeptisch. „Was bewirkt sie?" fragte er leise und äußerst vorsichtig. „Ich meine, auf welche Veränderung muss ich mich genau gefasst machen?" Er wollte nicht den Eindruck machen, dass er sich gegen ihre Hilfe sträubte. Aber Harry schluckte nicht gerne etwas, was er nicht kannte.

Gryzabel explodierte nicht wieder, aber sie brodelte. Sie erklärte mit unterschwelliger Aggression, dass dies ein proportionierter Verjüngungstrank sei. Einmal tief durchatmend und Harry nahm die Kapsel und spülte sie mit viel Wasser hinunter. Es schauderte ihn, aber die Wirkung würde erst mit der Zeit einsetzen.

„Harry, für Dich habe ich blaue Kontaktlinsen besorgt. Damit brauchst Du keine Brille mehr und Deine unglaublich grünen Augen werden versteckt. Ein kleiner Ohrring würde Dir gut stehen, aber da muss ich noch gucken, was zu Dir passt. Etwas längere Haare als James hast Du ja schon, lass sie ruhig weiter wachsen. Aber Du musst sie zügeln. Bei Deinem Wirrwarr sieht jeder Blinde sofort die Ähnlichkeit zu den Potters. Ich werde Dir da noch einen passenden Zauberspruch heraussuchen."

Harry hatte nur genickt. Was hätte er auch sagen sollen ohne Gryzabel wieder wütend zu machen?

„Und nun zu Dir DRACO MALFOY!" Dieser zog den Kopf noch weiter ein und verzog die Nase, sagte aber nichts. Er hatte Respekt vor ihr bekommen, denn sie hatte ihn ganz offensichtlich daran erinnert, dass sie und schluckte diese Kapsel ohne ein böses Wort.

Der Zauber würde erst am nächsten Morgen seine volle Entfaltung zeigen. Und erst danach dürften sie die anderen Tabletten und Kügelchen nehmen, um ihre Gesichtszüge und Haare zu verändern. Oh wie freuten sich die Jungen doch darauf.

Draco hatte jetzt die Möglichkeit über Nacht sich von seinen platinblonden Haaren zu verabschieden. Harry nahm die Kontaktlinsen vorsichtig in die Hand und seufzte schwer. Er hatte schon früher mal über Kontaktlinsen nachgedacht, aber er hatte sich da nicht wirklich mit anfreunden können. Aber nun hatte er keine Wahl mehr. Es hätte schlimmer kommen können.

Er blickte kurz zu Gryzabel und lächelte sie etwas gezwungen an, aber es schien ihr zu genügen.

Es war fast wie Weihnachten, als Harry und Draco ihre ganzen Geschenke nach oben in ihre Zimmer brachten. Aber das wichtigste fehlte noch: die Zauberstäbe. Morgen würden sie in die Winkelgasse fahren und Harry freute sich schon riesig darauf. Die vielen kleinen Geschäfte und Läden. Vielleicht würde Harry sich dann nicht mehr wie in einem Traum fühlen.

Das kleine Zusammentreffen war aufgehoben. Nachdem er all seine Sachen in den Schränken und Schubladen des kleinen Schlafzimmers verstaut hatte -vermutlich nicht so ordentlich wie bei Draco- ging Harry wieder nach draußen.

Noch immer regnete es in Strömen. Die Regentropfen prasselten gegen die Fensterscheiben und der Wind rüttelte am Haus. Niemand bei Verstand würde bei diesem Wetter freiwillig aus dem Haus gehen.

Aber Harry brauchte jetzt den Wind und die Natur. Die frische Luft und das brennen auf der Haut. Wieder setzte Harry sich auf das Gatter und war schon auf dem Weg dorthin klitschnass. Er beobachtete seelenruhig die Pferde denen anscheinend der Regen nichts ausmachte.

Seine Kleidung war vom Regen durchtränkt und klebte kalt an seiner warmen Haut. Aber Harry bemerkte es im Moment nicht, es war ihm egal. Genüsslich schloss er die Augen und hob sein Gesicht dem Regen empor. Die schweren Regentropfen trafen die empfindliche Haut im Gesicht und doch empfand Harry keinen Schmerz oder Unbehagen. Es war ein Gefühl der Schwerelosigkeit und der Unbefangenheit eines normalen Jugendlichen.

Er ließ seine Gedanken schweifen. Er dachte an James Potter und Lily Evans. Er würde ihnen bald begegnen. Das erste Mal in seinem Leben würde er mit seinen Eltern reden können. Und Harry wusste nicht genau, ob er mehr Freude oder Angst vor dieser Begegnung verspüren sollte.

Gryzabel wusste nichts vom frühen Tod der zwei und den anderen Ereignissen aus Harrys früher Kindheit. So wusste Gryzabel aber auch nicht, was diese Begegnung in Harry auslöste. Sie konnte es nicht mal erahnen. Aber selbst Draco schien nicht wirklich den gesamten Zusammenhang der zukünftigen Geschehnisse einsortieren zu können. Er schien sich darüber auch nicht allzu viele Gedanken zu machen. Vermutlich lag das daran, dass er kein Ravenclaw war.

Es blitzte ganz nah und schon ergroll ein lautes Donnern vom Himmel.

Harry schrak hoch.

Etwas unsanft landete er im aufgeweichten Boden der Kuppel. Mitten im Matsch sitzend oder fast liegend blickte er sich irritiert um. Er rappelte sich etwas auf und blickte nun in zwei große dunkelblaue Augen, die durch einen weiteren Blitz geheimnisvoll erleuchtet wurden.

Zwar hatte ihn der plötzliche Blitz und der laute Donner erschreckt, aber dadurch fällt Harry nicht einfach in den Dreck. Eins der zwei Pferde aus dem Gatter war zu ihm getreten und war für sein unfreiwilliges Bad im Matsch verantwortlich. Es hatte zeitgleich mit dem Donner Harry angestupst. Etwas zu heftig und überraschend für den schmalen Jungen, der das herannahende Tier in der Dunkelheit nicht bemerkt hatte…

Der Junge war viel zu sehr in Gedanken gewesen, als dass er dieses Verhalten des Pferdes hätte kommen sehen können. Es regnete jetzt noch schlimmer und immer mehr Blitze zischten zu Boden. Bald war Harry wieder sauber, denn die Kleidung wurde von vielen Regentropfen durchweicht und ausgespült. Selbst seine Ohren waren so sauber wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Die Bäume ächzten und knackten im Wind. Die nassen Haare hingen Harry ins Gesicht und die Brille hatte er schon im Haus abgenommen. Er sah mit ihr ohnehin nur die Regentropfen am Glas entlanglaufen. Er strich sich die nassen Haare aus dem Gesicht und berührte nun vorsichtig die Nüstern des Pferdes.

Das schwarze Fell war warm und Harry streichelte weiter zum breiten Hals. Das Pferd schien es zu genießen und stupste Harry mit dem Kopf seitlich an. Fragend blickte Harry auf und sah genau in die blauen Augen des Pferdes. Es war pechschwarz hatte allerdings eine weiße Mähne und ein weißen Flecken auf der Seite. Leicht tänzelte das Pferd und presste sich weiter an Harry heran, dabei senke es den Kopf und schnaubte leise.

Zögernd griff Harry in die Mähne und zog sich hinauf. Mit einem Fuß auf dem Gatter schaffte er es etwas umständlich sich auf den breiten Rücken zu positionieren. Kaum saß Harry oben, befürchtete er den Abwurf, aber der kam nicht. Freudig schnaubte der schwarze Hengst und schüttelte kurz seinen Kopf. Jetzt hätte Harry fast den Halt verloren, da er sich noch immer in die weiße Mähne krallte. Wieder schoss ein Blitz vom Himmel und erleuchtete die Umgebung für Sekundenbruchteile. Es war nicht ganz ungefährlich bei diesem Wetter zu reiten. So viele Bäume standen nicht zur Verfügung, um die Blitze von Harry abzulenken.

Und wieder gab es einen grellen Lichtblitz.

Als wäre dies das Startsignal, setzte sich das Pferd in Bewegung. Harrys Hände klammerten sich in die nasskalte Mähne. Er wusste nicht was auf ihn zukam und ob dies der richtige Moment war um Reitstunden zu nehmen, aber wann wusste er schon mal, ob etwas richtig war? Und seit wann gab es den richtigen Zeitpunkt in seinem Leben? Alles war zur falschen Zeit passiert.

Sein Pferd wurde schneller und immer schneller. Bald hatte Harry das Gefühl zu fliegen und ein breites Grinsen verzog seine Lippen. Der Regen peitschte ihm ins Gesicht und die Haare wurden aus den Augen geweht. Der Wind ließ ihn frösteln, aber Harry genoss den Ritt.

Mit fließenden Bewegungen galoppierte der Hengst quer durch das riesige Gehege. An Bäumen und Büschen vorbei und Harry konnte nur kurz die Silhouette erkennen, denn schon waren sie aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden. Der Ritt war viel fließender und angenehmer als der auf einem Hippogreifen oder einem Testral. Harry passte sich den Bewegungen an und fühlte sich sicher. Die einzelnen Bäume schossen an ihnen vorbei und das Gatter als Grenze kam immer näher. „Schade!", dachte Harry noch, als ein Ruck durch den Körper des Pferdes ging und die kräftigen Hinterbeine sich vom Boden abstießen.

Mit einem eleganten Bogen sprangen sie über das hohe Gatter. Harry verspürte bei Absprung keine Angst. Allerdings setzten sie nicht wieder auf.

Kein Ruck ging durch den Körper des Pferdes und seinem Reiter. Harrys Finger verkrallten sich jetzt doch wieder fester in der blonden Mähne. Nur zögernd ließ er seinen Blick an den Seiten des Pferdes hinab nach untern gleiten. Harry keuchte erschrocken auf, als er den dunklen und aufgeweichten Boden gut 5 Meter unter ihnen nur noch erahnen konnte.

Er presste sich weiter an den Rücken des Tieres und musterte jetzt vorsichtig das Pferd genauer. Sein prüfender Blick blieb an zwei schmalen kristallklaren Flügeln hängen, die aus den Flanken des mächtigen Tieres herausragten.

Harry war sich hundertprozentig sicher dass sie vorher noch nicht da gewesen waren. Jedenfalls hat er sie weder gesehen noch gespürt, als er mit der Hand über das Fell gestrichen hatte.

Langsam und geschmeidig bewegten sich die Flügel in der Luft und erzeugten dadurch eine unbeschreibliche Geschwindigkeit. Sie schossen durch die Luft und doch fühlte Harry sich sicher. Keine Angst hinunterzufallen oder abzurutschen. Keine Angst vor der Höhe. Keine Angst vor der Zukunft. Er lockerte sogar den Griff und schloss genießerisch die Augen. Das befreiende Grinsen kam wieder. Und hüllte ihn ein.

Der nasse Wind riss an seinen Haaren, seine Kleidung klebte auf der Haut, der Regen peitschte ihm ins Gesicht und doch genoss er jede kleinste Empfindung davon aufs tiefste. Immer noch zuckten Blitze und erhellten die Landschaft. Harry konnte nicht viel sehen, aber das was er am meisten liebte hatte ihn zurück.

Das Fliegen.

In diesem Moment gab es nur ihn und den Wind.

Die Freiheit um ihn herum. Alle Probleme und Gedanken rutschten in den Hintergrund. Sie waren nicht mehr wichtig. Nicht mehr von Bedeutung oder Relevanz. Im Moment war nur das Gefühl der Freiheit von Bedeutung. Freiheit und Leben, Luft und Wind, Kälte und Frieden…

Es war anders als auf einem Besen, aber Harry vertraute dem Pferd voll und ganz. Es zählte nichts anderes außer ihm und der Freiheit.

Er sah die dicken schwarzen Wolken über sich, die Blitze zu allen Seiten und unter sich das glitzern eines Flusses, die Lichter eines Dorfes und die Dunkelheit eines Waldes. Aber Harry nahm es nur oberflächlich wahr, es interessierte ihn im Moment einfach nicht, was um ihn herum geschah.

Die Blitze zuckten vom Himmel und jeder einzelne verfehlte ihn, aber bei manchen war es mehr als knapp. Oft flogen sie durch die Blitze hindurch und Harry müsste nur die Hände ausstrecken, um sie zu berühren. Dieses elektrische Licht faszinierte ihn und es störte ihn nicht, dass es vielleicht tödlich für ihn sein könnte. Er vertraute auf sein Glück und das Schicksal… welches ihn schon so früh ereilt hatte…

Der Wind durchwehte ihn und fegte alle trüben Gedanken weg, der Regen wusch ihm die Schmerzen der Erinnerung weg und die Höhe gab ihm eine Kraft, die ihm wie ein neues Leben vorkam. Es war eine Erneuerung von Grund auf.

oooooooooo

Harry wusste überhaupt nicht wie spät es war, als er das große Haus wieder betrat. Er hatte nicht den geringsten Schimmer, wie viele Stunden er draußen bei dem Unwetter gewesen war. Und es interessierte ihn nicht, dass es schon weit nach Mitternacht war. Er spürte nicht die Kälte und auch nicht die Wassertropfen, die aus seinem Haar perlten. Er spürte nur die Freiheit und den inneren Frieden. Einen Frieden, den er schon lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Einen Frieden, den er zum Leben brauchte. Einen Frieden, der für ihn das Lebenselixier war.

Mit einem befreiten Lächeln schritt er leise die Treppe empor. Er tropfte alles nass und es kümmerte ihn nicht. Die höhnische Bemerkung von Draco, der von seinem Roman aufblickte, nahm er nicht wahr und auch nicht das erschrockene Keuchen von Gryzabel.

Er trat unter die Dusche und zog sich dann langsam die nasse Kleidung aus. So etwas hatte er nie gemacht, aber es war eine Erfahrung wert. Er spürte, dass eine warme Dusche jetzt nötig und sinnvoll ist. Und nass war seine Kleidung eh.

Das wütende Klopfen an der Tür ging im Rauschen der Dusche unter. Nur in Boxershorts und nassen Haaren schmiss sich Harry auf sein weiches Bett. Er hatte noch immer das Gefühl zu schweben und als Gryzabel plötzlich wütend fauchen vor ihm stand, musste er erstmal irritiert Blinzeln, um wieder die Orientierung zu erlangen.

„Was um Merlins Willen hast Du gemacht? Ich habe dich gesucht. Weißt Du eigentlich, wie spät es ist? Hast Du eine Ahnung wie lange du weg warst? Vielleicht hast Du es mit Deinem hübschen Kopf noch nicht bemerkt, aber da draußen tobt eins der schlimmsten Unwetter der letzten 50 Jahre…"

Harry starrte sie nur mit großen Augen an. Langsam kam er wieder in die Realität zurück. Seine Ohren vibrierten. Schnell zog er sich eine Hose über, denn so halb nackt fühlte er sich gar nicht wohl.

Gryzabel tobte und schrie Harry in Grund und Boden.

„Stopp!" sagte Harry sanft und legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Du bist nicht Molly Weasley." Gryzabel blieb kurz die Sprache weg, dann fixierte sie Harry wieder mit ihren Augen. Eigentlich hatte sie alles gesagt, was sie sagen wollte, aber es war nicht fair, dass Harry noch immer so ruhig blieb.

„Hol tief Luft."

„DU hast mir nicht zu sagen, wie ich mich verhalten soll!", zischte Gryzabel noch immer wütend.

„Nein, das habe ich nicht. Mir ist nichts passiert und ich fühle mich geehrt, dass Du Dir Sorgen um mich gemacht hast... Es gibt nicht viele Menschen, die sich Sorgen um mich machen können, besonders nicht in dieser Zeit. Es tut mir leid, aber ich habe die Zeit einfach vergessen."

Harry sprach sanft und ruhig. Gryzabel begriff, dass vor ihr kein Kind mehr stand. Sie waren Erwachsen und wieder spürte sie den wahnsinnigen Drang den Jungen zu helfen. Zu helfen, aber auch die Wahrheit zu erfahren.

Sie atmete tief durch und beruhigte sich wirklich langsam. Bei diesem Lächeln konnte man gar nicht lange sauer bleiben.

„Du hast Recht, Harry. Aber ich habe niemanden mehr, um den ich mir Sorgen machen kann. Als Du dann in der Dunkelheit des Unwetters verschwandest und nicht wieder zurückkamst, habe ich mir halt riesige Sorgen gemacht. Ich will doch nicht, dass Dir etwas passiert."

„Schon Okay Gryzabel. Ich werde besser aufpassen und in Zukunft mehr auf die Zeit achten." Harry grinste sie schief an und er hoffte nur, dass dieses Gespräch jetzt vorbei war. Er war froh, dass es nicht zu einer Eskalation gekommen ist.

Gryzabel war schon an der Tür angelangt, als sie sich umdrehte und Harry mit ihren braunen Augen fragend ansah. Harry fürchtete jetzt doch noch eine Frage über seinen Verbleib, aber irgendwie wollte er ihr davon nichts erzählen. Es sollte sein Geheimnis bleiben, denn zweifellos würde Gryzabel bei der Vorstellung, dass Harry bei dem Gewitter fliegen war, vor Schreck und Sorge umkippen. Und das wollte Harry dieser zierlichen Gestalt nicht zumuten.

Aber die reale Frage überraschte ihn dann doch sehr: „Du kennst Molly Weasley?"

Einen Moment stockte Harry der Atem, dann räusperte er sich. „Ähm… ja, ich kenne Molly…" Es war deutlich, dass die ältere Dame mehr wissen wollte, aber Harry schüttelte nur sacht seinen Kopf. „Woher kennst Du sie?" lenkte Harry von sich ab.

„Sie ist meine Großcousine!" strahlte Gryzabel. Es war mehr als deutlich, wie nah sie sich standen. Schnell rechnete Harry im Kopf nach und fragte dann, um Gryzabel von ihrer eigenen Frage weiter abzulenken: „Wie geht es Bill und Charley?"

Oh ja, dieses war ein Thema, welches Gryzabel liebte. Sie war so stolz auf die beiden kleinen Jungen und nun erzählte sie Harry von den zwei Weasleys. Die Familie war Klasse, das wusste Harry, aber noch hatten sie nicht mal die Hälfte des Chaoses erreicht. Die Zwillinge fehlten, Ginny und Ron und natürlich auch Percy. Erst dann war das Chaos perfekt. Harry grinste und strich sich die feuchten Haare aus den Augen.

Harry war an seinen Erinnerungen hängen geblieben, aber Gryzabel runzelte die Stirn. Harrys Verbindung zu der Weasley Familie war inniger, als sie gedacht hatte, aber jetzt hatte etwas anderes ihre Aufmerksamkeit erlangt. Ihr war die zarte blitzförmige Narbe auf Harrys Stirn schon früher aufgefallen, aber erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, wie irreal sie wirkte.

Sie trat einen Schritt auf den Jungen zu, der gerne zurück gewichen wäre, aber eine schmale Hand hielt ihn am Arm fest. Mit dem Zeigefinger strich Gryzabel zart die Narbe nach.

Erst jetzt realisierte Harry, was ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen hatte. Seine Haare waren noch immer feucht und gerade eben hatte er sich eine Strähne aus der Stirn gestrichen. Sonst achtete er meistens darauf, dass sie verdeckt blieb. Jetzt war es dafür zu spät.

„Was ist das?" fragte sie lauernd. Harry schloss die Augen.

„Eine Narbe."

„Eine blitzförmige Narbe"

„Ja."

„Woher?"

„…" Harry schwieg. Er überlegte einen Moment, ob er die Wahrheit sagen sollte. „Ein schwerer Autounfall." Er dachte an seine Kindheit und wie Tante Petunia ihm nie wahre Antworten gegeben hatte. Das grüne Licht aus seinen Erinnerungen passte schon damals nicht in dieses Bild.

Harry vermied den direkten Blickkontakt, aber Gryzabel sah ihm auch so den Schmerz und die Trauer an. Und doch war es eine Lüge. Warum zum Geiger log dieser Junge sie so kaltblütig an? Woher war diese verdammte Narbe?

Sie wollte weiter fragen, aber Harry blockierte nun völlig. Er würde dazu nichts mehr sagen, jedenfalls jetzt nicht.

„Ich glaube Dir nicht, aber ich werde es erfahren. Irgendwann werde ich es erfahren."

Harry blickte auf den Boden.

„Ja", nuschelte er leise. „Ja…vielleicht."

„Auch wenn ich nicht daran glaube", schnarrte Draco. Er stand grinsend im Türrahmen und hatte den letzten Teil des Gespräches mitbekommen. Er zog nun beide Blicke auf sich. Gryzabel zog die Stirn in Falten. Sie schien diese Aussage richtig zu interpretieren. Diese Narbe hatte eine relevante Bedeutung und sie verübelte es dem Jungen, dass er ihr nichts erzählte. Sie verübelte es wirklich, denn es hätte vermutlich vieles erklärt.

Schnaubend ging sie an Draco vorbei. Es würde eh nichts bringen, wenn sie jetzt wieder herumschrie. Sie schlug nur wütend ihre eigene Zimmertür hinter sich zu. Die zwei Jungen alleine zurücklassend.

Tbc.


	11. Verlorene Zeit Kap 7

Titel: Ein Leben wie die Zukunft

Autor: Momixis

Zeit: spielt nach „Halbblutprinz"

Kapitel: 7

Teil: 3/9

Paare: Es kommen viele der typischen Paare vor, aber Hauptpersonen werden Harry und Draco sein… (später auch als Paar)

Warnungen: Slash, Charadeath, lange Geschichte, unterschiedlich lange Kapitel….

Inhalt: Harry ist im 7. Schuljahr und will nach Dumbledores Tod nur noch den Krieg beenden, aber was wird er dafür opfern und wird er mit den Verlusten leben können? Wird er die Kraft und das Wissen dazu haben erfolgreich zu sein? Und welche Rolle werden Snape und Malfoy einnehmen?

MIR GEHÖRT NICHTS UND ICH VERDIENE DAMIT AUCH KEIN GELD!

* * *

Danke an die Reviewer, besonders Reinadoreen und Cracy-Li möchte ich wieder einmal ein ganz großes Danke aussprechen. Ich freue mich immer, wenn ich wieder sehe, dass ihr etwas geschrieben habt. Vielen, vielen Dank für Eure Treue. knuddel

* * *

Teil III

**Verlorene Zeit**

Kapitel 7

**Nächtliche Geheimnisse**

Harry lies sich nach hinten auf sein Bett fallen. Sein Blick war starr auf die weiße Decke gerichtet. Draco stand im Türrahmen und war im Begriff zu gehen, als er Harrys Stimme hörte. Er hatte den Held der Zaubererwelt beobachtet. Wie er da lag, nur mit einer schwarzen Jeans bekleidet. Er hatte das Bedürfnis Harry Fragen zu stellen, Ihn zu verstehen und ihm zu folgen, aber es gehörte sich nun mal nicht für einen Malfoy. Und so schwieg er.

„Warum hast Du Dich eingemischt, Draco?"

Noch immer lag Harry auf dem Rücken und blickte ihn nicht an. Etwas überrascht stellte Draco fest, das Harry nicht aggressiv reagierte, seine Frage war sachlich und neutral. Eine völlige Ruhe strahlte der ehemalige Gryffindor aus und dies lies den Slytherin stocken. Es musste etwas Entscheidendes in der Zwischenzeit passiert sein, dass Harry wieder seine Ruhe und Gelassenheit zurück erhalten hatte.

Einen Augenblick stand Draco unentschlossen im Türrahmen. Er wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte. Es war ihm einfach herausgerutscht. Aber diesen Triumph würde er Harry nicht bieten. Er trat einen Schritt in den Raum hinein und verschloss leise die Tür hinter sich.

Eine merkwürdige Stimmung herrschte zwischen ihnen. In den letzten Tagen hatten sie so wenig Zeit wie möglich miteinander verbracht und nur das nötigste gesprochen. Aber jetzt schien der Moment gekommen zu sein, wo sie wichtige grundlegende Dinge besprechen mussten. Und keiner der Jungen war wirklich scharf darauf.

„Wieso hast du sie angelogen?" Draco stand jetzt mitten im Raum und Harry hatte sich langsam aufgesetzt.

„Warum?" Er zeigte keine Gefühle, wie damals beim Endkampf. Kalt und unnahbar wirkte er. Draco erschauderte. „Warum?" wiederholte Harry die Frage an sich selbst, oder war es vielleicht sogar doch an Draco gerichtet? Er stand auf und ging auf den etwas älteren Jungen zu, der ihn kalt und hochnäsig anblickte. Der wollte seine hochgewachsene Statur zur Geltung bringen, aber einschüchtern konnte er Harry damit nicht. Und eigentlich musste Draco zugeben, dass er Harry nie unterbuttern konnte, so sehr er es sich auch oft gewünscht hatte.

„Was glaubst Du, Draco, was passieren würde, wenn auch nur einer erfährt von wem und wodurch ich diese Narbe bekommen habe?" Die grünen Augen blitzten Draco herausfordernd an, aber Harry wandte sich schon wieder ab und trat zum Fenster. Er blickte stur in die Dunkelheit, während die Gedanken in ihren Köpfen wahre Kämpfe antraten.

Noch verstand Draco nicht, was Harry damit sagen wollte. Aber er war ein Malfoy und diese zeigten keine Unsicherheit. Seine Maske saß perfekt und kalt blickte er an Harry vorbei in die Nacht.

„Oh, bekomme ich jetzt die ganze traurige herzzerreißende Geschichte vom armen Waisenkind Harry Potter zu hören? Wie gemein und gefühllos seine Familie doch zu ihm war, wie eng der goldene Käfig war, wie sehr die Welt ihn gehasst hat…", höhnte Draco und sah dabei spöttisch zu Harry hinüber.

„Hör auf", Harrys Augen loderten kurz auf, aber Draco konnte das nicht sehen. „Sprich nicht von Dingen, wovon Du keine Ahnung hast, Malfoy!"

Mit wenigen Schritten stand Harry wieder vor dem anderen Jungen. Mit einem kalten Blick brachte er Draco zum Schweigen, als dieser gerade weiter lästern wollte. „Ein Wort über meine, Deine oder unsere Vergangenheit und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Du nie geboren wirst."

„Ach, glaubst Du wirklich, dass Du dazu in der Lage bist, Potter? Der brave und liebe Gryffindor..." weiter kam Draco mit seinem Spott nicht.

„Im Gegensatz zu Dir, Malfoy, habe ich schon gemordet!" Die Kälte und Härte lies Draco wieder stocken. Ein kalter Schauer durchlief ihn und er fragte sich, seit wann Harry Potter ihn so schnell zum Schweigen bringen konnte. Er hasste diese kalte Seite an dem Gryffindor.

„Du willst MIR drohen?" mit zusammengekniffenen Augen sah er Harry scharf an.

Sie standen dicht voreinander und spürten den Atem des anderen in ihren Gesichtern. Keiner wich einen Schritt zurück. Draco begriff, dass es kein Streit war wie damals in der Schule. Hier ging es um ihr Leben und dies bedeutete, es war Ernst, Todernst.

„Oh nein, Malfoy! Ich würde mir doch nie erlauben Dir zu drohen. Wie kommst Du denn darauf? ….

… Ich verlange einen Geheimniszauber!"

Jetzt stolperte Draco doch einen Schritt nach hinten.

Ungläubig sah er Harry an. Die Maske war weg und nur totale Überraschung war in den Gesichtszügen zu erkennen. Diese Zauber waren nur freiwillig möglich, daher könnte Harry ihn nicht zwingen. Aber er spürte, dass dies kein Scherz war. Entsetzen macht sich in ihm breit und er wollte noch einen Schritt nach hinten weichen, als Harry wieder zum Fenster trat.

„Du behältst unsere Geschichte und unsere Erlebnisse für Dich und auch ich werde davon nichts erzählen können." Harry sprach leise, fast flüsternd und das Licht schien plötzlich nur noch halb so hell zu sein. Die schwarzen Haare hingen wieder widerspenstig ins Gesicht und mit einer fahrigen Bewegung strich Harry sie sich aus den Augen.

Seine Finger spielten mit einem schmalen silbernen Dolch und für Draco war es ein Rätsel, wo er ihn auf einmal herhatte. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich, denn es gab nur wenige Zauberrubriken, wo ein Dolch eingesetzt wird, aber alle davon waren ohne Ausnahme schwarzmagischer Natur. Dies dürfte Draco eigentlich nicht überraschen, und doch tat es das. Mit großen Augen verfolgte er jede Bewegung des Schwarzhaarigen.

Plötzlich wandte Harry sich von der Dunkelheit der Nacht ab und schritt zu einer kleinen Kommode. Er öffnete die Schranktür und griff hinein. Mit vielen unterschiedlich großen aber weißen Kerzen bildete er ein Pentagramm auf dem Fußboden. Ein schwarzmagisches Ritual mit weißen Kerzen.

Draco überlegte, was er tun sollte. Er hatte das dringende Bedürfnis weg zu laufen und sich zu verstecken, aber irgendwie konnte er es nicht. Es war nicht einfach. Wie sollte er Harry Potter vertrauen? Wieso sollte er diesen Zauber eingehen? Er wollte frei bleiben in seiner Entscheidung und nicht durch einen Zauber eingeschränkt werden.

„Was glaubst Du…", durchbrach die dunkle Stimme des Gryffindors die Stille und die Gedanken „Was glaubst Du, passiert, wenn Voldemort erfährt, wer Du bist bzw. was Du warst. Du würdest sofort wieder in seinen Kreis aufgenommen werden, dann darfst Du wieder quälen und töten. Nebenbei wirst Du alles über mich erzählen müssen, ob Du willst oder nicht. Deine Eltern würden wieder ins Spiel gezogen werden und der Krieg beginnt von vorne … nur heftiger, blutiger und rücksichtsloser …Mit Dir als Frontkämpfer … Willst.Du.Das.Wirklich?"

Bei den letzten Worten hatte Harry Draco fest angesehen. Nicht herausfordernd oder überheblich, sondern ernst und nachdenklich. Es war kein Spaß. Es war kein Spiel oder eine Entscheidung, die nur sie betraf. Es ging hier nicht um einen Hauspokal oder das höhere Ansehen, sondern um ihr Leben und um das Leben ihrer Eltern. Ihrer Familien und ihrer Existenz.

Und endlich begriff auch Draco, wie riskant ihr Wissen war. Wie riskant ihr Leben in dieser Zeit sein konnte. Es würde nicht nur Harry in tödliche Gefahr bringen, sondern auch ihn selbst und alle die ihnen wichtig waren. Draco ließ den Kopf sinken und nickte leicht. Es würde Harry reichen, so hoffte er.

Harry wusste natürlich, dass dies eine schwere Entscheidung für den Malfoyerben war und doch gab es keine andere Möglichkeit, um ihr Wissen zu schützen. Ein Geheimniswahrer war zu gefährlich, denn dann müssten sie ihm vertrauen und die einzige Person, auf die sich Harry und Draco einigen könnten, würde Harry nicht weiter als nötig hineinziehen wollen: Gryzabel.

Draco trat nun zögernd und vorsichtig in den fünfeckigen Mittelpunkt, während Harry schweigend die Kerzen anzündete. Ohne Zauberstab musste er dies auf Muggelart machen und Draco beobachtete ihn skeptisch, wie er mit einem Feuerzeug von Kerze zu Kerze ging.

Draco stand nun in einem Stern aus weißen brennenden Kerzen und setzte sich langsam und äußerst vorsichtig in einen Schneidersitz nieder. Harry trat zu ihm, nachdem er das elektrische Licht ausgeschaltet hatte, und ließ den silbernen Dolch zwischen sich und Draco auf den Boden gleiten, während auch er seine Beine verschränkte. Ihre Knie berührten sich und beiden Jungen wurde plötzlich bewusst, was für ein skurriles Bild sie jetzt vermutlich für ihre ehemaligen Freunde und Klassenkameraden abgaben. Ein schiefes Grinsen von beiden Jungen verflüchtigte sich allerdings schnell wieder.

Der Raum wurde nur noch von den Kerzen erhellt und er wirkte schummrig und geheimnisvoll. Die dünnen Vorhänge wehten leicht, obwohl kein Fenster offen war und die Kerzen ruhig brannten.

Die Jungen legten nun ihre Hände auf ihre Knie. Die Handinnenfläche zeigte nach oben. Draco wusste was zu tun war, da fast alle magischen Rituale gleich oder sehr ähnlich waren. Normalerweise müssten jetzt die Zauberstäbe zwischen ihnen liegen, aber Draco zweifelte nicht daran, dass der Zauber auch ohne Zauberstäbe funktionieren würde. Das Zentrieren des magischen Potenzials war selbst für ihn nicht unmöglich. Er seufzte schwer auf und legte sein Schicksal in die Hände von Harry Potter. Den größten und verrücktesten Zauberer den er je kennen gelernt hatte. Aber dies würde seine Lippen nie verlassen.

Leise begann Harry Worte zu murmeln. Draco wusste, dass dies die Zauberformel war, aber er kannte sie nicht. Kurz blickte er zum Dolch, der wie ein Spiegel im Mittelpunkt des Pentagramms lag. Aber dann suchten Harrys grüne Augen Dracos und keiner konnte den Blick abwenden. Und sie durften es auch nicht.

Die Magie des Zaubers begann zu wirken. Ihre eigene ungezügelte Magie reichte aus, um diesem magischen Bund die benötigte Kraft zu geben.

Und auch wenn Draco den Zauber nicht kannte und die gemurmelten Worte Harrys noch nicht verstand, so vertraute er auf die ehrliche Seele des Gryffindors. In diesem Moment vertraute er Harry Potter sein Leben an. Und er hatte keine Chance sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, warum dies so war.

Das sanfte Licht der Kerzen stieg empor und hüllte sie ein. Kein äußerer Einfluss würde jetzt noch stören können. Das Licht bildete einen strahlenden Schutz um die beiden magischen Jungen.

Die Magie verteilte sich weiter im Raum und verschloss die Tür und auch die Fenster würden nicht mal durch einen Hurrikan zerstört werden können. Es gab kein Zurück und Draco wusste genau, dass sie jetzt etwa 10 Zentimeter über den Boden schwebten. Noch immer hielten ihre Augen den Blickkontakt fest.

Die gemurmelten Worte für die magische Konzentration waren gesprochen, jetzt würde der Zauberspruch den Sinn und das Ziel festlegen.

Und Harry sprach nun deutlicher und lauter. Draco stieg ein, sobald er die Worte verstand. Es war ihm, als ob er diesem Zauber schon einmal gehört hatte. Aber dies war jetzt egal. Beide Jungen mussten sich auf die Magie konzentrieren. Auf ihrer Haut prickelte es und Draco bekam eine Gänsehaut, aber auch Harry Nackenhaare stellten sich auf.

„…. Jn animo sanquinis… Defende et conserva…"(Im Geiste des Blutes…Beschütze und bewahre)

Nur leise waren diese Worte gesprochen, aber ihre Wirkung setzte sofort ein. Ein durchsichtiger Faden schien sich langsam zu materialisieren. Genau zwischen ihnen lag der Entstehungsort.

„… Jn animo ligae… tace cludeque…" (Im Geiste des Bundes… verschweige und verschließe…)

Immer länger wurde der Faden und nur durch das Licht der Kerzen nahm er Struktur und Brillanz auf. Er wurde breiter und kräftiger.

„… Scientia nostra temporis…"(Unser Wissen über die Zeit….)

Die Farbe veränderte sich und langsam bewegte sich das mittlerweile weiße Band schwebend in dem Mittelkreis des Pentagramms. Immer weiter wickelte es sich um die sitzenden Gestalten.

„… Scientia nostra futurae…"(Unser Wissen über die Zukunft…)

Das Band legte sich um ihre Körper und um ihren Geist und verlor ihre Farbe der Unschuld nun völlig. Immer dunkler und blauer wurde es, bis es in einem kräftigen Türkis endete.

„… Scientia nostra fractorum…"(Unser Wissen über die Ereignisse…)

Durch das Band drang kein funken Licht mehr und die Jungen schwebten so in der undurchdringlichen Dunkelheit des Zaubers. Noch immer starrten sie sich an.

Plötzlich spürte Draco, wie Harry nach seiner Hand griff. Leichte Angst ließ ihn zusammenzucken, als er die kühlen Finger spürte. Harrys Hand war sacht und Draco entspannte sich sofort wieder. Harry würde ihn nicht töten oder schlimm verletzen. Ein warmes Gefühl der Sicherheit durchzog jede Faser seines Körpers und dies gab ihm Kraft,…

„… Jn animo sanquinis nostrae… defende et conserva…"(Im Geiste unseres Blutes …beschütze und bewahre)

… um den scharfen Schnitt in seiner Handfläche ohne zischen hinzunehmen. Er spürte sein Blut über die Hand fließen und dann sacht hinabtropfen. Er spürte, wie ihm der Dolch gereicht wurde, damit er das gleiche bei Harry machen konnte.

Ohne zu zögern schnitt der Blonde in die schmale Hand vom Gryffindor. Kein Geräusch durchbrach die Stille.

„… Jn animo ligae nostrae… tace cludeque…" (Im Geiste unseres Bundes… verschweige und verschließe)

Draco wusste genau was jetzt kommen würde. Die Worte hallten noch immer in der Dunkelheit, die sie umfangen hielt. Noch immer war die Magie in diesem Raum zum greifen nah. Wieder murmelten sie die letzten Worte. Das Blut tropfte zwischen sie, denn die Magie verhinderte die sofortige Heilung.

„… Jn animo sanquinis nostrae… defende et conserva…"(Im Geiste unseres Blutes… beschütze und bewahre)

Draco griff nach Harrys Hand und ihre Wunden berührten sich. Ihr Blut vermischte sich … ihre Finger verschränkten sich …

„… Jn animo ligae nostrae… tace cludeque…" (Im Geiste unseres Bundes… verschweige und verschließe)

… und das Band verfärbte sich.

Es wurde wieder heller und klarer. Ein Leuchten entstand, welches fließend in das Licht der Kerzen überging. Ihre Hände erwärmten sich und brannten fast, aber sie hielten sie noch immer fest miteinander verflochten.

Vom Licht umgeben sprach Harry als erster das verbindliche Versprechen:

„Ich verpflichte mich zu Schweigen über unsere Vergangenheit, über die Zukunft unserer Familien, Freunde und der gesamten Zaubererwelt, über unsere Reise und unserer Herkunft. Niemand darf erfahren, was und wer wir in Wirklichkeit sind. Niemand darf erfahren, was wir wissen. Ich schweige, so wahr ich Harry James Potter heiße."

Das Band des Lichtes begann sich um sie zu drehen und als nun auch Draco dieses Versprechen gab, wurde es schneller und immer schneller. Erst als Dracos letzte Worte verklungen waren, blieb der Lichtwirbel stehen. Sie ließen ihre Hände los und leckten synchron über den Schnitt. In 12 Stunden würde nur noch eine zarte Narbe daran erinnern.

So eklig der Geschmack des Blutes auch war, so wichtig war dieser Schritt, denn nun flammte das Licht noch weiter auf. Heller und strahlender wurde es. Es brannte in den Augen und als sie die Augen schließen mussten, zerbrach es in viele Milliarden einzelner Lichtfunken. Langsam und sacht fiel der glänzende Staub auf die Jungen nieder und ließ die Kerzen erlöschen.

Der Zauber der Magie war vorbei.

Es war still.

Es war dunkel.

Nur noch der Mond erhellte das Zimmer sacht. Das Gewitter war vorbei und die Wolken hatten sich verzogen.

Draco sah sich einen Moment etwas irritiert um. Der magische Moment war vorüber. Er fühlte sich total ausgelaugt und eigentlich müsste auch Harry sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten können. Aber gerade der stand jetzt auf und klopfte sich den feinen silbernen Staub von der Hose.

Auch Draco kämpfte sich hoch und stolperte, mit einem kurzen Nicken zu Harry, aus dem Zimmer. Er wollte nur noch in sein Bett. Beide Jungen ließen sich sofort auf ihre Betten fallen, ohne sich umzuziehen, und waren schon im Land der Träume, ehe sie das Kissen überhaupt berührt hatten. Der Schlaf hielt sie bis zum Morgen fest gefangen und ließ nicht einmal Träume zu.

Tbc.

* * *

**Hey Leute, **

ich weiß, dass diese Geschichte nicht nur von Reinadoreen und Crazy-Li gelesen wird, auch haben einige die Geschichte zu ihren Favoriten hinzugefügt und doch noch kein Review hinterlassen. Ich erwarte keine Romane von Euch, wenn es nach mir geht würde ein kurzes Danke reichen. Ihr könnt aber auch Fragen stellen oder mir Fehler (Rechtschreibung, Grammatik oder Logik) mitteilen. Ich bin wirklich für alles offen und würde mich freuen ein paar Reviews von bisher unbekanntn (aber auch von den bekannten Lesern) zuerhalten.

Ich würde mich wirklich sehr freuen, besonders da die zwei, die die Geschichte auch verfolgen und mir versprochen haben ein Review zu schreiben bisher es nicht getan haben, aber was will man auch von Männern erwarten?!

**Okay, ich wünsche Euch trotzdem noch viel Spaß beim lesen und macht mir eine kleine Freue und geht durch das Prozedere mit dem Review... knuddel**

Eure Momixis


	12. Verlorene Zeit Kap 8

Titel: Ein Leben wie die Zukunft

Titel: Ein Leben wie die Zukunft

Autor: Momixis

Zeit: spielt nach „Halbblutprinz"

Kapitel: 8

Teil: 3/9

Paare: Es kommen viele der typischen Paare vor, aber Hauptpersonen werden Harry und Draco sein… (später auch als Paar)

Warnungen: Slash, Charadeath, lange Geschichte, unterschiedlich lange Kapitel….

Inhalt: Harry ist im 7. Schuljahr und will nach Dumbledores Tod nur noch den Krieg beenden, aber was wird er dafür opfern und wird er mit den Verlusten leben können? Wird er die Kraft und das Wissen dazu haben erfolgreich zu sein? Und welche Rolle werden Snape und Malfoy einnehmen?

MIR GEHÖRT NICHTS UND ICH VERDIENE DAMIT AUCH KEIN GELD!

Danke an die Reviewer!!

Teil III

**Verlorene Zeit**

Kapitel 8

**Vergangene Neuheiten**

Am nächsten Morgen hoffte Gryzabel auf Antworten. Auf ausführliche und präzise Antworten. Sie fand sich allerdings zwei Jungen gegenüber, die aussahen wie 15, denen aber noch immer die Reife in den Augen zu lesen stand.

Davon wollte sie sich allerdings nicht abhalten lassen, aber sie sah die kleine frische Wunde an Dracos und dann an Harrys Handinnenfläche und sie wusste sie hatte verloren.

Die Jungen hatten ohne ihre Zauberstäbe ein mächtiges Bündnis des Schweigens gesprochen. Da brauchte sie nicht mehr zu fragen.

‚Was hat die Jungen nur dazu geführt zu solchen einer Schutzmaßnahme zu greifen?' grübelte Gryzabel missmutig, während die Jungen sich müde und maulend um das Frühstück kümmerten. Antworten würde Gryzabel nicht mehr bekommen, aber dafür entfachten viele neue Fragen in ihrem Kopf ein reines Feuerwerk.

Gleich nach dem Frühstück reisten sie trotz Kopfschmerzen per Flohpulver in die Winkelgasse. Die Jungen hatten nach ihrer ersten Tasse Kaffee, den Harry für sie beide gekocht hatte, ihre Tabletten geschluckt. Ohne dabei ein maulendes Wort zu verlieren.

Ein seltsames und irgendwie trauriges Bild war es, als die Abbilder von James Potter und Lucius Malfoy ihre Gestalt und Aussehen veränderten. Das platinblonde Haar wurde dunkler und endete in einem normalen blonden Ton. Und die Augen strahlten in einem kalten Hellblau. Ein 15-jähriger Junge saß vor ihnen am Tisch und hatte sämtliche Ähnlichkeiten mit Lucius Malfoy verloren, außer vielleicht die Arroganz.

Bei Harry war es etwas anderes. Der Versuch seine Haarfarbe zu ändern schlug fehl. Um keine Nuance wurde das Schwarz heller, aber dafür wurden sie länger und Harry strich sie sich grantig hinter das Ohr. Vor dem Badezimmerspiegel setzte er dann die Kontaktlinsen ein und brauchte mehr als vier Versuche, bis sie endlich richtig saßen. Er hasste sie jetzt schon.

Gryzabel musterte die Jungen noch sehr skeptisch. Ein kleines helles Muttermal auf der hellen Haut Malfoys nahm ihm den reinen Glanz und der böse Blick sollte mit einer Brille versteckt werden. Die allerdings landete sofort im Kamin und Harry gluckste vergnügt.

Ein starker Zauber ließ Harrys Haare etwas glatter erscheinen und endlich war Gryzabel mit einem schiefen Seitenblick zu Draco zufrieden mit ihrer Arbeit. Niemand würde die beiden Jungen als das erkennen, was sie eigentlich mal waren.

So ging Gryzabel mit zwei 15-jährigen zeitreisenden Schülern durch die Winkelgasse von 1975.

Für die Jungen war es ein Schock.

Besonders Harry nahm das neue bzw. alte Erscheinungsbild der Winkelgasse nur durch einen dicken Schleier der Trostlosigkeit wahr. Viele der Geschäfte waren geschlossen oder stark beschädigt. Die Auslagen waren gering und alles wirkte gespannt und auf alles gefasst.

Nirgendwo strahlten frische oder muntere Farben und die Fröhlichkeit wirkte gezwungen und irreal. Die Winkelgasse strahlte das wider, was in der Zaubererwelt vor sich ging. Krieg und Zerstörung.

Harry erschauderte. Ihm war kalt, obwohl die Sonne warm schien.

Die Winkelgasse war bei weitem nicht so farbenfroh und erhellt, wie bei Harrys erstem Besuch. Alles war grau und schwarz. Die Wege dreckig. Aber auch Draco schien diesen neuen Eindruck der Winkelgasse mitzunehmen, denn er schwieg beharrlich und schritt schweigend neben Harry entlang. Gryzabel ging voraus und strebte zielsicher ein sehr altes aber den Jungen bekanntes Geschäft an.

„So meine Lieben, als erstes gehen wir zu Ollivander. Ihr braucht Zauberstäbe, denn ihr könnt ja nicht jeden Zauber mit einem Ritual bewirken", flötete Gryzabel gezwungen und Harry zog den Kopf ein. Es war ja klar, dass sie nicht darüber hinwegkam, was sie verbotener Weise in ihrem Haus gemacht hatten.

Aber plötzlich kam Harry ein ganz andere Gedanke.

Eine Angst packte ihn und ließ ihn im Schritt stolpern. ‚Was wäre, wenn er den gleichen Zauberstab bekommen würde wie zu seinem ersten Schuljahr?! Gab es ihn überhaupt schon?! Welche Folgen würden daraus entstehen?'

Draco bemerkte zwar, das Harry stolperte, aber erst der plötzliche und feste Griff an seinem Arm lies ihn aufblicken. Die Augen von Harry waren voller Verzweiflung. Harry zog ihn weiter zu sich um ihm etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern. Draco spürte den warmen Atem des Jungen und erschauderte, dann verarbeiteten seine grauen Zellen das Gesagte.

„Kennst…. – Nein – … kannst du den Vergessenszauber ‚Oblivate'?" sehr leise flüsterte Harry diese Worte und Draco bekam große Augen.

Er starrte Harry irritiert an. „Warum?"

Harry wurde unruhig und er spürte den Blick von Gryzabel auf sich. Sie stand einige Meter von ihnen entfernt direkt vor dem Laden und wartete ungeduldig auf sie.

„Ollivander darf sich nicht an uns erinnern… vermutlich könnte dies zu …ähm…Problemen führen. Er darf nichts Merkwürdiges an uns entdecken… und wenn… doch…dann darf er sich daran nicht mehr erinnern…"

„Aber was willst du Pot…"

„Jericle", zischte Harry. „Ich denke du wirst es verstehen, wenn es soweit ist." Harry zog jetzt den umso verunsicherten Draco hinter sich her und schenkte Gryzabel ein ziemlich gezwungenes Lächeln. Sie hielt die Tür auf und Harry trat zusammen mit Draco in den kleinen dunklen Laden vom Zauberstabhersteller Ollivander.

Ihre Augen wanderten an den Regalen entlang und mieden so den direkten Blickkontakt mit Gryzabel. Harry spürte es regelrecht, dass sie wieder sauer war. Was würde nur passieren, wenn sie erfährt, was sie vorhatten... Harry wollte da gar nicht dran denken.

oooooooooo

Der Laden war noch immer so wie Harry ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Klein und voll gestellt mit Schachteln und Kartons. Die hohen Regale bogen sich unter dem Gewicht der Zauberstäbe leicht durch und es roch noch immer leicht muffig.

Harry fragte sich, wie man bei den vielen Schachteln den Überblick behalten sollte, aber da tauchte auch schon Ollivander auf. Aus dem hintersten Gang trat er langsam hervor und beäugte die neuen Kunden sehr misstrauisch.

Die Jungen waren eindeutig schon älter als 14 Jahre und wenn er ihm in die Augen sah, spürte er, dass selbst dies noch viel zu jung geschätzt war. Etwas an diesen Jungen war nicht so wie es sein sollte. Seine Augen glitten an die schmalen Körper hinab und die Jungen bewegten sich sofort etwas unruhig.

Die blassen Augen machten Harry nervös und er blickte kurz zu Draco, nur um festzustellen, dass dieser sich nicht ganz so auffällig verhielt. Harry zwang sich zur Ruhe.

„Guten Tag die Herren", begrüßte Ollivander die Jungen und Gryzabel warm. Die sanfte Stimme erzeugte eine Gänsehaut und Harry blickte auf seine Schuhspitzen hinab.

Das Unbehagen war körperlich zu fühlen und Gryzabel schritt daher ein. „Dies sind junge Freunde von mir Mr. Ollivander. Sie kommen aus Belarus (Weißrussland). Dies ist Adrian Jericle und sein Cousin Dorian Mosnay", stellte sie die Jungen freundlich vor. Harry sah sofort, dass der alte Mann ihnen nicht glaubte. Die silbernen Augen glitten über Harrys Gesicht, aber er sagte nichts.

Geheimnisvoll lächelnd nahm er sein Maßband und ließ es alle möglichen und unmöglichen Abstände an Dracos Körper messen. Harry achtete lieber nicht darauf, was alles gemessen wurde und beobachtete lieber, wie Ollivander durch die Reihe der Regale ging und zielsicher nach den Schachteln griff. Mit drei Schachtel kam er zurück und Draco griff selbstsicher nach dem ersten Zauberstab.

Harry machte sich indes Sorgen und hoffte, dass Ollivander nicht versuchen würde das Rätsel der beiden unbekannten Jungen aufzuklären. Aber irgendwie wusste Harry, dass auch wenn Ollivander schwieg, er nicht aufhörte sie zu beobachten und spätestens bei seinem Zauberstab Albus Dumbledore benachrichtigen würde. Oh man, warum konnte eigentlich nie etwas nur einfach und unauffällig ablaufen?

Harry ließ seinen Kopf hängen und bemerkte kaum, dass das Maßband jetzt ihn auskundschaftete. Draco hatte seinen Zauberstab in der Hand und grinste überlegen.

„...Buche 11 ¾ Zoll mit Drachenherzfaser. Stabil und beim rechten Willen voller Kraft. Der ist Ihnen wohl eigen Mr. Mosnay…."

‚…er ist ja auch ein Malfoy', schoss es sofort durch Harrys Kopf und er lächelte schief.

Ollivander sah ihn an und trat nun näher zu ihm heran. „Man kann seine Familie nicht verleugnen, nicht wahr Mr. Jericle?"

Harry erstarrte und spürte wie jegliches Blut aus seinem Gesicht verschwand. „Es ist mir eine Freude Sie kennen zu lernen, Mr. Jericle." Während das Band Harrys Ohren abmaß, glitten die silbernen Augen über Harrys Gesicht und blieben einen Moment an der Narbe hängen.

Harry spürte Dracos neugierigen Blick und hoffte plötzlich, dass er einen anderen Zauberstab erhalten würde. Egal was für einen, er würde mit jedem irgendwie auskommen, aber bloß nicht der, der für ihn bestimmt war. Als hätte Ollivander diesen stillen Aufruf gehört, verschwand er und holte 10 schmale Schachteln aus seinem Chaos hervor. Vielleicht spürte er schon, dass dies kein einfacher Kunde werden würde.

„Nur das Genie beherrscht das Chaos", flüsterte Harry, als er Ollivander dabei beobachtete, wie er die Zauberstäbe zielsicher aus den entlegensten Winkeln des Ladens hervorholte. Aber Harry spürte jetzt schon, dass keiner von den Stäben auf dem Tresen seiner werden würde. Woher dieses Gefühl kam, wusste er nicht zu beschreiben. Er wusste es einfach.

Harry sollte Recht behalten. Kaum hatte er einen von denen in die Hand genommen, als sie ihm auch schon wieder abgenommen wurden. Es gab zwei Zauberstäbe, wo ein leichtes Prickeln zu spüren war, aber auch diese Stäbe verschwanden schnell wieder in ihren Kartons. Ollivander war eindeutig nicht zufrieden mit der Auswahl.

Harry kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf und wich den Blicken von Gryzabel und Draco aus.

„Ein schwieriger Kunde… Kommt selten vor... schwierig…sehr schwierig… geheimnisvoll", murmelte Ollivander während er auf eine kleine wacklige Leiter kletterte.

Der Stapel der aussortierten Zauberstäbe wurde immer größer und Draco hatte sich schon vor 20 Minuten auf den storchbeinigen Stuhl fallen lassen. Allerdings traute Harry dem Stuhl Dracos Gewicht eher zu als Hagrids massige Gestalt. Er musste kurz schmunzeln und strich sich dann aber müde die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

Nach weiteren 20 Minuten und einem echt verzweifelten Blick von Ollivander, verlor Draco seine Geduld und fragte provozierend: „Was für einen Zauberstab hattest Du denn vorher, Pot… Jericle?"

Harry erstarrte. Ein finsterer Blick traf auf Dracos blaue Augen und Harry … seufzte. Welchen Sinn hatte es noch weiter hundert Zauberstäbe auszuprobieren, wenn er doch genau wusste, dass es wohl wirklich nur einen passenden für ihn gab. Mit geschlossenen Augen murmelte er mehr, als das er sprach: „Mein alter Zauberstab bestand aus Stechpalme und im Kern war eine Phönixfeder." Er blickte nicht auf. Dies brauchte er auch nicht um die Überraschung von Ollivander zu spüren.

Die silbernen Augen starrten den jungen Mann an. Es gab nur selten so eine Verbindung. Er hatte genau drei davon in seinem Laden. Allerdings sprach nichts dafür, nur diese Aussage des Jungen. Natürlich musste keiner davon passen, aber es war schon merkwürdig. Und Ollivander spürte schon, dass die zwei Schachteln die er gerade hervorzog nicht die richtigen waren. Nicht sein konnten. Aber der dritte Zauberstab konnte es erst Recht nicht sein. Durfte es nicht sein. Nicht jetzt schon.

Er war erst vor wenigen Tagen fertig gestellt worden und hatte die Werkstatt noch nicht ganz verlassen. Langsam ging Ollivander nun aber doch mit der schmalen Schachtel zu dem Jungen mit den vielen Lügen. Ollivander spürte, dass die Jungen nicht die waren die sie vorgaben zu sein. Die ganze Situation war so kurios und unrealistisch. Noch nie war ihm so ein seltsamer Junge untergekommen. Diese außergewöhnliche Mischung sollte wirklich für diesen Jungen sein? Das konnte nicht sein? Das durfte nicht sein.

Aber noch mehr als Ollivander verstand Draco die ganze Situation nicht. Warum verhielt sich Harry nur so extrem merkwürdig und was war an diesem Zauberstab so besonderes? Ollivander schien nicht sehr erfreut zu sein und die zwei Schachteln die er geholt hatte, lagen ungeöffnet auf dem Tresen.

Zögernd reichte Ollivander Harry den schwarzen Zauberstab aus der dritten Schachtel. Harry schluckte sichtbar und wischte sich seine schweißnassen Hände an der Hose ab. Dann hob er die Hand und mit zitternden Fingern schlossen sie sich um den Griff des Zauberstabs.

Sofort erkannte Draco, wie auch die anderen beiden Zuschauer, dass dies der richtige Zauberstab war. Harry erglühte in einem matten Licht und aus dem Zauberstab schossen helle glühende Funken.

Harrys Lippen verzogen sich zu einem befreiten Lächeln, bis er wieder in die Realität zurückkam. Draco seufzte vor Erleichterung und auch Gryzabel schien zufrieden.

Ollivander war schockiert. „Seltsam, sehr seltsam!"

Harry sagte nichts, aber Draco war kopfschüttelnd aufgestanden: „Was bitte ist so seltsam?" Ollivander blickte Harry an. Gerade von ihm hätte er diese Frage erwartet, aber der schwarzhaarige Junge blickte unsicher auf seinen neuen Zauberstab, den er fast zärtlich und vertraut zwischen den Fingern hielt. Als wüsste er mehr.

„Ein mächtiger Zauberstab, ganz ohne Zweifel. Das seltsame daran ist nur, dass es ein sehr frischer Zauberstab ist und dass der Phönix, dessen Schwanzfeder in diesem Zauberstab verarbeitet wurde, noch eine andere Feder gegeben hat. Nur eine andere noch…"

Es war deutlich zu erkennen, dass Draco nicht verstand. Aber Ollivander erkannte in Harrys Blick etwas, was er erst nach einigen Sekunden deuten konnte. Der Junge wusste schon jetzt, was so seltsam daran war….nur war das eigentlich ganz unmöglich.

„… und dieser zweite Zauberstab gehört einer mächtigen Person: Der-dessen-Namen-nicht-genannt-werden-darf."

Für Draco und Gryzabel war es ein Schock und für Ollivander ein kleiner Weltuntergang. Nur Harry blieb ganz ruhig stehen und blickte schließlich traurig zu Draco hoch. Und der blonde Junge verstand jetzt, was Harry vorhin von ihm wollte. Sie hatten keine andere Wahl. Welchen Skandal würde entstehen, wenn ein unbekannter Junge den Bruder von Voldemorts Zauberstab kaufen würde? Selbst für Draco war es ein Schock, aber er kannte wenigstens ein wenig des Hintergrundes von Harrys Leben.

Draco hob seufzend seinen neuen Zauberstab und schwenkte ihn. Ein weißer Strahl schoss auf den überraschten Ollivander zu und hüllte ihn in Rotes Licht. Durch Dracos Konzentration wurden die Erinnerungen sondiert und gegebenenfalls gelöscht.

Harry schluckte den Kloß des schlechten Gewissens hinunter und hob seinen Zauberstab. Er räumte den kleinen Laden mit einem Schwenker auf und zog die erstarrte Gryzabel an ihrem Umhang hinaus, nachdem er 20 Galleonen auf den Tresen deponiert hatte. Und kurz darauf verließ auch Draco den Laden und ließ einen alten Mann mit seinen zerstückelten Erinnerungen zurück.

Der Rest des Einkaufsbummels verging in einer angespannten Ruhe. Gryzabel war außer sich und zischte ihnen kurz zu, dass sie zu Hause darüber reden würden. Was sollten die Jungen dagegen sagen?

Gryzabel versorgte sie mit allem, was sie sonst noch benötigten und sogar ein Haustier erhielten sie. Während Draco eine kleine schwarze Adlereule aussuchte, fiel Harrys Wahl auf eine schwarz-weiße getigerte Katze. Sie schien ziemlich struppig zu sein und ihr rechtes Ohr war angenagt. Aber ihre violetten Augen sahen ihn mit so einer Wärme an, dass Harry sie einfach mitnehmen musste.

Sehnsuchtsvoll sahen die Jungen zu dem kleinen Quidditchladen hinüber, welcher allerdings leicht zerstört und somit nicht geöffnet war. Und selbst wenn es nicht so leer und dunkel erschien, hätten Harry und Draco gar nicht den Mut gehabt um Gryzabel um einen Besen zu bitten. Sie mussten wohl erstmal ohne Besen und Quidditch auskommen.

Erst am Abend kamen sie wieder Zuhause an. Sie hatten nicht wirklich viel gekauft, aber sie mussten oft lange warten, bis sie bedient werden konnten. Harrys Hoffnung, dass Gryzabel den Vorfall mit Ollivander vergessen würde, verflog, als sie mit düsterer Stimme in das Wohnzimmer dirigiert wurden.

Jetzt saßen sie mit eingezogenen Köpfen in den bequemen Ohrensesseln und Gryzabel redete sich in Rage. Dann schwieg sie und starrte die Jungen mit unverblümtem Zorn an. Ihre braunen Augen bekamen schwarze Flecken und sie fixierte erst Draco kalt und dann Harry noch kälter. Beide Jungen hielten den Blick stand, auch wenn Harrys Wangen leicht rosa wurden.

„Was…" begann sie leise, aber umso deutlicher und schärfer, „…brachte Euch dazu, so einen Zauber an Ollivander auszusprechen? Und WARUM in drei Teufelsnamen, habt ihr das überhaupt für notwendig empfunden?"

Ein ganz klein wenig sanken die Jungen tiefer in ihre Sessel. Harry wusste, dass er antworten musste. Draco fehlten zu viele Informationen. Er könnte nur Mutmaßungen und Spekulationen äußern. Harrys Mund war auf einmal ganz trocken und er seufzte leise. Während er aufstand, zog er seinen Zauberstab aus der hinteren Hosentasche.

Mit dem Rücken zu Gryzabel und Draco hielt er den schwarzen Stab zwischen den zitternden Fingern. Es war schon ein tolles Gefühl wieder seinen Zauberstab zu haben. Er war fast in der Versuchung Gryzabel und auch Draco einen Vergessenszauber aufzuhalsen, aber er war ein Gryffindor und würde vor den Problemen nicht davon laufen. Außerdem war er nicht besonders gut in diesem Zauber. Ein Grund mehr, warum er Draco darum gebeten hatte… und die Erinnerung zu modifizieren würde viel zu lange dauern.

„Phönixfeder", sagte Harry und drehte sich wieder zu den beiden Personen im Raum um. „Mein Zauberstab ist der Bruder von Voldemorts…"

„Verdammt Potter, Du solltest Dir schnell abgewöhnen diesen Namen auszusprechen" zischte Draco, nachdem er heftig zusammengezuckt war. Er würde sich vermutlich nie daran gewöhnen.

Harry blinzelte kurz und sprach dann weiter: „Ollivander würde sofort Dumbledore Bescheid geben… und dieser… dieser würde uns vermutlich nicht nach Hogwarts gehen lassen. Er würde in mir eine Gefahr sehen und uns nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen. Es würde zu einem Skandal kommen… ich würde von allen Seiten auseinander genommen werden, wie eine Weihnachtsgans. Du glaubst doch nicht Gryzabel, dass ich darauf scharf bin, oder?"

Gryzabel runzelte die Stirn. Okay, vieles davon war einleuchtend, aber bei weitem nicht alles. „Warum sollte Ollivander Dumbledore benachrichtigen? Welchen Grund würde es geben? Nur weil du den Bruder vom Du-weißt-schon-wer hast?"

Draco verfolgte diese Erklärung sehr gespannt, auch wenn er versuchte es nicht zu zeigen. Ein Malfoy durfte nicht neugierig sein.

„Weil es nicht die Feder eines x-beliebigen Phönixes ist, sondern … es ist Fawks." Harry konnte in Gryzabels Augen den Schreck, aber auch das Verstehen erkennen und er seufzte wieder.

Aber Draco verstand nicht: „Wer zum Barte Merlins ist Fawks?"

„Dumbledores Phönix", antwortete Gryzabel, die sich mittlerweile auch wieder mit den Nerven am Ende in einen freien Sessel fallen gelassen hatte. „Oh Merlin, steh uns bei."

„Glaub mir Gryzabel", schnarrte Draco leise „Ollivander ist dies schon fast gewohnt. Wenn Todesser bei ihm einkaufen wird ihm oft die Erinnerung daran genommen."

„Was?" keuchte Harry. Er wirkte leicht entsetzt. ‚Oh man, wie würde Ollivander sich bloß fühlen, wenn er feststellte, welchen Zauberstab er verkauft hatte und sich nicht daran erinnern konnte. Er würde Dumbledore SOFORT benachrichtigen.' Was für ein Konflikt.

Tbc.


	13. Verlorene Zeit Kap 9

Titel: Ein Leben wie die Zukunft

Titel: Ein Leben wie die Zukunft

Autor: Momixis

Zeit: spielt nach „Halbblutprinz"

Kapitel: 9

Teil: 3/9

Paare: Es kommen viele der typischen Paare vor, aber Hauptpersonen werden Harry und Draco sein… (später auch als Paar)

Warnungen: Slash, Charadeath, lange Geschichte, unterschiedlich lange Kapitel….

Inhalt: Harry ist im 7. Schuljahr und will nach Dumbledores Tod nur noch den Krieg beenden, aber was wird er dafür opfern und wird er mit den Verlusten leben können? Wird er die Kraft und das Wissen dazu haben erfolgreich zu sein? Und welche Rolle werden Snape und Malfoy einnehmen?

MIR GEHÖRT NICHTS UND ICH VERDIENE DAMIT AUCH KEIN GELD!

Danke an die Reviewer!!

Teil III

**Verlorene Zeit**

Kapitel 9

**Unbekanntes Vertraute**

Schon kurz nach der Ankunft der beiden Jungen und der Erkenntnis, woher sie kamen, hatte Gryzabel den Tagespropheten abboniert. Sie sah es als sehr sinnvoll an, dass die die Jungen aktuelle Informationen von draußen bekamen und der Tagesprophet war da die einfachste Möglichkeit ohne aufzufallen. Harry war am Anfang äußerst skeptisch und fragte Gryzabel nach der Vertraulichkeit der Informationen. Nachdem Gryzabel darauf keine klare Antwort geben konnte, blieb Harry misstrauisch. Er traute weder der Objektivität des Propheten noch dem Ministerium für Zauberei irgendetwas gutes zu. Eine Erklärung für dieses seltsame Verhalten erhielt sie nicht. Das Interesse die Nachrichten zu lesen, nahm aber auch nicht ab.

Harry schien nicht über die Geschehnisse, die in der Zeitung behandelt wurden, reden zu wollen. Er wirkte aber mit jedem Blick in die magischen Neuigkeiten verschlossener und angespannter. Seine Meinung über die Arbeit des Ministeriums verbesserte sich durch die Reportage über ein „Wunderschutzmittel" gegen den Todesfluch auch nicht. Selbst Draco konnte da nur düster lachen, bevor er sich wieder den Neuigkeiten der High Society der Zauberergesellschaft widmete.

Die Tage nach dem Winkelgassenausflug vergingen sehr friedlich. Draco beschäftigte sich mit Büchern aus der kleinen privaten Bibliothek. Irgendwie hatte Harry das Gefühl, dass Draco da ansetzte, wo er dank Voldemort abbrechen musste, aber Harry konnte es ihm nicht wirklich verübeln. Allerdings konnte und wollte Harry es ihm nicht gleich tun.

Er saß fast immer, wenn das Wetter es zuließ, draußen bei einer alten Weide im Gehege der zwei vertrauten Pferde. Mit großen Pergamentbögen, Federn, Büchern und ähnlichem bewaffnet, vertrieb er sich die Zeit. Und Gryzabel konnte nicht genau nachvollziehen womit. Er hatte sie damit überrascht, dass er sich über die geografische Lage vom Landsitz erkundigte und auch nach Karten über England und Schottland fragte, aber da Gryzabel sich selbst für Geografie interessierte, konnte sie ihm natürlich nur helfen und auf Antworten hoffen. Leider waren die Antworten eher schwammig und oberflächlich.

Was Gryzabel allerdings noch viel mehr störte – nein, eigentlich irritierte sie es nur – war, dass die kleine Katze, die Harry Cosmo genannt hatte, ihm nicht mehr von der Seite wich. Es war einfach total untypisch für eine so junge Katze so treu und anhänglich zu sein, aber Harry tat es gut. Er strahlte das Tier regelrecht mit seinen nun blauen Augen an. Sie schmiegte dann ihren Kopf an seiner Kleidung oder schlief regelmäßig auf seinen Beinen ein.

Anfassen konnte Harry sie so noch nicht wirklich, jedenfalls nicht ohne einen Schlag mit der Tatze abzubekommen, aber Gryzabel war sich sicher, dass es nicht mal mehr eine Woche dauern würde, bis diese Handvoll Katze jegliche Hemmung zu ihm abgebaut hatte. Und Harry würde die Geduld ohne weiteres aufbringen…

Die beiden Pferde auf der Koppel hatten sich an ihre zwei Besucher schnell gewöhnt. Sie kamen nicht direkt nahe ran, aber hielten auch keinen konstanten Abstand. Harry zweifelte keinen Moment daran, dass er sofort einen schwarzen Hengst an seiner Seite hätte, wenn er ein entsprechendes Zeichen geben würde.

Aber Harry machte kein Zeichen und genoss einfach die Ruhe und den Frieden, den ihm die Natur und die Tiere gaben. Er musste sich nicht anpassen, sondern konnte hier so sein, wie er wollte.

oooooooooo

Gryzabel beobachtete ihre beiden Gäste argwöhnisch. Am Morgen des letzten Montags im August hatte sie ihnen mitgeteilt, dass sie jetzt wieder minderjährige Zauberer waren. Aber nur für Draco schien dies ein ernsthaftes Problem zu sein und er machte ein ganz schön großes Theater daraus, aber am Ende konnte er auch nichts mehr daran ändern. Das Ministerium würde nun wieder jede Art der Zauberei von Minderjährigen, als was Draco und Harry gemeldet waren, ahnden und beide Jungen hatten keine große Lust auf eine Auseinandersetzung mit dem Ministerium.

Für Harry war es nicht so ein großer Unterschied zu früher. Er war unter Muggeln aufgewachsen und hatte einfach die Zauberei nie als selbstverständlich angesehen und nutzte sie dann, wenn er keine einfachere Alternative hatte. Aber auch er seufzte leise, nur halt nicht so laut und offensichtlich wie Draco.

Gryzabel hatte gelacht und die Jungen wieder an ihre Bücher geschickt. Klar mochte niemand die Überwachung durch das Ministerium, aber Gryzabel konnte das Gefühl nicht abschütteln, dass genau dass das war, was die Jungen brauchten. Sonst würden sie vermutlich schneller in Schwierigkeiten stecken, als James Potter ‚Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft' sagen konnte.

Ein wenig beruhigte Gryzabel dies und sie konzentrierte sich wieder auf das bevorstehende Treffen mit Albus Dumbledore. Sie war sehr nervös. Kurz blickte sie noch hinaus zu Harry, der wieder an der alten Weide saß und in alten Pergamenten aus der Bibliothek stöberte. Zu seinen Füßen lag Cosmo eingerollt. Es war ein Bild des Friedens, wenn da nicht dieser besorgte Blick in Harrys Augen war…

Aber Gryzabel konzentrierte sich jetzt wieder auf die Geschichte, die sie mit den Jungen ausgearbeitet hatte. Die Jungen mussten für Hogwarts angemeldet werden. Und dies bereitete ihr doch enorme Bauchschmerzen. Sie musste diesen mächtigen Zauberer anlügen, denn sie hatte es nicht geschafft Harry von seinem Standpunkt abrücken zu lassen. Nicht einen Millimeter war er gewichen und McGonagall war nicht im Lande und so lief die Anmeldung über den Schulleiter. Und Harry zu schicken schien für Gryzabel keine gute Idee zu sein.

Sie hatte sich vorbereitet …gut vorbereitet… und hoffentlich auch gut genug. Seufzend nahm sie schließlich eine Handvoll von dem Flohpulver und schmiss es in den Kamin. Ihre Hoffnung lag besonders darin, dass ihre Person den Unglauben und Skepsis von Dumbledore nicht auf sich zog. Ihre Kenntnisse über Okklumentik würden nicht ausreichen, um Albus Dumbledore die Lüge der Jungen glaubhaft verkaufen zu können.

Draco wie auch Harry bekamen nichts von ihrer Abwesendheit mit. Sie waren viel zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt. Erst als Gryzabel beim Abendessen ihnen mitteilte, dass sie am ersten September wirklich nach Hogwarts gehen durften, machte ihnen deutlich, was Gryzabel alles für sie getan hatte. Gryzabel schien wirklich sehr erschöpft zu sein und Harry fragte sich, wie das Gespräch mit dem Schulleiter wohl verlaufen war.

„Und gab es Probleme?" fragte Harry leise und einfühlsam, nachdem das Abendessen beendet und Draco schon wieder in der Bibliothek verschwunden war.

„Hm…", überlegte Gryzabel. Sie hatte noch keine Zeit gehabt, dass Gespräch zu analysieren und zu reflektieren. „Nein, ich denke nicht. Albus Dumbledore hat zwar kritische Fragen gestellt, aber er hat keine großen Probleme gemacht. Jedenfalls könnt ihr nach Hogwarts… auch wenn…"

„… er uns vermutlich nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen lassen wird", beendete Harry den Satz leise.

„Du kennst ihn schon sehr gut, nicht wahr, Adrian?" schmunzelte Gryzabel.

„Ich bin sieben Jahre nach Hogwarts gegangen!" erwiderte Harry ungerührt.

„Ist das Grund genug um Dumbledore zu kennen? Ich kenne viele ehemaligen Schüler von Hogwarts und die wissen rein gar nichts von Dumbledore, außer dass er ein mächtiger Zauberer ist! Woher kennst Du ihn?"

„Aus Hogwarts!" sagte Harry ehrlich und blickte aus dem Fenster. „Er hat viel dafür getan, dass ich ihn kennen lerne. Außerdem war er auf der ersten Schokofroschkarte, die ich hatte!"

Gryzabel zog die Augenbraue hoch. Was steckte hinter diesen Worten? Sie war zwar miserabel in Okklumentik, aber eine so schwammige Antwort erkannte sie auch so.

„Ich will Dir nicht mehr darüber erzählen!" sagte Harry schließlich, dem der skeptische Blick von Gryzabel keines Wegs entgangen ist.

„Weiß ich nicht eigentlich schon zu viel?"

„Ja, vermutlich, aber das ist kein Grund, warum Du noch mehr erfahren solltest. Es ist unter anderem auch zu Deinem eigenen Schutz. Was Du nicht weißt, kannst Du auch nicht ausplaudern." Harry blickte Gryzabel nicht an, sondern stand auf und trat ans Fenster um der Dämmerung zuzusehen, wie sie die Natur verschluckte. „Ich werde die Pferde vermissen … und die Weide!" sagte Harry.

„in Hogwarts gibt es auch eine sehr große Weide seit einigen Jahren. Nur ist sie nicht so zahm, wie meine hier!"

Harry lächelte leicht, was Gryzabel in der Spiegelung des Fensters sehen konnte. „Die peitschende Weide ist eher das Gegenteil von zahm!" sagte er und überraschte Gryzabel mit dem Wissen über diesen Baum, aber sie erklärte es sich schnell damit, dass der Baum vermutlich auch in 40 Jahren noch an der gleichen Stelle stehen würde.

„Ich bin ziemlich müde und gehe nun schlafen!" verabschiedete die Gastgeberin sich von Harry. Er wünschte ihr eine gute Nacht und blickte weiterhin in die Dunkelheit hinaus, während Gryzabel müde die Treppe empor ging.

Harrys trüber Blick blieb ihr verborgen.

- **Ende Teil 3** -

Tbc.


	14. Altes Hogwarts Kap 1

Titel: Ein Leben wie die Zukunft

Titel: Ein Leben wie die Zukunft

Autor: Momixis

Zeit: spielt nach „Halbblutprinz"

Kapitel: 1

Teil: 4/9

Paare: Es kommen viele der typischen Paare vor, aber Hauptpersonen werden Harry und Draco sein… (später auch als Paar)

Warnungen: Slash, Charadeath, lange Geschichte, unterschiedlich lange Kapitel….

Inhalt: Harry ist im 7. Schuljahr und will nach Dumbledores Tod nur noch den Krieg beenden, aber was wird er dafür opfern und wird er mit den Verlusten leben können? Wird er die Kraft und das Wissen dazu haben erfolgreich zu sein? Und welche Rolle werden Snape und Malfoy einnehmen?

MIR GEHÖRT NICHTS UND ICH VERDIENE DAMIT AUCH KEIN GELD!

**Danke an die Reviewer!!**

Großen Dank wieder an Reinadoreen. Du bist sooo fleißig mit den Reviews, dass ein einfaches Danke da wohl gar nicht ausreicht, daher fühl dich bitte mit dem Merlin 1. Klasse by Momixis ausgestattet. Ganz großen Dank !! knuddel

Auch Crazy-Li und Kiki danke ich sehr. Es macht immer wieder Spaß eure kommentare zu lesen. knuddel

Sunny, Draco wird Harry und uns wohl noch ein bisschen enttäuschen, aber ich kann garantieren, dass er nicht dumm ist….

Viola: Du freust Dich auf das nächste Kapitel und dann brauche ich ewig… ihr werdet also heute Abend oder morgen dann gleich das nächste bekommen… ich hoffe ich kann es damit wieder gut machen … treuherzig guck

Leonance: Vielen Dank für dein Review. Es ist das bisher längste (soweit ich das sehe). Du hast recht, Gryzabel wird noch eine Rolle spielen und zwischen Harry und Draco werden noch so einige Fetzen fliegen… mal sehen, was sie daraus machen werden… bis bald fest knuddel

Teil IV

**Altes Hogwarts**

Kapitel 1

**Unfaire Wette**

Die Tage bis zum ersten September vergingen ruhig. Harry verbrachte die meiste Zeit draußen und verkroch sich regelrecht in den Pergamentrollen und den Büchern. Es war faszinierend was Gryzabel alles über die Geografie Großbritanniens hatte. Nebenbei hielt er sich auf dem Laufenden der Zaubereigesellschaft und auch die Tageszeitung der Muggelwelt wurde von ihm sehr detailliert gelesen.

Aber umso mehr er die Zeitungen studierte, umso ruhiger und stiller wurde er. Es schien als ob er den Krieg sich sehr zu Herzen nahm und Gryzabel wusste nicht, was sie dagegen tun sollte.

Draco dagegen wurde etwas zappelig. Auch wenn er es konsequent versuchte zu verbergen, sah man ihm die Aufregung doch an. Er freute sich auf Hogwarts.

Harry hatte sich von dem schwarzen Hengst verabschiedet. Gryzabel hatte ihm verraten, dass das Pferd, welches eine Mischung aus einer Haflingerstute und einem Pegasushengst war, den Namen Rag hatte. Eine seltsame Züchtung, dachte sich Harry und er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass der Name mehr als nur drei Buchstaben war. Er hatte aber keine Zeit sich darüber irgendwelche genaueren Gedanken zu machen. Das Ende des Sommers stand an und Harry wusste, dass es jetzt wieder losging. Er hatte sich für diesen Weg entschieden und würde sein Bestes geben.

oooooooooo

Am ersten September standen die Jungen pünktlich um 10.45 Uhr auf dem Bahnsteig. Gryzabel hatte ihnen allerdings gerade noch rechtzeitig gesagt, dass sie nicht vom Bahngleis 9¾ fahren würden, sondern von 10¼. Aber anders sah dieser Teil des Bahnhofes auch nicht aus.

Ihre Umhänge schmiegten sich um die schmalen Gestalten und die Kapuze verdeckte ihre Gesichter. Beide strahlten jetzt eine kalte Ruhe aus und niemand traute sich diese zwei dunklen Gestalten anzusprechen. Beide waren nervös, aber versuchten es nicht an die Oberfläche treten zu lassen.

„Lass uns ein Abteil suchen", zischte Draco von der Seite und marschierte mit großen Schritten auf den roten Zug zu. Er trug seine Eule „Amadeus" in seinem Käfig in der linken Hand, damit er die rechte für den Notfall frei hatte.

Harry achtete nicht auf diese Theorie und nahm Cosmos Tragekorb in seine rechte Hand und folgte Draco in den Zug. Gryzabel hatte sie kurz nach der Ankunft im Bahnhof verabschiedet und beide kräftig umarmt. Zum Glück waren keine anderen Schüler anwesend gewesen, denn sonst hätten sie ihr kaltes Auftreten stark erwärmt. Warum Draco so viel Wert auf diese Art des Auftretens hatte, war offensichtlich, aber auch Harry hatte so seine Gründe, warum er auch brav Draco folgte.

Die Jungen fanden sogar ein leeres Abteil. Besser gesagt es wurde leer, als Draco die beiden Erstklässler kalt aufforderte sich einen anderen Ort zu suchen. Sie verschwanden sehr schnell und Harry grummelte unzufrieden.

„Geht doch", schnarrte Draco und setze sich ans Fenster. Harry ließ sich zögernd auf dem gegenüberliegenden Platz fallen. Er starrte aus dem Fenster nach draußen und sah nichts. Sein Blick war irgendwie entrückt. Er musste seine Präsenz im Hogwartszug erstmal verdauen. Nach ein paar Minuten kam er wieder zu sich und öffnete den Korb, um Cosmo herauszulassen. Die Katze schmiegte sich an seine Finger und sprang dann auf den freien Sitz neben ihm.

Harry holte sich ein Buch aus der Tasche und blätterte darin, während Draco schon in seine Lektüre über Zaubertränke vertieft war. 10 Minuten herrschte eine angenehme Stille, bis die Abteiltür schwungvoll aufgerissen wurde und eine schrille Mädchenstimme durch den gesamten Zug schrie: „HEY, kommt her. HIER ist noch ein fast leeres Abteil."

Es handelte sich in der Tat um ein Mädchen. Sie war wohl etwa 15 oder 16, hatte kurze blonde Haare mit rosafarbenen Strähnen. Ihre Tasche und ihr Gürtel waren pink, während alles andere schwarz war. Noch stand sie im Gang und blickte den Flur entlang, wo wohl ihre Freundinnen ihr entgegen kamen. Harry konnte das leise Gekicher und Gegacker hören.

„Oh Sal, nun schrei nicht so", kicherte ein braunhaariges Mädchen namens Mick. Sie hatte einen langen Zopf bis zum Po und ihre Stupsnase kräuselte sich, als sie die beiden unzufriedenen Jungen am Fenster sitzen sah. „Muss das denn sein…" fragte sie ziemlich keck und Sal lachte nur.

Drei Mädchen betraten das Abteil und Harry beobachtete sie kurz aus dem Augenwinkel. Er seufzte schwer. Oh man. Ade du ruhige Zugfahrt.

Cosmo schien auch nicht sehr erfreut zu sein, denn sie ließ die Mädchen nicht aus den Augen. Diese ließen sich einfach auf die freien Plätze fallen. „Sal hast Du denn wenigstens gefragt?" hörte Harry das dritte Mädchen im Bunde nach einen Blick auf die beiden genervten Jungen fragen.

„Hier stehen keine Taschen, daher sind diese Plätze frei. Sonst ist kein Platz mehr im Zug, also haben wir gar keine andere Wahl", antwortete Sal schnippisch und sah kurz zu Draco. Der spießte sie mit seinen Blicken auf und hatte vermutlich nur nichts gesagt, weil er von dieser Dreistigkeit total überrumpelt war.

Draco schnaubte und konzentrierte sich wieder auf irgendwelche Zutaten für die Giftmischung. Irgendwie war es seltsam für Harry. Er wusste doch, dass sie auf andere Schüler treffen würden und die beiden Erstklässler haben ihm nichts ausgemacht. Warum nervte es ihn so dermaßen an, wenn drei Mädels mit in ihrem Abteil saßen? Vielleicht war er es einfach nicht gewohnt?! Außer Hermione, Ginny und Luna hatte er eigentlich gar keinen Kontakt zu Mädchen gehabt.

Aber diese drei Mädchen quasselten sofort drauf los und erzählten sich ihre Erlebnisse aus den Ferien. Harry stöhnte und war froh ein Zauberer zu sein. Er vertiefte sich wieder in sein Buch und blendete nun alles andere um sich herum aus.

So bemerkten die Jungen auch nicht, dass sie nun Bestandteil der uneingeschränkten Aufmerksamkeit der drei jungen Damen geworden waren. Und als die vierte im Bunde das Zugabteil ihrer Freundinnen endlich gefunden hatte, gab es kein Halten mehr und die Jungen wurden sehr aufmerksam unter die Lupe genommen. Nur mit Mühe konnten die Freundinnen Sal davon abhalten die Koffer der Jungen zu öffnen und zu durchwühlen.

Vollkommen vertieft in sein Buch bemerkte Harry nicht, was bei den Mädchen abging. Er erschrak fürchterlich, als auf einmal eine von ihnen vor ihm stand und ihn leicht an der Schulter stupste.

„Ich hoffe Dir ist klar, dass solche Zauber nicht ganz legitim sind!" sagte das Mädchen direkt an Harry gerichtet. Nach einer Schrecksekunde sah er sie noch immer erstarrt an. Er spürte regelrecht wie sein Blut aus dem Gesicht wich.

Das Mädchen vor ihm hatte dunkelrote Haare und grüne katzenartige Augen. Es hätte nicht schlimmer kommen können, als dass er sofort Lily Evans über den Weg laufen musste.

Er war noch immer total erstarrt und konnte seinen Blick nicht von ihr nehmen. Sie grinste lieblich.

„Hey, so schlimm ist es nun auch wieder nicht solche Bücher zu lesen."

Erst jetzt begriff Harry, um was es hier ging. Das Buch welches er las, handelte über Defensiv und Offensiv Zauber in Duellen. Allerdings wurden da auch viele schwarzmagische Zauber behandelt und aufgeführt.

Da Harry noch immer kein Wort herausgebracht hatte, blickte Lily ihn jetzt skeptisch an.

„Also ich bin Lily Evans und Vertrauensschülerin des 6. Jahrgangs von Gryffindor. Ich vermute, dass Ihr beide neu seid, denn ich kann mich an Eure Gesichter nicht erinnern. Stimmt das?" Sie lächelte warm und ihre Augen strahlten ihn an.

Harry schluckte hart und holte dann tief Luft. Er schloss kurz die Augen. „Ja", presste er hervor und räusperte sich dann. Er blickte sie freundlich, aber auch verschlossen an.

„Wir sind neu und kommen ins fünfte Schuljahr. Also eins unter Dir. Ich heiße übrigens Adrian Jericle…"

„Oh man!" stöhnte Draco auf. „Du wirst sowieso nach Gryffindor kommen Adrian, dann könnt ihr soviel ihr wollt quatschen. Dann stört es mich nämlich nicht und Ihr nervt nur andere Gryffindors", schnarrte Draco kalt.

Harry warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, aber Lily grinste nur: „Und Du bist wer?"

„Dorian Mosnay", zischte Draco leise. Er wollte nicht mit diesem Mädchen aus Gryffindor sprechen. Als sie sich zu ihm umdrehte und sich ihre Blicke kurz trafen, erstarrte er aber auch. Draco schluckte kurz, aber unauffällig. Sein Blick glitt zu Harry hinüber und dieser nickte kurz.

Evans war also die zukünftige Mutter von Harry Potter.

Aber bevor er irgendeine Gemeinheit sagen oder formulieren konnte, sprach Lily auch schon weiter: „Schön dich kennen zu lernen Dorian."

„Duuuhh Doooriiiiiaaaan", kam die kräftige Stimme von Sal zu ihnen hindurch. „Wieso bist Du Dir so sicher, dass Adrian zu einem Gryffindor wird? Und in welches Haus wirst Du kommen?"

Lily lachte hell auf und sah Draco aber auch fragend an: „Es ist schon seltsam, dass zwei neue Schüler so genau zu wissen scheinen, in welches Haus sie kommen werden. Niemand weiß dies vorher."

Draco missfiel es antworten zu müssen, aber Harrys Blick war die reinste Herausforderung. Er musste antworten.

„Adrian ist durch und durch Gryffindor. Edel, mutig und eigensinnig, verrückt, hochnäsig, eingebildet… – halt ein Gryffindor. Und ich werde nach Slytherin kommen." Draco war von seinen Worten sehr überzeugt und eigentlich konnte Harry nichts dagegen sagen, nur dass vieles eher auf Draco zutreffen würde als auf Harry.

Lily grinste ihn an.

Sal jauchzte: „Das werden wir ja sehen!"

Die anderen beiden Mädchen hatten nur still das Gespräch verfolgt und runzelten nun die Stirn. Harry hatte den Lärmschutz-Wall-Zauber schon zu Anfang ihres Gespräches herunter genommen, so dass auch alle sie verstehen konnten.

Sal sprang auf und trat zu Draco hinüber. Ihre Worte hatten ein kollektives Aufstöhnen der Mädchen zur Folge und Sal starrte sie kurz böse an.

„Wie sicher bist Du Dir, Dorian? Hast Du Lust auf eine Wette?" Sal saß jetzt fast auf Dracos Schoß, obwohl er sich mit dem Buch vor ihr zu schützen versuchte und sich tief in den Sitz drückte. Der Abstand wurde dadurch allerdings nicht wirklich größer.

„… oder bist Du zu feige?", schnurrte Sal und blickte Draco fies an. Er musste annehmen, wenn er sein Gesicht nicht verlieren wollte. Und verdammt noch mal, er war noch immer ein Malfoy.

„Nun hör auf mit dem Scheiß, Sal. Sie sind neu in Hogwarts und Du solltest sie nicht gleich mit Deinen verrückten Ideen überfallen", wies Lilys Stimme ihre Freundin zurecht. Es war eindeutig die Position der Vertrauensschülerin, die gerade aus Lily sprach.

Sal richtete sich etwas auf und blickte Lily mit um-verzeihung-heischenden Augen an: „Sorry Lil, aber er ist ja sowieso zu feige."

„Bin ich nicht!", zischte Draco aufgebracht und Harry grinste schief. „Ja, ich gehe diese blöde Wette ein. Wenn ich gewinne, was ganz sicher der Fall sein wird, dann wirst Du…"

„MOMENT!" Harry war aufgesprungen und gestikulierte wild mit seinen Armen. Das Abteil wirkte total überfüllt, weil fast alle ganz nahe am Fenster standen. „Ihr könnt nicht einfach über meine Einwahl wetten. Spinnt Ihr jetzt total?"

Das leise ‚Ja' von dem braunhaarigen Mädchen ging allerdings total unter.

„Jericle, was regst Du Dich auf? Es sind doch alles Gryffindors, da darfst Du nichts anderes erwarten. Oder hast Du etwa bessere Erfahrungen gemacht?" Dracos Grinsen war fies und hinterhältig. Er wusste genau, dass Harry darauf nichts antworten konnte.

Harry wollte ihm das Grinsen so gerne aus dem Gesicht schlagen, aber eine Prügelei an seinem ersten Tag hier, war wohl nicht unbedingt das klügste. Besonders nicht im Zusammenhang der Lüge, dass Draco sein Cousin war. Vielleicht hätte er diese Chance besser bei Gryzabel nutzen sollen, jetzt war es dafür leider zu spät.

„Okay…okay…" Lily hob ihre Hände, um die beiden Jungen zu beruhigen, dies funktionierte nur nicht wirklich, denn sie starrten sich noch immer hasserfüllt an. Die Spannung war regelrecht zum greifen.

„Also, erstmal ist diese Wette wirklich total…"

„Och Lil, halt Dir einfach die Ohren zu…" Sal schwang den Zauberstab und setzte sich direkt neben Draco. Sie schwang ihren Zauberstab und ein kurzes aufflackern von blauer Luft um sie herum machte deutlich, dass sich nun niemand mehr einmischen konnte. Die Wette würde eingegangen werden, sehr zum Missfallen von Harry und Lily.

„SAL" schrie Lily auf und starrte wütend zu ihrer Freundin. „SALINA!"

Harry ließ sich grummelnd in seinen Sitz fallen und die anderen beiden Mädchen kicherten leise.

„Manchmal frage ich mich, ob Sal nicht doch besser nach Slytherin gepasst hätte" stöhnte Lily auf und setzte sich neben Cosmo.

„So schlimm? Soll sie doch wetten und sich in das Unglück stürzen, aber warum muss ich im Zentrum dieser Wette stehen? Warum wetten sie über MEINE Hauseinwahl?" jammerte Harry und Lily lächelte ihn warm an.

Die anderen Beiden lächelten auch und schüttelten dann ihre Köpfe. Das schwarzhaarige Mädchen stellte sich dann auch erstmal vor. „Hi Adrian, ich bin Esmare Pein und dies ist Mick. Eigentlich heißt sie Micksonema Clar, aber selbst die Lehrer nennen sie nicht so. Sal und Lily kennst du ja schon. Allerdings sind nur Lily und ich in Gryffindor. Mick und Sal gehören nach Ravenclaw, warum weiß ich auch nicht so genau!" Sie lachte hell auf.

Harry nickte nur höflich.

Esmare sah kurz zu Sal und Draco, dann wieder zu Harry. „Wie hoch schätzt Du denn die Wahrscheinlichkeit ein, dass Du wirklich nach Gryffindor kommst?"

Sofort spürte Harry die Blicke der anderen Zwei noch deutlicher. Sie erwarteten voller Spannung seine Reaktion und Antwort.

Er senke schuldbewusst den Kopf und strich sich über die Augen. „Ich denke die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist doch sehr hoch…", murmelte Harry und es hörte sich so an, als ob er sich dafür entschuldigen wollen würde.

„Ach mach Dir nichts draus. Sal wettet sehr gern und hat bisher keine Probleme damit ihre Wettschulden einzulösen." Lily legte ihre Hand auf Harrys Arm und blickte ihn warm an.

„Aber sie hat noch nie mit Dr…ähm… Dorian Mosnay gewettet!"

Harry hatte etwas Angst um Sal. Was für eine fiese Aufgabe würde Draco ihr wohl aufdrücken? Er war ihr nun doch im Vorteil und das wurmte Harry doch sehr. Vielleicht sollte er den Hut überreden ihn doch nach Slytherin zu schicken? War es das wert?

Er war kurz vorm Verzweifeln und versuchte sich daher einfach abzulenken. Damit war er schon oft durchgekommen. So vertiefte er sich ohne ein weiteres Wort an seine Mitfahrer in sein Buch.

Die Mädchen wechselten einen skeptischen Blick und beschäftigten sich dann leise. Sie würden erst hinter verschlossenen Türen über diese merkwürdigen Jungen weiterreden. Denn ein wenig merkwürdig waren die zwei Jungen schon. Zwar freundlich, aber auf jeden Fall sehr seltsam.

**Tbc.**

**Da ich mir ein bisschen viel Zeit genommen habe, werde ich es damit gut machen, dass ich heute Abend oder morgen früh schon das nächste Kapitel onstelle… Es kommt dann zur Einwahl… in welches Haus werden die beiden Jungen wohl kommen?! **


	15. Altes Hogwarts Kap 2

Titel: Ein Leben wie die Zukunft

Titel: Ein Leben wie die Zukunft

Autor: Momixis

Zeit: spielt nach „Halbblutprinz"

Kapitel: 2

Teil: 4/9

Paare: Es kommen viele der typischen Paare vor, aber Hauptpersonen werden Harry und Draco sein… (später auch als Paar)

Warnungen: Slash, Charadeath, lange Geschichte, unterschiedlich lange Kapitel….

Inhalt: Harry ist im 7. Schuljahr und will nach Dumbledores Tod nur noch den Krieg beenden, aber was wird er dafür opfern und wird er mit den Verlusten leben können? Wird er die Kraft und das Wissen dazu haben erfolgreich zu sein? Und welche Rolle werden Snape und Malfoy einnehmen?

MIR GEHÖRT NICHTS UND ICH VERDIENE DAMIT AUCH KEIN GELD!

Danke an die Reviewer!!

Teil IV

**Altes Hogwarts**

Kapitel 2

**Verschleierte Entscheidung**

Der Weg nach Hogwarts war nur halb so schlimm, wie Harry befürchtet hatte. Sie trugen schwarze Schulumhänge ohne Hausfarben und sie saßen alleine in einer Kutsche. Aber erst nachdem Harry Draco in die Kutsche gezerrt hatte, denn dieser war kreidebleich vor den drachenähnlichen Pferden, den Testralen, stehen geblieben. Die leisen Worte von Harry hatten ihn nur wenig beruhigen können.

„Seit wann siehst Du sie?" flüsterte Draco leise an Harrys Seite. Harry wusste nicht, ob er darauf antworten sollte. Die Stimmung war merkwürdig vertraut, wie eigentlich immer, wenn sie alleine waren und über ihre Vergangenheit sprachen. Harry seufzte.

„Seit Anfang unseres 5. Schuljahrs", antwortete Harry genauso leise. Er sah aus dem Fenster und erblickte nun das große Schloss. Harry fühlte die Wärme in sich aufsteigen. Er war wieder zu Hause.

Endlich wieder zu Hause.

Nach dem Treffen mit Lily erwarteten Harry und Draco nur noch die Begegnung mit den Rumtreibern und Dracos Sippschaft. Wenn Harry sich nicht irrte hatte er das weißsilberne Haar schon in London irgendwo gesehen. Harry graute es vor den Begegnungen, aber er freute sich auch auf die Bekanntschaft mit James. Denn die Begegnung mit Lily war nun alles andere als in einer Katastrophe geendet, warum sollte es denn dann bei James etwas anderes werden?

Am Ende seiner Gedanken standen sie schon in der Großen Halle. Filch hatte sie unfreundlich an die Seite des mächtigen Raums gedrückt, kaum dass sie das Schloss betreten hatten. Nun warteten sie ungeduldig auf die nächste Anweisung.

Mrs. Norris beäugte sie sehr misstrauisch und Harry war froh, dass sie kein Kniesel oder etwas Ähnliches war. Aber Harry hätte sie schon gerne angefaucht um sie zurückzuweisen. Woher dieses Bedürfnis kam, wusste er nicht. Aber die Katze hielt Abstand und Harry sah sich vorsichtig in der Halle genauer um.

Sein Blick wanderte sofort zum Haustisch der Gryffindors. Es waren weniger Schüler anwesend, als zu seiner regulären Schulzeit. Aber die spärlich besetzten Tische machten ihm deutlich, dass die Eltern sehr vorsichtig waren, wenn es um ihre Kinder ging. Sie behielten sie lieber zu Hause oder brachten sie ins Ausland in Sicherheit.

McGonagall brachte die eingeschüchterten Erstklässler herein und der Hut sang sein Lied:

Ja, ich bin älter als ihr denkt

Und mein Wissen wurde nie herabgesenkt.

Hogwarts steht Kopf – Glaubt mir es ist wahr.

Es lebt wie die Zaubererwelt in allzu großer Gefahr.

Ihr lebt in einer schlimmen Zeit, meine Lieben.

Wo Hass, Wut und Vorurteile regieren

Macht eure Augen auf und seht

Überlegt gut zur welchen Seite ihr steht

Denn kämpfen, verlieren und doch gewinnen

Sind die Zauberer noch bei Sinnen?

Ich geb' euch an in welches Haus ihr gehört

Es ist eure Familie zu der ihr kehrt.

Ob Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff oder Slytherin

Jedes Haus hat seinen Zweck und Sinn.

Für jeden gibt es eine Wahl zu treffen,

es gibt nichts, was wird so gemessen.

Kommt nun her und setzt euch nieder

Damit ich – wie alle Jahre wieder –

Euch lesen kann und mehr

Kein Angst, schmerzen wird dies nicht sehr.

Harry hatte mit einem Stirnrunzeln zugehört und beobachtete nun, wie die ängstlichen Erstklässler von einer 15 Jahre jüngeren McGonagall aufgerufen wurden. Sein Blick glitt aber schnell weiter und wanderte über den Lehrertisch. Es waren viele Lehrer abwesend, denn einige der Plätze waren leer. Vielleicht kontrollierten sie den Zug oder die anderen Zugänge nach Hogwarts.

Schon trafen seine Augen auf die hellblauen von Albus Dumbledore. Er konnte zwar die Augenfarbe auf diese Entfernung nicht bestimmen, aber diese Augen würden ihn wohl nie loslassen. Dafür hatten sie schon zuviel gemeinsam erlebt.

Harry spürte regelrecht die Skepsis von Dumbledore und er hob fragend die Augenbraue. Ihn würde es jetzt wahnsinnig interessieren, was in Dumbledores Kopf ablief. Vermutlich befürchtete der Schulleiter von den neuen Schülern eine Gefahr. Aber auch Neugier würde das Verhalten von Dumbledore beeinflussen, das wusste Harry genau.

Die Erstklässler waren endlich aufgeteilt und nun sagte McGonagall etwas von „neue Schüler" „5. Jahrgang" „Weißrussland" „Privatunterricht", dann rief sie ihre Namen auf.

„Dorian Mosnay und Adrian Jericle."

Beide Jungen blickten sich noch einmal um. Sämtliche Blicke ruhten nun auf ihnen. Sie blickten sich nur kurz an und dann schritten sie nebeneinander den Mittelgang entlang. Sie strahlten eine unglaubliche Eleganz und Stärke aus, wie sie so im Gleichschritt mit hocherhobenem Haupt auf den Lehrertisch zuschritten.

Für Harry war es noch immer wie ein Traum. Seit er den Hogwarts-Express betreten hatte, war nichts mehr real. Aber mit jedem Schritt nahm dieses Gefühl ab und machte anderen Empfindungen Platz, Sehnsucht und Angst zum Beispiel.

Sehnsucht nach dem vertrauten und liebevollen Funkeln aus Dumbledores Augen und Angst ihn zu enttäuschen, auch wenn er vermutlich keine Anforderungen an ihn setzte. Sein späteres ‚Ich' würde es tun. Und dieses Wissen reichte Harry vollkommen.

Kurz blickte er zum Gryffindortisch und seine Augen trafen auf Braune, die ihn herablassend und skeptisch musterten, während der schwarzhaarige Junge neben ihm, ihm etwas ins Ohr flüsterte. Der Blick tat Harry tief in der Seele weh, aber er zeigte es nicht. Er zeigte nicht wie ihn James' Blick schmerzte. Und auch die Gefühle die in ihm aufwallten, als er Remus und Sirius erkannte, unterdrückte er sofort. Sonst würde er dem Bedürfnis nach Flucht nicht widerstehen können.

Er sah kurz noch Lily, die ihn warm und offen anlächelte und Harry erwiderte es spontan. Diese ehrliche Zuneigung tat ihm gut und er konnte sich jetzt noch ein wenig besser gegen unerwünschte Gefühlwallungen wappnen. James allerdings blickte noch finsterer zu dem neuen Schüler. Insgeheim hatte er schon beschlossen ihn nicht zu mögen.

Draco und Harry waren am Lehrertisch angekommen. Harry blickte zu Draco, der mit wenigen Schritten sich auf den Stuhl setzte und sofort den Hut von McGonagall aufgesetzt bekam. Er strahlte eine Selbstsicherheit aus, die Harry beeindruckt hätte, wenn er nicht genau wüsste, dass dies nur ein schwaches Abbild von seiner realen Zeit in Hogwarts war.

Der Hut setzte sich auf Dracos Kopf und… nichts geschah.

Offenbar brauchte der Hut mehr als die Haarspitzen, um sich zu entscheiden. Sehr wahrscheinlich redete der Hut gerade mit Draco, denn das Entsetzen war in der Mimik des Blonden deutlich zu erkennen. Was der Hut ihm wohl erzählte?

Als der Hut dann endlich ‚Slytherin' rief, wirkte Draco sichtlich erleichtert. Der fragende Blick von Harry ließ ihn aber nur wütend schnauben. Aber Harry grinste. War Draco wohl doch nicht mehr der reine Slytherin wie zu der Zeit ihres ersten Schuljahres. Dieser Gedanke löste ein schadenfrohes Grinsen aus, welches allerdings schnell wider weggesteckt wurde.

Ein letzter Blick zu Dumbledore ließ Harry erschaudern und er setzte sich vorsichtig auf den dreibeinigen Stuhl. Kaum hatte er den Hut auf, als er auch schon die leise piepsige Stimme hörte.

„Noch einer… oh ja…."

„Bitte Gryffindor", bettelt Harry leise. Ihm war der Gedanke an die Wette total entfallen. Er würde seinen Seelenfrieden nicht für ein wettendes Mädchen aufs Spiel setzen. Sie war alt genug.

„Was?", der Hut schien überrascht. „Ja…ja… Du bist zweifelsfrei ein … sehr guter Gryffindor… gewesen, aber Deine Verbindung zu dem-dessen-Namen-nicht-genannt-werden-darf und Deine eigene Mission lässt Dich zu einem wahren Slytherin werden…SLYTHERIN", rief der Hut laut in die Halle und das entsetzte ‚Was?' von Harry ging dabei total unter.

Das laute „YES" von Sal brachte dem Mädchen die sofortige Aufmerksamkeit der ganzen Halle. Harry blickte kurz zu Sal und dann zu seinem neuen Haustisch. Es war doch zum verzweifeln. Er bemerkte nicht den musternden Blick aus blauen Augen.

Die Gedanken schweiften komplett ab und so bekam Harry nicht das entgeisterte und geschockte Gesicht von Draco mit. Dieser brauchte ganze 5 Minuten bis er sich wieder gefasst hatte und die kalte unnahbare Maske aufgesetzt hatte. Und doch schimmerte in seinen Augen noch immer fassungsloses Entsetzen.

„Wieso … sitzt Du hier?" zischte er.

Harry saß ihm gegenüber und zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Er war nicht in der Lage um ausführlicher zu antworten. Ein blasses Gesicht sah in ein anderes noch viel weißeres Gesicht. Es war ein schmerzhafter Schock für Harry geworden.

„Du gehörst nach Gryffindor, also was machst Du hier bei den Schlangen?", Draco war noch immer kreidebleich und gestikulierte wild mit seiner Hand zum Tisch der Löwen hinüber. Harry zuckte zusammen, als sich zwei Arme fest von hinten um ihn schlangen. Er wurde kräftig umarmt und dann hatte er eine rosafarbene Haarsträhne vor den Augen. Also musste es Sal sein.

Er hatte sonst keine mit einer ähnlichen Haarfarbe gesehen und Tonks ging noch nicht nach Hogwarts. Sie war etwa zwei Jahre alt. Sal setzte sich einfach auf seinen Schoß und drückte ihm die Luft mit ihrer Umarmung unbewusst ab. Sie schien total überdreht und glücklich zu sein. Auch wenn Harry diesen Zustand ihr häufiger zutraute.

Endlich schaffte es Harry sich von Sal etwas zu befreien und sie lächelte ihn breit an, während Draco am liebsten an die Decke gesprungen oder unter den Tisch gekrochen wäre.

„Du Adrian, Du weißt gar nicht, wie glücklich ich bin, dass Du in Slytherin bist!" Mit einem letzten Küsschen auf seine Wange sprang Sal auf und lief wieder mit federnden Schritten zu ihrem eigenen Platz hinüber, während sie wild zu Lily und Esmare hinüber winkte.

„Was bitte war das?" schnarrte eine kalte Stimme rechts von Harry. Es hörte sich nicht begeistert an, aber Harry hatte nun schon etwas Übung mit unterkühlten Menschen. Mit einem harten Lächeln blickte er zu dem hochgewachsenen Sechstklässler hinüber.

„Ich glaube kaum, dass dies Dich irgendetwas angeht, Malfoy!" schnarrte Harry und hielt dem harten Blick aus graublauen Augen mühelos stand. Draco musste seine eigene Reaktion unterdrücken. Er musste sich daran gewöhnen, nicht auf ‚Malfoy' zu reagieren. Und der kalte Ton von Harry war diesmal eindeutig nicht an ihn gerichtet. Und im Stillen war er dafür ein ganz klein wenig dankbar.

Die Spannung stieg an, während die Temperatur sank, denn es kam nicht oft vor, dass Lucius Malfoy so kalt und harsch zurechtgewiesen wurde. Ein junges Mädchen auf der anderen Seite des Tisches kicherte leise, verstummte aber sofort als der tödliche Blick von Narcissa sie traf.

Lucius Augen bohrten sich in Harrys und dieser gab nicht nach. Er zeigte nichts von seiner Persönlichkeit oder seinen Gedanken. Alle starrten sie an und waren gespannt auf den Sieger dieses kleinen Machtduells.

Leider wurde die Situation jäh unterbrochen, als Slughorn zu ihnen trat.

„Guten Abend die Herren. Ich bin Horace Slughorn und der Hauslehrer von Slytherin. Mr. Malfoy und Mrs. Salin sind Vertrauensschüler des sechsten Jahrganges. Sie wenden sich daher bitte an Mrs. Yotsamu und Mr. Quilg. Sie stammen aus einer Botschafter Familie und sind daher bestimmt sehr gut in der Lage ihnen alle Fragen zu beantworten."

Dabei zeigte Slughorn auf zwei Schüler die nur wenige Plätze neben Harry saßen. Sie sahen nicht sehr glücklich aus und Harry fragte sich, ob es mit ihrer neuen Aufgabe oder ihrer Art der Vorstellung zusammen hing. So wie Slughorn von den beiden sprach, waren sie ganz sicher in seinem Slug-Club.

Plötzlich begriff er, dass er hier keine Probleme mit Slughorn bekommen würde. Er war ein ganz normaler Junge. Nicht der Junge-der-lebt; nicht der Auserwählte oder der Held. Dieser Gedanke brachte ihm etwas von der notwendigen Leichtigkeit zurück.

Harry fand die Beiden trotzdem sympathisch und lächelte sie kurz an, welches mit einem ehrlichen Nicken beantwortete wurde. Slughorn sprach währenddessen träge weiter.

„Der Schulleiter möchte Sie nach dem Essen in seinem Büro sprechen. Mrs. Yotsamu wird Sie dorthin begleiten", brummte er und watschelte wieder zum Lehrertisch zurück.

Und Harry bemerkte, dass Dumbledore nicht mehr anwesend war. Die übrigen Lehrer sahen ihn sehr skeptisch und misstrauisch an. Es war ein ungewöhnliches Gefühl für Harry, aber damit wird er wohl leben müssen.

Nach dem Essen erhob Harry sich und folgte zusammen mit Draco der schwarzhaarigen Vertrauensschülerin. Lin Yotsamu war eindeutig japanischer Abstammung. Ihr langes schwarzes Haar schimmerte leicht bläulich, aber ihre Augen strahlten in einem untypischen blau. Eine gewisse Spitzbübigkeit konnte Harry in ihrem Blick erkennen und er deutete es als Versicherung, dass hier mehr war, als diese stille ganz offensichtlich anerzogene Höflichkeit.

Kaum hatten sie die Halle verlassen, als das Stimmengewirr noch lauter wurde. Alle, wirklich alle, unterhielten sich jetzt über den merkwürdigen Neuzugang.

Das Trio lief währenddessen durch die Gänge und die große Treppe empor. Harry kannte diesen Weg sehr gut und er musste sich höllisch auf die Zunge beißen, um Lin nicht zu sagen, dass hinter dem rot-schwarzen Wandteppich, an dem sie gerade vorbeiliefen, eine enorme Abkürzung lag.

„Also Ihr seid die neuen Slytherins?! Es freut mich, dass wir Verstärkung bekommen haben, denn unser Jahrgang ist so richtig mau. Nicht nur in Slytherin… die anderen Jahrgänge sehen nicht besser aus, aber wen interessiert das schon. Nur Schade dass Ihr Kerle seid. Von Mädchen mangelt es noch viel mehr. Aber egal. Ich denke Ihr werdet in den zweiten Schlafsaal kommen, da ein Sechs-Bett-Zimmer bei uns in die Kerker nicht reinpasst. Vielleicht wird auch einer aus dem anderen Schlafsaal zu Euch verlegt. Mal sehen. Oh ich freue mich echt Euch kennen zu lernen. Ich und Sanuel sind ja auch erst seit zwei Jahren hier und…"

Während Lin plapperte kamen sie dem Gargoyle immer näher. Lin flüsterte das Passwort und Harry und Draco war der Weg freigegeben, um das Büro des Schulleiters betreten zu können. Draco zögerte leicht und daher trat Harry als erster auf die steinerne Rolltreppe.

Draco fühlte sich unwohl. Er hatte es bisher vermieden den Schulleiter anzusehen oder zu nahe zu kommen, aber jetzt klopfte Harry an und öffnete sogleich die Tür. Am liebsten würde Draco sofort die Flucht ergreifen, als er Dumbledore an seinem Schreibtisch sitzen sah.

Harry trat ein und zog Draco unauffällig mit hinein. Er hatte die Zerrissenheit gespürt und sorgte nun dafür, dass ihre Rolle nicht noch geheimnisvoller, skurriler und unglaubwürdiger erscheinen würde.

„Guten Abend Professor Dumbledore", begrüßte Harry freundlich. Draco nickte nur und kämpfte um seine kalte Maske. Die Atmosphäre war irgendwie vertraut und doch so fremd zwischen den Zauberern. Dracos Blick glitt zu Harry und die kalte Höflichkeit, die dieser Junge ausstrahlte ermöglichte Draco auch sofort seine Gedanken sicher zu verschließen.

Die blauen Augen vom Blonden wanderten durch den Raum und blieben bei Fawks hängen. Ein kalter Schauer lief seinen Rücken hinab, als er den roten Feuervogel mit großen Augen musterte. Dies konnte nur Fawks sein. Bisher hatte Draco nur Zeichnungen gesehen, da magische Bilder bei Phönixen sofort in Flammen aufgingen. Draco war von diesem Tier ungewollt beeindruckt.

Fawks beäugte die Jungen kritisch. Legte seinen Kopf leicht schräg und ließ ein leises Trillern hören.

„Guten Abend, Mr. Jericle und Mr. Mosnay", sprach Dumbledore und zeigte mit seiner Hand auf die beiden leeren Stühle vor dem breiten Schreibtisch. Harry setzte sich ohne groß zu zögern. Für ihn war es eine relativ gewohnte Situation. Für ihn war die Ruhe und Freundlichkeit von Dumbledore ganz natürlich und selbstverständlich. Er hatte davor keine Angst.

In diesem Moment beneidete Draco Harry für seine Ruhe und Kaltschnäuzigkeit, denn der ehemalige Gryffindor saß da und blickte den Schulleiter gelassen an. Nichts deutete auf ein eventuelles Unbehagen hin. Auch Draco setzte sich und spielte den gelassenen. Was Harry konnte, konnte er schon lange.

Über seine Halbmondbrille hinweg musterte Dumbledore die zwei Jungen gründlich. Es war nicht nur sehr ungewöhnlich, dass Quereinsteiger nach Hogwarts kamen, sondern auch, dass beide nach Slytherin kamen und dabei so unterschiedlich reagiert hatten. Er hatte natürlich sofort die Erleichterung und das Entsetzen bei der Einwahl wahrgenommen, aber verstehen konnte er es noch lange nicht. Vielleicht würde der alte Hut ihm in einer ruhigen Minute etwas Hilfestellung geben. Nur leider konnte der Schulleiter sich darauf nicht verlassen. Manchmal hatte der sprechende Hut einfach seinen eigenen Kopf.

Aber im Grunde machte Albus sich über etwas ganz anderes viel mehr Gedanken. Die Jungen strahlten eine gewisse Stärke und Magie aus. Leider konnte er diese Magie nicht zuordnen oder genauer beschreiben, sie entzog sich seinem Begriffsvermögen und dies kam sehr selten vor und war bestimmt kein gutes Omen.

Er hatte gehofft, dass es einfacher werden würde, wenn er sie alleine in seinem Büro hatte, aber noch immer war die Magie verschlossen und verpackt; undurchsichtig und fremd.

Dumbledore würde sie beobachten müssen und einfach auf eine Spur warten. Sie würden sich verändern und irgendwann einmal vergessen, ihre Magie zu tarnen.

Dass die Jungen gar nicht aktiv und bewusst ihre magischen Kräfte schützten, konnte Dumbledore ja nicht ahnen und den Jungen war es selbst nicht bewusst. Die könnten noch nicht mal etwas daran ändern, wenn sie wollen würden, denn es hing mit einer höheren Magie zusammen, die sie nicht verstehen konnten.

„Meine Herren, ich möchte Sie natürlich nicht länger als nötig von Ihren neuen Mitschülern und Klassenräumen fernhalten, aber ich will Ihnen noch ein paar wichtige Regeln mit auf Ihren neuen Weg geben", sprach Dumbledore.

Er würde ihnen eine Chance geben, so wie jeder an dieser Schule eine Chance hatte. Er wusste genau, dass nicht jeder Slytherin zu einem Anhänger Voldemorts werden würde. Außerdem hatte er nicht wirklich die Zeit sich um die Zukunftsaussichten von allen seinen Schülern Gedanken zu machen. Dies war Aufgabe der Hauslehrer.

Er setzte gerade an, um die Schüler über die Sitten und Regeln von Hogwarts aufzuklären, als Fawks ihm dazwischen kam. Der Phönix saß noch immer auf seiner Stange und begann aber nun ein Lied zu singen. Ein Lied, welches nur einer von ihnen kannte. Nur einer bisher schon gehört hatte.

Dumbledore sah irritiert zu seinem Vogel hinüber. Draco starrte das Tier entgeistert an, während Harry nur wahnsinnig traurig wurde. Er blickte auf seine Finger und schluckte schwer. Er schaffte es nicht, seine Gefühle zu unterdrücken.

Die Melodie war voller Traurigkeit und Schmerz. Keiner sprach ein Wort. Nicht einmal Dumbledore wusste dazu etwas zu sagen. Harry kämpfte mit seinen Tränen, denn Fawks hatte ihn an etwas erinnert, an den Tag von Dumbledores Tod. Es war die gleiche Melodie, wie Fawks zu seinem Abschied gesungen hatte.

Erst am Ende konnte Harry auch wieder Kraft und Zuversicht aus den Tönen nehmen und sah dankbar zu Fawks hinüber. Draco war blass. Er konnte mit der Reaktion seines Körpers nichts anfangen. Noch nie hatten irgendwelche Töne so eine Reaktion auf ihn gehabt. Er hatte das Gefühl am ganzen Körper zu zittern und sein Inneres wäre in einer warmen Glut getaucht. Es war nicht wirklich unangenehm, aber halt sehr ungewohnt und nicht zu deuten.

Auf Harrys Lippen legte sich mittlerweile ein sicheres Lächeln. Auch in dieser Zeit würde er Fawks als Verbündeten erhalten. Es blieb nur die Frage, wofür könnte der Phönix noch sinnvoll werden. Denn erstmal war Dumbledore noch verunsicherter als vorher schon und würde den Feuervogel nicht einfach ziehen lassen. Harry würde abwarten müssen.

Dumbledore war sehr irritiert. Zwar zeigte er es nicht, aber als Harry dann auch noch lächelte, verstand er gar nichts mehr. War ihm schon vorher bewusst gewesen, dass dieser Junge seine Aufmerksamkeit bekommen würde, so wusste er jetzt dass es dringend notwendig war mehr zu wissen. Er durfte sie nicht aus den Augen lassen.

„Ich habe Sie natürlich nicht zu mir gebeten, um Ihnen nur ‚Hallo' zu sagen. Ich würde sehr gerne erfahren, was Ihre Beweggründe waren um nach Hogwarts zu kommen?"

Die Jungen sahen ihn gelassen an und erzählten ihm die ausgedachte und ausgearbeitete Lüge. Dabei wechselten sie sich ab, auch wenn Draco am Anfang sichtlich zu kämpfen hatte dem Lehrer gelassen in die Augen zu sehen.

Das Gespräch dauerte nicht lange und Harry und Draco wurden wieder aus den Fängen des Schulleiters entlassen. Erleichtert liefen sie in die Kerker und wussten nur zu gut, dass sie einen grübelnden Schulleiter zurück gelassen hatten.

Dieser spürte regelrecht, dass hier etwas nicht stimmte. Aber die beiden Gesichter waren so verschlossen, dass selbst die beste Menschenkenntnis nicht half um nur einen Hauch der Fragen zu klären. Adrian Jericle und Dorian Mosnay waren zwei sehr geheimnisvolle Menschen und Dumbledore würde sich zur Aufgabe machen diesem Geheimnis auf die Schliche zu kommen. Aber irgendein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass er es nicht wirklich wissen wollte.

TBC.

Wird Dumbledore die Spur verfolgen und etwas herausfinden? Wie sicher ist das Wissen bei Gryzabel? Und wie werden sich die beiden Jungen im Unterricht schlagen? …


	16. Altes Hogwarts Kap 3

Titel: Ein Leben wie die Zukunft

Titel: Ein Leben wie die Zukunft

Autor: Momixis

Zeit: spielt nach „Halbblutprinz"

Kapitel: 3

Teil: 4/9

Paare: Es kommen viele der typischen Paare vor, aber Hauptpersonen werden Harry und Draco sein… (später auch als Paar)

Warnungen: Slash, Charadeath, lange Geschichte, unterschiedlich lange Kapitel….

Inhalt: Harry ist im 7. Schuljahr und will nach Dumbledores Tod nur noch den Krieg beenden, aber was wird er dafür opfern und wird er mit den Verlusten leben können? Wird er die Kraft und das Wissen dazu haben erfolgreich zu sein? Und welche Rolle werden Snape und Malfoy einnehmen?

MIR GEHÖRT NICHTS UND ICH VERDIENE DAMIT AUCH KEIN GELD!

Danke an die Reviewer!!

Teil IV

**Altes Hogwarts**

Kapitel 3

**Kritischer Beginn**

Die beiden Jungen kamen während der nächsten Tage sehr gut zurecht und Dumbledore konnte nichts Ungewöhnliches oder Gefährliches an ihnen feststellen. Aber er war trotzdem nicht zufrieden. Denn genau diese Ruhe behagte ihm nicht, er konnte nur nicht verstehen warum nicht.

Wie die schwarzhaarige Vertrauensschülerin schon vermutete hatte bekamen die Jungen den zweiten Schlafsaal für drei Betten mit Sanuel Quilg zusammen. Sanuel sah Lin etwas ähnlich und war fast genauso verrückt wie Lin, nur dass bei ihm etwas mehr Ruhe zum Charakterzug gehörte.

Harry mochte die beiden sofort, versuchte dies allerdings nicht zu zeigen. Dies missglückte leider kläglich, da Lin ihn sofort unter ihre Fittiche nahm. Aber als erstes Problem hatte Harry es mit Draco zu tun bekommen. Sobald die Tür hinter ihnen zugefallen war und sie in ihrem Schlafsaal standen, packte der blonde Junge ihn am Kragen und schüttelte ihn kräftig. Dabei blitzten die hellblauen Augen ihn verachtend an.

„Was beim Namen Slytherins machst Du in diesem Haus?" schrie er Harry ins Gesicht. „Ich habe diese Wette gegen diese verrückte Ravenclaw verloren, nur weil Du auf einmal eine Slytherinseite besitzt? Warum in drei Teufelsnamen kannst Du nicht einmal das machen, was…"

Harry verschloss Draco den Mund mit seiner Hand. Sein Blick war eisig und Draco lockerte unbeabsichtigt seine Finger etwas. Wenn Harry ihn so ansah hatte er unwillkürlich das Bedürfnis auf Abstand zu gehen.

„Mein lieber Drache. Glaub mir, Du bist es mir nicht wert nach Slytherin zu gehen. Ich konnte mich diesmal leider nicht durchsetzen und damit müssen wir beide wohl oder übel leben. Wobei **ich** darunter sehr viel mehr zu leiden habe als **Du**, daher wünsche ich Dir jetzt eine gute Nacht!", zischte Harry und befreite sich endgültig aus dem Griff Dracos. Er hatte keine wirkliche Lust auf einen Streit.

Er ließ sich auf das linke Bett nahe dem Fenster fallen und Draco blieb bei dem Rechten stehen, für Sanuel erübrigte sich so die Frage, welches sein Bett sein würde. Harry wollte gar nicht wissen, was in dessen Kopf nun vor sich ging. Er sah schon etwas verstört aus, denn den Sinn der Worte konnte er nicht verstehen.

Harry seufzte und blickte hinauf zum Betthimmel. Er war grün. Nicht rot. Sondern slytheringrün. Alles hier war mehr Grün oder Silber. Harry würde sich damit anfreunden müssen. Müde schloss er kurz die Augen, um sich dann Bettfertig zu machen. Keiner der Jungen sagte auch nur ein Wort.

oooooooooo

Nach einer ruhigen ersten Nacht in Hogwarts wurde Harry von Cosmo geweckt. Die kleine Katze schien sich wirklich zur Aufgabe zu machen Harry pünktlich aus dem Bett zu bekommen. So hatte Harry erstaunlich viel Zeit um in aller Ruhe sogar frühstücken zu können. Vielleicht hätte er sich schon früher eine Katze anschaffen sollen. Aber so viel Zeit hatte Harry dann doch nicht, um darüber genauer nachzudenken.

Draco war alleine in die Große Halle gegangen, aber Harry wurde von Sanuel begleitet, wobei Lin sich ihnen natürlich sofort anschloss. Sie sahen es als ihre Aufgabe an, den neuen Schüler durch das Schloss zu begleiten. Sie fragten sich nur kurz, wo Draco war, aber es gab schließlich noch andere Schüler aus Slytherin die ihm vermutlich helfen würden. Dass Draco keine Hilfe brauchte und auch nicht einfach von irgendwem annehmen würde, wussten sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht.

Der schwarzhaarige Schüler zwischen ihnen war schon seltsam genug, als dass man sich auch noch über den anderen süßen Jungen Gedanken machen konnte. Die sicheren Schritte von Harry wurden von Vielen schief beäugt, aber er ignorierte die skeptischen und musternden Blicke gekonnt. Darin hatte er genügend Übung.

Es war Mittwochmorgen und Harry fragte sich wieso er ausgerechnet Verwandlung in der ersten Stunde haben musste. Ausgerechnet bei McGonagall die erste Unterrichtsstunde seit sehr langer Zeit. Das letzte woran Harry sich erinnern konnte, war dass er eine Strafarbeit bei ihr bekommen hatte, weil er mal wieder mitten in einer ihrer Unterrichtsstunden eingeschlafen war. Er war ‚damals' nicht hingegangen. Er hätte jetzt sogar lieber Zaubertränke gehabt, statt bei seiner ehemaligen Hauslehrerin Verwandlung, aber er konnte leider nichts an dem Stundenplan ändern.

Ohne groß zu überlegen setzte Harry sich auf seinen ehemaligen Stammplatz: In der ersten Reihe in die Mitte eines dreier Tisches sehr weit vorne am Pult. Die Tische waren leicht U-förmig angeordnet und Bestand aus zwei hintereinander stehenden Tischreihen. Ein paar dreier Tische und einige zweier.

Lin und Sanuel folgten zögerlich. „Ähm… Adrian? Du weißt schon, dass McGonagall die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor ist, oder? Und ähm…?!", begann Lin vorsichtig.

Sanuel sprach weiter: „Es ist nicht unbedingt so, dass sie ihr eigenes Haus bevorzugt, aber es ist trotzdem eine schweigende Regel, dass nur Gryffindors hier vorne sitzen dürfen!"

Harry sah sie kurz an, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Ich halte nichts von solchen Regeln. Ich zwinge Euch ja auch nicht, sich neben mir niederlassen zu müssen. Wenn ihr Schiss habt, dann setzt Euch woanders hin."

Lin zog eine Schnute und lies sich mit erhobener Nase rechts von Harry nieder. Sie zog provokativ das Verwandlungsbuch aus ihrer Tasche. Es sah reichlich zerfledert aus.

„Was um Gottes Willen hast Du mit deinem Buch gemacht, Lin?", stöhnte Sanuel leise. Er setzte sich auf den anderen freien Platz. Harry grinste bei diesem Gesichtsausdruck und dem leichten Rot auf Lins Wangen. Sie versuchte gerade wieder die zerknitterten Blätter etwas zu glätten.

„Öhm… wir hatten…. Ähm… eine Kissenschlacht.. und öhm…na ja… irgendwie ist es zwischen die Wurfgeschosse gekommen…", nuschelte Lin. Aber Sanuel hatte sie ganz genau verstanden und sah sie nur entgeistert an. „Ihr seid nur zwei Mädchen! Wie kann da so etwas zwischen die Fronten kommen?"

Lin sah sehr schuldbewusst aus, aber Harry hatte trotz allem dass Gefühl, dass sie es für diesen Spaß immer wieder opfern würde. Er erlaubte sich ein leises Glucksen und schüttelte dann den Kopf. Er mochte dieses Mädchen einfach. Es hatte etwas von den Weasleys.

Inzwischen hatten auch die restlichen Schüler ihre Plätze eingenommen und beäugten den neuen Schüler im Bereich der Gryffindors sehr argwöhnisch. Warum konnte er sich nicht auch einfach so anpassen, wie der Blonde in ihren Reihen. Denn Draco saß ganz korrekt in den hinteren Bänken neben zwei anderen Jungen aus Slytherin. Mit kalten Augen beobachtete er, wie Harry sich mal wieder in den Mittelpunkt der Diskussionen beförderte.

Würden Lin und Sanuel keine Vertrauensschüler sein, würde Harry sofort den Spott und Hohn der Gryffindors spüren können. Die Meinung der Slytherins würde vermutlich ein wenig später im verborgenem ausbrechen. So wie gestern Abend bei Draco.

McGonagall betrat das Klassenzimmer und ihr Blick glitt abschätzend über die anwesenden Schüler. An Harry blieb er kurz hängen und auch Draco erhielt einen Blick mehr als üblich.

Als McGonagall zu sprechen begann, fühlte Harry sich wieder in seine Zeit versetzt. Trotz des Zeitunterschieds hatte die Stimme von der Verwandlungslehrerin sich nicht verändert.

„Ihr fünftes Schuljahr beginnt und ich sage Ihnen sicherlich nichts Neues, wenn Sie von mir erfahren, dass dieses Jahr auf Grund der ZAG anstrengender und anspruchsvoller…"

Harry hatte bei den ersten Worten schon seine Augen verdreht und lies nun seinen Kopf geräuschvoll auf die Tischplatte vor ihm fallen.

–RUMS–

Alle sahen ihn schockiert an. Und McGonagall presste ihre Lippen missbilligend zusammen. Sie trat auf ihn zu und blickte ihn durch ihre viereckige Brille erbost an.

„Haben Sie etwas anzumerken Mr. Jericle? Oder gar etwas daran auszusetzen?"

Harry hatte wenigstens den Anstand (vielleicht waren es aber auch nur die Ellenbogen von Lin und Sanuel in seinen Seiten), etwas rötliche Wangen zu bekommen und aufzublicken.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Professor McGonagall. Ich wollte sicherlich nicht Ihre Kompetenz oder Worte anzweifeln. Mir graut es nur vor den vielen Vorträgen über die ZAG-Ankündigungen bei allen Lehrern. Ich hatte bis jetzt nicht daran gedacht, dass ich ZAG schreiben muss. Ich dachte die hätte ich schon hinter mir. Fahren Sie ruhig mit Ihrem Vortrag fort, Professor."

Harry winkte kurz mit seiner Hand und ließ dann seinen Kopf in seine Handinnenfläche sinken. Das schiefe Lächeln auf seinen Lippen ließ McGonagall allerdings böse funkeln.

Lin lief etwas blau an, da sie sich das Lachen verkneifen musste und so keine Luft holen konnte und Sanuel hielt sich seine Hand vor den Mund, um das verräterische Zucken in den Mundwinkeln zu verstecken.

McGonagall schien dieser Situation allerdings gar nichts Amüsantes entnehmen zu können: „5 Punkte von Slytherin, wegen Unhöflichkeit gegenüber einer Lehrkraft."

Harry verkniff sich ein Kommentar und döste irgendwann weg.

Nur mit Mühe konnte er sich auf dem Sitz halten, als Sanuel ihn in die Seite boxte. Harry wusste erstmal nicht, was denn los war, aber da hörte er schon die schneidende Stimme seiner ehemaligen Hauslehrerin.

„Mr. Jericle, sie scheinen es nicht nötig zu haben Ihre Aufgabe zu erfüllen, daher 10 Punkte Abzug von Slytherin, wenn Sie es nicht schaffen sollten diese Murmel sofort in eine Spieluhr zu verwandeln."

Erst jetzt nahm Harrys Augen die kleine blaue Murmel vor ihm wahr. Sie lag so still und unauffällig vor seiner Nase, dass Harry sie sogar die ganze Zeit angestarrt hatte, aber nicht im Traum auf die Idee kam, dass er sie verwandeln sollte.

Ein Blick durch die Klasse sagte Harry, dass fast alle daran arbeiteten. Nur bei wenigen konnte man leise Töne oder Farbveränderungen entnehmen. Die Murmel war noch immer sehr rund und glatt. Nur bei Draco konnte er schon erkennen, dass es langsam eine andere Form annahm.

Aber Harry sollte nicht spotten, wenn er selbst die Verwandlung nicht schaffte. Er blickte kurz zur Tafel und las kurz die Zauberformel durch. Kurz überlegte er, ob sie diesen Spruch auch schon mal gehabt hatten, aber das leise Schnauben von McGonagall ließ ihn wieder auf die Murmel blicken.

Und plötzlich erinnerte er sich wieder. Damals hatte Hermione diesen Zauber geschafft und er hatte einfach nur gehofft, dass er in der Prüfung nicht dran kommen würde. Jetzt hatte er den Salat. Damals hatte er wirklich Glück gehabt, aber heute dafür nicht mehr. Okay, die Zeitangaben stimmten nicht so wirklich, aber dass war nun wirklich nebensächlich.

Harry zog seinen Zauberstab hervor und konzentrierte sich. Kurz dachte er an die alten Murmeln von Dudley, und wie der nie etwas damit anfangen konnte. Und an die alte Spieluhr von Mrs. Figg. Harry grinste und festigte den Griff um seinen Zauberstab. Er murmelte die Formel und zog konzentriert die Stirn in Falten.

Und…

… ein leises „plopp" …

... und vor Harry stand eine wunderschöne dunkelblaue Spieluhr. Sie zeigte einen dunklen fast schwarzen Wald am See und als Lin sie mit ihrem Stab anstupste spielte sie eine leise traurige Melodie: Den Gesang von Fawks.

Nur Draco, der einige Tische weiter saß, konnte diese Töne einem Geschöpf zuordnen und starrte wie alle anderen den Jungen mit den schwarzen Haaren gebannt an.

Alle schwiegen und auch McGonagall verschlug dieser Anblick die Sprache. Sie kannte zwar Fawks, aber auch sie hatte bisher nie diesen Vogel so singen gehört. Daher kam sie nicht auf die Idee, diesen Gesang mit einem bekannten Wesen in Verbindung zu setzen. Sonst wäre sie womöglich unter den vielen neuenstehenden Fragen zusammen gebrochen.

Harry war mehr als zufrieden mit seiner Leistung und lächelte McGonagall nett und freundlich an. Nach einer stillen Minute bekam sein Blick einen fragenden Ausdruck. Die Professorin kniff nun die Lippen noch mehr zusammen und schien alles andere als glücklich. Er hatte mehr geschafft, als alle Gryffindors zusammen.

„10 Punkte für Ihre Leistung", presste sie mürrisch hervor und trat an den nächsten Tisch.

„Sie hat Dich auf dem Kicker", flüsterte Sanuel Harry leise ins Ohr. Lin strich währenddessen total gebannt über die Spieluhr und fragte Harry, ob sie sie behalten dürfte. Harry war etwas erstaunt, aber genehmigte es ihr gerne. Immer wieder erhielt er einen bösen Seitenblick von der Lehrerin. Er musste Sanuel wohl oder übel zustimmen.

Nach einer ruhigen und einfachen Stunde Zauberkunst bei Flitwick mit den Hufflepuffs, wo Draco Punkte einkassieren konnte, waren sie auf dem Weg nach draußen. Schon von weitem sah Harry den Lehrer für ‚Pflege magischer Geschöpfe', der die Gruppe Slytherins sehr missbilligend beäugte. „Das ist Kemir Sandor. Er mag Slytherins nicht. Du hast keine Chance an Punkte oder gute Noten heran zukommen. Aber wenigstens zieht er sie Dir nicht sofort ab", flüsterte Sanuel Harry zu.

„Oh, bei seinem Charme würde er es vielleicht doch schaffen…", lachte Lin und hüpfte ein paar Schritte voran. Sie liefen gerade über die Länderreihen von Hogwarts. Kemir Sandor war ein wirklich merkwürdiger Lehrer. Seine grünen krausen Haare sahen aus wie Moosbewachsen und der lange braune Umhang hatte schon Ansätze von Gras und Flechten. Professor Sandor wirkte sehr kalt und unnachgiebig, obwohl er ein gutes Händchen für Tiere aller Art hatte. Um seine Füße krochen alle möglichen Käfer und Insekten. Und mehr als einmal musste er eine Fliege von seiner spitzen Nase verjagen.

Harry konnte nur schmunzeln, aber das Lachen wurde durch einen Rippenstoß abgebrochen. Wenn das so weiterging, würde Harry am Abend einen dunkelblauen Fleck an seiner Seite haben. Mit einem leisen knurren strich er über die schmerzende Stelle an seiner Seite.

Sandor machte sofort klar, dass er die Schüler aus Slytherin für Tierquäler hielt und sie daher nicht zu nah an seine Lieblinge lassen wollen würde. Und die Hälfte der Doppelstunde verbrachte er damit ihnen über die Anforderungen bei den ZAG-Prüfungen aufzuklären.

Sanuel sorgte dafür, dass Harry nicht auf der Stelle einschlief. Sie standen am Baum angelehnt und Harrys Augen wanderten über die Bäume und Pflanzen. Es war sooo langweilig. Dann erzählte Sandor etwas über pferdeartige Tiere: Hippogreife, Einhörner, Pegasus'… Harry hörte nicht mehr hin…

Nach dem Mittagessen stand seine erste Stunde ‚alte Runen' an und Harry merkte schnell, dass er nichts verpasst hatte. Die reinste Übersetzungsarbeit anhand von Büchern, Tabellen und Grafiken. Todlangweilig und total Zwecklos. Das einzige gute daran war, dass er nicht allzu große Probleme bekam und Sanuel half ihm auch fleißig aus. Im Grunde ließ er Harry bei sich abschreiben. Und Harry war ihm sehr dankbar.

Lin hatte dieses Fach nicht belegt und Harry verstand jetzt auch warum. Sanuel war ein wenig wie Hermione, beide liebten Bücher und Wissen. Harry amüsierte sich in der Zwischenzeit über die Begeisterung von Sanuel.

Harry war schon wieder fast am wegdösen, als die Stunde zu Ende war und alle aus dem Raum stürmten. Sanuel hinterher. Er zerrte Harry konsequent mit und achtete nicht darauf, dass Harry fast auf die Nase fiel. Während Harry die Gänge entlang stolperte, umklammerte er seine Tasche mit festem Griff und versuchte zu begreifen, was hier gerade los war.

Er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, welchen Unterricht sie jetzt hatten, aber Sanuel schien es genau zu wissen. Sie überholten Draco, der relativ ruhig den Gang zu ihrem nächsten Unterricht betrat.

Ein „Beeil dich, Dorian!" von Kelissa, dem zweiten Mädchen aus Slytherin, lies ihn etwas schneller gehen, aber auch das Gesicht unwillig verziehen. Harry war schon von Sanuel in das Verteidigungsklassenzimmer manövriert worden. Mit einem leichten Schubs fiel Harry auf den freien Platz neben Lin. Sie hatte Plätze in der letzten Reihe freigehalten und Harry war ihr sehr dankbar, denn die meisten Schüler waren schon anwesend und belagerten die wenigen Plätze. Sanuel setzte sich auf die andere Seite von Lin und legte Pergament und Feder zurecht.

Harry versuchte erstmal wieder zu Atem zu kommen. „Was bitte war denn das?" fragte Harry schließlich. Mürrisch strich er sich die Haare wieder glatt nach hinten. Der Zauber von Gryzabel funktionierte tadellos, wenn er sich nicht mit einem Wirbelsturm anlegte.

„Professor Milerudis ist etwas…", weiter kam Lin nicht, denn eine hoch gewachsene Frau betrat mit schnellen Schritten den Raum und schloss energisch die Tür hinter sich, während sie Draco einen Schubs gab und er neben einer rotblonden Gryffindor zum sitzen kam. Er wollte sofort sich wo anders hinsetzen, als der scharfe Blick der Lehrerin ihn traf. Er ließ sich zurück auf den Stuhl gleiten.

Während Harry die Frau bestaunte, klappte Lin ihm den Mund zu und lächelte ihn verzeihend an. Aber auch den anderen Jungen erging es nicht besser, denn nachdem Draco sich beruhigt hatte, starrte selbst er die blonde Schönheit verzückt an.

Die zerschmelzenden Blicke der Schüler ignorierend schritt sie nach vorne. Ihre weißblonden Haare waren zu einem festen Knoten geflochten und ihr hellblauer Umhang betonte die verzehrende Farbe ihrer Augen. Sie sah einfach nur perfekt aus. Ihr scharfer Blick glitt über die Schüler hinweg und sie wirkte strenger als McGonagall zu ihrer besten Zeit.

Harry hob seine Augenbraue und betrachtete sie plötzlich sehr skeptisch. Nach dem ersten Schock war er ihrem Charme nicht mehr erlegen, warum das so war, konnte er nicht sagen, aber er war sehr dankbar. Diese Frau machte aus jedem jungen Mann hier ein hechelndes um Aufmerksamkeit lechzendes Nervenbündel.

Mit einem fiesen Grinsen blickte er zu Draco, der noch immer total verzückt seine Lehrerin anstarrte, aber wenigstens sabberte er nicht so, wie Justin Comney, ein kleiner magerer Gryffindor.

„Guten Tag!", sprach Milerudis und sie hatte nicht diesen betörenden Klang in der Stimme wie Fleur. Trotzdem war es ganz eindeutig: Milerudis war eine Teilveela. Harry seufzte.

Es gab plötzlich einen lauten Knall und alle zuckten erschrocken zusammen. Harry hatte aus reinem Reflex seinen Zauberstab gezogen und blickte sich angriffslustig um. Er war bereit sich zu verteidigen. Lin blinzelte überrascht und legte dann unauffällig ihre Hand beruhigend auf Harrys Arm, während auf der anderen Seite des Raumes jemand wieder auf den Stuhl kletterte. Lin hatte nicht mal bemerkt, dass Harry seinen Zauberstab griffbereit liegen gehabt hatte.

Milerudis kommentierte das Geschehen nach ihrer Aktion nicht. Es war wohl immer wieder das Gleiche und ein lauter Knall durch den Zauberstab sorgte wenigstens für etwas Ruhe und Normalität.

Ihr Gesicht wirkte sehr kalt und streng. Sie blickte jeden kurz in die Augen und keine Gemütsregung konnte man an ihr erkennen.

„Ihre erste Stunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste hat soeben begonnen. Sie sind jetzt im 5. Schuljahr und somit bereit für harte Arbeit. Am Ende dieses Jahres werden Sie geprüft und es ist alleine Ihre Entscheidung was Sie daraus machen."

Ihr Ton war nicht wirklich so kalt, wie Harry es erwartet hatte, aber trotzdem zeigte er Wirkung. Ihre Stimme signalisierte eine Schärfe, die niemand im Unklaren lies, dass mit dieser Lehrerin nicht zu spaßen war. Sie ließ unnötige Höflichkeiten aus und sagte ziemlich direkt, was sie dachte und wollte.

„Für die neuen Schüler: Ich bin Professor Ofisia Milerudis und unterrichte hier seit fünf Jahren. Ich dulde keinen Schabernack oder Streiche. Pünktlichkeit, Fleiß und Ehrlichkeit setze ich voraus."

Der Unterricht begann so plötzlich, dass Harry erstmal sich irritiert umsah. Milerudis stellte Fragen und rief dann Schüler bei Namen auf. Die Antworten kamen schnell und ohne zögern. Wenn es niemand wusste, dann kam ein blitzschnelles „Ich weiß es nicht, Professor".

Harry erhielt eine Frage zu Werwölfen und er versuchte dabei nicht zu sehr an Remus zu denken. Die Fragen testeten ihr Wissen aus den letzten Schuljahren und Harry war froh, dass er alle beantworten konnte. Die Fragen kamen immer sehr schnell hintereinander weg und die Antworten waren kurz und knapp.

Es war eine Art Quiz und Milerudis behielt die ganze Zeit ihre kalte harsche Stimme bei. Es war wie beim Militär. Zack, Zack, ohne Verschnaufpause.

Nachdem die Stunde endlich vorbei war, fühlte Harry sich total ausgelaugt. Es war wie ein Marathonlauf und dabei war es nur eine kurze Wiederholung der letzten Jahre gewesen.

Als Hausaufgabe bekamen sie natürlich auf, alle mündlichen Fragen schriftlich zu beantworten. Ein Horror für Harry, denn er konnte sich gerade so an ein duzend Fragen erinnern und die nächste Stunde hatten sie am Freitag. Also in zwei Tagen.

„Die spinnt doch völlig!" fluchte Harry als sie das Klassenzimmer verließen.

„Ach so schlimm ist das nicht", sagte Sanuel und kassierte von Harry einen entrüsteten Blick.

„Bitte was daran ist ‚nicht so' schlimm?"

„Freitag haben wir eine Doppelstunde und da machen wir dann immer Praxis, nur in den Einzelstunden bekommen wir Hausaufgaben auf, bis zur nächsten Einzelstunde. Also haben wir jetzt eine Woche Zeit. Der Unterricht ist echt hart, aber dafür lernt man viel…"

Sanuel ließ sich noch weiter über Milerudis aus und Lin verdrehte die Augen.

„Er steht auf blonde Schönheiten!" flüsterte sie und erhielt prompt einen Schlag in die Seite.

„Was erzählst Du da wieder für einen Schwachsinn? Ich finde, sie ist nur eine gute Lehrerin."

Lin lief lachend voraus und drehte sich dabei zu den beiden Jungen um. „Jaja, Sanuel, wer's glaubt… Du würdest natürlich nicht die kleine blonde Schönheit aus Hufflepuff näher kennen lernen wollen…. NEEEE-IIIINN…" Lin lachte hell auf und lief dann schnell weiter. Sanuel drückte Harry seine Tasche in den Arm und lief dem kichernden Mädchen nach.

Harry stand nun alleine im Gang und schüttelte nur seinen Kopf. An was für verrückte Slytherins war er bloß da geraten. Er blieb aber nicht lange allein.

„Hey Adrian! Na, Deinen ersten Tag gut überstanden?" Das rothaarige Mädchen trat auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn kurz freundlich. Harry konnte sich mit den zwei Taschen nicht wirklich wehren, wenn er es denn gewollt hätte. Sein Herz sehnte sich einfach viel zu sehr nach den sozialen Kontakten zu seiner Familie. Sein Kopf konnte sich dagegen nicht durchsetzen. Lily lächelte glücklich, als Harry nickte und ihr kurz erzählte, wie er sich den Respekt von McGonagall verspielt hatte. Esmare kicherte leise.

„Oh man, Adrian. Schon am ersten Tag bekommst Du Probleme. Wie war es bei Sandor?"

Harry stöhnte leise auf und die Mädchen begannen wieder zu lachen. Es schien ihnen nichts auszumachen, dass er in Slytherin war und dies erstaunte Harry doch sehr. Aber es tat auch wahnsinnig gut, dass er Lily kennen lernen konnte, auch wenn er die bösen Blicke der anderen Gryffindors in seinem Rücken spürte. Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek. Harry hoffte sehr, dass er dort Sanuel seine Tasche zurückgeben konnte.

Harry wurde stark an die Zeit des goldenen Trios erinnert. An Ron und Hermione. Er vermisste sie hier auf Hogwarts noch viel mehr, als bei Gryzabel. Er hatte fast das Gefühl, dass sie jeden Moment um die Ecke schlittern würden, um ihn zu Fragen, ob er mit in die Bibliothek kommen würde. Aber sie kamen nicht und würden auch nicht kommen. Nie. Nie wieder...

Harry seufzte leise und konzentrierte sich auf sein aktuelles Problem: Die Aufzeichnung der Fragen aus dem Verteidigungskurs von Sanuel zu bekommen. Harry hatte die Beiden wirklich in der Bibliothek gefunden und Lin half fleißig bei der Beschaffung der Unterrichtsnotizen mit und so konnten sie schon die Fragen nach Sachgebiet und Schuljahren ordnen. Diese Aufzeichnungen erleichterten die Hausaufgaben dann doch drastisch.

Sanuel erinnerte sie dann allerdings an die Hausaufgaben bei McGonagall für den nächsten Tag und sie konzentrierten sich auf die Verwandlung von musikalischen und technischen Gegenständen.

oooooooooo

Wie schon beim Mittagessen musste Harry höllisch aufpassen, dass er sich nicht an den Gryffindortisch niederließ. Aber zum Glück passten Lin und Sanuel unbewusst gut auf. Spätestens wenn er dem giftigen Blick von James und Sirius zu nahe käme, wüsste er wieder, dass er zum falschen Tisch unterwegs war. Aber so weit kam es nicht.

Harry spürte jedes Mal aufs Neue von der ersten Sekunde an, wenn er die Halle betrat, dass Dumbledore ihn wieder im Blick hatte. „Dumbledore scheint Dir gegenüber misstrauischer zu sein als Mosnay. Er lässt Dich ja gar nicht aus dem Blick", flüstere Sanuel und Harry wusste genau, dass es auch das gute Recht von Dumbledore war. Aber er grinste nur überheblich und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Er sah kurz aber sehr direkt und scharf in die hellblauen Augen des Schulleiters und wandte sich dann wieder desinteressiert seinem Essen zu. Er würde sich so uninteressant und unauffällig wie möglich geben müssen, aber dies war ihm nun einmal gar nicht eigen. Als Sohn von James Potter war es vermutlich ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit, aber Harry tat ja gerne aussichtslose Sachen.

Als sie zu dritt zum Slytheringemeinschaftsraum liefen, fragte sich Harry, ob er immer in eine Dreier-Konstellation rutschen würde?! Irgendwie war es seltsam gewohnt und mit Lin und Sanuel befreundet zu sein, brachte ihm einige Vorteile. Die anderen Slytherins trauten sich nicht an ihn heran und auch die Gryffindors hielten sich zurück.

TBC.

Ist den zwei japanischen Slytherins zu trauen? Wird Harrys Verhalten seine Identität schützen können? Wird Draco mit Harry Schritt halten können oder wie wird er sich entscheiden?


	17. Altes Hogwarts Kap 4

Titel: Ein Leben wie die Zukunft

Titel: Ein Leben wie die Zukunft

Autor: Momixis

Zeit: spielt nach „Halbblutprinz"

Kapitel: 4

Teil: 4/9

Paare: Es kommen viele der typischen Paare vor, aber Hauptpersonen werden Harry und Draco sein… (später auch als Paar)

Warnungen: Slash, Charadeath, lange Geschichte, unterschiedlich lange Kapitel….

Inhalt: Harry ist im 7. Schuljahr und will nach Dumbledores Tod nur noch den Krieg beenden, aber was wird er dafür opfern und wird er mit den Verlusten leben können? Wird er die Kraft und das Wissen dazu haben erfolgreich zu sein? Und welche Rolle werden Snape und Malfoy einnehmen?

MIR GEHÖRT NICHTS UND ICH VERDIENE DAMIT AUCH KEIN GELD!

Danke an die Reviewer!!

Teil IV

**Altes Hogwarts**

Kapitel 4

**Eingeladener Morgen**

Auch am nächsten Morgen spielte Cosmo erfolgreich Wecker. „Ich habe Dir wohl den falschen Namen gegeben…" grummelte Harry verschlafen, als er in das Badezimmer schlurfte. Er spülte die Kontaktlinsen aus und setzte sie sich gleich wieder richtig ein. Schnell verwandelte er sich wieder in Adrian Jericle und hörte die Bemerkung des Spiegels nicht mehr: „Welch seltsame Narbe Du doch hast Junge!"

Als Harry den Schlafsaal betrat war Sanuel schon fertig angezogen und sah ihm abwartend entgegen. „Und hast Du gut geschlafen, Adrian?"

Harry grummelte nur zustimmend und wurde auch sofort von einer überschwänglichen Guten-Morgen-Umarmung von Lin unterbrochen. Aber auch Sanuel musste sich dies gefallen lassen und seufzte etwas, das sich wie „Mädchen" anhörte. Es war aber wohl nicht böse gemeint, denn man konnte deutlich erkennen, dass er seine Cousine abgöttisch liebte. Sie erinnerten Harry immer wieder an Fred und George. Zwei Lausbuben … und zwei super tolle Freunde…

Sanuel fand es sehr erstaunlich, dass Lin den neuen Schüler sofort in ihr Herz geschlossen hatte. Normalerweise dauerte es sehr lange, bis man Lins volles Vertrauen und Zuneigung erhalten konnte. Aber Adrian konnte sich schon jetzt als ein guter Freund von Lin zählen. Dabei hatte Sanuel das Gefühl rein gar nichts von diesem Jungen zu wissen.

Aus dem festen Duo war ein Trio geworden und gemeinsam liefen sie so die Treppen empor zur Großen Halle. Kaum hatten sie die Halle betreten, als Sanuel aufstöhnte.

„Oh Gott. Salina kommt auf uns zu."

Harry blickte erstaunt zu ihm und dann zum Ravenclawtisch. Aber Sal stand schon fast direkt vor ihm und er blinzelte etwas überrascht. Sie trug ihre Hogwartsuniform, aber ihre Schultasche war schwarz mit pinkfarbenden Runen verziert. Harry konnte sogar einige davon bestimmen, aber erst einmal begrüßte Harry das Ravenclaw-Mädchen mit einem warmen Lächeln. Sofort quetschte sie sich zwischen Sanuel und Harry. Sie küsste ihn auf die Wange und glitt neben ihm zum Slytherintisch hinüber.

„Guten Morgen, Adrian!" flötete sie und schmiegt sich näher an ihn.

„Was möchtest Du, Sal?" fragte Harry argwöhnisch, als sie noch immer nichts Genaueres sagte. Ihre pinkfarbene Haarspange hielt ihre Mähne gut im Griff, aber trotzdem musste Harry sich ein paar Haare aus dem Mund ziehen.

Sie waren schon fast am Tisch angekommen, als Sal endlich sprach. Dabei spielte sie unauffällig mit ihren großen Ohrringen. Harry konnte nur von Glück reden, dass Sal eine Ravenclaw war, denn die Farbe Pink hätte sich bestialisch mit dem Gryffindorrot gebissen.

„Duuu, Adrian?" sie klimperte liebreizend mit ihren langen Wimpern, „würdest Du mit mir zum Halloweenball gehen?" noch immer strahlte sie ihn mit großen, lieben Augen an und grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.

Aber Harry war einfach nur total überrumpelt.

Er starrte sie an: „Bitte was?"

„Na, an Halloween gibt es einen Festball und ich würde gerne mit Dir dahin gehen." Sie schien sich nicht wirklich an Harrys totaler Überraschung zu stören. Sie strahlte ihn noch immer an. Aber er schwieg und blickte sie aus großen Augen an. Er hatte noch nicht einmal gewusst, dass es einen Halloweenball geben wird und seit wann wurden die Kerle von den Mädchen angesprochen?!

Zum Glück unterbrach Lin diese erstarrte Situation. So bekam Harry einige Sekunden, um seine Gedanken zu sortieren.

„Ach Sal, Du willst doch nur mit dem süßesten Jungen der Schule hingehen, um Lovegood eifersüchtig zu machen, oder?"

Lin grinste Sal schelmisch an und Sal streckte ihr die Zunge raus. Lin lachte auf und setzte sich zu Sanuel an den Tisch.

Die Aussage von Lin hatte Harry dann doch fast noch mehr aus der Bahn geworfen. Tief durchatmen und Gedanken ordnen. Harry schüttelte den Kopf und machte das einzige Vernünftige. Er schnappte sich Sals Arm und zog sie sanft, aber bestimmt aus der großen Halle. Seinen knurrenden Magen und die fremden Blicke ignorierte er.

In einer stillen Ecke eines Ganges blieb er stehen und sah Sal fragend an. Er war zwar nicht mehr der 15-jährige Schüler der sich lieber mit einem Drachen auseinandersetzte, als mit einem Mädchen über eine Verabredung zu sprechen, aber es behagte ihm noch immer nicht. Er hatte beides einfach schon zu lange hinter sich. (Auch wenn der Drache ihm vielleicht doch lieber war.) Aber wenigstens hatte er nicht wirklich das Gefühl, dass Sal ihm irgendwelche romantischen Gefühle entgegenbrachte und mit einer Freundin konnte er locker über solche Einladungen reden. So wie er auch mit Hermione schon immer über solche Probleme reden konnte.

„Warum willst Du mit mir zum Halloweenball?" Harrys Blick war eindringlich.

Das Mädchen hatte den Anstand etwas rosa um die Nase zu werden, als sie ihn lieb anlächelte und antwortete: „Naja, Lin hat ja nicht sooo unrecht, aber ich dachte, dass Du Dich vielleicht freuen würdest, wenn Du eine Partnerin für den Ball hast und…"

„Zwei Monate vorher? Du spinnst." Sal sah ihm an, dass er ihr nicht glaubte. „Und was meine liebe Salina Clear hat Mr. Lovegood damit zu tun?"

Jetzt färbten sich ihre Wangen eindeutig rosa und mit einem Schlag wusste Harry wer Sal war bzw. sein wird: Luna Lovegoods Mutter.

Von dieser Einsicht total überrumpelt schloss er kurz die Augen. Dann fand er wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen und grinste Sal herausfordernd an. Sie konnte mit dieser Stimmungsschwankung nichts anfangen und lächelte nun etwas unsicher zurück.

oooooooooo

Harry schaffte es gerade noch pünktlich zum Unterricht zu erscheinen, aber er bekam natürlich von McGonagall einen bösen Blick. Ihre Laune schien sich auch nicht zu bessern, als Sanuel den neuen Zauber vom Vortag als dritter schaffte. Draco hatte es kurz nach Harry geschafft. Harry dachte währenddessen eher an andere Dinge.

Nach einer gewöhnlichen Stunde Kräuterkunde stürzte Harry in die Küche. Sein Magen hatte während des Unterrichts so laut geknurrt, dass selbst der schaurige Gesang der ‚Melanchotis Tränen', zierlichen Glockenblumenähnlichen Pflanzen, übertönt wurde.

Er verließ die Küche und blickte kurz auf seinen Stundenplan. Überrascht blieb er stehen und las noch mal genau, welches Fach er jetzt hatte: Muggelkunde!? Seit wann hatte er denn Muggelkunde belegt? Alte Runen war ja schon neu genug, aber Muggelkunde musste nun wirklich nicht sein.

Er beschloss mit Slughorn zu reden, aber erstmal würde er zu der Stunde gehen müssen, auch wenn er jetzt schon 5 Minuten Verspätung hatte. Mit einem Apfel in der Hand riss Harry die Tür auf und murmelte eine kurze Entschuldigung. Schnell nahm er auf dem letzten freien Sitz im kleinen Klassenraum platz. Er saß direkt neben Draco an einem Zweiertisch.

Lin und Sanuel saßen weiter vorne und blickten ihn kurz entschuldigend an. Mit einem Blick konnte Harry feststellen, dass nur Slytherins anwesend waren. Insgesamt waren es sechs Schüler und zwei Schülerinnen. Harry blickte kurz zur Lehrerin und verschluckte sich herzhaft an seinem Apfel.

„So, da wir jetzt endlich vollzählig sind…", dabei lächelte Professorin Gryzabel Camiz ihren jungen Freund aufmunternd an. Draco währenddessen klopfte ihm kräftig auf den Rücken und langsam bekam Harry auch wieder Luft. Sein Blick hing noch immer an Gryzabel.

„Ich begrüße Euch alle ganz herzlich zu der 5. Runde des geheimen Muggelkunde Unterrichts."

„Geheim?" fragte Harry leise und erhielt eine grummelnde Antwort von Draco.

„Dumbledore ist der Meinung, dass alle Slytherins Muggelkunde erhalten sollten und so hat er es außerhalb der Wahlpflichtfächer angesiedelt. Nur die Slytherins wissen davon und so bleibt es auch."

Harry grinste breit und flüsterte: „Du hattest fast 5 Jahre Muggelkunde und hast trotzdem keine Ahnung von der Muggelwelt?"

„6 Jahre Pot…Jericle", schnarrte Draco. Man konnte ihm deutlich ansehen, dass dieses Gespräch nicht nach seinem Geschmack war. Aber Harry sah gar nicht ein, irgendeine Art von Rücksicht auf Draco walten zu lassen.

„Wen hattet ihr als Lehrer?"

„Geht dich gar nichts an, Jericle!" zischte Draco. Harry blickte zu Gryzabel, um ihre Unterhaltung nicht zu offensichtlich zu machen. Dabei konnte er leider auch nicht sehen, dass Draco etwas rosa um die Nase wurde.

„Angst Draco?"

„Promeneb…" nuschelte Draco sehr undeutlich nach einer kurzen gespannten Pause. Harry sah ihn wieder von der Seite an.

„Bitte wer?" Das Gebrumme von Draco hatte rein gar keine Aussagekraft für ihn. Dracos Wangen wurden noch einen Tick dunkler und er holte tief Luft.

„Professor Snape"

Was darauf passierte verstand Draco zwar nicht, hatte es aber befürchtet. Harrys Grinsen verschwand und wurde von einem heftigen Lachanfall abgelöst. Zwar versuchte er es mit seinem Arm zu ersticken, aber es war zu spät. Die Aufmerksamkeit der ganzen Klasse lag bei ihnen.

Draco war diese Art des Interesses unangenehm und er versuchte Harry mit einem scharfen: „Reiß Dich zusammen, Jericle!" zu Ruhe zu bekommen.

Dieser Versuch schlug allerdings fehl. Erst als Gryzabel einen Beruhigungszauber auf Harry anwandte, kam wieder etwas Ruhe in die Klasse. Unterdrücktes Glucksen war aber immer noch zu vernehmen.

„So meine Herren, könnten Sie uns jetzt vielleicht erklären, was Sie in eine so ausgelassene Fröhlichkeit getrieben hat? Ich denke die Mehrheit der Anwesenden würde gerne mitlachen", Gryzabel sah die beiden Jungen streng an.

Sie wussten genau, dass sie eine Antwort geben mussten, nur welche? Die Wahrheit würde nichts bringen. Keiner würde es verstehen.

„Es tut mir leid Professor, aber… ähm…"

„Was Jericle sagen will …"

„Also… öhm…"

„Versuchen sie keine Ausrede zu erfinden. Strafarbeit für Sie beide. Holen Sie sie nach der Stunde bei mir ab."

Draco wusste nicht, auf wen er saurer sein sollte, auf Harry oder auf Gryzabel? Harry war nur erleichtert, dass sie nicht schon wieder einen großen Skandal verursacht hatten.

„Wie kann man nur Snape Muggelkunde unterrichten lassen?" Kopfschüttelnd konzentrierte Harry sich auf den Unterricht.

Schon fixierte Gryzabel ihn, aber eine Frage kam von Lin. „Lieber Adrian. Erkläre mir doch bitte, die Funktionsweise einer Battergay." Ein leises Stöhnen ging durch den Raum, aber Harry blinzelte nur überrascht.

„Bitte was?"

„Du sollst ihr erklären, wie die Battergien funktionieren", schnarrte Draco leise.

„Wozu?"

„Weil diese zwei Pole etwas mit Alekzität zu tun haben und dies nicht unbedingt ein einfaches und logisches Gebiet ist", zischte es jetzt von der Seite. Harry wusste nicht genau warum Draco es ihm so genau erklärte, aber er musste grinsen, bei dem Gedanken, dass Draco Malfoy keine wirkliche Ahnung von Elektrizität hatte. Er wusste schon, dass viele Zauberer es noch nicht einmal für nötig empfanden sich darüber aufzuklären. Dabei konnte Elektrizität auch für Zauberer eine wirkliche Erleichterung sein.

Zumal gekochter Kaffee sehr viel besser schmeckte, als gezauberter. (Wenigstens das hatte auch Draco schon eingesehen!)

Harry seufzte und sah dann Gryzabel fragend an. Sie schien aber auf seine Antwort zu warten und so versuchte er die Funktionsweise und Einsatzgebiete von Batterien zu erklären. Er musste allerdings schnell feststellen, dass das Grundwissen über Strom und Elektrizität ungenügend vorhanden war. Es war daher gar nicht so einfach die Batterie zu erklären, auch wenn er Tafel und Abbildungen verwendete, aber dies sollte nicht sein Problem sein, wenn die anderen nicht mitkamen. Er wusste immerhin wovon er sprach.

Nach einigen ausführenden Minuten fragte Harry, ob noch Fragen vorhanden wären, aber niemand traute sich zuzugeben, dass die Muggelwelt viel zu kompliziert für sie war. Daher setzte Harry sich wieder hin und lehnte sich entspannt zurück.

Es blieb einen Moment still, bis Sanuel im zuzischte, dass er jetzt jemanden eine Frage stellen musste. Jetzt verstand Harry auch das Prinzip des Unterrichts. Er lächelte Draco von der Seite charmant an. Zu charmant für Dracos Geschmack.

„Lieber Dorian…" Draco wurde etwas blass und seine Augen verengten sich. Er war auf alles vorbereitet. Harry würde ihn schon nicht ins offene Messer laufen lassen, dafür war dieser Junge einfach viel zu sehr Gryffindor. Oder? Aber er war auch noch immer sein Erzfeind.

Und er war in Slytherin.

„Welche Fortbewegungsmöglichkeiten benutzen die Muggel…" Draco atmete erleichtert auf.

„… und welche werden aber auch gerne von Zauberern verwendet und welche Gründe gibt es dafür?"

Okay, diese Frage war besser, als „Was ist das Intermett?" oder „Wie funktioniert ein Kühlregal?", aber trotzdem war es nicht ganz so einfach, wie Draco zu Anfang gedacht hatte.

Es war eine Frage, die ganz klar eine Brücke zwischen der Muggelwelt und der Zaubererwelt schlagen sollte und Draco musste diese Brücke betreten, um nicht als Loser vor der Klasse und vor Gryzabel zu stehen. Und genau dies wollte Harry erreichen, dessen war Draco sich ganz sicher.

Harry ging es nicht um Wissen über Muggelkram, sondern darüber, dass Muggel auch nur Menschen sind und der Unterschied zu den Zauberern relativ minimal war. Jedenfalls soweit es um den einzelnen Menschen ging. Die Welten waren verschieden und doch konnte man in beiden leben. Gleichzeitig.

Diese Art der Fragen bewirkte, dass er nach nur wenigen Stunden Muggelkunde ein gefürchteter Fragesteller wurde. Die Fragen die er beantworten musste, wurden parallel dazu immer fieser und spezifischer. Jeder versuchte ihm eins reinzuwürgen, nur leider kannte Harry sich in der Muggelwelt einfach zu gut aus und die Hausaufgaben fielen ihm leicht. Es kam nur sehr selten vor, dass er eine Frage nicht beantworten konnte und jedes Mal konnte es der Fragesteller auch nicht. Damit war die Frage ungültig und das hämische Lachen galt daher nicht Harry.

Die Strafarbeit von Gryzabel stellte sich als eine eher symbolische Strafe heraus. Sie mussten einen Aufsatz über die Herstellung von Kaffee in der Muggelwelt schreiben. Kein großes Problem für die beiden, die sich in den Ferien mit den Tücken von Gryzabels Kaffeemaschine sehr intensiv auseinander gesetzt hatten.

Die ersten Sätze schrieb Harry in der Mittagspause, während Draco sich mit einigen Sechstklässlern unterhielt. Harry wusste nicht genau, was er davon halten sollte, aber sagen konnte er nichts dagegen, also schrieb er schnell weiter an seiner Strafarbeit. Die einzige Strafe dabei war die Zeitverschwendung und die Nerverei, denn die anderen Fünfklässler gaben ihre mehr oder meist weniger hilfreichen Ratschläge und versuchten Harry so zu helfen. Sanuel allerdings half nicht, er meinte dazu nur, dass Harry anscheinend auch ohne ihre Hilfe gut zurecht kam. Lin musste ihm mit einem kurzen Blick auf das fast volle Pergament zustimmen.

Harry fühlte sich gut, bis er auf seinen Stundenplan blickte und aufstöhnen musste. Was hatte ihn nur geritten, als er Wahrsagen belegte. Er verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„So schlimm ist Wahrsagen gar nicht", sagte Lin, als sie Harrys angeekeltes Gesicht sah. Sie erntete einen Rippenstoß von Sanuel und musste leise kichern. „Oh ja, Wahrsagen ist ja sooo toll…"

Harry hatte mit keiner anderen Antwort gerechnet, denn Sanuel hatte wirklich gewisse Ähnlichkeiten mit Hermine und diese hätte vermutlich auch nichts für Wahrsagen erübrigen können, selbst wenn es von einer echt qualifizierten Person unterrichtet worden wäre. Es war halt etwas sehr mystisches und geheimnisvolles.

Der Streit zwischen Sanuel und Lin war wieder einmal total unnötig und oberflächlich. In spätestens drei Minuten würden sie sich wieder lachend in den Armen liegen und Harry gemeinsam zum Unterricht zerren. Wie Recht er doch behalten sollte, nur das sie noch eine halbe Stunde bis zum Unterricht hatten und er in Richtung der Bibliothek gezogen wurde.

TBC.

Harry im Muggelkundeunterricht… ob das gut gehen kann? Können Lin und Sanuel ihn beschützen oder werden sie ihn verraten? Welches werden Dumbledores nächste Schritte sein?

Manchmal frage ich mich, wie die Zauberer ohne Internet auskommen…. Ich würde jedenfalls gnadenlos eingehen Bis bald… knuddel


	18. Altes Hogwarts Kap 5

Titel: Ein Leben wie die Zukunft

Titel: Ein Leben wie die Zukunft

Autor: Momixis

Zeit: spielt nach „Halbblutprinz"

Kapitel: 5

Teil: 4/9

Paare: Es kommen viele der typischen Paare vor, aber Hauptpersonen werden Harry und Draco sein… (später auch als Paar)

Warnungen: Slash, Charadeath, lange Geschichte, unterschiedlich lange Kapitel….

Inhalt: Harry ist im 7. Schuljahr und will nach Dumbledores Tod nur noch den Krieg beenden, aber was wird er dafür opfern und wird er mit den Verlusten leben können? Wird er die Kraft und das Wissen dazu haben erfolgreich zu sein? Und welche Rolle werden Snape und Malfoy einnehmen?

MIR GEHÖRT NICHTS UND ICH VERDIENE DAMIT AUCH KEIN GELD!

Danke an die Reviewer!!

Teil IV

**Altes Hogwarts**

Kapitel 5

**Entscheidendes Mobbing**

Nur hatte Harry keinen Bedarf an der Bücherei und Madam Pince. Er hatte die Bibliothekarin schon gestern Abend fast zur Weißglut gebracht, als er sich über die unzureichende Möglichkeit der Informationsbeschaffung beschwert hatte. Eigentlich wollte er einige ihm bekannte Bücher haben, aber leider hatte er feststellen müssen, dass sie noch nicht geschrieben waren. Er hatte sie nur mit Mühe wieder beruhigen können und hatte ihr schließlich heimlich einen Entspannungs- und Ruhezauber auferlegt. Danach war er schnell und leise aus der Bibliothek verschwunden.

So lief Harry jetzt durch das Schloss. Erst wusste er nicht wohin er sollte, aber dann beschloss er nach Cosmo zu sehen. Auch wenn die Katze bisher keine Anzeichen für Langeweile oder Vereinsamung zeigte, wollte er ihr doch auch keine Möglichkeit für diese Empfindungen geben.

Aber Harry kam nicht bis zu den Kerkern. Eigentlich kam er noch nicht mal in deren wirkliche Nähe.

Er hörte eine Stimme und erstarrte. Sie kam aus einem Nebengang und Harry wusste genau, dass dieser Teil eher wenig genutzt wird. Die Dunkelheit, die hier herrschte, weil es keine Fenster gab und nur wenige Fackeln, sorgten für eine sehr unheimliche Atmosphäre. Genau der richtige Ort, wenn man jemanden in die Mangel nehmen wollte.

Harry hatte die Stimme sofort einordnen können. Und auch die Zweite die sich jetzt einmischte.

„Oh Schniefelus… heute ist der zweite Tag… ob seine Wäsche heute noch sauber ist… ?"

„Was glaubst Du denn? Er ist so alleine… es will bestimmt niemand in seiner Nähe sein…"

„Glaubst Du er hat Angst? Sieh mal er zittert…" Das Grinsen dazu konnte man förmlich hören.

„Was glaubst Du denn?! Natürlich hat er Angst. Angst vor uns."

„Ob er sich gleich in seine schmutzige Hose macht?!"

„Erst nachdem er angefangen hat zu flennen."

Harry hörte die Stimmen. Verstand die Worte und konnte sich doch nicht rühren. Langsam sackte er zum kalten Boden hinab. Die kalten Stimmen hallten in seinen Ohren unwiederbringlich weiter.

Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein.

Was sollte er tun? Seine erste Begegnung mit den Rumtreibern sollte eigentlich nicht so aussehen. Warum musste er hier lang gehen? Warum musste er die Stimmen hören?

‚Man muss das Richtige tun, nicht das Einfache' hörte Harry die Stimme von Dumbledore in seinem Kopf sagen. Es verscheuchte den Hall der kalten Bemerkungen aus seinen Ohren. Was das Richtige war, wusste Harry genau, aber bisher ist es ihm noch nie so schwer gefallen diesen Weg auch wirklich zu gehen. Seine Glieder waren wie Blei. Er konnte sich kaum bewegen. Ihm war eiskalt und sein Herz raste.

Mühsam rappelte er sich auf und ging langsam zu dem Gang, indem drei junge Männer standen. Er musste es tun. Nicht für Snape, sondern für sich selbst. Drei Schüler des sechsten Jahrganges standen in dem schmalen Gang.

Zwei mit rotem Hogwartswappen und ein Slytherin, wobei die Zauberstäbe der Gryffindors Severus Snape bedrohten und er an der Wand angelehnt erstarrt war.

„Ich störe ja nur äußerst ungern…" Harrys Stimme war fester als er gedacht hatte. Langsam trat er näher. Die Blicke der Gryffindors waren erst ziemlich überrascht, dann wohl erleichtert, weil es weder ein Lehrer noch ein Vertrauensschüler war. Es war nur einer der neuen Fünftklässler.

„Oh, da hat Schniefelus ja seelischen Beistand. Kommt äußerst selten vor", höhnte Sirius Black und grinste breit. Harry erschauderte. Noch traute er sich nicht James oder Sirius genauer anzusehen, sein Blick lag auf Snape.

„… und dann von einem süßen Fünftklässler", lachte James. Es trieb fast die Tränen in Harrys Augen, aber nur fast. Viel eher spürte er die Sicherheit, das Richtige zu tun und er schloss kurz die Augen, um dann James für einige Sekunden fest in die braunen Augen zu blicken.

Die Gefühle die der Gryffindor dort sehen konnte, ließen ihn kurz verstummen, dann wollte er allerdings zu einer spitzen Bemerkung ansetzten. Nur leider kam Harry ihm zuvor.

Weder Augen noch Haltung verrieten irgendwelche Gefühle und als Harry sprach, lag soviel Verachtung in den Worten, wie sich bei ihm im laufe der Jahre angesammelt hatte. Verachtung auf seinen Vater und auf seinen Patenonkel. Verachtung für ihr mieses unsoziales Verhalten.

„Oh, es tut mir ja wirklich leid Euch zu unterbrechen, aber ich denke ich muss Euch aufklären. Auch wenn ‚Schniefelus' wohl ein recht passender Name ist-", mit einem gewissen Schock hatte Harry die Tränen der Wut und Angst in den schwarzen Augen von Snape gesehen, „- so verwendet Ihr doch das falsche Synonym für Severus Snape."

Harry ging auf Snape zu und flüsterte leise, so dass wirklich nur Snape ihn hören konnte: „Er wird viel lieber als Halbblutprinz bezeichnet. Er hasst seinen Muggelvater so sehr, dass er sich den Mädchennamen seiner Mutter zur Personifizierung nimmt."

Die Panik in den schwarzen Augen konnte Harry sehr genau erkennen und irgendwie genoss er sie. Snape war sonst ihm immer überlegen gewesen und nun hatte Harry die Macht über ihn. Ein kaltes Lächeln ließ Snape erschaudern.

Bisher hatte Snape nicht wirklich über den Neuzugang nachgedacht, aber in diesem Moment stufte er diesen Jungen als äußerst gefährlich ein. Aber er war ein Slytherin. Nur beruhigte Severus dies nicht im Geringsten, denn Slytherins waren nur ihren Freunden treu ergeben. Und ein Freund von Jericle war er bestimmt nicht.

Kalter Schweiß brach ihm aus und Panik erfasst ihn. Der Hohn und die Streiche der Rumtreiber kannte er schon, aber diesen Jungen konnte er nicht einsortieren. Und dies macht ihm mehr Angst, als alles was James und Sirius ihm bisher angetan hatten.

Aber Harrys Blick blieb kalt. Er würde sich jetzt nicht an den Gefühlen von Snape bereichern, er würde nicht zu dem werden, was sein Vater und sein Patenonkel waren, so wandte er sich wieder den Rumtreibern zu, die noch immer etwas überrascht und abwartend ihn beobachteten.

„Auch wenn ich Snape nicht ausstehen kann, so ist Euer Verhalten verachtenswert. Ihr seid eine der größten Tragödien für Euer Haus! Oder sogar für Hogwarts", Harrys Stimme war kalt und so voller Abscheu, dass es fast zum Greifen war.

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen wurde Harry jetzt beäugt, damit hatte niemand gerechnet.

„Wo ist Euer Mut hin, wenn Ihr Euch zu zweit auf einen sensiblen Slytherin stürzen müsst? Wie feige müsst Ihr denn sein, wenn Ihr einen Schüler mobbt? Wodurch erhaltet Ihr das Recht dazu, Euch über andere Menschen zu stellen?"

Hatten die Jungen bisher gedacht, die Stimme könnte nicht mehr kälter werden, so wurde sie von etwas besseren belehrt, denn sie fühlten sich gerade von der Stimme an die Wand genagelt.

Harry sprach gefühllos und fest. Seine Unsicherheit und Angst waren nach den ersten Worten verschwunden und seine Wut und sein Frust über das herablassende Verhalten von James und Sirius kamen jetzt richtig an die Luft. Nur zu Recht bekamen auch diese beiden Personen diese Kälte und Wut zu spüren.

Leider war Harry nicht in der Lage ihnen vor Augen zu führen, welche Folgen sich aus ihrem arroganten Verhalten entwickelten oder auch nur entwickeln könnten. Aber Harry würde ihnen schon zeigen, welche Scheiße sie hier bauten.

Denn Harry erinnerte sich noch zu gut an seine eigenen Erfahrungen aus der Grundschule. Da war er der Außenseiter gewesen, der von allen Seiten gemieden und gemobbt wurde. So sehr er auch Snape hasste, so wusste Harry doch zu gut, wie mies dieses Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit ist. Jetzt war er aber nicht Hilflos. Er hatte die Möglichkeit etwas zu tun und solange er diese Chance hatte, würde er sie auch nutzen.

Er blitzte die beiden Gryffindors mit seinen fast grünen Augen hasserfüllt an und selbst Snape drückte sich weiter an die Wand. Niemand konnte sich erklären, woher diese Wut und der Hass auf einmal kamen. Sie waren diesem neuen Schüler doch vorher nie begegnet.

Die beiden Gryffindors waren überrascht und fassten sich nur langsam. Dieser Elan und die entstehende Spannung waren sehr ungewöhnlich. Harry stand zwischen Snape und den zwei Rumtreibern und funkelte sie noch immer kalt an.

Langsam trat er näher auf James und Sirius zu und blieb direkt vor ihnen stehen. Oh ja, Harry konnte die Ähnlichkeit zwischen James und ihm erkennen. Fast wie Zwillinge. Fast wie sein Spiegelbild.

Kurz schwieg er und fixierte dann die braunen Augen seines Vaters.

„James Potter und Sirius Black!" sprach Harry kalt und zischend. „Euer Verhalten ist so erbärmlich…"

Ein kurzer Wink mit der Hand, ließ Sirius entrüsteten Einspruch verebben. James hatte bei dem Blick seine Sprache weiterhin verloren und war gefangen von den kalten Augen des Slytherins.

„Ihr tarnt Euch unter Unschuld, Mut und der weißen Magie, daher… genau daher ist Euer Verhalten abstoßender als das der meisten Todesser. Tretet doch Voldemort bei, dann könnt Ihr wenigstens jeden malträtieren, der Euch über den Weg läuft. Dann könnt ihr verletzen und töten, so viel wie es Euch gefällt. Ihr Feiglinge."

Harrys Augen blitzten kurz grün und kalt auf, während sein Gesicht hart blieb.

Einige Sekunden vergingen, in denen sich keiner rührte. Nur Harrys Blick bohrte sich unnachgiebig in die Augen von James.

Die Spannung stand im Raum und löste sich erst langsam, als Harry Snape am Arm packte und den Gang mit schnellen Schritten verließ. Er kochte vor Wut.

Durch einen Geheimgang hindurch schleifte Harry den armen Snape in die Räume der Slytherins und schubste den noch immer stummen Jungen in einen Sessel, um dann die Tür seines Schlafsaales hinter sich laut ins Schloss fallen zu lassen.

Dieser Knall ließ viele Slytherins aufblicken. Und einen tief erleichtert durchatmen, während Harry sich auf sein Bett fallen ließ. Er schluchzte auf. Tränen der Wut und Verzweiflung ließen sich jetzt nicht mehr aufhalten.

Die Chance sich mit James und Sirius zu vertragen und anzufreunden, war jetzt wohl verloren. Und trotzdem wollte Harry seine Aktion nicht rückgängig machen, wollte sie nicht verurteilen, dafür war sie einfach zu Richtig gewesen. So sehr der Schmerz und die Enttäuschung in seiner Brust auch tobten. Es war Richtig gewesen, so schwer es auch war.

Cosmo kam zu ihm. Anscheinend freute sie sich ihn zu sehen, aber sofort patsche sie mit ihrer schwarzen Pfote auf seine tränennasse Wange, als wolle sie ihn trösten.

„Mau" kam es leise und sie kuschelte sich an ihren schluchzenden Herren. Langsam beruhigte Harry sich, die Tränen waren versiegt und er starrte trübe an die Zimmerdecke. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr ließ ihn allerdings überstürzt aufspringen und zu Boden gehen. Er hatte kaum noch Zeit, um pünktlich zum Wahrsageunterricht zu erscheinen.

TBC.

Ein kurzes Kapitel, aber bald geht es weiter…

Hat Harry wirklich die richtige Entscheidung getroffen und wie werden die anderen Slytherins auf diese Aktion reagieren. Was werden James und Sirius machen?


	19. Altes Hogwarts Kap 6

* * *

Titel: Ein Leben wie die Zukunft

Autor: Momixis

Zeit: spielt nach „Halbblutprinz"

Kapitel: 6

Teil: 4/9

Paare: Es kommen viele der typischen Paare vor, aber Hauptpersonen werden Harry und Draco sein… (später auch als Paar)

Warnungen: Slash, Charadeath, lange Geschichte, unterschiedlich lange Kapitel….

Inhalt: Harry ist im 7. Schuljahr und will nach Dumbledores Tod nur noch den Krieg beenden, aber was wird er dafür opfern und wird er mit den Verlusten leben können? Wird er die Kraft und das Wissen dazu haben erfolgreich zu sein? Und welche Rolle werden Snape und Malfoy einnehmen?

MIR GEHÖRT NICHTS UND ICH VERDIENE DAMIT AUCH KEIN GELD!

* * *

Danke an die Reviewer!! und an alle, die diese Geschichte lesen und zu faul sind mit ein Kommentar zu hinterlassen...

Ich danke Dir, allerliebste Reinadoreen und auch Dir liebe Zissy. Es tat mir im Grunde selbst weh, als Harry sich gegen Sirius und James stellte, aber es war notwendig und meiner Meinung nach, hat Harry zuviel selbst erlitten, als dass er so ein ungerechtes Verhalten ertragen könne. Nur Severus ist alles andere als glücklich über diese Rettung... mal sehen, was jetzt kommt?! Es geht ein wenig mit Unterrricht weiter und es wird nicht unbedingt einfacher... und ganz bestimmt nicht langweiliger...viel Spaß beim lesen und Euch beide ganz doll knuddel... Eure Momixis

* * *

Teil IV

**Altes Hogwarts**

Kapitel 6

**Unbequemer Nachmittag**

Harry hastete durch die Gänge und die Treppen hoch. Aus purer Zeitnot benutzte er wieder Geheimgänge, allerdings auch nur welche, die relativ bekannt waren. So hoffte er, dass es niemanden auffallen würde. Er stürzte in den Wahrsageunterricht, als es gerade klingelte.

Zweimal an einem Tag zu spät zu kommen, konnte ja nur in einer Katastrophe enden. Kaum hatte Harry den Raum betreten, erstarrte er.

Harry blickte unsicher in die ihm zugewandten Gesichter und er war etwas erleichtert, als er Lin und Sanuel entdeckte. Schnell ging er zu ihnen, aber ein unbehagliches Gefühl blieb. Wenn Lin und Sanuel nicht hier gewesen wären, hätte er erstmal auf seinem Stundenplan nachgesehen, ob er wirklich im richtigen Unterricht saß.

Warum hatten sie Wahrsagen mit den Sechstklässlern? Nicht nur mit den Slytherins; Nein; auch die Fünft- und Sechstklässler aus Gryffindor waren hier anwesend. Wer kam bloß auf so eine bescheuerte Idee?

Gut es waren nicht wirklich viele, da parallel dazu Arithmantik angeboten wurde, aber warum wurden bitte zwei Jahrgänge gemischt?!

An den kalten Blicken von James und Sirius konnte Harry genau sehen, dass sie genau so wütend waren wie er. Er hatte ihnen das Schlimmste überhaupt an den Kopf geworfen und das von einem jungen unerfahrenen Slytherin. Harry würde höllisch aufpassen müssen, um nicht in eine böse Falle der Rumtreiber zu gelangen.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Lin leise. Und auch Sanuel war die Spannung zwischen den dreien nicht verborgen geblieben. Aber Harry kam nicht dazu etwas zu erklären, denn die Lehrerin betrat den Raum.

Macholda Palandt war eine rundliche freundliche ältere Frau, mit dunkelbraunen Haaren, die zu zwei langen Zöpfen geflochten waren. Sie strahlte eine Energie und Fröhlichkeit aus, dass Harry schmunzeln musste. Mit Trelawney hatte diese Frau keine Ähnlichkeit, eher mit Molly Weasley.

„So meine Lieben, Ihr seid ein Pilotprojekt. Durch die Struktur Eurer Stundenpläne haben wir, das heißt das Lehrerkollegium, beschlossen, die zwei Jahrgangsstufen von Gryffindor und Slytherin zusammen zu tun und gemeinsam zu unterrichten. Es wird nicht einfach werden, aber wir bekommen das schon hin!"

Harry musste grinsen. Langsam war die Wut und der Schmerz in Vergessenheit geraten und die Professorin nahm in gefangen. Er mochte sie.

„Okay, erstmal möchte ich Eure Sitzordnung auflockern. Damit ihr Euch besser unterstützen könnt. So wie ich …", sie lief durch die Reihen und blickte auf die vielen Vierergrüppchen. Ihr langer orangeroter Umhang fegte dabei sanft über den Boden.

„… es sehe, sitzt Ihr in sehr guter Formation. Jeder Jahrgang in seinem eigenen Haus zusammen. Das ändern wir doch gleich mal." Harry nahm seinen letzten Gedanken zurück, er konnte sie nicht mögen. Dieses ständige Lächeln und die extreme Fröhlichkeit erinnerte Harry an Lockhart.

„Kommt, kommt meine Lieben aufstehen", mit einem Schwenker ihres Zauberstabs schwebte über jedem Platz ein kleines Namensschild. Harry seufzte leise und wurde dann aber von Lin erbarmungslos hochgezogen.

Es war ein tierisches Durcheinander und nur langsam fanden sich die richtigen Plätze an.

Eigentlich hatte Harry gedacht, dass aus jedem Haus jeder Jahrgang pro Vierertisch vertreten sein würde. Aber schnell bemerkte er, dass dies nicht der Fall war. Natürlich kam es vor, allerdings nur einmal. Und auch an seinem Tisch nicht. Erleichtert fast, stellte er fest, dass seine Tischnachbarn alles alte Bekannte waren, jedenfalls für ihn.

Narcissa Black, Remus Lupin und Esmare Pein.

Kaum saß jeder an seinem Platz – Harry sah mit einer gewissen Genugtuung, dass James mit Snape zusammen an einem Tisch saß – als eine beißende Stille eintrat. Vermutlich jeder Schüler versuchte gerade die Lehrerin mit Blicken aufzuspießen oder per Gedanken zu vergiften. Mit der Ausnahme von Harrys Tisch, denn selbst Narcissa wusste genau, dass es zu einer schlechteren Zusammenstellung hätte kommen können.

„So meine Lieben, ich hoffe Ihr seid doch ganz zufrieden mit Eurer neuen Sitzordnung – Nein Mr. Black Sie dürfen nicht die Plätze mit Mr. Snape tauschen – Ihr werdet das ganze Schuljahr in diesen Gruppen arbeiten und ich hoffe Ihr werdet Euer Bestes geben!"

Es hörte sich nicht nach einer Aufgabenstellung an, sondern nach einem Befehl, aber Harry könnte sich auch irren, denn sie strahlte über das ganze faltige Gesicht.

„Hey Adrian, schön mit Dir zusammen arbeiten zu dürfen", sagte Esmare locker und lächelte Harry offen an.

„Du kennst ihn?" Remus schien etwas überrascht zu sein. Wie viele Gryffindors würden schon freiwillig mit einem Slytherin zusammen arbeiten und sich darüber auch noch so ehrlich freuen? Er brauchte nicht zu James oder Sirius gucken, um zu wissen, dass sie Todesqualen litten. Jedenfalls würden sie das behaupten, denn James saß mit Severus Snape und Sanuel Quilg an einem Tisch und Sirius musste sich als einziger Gryffindor mit Lucius Malfoy, Lin Yotsamu und Dorian Mosnay arrangieren. So schlimm schien dann seine Gruppe gar nicht zu sein.

„Die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite, Esmare", nickte Harry höflich, aber mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln. „Ich heiße Adrian Jericle und bin, wie Ihr natürlich wisst, neu auf Hogwarts." Harry streckte erst Narcissa, die sich kalt abwandte, und dann Remus seine Hand über den Tisch entgegen.

Remus schien etwas verwirrt, nahm aber nach dem ersten Zögern die Hand an. Der Händedruck war kurz, aber für Harry war es ein Lichtblick nach dem Streit mit Sirius und James. Remus wusste noch nichts von dem Streit und wenn es nach Harry ginge, würde er auch nichts davon erfahren.

„Ja, natürlich bist Du mir nicht gänzlich unbekannt… ähm… ich bin Remus Lupin, Gryffindor."

Harry lächelte. „Es freut mich, Dich kennen zu lernen, Remus."

Dass der Gryffindor irritiert war, war ihm deutlich anzusehen.

„Hast Du Dich verlaufen Adrian? Oder warum bist Du fast zu spät gekommen? Hast Du wieder das Essen ausfallen lassen?"

Harry sah Esmare kurz an, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ich hatte eine kleine Schwierigkeit mit dem Weg, weil ich so spät losgegangen bin und alle schon weg waren."

Harry erntete von Narcissa dafür jetzt ein spöttisches: „tzzzzz…" gepaart mit einem kalten Blick. Es war wohl die Anspielung auf den Zusammenstoß, von dem sie schon von Snape erfahren haben wird. Alle sahen sie kurz an, aber nur ihre kalte Maske war zu erkennen und sie sagte nichts weiter. Aufrecht und elegant saß sie da und würdigte keinen ihrer Tischnachbarn eines Blickes. Aber die ließen sich davon nicht wirklich stören.

Schon begann Palandt mit ihrem Unterricht. Sie lächelte in die Runde und ignorierte die kalten Blicke der Slytherins und Gryffindors. „Wir beginne dieses Jahr mit dem Tarot …"

Ein leichtes Stöhnen glitt durch den Raum. Aber auch Draco war davon überrascht, so dass es wohl eine Art Insider war. „Professor Palandt spricht seit unserem dritten Schuljahr ständig von Tarot, aber hat nie wirklich damit begonnen." Remus schien über seine eigenen Worte überrascht zu sein, denn er lief hellrosa an und musterte die weiße Tischdecke genau.

Harry grinste freundlich und knuffte ihm den Ellenbogen in die Seite. Er war froh den jungen Remus näher kennen lernen zu können. Die Stunde verlief nicht mal halb so schlimm wie befürchtet, denn sie war sehr amüsant und überraschend interessant. Und das bei dem geschichtlichen Werdegang der Tarotkarten. Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass Harry zum ersten Mal im Wahrsageunterricht nicht seinen baldigen Tod vorhergesagt bekam.

Die Gruppenzusammenstellung bildete zu Beginn noch kein Problem. Noch nicht.

oooooooooo

Harry stellte schnell fest, dass der Unterricht in Zauberkunst, welches für diesen Tag ihr letztes Fach sein sollte, noch langweiliger war als Verwandlung. Er konnte die Zaubersprüche alle und selbst Draco hatte keine Probleme damit. Daher hatten sie zwar den begeisterten Blick des Professors auf sich, aber auch das skeptische Blinzeln aus den grauen Augen.

Als Harry nach dem Abendessen den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, wurde er sofort von fünf Slytherins des sechsten und siebten Jahrgangs angesprochen und in die hinterste Ecke gedrängt. Harry blickte im ersten Moment erschrocken auf die größeren Jungs, dann wandelte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck und er sah ihnen mit einem kalten und emotionslosen Gesicht entgegen. Keiner konnte sehen, welcher Sturm jetzt in ihm tobte.

Lucius Malfoy sprach ihn mit kalter und schneidender Stimme direkt an: „Was fällt Dir, kleines erbärmliches Arschloch, eigentlich ein uns so zu hintergehen. Hat man Dir nicht gesagt, dass…"

Weiter kam er nicht, denn Harry trat einen Schritt vor und stand nun direkt vor dem platinblonden Jungen. Sein Blick war hart und unnachgiebig. Es war eine Maske, die er gelernt und perfektioniert hatte. „Versuch es gar nicht erst, Malfoy. Ich lasse mir nichts vorschreiben. Ich mache, was ich für Richtig halte…"

„Hier in Slytherin geben die älteren Schüler an, was Richtig ist", blaffte ein fetter Junge aus dem siebten Jahrgang, neben Lucius Malfoy. Harry blickte ihn nicht an.

„Tja, dann zählt mich wohl besser mit zu den ‚älteren Schülern', denn ich lasse mir von Dir oder auch anderen Schlangen nicht sagen. Akzeptier es, Malfoy!!"

Harrys Finger hielten den Zauberstab fest in seiner Tasche umklammert. Er wartete darauf, dass Malfoy seinen ziehen würde, da er ganz offensichtlich wütend über den Umstand war, dass er bei dem neuen Schüler nichts erreichen konnte. Alle hatten ihm gegenüber Respekt und auch eine gewisse Furcht, sogar Mosnay hatte sich da sofort mit abgefunden, nur dieser schwarzhaarige Junge schien es gar nicht zu interessieren.

Noch immer lag die Maske auf Harrys Gesicht. Keine Regung war zu erkennen und die blauen Augen strahlten eine kalte Ruhe aus.

Und Malfoy kochte vor Wut. Noch nie war es vorgekommen, dass ein jüngerer Slytherin sich ihm so widersetzte. Diese Ruhe war unerträglich.

Nur Draco hatte diese Ruhe schon einmal erlebt, nur daran dachte er nicht, als er dieses spektakuläre Schauspiel, wie viele jüngere Slytherins auch, fasziniert beobachtete. Was hatte Potter sich da schon wieder geleistet?

Klar hatte Draco so nebenbei von Lucius erfahren, dass Harry sich in einen Konflikt zwischen Slytherins und Gryffindors eingemischt hatte. Genauer gesagt, zwischen Snape und den Rumtreibern, aber das war gar nicht mal DAS Problem. Es war eher, dass Harry dem Hause Slytherin und seinen Schülern nicht den nötigen Respekt erwies. Und das auch noch vor anderen Schülern der anderen Häuser. Das Harry die Gryffindors viel schlimmer beleidigt und gedemütigt hatte, war bis zu den Kerkern noch nicht vorgedrungen, denn Snape traute sich nicht darüber zu reden. Wer würde ihm das schon glauben?

Aber warum hatte Harry sich überhaupt eingemischt? Warum widersetzte Harry sich so den Gesetzen der Slytherins? Die Antwort war eigentlich ganz einfach. Harry Potter würde wohl auf ewig ein Gryffindor bleiben.

Die Situation war schon seltsam. Harry müsste sich anpassen, um unauffällig zu bleiben und doch wusste Draco ganz genau, dass dies ein aussichtsloses Unterfangen war. Harry hatte sich nie an die Regeln gehalten, wenn er es nicht wollte und es hatte nichts damit zu tun, dass er der Goldjunge war, sondern weil er Harry Potter war. Ein Junge der mit dem Herzen dachte.

Harry Potter war in dieser Zeit kein Held oder Goldjunge mehr. Er war ein Schüler, der besonders von Dumbledore schief beäugt wurde. Er war auf sich allein gestellt und doch wusste Draco genau, dass Harry seine Hilfe nicht brauchen würde. Warum sollte er sich auch für Potter einsetzen? Welchen Grund gab es dafür?

Draco konzentrierte sich wieder auf seine Hausaufgaben in Verwandlung. Leider bekam er trotzdem genug mit. Gerade sagt Harry etwas von: „Ich könnte Euch alle ohne weiteres auf die Knie zwingen, ohne meinen Zauberstab zu benutzen. Wagt es mich anzugreifen und Ihr werdet sehen, wer ich bin."

Draco war nicht wirklich von der Kälte und Härte überrascht, denn das war etwas, was er erwartet hatte. Aber was meinte er mit „Ich könnte Euch alle in die Knie zwingen"? Draco sah Harry fragend an, als er in den Schlafsaal stürmte, die Tür fiel laut donnernd zu und das Türschild fiel geräuschvoll hinunter. Die eingravierte Schlange wand sich ungehalten auf dem silbernen Schild. Und Draco begriff, was Harry machen könnte, um sofort sich den Respekt und die Angst von gesamt Hogwarts zu sichern. Er müsste nur Parsel sprechen.

Alle würden ihn für den wahren Erben von Slytherin halten. Er würde von den Slytherins verehrt und von den anderen Schülern gefürchtet werden. Draco grübelte nicht länger darüber nach und wurde auch schnell von seinen Hausaufgaben und Narcissa abgelenkt. Er dachte schon bald gar nicht mehr an diesen Streit oder an diese Erkenntnis. Er dachte auch immer weniger an Harry Potter.

oooooooooo

Das Ergebnis dieser Auseinandersetzung, welcher zum Glück ohne Flüche und Zauberei ausgegangen war, war dass alle Slytherins die Anweisung hatten ‚Adrian Jericle' zu meiden und ihm das Leben so unangenehm wie möglich zu gestalten. Draco hatte eine Ahnung, dass Lucius eine Entschuldigung von Harry erwartete. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Sie kannten Harry Potter nicht. Er würde sich nie bei einem Malfoy entschuldigen. Dieser Stolz war fast beneidenswert. Aber nur fast.

Harry hatte kein Problem mit dem neuen Verhalten der Mitschüler. Natürlich bekamen die anderen Häuser es mit, dass er gemieden wurde, denn wirklich angreifen traute sich keiner so recht. Dafür war er eine zu unbekannte Größe. Und Draco konnte keinem sagen, wie groß sie sein konnte.

TBC.

Was wird im Wahrsageunterricht aufgedeckt? Wird es die Probleme schüren oder einige lösen? Sollte Harry langsam ein bisschen vorsichtiger sein oder wird er es auch so schaffen? Was bedeutet es, dass Draco immer weniger an Harry Potter dachte?


	20. Altes Hogwarts Kap 7

Titel: Ein Leben wie die Zukunft

Titel: Ein Leben wie die Zukunft

Autor: Momixis

Zeit: spielt nach „Halbblutprinz"

Kapitel: 7

Teil: 4/9

Paare: Es kommen viele der typischen Paare vor, aber Hauptpersonen werden Harry und Draco sein… (später auch als Paar)

Warnungen: Slash, Charadeath, lange Geschichte, unterschiedlich lange Kapitel….

Inhalt: Harry ist im 7. Schuljahr und will nach Dumbledores Tod nur noch den Krieg beenden, aber was wird er dafür opfern und wird er mit den Verlusten leben können? Wird er die Kraft und das Wissen dazu haben erfolgreich zu sein? Und welche Rolle werden Snape und Malfoy einnehmen?

MIR GEHÖRT NICHTS UND ICH VERDIENE DAMIT AUCH KEIN GELD!

Danke an die Reviewer!!

Teil IV

**Altes Hogwarts**

Kapitel 7

**Anstrengende Langeweile**

Lin und Sanuel blieben an Harrys Seite und dadurch veränderte sich kaum etwas an seinem Tagesablauf. Trotz der neuen Position Harrys war sein dritter Schultag fast normal. Aber nur fast.

Außer einer geladenen Stunde Verteidigung, wo sie 5 ‚neue' Zauber in kleinen Duellen lernten, hatte Harry seine 'erste' Stunde Zaubertränke bei Slughorn. Leider hatte er keinen Zugriff auf das Buch des Halbblutprinzen, welches sich vermutlich im Besitz von Snape befand, und so kämpfte er alleine um eine relativ vernünftige Note. Aber wie schon in seinem siebten Schuljahr war das gar nicht so schwer, wenn Snape nicht ein auf ‚böse Fledermaus' machte und er sich ganz auf den Unterricht konzentrierte. Was ihm als Slytherin sogar einfacher gemacht wurde, als es als Gryffindor jemals gewesen war.

Slughorn interessierte sich nicht wirklich für seine neuen Schüler, denn noch hatten sie keine außergewöhnlichen Sonderleistungen vollbracht und als Slughorn anfing von seinen ehemaligen Schülern, die gute Stellungen hatten, zu schwärmen, musste Harry gegen das befreiende Grinsen ankämpfen. Er blickte zu einer genervten Lin, da Slughorn gerade das Thema auf die anwesenden Besonderheiten wechselte und wieder etwas über deren gute Leistung und ihre Verbindung zum Diplomaten erläuterte. Das Grinsen ließ sich nur sehr schwer unterdrücken.

Aber dadurch, dass Lin und Sanuel im Slug-Club waren schien es für Harry noch sicherer zu sein, denn niemand wollte sich mit ihnen und somit womöglich mit Slughorn anlegen. Jedenfalls keiner der jüngeren Schüler und die älteren waren schlau genug, es nicht direkt vor Slughorns Nase zu machen. So blieb Zaubertränke ruhig und Harry hatte keine großen Probleme sich an die Brauanweisungen zu halten und sein Ergebnis war zufrieden stellend.

Die Woche endete mit einer langweiligen Stunde Runenkunde und schon stand Harry vor dem Wochenende. Irgendwie war ihm nicht ganz klar, was er machen sollte, aber Lin ließ keine Langeweile aufkommen und Sanuel achtete darauf, dass Harry und Lin auch alle Hausaufgaben ordentlich machten. Zu Harrys Leidwesen, denn er legte eigentlich auf die Hausaufgaben wenig wert. Sie spielten in seinen Plänen keine Rolle, aber es diente zur Tarnung.

Harry blieb nicht viel Zeit um über Sinn und Unsinn von Hausaufgaben nachzudenken, denn die Zeit verging wie im Fluge und Harry hatte nicht mal Zeit gehabt, über sein Vorgehen nachzudenken, Als Cosmo ihn am Montag wieder zuverlässig weckte, fragte er sich wo die zwei freien Tage geblieben waren. Denn eigentlich hatte er nichts von dem geschafft, was er sich noch am Dienstagmorgen bei Gryzabel sitzend vorgenommen hatte. So ähnlich verging die erste Woche. Hausaufgaben und Orientierung in Slytherin bestimmten seine Zeit. Aber seine Planung der weiteren Schritte blieb deutlich auf der Strecke.

Jetzt saß er in einer der vielen Verwandlungsstunden. Es war Montagvormittag und Harry grübelte über seine nächsten Pläne nach. Wirklich weiter war er nicht gekommen. Alles stellte sich schwieriger heraus, als er es sich gedacht hatte.

Die Stunden Wahrsagen war seltsam ruhig verlaufen. Narcissa hatte kaum ein Wort gesagt und Remus hatte ihn zu Beginn nur schief beäugt, aber auch überwiegend geschwiegen. Sie schienen nichts mit ihm anfangen zu können, oder wenigstens konnten sie ihn nicht in eine Schublade einsortieren.

McGonagall redete und erklärte den neusten Verwandlungszauber und Harry hielt seine Feder zwischen den Fingern und kritzelte auf dem Pergament vor sich herum. Bis jetzt waren nur seltsame Muster entstanden. Er langweilte sich. Das Zeichnen beruhigte ihn und er konnte seine Gedanken besser ordnen.

„Mr. Jericle!"

Die Feder rutschte Harry aus und machte einen seltsamen Bogen auf dem Papier. Er hatte sich doch ein klein wenig erschrocken. Seine ehemalige Hauslehrerin hatte sich mal wieder direkt vor seinem Platz aufgebaut und blickte ihn wütend an. Mit einem fragenden Blick versuchte Harry sie wieder etwas milder zu stimmen, aber er musste feststellen, dass es ihm als Gryffindor doch noch um einiges leichter gefallen war. So neutral wie er immer gedacht hatte, war McGonagall wohl dann doch nicht, stellte er resignierend fest. Oder lag es an ihm?

„Welche Schwierigkeiten könnten bei diesem Zauber entstehen?" fragte die Lehrerin spitz. Ihre Augen funkelten Harry an, der jetzt versuchte einen Blick auf die Tafel zu werfen. Nur leider stand McGonagall direkt vor seiner Nase und der Blick nach vorne war unterbrochen. Er konnte die Buchstaben nicht sehen und einen Röntgen Blick hatte er nun mal nicht.

Lins gemurmelte Worte zu seiner Linken halfen ihm nicht, da sie zu undeutlich sprach. Natürlich könnte Harry sie direkt fragen, aber dann würde sie Ärger bekommen und das wollte Harry dann doch nicht. Er war halt doch ein Gryffindor. So blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als die Flucht nach vorne.

„Tut mir leid, Professor McGonagall, ich weiß leider gerade nicht auf welchen Zauber Sie sich beziehen." Harry versuchte bewusst freundlich und kleinlaut zu klingen, dabei lächelte er so charmant wie möglich. Die Klasse gluckste leise. Jeder schien sich darüber zu amüsieren, dass Harry schon wieder mit McGonagall aneinander geriet. Alle, bis auf Lin und Sanuel, denn die wussten, dass Harry sich langweilte und mit den Gedanken einfach woanders war.

Aber McGonagall war sauer und ließ sich nicht von den strahlendblauen Augen und dem offenen Lächeln einwickeln. „Strafarbeit Mr. Jericle. Heute Abend, 20 Uhr in meinem Büro!" zischte sie und beendete die Stunde mit einem ganzen Stapel Hausaufgaben.

„Du solltest besser aufpassen und Dich auf den Unterricht konzentrieren, Adrian. So geht das nicht… zum Glück, hat sie uns nicht noch mehr Punkte abgezogen…"

Harry musste sich prompt eine Strafpredigt von Sanuel anhören, die sich verdammt mit den von Hermione aus seinem letzten Schuljahr vergleichen ließen. „…Du wirst noch einmal richtig viele Hauspunkte verlieren und dann richtig Ärger mit den Slytherins bekommen…"

„Bitte was soll denn noch passieren? Ich werde doch so schon von allen aus Slytherin ignoriert", fragte Harry. Es machte ihm wirklich nicht sehr viel aus. Die verhassten Blicke vom Gryffindortisch waren da viel anstrengender bzw. hinterließen seelisch tiefere Spuren. Kalte Blicke, besonders von Lucius Malfoy und Severus Snape, waren nun wirklich nichts Weltbewegendes. Und mit Snape auszukommen, wo sie beide auf der gleichen hierarchischen Stufe standen, war auch wirklich gar kein Problem. Meistens genügte nur ein kalter Blick und ein leises ‚Halbblut', um Snape erbleichen zu lassen. Eigentlich hatte Harry nicht vor Snape wirklich ins offene Messer laufen zu lassen, aber um ihn auf Abstand zu halten, war es doch sehr nützlich. Er hatte genug Erfahrungen mit Draco gesammelt, um eventuelle Gewissensbisse ausschließen zu können. Und Draco war eine Sache für sich, denn dieser beachtete ihn kaum.

Irgendwie hatte sich ihr Umgang in der kurzen Zeit auf das Nötigste reduziert. Draco ging ihm aus dem Weg, nur Harry verstand nicht warum, andererseits hätte ihn es sehr gewundert, wenn es nicht so wäre. Was hatten sie sich schon zu sagen? Es gab gar keine Chance auf eine Freundschaft, dafür war ihre Feindschaft viel zu tief.

Was Harry und auch Draco dabei vergaßen war, dass sie mehr miteinander geteilt hatten, als möglich war. Die Ereignisse der letzten Monate und das Ritual hatten sie aneinander gebunden. Sie würden zusammenbleiben, auf die eine oder die andere Art und Weise. Beide Jungen ignorierten diese Tatsache aber geflissentlich und taten teilweise so, als würde sie sich nicht kennen.

Harry verbrachte den Nachmittag nach dieser Verwandlungsstunde damit seine Hausaufgaben schnellstmöglich zu machen. Sanuel redete so lange auf ihn ein, bis er nachgab. Lin blieb aus Gefühlen der Solidarität bei ihm und leistete ihnen Gesellschaft. Im Nachhinein war Harry Sanuel sehr dankbar, denn er hätte sonst keine Zeit für die Hausaufgaben gefunden und damit McGonagall nur noch mehr Nahrung für Strafarbeiten oder Punktabzüge gegebn.

Er stand pünktlich um acht Uhr vor der Bürotür von McGonagall und klopfte dreimal.

„Kommen Sie herein, Mr. Jericle", ertönte die Stimme von der Lehrerin hinter der Tür. Harry öffnete selbstsicher die Tür und trat ein. Sie saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und korrigierte Hausaufgaben. Ein großer Stapel Pergamente lag neben ihr. Sie blickte nicht auf.

„Setzen Sie sich!"

Harry kam dieser Aufforderung nach und machte es sich auf dem Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch bequem. Er wartete. Nach einigen Minuten legte sie ihre Feder zur Seite und blickte ihn streng an. Harry wusste, dass er wirklich zu weit gegangen war, aber Verwandlung war nun mal ein Fach, welches Hermione und er bis zum Abwinken geübt hatten. Alles was ihm eventuell hätte helfen können, sollte er auch aus dem ff können. Nur leider half es ihm jetzt nicht gegen seine Lehrerin.

„Mr. Jericle-", unsanft wurde Harry mal wieder aus seinen Gedanken gerissen „- ich kann und will Ihr Benehmen in meinem Unterricht nicht länger dulden. Ich erwarte von meinen Schülern ein Mindestmaß an Aufmerksamkeit. Ich versuche Ihnen etwas Neues beizubringen. Sie dagegen vermitteln mir den Eindruck, dass Sie davon überzeugt sind, dass sie den Lernstoff bereits beherrschen. (Harry hätte ihr jetzt gerne gesagt, dass das überwiegend auch der Fall war, aber er schwieg.) Ihre Arroganz stört meinen Unterricht auf extremste Weise. Ich hoffe, dass diese Strafarbeit Sie eines besseren belehrt."

Sie stand auf und ging zu einem großen Bücherregal hinüber, der unter der schweren Last bald zusammenbrechen drohte, aber vermutlich durch Magie gesichert war. McGonagall zog zielstrebig einige dicke Bücher hervor und legte sie zu einem Stapel auf dem Tisch zusammen.

„Ihre Strafarbeit besteht darin, dass sie die Verwandlungen aus den vergangenen Schuljahren raus schreiben, wiederholen und in der Mittwochstunde vorführen werden. Hier sind die Schulbücher." Damit reichte sie ihm den Stapel Bücher und sah mit Genugtuung, dass Harrys Augen sich schockiert geweitet hatten.

„Sie fangen jetzt damit an, bis 22 Uhr erledigen sie ihre Arbeit hier in diesem Büro. Pergament und Feder liegen bereit. Bei Fragen oder Problemen stehe ich Ihnen natürlich gerne zur Seite."

Harry nahm die Bücher und setzte sich an den kleinen zugewiesenen Tisch. Eine Kerze spendete flackerndes Licht und Harry hoffte, dass sich diese Bücher nicht zu sehr von seinen alten Schulbüchern unterscheiden würden, denn er wusste genau, dass er McGonagall garantiert nicht um Hilfe bitten würde. Da würde er wohl eher zu Lucius Malfoy oder Severus Snape gehen. Seufzend fing Harry an und schlug das erste Buch auf.

Er musste schnell feststellen, dass es einige Zauber gab, von denen er bisher nichts gehört hatte. Dies konnte daran liegen, dass sie in 20 Jahren nicht mehr zum Lehrstoff gehörten, oder weil sie nicht im Kampf hilfreich sein konnten. Was würde es Harry helfen, wenn er eine singende Zuckerdose erschaffen konnte?!

So schrieb Harry nun alle Zauber auf ein Pergament auf und auf ein zweites alle, die er nicht kannte oder nicht sicher beherrschte. Von den etwa 250 Verwandlungssprüchen kannte er 19 gar nicht und 10 waren ihm nicht sicher.

Er musste also an einem Tag 19 unbekannte Flüche lernen. Dies war wirklich eine harte Arbeit! Selbst für Hermione wäre es kein Zuckerschlecken geworden, aber Harry hatte einen starken Willen. Er wollte sich nicht blamieren und leider konnte er sich nicht auf sein Glück verlassen, denn das war ihm nicht immer so zuverlässig, wie manche dachten.

So saß Harry am Dienstag total übermüdet im Unterricht. In Zaubertränke hatte er nicht wirklich ein Problem, da er sich noch sehr gut an die Zubereitung des Trankes erinnern konnte. Außerdem saßen Lin und Sanuel neben ihm und halfen wenn nötig.

In der Doppelstunde Geschichte der Zauberei übte er in der hintersten Ecke heimlich die Verwandlung von einem Haar in eine Schildkröte. Während des Frühstückes hatte er es mit einem seiner Haare versucht, aber dann war ihm der Gedanke gekommen, dass womöglich die Magie, die auf seinen Haaren wirkte, den Zauber behindern könnte. So hatte er ein Haar von Sal erhalten, die ihn gerade begrüßen wollte.

Das rosane Haar, welches auf Muggelart gefärbt war, lag vor ihm und Harry hoffte nur, dass die Schildkröte nicht auch rosa werden würde. Tief in Gedanken hörte Harry nichts von dem, was Binns über die Elfennächte 1328 erzählte. Sein Zauberstab war auf das Haar gerichtet und konzentriert schloss er die Augen.

Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er die Schildkröte schon und nun der Zauberspruch.

Ein Krachen und ein lauter Aufschrei, ließen Harry die Augen erschrocken aufreißen.

Er hatte es offensichtlich etwas übertrieben!

Sein Tisch war unter dem Gewicht einer Riesenschildkröte, die rosafarbene Augen hatte, zusammengebrochen und Lin sah ihn aus großen Augen entsetzt an. Alle blickten zu ihm, mehr oder weniger verschlafen und verschreckt, und Harry spürte seine Ohren brennen. Binns schwebte auf ihn zu, denn auch er konnte so eine Unterbrechung nicht übersehen.

Die Schildkröte schien sich als erster beruhigt zu haben, denn sie begann in Lins Tasche zu wühlen und dann zu kauen. Zum Glück stellte sich heraus, dass es nur der Apfel vom Frühstück war. Trotzdem brachte Lin ihre Tasche schnell in Sicherheit.

„Mr. Jockel, ich bitte Sie dieses Tier wieder in seinen ursprünglichen Zustand zurückzuverwandeln und sich dann dem Unterricht wieder zu widmen. Falls es Ihnen entgangen sein sollte, wir haben jetzt Geschichte der Zauberei" Binns schwebte wieder nach vorne und sprach da weiter, wo er aufgehört hatte.

Erleichtert atmete Harry auf und ließ das arme Tier wieder verschwinden. Lin reparierte den Tisch und Harry hakte den Zauber auf seiner Liste ab. Jetzt konnte er sich den nächsten Zauberspruch vornehmen.

„War ja klar, dass Du alles übertreiben musst. Bekommst hier wohl nicht genug Aufmerksamkeit, was Jericle?" spottete Draco und Harry schenkte ihm nur ein strahlendes Lächeln.

„Ich kann die Zauber wenigstens."

„Das sieht man ja", schnarrte Draco und wusste dabei leider ganz genau, dass Harry auf den Unterricht anspielte, wo der ehemalige Gryffindor doch viel sicherer bei den Sprüchen war, als er selbst.

Aber Harry wandte sich wieder ab und nahm sich den nächsten Zauber vor. Er musste nur noch 14 von den insgesamt 29 schaffen. Leider war die Doppelstunde Geschichte schneller vorbei, als es hätte sein müssen und nach dem Mittagessen hatten sie Verteidigung mit den Gryffindors. Und hier versuchte er nicht einmal sich Zeit für seine Strafarbeit zu nehmen. Es hätte vermutlich nur in einer nächsten Strafarbeit gemündet.

Die kleinen Duelle in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste waren sehr interessant, aber Harry hatte kein Glück, denn das Gryffindormädchen ging ihm auf die Nerven. Harry hatte keine Angst davor das Duell zu verlieren, dass wäre eine wirkliche Schande gewesen, sondern er hatte Angst den Kopf zu verlieren und ihr dann weh zu tun. Er konzentrierte sich also wieder mal darauf, dass er nur sehr kontrollierte Flüche verwendete. Seine ruhige und konzentrierte Art, machte das Mädchen wütend. Sie wollte nicht einsehen, dass sie keine Chance gegen ihn hatte und Harry wollte nicht zu arrogant wirken.

Der Unterricht war leider nicht nur interessant und spaßig, sondern auch anstrengend und Harry war wirklich froh, als die Stunde vorbei war. Sofort widmete er sich seiner Strafarbeit. Fünf Zauber hatte er noch in Laufe des Tages geschafft, nun blieben noch 9 übrig. Böse blickte er auf die fünf dicken Wälzer, die vor ihm auf dem Bett lagen. Das größte Defizit hatte er im vierten Jahr, da wo er eigentlich auch unfreiwillig eine Sonderstellung bekommen hatte. Jetzt hatte er den Salat. Er würde auch noch die letzten schaffen und so McGonagall den Erfolg über ihn nicht liefern. Fest entschlossen nahm er sich den nächsten Zauber vor.

Sanuel und Lin halfen ihm, indem er die Hausaufgaben von ihnen abschreiben durfte, jedenfalls die für den nächsten Tag. Das was Harry brauchte, war Ruhe und so zog er den Vorhang seines Bettes zu und übte den Abend lang, bis er aufschreckte. Jemand schüttelte ihn an der Schulter. Er war vorhin noch mit Sanuel zu Astronomie gegangen und hatte danach weiter gelernt.

„Hey Jericle. Schon fertig mit Deiner Strafarbeit oder kann ich mich auf Deine Blamage nachher im Unterricht freuen?" schnarrte Draco und blickte in die verschlafenen blauen Augen von Harry. Dieser gähnte und sah auf die Uhr. Es war halb zwei. Vermutlich war er über den Büchern eingeschlafen, denn sein Kissen stellte sich als sehr hart und unbequem heraus. Müde strich er sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und sah Draco kurz dankbar an. „Danke, Drache. Mir fehlen noch drei." Er wedelte kurz mit dem Zauberstab und überreichte Draco eine einzelne Blume. Eine blaue Rose.

Draco nahm die Rose mit spitzen Fingern, dann wandte er sich wieder kalt ab und meinte dann hochnäsig: „Als ob Du noch etwas zustande bringen würdest, so fertig wie Du aussiehst."

„Ach mach Dir um mich keine Sorgen, Du willst doch nur, dass Slytherin nicht noch mehr Punkte verliert. Noch habe ich mehr Punkte gebracht, als verloren. Also halt Deine Klappe."

Draco schnaubte abfällig und legte sich in sein Bett. „Ich kann jetzt wenigstens in aller Ruhe schlafen."

Harry antwortete darauf nicht, denn Draco hatte leider Recht.

oooooooooo

Am Mittwochmorgen schaffte selbst Cosmo es erst kurz vor Unterrichtsbeginn Harry wirklich wach zu bekommen, der dafür jetzt auch ein paar blutige Striemen am Rücken hatte. Mit verschlafenen Augen, aber gerade noch pünktlich stand Harry im Verwandlungsunterricht und blickte McGonagall scharf an. Sie verteilte schnell eine Stillarbeit und rief ihn nach vorne. Natürlich achtete niemand auf die gestellte Leseaufgabe, sondern jeder beobachtete sehr genau, was für eine Strafarbeit der Neue leisten musste. Die Slytherins wussten nicht so recht, ob sie auf einen Erfolg oder eine Blamage hoffen sollten. Den Gryffindors fiel diese Entscheidung nun wirklich nicht schwer.

Harry stand vor dem großen Eichenschreibtisch und war unsagbar müde. Er hatte wohl gerade mal 3 Stunden schlafen können. Eindeutig zu wenig.

„Und Mr. Jericle, können Sie jetzt alle Zaubersprüche aus den Schulbüchern, die ich Ihnen gegeben habe?" Ein Aufkeuchen glitt durch den Raum, kaum einer würde sich so eine Aufgabe zutrauen. Es war vergleichbar mit einer unangekündigten ZAG-Prüfung. Draco beobachtete Harry genau, wie er McGonagall ihre Bücher wieder gab und dann seinen Zauberstab zückte. Ob er wirklich die Aufgabe meistern würde? Natürlich hatte Draco mitbekommen, wie konzentriert Harry der Aufgabe nachgekommen war, aber dies war eine extreme Prüfungssituation und keiner hätte in so kurzer Zeit das alles auffrischen können. Auch nicht Hermione Granger.

„Sie zeigen mir jetzt 10 Verwandlungen Ihrer Wahl, dann nenne ich 10-15 weitere. Sind Sie bereit?" fragte sie spitz und erhielt wieder nur ein knappes Nicken. Er wandte sich dem Schreibtisch zu und verwandelte alle möglichen Gegenstände darauf, dann ließ er Lins Tasche ein Pfeifkonzert vortragen und beendete es nach kurzer Zeit. Er überreichte ihr einen Strauß rosaner Rosen, die mal einfache Streichhölzer waren, als Entschuldigung.

Lin lächelte ihn stolz an und McGonagall war schockiert. Sie zeigte diese Regung allerdings nicht und nannte Harry nun 11 Zauber, welche er umgehend anwandte. Nur bei einem stockte er und blickte die Lehrerin erschrocken an. Es verwirrte sie noch mehr.

Aber Harry zögerte nicht weiter und sagte kein Wort. Er schloss die Augen und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Regenwurm. Das Tier verwandelte sich ohne Umschweife in eine ausgewachsene Königskobra.

Das Tier lag in aller Ruhe auf ihrem Tisch und in der Klasse war es sehr still geworden. Die meisten Zauberer konnten die Schlangenart bei diesem Zauber nicht bestimmen, aber in der Regel waren es Nattern oder kleinere Schlangen, höchstens 1 Meter lang. Aber dieses Tier maß mindestens 5 Meter und McGonagall war froh, als Harry auch diesen Zauber wieder aufhob.

Was hatte dies zu bedeuten? War Jericle etwa gefährlicher als gedacht oder hatte er sich nur sehr mit seinem Haus verbunden? Die Schuppen der Schlange waren fast schwarz und glänzten im Licht grün. Es war ein sehr schönes Tier, aber ein Schüler der fünften Klasse sollte so etwas nicht können.

Schnell beendeten sie die Strafarbeit und Harry nahm wieder auf seinem Stuhl platz.

„Nicht schlecht, Jericle. Nicht schlecht", hörte Harry leises Geflüster. Natürlich wusste Harry sofort, wer es sagte, nur war die Frage, worauf Draco sich bezog. Auf seine gute Leistung oder auf eine zerknirscht wirkende Professorin. Aber Draco wusste es selbst nicht so genau. Das Einzige, was er sich im Gegensatz zu den anderen Schülern erklären konnte, war, warum Harry bei der Kobra die Augen geschlossen hatte und nicht erfreut war, diese Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Die Erinnerung an Nagini und die Möglichkeit Parsel zu sprechen war in diesem Moment greifbar nah gewesen.

Für Harry und Draco war sonnenklar, dass ein Parselmund sofort Hogwarts verlassen müsste und vermutlich in Askaban seine neue Heimat finden würde. Niemand würde Harry glauben, dass er keine Verbindung zum Unnennbaren hatte. Niemand. Wie sollte er seine Verbindung zu Voldemort auch glaubhaft erklären?! Dies war ein weiterer Grund, warum Harry nicht wollte, dass Dumbledore die Geschichte erfuhr.

Als sich ihre Augen trafen, konnte Draco ein leichtes zucken der Mundwinkel nicht unterdrücken und wurde prompt von Harry mit einem ehrlichen aber schiefen Grinsen beantwortet. Sie sprachen kein Wort und ließen ihren Blick wieder nach vorne wandern. Dies war ein seltener Moment, wo sich die beiden Jungen wirklich verstanden

Der Rest der Stunde verlief normal. Hatte McGonagall allerdings damit gerechnet, dass Harry jetzt konzentrierter bei der Arbeit war, so hatte sie sich getäuscht. Das einzige, worauf Harry, Lin und Sanuel achteten, war, dass er immer wusste, von welchem Zauber sie sprach. Sanuel ließ seine Unterrichtsnotizen jetzt einfach für Harry lesbar auf dem Tisch liegen, aber McGonagall würde es ihm nicht so leicht machen.

Harry war schon wieder mit seinen Gedanken weit weg, genauer gesagt war er bei Dumbledore und seinen Berichten über die Horcruxe. McGonagall beendete die Stunde und während die Schüler den Raum zielstrebig und munter schwatzend verließen, zog sie den Stapel Bücher, die sie Harry für die Strafarbeit überlassen hatte, zu sich. Es waren fünf. Fünf dicke Bücher. Für jedes Schuljahr eins. Der geschockte Blick von der Lehrerin folgte dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen bis die Tür hinter ihm zufiel.

Sie musste mit Dumbledore reden.

TBC.

Was wird das Gespräch zwischen Dumbledore und McGonagall bringen? War es falsch von Harry die Strafarbeit erfolgreich durchzuführen? Hätte er sich dumm stellen sollen? Dann wäre er aber wohl nicht in Slytherin gelandet. Was hat die blaue Blume für Draco zu bedeuten? Wann geht es endlich weiter?


	21. Altes Hogwarts Kap 8 und 9

Titel: Ein Leben wie die Zukunft

Autor: Momixis

Zeit: spielt nach „Halbblutprinz"

Kapitel: 8+9 (da beide sehr kurz sind…. Was habe ich mir dabei nur gedacht…)

Teil: 4/9

Paare: Es kommen viele der typischen Paare vor, aber Hauptpersonen werden Harry und Draco sein… (später auch als Paar)

Warnungen: Slash, Charadeath, lange Geschichte, unterschiedlich lange Kapitel….

Inhalt: Harry ist im 7. Schuljahr und will nach Dumbledores Tod nur noch den Krieg beenden, aber was wird er dafür opfern und wird er mit den Verlusten leben können? Wird er die Kraft und das Wissen dazu haben erfolgreich zu sein? Und welche Rolle werden Snape und Malfoy einnehmen?

MIR GEHÖRT NICHTS UND ICH VERDIENE DAMIT AUCH KEIN GELD!

* * *

Danke an die Reviewer!!

Hey, Zissy! knuddel Ich danke Dir für deine Reviews und deine Begeisterung. Klar hat Harry grüne Augen, aber als Adrian Jericle trägt er magische Kontaktlinsen, die seine Augen eigentlich blau erscheinen lassen sollen. Manchmal versagen sie ein bisschen g

Reinadoreen: Ich weiß mittlerweile gar nciht mehr, wie ich dir für diene Beständigkeit danken soll. Egal, wann ich das Kapitel on stelle, dein Review kommt fast promt... ich danke dir dafür tausendfach und mehr. _ganzdollknuddel_ Harry und Draco verbindet etwas sehr magisches und etwas sehr vertrautes. Für Harry ist in dem Moment das Wort Drache nur eine Bezeichnung, die wahrer ist, als Dorian. ... Mal sehen, was jetzt kommt, oder?

Hindemid... aja, eine schwarzleserin, die sich aber dazu bekennt... ich bin dir nciht böse, sondern freue mich eher, dass du doch ein Rview geschrieben hast... ich danke dir dafür sehr. Die Begegnung zwischen Harry und den Rumtreibern hat ihre Auswirkungen... _knuddel_

Hallo Seelentochter! Ich bin mir gerade auch nicht so sicher, ob du schon mal geschrieben hast, jedenfalls hast du es ja jetzt gemacht. freu Ja, eine kurze Updatezeit ist immer von Vorteil... aber ich kann es ja im Grunde auch garaniteren, da alle Kapitel schon fertig sind. knuddel

Ich danke euch allen... fürs lesen, auch den Schwarzlesern...

-- Und noch etwas wichtiges... Ihr braucht Euch keine Sorgen zumachen, dass diese FF irgendwann mitten drin abbricht... denn sie ist fertig geschrieben... bis zum Epilog... bis zum bitteren Ende... Ich muss die Kapitel nur on stellen --

Teil IV

**Altes Hogwarts**

Kapitel 8+9

**Problematische Pergamente und scharfer General**

Harry dachte nicht länger über die bestandene Strafarbeit nach. Er hatte es geschafft McGonagall einige Grenzen zu zeigen und sich selbst nicht zum Affen zumachen. Viele hatten ihm anerkennend zugenickt, nicht nur Slytherins, sondern auch Gryffindors. Es war einfach eine Leistung, an der sich keiner so einfach messen konnte. Vielleicht würde er jetzt etwas einfacher mit den Gryffindors und den Slytherins zurechtkommen. Aber Harry hatte keine Muße, um darüber nachzudenken, denn Lin zerrte ihn schon zum nächsten Unterricht. Als sie um die Ecke rauschten, prallten sie mit jemanden Frontal zusammen. Der andere ging zu Boden und Harry blinzelte einen Moment orientierungslos. Er war einfach zu müde, um schnell reagieren zu können.

Kurzes Entsetzen machte sich in Harry breit, als er die Situation überblickte, aber Remus lachte nur kurz auf. Sirius und James begannen Verwünschungen auszusprechen, aber Harry riss sich zusammen und entschuldigte sich bei Remus und half ihm wieder auf die Beine. Für Beide war es damit erledigt, aber Sirius schien dies nicht hinzunehmen. Er drückte James ein Pergament in die Hand und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Harry.

„Du kleiner Aasfresser von einem Slytherin, was denkst Du eigentlich, was Du hier tust?"

Die kalte Wut auf Sirius und James hatte sich nach Harrys erstem Streit beruhigt gehabt und blitzte nun in einer eher schwachen Art wieder auf. „Ach halt den Rand, Black. Welches Problem hast Du eigentlich?"

„Black, nimm den Zauberstab runter, sonst muss ich dir Punkte abziehen", zischte Lin.

„Halt die Klappe, Yotsamu. Dies geht Dich nichts an", blaffte James.

Sirius' Augen blitzen wütend und er trat näher auf Harry zu. Den Zauberstab noch immer erhoben. James trat hinter ihm und legte plötzlich beruhigend seine Hand auf die Schulter seines besten Freundes. Harry sah auch sofort den Grund dieses Verhaltens: Lily stand mit Esmare, Sal und Mick im Gang und blickte abschätzend zu ihnen. Harry wusste genau, dass Lily sich am Liebsten einmischen würde, und das würde sie auch gleich machen, wenn Harry keinen Ausweg fand. Aber Remus schritt Merlin sei dank ein.

„Sirius, nun hör auf mit dem Blödsinn Es war keine Absicht von ihm und … er hat sich gerecht verhalten. Hör auf Gespenstern hinterher zu jagen", damit zog Remus Sirius durch die tatkräftige Hilfe von James, der zu Lily lächelte und mit dem Pergament wedelte, zum nächsten Unterricht. Auch Lin nahm jetzt wieder diese Tätigkeit auf. Ein Stunde Zauberkunst ließ Harry wieder zur Ruhe kommen, ja fast einschlafen.

Als sie endlich zur Mittagspause entlassen wurden, war Harry fertig mit den Nerven, denn er war todmüde. Dies war etwas, was er nie wirklich gut koordinieren konnte. Wenn er müde war, dann konnte man ihn in die Ecke stellen und er würde schlafen.

„Hey Lin, ich gehe ins Bett. Ein wenig Schlaf würde mir gut tun", gähnte Harry und blickte sich mit sehr kleinen Augen um. Wieder konnte er die Rumtreiber erblicken, aber Lin und Sanuel zogen ihn weiter.

„Nein Adrian. Eine Stunde Schlaf wird Dir nichts bringen. Du wirst diesen Tag heute überstehen müssen", belehrte Sanuel ihn und setzte sich mit Harry an den Slytherintisch.

„Ich schlafe gleich im Stehen ein, … warum darf ich mich nicht hinlegen", nörgelte Harry, obwohl er genau wusste, dass Sanuel genauso wenig wie Hermione auf diese Kommentare eingehen würde. Manchmal war diese Ähnlichkeit echt erschreckend.

Harry stocherte lustlos in seinen Nudeln herum. Er schreckte auf, als jemand etwas vor seine Nase stellte. Eine große Tasse heißen Tee.

„Hä?" Harry wusste nicht, ob er womöglich wirklich eingenickt war, jedenfalls hatte er nicht mitbekommen, dass Lin verschwunden war. Lin setzte sich jetzt wieder und lächelte Harry an.

„Nun trink schon, Adrian!", sagte sie und schob die Tasse näher zu Harry hinüber. „Es ist ein besonderer schwarzer Tee, mit der richtigen Ziehzeit, damit möglichst viel Koffein enthalten ist. Der hält länger als Kaffee."

„Hm…", nuschelte Harry nur zustimmend und nahm die Tasse in die Hände. „Danke Lin."

Er half zwar nicht wirklich sofort, aber Harry fühlte trotzdem, dass seine Glieder nicht mehr ganz so schwer waren. Und dass auch Harrys Kopf seine Arbeit wieder sehr viel besser aufnahm, bemerkte er daran, dass plötzlich Adrenalin durch seine Adern schoss. Es war wie ein Geistsblitz, als er zum Gryffindortisch blickte, wo die Rumtreiber ihre Köpfe zusammensteckten. Sie brüteten über einem Stück Pergament. Und Harry wusste auf einmal, was dies für ein Pergament war.

Die Karte der Rumtreiber.

Harry fühlte sich wie zu Eis erstarrt. Die Müdigkeit war vergessen und er hetzte aus der Halle den Rumtreibern hinterher. Die vier Jungen verschwanden gerade in der Bibliothek und Harry kam stolpernd zum stehen. Wie hypnotisiert starrte er auf die große Tür, die jetzt langsam und leise zufiel. Die vier Gryffindors arbeiteten an der Karte der Rumtreiber. Sie war noch nicht fertig. Das wusste er aus Erzählungen von Remus. Erzählungen eines erwachsenen Remus'.

„Adrian!" eine besorgte Stimme riss ihn aus der Starre. „Was war das?"

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Er konnte es ihnen schlecht erzählen. Aber eins wusste er genau. Er hatte nie an die Karte gedacht. Er hatte nicht daran gedacht, dass die Karte ihn und Draco auffliegen lassen würde. Es wäre eine Katastrophe. Niemand würde ihnen glauben.

Er musste an die Karte heran kommen.

„WAS IST LOS?!" zischte Lin und auch Sanuel starrte ihn wütend, aber auch sehr besorgt an.

„Alles okay!" lächelte Harry und zog die beiden zur Küche. Er hatte Hunger bekommen, aber in die große Halle wollte er jetzt nicht mehr zurück.

Dieses Lächeln aber machte Sanuel Sorgen, es war so….so… slytherinmäßig.

oooooooooo

Harry hatte den Unterricht in Verteidigung schätzen gelernt. Dazu brauchte es nicht lange.

Gleich zu ihrer ersten Doppelstunde Verteidigung hatte Harry den Unterschied zu seinen ehemaligen Lehrern bemerkt. Das fünfte Schuljahr würden hauptsächlich Duellierkämpfe und Defensiv- und Offensivzaubersprüche trainiert werden. Harry war Feuer und Flamme gewesen.

Milerudis forderte so viel wie möglich. Sie begannen mit Zweierduellen und jede Gruppe, welche natürlich von der Lehrerin zusammengestellt wurden, bekamen individuell neue Zauber zum üben und einsetzen. Manchmal hatte Harry sich schon gefragt, ob 5 neue Zauber nicht eigentlich zu viel waren, aber er kannte die meisten schon und er hatte in der Umsetzung keine Probleme.

Harrys erster Duellpartner war Sanuel gewesen. Sanuel gehörte zu den Besten seiner Klasse und Milerudis hatte sich anscheinend eine gute Einschätzung von Harrys Leistung erhofft. Draco hatte gegen einen Gryffindorschüler kämpfen müssen. Es war deutlich zu sehen gewesen, dass dies nicht nach Dracos Geschmack war. Aber er hatte sich wacker geschlagen.

Natürlich hatte Sanuel das Duell gewinnen wollen, aber er ließ es trotzdem langsam beginnen. Die ersten Zaubersprüche waren eher sanfte, wie ‚Expeliarmus' und ‚Stupor', aber der japanische Junge hatte schnell bemerkt, dass Harry ihm ohne Probleme standhalten konnte.

Ein leichtes Grinsen hatte sich auf Sanuels Lippen gelegt und die Flüche waren wilder umher geflogen. Harry reagierte perfekt. Auch wenn er eher passiv geblieben war und sich überwiegend mit komplexen Defensivzaubern geschützt hatte. Nur vereinzelt hatte er hochkonzentriert Flüche zu seinem neuen Freund geschickt.

„Nun komm schon, Adrian. Zeig mir, was Du kannst!"

Aber Harry hatte sich nicht provozieren lassen. Ruhig und mit neutralem Gesicht hatte er da gestanden und mit einem leichten Lächeln Sanuel beobachtet. Nach einem matten ‚Expeliarmus' hatte Sanuel genervt die Augen verdreht. Dies war wohl sein größter Fehler gewesen, denn im nächsten Moment war Sanuel steif wie ein Brett zu Boden gefallen. Harry war zu ihm getreten und hatte Sanuel den Zauberstab aus der rechter Hand genommen. Ein schiefes Grinsen hatte Harrys schmale Lippen geziert. Die Maske war weg gewesen und die Augen hatten voller Schalk geglitzert.

„Zufrieden, Sanuel?" hatte Harry gelacht.

Mit einem Schwenker war der Fluch von Sanuel aufgehoben worden und Harry hatte ihm hoch geholfen. Anerkennend hatte Sanuel Harry auf die Schulter geklopft.

„Lass uns weiter machen", hatte Sanuel begeistert gesagt und seinen Zauberstab wieder entgegen genommen. Schnell ging es weiter, aber es war mehr ein Spiel zwischen Sanuel und Harry gewesen, als ein wirkliches Duell.

Jetzt waren zwei Wochen vorbei gegangen, wo Milerudis die Fähigkeiten ihrer neuen Schüler nur versucht hat einzuschätzen. Die Doppelstunde an diesem Freitag war vorbei und die Schüler strömten aus dem Unterrichtsraum.

„Mr. Jericle, bleiben Sie."

Es hörte sich sehr ernst an und Harry grübelte darüber nach, was er womöglich falsch gemacht haben könnte. Zu einem Ergebnis kam er leider nicht. Nach seiner Auffassung hatte er sich ganz normal verhalten. Er sah keinen Grund, warum die Professorin mit ihm reden wollte. Daran, dass er heute Mephisto, einen Jungen aus Gryffindor, im Duell geschlagen hatte, konnte es doch nicht liegen, oder? Mephisto war gut, aber wenn man die freundschaftliche Zurückhaltung herausnahm, dann war Sanuel besser. Also konnte es daran nicht liegen. Und bisher hatte er jedes Duell mit Leichtigkeit gewonnen. Also warum wollte die Professorin jetzt mit ihm sprechen?

„Wissen Sie warum ich Sie zurück gerufen habe?", fragte sie zackig und direkt wie immer.

„Nein, Professor", Harry stand vor ihrem Schreibtisch und lehnte sich jetzt etwas an den Tisch hinter ihm. Ruhig beobachtete er Milerudis genau. Sie machte sich gerade ein paar Notizen und legte dann schnell ihre Feder zur Seite. Sie stand auf und trat hinter ihrem Schreibtisch hervor. Auch heute trug sie wieder einen hellblauen Umhang, wie eigentlich immer. Ihr Erscheinungsbild veränderte sich kaum. Konzentriert und fest blickte sie Harry mit ihren blauen Augen an.

„Ihre Leistung in diesem Fach ist bemerkenswert. Ich habe keine Zweifel, dass sie schon einige praktische Erfahrung sammeln konnten. Vermutlich könnten sie gegen viele der Sechstklässler und auch gegen einige Siebtklässler gewinnen…"

Harry biss sich auf die Unterlippe um nicht aufzustöhnen. Natürlich hatte er versucht nicht zu sicher oder selbstbewusst in die Duelle zu gehen, aber offensichtlich hatte er sich da ein klein wenig verschätzt. Reuevoll senkte er den Blick.

„Sie können mehr als Sie uns zeigen. Ich verlange, dass Sie in den nächsten Stunden ihr gesamtes Wissen einbringen. Leider ist es den Lehrern nicht gestattet Übungsduelle mit Schülern zu veranstalten…"

Harry hob überrascht seinen Blick. Zu genau konnte er sich an die Flüche von Snape erinnern, die während des Unterrichts ihn des Öfteren attackiert hatten. Hatten sich die Regeln verändert? Oder hatte Snape sich einfach darüber hinweggesetzt? Harry vermutete die zweite Antwort.

Aber dies war gar nicht das Problem. Die Professorin hatte keine Ahnung, wie anstrengend es war seine antrainierten Fähigkeiten und Reflexe nicht einzusetzen. Jeder Fluch wurde sorgfältig ausgewählt und mit nur der nötigsten Kraft ausgesprochen. Harry zog die Nase kraus. Offensichtlich war er nicht gut genug im Verschleiern.

„Professor Milerudis, Mosnay zeigt doch auch sehr gute Leistung, warum unterhalten Sie sich nicht auch mit ihm?!"

Die Professorin war wohl etwas überrascht über diesen Richtungswechsel. Sie lächelte steif und nickte. „Ja, Mosnay zeigt sehr gute Leistung, aber er verheimlicht nicht sein Können. Sie tun es. Sie konzentrieren sich zu sehr auf die Verteidigung und die Verschleierung ihrer Fähigkeiten."

Harry schluckte bei diesen Worten.

„Sie können jetzt gehen, Mr. Jericle. Ich verlange in Zukunft Ihren vollen Einsatz." Sie nickte ihm zu und Harry dreht sich zur Tür. Ihm blieb keine andere Wahl, als noch mehr zu schauspielern. So tun, als ob er wirklich alles gibt. Es war eine Aufgabe, der Harry sich nicht wirklich gewachsen fühlte.

Natürlich hatte er schon wieder etwas mehr Training nötig, aber trotzdem konnte er seine Fähigkeiten nicht im Unterricht voll einbringen. Es würde Verletzte geben. Es war gar nicht einfach die harterkämpften Fähigkeiten zu unterdrücken. Er schnaubte leise. Da war er schon froh nur normale fünftklässler-akzeptable Flüche eingesetzt zu haben und dann fiel es doch auf, dass er mehr versteckte als zeigte. Die Welt war doch gemein, warum musste ausgerechnet in dieser Zeit eine erstklassige Professorin den Unterricht leiten, denn Harry war sich sicher, dass weder Umbridge, Quirrel noch Lockhard seine Leistung richtig eingestuft hätten. Aber Milerudis war halt keine Niete.

Leise grummelnd nahm er seine Tasche und wollte den Raum verlassen, als Milerudis noch etwas sagte: „Mr. Jericle! Sie sollten stolz auf Ihre Fähigkeiten der nonverbalen Zauber sein, aber Sie sollten sie nicht in den Duellen der 5. Klasse einsetzen. Ich kann Ihnen dafür keine Punkte geben."

Gequält schloss Harry die Augen und nickte zum Boden herab.

Oh man, er sollte wirklich versuchen seine schauspielerischen Fähigkeiten und seine Konzentration zu verbessern. Sonst bräuchte er sich keine Sorgen mehr um die Karte der Rumtreiber zu machen, denn dann würde er es auch alleine schaffen, seine wahre Identität zu offenbaren.

oooooooooo

In den folgenden Unterrichtsstunden von Verteidigung erschuf Harry sich ein Repertoire an Flüchen, die er bewusst und konzentriert einsetzen konnte. Er schaffte es, keine offensichtlichen non-verbalen Zauber einzusetzen und hatte insgesamt seine Leistung unter Kontrolle… und trotzdem gewann er jedes Duell ohne große Probleme.

Milerudis gab ihm gute Noten dafür, schien aber trotzdem nicht wirklich zufrieden zu sein, sagte allerdings nichts weiter und rief ihn auch nicht nach Unterrichtsende zu sich. Harry war sehr dankbar dafür, schätzte seine Tarnung dadurch aber auch als zu sicher ein.

TBC.

Hm… das waren jetzt laut dem original Dokument zwei Kapitel, sie sind aber zusammen so lang wie ein normales. Also ein deutlicher Beweis dafür, dass sie zu kurz sind. Ihr werdet es wohl verkraften

Eine weitere Person die ihr Auge auf Harry geworfen hat. Was wird für Milerudis die Konsequenz sein? Wird auch diese Information über Harry zu Dumbledore geraten?


	22. Altes Hogwarts Kap 10

Titel: Ein Leben wie die Zukunft

Titel: Ein Leben wie die Zukunft

Autor: Momixis

Zeit: spielt nach „Halbblutprinz"

Kapitel: 10

Teil: 4/9

Paare: Es kommen viele der typischen Paare vor, aber Hauptpersonen werden Harry und Draco sein… (später auch als Paar)

Warnungen: Slash, Charadeath, lange Geschichte, unterschiedlich lange Kapitel….

Inhalt: Harry ist im 7. Schuljahr und will nach Dumbledores Tod nur noch den Krieg beenden, aber was wird er dafür opfern und wird er mit den Verlusten leben können? Wird er die Kraft und das Wissen dazu haben erfolgreich zu sein? Und welche Rolle werden Snape und Malfoy einnehmen?

MIR GEHÖRT NICHTS UND ICH VERDIENE DAMIT AUCH KEIN GELD!

Danke an die Reviewer!!

Teil IV

**Altes Hogwarts**

Kapitel 10

**Unkontrollierte Worte**

Als Harry am Samstag die Große Halle nach dem Mittagessen verließ, sah er sofort, dass einige Jungen vom Gryffindortisch ihm folgten. „Gehen wir in die Bibliothek oder erst in den Gemeinschaftsraum?" hörte Harry die typische Frage von Sanuel. Im Grunde war es eine ganz andere Frage, denn im Gemeinschaftsraum würden sie erst die Hausaufgaben für Muggelkunde machen und in der Bibliothek halt alles andere. Sanuel und Lin hatten es zu schätzen gelernt, dass Harry sich so gut in der Muggelwelt auskannte. Auch wenn sie nicht verstanden, wie das Wissen von Harry und Draco so unterschiedlich sein konnte. Draco hatte in vielen Muggelangelegenheiten keine Ahnung, wo Harry aus dem Nähkästchen plauderte.

Harry hatte keine Lust auf Muggelkunde. Das war eine Sache, die er zwischen Tür und Angel erledigen konnte. Auch wusste er, dass die Konfrontation mit den Rumtreibern nur aufgeschoben sein würde und noch waren seine Nerven nicht allzu strapaziert. Außerdem würde er vielleicht ein paar nützliche Informationen über die Karte und deren aktuellen Besitzer erhalten.

„Bibliothek!", sagte Harry daher und stieg sogleich die nächste Treppe empor, um auf dem schnellsten Weg den Raum des unbegrenzten Wissens aufzusuchen. Er würde Lin und Sanuel nicht früher entkommen, als dass er seine Hausaufgaben sorgfältig erledigt haben würde. Nebenbei würde er Forschungen in eigener Sache anstellen. Er konnte nicht alles einfach vor sich her schieben, dafür stand zu viel auf dem Spiel.

Lin sah ihm etwas überrascht nach, wurde aber gleich von Sanuel hinterher gezogen. Auch er hatte nur ein Schulterzucken als Antwort auf Lins ungestellte Frage. Denn so einfach hatten sie Harry noch nie zum Hausaufgabenmachen bekommen.

Als sie zu dritt die Bibliothek betraten, waren die Rumtreiber schon da, sie hatten wohl einen Geheimgang genutzt um Zeit zu sparen. Für Harry war es nicht sehr verwunderlich, denn er kannte einen Geheimgang von der Karte der Rumtreiber, der aus der Nähe von der Großen Halle fast direkt vor die Tore der Bibliothek führte. Er konnte ihn aber nicht so ohne weiteres nutzen, wie eigentlich alle Geheimgänge. Sanuel und Lin gehörten ganz offensichtlich nicht zu den Schülern, die das Schloss nach Geheimgängen absuchten oder sie benutzten.

Harry hatte sich damit schon abgefunden und es war auch gar nicht so schwierig in normalen und ruhigen Momenten auf die Abkürzungen zu verzichten. Problematisch wurde es nur, wenn er unter Stress war. Jetzt hatte er aber genug Ruhe und die drei Slytherins ließen sich an einem der letzten freien Tische nieder. Harry holte zwei dicke Bücher aus seiner Tasche. Lin und Sanuel hatten schon Pergament und Schreibzeug bereit gelegt.

„Was machen wir zuerst?"

„Oh… die Giftschlangen lernen für ihren Meister", spottete Sirius am Nachbartisch, kaum das er sie gesehen hatte. Er schlug genau die richtige Lautstärke an, so dass Harry und Co sie gut verstanden, aber leise genug, dass Madam Pince nicht eingriff.

Die Rumtreiber arbeiteten offensichtlich nicht an ihren Hausaufgaben. Sie waren über ein Pergament gebeugt, welches Harry noch immer Kopfschmerzen verursachte. Er war noch nicht wirklich weiter gekommen. Die dicken Bücher um die Gryffindors herum, ließen Harry nur Schlimmes ahnen. Die Zeit wurde knapp und umso intensiver die Jungen an der Karte arbeiteten, umso schneller werden sie erkennen, dass es weder einen Adrian Jericle noch einen Dorian Mosnay gab. Harry hatte nicht mehr viel Zeit.

Aber erst einmal rollte Harry nur genervt die Augen. Er hatte keine Lust auf eine Auseinandersetzung und die Bibliothek war dafür auch nicht der geeignete Raum. Er war viel zu öffentlich.

„Du hättest uns ruhig mal erzählen können, was am dritten September zwischen Dir und den Gryffindors vorgefallen ist", flüsterte Lin Harry ins Ohr. Diese Frage hatte Harry schon oft gehört und er hatte nur zugegeben, dass es zu einem Streit gekommen war. Mehr wussten Lin und Sanuel nicht, außer den Gerüchten, dass Harry angeblich das Haus von Salazar Slytherin schändlich beleidigt hatte und die Gryffindors mit Todessern gleichgesetzt haben soll.

Keins der Gerüchte verbesserte Harrys Position, aber wirklich verschlechtern tat sich dadurch auch nichts. Harry sah es gar nicht ein, sich zu rechtfertigen und er wollte nicht viel darüber nachdenken, dass er sich eine eventuelle Freundschaft mit den Rumtreibern durch diesen Streit total zunichte gemacht hatte.

„Ignorier sie einfach", sagte Harry und schlug Seite 326 in „Sensible Sorazekräuter; Seltener Systeme" auf und arbeitete an seinen Hausaufgaben für Zaubertränke. Im Hintergrund hörte er ständig spitze Bemerkungen der Gryffindors und Lin knirschte mit ihren Zähnen. Langsam bekam Harry Angst, dass Lins Zähne am Ende ihrer Schulzeit nur noch halb so lang waren wie jetzt. „Beruhig Dich und lass sie einfach reden", zischte er ihr zu und las weiter über die Fortpflanzung der Staubengel-Orchidee.

„Tatze, hast Du gesehen, wie sie an ihren Hausaufgaben arbeiten?! Sorgfältig und ordentlich, als ob ihr Leben daran hängt!"

„Vermutlich erhalten sie bei ihrem Herrn und Meister eine besonders zärtliche Pflege, wenn sie gute Hausaufgaben vorzeigen können", lachte Sirius kalt.

„Lass sie doch in Ruhe, Tatze. Die Bibliothek ist zum arbeiten da und nicht zum streiten", warf ein etwas zerknirschter Remus ein.

„Aber Moony, wir streiten doch gar nicht. Wir unterhalten uns nur. Nicht wahr, Tatze?!"

Während Lin ihre Zähne hart zusammenbiss und Sanuel leise schnaubte, blieb Harry still. Nur sein Blick verdunkelte sich bei jedem Wort.

Noch schwieg Harry, aber es fiel ihm immer schwerer und er würde nur zu gern auf die verletzenden und provozierenden Worte der Gryffindors reagieren. Remus versuchte immer wieder seine Freunde abzulenken, aber die hatten sich an dem stillen Slytherin verbissen.

Wenn nicht bald etwas passieren würde, dann hätte James und Sirius den einen oder anderen netten Fluch am Hals. Und Harry vermutlich den großen Ärger.

Dies wurde allerdings dann doch verhindert. James und Sirius waren nun diejenigen, die mit den Zähnen knirschten und böse Blicke verteilten. Etwas zu sagen, trauten sie sich jedenfalls nicht mehr, nachdem Lily sich mit einem kalten Lächeln zielsicher zu den Slytherins gesetzt hatte.

Mick und Esmare folgten ohne zu zögern und grüßten die Slytherins mit einem breiten ehrlichen Lächeln. Die Gryffindor-Jungen wurden einfach ignoriert.

„Wir dürfen doch, oder?", fragte Lily und Sanuel lächelte sie dankbar an.

„Ich glaube, Du hast durch Deine Anwesenheit viele Hauspunkte von Gryffindor und Slytherin gerettet", sagte Sanuel und vertiefte sich nach dieser knappen Aussage sofort wieder in seine Runenübersetzung. Lily grinste nur triumphierend zu James hinüber und begann dann mit ihren Hausaufgaben, ohne noch einen Blick für ihre Hauskameraden zu erübrigen.

Endlich trat wirklich eine gesunde Ruhe ein und an allen Tischen konnte leise und konzentriert gearbeitet werden. Bis plötzlich Mick anfing unkontrolliert zu kichern. Esmare stupste sie in die Seite, damit sie wieder ruhig wird, aber erzielte damit nicht das gewünschte Ergebnis.

„Was ist los?", fragte Lin genervt und sah das braunhaarige Mädchen scharf an.

„Ach las mich doch", kicherte sie weiter. „Seit wann können Gryffindors, Ravenclaws und Slytherins in aller Ruhe gemeinsam an einem Tisch sitzen und arbeiten. Es ist einfach genial…Es fehlen nur noch die Hufflepuffs."

„Mick, sei still. Klar ist es genial, aber Du hältst uns vom lernen ab. Wer von uns ist denn die Ravenclaw?!", entrüstete Esmare sich.

Jetzt schmunzelten alle und Mick strich sich leicht errötend eine Haarsträhne, sie sich aus dem langem Zopf gelöst hatte, hinter das Ohr. „Jaja, meckert nur", maulte sie und zog ihr Buch über Zauberkunst näher zu sich heran und versteckte ihr Gesicht dahinter.

Leise gluckst Lin und blickte seitlich zu Harry, der seine Nase wieder tief in sein Buch gesteckt hatte und kein Wort dazu beigetragen hatte. Er schien mit der Situation voll zufrieden zu sein.

oooooooooo

Auch am Sonntag trafen die Jugendlichen sich an diesem Tisch zum lernen und Hausaufgaben machen. Nur die beiden Ravenclaws fehlten noch, als James und Remus die Bibliothek betraten. Sie wollten wohl ein oder zwei Bücher für ihre Recherchen ausleihen. James konnte sich, als er die Gruppe da friedlich sitzen sah, spitze Bemerkungen nicht verkneifen und wurde dann aber von Madam Pince, ohne groß Widerworte zuzulassen, rausgeworfen. Remus schickte Harry ein entschuldigendes Lächeln. Er sah müde aus und Harry wusste sogleich auch warum. Der Vollmond stand an.

Leise seufzte er und ließ seinen Blick zum großen Fenster gleiten. Dies war ein Problem, welches er nicht beeinflussen konnte. Der Wolfsbanntrank war noch nicht entwickelt und Harry hatte auch keine Ahnung von der Zubereitung. Remus würde sich in einen Werwolf verwandeln und nur durch die Hilfe seiner Freunde die Zeit genießen können. So schmerzhaft sie auch war.

Harry hatte schon überlegt, ob er auch während des Vollmondes in seiner Animagi-Gestalt zur Heulenden Hütte schleichen sollte, aber was hätte er davon?! Sie würden ihn nicht erkennen und sich nur über die Anwesendheit wundern. Mehr als sie zu beobachten würde für ihn auch nicht herauskommen, da versuchte er doch lieber schnell die akuten Probleme zu lösen. Außerdem mochte er seine Gestalt nicht besonders, daher benutzte er sie relativ selten. Noch mehr als er selbst, hatte Ron die Gestalt gehasst. Er musste bei dem Gedanken an das Theater und das blasse Gesicht seines besten Freundes schmunzeln.

Leider hatte er auch so genug zu tun. Es hatte sich einiges verändert, er musste sich orientieren und das war gar nicht so leicht. Denn Hausaufgaben, Unterricht, Strafarbeiten und Freundschaften verlangten ihre Zeit, ohne dies würde es zu auffällig werden. Vielleicht hätte er doch nicht nach Hogwarts kommen sollen… aber ein Blick zu Lily, Lin, Sanuel und Esmare sagte ihm, dass er nur ungern auf diese Gesellschaft, so verlogen sie auch von seiner Seite aus war, verzichten wollte. Harry seufzte leise und beendete seinen Aufsatz für Verwandlung.

Schnell herrschte wieder Ruhe und konzentriertes Arbeiten war möglich. Bis Sal und Mick zu ihnen stießen und Esmare leise gequält aufstöhnte. Harry sah sie von der Seite aus fragend an, aber sie lächelte nur schief. Harry bemerkte schnell, was dieses Seufzen bedeuten sollte, denn Sal ließ nicht ganz die Ruhe aufkommen, die erwünscht war.

Eigentlich verwunderlich, denn immerhin war sie eine Ravenclaw, aber anscheinend konnte sie reden und gleichzeitig lesen und arbeiten. Nur das Reden und Quatschen lenkte die Anderen, die diese Kunst nicht beherrschten, etwas ab.

Die wenigsten Probleme schien Mick damit zu haben, aber Harry vermutete, dass dies nur daran lag, dass sie schon abgehärtet war, denn immerhin waren sie zusammen im gleichen Haus und hatten zusammen Unterricht. Mick konnte Sal nicht so gut aus dem Weg gehen, wie die Anderen.

„Clear, halt deine Klappe! Ich möchte lesen!"

„Dann tu es doch. Es hält dich niemand davon ab?!"

„Doch Du!! Mit deinem sinnlosen Geschwätz", zischte Lin und sah das Mädchen giftig an.

Harry grinste nur. Er hatte seine Hausaufgaben fertig und blätterte in einem dünnen Buch mit dunkelgrünem Umschlag. Den Titel konnte niemand mehr genau erkennen, aber Harry schien sehr interessiert zu sein.

Lily rollte mit den Augen und hob ihren Zauberstab. „Soll ich dir Ohropax verpassen, damit du ihr Gelaber nicht mehr hören musst? Die wirken echt gut."

„Lily!", entrüstete sich Sal. „Du verbündest Dich mit dem Feind."

Es hätte zu einem Streit führen können, wenn Harry und Lily nicht beide einfach nur breit gegrinst hätten. Sanuel schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf.

„Ich glaube, ein Schweigezauber auf Ms. Clear würde sinnvoller sein."

Nun begann eine Diskussion über die Vorzüge von den verschiedenen Zaubern und es störte niemanden, dass sie aus verschiedenen Häusern kamen. Sie bemerkten auch nicht das seltsame Glitzern in den hellblauen Augen, die sie kurz beobachtete und sich dann wieder entfernten. Kopfschüttelnd trat Dumbledore zu Madam Pince, um mit ihr über die neue Clique aus drei verschiedenen Häusern und zwei Jahrgängen zu reden. So etwas hatte es noch nie gegeben.

TBC.

Huu… ob das so geplant war? Wie wird James auf die Freundschaft oder den Kontakt zwischen Harry und Lily reagieren? Welche Grenzen wird Harry noch zum verwischen bekommen?


	23. Altes Hogwarts Kap 11

Titel: Ein Leben wie die Zukunft

Titel: Ein Leben wie die Zukunft

Autor: Momixis

Zeit: spielt nach „Halbblutprinz"

Kapitel: 11

Teil: 4/9

Paare: Es kommen viele der typischen Paare vor, aber Hauptpersonen werden Harry und Draco sein… (später auch als Paar)

Warnungen: Slash, Charadeath, lange Geschichte, unterschiedlich lange Kapitel….

Inhalt: Harry ist im 7. Schuljahr und will nach Dumbledores Tod nur noch den Krieg beenden, aber was wird er dafür opfern und wird er mit den Verlusten leben können? Wird er die Kraft und das Wissen dazu haben erfolgreich zu sein? Und welche Rolle werden Snape und Malfoy einnehmen?

MIR GEHÖRT NICHTS UND ICH VERDIENE DAMIT AUCH KEIN GELD!

Danke an die Reviewer!!

Dies ist ein langes Kapitel… jedenfalls ein etwas längeres als normal… aber was ist schon normal und eine Definition will ich jetzt auch nicht unbedingt abgeben Viel Spaß beim lesen…

Teil IV

**Altes Hogwarts**

Kapitel 11

**Familiärer Einbruch**

Es war eine gute Woche vergangen, seit die Schülerinnen und Schüler aus den verschiedenen Häusern zusammen gelernt hatten. Seitdem kam es häufiger dazu, auch wenn Sal meistens mit einem Fluch akustisch isoliert wurde. Harry hatte nicht viel Zeit gefunden die Recherchen durchzuführen, die er wollte, denn ständig saß eine neugierige Person neben ihm. Ob es Lin, Sanuel, Lily oder Sal war, war dabei sehr irrelevant, denn wenn die sich alle gegen ihn verbünden würden, hätte er keine Chance.

Aber er hatte sein heutiges Unternehmen komplett unter Verschluss gehalten. Sonst hätte Lin oder Lily ihm vermutlich bei dem kleinsten Anzeichen, dass er in der Nacht den Schlafsaal verließ, eine Professorin oder Karina Siebert, die regeltreue Schulsprecherin aus Hufflepuff, auf den Hals gehetzt. Da hatten sie alle irgendwie kein Erbarmen. Sanuel hielt sich dabei etwas mehr zurück. Er schien eher zu beobachten und Harry musste vorsichtig sein, ob dies nicht zu gefährlich für ihn werden könnte. Aber jetzt hatte er eine wichtige Mission, die nicht vorhersehbar war. Harrys Freunde hatten keine Ahnung von den Hintergründen und wussten daher auch nicht, wie man diese Mission verhindern könnte.

Es war tiefste Nacht, als Harry leise und auf Zehenspitzen durch das stille Schloss lief. Dabei war es eigentlich nichts Ungewöhnliches; er war schon oft bei Dunkelheit durch die leeren Gänge geschlichen, aber jetzt hatte er weder einen Tarnumhang, noch die Karte der Rumtreiber bei sich. Es war ein riskantes Unternehmen.

Um jede Ecke linste er vorsichtig, in der Befürchtung Filch oder seine Katze zu sehen, nach jedem dritten Schritt lauschte er angespannt in die Stille hinein. Auch jeder Schatten wurde sehr genau beäugt und Harry rechnete jederzeit mit dem Auftauchen eines Geistes.

Aber es blieb ruhig.

Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass der Weg so weit sein könnte. Plötzlich hörte er etwas.

Blitzartig und völlig lautlos drückte Harry sich in eine Ecke hinter einer schwarzen Ritterrüstung.

War es wieder falscher Alarm? Nur eine Katze? Nur ein ausgebüchstes Haustier?

Langsam glitt ein Lichtschein in den Gang hinein und durchbrach die Schwärze der Nacht. Es war kein falscher Alarm und Harrys Herz legte ein paar Takte zu. Seine Finger verkrampften sich um den Zauberstab und er drückte sich noch weiter an die Wand.

Bewusst sorgfältig hatte er sich eingekleidet. Ganz in Schwarz und selbst sein Gesicht war mit Ruß geschwärzt. Die Kontaktlinsen hatte er raus genommen und seine Brille aufgesetzt. Niemand würde ihn als Adrian Jericle erkennen, aber es würde Fragen und Probleme geben, wenn jemand ihm über den Weg lief. Er könnte sein Erscheinungsbild nur sehr schwer erklären und nichts davon wäre glaubwürdig oder akzeptabel. Er durfte nicht entdeckt werden und nur ungern würde er Magie anwenden. Jedenfalls nicht, wenn er anderen damit Schaden zufügen würde, aber im Zweifelsfalle würde er alles für die Geheimnisbewahrung tun.

Krampfhaft hielt er die Luft an und versuchte zu erkennen, welcher Lehrer hier gerade seinen Kontrollgang absolvierte. Eine hohe Gestalt kam mit großen Schritten um die Ecke.

Harry hatte das Gefühl in Panik geraten zu müssen, denn es war Minerva McGonagall. Oh Merlin! Ausgerechnet die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor. Ausgerechnet die Lehrerin, die ihn am Wenigstens verstand. Sie würde ihm den Kopf abschlagen, wenn sie wüsste, wohin er auf dem Weg war. Warum sie? Warum ausgerechnet sie? Warum nicht Karina oder Dominik, der kluge Schulsprecher aus Ravenclaw?

Mit ihrem feinen Gespür würde McGonagall vermutlich schnell die Angst und Gefahr ihres Hauses spüren. Harry hatte zischend die Luft aus seiner Lunge entlassen und hielt nun den Atem wieder an, um jedes Geräusch zu vermeiden. McGonagall kam immer näher und sie schien nicht besonders guter Laune zu sein. Ihr Lippen waren zusammengepresst und ihre Schritte energisch. Harry wusste nicht genau, wie er sich verhalten sollte, wenn sie ihn erwischte, dann konnte er seine Sachen packen. Er spürte seinen Herzschlag am Hals und sein Atem ging hektisch, auch wenn er krampfhaft versucht ihn so flach wie möglich zu halten. Er wagte es noch immer nicht weiter zu atmen und presste die Lippen fest aufeinander.

Gleich würde sie vor ihm stehen und der Lichtkegel ihres Lumos ihn erwischen. Sie war kaum drei Meter entfernt. Noch wenige Schritte und sie hätte ihn. Zwei Meter entfernt, Harrys Füße waren im Licht, aber noch hatte McGonagall ihn nicht gesehen. Kalter Schweiß brach auf seiner Stirn aus und Harrys Finger wurde eiskalt. Harry setzte schon an, seinen Zauberstab zu erheben, als aus der Richtung der Großen Halle ein zerberstendes Scheppern einer jetzt kaputten Vase kam.

Kurz stockte McGonagall in ihrem Schritt und senkte leicht den Zauberstab. Das Lumos-Licht reichte jetzt nur noch knapp zu Harrys Füßen. Wenn sie sich nur leicht zur Seite wenden würde, dann würde sie ihn sehen und er hätte keine Möglichkeit auszuweichen. Seine Finger verkrampften sich noch weiter um seinen Zauberstab.

McGonagalls Gesicht verhärtete sich. „Peeves!", zischte sie leise. Sie hob den Zauberstab wieder an und lief mit großen Schritten an Harrys Versteck vorbei. Nicht einen Blick in seine Richtung schenkte sie ihm und er war mehr als froh darüber.

Harry schloss seine Augen und entließ möglichst leise die angehaltene Luft aus seinen Lungen. Kurz lehnte er sich an die kalte Mauer hinter ihm und ließ sich hinab gleiten. Er war so erleichtert. Einen Moment entspannte er sich und schob seine Brille wieder zurück auf die Nase.

Er zuckte zusammen, als er McGonagalls Gekeife aus der Eingangshalle hörte. Schnell stand er wieder auf. Mit leisen und vorsichtigen Schritten folgte er ihrer Stimme und konnte schon bald ihre harschen Worte verstehen.

Anscheinend war es wirklich Peeves gewesen, der eine große Vase zertrümmert hatte. Das gackernde Lachen hallte von den Wänden wieder und Harry war zum ersten Mal dem Poltergeist dankbar. Jedenfalls in diesem Moment.

Harry schob seine Brille wieder richtig auf die Nase. Es war schon fast ungewohnt sie zu tragen, aber auch sehr schön. Es erinnerte ihn an seine wahre Identität. Es erinnerte ihn an Harry Potters Kampf… an seinen Kampf… an seine Mission… Schnell huschte er im Schatten der Dunkelheit die Treppe empor, McGonagall und Peeves und vermutlich viele Porzellanscherben in Untergeschoss zurücklassend.

Der Weg zum Portrait war nicht besonders schwer zu finden, dafür war er diesen Weg nun schon viel zu oft gegangen, auch bei Nacht und Dunkelheit. Aber auch der Mond zeichnete Muster auf den Boden und so konnte Harry sich ohne Probleme zurechtfinden. Selbst die Portraits schienen alle zu schlafen und sich von der dunklen Gestalt nicht stören zu lassen.

Nun stand Harry vor dem Bild der fetten Dame und ein Gefühl des Heimwehs kam in ihm empor. So sehr er Hogwarts als sein Zuhause sah, so war eigentlich der Gryffindorturm der Ort, der ihm Ruhe und Geborgenheit gab. Zu seinem Glück war die fette Dame nicht bei irgendeinem nächtlichen Stelldichein, sondern schlief friedlich in ihrem Bilderrahmen und schnarchte.

Natürlich kannte Harry das Passwort nicht. Er wusste zwar, dass es ein Tiername war, aber welches genau würde er erraten müssen. Lily und Esmare waren ihm nicht aufgeschlossen genug gewesen, um es ihm zu offenbaren. Er konnte es natürlich verstehen, aber ärgern tat es ihn trotzdem. Aber sein Interesse an dem Passwort vom Gryffindorturm durfte ja auch nicht auffallen. Es war schon riskant genug, dass er Lily überhaupt danach gefragt hatte. Unauffällig natürlich, aber trotzdem riskant.

Harry seufzte leise. Er musste es versuchen, seine Aufgabe war zu wichtig. Und es ging hierbei ja nicht nur um ihn. Er zog zerknitterte Pergamente aus seiner Innentasche und entfaltete sie. Nebenbei blickte er sich aufmerksam um und horchte in die Stille hinein.

Er wünschte sich einen Schüler wie Neville herbei, der das Passwort auf einen Zettel notiert und zufällig ihm in die Hände spielte. Leider gab es so einen Schüler wohl nicht und er konnte auf keine Hilfe hoffen. Neville war wohl einzigartig.

Harry wusste, dass er einen Erstklässler so lange in die Mangel hätte nehmen können, bis er das Passwort ausgespuckt hätte, aber dies ging gegen Harrys Natur, daher versuchte er es auf eine andere Art und Weise. Natürlich wäre es auch zu auffällig geworden, denn der Schüler hätte sich natürlich auch bei McGonagall beschweren können. So war es schon besser, wenn auch nicht einfacher.

Harry blickte auf das erste dicht beschriebene Pergament und begann die Namen und Notizen darauf herunter zu beten.

„Was wird das?" fragte die fette Dame verschlafen und gähnte undamenhaft. Harry blickte sie nur kurz an und las weiter vor.

„Ich suche… ‚Pegasus', ‚Thestral', … das… ‚Tintenfisch' … Passwort … ‚Marienkäfer' ‚Boa Constrictor' ‚Glühwürmchen' ‚Salamander' ‚Fledermaus' …"

„Ich lass dich nicht rein…", zischte sie mit hoher panischer Stimme.

Harry sah sie an und hob seine rechte Augenbraue. „Wenn ich das richtige Passwort habe, musst du mich rein lassen", sagte er und las weiter vor.

„Das wollen wir ja sehen."

Harry lies sich nicht beirren. Mittlerweile war er bei seinem dritten Pergament angekommen. Er hatte viele Unterrichtsstunden damit verbracht seine Ideen auf Pergament zu bringen. Und nun sah er seine Chancen langsam dahin schwinden. Die Fette Dame saß mit miesem Gesicht da und schien ihn zu ignorieren. Harry hoffte, dass sie wirklich den Durchgang öffnen musste, wenn er das richtige Passwort hatte, sonst hätte er keine Chance. Stur und die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben, las er weiter die möglichsten und unmöglichsten Tiere vor…

Plötzlich bewegte sich der Bilderrahmen.

Harry starrte die Fette Dame an und sie starrte erschrocken zurück. In ihren Augen stand deutlich die Überraschung geschrieben.

Das etwas überhebliche Lächeln von Harry löste sich gleich wieder auf, als er einen kleinen Jungen im Eingang stehen sah. Mit großen Augen blickte er zu Harry empor.

Harry sah ihn mit noch immer geschwärztem Gesicht verwundert an und der rothaarige Junge wurde blass. „Ähm… ich wollte…öhm…" Der Junge blicke etwas sprachlos Harry genau an. „Du bist kein Gryffindor und auch kein Vertrauensschüler… Wer bist DU?!"

Nach seinem eigenen Gestammel hatte sich der Rotschopf wieder gefangen. Er war wohl gerade in der dritten Klasse. Jason Micof zog die Stirn kraus und entschloss sich einfach für einen schnellen Rückzug. Er glitt wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum und das Portrait war fast zugefallen, bis endlich Bewegung in Harry kam. Gerade noch konnte er den Bilderrahmen fassen. Harrys Finger waren das einzige Hindernis zwischen dem Bild und der Wand. Kurz seufzte er und zog das widerspenstige Gemälde auf, welches er nun schon so oft getan hatte und noch nie war er so unwillkommen in Gryffindor wie jetzt. Das Bild der Fetten Dame gab ein entrüstetes Geräusch von sich, welches Harry notgedrungen ignorierte.

Der Drittklässler allerdings zog seinen Zauberstab. Er würde den seltsamen Eindringling nicht kampflos reinlassen. Aber Harry war viel erfahrener und daher schneller. Jason hatte keine Chance. Mit einem Schwenker ließ Harry den Jungen erstarren, aber bevor er auf dem harten Boden aufschlug, ließ Harry ihn in die Luft erheben und schließlich auf eins der roten Sofas gleiten.

Im Kamin glühte noch die Asche vom erloschenen Feuer und durch die großen Fenster konnte man die dunkle und friedliche Umgebung von Hogwarts sehen. Ein Anblick, der so gewohnt war, wie das ganze Schloss. Die Erinnerungen überrollten Harry so plötzlich, dass es ihm vorkam, als ob er nie weg gewesen wäre. Es hatte sich nichts verändert. Voller Wehmut strich er über den roten Stoff seines Lieblingslehnstuhles. Gegenüber davon stand ein kleines Sofa, auf welchem besonders Hermione ständig ihre Lektüre ausgebreitet hatte. Oft hatte Ron sich dann einfach dazwischen gemogelt oder er nahm in dem anderen Lehnstuhl nahe am Kamin platz. Die Sehnsucht nach seinen Freunden war unbeschreiblich groß.

Sein Blick glitt zu Jason. Die Panik in den braunen Augen war deutlich zu erkennen und Harry schmerzte es. Er vermutetet, dass Jason sich Vorwürfe machte und sein schlechtes Gewissen ihn noch lange plagen würde. Ohne diesen Jungen hätte Harry es womöglich nicht geschafft in den Gryffindor-Turm einzudringen. Das wusste Harry und das wusste Jason.

Harry trat zu ihm ans Sofa und die Panik war nun noch deutlicher zu erkennen. „Keine Angst! Ich tue Dir nichts", versuchte Harry den Jungen wenigstens etwas zu beruhigen, während er ihm den Zauberstab abnahm und auf den Kaminsims legte. Aber wie sollte man sich entspannen, wenn man gebannt auf einem Sofa lag und ein Unbekannter einem den Zauberstab abnahm.

Die Angst blieb in den Augen stehen. „Niemand wird zu Schaden kommen, dass verspreche ich Dir", flüsterte Harry und schickte den Gryffindor in einen ruhigen Schlaf, bevor er die Treppe empor zu den Schlafräumen der Jungen schlich.

Einen letzten ehrlichen und wehmütigen Blick ließ er durch den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors gleiten, dann bog er um die Ecke. Harry fand schnell die richtige Tür, denn von außen stand deutlich der Jahrgang geschrieben. Zum ersten Mal war Harry über diese gryffindorische Tradition richtig dankbar und froh. Im Schein seines schwachen ‚Lumos' stand Harry vor der braunen Holztür zum Schlafraum der Sechstklässler.

Sein Herz raste und seine Hand zitterte leicht, als er nach der Klinke griff. Kurz zuckte er zurück, aber dann öffnete er leise die Tür. Was würde ihn erwarten?

Im ersten Moment war er nur erleichtert: Es blieb ruhig und still. Der Raum war dunkel und nur das gleichmäßige Atmen von vier Jungen war zu hören. Der Schlafsaal war nicht der gleiche, welchen Harry, Ron, Dean, Seamus und Neville bekommen würden, aber er war fast identisch aufgebaut.

Nur standen hier vier Betten statt fünf drin. Zwei rechts und zwei links.

Schnell und genauso leise schloss Harry die Tür hinter sich. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass sein Herz wahnsinnig laut schlug und eigentlich jeder bei diesem Krach sofort aufwachen müsste – aber es blieb still. Nur leise Schnarch- und Schnaufgeräusche kamen aus einem der rechten Betten.

Harry hatte nun ein Problem: Er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, in welchem Bett wer schlief. Vermutlich war die unvollendete Karte bei James oder Sirius, aber im Grunde könnte sie auch bei Remus oder Peter unterm Kopfkissen liegen. Daran wollte Harry aber nicht denken.

Natürlich hatte er überlegt, es mal mit einem einfachen Accio zu versuchen, aber er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass es ihm gelingen würde. Die Gefahr, dass bei dem Zauber laute Geräusche entstanden und einer dabei aufwachte, war ihm einfach zu groß und er wüsste dann nicht, wo die Karte gewesen war und könnte sie daher dann auch nicht zurücklegen… wenn er seine Zauber darüber ausgesprochne hätte. Accio kam leider nicht in Frage.

Hektisch atmete er ein. Es war ein Horror für ihn. Sein Herz schlug laut und kräftig in seiner Brust. Ein sanftes Licht durch das Fenster erhellte den Raum. Ohne das Mondlicht hätte Harry wohl keine Chance gehabt sich zu orientieren.

Langsam und vorsichtig schritt Harry zum ersten Bett, welches links von ihm stand. Er hatte eigentlich beschlossen bei James mit der Suche anzufangen, aber dafür müsste er erstmal wissen, in welchem Bett sein zukünftiger Vater schlief.

Die Vorhänge der Betten waren nur teilweise zugezogen und Harry erkannte nun einen schwarzen Haarschopf in der roten Bettwäsche. Harrys Herz begann zu rasen und seine Hände wurden feucht. Er hatte das Gefühl von der eigenen Panik plötzlich überrollt zu werden. Der Griff um seinen Zauberstab verfestigte sich, damit er ihm nicht durch die plötzlich klammen Finger rutschte.

Mühsam zog Harry Luft in seine Lungen. Das Bedürfnis nach Flucht war noch nie so groß gewesen, wie in diesem Moment.

Und genau das konnte Harry sich nicht erklären, aber im nächsten Moment hatte er schon die Türklinke in der Hand und wollte das Zimmer schnellstmöglich verlassen. Er drückte sie aber nicht runter. Sein ganzer Körper zitterte und kalter Schweiß floss ihm über den Rücken. Er legte für einen Moment seine Stirn an die kühle Tür und ließ seinem Herzen Zeit sich wieder zu beruhigen. Leise seufzte er. Was ging hier gerade vor?

Langsam drehte er sich um und beäugte das betroffene Bett genau. Es musste ein Zauber sein. Anders konnte Harry sich seine eigene Reaktion nicht erklären. Aber egal woher diese Panik kam, er MUSSTE diese Karte finden. Es würde sonst mehr als einen Menschen ins Unglück stürzen und in große Gefahr bringen.

Harry wollte sich nicht ausmahlen, was passieren würde, wenn ihre wahre Identität herauskommen würde. Vermutlich würden sie sofort nach Askaban kommen, weil niemand ihnen Glauben schenken könnte und dann… dann würde es nur noch mehr Verderben und Schmerz geben. Noch mehr Menschen würden sterben und leiden. Umso wichtiger war es, dass Harry die Karte fand. Er MUSSTE einfach, um sein Ziel erreichen zu können.

Wie ein Mantra geisterte dieser Gedanke durch Harrys Kopf. Es gab ihm Kraft, während er wieder näher zum besagten Bett ging. Es war Sirius Black, der ruhig in den Kissen lag. Ein kleiner gequälter Seufzer konnte Harry nicht unterdrücken. Es war noch immer nicht besonders leicht den Rumtreibern so nahe zu sein. Außer vielleicht bei Remus. Einzig beim Werwolf spielten seine Gefühle nicht sofort verrückt. Merlin sei dank, denn sonst hätte er mindestens im Wahrsageunterricht ein ernstes Problem. In diesem Moment war er wirklich zufrieden über die Einteilung der Arbeitsgruppen.

Harry zwang sich, sich wieder auf seinen Auftrag zu konzentrieren. Die aufkommende Panik drängte er rigoros zurück. Schnell schoss Harry einen Schlafzauber auf Sirius, der nur kurz Etwas in sein Kissen murmelte und seelenruhig weiter schlief.

Dann würde Harry halt bei Sirius mit der Suche beginnen.

Es war nicht leicht die Panik zu bekämpfen, aber wenigstens wusste Harry jetzt genau, dass es sich hierbei um einen Zauber handelte und mit dem Wissen fiel es ihm etwas leichter sich dagegen zu wehren. Er konnte den Imperius abschütteln, dann würde dieser Fluch ihn bestimmt nicht in die Knie zwingen.

Er öffnete mit rasendem Herzen und zusammengebissenen Zähnen die Nachttischschublade. Außer einem der Zwei-Weg-Spiegel (den Harry am liebsten an sich genommen hätte) fand er nichts. Naja, jedenfalls nicht das, was er suchte. Harry zweifelte nicht daran, dass auch der Bindfaden, die Münzen, die Streichhölzer oder das Taschentuch irgendeine besondere Bedeutung zu teil wurde oder werden könnte. Vermutlich in Verbindung mit einem raffinierten Streich der Rumtreiber. Aber um diese Dinge ging es jetzt nicht.

Er sah keine Tasche oder Umhang von Sirius, die waren wohl ordentlich im Kleiderschrank verstaut und um die Schränke wollte Harry sich zuletzt kümmern. Daher blickte er sich weiter im Raum um. Ein Bett weiter lag Remus. Auf der anderen Seite am Fenster musste James liegen, dessen war Harry sich plötzlich sicher, denn dann hatte er wohl diese Liebe von James geerbt, denn der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor lag seelenruhig im sachten Mondlicht und schlief tief und fest.

Ein trauriges Gefühl bemächtigte Harrys Inneres und es machte ihm fast mehr Angst, als die magische Panik von Sirius. Ihm war klar, dass er hier ein gefährliches Spiel spielte und er tat es ganz bewusst. Egal wie viel Schmerz er dafür noch erdulden müsste. Er würde nicht aufgeben.

Und genau deshalb trat er jetzt leise an den Nachttisch von James. Auch diesen Jungen versetzte er in einem magischen Tiefschlaf. Dieser Zauber verhinderte zwar nicht komplett das eventuelle Aufwachen, aber wenigstens würden sie viel tiefer schlafen, als normal.

Als Harry allerdings sich dem Nachttisch von James direkt zuwandte, erstarrte er. Ein Bild stand darauf. Ein hellbrauner Holzrahmen beinhaltete eine magische Fotografie, welches weder Lily noch die Rumtreiber abbildete. Es war James selbst, mit seiner Familie.

Seine Eltern standen hinter ihrem Sohn und waren sichtlich stolz auf ihn. Lächelnd strich die dunkelhaarige Frau ihrem etwa elfjährigen Sohn durch die schwarzen Haare, der daraufhin etwas genervt die braunen Augen verdrehte. Der schwarzhaarige Mann stand neben seiner Frau und hatte seinen Arm um ihre Schultern gelegt. Auch er lächelte glücklich und stolz in die Kamera.

Harry spürte die plötzliche Sehnsucht nach Geborgenheit und Wärme. Sehnsucht nach seiner Familie, die so nah war und doch so fern. Weder Familie noch Wärme würde er hier bekommen können. Mühsam unterdrückte Harry das Zittern seiner Hände, als er nach dem Foto griff.

Er würde nie seine Großeltern kennen lernen. Er würde nie bei seiner Familie aufwachsen können. Nie von ihnen ein ähnliches Bild auf seinem Nachttisch stehen haben können.

Mit plötzlichem Grausen warf er das Bild zurück und zog die Schublade auf. Auch hier lag ein Spiegel. Vermutlich laberten die zwei Jungen noch bis spät in die Nacht hinein ohne ihre Bettnachbarn groß zu stören. Etwas wirklich Interessantes fand er allerdings auch hier nicht. Nur leere und sinnlos bekritzelte Pergamente, ein Jojo und ein Fläschchen Ersatztinte.

Etwas frustriert war es schon und er wandte sich zu James' Schrankkoffer um. Er stand direkt am Fußende und Harry schob vorsichtig einen Stuhl etwas zur Seite, um besser an den Koffer heran treten zu können. Als er mit der Hand leicht über die Verzierung des Kofferdeckels strich, zuckte er zusammen. Er konnte das zischend Geräusch eines Kontrollzaubers auf sich spürte. Kalte Schauer schüttelten ihn.

Remus grummelte im Schlaf. Als Werwolf verfügte er über etwas sensiblere Sinne, aber der Schlafzauber wirkte bei ihm nicht sonderlich zuverlässig. Jedenfalls hatte das Molly Weasley ihm mal erzählt, als sie sich alle so viele Sorgen um Remus gemacht hatten.

Harry wollte seine Hand sofort zurückziehen, aber es ging nicht. Wieder flackerte kalte Panik in ihm auf und diesmal war es seine eigene. Hart biss er sich auf die Unterlippe, um kein Geräusch zu machen. Der Zauber kitzelte furchtbar.

Unruhig blickte er sich um und wartete auf das Ende des Zaubers. Remus dreht sich auf die andere Seite und Peter schnarchte laut auf, ein Schlafzauber traf auch ihn aus reiner Sicherheit. Ein kleines Taschen-Sneakoscope auf Remus' Nachttisch säuselte leise auf. Harrys Augen wurden groß. Warum hatte er es vorher noch nicht gesehen? Warum begann es jetzt erst mit Geräuschen? Galt er als Feind?

Er betete zu Gott, dass dies nicht der Fall war. Und es schien als ob sich dieses kleine Gerät der magischen Alarmanlage beruhigte. Ein leichtes Grinsen erschien auf Harrys Gesicht, als auch der Koffer nur ein leises Klicken von sich gab.

Wie es schien hatte er hier so etwas wie Narrenfreiheit. Mit einem viel leichteren Gefühl ums Herz öffnete er jetzt den großen Koffer. Es gab nur wenige Momente, wo er in dieser Zeit wirklich froh war ein ‚Potter' zu sein. Der magische Zugriffsschutz berücksichtigte offensichtlich auch zeitreisende Familienmitglieder.

Harry beugte sich über die Truhe und spähte hinein. Im Koffer waren die üblichen Sachen. Schulbücher, leere Pergamente, Süßigkeiten und Umhänge. Der Tarnumhang lag sorgfältig zusammen gefaltet in einer Ecke. Es war wie eine Reise in seine Erinnerungen. Eine schmerzhafte Reise, denn fast jede glückliche Erinnerung hing mit Ron und Hermione zusammen. Sein Herz krampfte sich schmerzhaft zusammen.

Wie sollte er das nur alleine schaffen?! Mit schweren Herzen ließ er den Umhang zurück in den Koffer gleiten. Kurz suchte Harry zwischen den Pergamenten und Büchern, aber auch hier fand er nichts. Frustriert und ziemlich erschöpft ließ er den Deckel fast zufallen. Zum Glück sorgte die Magie für ein sanftes und vor allem leises Schließen des Kofferdeckels.

Wo konnte die Karte nur sein? Wo sollte er jetzt suchen?

Während Harry sich umblickte, blieb sein Blick an dem umgeworfenen Bild der Potters hängen. Ohne groß zu überlegen nahm er es wieder in die Hand und schwang seinen Zauberstab. Der Verdopplungszauber wurde von den drei Personen auf der Fotografie sehr schief beäugt. Der Foto-James sah ziemlich angriffslustig aus und dessen Vater war nicht minder ärgerlich. Nur die Frau lächelte Harry schließlich herzlich an. Sie nickte Harry aufmunternd zu und strich James beruhigend über Kopf und Schulter. Es schien als ob sie genau wüsste, wer da vor ihr stand. Vermutlich ist der mütterliche Instinkt über alles erhaben, sogar über die Zeit.

Harry steckte die Kopie sorgfältig ein und drehte sich wieder dem Zimmer zu.

Er erstarrte.

Ein Augenpaar war auf ihn gerichtet. Braune Augen, die wie wild blinzelten, um die Erscheinung als Traum zu enttarnen. Aber es war kein Traum. Remus saß kerzengerade in seinem Bett und starrte ihn an. So schwer Harry auch in der Dunkelheit zu sehen war, so deutlich zeichnete das Mondlicht doch seine Umrisse nach. Remus konnte ihn also nicht übersehen.

Schnell blickte Harry sich um. Er brauchte eine möglichst einfache und schnelle Lösung. Warum hatte er auch den Tarnumhang von James nicht angezogen?! Jetzt war es zu spät und auch ein normaler Umhang, welcher auf dem Stuhl lag, würde ihm nicht helfen.

Remus währenddessen ließ seinen Blick hektisch zu den Betten seiner tiefschlafenden Freunde und dann ziemlich schnell zum Sneakoscope gleiten. Er schien noch nicht wirklich zu begreifen, was sich hier gerade abspielte.

Aber Harry hätte vermutlich auch nicht gewusst, wie er sich verhalten sollte, wenn plötzlich ein Unbekannter im Schlafsaal stand. Er beschloss schließlich die Flucht zu ergreifen. In vollkommener Hektik drehte Harry sich um und krachte mit dem Stuhl zusammen. Er lag auf dem Boden, aber nicht lange, schnell befreite er sich von James' Umhang, der auf dem Stuhl gelegen hatte, und sprang auf die Füße.

Dann sah er es. Ein helles Pergament! Es lag ganz unschuldig auf dem Fußboden, keinen Meter von ihm entfernt. Zusammengefaltet und vom Mondlicht beschienen. Es hatte mit auf dem Stuhl gelegen. Er war sich sicher, dass dies die Karte sein musste. Zu gut kannte er ihre Form. Zu vertraut war ihr Erscheinungsbild.

Aber er hatte keine Zeit. Remus stand schon auf seinen Füßen und suchte seinen Zauberstab, welcher auf den Boden gerollt war. Harry wartete gar nicht länger, sondern schoss einen ‚Verdunklungszauber' auf das Fenster und jegliches Licht ging verloren. Es war stockfinster und auch Remus würde sich erst wieder orientieren müssen.

„James! Sirius! Peter! WACHT AUF! Eindringlinge!", endlich hatte Remus seine Stimme wieder gefunden. Aus Peters Bett war nur ein Quieken zu hören, während die anderen etwas Unverständliches in ihre Kissen murmelten. Die Schlafzauber verloren nur langsam ihre Wirkung.

Harry wusste genau, dass er keine Zeit mehr hatte. Er musste hier weg. Sofort.

Ehe jemand zum Zauberstab griff und den Raum erhellte. Ehe jemand ihn aufhielt oder erkannte. Ohne groß nachzudenken, schoss Harry verschiedene Zauber durch den Raum. Er hörte, wie Remus in Deckung vor den hellen Lichtblitzen ging. Während er so den Jungen ablenkte, tastete er blind nach dem Pergament. Er musste es hier lassen, nicht nur, weil sie das Fehlen sofort bemerken würden, sondern weil sie schnell einen Ersatz kreieren würden. Aber wenigstens kannte Harry den Zauber, der Dracos und seine Identität und Persönlichkeit auf der Karte falsch anzeigen würde. Nicht umsonst hatte er viel Zeit in der Bücherei verbracht.

Anscheinend waren jetzt auch Peter und James relativ wach. Ein panischer Wink und die Vorhänge zogen sich zu und hielten die zwei Jungen wie Arme umfangen. Die Jungen waren erst einmal eingesperrt. Alles in Harry sträubte sich, sie direkt anzugreifen. Ihnen womöglich irgendeine Art von Schaden zuzufügen. Ihnen weh zu tun.

Zauber und Flüche schossen umher und die Jungen hatten sich endlich befreit. Keiner der vier Gryffindors bemerkte, dass Harry den Raum schon längst verlassen hatte. Das unscheinbare Pergament lag auf dem Boden, unbedacht und ohne Aufmerksamkeit.

Als James endlich wieder Licht machte, standen die vier Gryffindorsreichlich verwirrt vor ihren Betten und sahen sich um. Ihr Schlafsaal sah sehr seltsam aus.

An den Wänden hingen hellgelbe Tapeten mit roten Blümchen und auf den Bettvorhängen sah man Filmszenen aus romantischen Muggelfilmen. Das Holz hatte die Optik von fließendem Wasser angenommen und der Boden war wie goldener Nebel.

Etwas ratlos sahen sich die vier Jungen an. Was war hier geschehen?

oooooooooo

Harry derweilen eilte durch die Gänge und verschwand ohne weitere Probleme in seinem Bett. Es war bei weitem nicht so verlaufen, wie er es geplant hatte. Ein müdes: „Wo kommst Du her?", ließ ihn kurz innehalten.

„Aus der Küche. Ich hatte Hunger."

Sanuel grummelte, schlief aber schnell weiter.

Harry brauchte noch eine ganze Weile, bis er sich soweit beruhigte, dass er in einen unruhigen Schlaf fallen konnte. Er träumte von einer McGonagall, die ihm vor der ganzen Schule die Zerstörung des Gryffindorturms anlastete. Er träumte von den Rumtreibern, die Kleinkinder beschimpften und sich dann in Todesser verwandelten. Kurz gesagt: Harry schlief so schlecht wie lange nicht mehr. Und als er am nächsten Morgen in der großen Halle saß, hielt er sich krampfhaft an seinem Kaffeebecher fest.

Etwas überrascht war Harry schon, wie schnell sich Gerüchte in Hogwarts verbreiteten. Denn jeder schien zu wissen, dass es in der Nacht einen Eindringling im Gryffindorturm gegeben hatte.

Keiner wusste, was er dort wollte, denn es war nichts gestohlen oder ernsthaft beschädigt worden. Auch Jason konnte keine Angaben machen, dafür hatte Harry noch schnell gesorgt. Es gab keine Beweise oder Indizien, die auf einen eventuellen Tatverdächtigen hindeuten konnte und es fehlte das Motiv. Keiner verstand den Sinn und den Zweck dieses Eingriffes. Nur Viele freuten sich darüber, dass die Rumtreiber mal auf der Seite der Opfer waren. Und doch machte es vielen Schülern Angst.

Ein kurzer schiefer Blick von Sanuel beantwortete Harry mit einer gehobenen Augenbraue. Er würde dazu keine Stellung nehmen. Genauso wenig wie zu seinem komplett rußverschmierten Kopfkissen am morgen. Und Sanuel war klug genug, nicht zu fragen.

TBC.

Harry im GryffindorTurm…. Der böse Junge aber auch! Wird Sanuel die Fakten sammeln und zum richtigen Schluss kommen? Werden die Rumtreiber rausbekommen, wer ihren Schlafraum umgestaltet hat und warum? Dumbledore muss Handeln, bevor das Problem „Jericel" ein zu großes Ausmaß einnimmt… und wie viele Abmahnungen wird er in der gesamten Geschichte gegen Harry aussprechen?


	24. Altes Hogwarts Kap 12

Titel: Ein Leben wie die Zukunft

Titel: Ein Leben wie die Zukunft

Autor: Momixis

Zeit: spielt nach „Halbblutprinz"

Kapitel: 12

Teil: 4/9

Paare: Es kommen viele der typischen Paare vor, aber Hauptpersonen werden Harry und Draco sein… (später auch als Paar)

Warnungen: Slash, Charadeath, lange Geschichte, unterschiedlich lange Kapitel….

Inhalt: Harry ist im 7. Schuljahr und will nach Dumbledores Tod nur noch den Krieg beenden, aber was wird er dafür opfern und wird er mit den Verlusten leben können? Wird er die Kraft und das Wissen dazu haben erfolgreich zu sein? Und welche Rolle werden Snape und Malfoy einnehmen?

MIR GEHÖRT NICHTS UND ICH VERDIENE DAMIT AUCH KEIN GELD!

Danke an die Reviewer!!

Teil IV

**Altes Hogwarts**

Kapitel 12

**Lichtes Pergament**

Dumbledore blickte hinab auf das Gelände von Hogwarts. Ruhig und friedlich lag es da und glückliches Kinderlachen ertönte von den Wiesen herauf. Kinder waren etwas besonderes, sie konnten Schmerzen oft viel besser und schneller verarbeiten als Erwachsene. Kinder waren so neugierig und eifrig. Sie lebten und sie waren naiv. Der Krieg hatte sie noch nicht geholt. Auch bei den Kindern, die Familienmitglieder verloren hatten, war noch ungetrübte Hoffnung und Zuversicht. Es tat weh, zu beobachten wie diese Hoffnung langsam zerbrach, bis nur noch Scherben das trügerische Bild der Kindheit umrandeten.

Dumbledore sah vier Jungen auf die alte Eiche zugehen, um sich darunter zu setzen. Er brachte kein Vergrößerungsglas um zu wissen, dass es die Rumtreiber waren. Auch sie hatten schnell ihren Schock, der durch den Einbruch in ihren Schlafsaal entstand, verarbeitet und grübelten jetzt vermutlich an einer neuen Schandtat. Dumbledore musste lächeln. Oft wurde er von Slughorn gefragt, warum er nicht versuchte, die Gryffindors in Zaum zu kriegen und oft hatte Dumbledore darüber nachgedacht. Vielleicht lag es daran, das die Kinder früh genug erwachsen werden mussten, dann sollten sie hier in Hogwarts noch Kind sein und dabei auch mal über die Strenge schlagen dürfen.

Er wandte sich vom Fenster ab und ging zu seinem Schreibtisch hinüber. Er ließ sich in seinen roten Lehnstuhl fallen und seufzte leise. Es gab so viele Probleme und Schwierigkeiten, um die er sich kümmern musste, aber im Moment kam er bei keinem weiter. Er nahm ein beschriebenes Pergamentblatt vom Tisch und folgte den Zeilen mit seinen Augen. Das Siegel war erst vor kurzem gebrochen worden und doch kannte Dumbledore die Wörter in und auswendig.

Er legte das Pergamentblatt betrübt wieder auf seinen Schreibtisch. Er war nicht schlauer geworden als vorher. Und dabei hatte er sich von diesem Brief soviel erhofft. Aber wenn er ehrlich war, dann hatte er mit so etwas schon fast gerechnet.

Müde glitt sein Blick über die schmalen verschnörkelten Zeilen in orange-roter Tinte. Die Schrift einer Frau, würde man denken, aber Dumbledore wusste es besser. Der Brief kam von einem alten Freund und Dumbledore zweifelte nicht an der Richtigkeit der Worte. Es gab keinen Grund für Lügen.

Ludwig Maloritz lebte seit 10 Jahren in Moskau und hatte auf Dumbledores Wunsch hin, Informationen über Dorian Mosnay und Adrian Jericle gesammelt. Besser gesagt er hatte es versucht, denn wirklich viel hatte er nicht herausgefunden. Nur das, was er herausgefunden hatte, hatte auch nicht wirklich eine sichere Aussagekraft. Es war zum junge Hunde kriegen.

Ludwig erwähnte in seinem Schreiben, dass er einen Verweis auf eine junge Hexe mit dem Namen Svetlana Kollohowa geb. Mosnayowa gefunden hatte. Aber diese Hexe hatte auch keine Geburtsdaten oder Wohnortangaben hinterlassen. Keine Fährte führte zu der Familie Mosnay und von Jericle war jede Spur vergebens.

So sehr Dumbledore auch versuchte an Informationen zu kommen, umso geheimnisvoller erschien alles zu werden. Von Gryzabel erhielt er auch keine weiteren nützlichen Fakten. Sie gab einfach den allumfassenden Grund an, der in Weißrussland gang und gebe war: „Privatsphäre und Anonymität" Wenn es zu gefährlich wird, dann würde er ernsthaft mit Gryzabel reden müssen. Sie wusste mehr, als sie zugab. Das konnte Dumbledore an dem Glitzern in ihren Augen erkennen. Noch erlaubte er ihr ihre Verschwiegenheit.

Natürlich hatte Dumbledore auch schon den direkten Kontakt zu den Eltern von Mosnay und Jericle versucht aufzubauen, aber die braune Schuleule schien überhaupt nicht zu wissen, wohin sie sollte. Fawks hatte ein sehr amüsiertes Trillern von sich gegeben, als Dumbledore der Eule das Pergament missmutig wieder abnehmen musste. Auch ein böser Seitenblick auf den Feuervogel hatte keine Wirkung erzielt. Fawks amüsierte sich zum Leidwesen des Schuldirektors köstlich.

Dumbledore lehnte sich wieder in seinem Lehnstuhl zurück und schob sich ein Zitronenbrausebonbon in den Mund. Betrübt blickte er in die warmen Flammen seines Kamins. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass Adrian und Dorian die waren, für die sie sich ausgaben. Noch hatte sich ihre Aura nicht verändert und langsam zweifelte Dumbledore daran, dass die Jungen darüber irgendeine Macht besaßen. Das ist ihm allerdings noch nie begegnet und er konnte es sich nicht erklären.

Entweder hatten sie wahnsinniges Glück oder gute Arbeit geleistet. Oft hatten sogar Madam Pomfrey oder Professor Slughorn ihn gefragt, warum er so große Zweifel hatte, denn wirkliche Beweise gab es einfach nicht. Selbst Indizien waren so schwach gesät, dass sie alles bedeuten konnten. Aber ein durchdringendes Gefühl und die vereinzelten Berichte von den Lehrern, seiner eigenen Beobachtung und besonders von der Strafarbeit bei Minerva, sagten ihm, dass er etwas finden könnte, wenn er an der richtigen Stelle suchte.

Die schulische Leistung war nur nicht sehr zuverlässig, als Untersuchungsobjekt, aber im Moment wohl das einzige, was Dumbledore und die anderen Lehrer wirklich im Auge behalten konnten. Sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass etwas geschehen wird, was mit Jericle und Mosnay zusammenhängt. Vielleicht hatten sie auch etwas mit dem Einbruch bei den Gryffindors zu tun. Nur warum? Es ergab einfach keinen Sinn. Nichts ergab Sinn. Also blieb Dumbledore nur sein Gefühl und sein Instinkt. Er würde auch in Zukunft genau auf diese beiden vertrauen.

oooooooooo

Natürlich wusste Harry nichts von den Gedankengängen des Direktors. Es war fast eine Woche her und Dumbledore hatte nichts weiter in Erfahrung bringen können. Er hatte versucht noch einmal mit Gryzabel zu reden, aber sie schwieg und verwies ihn zu den Jungen. Die waren relativ still in der Woche gewesen. ‚Adrian' hatte mal wieder einen Einlauf von McGonagall bekommen, aber die Zauber beherrschte er zum Leidwesen der Lehrerin fast perfekt. Flitwick hatte ihm 20 Punkte abgezogen, weil er im Unterricht eingenickt war. Dumbledore musste schmunzeln, als er an das schockierte Gesicht des kleinen Professors dachte. Aber den Zauber hatte er auch hier gekonnt. Dumbledore kam in seinen Forschungen nicht weiter… aber von all dem wusste Harry nichts. Er hatte andere Probleme, als er am 9. Oktober die Große Halle betrat.

Harry spürte es sofort. Etwas war anders und es hatte nichts mit dem Geburtstag von Sal zu tun. Er hatte sie heute Morgen vor der Halle kurz getroffen und ihr alles Liebe und Gute für ihre Zukunft gewünscht, immerhin wurde sie volljährig. Überschwänglich hatte sie sich für den kleinen Blumenstrauß und das Geschenk bedankt.

Harry ging langsam auf seinen Haustisch zu. Mittlerweile war es kein Problem mehr sich an den richtigen Tisch zu setzen. Harry hatte es sogar zu schätzen gelernt, am Rande der Großen Halle zu sitzen und nicht mittendrin. Er konnte alles besser beobachten und nur der Ravenclawtisch war dicht genug, um eventuell Gespräche belauschen zu können. Aber dies machte ihm heute eigentlich keine Sorgen. Heute war die Stimmung irgendwie anders und fremd. Er konnte es nicht zuordnen, aber etwas hatte sich verschärft.

Sein Blick glitt kurz zu Lily und Esmare, aber die beiden schienen ganz normal zu sein. Auch der Blick von Dumbledore war nicht wirklich anders als sonst, auch wenn er vielleicht noch fragender und ernster geworden war.

Alles schien wie gewohnt zu sein und doch…

Harry zeigte es nicht, aber all seine Sinne waren auf Vorsicht gestellt.

Zusammen mit Lin und Sanuel setzte er sich an den Frühstückstisch und tat sich etwas Rührei auf. Nebenbei versuchte er die Stimmung zu analysieren. Die Haustische von Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw schienen sich vollkommen normal zu verhalten. Und der größte Teil vom Gryffindortisch tat es ebenso.

Harry griff nach seinem Kürbissaft und sein Blick traf auf dunkelgraue Augen. Sirius Black beobachtete ihn. Es war nichts Neues, dass James oder Sirius ihn im Blick behielten, aber heute war etwas anders. Harry würde diese Warnung nicht überhören. „Sanuel, kommt Dir heute irgendetwas seltsam vor?"

Sanuel sah ihn von der Seite aus fragend an und runzelte die Stirn: „Was meinst Du?" Er nahm einen Schluck Kaffee und schien die Ruhe selbst zu sein. Offensichtlich war für ihn alles in Ordnung.

Harry seufzte und runzelte die Stirn. Er dachte nach, kam aber zu keinem Ergebnis, welches ihm weiter helfen könnte. Er trank einen Schluck von seinem Kürbissaft.

Sofort wusste er, dass dies ein Fehler war. Nicht der bittere Beigeschmack sondern das Glucksen und Lachen am Gryffindortisch, wie auch das breite schadenfrohe Grinsen von Sirius sagten ihm deutlicher als jedes Werbeplakat, dass dies garantiert kein reiner Kürbissaft gewesen war.

Genervt wartete Harry einen Moment, aber nichts geschah. Jedenfalls spürte er keine Wirkung und auch Sanuel schienen keine Veränderungen aufzufallen.

Zehn Minuten später wusste Harry es. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass er jetzt nur noch quaken könnte, (so wie Ginny, als sie eine neue Erfindung von Fred und George ausprobiert hatte. Es hatte drei Tage angedauert, weil Fred den Gegentrank nicht finden konnte.) aber Harrys Stimme funktionierte einwandfrei. Auch wuchsen ihm keine Tentakel oder Hasenohren.

Zur Sicherheit war er auf das nächste Jungenklo gegangen und blickte nun in den Spiegel über dem Waschbecken. Sanuel stand neben ihm. Harrys Anblick ließ ihn erschaudern. Nicht nur, dass seine Augen in einem ungewohnten Licht glühten, nein auch seine Haut verbreitete langsam diesen hellen grünen Schein. Harry rollte die Augen und Sanuel grinste sich einen. Harry würde nicht mehr zu übersehen sein.

Das Problem bestand nicht unbedingt darin sich dieser Wirkung zu entziehen – denn Harry hatte durch Fred und George genug Erfahrungen mit seltsamen Wirkungsweisen und Gegenmitteln gemacht. Das Problem war eher es unauffällig hinzubekommen, aber im Notfall heißt es auch Angriff ist die beste Verteidigung.

Die Stunde Zaubertränke kam ihm da gerade recht. Professor Milerudis hatte ihn zwar in der vorangegangenen Stunde Verteidigung etwas schief beäugt, als auch seine Haare anfingen zu leuchten, aber er hatte nur abgewinkt und meinte, dass es ihm gut ginge und er nach dem Unterricht eine Lösung finden würde. Sie hatte genickt und geschwiegen. Sie hatte Harry nicht mehr angesprochen, sondern beobachtete ihn nur schweigend. Wie fast alle Lehrer.

Eigentlich sollten sie einen Entspannungstrank brauen, aber Harry arbeitet lieber im eigenen Auftrag. Punkte wollte er ohnehin nicht verdienen und Sorgen um seine Noten brauchte er sich auch nicht zu machen.

„Mr. Jericle, was ist das?", hörte Harry kurz vor Ende der Doppelstunde Zaubertränke, plötzlich die brummende Stimme von Slughorn hinter sich. Er hatte nicht mehr so genau darauf geachtet, wo der Lehrer war und entsprechend überrascht war Harry über das plötzliche Interesse von SLughorn.

„Ich… ähm…", Harry kratzte sich etwas nachdenklich im Nacken. Er hatte sich keine Gedanken darüber gemacht, was er Slughorn erzählen wollte. Die Wahrheit? Oder lieber eine Ausrede?

„Adrian will nicht länger wie ein rationales Auto rumlaufen, Professor."

„Radioaktives Atom, Lin", korrigierte Harry sie leise. Hinter Harry gluckste wer, vermutlich eine Person mit mehr Ahnung von Muggelkram als Lin.

„Und was ist dies?", dabei zeigte Slughorn auf das hellbraune Gebräu aus dem blaue Blasen aufstiegen.

„Ein Gegenmittel, Sir."

Slughorn runzelte die Stirn. „hmm" Er nahm sich Harrys Kelle und ließ sie kurz durch die geschmeidige Masse von Harrys Zaubertrank gleiten, dann nickte er. „Gut, gut. Er scheint okay zu sein."

Woher Slughorn sofort wusste, um welchen Trank es ging, war Harry schleierhaft, dafür interessierte Zaubertränke ihn einfach zu wenig. Aber auch er wusste, dass er ihm ganz ordentlich gelungen war. War ja nicht das erste mal, dass er diesen Trank braute.

„Na, Jericle, wieder dabei aus der Reihe zu tanzen? Ist ja so etwas von typisch für Dich", spottete Draco. Er hatte gerade nur ein wohlwollendes Nicken für seinen perfekten hellblauen Entspannungstrank erhalten und war entsprechend eingeschnappt.

Harry reagierte nur mit einem genervten Augenrollen und einem kurzem Seitenblick auf Draco. Mittlerweile konnte Harry den gesamten Kerker erhellen ohne dabei die Hilfe von Fackeln oder Kerzen zu benötigen. Das einzige Problem war, dass seine Augen so grün wirkten und die Kontaktlinsen dagegen nichts tun konnten. Wenn man ihn genau ansah, konnte man womöglich die Augen von Lily darin erkennen. Aber bisher hatte Harry es vermieden, jemanden fest in die Augen zu sehen.

Slughorn hatte den Trank in ein schmales Glas gefüllt und reichte es Harry. Er schien seltsam gespannt zu sein. „Trinken Sie, Mr. Jericle. Trinken Sie!"

Und Harry ergriff das Glas. Langsam setzte er es an die Lippen. Es roch wie verbranntes Haar und kurz schloss Harry die Augen, er musste sein Ekelgefühl unterdrücken, dann trank er es mit einem Schluck aus. Der Trank schmeckte genauso scheußlich wie er ihn in Erinnerung hatte und hinterließ auch den gleichen ekligen Nachgeschmack. Harry schüttelte sich kurz und versuchte seine Gesichtsmuskulatur wieder zu entspannen, was gar nicht so einfach war.

Die Wirkung aber trat nach wenigen Sekunden ein und der Raum wirkte seltsam kalt ohne das grüne Licht.

„Wunderbar. 15 Punkte für Slytherin für dieses perfekte Gegengift."

Harry war erst sprachlos, dann wütend. Er wollte doch keine Punkte für Slytherin sammeln. Das war nicht fair. Egal was er tat, irgendwie ging nichts so wie es sollte.

„Mr. Jericle, morgen Abend, also Samstag um 20 Uhr treffen sich ein paar ausgewählte Schüler bei mir, ich würde Sie gerne dazu einladen vorbeizukommen…"

Harry konnte ein qualvolles Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Und Lin lachte hell auf.

oooooooooo

„Hast Du gehört, Adrian Jericle gehört jetzt auch zum Slug-Club."

„Er hat es sich verdient. Ich habe noch nie einen so süßen Jungen gesehen, der auch noch so talentiert ist."

„Karina, solltest Du Dich da nicht etwas zurück nehmen, so als Schulsprecherin?"

„Ich sage ja nur, was die Meisten hier sagen", verteidigte sich das blonde Hufflepuffmädchen vehement. Auch wenn sie dabei leicht rote Wangen bekam.

Ihre Freundin lachte hell auf und schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Du hast ja so Recht!"

Lin und Sanuel gingen einfach weiter. Solche Bemerkungen waren nichts Ungewöhnliches, auch von einer Schulsprecherin nicht. Der schwarzhaarige Junge war wirklich begehrt und dabei spielte es nicht mal eine Rolle, in welcher Jahrgangsstufe sich die entsprechenden Kandidaten befanden.

Die undurchschaubare Verschlossenheit machte es oft nicht einfach mit ihm befreundet zu sein, aber angehimmelt wurde er dadurch nur noch mehr. Er strahlte etwas Geheimnisvolles und Unnahbares aus, was anscheinend wahnsinnig anziehend auf die weibliche Bevölkerung von Hogwarts wirkte.

Lin gehörte zu den wenigen, die bei einem Blick aus den blauen Augen nicht rot wurde und anfing zu stottern, aber selbst Mick und Esmare mussten schon das eine oder andere Mal schwer schlucken und den Satz neu formulieren. Mittlerweile hatte sich das zum Glück gänzlich gelegt. Sonst hätte ‚Adrian' vermutlich ein ernstes Problem gehabt.

Er hätte mit den zwei Mädchen reden müssen, aber Liebesangelegenheiten waren nicht seine Stärke. Dies fiel besonders dann auf, wenn man mal wieder von seiner magischen Fähigkeit überrascht wurde.

Nicht nur einmal hatten Lin und Sanuel darüber nachgedacht, ob ‚Adrian' vielleicht sehr viel älter war, als er sie glauben lassen wollte. Sie waren allerdings immer wieder zum selben Schluss gekommen, selbst wenn ‚Adrian' älter war als 15 Jahre, war sein Können beeindruckend, seine Stärke beneidenswert und seine Naivität überraschend. Lin war sich sicher, dass ‚Adrian' niemals ein Frauenheld werden würde, allein aus Prinzip nicht und deshalb mochte sie die Naivität sehr, auch wenn Sanuel sie dafür auslachte.

Genauso wie er ‚Adrian' ausgelacht hatte, als er zum ersten Slug-Club-Treffen sollte. Mit bitterer Miene hatte ‚Adrian' trotzig den Kopf geschüttelt. Er wollte da nicht hin… und zu Lins Überraschung hatte es Sanuel auch nicht geschafft ‚Adrian' zu einer Meinungsänderung zu bewegen.

Es war, als ob ihr seltsamer Freund genau wusste, was sich hinter dem Slug-Club verbarg. Aber woher sollte er es wissen? Lin wunderte sich auch darüber nicht mehr wirklich. ‚Adrian' hatte mittlerweile zu viele Fragen unbeantwortet gelassen, aber wenigstens eine hatte er mit voller Ehrlichkeit beantwortet und Lin war ihm sehr dankbar dafür.

Sie wusste jetzt, dass ‚Adrian' kein Todesser war oder werden würde. Im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen vertraute sie ihrem schwarzhaarigen Freund. Sie würde ihm alles zutrauen, aber keinen Verrat an der Freundschaft, so ungewollt sie auch vielleicht mal gewesen war.

Der Oktober war auch schon zur Hälfte um, aber der neue Slytherin bereitete nicht nur seinen Freunden immer wieder neue Kopfschmerzen. Viel zu viele Fragen wurden nicht beantwortet und so war es kaum verwunderlich, dass die Lehrer dem Bedürfnis des Austausches über Neuigkeiten der zwei neuen Schüler nachgingen. Ja, nachgehen mussten.

TBC.

Dumbledore wird aktiv. Seine Informationsquelle hat ihm nichts gebracht und eine dummguckende Eule auf der Fensterbank ist wohl auch etwas Neues für ihn gewesen. Wird dieser Schleier des Schweigens und des Unbekannten das Verderben für Harry und Draco sein?


	25. Altes Hogwarts Kap 13

Titel: Ein Leben wie die Zukunft

Autor: Momixis

Zeit: spielt nach „Halbblutprinz"

Kapitel: 13

Teil: 4/9

Paare: Es kommen viele der typischen Paare vor, aber Hauptpersonen werden Harry und Draco sein… (später auch als Paar)

Warnungen: Slash, Charadeath, lange Geschichte, unterschiedlich lange Kapitel….

Inhalt: Harry ist im 7. Schuljahr und will nach Dumbledores Tod nur noch den Krieg beenden, aber was wird er dafür opfern und wird er mit den Verlusten leben können? Wird er die Kraft und das Wissen dazu haben erfolgreich zu sein? Und welche Rolle werden Snape und Malfoy einnehmen?

MIR GEHÖRT NICHTS UND ICH VERDIENE DAMIT AUCH KEIN GELD!

* * *

Danke an die Reviewer!!

Ich knuddel Euch alle ganz doll!! Und es tut mir leid, dass ich im letzten Kapitel euren Reviews nicht beantwortet habe, aber ich hatte weder die Ruhe noch die Zeit dazu und habe mir gedacht, dass ein neues Kapitel wichtiger ist, als die Antworten...

Hi Reinadoreen, Du hast vollkommen Recht. Harry fällt auf. Er kann nichts dagegn tun und es stört ihn wahnsinnig. Er versucht im Verdeckten zu arbeiten und ständig richten sich alle Blicke auf ihn. Remus hat Harry im Gryffindorturm zwar gesehen, aber Harry sah da etwas mehr aus wie Harry (statt Adrian) und hatte sein Gesicht geschwärzt. Etwas Verschlafenheit, die Dunkelheit und Harrys Vorsicht machen es Remus nicht unbedingt einfacher den Einbrecher zu identifizieren... Dich ganz doll Knuddel...

Hallo Seelentochter!! Es kommen noch einige Kapitel... in diesem Teil noch 4... dann werden die Kapitel etwas länger der 9 Teil ist nur der Epilog und besteht aus einem einzelnen Kap. Ich hoffe, du hälst das durch Harrys Animagi-Gestalt kommt nochmal vor... da wird deine Frage beantwortet...  
Ja, Harry und Draco machen es sich nciht einfach, aber ein kleines Gewitter wird ihnen auf die Sprünge helfen... Aber die Funken fliegen jetzt schon... und haben es immer getan... oder? Der Slugclub ist etwas grausames, besonders für Harry... aber was er nicht will, das tut er auch nicht. Er ist nicht durch die Zeit gereist, um den Wünschen der anderen zu entsprechen... oder?  
Knuddel auch dich ganz doll und hoffe, dir gefällt auch das nächste Kap.

Hey zissy! Willkommen zurück! Alle Duschsachen? Oh mein Gott... auch alle anderen Kosmetika (z.b Deo) ...die sind so etwas von übervorsichtig... ich bin bisher nur einmal geflogen und das war zum Glück harmlos... bis auf ein paar Turbulenzen über Italien Viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Kapitel... Knuddel...

Ich danke Euch allen ganz doll

-- für Euch einen großen Berg Muffins backt...

Allgemein:

Die Karte der Rumtreiber hätte Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy angezeigt... was jedem Rumtreiber aufgefallen wäre (irgendwann) Harry hat einen Zauber (er kennt vom alten Remus einige der Zauber, die die Jugendlichen verwendet haben) der die Namen auf dem Pergament in Adrian Jericle und Dorian Mosnay verwandelt. So fällt es nicht auf und die Rumtreiber erwarten ja diese Namen... sie werden den Zauber weder suchen noch finden... so weit klar?

Teil IV

**Altes Hogwarts**

Kapitel 13

**Verschwörerische Zusammenkunft**

Harry wusste natürlich nichts von der Lehrerkonferenz, dessen er und Draco zum Hauptthema gemacht waren. Aber Harry hatte schon bemerkt, dass Dumbledore ihn nicht einfach als Schüler einstufte, sondern ihn sehr misstrauisch beäugte. Er wusste nicht, wie er es ändern könnte, ohne noch mehr Argwohn zu wecken, daher versuchte Harry sich ruhig und gelassen zu geben, als würde er nicht bemerken. Wenn nichts Auffälliges für die Adleraugen Dumbledores zu entdecken wäre, würde der Schulleiter schon irgendwann sein Misstrauen einstellen. Harry wusste, dass es eine Illusion war.

Es war Samstagabend Mitte Oktober, der erste Monat des Unterrichts war ohne allzu große Zwischenfälle, außer der Strafarbeit bei McGonagall, dem Einbruch im Gryffindorturm, der häuserübergreifenden Lerneinheiten in der Bibliothek und der Aufnahme im Slug-Club, vergangen, aber Dumbledore hatte es für sinnvoll und notwenig gesehen, die beiden neuen Schüler zum Thema einer ganzheitlichen Diskussion im Lehrerkollegium zu machen. Nicht nur wegen der vorher genannte Ereignisse.

Alle Lehrer waren versammelt und auch die anderen Angestellten von Hogwarts waren vertreten. Selbst Hagrid und Filch saßen am runden Tisch und blickten neugierig zum Schulleiter hinüber. Das Lehrerzimmer war mit Flüchen vor Lauschangriffen geschützt, aber noch sprachen die Lehrer hauptsächlich über ihre Quidditchteams oder die Unterrichtsdidaktik. Als Dumbledore um Ruhe bat, verstummten die Stimmen alle nach und nach. Bei den Schülern funktionierte dies in der Regel schneller.

„Meine Lieben Kollegen und Kolleginnen. Ich freue mich Euch alle hier vollzählig begrüßen zu können. Ihr wisst alle, warum ich zu dieser Lehrer- und Angestelltenkonferenz berufen habe?!" Dumbledore lächelte offen in die Runde und nahm einen schluck Tee aus der rosanen Tasse mit blauen Sternen.

Die Anwesenden nickten und tranken selbst einen Schluck, oder sicherten sich einen der begehrten Schokoladenkekse. Das Gemurmel verstummte wieder und Dumbledore strich sich nachdenklich durch den langen grauen Bart.

„Es geht um unsere zwei neuen Schüler. Mister Adrian Jericle und Mister Dorian Mosnay, fünfter Jahrgang aus dem Hause Slytherin."

Alle blickten den alten Zauberer aufmerksam an, nur Gryzabel zog etwas zweifelnd die Stirn kraus. Albus lächelte sie aufmunternd an und versuchte so ihr zu übermitteln, dass er ihre Kompetenz und Aufrichtigkeit nicht anzweifelte. Vielleicht hätte er vorher mit ihr unter vier Augen noch mal reden sollen. Sie waren alle nicht wirklich vorgewarnt gewesen und besonders Gryzabel traf es jetzt sehr unerwartet.

Der Schulleiter seufzte tief und sprach dann weiter: „Professor Horace Slughorn, Du bist der Hauslehrer der zwei Jungen. Was vermagst Du uns von Deinem ersten Eindruck anzuvertrauen?"

Der kleine dicke Mann richtete sich etwas auf und nahm sich noch ein Stück der kandierten Annanas, die Dumbledore extra für ihn besorgt hatte. Er wirkte sehr nachdenklich, bis ihn vermutlich eine wichtige Erkenntnis ereilte.

„Die zwei Jungen fallen kaum auf. Sie passen sich den Gegebenheiten an und stören nicht. Sie haben schnell Anschluss gefunden und sind wohl eine Bereicherung für das Haus Slytherin." Slughorn räusperte sich und blickte mit seinen brombeerblauen Augen zu Dumbledore, dieser konnte sofort erkennen, auf welche Schiene der Lehrer jetzt gleitete.

„Mister Mosnay orientiert sich an Lucius Malfoy. Nicht unbedingt eine überlegte Angelegenheit, aber Mister Jericle scheint sehr guten Kontakt zu Lin Yotsamu und Sanuel Quilg zu haben. Dies sind die Nichte und der Neffe vom japanischen Botschafter. Die schulische Leistung ist hervorragend und es gab bisher keine Probleme…"

Slughorn hätte vermutlich viel mehr über die beiden neuen Mitglieder seines Hauses, den Slug-Club und seinen favorisierten Schülern erzählt, wenn Dumbledores Blick ihm nicht Einhalt geboten hätte.

„ Gut…gut…Filus? Was fällt Dir zu den beiden jungen Schülern ein?"

Der kleine Zauberer sprang fast auf den Tisch. Er hatte bis eben auf einem dicken Zauberbuch gesessen, damit er problemlos über die Tischkante blicken konnte. Vor Aufregung stieß er fast seine Tasse um, die Minerva allerdings schnell aus seiner Reichweite brachte.

Seine Stimme war hoch und die Begeisterung konnte er nicht verbergen. „Oh, es ist sooo beeindruckend wie die Jungen zaubern können. Fast jeder Zauber gelingt ihnen auf Anhieb und besonders bei Jericle scheint es nicht einmal Probleme zu geben. Die schulische Leistung der beiden ist sehr gut und lässt einfach nichts zu wünschen übrig", strahlte der kleine Zauberer stolz und neidisch. Vermutlich hätte er diese Talente gerne in seinem Haus gehabt.

„Aber?"

Filus blickte etwas zerknirscht auf seine Finger und setzte sich wieder ordentlich auf sein Zauberbuch. „Sie scheinen sich in meinem Unterricht zu langweilen. Jericle ist letztens einfach eingenickt und hat sich dann allerdings höflich entschuldigt", sagte Flitwick mit einer betrübten Mine. Er schien es sehr persönlich zu nehmen, dass Jericle sich nicht so fesseln ließ, sondern sich seinem Schönheitsschlaf widmete. Aber er hatte auch erkannt, dass es dem Jungen wirklich leid getan hatte.

Albus Dumbledore wusste nur zu gut, dass Flitwick sich für Schüler mit herausragender Leistung begeistern konnte. Nicht zu Unrecht war er Hauslehrer von Ravenclaw. Die Anmerkung über die brillante Leistung von Jericle wurde von den meisten Lehrern zustimmend aber nicht unbedingt begeistert kommentiert.

Besonders Minerva McGonagall presste ihre Lippen missbilligend und sehr fest zusammen und schien alles andere als enthusiastisch zu sein. Aber auch Kemir Sandor schien sich nicht der Meinung der Allgemeinheit anschließen zu wollen.

„Oh ja, die Jungen beherrschen alle Zaubersprüche schnell und unkompliziert, aber…"

Albus ahnte, dass seine Vertretung schon von Anfang an auf dieses ‚Aber' gewartet hatte.

„Die Jungen sind typische Slytherins!", warf Kemir ein und es hörte sich aus seinem Mund wie eine der schlimmsten Beleidigungen an.

„Minerva", sprach der Schulleiter die Lehrerin an „Wie ist die schulische Leistung der Jungen in Verwandlung?" Er ging nicht auf die Aussage von Professor Sandor ein. Natürlich wusste er, dass auch Minerva an der schulischen Leistung nicht wirklich etwas auszusetzen hatte. An dem steifen Gesicht erkannte er schnell, dass diese Tatsache ihr gar nicht gefiel. Ihre Worte bestätigten diesen Verdacht. Adrians und Dorians Leistungen waren in keiner Weise zu kritisieren, das musste auch Minerva McGonagall den beiden Jungen zusprechen.

Es kam sehr selten vor, dass Minerva sich mit einem Schüler wirklich nicht grün wurde, aber dies war hier offenbar der Fall. Wobei das Problem wohl mehr bei ‚Adrian Jericle' lag als bei dem blonden Jungen, der am Anfang gewisse start Schwierigkeiten gehabt hatte, aber nun wirklich sehr gut mitkam. Während Dorian sich am Unterricht orientierte und auch mitarbeitete, schien Adrian Jericle keinen Wert auf die Zusammenarbeit zu legen. Er interessierte sich nicht für gute Noten, obwohl er sie unzweifelhaft hatte.

Dumbledore nickte zu seiner Kollegin hinüber und trank einen Schluck Tee. Er hatte sich schon viele Gedanken über die Jungen gemacht und sie so gut es ging beobachtet. Sie waren ein Geheimnis, dem er nicht näher kam. Im Grunde hatte er noch keine Ahnung warum die Jungen einen so seltsamen Eindruck auf ihn machten. Gryzabel wusste etwas und sie war aber leider nicht gewillt darüber zu sprechen. Auch jetzt schwieg sie und zuckte nur ab und zu bei harschen Worten zusammen.

Die Diskussion über die schulischen Leistungen und das Verhalten wurden nun noch sehr differenziert ausdiskutiert. Dumbledore beobachtete seine Kollegen und hielt sich überwiegend raus, bis Minerva ihn direkt ansprach. „Albus, welche Beobachtungen hast Du machen können?"

Alle Blicke waren jetzt auf ihn gerichtet und er nahm sich schnell ein Zitronenbrausebonbon. Über seine Halbmondbrille hinweg sah er die Lehrer und Angestellten mit seinen hellblauen Augen nach einander fest an, bei Gryzabel stoppte er kurz.

Ihre Nackenhaare stellten sich auf und sie hatte plötzlich die Gewissheit, dass ihr Wissen nicht sicher war. Ihr Mund wurde ganz trocken und als Dumbledore seinen Blick weiter gleiten ließ, seufzte sie erleichtert auf.

Dumbledore sprach mit einer sehr ruhigen und festen Stimme. Die Sachlichkeit der Worte erhielt dadurch eine viel größere Gewichtung. „Die Jungen verhalten sich sehr ruhig. Es ist irgendwie merkwürdig. Ihr Verhalten ist zu sicher und zu selbstbewusst."

Er strich sich über seinen Bart und Minerva fragte nach: „Wie ‚Zu sicher'?"

„Das allgemeine Verhalten der Jungen ist zu sicher. Sie fühlen sich nicht unwohl in Hogwarts. Sie gliedern sich in den Tagesablauf ein, als wenn sie es nicht anders kennen würden, als wenn sie ganz reguläre Fünftklässler wären. Sie verlaufen sich nicht und kommen nicht zu spät zum Unterricht. Sie umgehen die beweglichen Treppen und lassen sich weder von Peeves noch von den Bildern in die Irre führen. Kein Schüler, der neu nach Hogwarts kommt, kann sich so sicher in diesem Schloss bewegen. Kein Schüler und auch kein neuer Lehrer. "

Es herrschte einen Moment Schweigen. Nur das leise Schmatzen von Professor Palandt war zu hören. Sie störte es gar nicht und nasche daher weiter an ihrem Schokoladenkeks.

„Guter Orientierungssinn?" versuchte Gryzabel die unterschwellige Anschuldigung abzuwenden.

„Ja, Gryzabel, das könnte natürlich sein…"

Alle spürten, dass da noch mehr kommen würde und nach einem tiefen Seufzer setze Dumbledore wieder an: „Aber ich glaube nicht wirklich daran. Adrian Jericle hat innerhalb der ersten Woche die Küche aufgesucht."

Ein leises Raunen glitt über die Lehrer hinweg, selbst einige Angestellte von Hogwarts wussten nicht, wo die Küche genau war und wie man dahin kommen sollte. Wie also konnte ein neuer Schüler so schnell Zugang zu diesem geheimen Raum finden?!

„Natürlich kennen einige Schüler die Küche und könnten es ihm verraten haben, aber er war ganz allein in der Küche und verhielt sich den Hauselfen sehr höflich und zuvorkommend. Er bat um einen Apfel und verschwand dann wieder, als ob es ganz normal wäre. Als ob es für ihn normal wäre.

Die Jungen bewegen sich in Hogwarts, als ob sie es in- und auswendig kennen würden. Sie haben sich in den schulischen Betrieb eingefunden, ohne irgendwelche Probleme oder Fragen zu haben. Sie sind nicht fasziniert von den Geistern, Bildern oder anderen magischen Eigenheiten des Schlosses. Sie werde kein Opfer von Trickstufen oder falschen Türen. Dafür müssten sie allerdings schon Jahre hier zur Schule gehen und das ist nicht der Fall."

Die Lehrer nickten mehr oder weniger überzeugt. Gryzabel mied den Blickkontakt und starrte in ihre noch halbvolle Teetasse.

„Vielleicht sind es Todesser, die einen Verjüngungstrank genommen haben und nun Rekruten hier auf Hogwarts suchen. Oder sie wollen Hogwarts von Innen einnehmen…" philosophierte Sandor mit spitzer Stimme. Es schien, als ob er es den beiden Jungen wirklich zutrauen würde.

Alle sahen den Lehrer erschrocken an, sogar McGonagall war von dieser Aussicht sichtlich schockiert.

„Nein!" Gryzabel war aufgesprungen. Nichts hielt sie mehr auf ihrem Platz. „Sie sind keine Todesser. Sie tragen kein Dunkles Mal." Auch wenn Gryzabel jetzt stand, war sie nicht viel größer als ihre sitzenden Kollegen. Sie spürte die skeptischen Blicke nun auf sich und wusste genau, dass dies eher ein untypisches Verhalten für sie war. „Ich habe ihre Arme gesehen, sie waren unversehrt und heil", fügte sie mit trauriger und flehender Stimme hinzu.

Es war irgendwie Grotesk, dass ausgerechnet die beiden Jungen als Todesser verdächtigt wurden. Irgendwie passte das alles nicht zusammen. Warum durfte sie Dumbledore nicht einfach die Wahrheit sagen? Aber sie hatte ihr Wort gegeben und es war die Geschichte der Jungen, und somit nicht ihre Aufgabe zu intervenieren.

„Jericle ist kein Todesser. Er ist mit Miss Yotsamu befreundet. Sie würde keinem Todesser ihr Vertrauen schenken. Sanuel und Lin stammen aus einer sehr vorbildhaften Familie", warf Slughorn überzeugt ein.

„Sie können auch ohne Dunkles Mal Arbeiten für die Todesser übernehmen."

„Sie sind eine Gefahr für Hogwarts."

„Wir müssen sie rauswerfen!"

Die Lehrer begannen nun heftig darüber zu streiten. Kaum jemand verstand noch, was wer sagte. Und Gryzabel war sichtlich verzweifelt auf ihrem Platz zusammen gesunken. Madam Pince tätschelte ihre Hand. „Die Jungen sind sehr merkwürdig, dass müssen Sie zugeben. So lange man nichts über sie weiß, werden wilde Spekulationen durch Hogwarts wandern. Es wird alles gut", flüsterte die Bibliothekarin Gryzabel zu.

Der Lärmpegel hatte drastisch zugenommen und Dumbledore erhob seine Stimme: „Ich denke, …ICH DENKE, …" Die Lehrer verstummten nun langsam. "…dass weder Jericle noch ein anderer Schüler dieser Schule zu diesem Zeitpunkt das Dunkle Mal trägt."

Ruhe trat augenblicklich ein.

„Auch gibt es keinen Beweis dafür, dass einer von ihnen für Lord Voldemort (Die Professoren zucken alle zusammen.) arbeitet oder arbeiten wird. Es gibt für diese Theorie noch nicht einmal wirkliche Indizien, denn die Jungen verhalten sich ausgesprochen ruhig und bedeckt."

Dumbledore blickte wieder in die Runde. Er strahlte eine Ruhe aus, dass sich auch die Lehrer wieder entspannten und friedlich einen Schluck ihres Tees tranken.

„Schön, schön. Ich habe jetzt einen etwas besseren Blick über diese Jungen erhalten und bin für die Beobachtungen Eurerseits sehr dankbar. Ich bitte Euch auch weiterhin auf diese beiden Jungen, aber auch auf alle anderen Schüler, aufzupassen und jeden seltsamen Zwischenfall mir augenblicklich mitzuteilen. Jedes Ereignis könnte ein wichtiges Puzzelstück zur Lösung unseres Problems sein. Ich werde mir überlegen, wie wir mit den beiden begnadeten Zauberern aus dem Hause Slytherin weiter verfahren werden.

„Ich danke für eure Zeit und schließe hiermit die Sitzung. Ich wünsche Euch allen einen schönen Abend und sanfte Träume."

Dumbledore erhob sich. Die Lehrer folgten diesem Beispiel nach und nach. Nur Gryzabel blieb zusammengesunken auf ihrem Platz sitzen und starrte auf die Tischkante vor ihr. Der Schulleiter würde bald ein ernstes Gespräch mit ihr suchen. Und bevor es dazu kommen würde, musste sie mit den Jungen sprechen. Ihr graute es davor, aber ihr Wissen war in Gefahr. Das Wissen über die Jungen.

Und es war nicht an ihr Dumbledore einzuweihen, wenn die Jungen es nicht wollten.

TBC.

Gryzabel steckt in der Klemme. Sie weiß zu viel und die anderen Lehrer sind den Jungen auf den Fersen. Wie werden Harry und Draco dieses Problem lösen? Werden dabei Gryzabels Gefühle oder Gesundheit beschädigt? Was werden die anderen Professoren entdecken? Wird das Geheimnis gelüftet? Und wenn ja, von wem?


	26. Altes Hogwarts Kap 14

Titel: Ein Leben wie die Zukunft

Titel: Ein Leben wie die Zukunft

Autor: Momixis

Zeit: spielt nach „Halbblutprinz"

Kapitel: 14

Teil: 4/9

Paare: Es kommen viele der typischen Paare vor, aber Hauptpersonen werden Harry und Draco sein… (später auch als Paar)

Warnungen: Slash, Charadeath, lange Geschichte, unterschiedlich lange Kapitel….

Inhalt: Harry ist im 7. Schuljahr und will nach Dumbledores Tod nur noch den Krieg beenden, aber was wird er dafür opfern und wird er mit den Verlusten leben können? Wird er die Kraft und das Wissen dazu haben erfolgreich zu sein? Und welche Rolle werden Snape und Malfoy einnehmen?

MIR GEHÖRT NICHTS UND ICH VERDIENE DAMIT AUCH KEIN GELD!

Danke an die Reviewer!!

Teil IV

**Altes Hogwarts**

Kapitel 14

**Nächtliche Teerunde**

Die nächsten Tage vergingen ruhig. Gryzabel brachte es nicht über sich, die Problematik mit Harry und Draco zu thematisieren. Sie hatte Angst vor ihrer Reaktion. Zweimal hatte Gryzabel Dumbledore schon vertröstet. Ein weiteres Mal würde er nicht zulassen. Gryzabel stand unter Druck, sie musste Harry und Draco Bescheid sagen. Sie wusste, kein Weg führte daran vorbei.

Am nächsten Morgen lief Draco ihr zufällig über den Weg. Erst wollte sie ihm ausweichen, aber sie musste die Jungen aufklären. Es war deren Leben. Also teilte sie Draco kurz und knapp mit, dass Dumbledore sie bald in die Mangel nehmen würde. Vermutlich am nächsten Tag. Draco war alles andere als begeistert. Denn dies bedeutete, dass er mit Harry reden musste. Etwas, was er in den letzten Tagen gemieden hatte und auch gerne weiter hin vermeiden würde.

Aber wirklich überraschend war es nicht, denn auch Draco hatte die skeptischen und prüfenden Blicke der Lehrer gespürt. Nur hatte er es nicht wirklich hinterfragt.

Er nickte einer unglücklichen Gryzabel zu und ging dann schnell zu seinem Unterricht. Seine gute Laune vom Morgen war dahin. Es passte ihm im Grunde gar nicht, dass er mit Harry in Kontakt treten musste und das alles wegen ihrer Vergangenheit. Sie mussten gemeinsam die nächsten Schritte überlegen. Über einen Alleingang dachte Draco gar nicht nach, dies würde nur zu einer Katastrophe führen, denn Harry würde ihm da schon zu Recht weisen. Und auf eine öffentliche Bloßstellung in Slytherin konnte er getrost verzichten. Harrys magische Stärke war einfach zu gefährlich.

Wenn es nach Draco ging, würde Gryzabel einen kräftigen Vergessenszauber oder Trank bekommen, um alle ihre Erinnerungen der letzten Monate zu löschen. Aber der edle Gryffindor würde da bestimmt nicht mitmachen. Einen Augenblick dachte er ernsthaft darüber nach, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. Alleine würde er es nicht hinbekommen.

Der Unterricht fiel Draco leicht. Schon immer waren neue Sachen für ihn von großem Interesse, aber auch wenn er hier alles nur wiederholte, konnte er sich hier ganz auf den Unterricht konzentrieren. Es machte ihm Spaß zu lernen und dadurch fiel es ihm noch leichter, warum sollte er auch nicht sein Wissen benutzen?! Potter schien dass doch auch zu tun, auch wenn der Gryffindor offensichtlich andere Ambitionen hatte. Und trotzdem hatte Harry einen gewissen Vorsprung in der geforderten Leistungserfüllung.

Darüber würde Draco sich weiter keine Gedanken machen. Viel zu sehr genoss er die Ruhe und den Kontakt zu Lucius, Narcissa und Severus. Er liebte es mit ihnen über die Gryffindors zu lästern und herzuziehen, es war fast wie zu seiner Schulzeit. Gemeinsam machten sie Hausaufgaben und schikanierten andere Schüler. Er gehörte zur Clique und kaum jemand wunderte sich darüber, denn seine Kälte stand der von Lucius in nichts nach. Logischer Weise.

Schneller als Draco wirklich bemerkte, war der Tag vorbei und er hatte noch immer nicht mit Harry gesprochen. Nun lag er endlich in seinem warmen weichen Bett. Er wollte schlafen und nicht mit Harry sprechen. Es war schon ziemlich spät geworden und er war müde. Aber Draco wusste, dass sie nicht mehr viel Zeit hatten und dass Harry ihm ganz schön zusetzen würde. Und die Leidtragende war Gryzabel. Sie würde sauer auf ihn sein und Draco war kein Slytherin, wenn er sich bewusst mit einer Lehrerin verfeinden würde. Dafür hatte Gryzabel als Lehrerin einfach zu gute Möglichkeiten, um ihm wirklich Probleme zu machen. Besonders mit ihrem momentanen Wissen. Vor Harry hatte er da weniger Angst, aber…

Müde grummelte er in sein Kissen und setzte sich dann mühsam auf. Missmutig boxt er in sein Kissen. Er könnte hier und jetzt im Sitzen einschlafen. Er quälte sich auf und strich sich über die Augen, wobei ein Gähnen sofort folgte.

„Jericle!" rief er leise in den stillen Raum hinein. Eigentlich wusste er gar nicht, ob Harry wirklich in seinem Bett lag. Der ehemalige Gryffindor kam oft erst spät in den Schlafsaal, fast immer wenn er selbst schon schlief. Ein verschlafenes „Ja" sagte ihm aber zwei Sachen. Erstens Harry war da und zweitens er wollte genauso gern schlafen wir er selbst.

Einen Moment dachte Draco ernsthaft darüber nach, dass Gespräch auf den nächsten Morgen zu verschieben, aber schließlich wollte er es hinter sich haben.

„Gryzabel… ähm… ich meine Professor Camiz hat mich heute Morgen abgefangen." Eigentlich war es ihm egal, dass Sanuel womöglich etwas mitbekam, aber er musste eine genauere Erklärung der Situation ja nicht provozieren.

„Was?", nuschelte Harry dumpf. Draco ahnte, dass er in sein weiches Kissen sprach.

„Dumbledore will sie sprechen und mehr über uns erfahren…"

„hm…", Harry schien schon wieder weggedämmert zu sein und auch Draco ließ sich wieder in sein Kissen gleiten. Sofort umschlang die beruhigende Wärme der Decke ihn und seine Augen fielen zu. Wenn Harry nicht zuhörte, dann war es nicht sein Problem. ER hatte seine Pflicht erfüllt.

Es blieb still im Schlafraum. Harry war wohl wieder richtig eingeschlafen und Draco solle verflucht sein, wenn er Harry jetzt noch einmal wecken würde.

Selig zog er die Decke hoch und schloss seinen Augen fest. Schon spürte er den Schlaf kommen, als er plötzliche eine Bewegung und etwas Kaltes an seinen Beinen wahrnahm. Draco riss die Augen auf und blickte in zwei funkelnde Smaragde. Bei Dunkelheit sahen seine Augen schon immer so unheimlich grün aus. Fast fluoreszierend. Obwohl dies bei dem geringen Licht und der Kontaktlinsen gar nicht möglich war. Harry saß auf Dracos Bett und trug nur seinen schwarzweißkarierten Schlafanzug. Die silbernen Applikationen und Knöpfe schimmerten im matten Mondlicht.

Draco zog die Nase kraus und blitzte Harry wütend an. „Was machst Du in meinem Bett, Jericle? Sonst reicht Dir doch auch eine Flohkiste. Raus hier, Jericle!"

„Halt die Klappe, Drache. Ich bin hier, damit wir reden können. Weder Gryzabel noch Du habt es geschafft am helllichten Tage mich anzusprechen, also reden wir jetzt in Deinem Bett", zischte Harry und ließ seine Beine weiter unter die warme Decke gleiten. Warum musste es auch abends so kalt in den Kerkern werden?!

Draco hatte keine Erwiderung parat, vielleicht weil er wusste, dass Harry wirklich Recht hatte oder er war einfach zu müde. Der ehemalige Gryffindor sprach leise weiter, Sanuel sollte in Ruhe weiter schlafen können.

„Wir müssen also überlegen, wie wir Gryzabel schützen können."

„Nein, Jericle, wir müssen uns überlegen, wie wir UNS schützen können", verbesserte Draco ihn kalt. Kurzfristig war die Müdigkeit wie weggeblasen und ihre Köpfe arbeiteten auf Hochtouren.

„Wir sollten ihr die gesamte Erinnerung an uns nehmen", sagte Draco schließlich und gähnte herzhaft.

„Das kannst Du doch nicht ernst meinen!" Harry sah Draco mit großen Augen geschockt an. „Außerdem wird Dumbledore nur noch misstrauischer, wenn Gryzabel plötzlich die Erinnerungen an die letzten 3 Monate fehlen und so gar keine Erklärung für uns vorhanden ist. Das wäre viel zu verräterisch."

„Hast Du eine bessere Idee?", fauchte Draco. Er hatte keine Lust auf eine lange Diskussion und ihm fiel im Moment einfach nichts Besseres ein, was ihren magischen Fähigkeiten und Möglichkeiten entsprach. Außerdem war er müde und wollte nicht ewig reden, sondern schlafen. Wieder gähnte er und steckte Harry damit an. Harry legte sich neben Draco und starrte den grünen Betthimmel über sich konzentriert an.

Draco machte ihm grummelnd etwas Platz. Zum Glück waren die Betten relativ breit und die Decke groß genug für zwei. Draco wollte eigentlich etwas dagegen sagen, wurde aber von Harry nicht beachtet. Eine Erinnerung an Dracos eigene Schuld brachte Harry eine Hälfte der wärmenden Decke ein.

Draco hätte sich nie träumen lassen eines Tages mit Harry Potter ein Bett zu teilen. Naja, teilen war es ja nicht wirklich. Müde grinste Draco wegen der Doppeldeutigkeit dieser Aussage und legte sich auf die Seite. Seine Augen beobachteten Harry genau. Der Junge dachte wirklich konzentriert nach, wofür Draco sich viel zu müde fühlte.

„Wir können und dürfen Gryzabel nicht einfach die Erinnerungen nehmen", stellte Harry noch einmal fest, aber bevor Draco dazu etwas erwidern konnte, sprach Harry auch schon weiter. Seine Augen waren mittlerweile geschlossen und er sah fast aus, als würde er schon schlafen. Friedlich und total unschuldig. Viele Mädchen würden jetzt nur „süß" sagen, aber Draco war kein Mädchen.

„Wir könnten ihr eine andere Geschichte einpflanzen!"

„Oh Merlin, Jericle. Kennst Du denn jemanden, der diese Zauber kann UND sie auch bei einer Lehrerin anwenden würde? Verdammt Jericle! In diesem Schloss kann und kennt vermutlich nur eine Person diese notwendigen Zaubersprüche und dabei tippe ich auf Dumbledore. Und der wird uns wohl kaum helfen."

Harry riss seine Augen auf und starrte nun seitlich zu Draco. Die blonden Haare leuchteten leicht in der Dunkelheit. Aber trotz dieser Dunkelheit konnte Draco erkennen, dass Harrys Wangen einen dunklen Schimmer bekommen hatten. Der Junge neben ihm war doch tatsächlich rot geworden.

„Ähm… so schwer sind die gar nicht…", murmelte Harry leise und nun starrte Draco ihn an.

„Du kannst sie?"

Zaghaft und zögernd nickte Harry. „Wir brauchen nur eine gute Story und genug Zeit."

Harry rieb sich die Augen und lenkte Dracos müde Aufmerksamkeit schnell wieder auf ihr aktuelles Problem. Der Blonde schüttelte nur den Kopf und seufzte. Eigentlich hätte er es sich ja denken können. Kurz schloss er seine Augen. Nur kurz. Nur ganz kurz… um die Augen zu entspannen…

„Und was für eine?", murmelte Draco, während er sich die Decke über die Schultern zog.

Harry legte sich auch auf die Seite und blickte Draco aus kleinen und müden Augen an. „Wir nehmen unsere Geschichte. Wir müssen sie nehmen. Unsere Lüge. Nur etwas ausgebaut und verfeinert…"

„Stimmt, anders geht es wohl nicht." Draco hatte dagegen nichts einzuwenden. Vermutlich war es einfach die beste Lösung, ohne unnötige Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen und Gryzabel würde darunter am wenigsten leiden. Auch Draco hatte diese Hexe lieb gewonnen und ihr wohl viel zu verdanken.

Die Lüge gab es schon und durch die Zauber würde alles nur Fundament bekommen. Sie mussten sie nur für die Glaubwürdigkeit etwas ausarbeiten.

Sofort dachte Draco daran, dass sie als Kinder sich bestimmt oft gestritten hatten oder sie hatten ständig Qudditch gespielt… Draco sah zwei Jungen vor seinem inneren Augen… die zusammen lernten… sich um Spielzeug stritten…. wie sie zusammen… flogen… und den Schnatz jagten…Spaß hatten… Freunde waren…

oooooooooo

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Draco durch ein lautes helles Lachen auf. Eigentlich hatte er ziemlich gut geschlafen und wollte nun noch nicht aufstehen. Missmutig kuschelte er sich weiter in das weiche Kissen. Das Lachen wurde aber nur noch lauter. Wie Draco es hasste auf so eine Art geweckt zu werden.

Neben ihm bewegte sich Harry. Auch er grummelte leise im Halbschlaf und zog die Decke dann hoch. Über sich und Draco.

„Wie süß!", quietschte es und Draco fragte sich, wer Pansy Parkinson hier herein gelassen hatte. Harry nuschelte ein: „Halt die Klappe, Lin!" in das Kissen und Draco konnte ihm nur zustimmen. Plötzlich landete etwas Felliges auf Dracos Brust und er stöhnt auf. Eine kalte kleine Nase hatte den Weg unter die Bettdecke gefunden und schob sich jetzt in seinen Gehörgang. Das laute sanfte Schnurren zog ihn langsam und unnachgiebig in die Wirklichkeit hinein.

„Hey, kommt Ihr Süßen. Ihr wollt doch nicht zu spät zu McGonagall kommen?! Los Ihr zwei! Raus aus den Federn!", rief Lin gutgelaunt. Sanuel stand nur daneben und grinste breit.

„Auch wenn Ihr sehr süß zusammen ausseht, solltet Ihr jetzt aufstehen. McGo wird sich freuen, Dir Punkte abziehen zu können, Adrian."

Draco setzte sich auf und schlug die Decke weg. Lin konnte Cosmo gerade noch vor dem dicken Federbett retten. Dracos Blick wanderte zu Harry, der noch total zerknautscht in das warme Kissen hineingekuschelt dalag. Irgendwie sah er wirklich süß aus. Unschuldig und schwach.

„Raus aus meinem Bett, Jericle", zischte Draco und zog dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen die Decke ganz weg. „Ich sagte RAUS!!"

Als Harry sich aufsetzte und Draco sauer aus verschlafenen Augen anblickte, hatte dieser so einmalig Harry Potter vor sich sitzen, wie es nur möglich war. Nichts an diesem Blick war mehr unschuldig oder schwach… nur ziemlich verschlafen…

oooooooooo

Fast hätten Harry und Draco ihr Vorhaben im Stress des Schultages vergessen. Aber Gryzabels besorgter Blick beim Mittagessen ließ ihnen den Appetit vergehen. Ohne sich direkt abgesprochen zu haben, trafen sich die beiden Jungen direkt nach dem Unterricht vor Gryzabels Büroräumen.

Die Lehrerin erwartete sie schon voller Ungeduld in dem kleinen Raum. Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass sie Angst hatte und auf ihre Hilfe hoffte. Harry wurde es schwer ums Herz. Kaum hatte sich die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen, als Gryzabel fragte: „Und habt Ihr eine Idee?"

Draco grinste kalt und Harry nickte nur seufzend. Am liebsten würde Harry seinem ‚Partner' das Grinsen aus dem Gesicht fluchen, aber er ahnte, dass es nur eine Maske war, die ihn vor Gefühlen und Schmerzen schützen sollte. So seufzte er nur noch einmal und blickte wieder zu Gryzabel, die sich unruhig in ihren Sessel am Kamin setzte.

Die Jungen folgten ihr und nahmen auf dem kleinen Sofa ihr gegenüber Platz.

„Ja, wir haben eine Idee, Gryzabel und sie wird Dir nicht gefallen. Es tut uns leid", flüsterte Harry. Und noch während die Professorin sich aufrichtete und sie geschockt anblickte, hatte Harry seinen Zauberstab gezogen. Er war auf Gryzabel gerichtet.

„Setz Dich wieder hin, Gryzabel!" Harrys Stimme klang noch immer höflich, aber auch sehr ernst. Es war nicht mehr die Stimme eines 15-jährigen Schülers, sondern eines erfahrenen jungen Mannes.

Gryzabel wurde wieder bewusst, dass dies keine Kinder mehr waren. Sie hatten zuviel erlebt. Sie hatten zuviel riskiert und verloren. Für diese Erkenntnis war es nur leider etwas zu spät.

Es dauerte schließlich ganze zwei Stunden bis alle realen Erinnerungen ausgefiltert und in einem kleinen Flakon gesichert waren. Vielleicht würde Gryzabel sie eines Tages zurückbekommen. Vielleicht. Aber bis dahin würde die kleine blaue Glasflasche in Harrys Nachttischschublade verborgen liegen bleiben.

Harry pflanzte seiner Lehrerin die neue Geschichte ein und Draco fügte viele Ideen und Informationen hinzu. Er hatte sich offensichtlich mit ihrem Herkunftsland besser auseinandergesetzt als Harry. Dieser könnte kaum etwas über Weißrussland berichten, besonders nichts aus der dortigen Zaubererwelt. Dracos Lieblingsmoment war die künstliche Erinnerung an einen Streit zwei 6-jähriger Jungen, die sich um den Schnatz stritten. Harry schüttelte nur lachend den Kopf. Fast machte es Spaß an einer gemeinsamen, ruhigen und friedlichen Kindheit rumzubasteln. Aber nur fast, zusehr hat die Vergangenheit Harrys Leben beeinflusst.

Sie saßen noch vier weitere Stunden daran, die Erinnerungen zu gestalten und einzupflanzen. Natürlich musste auch dieser Nachmittag getarnt werden, aber wer würde sich schon darüber aufregen, wenn zwei Jugendliche bei der Freundin ihrer Tante Tee tranken. Außerdem fiel nicht vielen Menschen ihre lange Abwesendheit auf.

Ein blonder Siebtklässler, der schon den einen oder anderen Versuch gestartet hatte, an Harry heranzukommen, machte zwar eine blöde Bemerkung, als Harry und Draco gemeinsam den Gemeinschaftsraum der Schlangen betraten und dabei auch noch total erschöpft aussahen, Harrys Haare hingen ihm strähnig ins Gesicht und Dracos Augen hatten dunkle Ränder, aber ein eisiger Blick aus blauen Augen ließ auch diese Bemerkung nur kurz im Raum stehen.

TBC.

Das Problem Gryzabel ist behoben! Wie wird Dumbledore mit dieser Veränderung umgehen? Wird er die Wahrheit dahinter erkennen? Wird es Beweise geben? Wird diese nächtliche Zusammenkunft zwischen Harry und Draco etwas in der Verbindung der beiden bewirken oder werden sich ihre Wege noch weiter trennen?


	27. Altes Hogwarts Kap 15

Titel: Ein Leben wie die Zukunft

Autor: Momixis

Zeit: spielt nach „Halbblutprinz"

Kapitel: 15

Teil: 4/9

Paare: Es kommen viele der typischen Paare vor, aber Hauptpersonen werden Harry und Draco sein… (später auch als Paar)

Warnungen: Slash, Charadeath, lange Geschichte, unterschiedlich lange Kapitel….

Inhalt: Harry ist im 7. Schuljahr und will nach Dumbledores Tod nur noch den Krieg beenden, aber was wird er dafür opfern und wird er mit den Verlusten leben können? Wird er die Kraft und das Wissen dazu haben erfolgreich zu sein? Und welche Rolle werden Snape und Malfoy einnehmen?

MIR GEHÖRT NICHTS UND ICH VERDIENE DAMIT AUCH KEIN GELD!

* * *

Danke an die Reviewer!!

Hallo zissy, es freut mich, dass es dir gefällt. Und ich hoffe natürlich, dass dir auch der Rest weiterhin gefällt und du viel Spaß beim lesen haben wirst... bis dahin knuddel

Hallo Reinadoreen, ja, zusammen im Bett .. es sieht aus, als wenn es jetzt einfacher wird, oder? aber jetzt steht Draco kaum noch etwas im Weg sich ganz von Harry abzuwenden! Wie wird es mit unseren beiden hübschen weitergehen? Tja, ich weiß es, aber eins verrate ich... einfach wird es nicht... knuddel

* * *

Teil IV

**Altes Hogwarts**

Kapitel 15

**Gesprächige Säuren**

Die Abwesendheit der Jungen war Dumbledore zwar nicht aufgefallen, aber die Veränderung von Gryzabel blieb ihm nicht verborgen. Die Ruhe und die Gelassenheit waren plötzlich zurückgekehrt und auch die Fähigkeit ihm wieder in die Augen zu sehen. Nach der Lehrerkonferenz hatte sie ganz deutlich Angst verspürt, dass hatte Dumbledore ihr angesehen. Zwei Termine für ein belangloses Gespräch hatte sie unter scheinheiligen Vorwänden abgelehnt und Dumbledore hatte es akzeptiert. Nun war er sich nicht mehr so sicher, ob dies wirklich eine kluge Entscheidung gewesen war. Er hatte sie nur nicht so in die Enge drängen wollen. Immerhin war sie ein langjähriges Mitlied des Lehrerstabes von Hogwarts.

Gestern beim Mittagessen hatte sie den Blickkontakt ängstlich gemieden, beim Abendessen war er nicht anwesend gewesen. Nun zum Frühstück hatte sich die Situation grundlegend verändert. Die Angst war verschwunden und ein freundliches und herzliches Lächeln zierte ihre Lippen wieder. Es war als wäre nie etwas zwischen ihnen gewesen. Das Geheimnis um die beiden neuen Schüler hatte einen neuen Aspekt bekommen. Der Zugang zu Informationen lag jetzt nicht mehr bei Gryzabel, dass hatte Dumbledore bemerkt, sobald er Gryzabel am Frühstückstisch sitzen gesehen hatte.

Der Schlüssel zu diesem Geheimnis war in unerreichbarer Ferne gerückt, denn er lag bei einem der beiden Jungen oder gar bei beiden. Dieser Wandel der Situation besserte Dumbledores Laune nicht wirklich auf. Die Geschichte von Gryzabel war auch noch so glaubwürdig. Sie zeigte keine offensichtlichen Anzeichen einer Lüge. Dies durfte nicht sein. Dies konnte nicht sein. Es war unmöglich.

Die nötigen Zauber für eine Gedächtnisänderung waren zwar nicht wirklich unmöglich, aber benötigten sie doch eine starke Konzentration, einen ungebrochenen Wille, ein trainiertes Magiepotenzial und ein wenig Übung. Dies alles sollte es eigentlich unmöglich machen, dass ein 15-jähriger Junge wie Adrian Jericle so einen Zauber ausführen könnte.

Für Dumbledore war es keine große Frage, seiner Meinung nach, kam nur Jericle in Frage. Mosnay fehlte das gewisse Etwas, was Dumbledore nicht identifizieren konnte. Niemand verstand, was Dumbledore mit diesem „Etwas" meinte. Alle Vorschläge, die von seinen Kollegen kamen, musste er ablehnen, dass regte zwar auch seine Skeptik an, aber das konnte er benennen. Das „Etwas" blieb aber unidentifiziert und nur der Schulleiter schien es wahrzunehmen.

Trotz des schönen Scheins konnte Dumbledore nicht daran glauben, dass die zwei Jungen die Neffen einer guten Freundin von Gryzabel aus Weißrussland waren und unbedingt ihren Abschluss in Hogwarts machen wollten. Er traute es Gryzabel zwar zu, ihre Stellung dafür zu missbrauchen, um Freunden diesen Traum zu ermöglichen, aber …

Das roch alles nach Lüge und doch war es für Gryzabel die Wahrheit. Nur wie gefährlich könnte die Wahrheit hinter der Lüge sein?! Es war eine gute Geschichte. Logisch und interessant. Einfach genial, denn die Kindheitserinnerungen waren so realistisch und authentisch, dass Dumbledore nicht daran zweifelte, dass wenigstens diese echt waren.

oooooooooo

In den Tagen nach dem offensichtlichem und unwiderruflichem Eingreifen der Jungen in Gryzabels Erinnerungen achtete Dumbledore noch intensiver und genauer auf die Jungen. Die Beobachtungen der Lehrer und die Ergebnisse der Lehrerkonferenz geisterten unaufhörlich durch seinen Kopf. Sein besonderes Augenmerk lag dabei auf dem schwarzhaarigen Slytherin.

Es war Freitagabend und Dumbledore beobachtete den Jungen mal wieder beim Lesen. Er saß alleine an einem Tisch in der großen Bibliothek und stöberte in alten Büchern. Einige dicke Wälzer lagen auf dem Tisch. Es schien als ob er tief in seine Hausaufgaben vertieft war.

Die zwei japanischen Freunde waren zurzeit bei einem, der unter den Schülern als Slug-Club bekannten Treffen, die Professor Slughorn ab und zu einberief. Bis jetzt hatte Adrian Jericle seine Mitgliedschaft an dieser Art von Veranstaltung rigoros ignoriert. Es machte bei Professor Slughorn nicht unbedingt den besten Eindruck, aber der Professor gab die Hoffnung nicht so schnell auf und Adrian Jericle schien damit keine Probleme zu haben. Er hatte sein Ansehen erhalten, ab aber keinen Knut dafür. Er saß in der Bibliothek und machte seine Arbeit. Dumbledore hatte das Gefühl etwas zu übersehen, aber er wusste nicht, was dies sein könnte.

Plötzlich hob Harry seinen Kopf und blickte Dumbledore direkt in die hellblauen Augen hinter der Halbmondbrille. Jeder Schüler wird unsicher, wenn der Schulleiter plötzlich vor einem steht. Albus Dumbledore kannte die unsicheren, beschämten oder ehrfürchtigen Blicke seiner Schüler sehr genau. Er mochte sie nicht besonders, aber sie gehörten beim Umgang mit den Schülern einfach dazu.

Aber nicht so Harry. Dafür kannte er den Schulleiter viel zu lange und zu gut. Zu stark war sein Werdegang durch Dumbledores Begleitung geprägt gewesen. Ein wenig überrascht, aber total ruhig und lässig lehnte sich Harry in seinem Stuhl zurück und strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

Er lächelte Dumbledore aufrichtig an und schloss das alte Buch vor ihm. Er legte es zurück auf den dunkelbraunen Tisch, blickte Dumbledore dabei allerdings weiterhin an.

„Guten Abend, Professor Dumbledore", begrüßte Harry den Schulleiter höflich.

„Guten Abend, Mr. Jericle. Darf ich mich zu Ihnen setzen?"

Jetzt schien Harry doch ein wenig verblüfft zu sein, aber er nickte schließlich, während er Pergamente und Bücher etwas zusammenräumte und sich aufrecht hinsetzte. Ein höfliches Verhalten, aber kein unterwürfiges.

Dumbledore zog sich einen Stuhl vom Nachbartisch heran, raffte seinen dunkelblauen Umhang etwas und setzte sich Harry gegenüber. Ein kurzer Blick auf das oberste Buch sagte ihm, dass es sich um Duellierzauber handelte. Natürlich war Dumbledore über die herausragende Geschicklichkeit und Wendigkeit von Adrian Jericle im Verteidigungsunterricht aufgeklärt. Es erstaunte ihn jedes Mal aufs Neue, wenn Milerudis ihm von der unglaublichen Leistung erzählte. Nur selten kam es vor, dass ein männlicher Schüler ihre Begeisterung und Ehrfurcht erhielt. Meistens hatte Milerudis es als Teilveela mit schmachtenden und verliebten Schülern zu tun. Mädchen waren ihr daher in der Regel lieber, aber ‚Adrian Jericle' bildete auch hier eine greifbare Ausnahme. Dass Adrian Jericle ausgerechnet beim Duellieren so gute Leistung zeigte, machte es nur noch deutlicher, dass da etwas sehr Großes im Busch war und Dumbledore wollte dieses Rätsel lösen.

Aber auch jetzt machte er einen unwiderruflichen Fehler, er hatte nur auf das eine Buch geachtet und sah so nicht wirklich, woran Harry arbeitete und Harry Potter würde es ihm auch bestimmt nicht einfach so auf die Nase binden. So blickte Harry Dumbledore ruhig an und wartete ab.

Dumbledore wirkte in der Bibliothek total fehl am Platz, aber schien trotzdem hierher zu gehören. Diesen Eindruck hatte Harry schon oft vom Schulleiter gehabt. Der Zwiespalt war ihm so vertraut. Es stört ihn nicht mehr.

„Sie lernen, wie ich sehe? Sehr lobenswert!"

Harry lächelte unbehaglich. Er wusste, dass Dumbledore mehr von ihm wollte und trotzdem war dies alles so vertraut, dass er sich wohl fühlte. Wie grotesk.

„Darf ich Sie fragen, was Sie zu mir führt, Professor? Ich denke nicht, dass Sie aus lauter Langeweile den Weg in die Bibliothek gesucht haben. Dafür gibt es in dieser Zeit viel zu viel zu tun und zu entscheiden."

Dumbledore sah ihn freundlich, wenn auch prüfend und distanziert, mit seinen hellblauen Augen an. „Natürlich dürfen Sie das fragen", zwinkerte der alte Mann.

„Was führt Sie zu mir, Professor?" Harry kannte die Wortspiele von seinem Mentor genug und fiel darauf nicht mehr herein. Seine Frage kam daher sofort, ohne eine weitere Reaktion zu erwarten.

Dumbledore lächelte. Dieser Junge war ihm suspekt, irgendwie sympathisch und vertraut, und gerade deswegen sehr suspekt. Er wusste einfach nicht, wie er ‚Adrian Jericle' einordnen sollte. „Eine gute Frage, Mr. Jericle. Eine sehr gute Frage."

„Soll ich sie Ihnen beantworten, Professor?", fragte Harry mit einem spitzbübischen Grinsen, welches Dumbledore irgendwie bekannt vorkam. Harrys blaue Augen lagen aber weiterhin konzentriert auf dem gespannten Schulleiter. Dieser nickte etwas überrascht und faltete seine Hände auf dem Tisch.

Plötzlich blickte Harry sehr ernst und beugte sich zu Dumbledore vor. „Sie wollten mehr von mir erfahren. Zwei neue Schüler kommen als Quereinsteiger nach Hogwarts. Beide Jungen gehen ins 5. Schuljahr und beide kommen ins Haus von Salazar Slytherin, dem mächtigen Schwarzmagier. Die schulische Leistung lässt nichts zu wünschen übrig und der Orientierungssinn ist hervorragend. Sie können weder Dorian noch mich einordnen. Sie wissen nicht, ob Sie uns vertrauen dürfen.

„Vertrauen ist in einer Zeit wie dieser gefährlich und kann sogar tödlich sein. Dorian oder ich könnten für… den dunklen Lord spionieren oder anderweitig für die Gegner arbeiten. Wir werfen Fragen auf, bieten aber keine Antworten. Sie haben Angst um Hogwarts und werden alles für die Sicherheit der Kinder tun. Nur ist Ihre Frage, ob auch Dorian und ich zu diesen Kindern gehören. Ob Sie auch Dorian und mich beschützen dürfen oder müssen. Oder ob von uns eine reale akute Gefahr ausgeht. Habe ich Recht, Professor Dumbledore?"

Eine spannungsgeladene Pause entstand. Die beiden Zauberer sahen sich ernst an. Dumbledore schien über diese Aussage nachzudenken. Aber auch diese Gelassenheit der Worte gab ihm zu denken.

„Und wäre es möglich ehrliche Antworten zu erhalten? Wie Sie schon richtig aufgezeigt haben, kann es wirklich zu einer großen Gefahr kommen, wenn man zu wenig weiß", fragte Dumbledore ernst.

Harry lächelte schief und wich jetzt dem musternden Blick aus. Er stapelte die Bücher und Pergamente und räumte seine Schreibutensilien zusammen. Dann sah er wieder auf. Die Gefühle und Erinnerungen, die ihn überrollten, gezügelt und unterdrückt. „Es kann auch sehr gefährlich sein, wenn man zu viel weiß. Manche Geheimnisse müssen geheim bleiben, um Erfolge verzeichnen zu können. Ich kann und werde Ihnen keine Antworten geben. Gute Nacht, Professor. Die Sperrstunde beginnt gleich", damit erhob Harry sich. Schnell stellte er die Bücher bei Madam Pince ab und verließ die große Bücherei von Hogwarts. Er ließ einen grübelnden Schulleiter alleine in der großen, fast leeren Bibliothek zurück.

Auch Harry dachte noch lange über diese Begegnung nach und er wusste ganz genau, dass es Dumbledore genauso ging. Die Blicke, die ihm an den nächsten Tagen folgten waren zweifelnd, fragend und sehr nachdenklich. Harry wusste genau, dass er Dumbledore nur neue Fragen aufgegeben hatte. Fragen, die nicht nur rätselhaft waren, sondern auch unter Umständen gefährlich. Wie Recht Dumbledore damit doch hatte, nur bestand zurzeit keine Gefahr für Hogwarts. Aber Dumbledore würde nicht akzeptieren können, dass ein einziger unbekannter Junge, sich in den Krieg gegen Voldemort stürzte. Dumbledore könnte es nicht akzeptieren, besonders nicht, wenn es ein Junge aus seiner Schule war. Ein Junge, der so viele Fragen und Rätsel machte, aber trotzdem ein Jugendlicher war, der sämtliche Beschützerinstinkte des alten Schulleiters weckte. Hätte Dumbledore auf die Wahrhaftigkeit seiner Gefühle vertraut, dann wäre ihm vielleicht der Gedanke gekommen, dass Adrian Jericle gar kein schlechter Mensch sein konnte. Aber zu oft wurde versucht Dumbledores Gefühle mit Magie zu beeinflussen. Diesmal wollte er niemanden die Chance geben… niemanden…

oooooooooo

Wieder vergingen einige Tage und noch mehr Schulstunden. Harry fragte sich zum wiederholten Male, warum er eigentlich unbedingt zurück nach Hogwarts gegangen war? War es wirklich notwendig gewesen? Natürlich war es noch immer sein Zuhause, aber er war hier nicht so frei, wie er hätte sein müssen, um all das erledigen zu können, wie er musste. Aber wo hätte er sonst hin gehen sollen? Grimmauld Platz war noch der Wohnsitz der Blacks und Harry wollte wirklich nicht der lebendigen Mrs. Black über den Weg laufen. Aber er brauchte Informationen und dafür war Hogwarts noch immer der beste Ausgangsort. Er hatte dabei leider nicht an die vielen Hausaufgaben und Unterrichtsstunden gedacht.

Er nutzte jede Pause und jede Chance, um sich von den anderen (besonders Sanuel und Lin) abzukapseln und seinen eigenen Motiven und Aufgaben zu widmen. Leider war das gar nicht so leicht. Denn nicht nur Sanuel und Lin machten es ihm schwer, sondern auch Lily, Sal, Esmare und Mick. Wo immer sie auftauchten, konnte Harry sich sicher sein, nur mit sehr fadenscheinigen Ausreden das erledigen zu können, was er vorhatte. Und neben den ganzen zeitaufwendigen Hausaufgaben war da ja auch noch der Unterricht.

Und der nervte noch viel mehr. Mehr als seine Freunde es jemals schaffen könnten. Denn er war nicht nur langweilig, sondern auch uninformativ. So furchtbar der Zaubertrankunterricht auch immer schon war, so nervig war er jetzt. Slughorn war ein guter Lehrer, aber der zweckmäßige und notwenige Sinn an diesem Fach war ihm wohl dank Snape zu früh verloren gegangen. Es interessierte ihn einfach nicht. Snape hatte wirklich gute Arbeit geleistet.

In Harrys Kessel brodelte leise ein hellgrüner Zaubertrank vor sich hin und Harry rührte ihn noch vier Mal im Uhrzeigersinn um. Nach drei gehackten Moosgälien verfärbte er sich ordnungsgemäß blasrosa und schien damit fertig zu sein. Harry schaute noch einmal in seinen Notizen nach und nahm den Kessel schließlich vorsichtig vom Feuer.

Harry füllte ihn in einen kleinen Flakon und brachte seine Probe vom Anti-Staubmilben-Allergietrank nach vorne. Auf dem dunklen Pult stapelten sich die Pergamente und Bücher von Slughorn. In einem kleinen Karton standen schon vier weitere beschriftete Glasfläschchen. Zwei davon waren etwas kräftiger gefärbt und Harry vermutete, dass diese Proben von Sanuel und Draco waren. Aber er war mit seiner Leistung mehr als zufrieden. Wäre es nicht okay, dann hätte Sanuel oder Lin schon eingegriffen, denn sie hatten irgendwie immer ein Auge auf Harrys Trank. Da sie Slytherins waren, würden sie Harry nicht ins offene Messer laufen lassen, wie Hermione es nun doch manchmal gemacht hatte. Harry war ihr heute dafür nicht mehr böse. Wie sollte er auch? Hermione war tot und über Tote sollte man nicht schlecht reden. Und Hermione hatte es nur gemacht, um Harry und Ron zum lernen zu bewegen. Es war nicht wirklich böse gemeint gewesen. Harry seufzte leise.

Ein schmales Mädchen aus Gryffindor, Harry glaubte sich zu erinnern, dass sie Colgate hieß, brachte gerade einen bräunlichen Trank nach vorne. Mit spitzen Fingern und einen panischen Blick stellte sie ihn vorsichtig in den Karton ab, um vermutlich jede Erschütterung zu vermeiden. Harry konnte es ihr nicht verübeln. Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und ging einen Schritt auf Abstand, als sich der Korken mit einem lauten Quietschen auflöste und blauer Rauch aufstieg.

Es war offensichtlich zu einer etwas ätzenden Mischung gekommen und nur der Gedanke an Neville hielt Harry vom Lachen ab. Das Mädchen tat Harry Leid und das nicht nur wegen des Namens. Ihr kamen die Tränen und Slughorn ließ den Trank schnell verschwinden, bevor sein Tisch sich auch auflösen könnte.

Viele Slytherins gackerten hämisch und freuten sich augenscheinlich über das Versagen des Mädchens. Harry wusste, dass wenn es eine Slytherin wäre, sie spätestens nach so einer Stunde sich den Unmut der Hauskameraden zugezogen hätte und dann unter einer totalen Nachhilfevereinigung zu leiden hätte. Sie hätte von allen Seiten den Druck gespürt und erst wenn sie vernünftige Leistungen erbrachte, würde sie wieder Freizeit und Ruhe finden können. Vermutlich war das auch der Grund, warum Crabbe und Goyle damals nicht sitzen geblieben waren…oder Draco war einfach zu geschickt gewesen, während er seinen beiden Dorftrotteln durch den Unterricht und die Prüfungen geholfen hatte. Das waren halt Slytherins.

Aber eigentlich lohnte es sich nicht, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Harrys Arbeitsplatz wartete darauf aufgeräumt und gesäubert zu werden. Leise seufzend machte Harry sich daran, seine Utensilien von dem gelblichen Zeug der Mangorawurzel zu befreien. Er hasste diese Arbeit, aber zum Glück gab es auch noch andere Dinge über die er sich Gedanken machen musste. Die Absprache mit Sal wegen des Halloweenballes war nur ein Beispiel davon.

Harry nutzte die kommende Doppelstunde Geschichte für seine Arbeiten. Er war eigentlich todmüde, aber er musste unbedingt zum arbeiten kommen und während des Unterrichtes konnte ihn niemand ausquetschen. Die kleinen Nachrichten von Lin, Sanuel, Sal oder Esmare ignorierte er an solchen Tagen einfach. Er hatte einfach keine andere Möglichkeit.

TBC.

Der Name Colgate kommt von meiner Schwester… ich habe sie nach einem Mädchennamen gefragt und dann kam Colgate … Es wäre kein Name, dem ich mein Kind antun würde. Aber falls jemand der dies liest so heißt, dann würde ich mich freuen die Meinung zu hören.

Freunde sind etwas Tolles, nur wenn sie im falschen Moment auftauchen, können sie sehr lästig sein. Wird Harry damit zurecht kommen?


	28. Altes Hogwarts Kap 16

Titel: Ein Leben wie die Zukunft

Titel: Ein Leben wie die Zukunft

Autor: Momixis

Zeit: spielt nach „Halbblutprinz"

Kapitel: 16

Teil: 4/9

Paare: Es kommen viele der typischen Paare vor, aber Hauptpersonen werden Harry und Draco sein… (später auch als Paar)

Warnungen: Slash, Charadeath, lange Geschichte, unterschiedlich lange Kapitel….

Inhalt: Harry ist im 7. Schuljahr und will nach Dumbledores Tod nur noch den Krieg beenden, aber was wird er dafür opfern und wird er mit den Verlusten leben können? Wird er die Kraft und das Wissen dazu haben erfolgreich zu sein? Und welche Rolle werden Snape und Malfoy einnehmen?

MIR GEHÖRT NICHTS UND ICH VERDIENE DAMIT AUCH KEIN GELD!

Danke an die Reviewer!!

Teil IV

**Altes Hogwarts**

Kapitel 16

**Glamouröser Festball**

Es war relativ schnell und heftig Herbst geworden und feiner Nieselregen fiel vom grauen Himmel herab. Das Wetter passte zur Jahreszeit, auch wenn es für Ende Oktober eigentlich zu kalt war. Aber schon im September hatte sich der Sommer endgültig verabschiedet und alle auf einen ekligen Herbst vorbereitet.

Halloween lag vor der Tür und genau deswegen stand Harry auf dem Astronomieturm. Ein Imprägnier- und ein Wärmezauber schützten ihn vor dem kalten und feuchten Wetter. Es war der einzige Schutz vor der Feuchtigkeit und nicht nur Harry kannte diesen Zauber mittlerweile auswendig.

Er wartete. Im Grunde war es eine Seltenheit, dass er bei einer Verabredung warten musste, denn normalerweise musste man auf ihn warten. Oft hatte er wegen seiner Unpünktlichkeit Ärger bekommen, nicht nur mit den Lehrern, sondern auch mit Hermione oder Ron. Aber heute wartete Harry. Er wartete auf Sal.

Sie hatten eine Verabredung und eigentlich sollte sie geheim bleiben. Trotzdem wusste Sanuel, Lin und vermutlich die anderen Mädchen davon. Nur wusste keiner, um was es eigentlich ging.

Plötzlich stand Sal vor Harry. Auch sie schützte sich offensichtlich mit einem Zauber, denn ihre verblassten rosafarbenden Haare waren mit einer Spange gebändigt und zeigten keine Spuren von Feuchtigkeit und Regen. Sie ließ sich offensichtlich nicht die gute Stimmung durch das Wetter verderben. Sie war trotzdem immer noch flippig und direkt. „Hey Adrian! Wartest Du schon lange?" Es hörte sich nicht nach einer Entschuldigung an.

Harry lächelte sie schief an und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Nein. Du bist genauso unpünktlich wie ich." Sal lachte hell auf.

„Und hat er Dich gefragt?", kam Harry sofort auf den Punkt. Der Punkt, warum sie sich hier heimlich treffen wollten. Der Punkt, warum niemand von ihrer Absprache wusste. Der Punkt, warum Harry bereit war, sich mit Sal zu treffen.

Harry drehte sich zum Geländer und blickte in die dunkle und trübe Landschaft hinaus. Nur die erleuchteten Fenster vom Schloss und von Hagrids kleiner Hütte gaben diesem Anblick Leben und Wärme. Geborgenheit und Schutz.

Leider sah Harry so nicht, wie Sal rosane Wangen bekam und ein Hauch Unsicherheit in ihrem Gesicht geschrieben stand. ‚Adrian' war zu einem Freund geworden und sie wollte ihn nicht wieder verlieren. Sie wollte ihn nicht vor den Kopf stoßen und wusste doch genau, dass es nicht anders ging. Aber er würde über ihre Antwort nicht glücklich sein. „Ja", sagte sie daher sehr leise. So leise, dass Harry es fast nicht gehört hatte.

Harry blickte sie aufmerksam an.

„Und wo liegt dann Dein Problem? Sal, wir hatten eine klare und einfache Vereinbarung: Wenn er Dich fragt, gehst Du mit ihm zum Halloweenball und ansonsten gehen wir. Wo ist das Problem?" Harrys Blick war eindringlich und fragend, denn Sal schien nicht zufrieden mit der Situation zu sein. Sie verknotete die Finger und bewegte sich unruhig umher.

„Was ist, Sal?", sein Blick war bohrend und streng.

„Ähm… ich habe …ähm…"

„Jaaaa? ... Was hast DU?"

„'Nein' gesagt?", flüsterte sie schließlich ziemlich kleinlaut.

„Bitte was? Warum?" Harry verstand das alles nicht. Zu Sals Überraschung blieb er ganz ruhig und sah sie nur verständnislos an. Während sie sich nur noch mieser fühlte.

„Naja, ich dachte, er würde noch mal fragen. Er sollte nicht denken, dass ich sofort aufspringe, wenn er pfeift."

Harry seufzte: „Und er hat Dich nicht noch einmal gefragt?" Harry war etwas überrascht. Er hatte den Jungen anders eingeschätzt, aber vermutlich würde kein Mann gerne einer Frau hinterher rennen. Jedenfalls nicht bei einem so deutlichen Korb. Nachdenklich strich er sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Nicht direkt…", nuschelte Sal und sie schien wirklich traurig über diesen Stand der Dinge zu sein. Harry beschloss nicht weiter nachzuhaken, was Sal mit dieser undeutlichen Aussage meinte. Es würde ohnehin nichts bringen.

„Glaubst Du, dass Lovegood Dich noch einmal fragen wird?", fragte Harry ruhig.

Sal schüttelte nur den Kopf und schluchzte leise auf. Ihr Blick war auf den Boden gerichtet. Harry konnte die Tränen in ihren Augen zwar nicht sehen, aber er wusste genau, dass sie dort waren. Er trat zu ihr und legte zärtlich eine Hand auf ihren Arm. „Dann gehen wir beide zusammen zum Ball, wie abgesprochen. Und weil Du Dich besonders hübsch machst, wird Lovegood dann schon sehen, was er verpasst und Du wirst ihn um Deinen kleinen Finger wickeln, okay?" Sofort warf Sal sich in seine Arme und schluchzte herzzerreißend.

Harry hatte nun eine heulende Ravenclaw am Hals. Er hatte die Hoffnung nun auch aufgeben das Lovegood Sal doch noch mal fragt, denn selbst wenn, würde Sal wieder ‚Nein' sagen. Dafür kannte er das Mädchen dann doch mittlerweile einfach zu gut. Also würde Harry ganz brav zum Ball gehen und das Beste daraus machen. Etwas unbeholfen tröstete er jetzt das Mädchen in seinen Armen.

Zum Glück war sie nur eine gute Freundin.

oooooooooo

Eigentlich hatte Harry gedacht, dass das nächste größere Ereignis der Halloweenball am nächsten Wochenende war. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet in eine heftige Prüfungssituation zu kommen. Innerhalb einer Woche wurde in jedem Fach das Wissen abgefragt. Alles unangekündigt versteht sich. Und niemand nannte einen triftigen Grund, warum plötzlich in allen Fächern das Wissen getestet wurde. Das rätselhafte daran war, dass die Tests wirklich schwer waren und die Lehrer nur immer wieder sagten, dass es nicht nur auf die Note ankam, sondern um das Wissen besser einzuschätzen. Harry beruhigte sich, da in allen Jahrgangsstufen solche Prüfungen durchgeführt wurden und sich kaum jemand der Schüler wirklich darüber wunderte. Vielleicht war es in dieser Zeit normal?!

Der Freitag war endlich da und erst jetzt konnte Harry sich Gedanken über die vergangene Woche machen. Es war der reinste Spießrutenlauf gewesen. Von massenhaften Hausaufgaben bis hin zu den Prüfungen; Es blieb keine Zeit für irgendetwas Anderes. Besonders da Sanuel Hermiones Rolle übernommen hatte und stets darauf achtete, dass Harry alles ordentlich machte und auch noch etwas dabei lernte. Und da sie die Hausaufgaben meistens zusammen in der Bibliothek machten, konnte Harry sich auch nicht drücken. Lily schien genau im Auge zu haben, welche Hausaufgaben ihm noch fehlten. Und in ‚alte Runen' erhielt er auch noch seit September Nachhilfe von Lily, denn es war das einzige Fach, welches Harry nicht wirklich konnte und Aufholbedarf hatte.

Am Samstagabend war der Halloweenball, also auch keine Möglichkeit für Ausflüge oder andere Arbeiten, die seiner eigenen Aufgabe sehr viel näher standen. Dafür hatte er die Möglichkeit seine Mutter und deren Freundinnen genau kennen zu lernen. Harry wusste nicht genau, was ihm wichtiger sein sollte.

oooooooooo

Die Turmuhr schlug drei Mal. In 15 Minuten würde der Ball beginnen.

Harry stand im Badezimmer und starrte in den großen Spiegel über dem weißen Waschbecken. Sein Blick war prüfend, er wollte nicht unnötig auffallen, aber seine Garderobe entsprach der aktuellen Mode in der Zaubererwelt, also kein Grund zur Besorgnis. Sein Blick glitt über die fremde aber mittlerweile auch vertraute Erscheinung. Inzwischen vermisste er sein wahres Aussehen. Er hasste die Tabletten, die er alle zwei Tage nehmen musste. Er hasste seine Haare, die jetzt so lang waren, dass er fast einen Zopf machen konnte. Ständig hingen die Haare ihm ins Gesicht und er griff immer häufiger zu Haargel (die Zauberervariante), um sie wenigstens etwas zu zähmen.

Sein grünes Seidenhemd ließ seine Augen trotz der Kontaktlinsen grün erscheinen und der schwarze Umhang verhüllte den schmalen Körper. Traurig blickte Harry in den großen Spiegel und strich mit der Fingerkuppe über das kalte Glas.

„Lächel' und alle werden Dir zu Füßen liegen", wisperte der Spiegel und riss Harry aus seinen wehmütigen Gedanken. Er grinste nur schief und verließ dann mit gestrafften Schultern den Schlafraum und das Gebiet der Slytherins. Leise glitt er durch die Gänge auf dem Weg zum Treffpunkt. Er würde lieber etwas anderes machen, aber es wäre viel zu auffällig und er hatte es Sal versprochen.

Ohne große Probleme kam er am vereinbarten Treffpunkt an und stand seiner Partnerin für den heutigen Abend gegenüber. Sal sah toll aus. Ihr schwarzes bodenlanges Kleid stand ihr fabelhaft. Die blonden Haare glänzten und die Strähnchen strahlten wieder in einem satten Pink. Auch die Accessoires harmonierten farblich sehr gut zu ihrem typischen Aussehen. Harry hoffte nur, dass Lovegood nicht in einem roten Umhang erscheinen würde, denn dies würde zu einer farblichen Kakophonie führen.

Harry lächelte Sal charmant an und sie strahlte. „Es ist mir eine Ehre mit Dir auf den Halloweenball zu gehen, auch wenn ich hoffe, dass Du bald einen anderen Partner findest", begrüßte er Sal und sie lächelte verstehend. Sie warf einer atemberaubend aussehenden Lily ein Blick zu, der soviel heißen sollte, wie „wie kann man diesen Jungen nicht lieben?" und Lily lachte auf.

Ja, warum gab es Menschen, die diesen Jungen nicht liebten. Ihr Tanzpartner gehörte zu diesen Menschen, genau in diesem Moment erschien James und Lilys Gedanken wanderten in eine andere Richtung.

oooooooooo

Der Abend war schön. Harry ließ sich sogar zu dem einen oder anderen Tanz von Sal und Lin überreden. Leider musste er dann auch mit Mick, Esmare und Lily tanzen. Lily allerdings bewegte sich zurzeit in einem wunderschönen dunkelgrünen Kleid in James Armen über die Tanzfläche. Die mehr oder weniger deutlichen Tanzaufforderungen von anderen Mädchen überhörte und ignorierte Harry schlicht. Er hatte keine Lust mit fremden Mädchen zu tanzen.

Er saß an einem kleinen Tisch und beobachtete seine Eltern beim tanzen. Sie waren ein schönes Paar, aber es tat ihm im Herzen weh sie beim tanzen und lachen zu beobachten, und dabei zu wissen, dass sie in genau sechs Jahren von Voldemort getötet werden würden. Seine Augen brannten leicht und er kniff sie kurz zusammen. Es waren Schmerzen über die er mit niemanden reden konnte. Niemand könnte es verstehen. Leise seufzte er.

„So schlimm?"

Lins Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter und sie sprach so leise zu ihm, dass kein anderer es verstehen könnte. Harrys Kopf ruckte zu ihr. „Was?" fragte er und sah sie dabei völlig verständnislos an.

„Dir scheint es sehr nahe zu gehen, dass Lily und Potter zusammen tanzen. Ich dachte, Du hättest vielleicht etwas für sie übrig."

Harry konnte ein tieftrauriges Lächeln nicht vermeiden. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein Lin! Ich habe… ich will nichts von Lily. Sie ist mir sehr wichtig, aber ich bin… nicht eifersüchtig. Das denkst Du doch, oder? Ich freue mich für die beiden…"

Lin sah ihn skeptisch an: „Und deshalb schaust Du so traurig? Lüg mich nicht an."

„Ich lüge nicht. Ich… die… Lily…erinnert mich an meine Mutter. Sie starb als ich noch sehr jung war, also nichts Weltbewegendes. Außerdem…" setzte Harry leise hinzu, um Lin von diesem heiklen Thema abzulenken. „Mein Interesse an einer romantischen Beziehung zu irgendeinem Mädchen hält sich insgesamt sehr zurück. Sal, Mick, Esmare, Lily und auch Du, Ihr seid meine Freundinnen, aber für mehr uninteressant."

Woher Harry diese Einsicht hatte, wusste er selbst nicht genau. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er genau wusste, dass eine Beziehung nicht funktionieren würde. Er war gerne mit den Mädchen zusammen, aber keine ließ sein Herz höher und schneller schlagen. Und es störte ihn noch nicht einmal. Wenn andere Mädchen ihn ansprachen fühlte er sich meistens etwas hilflos und überfordert. Er konnte darauf verzichten.

„Ich glaube, ich weiß wem Dein Herz gehört oder irgendwann gehören wird."

Harry starrte Lin überrascht an. „Bitte?!"

„Das müssen wir ja nicht jetzt bereden…"

„Da gibt es nichts zu bereden…"

„Tanzt Du mit mir?"

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten oder eine Reaktion zuzulassen, zog Lin den heißbegehrten Jungen auf die Tanzfläche. Harry ergab sich seinem Schicksal und schloss seine Arme um Lin. Sie war zu einer wirklich guten Freundin geworden. Er würde sie nicht in Gefahr bringen. Sie durfte nicht sterben… nicht so wie Hermione…

Unwillkürlich wurde der Griff um Lin fester. Sie spürte diese Veränderung sofort, kommentierte es allerdings nicht. Ihre Gedanken konzentrierten sich, wie schon so oft auf diesen jungen Mann. Ihr Verlobter in Japan würde ihn auch lieben und beschützen, wie einen kleinen Bruder. Daher konnte sie sich wohl auch so wohl in diesen Armen fühlen. Es waren die Arme eines Bruders und nicht die eines potenziellen Verehrers.

Sie bewegten sich anmutig zur Musik und ihre Gedanken gingen auf Reisen. Langsam vergaßen sie alles um sich herum und schwebten sanft in der Großen Halle über den Parkettboden. Die wenigen Paare auf der Tanzfläche hatten genug Platz und behinderten sich so nicht im Geringsten. Es war ruhig und angenehm. Niemand traute sich diese Anmut zu stören.

oooooooooo

„Na, sie einer an. Was für ein süßes Paar!", spottete die kühle Stimme von Draco. Harry blickte nicht auf und wollte auf keinen Fall reagieren. Er hat es schon einige Male geschafft die neusten Spötteleien von Draco zu ignorieren, warum nicht auch jetzt?!

Der blonde Junge stand mit seinen Leuten, sprich Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Black und Severus Snape, am Rande der Tanzfläche. Auf dieser bewegten sich noch immer Harry und Lin unbeirrt. Lins Kopf lag entspannt auf Harrys Schulter und ihre Augen waren genauso geschlossen, wie Harrys. Völliges Vertrauen und eine freundschaftliche Einheit bildeten sie.

„Eifersüchtig, Mosnay?", fragte eine helle Stimme von der anderen Seite. Sal stand dort und hatte bis eben mit Konstantin Lovegood getanzt, der, Merlin sei dank, einen dunkelblauen Umhang trug.

„Was? Auf ihn?" Draco war geschockt, versteckte es aber gut unter seiner Arroganz. „Du solltest wohl eher eifersüchtig sein. Immerhin ist er DEIN Tanzpartner für diesen Ball." Dracos Grinsen war fies und seine Augen blitzten kalt.

„Ach, mein lieber Dorian", Sal sprach sehr sanft und liebreizend. „Ja, Adrian ist mit mir zum Ball gegangen, aber es war schon vorher klar, dass wir ihn nicht komplett zusammen verbringen würden." Lovegood zog die Augenbrauen elegant nach oben und blickte Sal überrascht an.

„Weißt Du, Dorian, ich glaube auch, dass Du eifersüchtig bist, aber auf was?" Lily hatte sich jetzt zum großen Missfallen von James eingemischt. Mittlerweile sammelten sich immer mehr Schüler um das tanzende Pärchen.

Draco fühlte sich angegriffen, auch wenn er angefangen hatte. Von allen Seiten kamen prüfende und fragende, aber auch gehässige Blicke. Wie schaffte es Harry Potter eigentlich immer so starken Rückhalt zu bekommen? Selbst als Slytherin?

Dracos Augen trafen die grünen von Lily und da half die beruhigende Hand von Narcissa auf seiner Schulter auch nicht mehr. Draco riss der Faden der Geduld und Ruhe. Schon seit ihrer Ankunft in Hogwarts wurde diese Seite ständig angegriffen und malträtiert.

„Halt Deine schleimige Schnauze, Du dreckiges Schlammblut. War ja klar, dass Du mit Deinen speckigen Muggelfingern einen reinblütigen Zauberer schnappen musst. Verschwindet und zeugt viele kleine hässliche und unfähige Halbblüter, damit der dunkle Lord etwas zum spielen hat. Aber wag es nicht mich mit Deiner stinkenden Anwesendheit zu belästigen. Du und Deinesgleichen seid es nicht wert zu existieren. Man sollte euch…"

James war schon bei den ersten Worten zusammengezuckt und sein Gesicht hatte sich merklich verdunkelt. Beschützend und tröstend hatte er die geschockte Lily sofort in den Arm gezogen. Sein wütender Blick war zielsicher auf Draco gerichtet. James wollte schon mit Sirius zusammen Draco an die Gurgel, aber jemand war schneller.

Harry stand ganz plötzlich dicht vor Draco. In voller Größe und sich seiner Erscheinung gänzlich bewusst. Die Augen bohrten sich in die hellblauen vom Blonden und Draco blieben die Worte im Halse stecken. Harrys Augen waren dunkelgrün und blitzten ihn wütend an. Aber nicht nur diese Wut ließ Draco erbleichen, sondern auch die Kälte, die Harry wie scharfe Flammen ausstrahlte. Draco verstummte. So wütend hatte er Harry Potter noch nie erlebt.

Narcissa ging einen Schritt zurück und war nur froh, dass zu diesem Ball keiner einen Zauberstab dabei haben durfte. Zur Sicherheit aller und in diesem Moment wusste sie, dass Gefahr nicht nur von außen drohte. Wenn ‚Adrian Jericle' keine Gefahr bedeuten konnte, dann wusste sie auch nicht mehr weiter.

Harry zischte mehr, als dass er sprach. Seine Mimik war starr, kalt und verschlossen. Seine vor Wut blitzenden Augen bohrten sich in Dracos blaue und hielten ihn erbarmungslos fest. Draco hatte schon begriffen, dass er zu weit gegangen war. Er hatte nicht nur Lily aufs Schändlichste beleidigt, sondern auch ihn und irgendwann war es einfach nur noch genug.

„Was wird das, Jericle. Darf man nicht mal mehr seine eigene Meinung haben?!", versuchte Lucius Malfoy die Situation kalt zu entschärfen. Auch er spürte die Gefahr. Die Luft stand förmlich vor Anspannung und Lucius bewunderte ‚Dorian' für seine Kaltschnäuzigkeit gegenüber diesem sehr seltsamen Jungen, aber manchmal war er sehr ungeschickt und übereifrig. Er sollte nicht große Gruppen angreifen und schon gar nicht, wenn ‚Adrian' in der Nähe war. Wie schon fast befürchtet halfen Lucius' Worte rein gar nicht. Sie wurden einfach ignoriert.

Harry strafte ihn nur mit einem eiskalten Blick und konzentrierte sich dann wieder auf Draco. „Misch Dich nicht ein Malfoy. Du hast keine Ahnung." Seine Augen verdunkelten sich nur noch mehr, während er sich ganz Draco widmete.

Dann sprach Harry viel leiser weiter, weil es nur für Dracos Ohren bestimmt war. „Ich wünsche mir von ganzem Herzen, dass es für Dich und Deine gesamte Familie unmöglich ist, diese herablassende Bezeichnung für Muggelstämmige jemals wieder in den Mund zu nehmen oder Ihr sollt daran zu Grunde gehen, Malfoy. Das Wort Schlammblut soll nie mehr aus Deinem Mund kommen. Aber da dies nicht geht, warne ich Dich, nur jetzt und nur einmal: Pass bloß auf, welche Entscheidungen Du triffst, sonst fällt mir noch etwas wirklich Nettes für Dich ein. Unterschätz mich bloß nicht. Du bist das widerwärtigste Stück Dreck, welches mir in Hogwarts jemals unter die Augen gekommen ist, Du hast gar keine zweite Chance verdient."

Niemand außer Draco konnte verstehen, was Harry sagte, aber alle wussten, dass dies einer Kriegserklärung gleich kam. Auch Draco wusste dies. Er wollte etwas zu seiner Verteidigung sagen, aber ein kurzer blauer Blitz ließ ihn kurz erblinden und als er wieder aufblickte, sah er nur noch, wie Harry die große Halle mit wehendem Umhang und energischen Schritten verließ. Ein heller Blitz kam von Korinna Habicht, eine begeisterte Fotografin, die sich gerade den Unmut der Slytherins auf sich gezogen hatte. Sie verschwand mit ihren Freunden schnell in der Menschenmasse. Alle blickten sich irritiert um. Korinna war da weniger interessant. Es war viel interessanter, was da gerade zwischen den beiden Neuzugängen passiert war.

Lin warf ihrem Cousin einen vielsagenden Blick zu, auf den Sanuel sich schnell von seiner Flamme aus Hufflepuff trennte. Gemeinsam folgten sie ihrem gemeinsamen Freund aus der Halle. McGonagall sorgt dafür, dass die Gryffindors sich wieder beruhigten. Oberflächlich wenigstens.

„Was war denn bitte das?", fragte Sal leise, als es endlich wieder einigermaßen geordnet zuging und die Professoren sie alleine gelassen hatte. Sie bekam aber keine Antwort. Nur zwei junge Männer kannten die Antwort und einer davon war schon nicht mehr in der Halle und der andere wurde von den anderen Slytherins aus dem Saal gezogen, bevor ein Lehrer Strafarbeiten und Punktabzüge verteilen konnte.

Viele Schüler diskutierten und philosophierten nun darüber, seit wann sich Slytherins in der Öffentlichkeit sich so anfeindeten. Dies war total untypisch und wohl einmalig. Die Häuserrivalitäten waren in den Hintergrund gerückt. Das Augenmerk der Schüler, wie auch der Lehrer lag bei den beiden Jungen aus Slytherin. Wie würde die Zukunft der Beiden wohl aussehen? Wie würde ihre nächste Begegnung aussehen?

Der Rest des Wochenendes verging ohne dass Harry und Draco sich begegneten. Lin und Sanuel versuchten etwas aus Harry herauszubekommen, aber dieser schwieg beharrlich.

oooooooooo

Draco war wütend. Er war so wütend, wie schon lange nicht mehr und mal wieder war es Harrys Schuld. Zu seinem großen Leidwesen hatte Draco schnell bemerkt, was dieser blaue Lichtblitz zu bedeuten hatte. Er hatte rein gar nichts mit Fotografien zu tun. Der Wunsch oder besser gesagt, der Fluch von Harry war in Erfüllung gegangen und niemand außer Harry könnte es ändern. Draco würde sich aber eher die Zunge abbeißen, als Harry Potter zu offenbaren, warum er seine Hilfe brauchte. Er schwor sich insgeheim, nie wieder mit Sal zu wetten.

Auch wenn Sal keine Ahnung hatte, wie schwer Draco für die verlorene Wette aus dem Zug zahlen musste. Nie wieder würde Draco darauf eingehen, dass er die erste Bitte eines Menschen erfüllen muss. Vor einer Woche noch hatte er gehofft, dass Harrys Bitte, immerhin hat Sal ihn als Wunschgeber benannt, eine Sache aus dem Alltag sein würde. Aber eigentlich hätte Draco es wissen müssen, denn Harry war ein Gryffindor und in solchen Sachen stand das Schicksal auf seiner Seite. Zum Teufel mit Harry Potter. Es war alles seine Schuld!

Wütend pfefferte er sein Verwandlungsbuch auf Harrys Bett. Es würde daran abprallen, genauso wie alle anderen Sachen auch, die Draco wütend durch das Zimmer geworfen hatte. Draco hasste diesen Schutzzauber um Harrys Sachen… er hasste alles, was mit Harry im Kontakt stand… er hasst es einfach…

TBC.

Tja, die Wette… wer hätte daran noch gedacht?! Was für Folgen doch so eine kleine magische Wette mit sich ziehen kann. Also die Finger weg.

Als hätte Harry es geahnt, dass seine Sachen nicht sicher sind, oder? Warum sonst sollte er einen Schutzzauber darüber aussprechen? Was kommt nun?


	29. Altes Hogwarts Kap 17

Titel: Ein Leben wie die Zukunft

Titel: Ein Leben wie die Zukunft

Autor: Momixis

Zeit: spielt nach „Halbblutprinz"

Kapitel: 17

Teil: 4/9

Paare: Es kommen viele der typischen Paare vor, aber Hauptpersonen werden Harry und Draco sein… (später auch als Paar)

Warnungen: Slash, Charadeath, lange Geschichte, unterschiedlich lange Kapitel….

Inhalt: Harry ist im 7. Schuljahr und will nach Dumbledores Tod nur noch den Krieg beenden, aber was wird er dafür opfern und wird er mit den Verlusten leben können? Wird er die Kraft und das Wissen dazu haben erfolgreich zu sein? Und welche Rolle werden Snape und Malfoy einnehmen?

MIR GEHÖRT NICHTS UND ICH VERDIENE DAMIT AUCH KEIN GELD!

Danke an die Reviewer!!

Teil III

**Altes Hogwarts**

Kapitel 17

**Spielende Feindschaften**

Und wie alle Sachen, die Harry instinktiv machte, war auch dieser Fluch ziemlich perfekt. Draco erkannte schnell, dass es nicht nur das Erfüllen seiner Wettschuld war, sondern durch Harrys eigene Magie und Wut ein wenig ausgebessert wurde. Harry hatte es zu einem mächtigen Fluch werden lassen, denn am nächsten Morgen erstickte Narcissa halb, als sie ‚Adrian Jericle' als widerlichen „Schlammblutliebhaber" titulieren wollte. Ja, Harrys Wunsch war wirklich mehr ein Fluch und der war allumfassend, denn sogar Severus Snape erlitt einen heftigen Hustenanfall. Und dies nur weil er Dracos Pate war. (bzw. werden würde.) Draco wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte.

Die drei Slytherins sahen sich schockiert an, dann blickten sie zu Draco, der versuchte ihren Blick auszuweichen, aber sagte schließlich, dass er keine Ahnung hatte. Er vermutete mal, dass irgendwer sie verflucht hatte und er ließ dabei keinen Zweifel aufkommen, dass dies von Harry ausgehen musste, auch wenn es nicht während des Balles gewesen sein kann, denn da hatte auch der ehemalige Gryffindor keinen Zauberstab dabei gehabt. Zum Glück schienen seine Freunde ihm zu glauben.

Die Wut auf Harry kochte nur weiter hoch. Voller Hass, Wut und Neid hatte Draco am Sonntag sich den Besen von Lucius geliehen und war fliegen gegangen. Eigentlich hatte er erst befürchtet, dass Harry auch auf dem Quidditchfeld war, aber diesmal hatte er wenigstens etwas Glück und jagte nun den Schnatz alleine hinterher.

Narcissa und Lucius sahen ihn nachdenklich nach. Sie verstanden vieles nicht und doch mochten sie diesen blonden Jungen sehr. Er schien nach ihren Regeln und Normen zu leben. Fragen würden sie nicht stellen. Es war eine unausgesprochene Regel in Slytherin, sich nicht in die Angelegenheiten seiner Freunde und Hausgenossen einzumischen, solange es nicht ihr Haus betraf. Aber nachsehen und nachspionieren was Draco jetzt tat, verbot keine Regel.

Die Folge der heimlichen Beobachtung war, dass Draco als Sucher für Slytherin entdeckt wurde. Kranwitz, der Quidditchkapitän von Slytherin, hatte kurzerhand beschlossen ihrem bisherigen Sucher aus der dritten Klasse hinauszubefördern. In seinen Augen gab es keinen besseren Sucher als Draco und dieser sah es überhaupt nicht ein, ihm von Harrys unglaublichem Talent zu erzählen.

Dracos Laune hatte sich schlagartig verbessert. Fast euphorisch war er jetzt und er wartete regelrecht auf die nächste Begegnung mit Harry. Aber dieser kam nicht so schnell wie erhofft. Weder beim Essen, noch im Gemeinschaftsraum lief er ihm an diesem Wochenende über den Weg. Harry blieb einfach verschwunden. Den ganzen Sonntag war Harry verschollen und selbst Lin und Sanuel wussten nicht, wo er sein könnte.

Die Wut auf Harry kam wieder in Draco hoch. Es fühlte sich jetzt aber gut an, denn es war ein bekanntes und vertrautes Gefühl. Nicht mehr so reißend wie noch am Morgen, aber immer noch stark. Trotzdem konnte Draco in der Nacht nicht einschlafen. Er wusste genau, dass nur Sanuel in seinem Bett lag und leise gleichmäßige Atemzüge machte. Harry war noch immer nicht da. Irgendwie machte Draco sich genau darüber so viele Gedanken, dass er selbst nicht zur Ruhe kam.

Er freute sich auf das entsetzte Gesicht von Harry und fragte sich gleichzeitig, wo dieser Junge steckte. Wo sollte er sich verstecken. Vielleicht wusste er es schon und überlegte seine nächsten Schritte? Aber es würde nichts bringen zu Kranwitz zu laufen, denn Draco hatte eine verbindliche Zusage erhalten.

Langsam schweiften Dracos Gedanken zu seinen vielen Quidditchspielen ab. Die spannendsten und daher aufregendsten Spiele hatte er gegen Gryffindor gespielt. Keins von ihnen war leicht gewesen. Oft hatten unvorhersehbare Ereignisse für Spannung und Probleme gesorgt, besonders für Harry. Und doch hatte er immer seine Nerven behalten und gewonnen.

In den Gedanken vertieft, driftete Draco langsam in einen tiefen Schlaf. Er hörte nicht, wie sich Stunden später die Tür leise öffnete und wieder schloss. Draco träumte vom Quidditch und natürlich war sein gegnerischer Sucher schwarzhaarig und hatte eine feine Blitznarbe auf der Stirn. Ein leichtes Lächeln legte sich auf die markanten Züge des schlafenden Jungen.

Währenddessen schlich Harry leise zu seinem Bett. Schnell huschte er unter die warme Decke. Er war todmüde und bemerkte nicht das erleichterte Seufzen aus dem Nachbarbett.

oooooooooo

Der nächste Morgen kam für Harry eindeutig zu schnell. Cosmo und Sanuel schafften es erst mit vereinten Kräften Harry aus dem Bett zu kriegen. Wie durch ein Wunder schafften sie es noch rechtzeitig zum Frühstück, wo Draco schon voller Ungeduld auf Harry wartete. Ein fieses Glitzern lag in seinen Augen, als er Harry begrüßte.

„Na Du kleiner Feigling, endlich aufgewacht?"

Harry hob nur müde und desinteressiert seine Augenbraue. „Seit wann interessiert Dich mein Schlafverhalten? Willst Du daran teilhaben?" Harry hob schnell seine Hand, als wenn er Draco einhalt gebieten wolle. „Oh, besser nicht. Es hat Dich früher nicht gejuckt, dann fang damit jetzt bitte auch nicht an, sonst muss ich mir noch Sorgen um Deinen Geisteszustand machen."

Es war fast wie früher. Hohn, spitze Bemerkungen und eine sarkastische und herablassende Stimme. Seit Samstagabend hatte sich diese Distanz wieder aufgebaut und ermöglichte dieses Verhalten. Noch überlegte Draco, wie er Harry am besten schocken könnte, aber Lucius nahm es ihm ab. „Vorsicht Jericle, Du solltest unseren neuen Spitzenmann im Quidditchteam mit etwas mehr Respekt entgegen kommen. Immerhin hat er jetzt eine bessere Stellung als Du jemals bekommen wirst. Er ist halt ein klasse Sucher und dagegen kommst Du nicht an."

Stolz reckte Draco sein Kinn hoch und wartete auf Harrys Reaktion. Ein fieses Grinsen zierte nicht nur sein Gesicht.

Harry sah ihn kurz überrascht an und… schmunzelte. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Na dann viel Spaß, Mosnay. Pass bloß auf, dass der Schnatz nicht freiwillig in die Hände Deines Gegners fliegt." Er wandte sich ab und aß in aller Ruhe sein Frühstück weiter.

Dracos Gesichtzüge entgleisten. Er hatte mit vielem gerechnet, aber nicht mit dieser…. Gleichgültigkeit. Harry musste da irgendetwas falsch verstanden haben, denn sonst würde er bestimmt nicht so ruhig bleiben und mit seinem Frühstück beginnen.

„Oh Jericle… bist Du noch am schlafen? Ich weiß doch genau, dass Du Dich für einen besseren Spieler hältst und scharf auf den Posten des Suchers bist. Also, was ist los?", blaffte Draco Harry kalt an. Er wollte eine Reaktion haben. Er wollte das Hochgefühl erhalten, endlich Harry Potter übertrumpft zu haben.

Harry blickte Draco in die Augen und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. „Klar, will ich wieder Quidditchspielen und ich hätte gegen ein Spiel gegen Dich nichts einzuwenden, Mosnay. Ich BIN der bessere Sucher."

Das zufriedene Grinsen verschwand allerdings aus Dracos Gesicht, als Harry mit kühler Stimme hinzufügte: „Aber bei meinem Feuerblitz, ich werde nicht freiwillig für Slytherin spielen wollen. Das müsstest Du eigentlich wissen. Ich weiß, was sich gehört und ich bleibe mir treu!"

Harry stand mit einem Toast in der Hand auf und ließ total schockierte und entrüstete Slytherins zurück. Selbst Lin und Sanuel schienen etwas überrumpelt. Noch nie hatte Harry so klar konstituiert, dass das Haus Slytherin ihm gar nichts bedeutete.

Auch die anderen Tische bemerkten das schockierte Schweigen und langsam entstand ein leises Getuschel. Einige am Ravenclawtisch hatten den Streit mitbekommen und von dort aus verbreitete sich die Geschichte wie ein Lauffeuer. Es grenzte an ein Skandal, dass ‚Adrian Jericle' sich so gegen sein eigenes Haus stellte. Selbst die Lehrer erhielten die Informationen und zwei hellblaue Augen zogen sich nachdenklich zusammen. Warum passte aber auch gar nichts zusammen? Irgendetwas übersah er. Nur was?

oooooooooo

Der Unterricht begann und die Prüfungen der letzen Woche gerieten in Vergessenheit. Niemand sprach darüber und wenn man genau hinsah, konnte man feststellen, dass niemand jemals über diese Prüfungen sprach, nicht einmal die ehrgeizigen Ravenclaws. Und in einem kurzen Moment wunderte Harry sich über diese Tatsache wirklich, vergas es aber schnell wieder, als Esmare ihm erzählte, wie neidisch einige Gryffindors waren, dass sie so einen guten Kontakt zu Harry hatte. Harry stammelte etwas Undeutliches und Esmare grinste wohlwissend.

Aber Harry spürte den Blick der Lehrer viel intensiver. In Verwandlung sprach McGonagall ihn zwar nicht an, aber ihr argwöhnischer Blick ließ ihn nicht los. Langsam wurde Harry nervös. Etwas lag in der Luft und es hatte sicher nichts mit dem Streit am Morgen, Halloween oder Quidditch zu tun. Das waren alles Themen, die die Professoren nun gar nichts angingen oder angehen sollten.

Harry bekam von vielen Seiten zu spüren, wie unwillkommen dieser Bruch mit dem eigenen Haus war. Früher war es einfacher gewesen mit Draco zu streiten. Kaum jemand hatte etwas gegen solche Streitgespräche. Im Gegenteil, es gab sogar Lehrer, die diese Feindschaft der Häuser unterstützt und gefördert hatten. Warum musste jetzt auch alles so viel schwieriger sein? Warum war er ohne wirkliche Freunde in dieser Situation gelandet? Harry seufzte schwer und erhielt sofort einen fragenden Blick seiner neuen Freunde, die ihn nicht wirklich kannten...

Harry wollte sich lieber nicht die entsetzten Gesichter von Ron und Hermione vorstellen, sie würden es nicht glauben, dass er wirklich vom sprechenden Hut nach Slytherin geschickt worden war und dann auch noch nach zwei Monaten wirklich am Leben war. Dass er hier Freunde gefunden hatte, war sowieso ein Wunder sondergleichen. Aber Harry war sich sicher, dass Ron und Hermione diese ganze Situation nicht verstanden hätten. Harry würde aber nie in die Situation kommen, es ihnen zu erzählen. Denn er war in einer Zeit, wo es keine Hermione und auch keinen Ron gab. Er musste allein hier durch kommen, so schwer es auch sein würde. So sehr er sie auch vermisste…

oooooooooo

Eine Woche nach dem Halloweenball wurde die Quidditchsaison offiziell eröffnet. Das Spiel Ravenclaw gegen Hufflepuff war diesmal das erste Spiel und so würde Slytherin gegen Gryffindor im nächsten Monat, also im Dezember spielen.

Fast hätte Harry das Spektakel verschlafen, denn mal wieder war er erst sehr spät ins Bett gekommen und Lin hatte alle Mühe ihn wach zubekommen. Cosmo schien daran nur Interesse zu haben, wenn Harry Unterricht hatte, an den Wochenenden kuschelte sich die kleine Katze viel lieber in Harrys Halsbeuge und schlief eine Runde mit.

„Hey komm schon. Du willst doch nicht wirklich das erste Quidditchspiel der Saison verpassen, oder?", rief Lin und warf die Arme frustriert in die Luft. „Cosmo, Du könntest auch ruhig helfen…" stöhnte sie, aber die Katze blinzelte nur und legte eine Pfote auf Harrys Ohr.

„Danke, Cosmo…", warf Lin ein und setzte sich neben Harry aufs Bett.

Aber die Worte ‚Quidditch' und ‚verpassen' hatte eine, zwar langsame, aber nachdrückliche Wirkung auf Harry. Er wachte langsam auf und sah Lin fragend an. „Quidditch?!"

Lin war über dieses Lebenszeichen sehr froh und nickte nur. „JAAA, Quidditch. Ravenclaw gene Hufflepuff. Sanuel hält uns Plätze frei und wir sollten uns langsam beeilen."

Endlich kam wirklich Bewegung in Harry. Er sprang auf, schnappte sich seine Klamotten und stürmte ins Badezimmer. Cosmo blieb etwas betröpfelt und eingeschnappt in den warmen Kissen liegen. Lin streichelte sie beruhigend durch das weiche Fell bis sie schnurrte.

Es war offensichtlich, dass Harry Quidditch liebte. Aber warum er nicht für Slytherin spielen WOLLTE, konnte sie einfach nicht nachvollziehen. Auch Draco war von diesem Sport angetan, aber umso mehr sie die Jungen kennen lernte, um so weniger konnte sie begreifen, wie diese zwei total unterschiedlichen Jungen Cousins sein konnten. Besonders da Harry ja erzählte, dass sie auch zusammen aufgewachsen waren. Kaum etwas war so offensichtlich, wie diese Lüge. Aber wenigstens eins hatten sie gemeinsam, die Liebe zum Quidditch. Soweit Lin wusste, war auch Draco erst aufgestanden, als Lucius ihm vom Quidditchspiel erzählt hatte. Naja, wenigstens eine Gemeinsamkeit.

Aber dadurch wurden die Jungen nur noch mysteriöser. Sie vertraute Harry, aber sie würde auch gerne ihre Fragen beantwortet wissen. Sanuel hatte es mal versucht, in Harrys Nachttischschublade zu gucken, aber die war, wie auch der Koffer und die Kommode mit Zaubern gesichert. Entweder hatte er etwas wirklich Wichtiges zu verstecken, oder er war paranoid. Lin glaubte eher an das erste.

Endlich kam Harry aus dem Badezimmer wieder und im Laufschritt liefen sie zum Quidditchstadion, wo Sanuel schon ungeduldig auf sie wartete. Er hatte es wirklich geschafft drei gute Plätze für sie zu verteidigen. Die Slytherins sahen etwas unzufrieden mit Harrys Anwesendheit aus, aber sagten schließlich doch nichts.

Während des Spieles vergaß Harry alles um sich herum. Er vergaß seine Sorgen, Probleme und Aufgaben. Es war für eineinhalb Stunden einfach alles unwichtig. Er war für diesen Zeitraum einfach nur ein ganz normaler Schüler der sich für diesen Sport begeistern konnte.

Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, feuerte Harry Ravenclaw an. Die Sucherin aus dem blauen Team war zwar eine richtige Zimtzicke, aber sie konnte gut fliegen und immerhin war Sal Jägerin. Ein Blick zu Draco und er sah die gleiche Begeisterung, die ihn befallen hatte. In diesem Moment standen die Slytherins zusammen, ohne zu unterscheiden, wer neben ihnen stand. Es spielte während des Sportes einfach keine Rolle.

Das Spiel war ziemlich spannend und mit geröteten Wangen und heiserer Stimme fieberte Harry mit. Als sich die Hand des Suchers um den Schnatz schloss, wusste Harry, dass auch er unbedingt wieder fliegen musste. Fliegen wollte und auch fliegen würde. Die Frage war nur wann?!

Der Jubel der Ravenclaws war Ohrenbetäubend, die Buhrufe der Hufflepuffs und einiger anderer Schüler ging dabei fast gänzlich unter.

Sobald das Stadion verlassen war, war auch Harry wieder der Buhmann, den die Slytherins ignorieren mussten. Viele jüngere Schüler schielten argwöhnisch, aber auch sehr neugierig immer wieder zu ihm hin. Harry spürte diese Blicke und schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er war froh seine Ruhe zu haben und offensichtlich hatten auch die älteren Schüler seine Position akzeptiert. Sie schwiegen sich an und lebten so friedlich nebeneinander her. Vermutlich bewunderten sie diesen schwarzhaarigen Jungen, der so zielstrebig seinen Weg ging oder aber sie hatten Angst, denn eins hatten auch die Slytherins erkannt: ‚Adrian Jericle' war ein talentierter Zauberer, der sich zu wehren wusste.

- **Ende Teil 4** -

TBC.

Es geht weiter…. Was hat es mit den Prüfungen auf sich? Wird Harry womöglich seine Identität verraten? Welches Spiel spielt Dumbledore und wird er doch noch an Informationen ran kommen? Alles Weitere kommt bald….

knuddel


	30. Nervenaufreibende Umbrüche Kap 1

Titel: Ein Leben wie die Zukunft

Titel: Ein Leben wie die Zukunft

Autor: Momixis

Zeit: spielt nach „Halbblutprinz"

Kapitel: 1/9

Teil: 5/9

Paare: Es kommen viele der typischen Paare vor, aber Hauptpersonen werden Harry und Draco sein… (später auch als Paar)

Warnungen: Slash, Charadeath, lange Geschichte, unterschiedlich lange Kapitel….

Inhalt: Harry und Draco sind durch die Zeit gereist und nun haben sie die Chance etwas zu verändern. Harry will diese Möglichkeit nutzen ohne die Menschen, die ihm wichtig sind in Gefahr zu bringen. Wird er es schaffen? Wird er alleine den Weg gehen können? Welche Rolle wird Draco zu Teil? Und halten die Rumtreiber und die anderen Schüler von Harry? Was denkt Dumbledore?

MIR GEHÖRT NICHTS UND ICH VERDIENE DAMIT AUCH KEIN GELD!

Danke an die Reviewer!! Es motiviert immer wahnsinnig... nur diesesmal war ich ein paar Tage nicht zuhause... und damit ihr nicht länger warten müsst, kommt jetzt ganz schnell ein neues Kapitel... VIEL SPASS...

* * *

Teil V

**Nervenaufreibende Umbrüche**

Kapitel 1

**Entscheidungskräftige Geheimfächer**

Mit einem tiefen Seufzer, gestrafften Schultern und einer großen Portion guten Willen betrat Harry am Montag die Große Halle zum Mittagessen. Das kurze Innehalten vor der Tür war für ihn zur Zeremonie geworden und kaum einer bemerkte das kurze Zögern vor dem Betreten der großen Halle. Für Harry war es von großer Bedeutung.

In der großen Halle saßen fast alle Schüler bereits an ihren Tischen und verspeisten die Köstlichkeiten aus der Küche. Harry war sofort wieder tief in seine Gedanken vertieft und blickte sich, während er zum Slytherintisch hinüber ging, nicht genauer um. Auch als er sich auf dem Platz neben Lin fallen ließ blickte er nicht auf. Lin und Sanuel beobachteten ihn von der Seite argwöhnisch. Die Blicke von Lin und Sanuel bemerkte Harry genauso wenig, wie die nachdenklichen von Dumbledore. Oder besser gesagt, er beachtete sie nicht weiter. Dieser Zustand war so normal, wie die Anspannung, die sich seit einer guten Woche immer weiter angesammelt hatte und ihn bald in die Verzweiflung trieb.

Harry hatte er sich zu sehr an die Blicke gewöhnt, die Dumbledore ihm voller Skepsis und Argwohn schickte, aber die extreme Spannung war schon seltsam. Die Zeit, wo die funkelnden Augen ihn mit Sorge, Interesse und ehrlicher Zuneigung begleiteten, war vorbei. So lange schon vorbei und Harry vermisste sie. Er vermisste seinen Mentor. Er vermisste das Vertrauen. Er vermisste die Zuneigung. Vermisste die Freundschaft und die Gemeinschaft. Er vermisste sein wahres Leben.

Alles um Harry herum waren Lügen. Alles um ihn war Heuchlerei und alles war notwendig. Nur machte dieser Gedanke es ihm nicht leichter. Er wollte schreien. Er wollte heulen. Er wollte zurück. Zurück zu seinem wahren Leben. Zurück zu seinen Freunden.

Aber es gab kein Zurück… und so ging Harry den Weg, den er eingeschlagen hatte unermüdlich weiter, auch wenn es noch so schwer werden würde. Immerhin war er auch ein Gryffindor…

oooooooooo

Albus Dumbledore saß auf seinem Platz am Lehrertisch und wusste genau, dass seine intensiven Beobachtungen nicht unbemerkt blieben und doch war er fasziniert, wie wenig sich die Jungen davon in ihrem Verhalten beeinflussen ließen. Die Jungen bewegten sich sicher und unbekümmert in dem alten Gebäude. Sie verhielten sich wie unschuldige Kinder. Sie störten sich nicht an der immensen Aufmerksamkeit der Lehrer.

Aber genau dies störte den Schulleiter nur noch mehr. Jeden Tag kamen schreckliche Meldungen von Überfällen, Attentaten und Morden. Nicht selten waren die Hauslehrer dazu gezwungen schlechte Nachrichten an die Kinder weiter zu geben. Jedes Mal zerriss es sein Herz ein wenig mehr. Er fühlte sich dann immer so wahnsinnig hilflos. Dumbledore war froh, dass Hogwarts sicher war. Die Kinder waren von äußerer Gefahr geschützt, aber was war mit inneren? Was war mit der indirekten?

Er würde es nicht riskieren, dass auch nur einer seiner Schützlinge in den Krieg gezogen werden würde. Er würde Hogwarts mit all seiner Macht und Autorität und im Zweifelsfalle auch mit seinem Leben verteidigen. Zwanghaft erinnerte sich Dumbledore daran, dass diese Jungen nicht das sein konnten, was sie vorgaben zu sein. Waren aber vielleicht trotzdem unschuldige Kinder. Es bedeutete allerdings dennoch Gefahr, denn zu rätselhaft waren ihr Verhalten und zu fragwürdig ihre Erklärungen. Zu Geheimnisvoll und Rätselhaft war ‚Adrian Jericles' Verhalten.

Ohne Gryzabels Fürsprechung hätte Dumbledore gar nicht daran gedacht die zwei Schüler aufzunehmen. Jedenfalls nicht so einfach. Er hätte bei der ersten Begegnung auf die reine Wahrheit gepocht und eventuell auch Legimentik eingesetzt. So hatte Gryzabel für die beiden Jungen gebürgt und sie schien dabei nicht unter irgendeinem Zauber gestanden zu haben oder noch zu stehen. Jetzt war es für eine genaue Überprüfung zu spät. Er hatte einen Fehler gemacht, den er nicht korrigieren konnte. Das Zauberei-Ministerium würde bei einem Rausschmiss der Jungen nicht mitmachen, sie hatte dafür nichts Falsches gemacht. Allein ein Versuch würde von vielen Angestellten des Ministeriums als Schwäche gesehen werden. Dumbledore würde dann um seine Stelle kämpfen müssen und diese Kraft bräuchte er beim Kampf gegen Voldemort.

Das durfte nicht passieren, aber vielleicht waren gerade diese zwei Jungen die Kraft, die den Untergang der weißen Seite einläutete. Auf die Idee, dass genau das Gegenteil im Interesse von wenigstens einem der Jungen lag, kam Dumbledore nicht. Diesen Traum auf Hilfe und tatkräftige Unterstützung hatte er schon vor langer Zeit aufgegeben. Die Lösung des Krieges konnte nicht so einfach sein… aber von Einfachheit sprach da auch niemand. Besonders kein Harry Potter…

Dumbledore nahm sich etwas zu essen und ließ seinen Blick über die unbeschwerten Schüler gleiten. Noch war Krieg, aber eines Tages würde es einen Sieg geben und er hoffte aus tiefsten Herzen, dass es nicht die dunkle Seite war, die ihn davon trug.

oooooooooo

Als die meisten beim warmen Apfelpudding angelangt waren, beobachtete Dumbledore sehr genau, wie Professor Slughorn sich mühsam aus seinem Lehrersessel erhob und zu seinem Haustisch schlurfte. Er blieb bei den zwei fraglichen Schülern schnaufend stehen. Mühsam beugte er sich zu ihnen runter und überreichte jeweils mit einem breiten Grinsen eine versiegelte Pergamentrolle. Sie wurden mit spitzen Fingern und fragenden Gesichtern angenommen und schließlich vorsichtig geöffnet.

Dumbledore sah das überraschte aber sehr stolze Gesicht des Blonden und genau damit hatte er auch gerechnet. Jeder Slytherin würde vermutlich so reagieren, wenn nicht sogar jeder Schüler.

Natürlich wusste Dumbledore genau, um welche Informationen es sich bei den Pergamenten handelte. Jeder Professor wusste es mittlerweile. Unsicher strich Dumbledore sich durch den langen Bart. Er wusste nicht mehr genau, warum er Slughorn gebeten hatte, die Nachricht erst in der Mittagspause zu überreichen, aber vermutlich lag es daran, dass er beim Frühstück oder Abendessen nicht sicher sein konnte, anwesend zu sein. Er war froh, dass er die Jungen beobachten konnte und sich so seinen eigenen Eindruck ihrer Reaktion machen konnte.

Plötzlich fesselte ein unergründliches Augenpaar seine Aufmerksamkeit. ‚Adrian Jericle' blickte ihn voller Entsetzen an, während fast alle Schüler von dieser Begebenheit nichts mitbekamen. Um ‚Mosnay' herum war Gemurmel laut geworden, aber ‚Jericle' blitze ihn noch immer aus dunklen Augen an, bevor er sich wieder komplett verschloss und das Pergament mit zitternden Fingern zusammenrollte. Steif saß er da und starrte auf seinen halbvollen Teller.

Wie unter Trance stocherte der Junge in seinem Pudding herum, ohne auch nur einen weiteren Happen davon zu sich zu nehmen. Er schien voll und ganz mit seinen Gedanken beschäftigt zu sein.

„Mosnay scheint keine Probleme mit Deiner Entscheidung zu haben, Albus."

„Eher im Gegenteil, Minerva, eher im Gegenteil. Er scheint aufs Höchste erfreut zu sein. Wäre er kein Slytherin würde er jetzt vermutlich auf den Tischen tanzen", leise seufzte er und blickte nun auf Jericle. „Das Verhalten von Jericle dagegen…"

„Ja Albus. Wie soll man diesen Jungen nur einordnen?"

„Gar nicht, Minerva. Anscheinend gar nicht."

oooooooooo

Die Lehrer konnten das Verhalten von Harry noch eine Weile weiter beobachteten, auch wenn sich daran nicht viel veränderte. Die Augen lagen auf ihm, bis die große hölzerne Flügeltür hinter dem schmalen Jungen zufiel.

Wie im Schlaf trat Harry den Weg zum Quidditchfeld an. Er brauchte frische Luft. Er brauchte die Freiheit. Er brauchte sie jetzt so dringend, dass er sich keine Gedanken um irgendetwas anderes machte.

Panik, Angst und Verzweiflung erdrückten ihn. Ohne zu überlegen griff er nach dem erstbesten Besen, der dort stand, wo später sein Feuerblitz stehen würde. Schon die Berührung mit dem kühlen Holz ließ ihn vergessen. Sofort strömte neue Lebensenergie durch seine Nerven. Keine Minute später pfiff der kalte Wind durch seine Haare. Der graue Nebel in seinem Kopf lichtete sich langsam und das Leben kehrte zurück. Dies gehörte zu seinem wahren Leben. Hier konnte er Harry Potter sein. Hier brauchte er nicht zu lügen.

Die Nachricht von Slughorn hatte ihn wie ein Blitz aus heiterem Himmel getroffen, auch wenn er jetzt wusste, dass er die Gewitterwolken schon vor einer Woche hätte sehen müssen, statt sie nur zu spüren.

„Nach reiflicher Überlegung und fachmännischer Überprüfung, ist das Lehrerkollegium und der Schulrat zu der Gewissheit gekommen, dass Ihre Leistung, Wissen und magische Reife einer besseren Förderung bedarf. Aus diesem Grund wurde einstimmig entschieden, Sie und Mr. Mosnay zukünftig am Unterricht des 6. Jahrganges teilnehmen zu lassen…"

Nur langsam sanken Probleme und Sorgen endgültig zu Boden. Nach und nach machten sie Platz für die Freiheit und Unbeschwertheit der Luft. Ein lauter Schrei durchbrach die Stille, als Harry endlich seinem Frust Luft machte. Wild flog er durch die klare Luft, ohne nachzudenken oder abzuwägen.

„Ihnen wurde durch die vorangegangenen Prüfungen folgende Zauberergrade zugestanden… 'Verwandlung'… ‚Zauberkunst'… ‚Zaubertränke'… ‚Kräuterkunde'… ‚Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste'…, des weiteren müssen sie ‚Pflege magischer Geschöpfe', ‚Astronomie' und ‚Wahrsagen' weiter belegen… Ihr neuer Stundenplan liegt diesem Schreiben bei und …„

Sofort danach begann er sich in einen noch wilderen Flug zu begeben. Er vergaß Raum und Zeit. Nur die Luft und die Freiheit zählten in diesem Moment, während er von Flugmanöver zu Flugmanöver wechselte.

Senkrecht schoss Harry auf dem Nimbus 05 Richtung Boden, nur um dort rechtzeitig den Winkel zu verändern, so dass er nun parallel zum Horizont weiter flog. Und er flog wie der Blitz.

Im Zickzackkurs zischte er über das Feld.

Ohne Ziel. Ohne Pause.

Er berührte dabei fast den Boden mit den Füßen, und verschreckte einen Maulwurf. Natürlich war sein Feuerblitz mit dem Nimbus 05 nicht zu vergleichen, aber trotz der Umstellungsschwierigkeiten hatte er die Situation gut im Griff. Die Geschwindigkeit war das maximale, was aus dem Besen herauszubekommen war und genau das brauchte Harry jetzt. Harry war ein erstklassiger Flieger, sonst wäre es auch zu einem unbequemen Unfall gekommen, als plötzlich ein unerwartetes Hindernis sich in seinem Weg befand. Schnell zog Harry den Besen hoch und machte einen kleinen Rückwärts-Looping und landete sicher einen Meter vor dem Hindernis. Harry blickte schnell atmend hoch und schluckte.

Vor ihm stand Rubeus Hagrid und blickte ihn mit finsterer Mine an.

Sofort wusste Harry, warum er dem Halbriesen aus dem Weg gegangen war. Der Drang sich an die breite Brust von Hagrid zu werfen und sich bei ihm auszuheulen war unbeschreiblich. Diesen Impuls, Schutz und Zuneigung zu suchen, schob er aber sofort zur Seite. Gefühle zu unterdrücken und zu verbergen war mittlerweile alltäglich geworden. So wie es sich für einen wahren Slytherin gehörte.

Hagrid schien gar nicht glücklich über diese Begegnung zu sein. „Wer bist'n? Hast'n ken Unt'rricht?" Hagrid betrachtete den Jungen mit den verwuschelten schwarzen Haaren, den geröteten Wangen und den aufgerissenen Augen genau und er erkannte das Hauswappen auf dem schwarzen Schulumhang. „Du bist'n Slyth'in. Warum hast'n dann nen Bes'n der Gryff'dors?"

Harry starrte seinen ehemaligen/zukünftigen Freund geschockt an, dann den Besen auf dem ein schmaler goldener Schriftzug deutlich zu erkennen war und schließlich zur großen Turmuhr. „Schitt!!" Schneller als Hagrid gucken konnte, hatte er den Nimbus in seiner großen Hand. Ein schwarzer Umhang und verwuschelte schwarze Haare schossen aufs Schloss zu und verschwanden dort spurlos.

Während des Laufens versuchte Harry einen Blick auf seinen neuen Stundenplan zu werfen und stöhnte auf. Warum musste er jetzt auch prompt zwei Stunden Verwandlung UTZ bei McGonagall haben? War dies womöglich die Strafe für die Zeitreise?

Harry wusste genau, dass er zu spät kam. Etwa 10 Minuten, wenn man es genau nahm und leider tat McGonagall es immer. Besonders bei ihm.

Auch wenn es nicht viel half, so rannte Harry so schnell er konnte durch die leeren Korridore und die Treppen hinauf. Vor der Tür zum Klassenzimmer von Verwandlung blieb er kurz stehen und atmete tief durch um seinen Herzschlag wieder etwas zu beruhigen. Mit einem schweren Seufzer strich er sich noch einmal durch die Haare, bevor er vorsichtig die Tür öffnete. Selbst wenn er ein Gryffindor gewesen wäre, müsste er mit einem großen Donnerwetter rechnen, aber so, war es wohl noch etwas hitziger.

Die Klasse war mucksmäuschenstill geworden und die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit lag auf Harry. McGonagall stutzte den verspäteten Schüler zurecht und Harry zog demütig den Kopf ein.

„Entschuldigung, Professor McGonagall", nuschelte er und suchte nach einem Sitzplatz. Aber er konnte keinen freien akzeptablen Platz sehen. An einem der Zweiertische saß Emely Emser. Ein Slytherin Mädchen, welches ein Gesicht wie ein Karpfen hatte und ziemlich fett war. Dahin würde Harry sich nicht freiwillig setzen, zumal auch kein wirklicher Platz neben ihr war.

„Nun setzen sie sich schon, bei Mr. Potter ist noch ein Platzt frei", sagte McGonagall kalt und zeigte ungeduldig auf den Tisch des schwarzhaarigen Gryffindors. Harry wusste nicht, ob er dankbar sein oder es als Strafe sehen sollte. Er presste die Lippen zusammen, um wirklich keinen Ton des Missfallens von sich zu geben. Missmutig glitt er durch den Raum und ließ sich auf den freien Platz fallen. Wäre es nicht vielleicht doch besser bei Emely zu sitzen?! Sie war immerhin auch eine Slytherin. Aber bei ihrem schmachtenden Blick wurde Harry übel. Eine Gänsehaut überzog seine Arme und er schüttelte sich leicht. Bei James konnte er sich wenigstens sicher sein, nicht ständig angeschmachtet und angemacht zu werden. Mit James Potter würde er schon fertig werden.

Besagter Gryffindor blickte Harry kalt an. „Na Jericle, in welchem Bett hast Du Dich rumgetrieben?! Musstest Dich wohl noch bei den Lehrern einschleimen und die Schuhe lecken. Wie konnte Dumbledore nur so einen Fehler machen und zwei Todesser nach Hogwarts lassen?!"

Harrys Augen hatten sich verfinstert und wütend biss er die Zähne zusammen. Er wollte eigentlich nicht mit seinem Vater streiten, aber wie sollte er sonst darauf reagieren? James ging zu weit und so sehr es Harry auch missfiel, so hatte James eine Abreibung dringend notwendig.

„Oh Merlin, Potter!", stöhnte Harry abfällig. „Nur weil Du so ein arroganter Mistkerl bist, der nur von Vorurteilen lebt, heißt es nicht, dass Du von Dir auf andere Menschen schließen darfst. Sonst wirst Du früher sterben, als Dir lieb ist."

„Du bist kein Mensch, Jericle, sondern eine widerliche Giftschlange", erwiderte James zischend.

„_Mistkerl!_ Du bist so ein aufgeblasener Gockel, dass man denkt, dass die Erdanziehung für Dich nicht reichen kann. Du hast keine Ahnung von der Welt da draußen. Ich bin nur froh, dass mir Deine Meinung und Sichtweise scheißegal ist, Potter."

„Wow, was für ein echter Slytherin, der wie eine echte Schlange zischen kann. Und auch mehr als zwei Sätze bringst Du zustande…", spottete James.

Harry zuckte kurz zusammen. Hatte er wirklich kurz Parsel gesprochen? Gut das es nicht weiter zu unterscheiden war, ob es nur ein freies Zischen war, oder echtes Parsel. Jedenfalls nicht bei dem kurzen Wort. Er hoffte es jedenfalls.

„Du solltest besser aufpassen, was Du sagst. In manchen Dingen hast Du vielleicht sogar Recht."

„Oh, ich habe ja so eine Angst. Siehst Du wie ich zittere? Hast Du keinen Schiss ohne Deine zwei Betthäschen Dein Maul so weit aufzureißen? Vielleicht fallen der guten Giftschlange ja noch die Zähne aus. Oder hat Deine dreckige Mami Dir eine Bedienungsanleitung für schlechtes Benehmen geschickt?", James spottete kalt und seine Augen waren gleichgültig auf die Professorin gerichtet. McGonagall stand vorne an der Tafel und referierte gerade über den neuen UTZ-Zauber. Es schien, als ob sie noch nichts von dem Gespräch mitbekommen hatte oder sie ignorierte es.

Aber James konnte so das gefährliche Glitzern in den Augen Harrys nicht sehen. Vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen, aber nun war es zu spät. „Ich sage es Dir nur noch einmal, James: Pass bloß auf, was Du sagst. Du kennst mich nicht und Du wirst mich voraussichtlich auch nie kennen lernen. Aber eines Tages wirst Du oder Deine Kinder an Deinem Ego ersticken und dann können weder Lily noch Remus Dir irgendwie helfen."

Harry zeigte nicht, wie sehr die Worte von James ihm weh taten oder wie sehr seine eigenen Worte in sein eigenes Fleisch schnitten. Jede Silbe sendete spitze Pfeile zu seinem Herzen und ließen ihn erzittern. Aber Harry zeigte es nicht. Vielleicht hätten Ron und Hermione die Anzeichen erkannt, aber in dieser Zeit stand niemand Harry nah genug, um das dunkle Flackern in den Augen als Schmerz identifizieren zu können. Ein Schmerz der schnell in blanke Wut umschlagen konnte und damit Konsequenzen hervorrufen könnten, die weitreichender waren, als der ahnungslose Gryffindor glaubte.

Ein kaltes Lächeln zierte Harrys Lippen, als er weiter redete: „Wobei ich Lily und Remus eigentlich mehr Verstand zutrauen würde. Dass Sirius und Peter Dich anhimmeln, lässt sich ja fast noch verstehen. Sirius geilt sich an Deinem unmoralischen Verhalten auf und fühlt sich wie ein König. Er denkt wohl, nur weil er ein Black ist und sich von seiner Familie getrennt hat, dürfte er nun alles und jeden nieder machen. Peter dagegen spielt kleine Ratte und lässt sich von Euch beschützen. Ihm wird eines Tages das Rückrat brechen und dann wirst Du sehen, was für miese Anhänger Du hast. Die arme Lily! Das sie sich mit Euch und besonders mit Dir abgibt, kann nur damit zusammen hängen, dass sie ne Gryffindor ist. Alle Löwen haben eine Schwäche für hoffnungslose Fälle."

Schon die ganze Zeit hatte James wütend gegrummelt und spie Harry jetzt ins Gesicht: „Lass Lily aus dem Spiel!" Es interessierte ihn nicht mehr, was McGonagall zu sagen hatte.

Wenn es denn möglich war, so wurde Harrys Stimme noch ein wenig ernster und eindringlicher. „Ist es Dir noch nicht aufgefallen, James?! Es ist kein Spiel, sondern Krieg. Jede Entscheidung oder jedes Wort wird seine Konsequenzen haben. Nur zwei Wörter können über Leben und Tot entscheiden. Eine einzelne Reaktion kann Hass oder Freundschaft bedeuten. Alles kann wichtig für den Kampf sein. Und auch Du bist ein Teil von diesem Drama!"

Keiner der beiden Jungen nahm noch wahr, was im Unterricht passierte. James Augen hingen an dem blassen Gesicht des Slytherins mit den dunkel glitzernden Augen Wütend sahen sie sich mit starrem Gesicht an, während sie sich weiter Beleidigungen entgegenzischten.

„Jericle, pass Du bloß auf, was Du sagst…"

„Was James? Willst Du mir drohen? Eins kannst Du mir glauben, dass haben schon ganz andere versucht und sind jämmerlich daran gescheitert…"

oooooooooo

Irgendetwas an dieser Situation, die er nun schon eine ganze Weile beobachtete, ließ ihn grübeln. Die zwei schwarzhaarigen Jungen zischten sich regelrecht an und das seit sie nebeneinander saßen. Er hatte nicht wirklich etwas anderes erwartet, aber die Intensität war schon ein wenig erschreckend. Adrians und auch James' Augen hatten sich merklich verdunkelt, was ein deutliches Indiz für ihre Wut war. Warum McGonagall Adrian ausgerechnet neben James Potter hingesetzt hatte, war ihm ein Rätsel, aber es gab nun auch keine attraktive Alternative. Eigentlich konnte Adrian sogar froh sein, dass er nicht neben Emely sitzen musste. Aber Adrian verstand sich mit James nun nicht wirklich gut, aber vielleicht war das auch die Intention von McGonagall. Als Strafe für das Zuspätkommen und das unangemessene Verhalten einer Lehrkraft gegenüber. Sie hatte wirklich einen Narren an Adrian gefressen, so überraschend es auch schien.

Offensichtlich hatten die beiden streitenden Jungen Alles und Jeden um sich herum vergessen und konzentrierten sich nur noch auf ihre heftige Streiterei. Am liebsten würde er jetzt eingreifen, um eine Schlägerei zu vermeiden, aber dann würde McGonagall ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die beiden Schüler richten und das wollte er doch gerne vermeiden. Noch lagen die Zauberstäbe brav auf dem Tisch, aber schon bald würden sie sich damit gegenseitig Flüche auf den Hals jagen. Im Gegensatz zu allen anderen Schülern arbeiteten sie nicht an dem neuen Zauber, der aus einer kleinen Porzellan-Schildkröte einen Papageien machte bzw. machen sollte.

Natürlich hatte McGonagall es doch mitbekommen, dass es zwei Schüler gab, die ihre Aufgabe nicht ordnungsgemäß nachkamen. Allein die spürbare Wut und dass Ansammeln der Magie um die zwei schwarzhaarigen Jungen sagte deutlich, dass es kein Spaß mehr war. McGonagall würde aber selbst bei Spaß nicht hinwegsehen, nicht umsonst war sie eine strenge Lehrerin und bei Adrian Jericle gab es sowieso kein entkommen.

„Potter! Jericle!", bellte sie einmal durch den Klassenraum und nicht nur die zwei Angesprochenen zuckten heftig zusammen. Sie unterbrachen ihr Blickduell aber nicht.

„Wären die Herren so überausfreundlich, wenn es Ihnen nicht zu viele Umstände macht, sich ihrer Aufgabe zu widmen?" McGonagalls Stimme war zuckersüß, aber die unterschwellige Wut blieb niemandem verborgen. Weder Harry noch James trauten sich darauf etwas zu erwidern. „10 Punkte Abzug, für jeden von Ihnen."

Braune Augen verfolgten jede einzelne Bewegung sorgfältig. Irgendetwas an diesem Bild störte ihn und es hatte nichts mit Lilys mürrischem Schnauben am Tisch hinter ihm zu tun.

Die Reaktion auf McGonagalls Worte kam sofort. Ein böser Blick zur Lehrerin … ein Griff zum Zauberstab … ein Blick zur Tafel … ein konzentriertes Blinzeln und dann ein Visieren der Schildkröte vor ihnen auf dem Tisch … ein aufmerksamer Schwenker mit dem Zauberstab und ein verkrampftes Stirnrunzeln … eine Zauberformel wurde nicht gemurmelt, dafür beherrschten beide schon zu gut die non-verbale Anwendung, auch bei neuen und unbekannten Zaubersprüchen.

Roter Rauch stieg kurz auf und zwei scharlachrote Aras saßen auf dem Tisch. Kurz putzten sie ihr Gefieder und dann erhoben sie sich in die Lüfte und kreisten einmal um McGonagalls Kopf herum.

Dies alles war eine beeindruckende Reaktion gewesen und McGonagall gab ihnen missmutig jeweils 15 Punkte. (Ihr Standard, beim gelingen von neuen Zaubersprüchen.) Ihre Lippen waren dabei zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen gepresst und zeigten deutlich, dass es ihr nicht gefiel.

Aber dies alles war nicht unbedingt das, was Remus nachdenken ließ. Das Seltsame war, dass der ganze Ablauf bei beiden Jungen völlig synchron ablief und selbst die beiden Vögel, die sich mittlerweile auf der Tafel niedergelassen hatten und ihr Gefieder mit ihren fast goldenen Schnäbeln gründlich putzten, glichen sich wie ein Ei dem anderen.

Aber wie konnten zwei so verschiedene Jungen ohne Absprache – was sie 100 nicht gemacht hatten – so synchron einen neuen Zauberspruch perfekt ausführen? Dies schafften die meisten Zauberer nicht mal mit viel Übung. James hatte schon oft überraschende magische Fähigkeiten gezeigt, aber dies war neu. Es war anders. Es war fremd. Es war im Zusammenhang mit ‚Jericle' beängstigend.

Remus schüttelte den Kopf und blickte zu seinem Sitznachbar Holger, der genug damit zu tun hatte, seiner Schildkröte Federn zu geben. Remus seufzte. Sirius schien allerdings zufrieden mit der Leistung von James zu sein. Remus sah zu Lily und stockte. Esmare, die neben Lily saß und direkt hinter Remus, blickte sehr nachdenklich zu James und Adrian hinüber. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, hauchte sie ein: „Seltsam" und Remus nickte nur bestätigend.

oooooooooo

Panisch erwachte Harry aus einem alles andere als ruhigen Schlaf. Kerzengerade saß er in seinem Bett, die Augen weit aufgerissen und am ganzen Körper zitternd. Kalter Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn und der Mund war zu einem Schrei geöffnet - aber kein Ton kam über seine Lippen. Es war totenstill im Schlafsaal, es war ja auch etwa drei Uhr nachts.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis Harry seinen Körper wieder einigermaßen unter Kontrolle hatte. Das Zittern ließ nur langsam nach und er brauchte sehr lange, bis ihm wirklich klar war, dass es sich bei den Bildern vor seinem geistigen Auge nur um einen Albtraum handelte. Ein grausamer Albtraum von Voldemort. Von Voldemorts grausamen und mörderischen Taten.

Leise kämpfte er sich aus seiner verschwitzten Decke und stand vorsichtig auf. Er schlich auf Zehenspitzen in das angrenzende Badezimmer. Ein blasser Junge blickte ihm mit großen unterlaufenen Augen aus dem Spiegel entgegen. Noch immer glänzte seine Haut vom Schweiß und sein Pyjama klebte unangenehm an seiner Haut. Das Grauen war ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

So sehr seinem Gesicht die Farbe fehlte, so sehr brannte seine Narbe. Harry war froh, dass dies äußerlich nicht zu erkennen war. Niemand würde dann noch an eine normale Unfallnarbe glauben. Sanuel und Lin machten sich schon genug Sorgen um ihn. Dass sie ihm jetzt nicht mehr so zur Seite stehen konnten, wie sie gerne wollten, belastete die beiden Japaner doch sehr. Harry war im Grunde sehr froh darüber, allerdings beaufsichtigten sie ihn jetzt in der unterrichtsfreien Zeit nur noch intensiver. Harry hatte jetzt vermehrt Probleme sich von ihnen loszureißen.

Harry seufzte schwer und hoffte, dass niemand aus seinem Schlafsaal von diesem nächtlichen Zwischenfall aufgewacht war. Es war das letzte, was er jetzt gebrauchen könnte, dass womöglich Sanuel von seinen unruhigen Schlafverhalten erfuhr und sich Sorgen machte, oder dass Draco sich darüber in aller Öffentlichkeit lustig machte.

Draco und er hatten ihren Schlafsaal behalten und nach ein paar einschleimenden Worten bei Slughorn, durfte auch Sanuel bei ihnen im Zimmer bleiben. Dies gefiel Draco zwar nicht wirklich, aber so schlimm war es dann doch wieder nicht, als dass sich ein großer Aufstand nach Malfoy Manier gelohnt hätte. Sanuel konzentrierte sich ja ohnehin eher auf Harry und beachtete Draco nicht weiter, so glaubte Draco jedenfalls.

Harry blickte noch einmal in den Spiegel und erschauderte. Er hatte nicht wirklich wieder Farbe bekommen, zu tief saß der Schreck in seinen Knochen fest. Dann wusch er sich das Gesicht mit kaltem Wasser in der Hoffnung ein wenig zur Ruhe zu kommen. Halb blind tastete er nach dem Handtuch, welches ihm sofort gereicht wurde.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Sanuel leise. Er stand in seinem schwarzen Schlafanzug da und blickte seinen jungen Freund fragend und besorgt an. Er wirkte noch sehr verschlafen und müde.

Harry blickte nicht auf. Sein Gesicht in das weiche Handtuch vergraben, nuschelte er ein: „Hatte nur ´nen Albtraum… nichts Aufregendes."

„Ach komm, Adrian. Albträume hast Du mehr als oft. Mal mehr oder wenige heftig, aber für mein Verständnis eindeutig ZU oft. Aber Du stehst dann nie auf. Es muss schon ziemlich heftig sein, wenn Du für fast ne halbe Stunde ins Badezimmer verschwindest. Verdammt Adrian!! WAS ist los? WAS ist passiert? Du kannst doch mit mir reden! Vielleicht solltest Du mal mit der Medi Hexe reden?!"

„Sorry, Sanuel. Es ist nichts, wobei Du mir helfen kannst und zu Madam Pomfrey will ich auch nicht", sagte Harry bestimmt und legte das Handtuch bemüht gelassen weg. Er war nicht mehr ganz so blass, aber Sanuel erkannte trotzdem, dass Harry bis ins Knochenmark erschüttert war. Es war eindeutig nicht wie sonst. Dafür unterschied sich diese Nacht viel zu sehr von den anderen.

Sanuel hatte einen relativ schwachen Schlaf. Sein Gehör reagierte auf jedes Geräusch und so bekam Sanuel jedes nächtliche Geschehen im Schlafsaal mit, auch wenn er es nicht immer kommentierte. Ein Beispiel dafür war die Nacht, wo die beiden Jungen etwas sehr Wichtiges zu besprechen hatten und dabei sich näher gekommen waren, als sie selbst für möglich erachtet hatten. Sanuel hatte nicht wirklich verstanden, um was es ging, aber er war nicht dumm und das darauf folgende Verhalten der Lehrer, besonders von Gryzabel Camiz, war schon sehr seltsam gewesen. Sanuel hatte damals nichts verstanden und auch jetzt erhielt er von Harry keine weiteren Informationen.

Harry ging wieder zu Bett und schickte auch Sanuel zurück in die Federn. Sanuel kam diesem Wunsch nur grummelnd nach. Er hoffte, dass er am Morgen oder an den folgenden Tagen ein paar Informationen erhielt, aber er wurde enttäuscht. Die folgenden Tage verliefen ruhig und Harry ließ über dieses Thema nicht mit sich reden. Er blockte jede Unterhaltung über Albträume und Schlafstörungen rigoros ab.

Auch merkte Sanuel schnell, dass Harry gewisse Konsequenzen aus dieser nächtlichen Begegnung gezogen hatte. Er hörte nichts mehr, sobald er in seinem Bett lag. Die Nächte waren so ruhig, wie lange nicht mehr und erst nach einigen solcher Nächte, bekam Sanuel Zweifel. Er entdeckte schließlich den Zauber, der auf seinem Bett lag und garantiert von Harry ausgesprochen war. Sein Bett war vor nächtlichen Geräuschen geschützt und Sanuel schaffte es nicht diesen Fluch zu neutralisieren oder Harry dazuzubewegen. Es war frustrierend und einen Lehrer konnte und wollte er nicht hinzuziehen.

Die Konsequenz des Schutzzaubers war, dass Sanuel nicht mehr mitbekam, wenn Harry Albträume hatte, aber er wusste genau, dass er welche hatte. Die dunklen Schatten unter Harrys Augen waren auch kaum zu übersehen. Jedenfalls bevor Harry am Morgen im Bad verschwand. Es schien, als habe er einen nützlichen Zauber im Repertoire. Sanuel hatte das Gefühl, als ob dies ganz normal für den schmalen Jungen war, aber mittlerweile wunderte Sanuel sich über gar nichts mehr. Jedenfalls nichts, was irgendwie mit der magischen Leistung von Harry in Verbindung gebracht werden konnte.

Eins wurde den Lehrern und Schülern nämlich schnell klar: Adrian Jericle und Dorian Mosnay hatten auch im 6. Jahrgang keine wirklichen Schwierigkeiten dem Unterricht zu folgen und viel Zeit für die Hausaufgaben nahm wenigstens Adrian sich nicht.

Ständig konnten Sanuel und Lin die neusten Gerüchte und Spekulationen der anderen Schüler aufschnappen. Ein Gerücht war eindrucksvoller als das andere. Kaum ein Schüler der unteren Jahrgänge konnte zu diesen seltsamen Zauberern Vertrauen fassen, auch wenn keine offensichtliche Gefahr von ihnen ausging.

Das Widersprüchliche daran war, wie Sanuel und Lin sich lachend eingestehen mussten, dass es trotz allem genug Mädchen gab, die stolz darauf wären Adrian Jericle einen Kuss zu stehlen. Aber der schwarzhaarige Junge zeigte nicht das geringste Interesse an diesem romantischen Gehabe. Umso begeisterter war der Wettkampf.

Lin erinnerte sich und andere immer wieder gern an Chantal. Sie war eine dunkelhaarige Hufflepuff-Schülerin und hatte sich in den Kopf gesetzt bei Harry zu landen. Regelmäßig hatte sie den Slytherin in den Gängen oder beim gemeinsamen Unterricht in Zauberkunst abgefangen und angesprochen. Ihre Gespräche verliefen immer ähnlich. Sie stellte sich in Positur und setzte einen Schlafzimmerblick auf, - der Harry etwas Farbe ins Gesicht jagte - dann fragte sie indirekt nach einem Date. Harry lehnte freundlich stammelnd ab und sie zog einen Schmollmund.

Sie war hübsch, keine Frage und sie zeigte mehr Ausdauer, als die anderen Mädchen, die nach der dritten Absage meist aufgegeben hatten. Irgendwann wäre auch Chantals Geduld zu Ende.

Seit sie nicht mehr gemeinsamen Unterricht hatte, konnte sie ihn auch nicht mehr ganz so oft abfangen und ansprechen. Aber leider schaffte sie es nach Harrys Meinung noch viel zu oft. Wieso verstand das Mädchen nicht, dass Harry nichts von ihr wollte? Warum brachte sie ihn immer wieder in solch peinliche Situationen? Auch wenn Harry schon ein wenig Erfahrungen mit Mädchen gesammelt hatte, wirklich ein geduldiges und ruhiges Händchen hatte er dabei nicht entwickelt. Auch wenn es seinem Ego schmeichelte, so war ihm diese Art der Begegnungen unangenehm und peinlich. Er war zu höflich und vermutlich auch zu schüchtern, als dass er ihr eine klare und direkte Absage erteilen konnte.

Harry sagte ihr gerade wieder mal, dass er keine Zeit für einen romantischen Spaziergang um den See hatte, als sie richtig sauer wurde. Sanuel musste Lins Lachen mit seiner Hand ersticken und selbst das Grinsen unterdrücken, als sie Harrys Gesicht sahen.

Dem Jungen war die Überraschung deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Chantal… ich…"

Sie sah ihn jetzt richtig verletzt an. Sie klimperte mit ihren Wimpern und drückte eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel heraus: „Wieso hast Du mir nicht gesagt, dass Du mich nicht attraktiv findest?" jammerte sie kläglich und erhoffte wohl doch noch eine Date-Zusage. Es schien ihre letzte Waffe zu sein.

Leicht schüttelte Harry seinen Kopf und hob den Blick wieder. Er musste seine Gedanken ordnen und sich dann wieder mit diesem pubertierenden Mädchen befassen.

„Chantal, ich habe Dir nie gesagt, dass Du unattraktiv bist, weil es auch nicht stimmt. Aber ich … ich… ich habe Dir jedes Mal aufs Neue gesagt, dass ich nicht mit Dir … ähm… ausgehen will. Wenn Du Dir trotzdem Hoffnung machst, dann ist es Deine eigene Schuld. Ich habe Dich nie angelogen."

Sie straffte sich. „Du…Du .. bist ein … falsches Arschloch. Keine Ahnung, warum alle etwas von Dir wollen. Typischer Slytherin bist Du. Ihr könnt nichts anders als Lügen … ihr falschen Schlangen…", heulte sie los und lief den Gang entlang. Aus ihren Augen quollen jetzt große Krokodilstränen.

Lin und Sanuel gingen vorsichtig auf Harry zu. „Du hast ihr Herz gebrochen", kicherte Lin und erhielt prompt einen Rippenstoß von Sanuel, um sie zur Ruhe zu bringen. Er wusste nicht, in welcher Stimmung Harry sein würde und ein falsches Wort könnte fatale Folgen haben.

„Mach Dir nichts draus. Sie wird es überleben und sich einen neuen Schwarm aussuchen. Wenigstens bist Du jetzt auch sie los." Sanuel legte Harry mitfühlend und Trost spendend eine Hand auf die Schulter, um ihn zu beruhigen, aber das war gar nicht nötig. Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern und strich sich durch die Haare. Er atmete tief durch und blickte Sanuel an. Er war weder tief betroffen, noch unglücklich. Diese blauen Augen zeigten deutlich, dass Harry nur etwas überrascht und überfordert mit dem ganzen romantischen Getue war, es sich aber nicht lange zu Herzen nahm. Eigentlich etwas ungewöhnliches bei einem 15-jährigen Jungen.

oooooooooo

Manchmal hatte Lin das Gefühl, dass ‚Adrian' einfach nur genervt war. Von allem und jedem. Er zeigte kein Interesse an einer romantischen oder auch nur erotischen Beziehung. Aber von dieser offensichtlichen Einstellung ließen sich nur wenige einschüchtern. Viele Mädchen und auch ein paar Jungen dachten sich dies ändern zu können. Sie alle stießen auf Granit. Und doch versuchten sie es nach einiger Zeit meistens wieder, auch wenn das Resultat das gleiche war. Nur Chantal hatte sich nicht wieder blicken lassen.

Anders lief es bei ‚Dorian'. Zwar sah man ihn nicht ständig in den Gängen knutschen, aber die Flirtattacken nahm er gerne wahr und erwiderte sie auch. Aber auch bei ihm konnte sich kein Mädchen als seine Freundin bezeichnen.

Die beiden Jungen waren so unterschiedlich und doch konnten sie sich nicht wirklich ignorieren. Ständig kamen Anspielungen und Kommentare von ‚Dorian', sobald wieder mal ein Mädchen ‚Adrian' ansprach.

Lin wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass die beiden Jungen etwas verband. Etwas Tiefes und Geheimnisvolles. Etwas, was nicht mit Familie oder Schule im Zusammenhang stand. Mit jeder Antwort von ‚Adrian' wurde die Situation verworrener und ‚Dorian' schien langsam nicht mehr zu verstehen, was ‚Adrian' ihm sagen wollte. Lin und Sanuel hatten es schon lange aufgegeben den Worten einen verständlichen Sinn zu geben.

Die Jungen hatten sich entfremdet und verfolgten unterschiedliche Ziele. Wobei ‚Adrian' ganz offensichtlich nicht an seiner schulischen Leistung arbeitete. Er hatte etwas anderes im Sinn und Lin wüsste nur zu gern, was.

oooooooooo

Harry saß alleine im Slytherinschlafsaal. Er hatte es geschafft nicht nur Lin und Sanuel, sondern auch Levidia und Remera abzuschütteln. Nach Chantal waren es die neusten Kletten, mit denen er zu kämpfen hatte. Sie wurden langsam wirklich zu einem Problem, über welches sich Lin köstlich zu amüsieren schien. Harry war wirklich froh, dass wenigstens sie sich nicht für ihn interessierte. Jedenfalls nicht im romantischen oder erotischen Sinne.

Seine Bettvorhänge waren fest zugezogen, auch wenn er ganz alleine im dunklen Schlafsaal war. Eine Kerze schwebte vor ihm in der Luft und erhellte sein Bett in einem sanften matten Licht.

Müde saß er im Schneidersitz mitten auf der Matratze und blickte auf das grüne Kissen hinab, welches direkt vor ihm lag. Es sah in dem sanften Licht aus, wie ein Samtkissen beim Juwelier. Unterstützt wurde dies auch noch dadurch, dass ein großer goldener Ring darauf lag.

Der schwarze Stein des Ringes reflektierte das Kerzenlicht leicht und es sah aus, als ob dunkler Nebel im Stein gefangen war. Vermutlich war es auch so, nur das der Nebel alles andere als Wohl gesonnen und harmlos war.

Harry spürte die dunkle Magie, die davon ausging, jetzt wo er so nah davor saß, sehr deutlich. Sie bereitete ihm Unbehagen, denn er wusste was er tun musste, nur hatte Dumbledore bei seinem Versuch seine Hand verkrüppelt. Darauf wollte Harry gerne verzichten.

Er musste den Ring von Slytherin zerstören, aber bloß wie?

Im Grunde war Harry schon mal froh den Ring überhaupt gefunden zu haben. ‚Damals' waren Dumbledore und er ja nur in der Erinnerung von Bob Ogden zum Haus der Gaunts gekommen. Diesmal war Harry ganz alleine und auf sich gestellt. Er musste auf normale Art und Weise das Dorf suchen und finden. Zum Glück konnte Harry sich an den Dorfnamen erinnern und so hatte er viele Landkarten nach „Groß und Klein Hangleton" abgesucht.

Leider musste Harry feststellen, dass es mehr als zwei Dörfer in Großbritannien gab, die diesen Namen trugen. In Hogwarts gab es nicht wirklich viele Landkarten von England und so war Harry froh, dass er schon bei Gryzabel angefangen hatte zu suchen. Er hatte die in Frage kommenden Pläne mit nach Hogwarts genommen und hier weiter untersucht.

Er war den Weg den er und Dumbledore gegangen sind, immer und immer wieder im Geiste gefolgt und hatte versucht alles auszuschließen, was nicht passte. So konnte er alle Ortschaften, die am Meer und im flachen Land lagen ausschließen, denn das Haus der Gaunts lag eindeutig im bewaldeten Gebirge. Am Ende waren 3 Möglichkeiten übrig geblieben und Harry hatte alle drei Orte schon aufgesucht gehabt.

Im Grunde war es gar nicht so schwer Hogwarts zu verlassen. Es war nur eine große Herausforderung dies unauffällig zu machen, denn Dumbledore und die anderen Lehrer hielten ihn im Auge und so durfte Harry nie allzu lange weg bleiben oder Unterrichtsstunden versäumen. Er durfte nicht vermisst werden, jedenfalls nicht für eine längere Zeit.

Harry verfluchte es zum Wiederholten mal, dass er nicht einfach zum Haus der Gaunts apparieren konnte. Er hatte es schon bei Gryzabel versucht, aber es wäre auch so schön einfach gewesen. Aber nein … aus irgendeinem Grund konnte Harry das Haus nicht ausreichend orten.

Also musste er auf fast normale Art das Haus der letzten Nachfahren von Salazars Slytherin finden. Er seufzte allein bei dem Gedanken an die Suche schwer auf. Er hatte schon im Sommer angefangen zu suchen bzw. sich genau überlegt, wo er mit seiner Suche beginnen würde. Hier auf Hogwarts hatte er auf den richtigen Moment gewartet und hoffte nun, dass es wirklich der richtige war.

Harry war durch den Geheimgang hinter der buckeligen Hexe nach Hogsmead geschlichen und dabei ist ihm eigentlich nie jemand begegnet, nur ein einziges Mal vor fast zwei Wochen. Natürlich mussten ihm mitten im Geheimgang Sirius und James entgegen kommen. Vermutlich hatten sie etwas heimlich in dem kleinen Zaubererdorf besorgt. Aber das war Harry im Grunde egal, er durfte ihnen nur nicht begegnen. Nicht hier. Nicht jetzt. Warum ausgerechnet Sirius und James? Wie sollte er es erklären?

Im ersten Moment war Harry total paralysiert. Er sah das schwache Lumos-Licht, dann hörte er die beiden Jungen und wusste nicht, was er nun tun sollte. Er musste sich verstecken, aber in einem leeren Gang war dies gar nicht so einfach, aber Harry verschlief nicht ohne Grund die Verwandlungsstunden und so verwandelte er sich selbst schnell in einen mittelgroßen Stein. Seine Animagi-Gestalt wäre eine gute Alternative, aber er dachte nicht daran und im Nachhinein war die Gefahr ausversehen zertreten zu werden auch zu groß. Denn keine fünf Sekunden später liefen die beiden Gryffindorjungen ausgelassen auf ihn zu.

Diese Verwandlungszauber in tote Gegenstände waren gemein und unangenehm, aber sie taten ihre Wirkung. Natürlich musste er mitten im Weg liegen und prompt stolperte James über den magischen Steinbrocken. Nur durch schnelle Reflexe hatte der Sucher von Gryffindor seinen Fall mit den Händen bremsen können, sonst würde er jetzt mit blutig aufgeschlagener Nase auf dem Boden kauern. So fluchte er nur laut und undeutlich vor sich hin. Und Sirius lachte sich kringelig.

„Oh Merlin… ein einsamer Kieselstein … bringt unseren göttlichen James zu fall… wie bei David und Goliath…."

Sirius lachte laut und es klang verbunden mit dem Echo des Ganges noch stärker wie ein Bellen. Harry fühlte sich in diesem Moment so einsam, wie schon lange nicht mehr.

„Vielleicht sollte ich ihn mitnehmen und Lily geben, … damit sie weiß … wie sie Dich wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück bekommt…" Sirius lachte und hielt sich an der Wand fest, damit er nicht umkippte.

James rappelte sich schnell hoch und klopfte sich kurz den Schmutz von seinem Unhang, bevor er auf Sirius zustürmte. Dieser lief lachend und glucksend den Gang Richtung Hogwarts entlang und wich James Attacken geschickt aus.

Zum Glück kamen die Jungen nicht auf die Idee diesen Stein irgendwie zu bestrafen, denn das hätte so ziemlich ins Auge gehen können. Auch kamen sie nicht zurück um den Stein als Erinnerung mitzunehmen, wie Sirius angedeutet hatte. Und bei ihrem nächsten Besuch, würde dort kein Stein mehr liegen. Jedenfalls nicht dieser bestimmte Stein.

Harry verwandelte sich mit einem nonverbalen Zauber fix zurück und hielt sich die Seite. Es tat höllisch weh, dort wo James über ihn gefallen war. Es war schon sehr seltsam, dass man selbst als Stein noch Schmerzen empfinden kann. Irgendwie bezweifelte Harry, dass dies in Ordnung war, denn Hermione hatte davon nichts erzählt.

Die Erinnerung an Hermione und Ron rief die Traurigkeit in ihm empor und machte ihn noch deutlicher, wie einsam er in dieser Zeit wirklich war. Der Schmerz seiner Rippen trat wieder in den Hintergrund, er war in keiner Form vergleichbar mit dem Schmerz in seinem Herzen und seiner Seele. Schnell lief Harry weiter. Er hatte eine Mission und über den Zauber nachgrübeln oder nachlesen könnte er auch später noch machen, wenn er wieder in Hogwarts war. Und die Einsamkeit würde auch nicht vom Warten vergehen…

Sobald er unter dem Honigtopf war, apparierte er nach ‚Klein Hangleton'. Zum Glück musste er den Geheimgang nicht verlassen, um apparieren zu können. Und zum Glück half eine genaue Landkarte der Orientierung aus um richtig apparieren zu können, besonders wenn man den Ort vor einigen Tagen das letzte Mal besucht hatte. Da war die Apparation viel schwieriger gewesen und nur mit viel Glück fehlerfrei gelungen. Mit Zug oder Besen hätte er vermutlich Tage für diese Reise gebraucht.

Etwas außerhalb des Dorfes kam Harry in einer geschützten Ecke an. Er brauchte nicht lange um sich zu orientieren und so lief er den steilen Weg rasch empor, ohne von irgendwelchen Dorfbewohnern gesehen zu werden. Auf der Suche nach dem richtigen Dorf hatte Harry sich nur bis hierher gewagt, da eine kleine Gruppe Kinder auf dem Feldweg gespielt hatte. Jetzt aber war der Feldweg leer und Harry lief ihn entlang, bis er schließlich zum versteckten Weg hinter den Tannen kam.

Viel Zeit hatte er nicht. Er durfte nicht sehr viel mehr als eine halbe Stunde wegbleiben und so kämpfte Harry sich den steilen Weg empor und fand diesmal zum Glück schnell den Eingang zum Grundstück vom Haus der Gaunts.

Jetzt wusste er auch, warum er nicht direkt zum Haus apparieren konnte. Es war noch heruntergekommener und zerfallener als in seiner Erinnerung. Im Grunde hatte dieses Haus nichts mehr mit dem aus seinen Erinnerungen gemein. Wie sollte er in dieser Bruchbude etwas finden?

Die Haustür hing schief in der Angel und von der Schlange, die einst dort gehangen hat, war nichts mehr außer dem Nagel, der noch immer im dunklen Holz steckte, zu erkennen. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl betrat Harry vorsichtig das Haus von Voldemorts Verwandten. Es war noch immer das kleine Haus mit nur drei Zimmern, aber die Fensterläden waren geschlossen und nur Harrys ‚Lumos' brachte ein wenig Licht. Er war dankbar dafür, dass er hier zaubern konnte. Der Ort war voller Magie und würde seine ganz private Signatur verschleiern und verstecken. Und ohne Magie würde er sich in diese Ruine nicht hineinwagen. Die Lebensgefahr war dafür eindeutig zu groß.

Das Dach war teilweise eingestürzt und ein Balken hing schräg in der Luft, aber kein Licht drang von oben in den Raum. Die herabgefallenen Querbalken behinderten so den Zugang zur Küche und nur durch den Kaminvorsprung fiel nicht das ganze Haus sofort zusammen. Harry hoffte, dass die Wände und Balken innerhalb der nächsten 30 Minuten nicht komplett nachgeben würden. Was für eine Schlagzeile! „Held der Zaubererwelt vom Dach erschlagen" Nur gut, dass er hier nicht der Held war. Auf die Schlagzeile könnte er trotzdem verzichten.

Harry kannte aber keinen Zauber, der dieses marode Gemäuer halten könnte. Außerdem würde es ihm seine Arbeit unter Umständen erschweren. Es würde alte magische Signaturen überdecken.

Harry überlegte, wo er jetzt anfangen sollte mit dem Suchen. Leider hatte Dumbledore ihm nie erzählt, wo er den Ring genau gefunden hatte. Er versuchte sich zu erinnern, was Dumbledore ihn je über dieses Haus und diesen Horcrux erzählt hatte, aber viel war das nicht. Er war ja auch nicht mehr wichtig gewesen, da er zu dem Zeitpunkt schon zerstört war.

‚Magie hinterlässt immer Spuren, Harry', hörte er seinen Mentor leise reden, aber leider war Harry nie besonders gut darin gewesen die Spuren der Magie von anderen Personen zu lokalisieren oder genauer zu bestimmen. Hermione und auch Ron waren darin um einiges Besser, aber Harry hatte jetzt keine Zeit um sich in der schmerzhaften Erinnerung zu verlieren. Er wusste, dass er im Verhältnis dazu magisch komplexe Zauber besser einsetzen konnte, weil er seine eigene Magie besser spüren und lokalisieren konnte. Hermione war immer wieder überrascht, was er dann doch alles zustande brachte.

Harry schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf die verschiedenen Magieströmungen in diesem Haus und versuchte sie zu unterscheiden. Zwar war das Haus nicht groß, aber der gesuchte Gegenstand umso kleiner. Und der Ring würde vermutlich sehr gut geschützt sein.

Die Zeit lief ihm davon. Er hatte wohl noch gut 20 Minuten.

Im ganzen Haus spürte er noch die Rückstände von vergangenen Zaubern. Zauber und Flüche. Überall war Magie. Ohne Magie wäre hier nur noch Staub und Asche, überwuchert von Efeu und Farn.

Aber ein starker magischer Impuls kam aus dem Schlafzimmer. Auch wenn Harry nicht daran glaubte, dass sich dort etwas wirklich Wichtiges befand, musste er sich diese magische Ansammlung ansehen. Harry ging langsam zur maroden Tür und öffnete sie vorsichtig. Ein penetranter Verwesungsgestank ließ ihn erstarren und sofort die Flucht ergreifen. Erst einige Meter vor dem Haus an der frischen Ludt kam er zum stehen. Mit Mühe und Not schaffte er es nach einigen weiteren Minuten seinen Magen wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Harry war kreidebleich im Gesicht. Wenn er etwas nicht ausstehen konnte, dann war es so ein bestialischer Gestank. Allein bei dem Gedanken daran, drehte sich sein Magen wieder um.

Das begann ja toll. Mürrisch ließ Harry den widerlichen Geruch mit einem kleinen nützlichen Zauber verschwinden und er öffnete das kleine Fenster vom Schlafzimmer, um doch ein wenig Licht herein zu lassen. Viel brachte es nicht. Nur sehr spärlich wurde der Raum beleuchtet und alles wirkte nun noch schummriger und undeutlicher.

Harry betrat das Zimmer nur mit äußerster Skepsis und Vorsicht. Warum stank es in diesem Zimmer so? Überall lag Zentimeter dicker Staub und Harry zweifelte nicht daran, dass hier schon seit Jahren keiner mehr gewesen war.

Mit dem Licht an seinem Zauberstab konnte Harry schließlich den Kadaver erkennen, der diesen Gestank hervorrief. Man konnte noch Überbleibsel von hellen Hufen erkennen und Harry dachte sofort an ein Einhorn. Panik durchschoss ihn, aber im nächsten Moment sah er, dass es kein Einhorn war, aber dass besserte seine Laune auch nicht auf. Vor ihm lag der tote und verwesende Körper eines ausgewachsenen Zentauren.

Wie und warum der hier lag, wusste Harry nicht, aber er hatte Firenze vor seinem inneren Auge und die Übelkeit kam sofort zurück. Er würgte und versuchte gleichzeitig sich zu beruhigen. Kalter Schweiß brach auf seiner Stirn aus und er zitterte, während er sich Luft zufächelte.

Etwas bewegte sich unter den Knochen und Harry schrak zurück. Er fürchtete einen Aasfresser, aber es war nur eine kleine rote Schlange, die die Käfer und Maden verspeiste. Kurz beäugte Harry die Schlange skeptisch, dann ignorierte er sie.

Harry erinnerte sich, dass Fred und George mal von einem Zauber erzählt hatten, der die Verwesung lange hinauszögern konnte. Sie hatten überlegt ihn auf eine Ratte auszusprechen und die Ratte dann in den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum zu schmuggeln. Sie hatten es dann aber schließlich doch nicht gemacht.

Vermutlich war genau dieser Verwesungs-Hinauszöger-Zauber Ursprung der Magie, die Harry im Schlafzimmer gefühlt hatte. Aber warum lag hier in Haus der Gaunts ein toter Zentaur? Egal wie lange er schon hier lag?! Wie war der hierher gekommen? Und warum?

„Mist, verdammter!", kam es leise über Harrys Lippen, nicht nur um die erdrückende Stille zu durchbrechen. Ein Blick auf seine Uhr sagte ihm, dass die Zeit keine Rücksicht auf ihn nahm. Er musste Handeln. Er musste suchen und finden. Und zwar jetzt.

Ein ‚Accio' brachte wie zu erwarten nichts. Aber Harry wollte den Ring heute finden. Das Haus lag ruhig und still da. Er versuchte sich wieder auf die Magie zu konzentrieren, dabei musste er allerdings den Zentaur übergehen und dies war eine der schwierigsten Aufgaben. Bewusst einen Zauber ausklammern und dabei nach den anderen schwächeren Spuren von anderer Magie zu suchen. Dies hatte Harry bisher nie wirklich geschafft und eigentlich war es unwahrscheinlich, dass er es ausgerechnet jetzt schaffen sollte.

Er dachte an Hermione, die jetzt vermutlich einfach kurz die Augen schließen würde (Vorher hätte sie Harry zur Seite geschickt, damit seine Magie sie nicht stören würde). Dann hätte sie wahrscheinlich auf den Kamin gezeigt. Harry hörte regelrecht ihre Stimme: „Hinter dem mittleren Backstein unter dem Slytherinwappen ist ein Geheimfach, Harry. Das müsstest selbst Du spüren können."

Ein abfälliges Schnauben wäre die Antwort und dann würden Rons Worte folgen: „Oh ja, Hermione, nur weil Du die Schleifspuren auf dem Kaminsims sehen kannst, brauchst Du Dich nicht so aufzuspielen. Harry wäre darauf schon ganz alleine gekommen."

„Es gibt da keine Schleifspuren, Ronald.", würde Hermione schimpfen und Harrys Konzentration total zunichte machen. Aber Harry konnte auch jetzt einfach nur grinsen und blickte unwillkürlich zu dem kleinen Kamin. Es gab keine Schleifspuren oder sonst irgendwelche Anzeichen für ein Geheimfach.

Aber Harry konnte das Slytherinwappen genau erkennen. Es war stark vermodert und wahnsinnig dreckig, aber die Schlange war noch zu erkennen. Unwillkürlich grinste er breit und strich mit dem Finger über den staubigen Sims. Was würde er nicht alles dafür tun, damit seine Freunde bei ihm sein könnten.

„Aber wir sind doch bei Dir, Harry. Und nun hör auf in Deinen Erinnerungen zu schwelgen sondern konzentrier Dich. Verdammt noch mal, Du hast eine Aufgabe."

Die Worte von Hermione erfüllten ihn mit einem warmen Gefühl und der leichte Druck auf seiner linken Schulter war sicher Ron, der ihm auf diese Art Kraft und Unterstützung gab. Harrys Finger strichen vorsichtig über den Backstein, auf den Hermiones Beschreibung zutreffen würde und spürte … nichts… keine Wärme … keine Magie. Einfach nichts.

Harry runzelte missmutig die Stirn und sah sich schließlich ungeduldig im gesamten Zimmer noch mal gründlich um. Nichts schien seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen zu wollen, außer dem Kadaver zu seinen Füßen und der war ihm mittlerweile ziemlich egal.

Harry seufzte schwer und blickte noch einmal kurz zu dem dunklen Kamin. Er war frustriert. Er sah keinen Hinweis auf ein Versteck. Aber er wollte nicht in den Wohnraum gehen, um dort zu suchen. Hier gab es noch etwas, was er nicht übersehen durfte. Er hatte nicht die Zeit sich monatelang um einen einzigen Horcrux zu kümmern. Harry wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit ihm genau blieb, aber viel würde es nicht sein. Er hatte nicht die Zeit, noch einmal hier her zukommen. Wütend holte er Luft und raufte sich die Haare.

„Ahhhh….. Mist… verdammter…"

In seiner Zeit war das Leben und die Jagt nach den Horcruxen vielleicht auch nicht einfacher, aber da war er auch nie alleine gewesen. Er hatte nicht alle anlügen müssen, die ihm etwas bedeuteten. Frustriert über seine aktuelle Situation im Allgemeinen krallte Harry seine Hände in die schwarzen Haare und er konnte den Schrei aus seiner Seele nicht unterdrücken. Verdammt, was sollte er bloß tun. Er hatte schon so viel Zeit damit verbracht diesen Horcrux zu finden, dass er nicht noch mehr Zeit vertrödeln wollte und auch nicht konnte.

War dieser verdammte Kadaver nur reine Ablenkung, oder einfach ein trauriges Zeugnis eines bestialischen Kampfes?! Harry wusste es nicht.

Es hatte keinen Sinn mehr, noch länger zu warten und hier nachzudenken. Er konnte keine andere Magie als die des Kadavers spüren und er musste sich also etwas anderes einfallen lassen. Erst einmal musste er zurück nach Hogwarts, bevor er vermisst wurde. Bevor sein Verschwinden bis zu den Lehrern und dem Direktor vordrang.

Harry schlug wütend die modre Schlafzimmertür hinter sich zu und sah sich noch einmal angewidert in diesem kargen halb zerfallenem Wohnraum um. Auch hier war ein schmaler Kamin und die Spuren von Asche waren auch noch deutlich zu erkennen. Auch hier hing ein Bild über dem Sims, aber es war schon zu verrottete und eingestaubt, um es erkennen zu können.

Eigentlich war alles zur Unkenntlichkeit verstaubt oder verkommen. Selbst die Sessel und Tische waren nur noch Schrott. Der muffige Gestank ließ Harry erschaudern und er fragte sich, warum er es erst jetzt wahrnahm.

Harrys Blick glitt zu der kleinen Küche und dann wieder zum Kamin. Er erinnerte sich an Hermiones Worte. Auch wenn sie nur in seiner Erinnerung und Gedanken gesprochen waren, so hatte Harry schon immer ein Faible für mystische und kryptische Aussagen. Ganz besonders wenn sie von der so logischen und analytischen Hermione kamen.

Er stand schon in der Eingangstür und trat dann doch noch einmal kurz zum Kamin. Er legte seine Hand auf den Stein und …

… spürte auch hier nur die Kälte der Steinwand… aber etwas war anders… etwas vibrierte unter seinen Fingern und Harry schloss die Augen um diesem Gefühl nachzugehen. Unwillkürlich drückte er den Stein einfach fest… und hörte ein leises Knirschen.

Es war kein Geheimfach hinter diesem Stein… er war der Auslöser zum Öffnen eines kleinen geheimen Faches unterhalb des Kaminsims…. Und genau da lag der Ring. Harry fragte sich nicht, wie Tom Riddel dieses Geheimversteck entdeckt hatte. Es spielte für Harry keine Rolle. Er konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. Ein breites Grinsen legte sich auf seine Züge und er schüttelte den Kopf.

Dumbledore wäre vermutlich auf anderem Wege an dieses Versteck gekommen, aber egal wie, Harry hatte sein erstes Ziel erreicht. Ohne lange zu Zögern hatte Harry den Ring vorsichtig an sich genommen und vernichtete alle Spuren, die er hinterlassen hatte. Der Kadaver war wohl wirklich nur Ablenkung. Harry seufzte erleichtert als er wieder durch den Geheimgang nach Hogwarts lief. Noch immer schlug sein Herz rasend und beruhigte sich nicht. Er wollte jetzt nur noch zurück in die Kerker, wo er in Sicherheit wären würde.

So einfach wie gedacht war es leider dann doch nicht.

Harry hatte nicht mehr die Karte der Rumtreiber und musste sich so auf sein Gespür und Gefühl verlassen. Gerade als er den Geheimgang hinter sich verschlossen hatte, begegnete er Professor Dumbledore.

Harry erstarrte mitten in seiner Bewegung. Er war zu erschrocken um sich bewegen zu können. Dann zwang er ein kaltes aber freundliches Lächeln auf seine Lippen. Er musste den Schein wahren…

„Guten Abend, Professor Dumbledore!"

„Guten Abend, Mr. Jericle. Warum befinden Sie sich nicht in der Großen Halle beim Abendessen, wie die anderen Schüler? Sie können mir gerne Folgen. Folgen Sie mir doch. Die restlichen Schüler warten vermutlich schon auf uns." Dumbledore zwinkerte freundlich, aber Harry wusste, dass es alles oder auch nichts bedeuten konnte.

Harry blickte erschrocken auf seine Uhr. Sie sagte ihm, dass er sehr viel länger weg war, als er gedacht hatte. Er nickte dem Schulleiter leicht zu und folgte ihm mit zwanghaft ruhigem und sicherem Schritt. Er hatte allerdings ein sehr ungutes Gefühl. Seit wann lief Dumbledore denn einfach durch die Gänge? Harry konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass dies zu den Aufgaben des Schulleiters gehörte. Warum musste er ausgerechnet ihm begegnen? Hoffentlich spürte er die schwarze Magie des Ringes nicht.

Unwillkürlich wurde der Griff um den kleinen Gegenstand in seiner Umhangtasche fester und Kälte stieg in Harrys Nacken hoch. Bei dem Versuch sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, versteifte er sich leicht. Hoffentlich war es reiner Zufall, dass Dumbledore ihm hier begegnet war. Hoffentlich wollte Dumbledore nicht den Inhalt seiner Taschen inspizieren. Hoffentlich war alles viel harmloser, als es im Moment den Anschein machte.

Vielleicht war Dumbledore im Krankenflügel gewesen und auf dem Rückweg zur Großen Halle ihm begegnet. Ja, das wäre rein theoretisch möglich, aber auch so konnte Harry nur hoffen, dass Dumbledore keinen Verdacht hegte. Er wusste nicht, ob Dumbledore den Geheimgang kannte und fragen konnte er ja schlecht. Viele sorgenvolle Gedanken schwirrten durch seinen Kopf, während er noch immer dem Schulleiter in die Große Halle folgte.

Dumbledore hatte nichts weiter gesagt und hatte ihn nur mit einem leichten Kopfnicken zu seinem Haustisch geschickt. Es war reine Folter am Slytherintisch zu sitzen und eigentlich was ganz anders im Kopf zu haben. Essen hatte er nichts gekonnte.

Im Nachhinein dachte er sich nur, dass es nichts gebracht hatte, denn jetzt saß er auf seinem Bett und grübelte ohne Erfolg über die Vernichtung des Horcruxes nach.

oooooooooo

Falls ihr Euch wundert, warum Harry so die Probleme mit den Horcruxen hat: 1. ich habe zu dieser Zeit das 7. Buch noch nicht gelesen und habe mich auch sonst nicht danach orientiert. 2. Hermione, Ron und Dumbledore haben eine große Rolle bei der Vernichtung gespielt und dabei oft ihr Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt (in der nicht genannten Vorgeschichte dieser FF), so weiß Harry gar nicht so genau, wie er die Horcruxe vernichten kann. Er muss es herausfinden, denn er denkt, dass er der einzige ist, der Voldemort töten kann. 3. Er kennt diese Zeit sehr viel weniger und weiß gar nicht unbedingt, wo was zu finden ist. Also seit ein wenig nachsichtig mit ihm… bzw. auch mit mir. Wäre doch sehr Schade, wenn alles zu einfach läuft, oder?


	31. Nervenaufreibende Umbrüche Kap 2

Titel: Ein Leben wie die Zukunft

Autor: Momixis

Zeit: spielt nach „Halbblutprinz"

Kapitel: 2/9

Teil: 5/9

Paare: Es kommen viele der typischen Paare vor, aber Hauptpersonen werden Harry und Draco sein… (später auch als Paar)

Warnungen: Slash, Charadeath, lange Geschichte, unterschiedlich lange Kapitel….

Inhalt: Harry und Draco sind durch die Zeit gereist und nun haben sie die Chance etwas zu verändern. Harry will diese Möglichkeit nutzen ohne die Menschen, die ihm wichtig sind in Gefahr zu bringen. Wird er es schaffen? Wird er alleine den Weg gehen können? Welche Rolle wird Draco zu Teil? Und halten die Rumtreiber und die anderen Schüler von Harry? Was denkt Dumbledore?

MIR GEHÖRT NICHTS UND ICH VERDIENE DAMIT AUCH KEIN GELD!

* * *

Großes Danke an alle, die sich die Zeit genommen haben und diese Geschichte gelesen haben UND eine kleine Mitteilung hinterlassen haben. Ich arbeite seit gestern wieder und bin total ko un total glücklich g

Hi Hindemid! Wie du gelesen hast, hattest Du recht. Es war ein Vergessenszauber und dies macht Harrys Leben nicht unbedingt einfacher, oder? Und Harry wird James gewissen Grenzen zeigen... ob er will oder nicht, aber ein ganz anderer Rumtreiber wird sich noch viel intensiever mit dem seltsamen Jungen aus Slytherin beschäftigen... _knuddle_

Hey zissy! Jaja, ... husch husch lesen und dann nur die Hälfte verstehen, dass kenne ich auch zu genüge Du magst wohl Streitereien, was? Es werden noch so ein paar kommen... aber nicht immer ist James darin involviert, was auch gut so ist, sonst hätte er wohl keine Chance bei Lily Ich knuddel Dich ganz doll...

Hi Reinadoreen, Ja, Dracos Kontakt zu Lucius ist bei weitem einfacher und enger als der zwischen James und Harry. Lucius und Draco sind nach den gleichen Regeln erzogen worden, daher verstehen sie sich so gut. Harry und James verbindet viel weniger... aber dies macht es nur interessanter... Auch dich ganz doll knuddel.

Hallo Glupit! Es freut mich, dass dir die Geschichte so gefällt. Es ist für Harry gar nicht so einfach sich in der neuen Welt zurecht zu finden und für seine Ziele ist eine gewisse Vorarbeit nötig, was aber seine Freunde und die Lehrer nicht immer mitbekommen sollen... er hat sich ein schweres Ziel gesetzt... und er ist dabei noch total alleine... Bis zum nächsten Mal _knuddel_

Danke an die Reviewer!! Ich kann mich gar nicht genug bedanken _g_

* * *

Teil V

**Nervenaufreibende Umbrüche**

Kapitel 2

**Magische Karten **

Es war während des Frühstückes Ende November. Harry hatte in der letzten Woche viel Zeit damit verbracht eine Lösung für das Horcrux-Vernichtungs-Projekt zu finden. Leider fehlte ihm auch weiterhin die rettende Idee. Er hatte schließlich den Ring sicher zwischen seinen Sachen in der Nachttischschublade verstaut. Er versuchte aber weiterhin unauffällig neue Informationen dazu zu sammeln.

Es war Samstag der 21. November, aber fast alle Schüler hatten sich pünktlich zum Frühstück in der Großen Halle eingefunden, nachdem das Gerücht umging, dass Dumbledore etwas Wichtiges ankündigen wollen würde.

Allein dieses Gerücht hatte Harry eigentlich dazu gebracht das Frühstück ausfallen lassen zu wollen, aber Sanuel hatte ihn nur skeptisch angeguckt und so war Harry doch mit in die Große Halle gekommen. Vermutlich hatte er Sanuel durch diesen plötzlichen Meinungsumschwung nur noch skeptischer gemacht, aber im Moment machte Harry sich andere Sorgen. Er hatte etwas Bauchschmerzen, da die Lehrer und auch Dumbledore geheimnisvoll lächelten. Selbst Dumbledores Augen glitzerten freudig und voller Erwartungen, etwas was während des Krieges selten vorkam. Das Ergebnis von Dumbledores Rede war dann doch ein etwas unerwartetes Problem.

Dumbledore stand von seinem eleganten Stuhl auf und trat nach vorne. Sofort wurden alle Gespräche unterbrochen und erwartungsvolles Schweigen erfüllte die Halle. Kein anderer Lehrer schaffte es seine Schüler so schnell zur Ruhe zu bringen, auch Milerudis nicht. Harry wusste, dass etwas Wichtiges und Bedeutendes kommen würde, aber er wusste nicht, ob er sich darauf wirklich freuen konnte.

„Meine lieben Schülerinnen und Schüler von Hogwarts. Die Weihnachtszeit steht wieder vor der Tür und in fünf Wochen ist es soweit. Natürlich wollt auch Ihr Euren Lieben zu Hause ein Geschenk mitbringen und nicht bei allen Schülern wird es aus guten Noten oder Auszeichnungen bestehen."

Einige Schüler grummelten leise, aber schnell schwieg die Große Halle wieder in großer Erwartung auf die nächsten Worte.

„Aus Sicherheitsgründen, die ich sicher nicht weiter erläutern muss, war es Euch seit dem Sommer untersagt das Gelände von Hogwarts zu verlassen. Auch wenn es immer wieder Schüler gibt, die Mittel und Wege finden, dieses zu umgehen", dabei lag sein Blick hauptsächlich auf den Rumtreibern, aber auch zu dem Slytherintisch wanderten die hellblauen Augen. Harry mied den Blick in die funkelnden Augen, aber er hörte Lins leises Glucksen.

„Das Ministerium", setzte Dumbledore seine Rede fort „und das Kollegium von Hogwarts wissen selbstverständlich über Euren Unmut genau bescheid. Daher haben wir beschlossen Euch am 12. Dezember die Möglichkeit zu geben nach Hogsmead zugehen."

Einen Augenblick war Stille, alle mussten diese Aussage erst begreifen, dann füllte sich die Halle mit Jubelrufen und glücklichen Gesichtern. Natürlich sahen die jüngeren Schüler etwas traurig aus, sie würden keine Möglichkeit bekommen das Zaubererdorf zu besuchen, aber selbst ohne Krieg wäre es nicht ermöglicht worden, daher war es keine große Einschränkung für sie.

„Sue!" rief ein Mädchen am Slytherintisch euphorisch ihrer Freundin ein paar Plätze weiter zu. „Das ist doch super! Oh, ich weiß schon, was ich Mark unserem Nachbarn schenke. Ich denke die Blutegel-Lutscher werden bei ihm einschlagen wie eine Bombe. Oh, ich kann ihn nicht leiden." Das Mädchen namens Sue kicherte leise und wollte darauf antworten, als Dumbledore die Schülermasse mit einem einzigen Blick wieder zum Schweigen brachte.

„Ihr alle wisst sehr gut, wie schwer diese Zeit ist. Viele Gefahren und große Katastrophen beherrschen das Leben außerhalb Hogwarts. Hier in diesem tausendjahrealten Schloss seid Ihr in größtmöglicher Sicherheit, aber trotzdem soll Euch die Möglichkeit gegeben werden für Eure Familien und Freunde einzukaufen.

„Diese Möglichkeit ist nur durch strenge Sicherheitsvorkehrungen zu rechtfertigen. Am 12. Dezember haben alle Schüler ab dem vierten Jahrgang die Chance für drei Stunden das überwachte Zaubererdorf Hogsmead zu besuchen."

Neben Harry heulte ein Mädchen kläglich auf. Sie war vermutlich erst in der dritten Klasse und musste so auf diese Chance verzichten. Viele Kinder jammerten, aber Dumbledore brachte sie wieder zum schweigen.

„Das Risiko ist trotz Bewachung groß und daher müssen Eure Eltern oder Paten auch eine neue Einverständniserklärung unterzeichnen. Diese müssen bis Freitag den 11. Dezember bei Eurem Hauslehrer abgegeben sein.

„Durch Aushänge in Euren Gemeinschaftsräumen werden eventuelle Fragen geklärt und wenn doch nicht, dann wendet Euch an Eure Hauslehrer. Nun wünsche ich Euch allen ein schönes Wochenende und guten Appetit."

Nur langsam kam Bewegung in die Schüler. Kaum jemand kam zum essen, denn alle diskutierten und grübelten über die Geschenkauswahl. Nur sehr vereinzelt wurde vom Rührei gegessen oder vom Toast abgebissen.

Harry war der Appetit gänzlich vergangen. Wie ein Ertrinkender hielt er sich an seiner Kaffeetasse fest und starrte auf seinen leeren Teller. Um ihn herum waren alle hellauf begeistert. Vermutlich würde die Eulerei an diesem Wochenende total überfüllt sein. Die Eulen taten Harry jetzt schon leid.

Die Formblätter wurden verteilt und Harry starrte unfokussiert darauf. Alle freuten sich auf Hogsmead und die Begeisterung war kaum zu beschreiben. Viele der Schüler, besonders die älteren sahen ja auch ein, dass die Sicherheit vorging, aber auf das Einkaufen zu verzichten hatte doch Viele sehr hart getroffen.

Nach der großen Begeisterung, die von Dumbledore mit einem warmen Lächeln beobachtet wurde, kamen die ersten ernüchternden Gedanken.

„Meine Mum wird nie unterschreiben", heulte plötzlich eine Viertklässlerin drei Plätze weiter.

„Dann bequatsche Deinen Vater oder Deinen Paten."

„Genau, Sue hat Recht, Mechthild. Es kann doch gar nichts passieren. Auroren und Lehrer werden schon aufpassen."

„Außerdem, was sollte Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer von ein paar Schülern wollen? Und wir sind Slytherins, warum sollte gerade uns etwas passieren?"

„Ach?! Als ob Du es schaffst Deine Tante zu überreden. Du wirst doch ihre Unterschrift fälschen, um nach Hogsmead zu kommen, oder Kim?"

„Ach halt den Mund, Sue. Wofür sind wir denn Slytherins?"

Lin gluckste leise, aber Harry verfolgte das Gespräch nicht weiter. Er konnte es schon nachvollziehen. Vermutlich würde er es auch machen, wenn er denn wollte, aber so sehr reizte Hogsmead ihn nicht. Wenn er wollte, könnte er jederzeit ins Dorf gehen und ein Geschenk für Gryzabel hatte er auch schon. Um ehrlich zu sein, war er vermutlich häufiger draußen, als Dumbledore für möglich hielt. Oh Gott. Hermione würde ihm den Kopf abreißen und Ron ihn nur anstarren, bevor er fragen würde, warum er ihn nicht mitgenommen hat.

Ein trauriger Ausdruck legte sich auf Harrys Gesicht. So sehr er Lin und Sanuel, Lily, Sal, Esmare und Mick auch mochte und schätzte; Ron und Hermione fehlten ihm schrecklich. Nur sie kannten den wirklichen Harry Potter. Die anderen kannten nur Adrian Jericle und der einzige, der auch Harry Potter kennen müsste, schien es vergessen zu haben oder ignorierte es schlicht.

Ungewollt schwenkte Harrys Blick zu Draco. Wie alle anderen Schüler schien er sich zu freuen. Er hatte ihre Vergangenheit erfolgreich verdrängt. Im Moment erzählte der Blonde, dass seine Mutter gar keine Probleme machen wird. Draco lebte im hier und jetzt. Draco war zu Dorian Mosnay geworden.

Dieser Gedanke tat weh. War Draco ihr gemeinsamer Kampf so egal? Hatte er nichts gelernt? War ihr gemeinsames Abenteuer so unwichtig? Hatte er vor die Fehler seiner Familie zu wiederholen?

Harry vermisste die wissenden Blicke, die sie besonders bei Gryzabel getauscht hatten. Er vermisste die Gewissheit, dass er nicht allein in diesem Krieg stand. Irgendwo tief in seinem Inneren hatte er wohl gehofft, diesen Weg mit Draco zu gehen. Wie töricht dieser Gedanke war, wusste Harry seit dem Streit an Halloween. Er schalt sich einen Dummkopf, dass ihm Dracos Meinung so wichtig war.

Seine Hoffnung kam wohl von seinem Bedürfnis nach Konstantem und Vertrautem, auch wenn es Draco Malfoy hieß. Aber es gab keinen Draco Malfoy mehr, er war ganz in Dorian Mosnay verwandelt. Draco lebte im Jahre 1975 und hatte zielstrebig den Weg seiner Familie wieder betreten. Harry hatte das Gefühl versagt zu haben.

Er seufzte und blickte zu Lin, die ihr Lachen bald nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte. Stirnrunzeln sah er sie an. Sie beugte sich zu ihm nach vorne: „Als ob es so einfach ist die Erlaubnis zu erhalten und die Unterschrift zu fälschen. Die werden alle magisch überprüft. Die Girlis werden noch ihr blaues Wunder erleben."

„Mir egal, ich werde wohl gar nicht…"

„Natürlich musst Du mit nach Hogsmead! Es wäre viel zu auffällig, wenn Du es nicht machst."

Sanuel sah ihn ernst an. Er und Lin wussten genau, dass Harry etwas zu verbergen hatte, aber nach ihren vergeblichen Versuchen es zu lüften, hatten sie begonnen, ihm zu helfen und Harry wusste dazu nichts zu sagen, außer ‚Danke'.

Genau deshalb, hatte Harry am Morgen schon das Gefühl gehabt, besser im Bett zu bleiben. Alles zog sich langsam zusammen und ließ Harry kaum noch Freiraum zum agieren. Er musste langsam weiter kommen, denn er hatte schon viel zu viel Zeit vertrödelt. Es war zu einfach sich in den Tagesablauf des Unterrichts fallen zu lassen und sich um nichts und niemanden Sorgen zu machen, aber am nächsten Morgen blickte er in den Spiegel und sah seine Narbe. Jedes mal wieder wusste er, dass dies das harmloseste Opfer in diesem Krieg war. Er würde nicht aufgeben, solange er die Chance hatte hier zu sein, solange würde er kämpfen und die anderen Horcruxe suchen… und zerstören…

oooooooooo

„Weißt Du Adrian? Manchmal bewundere ich Dich und wann anders, denke ich, dass Dein Geheimnis Dich irgendwann erdrücken wird, dann tust Du mir wahnsinnig leid."

Harry fühlte sich von Sanuels Meinung etwas überrumpelt und antwortete daher nicht. Er ging einfach den Gang weiter. Sie kamen gerade aus der Bibliothek, wo sie Hausaufgaben gemacht hatten und ihre Schultaschen trugen sie über den Schultern. Lin blätterte und las in einem Buch. Sie hörte gar nicht richtig zu.

„Ähm… ich weiß nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll?! Ich glaube Ihr überbewertet das ... ähm … Problem ein wenig. So schlimm ist es nicht!"

„So ein quatsch!" sagte Sanuel mit einer steilen Stirnfalte. Er wusste, dass Harry es verharmlosen wollte, aber das würde er nicht zulassen.

„Sanuel!" rief eine kräftige Stimme und die drei Jugendlichen blieben stehen. Sie drehten sich um, auch wenn Sanuel offensichtlich das Thema weiterführen wollte.

„Sanuel! Kann ich Dich einen Moment sprechen?"

Der Gefragte nickte nach kurzen zögern: „Hallo Konstantin!"

„Lovegood!" sagten Harry und Lin begrüßend. Sie warteten, bis der Hufflepuffschüler aus dem siebten Schuljahr zu ihnen aufgeschlossen hatte.

Harry überlegte gerade, ob er nicht schon weiter gehen sollte, während Lovegood sich mit seiner Frage an Sanuel wand, aber Lin hielt ihn unauffällig am Ärmel fest. In ihren Augen wäre so ein Verhalten sehr unhöflich gewesen. Harry verdrehte die Augen, blieb aber stehen. Lins Nase verschwand sofort wieder in ihrem Roman.

Ein „Na, wie geht's Adrian!" ließ Harry kurz zusammenfahren. Hinter Lovegood war ein anderer Junge erschienen. „Hallo Adrian, Hi Lin, Hi Sanuel!" begrüßte er alle mit sanfter Stimme. Er strich sich eine braune Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, die aber sofort wieder zurückfiel und sein hübsches Gesicht umrahmte.

Er war ein gutaussehender Junge, der viele Verehrerinnen und Verehrer hatte. Aber nur er allein traf die Entscheidung, an wem er Interesse hatte und im Moment war allgemein bekannt, dass Harry auf seiner Favoritenliste ganz oben stand.

„Na Adrian, läuft alles gut?"

Harry fühlte sich unwohl, wie eigentlich immer, wenn Mike ihn ansprach. Am Anfang war es noch unverfänglich gewesen. Harry hatte nicht erkannt, um was es eigentlich ging, aber dann hatte Lin ihn aufgeklärt. Harry war so rot geworden, dass er auch jetzt noch die Hitze in seinen Wangen spüren konnte. Wie hätte er auch ahnen könne, dass Mike bisexuell ist und ihn in sein Fadenkreuz des Interesses erhoben hatte?

Mike hatte sich bisher sehr freundlich und zuvorkommend verhalten, so dass es Harry fast unmöglich war, ihm eine Abfuhr zu erteilen. Mike wurde nie aufdringlich, sondern blieb ganz der Hufflepuff. Nett, Freundlich und Geduldig.

„Ich habe gehört, dass Du mit dem Lernpensum des sechsten Jahres gut zurechtkommst. Ich bewundere Deine Leistung! Wenn Du aber mal Probleme oder Fragen hast, dann kannst Du Dich gerne an mich wenden. Ich habe da noch einige Unterlagen aus dem letzten Schuljahr…"

Wie sollte Harry so ein nettes Gespräch abblocken ohne unhöflich und gemein zu wirken? Harry senkte den Blick zum Boden und atmete tief durch. Er versuchte sich dadurch zu entspannen.

„Danke, … aber ich komme ganz gut … ähm… zu Recht. … Sanuel achtet ja auf meine … äh … Lernerfolge…"

Lin grummelte leise, so dass nur Harry es hören konnte: „Ein echter Slytherin stellt seine Leistung nicht unter den Scheffel." Harry stupste sie in die Seite. Mike hatte davon allerdings nichts mitbekommen.

„Ja, Freunde sind etwas Tolles. Was machst Du eigentlich am 12. Dezember, Adrian? Gehst Du mit Lin und Sanuel nach Hogsmead?"

„Ich habe … ähm… eigentlich gedacht in Hogwarts zu bleiben…"

„WAS? Aber Adrian, das kommt gar nicht in Frage! Lass uns zusammen ein Butterbier in den ‚Drei Besen' trinken, ich lade Dich ein!"

Harry spürte den Fuß von Lin auf seinem, aber er wollte dieses Angebot nicht annehmen, auch wenn Lin da anderer Meinung zu sein schien.

„Danke Mike, aber wie Du schon festgestellt hast, habe ich den Jahrgang gewechselt und auch wenn ich mitkomme, muss ich doch vieles Nacharbeiten und werde daher nicht die Zeit für Dein Angebot haben. So leid es mir auch tut."

Lin grummelte und Sanuel sprach noch mit Konstantin Lovegood. Die beiden Jungen schienen nichts von dem Gespräch mitzubekommen. Sie diskutierten gerade über ein magisches Ritual und Harry wusste, dass sich Sanuel für solche Sachen begeistern konnte. Lin dagegen hatte sich wieder in ihr Buch vertieft und schaltete alles um sich herum ab, nachdem sie bemerken musste, dass Harry nicht auf ihre Beeinflussung einging.

„Hey, ich kann Dir ja auch so helfen. Wir müssen ja nicht nach Hogsmead gehen. Wir können uns auch hier in der Bücherei treffen, wenn Du willst?!"

„Danke Mike, aber ich komme schon zurecht."

„Habe ich nur das Gefühl, oder gibt's Du mir ständig einen Korb?!" fragte Mike mit einem wirklich betrübten Dackelblick.

Harry schwieg. Er hatte den Blick zum Boden gesenkt und fühlte sich sehr unwohl. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er wollte Mike doch nicht verletzen, aber ihn anlügen wäre auch keine vernünftige Lösung.

„Mike, ich … ich finde Dich echt … nett, aber ... ähm ... ich …" Harry blickte den etwas größeren Jungen flehentlich in die Augen. Mike verzog das Gesicht.

„Du magst mich, willst aber nicht mit mir ausgehen!" fasste Mike die nicht ganz ausgesprochene Absage zusammen. „Warum nicht?" Mike schien nicht so leicht aufzugeben. Sein Ton wurde etwas eindringlicher, blieb aber freundlich und ruhig.

Harry fühlte sich genötigt eine Erklärung für seine Entscheidung zu formulieren, aber ihm fiel nicht wirklich etwas dazu ein. „Ich kann Dich wirklich leiden, aber ich habe zurzeit kein Interesse an einer Beziehung und die Zeit fehlt mir auch völlig."

„Also hat es nichts damit zu tun, dass ich ein Junge bin?"

„Ähm…" Harry sah ihn aus großen Augen sprachlos an. Die Frage kam irgendwie total unerwartet und er konnte sie nicht sofort beantworten. Er musste sie sich erst einmal selber stellen. War das ein Thema für ihn? Hatte er denn je darüber nachgedacht? Das er noch nie Probleme mit Homosexuellen hatte, war nicht weiter verwunderlich. Wie sollte er etwas für schlecht und abnormal halten, wenn alles inklusive ihm selbst von seinen Verwandten als abnormal und schlecht dargestellt wurde. Er hatte sich bisher noch keine Gedanken gemacht, ob er womöglich wirklich schwul war. Er hatte immer gedacht, er würde eines Tages einfach dem richtigen Menschen begegnen. Dann wäre es einfach egal, welches Geschlecht der andere hatte. Einfach egal.

„Ich denke nicht. Es käme auf einen Versuch an…" brachte er schließlich seine Gedanken vorsichtig zum Ausdruck.

„… aber Du willst es nicht mit mir versuchen?"

„ähm ... Nein!" Harry fühlte sich jetzt etwas sicherer, weil Mike ruhig blieb und ihn nicht in irgendetwas drängte. Noch nicht.

„Nicht mal für einen Kuss?"

„... n-n-nein, ... Mike!"

„hm… auch nicht nächste Woche oder nächsten Monat?"

„N-nein!" langsam verlor Harry doch seine Geduld. Aber Mike grinste und Harry hoffte, dass der Hufflepuffschüler den Faden nicht überspannte.

„Oh, Jericle, hast Du endlich einen Lover gefunden?"

Das hatte Harry jetzt gerade noch gefehlt! Die Malfoy-Gang – wie Harry sie manchmal bezeichnete – war aufgetaucht und Lucius musste diese Szene natürlich herablassend kommentieren.

„Nein, Malfoy, er lässt mich nicht, aber vielleicht will ja Dorian oder Severus ihr Glück versuchen?!" Ein laszives Lächeln hatte auf Mikes Züge Einzug gefunden und Harry war froh, dass es vorher noch nicht da gewesen war, denn sonst hätte er vermutlich kein vernünftiges Wort heraus gebracht.

Jetzt hatten sich alle Blicke auf den Hufflepuffschüler gerichtet.

„Wovon träumst Du nachts!" spie Draco etwas geschockt aus.

„Oh, Mosnay, das willst Du nicht wirklich wissen!", sagte Mike mit einem anzüglichen Blick auf Dracos Figur. Dieser Blick wanderte die Gestalt des Jungen auf und ab. Der Blick wechselte zu Harry und nahm auch dort die schlanke Gestalt genau unter die Lupe. Harry spürte die Hitze in seinen Wangen brennen und versuchte sie krampfhaft wieder zurückzudrängen.

„Ihr könnt Euch vermutlich keinen Dreier vorstellen, oder?"

Jetzt hatte auch Draco rötliche Wangen bekommen und alle blickten geschockt den braven Hufflepuff an. Harry schüttelte energisch seinen Kopf, als ob er diese Szene so aus seinem Gedächtnis streichen könnte.

„NEIN", kam es von beiden, für den Fall, dass das nonverbale Verhalten nicht verständlich genug gewesen war.

„Mike, spinnst Du jetzt total?" Harry verstand die neue Situation nun gar nicht mehr. Bis ebengerade war Mike wirklich ein netter Schüler gewesen und nun…

„Verdammt Carrel, ich habe kein Interesse an diesem Halbblut!" spie Draco herablassend aus. Harry blickte den Blonden kalt an.

„Stimmt, Du nimmst lieber eine unfähige und hässliche Reinblütlerin!" zischte Harry wütend zurück. Er konnte nicht genau sagen, warum Dracos Verhalten ihn genau in diesem Moment so wahnsinnig wütend machte.

„Meine Mutter und mein Vater würden nur eine Reinblütlerin akzeptieren!"

„'Tante Jasmin' und ‚Onkel Lukas' hatten schon immer eine etwas seltsame Auffassung von Geschmack!" höhnte Harry kalt. Damit konnte er umgehen, auch wenn es ihn rasend machte.

„Aber es geht doch gar nicht ums heiraten", flötete Mike lasziv.

„Mike es reicht!" zischte Harry dem Hufflepuff entgegen.

„Aber warum denn, Adrian? Es wird doch gerade heiß! Wie gerne würde ich Dorian küssen, während Adrian mich auf andere Art und Weise verwöhnt. Aber ich könnte mir auch vorstellen nur zuzusehen, wenn Ihr beide Euch besinnungslos küsst…, dass wäre wirklich heiß."

Endlich war auch Sanuel auf die Situation aufmerksam geworden und erkannte die Gefahr. ‚Adrians' verschlossene Mine, das Blut in den Wangen und die Hand fast am Zauberstab, sagte deutlich, dass es dem Jungen reichte. Auch die anderen Slytherins waren von der Frechheit des Siebtklässlers erschrocken und überrascht. So deutlich hatte Mike Carrel noch nie seine Ideen zum Ausdruck gebracht.

„Schaff Mike hier weg, Lovegood und halt ihn von Adrian fern!" zischte Sanuel dem anderen Hufflepuff zu, welcher etwas überrascht aussah. Konstantin stolperte zu Mike und redete leise auf ihn ein, aber Mike ignorierte ihn. Er wollte nicht weg, wo es doch gerade spannend wurde.

„Verschwinde Carrel, sonst zeige ich Dir meinen Lieblingsfluch…" zischte Draco kalt, auch er hatte noch etwas Farbe im Gesicht.

„Geh Mike!" sagte Harry mühsam beherrscht.

Mike sah ihn grinsend an. „Aber warum denn, mein Süßer, noch habe ich nicht was ich will." Mike beugte sich vor und wollte Harry einen kleinen Kuss auf die Lippen drücken, als er weggerissen wurde.

Sanuel blickte ihn scharf an. „Verschwinde!"

Endlich schien Mike zu verstehen, denn Sanuels Blick war wirklich giftig und auch sonst sahen alle anwesenden Slytherins ihn wütend an. Mike blickte Harry in die Augen und wusste sofort, dass er nun alle seine Chancen verloren hatte. Jetzt ließ er sich endlich von Konstantin Lovegood wegziehen.

„Malfoy, schnapp Dir Mosnay und bring ihn weg. Er könnte eine Abkühlung gebrauchen" fauchte Lin den erstarrten Slytherins zu. Draco kochte.

„Als ob ich mir etwas von Dir sagen lassen würde, Yotsamu" zischte Lucius Malfoy.

Narcissa blickte kurz zu Harry und dann zu Draco, die noch immer ein Blickduell ausfochten. Sie legte eine ihrer zarten Hände auf Lucius Arm und nickt ihm kurz zu. „Auch wenn es mir widerstrebt ihr zuzustimmen, aber…"

„Las gut sein Narcissa. Dorian würde es sowieso nicht akzeptieren, dafür ist er nicht einsichtig genug", sagte Harry „Er lernt nicht aus seinen Fehlern!", brach den Blick zu Draco mit einem verachtenden Schnauben ab und verschwand mit wehendem Umhang im nächsten Gang.

Lin und Sanuel versuchten ihm schnell zu folgen, aber es war zu spät. Harry war in den vielen Geheimgängen und Irrwegen von Hogwarts verschwunden. Der lange Gang lag dunkel und still vor ihnen. Seufzend machten sich die beiden Jugendlichen auf den Rückweg in ihre Kerker. Früher oder später würde Adrian dort schon wieder auftauchen, das hat er bisher immer gemacht.

ooooooooooo

Ein helles Lachen ertönte und Draco blickte von seinen Karten auf. Er kannte dieses liebliche Lachen sehr gut, auch wenn er es nur selten gehört hatte. Narcissa Black hatte nun mal nicht viel zu lachen und als Partnerin von Lucius Malfoy gehörte es sich einfach nicht Gefühle so offen zu zeigen. Hier im Wahrsageunterricht hatte er schon häufiger gesehen, dass sich Narcissa ein Lächeln verkneifen musste. Offensichtlich konnte sie es heute nicht mehr zurückhalten. Den Grund kannte Draco trotzdem nicht, denn Narcissa schwieg zu diesem Thema beharrlich.

Lucius hatte dazu nur einen kühlen Blick erübrigt, den Narcissa genauso kühl erwiderte. Aber nicht nur Narcissa schien sich während der Wahrsagestunde köstlich zu amüsieren, sondern auch Esmare und Remus lachten in jeder Stunde mindestens einmal laut auf. Vermutlich über Harry, denn der sah aus, als ob er kurz vorm Verzweifeln war. Draco hatte kein Mitleid mit ihm und grinste nur überheblich.

Warum der andere Tisch so viel Spaß hatte, konnte er nicht nachvollziehen. Sein Tisch schwieg in jeder Stunde eisern, denn selbst Lily hatte es nach ein paar Wochen aufgegeben Sirius, Lucius und Draco zu einer produktiven Gruppenarbeit zusammenzuführen. So arbeiteten die beiden Gryffindors still zusammen und die Slytherins lenkten sich anderweitig ab. Draco zog seine vierte Monatskarte für Dezember. Es war die gleiche wie seine erste: 2 Münzen. Ohne zu zögern schob er sie wieder zwischen die anderen Karten und mischte neu. Diese Prozedur würde er solange machen, bis er etwas hatte, womit er zufrieden war. So wie jeden Monat. Wer würde schon gerne etwas über „Wechsel und Wandel" und „eine Sache oder Person von einer neuen Seite aus betrachten lernen" schreiben wollen. Draco schnaubte nur.

Der Tisch von Remus, Esmare, Narcissa und Harry hatte schon zu Beginn der Stunde ihre Monatskarten gezogen. Sie würden die Bedeutung als Hausaufgabe untersuchen. Es war viel interessanter sich gegenseitig die Karten zu legen. Besonders, wenn sie Harry gelegt wurden.

Durch ihre kühle und undurchdringlich Art und Weise legte meistens Narcissa die Karten. Es wirkte mystisch und die anderen zwei hatten zur Aufgabe Harry auf seinem Platz festzuhalten.

An diesem Tag legte sie wieder die Karten für Harry. Schon bei der ersten Karte „Der Magier" fiel es ihr schwer nicht zu schmunzeln. Diese Karte hatte schon eine gewisse Tradition in Harrys Tarot-Bild.

Esmare kicherte leise und Remus schlug Harry aufmunternd auf die Schulter. Im Grunde wussten alle, wie diese Sitzung ausgehen würde. Ganz bestimmte Karten würden auch diesmal Einzug finden. Sie waren immer dabei.

„Komm schon, Narcissa, zeig uns was den Magier, also Adrian, unterstützt! Ob es diesmal Familie und Freunde sind?"

„Warum sollten sie dieses Mal dabei sein, sie waren noch nie in irgendeiner Art und Weise vertreten!" widersprach Remus mit einem breiten Grinsen.

Narcissa hatte akzeptieren müssen, dass an diesem Tisch jeder mit Vornamen angesprochen wurde. Sie räusperte sich leise und legte beide Hände flach auf den Tisch.

„Ich brauche absolute Ruhe", zischte sie und schloss konzentriert die Augen. Esmare kicherte wieder leise und erhielt einen ‚bösen' Blick von Remus. Sie liebten dieses Spiel alle viel zu sehr. Sie wussten, dass es Show war und liebten es daher nur noch mehr, denn es hatte keine Konsequenzen, weil sie nicht daran glaubten… solange sie nicht vom Gegenteil überzeugt wurden.

Narcissas lange zierlichen Finger glitten zur nächsten Karte und drehten sie um.

Alle blinzelten überrascht. Auch Harry.

„Der Tod", hauchte Esmare.

„Das ist neu", sagte Remus begeistert und blätterte schon in seinem Buch auf der Suche nach der genauen Deutung. Die regelmäßigen Karten waren ihnen sehr gut bekannt, dafür mussten sie schon lange nicht mehr in die Deutung gucken. Aber der „Tod" war noch relativ unbekannt, da er bisher nie in Harrys Karten gewesen war.

Harry zog die Stirn kraus. Der Tod konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten.

„blabla…. Man kann leben, lange nachdem man gestorben ist…."

„Die Karte handelt von der Kraft, einschneidende Veränderungen selber vorzunehmen. Ihre aggressiven Impulse werden erst dann gefährlich, wenn Sie sie zu leugnen versuchen."

„Aja, und was sagt uns das, Remus?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Esmare!"

„Vielleicht das Adrian ein ganz Schlimmer ist und uns allen etwas vorspielt?!"

Alle blickten jetzt zu Harry, der etwas blass schien, aber tapfer lächelte. Seine Augen trafen auf die hellblauen von Narcissa.

Irgendwie war es etwas anderes wenn sie hier zusammen Wahrsagen hatten. ‚Adrians' stille Höflichkeit und sein geheimnisvolles Verhalten, solange man ihn nicht angriff, war etwas einmaliges, besonders bei einem Slytherin.

Während ihres gemeinsamen Unterrichts, war das Verhalten so anders. Narcissa mochte es so lieber. Ihre linke Hand legte sich auf die nächste Karte: das Ziel. Langsam drehte sie sie um und sie lächelte breit, als sie die Karte erkannte. Sie konnte sich heute einfach nicht zurückhalten.

Das leise Prusten und Kichern folgte sogleich, während Harry seine Hand vor die Augen schlug und aufstöhnte. Zwischen den Fingern hindurch schielte er auf die Karte. Eigentlich war es nichts Neues. „Der Turm" gehörte wie „Der Magier" zum konstanten Repertoire.

Aber Narcissa musste bei diesem Blick einfach lachen, auch wenn sie nicht wusste, wie sie es später ihren Freunden erklären sollte. Gegen ihren Willen hatte sie feststellen müssen, dass sie ‚Adrian' mochte. Auch Remus und Esmare waren objektiv betrachtet sehr nett.

Nur durfte Narcissa diesen Gedanken niemanden mitteilen, besonders Draco nicht. Seit Halloween hatte sich das Verhältnis zwischen den Jungen merklich abgekühlt und der letzte Streit mit Mike Carrel war auch nicht sehr hilfreich dabei gewesen Frieden zu schließen. Glücklicher war darüber leider niemand, auch wenn es Draco versuchte so erscheinen zu lassen.

Die Spannung war für Narcissa deutlich zu spüren. Es war sehr interessant und genauso gefährlich. Sie ahnte mittlerweile, dass es eines Tages zu einer Entladung kommen würde, ja kommen musste. Eine Entladung ähnlich wie die bei einem Gewitter und vermutlich genauso heftig und gefährlich.

Der Blitz war zu spüren, bevor er zu sehen war, aber wenn das Licht die Dunkelheit erhellte, wusste jeder, dass das Gewitter wirklich da ist.

Diese Spannung spürte Narcissa immer intensiver, auch wenn sie einfach nicht wusste, wie die Entladung aussehen würde. Selbst Lucius hatte die Veränderung wahrgenommen und Severus sowieso. Nachdem die Rumtreiber dazu übergangen waren ihn nur mit Blicken und kleinen unbedeutenden Anspielungen zu ärgern, hatte Severus etwas mehr Ruhe um sich auf seine restliche Umgebung zu konzentrieren. Dabei behielt er besonders Harry genau im Auge. Der fremde Junge war ihm sehr suspekt, umso mehr fiel ihm das geladene Verhältnis auf, was sich stetig veränderte.

Nur die beiden Jungen störten sich daran nicht so sehr, wie Narcissa und die anderen. Sie spürten die Gefahr und konnten doch nichts dagegen tun, besonders da nicht darüber geredet wurde.

Harry verkörperte für Lucius, Severus und Draco nicht das Wesen eines echten Slytherins und so würden sie ihn vermutlich nie akzeptieren oder respektieren. Narcissa sah es etwas anders, aber die Jungen und besonders Draco wollten davon nichts hören.

Für Draco blieb Harry ein Blutsverräter ersten Grades. Er ließ kaum eine Situation aus in der er ihn beschimpfen und angreifen konnte. Lucius und Severus unterstützten ihn dabei gerne.

Die Spannung steigerte sich dadurch leider nur noch mehr, auch wenn oder gerade weil Harry diese Attacken versuchte zu ignorieren. Mehr als einen traurigen und verständnislosen Blick hatte er meistens nicht für den blonden Slytherin übrig.

Narcissa konnte nicht glauben, dass sie wirklich Cousins ersten Grades waren. Wobei?! Ihr Verhältnis zu Sirius Black war ja auch alles andere als familiär. Sie ignorierten sich und selbst bei Streitereien sahen sie sich nicht an.

Als Kinder war es noch etwas anderes gewesen, da hatten sie zusammen gespielt und viel Spaß gehabt. Eigentlich war es sehr schade, dass Sirius einen anderen Weg eingeschlagen hatte. Schade, dass er sich von seiner Familie abgewandt hatte.

Aber das hatte ihre Schwester ja auch getan, als sie diesen Muggel kennen gelernt und schließlich geheiratet hatte. Narcissa vermisste Andromeda. Schon vor Jahren war der Kontakt abgebrochen. Sirius hatte ihr vor einem Jahr gesteckt, dass Andromeda eine Tochter zur Welt gebracht hatte. Narcissa hatte es niemanden erzählt, aber insgeheim wäre sie gerne Patentante geworden.

Aber noch sehr genau konnte Narcissa sich an den Krach zu Hause erinnern, als Andromeda ihre Entscheidung ihrer Familie mitteilte. Narcissas Tante und Mutter hatten hysterisch herumgeschrieen und wild geschimpft. Der Verrat würde bei einer Begegnung zum sicheren Tot von Sirius und Andromeda führen.

Sirius war durch die Potters geschützt. Narcissa war bisher nie auf die Idee gekommen auch die Seiten zu wechseln. Vielleicht auch, weil sie Lucius liebte und sie ihn sicher verlieren würde, wenn sie den Gedanken aussprechen würde. Die Familie Malfoy war genauso auf die alten Traditionen und die Reinheit des Blutes fixiert, wie sie es gelernt hatte. Daher waren die beiden Familien wohl auch sehr zufrieden mit dieser Verbindung. Bis zum Sommer war ihr nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass es mehr als eine Alternative geben musst, aber etwas hatte sich geändert.

Harry hatte das Bild von Slytherin verändert. Er hatte allen gezeigt, dass eine Schlange auch… auch nett und gut sein konnte. Kein anderer aus ihrem Haus hatte es so mühelos geschafft Freundschaften zu allen anderen Häusern zu schließen. Harry verkörperte für viele Schüler (mit Ausnahme von Draco, Lucius und Severus) die typischen Eigenschaften eines Slytherins und keiner Verstand das Gerücht, dass Harry nach Gryffindor gehörte.

Und die Beständigkeit der Freundschaft zwischen dem Slytherin und einiger Gryffindors war mehr als… bemerkenswert, …einmalig… beneidenswert…?! Narcissa fehlten dafür die richtigen Worte. Die Mitglieder aus Ravenclaw, die konstant mitmischten, zeigten nur noch deutlicher, wie seltsam und sonderbar das Alles war.

So sehr ‚Adrian Jericle' auch alle auf Abstand hielt, so hatte er doch viele Verbündete in der kurzen Zeit gefunden und etwas was Narcissa, wie jeder echte Slytherin, faszinierte, war Macht. Wie viel Macht der Junge wirklich hatte, war ihm anscheinend selbst nicht bewusst und Dumbledore wollte es aus Angst vermutlich nicht sehen.

Narcissa war sich nicht ganz im Klaren, ob sie sehen wollte, wie Harrys Macht wirklich aussah. Denn etwas sagte ihr, dass sich dann viel verändern würde…

„Narcissa?"

Die besorgte Stimme von genau diesem sonderbaren Jungen holte das Mädchen zurück in den Unterricht.

„Ich mache ja schon weiter. Welche Wahl habe ich denn auch?!"

„Keine?!", warf Esmare schmunzelnd ein, während Harry ernst blieb.

„Jeder hat eine Wahl."

„aber…"

„Aber ein Weg ist leichter, als der andere. Die Meisten entscheiden sich für den einfachen und nicht immer ist es der Richtige."

Der Blickkontakt zwischen den beiden Slytherins war eindringlich und Narcissa hatte das Gefühl, dass es um mehr ging als um Tarotkarten und Unterricht… Hatte er ihre Gedankengänge mitbekommen?

„Last uns weiter machen…", durchbrach Remus das unangenehme Schweigen.

Die nahe Zukunft…

„3 Stäbe … ‚Seien Sie geduldig und fest in Ihrem Willen'"

oooooooooo

* * *

Es geht bald weiter…

Tarot… meine Schwester hat mich darauf gebracht und mir die Karten mal gelegt…. Mit einem erschreckenden Ergebnis… für mich (oder eher eine Offenbahrung)! Tarot spielt in dieser FF eine größere Rolle, als nur das Thema vom Wahrsageunterricht… nur welche Rolle?


	32. Nervenaufreibende Umbrüche Kap 3

Titel: Ein Leben wie die Zukunft

Titel: Ein Leben wie die Zukunft

Autor: Momixis

Zeit: spielt nach „Halbblutprinz"

Kapitel: 3/9

Teil: 5/9

Paare: Es kommen viele der typischen Paare vor, aber Hauptpersonen werden Harry und Draco sein… (später auch als Paar)

Warnungen: Slash, Charadeath, lange Geschichte, unterschiedlich lange Kapitel….

Inhalt: Harry und Draco sind durch die Zeit gereist und nun haben sie die Chance etwas zu verändern. Harry will diese Möglichkeit nutzen ohne die Menschen, die ihm wichtig sind in Gefahr zu bringen. Wird er es schaffen? Wird er alleine den Weg gehen können? Welche Rolle wird Draco zu Teil? Und halten die Rumtreiber und die anderen Schüler von Harry? Was denkt Dumbledore?

MIR GEHÖRT NICHTS UND ICH VERDIENE DAMIT AUCH KEIN GELD!

Danke an die Reviewer!!

Teil V

**Nervenaufreibende Umbrüche**

Kapitel 3

**Tiefgründige Entscheidungen**

Harry schlug das Buch zu und rollte sein Pergament zusammen. Lily blickte kurz zu ihm, dann auf die Uhr. Es war Sonntag kurz nach dem Mittagessen und sie saßen mal wieder alle zusammen in der Bibliothek und machten Hausaufgaben oder lernten. Mittlerweile trauten sich jüngere Schüler nicht mal sich an diesen Tisch zu setzen, wenn er leer war, denn alle wussten, dass es der Stammtisch der seltsamen Clique war und niemand wollte sich mit ihnen anlegen.

Als Harry dann seine Tasche packte und aufstand, zog Lily ihre Stirn kraus. „Wo willst Du hin?" Sie hatte in den letzten Wochen immer wieder gefragt und Harry war ihr ausgewichen. Aber heute war noch ein anderer Grund vorhanden, denn wenn Harry das Schloss auch nur für fünf Schritte verlassen würde, er würde das Schloss nicht wieder finden, denn es schneite so doll, dass man keine Hand vor Augen sehen konnte.

Harry sah Lily an. Die grünen katzenartigen Augen musterten Harry argwöhnisch. Harry wich wieder einmal dem bohrenden Blick aus und stopfte seine letzten Habseligkeiten in die Tasche. „Meine Hausaufgaben sind alle erledigt…und…"

„Deine Hausaufgaben waren gestern schon fertig", warf Esmare ein. Harry biss sich auf die Lippe und sah kurz zu Lin und Sanuel. Lin blickte ihn herausfordernd an und Sanuel las weiter in seinem Buch. Er hörte vermutlich nur mit einem Ohr zu, aber Schützenhilfe würde er von denen nicht bekommen.

„Ich habe etwas zu erledigen", sagte Harry so neutral wie möglich und hoffte auf keine Widerworte.

„Was um Merlins Willen hast Du immer zu erledigen?! So groß ist Hogwarts doch gar nicht und Deine Freunde sitzen alle hier. Oder hast du einen heimlichen Freund?"

Jetzt lagen alle Augen kurz auf Lin und wanderten dann zu Harry, dem die Hitze in den Wangen biss. Warum musste Lin denn auch von einer männlichen Affäre reden?! Er schenkte ihr einen bösen Blick, für mehr reichte seine Zeit nicht, da es in eine große Diskussion ausarten würde. Vermutlich war es das, was Lin bezwecken wollte.

„Nein, ich habe keine heimliche Liebschaft", zischte Harry zu Lin. „Ich habe einfach nur etwas zu erledigen."

Harrys Griff um die Tasche festigte sich und er hoffte, dass keiner ihn weiter aufhalten würde.

„Adrian, wirst Du wieder das Schloss verlassen?" auch Sanuel erhielt einen bösen Blick aus blitzenden Augen.

„Du kannst Hogwarts nicht einfach verlassen", rief Lily besorgt aus.

Dies war der Grund, warum Harry Freundschaften vermeiden wollte. Sie machten sich zu große Sorgen bei seiner Abwesendheit. Oh, wie viele Diskussionen hatte er mit Ron und Hermione geführt, aber sie hatten wenigstens den Grund gewusst. Harry war frustriert und ein wenig genervt, denn er war oft unterwegs und abwesend. Und genauso oft gab es fragende Blicke.

„Nur weil Sanuel der Meinung ist, heißt es ja nicht, dass es stimmt. Außerdem bin ich Euch keine Rechenschaft schuldig. Ich wünsche Euch allen noch einen netten erfolgreichen Sonntagnachmittag", sagte Harry kalt und verschwand schnell aus der Bibliothek.

Einen Moment schwiegen alle am Tisch, dann seufzte Sanuel: „Ich bin ja gespannt, wann Adrian zurück kommt."

„Morgen ist Schule, da wird er nicht lange weg bleiben", warf Mick leise ein.

Sanuel lachte kurz auf. „Ach Mick, Unterricht hat Adrian noch nie von nächtlichen Ausflügen abgehalten. Und ich glaube auch nicht, dass es irgendetwas gibt, was ihn aufhalten könnte."

Lily war nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, dass Adrian regelmäßig das Schulgelände verließ. Irgendetwas trieb den Jungen erbarmungslos an und Lily spürte zu genau, wie wichtig es ihm war. Was könnte nur so bedeutend sein?

oooooooooo

Während die Schüler über die Beweggründe von Harry philosophierten, lief dieser die Gänge zu den Kerkern entlang. Er musste seinen dicken Wintermantel holen, denn es war draußen viel zu kalt. Ein kurzer Blick aus dem Fenster sagte Harry, dass der Schneesturm noch immer dicke Flocken durch die Luft wirbelte. Harry seufzte. Er hatte keine große Ambition bei dem Wetter hinaus zu gehen, aber er hatte kaum eine andere Möglichkeit.

Schnell durchquerte Harry den Durchgang zum Slytheringemeinschaftsraum. So oft und lange wie er schon hier war, so fühlte er sich doch noch immer als Eindringling. Sein Zuhause war Gryffindor und würde es vermutlich auch immer bleiben.

Schnell holte Harry seine Sachen und machte sich reisefertig. Als er allerdings den Schlafsaal verließ begegnete er Narcissa Black. Es kam selten vor, dass man Narcissa oder einen anderen aus der Clique allein antraf, aber Harry brach solche Begegnungen auch nicht vom Zaun.

„Hallo, Narcissa", sagte Harry freundlich und wollte an ihr vorbei gehen, aber sie hielt ihn auf.

„Was meintest Du in Wahrsagen?!"

Harry drehte sich zu ihr und blickte sie fragend an: „Bitte?"

„Na, das mit ‚Man hat immer eine Wahl'"

Harry senkte den Blick. Es war nicht unbedingt der beste Zeitpunkt für so eine Diskussion. Nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt und auch nicht der richtige Ort.

„Weißt Du, Narcissa,… ich weiß nicht wie ich es Dir erklären soll, da ich im Moment nicht so viel Zeit habe…"

„Dann lass es. Es ist ja nicht so wichtig!"

Harry streifte eine Haarsträhne hinter sein Ohr. „Doch Narcissa, es ist wichtig. Jeder sollte sich über seine Wahlmöglichkeiten bewusst sein. Es gibt immer mindestens zwei Wege. Der eine ist einfach und der andere schwer. Nur leider ist dies meistens auch der richtigere Weg. Sich gegen die eigene Familie oder Freunde zu stellen ist schwer, aber Straftaten gutzuheißen ist schlichtweg falsch."

Narcissa sah aus, als ob sie sich verbarrikadierte. „Du beschuldigst also meine Familie der Straftat? Welcher? Und Du verlangst noch dazu, dass ich mich von meiner Familie und meinen Freunden lossage?!"

Harry lächelte schief: „Natürlich nicht." Er schüttelte kurz den Kopf. „Nein, so etwas kann ich nicht machen oder verlangen. Ich bewundere Deinen Cousin dafür seiner Familie den Rücken zuzukehren, aber ohne die Potters hätte auch er es nicht geschafft. Die Entscheidung, welcher Weg zu gehen ist, liegt ganz allein bei Dir. Verbündete können hilfreich sein und manchmal kann man auch gemeinsam mit Freunden einen neuen Weg einschlagen, aber es ist schwer."

Narcissas Gesicht war verschlossen und Harry wusste nicht, wie weit er zu ihr durchgedrungen war. Es war das erste mal, dass er so Stellung bezog und er konnte nur hoffen, dass es kein Fehler war. Aber für solche Gedanken war es nun zu spät.

„Deine Entscheidung wird nicht nur Dein Leben verändern, sondern auch das Deines zukünftigen Ehemannes und das Deines Sohnes… äh… zukünftigen Sohnes… oder Tochter. Als Todesser oder als Mitglied einer Todesserfamilie wirst Du Gefahr laufen, dass Dein Kind vor dem 18. Geburtstag zum Mörder wird. Aber Du kannst nicht einmal sicher sein, ob Dein Kind oder Du diesen Geburtstag überhaupt erleben wirst, auch nicht auf der ‚weißen' Seite. Du solltest Deine Entscheidung bewusst fällen. Dein ganzes Leben hängt davon ab und Du wirst sie nicht ändern können."

Harry berührte Narcissa an der Schulter und nickte ihr zu. „Ich hoffe Du wirst deine Entscheidung nie bereuen, wie immer sie auch aussehen mag. Nur darum geht es mir. Jeder sollte mit der Überzeugung für das Richtige gekämpft zu haben, sterben können."

Narcissa blickte sehr nachdenklich zu ihm auf. Harry konnte nur ahnen, welche Gedanken und Gefühle in ihr toben mussten, denn zeigen tat sie davon gar nichts.

„Ich muss jetzt gehen", sagte Harry noch und ließ eine stille und nachdenkliche Narcissa Black alleine zurück. Doch lange stand sie nicht alleine im Gang, denn Severus Snape trat zu ihr und konnte noch den fliegenden Umhang des merkwürdigen Slytherins sehen, als er den Gemeinschaftsraum verließ.

„Was wollte er von Dir?"

Narcissa sah Severus konzentriert an: „Glaubst Du, dass wir den richtigen Weg gehen?"

Snapes Mimik verschloss sich: „Wenn Du Zweifel bekommst, dann verlierst Du Lucius und Deine Familie. Glaubst Du etwa, er kämpft für das Falsche?"

Ein kleiner Ruck ging durch das blonde Mädchen und jeder Zweifel wurde weggewischt. Nichts deutete auf das kurze Gespräch, ihre Ängste oder Gedanken hin.

„Natürlich nicht. Es war nur so eine blöde Frage von Jericle!"

„Der Kerl ist mir unheimlich."

Narcissa nickte steif. Ja ‚Adrian Jericle' war unheimlich, aber auch wahnsinnig intelligent und begabt. Er kannte seinen Weg. Er hatte keine Zweifel.

oooooooooo

Harry lief die Gänge entlang und stöhnte kurz vor seinem Ziel auf. Keine 15 Meter von der buckligen Hexe entfernt saßen zwei junge Mädchen aus Ravenclaw. Harry kannte sie nicht und hatte auch keine Ambitionen sie kennen zu lernen. Sie hatten sich in ihre warmen Umhänge auf einer der Fensterbänke gekuschelt und sahen nicht aus, als würden sie bald ihren Platz verlassen. Sie würden allerdings Harry zu deutlich im Geheimgang verschwinden sehen, besonders da die eine schon zu ihm schielte. Harry hatte keine Lust diesen beiden Schülerinnen den Geheimgang zu offenbaren, denn es bestand auch die Gefahr, dass ein Lehrer davon etwas mitbekam.

Ein kurzer genervter Blick warf er noch zu den beiden Mädchen, um dann so unauffällig wie möglich zur Eingangshalle zu gelangen. Innerlich hoffte er, dass kein Lehrer an der Pforte Wache hielt, aber meistens reichte der Zauber über den einzigen offiziellen Zugang zum Hogwartsgelände. Zwei Gryffindor-Jungen kamen ihm entgegen und aus lauter Gewohnheit, die er trotz der langen Anwesendheit in Slytherin noch nicht abgelegt hatte, nickte Harry den beiden höflich und begrüßend zu. Wieder einmal zogen diese Jungen die Stirn kraus und schüttelten, vermutlich nicht zum letzten Mal, über den Slytherin ihre Köpfe.

Als Harry die Eingangshalle betrat, war kein Lehrer zu sehen. Ein paar Schüler liefen umher, aber Harry sah keine Gefahr für sich. Er wartete einen Augenblick, dann ging er zielsicher auf das große hölzerne Tor zu und öffnete es problemlos.

Kaum hatte sich die Tür einen Spaltbreit geöffnet, als der eisige Wind ihm den Schnee ins Gesicht und in den Kragen trieb. Harry seufzte. Wer würde bei dem Wetter freiwillig nach draußen gehen? Er hatte keine Lust auf dieses Wetter, auch wenn er Schnee sonst sehr gerne hatte. Schon das ganze Wochenende war ein Schneesturm aktiv und selbst die Magie konnte daran nichts ändern, es schlug auf das Gemüt.

Harry biss die Zähne zusammen und schlug die Kapuze hoch. Er hatte keine andere Wahl und schob sich daher schnell durch die Tür, um sie danach sofort zu schließen. Er hatte keinen Blick zurück in die Halle geworfen, sonst hätte er den fragenden Ausdruck in den braunen Augen gesehen.

Der kalte Wind zerrte an seinem Umhang und biss in den Augen. Das Vorankommen war schwer, besonders da die Sicht stark eingeschränkt war. Schon nach 3 Schritten konnte Harry das Schloss nicht mal mehr als dunklen Schatten wahrnehmen. Trotzdem bestand keine Gefahr, dass Harry sich verlaufen könnte, er kannte das Gelände von Hogwarts dafür einfach zu gut. So kam er auch im dichtesten Schneegestöber dort an, wo er hinwollte: vor die peitschende Weide.

Schnell legte er den Baum still, auch wenn er sich im Moment gar nicht für Harry zu interessieren schien, dann betrat Harry seit langer Zeit wieder mal den Geheimgang zur Heulenden Hütte. Es tat gut ein wenig aus dem Schneegestöber herauszukommen. Schnell bildete sich eine kleine weiße Pulverschicht zu Harrys Füßen, als er sich den Schnee etwas abklopfte. Harry seufzte. Die Kapuze hatte seine Haare und den Nacken geschützt, aber ohne einen Zauber waren seine Gesichtsmuskeln vor Kälte erstarrt.

Während er den dunklen Gang entlang lief, überlegte er, ob es sich lohnt, einen Schutzzauber auf sich zu legen. Hermione hatte ihm mal einen sehr nützlichen beigebracht, aber Harry hatte nicht vor außerhalb von Hogwarts Magie anzuwenden. Es würde nur die Aufmerksamkeit des Ministeriums auf ihn lenken und was das Ministerium interessierte, wird früher oder später auch an Dumbledore geraten. Also verzichtete Harry auf den Zauber…

Mit wehendem Umhang lief er den Gang entlang und kletterte schließlich durch die Falltür in die Heulende Hütte. Der Wind pfiff durch das hölzerne Gebäude und verstärkte den gespenstischen Aspekt des Gebäudes. Wenn Harry nicht genau wüsste, dass nur Magie hier wirken, dann würde er diese Hütte nicht mehr betreten.

Harry huschte durch das verlassene Haus. Auf dem staubigen Boden konnte er Spuren von Tieren und Menschen erkennen. Er brauchte nicht zu überlegen von welchen Tieren die Spuren stammten, dafür müsste er in keinem Fachbuch nachschlagen.

Einen kurzen Moment starrte er auf die Spuren der Rumtreiber, dann hob er den Kopf und setzte seinen Weg fort. Er musste eine Holzlatte zu Seite schieben, um durch den Spalt hindurch klettern zu können, dann stapfte er ein Stück Richtung Dorf. Die Hütte stand noch unter dem Schutzbannen von Hogwarts und Harry war sich nicht sicher, wo sie endeten. Kaum das Harry das schützende Gebäude verlassen hatte, biss der kalte Wind erbarmungslos in Harrys Augen.

Als Harry das Dorf erreichte, huschte er in einen stillen Hinterhof und konzentrierte sich. Vor neugierigen Augen war er durch das Wetter bestmöglich geschützt. Mit einer leichten Drehbewegung apparierte er in die Nähe seines Zielortes. Er war schon am Montag unterwegs gewesen und so kannte er die nähere Umgebung gut genug um sich nicht zu verirren. Die Zeit, die er dadurch einsparte, hatte er dafür letzte Woche verbraucht, als er ohne Adresse oder Namen, diesen Ort gesucht und schließlich ausgekundschaftet hatte.

Ohne große Probleme kam Harry in London an. Er hatte sich ein ruhiges Parkhaus ausgesucht. Der Stadtteil bestand überwiegend aus Bürogebäuden und Leichtindustrie, so war es hier an den Wochenenden gespenstisch still.

Harry lief schnell durch das stinkende Treppenhaus und trat wieder in die wetterlichen Geschehnisse von einer Großstadt im November ein. Hier herrschte kein Schneesturm, aber ekliger Schneeregen besserte Harrys Laune auch nicht auf.

Er zog seinen Umhang fester und lief die Hauptstraße etwa zehn Minuten entlang, bis er in eine kleine Nebenstraße einbog. Während der ganzen Zeit begegnete Harry weder anderen Fußgängern, noch wurde er von Autos überholt. Dieser Teil der Stadt war wie ausgestorben. Am Montag waren hier viel mehr Menschen unterwegs gewesen, aber so engstirnig, wie die Großstädter waren, hatte niemand ihn auch nur ein Blick zugeworfen. Alle kümmerten sich um ihre eigenen Probleme.

Harry lief noch etwa weitere acht Minuten, bis er vor einem großen Backsteingebäude stand. Eigentlich hätte er viel näher heran apparieren können, aber die Gefahr, dass doch jemand auf der Straße war, war ihm zu groß gewesen. Er durfte kein Risiko eingehen, dafür war dies alles viel zu wichtig.

Harry öffnete das gusseiserne Tor und ging die Auffahrt hoch. Das Haus lag still vor ihm und auch auf dem dritten Blick hätte man denken können, dass es auch nur ein Büro- oder Geschäftsgebäude war. Aber das große weiße Schild mit schwarzer Schrift wies dieses Gebäude ganz eindeutig als Kinderheim aus.

Harry schluckte schwer. Als Kind hatte er oft darüber nachgedacht, ob ein Kinderheim nicht besser als die Dursleys war. Aber wenn er dieses kinderunfreundliche Gebäude sah, dann sah er seine Zeit bei den Dursleys als erträglich und akzeptabel an. Kurz musste Harry darüber trocken auflachen, dann drückte er die Klingel. Er hörte ein lautes ‚Ding-Dong' durch das ganze Haus hallen. Vermutlich zuckten selbst die Tauben auf dem Dach zusammen.

Es dauerte einen Augenblick bis die Tür geöffnet wurde und ein junges Mädchen mit dunkelbraunen Zöpfen stand vor ihm. Sie war vielleicht 13 Jahre alt und trug die dunkelblaue Einheitstracht des Hauses.

Harry seufzte. „Hallo, ich heiße Jeremias Black und habe bei Mister Conwell einen Termin", sagte Harry in seinem besten englisch und versuchte dabei so Erwachsen wie möglich auszusehen. Mit seinen Jugendlichen Gesichtszügen und dem Umhang fiel dies aber erstaunlich schwer. Er hätte einen Zauber verwenden sollen, aber jegliche Anwendung von Magie könnte das Ministerium hier her locken. Er würde so weit es ging jegliche Art von Zauberei vermeiden und in Hogwarts hatte er nicht daran gedacht, sich unauffälliger einzukleiden. Zum Glück könnte der schwarze Umhang einfach als Wintermantel durchgehen.

Das Mädchen nickte und ließ ihn eintreten.

„Mister Conwell ist leider im Moment verhindert. Sie müssen sich etwas gedulden, Mister Black."

Am Montag hatte Mister Conwell auch schon keine Zeit gehabt, aber wenigstens war er bereit gewesen für Sonntag einen Termin zu akzeptieren. Harry stufte diesen Mann als sehr arrogant ein und würde sich nicht wundern, wenn es Taktik war den Besuch warten zu lassen.

Das Mädchen schloss die Tür hinter Harry und zeigte dann einladend auf eine weiße unbequeme Sitzbank in der sonst leeren Eingangshalle. „Wenn Sie sich setzen wollen?! Es wird bestimmt eine ganze Weile dauern."

Harry schüttelte schnell den Kopf. „Nein danke. Vielleicht könntest Du mir ein wenig von hier zeigen?"

Das Mädchen schien zu überlegen. „Mein Name ist Kathrin, Mr. Black."

Harry lächelte unbehaglich. „Nenn mich Jerry", sagte er aus einer Laune heraus. „aber verrat es niemanden."

Kathrin schien verwirrt zu sein, aber schließlich nickte sie. „Kommen Sie Jerry, ich zeige Ihnen unseren Aufenthaltsraum und ein paar andere Räume. Es wird nicht lange dauern!" Harry nickte ihr zustimmend zu und Kathrin verschwand zielstrebig durch eine gläserne Tür. Ohne zu zögern folgte Harry ihr. Der breite Gang, der direkt hinter der Tür lag, war kahl und kalt. Er erinnerte an ein altmodisches Krankenhaus. Nur vereinzelt hingen Fotografien von Kindern akkurat in schweren Bilderrahmen an den weißen Wänden. Sie wirkten gestellt und steif. Es sah nicht sehr wohnlich oder einladend aus. Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass hier Kinder lebten. Es erinnerte Harry an das Haus der Dursleys, das nie auf die Anwesendheit von Harry hingedeutet hat. Es war nicht richtig, aber auch in einem Kinderheim war dieses Verhalten verachtenswürdig. Harry wunderte sich nicht, dass Kinder sich hier nicht wohl fühlten und hier weg wollten. Dabei sollte es ihr Zuhause sein.

Bei diesem Gebäude handelte es sich nicht um das gleiche Haus, indem Tom Riddel aufgewachsen war, aber sonst gab es keine großen Unterschiede. Es gab trotz der vielen Jahre unterschied und einem Umzug nicht wirklich eine Verbesserung.

Kathrin zeigte Harry den Aufenthaltsraum. Im Grunde unterschied er sich nur durch die großen Bücherregale und Schränke von einem sterilen Speisesaal. Selbst an den Fenstern hingen nur schlichte weiße Gardinen. Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass hier viele verschiedene Kinder lebten. Es war eine Grausamkeit, kein Zuhause.

An den kahlen Alutischen saßen einige Kinder und spielten ‚Mensch-ärgere-Dich-nicht' aus selbst erstellen Spielmaterialien oder erledigten ihre Hausaufgaben. Wenn Harry könnte, dann würde er hier so einiges verändern. Anfangen würde er bei der Wandfarbe, aber erst einmal musste er sich um sein Problem kümmern.

Kathrin, die in Harry ganz offensichtlich einen Verschwörer sah, erzählte Harry von ihrem Leben in diesem Haus und dem Leiter. Allein von dieser Erzählung aus, hatte Harry den Eindruck, dass Malfoy sich mit Conwell fantastisch verstehen würde. Beide hatten ein ausgeprägtes Klassendenken. Nur leider sah Conwell seine Schützlinge als eine der niedersten Klassen. Es waren doch nur Kinder, arme Waisenkinder, keine Monster.

Harry mochte diesen Mann jetzt schon nicht. Nach etwa 20 Minuten beendete Kathrin den kleinen Rundgang, gerade rechtzeitig. Kaum standen sie in der Eingangshalle, als eine schlanke Mittvierzigerin eintrat und Harry zu Mister Conwell führte. Das Mädchen erhielt nur einen hochnäsigen Blick und wurde nicht weiter beachtet. Kathrin hatte ihm gesagt, dass dies Miss Selfsun die private Sekretärin von Conwell war. Harry zweifelte nicht an der Komplexität ihrer Aufgaben, wenn sie schon auch sonntags hier war.

Harry folgte der gutaussehenden Frau und zwinkerte Kathrin zum Abschied verschwörerisch zu. Sie lächelte fröhlich und es sollte nicht ihre letzte Begegnung bleiben.

Als Harry in das große Büro trat, wurde er sauer. Dieser Raum war doppelt so groß, wie der Schlafsaal für 6 Kinder. Mister Conwell war ein freundlich aussehender Bürokrat. Hätte Harry nicht die Informationen von Kathrin gehabt, dann würde er an der Kompetenz und Fähigkeit dieses Mannes nicht zweifeln. Jetzt würde er am liebsten die verantwortliche Behörde zurechtstutzen. Wenn es sein müsste auch mit Magie!

„Guten Tag, Mr. Black. Es tut mir wahnsinnig leid, dass sie warten mussten, aber setzen sie sich doch." Die schmierige Stimme von Conwell hinterließ einen fahlen Nachgeschmack. Harry setzte sich auf den angewiesenen Stuhl. Vermutlich wurde er überwiegend von ‚ungezogenen' Kindern benutzt. Conwell war ein kleiner Mann, aber auf diesen Stuhl hatte selbst Harry das Gefühl dem Mann körperlich unterlegen zu sein, obwohl Harry genau wusste, dass dies nicht der Fall war. Wie mussten sich die Kinder dann bloß fühlen?

Eine üble Methode, um den Gegenüber einzuschüchtern, aber Harry ließ sich nicht unterkriegen.

„Womit kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?"

„Mister Conwell, ich bin Ihnen zu Dank verpflichtet, dass Sie einem Zusammentreffen zugestimmt haben. Um gleich zum Punkt zu kommen: Diese Einrichtung wurde vor vielen Jahren von einer Mrs. Cole geleitet, habe ich Recht?"

„Ich verstehe nicht ganz, was Ihr Interesse ist, aber Ja, eine Dorothy Cole hat vor etlichen Jahren und vor dem Umzug dieses Haus geleitet. Ihre Arbeitsmethoden entsprachen allerdings nicht dem heutigen Standard."

Harry hätte jetzt gerne gefragt, wo die Besserung in der Heimerziehung zu sehen war, aber dies war nicht wirklich sein aktuelles Ziel und viel verändern würde er auch nicht können.

„Das Waisenhaus hat vor einigen Jahren die Erbschaft von Mrs. Coles Tochter angetreten. In dieser Nachlassenschaft befand sich ein Gegenstand, der mich sehr interessiert. Wenn möglich würde ich diesen Gegenstand gerne ansehen bzw. zu einer Untersuchung ausleihen. Wenn sie bereit wären, würde ich ihn auch abkaufen."

Das bisher freundliche Gesicht von Conwell verdüsterte sich und er lehnte sich zurück. Harry hatte geahnt, dass es nicht leicht werden würde, aber Conwell benahm sich plötzlich sehr eigenartig. Gerade eben war er noch verschlossen und plötzlich setzte er wieder ein schmieriges Lächeln auf. Es schien, als wäre Harry ihm zu sehr auf die Füße getreten.

„Es tut mir so furchtbar leid, Mr. Black. Aber alles aus dem Nachlass wurde verkauft und in die Ausstattung dieses Heimes investiert."

Wohl eher in die teure Ausstattung dieses Büros, dachte Harry und es würde ihn nicht wundern, wenn ein hoher Anteil des Bargeldes in seine private Tasche geflossen war. Aber Harry versuchte ruhig und praktikabel zu denken.

„Dann können Sie mir aber vielleicht sagen, in wessen Besitz die Gegenstände übergegangen sind?!"

Harry versuchte krampfhaft freundlich zu bleiben, aber er bemerkte selbst, wie seine Stimme sich verhärtete und sein Blick kälter wurde. Es fiel ihm wahnsinnig schwer. Conwell war ein hinterlistiges und schleimiges Arschloch. Ihm ging es nicht um das Wohl der Kinder, sondern um die eigene Stellung und Machtposition. Schon aus Prinzip und Erfahrung hasste Harry dies. Macht verdarb jeden Menschen. Warum musste der Mensch nur so Machtgierig sein? Ohne diese Schwäche gäbe es weit weniger Probleme auf der Welt.

Harry seufzte. Er tat dies in letzter Zeit viel zu oft.

„Es tut mir furchtbar Leid, Mr. Black, aber ich kann Ihnen die Ansprechpartner in diese Hinsicht nicht nennen. Die Informationen sind vertraulich", seufzte Conwell gespielt verzweifelt.

Harry wurde übel. Oh, er hasst diesen Bastard.

In Harrys wahrer Zeit war eine andere Leitung in diesem Haus gewesen, bzw. in dem Neubau, aber Harry hatte auch ihr nicht viel Kompetenz zugesprochen. Die Mitarbeiter erledigten die Arbeit und managten den Laden. Gewusst, wo der gesuchte Gegenstand war, hatte niemand.

Hermione und Ron hatten eines Morgens den gesuchten Horcrux in Harrys Hände gelegt und verschwörerisch gegrinst. Sie hatten ihm nie erzählt, woher sie ihn hatten und es hatte nie die Ruhe gegeben, um im Nachhinein darüber zu reden. Ihre ‚Freizeit' hatten sie bewusst mit anderen Themen und Aufgaben gefüllt, so hatte Harry nie von dem Abenteuer erfahren.

Harry hatte jetzt die Möglichkeit lange zu warten und zu hoffen, oder seine magischen Fähigkeiten einzusetzen. Mit einer schnellen unauffälligen Bewegung hatte Harry seinen Zauberstab in den Händen und richtete ihn unbemerkt auf Conwell. Der Heimleiter hatte nur gesehen, dass etwas geschah, aber bevor er reagieren oder sich wundern konnte, spürte er einen leichten Druck auf seinen Geist. Bei dem Gedanken an Kopfschmerzen verschlechterte sich seine Laune drastisch und er versucht durch ein leichtes Kopfschütteln diesen Druck zu vertreiben, aber es gelang ihm nicht.

Harry hatte keine große Mühe, um in die ungeschützten Gedanken und Erinnerungen von dem Muggel zu gelangen. Was er sah, ließ ihn an seinen Entschluss Magie zu verwenden nicht mehr zweifeln. Ihm wurde schlecht, als er sah, wie Conwell die Kinder und die Betreuerinnen anschrie und sie schlug. Er wusste, dass die Gesetze in dieser Zeit noch nicht so streng waren und sich auch nicht so sehr um das Wohl der Kinder sorgten. Sein Entschluss stand allerdings fest. Ein gemeines Grinsen legte sich auf Harrys Züge, als er endlich die ersehnten Informationen erhielt. Von wegen profitabel verkauft… pff. Conwell hatte das Alles an sich selbst für einen Apel und ein Ei verkauft. Harry wollte nicht wissen, woher dann das Geld für die Büroausstattung kam, vermutlich von den Pflegegeldern der Kinder.

Einen langen Moment überlegte Harry seinen nächsten Schritt, dann ließ er Conwell wieder alleine mit seinen Gedanken.

„Es tut mir sehr leid, wenn ich Ihre kostbare Zeit vergeudet habe. Ich werde jetzt gehen und auf eine andere Art und Weise nach dem Gegenstand suchen!" Dass dies einer Drohung sehr nahe kam, konnte Conwell nicht wissen. Harry gab Conwell steif die Hand. Sie war schwitzig und Harry wischte sie sich schnell am Umhang ab.

„Es tut mir wahnsinnigleid, dass ich Ihnen nicht weiterhelfen kann, Mr. Black."

Harry nickte nur, dann drehte er sich um und verließ das Büro. Der Sekretärin schenkte er nur einen oberflächlichen Gruß. In der Eingangshalle saß Kathrin und blickte ihn wartend an. Harry hatte nicht damit gerechnet ihr heute noch einmal zu begegnen.

„Und hast Du das bekommen, was Du wolltest?"

Harry lächelte traurig und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, aber das soll nicht Deine Sorge sein."

Er legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und zwinkerte ihr aufmunternd zu. „Pass auf Dich auf, Kathrin. Wir werden uns kaum wieder sehen." Dann verließ er das Haus und kehrte nach Hogwarts zurück.

Auch jetzt traute er sich nicht den Gang hinter der buckligen Hexe zu nehmen. Das Wetter hatte sich nicht im Geringsten verbessert, daher liefen im Schloss genügend Schüler rum, die ihn zufällig sehen könnten.

Harry kletterte, ohne dass er mit der peitschenden Weide einen Ringkampf absolvierte, aus dem Geheimgang und kämpfte sich durch den Schneesturm. Man konnte kaum die Hand vor Augen sehen, weil alles voller Schnee war. Der Himmel war so grau und alles wirkte so düster, obwohl es gerade 17 Uhr war.

Die Glocke schlug gerade die volle Stunde, als Harry die Eingangshalle von Hogwarts betrat.

Er blickte nicht auf. Schnell ließ er seine Kleidung trocknen und schüttelte sich. Ihm war trotz Zauber etwas Kaltes am Nacken entlang geglitten.

Als er dann endlich aufblickte zuckte er zurück. Eine wütende Lily stand vor ihm und blitzte ihn aus dunkelgrünen Augen an. „Wo kommst Du her?" zischte sie und behielt Harry genau im Auge.

„Von draußen?! Ich habe einen Spaziergang gemacht", sagte er so unschuldig wie möglich.

„Lüg mich nicht an", fauchte sie. „Ich habe gesehen, wie Du vor Stunden das Schloss verlassen hast. Erzähl mir bitte nicht, dass Du bei dem Wetter drei Stunden lang durch die Gegend läufst. Aus purem Spaß… Also? Wo warst Du?"

Harry seufzte. „Es tut mir leid, Lily, aber ich kann es Dir nicht sagen und wenn Du weiter fragst oder es weiter erzählst, dann muss ich dich verhexen."

Harrys Stimme war ruhig und trotzdem zuckte Lily etwas zurück. Sie zweifelte keinen Augenblick an der Richtigkeit dieser Aussage, dafür war ‚Adrian' in ihren Augen zu sehr Slytherin und die nötige magische Begabung hatte er auch.

„Was kann so wichtig sein, dass Du freiwillig das Schloss und das Gelände bei DEM Wetter verlässt?"

Lily hatte sich etwas beruhigt und ihre Taktik verändert. Sie fragte nun sanft weiter. Harry schüttelte aber nur den Kopf.

„Nein, Lily. Ich werde es Dir nicht erzählen und bitte frag nicht weiter. Ich gehe jetzt in die Kerker und ziehe mir etwas anderes an." Er nickte ihr zu und bog gerade in den Gang, als er Lilys Stimme hörte.

„10 Punkte Abzug von Slytherin, wegen Verlassens des Schulgeländes ohne Erlaubnis."

Harry drehte sich zu ihr um und lächelte sie an. Sie lächelte schmal zurück.

oooooooooo

Den ganzen Abend spürte Harry den prüfenden Blick von Lily auf sich. Sie schien ihn überwachen zu wollen. Er hoffte nur, dass sie wirklich schwieg. Wenn ein Lehrer ihn erwischen würde, dann könnte er seine Koffer packen und er hatte nicht die geringste Idee, wohin er dann gehen sollte. Gryzabel konnte ihm nicht mehr wirklich aus der Patsche helfen, dafür fehlten ihr zu viele Erinnerungen.

Lin war missgelaunt. Harry fand dies allerdings amüsant. Die Schmollschnute von ihr war einfach süß und er umarmte sie einfach. Sofort lächelte sie ihn an. Ein Blick auf die Uhr ließ ihn allerdings aufschrecken. Es war schon nach 23 Uhr und schnell griff er nach seinem Umhang und Schal.

„Ich…"

Weiter kam Harry nicht. „Du willst schon wieder Hogwarts verlassen?" Sanuel war genauso überrascht, wie Lin. Beide wirkten besorgt und Harry fiel es schwer sie vor den Kopf zu stoßen.

Er senkte den Blick.

Dies reichte aus, um den Slytherins zu zeigen, dass sie Recht hatten. „Du bringst Dich in unnötige Gefahr!" sagte Sanuel.

Harry grinste ihn schief an. „Woher willst Du wissen, ob es unnötig ist. Vielleicht ist es es ja wert?"

„Wenn es das nicht wert wäre, dann würdest Du es nicht machen", stellte Lin trocken fest. „Pass auf Dich auf."

Harry lächelte und nickte „Klar doch!"

Dann verließ er so unauffällig wie möglich den Gemeinschaftsraum. Vor der Geheimtür begegnete er Draco, der gerade zurück nach Slytherin gehen wollte.

„Wo willst Du denn hin, Jericle?" rief Draco hinter Harry her, als dieser ohne ein Wort an ihm vorbei ging. Warum waren denn alle heute so neugierig? Harry drehte sich unwirsch um und blickte Draco ausdruckslos an.

„Warum interessiert es Dich? Willst Du plötzlich an meinem Leben teilhaben? Nein?!" Harry trat einen Schritt auf Draco zu und ließ dabei seine Augen nicht von Dracos Gesicht weggleiten. „Aber weil Du ja so lieb fragst, sage ich es Dir auch", sagte Harry zuckersüß. Er blickte Draco an und er sah nicht das dunkelblonde Haar und die blauen Augen, sondern das markante Gesicht von Draco Malfoy. Dies lag nicht daran, dass Draco sich wieder zurück verwandelt hatte, sondern daran, dass Harry durch die Maske der äußeren Erscheinung hindurch blickte. Für ihn würde Draco immer Draco bleiben.

Dracos Blick verdüsterte sich und Harry grinste herausfordernd.

„Ich erledige das, was ich für Richtig empfinde. Ich mache das, was getan werden muss, auch wenn ich dafür meine Familie verraten und meine Freunde vor den Kopf stoßen müsste. Und heute Abend trete ich einem arroganten Saftsack in den Hintern und zeige ihm wer am längeren Hebel sitzt."

Harry drehte sich um und verschwand in dunklen Gang. Sein Umhang bauschte sich hinter ihm auf und Draco bekam das Gefühl versagt zu haben. Er wusste nur nicht genau woher dieses Gefühl kam. Draco hasste es. Er hasste Gefühle. Er hasste dieses Gefühl.

Und Harry hatte leider die Eigenschaft ständig irgendwelche Gefühle in Draco hervorzurufen und meistens waren dies keine angenehmen. Es brodelte in Draco, als Harry ohne eine weitere Reaktion in der Dunkelheit verschwand.

Er wollte Harry schütteln und schlagen, beschimpfen und verfluchen, aber auch ein jähes Gefühl der Sorge überkam ihn. Was hatten die Worte vom schwarzhaarigen Jungen zu bedeuten? Draco überlegte einen Moment, ob er Harry folgen sollte, aber dieser war nicht mehr zu sehen. Mit einem Fluch auf den Lippen betrat Draco das Reich der Schlangen, während Harry seinen Weg zum Geheimgang der buckligen Hexe fortsetzte.

Es war still in den Gängen und ohne weitere unerwünschte Begegnungen kam Harry an seinem Ziel an. Er hatte eigentlich befürchtet, dass Lily ihm auflauern würde. Er hätte es ihr jedenfalls zugetraut.

Harry war froh ihr keine Rechenschaft ablegen zu müssen. Im Grunde reichte es ihm schon vorhin Narcissa und eben Draco begegnet zu sein. Hatten sie sich abgesprochen um ihn so lange zu nerven, bis er sich in sein Bett flüchtete?

Diesmal hatte Harry keine Probleme in den Geheimgang zu kommen. Kein Geräusch oder Schatten deutete auf die Anwesendheit einer anderen Person hin, geschweige denn auf zwei. Es war halb 12 Uhr Nachts und somit lagen alle Schüler brav in ihren Betten oder waren wenigstens in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen, davon ging Harry jedenfalls aus.

Harry schlug seinen Kragen im Gehen hoch. Er ließ sich etwas Zeit. Warum sollte er hetzen? Er kletterte schließlich vorsichtig aus dem Geheimgang. Harry wusste nicht warum, aber der Apparationsschutz galt jetzt auch hier unten im Geheimgang. Es war dadurch etwas mühselig, da Harry durch den Honigtopf hindurch gelangen musste. Er wusste genau, dass es noch andere Geheimgänge gab, aber er hatte sie nie ausgekundschaftet, wozu auch?

Harry vermutete, dass die Besitzer des Honigtopfes den Apparationsschutz über ihrem Haus erneuert hatten und so aus Versehen der Geheimgang mit eingebunden wurde. Er wollte gar nicht daran denken, was passieren würde, wenn Dumbledore oder Filch von diesem Weg nach Hogsmead erfahren würden.

Leise verwendete Harry einen letzten Zauber, um das Schaufenster verschwinden zu lassen und schließlich hindurch zu klettern. Er musste aufpassen nicht an den schwebenden Bonbons kleben zu bleiben oder sonst irgendwelche Spuren zu hinterlassen. Die Tür wäre im Grunde einfacher, aber die war magisch verriegelt und würde sehr schnell einen Alarm bei den Besitzern und vermutlich gleich bei dem Ministerium auslösen.

Harry setzt das Fenster wieder ein und blickte sich um. Es war still und nirgends brannte noch Licht. Harry wusste, dass im Eberkopf garantiert noch viel los war, aber dies war für ihn jetzt uninteressant. Im Moment jedenfalls. Kalter Wind zerrte an seinen Haaren und er schlug seine Kapuze hoch. Niemand sollte ihn erkennen, falls ein Blick auf ihn geworfen werden würde.

Harry lief durch die Gassen und blickte sich um. Er fühlte sich beobachtet, konnte aber niemanden sehen oder irgendwelche Indizien finden. In einem kleinen Hinterhof verschwand er. Die Häuser drum herum gehörten einer kleinen Kesselfirma und so war Harry sich sicher, dass niemand um diese Uhrzeit sein disapparieren beobachten könnte. Er atmete tief durch und apparierte nach London.

Die beiden überraschten Augenpaare, die ihn beobachtet hatten, hatte er nicht gesehen.

oooooooooo

Diesmal landete Harry nicht in einem dreckigen Parkhaus, sondern in einer kleinen Ansammlung von Bäumen. Vorsichtig blickte Harry sich um, schließlich war er nur anhand der Erinnerungen von Conwell gereist. Die Erinnerungen waren aktuell genug und hatten daher fast perfekt als Richtungsweiser für das Apparieren dienen können.

Der Zielort war richtig und kalte Wut stieg in Harry auf, als er sich genau umblickte. Er stand in einem großen Garten und das große Einfamilienhaus vor ihm zeigte genau, dass die Familie reich war. Gut, es war vielleicht keine Villa, aber ein richtiges solides Haus am Stadtrand von London.

Eine schöne Terrasse war umgeben von zierlichen Rosensträuchern, die im Sommer vermutlich einen herrlichen Duft verströmten. Ein kleiner Zierteich war zugefroren, aber Harry erkannte auch so wie viel Pflege und Geld in diesen Garten investiert wurde. Eine Schaukel und ein abgedeckter Sandkasten deuteten auf die Anwesendheit von Kindern hin. Die Schneedecke war unversehrt, nur ein paar Spuren zeigten, dass Vögel und andere Tiere unterwegs waren. Vermutlich waren die nicht allzu erwünscht.

Das Haus lag ruhig da und nirgends brannte Licht. Vorsichtig ging Harry näher. Alle Fenster waren verschlossen und Harry stutzte, als er ein seltsames Tonschild an der Terrassentür erblickte. Er grinste. Er hatte nicht wirklich viel Ahnung von Runen, aber was diese auf dem Bild bedeutete, wusste er sehr genau. Es war die kuristische Rune ‚Kori' und bedeutete ‚Willkommen'. Fast jede andere Rune hätte ihm Probleme bereitet, aber ein ‚Kori' war immer gut, denn Harry wusste, wie er mit ihr zaubern konnte ohne wirklich seine Magie einzusetzen. Er fuhr mit seinem Zauberstab einmal um die Zeichnung rum und tippte sie dann in der Mitte an. Das Ergebnis war, dass sich die Tür leise öffnete und sämtliche Alarme oder Sicherheitsmaßnahmen der Muggel außer Kraft gesetzt wurden. Muggel dachten, es wäre nur ein Willkommensgruß, aber für Magier war es ein Schlüssel durch die Tür hindurch.

Harry konnte nur den Kopf schütteln, wenn man schon Runen verwendete, dann sollte man auch ihre Funktion kennen. Manchmal waren Muggel aber auch zu naiv.

Wie ein Schatten betrat Harry das Haus und schloss die Tür wieder. Neugierige Nachbarn könnten etwas sehen, was sie nicht verstanden und die Polizei rufen. Alle Vorhänge waren zugezogen, aber Harry interessierte sich nicht für das Wohnzimmer.

Es war so protzig, aber trotzdem konnte Harry sofort sehen, dass der gesuchte Gegenstand nicht hier war. Vielleicht spürte er es auch. In einer Glasvitrine stand eine goldene Schale mit Glasfrüchten, welche Mrs. Cole gehört hatten. Vermutlich hatte diese Schale Mrs. Conwell so gut gefallen, dass sie sie nicht verkaufen wollte. So wie der gesuchte Gegenstand auch noch in diesem Haus war. Ein wertvoller Gegenstand. Ein einmaliger. Ein gefährlicher. Die Muggel sollten dankbar sein, dass Harry hier war, um ihn mitzunehmen.

Harry verließ das Wohnzimmer und blickte kurz in die anderen Räume des Untergeschosses. Alles war so eingerichtet, dass es genau zeigte, was die Familie hatte, aber Harry fand nicht das, was er suchte.

Leise schlich er die Treppe hoch. Er wollte als nächstes das Arbeitszimmer von Conwell untersuchen, aber dafür müsste er es erst einmal finden. Ein Gefühl lenkte ihn und so beachtete er auch nicht die Bilder an den Wänden. Professionelle Fotografien von der Familie vor einem Ferienhaus am Meer und den zwei Töchtern beim tanzen oder reiten.

Fünf Türen gingen vom Flur ab und eine weitere Treppe ins Dachgeschoss. Zwei der hölzernen Türen waren nur angelehnt. Ein kurzer Blick sagte Harry, dass dies die Kinderzimmer waren. Beide in rosa gestrichen und voll gestellt mit Spielzeug. Von Ordnung hatten die Kinder wohl noch nichts gehört. Harry ersparte sich einen genaueren Blick. Vermutlich waren diese beiden Mädchen etwa genauso verwöhnt wie Dudley Dursley. Vielleicht sollte er mal nachsehen, ob irgendeine familiäre Verbindung bestand?! Harry verwarf diesen Gedanken schnell wieder, dafür war seine Zeit zu kostbar und die Information zu uninteressant.

Harry öffnete eine der drei übrigen Türen und blickte in ein vor Sauberkeit strahlendes Badezimmer. Er schloss die Tür wieder. Okay, jetzt blieben noch zwei Türen. Einmal das Elternschlafzimmer und das Arbeitszimmer. Harry glaubte nicht, dass außer einem Gästezimmer und Lagerraum im Dachgeschoss etwas war, dafür sah die Treppe zu unbewohnt aus. Er hoffte nur, damit auch Recht zu haben.

Harry hatte Glück, denn als er die nächste Tür leise öffnete, sah er einen großen Schreibtisch und einen modernen Aktenschrank. Harry war froh, dass ihm der Anblick des schlafenden Conwell erspart blieb. Es war vermutlich ein ähnlicher Anblick wie Vernon und Petunia im Schlafzimmer. Harry hatte erfolgreich diesen Anblick zehn Jahre vermieden und wollte es jetzt nicht ertragen müssen. Lautlos schloss Harry die Tür und blickte sich genauer um.

Das Arbeitszimmer war nicht ganz so groß wie das Büro im Kinderheim, aber dafür war es sehr luxuriös eingerichtet. Vergoldete Schreibutensilien auf einer schwarzen polierten Arbeitsfläche wirkten so exklusiv, dass Harry sich kaum traute sie anzufassen. Allein dieser Gedanke ließ ihn wieder die Wut spüren, die ihn seit dem ersten Besuch im Heim begleitet hatte. Auf der Arbeitsfläche lag eine Akte und Harry sah, dass sie von einem Kind aus dem Waisenhaus war. Einer Intuition folgend zog Harry an dem Aktenschrank und blickte auf Kopien von vermutlich allen Akten und Unterlagen des Heimes. Sie durften gar nicht hier sein. Die Akten waren Staatseigentum und durften ohne schriftliche Genehmigung weder kopiert werden, noch die entsprechenden Einrichtungen verlassen. Harry glaubte nicht daran, dass Conwell diese Genehmigung hatte. Die Akten waren sorgfältig nach Vornamen sortiert, vermutlich, weil Conwell sich die Nachnamen nicht merken konnte oder nicht wollte.

Aus reiner Neugier suchte er Kathrins Akte heraus und grinste. Sie war kein Unschuldslamm, sondern hatte es faustdick hinter den Ohren und war eine sehr gute Schülerin. Harry schmunzelte, dann schluckte er erschrocken. Mit einer plötzlichen Welle des Unbehagens schob er die Akte zurück und entfernte seine Spuren. Jetzt war es nur noch wichtiger, dass niemand nach ihm fragte.

Auch im Arbeitszimmer fand er nicht den Horcrux. Die eine Wand war gestückt mit Auszeichnungen und Medaillen. Harry vermutete, dass sie von irgendwelchen Aktivitäten der Kinder stammten. Vielleicht Ballet oder Reiten?

Harry verließ das Arbeitszimmer wieder und blickte sich im Flur um. Wo sollte die Suche weitergehen? Er fühlte sich als Einbrecher gar nicht wohl. Vielleicht sollte er doch ins Schlafzimmer blicken, nur um sicher zu sein, dass dort nichts war? Harry hatte schon die Klinke in der Hand, als er ein seltsames Geräusch aus einem der Kinderzimmer hörte.

Panisch blickte Harry sich um. Im Flur gab es keine Möglichkeiten sich zu verstecken, also blieb ihm nur die Chance sich im Notfall mit Magie vor der Entdeckung zu schützen. Er würde es nur zu gerne vermeiden. Er horchte mit gespitzten Ohren in die Stille, aber nichts rührte sich. Es blieb mucksmäuschenstill. Steif atmete Harry wieder aus und entspannte sich vorsichtig.

Von Neugier gepackt ging er auf das Kinderzimmer zu und lugte hinein. Er sah nicht viel mehr als vorhin und so ließ er die Tür vorsichtig aufschwingen. Pures Schlaraffenland strahlte ihm entgegen. In diesem Zimmer war vermutlich 10 Mal mehr Spielzeug als im gesamten Kinderheim. Und das neuste Spielzeug lag in der Mitte eines großen Haufens aus Decken, Kissen und Kuscheltieren. Harry hätte es unter dem ganzen Plüsch nicht gesehen, wenn es sich nicht im richtigen Moment bewegt hätte.

Eine schneeweiße kleine Katze lag dort in einem goldenen Kleidchen gezwängt und an einem kleinen Kuscheltierhund gebunden. Sie war noch sehr jung, aber Harry konnte erkennen, dass sie jetzt schon total überfüttert war. Es grenzte an Tierquälerei. Nein, es war Tierquälerei.

Die großen Augen blickten ihn bettelnd an und mit viel Mühe schaffte sie es, den Hund hinter sich herzuziehen, um sich an Harrys Beine zu schmiegen.

Harry vermutete langsam, dass er eine gewisse Faszination auf Katzen entwickelt haben musste. Das Verhalten der Vierbeiner war schon etwas merkwürdig. Keine Katze hielt Abstand und ignorierte ihn. Außer Mrs. Norris, die schien stolzer denn je an ihm vorbei zu schreiten, aber Harry schüttelte darüber nur den Kopf.

Harry kniete sich hin und strich dem kleinen weißen Fellknäuel über den Kopf. Sofort schnurrte sie leise los und drängte sich weiter an Harry heran. Er konnte das Tier nicht hier lassen und dabei genau wissen, dass es eines Tages fett und faul die Fensterbank hüten würde, wobei dies vermutlich noch das beste Schicksal für das arme Tier war. Wenn es langweilig werden würde, würde es ausgesetzt oder dem Tierheim überlassen werden.

Er befreite die Katze von dem Kleid und dem Halsband, welches wohl mal dem Plüschhund gehört hatte. Das Tier streckte sich genüsslich und leckte seine Pfote. Harry hob sie hoch und musste sofort grinsen. Er dachte an das Theater, welches unzweifelhaft folgen würde, wenn am nächsten Morgen die Katze verschwunden wäre. Stress pur für die Eltern und eine Lektion für die Kinder. Harry hatte offensichtlich einen Hang zur Schadenfreude entwickelt. Er war wohl doch mehr Slytherin als er selbst gedacht hätte.

Harry schlich zum Schreibtisch und nahm sich ein leeres Papier (es war rosa), dann schrieb er ein paar Zeilen.

„Haustiere bedeuten Leben, Leben bedeutet Verantwortung, Verantwortung bedeutet Pflichten. Wer Regeln und Gesetze nicht einhalten kann, der verwirkt sein Recht auf ein friedliches Leben. Tierquälerei ist eine Straftat. Dort wo die kleine weiße Katze jetzt ist, wird sie wie ein Lebewesen behandelt und nicht wie ein Spielzeug. Lerne und bessere Dich."

Unterschrieben wurde der Brief mit: „Die weiße Samtpfote."

Harry griff zum Stempelkissen und drückte schnell die saubere Pfote in die violette Farbe und dann auf das Papier. Es sah nicht sehr sauber aus, aber die Pfote war zu erkennen. Harry legte den Plüschhund und den Zettel zurück auf den Berg von Decken und verließ das Zimmer leise. Die Rachsucht hatte ihn gepackt und ohne zu zögern betrat er das andere Kinderzimmer.

Die Katze hatte er vorsichtig in seine große Manteltasche gesetzt, wo sie sich um ihr eingefärbtes Fell kümmerte. Sie schien sich ganz wohl zu fühlen.

Harry blickte sich auch in diesem Zimmer um. Hier herrschte genauso ein Chaos. Überall lag Spielzeug herum und anscheinend liebte das etwas jüngere Mädchen die Märchen- und Prinzessinnenwelt. Ihr Zimmer war der reinste Palast. Vermutlich träumte sie gerade von einem goldenen Ritter, der die Prinzessin vor dem bösen Drachen rettete. Unwillkürlich dachte Harry dabei an Draco. „Nicht nur vor Drachen muss Du Dich fürchten, sondern auch vor Schlangen und Löwen", flüsterte Harry leise.

Er wollte auch hier ein bedeutendes Spielzeug mitnehmen, um beiden Kindern und damit den Eltern eine Lektion zu erteilen. Erst überlegte er die große Prinzessinnenpuppe mitzunehmen, als ihm etwas anderes ins Auge fiel. Seine Augen begannen zu leuchten. Ein Sessel stand am Fenster. Viele Schleier und Tücher hingen darüber. Es sollte vermutlich einen Thron darstellen. Auf einem schmalen Tisch daneben stand eine goldene Schale mit vielen Süßigkeiten, von denen das Papier auf dem Boden verstreut war. Eine goldene Krone und ein goldener Stab, welcher vermutlich als Zepter verwendet wurde, lagen daneben.

Mit einem kalten Lächeln und glühenden Augen nahm er die Krone und den Stab an sich und hinterließ auch hier eine Nachricht über die Entmachtung der Prinzessin. Harry verließ das Zimmer ohne weitere Spuren zu hinterlassen, schnell und leise. Er wünschte sich, dass solche Erziehungen unter Strafe gestellt werden würde, denn man tat weder den Eltern, den Kindern noch der Gesellschaft einen Gefallen damit. Besonders die Gemeinschaft würde darunter nur zu leiden haben.

Durch die Terrassentür verließ Harry das Haus. Leise zog er die Tür wieder ins Schloss und blickte sie nachdenklich an. Die Rune Kori ließ ihn noch einmal lächeln, dann zog er ein Stück Kreide aus der Tasche und malte zwei neue Runen an die Tür: Delio und Peregu. Sie standen für ‚letzte Warnung! Noch kannst Du Dein Handeln verändern' und für ‚leg Dich nie mit jemanden an, der mächtiger ist als Du'.

Harry hätte nie gedacht, dass er wirklich mal froh darüber sein würde, Runenkunde gehabt zu haben. Wenn auch nur für kurze Zeit. Es war schon nett, dass Runen keine einzelnen Buchstaben oder Wörter waren, sondern auch manchmal ganze Sätze oder wenigstens Phrasen. Auch wenn er nie gedacht hätte, sie jemals nutzen zu können, so empfand er es als nette Nachricht an die Erwachsenen. Nur hoffte er, dass sie sie auch verstehen würden. Es waren keine besonders schweren oder unbekannten Runen. Sie sollten auch in der Muggelwelt übersetzbar sein und wenn nicht, dann hatten sie halt Pech.

Harry lief wieder durch den Schnee zurück zu den Bäumen. Natürlich hinterließ er wieder Spuren, aber die Natur war auf seiner Seite. Dicke Flocken fielen vom Himmel und kräftige Windböen fegten durch den Garten. Am nächsten Morgen würde nichts im Schnee auf die Anwesendheit eines Menschen hindeuten.

Mit einem leisen ‚Plopp' disapparierte Harry aus diesem Vorort der Muggel. Er landete allerdings nicht in Hogsmead, sondern beim Kinderheim. Er hatte hier noch etwas Wichtiges zu erledigen, nur diesmal würde er Magie einsetzen. Es wurde Zeit für eine Rund-Erneuerung. Wie das Zaubereiministerium das erklären wollte, interessierte Harry nicht. Seine Signatur war dem Ministerium bisher noch vollkommen unbekannt und sie würden vermutlich nicht nach einem Schüler von Hogwarts suchen. Selbst Dumbledore würde sicher keinen Zusammenhang sehen. Es war seine ganze Hoffnung, aber es war ihm zu Wichtig, als dass er es hätte übergehen können.

Mit einem Schwenker waren alle Fensterrahmen in einem hellen Gelb gestrichen und sie ließen das Haus sofort viel freundlicher und lebendiger wirken als Harry gedacht hätte. Er setzte seine Macht ein, ohne dass jemand ihn störte. Als er das Kinderheim nach fast zwei Stunden verließ, schaute er noch einmal zu den Fenstern mit kindgerechten Gardinen und Vorhängen empor.

Ein braunes Augenpaar sah ihn verwundert durch eins der Fenster an. Harry stutzte kurz, dann zwinkerte er verschwörerisch zurück. Er legte einen Finger an seine Lippen und sie nickte ernst. Harry wusste, dass Kathrin schweigen würde. Bald würde sie dieses Heim verlassen können, denn ihr Bruder würde sie zu sich nehmen können. Sein Medizinstudium war fast beendet und eine Anstellung sicher. Auch eine Hochzeit stand bei ihm an. Harry lächelte ehrlich und mit vollem Herzen zu Kathrin Granger hinauf. Der zukünftigen Tante von Hermione Granger.

Mit einer kurzen Drehbewegung verschwand Harry Potter nun endgültig von diesem Ort.

Er tauchte in Hogsmead in dem kleinen Hinterhof wieder auf. Auch hier hatte es wieder begonnen zu schneien. Harry begann den Schnee wirklich zu mögen und er grinste breit. Dieser Abend war wirklich gut gelaufen, auch wenn er jetzt so müde war, um im Stehen zu schlafen. Mit sicheren Schritten lief er auf die Straße. Eine Hand schnellte hervor und riss ihn herum. Hart knallte er vorwärts an die Hauswand. Er ächzte leise. Ein klägliches Maunzen sagte ihm, dass die Katze diese Behandlung nicht mochte. Er auch nicht.

Schnell griff er nach seinem Zauberstab, wurde aber daran gehindert. Der Griff war nicht extrem fest, aber Harry spürte kalte Wut von der anderen Person ausgehend. Vorsichtig und langsam drehte er sich herum und blinzelte überrascht.

Wütendblitzende Augen sahen ihn an und er entspannte sich. Egal wie wütend Lily auch war, weder von ihr noch von Remus, der noch immer Harrys Zauberstab in der Hand hielt, ging wirkliche Gefahr aus.

„Wo warst Du?", zischte Lily kalt.

„Die Frage hatten wir erst vor kurzem. Was glaubst Du, dass ich Dir jetzt eine Antwort gebe? Lily, Du enttäuschst mich."

Lilys Augen verengten sich noch mehr. Sie wirkte wie eine Katze kurz vorm Angriff.

„Wir sollten zurück", warf Remus leise ein.

„Was macht Ihr hier?" fragte Harry vorsichtig und befreite sich aus dem Griff.

„Wir sind Dir gefolgt und haben dann hier auf deine Rückkehr gewartet, Adrian", sagte Lily wütend. Langsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück nach Hogwarts. Harry schluckte. Er hatte nicht mitbekommen, dass sie ihm gefolgt waren. In Zukunft müsste er wirklich besser aufpassen. Ohne die Karte der Rumtreiber war alles so viel komplizierter.

Harry folgte Lily, die nicht in die Richtung des Honigtopfes ging, sondern Richtung Dorfrand. Remus blickte sich unsicher um. Es war deutlich, dass er eine Gefahr witterte und als sie plötzlich drei bärtigen Zauberern gegenüberstanden, stimmte Harry ihm zu. Das Problem war, dass Remus vier Meter von Harry weg stand und noch immer dessen Zauberstab hielt.

„Was wollen kleine Hogwartsschüler zu dieser späten Stunde denn noch hier in Hogsmead?" sprach der eine und musterte besonders Lily sehr genau. In seinem Blick lag etwas Gieriges. Unauffällig trat Harry etwas vor die Gryffindor.

„Das geht Sie gar nichts an", sagte Harry patzig. Er hatte keine Lust auf Konversation. Ein Duell würden sie vielleicht sogar gewinnen, aber Harry wollte Madam Pomfrey und Dumbledore nicht erklären müssen, woher sie die Verletzungen oder Fluchschäden mitten in der Nacht herhatten. Harry hatte ein sehr ungutes Gefühl bei diesen Kerlen. Sie waren Todessern so ähnlich und wirkten genauso gefährlich.

Noch standen sie zwei Meter entfernt und grinsten höhnisch. Harry nahm Lilys rechte Hand unauffällig in seine. Sie schien etwas überrascht, denn es war kein mutmachender Händedruck, sondern ein ‚Vertrau-mir'. Sie nickte leicht, auch wenn sie unnatürlich blass und unsicher wirkte.

„Wie süß!", spottete der schmalste Kerl, der ganz links stand. „Er versucht seine Freundin zu schützen."

Die Kerle lachten dreckig auf. Harry und Lily gingen zwei kleine Schritte zurück, um näher an Remus stehen zu können. Was dies bringen sollte, war Lily nicht ganz klar, aber sie vertraute ihm. Auch Remus suchte nun die Nähe zu seinen Freunden, auch wenn sie im Unterricht etwas anderes gelernt hatten. Für ein Duell war es besser kein gemeinsames Ziel zu bieten, aber Remus war jetzt endlich aufgefallen, dass er noch immer den falschen Zauberstab in der Hand hielt. Der Slytherin konnte gar nicht angreifen, selbst wenn er wollte.

„Sieh an, die kleinen Süßen haben Angst… und dabei wollen wir Ihnen doch nur etwas unter die Arme greifen! Stellt Euch doch mal vor, wie viel Ärger ihr von Dumbledore bekommen werdet, wenn ihr so allein und schutzlos durch die dunkle Nacht irrt! Er könnte ja befürchten, dass seine Schüler in Gefahr sind!" Der Hohn war diesen Worten deutlich zu entnehmen und Harry wusste, dass es bestimmt kein gutes Ende geben würde, wenn er nicht eine Lösung finden würde.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Harry, dass zwei weitere Typen näher kamen und er glaubte nicht, dass sie zu ihrer Sicherheit oder Unterstützung agieren würden.

„Was wollt Ihr?" fragte Harry ausweichend und drängte Lily und Remus noch einen Schritt zurück, als die Kerle einen Schritt näher kamen. Er wusste, dass es wir ein Rückzug aussah, aber wenn er etwas gelernt hatte, dann das er seine Freunde nicht ohne ihr Wissen in einen Krieg hineinziehen würde.

Remus stand jetzt fast direkt neben Harry und er war sehr überrascht, als Harry nicht nach dem Zauberstab griff, sondern nach seiner linken Hand. Etwas ratlos blickte Remus zu den drei Männern, die höhnisch grinsten und ihm ganz klar machten, dass sie schnell hier verschwinden mussten. Mit einem überraschenden Schwung zog Harry plötzlich Lily in seine Arme und drehte sich gleichzeitig in Remus Arme hinein. Noch während der Bewegung schloss er die Augen und konzentrierte sich. Das ganze dauerte nur eine Sekunde und ließ daher keinen Raum für Reaktionen.

Es war das erste Mal, dass Harry mit drei Leuten apparierte und er hoffte aus tiefsten Herzen, dass seine Fähigkeiten dafür ausreichten, denn Lily und Remus hatten keine Erfahrung und waren unvorbereitet. Sie konnten ihm in diesem Moment nicht helfen. Bevor die Kerle überhaupt bemerkten und begriffen, was geschah, waren die drei Sechsklässler mit einem leisen ‚Plopp' spurlos verschwunden.

„Was zum Teufel!", schimpfte der Eine noch, während der andere nüchtern blieb: „Seid wann können Schüler Mehrpersonenapparationen?" Der überraschte leise Schrei von Lily und das entsetzte Gesicht von Remus sagten ihnen ganz deutlich, dass nur der Junge in der Mitte appariert war. Auch es war auch nur ein Plopp-Geräusch zu hören gewesen. Wer waren diese Schüler?

oooooooooo

Als Lily die Augen wieder öffnete sah sie nur schwarz. Einen schrecklichen Moment lang hatte sie Angst, dass ihre Augen zurückgeblieben waren. Dann erkannte sie aber, dass ihr Gesicht nur in den weichen Stoff von ‚Adrians' schwarzen Umhang gedrückt war. Erleichtert atmete sie auf und entspannte sich etwas. Auch in Harry kam wieder Leben und er blickte sich achtsam um. Sie waren den Kerlen entkommen, niemand schien in der Nähe zu sein. Harry entspannte sich ein wenig, aber er fühlte sich total erschlagen und ausgelaugt. Eine Apparation nach London war schon kein Zuckerschlecken, aber das ganze gleich zwei Mal hin und zurück, dann der Ortswechsel in London und nun die Gruppenreise ließen ihn taumeln. Remus griff sofort nach seinem Arm.

„Gehts Euch gut?", fragte Harry matt und sah erst Lily, dann Remus prüfend an.

„Das sollten wir eher Dich fragen!?" sagte Remus, dem das blasse Gesicht vom Slytherin gar nicht gefiel. Er war schon einmal appariert, daher war ihm das unangenehme Gefühl nicht so unbekannt, aber er wusste auch, dass Apparieren anstrengend war und viel Energie verbrauchte.

„Alles dran?" Harry überging den Kommentar von Remus geflissentlich.

Lily überprüfte alles, aber es schien wirklich alles dran zu sein. Sie hatte einiges über die Zersplitterung beim Apparieren gelesen und eigentlich hatte sie panische Angst vor dem ersten Mal gehabt. Aber nun war sie nur froh, es heil überstanden zu haben und den Kerlen entkommen zu sein. Es war etwas unangenehm, aber sie hatte sich trotzdem sicher gefühlt, denn ‚Adrian' war da gewesen.

‚Adrian' hatte sie beide aus einer brenzligen Situation gerettet. Sie lächelte ihn an und wollte sich bedanken, aber ihr blieb bei dem Anblick in dem schummrigen Licht einfach die Sprache vollkommen weg. Der schwarzhaarige Junge vor ihr, sah in diesem Moment James Potter so unglaublich ähnlich und wirkte dabei so müde und erschöpft, dass sie einfach hart schlucken musste.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und riss sich zusammen. „Wir müssen zurück", rief sie geistesgegenwärtig aus und Remus nickte nur. Er hielt Harry noch immer am Arm fest.

„Es geht schon", sagte Harry, aber dieses Mal schüttelte Remus seinen Kopf. Er sah deutlich, dass nur Harrys Wille ihn aufrecht hielt, aber er würde es niemals zugeben.

Beide Gryffindors sahen, dass sie nur zwei Häuserblöcke weiter gereist waren und dass sie sehr vorsichtig weiter laufen mussten. Sie konnten weder einen Streit noch ein Zusammenbrechen von ‚Adrian' gebrauchen. Aber ihr Ziel war nicht mehr weit entfernt und so machten sie sich leise und vorsichtig auf den Weg zurück ins Schloss.

Leise und geduckt liefen sie durch die dunkle Stadt und quetschten sich schließlich in einen ausgehöhlten Baumstamm. Keiner von ihnen war dick und trotzdem war es teilweise ziemlich knapp und eng. Remus ächzte: „Dies ist der Grund, warum wir ihn nicht benutzen. Peter würde hier nicht durchpassen und vermutlich beim Versuch stecken bleiben."

Harry musste leicht schmunzeln, für mehr war er zu müde. Lily hatte sie, Gott sei dank, nicht gehört. Dieser Gang war genauso uneben und steinig, wie die anderen Geheimgänge, aber die Decke hing etwas tiefer. Harry stolperte und Remus helfende Hand konnte ihm gerade noch auffangen.

„Ach ja… ähm… hier", Remus reichte Harry den schwarzen Zauberstab und lächelte entschuldigend. Harry nahm ihn und nickte kurz. Es war im Moment nicht wichtig.

„Oh man, Adrian. Ich wüsste zu gerne, was Du heute Nacht gemacht hast!?" Remus gähnte hinter vorgehaltener Hand und schien keine Antwort zu erwarten. Anders dagegen Lily. Das Mädchen wirbelte herum und versperrte den Jungen den Weg. Tief unter der Erde standen die drei Schüler im Schein von Lilys Lumos und blickten sich müde an.

„Guter Einwand, Remus. Wo warst Du mitten in der Nacht, Adrian? Was hast Du gemacht?" wieder funkelten ihre Augen, aber Harry fühlte sich viel zu erschlagen, um ihr jetzt Rede und Antwort zu stehen. Zumal er ihr sowieso nichts sagen würde.

„Wo und wann hast Du gelernt zu apparieren? Unsere Lehrstunden beginnen doch erst im Januar!" setzte Lily ihre Schimpf-Tirade fort.

„Lily! Las gut sein, … bitte! … Nicht jetzt."

Noch immer hatte sie das Bild von James vor sich, aber diesen Vergleich verstand sie nicht und so senkte sie schnell den Blick. Vor ihr stand ein Jugendlicher, der gar keine Ähnlichkeit mit James Potter hatte. Eine leise Stimme sagte ihr, dass sie sich nicht ganz sicher sein konnte, denn darüber hatte sie noch nie wirklich nachgedacht.

„Ja, ich kann apparieren, aber dies war meine erste Drei-Personen-Apparation. Ich hielt es für die einzige Möglichkeit von den Kerlen, ohne einen Kampf zu provozieren, abzuhauen", sagte Harry mit matter Stimme.

Lily nickte. Vermutlich hatte er Recht.

„Über den Rest können wir wann anders reden. Es ist spät und wir alle müssen ins Bett", warf Remus ein, als Harrys Knie fast nachgaben. „Können wir Dir etwas abnehmen? Du scheinst voll beladen zu sein."

Er hatte leider Recht, denn noch immer waren die Katze, die Krone und der Stab in den Umhangtaschen und es waren nicht unbedingt leichte Sachen.

Harry nahm die Krone und den Stab. Kurz beäugte er die schweren Sachen und gab sie dann in Remus' Hände. „Ich brauche sie aber unversehrt wieder!" murmelte er dabei.

Dann zog er das kleine Fellknäuel heraus und reichte es Lily.

Ein freudiger Schrei sagte ihm, dass Lily sich sofort in dieses Tier verliebt hatte. „Woher hast Du sie?"

„Aus den Händen von Tierquälern gerettet!" antwortete Harry. „Du kannst sie behalten, wenn Du magst. Ich habe schon eine Katze und Cosmo würde nicht glücklich über eine Nachbarin sein."

Lily lächelte strahlend. Behutsam nahm sie die Katze und streichelte ihr zärtlich über den Kopf. „Die ist fett!" sagte Lily und Harry zuckte nur die Schultern.

Einen Moment herrschte eine angenehme Stille, dann seufzten sie zeitgleich auf und schritten zügig zurück nach Hogwarts. Der Geheimgang endete hinter dem Bild von einer schlanken schwarzhaarigen Frau, die mit nachdenklicher Mine ein Pergament in ihren Händen betrachtete.

„Wie ist das Passwort?", fragte Harry. Vielleicht könnte er diesen Geheimgang noch mal gebrauchen?!

Lily schnaubte und schwieg. Remus seufzte. „Zeitreisen"

Harry war etwas überrascht, aber viel zu müde, um sich darüber irgendwelche Gedanken zu machen. Es war fast vier Uhr in der Frühe und alle wollten nur noch ins warme Bett.

„Gute Nacht", sagte Harry und verschwand schwankend im nächsten Gang. Remus blickte zu Lily, die noch immer die kleine Katze auf dem Arm hielt. Jetzt bemerkte er, dass er noch immer diese komischen Gegenstände in den Taschen hatte. Er würde sie bei Gelegenheit zurückgeben.

Ohne Umwege verschwanden alle drei Schüler in ihren Betten und entwischten nur knapp der Aufsicht von Filch. Kaum in ihren Betten angekommen, fielen sie in einen tiefen Schlaf.

Der nächste Morgen kam schnell und drei müde Schüler saßen an ihren Haustischen. Sanuel wurde von Lin auf die müde Gryffindorschülerin hingewiesen. Er runzelte die Stirn und blickte seinen Freund neugierig an: „Adrian, kann es sein, dass Du etwas Unanständiges in der letzten Nacht angestellt hast und nun mit uns darüber reden willst?"

Harry blickte ihn konfus an, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. Er zuckte zusammen, als Lin ihm vorwurfsvoll den Tagespropheten vor die Nase auf den Tisch warf. Deutlich sah er die Überschrift:

„Skandalöse Offenbarung unserer Welt! Magische Veränderungen im Muggelkinderheim von London. Täter unbekannt."

Harry las den Artikel nicht weiter. Das magische Bild zeigte ihm das, was er wissen wollte: Ein Mr. Conwell, der mit den Nerven total am Ende war. Vermutlich war er von Zuhause geflohen und hatte im Heim den totalen Schock seines Lebens erhalten. Die Auroren konnten nur die Erinnerungen ändern und Harry hoffte auf die Vernunft der Unsäglichen. Er wusste, dass zumindest in der Zaubererwelt Kinder als etwas Wertvolles und Schützenswertes angesehen wurden. Vielleicht würde es ja zu einer fähigen Nachfolge kommen, denn Conwell würde diesen Beruf nicht länger ausüben. Nicht ausüben können.

Vermutlich würde das Ministerium Harrys Magie aufspüren können, aber hoffentlich waren sie nicht in der Lage ihm dies zuzuordnen. In dem Artikel wurde nur von einem Unbekannten geredet. Harry durfte nicht bewusst mit dem Ministerium in Kontakt treten. Er durfte denen nicht auffallen. Dumbledore würde sich erst im absoluten Notfall mit seinen Bedenken an das Ministerium wenden und Harry hoffte, dass es bis zu diesem Moment noch viele Tage vergehen.

Harry lächelte Lin unschuldig an und nahm gelassen einen großen Schluck von seinem heißen Kaffee. Sanuel nahm dagegen die Zeitung neugierig und las den Bericht aufmerksam durch.

„Wenn sie Dich dabei erwischt hätten…" Sanuel ließ diesen Satz bewusst offen, während er die Zeitung an Lin zurückgab. Harry verdrehte die Augen.

„Wobei denn?" Harry blickte Sanuel unschuldig an und zeigte dann auf den Artikel. „Niemand weiß, wer es war und wie kommst Du darauf, dass ich etwas mit dieser Glanzleistung zu tun hatte?"

Sanuel begriff, dass sein Freund dazu keine Stellung beziehen würde. Er verzog sein Gesicht missbilligend.

„Ich gehe davon aus, dass Du auch…"

„Warum hast Du das gemacht?" zischte eine helle Stimme hinter ihm. Die Slytherins drehten sich überrascht um, während Lily sich schon zwischen Harry und Lin quetschte. Sie nahm den Tagespropheten aus Lins Händen und blickte auf die Schlagzeile, dann sah sie Harry vorwurfsvoll an. „Ich verstehe Dich nicht. Vielleicht sollte ich zu McGonagall gehen…"

„Damit sie auch Dich und Remus rauswerfen?" Harry sah sie streng an und spielte dabei ganz bewusst auf das Gerücht an, welches in Hogwarts die Runde machte. Ein Gerücht über drei Schüler der höheren Jahrgänge in Hogsmead und das mitten in der Nacht.

Lily sah ihn aus großen Augen erschrocken an. „Das wagst Du nicht!"

Harry straffte sich und blickte Lily finster an: „Ich will es nicht, aber es wäre trotzdem besser, wenn Du schweigen würdest." Es war eine Drohung und Harry meinte es sogar total ernst.

Lily nickte verschreckt. Sie wollte keinen Ärger bekommen. Auf die Kommentare von ihren Freunden und von zu Hause konnte sie gut und gerne verzichten, außerdem wollte sie ihrer Schwester nicht so einen Triumph bieten. Und sie wollte Harry nicht verpetzen, denn dann wäre die Freundschaft unwiderruflich kaputt. Etwas, was sie nun gar nicht riskieren wollte.

oooooooooo

Harry hoffte, dass dieses Gerücht schnell wieder verstummen würde und nicht bis zu den Lehrern vordrang. Leider blieb diese Hoffnung nicht lange. Schon vor dem Abendessen hatte Harry eine hektische und erschrockene Diskussion zwischen Sprout und McGonagall bemerkt. So wunderte Harry sich nicht großartig, als McGonagall während des Essens die Schüler genau durch ihre quadratische Brille beobachtete und auch Dumbledore besorgt einige Worte mit Flitwick wechselte.

Harrys Augen trafen auf die hellblauen von Dumbledore und Harry konnte sich ein fragendes Augenbrauenhochziehen nicht verkneifen. Dumbledores Blick verengte sich dabei ein wenig mehr. Harry konzentrierte sich wieder auf sein Essen, auch wenn er es kaum anrührte. Seine Gedanken liefen auf Hochtouren. Er musste ein wenig aufpassen, wie er sich den Lehrern gegenüber verhielt, denn es interessierten sich jetzt schon zu viele Personen für sein Handeln. Nicht nur Dumbledore und die Lehrer, sondern auch Lily und Remus würden ihn jetzt nach dem nächtlichen Abenteuer noch genauer beobachteten. Hoffentlich taten sie sich nicht mit Lin und Sanuel zusammen, denn wenn sie alle ihre Informationen und Gedanken über Harry teilen würden, dann kämen sie der Wahrheit vermutlich erschreckend nahe.

Harry beschloss vorsichtiger zu sein, etwas anderes blieb ihm wohl gar nicht übrig. Das Problem mit der Hogsmead-Erlaubnis wurde daher nur noch verzwickter. Wenn er keine hätte, würden alle sehr skeptisch werden, dass könnte er im Moment gar nicht gebrauchen.

Harry schob seinen fast vollen Teller von sich und traf auf Lins Blick. Er war inquisitorisch. Insgeheim fürchtete er, dass er eines Tages Lin und Sanuel wenigstens zu einem gewissen Teil in seine wahre Geschichte einweihen musste. Sie würden es nur nicht glauben. Wie sollte man so etwas auch glauben? Gryzabel hatte da einfach mehr vertrauen, sie war halt keine Slytherin und sie hatte Harry und Draco aus dem Wald gerettet. Für Gryzabel galten einfach andere Regeln.

Er lächelte Lin vorsichtig an. „Was?", fragte er, als sich ihr Blick nur noch verdüsterte.

„Du wirst nicht drum herum kommen uns bald zu sagen, was Du planst! Du wirst es nicht alleine schaffen."

„Ich muss!", mehr sagte Harry nicht und stand schließlich mit verschlossenem Gesicht auf. Es überraschte ihn, als eine hektische Lily und ein nervöser Remus ihn vor der großen Halle abfingen und in eine etwas ruhigere Ecke zogen.

„Hey! Was ist passiert?", fragte Harry schließlich besorgt. Die Alarmglocke in seinem Kopf beruhigte sich nicht. Remus schien besorgt und Lily blickte sich vorsichtig nach unerwünschten Mithörern um.

„Alle Vertrauensschüler werden zusammengerufen. Den Lehrern ist das Gerücht zu Ohren gekommen, dass mindestens ein Vertrauensschüler unter den drei Ausflüglern war. Meine Anstecknadel muss gesehen worden sein.", flüsterte Lily leise. „Die Lehrer scheinen dieses Gerücht sehr ernst zu nehmen und wollen uns nun verhören."

„Glaubt Ihr nicht, dass es dann auffällig ist, dass Ihr mich dann abfangt? Und warum wissen Lin und Sanuel noch nichts von diesem Treffen?"

„Slughorn ist etwas langsam und hat sich bei den Viertklässlern festgequatscht. Jedenfalls sah es so aus."

Kaum hatte sie geendet, als Sanuel mit großen Schritten aus der Großen Halle gestürmt kam. Fast lief er an der kleinen Gruppe vorbei, dann bremste er scharf. Sein besorgter Blick hing an Harry.

„Du weißt Bescheid?", fragte Sanuel aufgeregt, mit einem fragenden Blick auf Lily und Remus.

„Ja, ich weiß von dem Treffen. Aber glaubt Ihr nicht, dass Ihr Euch alle etwas auffällig verhaltet. Wer kann Euch dann noch für unschuldig halten? Ihr stützt das Gerücht nur noch mehr."

„Was sollen wir den Lehrern sagen?"

„Ihr seid doch Gryffindors, also verhaltet Euch mutig und bleibt ruhig. Es gibt keine Beweise oder glaubwürdige Zeugenaussagen, es war stockfinster im Dorfund ihr trugt Kapuzen. Ihr müsst nur den Mund halten und NICHT auffallen. Und nun verschwindet zu dem Treffen…"

Lily und Remus sahen Harry sauer an. Harry fühlte sich von diesen Blicken tief verletzte und angegriffen. Er ging in die Verteidigung: „Ihr hättet mir nicht folgen müssen. Es hat Euch niemand dazu überredet oder gezwungen!" verteidigte Harry sich barsch. Warum erhielt er denn jetzt die ganze Schuld? Er hatte nicht um ihre Aufmerksamkeit und Sorge gebeten.

„Darum geht es auch nicht, aber viele verdächtigen Dich. Nicht mal die Rumtreiber stehen so hoch auf der Verdächtigenliste. Vermutlich halten alle Lin und Sanuel für Deine Begleiter. Wie ist dieses Gerücht bloß so schnell hier gelandet?!"

„Vermutlich durch Dorfbewohner oder Kindern der Todesser. Woher soll ich das denn wissen?! Nun geht endlich, es wird schon gut gehen, wenn Ihr Euch nicht verrät."

Etwas anderes hätte Harry auch schlecht sagen können. Aber er war wütend, weil ihm die Schuld gegeben wurde. War er denn wirklich an allem schuld? Musste er denn ALLE Probleme lösen?

„Oh, Mr. Jericle, gibt es irgendwelche Probleme?" McGonagall war aus der Großen Halle aufgetaucht und trat nun zu der kleinen Versammlung. Harry hoffte sehr, dass sie nichts von dem vorangegangenen Gespräch mitbekommen hatte. Er senkte kurz den Blick und atmete tief durch.

„Nein, natürlich nicht, Professor McGonagall. Wieso sollte es Probleme geben?"

Die Lehrerin beäugte die vier Schüler argwöhnisch, besonders Remus' Anwesendheit schien sie zu überraschen. Es war etwas Neues und Unbekanntes.

„Ich denke, Mr. Quilg, Mr. Lupin und Mrs. Evans müssen sich jetzt im dritten Stock einfinden..." Sie wandte sich mit einem scharfen Zug um den Mund ab, drehte sich aber noch mal zu den Schülern um. Ihr strenger Blick durch die quadratische Brille hing dabei ausschließlich an Harry. „Mr. Jericle, wenn sie etwas zu den Gerüchten zu sagen haben, dann können sie uns natürlich zu dem Treffen begleiten."

Harry versteifte sich und blickte seine Lehrerin aber stur an. „Professor! Ich hoffe dies ist keine Unterstellung! Ich denke nicht, dass ich irgendetwas Interessantes oder Nützliches berichten könnte. Bei unqualifizierten Unterstellungen könnte man selbstverständlich beim Schulrat Beschwerde einreichen. Ich denke nicht, dass Sie das wollen?!"

Während die drei Vertrauensschüler erschrocken Luft holten, versteifte sich das Gesicht von McGonagall noch mehr und sie nickte schließlich steif. Sie schob ihre Brille zu Recht und straffte sich: „Natürlich nicht, Mr. Jericle. Entschuldigen Sie, falls es den Anschein gemacht hat. Ich habe nur gedacht, dass ihr kurzes Zusammentreffen von großer Wichtigkeit sein muss, daher nahm ich an, dass Sie vielleicht etwas zu den Geschehnissen beitragen könnten."

Harry akzeptierte die Entschuldigung mit einem kurzen Nicken und wartete dann, bis McGonagall verschwunden war, dann drehte er sich zu seinen Freunden um. Sein Blick war eisig. Mittlerweile hatte auch Lin sich zu ihnen gesellt.

„Ich hoffe Ihr seid zufrieden?!" Harrys Stimme war kalt und schneidend. Er blickte besonders Lily und Remus an. „Ich hatte Euch nicht gebeten mir zu folgen… mir nachzuspionieren. Ich hatte nie vor Euch in Gefahr zu bringen und doch bekomme ich die Schuld daran. Die Probleme von EUREM Ausflug bekomme ich, wo ist bitte da die Gerechtigkeit?"

Lin wollte etwas sagen, verstummte aber bei Harrys Blick sofort. So dunkel waren seine Augen seit Halloween nicht mehr gewesen und Lin machte sich Sorgen.

„Ich hatte nie vor mich mit Euch anzufreunden. ICH wollte Euch NICHT."

Harry funkelte jetzt auch Lin und Sanuel an. „Es war EURE Wahl, nicht meine. Ich habe es satt von anderen benutzt zu werden. Es gibt nur einen Grund, warum ich in Hogwarts bin und der bereitet mir nur Probleme. Ihr mischt Euch ein. Und es geht Euch dabei gar nichts an. Ihr habt keine Ahnung. Ihr habt nicht die geringste Ahnung, um was es geht. Ihr wisst nicht einmal, auf welcher Seite des Krieges ich stehe. Ihr wisst nicht, welche Motive mich lenken und welches Handeln dadurch begründet wird. IHR KENNT MICH NICHT und ich will verflucht sein, wenn ich dies ändere. Lasst mich einfach in Ruhe. Bleibt von mir weg und kümmert Euch um Eure Probleme!"

Am Ende war Harrys Stimme schneidender und etwas lauter geworden. Sein Blick war verschlossen und kalt.

„Aber Adrian…", versuchte es Lily zaghaft.

„KEIN aber!!" zischte er sie sofort an. „Ich habe die Nase gestrichen voll. Ich werde weder mich noch mein Handeln vor Euch rechtfertigen. Lasst mich einfach in Ruhe. Es ist besser, wenn Ihr davon keine Ahnung habt!"

Dies waren seine letzten Worte, bevor Harry sich energisch umwandte und im Gang Richtung Kerker mit festen Schritten verschwand. Vier Schüler blickten ihm erschüttert und traurig hinterher.

„Das meinte er wohl ernst", sagte Remus schließlich leise, die anderen drei nickten zur Bestätigung.

„Wie sollen wir uns denn jetzt verhalten?"

„Ich denke, Lin, wir sollten jetzt erst einmal zu der Versammlung gehen und hoffen, dass es wirklich keine Beweise gibt und McGo sich nicht zu sehr auf Adrian eingeschossen hat. Wenigstens können wir beweisen, dass weder Lin noch ich, heute Nacht die Schule verlassen haben."

„McGo? Das wird sie nicht gerne hören, aber Du hast Recht", lächelte Lily etwas gequält. Sie hatte das Gefühl, als ob ein wichtiger Teil ihres Lebens gerade zerbrochen war. Wie konnte ‚Adrian Jericle' ihr so wichtig in so kurzer Zeit geworden sein?

So gingen die Vertrauensschüler schweigend und in düstere Gedanken vertieft zu der Versammlung im dritten Stock und hofften, dass Adrian sich wieder beruhigen würde. Diese Hoffnung zerplatze, als er während des ganzen Abends und am nächsten Tag jeglichen Kontakt vermied. Der Blick war eisig und seine Haltung starr. So schnell würde sich die Situation nicht entspannen. Harry Potter war ein verdammter dickköpfiger Kerl.

Lily seufzte, das war wohl der typische Gryffindorstarrsinn, denn so konnte sie sich wenigstens dieses Gerücht erklären. ‚Adrian' war ein Slytherin, aber immer deutlicher zeigten sich auch Eigenschaften eines Gryffindors und wenn sie sich nicht total irrte, dann wusste der Junge dieses ganz genau. Als wäre ‚Adrian' ein Gryffindor… als wüsste er genau, welche Anforderungen an einen Gryffindor gestellt wurden. War ‚Adrian' mehr Gryffindor oder mehr Slytherin? Lily wusste es nicht. Die Frage quälte sie noch, als sie müde in ihr Bett fiel und Esmares Fragen abblockte. Sie hatte niemanden von ihrem Abenteuer erzählt und sie würde es vermutlicht auch nicht machen, zu groß war die Gefahr, dass die Lehrer etwas davon erfahren würden. Lily wollte nicht von Hogwarts geworfen werden, Petunia würde nur ihre helle Freue an dieser Schande haben.

In was war Lily da bloß hineingeraten? Aber wirklich bereuen konnte sie es auch nicht, denn so war sie immerhin an ihr neues Haustier gekommen, dass sich in dem großen Schloss sichtlich wohl, auch wenn es jetzt in den Wintermonaten immer kälter wurde. Lily verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

oooooooooo

Es geht bald weiter…

Ist Harry mehr Slytherin oder mehr Gryffindor? Wie wird er sich seinen Freunden gegenüber in naher Zukunft verhalten?


	33. Nervenaufreibende Umbrüche Kap 4

Titel: Ein Leben wie die Zukunft

Autor: Momixis

Zeit: spielt nach „Halbblutprinz"

Kapitel: 4/9

Teil: 5/9

Paare: Es kommen viele der typischen Paare vor, aber Hauptpersonen werden Harry und Draco sein… (später auch als Paar)

Warnungen: Slash, Charadeath, lange Geschichte, unterschiedlich lange Kapitel….

Inhalt: Harry und Draco sind durch die Zeit gereist und nun haben sie die Chance etwas zu verändern. Harry will diese Möglichkeit nutzen ohne die Menschen, die ihm wichtig sind in Gefahr zu bringen. Wird er es schaffen? Wird er alleine den Weg gehen können? Welche Rolle wird Draco zu Teil? Und halten die Rumtreiber und die anderen Schüler von Harry? Was denkt Dumbledore?

MIR GEHÖRT NICHTS UND ICH VERDIENE DAMIT AUCH KEIN GELD!

* * *

Danke an die Reviewer!! Ich bin total begeistert!! Jedes einzelne Review gibt mir viel Auftrieb und damit einen wichtigen Ausgleich zu meiner Arbeit, die im Moment sehr informativ und stressig ist; ich bin aber froh, diese Stelle zu haben und genieße es daher auch.

Um Euch nicht noch länger warten zu lassen, mache ich es jetzt auch wieder kurz und beantworte nicht jedes Review... aber beim nächsten Mal werde ich mir die Zeit wieder nehmen und vielleicht auch die Reviews vom letzten Kapitel beantworten... Bis bald knuddel

* * *

Teil V

**Nervenaufreibende Umbrüche**

Kapitel 4

**Besondere Schlangen**

„Hey Lin!", die helle Stimme übertönte das Stimmengewirr der anderen Gryffindors problemlos. Das sonnige Dezemberwetter ließ die begeisterten Schülermengen regelrecht in das Quidditchstadion strömen.

Lin trat mit Sanuel näher zu den vier Mädchen und Lovegood heran. Durch die seltsame Freundschaft zu Adrian (welche zurzeit noch immer ein wenig auf Eis lag), hatte sich auch hier eine positive Kommunikationsbasis aufgebaut und sich nach dem Streit nur noch verfestigt. Keiner schien die Freundschaft abgeschrieben zu haben, auch wenn ‚Adrian' mit niemanden wirklich redete. Er setzte sich zu ihnen, weil sie sich sonst zu ihm setzen würden, aber er schwieg. Noch immer zeigte er ihnen die kalte Schulter und antwortete nur sehr knapp und wortkarg, aber wenigstens reagierte er auf sie. Sal ließ es auch selten zu, dass er schwieg oder sich ganz heraushielt. Meistens war sie es, die ihn in die Clique zurückzog, auch wenn er dann ihr giftige Blicke schickte.

„Wo ist Adrian?", fragte daher auch Sal sofort und ließ ihren Blick über die rotgoldene und grünsilberne Schülermenge gleiten, die alle zu den Tribünen und Stehplätzen des Quidditchstadions strömten.

„Ich dachte, er wäre bei Euch bzw. bei Dir", sagte Lin mit einem spitzbübischen Grinsen, welches Lovegood zu einem eifersüchtigen Schnauben veranlasste. Seit Halloween waren die beiden endlich zusammen und ‚Adrian' hatte kein Interesse an Sal gezeigt. Sie waren Freunde und im Grunde wusste Lovegood das ganz genau.

Das Verhältnis zwischen Sal und Lin war zwar nicht wirklich friedlich und auch nicht einfach. Sie gifteten sich an, aber mittlerweile hatten sie so eine gemeinsame Basis gefunden. Das fiese Grinsen gehörte einfach dazu und beide pflegten diese ‚Freundschaft' sehr intensiv.

„Nein Lin, er war nicht bei mir!"

Mick mischte sich ein, indem sie sich zwischen die beiden Mädchen quetschte. „Adrian hatte keine Lust auf Quidditch."

Die zwei japanischen Schüler starrten Mick völlig entgeistert an: „Adrian Jericle hat kein Interesse an Quidditch?! Bist Du Dir sicher, dass wir von der selben Person reden?"

Mick blickte Lin entrüstet an, während die mit ihrem Cousin einen besorgten Blick wechselte. Das passte so gar nicht zusammen. Dafür hatten Lin und Sanuel noch zu genau die Begeisterung von Adrian vor Augen. Er liebte Quidditch einfach. Es musste einen anderen Grund geben und beide wurden das Gefühl nicht los, dass Adrian diese Chance nutzte und mal wieder etwas Heimliches und Gefährliches durchführte. Zu oft hatte er sich abgesetzt und war erst spät abends wieder aufgetaucht. Lin war sich ganz sicher, dass er Hogwarts mehr als einmal verlassen hatte und ganz nebenbei aß er eindeutig zu wenig für einen Jugendlichen in der Pubertät. Adrian gab immer wieder Gründe um sich Sorgen um ihn zu machen.

„Kommt Ihr?! Wir sollten uns schnell gute Plätze sichern. Kommt Ihr mit? Lin? Sanuel?"

Die beiden Slytherins schüttelten nur den Kopf. „Es kommt nicht besonders gut, wenn wir bei Euch stehen und die Slytherin-Mannschaft anfeuern", lachte Sanuel und zwinkerte Esmare zu.

Auch sie lachte auf. „Dann feuert die Löwen an!" Aber sie meinte es nicht wirklich ernst, denn schon verabschiedete sie sich mit einem Grinsen von den beiden Slytherins. Die Gryffindors und Ravenclaws quetschten sich lachend zu einer der Tribünentürme empor.

Die zwei Slytherins sahen sich noch mal nach ‚Adrian' um und stellten sich schließlich zu den anderen Slytherins. Hier waren sie zwar nicht mehr so gerne gesehen, aber es war ihr Haus und so würden sie ganz pflichtbewusst die grünsilberne Mannschaft auch unterstützen. Auch wenn ‚Adrian' dies vermutlich gar nicht gerne sehen würde. Vielleicht war auch dies der Grund, warum er nicht hier war.

Auf der Gryffindor-Tribüne quetschten sich Lily, Esmare, Mick, Sal und Konstantin in die erste Reihe. Direkt hinter ihnen standen Remus und Peter – die einzigen der Rumtreiber, die nicht im Quidditchteam waren.

Remus und Peter hatten mitbekommen, dass die Mädchen Lin und Sanuel zu ihnen eingeladen hatten. Remus war heilfroh, dass die Slytherins dies abgelehnt hatten. Viele sahen diese Freundschaft nicht gerne und was Sirius und James davon hielten, brauchte Remus gar nicht zu fragen. Nur gut, dass Adrian Jericle nicht dabei war, denn der wäre womöglich wirklich bei Lily und Co stehen geblieben. James sah in Adrian einen Konkurrenten, auch wenn der Slytherin in Remus' Augen noch keine Anstalten gemacht hat, um Lily irgendwie näher zu kommen. Alles ging von Lily aus und das war ausschließlich freundschaftlich.

Aber im Grunde störte es Remus nicht. Lin und Sanuel waren im Grunde ziemlich neutral eingestellt und sie verhielten sich gerecht. Auch wenn es Remus widerstrebte, so war er doch heilfroh, dass seine Freunde noch nichts von der Fast-Freundschaft zu dem Slytherin mitbekommen hatten.

„Ich bin ja nur froh, dass die Schlangen nicht mitgekommen sind. Besonders dieser Je-..je...ri...ke ist mir so etwas von … unsim … ähm … unsü …", stotterte Peter ein wenig unbeholfen.

„Unsympathisch?!", half Remus seinem Freund bei der Wortfindungsstörung aus.

„Ja, genau … Die sind so verlogen und ständig machen sie uns fertig. Ich möchte gar nicht wissen, wie Jericle es schafft so gute Noten zu bekommen, bestimmt schummelt er …"

„Ist ja gut, Peter. Ich weiß, dass Du ihn nicht magst, auch wenn er Dir bisher nie etwas getan hat." Remus sagte ihm lieber nicht, dass er Adrian wirklich mochte und ihn gerne beobachtete. Fast war es zu einem Hobby geworden den Jungen zu beobachten und die Ungereimtheiten zu sammeln, besonders seit der Aktion vor etwa einer Woche. Es war faszinierend. Adrian war so geheimnisvoll und doch sah Remus keine Gefahr in ihm. Er bekam eher ein Gefühl der Hoffnung und des Vertrauens. Remus konnte nicht sagen, woran das lag; tierische Instinkte?! Dies alles würde Remus seinen Freunden aber nicht auf die Nase binden. Sie würden es nicht verstehen.

Ein wenig Angst, dass er mit seinem Gefühl falsch lag, hatte er schon. Aber wenigstens empfand er Adrian in keiner Weise als Konkurrent bei den Mädchen.

„Wenn dieser Je...ri...cle hier auftaucht, dann hex' ich ihn in einen Schlangenkörper…"

„Corpua Serpia"

„Was?"

„Der Zauberspruch, den Du brauchen wirst. Aber warum eigentlich?! Er hat DIR doch noch gar nichts getan?!"

„Aber James und Sirius. So etwas versteht man dann unter Sali.. – dingsda…"

„Du meinst wohl Solidarität?!"

Peter nickte leicht.

Remus zog es vor, da nicht weiter drauf einzugehen. Es würde früher oder später nur zu einem sinnlosen Streit mit den anderen Rumtreibern führen.

Schon öffneten sich die Tore und das Team der Slytherins kam aufs Spielfeld. Der Teamkapitän der Schlangen blieb auf dem Boden, während die anderen eine Begrüßungsrunde in geordneter Formation über das Feld flogen. Remus hatte schon einige Gerüchte gehört, dass Mosnay der neue Sucher war. Aber erst jetzt begriff Remus, welche Gefahr von diesem neuen Schüler ausging.

Allein bei dieser kurzen Runde zeigte Mosnay eine Sicherheit und ein Selbstbewusstsein, welches deutlich von seinem Flugtalent zeugte. Die Frage war nur, ob dies Sirius und besonders James genauso bewusst war, wie vielen der Zuschauer.

Laute Buh-Rufe begleiteten die Slytherins, aber aus der hinteren Sitzreihe konnte Remus auch etwas anderes hören: „Sieh ihn Dir nur an. Mosnay sieht so etwas von heiß aus, nicht wahr?"

Als Remus zu dem Mädchen hinsah, konnte er feststellen, dass es Zwillinge waren. Bei beiden dunkelhaarigen Mädchen lag ein verträumter und verzückter Blick in den Augen. Ihre Schwester führte den Gedanken fort: „Aber Jericle sieht auch super süß aus. Nur Schade, dass er so wählerisch ist. Er ist so richtig zum anbeißen…"

„Ja, Mosnay ist das Vanilleeis und Jericle die Schokoladensoße. Einfach zum vernaschen."

„Passt bloß auf, dass Ihr Euch nicht verbrennt", lachte Sal aus der ersten Reihe. Die beiden Mädchen wurden sofort knallrot und senkten beschämt ihre Gesichter.

Remus schmunzelte und auch Peter schien sich zu amüsieren, bis eine laute Durchsage das Team der Gryffindors ankündigte und damit ein Feuerwerk der Begeisterungsrufe im Gryffindorbereich entfachte.

Sechs Spieler traten ein und erhoben sich in die Lüfte für ihre Begrüßungsrunde. Sie wurden vom tosenden Applaus begleitet.

Remus konnte sofort Sirius ausmachen, aber…

„Wo zum Teufel ist Potter?" flüsterte Lily entrüstet. Alle reckten ihre Köpfe. Tatsächlich, der Sucher und Mannschaftskapitän von Gryffindor war noch nicht auf dem Feld.

„Wo steckt der Sucher und Anführer der Löwen?", ertönte es auch schon aus dem magischen Megafon. „Haben die Gryffindors ihren besten Mann vergessen oder hat er sie im Stich gelassen? Wir werden wohl kaum auf ihn warten …"

Weiter kam er nicht, da plötzlich ein roter Blitz über die Köpfe hinweg fegte und so jeden zum verstummen brachte. Der Flug war schnell und entsprechend beeindruckend.

Mitten auf dem Feld stoppte der rasante Flug und mit einem kleinen Salto stand James Potter direkt vor dem gegnerischen Kapitän und grinste.

„Da ist er, liebe Zuhörer und Zuschauer!! Er hat nur auf den richtigen Auftritt gewartet. Begrüßen wir: James Potter, Sucher und Kapitän von Gryffindooooooor!!"

Ein tosender Applaus brandete auf und Remus konnte an Lilys Gesicht genau sehen, dass James mit diesem Auftritt bei ihr keine Punkte gemacht hatte. Es hätte ihn auch sehr gewundert.

Die beiden Kapitäne gaben sich steif die Hände und Madam Hooch pfiff nun endlich das Spiel an. 14 Besen stiegen empor und auf ihre Positionen. Remus sah, wie Sirius zu James flog und ihn in die Seite knuffte. Es schien als ob Sirius diesmal nicht eingeweiht gewesen war und dies gefiel ihm offensichtlich gar nicht. James schickte ihn ins Spiel und vertröstete ihn vermutlich auf nachher.

Der Quaffel flog empor und das Spiel begann. Sofort nahm Sirius seine Aufgabe als Jäger wahr und kämpfte um die heißbegehrten Punkte. Remus musste feststellen, dass die Slytherinjäger wirklich gut waren, aber das waren Sirius, Torellia und Stephanios auch. Das, was Remus erschreckte, waren die ausgereiften Flugkünste von Mosnay.

Wie er schon befürchtet hatte, war Dorian Mosnay ein begnadeter Flieger. Es war deutlich, dass er nicht erst seit wenigen Jahren flog. Die Eleganz mit Geschwindigkeit und Tatendrang zu verbinden hatte James bisher noch nicht geschafft.

Dieser flog seelenruhig seine Runden über dem Feld und konzentrierte sich ganz auf die Suche nach dem Schnatz. Er strahlte die gewohnte Arroganz aus und schien die Gefahr nicht zu registrieren. Remus würde ihm am liebsten etwas zurufen, aber es würde in dem Tumult nur untergehen und ihm eine heisere Stimme bescheren.

„Oh Merlin, Potter hat gegen Mosnay keine Chance", fluchte Mick leise, aber Remus hatte es gehört.

„Lass dies bloß James nicht hören. Wir sollten uns schon mal überlegen, wie wir ihn wieder aufmuntern können."

Lily dreht sich zu Remus um und funkelte ihn mit ihren grünen Augen an. Die Lippen leicht zusammengepresst, sagte sie: „Einen kleinen Dämpfer kann ihm nur gut tun."

„Wo sie Recht hat, hat sie Recht", lachte Esmare und zwinkerte Remus zu, dann flüsterte sie etwas Lily ins Ohr und erhielt darauf hin einen bitterbösen Blick. Esmare lachte hell auf und Remus bekam warme Ohren.

Auch wenn die Mädchen Recht hatten, so hatte Remus keine Lust auf das Gezeter und Gejammer von James. Besonders da Sirius ihm dabei garantiert Schützenhilfe leisten würde.

Ein Aufstöhnen unter den Gryffindorfans machte die Runde. Slytherin hatte jetzt zwei Tore Vorsprung. Dann ein entsetztes Keuchen. Mosnay war in einen Sturzflug gegangen. Zielsicher schoss er zu Boden. Schneller und immer schneller rauschte er hinab zur Erde. Die Blicke der Zuschauer hingen an ihm, nur der rote Sucher blieb ruhig in der Luft und blickte in die Ferne.

Die Menge tobte und nicht wenige riefen James zu, er solle Mosnay folgen, aber der blieb völlig still in der Luft stehen. Er schien es für einen Bluff zu halten und…und so war es auch.

Es war ein wahres Vergnügen Mosnay fliegen zu sehen. Remus' Augen hingen an James. Dieser sollte sich endlich mal bewegen.

„Potter, nun mach schon!", schrie jemand hinter ihnen. Schon wieder hatte Mosnay sich in einen Sturzflug begeben, aber James rief seinem Konkurrenten nur etwas nach. Remus konnte es nicht verstehen, aber der Slytherin brach das Flugmanöver unverzüglich ab. Sichtlich irritiert blickten die Zuschauer hinauf zu den beiden Suchern, während die Gryffindorjäger den Punkteunterschied ausglichen. Umso mehr interessierte es alle, was die beiden Sucher da taten. Sie würden wohl das Spiel entscheiden.

So gut James auch flog, so war Mosnay doch der bessere Flieger, so dachte Remus jedenfalls, bis der Schwarzhaarige plötzlich in die Luft empor schoss, sich etwas nach hinten fallen ließ und nun auf die Torringe der Slytherins zuschoss.

„Oh mein Gott!", stöhnte Lily auf und schlug sich die Hände vors Gesicht. Solche Showeinlagen waren neu, passten aber zu James. Trotzdem hingen ihre Augen voller Unglauben an dem Sucher. „Was gedenkt Potter da zu tun?"

„Vielleicht den Schnatz fangen?!", fragte Peter leise und zeigte auf einen goldenen Schimmer hinter den Torringen.

Alle Umstehenden rissen die Augen auf. Für Remus war es nicht wirklich neu, dass Peter den Schnatz relativ früh sah. Nur sein nichtvorhandenes Talent auf dem Besen sitzen zu bleiben, ließ sich eher mit einem nassen Sack vergleichen und so eine Quidditchkarriere zur Utopie werden. Es klappte einfach nicht.

Vor Anspannung grub Remus seine kalten Hände tief in seine Manteltasche. Gryffindor holte wieder Punkte und es stand 90 zu 80 für die Roten. Mosnay war knapp hinter James und der Slytherin drängte James' Besen plötzlich heftig ab. Der Schnatz verschwand, während der Gryffindor nicht mehr ausweichen konnte, sich klein machen musste und durch den mittleren Ring flog.

Viele schrieen erschrocken auf und auch Remus hielt den Atem an. Er wusste genau, wie klein diese Ringe waren. Es war nicht ungefährlich bei diesem Tempo hindurch zu fliegen. Ein leichtes Berühren und er würde die Kontrolle über den Flug verlieren und ganz sicher zu Boden krachen.

Mosnay grinste kalt. Ihn hätte es offensichtlich nicht gestört, wenn es zu einem Unfall gekommen wäre. Ein ganz typisches Verhalten für die Slytherins, die bisher ein sehr faires Spiel gezeigt hatten.

Alle atmeten erleichtert auf, als James sich wieder sicher in die Luft schraubte. Sofort blickte er düster zu Mosnay. Ein Klatscher schoss an ihm vorbei. Er ließ sich davon nicht stören. Remus kannte diesen Blick sehr genau. James war wütend und würde vermutlich sofort zurück schlagen, wenn ihm eine Möglichkeit gegeben werden würde.

Sirius flog an James heran und sprach auf ihn ein, auch er schien nicht glücklich von diesem erzwungenem Flugmanöver zu sein. Nach wenigen Worten flog Sirius zurück auf seinen Posten und machte den Slytherins Dampf.

Beide Sucher wurden jetzt vermehrt von Klatschern attackiert, denn selbst die Treiber hatten erkannt, dass das Spiel von den Suchern abhing. Mittlerweile stand es 100 zu 110. Es war noch immer ein ausgeglichenes Spiel.

Remus blickte wieder zu James. Er schien zwar nicht glücklich mit der Situation zu sein, aber offensichtlich zügelte er sein Temperament. Seine Wut und Anspannung beeinflusste seine spielerischen Fähigkeiten nicht.

„Geht doch", flüsterte Remus anerkennend.

„Unge…gewöhnlich oder Remus? Sonst kann James sich kaum zurückhalten und nun scheint er … hm … sich voll und ganz auf den Schnatz zu kon … konzen… trieren."

„Richtig. Vermutlich hat die Moralpredigt von Lily nach dem letzten Spiel geholfen, auch wenn es schon lange her ist." Das letzte Spiel der Gryffindors war im Juni gewesen und James hätte durch seine Wut fast den Sieg und den Pokal verspielt, aber nur fast.

Peter lachte kurz auf. Es überraschte Remus immer wieder, wenn Peter eine konstruktive Beobachtung machte. Ab und zu kam so etwas vor, aber leider nie im Unterricht oder bei anderen wichtigen Situationen. Es war halt Peter.

Remus behielt James im Blick, dieser allerdings interessierte sich gar nicht für die anderen Spieler. Selbst der übliche Blickwechsel zwischen James und Sirius war heute relativ mau. Und noch hatte James nicht mal versucht mit Lily zu flirten.

Er konzentrierte sich wirklich nur auf das Spiel und seine Aufgabe den Schnatz zu fangen. Seine Mannschaft wusste sehr genau, was sie zu tun hatte. Es war schon immer so gewesen, dass James nur im Notfall Anweisungen während des Spieles gab. Es war einfach nicht notwendig.

Plötzlich, ohne die geringste Vorwarnung, stürzte sich der schwarzhaarige Sucher in die Tiefe, um dann sofort wieder umzuschwenken und parallel zum Himmel und zur Erde zu fliegen. Im Zickzackkurs wich er Spielern und Klatschern mühelos aus. Nach kaum einem Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte Mosnay sich an den Schweif geheftet und versuchte mühsam Weg gut zu machen. Das Können von James, welches Remus heute zum ersten Mal sah, machte es Mosnay nicht einfach. Fast sämtliche Blicke folgten dieser Jagd. Selbst die anderen Spieler wirkten seltsam passiv. Remus war sich sogar sicher, dass selbst Sirius etwas überrascht war über diese sicheren und schnellen Flugmanöver, denn er hielt den Quaffel in den Händen und blieb einfach kurz in der Luft stehen.

Dicht um die Köpfe der Sucher flogen die Klatscher vorbei und trotzdem hielt James seinen Kurs bei. Es war so zweifelsfrei James, aber es schien, als ob ein würdiger Gegner ihn zu höchster Leistungsfähigkeit führte.

Die Fluglinie veränderte sich immer wieder und nun zischten die direkt auf die Tribüne von Remus und den anderen Gryffindors zu. Noch waren die Sucher im mittleren Teil des Feldes, aber sie kamen immer näher.

Mosnay flog noch etwas hinter James, als ein Klatscher ihre Flugbahn kreuzte und beide ausweichen mussten. Ein Aufstöhnen ging durch die Reihen. Alle waren wie gebannt und fieberten mit, denn der Schnatz war noch immer zu sehen und die rasante Jagd ging unverzüglich weiter.

Aber Remus mochte die Flugrichtung gar nicht. Die Geschwindigkeit war mörderisch und die Haltung der Sucher sagte ihm sehr deutlich, dass es weder Vorsicht, Rücksicht noch Erbarmen gab. Dieser Wettkampf war ein kleiner Krieg; nicht zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin, sondern zwischen Mosnay und Potter.

So langsam, wie die erste Reihe auf der Tribüne nach hinten wich, so schnell kamen die beiden Flugtalente näher. Der Schnatz war nicht mehr weit und Mosnay flog etwas links unterhalb von James. Wenn der Schnatz nach links unten ausweichen würde, hätte Slytherin ganz sicher gewonnen.

Aber der Schnatz flog weiter. Weiter geradeaus. Direkt auf Remus und die anderen Schüler zu. Wenn dieser Golfball mit Flügeln nicht bald die Richtung wechselte…ganz bald…

aber auch 2 ½ Meter vor ihnen blieb der Schnatz auf Konfrontationskurs. Keine 3 Sekunden später krachte es. Schüler schrieen erschrocken auf. Lehrer sprangen von ihren Plätzen auf und Quidditchspieler hangen erstarrt in der Luft.

Die Schüler auf der Tribüne hatten nicht ausweichen können, sie waren gebannt von der Flugshow gewesen und so waren die beiden Sucher mit fast Höchstgeschwindigkeit in ihre Mitte gekracht.

Remus sah nur noch Umhänge und irgendwer lag auf ihm drauf. Es war still auf ihrer Tribüne geworden. Alle anderen Schüler auf den anderen Tribünen reckten ihre Köpfe, um zu sehen, was dort passiert war. Die Krankenschwester und einzelne Lehrer versuchten zur Unfallstelle zu kommen. Aber all das sahen die Schüler in den oberen Rangen nicht.

Langsam ordnete sich das Chaos und Remus schob Peter von sich runter. Esmare stand gerade von selbst auf. Ihre Haare waren etwas zerzaust und Remus zweifelte nicht daran, dass er genauso zerwühlt aussah.

Er rappelte sich auf und blickte sich um. Die meisten hockten noch auf dem Boden. Vermutlich saß der Schock noch etwas tief in ihren Knochen. Vor ihm an der Brüstung stand in rotgoldener Quidditchausrüstung James Potter.

Ein seltsames Lächeln lag in seiner Mimik. Er wandte sich Mosnay zu, der gerade den Umhang wieder zurechtrückte. Böse blickte er James an. „Was sollte denn der Scheiß? Bei Salazar, wie blöd bist Du eigentlich, Potter? Denkst wohl Du bist unsterblich, oder was?"

James antwortete nicht. Er streckte nur die rechte Hand aus. Mosnay runzelte die Stirn, dann öffnete der Gryffindor seine Faust und ein kleiner goldener Ball flog aus ihr hervor.

Ein greller Pfiff von Madam Hooch beendete das Spiel im völligen Durcheinander. „Potter hat den Schnatz gefangen. Gryffindor gewinnt."

Schnell hatte James seine Hand wieder um den Schnatz geschlossen und ging nun einen Schritt auf den wütenden und frustrierten Mosnay zu.

„Bitte schön, Mosnay!" Der Gryffindor legte den kleinen Schatz in die schmale Hand vom überraschten Mosnay. „Dir steht er genauso wenig zu wie mir!"

Im nächsten Moment half er Lily auf die Beine und lächelte sie entschuldigend an. Dann zwinkerte er Remus, Peter und Sirius, der keine 5 Meter weiter in der Luft auf seinem Besen saß, zu, nur um im nächsten Moment auf den Besen zu steigen und mit rasender Geschwindigkeit zu verschwinden.

Alle Schüler und Lehrer hatten nur langsam begriffen, was passiert war und damit wurde das Getöse der roten Fans lauter und begeisterter. Mosnay schnaubte wütend. Die Enttäuschung war ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Schnell nahm er sich seinen Besen und flog zu seiner Mannschaft hinunter. Gemeinsam verließen sie das Quidditchfeld in völligem Frust.

Die Gryffindors feierten mit den Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws ihren Sieg über Slytherin.

Ein geheimnisvolles Lächeln aus traurigen Augen kommentierte dieses Bild still. Ohne einen weiteren Blick zu der jubelnden Menge verschwand der schwarzhaarige Junge im Schlafsaal der Slytherins.

Für die Rumtreiber platzte die Bombe nur 20 Minuten später. Remus, Sirius und Peter betraten schwatzend und feiernd ihren Schlafssaal. Sie fanden dort einen magisch-gelähmten James in seinem Bett vor. Remus erlöste seinen Freund sofort und was sie danach erfuhren, warf nicht nur viele Fragen auf, sondern machte Remus sogar richtig Angst. Was ging hier vor?

oooooooooo

„JERICLE!!" hallte es laut durch die Flure und Gänge. Alle Schüler waren auf dem Weg in die Große Halle und blickten sich nun neugierig zu der harschen Stimme um. Alles was mit ‚Jericle' in Verbindung stand war hochinteressant, auch wenn im Moment das gestrige Quidditchspiel ein konkurrierendes Thema war. Das Gerücht, dass nicht James Potter für Gryffindor gespielt hatte, machte die Runde und hinterließ viele fragende Gesichter.

Harry seufzte. Es hörte sich nicht nach Sanuel an und selbst auf ihn hatte er keine große Lust. Harry brauchte nicht in den Gang zu blicken, um genau zu wissen, dass ein blonder Slytherin auf dem Weg zu ihm war. Der schwarze Umgang fegte hinter Draco her und ließ sein Erscheinungsbild noch etwas dramatischer ankommen.

Harry hatte bewusst auf eine Konfrontation am Samstag verzichtet, in der Hoffnung, dass Draco sich wenigstens einwenig beruhigt. Aber bei dem Missmut in der Stimme, konnte Harry sich auf einen großen Krach vorbereiten.

Er drehte sich um und blickte so neutral wie möglich zu Draco, der gerade die letzten Meter auf ihn zu schritt. Die blaugrauen Augen blitzten gefährlich und Harry überlegte kurz, ob diese Begegnung nicht doch noch bis Montag herauszuschieben war. Aber für diesen Gedanken war es zu spät. Harry straffe sich und versucht möglichst ruhig zu wirken. Er hatte schon so viele Streitereien mit dem waschechten Slytherin hinter sich, da würde dieser Streit auch nichts Neues sein.

„Jericle!" spie der Blonde aus und Harry hob fragend die Augenbraue.

„Ja, so werde ich seit einiger Zeit genannt."

„Du hast Dich versteckt", zischte Draco kalt und wütend. Er ging nicht im Geringsten auf Harrys Äußerung ein.

„Nein, habe ich nicht. Warum sollte ich?" Harrys Gelassenheit stachelte Dracos Wut nur noch weiter an. Die hellblauen Augen verdüsterten sich und die ganze Mimik zeigte Wut und Anspannung.

„Du WEISST genau warum!! DU hast gestern Quidditch gespielt. DU hast gestern für Gryffindor gespielt. DU hast Slytherin VERRATEN!"

Viele neugierige Schüler beäugten sie und bekamen bei der Anschuldigung große Augen. Auch Harrys Augen wurden etwas größer, dann lehnte er sich lässig an die steinerne Wand hinter ihm.

„Hm, Ja, vielleicht habe ich für Gryffindor gespielt…" Ein entsetztes Keuchen ging durch die Umstehenden, aber Harry blieb ruhig. „…vielleicht aber auch nicht. Wie hätte ich es denn machen sollen? Und warum?"

„Du hättest es hinbekommen. Ein Grund ist doch ganz offensichtlich: Du wolltest Dich an mir rächen!!"

„Oh Dorian, ich danke Dir für das große Vertrauen in meine Fähigkeiten, aber glaub mit, Rache ist ein zu schwaches Motiv. Wie hätte ich denn an einen Besen kommen sollen? Wie hätte ich an die Gryffindor-Quidditch-Uniform kommen können? Und warum hätte ich das tun sollen? Aus Rache? Das ich nicht lache… So wichtig bist Du nicht!"

„Du hast mir gesagt…!"

„Was soll ich gesagt haben?" fragte Harry voller Neugier und Häme.

Dracos Blick hatte sich verdüstert, als er begriff, dass Harry sich auf diese Begegnung vorbereitet hatte. Ohne Beweise konnte er ihm nichts nachweisen und es gab keine Beweise. „Ich weiß, dass Du es warst und ich werde es beweisen", zischte Draco.

„Es gibt nichts zu beweisen. Du bist doch nur sauer, weil Du gegen einen Potter nicht gewinnen kannst."

„Ach kann ich das nicht? Es war nicht James Potter, gegen den ich geflogen bin!"

„Ist das offiziell? Ich habe bisher nur leise Gerüchte gehört und wer weiß?! Vielleicht haben ja Du oder Deine Freunde diese Geschichte in die Welt gesetzt, damit das Spiel für ungültig erklärt wird. Würde natürlich zu Dir als Slytherin gut passen", überlegte Harry laut, mit einer gewissen Note von Sarkasmus in der Stimme.

Kalte Blicke lagen zwischen ihnen und keiner zeigte seine wahre Natur. Die umstehenden Schüler starrten sie an und fast jeder erwartete eine Explosion. Die Art und Weise war dann aber doch etwas überraschend.

„Jericle! Mosnay!" beide Jungen schraken zusammen. Die Stimme war unverkennbar McGonagall. Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Gibt es ein Problem, meine Herren?"

Harry seufzte, während Draco eine Unschuldsmine trug.

„Natürlich nicht, Professor. Wie kommen sie auf solche Ideen?" Den Sarkasmus konnte Harry nicht aus der Stimme verbannen. McGonagalls Lippen waren nur noch ein schmaler Strich und eigentlich sollte Harry vorsichtiger sein, aber im Moment ritt ihn der Teufel.

Ein Glitzern lag in seinen Augen als er weiter sprach. Draco hatte nur arrogant den Kopf geschüttelt und wollte sich abwenden, als Harry weiter sprach.

„Mosnay beschuldigt mich eines Verbrechens und kann es aber nicht beweisen. Was soll ich Ihrer Meinung nach denn tun, Professor?"

Draco riss die Augen auf. Nur weil McGonagall einen Narren an Harry gefressen hatte, hatte sie trotzdem noch einen gewissen Gerechtigkeitssinn. Ihr Blick verdüsterte sich und visierte nun Draco. Wütend schnaubte der Slytherin und setzte eine kalte unnahbare Maske auf.

„Mr. Mosnay, welchem Verbrechen beschuldigen Sie Mr. Jericle?" Draco wollte abwinken, aber Harry antwortete: „Dorian beschuldigt mich des Verrates am Hause Slytherin. Er denkt, dass ich gestern für Gryffindor Quidditch gespielt habe."

Harry konnte genau sehen, wie Dracos Gesichtszüge sich verhärteten um den überraschten Ausdruck zu verbergen, aber auch McGonagall schien sehr überrascht zu sein. Ihre Augen waren groß geworden und ihre Lippen noch schmaler.

„Bitte?!"

„Dorian denkt, dass ich gestern in den für andere Häuser verschlossenen Gryffindorumkleideraum eingedrungen bin, dort den Besen und den Quidditchumhang, welche nur durch persönliche Identifizierung der Familie Potter freigegeben werden, genommen habe und an Stelle von James Potter das Turnier gegen Slytherin gewonnen habe. Sagen Sie ihm doch vielleicht, dass dies völlig unmöglich ist und das Potter selbst geflogen ist."

Seit Tagen oder gar seid Wochen waren Harrys Nerven gespannt und mittlerweile konnte er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten, wenn er die Chance bekam Draco etwas hineinzuwürgen.

„Mr. Mosnay, wie kommen Sie zu solch einer Auffassung?"

Draco blickte mit kalten Augen zu Harry. „Ich weiß wie Jericle fliegt!" Mehr Argumente konnte er nicht bringen, denn er wusste nicht, wie er sie erklären sollte.

„Sie glauben doch nicht, dass diese Aussage eine solch schwere Anschuldigung rechtfertigt. Zumal ich Ihnen nur sagen kann, dass Mr. Potter sich nicht bei mir gemeldet hat. Und sie können sicher sein, dass er dieses garantiert tun würde, wenn er vom Quidditchspiel abgehalten worden wäre. Strafarbeit, Mr. Mosnay, für ungerechtfertigte Anschuldigungen und Entwicklung rufschädigender Gerüchte. Heute Abend, 20 Uhr, in meinem Büro."

Draco starrte erst McGonagall nach, dann blickte er zu Harry, der ihn frech angrinste. „Leg Dich nicht mit mir an!" mit diesen Worten wandte Harry sich ab und setzte seinen Weg in die Große Halle fort.

„Das wirst Du mir büßen", hörte er noch Draco leise zischen.

In der großen Halle saßen schon Lin und Sanuel. Harry setzte sich zu ihnen und beide freuten sich darüber, denn selbst gestern noch, war es keine wirkliche Selbstverständlichkeit gewesen. Aber Harry war einfach mit seiner Aktion vor fünf Minuten zufrieden und konnte nicht länger seine Freunde komplett meiden.

Auf dem Weg zurück in die Slytherinräume fragte Lin allerdings: „Was machen wir am nächsten Samstag?"

Harry sah sie fragend und etwas missmutig an.

„Hogsmeadwochenende. ENDLICH wieder shoppen", rief Sanuel grinsend.

Harry hatte endlich etwas gefunden, was Sanuel und Hermione grundlegend unterschied, denn wenn es nicht um Bücher ging, dann war auch für eine Hermione Granger das Einkaufen nichts Aufregendes. Aber dieser Gedanke half ihm nicht aus der Klemme und besserte seine Laune nicht im Geringsten auf.

„Ich werde wohl nicht mit…" auch diesmal kam Harry nicht weiter.

„Du musst! Alle aus dem 5,6 und 7 Jahrgang Slytherins gehen. Es würde merkwürdig sein, wenn Du nicht dabei bist. Es würde auffallen", sagte Sanuel sachlich und Lin fügte hinzu: „Du musst Dir etwas einfallen lassen."

Du musst dir etwas einfallen lassen!

Lin hatte gut reden. Gerade sie hatte es ihm doch auf die Nase gebunden, dass die Unterschriften magisch überprüft werden würde. Wie sollte er bitte Lily, James oder Sirius zu einer solchen Unterschrift bekommen?! Freiwillig? Ohne es erklären zu müssen?

oooooooooo

Auch ein paar Tage später hatte sich die Lage zwischen Harry und den anderen nicht ganz beruhigt. Harry schwieg wenn möglich und hielt es überraschend lange durch. Er redete wenn nur über Schule, Unterricht und Hausaufgaben. Sanuel merkte wie die Situation den Jungen kaputt machte, aber Harry ließ den anderen Slytherin nicht mehr an sich heran.

Oft war Harry weg, meistens nachts, aber Lin hatte zufällig gesehen, wie er zum Nordturm schlich. Vermutlich war er dort nicht immer, aber oft genug.

„Rem... Lupin!!" rief Sanuel laut über die schneebedeckte Wiese von Hogwarts. Remus dreht sich zu ihm um. Er war mit seinen Freunden gerade auf dem Weg zurück ins Schloss.

„Ähm … ja?!" Remus schien etwas verwirrt zu sein, denn er hatte nie damit gerechnet von Sanuel angesprochen zu werden. Schon gar nicht vor seinen Freunden, denn bis auf das kurze Gespräch bei der ‚Krisensitzung' hatten die beiden Jungen noch gar nichts miteinander zu tun gehabt.

„Verschwinde Quilg!" zischte Sirius.

„Remus will nicht mit Dir reden!" fügte James mit rotgefrorener Nase hinzu. Es war saukalt und nur wenige Schüler hielten sich freiwillig draußen auf. Trotz Magie war es nicht immer angenehm im kalten Wind zu stehen und nasse Füße zu bekommen. Selbst für Schneeballschlachten war es einfach zu kalt.

Aber Sanuel ließ sich von der unfreundlichen Art der Rumtreiber nicht abschrecken. „Es ist mir egal, was ihr wollt. Ich muss kurz mit Lupin sprechen. Es ist … eine Vertrauensschülersache", grinste Sanuel siegesgewiss.

James' und Sirius' Minen verfinsterten sich, von Peter war unter dem dicken Schal gar nichts zu sehen. Es war offensichtlich, dass der Slytherin log, aber er war Vertrauensschüler und er hatte ein Recht darauf mit einem anderen Vertrauensschüler alleine zu sprechen. Remus sah noch immer etwas irritiert aus, gab seinen Freunden aber einen Wink und diese stapften dann missmutig zum Schloss hinüber.

Remus blickte Sanuel fragend an. „Was kann ich für Dich tun?"

„Ich mache mir Sorgen um Adrian", sagte Sanuel schlicht und ernst.

„Und?" Remus fand es schon erstaunlich, dass ein Slytherin Gefühle offenbarte. Sanuel schickte ihm für diesen Gedanken einen bösen Blick.

„Ich will Adrian helfen, aber dafür weiß ich zu wenig über ihn. Er erzählt nichts."

Remus senkte seinen Kopf und schob sein Kinn etwas in den warmen Schal. „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich Dir helfen soll bzw. kann. Ich kenne ihn doch noch viel weniger als Du."

Sanuel schien über diese Aussage nicht entmutigter zu sein, aber schob seine Hände tief in die Manteltaschen. „Was ist Ende November wirklich passiert?"

„Oh…" Remus wirkte bedrückt. Es überraschte ihn etwas, dass Sanuel anscheinend noch immer nichts von dem Abenteuer wusste. Er vertraute Sanuel und Lin, denn sie sorgten sich wirklich um den Schwarzhaarigen, der manchmal so verloren wirkte und so vertraut roch. Daher überlegte Remus nicht lange, sondern erzählte die Geschichte. „Da gibt es nicht viel zu erzählen. Lily hat mich zu einem nächtlichen Rundgang überredet und wir sind dabei über Adrian gestolpert, als er in einem Geheimgang verschwand. Frag mich bloß nicht, woher er ihn kennt. Jedenfalls führt dieser Gang nach Hogsmead und Lily wollte ihm unbedingt folgen, also sind wir durch das Bild von Salmia Gregoriageklettert und ebenfalls nach Hogsmead gelaufen. Dort sind wir Adrian weiter gefolgt und er ist disappariert."

Sanuel starrte Remus an und dieser erzählte weiter. „Ich wollte zurück, aber ich konnte Lily nicht allein in Hogsmead lassen, also warteten wir. Etwa drei Stunden später erschien Adrian wieder und wir stellten ihn zur Rede. Er blockte total ab. Ganz offensichtlich war er total erschöpft. Dann begegneten wir drei finsteren Kerlen und bevor es zu einem Kampf kommen konnte, disapparierte Adrian mit Lily und mir ein paar Straßen weiter. Von dort liefen wir zurück nach Hogwarts. Den Rest kennst Du." Remus beendete seinen Bericht mit einem Achselzucken, welches unter dem dicken Mantel kaum zu sehen war.

Einen Moment schwieg Sanuel. Diese Ereignisse hatten ihn nur wenig überrascht, aber was hatte ‚Adrian' bloß in den drei Stunden seiner Abwesendheit getan? Bestimmt nicht nur das Muggelkinderheim umgestaltet?!

„Was waren das für Gegenstände, die Du Adrian gegeben hast?"

Remus war etwas überrascht, dass Sanuel davon wusste. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass sie beobachtet wurden, als Remus endlich Harry die komischen Sachen zurückgegeben hatte. Remus hatte Harry in der Bibliothek abgefangen und ihm schnell die Dinge gegeben. Offensichtlich war er nicht unauffällig genug gewesen. „Sie gehörten ihm. Ich hatte sie ihm nur abgenommen, als er vom apparieren so geschwächt war und fast zusammenbrach. Das eine war ein langer goldener Stab mit einer schwarzen Rabenfeder dran und das andere eine vergoldete Prinzessinnenkrone für Kinder. Keine Ahnung welcher Sinn dahinter steckt."

Remus konnte Sanuel nicht helfen, so leid es ihm tat.

Diesmal schwiegen die Jungen ein wenig länger, dann seufzte Sanuel.

„Was ist an dem Gerücht dran, dass Adrian für Gryffindor im letzten Quidditchmatch gespielt hat?"

Remus sah den Slytherin mit großen Augen an. Er kannte dieses Gerücht, welches sich hartnäckig hielt und fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, was da dran war. Remus biss sich auf die Unterlippe und scharrte unruhig mit dem Fuß im Schnee. Was sollte er Sanuel erzählen? Niemand außer den vier Rumtreibern wusste die Wahrheit. Sie hatten beschlossen zu schweigen, denn sie hatten ja wenigstens gewonnen und die Gefahr war einfach zu groß, dass Slytherin nachträglich als Sieger benannt werden würde. James hatte außerdem die Hoffnung herauszufinden, wer die Möglichkeit gehabt hatte an seine Sachen heranzukommen. Bis jetzt waren sie zwar an keine Erkenntnis gekommen, aber so schnell gaben sie nicht die Hoffnung auf. Irgendwie hatte Remus das Gefühl, dass es etwas mit dem geheimnisvollen Besucher vom September zu tun hatte. Aber was hatte ‚Adrian' damit zu tun? Warum sollte er in den Gryffindor-Schlafsaal eindringen? Und nun dieses Gerücht. War es wirklich ‚Adrian' gewesen? Aber warum? Es ergab einfach keinen Sinn.

Sanuel riss Remus aus den Gedanken. „Bitte, ich muss es wissen, Remus! Hat James Potter gespielt oder nicht?"

Remus seufzte und schloss die Augen, dann schüttelte er leicht den Kopf.

Sanuels Augen wurden erst groß dann schmal. Was spielte sich hier ab?

Sanuel nickte verstehend und wandte sich ab. Er hatte jetzt genug zum nachdenken erhalten.

„Sanuel!" der Slytherin blieb stehen und drehte sich noch einmal zu Remus um. „Wieso glaubst Du, dass Adrian gespielt hat? Warum sollte er das tun? Er ist ein Slytherin. Er würde sein Haus verraten."

„Er würde vermutlich alles für Euch tun und James Potter hätte gegen Mosnay verloren. Vielleicht war das der Grund. Aber wirklich wissen tue ich es nicht. Wie gesagt, Adrian spricht nicht darüber. Naja… im Moment spricht er ja ohnehin sehr wenig."

Jetzt zuckte Sanuel die Schultern und wirkte sehr nachdenklich.

„Behalt es bitte für Dich. James und Sirius würden mir den Kopf abreißen, wenn sie erfahren würden, dass ich es Dir erzählt habe", sagte Remus leise.

Sanuel lächelte leicht: „Keine Sorge, Remus. Ich werde schon den Mund halten. Es gibt ja auch keine Beweise und kaum einer der Zuschauer würde glauben, dass nicht Potter gespielt hat. Es gäbe gar keine Chance mehr, das Ergebnis zu beeinflussen und ich fürchte Adrian hätte dann sogar noch Möglichkeiten, mich an der Aussage zu hindern. Also bleib ganz ruhig."

Bei der Aussage grinste auch Remus. „Okay. Schade, dass ich Dir nicht weiter helfen kann, aber wenn etwas Wichtiges passiert, dann erzähl es mir bitte. Ich mag ihn und will nicht, dass er in Gefahr gerät."

Sanuel lachte hohl auf. „Sorry, Remus, aber darüber habe ich keinen Einfluss und ich fürchte Adrian weiß genau, in welcher gefährlichen Zeit er sich bewegt. Er ist sich der Gefahr sehr bewusst."

Die beiden Jungen nickten sich noch einmal kurz zu und gingen dann schweigend zum Schloss zurück, froh, dass sie sich bald in ihren warmen Gemeinschaftsräumen aufwärmen können.

oooooooooo

Es war Mittwochmorgen und Harry hatte noch zwei Tage um an eine Unterschrift zu kommen. Eine Idee hatte er noch immer nicht. Natürlich könnte er James mit dem Imperiozauber zwingen, aber das ging Harry dann doch zu weit. Es war nicht zu Unrecht ein Unverzeihlicher Zauberspruch.

Sie standen gerade vor der Tür des Verteidigungsklassenzimmers. Es war die erste Stunde an diesem Morgen und Harry hatte jetzt schon keinen Nerv mehr übrig.

Lily und Sal gesellten sich zu ihm, schwiegen aber. Sie wussten, dass ‚Adrian' nicht reden wollte.

„Hast Du die Hausaufgabe von Verwandlung verstanden?" fragte Sal dann doch. Lily seufzte und Harry grollte leise.

„Ich habe sie mir noch nicht angeguckt."

„Aber Morgen haben wir Verwandlung und heute Abend Astronomie. Wann willst Du sie machen?"

„Das ist ja wohl mein Problem, Sal. Zurzeit mache ich mir um etwas anderes viel mehr Sorgen, als um bescheuerte Hausaufgaben!" zischte Harry und verschwand durch die von Milerudis geöffneter Tür.

„Adrian!" rief Sal entrüstet aus und folgte ihm.

Wenn der Tag so schon begann, wie sollte er dann noch werden? Besonders wenn heute noch Kräuterkunde mit Lily und Esmare auf ihn warteten?!

Genervt ließ Harry sich auf seinen Platz fallen. Den prüfenden Blick von Milerudis nicht bemerkend.

„Finden Sie sich in dreier Gruppen zusammen!", kam der Befehl von vorne und alle erhoben sich wieder. Die Schüler blickten sich fragend nach Grüppchen um. Harry ließ seinen Kopf kurz auf die Tischplatte sinken und seufzte schwer.

„POTTER", Milerudis' Stimme peitschte durch den Raum und Harry riss seinen Kopf erschrocken nach oben. Ein ungesundes Knacken kam von dem Widerstand hinter ihm, dann ein unterdrückter Schmerzenslaut.

Harry rieb sich den Hinterkopf und blickte über die Schulter. James stand dort und hielt sich die blutende Nase.

„Du Scheißkerl hast mir die Nase gebrochen…", fluchte der Gryffindor undeutlich. Harry starrte ihn nur an.

„Ihre eigene Schuld, Potter. Verschwinden sie in den Krankenflügel und 20 Punkte Abzug!", bellte Milerudis und der Gryffindor verließ fluchend den Raum. Kleine Bluttropfen fielen auf den Boden und hinterließen eine schmale Spur. James konnte nur hoffen, dass er nicht Filch über den Weg lief, sonst hätte er auch noch eine Strafarbeit wegen mutwilliger Verunreinigung des Schlosses am Hals.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Harry schließlich irritiert in die Runde.

„Du hast James die Nase gebrochen", sagte Lily. Der Schreck war ihr anzusehen.

„Das habe ich gemerkt", gab Harry patzig zurück. „Aber warum stand er so dicht hinter mir und hat sich über mich gebeugt?"

„Potter wollte Dir etwas in den Kragen gießen, als Professor Milerudis ihn erwischte", sagte Narcissa zur Überraschung vieler.

„Schade, dass es nicht geklappt hat!" fügte Draco mit schmieriger Stimme hinzu.

„Dreier Gruppen!", herrschte Milerudis die Schüler an. Sie hatte sich kurz eine Notiz gemacht und dann einen Moment gewartet. Nur langsam fanden sich dreier Gruppen und Harry stand bei Sal und Lily bzw. die beiden Mädchen hatten sich zu seinem Platz gestellt. Milerudis blickte sich um und schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie sollen ihre Fähigkeiten erweitern und kein Kaffeeklatsch halten."

Nach diesen Worten sortierte sie die Gruppe eigenständig. Harry grinste, als ein Hufflepuff der einzige Junge in einer Mädchengruppe wurde. Peter wäre es auch nicht anders gegangen, wenn er es in den UTZ-Kurs geschafft hätte. Aber Harry verging das Grinsen schnell. Er landete bei Lucius und Sirius. Beide Jungen waren fabelhafte Duellanten, konnten sich aber auf den Tot nicht ausstehen.

Das Duell, welches sie möglichst nur mit nonverbalen Zaubern bestreiten sollten, war ein Witz. Keiner der drei Jungen arbeitete mit einem anderen zusammen und so kämpfte jeder auf zwei Fronten. Es übte ungemein, aber es wurde langweilig. Harry war mit seinen Gedanken mal wieder bei der Unterschrift, als ein Feuerfluch ihn am Arm streifte. Er hatte die Nase voll und drängte Lucius und dann Sirius energisch zurück, entwaffnete beide und ließ sich wieder auf seinen Platz fallen, nachdem er ihnen noch „Es macht mit Euch keinen Spaß!" vorgeworfen hatte.

Betrübt grübelte er weiter und versucht nicht an Ron und Hermione zu denken. Mit seinen zwei Freunden hatte er oft solche Duelle trainiert, denn welcher Todesser war bereit für ein gerechtes Mann-zu-Mann-Duell?! Die Unterschrift fiel ihm wieder ein, als Milerudis neben ihm auftauchte.

„Mr. Jericle, ist bei Ihnen alles in Ordnung?" So weich hatte sich ihre Stimme noch nie angehört.

Harry nickte nur: „Ja, Professor."

„Malfoy, Black, machen Sie alleine weiter!", herrschte sie die Jungen an, die beide eine Strafe für Harry erwartet hatten. Eigentlich erstaunlich, dass sie sich nicht einmal gegen einen gemeinsamen Feind zusammen tun konnten. Milerudis ging durch die Klasse und zeigte neue Flüche oder verbesserte die Ausführung.

Nach der Hälfte der Doppelstunde erschien James wieder.

„Potter, gehen sie zu Mr. Black und Mr. Malfoy, aber ihr Partner wird nicht Black sein, verstanden?"

James nickte mürrisch.

Alle duellierten sich, nur Harry saß Abseits des Geschehens und grübelte.

„Ihre Fähigkeiten sind bemerkenswert, aber ich kann auch Ihnen solch ein Benehmen nicht durchgehen lassen, wenn Sie mir keinen vernünftigen Grund nennen!"

Harry blickte zu seiner Lehrerin empor. Er mochte sie und er schätze sie, aber vertrauen konnte er ihr nicht. Er durfte es nicht.

„Ich habe … einige Sorgen, aber es ist nichts wobei Sie mir helfen könnten", murmelte Harry entschuldigend. Milerudis schien nicht zufrieden zu sein, aber nickte schließlich.

„Wenn Sie nicht die Fähigkeiten der anderen übertreffen würden, ohne Ihr volles Potenzial zu zeigen, dann würde ich Ihnen eine Strafarbeit aufgeben. 10 Punkte Abzug, Mr. Jericle."

Milerudis wandte sich ab, um zu Draco, Remus und Cameron zu gehen. Draco schien gerade wahnsinnige Begeisterung für Schrumpfflüche entwickelt zu haben und Cameron war das Opfer. Anscheinend konnte Remus sich gut genug verteidigen oder Draco hatte vor seinem ehemaligen Professor einen zu großen Respekt. Harry wusste nicht, welches der Grund war, dass Draco sich an den anderen Slytherin heranwagte und es interessierte ihn im Moment auch nicht.

Der Gryffindor schickte Harry ein genervtes Augenrollen und Harry lächelte schmal. Warum könnte er nicht Remus zum Paten haben? Harry seufzte schwer. Remus hätte er ansprechen und irgendwie überreden können. Aber es änderte nichts an der Sache, dass er noch immer eine Unterschrift brauchte.

Irgendwann war die Stunde dann doch vorbei und Harry lief mit den anderen Schülern zum Zauberkunstunterricht nach UTZ Standards. Es sollte eine ruhige Stunde werde, da keiner sich in die Nähe von Harry traute und die leisen spöttischen oder beleidigenden Bemerkungen von Cameron und Draco überhörte er einfach.

Harry fragte sich, wie Draco an die Unterschrift gekommen war. Gut, er hatte einen besseren Kontakt zu seinen Eltern und Paten, aber wie konnte er dieses wichtige Wissen behalten und alles andere so erfolgreich verdrängt haben? Es blieb Harry ein Rätsel. Aber er kannte Dracos Leben dafür einfach zu wenig.

Die folgende Freistunde nutzte Harry für die Hausaufgaben in Zaubertränke und als er dann in die Große Halle gehen wollte, lief Sirius ihm über den Weg. Ganz allein. Ganz unschuldig und unbewaffnet.

„Oh, der schmierige Slytherin… ganz allein!"

Es dauerte nur einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde, in der Harry sich entschied. Nur Sirius. Ohne Freunde. Und ohne Zauberstab in der Hand.

„Oh, der flohbesetzte Köter ohne Herrchen!"

Sirius blieb abrupt stehen und starrte Harry entsetzt an. Vermutlich wallte Panik in ihm auf, denn der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor wurde merklich blass. Harry nutzte seine Chance.

Mit einem schnellen Handgriff zog er das Pergament aus seiner Tasche und hielt es Sirius vor die Nase. „Unterschreib!"

„Was?" Sirius blickte den Slytherin total irritiert an. „Warum sollte ich das machen?"

„Vielleicht weil ich sonst über meine Abneigung zu großen bärenartigen Hunden reden könnte?!"

Sirius Augen verengten sich und seine Hand wanderte zum Zauberstab. „Ich lasse mich nicht erpressen!"

Im nächsten Moment zielte ein Zauberstab auf seine Stirn. Harry war schneller als Sirius gewesen. „Unterschreib einfach! Es wird keine Konsequenzen für Dich haben, Sirius!"

So sehr Sirius diesen Jungen verabscheute, so beeindruckt war er von der Stärke und Macht. Er wusste, er würde aus dieser Situation nicht herauskommen. Harry hatte sie in eine kleine Nische geschoben und die anderen Schüler liefen munter plappernd an ihnen vorbei. Niemand würde Sirius hier helfen können. Er musste dieses Pergament unterschreiben, denn dem Slytherin war offensichtlich jedes Mittel recht.

Sirius griff mit unsicherer Hand nach einer Feder und wollte schon ansetzten, als Harry noch was sagte. „Unterschreib mit S. Negrito!"

Sirius runzelte die Stirn und wollte etwas sagen, aber der Zauberstab drückte jetzt ein wenig doller gegen seine Schläfe. Der Blick aus blauen Augen sagte ihm deutlich, dass seine Fragen nicht beantwortet werden würden. Sirius wusste, dass seine Chance ein jetziges Duell zu gewinnen sehr gering war, denn ‚Jericle' war ein sehr guter Kämpfer und hinzu noch gerissen und gebildet. Mit etwas zittriger Hand machte Sirius das, was er sollte.

Harry nahm das Pergament, blickte drauf und steckte es vorsichtig in seine Tasche.

„Danke Sirius! Und keine Angst ich werde Schweigen…"

Mit einem ehrlichen und erleichterten Lächeln verschwand Harry in der Schülermasse mit dem Wissen, einen weiteren Schüler auf seine Ferse gesetzt zu haben.

oooooooooo

Selbstsicher ging Harry auf Slughorn zu und übergab mit einem siegessicheren Lächeln an Dumbledore sein Pergament. Ohne sich weiter umzusehen ging er zu Lin und Sanuel - das Mittagessen wartete.

Lins Blick war fragend und es dauerte nicht lange, bis eine Frage kam. „Wie bist Du so plötzlich an die Unterschrift gekommen, wo Du doch gar keine Post erhalten hast."

„Er hat seit dem Sommer keine Post erhalten, warum wunderst Du Dich jetzt darüber?" fragte Sanuel etwas überrascht, aber blickte Harry auch sehr neugierig an.

„Ich habe andere Mittel und Wege um mit meiner Familie zu kommunizieren!", war die einzige holprige Reaktion, die von Harry kam. Für Lin und Sanuel war dies nur ein neues Puzzelteil des großen Geheimnisses.

oooooooooo

* * *

TBC

Finden Sanuel und Lin genug Puzzle-Stücke um hinter das Geheimnis von Harry zu kommen? Und eigentlich lügt Harry ja nicht einmal, als er sagt, dass er anders mit seiner Familie kommuniziert, aber war es wirklich notwendig?


	34. Nervenaufreibende Umbrüche Kap 5

Titel: Ein Leben wie die Zukunft

Titel: Ein Leben wie die Zukunft

Autor: Momixis

Zeit: spielt nach „Halbblutprinz"

Kapitel: 5/9

Teil: 5/9

Paare: Es kommen viele der typischen Paare vor, aber Hauptpersonen werden Harry und Draco sein… (später auch als Paar)

Warnungen: Slash, Charadeath, lange Geschichte, unterschiedlich lange Kapitel….

Inhalt: Harry und Draco sind durch die Zeit gereist und nun haben sie die Chance etwas zu verändern. Harry will diese Möglichkeit nutzen ohne die Menschen, die ihm wichtig sind in Gefahr zu bringen. Wird er es schaffen? Wird er alleine den Weg gehen können? Welche Rolle wird Draco zu Teil? Und halten die Rumtreiber und die anderen Schüler von Harry? Was denkt Dumbledore?

MIR GEHÖRT NICHTS UND ICH VERDIENE DAMIT AUCH KEIN GELD!

Danke an die Reviewer!!

Teil V

**Nervenaufreibende Umbrüche**

Kapitel 5

**Unerwartete Erkenntnisse**

Der von allen Schülern so herbeigesehnter und für Harry so wahnsinnig nervenaufreibender Samstag begann mit ganz deutlichen Ermahnungen von Dumbledore während des Frühstücks. Kaum jemand hörte wirklich zu, denn alle Schüler waren viel zu aufgeregt und voller Vorfreude auf das anstehende Event.

Etwas seltsam fand Harry es schon, dass das Hogsmeadwochenende nach den Gerüchten über Todesser Ende November in Hogsmead nicht abgesagt wurde. Aber es waren halt doch nur Gerüchte und auch Harry hätte den Gerüchten wohl kein großes Gewicht zugestanden, wenn er nicht genau wüsste, dass es halt keine Gerüchte waren, sondern Tatsachen entsprach. Dieses Wissen hatten die Professoren und Dumbledore nicht, sonst hätten sie auch gewusste, wer die drei Schüler gewesen waren. Lily und Remus hatten sich zur Großen Überraschung tatsächlich still verhalten und so gab es keine Beweise, um irgendjemanden zu belasten. Außerdem konnte sich niemand erklären, wer der Siebtklässler gewesen sein könnte, der apparieren konnte. Dies lenkte vom ehemaligen Fünftklässler zuverlässig ab.

Keine Stunde später machte sich die ganze Schülerscharr ab der vierten Klasse auf den Weg nach Hogsmead. Alle zehn Meter lief ein Lehrer oder ein Auror, um die Schüler zu überwachen oder eigentlich zu beschützen, aber für Harry kam es einer Überwachung gleich, besonders da ihm überwiegend skeptische und vorwurfsvolle Blicke der Erwachsenen entgegengebracht wurden. Sanuel und Lin zogen ihn aber unbeeindruckt von der Überwachung nach Hogsmead.

Kaum hatten sie das Dorf erreicht, stürmte ein großer Teil der Schüler in den Honigtopf und die Besitzer hatten alle Hände voll zu tun, um dem Ansturm gerecht zu werden.

Lin, Sanuel und Harry schlenderten in aller Ruhe zu Zonkos, sie wollten sich nicht stressen lassen. Vor dem Geschäft blieben sie stehen und besahen sich die Auslage. Im Geschäft war es genauso voll wie in allen anderen Läden auch und Harry fühlte keinen Ergeiz sich auch in das Getümmel zu stürzen. In Zonkos konnte Harry die große Gestalt von Remus sehen und wusste, dass die restlichen Rumtreiber da wohl nicht weit waren. Er wollte ihnen aber nicht begegnen, denn dann wäre womöglich der Frieden vorbei. Harry grummelte leise. Sanuel auch, aber aus einem ganz anderen Grund.

„Wie soll man denn hier einkaufen?", maulte Sanuel und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Eigentlich ist sowieso alles von Filch auf die verbotene Liste gesetzt worden!" sagte Lin sichtlich enttäuscht, als sie die neusten Traumtabletten betrachtete. Harry hatte von ihnen gehört, sie garantierten süße Träume von deinem Schwarm. Harry fand da die Glaskiller doch ein wenig einfallsreicher. 15 Sekunden nach ihrem zerdrücken, gaben sie Geräusch von zerbrechendem Glas wieder. Der Horror jeder Hausfrau.

Harry beobachtete Lin, er konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass sie sich hervorragend mit Fred und George verstanden hätte. Eigentlich gut, dass die Natur da einen großen Altersabstand eingebaut hat. Wäre Fred mitgekommen und hätte Kontakt zu den Rumtreibern gefunden, dann hätte McGonagall vermutlich nach ihrem ersten Nervenzusammenbruch gekündigt.

McGonagall wusste aber noch nichts von dieser neuen Generation Rumtreiber und war daher im Moment noch munter und ausgeglichen. Soweit das denn bei ihrer jetzigen Aufgabe denn sein konnte. Sie stand kein 30 Meter von Harry entfernt und schickte den dunkelhaarigen Slytherin einen mehr als schmalen Blick bevor sie ihren Patrouilliengang fortsetzte und zu den Drei Besen schritt.

Harry sah gerade noch, wie die Lehrerin Lily, Esmare, Sal und Mick freundlich zulächelte, als diese die Gaststätte eilig betraten. Trotzdem vermisste Harry seine McGonagall und sein Gryffindor. Ein sehnsüchtiges Lächeln legte sich auf Harrys Züge. Er vermisste seine Zeit. Seine Freunde, seine Lehrer, seine Familie (womit nicht die Dursleys gemeint waren), er vermisste einfach sein Zuhause.

Lin war gerade am überlegen, ob sie nicht vielleicht doch kurz woanders hingehen sollten, um sich aufzuwärmen, da verließ ein Mädchen das Geschäft und Sanuel quetschte sich ohne zu zögern in den Laden der Zauberscherze hinein. Keiner der beiden japanischen Schüler hatte den dunklen Schatten in Harrys Augen gesehen, da sie in diesem Moment zu sehr auf ihre eigenen Bedürfnisse achteten.

„Wollen wir solange in die Besen?" fragte Harry leise ohne Lin anzusehen. Er hatte keine große Hoffnung, dass Sanuel in den nächsten 30 Minuten den Laden wieder verlassen konnte, aber Lin schüttelte vehement den Kopf und trat auch in das kleine Geschäft. Zum Glück verließen es gerade drei Siebtklässer aus Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff.

„Ich warte hier!" Harry seufzte. Hierfür hatte er Sirius erpresst? Stress mit den Lehrern in Kauf genommen? Um mitten im Winter auf der Straße zu stehen und zu warten? Ihm war nicht kalt, da sein Umhang mit allen notwendigen Zaubern belegt war, aber er ging weder gerne shoppen, noch wartete er gerne vor überfüllten Läden und sich hineindrängen kam für ihn auch nicht in Frage, denn er hasste es, wenn er die Situation nicht im Blick hatte. Ein überfüllter Raum war einfach zu gefährlich, man konnte sich nicht frei bewegen und Flüchen eventuell ausweichen. Es war schon schlimm, dass er in jeder Situation so dachte…

Es fing wieder an zu schneien und Harry fürchtete, bei einem Blick in die dunkel grauen Wolken über ihnen, einen neuen Schneesturm. Bei zu schlechtem Wetter würde der Ausflug spontan abgesagt werden und Harry wusste nicht genau, ab wann das Wetter als schlecht oder unsicher eingestuft werden würde. Darüber hatte Dumbledore sich am Frühstückstisch nicht genauer geäußert, aber vermutlich wusste er es selbst nicht so genau. Es würde eine intuitive Entscheidung werden. Harry lehnte sich an die Hauswand neben den Eingang und sah die Straße hinunter.

Der Schneefall wurde etwas dichter und Harry blickte zu McGonagall, die gerade nicht zu sehen war. Vermutlich sprach sie sich mit einem anderen Lehrer ab, denn Harry hatte vorhin Kemir Sandor gesehen. Ein furchtbarer Lehrer, mit dem Harry einfach nicht grün wurde. Irgendwann würde es zu einem Krach mit ihm kommen, denn irgendwann würde Lily nicht mehr rechtzeitig intervenieren können … oder wollen.

Die Rumtreiber verließen laut schwatzend und sichtlich zufrieden Zonkos. Sie beäugten Harry kritisch. Lin und Sanuel waren im Moment nicht mehr zu sehen. Sie waren in dem Gedränge verschwunden. Harry versucht die vier Gryffindors nicht weiter zu beachten, aber es fiel ihm sehr schwer. Er blickte wieder zu McGonagall.

Die Lehrerin war noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht und Harry bekam ein ungutes Gefühl.

„Wo ist McGonagall?" fragte er leise und mehr zu sich als zu den Rumtreibern, die noch immer vor Zonkos standen und diskutierten, wohin sie al nächstes gehen wollten.

„Was interessiert es Dich? Willst Du wieder eine Strafarbeit bekommen?" fragte Sirius höhnisch, während Remus sich aufmerksam umsah. „Da vorne ist ein Auror, frag ihn doch!" sagte Remus leise.

Harry sah den Auror, aber hatte er vorhin dort nicht Flitwick gestanden? Harry runzelte die Stirn. Der Auror blickte ihn mit verschlossener Mimik an und wandte sich dann wieder ab. Harry hatte ein ganz ungutes Gefühl.

„Bringt die Schüler zurück nach Hogwarts!" wies Harry die Rumtreiber leise aber bestimmt an.

„Frag doch erstmal den Auror…!" setzte Remus an, aber Harry unterbrach ihn: „Vorhin stand dort Flitwick und plötzlich sind zwei Lehrer weg?! Und der Auror ist komisch!"

Harry hatte seinen Zauberstab unbemerkt gezogen und pirschte nun unauffällig zu der Stelle, wo er McGonagall zuletzt gesehen hatte.

Remus folgte ihm langsam.

„Moony spinnst Du?"

Der Werwolf murmelte nur etwas von „Vertrauensschüler und meine Aufgabe", was James schnauben ließ. Manchmal war diese Vertrauensschülersache wirklich ein Fluch.

Aufmerksam blickte Harry sich um, er kam bei dem Eingang von den Drei Besen an, ohne eine Spur von McGonagall gesehen zu haben. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. Ein sehr ungutes Gefühl nagte an ihm. McGonagall war zu streng und verantwortungsbewusst. Sie würde niemals ihren Posten aufgeben und nicht ihre Arbeit tun.

Die Rumtreiber waren Harry missmutig gefolgt, vermutlich nur wegen Remus' Verantwortungsgefühl.

„Da ist sie!" sagte James genervt und alle blickten zu der Häuserecke, hinter der gerade eine freundlich lächelnde Verwandlungslehrerin erschien. Sie schob ihren Hut zurecht und zog den Mantel fest zu. Die fünf Jungen atmeten erleichtert auf und Harry entspannte sich. Er hatte sich wohl doch geirrt. McGonagall lächelte den Jungen freundlich und mit einem Augenzwinkern zu und ging dann fast schlendernd Richtung Zonkos.

Harry zögerte nicht, sondern schockte die Professorin von hinten. Die augenblicklich in sich zusammensackte und im Schnee liegen blieb.

Peter schrie erschrocken auf: „Wieso hast Du das gemacht? Du Verräter … Du…Du …"

„Halt die Klappe, Peter!" fuhr Sirius den kleinen Jungen scharf an, auch er hielt seinen Zauberstab in der Hand und blickte sich wachsam um. Er war kampfbereit, genau wie Harry.

„Was?"

„Seit wann werden wir und Jericle von McGonagall ‚freundlich' angelächelt, ohne einen mahnenden Blick zu bekommen?!" erklärte James kurz. „McGonagall agierte alles andere als typisch!" Er hatte Jericles und Sirius' Gründe fast augenblicklich erkannt, auch wenn er sie nicht wirklich verstand. Er verstand die ganze Situation nicht, aber er folgte seinem Instinkt.

Die Gryffindors liefen schnell zu der Lehrerin im Schnee hinüber, neben der der Slytherin schon hockte. Harry fesselte die Person vor ihm und ließ sie unauffällig in einen dunklen Häusereingang schweben. Offensichtlich hatte noch kein Auror, Lehrer oder Todesser dieses Spektakel mitbekommen, sonst hätten sie längst reagiert. Das Eingreifen der Schüler war noch unbemerkt geblieben und Harry wusste, dass dies ihre einzige Chance war.

„Lasst uns verschwinden", jammerte Peter nervös. Er sah ängstlich zu ein paar Schülern, die fröhlich schwatzend in die drei Besen gingen und nichts von dem Drama um eine ihrer Lehrerinnen mitbekommen hatten.

Harry murmelte ein „Feige Ratte!", aber scheinbar hatte es niemand gehört.

„Was sollen wir jetzt tun?", fragte Sirius: „Alarm geben oder fliehen?"

„Bist Du ein Gryffindor oder nicht? Wir müssen die Schüler in Sicherheit bringen, bevor Panik ausbricht oder es zum offenem Kampf kommt."

Die vier Jungen blickten überrascht zum einzigen Slytherin hinüber.

„Wie denkst Du, schaffen wir das, Jericle?"

„Wir trennen uns und sagen allen Schülern leise Bescheid, ohne in Panik zu geraten. Die Todesser und wenn möglich auch keine Auroren oder Lehrer dürfen davon etwas mitbekommen. Wenn es zum offenen Kampf kommt, wird es Verletzte geben!

„James, geh Du in die Drei Besen, Peter und Remus nehmt den Honigtopf und guckt auch bei der Heulenden Hüte vorbei. Sirius, nimm Du das Café. Ich geh zu Zonkos zurück und sage dort Bescheid, dann werde ich im Eberkopf nachgucken. Versucht alle Schüler in Sicherheit zu bringen. Ich will hier niemanden von den Schülern sterben sehen."

Nicht nur Sirius starrte den Jungen fragend und fassungslos an. Seit Mittwoch hatte sich etwas in seiner Beobachtung verändert. Noch immer mochte er diesen Jungen nicht, er war ein Slytherin, aber etwas hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit und Neugier erregt und es war nicht die Erpressung. Sirius hatte zwar keine Ahnung warum er erpresst wurde und woher ‚Jericle' das nötige Wissen hatte, aber dieses ernsthafte und wirklich freundliche „Danke" hatte ihn vor den Kopf gestoßen. Und Sirius hatte keine Zweifel daran, dass der Slytherin wirklich schweigen würde, etwas, was ihn irgendwie verunsicherte. Noch hatte Sirius seinen Freunden nichts von diesem Zwischenfall erzählt, aber nach den aktuellen Geschehnissen würde es notwendig sein. ‚Jericle' wusste eindeutig zu viel von ihnen und handelte damit so selbstverständlich, als wenn er mit diesen Informationen aufgewachsen wäre oder schon seit Jahren ihr bester Freund war. Eine sehr merkwürdige Situation.

Als alle Jungen Harry nur anstarrte, statt zu handeln, fragte dieser scharf: „Was?"

„Wer bist Du, dass Du glaubst uns Befehle geben zu können?" schnappte James entrüstet. Offenbar hatte Harry den Aufgabenbereich von James als Sprecher der Gruppe übernommen und das passte dem gar nicht, denn Harry machte dabei nicht einmal eine schlechte Figur.

Leise Wut kroch in Harry empor und er straffte sich nur noch mehr. Aufrecht stand er vor den Rumtreibern und blickte James hart an. „Ich weiß nicht wie viel Zeit wir haben, aber falls Dir etwas an Lily liegt, solltest Du Deinen Hintern in die Drei Besen bewegen und sie mit den anderen Schülern nach Hogwarts und damit in Sicherheit befördern. Es ist nur so ein Rat von mir. Ihr könnt ja machen was ihr wollt. Ihr wisst, wo ich bin…" Mit diesen bissigen Worten drehte Harry sich um und lief eiligst zurück zu Zonkos. Sein schwarzer Umhang wirbelte dabei den frischen Schnee auf und machte deutlich wie ernst die Lage war.

Bei Zonkos angekommen, lief er gleich Lin und Sanuel in die Arme, sofort erzählte er den Beiden mit knappen Worten von der aktuellen Situation. Die beiden Slytherins bekamen ganz große Augen und wollten sofort ins Schloss zurück. Harry schaffte es aber ohne große Probleme sie zur Mithilfe zu bewegen. Lin quetschte sich wieder in den Laden, während Sanuel nachsehen wollte, ob die Rumtreiber ihre Aufgabe erledigten.

Harry lief zum Eberkopf, der etwas abseits vom zentralen Geschehen lag. Hierher verliefen sich nur sehr wenig Schüler, aber Harry wollte sichergehen. Bevor der schwarzhaarige Junge die Tür zur Kneipe öffnen konnte, trat ein stämmiger Mann heraus und Harry erkannte ihn sofort. Sein Herz blieb stehen und sein Blick verdüsterte sich.

Es war der bärtige Mann aus der „Hogsmead-Nacht". Auch in den graubraunen Augen des Todessers leuchtete ein Feuer des Erkennens und die schmalen Lippen verzogen sich zu einem schmierigen Grinsen. Im ersten Moment wusste Harry nicht, was er genau machen sollte oder wie er reagieren könnte. Dann hörte er seinen Namen: „Jericle?!"

Harry blickte sich überrascht um und erblickte einige ihm wohlbekannte Slytherins. „Was will denn der brave Jericle hier im bösen Eberkopf? Vielleicht doch die Seiten wechseln?"

Bis eben war Harry in heller Aufregung gewesen. Er hatte sich noch nicht entschieden, mit welcher Taktik er vorgehen wollte, nun hatte er keine Wahl mehr, denn Draco hatte klar offen gelegt auf welcher Seite Harry stand. Eine bittere Gelassenheit, die er durch die vielen Begegnungen mit Todessern und Voldemort gezwungener Maßen entwickelt hatte, machte sich in ihm breit. Konzentriert und kühl blickte er zu Draco, Lucius, Snape und Narcissa. Einen Moment länger als nötig blickte er das Mädchen an: „Ich weiß wenigstens was richtig ist! Ich kenne meinen Weg und weiß, dass ich ihn nie bereuen werde, auch wenn ich dafür sterben werde!"

Schwarze Augen starrten den Jungen an. Dieser Slytherin sollte jünger als sie sein? Im Moment erschien ‚Jericle' ihm sehr viel älter und reifer, erfahrener und abgebrühter, stolzer und gefährlicher. In diesem Moment traute Snape dem anderen Slytherin alles zu, sogar dass er wusste wovon er sprach.

Harry wandte sich von seinen Mitschülern ab und blickte in das bärtige Gesicht des Todessers. „Soll ich Sie schocken oder verschwinden Sie von selbst?" fragte Harry mit kalter Stimme und erhobenen Hauptes.

Ein dröhnendes Lachen antwortete ihm, aber Harry zögerte nicht länger. Mit einem kurzen Schwenker fiel der Kerl in sich zusammen und gab keinen Mucks mehr von sich, wenigstens im Moment nicht. Magie war schon etwas Tolles, besonders wenn man so unterschätzt wurde. Hinter sich hörte er ein leises Keuchen, was vermutlich nur aus Überraschung den Lippen von Narcissa entwichen war.

Ohne weiter Zeit herauszuzögern, öffnete Harry die Tür zum Eberkopf und wusste sofort, dass es einer seiner größten Fehler in seinem Leben war. Die Kneipe war verräuchert und schmutzig. Miefiger Gestank kam ihm entgegen und Harry schüttelte sich, während er seinen Blick weiter durch den Raum gleiten ließ. Er schluckte schwer. In der einen Ecke lagen McGonagall, Flitwick und Sandor bewusstlos und gefesselt. Zahlreiche Verletzungen in Gesicht, an Armen und Beinen zierten ihre Körper. Harry wusste nicht, ob sie überhaupt noch am Leben waren.

In einer anderen Ecke lag der Wirt. Er war offensichtlich tot. Seine offenen Augen starten Harry leblos an. Zum Glück war es nicht Aberfort, der Bruder von Dumbledore, sondern ein Harry unbekannter Zauberer, trotzdem berührte dieser Blick Harry tief. Aberfort würde wohl erst später diese Kneipe übernehmen und hoffentlich für Schüler sicherer machen.

Zahlreiche Phiolen mit einem dickflüssigen braunen Zeug standen auf einem der Tische, vermutlich war es Vielsafttrank. Dies erklärte dann vieles.

Alle anwesenden Personen wandten sich der geöffneten Tür zu und blickten zu der Gestalt, die noch immer unentschlossen im Türrahmen stand. Zwischen den Todessern standen einige Schüler, aber Harry erkannte sie als Verbündete der Todesser und nicht als Gefangene.

Die gelben Augen von einem der Siebtklässler aus Slytherin verzogen sich gefährlich.

„Wer ist das?" bellte eine kalte Stimme von der anderen Seite der Theke. Es hatte eindeutig Vorteile nicht bekannt zu sein und jünger auszusehen, als man sich fühlte. Er wurde von allen Erwachsenen unterschätz und meistens als nicht so wichtig eingestuft. Aber die Schüler kannten ihn besser.

Harry sah den großen Todesser an, der jetzt nach vorne kam, aber Harry konnte hinter der schwarzen Kapuze nichts erkennen.

„Er ist ein Slytherin, gehört aber nicht zu uns, Vater!" sagte der Siebtklässler hochnäsig. Diese Antwort schien den großen Todesser voll auszureichen und Harry sah sich etwa 10 Zauberstäben gegenüber. Harry war ein guter Kämpfer, aber kein Dummkopf. Der erste Fluch kam auf ihn zu und Harry blockte ihn instinktiv, bevor er die Tür zuschlug und magisch verschloss.

Es behage ihm gar nicht die Lehrer in der Gefangenschaft zu lassen, aber tot konnte er ihnen auch nicht helfen, also flüchtete er erst einmal. Auf der anderen Straßenseite standen noch immer die Sechstklässler, aber Harry beachtete sie nicht weiter. Im Moment waren sie nicht in akuter Gefahr, denn sie standen auf der anderen Seite, und sie würden ihm aber auch keine Hilfe sein. Vielleicht waren sie schlau genug, schnell zurück nach Hogwarts zu gehen.

Harry hob seinen Zauberstab zum Himmel. Die Tür vom Eberkopf zerbarst hinter ihm in viele tausend Splitter. Harry schrak zusammen und blickte kurz zurück. In der Türöffnung erschienen fünf der Todesser, mit wutverzehrten Gesichtern.

„PERICULUM" rief Harry mit voller Kraft und wie Sylvesterraketen schossen rote Funken in die grauen Wolken. Es dauerte keine halbe Minute bis die Auroren und Lehrer auf diesen Alarm antworteten. Aber Harry wartete nicht mal ein paar Sekunden ab, sondern lief so schnell er konnte im Zickzack die Straße entlang und in die nächste Seitenstraße hinein. Er musste versuchen die Todesser abzuschütteln, um die Schüler zu retten. Die Flüche schossen an ihm vorbei und knallten wie Granaten, wenn sie auf eine Hauswand trafen. Harry hatte keine Möglichkeit allem auszuweichen und so streifte ihn der eine oder andere Fluch und zerrissen seinen Umhang. Auch die niederfallenden Steine hinterließen ihre Spuren, wenn Harry durch eine dicke Staubwolke aus Dreck lief. Doch Harry ignorierte die Schmerzen und lief einfach weiter. Adrenalin wurde durch seinen Körper gepumpt und ließ ihn einfach weiter rennen.

oooooooooo

Noch war Harry etwas abseits des Geschehens, aber er kam dem Zentrum, wo sich die meisten Schüler aufhielten gefährlich nahe. Was sollte er machen? Die Todesser zu den Schülern führen? Hoffen, dass die anderen Lehrer und Auroren die Situation schon im Griff haben würden? Harrys Schritte wurden langsamer und unentschlossener. Er wusste nicht, was das Richtige war. Plötzlich hörte er seinen Namen.

Jemand rief ihn.

„Adrian!"

Die Stimme kannte Harry gut, denn selbst mit soviel Angst und Panik hatte er sie schon oft gehört. Immer wenn Dementoren in seiner Nähe waren oder auch manchmal in seinen Träumen.

Lily lief panisch auf ihn zu und James folgte ihr sichtliche wütend und besorgt. Offensichtlich wollte sie ‚Adrian' suchen und dies gefiel James ganz und gar nicht. Besonders nicht, als die offensichtlich sehr wütenden Todesser in der Straße auftauchten.

„Oh mein Gott!" stöhnte Lily und wurde merklich blass.

Harrys Schritte wurden wieder zielstrebiger und schneller, als er auf die Zwei zulief und sie gemeinsam flüchteten. „Was ist passiert?" fragte Lily im laufen.

„Nicht jetzt!" zischte Harry. Er konnte die Sorge von Lily heraushören, aber im Moment war es kein guter Zeitpunkt für ein Pläuschchen. Ein paar grüne Blitze schossen über ihre Köpfe hinweg. Harry zog die beiden Gryffindors in die nächste Seitenstraße, um mehr Wände zwischen sich und die Verfolger zu bringen. Keine 20 Meter weiter standen sie schwer atmend vor einer hohen Hauswand. Sie waren in einer Sackgasse gelandet.

„Scheiße", fluchte Harry laut.

„Und was nun Jericle? Willst DU, dass wir drei gegen 10 Todesser kämpfen, oder was?" schrie James Harry aufgebracht an. James kam gar nicht auf die Idee, dass es nur eine Falle war. Er vertraute diesem Jungen in dieser Sache, obwohl er nie gedacht hätte, dass es jemals dazu kommen könnte.

Harry wusste nicht genau, was besser wäre: sich duellieren oder apparieren. Er würde ja vielleicht apparieren, wenn er wüsste wohin?! Hogsmead war nicht mehr sicher und London zu weit weg, jedenfalls für eine Drei-Personen-Apparation. Für irgendwelche Selbstverwandlungen war es auch zu spät, denn im Eingang standen die Todesser und grinsten unter ihren Kapuzen höhnisch. Harry spürte dieses arrogante Gehabe am ganzen Körper.

„Sie mal an! Aus eins, mach drei! Da ist uns der Kleine ja richtig in die Falle gelaufen!"

Diese Stimme kannte Harry und sein ganzer Körper versteifte sich. Wie er diese Frau hasste! Wie er sie wirklich abgrundtief hasste.

Bellatrix Lestrange.

„Bellatrix!" spie Harry voller Verachtung aus. Sein Zauberstab zeigte direkt auf die Frau.

„Kenne wir uns?" fragte sie amüsiert, aber auch ein leichter Funken Interesse schwang mit. Kaum ein verhüllter Todesser mochte es, wenn der Gegner ihn mit Namen ansprechen konnte. Besonders nicht, wenn es sich um einen fast unbekannten Jungen handelte.

„Nein", sagte Harry mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Du kennst mich nicht, aber ich kenne Dich!"

Ein grüner Blitz schoss auf ihn zu und Harry wich geschickt aus. Er kannte Bellatrix Art zu kämpfen mittlerweile recht gut. Schnell blickte er hinter sich, um sicher zu sein, dass weder Lily noch James getroffen waren. Aber beide Gryffindors standen mit erhobenem Zauberstab und entschlossener Mine neben Harry. Sie waren kampfbereit.

Harry wartete nicht, sondern setzte ein was er konnte. Gut, er hatte ein Duell gegen Voldemort gewonnen, aber da hatte er auch nichts zu verlieren gehabt. Und diesen Kampf wollte er eigentlich nicht nur gewinnen, sondern auch überleben und James und Lily sollten unversehrt bleiben. Es ging ihr gerade um sein Leben und um das seiner Eltern. Er durfte nicht versagen.

Lily und James ergänzten Harry perfekt. Zu dritt zeigten sie den Todessern, was ein perfektes Duellteam ist. Nach 20 Minuten extremen Kampfes lagen 4 ohnmächtige Todesser am Boden und 6 kämpften weiter, gegen langsam erschöpfte Schüler. Die Schulduelle liefen höchsten 10 Minuten lang und dadurch konnten sie keine Ausdauer aufbauen.

James schrie schmerzhaft auf, als ein Cruciatusfluch ihn am Arm erwischte. Lily konnte den Todesser lähmen, so dass der Fluch abgebrochen wurde, aber in ihrer Sorge reagierte sie nicht schnell genug und sie wurde von einem Fluch getroffen, der ihre Beine zu Stein werden ließ. Daraufhin trafen sie zwei weitere heftige Flüche, bis Harry sich schützend vor Lily und James aufbauen konnte. Lily war zu Boden gesackt und James kroch zu ihr. „Lily!" keuchte er voller Angst.

„Wie geht's ihr?" fragte Harry panisch ohne sich umzublicken. Ihr durfte nicht passiert sein. Das durfte einfach nicht sein. Wilde Wut flackerte in seinen Augen auf.

Ein Glassplitterregen kam über sie, als ein Fenster über ihnen zerschellte.

Zwei weitere Todesser lagen Handlungsunfähig auf der Straße, aber dafür kam ein neuer hinzu. Er fluchte wie wild. „Sie sind alle entkommen… schon vor dem Alarm, waren fast alle auf dem Weg zurück… irgendwer muss sie gewarnt haben…"

„ER", schrie Bellatrix und zeigte aggressiv auf Harry.

Harry wusste, dass sie hier weg mussten. Die Lehrer würden die Schüler erst alle nach Hogwarts bringen und dann überprüfen, wer fehlte. Das würde zu lange dauern. Sie mussten aus dem Gefecht raus und zwar sofort.

„James, nimm Lily auf den Arm und stell Dich hinter mich!" wies Harry James leise aber hart an. Die Todesser sollten davon nichts mitbekommen. Sie durften keine Lunte riechen.

„Was? Warum?"

„Stell keine Fragen! Tu es!" fuhr Harry ihn an und schickte einem Blumenkasten mit Geranien einen Verwandlungszauber, der bewirkte, dass die Todesser nun mit Erde beworfen wurden. Wenigstens etwas wurden die Todesser dadurch abgelenkt und die kleine Dattelpalme war nur eine kleine Nachahmung der peitschenden Weide, aber auch sie lenkte ab. Harry hätte gerne gewusst, was McGonagall oder Dumbledore dazu sagen würde, aber wenn nicht schnell für die Rettung sorgte, dann wäre es einfach egal wie gut er mittlerweile in Verwandlung war.

Eine leichte Berührung und leise gewisperte Worte sagten Harry, dass James bereit war. James stand mit blassen Gesicht da und hielt eine verletzte und ohnmächtige Lily in den Armen. James Augen zeigten deutlich Panik und Skepsis. So viel Vertrauen schenkte er dem Slytherin nun doch nicht, aber die Angst überwiegte.

Ein Fluch zu Bellatrix, der sie schmerzhaft aufstöhnen ließ, dann ein „Vertrau mir!" an James und Harry griff nach den breiten Schultern seines Vaters und apparierte mit höchster Konzentration weg vom Geschehen in Hogsmead. Er hoffte von ganzem Herzen, dass es gelingen möge. Es war der letzte Ausweg. Ihre einzige Möglichkeit.

Diesmal war die Landung weniger elegant. James, erschrocken über die plötzliche Reise und geschwächt durch den Kampf und den Folterfluch, ließ Lily augenblicklich zu Boden gleiten und strauchelte, während Harry, der noch in letzter Sekunde von einem Fluch in den Rücken getroffen wurde, sich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten konnte und mit einem schrillen Schmerzenslaut vornüber in den fast ein Meter hohen Schnee fiel. James sank auch zu Boden und stöhnte auf.

Die Kälte und die Nässe interessierten in diesem Moment keinen. Die Ruhe und Friedlichkeit war wichtiger und notwendiger. Hier waren sie sicher.

„Warum sind wir vorher nicht appariert, wo Du es doch offensichtlich kannst!" flüsterte James aufgebracht und rappelte sich mühsam auf. Er krabbelte zu Lily und strich sanft eine rote Haarsträhne aus dem bleichen Gesicht.

„Ich wusste nicht wohin und ich wusste nicht, ob ich es schaffe", murmelte Harry mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen in den Schnee hinein. Sein ganzer Körper war taub, nur der starke Schmerz war zu spüren. Er versuchte sich langsam auf die Seite zu drehen, damit er etwas sehen konnte, aber ein stechender Schmerz, der ihm fast das Bewusstsein raubte, machte diesen Versuch sogleich zunichte. „Wie geht's Lily?"

„Ich denke sie wird sich wieder erholen, wenn sie bald in ärztliche Behandlung kommt…"

„hm…"

„Hast Du gehört? Du musst uns SOFORT nach Hogwarts oder St. Mungo bringen", fuhr James Harry wütend an, der noch immer mitten im Schnee lag und sich nicht rühren konnte.

„Ich würde es ja gerne machen… aber ein scheiß Fluch hat mir eine scheiß schmerzhafte Wunde am Rücken zugefügt, die es mir im Moment nicht ermöglicht mich zu bewegen, geschweige denn aufzustehen und zu apparieren."

Dieser wütende Kommentar wäre vermutlich weit beeindruckender geworden, wenn Harry dabei nicht in den Schnee gesprochen hätte, aber James hatte auch so verstanden.

Der Gryffindor stand vorsichtig auf und kniete sich neben Harry in den Schnee. Mit einer harschen Bewegung strich er den hohen Schnee zur Seite. Unter Harrys Körper hatte sich der Schnee rot verfärbt und James hob fragend die Augenbraue. Hatte er eben noch an einen kleinen Kratzer gedacht, so war das Blut ein deutliches Indiz für eine schwerere Wunde. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab und zerschnitt vorsichtig Harrys Umhang am Rücken. Jede einzelne Stoffschicht entfernte er langsam und äußerst vorsichtig.

„Sind wir hier denn sicher?" fragte James ruhig.

„Ja", sagte Harry zischend. „Wir sind auf dem Grundstück von Gryzabel… ähm Professor Camiz."

„Oh" Nicht nur James war davon überrascht. Harry war über seinen eigenen Gedanken sehr erstaunt gewesen, als er zum apparieren angesetzt hatte. Eigentlich wollte er doch nach London flüchten, auch wenn er sich ziemlich sicher war, dass es nicht funktioniert hätte. Dies hier war viel besser, denn es war sicherer und viele Meilen näher als London. Es hatte nicht die komplette Kraft gekostet und das Risiko war einschätzbar gewesen, wenn auch nicht gering. Er war furchtbar erschöpft.

Harry stöhnte schmerzhaft auf, als James die letzten Stoffschichten entfernte und die tiefe Wunde offenbarte.

„Oh man…" hauchte James geschockt. Die Wunde sah gefährlich aus und blutete stark. Er hatte regelrecht ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass er gedacht hatte, dass der Slytherin über einen kleinen Kratzer jammerte. Diese Wunde war keine Schramme. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das heilen kann."

„Du brauchst es nicht zu heilen. Bitte mach nur, dass es nicht so schmerzt", zischte Harry zwischen seinen Zähnen hindurch.

„Ins Haus kommen wir nicht, oder?"

„Ne… AU…chhhhh ich denke nicht. … Die Hauselfe … hört nur auf … Gryzabel … und ist vermutlich gar nicht hier…", Harry stöhnte schmerzerfüllt auf. Natürlich war Tanja nicht hier… das Haus war kalt und magisch verschlossen. Alle zwei Tage kam die Hauselfe und versorgte die Tiere, wo Tanja jetzt steckte wusste Harry nicht, da Gryzabel dies ihm nicht gesagt hatte. Aber es spielte auch keine Rolle, denn Tanja hörte wirklich nur auf Gryzabel.

„Die Wunde sieht schlimm aus und ich hoffe, dass Du das wirklich heil überstehst. Wir haben Dir heute viel zu verdanken… Beiß die Zähne zusammen…"

Bevor Harry James sagen konnte, dass er das schon die ganze Zeit machte, spürte er ein kühles wachsartiges Gel über seinen Rücken laufen und sich schmerzhaft über die Wunde legen. Er schrie spitz auf und grub sein Gesicht wieder in den kalten Schnee. Das Gel glitt jetzt an den Seiten hinab und legte sich um Brust und Bauch. Harry atmete heftig.

„AHHH… scheiße… Was ist das?!"

Harry biss sich dann in die Hand, um dieses Gefühl ertragen zu können. Viel half es nicht, nur hatte Harry jetzt seine Zahnabdrücke in der Haut abgebildet. Das kühle Gel breitete sich jetzt nicht weiter aus, sondern blieb als Schicht auf Rücken, Bauch und Brust bestehen. Der Schmerz flaute langsam ab bis nur noch ein dumpfes Pochen übrig blieb.

„Es sollte die Wunde stabilisieren und Dich vor neuen Verletzungen schützen, aber Du musst ruhig bleiben und ruhig atmen, sonst reißt dieser Schutzpanzer und die Betäubung bricht", erklärte James mit müder Stimme.

Harry atmete tief durch und spürte, wie dieser ‚Schutzpanzer', wie James es genannt hatte, sich elastisch an seine Bewegungen anpasste.

„Versuch aufzustehen!" forderte der Gryffindor ihn auf und Harry bewegte sich vorsichtig auf die Seite. Er vertraute auf die Zauberkünste von James, aber man wusste ja nie. Ein dumpfer Schmerz im unteren Rückenbereich sagte ihm, dass es wirklich keine kleine Schramme war. Harry schaffte es schließlich mit James' Hilfe aufzustehen. Unauffällig wischte Harry sich die Träne aus dem Augenwinkel.

Aufrecht zu sitzen war ein Drama, es tat trotz Zauber höllisch weh und Harry musste jede Streckung oder Belastung des Rückens vermeiden. Auch stehen war nicht sehr viel besser. Etwas wacklig stand er da und blickte James das erste Mal in voller Ruhe und Friedlichkeit an. Die schwarzen verwuschelten Haare, die Gesichtszüge, die Brille und auch die Statur waren vergleichbar. Er sah seinem Vater wirklich verdammt ähnlich. Zum Glück wirkten die Tabletten und jegliche Ähnlichkeit wurde überdeckt, auch wenn seine Haare jetzt vermutlich sehr ähnlich verwuschelt waren.

Harry seufzte schwer und voller Wehmut, dann blickte er zu Lily. Sie war noch immer ohnmächtig, aber ihre Gesichtzüge hatten sich entspannt. James hatte dafür gesorgt, dass sie nicht fror.

„Kannst Du apparieren?" James sah hoffnungsvoll zu Harry, der nach kurzem überlegen den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nicht, wenn wir heil in Hogsmead landen wollen. Wir müssen einen anderen Weg zurück finden."

„Ach und welchen? Willst Du per Anhalter zurück oder was? Der fahrende Ritter ist vor Monaten vom Ministerium abgeschafft worden. Oh, vielleicht können wir reiten…" Der Sarkasmus war deutlich, aber ein Blick auf Harry ließ den Gryffindor stutzen. Harrys Augen leuchteten. „Ja, lass uns reiten…"

„Spinnst Du Jericle?!" James starrte ihn an und Harry starrte zurück. „Wir können nicht bis Hogwarts reiten! Und Du ganz besonders nicht. Jeder Schritt des Tieres wird Dich umbringen!!"

„Vertrau mir", war alles, was Harry dazu sagte, den letzten Kommentar hatte er einfach überhört. Er steckte Daumen und Zeigefinger der rechten Hand zwischen die Lippen und stieß einen grellen Pfiff aus.

Dann blickte er James an. „Ich denke, Du nimmst Lily mit auf Baghs Rücken. Ich versuche eine möglichst schmerzfreie Position bei Rag zu finden."

Während Harry sprach und James alle Möglichkeiten der geistigen Gestörtheit des Slytherins durchging, kamen, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, der schwarze Hengst Rag und der schwarzblaue Hengst Bagh durch den Schnee gelaufen als wäre er Luft.

Rag rieb sofort freudig seine Nüstern an Harrys Schulter und schnaubte glücklich. Harry kraulte ihn zwischen den Augen. Für James wurde deutlich, dass dies alte Freunde waren. Auch der andere Hengst holte sich seine Begrüßung, bis Harry James zunickte: „Dann mal los!"

„Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich…"

„Dann bleib halt hier und warte, bis ich jemanden zu Dir schicke, James. Aber ich kann Lily nicht mitnehmen und ich weiß nicht, wann Hilfe kommt."

Harry ging langsam und steif auf Rag zu und überlegte, wie er am Besten auf den Rücken kommen konnte, ohne seine Verletzung zu sehr zu belasten. Er wusste, dass James ihm folgen würde. Nicht weil der Gryffindor ihm vertraute, sondern für Lily. Ganz allein für Lily wird er Harry begleiten. Die Liebe war stark und es tat Harry wahnsinnig gut zu wissen, dass seine Eltern sich wirklich und wahrhaftig aus vollem Herzen liebten und geliebt hatten.

Anscheinend wusste Rag mal wieder ganz genau, wo Harrys Problem lag, denn er legte sich ohne Aufforderung auf den Boden und Harry konnte aufsteigen. Allerdings merkte er schnell, dass es ihm nicht möglich war breitbeinig auf dem breiten Rücken zu sitzen. Es belastete seine Verletzung zu sehr. Es fühlte sich an, als wenn jemand ihn in zwei Teile spalten wollte.

Harry seufzte und setzte sich wie im Damensattel hin. Auch diese Position war schmerzhaft, aber Harry biss die Zähne zusammen. Mit der rechten Hand hielt er sich an der weißen Mähne fest und hoffte, dass er nicht hinunter fiel. Zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen holte er zischend Luft. Es war eine Qual.

Rag erhob sich ruckartig und Harry zuckte zusammen. Es würde zum Höllentrip werden, so wie James es angekündigt hatte. Es gab jetzt aber kein zurück. Harry klopfte auf die Flanke und schloss die Augen „Na dann mal los!"

Auch James saß zweifelnd auf dem Rücken von Bagh. Lily auf seinem Schoß und sicher im Arm. Harry kommentierte dieses Bild nur mit einem kleinen Lächeln, für mehr war er einfach nicht in der Lage. Der Schmerz nahm sein ganzes Denken ein.

„Los!" sagte er und sofort setzten Bagh und Rag sich in Bewegung. Beide Hengste liefen geschmeidig durch den Schnee, als wäre kein Hindernis da. Harry biss die Zähne zusammen und stöhnte unterdrückt auf. Seine Hand verkrampfte sich in der Mähne.

James schrie auch auf, aber vor Überraschung. „Ahh… verdammt... nicht so schnell…" Vielleicht hätte Harry ihn vorwarnen sollen, aber dafür war es zu spät und Harry hatte genug damit zu tun, nicht vor Schmerzen das Bewusstsein zu verlieren.

Schneller als beim letzten Mal stieß Rag sich vom Boden ab und ging in einen sanften Flug über. Langsam nahmen die Schmerzen wieder ab und Harry atmete erleichtert auf. Müde versuchte er sich an Rag zu lehnen, verlor dabei aber fast das Gleichgewicht. Er musste verdammt vorsichtig sein, denn er hatte keine Erfahrung in dieser Sitzposition und der schnelle Ritt und der Absprung waren schon sehr heikel gewesen.

Harry zuckte zusammen, als James erschrocken aufschrie, dann war kurz Ruhe. Bagh schloss auf Rag auf und Harry sah, dass James mit Lily noch immer auf dem Pferd saß. James schien sich einfach nur erschrocken zu haben. Sein wütender Blick wanderte zu Harry, neutralisierte sich aber schnell wieder, als er das schmerzerfüllte Gesicht und den kalten Schweiß auf der Stirn des Slytherins sah. James wusste ziemlich genau, dass ‚Adrian' Höllenqualen durchlitt. Da konnte er ihm nicht wirklich böse sein. James schloss erschöpft die Augen und holte tief Luft. Friedlich flogen sie durch die grauen Wolken und der kalte Wind blies den Schnee in ihre Augen.

„Du hättest mich warnen können. Wer sollte denn wissen, dass diese… Pferde fliegen können!" Der Ton war nicht wirklich vorwurfsvoll. Auch James hörte sich entkräftet und müde an. Es war ein anstrengender Tag gewesen und dabei war es gerade erst Mittag.

„Sorry!" nuschelte Harry. Die kalte Luft und der dumpfe Schmerz trieben ihm die Tränen in die Augen und er schloss sie müde.

„Du darfst nicht pennen, Jericle!" rief James aus. Harry nickte.

„Erzähl mir von Dir!"

„Was?" Harry war etwas überrascht über diesen Plauderton und öffnete seine Augen.

„Wenn Du redest, dann schläfst Du nicht so schnell ein", war die Erklärung des Gryffindors. „Sind Deine Eltern stolz auf Dich, dass Du in Hogwarts bist und für das Licht kämpfst?"

Harry blinzelte. Was sollte er denn bitte darauf antworten?! Es war Ironie der Situation, wer hätte auch gerade von James so eine Frage erwartet?

„Ein Freund meines Vaters hat mal gesagt, dass meine Eltern sehr stolz auf mich wären, aber sie selbst könnten dies nicht so richtig ausdrücken." Harry war mit dieser Antwort richtig zufrieden. Es entsprach der Wahrheit und verriet aber nichts.

James schien diese Ansicht nicht zu teilen.

„Was sind das bitte für Eltern?! Ich würde meinem Sohn sagen, wie stolz ich auf ihn bin, wenn er bereit ist für das Richtige zu kämpfen!"

Natürlich wusste James nicht, was er mit dieser Aussage erreichte, aber Harry lächelte glücklich. Es rührte ihn wahnsinnig, dass James so dachte. Er hatte sich James noch nie so nah gefühlt, wie in diesem Moment. Unauffällig wischte er eine weitere Träne aus dem Augenwinkel, die rein gar nichts mit der kalten Luft zu tun hatte.

„Wie sind Deine Eltern, James?" fragte Harry. Er wollte mehr von seiner Familie erfahren.

„Irgendwann musst Du mir mal sagen, warum Du alle so selbstverständlich mit Vornamen ansprichst. Wieso weißt Du so viel über uns?! Aber okay… Meine Eltern sind klasse. Sie wollten mich allerdings aus dem Krieg raushalten und nicht zurück nach Hogwarts lassen…"

„Warum?"

James blickte traurig zu ihm hinüber. Dann schluckte er und antwortete: „Sie hatten Angst, dass mir auch etwas zustoßen könnte, wie der Familie meines Bruders…"

Harry erstarrte… James hatte einen Bruder… Er, Harry, hatte einen Onkel gehabt… Er hätte eine richtig große tolle magische Familie gehabt, wenn es keinen Krieg geben würde…

Die zwei Jungen sprachen nicht mehr viel, aber immer wieder etwas, um nicht einzuschlafen. Die Pferde wussten offensichtlich den Weg und die beiden Jungen konnten nichts anderes tun als warten…

Immer wieder nickte Harry ein, aber erwachte dann wieder ruckartig. Es wurde immer kälter und Harry war sich sicher, dass sie bald ankommen müssten. Eine schwarze Rauchwolke kam ihnen entgegen und die Pferde wichen aus. Harry und James versuchten zu erblicken, woher dieser Rauch kam, aber sie flogen zu hoch und zu tief in den grauen Wolken.

Langsam sanken sie tiefer und Harry atmete erleichtert auf, als er das Schloss in den grauen Abendwolken erspähte. Rag setzte auf und ein plötzlicher stechender Schmerz zuckte durch Harrys Körper und ließ ihn ohnmächtig vom Rücken des großen Hengstes gleiten. Dumpf kam er auf dem weißen Boden an und blieb reglos liegen. Der frische Schnee verfärbte sich langsam dunkelrot.

Rag stoppte sogleich, warf den Kopf nach hinten und wieherte laut. James blickte erschrocken zurück und sah den unbeweglichen Körper von Harry im Schnee liegen. Es verwunderte ihn nicht wirklich. Die Wunde war tief und die Schmerzen mussten die Hölle gewesen sein. Eigentlich verwunderlich, dass ein so zierlicher Junge so lange durchgehalten hatte. Er war ein Slytherin und die waren nicht für ihr Durchhaltevermögen bekannt.

James überlegte kurz, was er tun sollte, aber da kam Hagrid schon angelaufen. Die Erde bebte unter seinen Füßen. Noch nie hatte James sich so gefreut den Wildhüter zu sehen. Vermutlich hatten die Tiere ihn angelockt.

„Hallo Hagrid!" sagte James mit müder, gebrochener Stimme, aber auch er war glücklich und erleichtert. Sie waren wieder in Sicherheit. Sie hatten es wirklich geschafft nach Hogwarts zurückzufinden. Erschöpft ließ er sich vom Rücken des Hengstes gleiten, nachdem Hagrid Lily auf den Arm genommen hatte. Das nächste Ziel für die drei Schüler war die medizinische Abteilung von Hogwarts.

oooooooooo

Harry erwachte im Krankenflügel. Es war nichts Neues, aber er fühlte sich total erschlagen. Kaum hatte er gegen das helle Licht der Sonne angeblinzelt, als Madam Pomfrey zu ihm kam.

„Ah, Sie sind aufgewacht! Wie geht es Ihnen?"

„Wie lange bin ich schon hier?"

„Das ist jetzt nicht wichtig, wie fühlen Sie sich?"

„Es ist wichtig und ich fühle mich als wäre ich vom Pferd gefallen."

„Das bist Du auch!" sagte eine sanfte Stimme. Harry blickte sich vorsichtig um und sah Lily in einem anderen Bett sitzen.

„Lily! Wie geht es Dir?" Harry versuchte sich aufzurichten, aber die Medihexe drückte ihn energisch zurück in die Kissen.

„Mrs. Evans geht es wieder gut, sie kann heute noch den Krankenflügel verlassen. Sie aber bleiben noch ein wenig hier. Der Fluch hat ganz schönen Schaden angerichtet und das sie dann stundenlang durch die eisige Kälte fliegen, hat nicht zur Heilung beigetragen."

Harry schwieg. Er wusste, dass Pomfrey jetzt keine Erklärung oder Entschuldigung hören wollte. So schluckte er brav die Tränke und erfuhr dann auch, dass er nur einen ganzen Tag hier gelegen hatte. Das bedeutete er brauchte ganz bald seine Tabletten, sonst würde er seine Gestalt von Harry Potter wieder annehmen und ganz viele Fragen beantworten müssen. Viele Fragen würden auch so auf ihn zukommen, wegen den Geschehnissen in Hogsmead. Harry hatte noch keine Ahnung, wie er dass alles erklären sollte.

Harry schlief nach einiger Zeit unter der Wirkung eines Schlaftrankes wieder ein.

Als er das nächste Mal erwachte, stand Lin neben seinem Bett und lächelte erleichtert. Harry nutzte gleich die Chance und beauftragte sie die Tabletten aus dem Jungenschlafsaal zu holen. „Spinnst Du? Du kannst nicht einfach Tabletten schlucken, wenn Du in medizinischer Behandlung bist."

„Sei still Lin! Ich weiß, was ich tue."

Ein wütendes Blickduell entstand und Harry gewann. Lin schnaubte und verließ den Krankenflügel mit einem relativ energischen Türzuschlagen.

Harry seufzte. Ein Problem weniger. Kaum hatte er das gedacht, als Professor Dumbledore und James den Krankenflügel betraten. Lily saß aufrecht auf ihrem Bett und war entlassen worden, wartete aber offensichtlich auf diesen Besuch. Harry befürchtete schlimmes.

„Mr. Jericle, wie gehst es Ihnen?" fragte Dumbledore und beäugte Harry kritisch.

„Gut, nur etwas müde" sagte Harry bewusst ruhig.

„Mr. Potter weigert sich, über die Geschehnisse in Hogsmead zu sprechen. Er ist der Meinung, dass Sie dabei sein sollten, da Sie Hintergründe einbinden könnten, von denen niemand etwas wüsste?!"

Harry seufzte. Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf und blickte vorsorglich zu Madam Pomfrey, aber die Medihexe hatte den Krankenflügel für dieses Gespräch verlassen. Harry sah zu James. Er wirkte noch etwas blass, aber ausgeschlafen und gesund. Ein leichtes Lächeln tauschten die Jungen aus. Beide waren froh dieses Abenteuer heil überstanden zu haben.

„Mrs. Evans, kommen Sie doch bitte dazu und setzten Sie sich." James und Lily setzten sich auf zwei hergezauberte Stühle rechts von Harrys Bett, während Dumbledore am Fußende stand. Der Schulleiter wollte gerade ansetzen, als Harry etwas einfiel: „Wie geht es McGonagall, Flitwick und Sandor?"

Dumbledore war etwas überrascht und zögerte mit der Antwort.

„Ich hoffe, ich erfahre gleich, woher Sie wissen, dass die drei Lehrer in der Gewalt der Todesser waren, aber ich kann Sie beruhigen. Alle drei sind im St. Mungo und werden voraussichtlich morgen wieder zurück in Hogwarts sein. Der Alarm vor dem Eberkopf hat die Auroren dahin gelockt und so konnten sie die Lehrer rechtzeitig retten. Und nun erzählen Sie mir von den Geschehnissen in Hogsmead!"

Harry schloss die Augen. Wo sollte er beginnen? Und was sollte er weglassen?

Schließlich erzählte Harry fast alles. Als er beim apparieren ankam, stoppte er kurz und James warf ein, dass ‚Adrian' einen Portschlüssel noch in der Tasche gehabt hatte, der sie zum Wohnsitz von Gryzabel gebracht hatte. Einen Moment war Harry überrascht, dann spielte er dieses Spiel mit. Es war kein Geheimnis, dass Harry und Draco im Sommer bei Gryzabel gewesen waren, warum sollte er nicht einen Portschlüssel haben? Harry war dankbar für James' Einwand, denn ihm war keine plausible Erklärung für ihre plötzliche Flucht eingefallen. Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn, hörte aber weiterhin konzentriert zu, als James seine Sicht der Dinge erläuterte.

James erwähnte, dass er und seine Freunde nach kurzem Zögern den Anweisungen von Harry gefolgt waren. Auch wenn es teilweise sehr schwer fiel die Schüler von der Ernsthaftigkeit der Situation zu überzeugen, waren doch die meisten schnell bereit die Sicherheit dem Konsum vorzuziehen. Die Rumtreiber waren da wohl sehr authentisch gewesen. Fast alle Schüler waren schon im Schutze von Hogwarts gewesen, bevor die Todesser realisierten, dass etwas nicht so lief, wie sie es geplant hatten. Nur Lily hatte nach dem Slytherin sehen wollen. Ihr war die Novembernacht noch gut in Erinnerung und sie wusste, dass der Verdacht, dass Todesser im Eberkopf saßen sehr wahrscheinlich war. Ihre Begebenheit mit den Todessern in besagter Nacht war nur eine Ecke von der dunklen Kneipe entfernt gewesen. Dies erzählte sie natürlich nicht. Die Sorge hatte sie nach Harry suchen lassen und James war ihr gefolgt.

Das Duell erwähnten sie nebenbei und James war überrascht, dass der Slytherin dabei die Gefahr und seine Rolle herunterspielte. Eigentlich hatte er von einem echten Slytherin erwartet, dass er übertrieb und sich selbst ins beste Licht rückte. Harry blieb ruhig und bescheiden.

Dumbledore schmunzelte und nickte. „Jaja, ein Duell, wo 5 Todesser bewusstlos von den Auroren eingesammelt werden konnte, war sicher nur ein Kinderspiel."

Alle drei Schüler senkten demütig den Blick und James war sich sicher, dass der Slytherin etwas rot um die Nase wurde. Dumbledore schmunzelte. Der Slytherin war ihm ein Rätsel. Von den beiden anderen Schülern hatte er nicht wirklich etwas anderes erwartet, auch wenn es überraschend war, mit wie viel Energie sie dabei gewesen waren, aber sie waren Gryffindors. Fraglich war nur, warum jetzt auch James Potter für diesen Jungen gerade stand.

„Gryzabel war sehr überrascht, ihre Pferde hier anzutreffen, aber als Hagrid ihr erzählte, wie es dazu kam, schien sie sehr besorgt um Sie zu sein, Mr. Jericle. Ich denke, Sie werden sich auf einen Besuch von ihr einrichten müssen."

Harry nickte. Er glaubte nicht, dass es mit ihr zu irgendwelchen Problemen kommen würde. Viel wichtiger war jetzt dieses Gespräch heil zu überstehen.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich davon halten soll, dass Sie plötzlich einen Portschlüssel dabei hatten, der für drei Personen geeignet war. Ich kann dies nicht ganz glauben. Wenn Sie aber apparieren könnten, dann würden Sie es mir natürlich mitteilen, weil es verboten ist, dass minderjährige Zauberer apparieren. Erst im Januar beginnt der Unterricht und erst mit ihrer Volljährigkeit dürfen sie diese Fähigkeit nutzen."

Harry kaute auf seiner Unterlippe und strich sich über die Narbe, wie eigentlich immer, wenn er nervös war. „Glauben Sie wirklich, dass ein 15-jähriger Junge die nötige Konzentration und Magie aufbringen kann, um drei Schüler heil zu transportieren?" fragte Harry leise. Dumbledore blickte ihm über seine Brille scharf an. Dumbledore kannte die Wahrheit, hatte aber keine Beweise, sonst könnte Harry dafür nach Askaban kommen. Und das wäre sein sicherer Tod. Harry schloss seine Augen und wartete auf die Antwort.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich Sie einschätzen soll, Mr. Jericle. Mir ist nicht ganz klar, was ich von Ihnen erwarten kann. Nach dieser Aktion besteht die Gefahr, dass das Ministerium Wind von der Sache bekommt und mich und Sie befragt. Soll ich für einen Schüler eine erlogene Aussage vertreten, der nichts als fadenscheinige Erklärungen für seine Existenz hier in Hogwarts hat? Was erwarten Sie von mir, Mr. Jericle?"

„Ich erwarte, dass Sie alle Ihre Schüler schützen. Vor Todessern und im Zweifelsfalle auch vor dem Ministerium", sagte James mit fester Stimme. Er hatte sich eingemischt und blickte Dumbledore scharf an.

„Mr. Potter, im Moment geht es nicht um Sie!"

„Das weiß ich!" fuhr James Dumbledore an und Lily legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm, um ihn zu beruhigen, aber auch ihre grünen Augen blitzen zornig. James blickte sie kurz an und atmete tief durch. Ihr Blick sagte ihm deutlich, dass sie auf seiner Seite stand, daher versucht er sich etwas zusammenzureißen. „Ohne Jericle, wären vermutlich die Hälfte der Schüler tot oder verletzt, einschließlich mir, Lily und unseren Freunden. Sie können nicht erwarten, dass wir zusehen, wie unser Retter dem Ministerium vorgeführt wird, wegen eines vermeintlichen Regelverstoßes, der erst zu beweisen ist. Lily und ich werden an unserer Aussage in Bezug des Portschlüssels festhalten. Sie haben die Möglichkeit die Problematik abzuwenden, daher erwarte ich von Ihnen als Vorsitzendem des Phönixordens, dass sie alles in ihrer Macht stehende tun, um diesen Schüler zu schützen, Professor."

Dumbledore blickte James überrascht an. Er war beeindruckt, aber auch besorgt. Okay, viele wussten vom Phönixorden, aber man sprach in der Regel nicht darüber. Nur wenn die Position der Anwesenden 100ig klar war.

Dumbledore erkannte in den grünen Augen von Lily Evans genau, dass sie etwas überrascht war, dass dieser Orden genannt wurde. Vermutlich kannte sie ihn nicht wirklich. Diese fragende Neugier fehlte in ‚Jericles' Augen. Wusste er mehr vom Orden, als er sollte?

Aber schließlich nickte Dumbledore: „Okay, Mr. Potter. Ich bin über Ihr temperamentvolles …" Dumbledore sah James kurz streng über seine Halbmondbrille an. „… Plädoyer sehr erstaunt, aber ich werde es zu Herzen nehmen und sehen was sich machen lässt."

James nickte etwas entschuldigend. Aber es war nur eine Entschuldigung für den scharfen Ton, nicht für den Inhalt, dass wusste Dumbledore genau. James kam da zu sehr nach seiner Mutter.

„Nun entschuldigen Sie mich, ich habe eine Menge zu tun." Dumbledore nickte den drei Schülern zu und verließ den Krankenflügel. Sobald er durch die Tür war, schlüpfte Lin herein. Sie machte ein etwas zerknirscht aussehendes Gesicht. Sie gab Harry zögernd die kleine Schachtel und der Slytherin atmete befreit auf. Nun konnte gar nichts mehr passieren.

Zu früh gefreut!

Lily schnappte sich die Dose aus seinen Fingern und öffnete sie. Die ekligen Tabletten und Kapseln sahen nicht einladend aus, aber Lily hatte offensichtlich anderes vor. „Was ist das?" fragte sie mit scharfer Stimme.

„Es geht Dich nichts an, Lily!" sagte Harry und versuchte nach der Dose zu greifen. Ein dumpfer Schmerz in seiner Seite sagte Harry, dass er noch nicht wieder komplett geheilt war.

„Du kannst keine Tabletten nehmen, wenn Du in medizinischer Behandlung bist!" rief die Rothaarige erbost und besorgt aus.

„LILY, ich weiß, was ich tue!" Harrys Stimme war harsch und Lily zuckte zusammen. Es erinnerte sie an den Streit, der noch lange nicht vergeben und vergessen war.

„Aber…"

„Kein aber! Es ist meine Sache! Und weder Du noch Lin noch wer anders hat das Recht mir Anweisungen zu geben. Verstanden?!"

Lin verdrehte die Augen. „Lass ihm doch diese Tabletten. Wenn Pomfrey davon erfährt, dann wird er schon früh genug in Erklärungsnot kommen. Wir können nichts dagegen tun."

Lily schnaubte, aber James nahm ihr die Dose ab und legt sie auf Harrys Nachttisch.

„Komm Flowers, wir gehen zurück zum Gryffindorturm und lassen die Zwei mal alleine. Vielleicht bahnt sich da ja mal etwas an."

„James!" rief Harry entrüstet aus. „Lin und ich sind nur Freunde, im Gegensatz zu Euch beiden! Lin ist schon verlobt."

James zuckte mit den Schultern und ging dann mit Lily raus. Harry atmete erleichtert aus, als sich die Tür hinter den Gryffindors schloss.

„Anstrengend die Gryffindors, was?" fragte Lin.

Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Nein, ich mag sie."

„Ich verstehe Dich nicht, Adrian! Auf der einen Seite wetterst Du gegen sie und kritisierst das Benehmen aufs Schärfste und dann sagst Du so etwas!" Lin blickte Harry fragend an.

„Nur weil ich ihr Verhalten manchmal aufs Schärfste kritisiere, heißt es doch nicht, dass ich sie nicht mag. Vielleicht stört mich ihr Verhalten gerade deswegen so, weil ich sie eigentlich total gern habe! Denk mal darüber nach!"

Lin lachte auf. „Du bist ein komischer Kauz."

„Nun erzähl mal, wie viele Slytherins sind nicht zurückgekehrt?"

Sofort entstand eine ernste Stimmung und Lin erzählte ihm alles, was sie wusste. Es waren drei Slytherins des 7. Jahrganges nicht zurück nach Hogwarts gekommen. Man vermutete, dass sie sich Voldemort angeschlossen hatten und am Geschehen in Hogsmead maßgeblich beteiligt waren. Zwei Hufflepuffschülerinnen verletzten sich leicht bei der Flucht, konnten aber nach kurzer Behandlung wieder in ihren Keller zurück.

Die Lehrer waren in voller Aufregung, als der Alarm kam, und dann total überrascht, dass die Schüler fast alle schon zurück waren. Es hatte sich nicht herumgesprochen, wer den Alarm gegeben hatte, vermutlich schwiegen die, die es erzählen konnten. Warum auch immer. Harry vermutete, dass Snape, Malfoy, Mosnay und Black Harry den Ruhm nicht gönnten oder jemand hatte sie zum Schweigen gebracht. Aber Harry erfuhr, dass die vier heil in ihrem Kerker saßen und über Harry wetterten. Harry lachte nur hohl auf. Bei denen war wohl alles in bester Ordnung.

Madam Pomfrey kam herein und schmiss Lin schnell raus. Sie untersuchte Harry und gab ihm wieder ein paar eklige Tränke. Könnte nicht jemand irgendwelche chemischen Geschmacksstoffe für magische Tränke bilden? Einfach damit die nicht mehr ganz so eklig waren?!

Harry spürte wie die Müdigkeit ihn wieder übermannte und er langsam in einen ruhigen Schlaf hinüber glitt. Das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen sollte nicht lange halten, aber im Moment war er selig. Selig seinen Eltern so nah gewesen zu sein.

Sie waren so nah und doch so fern.

Madam Pomfrey sah in der Nacht nach ihrem Schützling und fragte sich zu wiederholten Mal, warum der Schwarzhaarige noch nicht mal im Schlaf wirkliche Entspannung fand. Die Stirn lag in tiefen Falten und die Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt. Der Junge war etwas Besonderes und auch wenn sie nicht wusste ob es Richtig war, so mochte sie den Slytherin aus ganzem Herzen.

oooooooooo

Harry ist mal wieder im Krankenflügel. Ich denke, sie sollten wenigstens ein Bett nach ihm benennen oder ein Bild von ihm dort aufhängen


	35. Nervenaufreibende Umbrüche Kap 6

Titel: Ein Leben wie die Zukunft

Autor: Momixis

Zeit: spielt nach „Halbblutprinz"

Kapitel: 6/9

Teil: 5/9

Paare: Es kommen viele der typischen Paare vor, aber Hauptpersonen werden Harry und Draco sein… (später auch als Paar)

Warnungen: Slash, Charadeath, lange Geschichte, unterschiedlich lange Kapitel….

Inhalt: Harry und Draco sind durch die Zeit gereist und nun haben sie die Chance etwas zu verändern. Harry will diese Möglichkeit nutzen ohne die Menschen, die ihm wichtig sind in Gefahr zu bringen. Wird er es schaffen? Wird er alleine den Weg gehen können? Welche Rolle wird Draco zu Teil? Und halten die Rumtreiber und die anderen Schüler von Harry? Was denkt Dumbledore?

MIR GEHÖRT NICHTS UND ICH VERDIENE DAMIT AUCH KEIN GELD!

* * *

Danke an die Reviewer!!

Reinadoreen, die Tabletten sind die, die Harry (und auch Draco) regelmäßig nehmen müssen, damit sie ihr originales Aussehen nicht annehmen. Sie wurden im Sommer von Gryzabel organisiert. Er bekommt noch Unterstützung _knuddel_

Hi Zissy, Harry hat es wirklich nicht einfach. Er ist einsam, da er mit seiner Aufgabe alleine da steht, denn Draco schein es einfach vergessen zu haben... vielleicht ist der Zeit-Reise-Zauber auch mit Schuld dabei, denn immerhin kam niemand in den Himmel zurück, der noch wusste, dass er diese Zeit-Reise gemacht hat, oder? Aber es wird für Harry nur noch schwerer so... _knuddel_

Hallo Delta, ich kenne das Gefühl selbst zu gut. Man fängt eine Geschichte an zu lesen und irgendwann kommt eine Wendung, die einem gar nicht passt, oder ein Paring, oder es zieht sich zu lange hin oder sonstiges. Ich kann dir also gar nicht böse sein, wenn du auf einmal aufhörst meine Geschichte zu lesen... aber ich freue mich über dein Review _knuddel_

Hi Seelentochter, die Hogwartsschüler und Dumbledore könnten schon viel weiter sein, wenn sie sich zusammen setzen würden und gemeinsam ihre Entdeckungen über Adrian bzw. Harry thematisieren würden. Aber dies wird nciht geschehen... aber ein paar Informationen werden noch gewechselt _knuddel_

* * *

Teil V

**Nervenaufreibende Umbrüche**

Kapitel 6

**Streitprovozierende Zauberstäbe**

Die Zeit im Krankenflügel ging, nachdem Harry mit Literatur und Hausaufgaben versorgt wurde, schnell vorbei und nachdem am Montag in den ersten beiden Stunden der Unterricht ausfiel, aber dafür ständig irgendwelche Auroren Zeugenaussagen aufgenommen hatten, freuten sich die meisten Schüler und auch die Lehrer richtiggehend auf den Unterricht. Dort war man wenigstens vor den nervigen und sich ständig wiederholenden und äußerst kritischen Fragen des Ministeriums sicher.

Nach langer Diskussion entließ Madam Pomfrey auch Harry zurück in den Unterricht. Sie machte aber sehr deutlich, dass er sich noch bis Weihnachten schonen sollte und auf jegliche Art der körperlichen Belastung zu verzichten hatte. Bei der kleinsten Verletzung oder Schmerzen sollte er zu Madam Pomfrey kommen. Harry wusste, dass sie es ernst meinte. Er würde sehen, was die nächsten Tage für ihn brachten. Auf jeden Fall würde er es langsam angehen, sonst wäre er sehr schnell zurück in der Obhut von einer dann sehr wütenden Madam Pomfrey.

Harry machte sich also vorsichtig auf den Weg zu Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Er war etwas überrascht gewesen, dass Kemir Sandor schon wieder fit war und unterrichtete. Anscheinend waren alle Lehrer wieder zurück und dies bedeutet, dass mit ihnen nicht wirklich viel geschehen war. Der Vielsafttrank wirkte zum Glück nur, wenn die dargestellte Person noch lebte. Es hätte sonst keinen Grund gegeben die Lehrer am Leben zu lassen und viel Zeit für Folterungen hatten die Todesser auch nicht gehabt. Die Lehrer waren mit einem blauen Auge davon gekommen.

Lily und Esmare warteten in der Eingangshalle auf Harry. Seine Tasche hatte Sanuel ihnen vorausschauend gegeben und so konnte der Unterricht kommen. Heute hatten sie ausnahmsweise wieder Unterricht draußen. Eigentlich fand Pflege magischer Geschöpfe im Winter drinnen statt, aber Sandor wollte ihnen heute ein Tier der Kälte zeigen. Natürlich hätte er es auch in einem Klassenzimmer vorführen können, aber dann hätte er dort die Temperaturen reduzieren müssen und dann könnten sie auch raus gehen.

Harry stampfte neben den beiden Mädchen durch den Schnee. Am zugefrorenen See blieben sie bei den anderen Schülern stehen. Sandor war schon da und trug einen schneeweißen Umhang. Vermutlich nur, damit er nicht auffiel. Er wirkte so grell wie der Schnee und Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf, warum konnte Dumbledore diesem Lehrer nicht mal die Leviten lesen?!

Harry seufzte und blickte zu den kleinen braunen Tierchen in der großen Holzkiste, die Eichhörnchen sehr ähnelten. Lily kicherte leise und Sirius warf Harry einen zweifelnden und nachdenklichen Blick zu.

„Ihr sucht Euch jetzt bitte einen Partner und beobachtet die Tiere. In der nächsten Stunde will ich einen vier Fuß langen Bericht über das Verhalten der Kroniwitzchen haben!"

Harry schmunzelte. …witzchen… Ja, diese Tiere waren wirklich ein Witz. Wofür sollte es gut sein? Vielleicht war Hagrid nicht perfekt, aber zu wissen wie man sich einem Hippogreif gegenüber verhalten sollte, war nicht ganz unwichtig, wie man an dem Krankenzimmeraufenthalt von Draco hatte sehen können. Harry blickte auf, um zu gucken, ob und wenn wer heute den ‚schwarzen Peter' gezogen hatte und mit ihm arbeiten musste. Sandor hatte es bisher immer geschafft, dass Harry so viele Nachteile wie möglich in seinem Unterricht hatte. Harrys Augen wurden groß, als Lily lächelnd vor ihm stand. Er zwinkerte und blickte sich noch mal um. „Warum arbeitest Du heute nicht mit Esmare zusammen?"

„Ich dachte, dass es unfair ist, dass immer Du entweder alleine oder mit den Versagern der Klasse zusammenarbeiten musst und dabei deren Zensuren aufbesserst. Esmare war mit mir einer Meinung und sie arbeitet heute mit Lucretia zusammen. Kim Larend wurde ja nach Hause geholt."

Harry nickte zögernd und ging dann mit Lily zu den Kroniwitzchen. Er wusste nicht genau, wie er sich jetzt fühlen sollte. Natürlich war er froh, dass er mal mit jemanden vernünftigen arbeiten konnte, aber das alles nur, weil Kim Larend, ein unscheinbares Gryffindor-Mädchen, nach Hause geholt wurde. Es war nicht die einzige Schülerin, die nun ihre Ausbildung woanders machen musste, aber für Harry war es der erste richtige Kontakt mit den Ereignissen vom Wochenende und es zeigte ihm wieder, welche Folgen der Krieg hatte.

„Es sind komische Tierchen… und dieser Name…" lachte Harry leise, um sich bewusst abzulenken. Lily sah ihn erst streng an, dann schmunzelte auch sie. „Sie erinnern mich an Eichhörnchen!"

„Du kennst Eichhörnchen? Ich dachte Du bist in der magischen Welt aufgewachsen. Ich habe noch keinen Zauberer aus einer Zaubererfamilie kennen gelernt, der solche Muggeltiere kennt", sagte Lily interessiert und schlug ihr Buch auf.

„Ich kenne mich in der Muggelwelt sehr gut aus... also es ist nichts Ungewöhnliches, dass ich Eichhörnchen, Spatzen oder Maulwürfe besser kenne, als Gnome, Flubberwürmer, Basilisken oder Kroniwitzchen", antwortete Harry ausweichend. Zum Glück konnte Lily diese Unterhaltung nicht vertiefen, da Sandor vor ihnen erschien.

„Oh, Mrs. Evans, da Mrs. Larend Hogwarts verlassen hat, scheint es nicht mehr für reine Zweiergruppen zu passen. Natürlich dürfen Sie mit Mrs. Pein und Mrs. Lukrate zusammenarbeiten. Der Slytherin wird alleine schon zurechtkommen, ich will niemanden zwingen mit dem Slytherin zusammenarbeiten zu müssen. Besonders nicht Sie, Mrs. Evans, meine beste Schülerin, …"

„Ich habe einen NAMEN, Professor Sandor", zischte Harry aufgebracht. Er hatte von Kemir Sandor noch nie viel gehalten, aber das war ja wirklich eine Frechheit. Auch Lily sah ihren Lehrer etwas überrumpelt an. Bisher hatte Sandor Dreiergruppen immer abgelehnt, vermutlich damit Harry meistens alleine arbeiten musste, denn die Gruppe war immer ungerade gewesen.

Die grau-grünen Augen vom Professor blickten plötzlich kalt zu Harry. „Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Sie sich an eine Gryffindor heranmachen. Sie werden nicht noch mehr Leben zerstören…"

„Zerstören?! Er hat Ihr Leben gerettet", zischte Lily wütend, während Harry kreidebleich geworden war. Nur mühsam riss er sich zusammen. „Ich bin für Ihre Sorge dankbar, Professor, aber ich vertraue Adrian und werde diese Arbeit mit ihm zusammen erledigen. Wenn Sie Probleme damit haben, dann wenden Sie sich an den Schulleiter."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort wurde Harry von Lily gepackt und aus Sandors Reichweite gezogen. Lily verwickelte Harry sofort in eine Diskussion über die Kroniwitzchen. Der kleine Streit war natürlich nicht unbemerkt geblieben. Das Sandor den neuen Slytherin nicht mochte, war vielen klar, aber so ungerecht hatte er sich noch nicht einmal gegenüber bekannten Todesserkindern verhalten. Was war bloß passier?

Die Aufgabe erledigten Lily und Harry noch in der Stunde. Harry seufzte. Es hatte mal richtig Spaß gemacht die Arbeit mit einer fähigen Partnerin zu erledigen. Das Harry jetzt eine offene Feindschaft mit Sandor eingegangen war, war kaum zu übersehen, denn der Lehrer ließ keine Gelegenheit aus, um Harry schlecht zumachen und Punkte abzuziehen, was Harry nur ein wenig nervte. Im Grunde kannte er dieses Verhalten von seinem ehemaligen Zaubertranklehrer zu genüge. Es bedrückte ihn weniger, als die restlichen Klassenkameraden. Die Slytherins wegen den Punkten und den Gryffindors wegen der Ungerechtigkeit, besonders Lily, Esmare, Remus und James knabberten an diesem Verhalten stark. Harry schaffte es nicht, seine Freunde zu beruhigen, aber wenigstens mischten sie sich nicht in den Streit ein und Lily bestand weiterhin auf die Gruppenarbeit mit Harry. Sosehr Sandor es missfiel, er konnte nichts dagegen tun, dass wusste der Lehrer. Auch James gefiel es nicht, aber aus einem ganz anderen Grund.

oooooooooo

Es waren vier Tage vergangen, seit dem Angriff auf Hogsmead und die Nachrichten über Todesserangriffe brach nicht ab. 28 tote Muggel alleine am gestrigen Dienstag. Ohne Grund, ohne Verbindung zur magischen Welt, ohne Erklärung. Dumbledore seufzte und schob seine Brille zurück auf seine lange Hackennase.

Er blickte zu seinem Besuch, der mit hängendem Schultern vorm Kamin stand. Seit einigen Minuten bestand dieses Schweigen und es würde sich wohl auch nicht so schnell ändern, wenn Fawks nicht angefangen hätte zu trällern. Leise zwitscherte er vor sich hin und riss damit die beiden alten Männer aus ihren trüben Gedanken. Hoffnung durchflutete die Herzen der alten Männer, aber Dumbledore schüttelte es schnell ab. Er verstand nicht, was mit dem Vogel los war. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass Fawks im Moment kontraproduktiv arbeitete. Die Nachrichten wurden immer schlimmer und Fawks schien immer zuversichtlicher zu sein.

„Glaub mir Albus, wenn ich mir nicht sicher wäre, würde ich nicht so ein Drama machen. Ich wäre bestimmt nicht sofort nach Hogwarts gekommen." Ollivander stand am Kamin und starrte in das Feuer, während er seine kalten Hände an den heißen Flammen erwärmte. „Ich hätte keinen falschen Alarm gegeben, sicher nicht Albus!"

„Sicher. Sicher. Setzt Dich doch, Stephanos. Setzt dich." Ollivander blickte auf und setzte sich schließlich in einen braunen Sessel dicht am Kamin. Er holte ein Pergament aus seiner Tasche und entrollte es, dann sah er wieder in die Flammen, als ob er die Notiz den Flammen überreichen wollen würde. Er entschied sich nicht dafür.

„So kommen wir doch nicht weiter", seufzte Dumbledore und putzte seine Brille magisch, bevor er sie wieder auf seine Hackennase schob und näher zu Ollivander trat. Der Besuch starrte währenddessen wieder auf sein Pergament und wendete es, als ob vielleicht irgendwo in einer Ecke die Lösung zu finden wäre.

Dumbledore setzte sich Ollivander gegenüber und strich sich durch den langen Bart. Er grübelte, wie so oft in letzter Zeit. Ein Problem folgte dem nächsten und es schien kein Ende zu nehmen. Dumbledore schwieg, während auch er in die Flammen starrte.

„Es ist ein Schock. Nicht nur für Dich, aber welche Konsequenz müssen wir daraus ziehen, Albus? Welche Folgen wird es haben?"

Dumbledore blinzelte und seufzte leise. Mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabes beschwor er zwei Tassen mit heißem Tee herauf und stellte sie auf das kleine Tischchen zwischen ihnen.

Schweigen breitete sich wieder aus und die Stille wurde nur von den knisternden Holzscheiten im Kamin unterbrochen. Ollivander griff nach seiner Tasse und trank genießerisch einen Schluck vom heißen Tee. Es beruhigte ihn, wie eigentlich jeden typischen Engländer.

„Können wir Großes erwarten?" Die Hoffnung von Ollivander war nicht zu überhören, aber es war auch großer Zweifel zu erkennen.

Dumbledore wusste genau, auf was sein alter Freund hinaus wollte. Dieser Zauberstab war etwas Besonderes und nicht zu wissen, wo er war und in welchen Händen er sich befand, war eine sehr quälende Frage.

Ja, Dumbledore war sich sehr sicher, dass etwas Großes zu erwarten war. Nur musste es nichts Gutes sein. Die Ungewissheit machte ihm Angst.

Noch am Morgen hatte er, wie viele andere Zauberer und Hexen auch, die Nachricht bekommen, dass über 20 Muggel bei einer nächtlichen Explosion sterben mussten. Alle waren sich darüber einig, dass dies die Tat von Todessern sein musste, denn das Dunkle Mal war nicht zu übersehen gewesen. Es war kein zufälliger Anschlag gegen Muggel gewesen, sondern gegen einen einflussreichen Auroren und deren Familie, dessen Wohnhaus unmittelbar am Unfallort lag. Das Haus war wie die Nachbarhäuser auch, total zerstört, aber die Familie war nicht zu Hause gewesen und somit dem sicheren Tot entkommen. Ein kleines Wunder, dass eine Seltenheit war.

Die älteste Tochter der Familie ging hier nach Hogwarts ins zweite Schuljahr und Dumbledore war froh, heute mal keine schlechte Nachricht an einen Schüler überbringen zu müssen. Das Leben war schwierig und die Kinder im Schloss festzuhalten, nicht leicht. Dumbledore wusste, dass es genauso schwierig werden würde, die Ländereien die Tage vor Weihnachten frei von Schülern zu halten. Es hatte zwar nichts mit Todessern zu tun, aber etwa alle 9-15 Jahre traten hier starke Erdbeben auf und es waren 11 Jahre vergangen seit dem letzen mal, also bestand wieder einmal allgemeingültiges Ausgehverbot. Warum mussten auch alle Probleme auf einmal kommen?

Auch im Januar würde es wieder ein Woche des Hausarrestes für die Schüler geben. Ein Schwarm Herkrütusraben würde über diese Gegend fliegen. Diese aggressiven Vögel waren nicht ganz ungefährlich und hatten schon dem einen oder anderen Zauberer ein Auge ausgestochen oder tiefe Kratzwunden zugefügt. Es war bei weitem keine leichte Zeit und wie Dumbledore diese ganzen Verordnungen den Kindern beibringen sollte, wusste er auch noch nicht. Hogsmead war jetzt schon tabu und es würde auch keine Chance auf eine Änderung dieses Verbotes geben. Nicht nach den aktuellen Geschehnissen vom Wochenende. Man durfte sich nicht auf Wunder verlassen, besonders nicht, wenn sie in Gestalt eines undurchsichtigen Slytherins verübt wurden.

Dumbledore versuchte sich jetzt erstmal wieder auf ihr aktuelles Problem zu konzentrieren. Adrian Jericle gehörte nicht dazu, jedenfalls nicht augenscheinlich.

„Wann genau hast Du das Fehlen bemerkt, Stephanos?" Dumbledore versuchte nun systematisch an die Rekonstruktion des Diebstahls heranzugehen.

Ollivander schreckte aus seinen Gedanken auf und rührte etwas Zucker in seinen Tee hinein. Langsam trank er einen Schluck und überlegte genau, was er sagen wollte.

„Vor genau zwei Tagen, Albus."

Dumbledore nickte leicht. „Wann hast Du ihn das letzte Mal gesehen, Stephanos?" fragte er weiter um die Zeitspanne des Verschwindens eingrenzen zu können. Auch er nahm einen Schluck vom Tee. Bewusst blieb er ruhig, denn mit Hektik oder gar Panik würden sie zu nichts gescheiten kommen. Es würde nichts bringen.

Dies war kein Problem, welches durch schnelle und übereilte Entscheidungen zu lösen war. Ruhe und Konzentration hätten hier mehr Chancen für eine sinnvolle Lösung.

„Ich habe mir darüber schon den Kopf zerbrochen und ich muss zu meiner Schande sagen, dass ich es nicht genau sagen kann. Es war nach seiner Fertigstellung gewesen. Ich weiß noch, wie ich ihn sorgfältig in seine Schachtel getan habe. Dies habe ich in der Werkstatt getan und danach legte ich ihn zu den anderen frischen Stäben. Es muss so Anfang August gewesen sein." Ollivander seufzte und umklammerte die Porzellantasse mit seinen klammen Händen. „Albus, glaubst Du, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer ihn hat?"

„Nein, Stephanos, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Voldemort von dem Zauberstab weiß. Und selbst wenn, warum sollte er ihn stehlen?"

Dumbledore war aufgestanden und zum schmalen Fester gegangen. Er blickte konzentriert auf die Ländereien von Hogwarts, die unter einer unschuldigen Schneeschicht versteckt dalagen. Noch immer fielen die weißen Kristalle vom Himmel herab und gaben dem Bild eine Sanftheit und Unschuld. Es war ein Bild des Friedens, aber Dumbledore wusste sehr gut, wie illusionär dieser Gedanke war. Dort draußen tobte ein Krieg und er würde alles in seiner Macht stehende tun, um diesen Krieg endlich zu beenden. Eine weiße Taube flog am Fenster vorbei, aber Dumbledore sah sie nicht.

Er seufzte schwer. Besonders um die vielen Kinder tat es ihm leid. Sie waren am Ende die Leidtragenden. Der Krieg wurde auf ihren Schultern ausgeübt. Sie waren die, die alles verlieren würden oder eine Zukunft gewinnen. Wie würde die Zukunft aber aussehen?

„Wenn er ihn hätte, dann hätte er es uns wissen lassen… oder Dich getötet. Voldemort hätte seine Tat nicht verheimlicht und bestimmt auch nicht ohne eine große Schlacht in der Winkelgasse verübt. Er ist kein Mann der Unscheinbarkeit und Unauffälligkeit!"

Wieder entstand eine bedrückende Pause des Schweigens.

„Wie viele ‚geheime' Käufe hattest Du seit Anfang August? Gab es irgendwelche Besonderheiten an die Du Dich erinnern kannst?" fragte Dumbledore weiter, um möglichst viele Informationen zu erhalten. Ollivander zuckte mit den Schultern und stellte seine leere Tasse zurück auf das Tischchen.

„Im Sommer haben wie immer viele Eltern Zauberstäbe für ihre Kinder gekauft, weil sie nach Hogwarts oder Durmstrang kommen. Natürlich waren da auch einige uns bekannte oder verdächtige Todesser dabei, aber an die meisten Einkäufe kann ich mich erinnern. Wenige Zauberer und Hexen kennen die individuelle Magie und Wirkungsweise von Zauberstäben. Was sollte also daran so schlimm sein, wenn ich mich an die Zauberstäbe erinnern kann?! Sie wissen nicht, dass es wertvolles Wissen ist. Wissen über die Stärken und Schwächen der Menschen."

Er seufzte schwer und blickte zu Dumbledore hinüber, der noch immer seinen Blick nach draußen gerichtet hatte. Nun wandte sich der alte Schulleiter aber von dem Ausblick ab und blickte zu Fawks. Der Vogel saß ungerührt auf seiner Stange und hatte den Kopf im Gefieder versteckt. Er schlief seelenruhig, während in den beiden Männern weiterhin die Verzweiflung und Ratlosigkeit wütete. Dumbledore wurde aus dem Vogel nicht mehr schlau, seit dem Sommer konnte er nicht mehr begreifen, was in seinem Haustier vorging. Es schien als ob der Vogel der Meinung ist, dass es keinen Grund für Sorge gab. Aber Dumbledore konnte diesem Gedanken nicht viel Vertrauen schenken. Nicht nach den kürzlichen Ereignissen in Hogsmead. Nicht seit den ständigen Nachrichten über Tot und Verderben. Nicht seit dem Wissen, dass seine Schüler in den Krieg involviert sind. Sich selbst eingemischt haben.

Aus dem Kamin stoben Funken, als ein Holzscheit zerbrach. Dumbledore hatte nie damit gerechnet, dass dieser Zauberstab so schnell einen passenden Besitzer finden würde. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass es Jahre oder gar Jahrzehnte dauern würde. Nicht Tage…

„Du hattest mal erzählt, dass Zauberstäbe nach ihrer Fertigstellung eine Reifezeit beanspruchen, um dann ihre volle Macht entfalten zu können."

„Oh ja", sagte Ollivander, als ob er daran schon die ganze Zeit gedacht hatte. „Erst nach etwa ein bis zwei Jahren hat sich die Magie des Kerns mit dem Holz wirklich verbunden und kann so die magische Strömung des Zauberers lenken."

Dumbledore blickte ihn ruhig an und Ollivander sprach weiter: „Ein frischer Zauberstab ist zu… zu unruhig und kann einfach … keine … Bindung zum Zauberer aufbauen. Er ist sehr schwer zu lenken. Die Bindung zwischen Stab und Zauberer oder Hexe ist sehr kläglich und es kommt schnell zu Unfällen oder anderen Störungen."

„Wie kann dann so ein frischer Zauberstab so schnell einen geeigneten Käufer finden?"

Dies war eine sehr gute Frage und Dumbledore konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass so ein Zauberstab einfach nur so aus dem Rahmen der Gesetzmäßigkeiten fiel.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Albus. Ich weiß es wirklich nicht." Ollivander schloss müde die Augen. „Hast Du nicht zufällig einen Erstklässler, der nur sehr unkoordiniert sein magisches Potenzial einsetzen kann?"

Dumbledore schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf. „Nichts auffälliges, Stephanos. Rein gar nichts Auffälliges. Die Erstklässler sind alle so naiv und ungelenkt wie eh und je. Aber ich kann nicht glauben, dass der Zauberstab an einen Erstklässler verkauft wurde. Dafür braucht es etwas Besonderes und Einzigartiges. Dieser Zauberstab ist nicht gewöhnlich und ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass der neue Besitzer sich darüber genau im Klaren ist. Die Frage ist nur: Woher?! Woher Stephanos? Außer uns beiden weiß niemand darüber Bescheid."

Dumbledore hatte die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt und grübelte nach. Wie sollte es bloß weitergehen. So viele Schüler würden über Weihnachten in Hogwarts bleiben, weil es hier am Sichersten für sie war. Sicherheit ging vor Familienglück.

Und nun war ein so bedeutender und mächtiger Gegenstand einfach verschwunden. Für Dumbledore war es als wenn das Schwert von Godric Gryffindor sich einfach nicht mehr in der Glasvitrine hinter seinem Schreibtisch befinden würde. Der Zauberstab war etwas Besonderes und daher in falschen Händen etwas sehr gefährliches.

„Wir könnten alle Zauberstäbe der Schüler überprüfen!", schlug Ollivander hoffnungsvoll vor, aber Dumbledore schüttelte nur wieder den Kopf.

„Das würde nicht funktionieren. Außerdem fehlt uns dazu jegliche Berechtigung und was willst Du dem Ministerium erzählen, wenn sie sich erkundigen, warum wir so eine Aktion durchführen wollen?! Und wenn meine Vermutung stimmt, dann würden wir auch bei allzu genauer Suche, nichts finden. Der betreffende Zauberstab würde nicht auftauchen, selbst wenn er im Besitz eines Schülers wäre. Uns sind die Hände gebunden. Solange Du Deine Erinnerung nicht wieder hast, haben wir keine Spur, die verfolgt werden könnte."

Auch Ollivander seufzte jetzt und lehnte sich zurück, die Teetasse schon wieder in seinen Händen.

Ja, sie würden wohl warten müssen, bis sich der Zauber verflüchtigt. Das war das große Geheimnis von Ollivander und nur sehr wenige Menschen wussten davon. Wer würde auch auf die Idee kommen, dass fast alle Zauber (Ausnahme ist z.B. der Todesfluch), die in dem kleinen Laden in der Winkelgasse ausgesprochen wurden, nach einiger Zeit ihre Wirkung verloren. Der Zeitpunkt war immer sehr unterschiedlich und von vielen verschiedenen Faktoren abhängig. Es war ihre einzige Chance zu warten, bis auch dieser Vergessenszauber seine Wirkung verlor und sie so an die Wahrheit kommen. Sie würden warten und die Augen weiterhin offen halten.

Etwas Bedeutendes lag in der Luft. Etwas Schweres und Spektakuläres. Nur was würde es bringen? Sieg oder Niederlage? Hoffnung oder Trauer? Krieg oder Frieden?

In völliger Stille und in Gedanken vertieft tranken sie ihren Tee. Die Probleme mit ‚Adrian Jericle' ließ Dumbledore in diesem Moment nicht an sich heran. Auch wenn Kemir Sandor dem Jungen keine zwei Meter weit traute, hatte er doch bisher nichts Falsches gemacht. Aber bisher hatte Kemir immer ein untrügerisches Gespür für Lüge und Wahrheit gehabt, daher konnte Dumbledore diesem merkwürdigen Jungen nicht vertrauen, auch wenn er viele Leben am letzten Samstag gerettet hatte.

Fawks war erwacht und zwitscherte ein paar Töne des Amüsements. Dumbledore wusste nicht, wem er mehr vertrauen sollte. Seinem Phönix, den Lehrern oder seinem eigenem Gefühl. Vielleicht spielte ‚Jericle' hier ein ganz falsches Spiel, dann würde Dumbledore gewappnet sein. Er wollte nicht für die Niederlage verantwortlich sein.

oooooooooo

TBC.

Dumbledore vertraut Harry nicht. Eine ganz neue Situation für den Jungen, oder? Wäre es nicht vielleicht doch besser, wenn Harry Dumbledore reinen Wein einschenken würde? Würde der alte Schulleiter ihm glauben? Und wenn, würde er Harry freie Hand lassen? Ich glaube eigentlich nicht… aber wir werden sehen, oder?


	36. Nervenaufreibende Umbrüche Kap 7

Titel: Ein Leben wie die Zukunft

Autor: Momixis

Zeit: spielt nach „Halbblutprinz"

Kapitel: 7/9

Teil: 5/9

Paare: Es kommen viele der typischen Paare vor, aber Hauptpersonen werden Harry und Draco sein… (später auch als Paar)

Warnungen: Slash, Charadeath, lange Geschichte, unterschiedlich lange Kapitel….

Inhalt: Harry und Draco sind durch die Zeit gereist und nun haben sie die Chance etwas zu verändern. Harry will diese Möglichkeit nutzen ohne die Menschen, die ihm wichtig sind in Gefahr zu bringen. Wird er es schaffen? Wird er alleine den Weg gehen können? Welche Rolle wird Draco zu Teil? Und halten die Rumtreiber und die anderen Schüler von Harry? Was denkt Dumbledore?

MIR GEHÖRT NICHTS UND ICH VERDIENE DAMIT AUCH KEIN GELD!

* * *

Danke an die Reviewer!! Und wieder bin ich in Eile... ich hoffe es gefällt Euch und ich werde mir Mühe geben, das nächste Kapitel morgen oder übermorgen on zu stellen... Viel Spaß...

-- schon wieder weg ist... und ich glaube ein Gewitter zieht auf...

* * *

Teil V

**Nervenaufreibende Umbrüche**

Kapitel 7

**Ausgesprchene Wege **

Natürlich hatte Harry keine Ahnung, warum Sandor sich ihm gegenüber so extrem merkwürdig verhielt oder dass Dumbledore bald am verzweifeln war. Harry las von den furchtbaren Anschlägen in der Muggelwelt und sprühte fast vor unterdrückter Wut, die von Tag zu Tag nur noch weiter anstieg. Einige arrogante Slytherins amüsierten sich über die toten Muggel und brachten damit Harry regelmäßig an den Rand seiner Selbstkontrolle. Viele Slytherins waren der Meinung, dass die Muggel es nicht anders verdient hätten. Sie hätten sich ja sonst wehren können. Der Schwächere verlor halt und die Stärkeren gewannen. Das dabei jemand starb: Es war halt so. Das war Krieg.

Eine andere Meinung durfte in Slytherin auch nicht laut geäußert werden, dass wusste Harry auch. Es machte die Situation für ihn aber nicht leichter. Die Schüler fühlten sich in Hogwarts in Sicherheit und doch mussten sie ihre Meinung laut äußern.

Harry blickte nur kalt die entsprechenden Schüler an, aber schwieg, es war nicht so klug sich noch mehr Feinde im eigenen Haus zu machen. Im Zweifelsfalle war die Gefahr so schon groß genug, einmal aus Versehen einen Portschlüssel zu Voldemort zu erhalten und dafür war Harry noch nicht bereit. Es gab vor dieser Begegnung noch zu viel zu tun. Und die Uhr tickte, dass war Harry sehr bewusst. Seine innere Anspannung stieg trotzdem von Bemerkung zu Bemerkung. Er konnte diese Dummheit der Schüler einfach nicht ertragen.

Lin und Sanuel schienen auch die Gefahr zu riechen, denn sie versuchten Harry immer wieder aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum heraus zubekommen, wenn die Stimmung mal wieder zu sehr Pro-Voldemort wurde.

„Komm schon Adrian… beruhig Dich!" flüsterte Lin behutsam in Harrys Ohr.

„Wieso soll ich mich beruhigen? Wie können Menschen so blind gegenüber dem Leben sein?" zischte Harry wütend. Seine Augen blitzten und Sanuel legte seinen Arm beschützend um die bebenden Schultern. Der junge Slytherin kochte vor Wut und es war ein Wunder, dass er noch nicht explodiert war. Die Augen waren so dunkel wie schon lange nicht mehr und Sanuel hatte schon den einen und anderen Stromschlag der Magie von Harry abbekommen. Zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum konnten sie so nicht. Harry müsste sich erst wieder beruhigen.

Sie gingen leise einen breiten Gang entlang. Es war still in Hogwarts und bald begann die Ausgangssperre, aber im Moment war es zu gefährlich zurückzukehren, denn dann würde es vermutlich zu einem riesengroßen Knall kommen und Sanuel war sich nicht sicher, ob das Schloss danach noch stehen würde. So nahmen die drei Schüler den heftigen Punkteabzug von Sandor gelassen entgegen. Harry beruhigte sich ein wenig, aber Lin hatte das untrügerische Gefühl, dass die angestaute Wut in Harry nur noch weiter zum sieden gebracht wurde. Sie seufzte. Bald würde es knallen. Sehr laut knallen.

Es grenzte an ein Wunder, dass sie ohne Eskalation an diesem Abend in ihre Betten flüchten konnten. Lin schlief schlecht und Sanuel sagte ihr, dass ihr Schlaf vermutlich das Paradies gewesen war, zu dem was ‚Adrian' im Schlaf erlebt hatte. Die Augenringe und das blasse Gesicht des Sechstklässlers sagten den beiden japanischen Schülern genügend. Lin überlegte kurz, welchen Unterricht ‚Adrian' an dem heutigen Dienstag hatte, aber das besserte ihre Zuversicht nicht auf. Verwandlung, Muggelkunde, Verteidigung (Theorie), Kräuterkunde und nach dem Mittagessen eine Dopperlstunde Zauberkunst.

Verteidigungspraxis wäre vermutlich für heute besser gewesen, denn dann hätte er wenigstens etwas von seiner Wut rauslassen können, aber Theorie brachte da keine Abkühlung, auch wenn es vermutlich keine weitere Spannung entstand, dafür mochte Milerudis dieses Talent aus dem Hause Slytherin einfach zu sehr. Aber was würde in den anderen Unterrichtsstunden passieren?

Die beiden Schüler japanischer Herkunft hofften einfach, dass die Gryffindor- und Ravenclaw-Freunde ein wenig auf ‚Adrian' achteten. Dass es in einer Situation zur Explosion kam, in der kein Freund Harry zur Seite stand, hätte niemand vorhersehen können. Und selbst wenn, sie hätten die Gefahr in keiner Form abwenden können.

Harry saß in der letzten Stunde Muggelkunde vor den Weihnachtsferien. Er hatte die Ferien noch nie so herbeigesehnt wie jetzt. Er brodelte innerlich. Er hatte keine Lust auf diesen Unterricht, wo bestimmt irgendein böse Kommentar über Muggel kommen würde. Harry hatte diese Blindheit und Dummheit seiner Mitschüler so gehörig satt. Er wusste, dass Lin und Sanuel sich um ihn Sorgen machten und nur deshalb bemühte er sich ruhig zu bleiben. Bald würden Ferien sein. Bald würden die meisten Slytherins bei ihren Familien sein und endlich würde in Hogwarts en wenig Ruhe einkehren.

Gryzabel stand gerade vorne und referierte über Muggelkriege, als Harry hinter sich etwas hörte, was ihn erstarren ließ. Kalte Schauer liefen seinen Rücken hinab und er biss sich hart auf die Lippe.

„Siehst Du Narcissa, die Muggel schlachten sich sogar gegenseitig ab. Revolution nenne sie so etwas", lachte Lucius Malfoy kalt. Harry schloss die Augen und zählte langsam bis 10. Er hatte Lin versprochen nicht zu explodieren. Er hatte es versprochen…

Harry kam bis 4, dann sagte Draco in seiner besten Näselstimme: „Ist doch scheißegal, warum sie sich bekriegen, sie sind viel zu dumm, unrein und so widerlich, dass es eine Schande ist, mit ihnen in Verbindung zu stehen…"

Harry hörte nicht mehr zu, sondern drehte sich zu Draco um. Wild funkelte er den anderen Slytherin mit seinen dunklen Augen an. „Ja, es gibt dumme und unreine und auch widerliche Muggel, aber es gibt auch stinkende, dumme und überhebliche Zauberer!", zischte Harry durch zusammengebissene Zähne hindurch. Er versuchte seine Wut im Zaum zu halten. Er versuchte es wirklich.

„Was weißt Du denn schon, Jericle? Du hast doch keine Ahnung, um was es hier geht!" schnarrte Lucius kalt. Dass die Schüler im Unterricht saßen, beachtete nun keiner mehr und Gryzabel kam nicht mehr zu ihnen durch.

Harry verlor den Kampf mit seiner Wut und seinem Temperament. Er schoss von seinem Stuhl hoch, dass er scheppernd auf den Boden aufschlug. Harry beachtete es aber nicht, so wie er auch die Professorin nicht beachtete.

„Ich weiß mehr von der Muggelwelt als Du und Deine Familie. Ich kenne schlimme Muggel, aber was macht den Zauberer zum besseren Menschen?"

„Seine Magie!" antwortete Draco arrogant. Harrys Blick wanderte zu ihm und sah ihn scharf und intensiv an. „Um was geht es, wenn wehrlose Menschen durch Magie getötet werden? Um was geht es, wenn wehlose Muggel von Zauberern zum Spaß gefoltert und misshandelt werden? Um was geht es, wenn unschuldige Leben vernichtet werden?" Harrys Stimme war kalt wie Eis und seine Augen schmale Schlitze, die Draco hart und unnachgiebig fixierten.

„Komm runter, Jericle. Es geht um Macht… Wer Macht hat, braucht sich nicht zu sorgen…" sagte Dracos kühl und lehnte sich entspannt in seinem Stuhl zurück Etwas blitze in seinen Augen auf und Harrys Blick wurde noch intensiver, seine Stimme eindringlicher. Seine Wut noch deutlicher, denn Harrys Bewegungen wurden ruhiger.

„Ach wirklich? Dann sag mir doch bitte, Mosnay oder Malfoy oder ein anderer von Euch, wie viel Macht ein Zauberer haben muss, um ein kleines wehrloses 15-Monate altes Baby zu töten? Was daran ist Macht? Was daran kann Richtig sein? Was daran Gut? Was daran NICHT falsch?!" Harrys Stimme war voller Abscheu und voller Wut. Alle Anwesenden waren wie erstarrt und blickten den schwarzhaarigen Jungen einfach nur sprachlos an.

„SAG ES MIR, DRACHE!! SAG es mir!! Hör auf große Töne zu spucken, sondern DENKE nach. Eine Schule ohne Halbblüter? Dann gründet Eure eigene verdammte Schule und schickt dort Eure Squibs und Schwächlinge hin. Wir werden dann froh sein, Eure hässlichen Visagen nicht sehen zu müssen. Die Mutationen werden dafür Sorgen, dass ihr irgendwann aussterbt. Aussterbt, wegen Hässlichkeit! Aussterben wegen Unfruchtbarkeit. Aussterben wegen Dummheit!"

Harry stand vor Draco. Die Augen fixierten sich hart. Harry sah deutlich, dass die Worte nicht wirklich bis Draco vordrangen. Narcissa war dagegen merklich blass und auch Lucius runzelte die Stirn, aber Draco grinste herablassend und wollte sich von Harry abwenden, da spürte er einen unbekannten Zauber auf sich. Unbekannt, aber mächtig und beängstigend, denn er konnte nichts dagegen tun.

Alle Anwesenden keuchten erschrocken auf, als Draco sich langsam in ein kleines blondes Baby verwandelte. Die dünnen Haare standen wirr ab und die großen hellblauen Augen starrten Harry erschrocken an.

Das Baby hatte gewisse Ähnlichkeit eines Malfoys, war ca. ein Jahr alt und schrie nach der Schrecksekunde wie am Spieß. Harry achtete nicht auf Dracos Unmut, sondern drückte den Kleinen Narcissa grob in den Arm. Nun weiteten sich ihre Augen genauso, wie Dracos wenige Augenblicke zuvor.

„Stell Dir vor, es ist DEIN Baby, Narcissa. Dein Kind, Dein Fleisch und Blut und Snape will es töten!" Hart zog Harry Snape nun heran und positionierte ihn direkt vor Narcissa und dem Baby. Er hob Snapes Hand, in der er den Zauberstab zitternd hielt. Snapes Zauberstab zielte nun direkt auf Draco.

„Wie viel Macht bräuchte er um es zu schaffen? Wie viel Kraft bräuchte er, um mit einer Handbewegung und zwei Wörtern das Leben daraus entweichen zu lassen? Was daran ist Macht? Ist es wirklich Macht die den Schwächeren tötet? Stärke?"

„Spinn hier nicht rum, Jericle! Du bist kein Gryffindor!!"

„Wenn die Gryffindor nicht so denken wie Ihr, dann sind sie tausendmal besser. Sie haben vielleicht Ihre Fehler, aber sie stehen für das Richtige ein. Sie korrigieren sich und lernen aus Fehlern und stellen sich auch mal gegen ihre Freunde und Familien, wenn es ihrer Meinung nach richtig ist." Narcissa war bleich und ihre Finger zitterten leicht. Noch immer hielt sie den wütend schreienden Draco in ihrem Arm. Snape wich vor Harry zurück und Harry ließ ihn.

„Wie würdest Du Dich fühlen Narcissa, wenn Voldemort von Dir verlangt Dein Kind vor seinen Augen zu töten, nur weil er die Macht dazu hat? Was daran ist denn noch menschlich?"

„Verwandel' ihn sofort zurück!" kreischt nun eine fast ohnmächtige Gryzabel.

„Macht endlich die Augen auf" überging Harry die Anweisung der Lehrerin, wie auch alle anderen Versuche von ihr, die Situation wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. „Erwacht endlich und macht Euch klar in was für einer Welt IHR leben wollt. Wollte Ihr jeden Tag Angst haben, dass es Euer letzter ist. Wollt Ihr morgens aus dem Haus gehen und Eurem Kind einen Abschiedskuss geben und dabei befürchten, dass es das letzte Mal war. Wann macht Ihr Eure Augen auf und seht, dass IHR EUCH verkauft. Im Dreck vor einem Halbblut kniend um den Saum seines Umhanges zu küssen. Wo ist da EURE Ehre? Wo ist da EUER Stolz? Wo ist EURE MACHT? Seid Ihr so billige Handlanger ohne Stolz oder Wert?"

„Schweig Jericle, DU hast keine Ahnung!" spie einer der Slytherins ihn an.

Mittlerweile standen alle aufgebracht um den schwarzhaarigen Schüler herum. Keiner wollte etwas verpassen.

„JA, Cameron, ich habe keine Ahnung, warum Ihr Euch so billig verkauft! Warum Ihr diesen Schwachsinn mitmacht?! Und weißt Du was? Ich will es auch nicht wissen! Ich will nie erleben wie meine Kinder zu Mördern werden. Ich will nicht sehen, wie meine Liebe vor meinen Augen sterben muss, weil ICH einen Fehler mache. Ich will FREI sein und MEIN eigenes LEBEN leben. Nicht das eines Verrückten…"

„Adrian!"

Harry drehte sich mit blitzenden Augen zu Gryzabel um. „Du willst, dass ich ihn zurück verwandle? Wie viel Macht bräuchte ich denn dafür? Ich könnte ihn ganz einfach töten … und nach den Richtlinien Voldemorts wäre es in Ordnung… denn ich habe die Macht. Ich habe den Zauberstab. Er nicht. Er ist schwach und wehrlos. Also DARF ICH IHN töten, oder was?"

Gryzabel war unfähig etwas zu sagen und Narcissa drückte das noch immer vor Wut schreiende Baby fassungslos an sich und wollte sich wegdrehen, damit Harry nicht an Draco herankam… als ihr plötzlich übel wurde. Ja, ‚Adrian' hatte im Moment die Macht und bei der Wut, traute sie ihm sogar alles zu… denn niemand traute sich in diesem Moment Harry anzugreifen. Niemand hätte den Mut das Kind oder sie zu verteidigen. Sie war schutzlos der kalten Wut des Jungen ausgeliefert. Panisch sah sie wieder zu dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen, den sie einfach nicht verstand.

Harry rauchte vor Wut, seine Haare standen wirr ab. Er spürte wie die Magie in ihm tobte und er musste hier raus… bevor es wirklich eine Explosion gab und Menschen zu Schaden kamen. Er musste hier raus. Er brauchte Luft...

Mit einem schnellen Wink verwandelte er Draco zurück. Narcissa legte ihn erleichtert und gleichzeitig besorgt auf den Boden. Als Draco wieder in voller Größe vor ihnen stand, wollte er mit rotem Kopf auf Harry zu, aber bei dem eisigen Blick aus den grünblauen Augen wich er zurück. „Wach auf, Drache! Oder Du wirst Deine Familie an das Böse verlieren und sie wieder beim Sterben beobachten… WACHT ENDLICH ALLE AUF; bevor es zu spät ist… Bevor Euer Leben vorbei ist!"

Ein lauter Knall riss die Schüler aus der Starre in die sie alle irgendwie und irgendwann verfallen waren. Narcissa schluchzte leise auf und auch die anderen beiden Mädchen wischten ihre Tränen weg. Snape schüttelte sich leicht.

„Er hat doch keine Ahnung. Er weiß nicht wofür wir kämpfen", zischte Cameron aufgebracht und die anderen Schüler nickten zustimmend, aber wenig überzeugt. Die Aktion von Adrian hatte ihnen Angst gemacht…

„Dieses Arschloch, dieser überhebliche Bastard… dieses verlogene Halbblut…"

„Ich dachte Ihr seid Cousins?!"

„Selbst dann kann er ein stinkendes Halbblut sein…" zischte Draco wütend zurück.

Die Stimmung schwankte zwischen wütender Explosion und distanzierter Stille, wobei niemand zugeben wollte, dass einige der Aussagen von ‚Jericle' sie nachdenklich gemacht hatten…

oooooooooo

Von Unterricht konnte nun keine Rede mehr sein… und Gryzabel ließ sich erschöpft auf ihren Platz fallen. Sie hätte früher eingreifen müssen. Sie hätte etwas machen müssen. Es hätte nicht so weit gehen dürfen, dass einer ihrer Schüler wütend den Raum verlässt. Es hätte nicht passieren dürfen. Die Konsequenzen waren alles andere als harmlos.

oooooooooo

Lily runzelte die Stirn. Der Verwandlungsunterricht hatte angefangen und der Platzt neben James war noch immer leer und verlassen. Alle anderen Slytherins schienen mit ihren Gedanken woanders zu sein und waren weit weniger giftig als sonst. Sie waren alle merkwürdig still und schweigsam.

Irgendetwas musste vorgefallen sein.

Irgendetwas war passiert.

Irgendetwas hat die Slytherins tief im Inneren erschüttert, aber keiner traute sich darüber zu sprechen oder es den anderen gegenüber einzugestehen. Und irgendwie war Adrian in dieser Sache involviert. Adrian war in solchen seltsamen Situationen IMMER involviert.

Lily machte sich Sorgen um ihren Freund und auch James blickte mit nachdenklicher Mine auf den freien Stuhl neben sich. Nur schleppend verging die Verwandlungsstunde und Lily konnte es kaum erwarten, die Slytherins anzusprechen… aber sie erhielt keine Antwort.

Lilys Sorge wuchs ins Unermessliche. Vielleicht würde Adrian zum Mittag wieder da sein… ihre Hoffnung war im Moment alles, was sie hatte. Als aber Harry auch beim Essen nicht erschien lief sie mit Esmare und Sal zum Tisch der Schlangen.

„Lin, Sanuel, wo ist Adrian?" rief sie voller Sorge.

Die japanischen Schüler blickten sie an und schüttelten dann ihre Köpfe. „Keine Ahnung. Niemand will uns sagen, was passiert ist. Offensichtlich gab es in … ähm… gab es einen kleinen Zwischenfall und Adrian brauchte eine Ruhepause…" sagte Lin vorsichtig.

„Was für einen Zwischenfall?"

„Keine Ahnung… er wird spätestens zum Abendessen zurück sein…" sagte Sanuel zuversichtlich und versuchte dabei Lily etwas von den Sorgen zu nehmen. Dies missglückte zwar nicht, aber als Harry auch beim Abendessen mit seiner Abwesendheit glänzte und Kerker, Krankenflügel und Lehrer nicht wussten, wo er steckte, war Lily nicht mehr zu bremsen.

Schneller als Lin gucken konnte hatte Narcissa Black den Zauberstab an ihrer Schläfe und Lily knurrte wie eine wütende Löwin, die ihr Junges suchte. „Was ist passiert? Adrian hat bisher nie so viel Unterricht geschwänzt, also sollte mir jetzt ganz schnell jemand sagen, was vorgefallen ist."

Snapes schwarze Augen blitzen herablassend: „Warum sollten wir mit einem Schl…. Mit Dir reden?!" Das Kratzen in seinem Hals hatte ihn wieder an dieses komische Handicap erinnert, wenn einer von ihnen Schlammblut sagen wollte. Wirklich daran gewöhnt hatte er sich noch nicht.

„Weil sonst Eure liebe Freundin hier ganz schnell eine Perücke brauchen wird. Ich kenne da einen netten Anti-Haar-Zauber, der zuverlässig sechs Monate hält!" zischte Lily warnend und sie registrierte mit Genugtuung, das Narcissa zusammenzuckte und Lucius blasser wurde. „Also?"

„Oh Gott, Evans… Es gab nur einen Streit, wo Jericle der Meinung war uns sagen zu müssen, wie dumm es ist dem Dunklen Lord zu folgen…"

„Da hat er Recht…" fauchte Lily. „Wo liegt der Sinn die Muggel zu töten? Ohne die Muggel ist man nichts Besonderes mehr und die Wahrscheinlichkeit für Missbildungen durch Inzucht steigt stetig an. Was bringt Euch Euer reines Blut, wenn die Magie darin verloren geht… glaubt ihr Filch ist stolz auf sein reines Blut, auch wenn er nicht zaubern kann?"

Draco starrte Lily an. Seine Augen trafen auf die Grünen.

So grün wie Harrys.

So grün wie der Todesfluch.

Der Fluch, der in den Rücken einer blonden schönen Frau eindrang. Einer blonden Frau, die jetzt noch an seiner Seite saß. Eine Frau, die den 18. Geburtstag ihres Kindes nicht erleben würde. Weder Narcissa noch Lucius würden diesen Tag erleben. Narcissa würde mitten im Krieg sterben und Lucius würde im Endkampf sterben… um seinem Sohn wenigstens etwas Stolz mitgeben zu können. Den Stolz doch noch für die eigene Freiheit und Familie gekämpft zu haben, aber es war da schon zu spät.

Zu spät. Seine Familie war tot.

Severus sagte gerade etwas zu Lily. Es war etwas Kaltes und lange nicht so weises, wie das kurze Gespräch, welches Lucius zum endgültigen Umdenken gebracht hatte…

_„…bist Du bereit Draco zu einem Mörder zu machen? Immer auf der Flucht, ohne Schulabschluss und ohne Zukunft? Immer Gefahr, dass der nächste Einsatz der letzte sein könnte? Wie kommst Du zur Meinung, dass Du das Recht hast über Tod und Leben zu entscheiden. Über das Leben von Kindern? Von Babys? Niemand erwartet von Dir, dass Du Muggel liebst oder eine heiratest, aber dadurch erhältst Du nicht das Recht ihr Leben zu nehmen. Sowenig, wie sie das Recht haben unser Leben zu nehmen. Die schwarze Magie ist verpönt, weil sie nur noch zum foltern und töten benutz wird. Reinblüter sind böse, Slytherin zu sein, ist böse._

_Lucius, ich will frei sein!_

_Und ich will, dass Draco frei sein kann._

_Einen Abschluss machen und glücklich werden. Ohne Angst um seine Familie oder seine Freunde, die jeden Moment sterben könnten…_

_…ich stehe auf meiner Seite, Lucius. Und leider ist heute die einzige Chance um frei zu sein, die uns bleibt. Sei ehrlich Lucius, auch Du hast die letzten 13 Jahre genossen. Genossen Deinen Sohn aufwachsen zu sehen und nicht Angst um seine Sicherheit haben zu müssen. Gesteh es Dir ein, Lucius! Nicht alles war so toll, wie wir es damals gedacht hatten. Wie wir es von unseren Eltern gelernt hatten. Das ist der Grund, warum kaum Gryffindors oder Ravenclaws in unseren Reihen sind, sie haben nämlich den Mut oder die Weisheit Fehler einzugestehen. Kämpfe für Dich und Deinen Sohn, Lucius!  
Für Narcissa ist es schon zu spät…"_

Draco schwirrte der Kopf, angesichts dieser Erinnerung, die ihm gerade in den Sinn kam. Hatte Harry nicht genau das Gleiche gesagt? Ging es wirklich um Macht? Wofür war Macht gut, wenn Du damit nur Leid und Schmerz freisetzt. Jeder kann Macht ausüben, aber sie Richtig und Weise einzusetzen ist ein Privileg der Klugen, der Ehrenmänner und der stolzen Menschen. Konnte Draco stolz auf seine Taten sein? War er stolz auf seine Eltern, wenn die ein unschuldiges Leben im Auftrag des dunklen Lords vernichteten? Konnte er auf so etwas wirklich und wahrhaftig stolz sein?

Es gab nur eine Antwort darauf und die trieb Draco Tränen in die blauen Augen. Er war ein Arschloch sondergleichen und nicht besser als die anderen, obwohl er es hätte besser wissen müssen. Er wusste, dass er Harry allein gelassen hatte. Er hat nicht für sein Leben gekämpft; er hatte nicht für seine Familie gekämpft, er hatte nicht für eine bessere Zukunft gekämpft; er hat nicht für das Richtige gekämpft… sondern …

einfach sein Leben gelebt…so wie er immer nur einfach gelebt hat …

… ohne nachzudenken… ohne zu kämpfen.

… ohne zu kämpfen...

… ohne zu kämpfen...

„Er hat Recht!" formten Dracos Lippen leise, noch bevor sein Verstand dies wirklich zu Ende denken konnte. Die Worte waren nicht besonders laut oder scharf. Er sagte es einfach.

Alle um ihn herum stellten aber ihre Gespräche augenblicklich ein und blickten ihn an, als ob er ihnen den Weltuntergang vorausgesagt hatte. Für einige mochte es sogar zustimmen, denn sie kannten nur die Weltanschauung ihrer Eltern und die von Dumbledore und dem Ministerium (die sie natürlich als falsch und schlecht kennen gelernt hatten). Jetzt war es die Meinung eines waschechten Slytherin.

Nach einem kurzen Moment der bedrückenden Stille, in der alle den blonden Slytherin starr anblickten, zischte Snape ein fragendes: „WAS?"

Draco begegnete den schwarzen Augen mit Gelassenheit. Er kannte die Wahrheit. Er kannte den richtigen Weg. Er kannte die Zukunft.

Snape nicht. Die anderen Schüler nicht. Die Schule nicht. Dumbledore nicht. Niemand, außer Harry und Draco.

Draco war mit einem Schwall von Erinnerungen wieder Erwachsen geworden. Er war aufgestanden und sprach nun eindringlich auf seine Freunde ein. „Adrian hat Recht! Wir müssen Muggel nicht mögen oder heiraten. Wir müssen nicht wollen, dass unsere Welt offenbart wird, dass unsere Traditionen und Gebräuche verloren gehen oder dass wir gemeinsam mit ihnen unterrichtet werden. Aber wer gibt uns das Recht Unschuldigen das Leben zu nehmen. Kinder und Babys zu töten, nur weil sie leben? Womit habe ich mehr Recht aufs Leben als die? Die Welt ist groß genug, wir müssen unsere nicht mit ihnen teilen. Ich habe Bilder von Reinblütlern gesehen, die ich nicht mal mit Drachenhandschuhen anfassen will. Ohne frisches Blut geht es nicht… oder wir sterben aus… die Magie stirbt aus…aber dann sind wir nichts besonderes mehr… Dann wird es zu spät sein."

Draco blickte sich um und sein Blick traf auf den entsetzten Ausdruck seines Vaters. „Es ist mir egal – nein, das ist es nicht, aber ich werde keine Rücksicht auf Eure Meinung nehmen können. Ich weiß, dass ich … Adrian auf seinem Weg begleiten muss. Ich muss ihn finden und mit ihm sprechen… ich werde ihn begleiten und helfen, so gut ich es vermag! Wenn Ihr das nicht versteht, dann tut es mir leid, aber ich weiß, was das Richtige für mich und meine Familie ist."

Während er gesprochen hatte, hatte er einen nach dem anderen seiner Freunde und seiner Familie ernst angesehen und ihnen mit diesem Blick die Sprache genommen. Draco wusste, dass der gesamte Slytherintisch ihn anstarrte, aber in diesem Moment gab es nichts Wichtigeres als ganz schnell mit Harry zu sprechen. Die Fronten zu klären und endlich die gestellte Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Was die genau war, wusste Draco nicht, aber er würde es erfahren, nur müsste er dafür Harry finden.

Wann hatte er das letzte Mal an Harry gedacht? Wann war aus Harry Adrian geworden und wann war aus Draco Dorian geworden? Wann hatte er seine Vergangenheit so schamlos verleugnet?

Mit schnellen Schritten verließ der blonde Junge die schweigende Halle und selbst Lily brauchte einen Moment, um zu realisieren, dass ‚Dorian' auf der Suche nach ‚Adrian' war. Schnell folgte sie ihm.

oooooooooo

Esmare blieb in der Halle, sie brauchte erst einmal eine Weile um das gerade Geschehene zu verarbeiten. Sie hatte wohl nicht mal die Hälfte verstanden, aber es kam ihr trotzdem wie ein mittelschweres Erdbeben vor, welches durch ‚Dorians' und vermutlich ‚Adrians' vorangegangenen Worte bei den Slytherins die Grundfeste erschüttert hatten. Viele wirkten ähnlich verwirrt und irritiert. Alle Schwiegen aufgrund dieses Blitzeinschlages in die Mitte des Slytherin-Zentrums.

oooooooooo

Als Lily Draco endlich eingeholt hatte, lief der gerade zielsicher zu den Slytherinräumen. „Was willst Du?" zischte er. Nur weil er jetzt zu Harry wollte, musste er ja nicht nett zu seiner Mutter sein.

„Ich will Dir bei der Suche nach Adrian helfen…"

„Nein, ich muss ihn allein sprechen!" zischte Draco kalt. Die Luft in den langen Gängen unter der Erde war eiskalt und sein Atem hinterließ Kondensstreifen, während er weiter lief. Lily folgte ihm unerschütterlich.

„Du kannst ihn ja allein sprechen, wenn wir ihn gefunden haben. Und zusammen werden wir ihn schneller finden, denn vier Augen sehen mehr als zwei. Ich WERDE Dir beim Suchen helfen, find Dich damit ab!"

Ein leises Knurren entkam Dracos Kehle, aber er stimmte zu. „Dann sei in 5 Minuten mit Mantel in der Eingangshalle." Draco betrat mit schnellen Schritten den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum und fühlte sich plötzlich total fremd. Wie konnte es nur passieren, dass er seine Vergangenheit so verdrängte. Wieso war er so blind gewesen? So taub? So dumm? So schwach?

Schnell holte er seinen Mantel aus dem Zimmer. Irgendwie hoffte er ja, dass Lily es nicht in fünf Minuten schaffen würde ihren Mantel aus dem Turm zu holen, aber als er die Eingangshalle betrat stand sie da… mit dickem Mantel und Ravenclaw Schal.

„Wieso willst Du draußen suchen? Lin hat gesagt, dass sein Mantel noch im Zimmer liegt…und wir dürfen nicht raus!"

„In Wut und Verzweiflung tut man oft Sachen ohne darüber nachzudenken…" schnarrte Draco und lief ohne zu Zögern in das kalte Winterwetter hinaus. „Das Dumbledore dies verboten hat, hat Adrian bestimmt vergessen. Ihm passiert so etwas häufiger...und dass der Verschlusszauber nicht mehr auf der Tür liegt, deutet auch sehr darauf hin."

Der Wind wehte sanft kalte Schneeflocken ihnen in die ungeschützten Gesichter. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er Harry wirklich gegenüberstehen wollte. Aber er wusste, dass Harry womöglich etwas Dummes tun könnte, wenn er sein Ziel verlor. Es gab genug Menschen, die Harrys Unterstützung brauchten, aber was war, wenn 10 Leute ihm kalt ins Gesicht sagten, dass er für das Falsche kämpfte. Was war, wenn einer, der es besser wissen sollte, weil er beide Seiten kennen gelernt hatte, ihm auch den Rücken zukehrte und seine Arbeit als sinnlos und sein Ziel als falsch betitelte. Was war, wenn diese Worte Harry den Boden unter den Füßen weg gerissen hatten und er seine Orientierung verloren hatte. Was war, wenn Harry jetzt wirklich etwas ganz Dummes anstellte…

Draco lief mit großen Schritten zum Quidditchfeld, aber hier gab es keine Spuren auch wenn er sich sicher war, dass Harry hier gewesen war. Vermutlich war es schon Stunden her und der Wind hatte offenbar gute Arbeit geleistet, selbst wenn es Spuren gegeben hat, dann waren sie mittlerweile verweht. Bei Hagrids Hütte war auch nichts, auch drinnen nicht, wobei Lily anklopfte und hineinblickte.

Hagrid schien überrascht zu sein. „Ir sollt' nich hir sei'. Di' Nacht wird unruhig werd'n. Geht zurück ins Schloss, dort seid ihr sicher." Hagrids Tür verschloss sich und die zwei Jugendlichen schwiegen sich an.

„Habt Ihr ihn?" fragte eine etwas unsichere Stimme. Lily blickte auf und war überrascht Sirius zu sehen. Auch er war in dicken Wintermantel eingewickelt und trug einen Gryffindorschal.

„Nein, aber entweder wir finden ihn, oder er …"

„Was willst Du von ihm?"

„Nichts! Aber jemand, der sich gegen die Anhänger von Voldemort stellt, sollte unterstützt werden. Auch wenn es ein Slytherin ist. James würde auch gerne helfen, aber er muss mit Peter und Remus zur Strafarbeit bei McGonagall."

Lily vergrub ihre kalten Finger tief in den Manteltaschen. Sie wusste, dass Draco seine Suche nicht so schnell aufgeben würde und langsam glaubte sie ihm, wenn er sagte, dass der Gesuchte hier draußen war. Auch wenn sie keine Ahnung hatte, wo er noch stecken könnte.

„Wo sollen wir suchen?" fragte Sirius dumpf. Auch er hatte sein Gesicht bis zur Nase mit dem Schal verdeckt. Draco dachte nach. Wo könnte Harry sein?

„Vielleicht im Wald?" fragte Sirius zögernd. Draco zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht! Vielleicht auch nicht. Es kann auch sein, dass er doch schon wieder ins Schloss zurückgekehrt ist…"

„Nein, im Schloss ist er nicht..."

„Wieso bist Du Dir da so sicher, Black?" schnarrte Draco und fixierte den Gryffindor mit seinen kalten Augen.

„Geht Dich nichts an, Mosnay. Glaub mit einfach!" blaffte Sirius einfach unbeirrt zurück.

Lily zitterte und ging nun langsam auf den dunklen Wald zu. Es war immerhin Winter und die Tage waren so kurz wie nie im Jahr. Entsprechend dunkel war es schon und nur durch die Schneedecke wurde das wenige Licht ausreichend reflektiert.

Sirius zog seinen Zauberstab und sprach einen Lumos. Draco tat es ihm nach, dann traten sie hinter Hagrids Hütte in den Verbotenen Wald. Alle blickten sich vorsichtig um und erschraken zutiefst, als der Lichtkegel plötzlich einen Mann in dunklem Umhang erwischte. Lily schrie kurz auf, bis sie ihn erkannte.

„Was machst Du hier, Snape?" fluchte Sirius laut.

„Das geht Dich nicht an, Black!" zischte Snape.

Draco verdrehte die Augen. „Was glaubt Ihr wo wir sind? In einer Gruselbahn? Ich mache hier keinen Spaziergang oder spielen verstecken, sondern suche einen Fr… meinen Cousin!" Draco traute sich nicht, Harry als einen Freund zu bezeichnen. Cousin war dass neutralste und Unverfänglichste, was ihm einfiel. Was war, wenn Harry etwas zugestoßen war, oder er Hogwarts ganz verlassen hatte? Ein Gefühl sagte ihm aber eigentlich, dass Harry hier irgendwo in der Nähe war. Sie mussten ihn finden.

Die drei anderen Schüler sahen ihn schuldbewusst an. Draco wusste, warum Severus hier war. Schon oft war er losgezogen und hatte den Rumtreibern nachspioniert. Besonders bei Sirius Black lag das große Interesse und daher war es kaum verwunderlich, dass Severus dem Gryffindor gefolgt war, in der Hoffnung ihn bei einer Straftat zu erwischen. Dass Sirius nicht an der Strafarbeit beteiligt war, konnte nur bedeuten, dass er sich mal wieder da irgendwie rausretten konnte.

Irgendwie erinnerte es an Dracos eigenes Verhalten, wenn es um Harry Potter ging. Es war nur oft gar nicht möglich gewesen, dem goldenen Trio unbemerkt zu folgen, aber das hatte auch Severus mitbekommen. Sirius, James und Peter hatten ihn oft abgehängt oder direkt in die Mangel genommen. Leider hatten sie ihn auch jetzt erwischt. Severus musste wirklich noch an seinen Spionagefähigkeiten arbeiten.

„ADRIAN!" schrie Lily jetzt mit aller Kraft in den dunklen Wald hinein. Die drei Jungen zuckten erschrocken zusammen.

„Was soll das, Evans!" zischte Severus aufgebracht.

„Vielleicht antwortet er ja, wenn er weiß, dass wir hier sind!" erklärte Lily ihr Verhalten und trat – ganz gryffindorhaft – weiter in den Wald hinein. Die Jungen folgten ihr vorsichtig. Severus und Sirius wären am liebsten umgekehrt, aber jetzt wollten sie ihre Hauskameraden nicht alleine lassen und dem anderen verfeindeten Haus gegenüber eine Schwäche eingestehen.

Mit vorsichtigen und leisen Schritten gingen sie weiter in den Wald. Sie wichen dichten Büschen mit Dornen aus und zuckten erschrocken zusammen, wenn unter ihren Füßen ein Ast zerbrach. Die Stille war fast zum greifen und sie trauten sich kaum zu atmen.

„Es ist komisch…" flüsterte Sirius in die Stille hinein.

„Was ist komisch?" fragte Draco, bevor Severus etwas Beleidigendes formulieren konnte.

„Der Wald ist so still. Keine Tiere sind zu hören!"

„Es ist ja auch Nacht!" schnarrte Severus herablassend.

Aber Draco wusste, was Sirius wollte. Er erinnerte sich an seine Strafarbeit mit Harry in ihrem ersten Schuljahr. Sie waren auch bei Nacht durch den Wald gelaufen, aber es hatte überall Geräusche von Tieren gegeben. Werwölfe würden heute zwar nicht heulen, weil kein Vollmond war, aber andere Tiere müssten zu hören sein. Auch in der Dunkelheit.

„Aber Eulen, Fledermäuse, Druksopixe und andere nachaktive Tiere müssten unterwegs sein", übersetzte Lily sachlich und ohne Hohn die Situation. Vorsichtig gingen sie immer weiter. Immer wieder rief einer von ihnen nach ‚Adrian', aber keine Antwort kam.

Sie liefen mittlerweile eine Stunde durch den Wald und hatten keine Spur gefunden und keine Antwort erhalten. Die Stille wurde nur durch ihre eigenen Geräusche unterbrochen.

„Wir sollten umkehren, vielleicht ist er ja auch schon zurück!" sagte Severus leise. Wie allen anderen Schülern war auch ihm eiskalt und er hatte Angst. Ein Knacken in der Nähe ließ sie wieder einmal zusammenzucken.

„Was war das?" fragte Draco um Ruhe bemüht.

Sirius hob seinen Zauberstab und erleuchtet das Gebiet, wo das Geräusch herkam. Zwei große gelbe Augen sahen ihn an, dann kam ein klackerndes Geräusch.

„Es ist eine Riesenspinne!" sagte Sirius tonlos, als er die Gestalt erkannte.

Die Nachricht kam langsam bei den anderen Schülern an und alle schrieen vor Schreck auf.

„LAUFT!" rief Draco panisch. Er hatte von Harrys Begegnung mit diesen Riesenspinnen gehört und war nicht erpicht, als ihr Nachtmahl zu enden. Dracos Aufforderung versetzte alle in Bewegung und Severus war geistesgegenwärtig genug, um der eher kleinen Riesenspinne einen Schockzauber zu verpassen.

So schnell sie konnten liefen sie durch den Wald zurück nach Hogwarts, aber sie hörten immer wieder das klackernde Geräusch in ihrer Nähe und veränderten daher ihre Fluchtrichtung. Ein Grollen war zu hören und Draco wollte sich keine Gedanken darüber machen, von was für einem Tier dieses Geräusch stammen könnte.

Die kalte Luft biss in ihren Gesichtern und der Stoff ihrer Mäntel zerriss an den Dornenbüschen. Severus strauchelt, wurde aber von einer kräftigen Hand aus der Dunkelheit gehalten.

Alle Schüler erstarrten und blieben wie angewurzelt stehen.

Vor ihnen stand Harry. Er war blass und eine blutige Schramme zog sich über sein Gesicht. Er sah gar nicht gut aus und total erschöpft. „Warum bleibt Ihr stehen. Ihr müsst zurück ins Schloss!" sagte er mit leiser Stimme. Aber sein Blick war eindringlich.

„Nun lauft schon!" Draco wollte, wie die anderen losrennen, aber als er sah, dass Harry zurückblieb, verharrte auch er.

„Nun lauf, Dorian!" sagte Harry matt.

„Was ist mit Dir?" fragte Draco vollkommen aus der Puste.

„Ich halte sie auf und lenke sie ab."

Draco starrte ihn an „NEIN!" Wütend schnappte er sich Harrys Arm und zog ihn hinter sich her. „Das werde ich nicht zulassen!"

Draco hörte nicht auf Harrys schwache Widerworte, sondern versuchte den Büschen und umgestürzten Bäumen auszuweichen. Warum gab es hier so viele entwurzelte Bäume?

Die Antwort erhielt Draco auf dem Fuße. Aus der Erde kam ein tiefes Grollen, dann bebte es. „Es ist wirklich sehr punktuell!" rief Lily voller Panik und Faszination. Dumbledore hatte ihnen von den Beben erzählt, die voraussichtlich vor Weihnachten einsetzen würden. Sie waren sehr Ortspezifisch und traf meistens nur einen Platz von maximal 9m2. Etwas Typisches für magische Erdbeben, genauso wie, dass sie hauptsächlich in Wäldern und auf Ackergelände auftrat.

Harry blickte zu Lily und seine Augen weiteten sich panisch. Ohne das Draco etwas hätte tun können, hob Harry seinen Zauberstab und schickte Flüche in Lilys Richtung. Der eine Fluch traf das überraschte Mädchen mitten in die Brust, die anderen Blitze die drei Spinnen hinter ihr.

Lily war verschwunden. So dachten die entsetzten Jungen zuerst, bis ein wildes Zwitschern zu hören war. Ein kleiner Spatz saß im Schnee und schimpfte wild.

„FLIEG!" zischte Sirius, der zwar nicht wusste, warum Harry sie ihn einen Vogel verwandelt hatte, aber warum nicht diese Chance nutzen?!

Nach kurzen Flatterversuchen erhob sich der kleine Vogel ungeschickt in die Luft und hielt sich an einem niedrigen Zweig fest. Sie verlor das Gleichgewicht und hing einen Moment wie eine Fledermaus an dem Zweig, dann flatterte sie wieder in eine richtige Position. Noch immer schimpfte sie wie wild. Erst das leise „flieh!" von Harry ließ sie verstummen. Der Junge sah echt nicht gut aus und einen weiteren Zauber würde er vermutlich nicht heil überstehen, also beschloss Lily widerstrebend zurück zum Schloss zu fliegen und Hilfe zu holen.

Wieder grollte es in der Erde und diesmal war es noch näher. Ein Baum fiel um und nur knapp verfehlten die Zweige der mächtigen Baumkrone die fliehenden Schüler. Das schmatzende Geräusch einer zerschlagenen Spinne machte den Jungen deutlich, dass sie noch immer in höchster Gefahr schwebten. Sie liefen wieder panisch los und hofften die richtige Richtung zu haben.

Sie sprangen über schmale Risse und Steine, sie kletterten über Bäume und durch dichte Zweige. Sie verloren stetig an Kraft und ihre Schritte wurden langsamer. „Oh Merlin, wo sind wir gelandet?", stöhnte Sirius panisch.

„Flieh, Sirius!", sagte Harry leise und Sirius starrte ihn an. Harry war klar, dass Sirius in seiner Animagi-Gestalt vermutlich viel schneller und sicherer nach Hogwarts kommen würde. Bevor Sirius etwas sagen konnte. Grollte es direkt unter ihnen und der Boden zitterte. Harry ging in die Knie, er konnte sich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten. Draco starrte ängstlich in die Nacht hinein und hoffte, dass diesmal kein Baum kippte.

Er hatte Glück.

Er atmete tief durch und blickte zum entkräfteten Gryffindor hinab. Er kniete sich neben ihn und blickte ihn besorgt an. „Ich weiß, dass es jetzt der falsche Augenblick ist, aber…"

„Flieht!" sagte Harry wieder und Draco bekam Angst, wenn er die Ernsthaftigkeit des ehemaligen Gryffindors hörte. Er hatte eigentlich das Gefühl, jetzt alles überstanden zu haben und endlich nach Hause kommen zu können. Er widersprach daher Harry mit einem Kopfschütteln. „Das Beben ist vorbei. Wir werden jetzt zurück ins Schloss gehen. Zurück nach Hause!"

Harry sah ihn mit einem verzweifelten Blick traurig an und wiederholte sein leises panisches: „flieh!"

Draco sollte sich geirrt haben!

Und es blieb keine Zeit mehr, seinen Fehler zu korrigieren. Es hatte sehr viel mehr Risse gegeben, als die wenigen, über die die Jungen gesprungen waren. Die Instabilität des Bodens und die nahen Gruben machten sich jetzt bemerkbar: der Boden verlor an Halt und gab jetzt einfach unter ihnen nach.

Nicht nur Draco schrie auf, als der Boden unter ihren Füßen in eine unbekannte Tiefe wegsackte. Ohne Reaktionsmöglichkeiten sah er, wie erst ein geschwächter Harry in die Tiefe gerissen wurde und auch er keinen Halt mehr fand. Sirius und Severus erging es nicht anders. Sie hatten sich an einen Baum festgehalten, der aber samt Wurzeln in die Tiefe gezogen wurde. Wild kullerten die Jungen den entstehenden Steilabhang hinunter und stießen sich schmerzhaft an Steinen und Ästen. Sirius verlor während des Sturzes seinen Zauberstab. Der Fall war nicht besonders lang, aber die Landung auf einem Steinplateau sehr hart. Draco blinzelte sogleich gegen den einsetzenden Schwindel an.

Als es um ihn herum ein wenig stiller wurde, rappelte er sich mühsam auf und wich in letzter Sekunde einem großen Felsbrocken aus, der über die kleine Plattform hinausschoss und mit Dracos Zauberstab in der Dunkelheit der Erde verschwand. Das erneute Beben hatte jetzt endlich nachgelassen und Draco traute sich seine Augen ganz zuöffnen und sich vorsichtig in der nachtschwarzen Dunkelheit umzusehen. Es war schwer die lähmende Panik abzuschütteln und wirklich etwas wahrzunehmen. Neben ihm lag Sirius, er blutete aus der Nase, war verdreckt und schien Schmerzen im Bauchbereich zu haben, war aber am Leben.

Ein leises Ächzen, sagte ihm, dass auch Severus lebte, auch wenn er nicht wusste, wo dieser war. Alle Zauberstäbe waren verschwunden und so hatten sie kein Licht. „Severus? Ha… Adrian!" rief Draco in die einsetzende Stille hinein. Nur das hohle Echo kam zurück. Es war unheimlich, kalt und beängstigend.

„Hier!" kam die leise Stimme von Severus aus der Dunkelheit. Draco schätzte, dass Severus links von ihm war und er krabbelte vorsichtig zur Kante der Plattform. Unter ihm sah er nur Schwärze. Eigentlich hatte er nie gedacht Höhenangst zu haben, aber bei der undurchdringlichen Dunkelheit und der nur erahnten Tiefe wurde ihm ganz anders.

Erschrocken schrie er auf, als eine Hand aus der Dunkelheit auftauchte. Draco wich zurück. „Dorian! Bei Salazar hilf mir hoch!" Draco zuckte wieder zusammen, beugte sich aber wieder über die Kante und wollte seinem Freund und Paten hoch helfen, als ihm ein Gedanke kam. „Ist Adrian bei Dir?" fragte Draco leise, um bloß kein erneutes Echo hervorzurufen.

„Keine Ahnung! Dieser Vorsprung ist extrem schmal und ich kann mein Bein nicht bewegen."

„Schitt", fluchte Sirius. Er kam stöhnend zu Draco gekrabbelt und wollte helfen. „Ist Dein Zauberstab auch weg?"

Draco ahnte, dass Severus sein Gesicht verzog. „Ja", knurrte dieser auch schon bestätigend.

„Komm, lass uns Dich hoch holen", sagte Draco matt und griff nach Severus' Hand. Auch Sirius griff zu und mit vereinten Kräften schafften sie es den Slytherin auf die stabile Plattform zu hieven. Severus stöhnte vor Schmerz auf. Sein Bein war wirklich gebrochen und vermutlich war diese Aktion nicht sehr sinnvoll gewesen, aber da unten hätten sie ihn nicht lassen können.

Draco horchte in die Stille hinein. Nichts war zu hören. Kein Wind wehte hier und nur ein leises Tropfen durchbrach die Stille. „Adrian" flüsterte Draco ängstlich in die Dunkelheit und lauschte auf eine Antwort. Ihm war kalt, aber die Kälte kam nicht nur von außen, sondern auch in seinem Innern herrschte eine Arktis. Was wäre, wenn Harry jetzt wirklich in die Tiefe gefallen wäre und tot war? Er war doch schon so geschwächt. Einen so tiefen Fall würde er vermutlich auch nicht überleben. Die wilde Magie, die magische Kinder oft vor Unfällen schützte, war in direkter Anwesendheit von Magie weniger aktiv, als auf neutralen Boden. Dies hier war kein neutraler Boden…

Plötzlich grollte es wieder. Es war etwas weiter weg, aber die Jungen hörten trotzdem das Umstürzen von Bäumen. Felsbrocken rollten geräuschvoll in die Tiefen des Abgrundes. Ein dumpfer Laut drang an Sirius' Ohr und er setzte sich vorsichtig auf.

„Wie weit ist Dein Vorsprung von der Plattform entfernt?" fragte Sirius leise. Die Stimmung war angespannt, aber in diesem Moment war die Feindseligkeit zwischen den Jungen in den Hintergrund gerückt. Es gab Wichtigeres zu tun, als sich zu streiten.

Severus grollte. „Spinn nicht rum, Black. Der ist nicht breit genug, damit dort noch wer sein könnte. Ich habe meine Umgebung abgetastet gehabt. Da war nichts!"

„Wie weit?"

„20 Zentimeter weit und ca. 50 Zentimeter tief", zischte Severus. „Ein Teil ist abgebrochen und ich konnte mich dort nur noch halten, weil dort eine dicke Wurzel zum festhalten war."

Sirius war wieder an der Kante und machte Anstalten hinunter zu klettern. „Nein!" fluchte Draco.

„Ich will doch nur nachsehen, ob Adrian dort ist!"

Sirius schwang seine Beine über die Kante und atmete tief durch. Er sah nicht, wohin er musste. Unter ihm war nur Dunkelheit. Vorsichtig tastete er mit den Füßen nach Boden, fand aber nichts. Er müsste ganz den Worten von Severus vertrauen. Keine leichte Aufgabe.

Er schloss die Augen und stieß sich dann vorsichtig ab. Dracos Hand hielt seine panisch umklammert, aber Sirius fand festen Boden unter seinen Füßen und im stehenden Zustand konnte er den Slytherin auch noch in die Augen blicken, obwohl er auf dem anderen Vorsprung stand. Vorsichtig ging er in die Knie und stellte schnell fest, dass Severus Recht hatte. Hier konnte nichts sein. Der Vorsprung war an der breitesten Stelle höchstens 50 Zentimeter breit.

„Adrian! Wo bist Du?" flüsterte er in die Stille. Er machte sich riesigen Sorgen um den Jungen. ‚Adrian Jericle' hatte eine Art, die etwas in ihm berührte. Von Anfang an. Auch ohne Vertrauen und ohne die geringste Kenntnis, hatte Sirius doch den Worten von dem Slytherin gelauscht. Sie waren nicht dumm oder überheblich gewesen. Sie hatten ein stabiles Fundament, welches für das gesamte Handeln des Slytherins maßgeblich war. Konsequent arbeitete er an seinem Ziel. Dabei wandte er sich gegen jeden, der sich menschenunwürdig verhielt, ob Freund oder Feind.

Sirius wollte diesem Jungen nicht nur helfen, weil er als Gryffindor dazu verpflichtet war, sondern weil er eine Verantwortung als Mensch hatte. Als Teil der Gesellschaft. Aber wie sollte er ihn finden? Dann kam ihm ein genialer Gedanke. Wenn als Mensch in dieser Dunkelheit nichts sehen konnte, vielleicht könnte er als Hund etwas riechen. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, ob seine Energie für die Verwandlung ausreichte oder die Verwandlung ihm schaden könnte, nahm er die Gestalt eines schwarzen Hundes an.

Die Luft war erfüllt von frischer Erde, Kälte und Blut. Die Schmerzen in seinem Bauch schob er einfach in den Hintergrund, auch wenn er als Hund dem Drang zu winseln kaum widerstehen konnte.

Den Geruch von Adrian kannte Sirius nicht wirklich und konnte ihn daher auch nicht so richtig ausmachen. Fast hatte er das Gefühl, dass James in der Nähe war, aber er wurde von Dracos Frage „Hast Du was?" unterbrochen.

Sirius verwandelte sich schnell zurück und verlor fast den Halt auf dem schmalen Erdstreifen. Einige Steine und Erdklumpen brachen ab und fielen in die Tiefe. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis der Aufprall zu hören war.

Sirius schüttelte es.

Aus der hockenden Position richtete er sich vorsichtig auf, damit Draco ihn sehen konnte. Dabei stieß er sich an einem dicken Stein, der aus der Steilwand ragte. „Nein!" sagte Sirius enttäuscht.

Er hielt sich dabei umständlich an dem Stein fest und betastete ihn dabei ein wenig. Er stellte fest, dass er feucht war. Es war aber kein Wasser, dass spürte Sirius. Wasser wäre schon längst gefroren. Wasser war flüssiger und nicht so schmierig.

Panik durchströmte seinen Körper mal wieder. Zaghaft tastete er sich auf diesem Steinpodest, welches höchstens 30 Zentimeter Auflagefläche hatte, vor. Er hätte schreien können, als er auf einen kalten aber weichen Widerstand stieß. Er wagte es erst gar nicht weiter zu fühlen, denn sehen konnte er nichts. Sirius versuchte auszumachen, wie der schmale Körper des Jungen dort lag. Schließlich griff er vorsichtig nach dem Arm von Harry und zog ihn zu sich herunter. Es war ein Wunder, dass der Junge auf diesem schmalen Teil liegen geblieben war. Fünf Zentimeter weiter und nichts hätte den Fall in die bodenlose Tiefe gestoppt. Sirius wusste nicht, ob er über das geringe Gewicht des Jungen dankbar sein sollte, oder besorgt.

„Ich hab ihn!" hauchte Sirius aufgeregt und hörte das erleichterte Ausatmen der Slytherins.

„Wie geht es ihm?" fragte Severus unsicher. Sirius vermutete, dass ‚Dorian' sich diese Frage nicht traute. Die Antwort könnte zu schrecklich sein.

„Ich weiß nicht, er hat wohl viel Blut verloren. Ich versuche ihn zu uns herüber zu tragen."

„Sei bloß vorsichtig!" sagte Draco panisch.

Die nächsten Minuten waren durchzogen von unheimlichen Geräuschen und Flüchen. Selbst wenn Sirius etwas gesehen hätte, wäre diese Aktion schwierig gewesen, aber so musste er sich auf sein Gespür verlassen. Es war teilweise sehr knapp und Sirius hätte mehr als einmal fast das Gleichgewicht verloren, aber er schaffte es schließlich.

Draco und Severus (so gut er es mit einem gebrochenen Bein konnte) halfen den leblosen Körper von Harry empor zu hieven. Sirius kletterte schließlich allein hoch.

Müde lehnte Sirius sich an die Wand und schloss die Augen. Ein heftiger Hustenanfall schüttelte seinen Körper. Die Schmerzen waren jetzt nicht nur im Bauchbereich, sondern auch in der Brust. Hoffentlich war dies alles nur ein schlimmer Albtraum. Es konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Es war kurz vor Weihnachten und er war nicht mit Remus, Peter oder James unterwegs. Solche Abenteuer fanden doch sonst nur mit seinen Freunden statt. Wie hatte das alles nur passieren können.

„Mir ist kalt!" sagte Severus leise mit gebrochener Stimme. Draco nickte. Er wusste, dass es niemand sehen würde, aber im Moment machte ihm die Körpertemperatur von Harry viel mehr Sorgen. Ihm war kalt, aber Harry war ein Eiszapfen. Das unregelmäßige Bewegen des Brustkorbes sagte zwar deutlich, dass Harry noch lebte, aber das getrocknete Blut in den schwarzen Haaren war kein gutes Zeichen. Draco hatte Harrys Körper an seinen herangezogen und versuchte ihn zu wärmen. Sie würden hier warten müssen, bis Hilfe kam, denn von alleine kamen sie hier nicht raus. Auf Verletzungen konnte Draco keine Rücksicht nehmen, denn das war ein Gebiet, indem er eine totale Niete war. Jetzt hätte er es gebrauchen können, aber ohne Licht und ohne Zauberstab war es unmöglich entsprechend zu handeln.

„Mir ist auch kalt", sagte Sirius in einem relativ neutralen Ton.

„Kuschelt Euch zusammen, damit ihr Euch gegenseitig wärmt", sagte Draco barsch und legte Harrys Hände unter den zerrissenen Mantel. Draco saß aufrecht an die Wand angelehnt und hielt Harry auf seinem Schoß fest umschlungen. Den warmen Wintermantel um sie beide gelegt und die Beine möglichst nah am Körper. Die Kälte griff trotzdem nach jeder einzelnen Zelle ihrer Körper und brachte sie zum zittern.

Er hörte leises Fluchen und blaffte die beiden an, dass sie still sein sollten. Sie waren hier nicht in Hogwarts und hier gab es keine Häuser. Wenn sie nicht zusammenarbeiten würden, dann würden sie vermutlich sehr schnell verlieren.

Danach herrschte Ruhe. Draco legte Harry Kopf an seine Schulter und wickelte dann den Schal um sie beide. Er spürte jetzt den schwachen Atem von Harry an seinem Hals. Eine neue Gänsehaut überzog seinen Nackenbereich. Er war Harry nie so nah gewesen und es war ein eigenartiges Gefühl, aber es war kein falsches. Sie gehörten irgendwie zusammen und mussten dies gemeinsam durchstehen. Es war ihre Aufgabe.

Dracos Augen fielen zu, flogen aber auf, als er ein leises grantiges Flüstern und fahrige Bewegungen neben sich wahrnahm. „Was ist bei Euch los?" zischte er. Er zitterte vor Kälte.

„Ich versuche nur Snape, von seinen Schmerzen abzulenken!" zischte Sirius und Draco grinste zynisch.

„Aha… warum küsst Du ihn nicht. Ich glaube, dass würde ihn von allem Ablenken und ihr hättet wieder etwas zum Streiten!" woher dieser Gedanke kam, wusste Draco nicht, aber er fand ihn sehr amüsant und unterhaltsam. Ein deutliches Zeichen, dass es auch Draco nicht gut gehen konnte.

„Du spinnst!" zischte Sirius und Severus gleichzeitig.

„Ja, vielleicht!"

Sirius rutschte noch etwas näher an Draco, damit auch sie sich etwas gegenseitig wärmen konnten, sehr viel half es nicht, dafür waren ihre Kleidung zu stark beschädigt und die Verletzungen zu Energie raubend.

Mit Entsetzen beobachtet Draco, wie sich eine weiße Flocke auf seine schwarzen Schuhe setzte. Bis jetzt hatten sie noch Glück gehabt, weil es trocken war, aber wenn der Schnee ihre Sachen durchweichte, dann sanken ihre Überlebenschancen radikal.

Wieder trat Stille ein, in der alle ihren Gedanken nachhingen. Draco wusste nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war, aber Sirius' Stimme schreckte ihn hoch. „Snape?! Sag, dass Du nur schläfst!"

„Wenn er schläft, kann er nicht antworten"

„Nein, aber aufwachen!" zischte Sirius zurück. Er schüttelte Severus Körper leicht, aber auch dieser Slytherin hatte das Bewusstsein verloren.

„Wenn wir nicht bald Hilfe bekommen, dann können wir uns gleich in die Tiefe werfen!" zischte Sirius barsch. Er zog den ungeliebten Körper näher zu sich, um die Lebensfunktionen überwachen zu können. Severus Körper war warm und anschmiegsam. Ohne Bewusstsein und Verstand konnte man mit jedem Menschen machen was man wollte und Sirius wollte jetzt eine bequemere Sitzposition und schmiegte sich schließlich an den warmen Körper auf seinem Schoß. Hätte er nicht so eine panische Angst und wäre ihm nicht so eiskalt, dann würde er jetzt vermutlich sofort einschlafen können.

Ein leises Schniefen ertönte, aber beide noch wachen Jungen waren sich nicht sicher, von wem es kam. Beide hatten Tränen in den Augen und die Angst war in ihren Gesichtszügen deutlich abzulesen. Sie kommentierten es daher auch nicht und beobachteten eher, wie die Schneeflocken sich langsam zu einer geschlossenen Decke zusammenfanden.

Wären Todesser hier, dann hätten diese nicht nur wegen der nichtvorhandenen Zauberstäbe gute Chancen. Die jungen Zauberer waren halb erfroren und konnten sich kaum bewegen. Klare Gedanken und lebensrettende Handlungen waren einfach nicht mehr möglich.

Dracos Augen fielen erschöpft zu und sein letzter Gedanke war „Jetzt ist alles vorbei!", denn auch Sirius hatte den Kampf gegen die Erschöpfung vor einer Weile verloren. Nun könnte niemand mehr auf die leisen Rufe in den Tiefen des Waldes antworten. Draco hörte sie noch nicht, sonst hätte er vielleicht noch ein wenig durchgehalten. Die rettenden Stimmen waren einfach noch zu weit entfernt.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

tbc

Und es geht bald weiter…. Wann wird man die Jugendlichen finden? Noch rechtzeitig? Welche Erkenntnisse wird dieses Ereignis mit sich bringen? -- und mir bitte nicht den Kopf abreißen wollen... knuddel


	37. Nervenaufreibende Umbrüche Kap 8

Titel: Ein Leben wie die Zukunft

Autor: Momixis

Zeit: spielt nach „Halbblutprinz"

Kapitel: 8/9

Teil: 5/9

Paare: Es kommen viele der typischen Paare vor, aber Hauptpersonen werden Harry und Draco sein… (später auch als Paar)

Warnungen: Slash, Charadeath, lange Geschichte, unterschiedlich lange Kapitel….

Inhalt: Harry und Draco sind durch die Zeit gereist und nun haben sie die Chance etwas zu verändern. Harry will diese Möglichkeit nutzen ohne die Menschen, die ihm wichtig sind in Gefahr zu bringen. Wird er es schaffen? Wird er alleine den Weg gehen können? Welche Rolle wird Draco zu Teil? Und halten die Rumtreiber und die anderen Schüler von Harry? Was denkt Dumbledore?

MIR GEHÖRT NICHTS UND ICH VERDIENE DAMIT AUCH KEIN GELD!

* * *

Danke an die Reviewer!!

So sehr mich Eure Reviews auch begeistert haben und ich Euch allen total dankbar bin, so sehr bin ich gerade gefrustet, da mein Auto in der Werkstatt ist und ich im Moment noch nicht weiß, wie teuer es wird und wie ich meine Arbeit ohne Auto schaffen soll... daher gehe ich jetzt nicht auf jeden einzelnen ein, auch wenn es vermutlich meine Stimmung bessern würde... ich nehme mir aber vor, es im nächsten Kap wieder nachzuholen... ich bin Euch jedenfalls allen SEHR dankbar...

o-- für alle Schokolade hinstell... als Trostpflaster... laut Lupin soll es ja fast immer helfen

_knuddel_ Eure Momixis

* * *

Teil V

**Nervenaufreibende Umbrüche**

Kapitel 8

**Tickende Erschöpfung**

„SIRIUS!"

„SNAPE!"

„MR. JERICLE, MR. MOSNAY!"

„ADRIAN"

„MR. BLACK!"

„SIRIUS!"

Laute Rufe von sieben verschiedenen Personen hallten durch den dunklen Wald, blieben aber stets unbeantwortet. Vier Erwachsene und drei Schüler stapften durch das dichte Unterholz. Ein kleiner Spatz flog über ihren Köpfen. Aufgeregt zwitschernd und alles andere als flugsicher (Immer wieder vergaß Lily, dass sie die ganze Zeit ihre Flügel schlagen musste, was bei der Kälte ganz schön anstrengend war.)

„Sind Sie sicher, dass es sich nicht um einen makaberen Scherz handelt, Mr. Potter?!" fragte eine zweifelnde McGonagall barsch. Sie humpelte noch leicht, aber das war neben der Erinnerung alles, was ihr vom Hogsmeadwochenende geblieben war. Auch das würde vergehen.

„Sicher nicht, Professor!" antwortete James zum wiederholten Male auf diese Frage.

„Wenn es ein Scherz hätte werden sollen, dann wäre Sirius bestimmt nicht dabei", fügte Remus als Erklärung hinzu. Er blickte nach rechts, wo ein zerknirschter Slytherin lief. Sanuel hatte nichts gesagt, aber Remus wusste, dass der Japaner sich die Mitschuld am Verschwinden von Adrian gab und damit auch an dem Nichtwiederauftauchen der anderen drei Schüler. Warum das so war, dass wusste Remus dann doch nicht so genau.

Remus wollte Sanuel tröstend die Hand auf die Schulter legen, aber dieser schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf. Die Augen wanderten unaufhörlich durch die Dunkelheit, immer auf der Suche nach irgendwelchen Hinweisen. Wieder stiegen sie über abgebrochene Zweige und umgefallene Bäume.

Mit jedem Schritt wurde die Angst und Sorge größer. Der Schneefall hatte zugenommen und bedeckte nun vermutlich langsam alle Spuren der Schüler. Niemand sagte es, aber die Befürchtung, dass die vier Schüler schwer verletzt hier irgendwo lagen und kurz vorm erfrieren waren, gab ihnen allen neue Energie, jagte aber auch den Angstschweiß in ihre Gesichter. Die kalten Windböen wehten ihnen die Schneeflocken in die Augen und nagten unaufhörlich an ihrer Hoffnung, die Vermissten unbeschadet finden zu können.

„Hier ist Blut!" rief Milerudis. Ihre Stimme hallte durch den Wald und einen Moment hielten alle ihren Atem an. Albus Dumbledore eilte zu der Verteidigungslehrerin und er analysierte das Blut. Es war eindeutig menschlich. Es war nicht sehr viel, aber es deutete trotzdem auf eine ernste Verletzung hin.

„Wir müss'n se se'r bald find'n!" sagte Hagrid und brach einen Zweig ab, damit sie weiter gehen konnten.

„Hagrid, was ist hier bloß geschehen?" fragte McGonagall entsetzt, als sie über einen weiteren meterdicken umgekippten Baum kletterte. „Das Beben, Professor. Es hat ne g'ringe Reichweite, aber ist kräftig und sorgt für se'r starke Schäden. Hab' aber och schon viel schlimm'res ges'n."

Niemand wagte nachzufragen, was denn noch alles passieren könnte. Sie stiegen über abgebrochene Zweige und kleineres Geröll. „Wenn wir se nich' bald find'n, dann wird'n se erfro'ren sein", brummte Hagrid, als er einen dicken Ast aus den Weg schaffte und dabei eine kleine Schneewolke auf ihn hinab fiel.

„Sie haben doch ihre Zauberstäbe!" warf Milerudis zuversichtlich ein. Sie spürte die Gefahr des Waldes. Als Teilveela spürte man so etwas, aber sie wollte nicht, dass die Hoffnung unterging. Auch Dumbledore spürte die Gefahr und konnte sie doch nicht begreifen. Die vier vermissten Jungen waren weder dumm, noch ungeschickt. Es waren keine unbegabten Erstklässler mehr. Sie würden sich zu helfen wissen.

„Oh!"

Hagrid war stehen geblieben und blickte erschrocken auf den Boden hinab.

„Oh!" mehr sagte er auch jetzt nicht.

„Was ist Hagrid?" fragte Dumbledore, als er geschickt und fast elegant durch die dichte Krone einer Kastanie kletterte. Als der Schulleiter neben Hagrid stehen blieb, hob er fragend seine Augenbraue und blickte Hagrid interessiert an.

„Was ist das?" rief Remus erschrocken. Er stand nur einen Meter entfernt. Eigentlich hatte er gedacht, alle größeren Tiere dieses Waldes zu kennen, aber er hatte sich offenbar geirrt. Diesem Wesen war er noch nie begegnet und er war im Grunde sehr dankbar dafür.

„Es handelt sich hierbei um eine Acromantula. Es ist ein Jungtier. Und die kommen ursprünglich aus Rumänien, haben sich aber von dort in viele dichte Wälder verteilt. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass sie sich in diesem Wald angesiedelt hatten", sagte Dumbledore mit nachdenklicher Mine.

„Hagrid!" rief McGonagall entsetzt, als sie den zerknirschten Ausdruck auf dessen Gesicht erblickte. Auch die Tränen in den Augenwinkeln blieben ihr nicht verborgen.

„Ich denke, wir sollten erst einmal weiter suchen, bevor wir uns diesem Thema widmen. Komm Hagrid. Jetzt wissen wir wenigstens, dass unsere Vermissten wirklich einer wahren Bedrohung ausgesetzt waren oder sogar noch sind", sagte der Schulleiter und so schluckte auch Hagrid seine Trauer herunter und sie machten sich wieder auf den Weg.

Sie suchten weiter. Sie fanden noch mehr Spinnen, einige waren tot, andere nur geschockt. Das einzige Gute an den Riesenspinnen war, dass sie so, genau wussten, auf dem richtigen Weg zu sein und das wirklich etwas passiert war. Die Jungen hatten sich nicht nur im Wald verlaufen. Sie schwebten in Lebensgefahr.

Lily zwitscherte wie verrückt. Die klagenden Laute waren deutlicher als jedes gesprochene Wort. James fing Lily sanft ein und setzte sie in seine Kapuze, damit sie sich aufwärmen konnte. „Wir werden sie finden und ihnen wird es gut gehen. Du weißt doch selbst, wie gut Adrian kämpfen kann und Sirius lässt sich auch nicht einfach unterkriegen. Zusammen werden sie es schon schaffen!" James hörte sich nicht so zuversichtlich an, wie er es gerne gehabt hätte. Lily kommentierte es nur mit einem tieftraurigen Ton des Schmerzes.

Remus lächelte leicht. Er wusste von den Gefühlen, die James für das rothaarige Mädchen hegte, vielleicht würden die beiden Gryffindors durch diese Katastrophe zueinander finden. Trotz des einen oder anderen gemeinsamen Dates hatte sich noch nichts Stabiles entwickelt, James verpatzte es immer wieder. Warum mussten nur so entsetzliche Dinge geschehen, bevor man zu schätzen lernte, was man hat. Dass es den vier Jungen nicht gut gehen konnte, wusste Remus. Es lag in der Luft. Er spürte es. Den Schmerz und die Angst und die Verzweiflung. Die Jungen kämpften um ihr Leben.

Er spürte die Gefahr und konnte es doch nicht benennen. Er fürchtete um das Leben seines Freundes und das der Slytherins. Was war ihnen nur passiert?

Remus blickte zu Sanuel, der sichtlich besorgt durch das Dickicht lief. „ADRIAN!" rief der junge Slytherin und der Schmerz war daraus zu hören. Remus begriff, dass Adrian ein SEHR guter Freund UND ein Vorbild, eine Alternative und eine Perspektive war. Ein Junge der den Slytherins zeigte, was Stolz ist, ihnen zeigte, dass auch Slytherin eine Wahl hatte. Keine Wahl zwischen Todesser und Flucht, sondern jede Entscheidung wurde möglich. Adrian zeigte es jeden Tag wieder und irgendwann würde diese Nachricht bei allen Schülern ankommen.

Remus zuckte zusammen. Ein leises Ticken, wie von einer kleinen Uhr, war an sein Ohr gedrungen. Er wusste nicht, woher mitten im Wald eine Uhr herkommen sollte, aber wenn bei der Suche nach Adrian etwas Seltsames auftauchte, musste es mit diesem Jungen im Zusammenhang stehen. Remus lief los. Er achtete nicht auf die Lehrer und die anderen. Er folgte dem Geräusch. Er folgte seinem Instinkt. Er musste durch dicke Büsche und über umgefallene Bäume. Ohne dieses Ticken im Ohr wäre er hier nicht langgegangen. Umso weiter er ging, umso deutlicher wurde das Geräusch. Remus wusste, dass er auf dem richtigen Weg war.

Es war ein unheimliches Geräusch, denn es gehörte hier nicht her. Es bedeutete Gefahr. Die Zeit lief ab. Remus beschleunigte seine Schritte. Er reagierte nicht auf die Stimmen der Lehrer, die seine Namen riefen.

Die Angst schürte ihm die Kehle zu. Die Bäume, Büsche und die herumliegenden Zweige machten das Vorankommen schwierig. Oft strauchelte er, lief aber unbeirrt weiter, kämpfte sich durch widerspenstige Zweige, ignorierte die Kälte und die Dornen. Er lief so schnell er konnte mit der Gewissheit, dass wenn er zu spät kam, dass dann Adrian oder ein anderer Junge verloren war.

Remus stolperte und fiel unsanft zu Boden. Sofort rappelte er sich wieder auf und wollt weiterlaufen, als er bemerkte, dass das Ticken näher war, auch wenn es nicht lauter wurde.

„SIRIUS? ADRIAN? MOSNAY? SNAPE?" rief er panisch in die Stille und Dunkelheit hinein. Aber keine Antwort kam zu hm zurück, nur ein dumpfer Hall war zu vernehmen. „Lumos", flüsterte Remus leise und er erschauderte. Keine zwei Meter vor ihm war einfach kein Boden mehr da. Langsam und sehr vorsichtig rutschte er an die Kante heran. Mit vor Furch großen Augen blickte er in die Finsternis, aus der deutlich das unbeirrte Ticken kam.

„Sirius? Adrian?", rief er ängstlich. Er konnte nicht viel sehen, wusste aber, dass die vermissten Schüler da unten waren. Er wusste es einfach.

Remus schrak zusammen, als ein „Periculum!" hinter ihm in die Luft geschickt wurde. James stand mit blassen Gesicht dort, aber vom Laufen waren die Wangen gerötet. Lily saß in seiner Kapuze und fiepte kläglich.

Langsam senkte James seinen Zauberstab. Die Gryffindors wussten, dass die Lehrer bald hier eintreffen würden, aber vielleicht war es dann schon zu spät? Vielleicht war es jetzt schon zu spät.

Auch wenn Lily zurzeit ein Vogel war, konnte sie nicht helfen. Als Spatz sah sie in der undurchdringlichen Dunkelheit noch weniger als ein Mensch. Remus sah James hilflos an.

„Ich frag mich echt, warum ich fast mehr Angst um Adrians Leben habe, als um das von Sirius", sagte James zerknirscht. Remus zuckte zurück. Er machte sich um beide Jungen große Sorgen und selbst das verwunderte ihn schon sehr, aber James Standpunkt war so anders und untypisch. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. Ganz und gar nicht.

James nahm einen Zweig in die linke Hand und seufzte, dann ließ er den Ast in Flammen aufgehen. Mit einem leichten Schwung warf er ihn in die Tiefen des Abgrundes. Es war ein magisches Feuer und erlosch daher nicht. Remus rief ein „Wingardium Leviosa" und der Zweig schwebte in der Dunkelheit.

Die flackernden Flammen brachten nur wenig Licht und so sahen die Jungen nicht sehr viel. Aber sie konnten erkennen, dass überall Steine und abgebrochene Bäume lagen. Ein Baum hielt einen schmalen Felsvorsprung vor dem sicheren Absturz. Wirklich stabil sah es nicht aus und keinen Augenblick später fiel ein Stein von der Wand hinab und brachte die Platte zum Schwingen. Steinplatte und Baum lockerten sich aus ihrer Verkeilung und krachten in die Tiefe. Ein dumpfer Knall zeugte davon, dass die Steinplatte am Boden zerbarst. Remus und James waren bei dem lauten Geräusch zusammen gezuckt, aber auch weiterhin reagierten die Vermissten nicht auf ihre Rufe.

Remus ließ den brennenden Zweig weiter hinunter schweben. Der Lichtkegel war relativ klein und nur die dünne reflektierende Schneeschicht verbreitete das notwendige Licht. Viel konnte man immer noch nicht erkennen, bis plötzlich Remus die Luft anhielt. Etwas Rotes war im schwachen Licht aufgeflackert. Auch James atmete stoßweise, während Remus den Zweig näher schweben ließ…

Das Licht enthüllte unter einer dünnen Schneeschicht vier Gestalten, die eng zusammengerückt saßen. Sie rührten sich nicht.

„Oh, Gott!" stöhnte Remus und schlug die freie Hand vor den Mund.

Noch immer hörte er das Ticken… noch immer bedeutete es Gefahr… Es machte ihm Angst. Die vier Gestalten wirkten so leblos und verlassen…

„Wir haben sie gefunden!", hauchte James. „Wir haben sie tatsächlich gefunden!"

Zum Glück erschienen jetzt die Lehrer. Vorneweg liefen Hagrid und Dumbledore.

Erst waren auch die Lehrer erschrocken und dann endlich begannen sie die Schüler zu bergen. Es dauerte fast zwei Stunden, bis die Schüler in der Obhut von Madam Pomfrey versorgt wurden. Alle vier lebten noch… aber die gesundheitlichen Folgen waren unbekannt.

ooooooooooooo

Als alle zurück im Schloss waren, verwandelte Dumbledore Lily zurück. Es war nicht einfach, einen Zauber einer anderen Person aufzuheben und Adrians Zauber war korrekt, fehlerfrei und mächtig gewesen. Der seltsame Junge schwebte jetzt allerdings in akuter Lebensgefahr und sie konnten nicht darauf warten, dass er den Fluch selbst zurück nahm.

Selten war die Medihexe so aufgelöst und panisch um das Leben eines ihrer Schüler besorgt gewesen. Die Anderen hatten schwere Verletzungen und litten an einer starken Unterkühlung. Bleibende Schäden waren nicht ausgeschlossen. Sie waren allerdings so gut wie über den Berg, auch wenn sie noch nicht aus dem Koma erwacht waren. Die gebrochenen Knochen waren schnell geheilt, aber die physische Kognition war noch immer sehr fraglich und Madam Pomfrey umsorgte ihre Schützlinge bestmöglich.

Morgen war Heiligabend und keiner der vier Schüler würden dieses Jahr Weihnachten zu Hause feiern können. Seit einem ganzen Tag lagen sie regungslos in ihren Betten und ein spezieller Zauber überwachte ihren Zustand. Ihre Gesichter waren fast so weiß wie die Bettwäsche, aber sie lebten!

Dumbledore hatte von Lily Evans mittlerweile die ganze Geschichte erfahren, jedenfalls den abendlichen Teil. Die schulischen Ereignisse aus dem Muggelkunde-Unterricht hatte eine erschöpfte und besorgte Gryzabel ihm widerstrebend gebeichtet.

Der junge Slytherin verwunderte ihn doch immer wieder. Er hatte ganz offensichtlich eine Stellung gegen Voldemort eingenommen, aber warum? Welches Ziel verfolgte er und warum war er geflüchtet? Wie hatte Adrian die Zeit zwischen dem Unterricht und dem Aufeinandertreffen im Wald verbracht? Wo war er in dieser Zwischenzeit gewesen? Woher kamen die vielen Verletzungen? Dumbledore kannte die Antworten nicht. Er hatte es aufgegeben externe Informationen über ‚Mosnay' und ‚Jericle' erhalten zu wollen. Niemand kannte diese Jungen.

Entweder hatten sie eine sehr versteckte Existenz oder ihr Leben war eine Lüge. Wenn es eine Lüge war, was war dann die Wahrheit? Woher kamen diese Jungen? Was wollten sie in Hogwarts? Wie war ihr Verhältnis zueinander? Es hatte sich laut Lily Evans verändert. Warum sonst hätte ‚Dorian Mosnay' auf die Suche nach ‚Adrian Jericle' gehen sollen? Sonst hätte der Blonde den Schwarzhaarigen nicht so fürsorglich umarmt. Sonst hätte der Slytherin seinen Cousin nicht krampfhaft vor dem sicheren Tod bewahrt. Sonst hätte das alles ganz anders ausgesehen.

Dumbledore war verwirrt. Was war zwischen den Jungen, dass ‚Dorian' seine Meinung so plötzlich änderte und auch seinen Freunden, die aus bekannten Todesserhaushalten kamen, den Rücken zukehrte, nur um ‚Adrian Jericle' folgen zu können.

Der Schulleiter war gerade von Madam Pomfrey über den aktuellen Stand der gesundheitlichen Fortschritte aufgeklärt worden. Noch nie hatte ein magisches Erdebeben solche schlimmen Konsequenzen hier im verbotenen Wald mit sich getragen. Vor etwa 55 Jahren war ein unvorsichtiger Dorfbewohner von einem herabfallenden Ast erschlagen worden. Vielen Dorfbewohnern und Beamten war bewusst, dass dies das Resultat aus Pech und Unvorsicht war. Ein Unfall halt, der allerdings dafür sorgte, dass für Schüler eine allgemeine Ausgangssperre verhängt wurde. Zur Sicherheit immer dann, wenn es wahrscheinlich wurde, dass das Beben in der Nähe war. Auch dieses Jahr war es wieder so, aber trotzdem waren Schüler aus dem Schloss gekommen. Dumbledore wusste nicht, wer das Eingangsportal offen gelassen hatte. Es gab keinen Lehrer, der sich erinnerte das Tor geöffnet zu haben und dadurch den Versiegelungszauber neutralisiert hatte. Aber sonst hätte kein Schüler die Möglichkeit gehabt das Schloss zu verlassen, auch kein ‚Adrian Jericle'!

oooooooooo

Das Erste, was Draco wahrnahm, war pure Erschöpfung. Er fühlte sich total ausgelaugt und gelähmt. Undeutlich nahm er wahr, dass ihm ein Trank verabreicht wurde. Das flüssige Zeug hatte einen bitteren Geschmack und rein instinktiv schluckte er das milchige Gebräu. Aber selbst für eine ablehnende Regung war Draco zu erschöpft. Seine Augen blieben zu und ziemlich schnell nahm der Schlaf ihn wieder mit in eine Welt ohne Grenzen und Regeln. Nur hier konnte er wirklich frei sein.

Als Draco das nächste Mal erwachte, hörte er Stimmen und ihm war kalt. Er fragte sich, warum niemand sich über die winterlichen Temperaturen beschwerte. Mühsam versuchte Draco seine Decke höher zu ziehen, aber er konnte seine Arme kaum bewegen. Frustriert stöhnte er auf. Die Stimmen kamen nun näher, aber Draco konnte nicht verstehen, was sie sagten.

Alles kam wie durch eine dicke Nebelwand zu ihm und vorsichtig versuchte er seine Augen zu öffnen. Es gelang ihm, auch wenn die Sicht genauso verschwommen war, wie die akustische Wahrnehmung.

Er sah drei Gestalten neben seinem Bett stehen. Offensichtlich sprachen sie mit ihm, denn ihre Münder bewegten sich unregelmäßig. Draco blinzelte und zog wieder an seiner Bettdecke. Irgendjemand der Personen schien Erbarmen mit ihm zu haben und wickelte ihn fest in die warme Decke ein. Er seufzte wollig auf, als ein Zauber nun wirklich für die nötige Wärme sorgte. Er schloss kurz die Augen und versuchte die gesprochenen Worte zu verstehen. Einzelne Worte und Satzfetzen drangen zu seinem Gehirn durch: „Mosnay…Sie schaffen… tot… Freunde…. Sorgen… große Gefahr…"

Draco runzelte erschöpft seine Stirn. Die Worte ergaben einfach keinen wirklichen Sinn. Er öffnete den Mund, um ihnen zu sagen, dass sie deutlicher reden sollten, aber nur ein undeutliches Gebrabbel verließ seine Lippen. Er beschloss, dass es keinen Zweck hatte und schloss den Mund wieder. Sehr bald wurde er ihm leicht geöffnet, als die Öffnung einer Phiole sich zwischen seine Lippen schob und wieder diese bittere milchige Substanz in seinen Mundraum floss. Draco zwang sich zu schlucken und die kühle Flüssigkeit floss seine Speiseröhre entlang. Er konnte richtig spüren, wie der Schlaftrank ihn einhüllte und ihn wieder in die andere Welt zog. Er hatte keine Chance sich dagegen zu wehren und nach Harry zu fragen. Was sollte er mit den Wortfetzen anfangen? War jemand tot? Waren Harrys Verletzungen so schwer, dass er es nicht überlebt hatte?

oooooooooo

Madam Pomfrey blickte besorgt auf den blonden Jungen hinab, dessen Gesichtszüge sich statt zu entspannen in einen besorgten Ausdruck verwandelten. Sie seufzte und strich die vom Fieber verschwitzten Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.

Dass ‚Dorian Mosnay' als erster erwachte, erstaunte sie kaum. Er hatte bei weitem die geringsten Verletzungen erlitten.

Schnell kontrollierte sie ihre anderen Sorgenkinder. Einige Verletzungen heilten gut und schnell, andere bereiteten große Probleme. Vermutlich würde ‚Jericle' nicht ohne einen bleibenden Schaden aus diesem Abenteuer herauskommen, wenn er denn überlebte.

Sie seufzte. Der arme Junge. Trotz der Lügen und den Geheimnissen wünschte sie ihm alles Gute und sie war nur milde überrascht gewesen, als sie Sanuel Quilg früh am ersten Morgen dabei überrascht hatte, als er seinem Freund zwei Tabletten verabreichen wollte. Sie hatte erst nicht gewusst, wie sie reagieren sollte. Der Slytherin hatte keine Angaben über die Wirkungsweisen machen können, dann fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen. Es mussten Wirkstoffe sein, die für das Aussehen der Jungen verantwortlich waren, denn schon beim letzten Besuch von ‚Adrian' war ihr aufgefallen, dass sie die Gesichtszüge in der Nacht leicht veränderten. Es waren Tabletten, um die wahre Identität geheim zuhalten.

Als Medihexe und Angestellte von Hogwarts durfte sie dies weder akzeptieren noch tolerieren, aber sie glaubte an die Unschuld dieses Jungen. So nahm sie die fadenscheinige gestammelte Erklärung, dass es sich bei den Tabletten um homöopathische Mittel gegen Migräne handelt, an, lies aber durchblicken, dass auch Mosnay eine ähnliche Behandlung brauchte. Es wurde offensichtlich, dass Sanuel keine Ahnung hatte, was für Tabletten es waren, er wollte nur seinen Freund nicht im Stich lassen. ‚Adrian' hatte alle zwei Tage diese Tabletten genommen und da war Sanuel ganz offensichtlich zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass er diese Medikamente auch weiterhin benötigte. Er stand ihm bei. An ‚Mosnay' hatte er dabei gar nicht gedacht.

Madam Pomfrey sorgte dafür, dass Sanuel ihr die Tabletten aushändigte, auch die von ‚Mosnay'. Nun sorgte sie selbst hinter dem Rücken von Dumbledore für die Verschleierung der wahren Identität. Allein das Wissen über die Tabletten wäre ein Grund sie zu feuern oder nach Askaban zu schicken. Die Medihexe war sich aber ziemlich sicher, dass sie das Richtige tat. Dumbledore hatte mal von ihr erwartet (und erwartet es auch heute noch) in jeder Situation für das Richtige einzustehen.

oooooooooo

* * *

So hatten nun Harry und Draco auch Madam Pomfrey auf ihrer Seite. Ungewollt und ein bisschen überraschend, nicht? Wie werden die beiden Jungen miteinander kommunizieren, wenn sie erwachen. Wird Draco sich entschuldigen? Und wird Harry die Entschuldigung annehmen? Wird das Band zwischen Ihnen reißen oder sich nun doch durchsetzten und das Abenteuer gemeinsam weiter angehen?


	38. Nervenaufreibende Umbrüche Kap 9

Titel: Ein Leben wie die Zukunft

Autor: Momixis

Zeit: spielt nach „Halbblutprinz"

Kapitel: 9/9

Teil: 5/9

Paare: Es kommen viele der typischen Paare vor, aber Hauptpersonen werden Harry und Draco sein… (später auch als Paar)

Warnungen: Slash, Charadeath, lange Geschichte, unterschiedlich lange Kapitel….

Inhalt: Harry und Draco sind durch die Zeit gereist und nun haben sie die Chance etwas zu verändern. Harry will diese Möglichkeit nutzen ohne die Menschen, die ihm wichtig sind in Gefahr zu bringen. Wird er es schaffen? Wird er alleine den Weg gehen können? Welche Rolle wird Draco zu Teil? Und halten die Rumtreiber und die anderen Schüler von Harry? Was denkt Dumbledore?

MIR GEHÖRT NICHTS UND ICH VERDIENE DAMIT AUCH KEIN GELD!

* * *

So, wie versprochen, nehme ich mir jetzt etwas Zeit und beantworte Eure Reviews!!

Liebste, aller liebsten Zissys, Danke für deine beiden Reviews! Es freut mich, dass du beide Kapitel wunderbar findest. Ich mag die Spannung, die zwischen Harry und Draco, aber auch zwischen Snape und Sirius zu spüren ist...vielleicht hat es ja etwas zu sagen Dich ganz doll knuddel°°

Hallo saphirath! So ein langes Review bekomme ich selten, daher ein großes Danke. Ich bin niemanden böse, wenn er kein Review schreibt... vielleicht etwas enttäuscht, aber umso mehr freue ich mich, wenn man doch eins liest. Die Slyth sind leider nicht so einfach wachzurütteln, wie Draco, wobei das ja auch nciht einfach war... aber was macht Harry jetzt?! Für ihn ist es nicht einfach, nur versucht er es bisher zu verdrängen... aber ist Harry wirklich so stark und kann alle Hindernisse alleine überstehen? Ich denke nicht... warte es einfach mal ab g

Hi Dark oder soll ich dich sweet-chaos-chan nennen? Bin ein wenig verwirrt g Also, dass du unter Schlafstöhrungen leidest überrascht mich... ich will doch nicht an deinem Schlafdefizit Schuld sein... g so es geht schnell weiter und ich würde mich sehr freuen, wieder von dir zu hören g

Hallo Deedochan! Ja, das letzte Kap war etwas kürzer, aber das hatte etwas mit dem Spannungsbogen zu tun... glaube ich! Danke für das Glück... mein Auto sah das wohl etwas anders und liegt mir mit der Rechnung relativ teuer auf der Tasche... wenigstens ist es jetzt wieder dicht Dich ganz soll knuddelt...

Wenn ich Besuch empfangen würde, dann würde ich mich jetzt in die Küche stellen und etwas backen... da ich aber niemanden erwarte, stelle ich Brownies für Euch hin... lecker schokoladig und garantiert kalorienarm, da nur virtuel

Danke an die Reviewer!!

* * *

Teil V

**Nervenaufreibende Umbrüche**

Kapitel 9

**Weihnachtlicher Besuch**

Es war der zweite Weihnachtsfeiertag, als auch endlich Harry wieder ein Lebenszeichen von sich gab. Es war zwar nur ein leises Stöhnen, aber es war mehr als Madam Pomfrey nach 2 Tagen tiefem unkontrollierten Koma erwartet hatte. Die anderen drei Jungen saßen mehr oder weniger aufrecht in ihren Krankenbetten.

Streitereien wurden sofort im Keim erstickt, aber es ging auch ohne Madam Pomfrey relativ friedlich zu. Alle bangten zu sehr um das Wohl des schwarzhaarigen Slytherins oder beklagten sich über ihre Schmerzen und Verletzungen. Niemand wollte wirklich über Harry sprechen, niemand wollte seinen Sorgen Ausdruck verleihen. Niemand wollte eingestehen, dass er Angst hatte.

„Warum war Jericle im Wald?" fragte Sirius, bekam aber auch jetzt keine Antwort darauf. Seine gebrochenen Rippen waren verheilt, aber seine Atemwege bereiteten Madam Pomfrey noch Sorgen. Die Medihexe war aber voller Zuversicht. Die gleichen Probleme der Bronchien waren auch bei Draco und Severus aufgetreten und vermutlich ist Harrys Körper davon nicht verschont geblieben, aber dies konnte man jetzt noch nicht überprüfen.

Severus hustete krampfhaft. Der Husten tat in der Brust weh. Leider konnte Madam Pomfrey gegen die Lungenentzündung im Moment wenig machen. Antibiotika aus der Muggelwelt waren das einzige, was sie einsetzen konnte. Den Schülern teilte sie natürlich nicht mit, woher die Medikamente kamen.

Es klopfte zwei Mal an der Tür zum Krankenflügel, dann öffnete sie sich vorsichtig. James trat mit einem freundlichen Grinsen ein. Die Medihexe antwortete mit einem Lächeln.

Sie war etwas überrascht, dass James hier war, denn nach ihren Kenntnissen war der Junge über die Weihnachtsfeiertage nach Hauses gefahren um mit seinen Eltern feiern zu können, auch wenn Sirius ihn nicht hatte begleiten können. Dieses Rätsel löste sich aber schnell, denn hinter James kamen zwei Erwachsene ins Zimmer. Madam Pomfrey konnte sie eindeutig als die Eltern von James identifizieren.

„Guten Tag, Mrs. Potter, Guten Tag, Mr. Potter. Gesegnete Weihnachten wünsche ich Ihnen."

„Das gleiche wünschen wir Ihnen, Madam Pomfrey. Wir hoffen, wir kommen nicht ungelegen, aber James hat darauf bestanden, dass wir Sirius zu Weihnachten besuchen", sagte Mr. Potter höflich. James war schon zu dem Bett seines Freundes gegangen und unterhielt sich leise und aufgeregt mit ihm. Er hoffte ganz offensichtlich neue Informationen von dem Abenteuer zu erhalten.

„Wie geht es den anderen Jungen?"

Während James Vater zu den zwei Gryffindors ging, blieb Katrin Potter bei Madam Pomfrey stehen. Sie war medizinische Beraterin im Ministerium, während ihr Mann als leitender Auror tätig war. Sie trug einen dunkelblauen Reiseumhang über ihr weinrotes Kleid. Ihre braunen Haare waren elegant hochgesteckt. Trotz ihrer offenkundigen Mitgliedschaft der höheren Gesellschaft, fehlte in ihren braunen Augen nicht die Herzlichkeit und Liebe einer besorgten und neugierigen Mutter. Madam Pomfrey seufzte nur. Kurz teilte sie den aktuellen Stand der Heilungsprozesse mit, ihr Blick glitt dabei automatisch zum bewusstlosen Slytherin.

Katrin Potter runzelte die Stirn. Zusammen mit Madam Pomfrey trat sie an Harrys Bett. Ihre Hand wanderte ganz routiniert auf die Stirn des Jungen und sie blickte mit großen Augen zu der Medihexe.

„Er glüht."

„Ich weiß, aber im Moment kann es nur helfen. Es zeigt, dass seine Selbsterhaltung noch funktioniert. Er ist ein zäher Junge, aber die alten Verletzungen machen mir schon ein wenig Sorgen."

Katrin blickte sie fragend an.

„Ich rede von den Verletzungen am Rücken, die beim Kampf in Hogsmead entstanden. Ich konnte erst viel später den Heilungsprozess starten. Es waren wirklich schreckliche Verletzungen und ohne die Versiegelung und Stabilisierung von James, hätte Adrian Jericle es nicht überlebt. Aber davon hat James Ihnen bestimmt alles erzählt…"

„Dieser Junge ist ein Slytherin?!" fragte Katrin mit kurzem Blick auf das Emblem von der Patientenakte, die in Madam Pomfreys Händen lag.

„Ja!"

„Ohh", Katrins Gesicht zeigte deutlich, dass sie überrascht war von dieser Information. Ihre Stirn lag in Falten und schließlich schüttelte sie leicht den Kopf. „James hatte, nachdem Albus uns über die Geschehnisse vom 12. Dezember informiert hatte, ein wenig erzählt. Er blieb dabei relativ vage. Er sprach von einem starken Jungen, der ihnen half. Dabei hatte er allerdings verschwiegen, dass es sich um einen Slytherin handelt." Ihre Stimme machte deutlich, dass sie dieser Tatsache nicht ganz Urteilsfrei gegenüber stand.

„Madam Pomfrey, wie geht es Jericle?" James stand in seinem feinen schwarzen Umhang neben den Erwachsenen, die sich bei den Worten etwas überrascht zu ihm umdrehten. Der Junge wich allerdings den Blicken seiner Mutter routiniert aus.

„Sirius sagt, er sei noch immer nicht aufgewacht?!"

Katrin sah ihren Sohn überrascht von der Seite her an. Er wirkte etwas unsicher, aber auch besorgt. Besorgt um einen jungen Slytherin. Sirius hatte die gleiche Sorge in seinen Augen stehen. Was muss sich in den letzten Monaten verändert haben, dass Sirius und James ihre Vorurteile wenigstens zum Teil abgelegt haben? Was war passiert, dass sie Freundschaft mit einem Slytherin schlossen?

„Ich kann Ihnen leider nichts Neues sagen, Mr. Potter. Die Aussage von Mr. Black trifft zu. Wir sind uns nicht sicher, wie schlimm seine Verfassung ist. Die gesundheitlichen Folgen sind im Moment nicht einzuschätzen, weil Mr. Jericle noch nicht ganz von den Folgen des 12. Dezembers genesen war."

James strich sich seufzend seine schwarzen Haare aus den Augen. „Warum eigentlich immer er?"

Das leise: „Eifersüchtig Potter?" von Severus Snape wurde einfach überhört.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Mr. Potter!" sagte Madam Pomfrey und lächelte James aufmunternd an. „Er hat genau wie sie das Talent in verzwickte Situationen hineinzustolpern." Sie nickte den beiden erwachsenen Potters kurz zu und verschwand dann in ihrem Büro.

Katrin blickte den schwarzhaarigen Slytherin nachdenklich an. Was hatte er, dass James ihm vertraute? Was hatte ‚Adrian', dass auch Katrin in ihm keine wirklichen Zweifel hegen konnte? Sie hatte kein Wort mit diesem Jungen gewechselt und doch ahnte sie, dass er sich nur mit einem Lächeln in ihr Herz einschleichen würde. Etwas Vertrautes rief ihre Sorge und Zuneigung herauf. Katrin legte James ihre Hand auf die Schulter und lenkte ihn schließlich wieder zum Bett von Sirius, der sich angeregt mit Dominik Potter unterhielt. Die Weihnachtsgeschenke der Potters waren schon geöffnet und Sirius schob sich gerade einen der Schokofrösche in den Mund. Er schien schon wieder ganz fit zu sein.

oooooooooo

Draco hatte diese Szene vorsichtig und skeptisch beäugt. Lucius und Narcissa waren über die Weihnachtsferien nach Hause gefahren und hatten nur eine Weihnachtskarte geschickt. Sie war etwas distanziert, aber etwas anderes hatte Draco auch nicht erwartet. Nicht nach seiner Aktion. Nicht ohne eine Aussprache. Nicht ohne eine Erklärung und Entschuldigung.

Severus schwieg die meiste Zeit und las in seinen geliebten Zaubertrankbüchern, aber auch Sirius sprach kaum. Keine Beleidigungen oder Anspielungen standen im Raum. Die meiste Zeit herrschte Stille, die nur durchs Umblättern von Buchseiten und eventuelles Husten unterbrochen wurde.

Draco spürte noch immer dieses kalte Gefühl im Magen, wenn er Harrys blasse Gestalt ansah. Anstatt abzunehmen, wuchs dieses Unwohlsein nur noch weiter an. Oft war Draco aus Albträumen erwacht, in denen Harry qualvoll starb und er allein gelassen wurde.

Es bedrückte Draco mehr als er sagen konnte und sich klarzumachen, dass er Harry willentlich allein gelassen hatte, ließ in ihm Übelkeit aufsteigen. Und noch immer bestand die Gefahr, dass Harry nicht ohne gesundheitliche Folgen aus diesem Zwischenfall herauskommen würde, wenn er es überhaupt überlebte.

Hätte Draco es bloß früher begriffen. Wäre es bloß nicht zu dieser Auseinandersetzung gekommen. Hätte Draco Harry bloß nicht mit all den Problemen allein gelassen. Für Reue war es jetzt allerdings zu spät, denn die Katastrophe war bereits eingetreten.

Vieles ging durch Dracos Kopf. Erinnerungen vom Kampf, Erinnerungen aus der gemeinsamen Schulzeit, Erinnerungen aus der friedlichen Kindheit. Sie wurden von Vorwürfen, Schmerzen und unterdrückten Tränen begleitet.

Der Gedanke, dass Harry jetzt nicht wach war, um seine Großeltern kennen zu lernen, nagte an seinen Nerven. Er hatte bisher nicht darüber nachgedacht, dass Harry in dieser Zeit vielen Menschen begegnen würde, die er höchstens von Fotos kannte. Draco wusste genau, dass die alten Potters (also James Eltern) bei einem großen Kampf um das Ministerium 1979 ums Leben kamen. Genau wie auch seine eigenen Großeltern, aber ihm waren wenigstens seine Eltern geblieben. Harry war allein. Harry hatte keine Familie mehr.

Und plötzlich verstand Draco.

Harry hatte nichts zu verlieren. Harry kämpfte nicht für eine Verbesserung seines Lebens, sondern ganz allein für das Wohl von den anderen Zauberern. Für Freunde, Vertraute, Verbündete und auch für Feinde. Harry hatte in ihrem zweiten Schuljahr diesen Kampf begonnen und setzte ihn jetzt fort. Vermutlich hatte er nie wirklich aufgehört. Vermutlich würde er zum bitteren Ende gehen.

Hatte Harry eigentlich vor irgendetwas Angst?

„Wer ist Harry?"

Draco riss seine Augen weit auf. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er den letzten Satz leise vor sich hingesagt hatte. Laut genug, damit Madam Pomfrey, die gerade neue Tränke auf Dracos Nachttisch positionierte, ihn hatte verstehen können. Eigentlich hatte sie gedacht, dass der Blonde über ‚Adrian Jericle' nachdachte, aber es war wohl nicht so. Warum sollte er ihn auch mit Harry ansprechen? Madam Pomfrey wusste nicht, was sie von ‚Dorian' halten sollte. Wenn sie so darüber nachdachte, erinnerte sie sich den Namen ‚Harry' schon häufiger gehört zu haben. In Dracos Albträumen war er oft gefallen und immer im Zusammenhang mit ‚Potter'.

Viel mehr hatte die Medihexe nicht verstanden und Dracos abweisende Miene quittierte sie mit einem schmalen Lächeln und fragte nicht weiter.

Draco war froh, dass Madam Pomfrey nicht nachhacke, er hätte keine Erklärung gehabt. Was hätte er auch sagen sollen? Die Wahrheit wohl kaum!

Müde strich er sich über die Augen. In was für eine missliche Lage waren sie nur geraten?

Die Medihexe drückte ihm ein Glas Wasser, eine Phiole und zwei Tabletten in die Hand. Draco wusste, dass er erst die bekannten Kapseln mit dem Wasser schlucken und dann den dunkelroten Trank einnehmen musste. Draco seufzte kurz und lautlos auf, dann blickte er zum Bett von Sirius Black, um das noch immer die Familie Potter stand und fröhlich mit Sirius kommunizierte. Wie gerne Harry wohl ein Teil davon wäre?

Auch wenn Lily Harry zur Seite stand und ihm half, wo sie und ihre Freunde es konnten, wusste Draco, dass die Freundschaft nur zu einem geringen Teil erwünscht war und so gar nicht geplant.

Wie Harry ihm einmal an den Kopf geworfen hatte: „Ich würde meine Familie und Freunde vor den Kopf stoßen, wenn ich weiß, dass ich das Richtige mache!"

Wieder seufzte Draco leise. Harry war so viel stärker und mächtiger als er. Harry riskierte immer wieder sein Leben. Ein Leben, das nur ein Ziel zu haben schien. Ein Ziel, dessen Gedanke an die Umsetzung allein schon Panikattacken in Draco auslöste. Ein Ziel, das so groß und unglaublich war, dass es nur von Harry Potter stammen konnte.

Weiter in seinen trüben Gedanken gefangen, legte Draco sich die Kapseln auf die Zunge und spülte sie mit einem großen Schluck Wasser hinunter. Er fragte schon nicht mehr, warum Madam Pomfrey im Besitz der Kapseln und des Wissens war. Er fragte nicht, weil es auch nur mit Harry Potters Charme zu erklären war.

oooooooooo

Harry gewann wieder einmal den Kampf gegen den Tod. Er wusste selbst nicht mehr so genau, was ihm letztendlich die Kraft für diesen Kampf gegeben hatte, aber es war überraschend kräftig und hartnäckig gewesen. So öffnete der schwarzhaarige Junge am letzten Tag des Jahres langsam seine hellen fast farblosen Augen. Er starrte wieder einmal auf die triste Decke des Krankenflügels über ihm.

Er wusste, dass er lebte.

Er wusste, dass er im Krankenflügel von Hogwarts war.

Er wusste auch, dass er krank bzw. verletzt war. Das Atmen fiel ihm schwer und ein dumpfes Pochen in seinen Beinen sagte ihm, dass es nicht nur eine leichte Prellung gewesen war, die er bei dem Sturz davon getragen hatte. Er wusste aber auch, dass er nicht genau wissen wollte, was an dem Tag sonst noch passiert war. Er wollte nicht wissen, was sich bei den anderen ereignet hatte. Er wollte es nicht wissen. So schloss Harry seine Augen und bewegte sich nicht. Die Stille um ihn herum war sehr angenehm und gleichzeitig bedrückend.

Harry wusste nicht genau, was er davon halten sollte. Er müsste sich jetzt eigentlich bewegen und Madam Pomfrey auf sich aufmerksam machen, aber er konnte sich für diese Aktion nicht ausreichend motivieren. So lag Harry auch noch zwei Stunden später mit geschlossenen Augen da und lauschte seinem Herzschlag, sowie den anderen gedämpften Geräuschen des Krankenflügels.

Sirius, Severus und Draco lasen gerade konzentriert in irgendwelchen Schulbüchern und bekamen nicht mit, dass Harry aufgewacht war. Madam Pomfrey war in ihrem Büro, um aktuelle Testergebnisse niederzuschreiben.

So lag Harry auch noch still und in sich gekehrt in seinem Bett, als Madam Pomfrey zufällig bei ihm vorbei kam. Sie legte ihm die Hand auf die Stirn, dabei schrak sie heftig zusammen, denn Harry hatte, durch den plötzlichen Körperkontakt überrascht, die Augen weit aufgerissen.

„Ah, Mr. Jericle, Sie sind wach! Das freut mich sehr, aber warum haben Sie denn nichts gesagt?" Harry sagte auch jetzt nichts, sondern blickte sie nur an. Seine Augen wirkten auch weiterhin sehr farb- und Energielos.

„Wie fühl Sie sich?"

„Gut", krächzte Harry matt.

„Wir haben uns große Sorgen um Sie gemacht", sagte Madam Pomfrey, als sie begann Harry genau zu untersuchen. Anschließend half sie Harry sich aufzusetzen. „Sie sollten etwas mehr essen, sie sind zu dünn!" Die Hauselfen tischten etwas zu Essen auf, danach verschwand die Medihexe, um dem Schulleiter die neusten Veränderungen mitzuteilen.

Harry saß in seinem Bett und blickte den Teller mit Kartoffelpüree, Erbsen und einem sternförmigen Bockwürstchen ratlos an. Er sah nicht die Blicke, die auf ihm lagen und ihn besorgt musterten. Er spürte sie nicht und wollte es auch gar nicht. Sein Blick lag auf den unberührten Teller und auch nach 5 Minuten hatte Harry keine Anstalten gemacht, nach der Gabel zu greifen. Er hatte kein großes Interesse an einer warmen Mahlzeit.

„Du solltest wirklich etwas essen!" kam leise die Stimme vom anderen Bett. Harry blickte hoch und sah Draco an. Dracos Augen verfinsterten sich sofort, denn in Harrys Blick war gar nichts. Keine Überraschung, kein Schmerz, keine Vorwürfe: Einfach nichts.

„Was?" Die Frage kam fast tonlos und emotionslos über die blassen Lippen. Draco runzelte die Stirn. Ihm gefiel dieses desinteressierte und gefühllose Verhalten von Harry Potter gar nicht.

„Du bist sehr dünn. Du solltest daher etwas essen!" wiederholte Draco seine Aussage mit mehr Ernsthaftigkeit. Er spürte deutlich, dass etwas nicht stimmte, aber vielleicht war Harry einfach noch nicht wieder richtig wach. Die Verletzungen waren immerhin wirklich schlimm gewesen.

Harry zuckte leicht mit den Schultern und blickte wieder auf das warmgehaltene Essen. Er nahm die Gabel in die Hand und schob sich ein wenig vom Kartoffelpüree in den Mund. Es schmeckt nach gar nichts und Harry schluckte es ungerührt hinunter. So nahm er auch noch drei weitere Happen, schien aber nicht sehr von seinem Handel überzeugt zu sein.

Draco beäugte dieses Verhalten mit großem Unbehagen. Es sah Harry Potter gar nicht ähnlich sich so desinteressiert und so schweigsam zu geben. Nicht, nach den aktuellen Ereignissen, auch nicht nach seinen Verletzungen. Harry Potter wusste zu kämpfen und Harry Potter interessierte sich für die Menschen um ihn herum und bisher hatte Harry nichts von seinem so typischen Verhalten an den Tag gelegt.

„Jericle?" fragte Draco, als Harry nun wieder lustlos im Kartoffelpüree herumstampfte und Erbsen von einer Seite des Tellers zur anderen schob, aber nichts aß. Harry reagierte nicht wirklich wie erwünscht. Er seufzte und spießte eine Erbse auf die Gabel, die dann zögernd im Mund des ehemaligen Gryffindors verschwand.

Vielleicht war dieses Verhalten noch die Folge aus dem Koma? Vielleicht war der ehemalige Gryffindor nur noch nicht ganz da? Draco hoffte es wirklich, wusste aber, dass die Chance darauf eher gering war. Harry Potter hatte sich noch nie nach einem Kampf so lustlos und seltsam verhalten. Noch nie! Und warum sollte er ausgerechnet jetzt damit anfangen? Etwas stimmte hier nicht…

oooooooooo

Ende von Teil 5 …. Im nächsten beginnt das neue Jahr… mal sehen, was es den beiden Hübschen bringt….


	39. Problematisches Jahr Kap 1

Titel: Ein Leben wie die Zukunft

Autor: Momixis

Zeit: spielt nach „Halbblutprinz"

Kapitel: 1/7

Teil: 6/9

Paare: Es kommen viele der typischen Paare vor, aber Hauptpersonen werden Harry und Draco sein… (später auch als Paar)

Warnungen: Slash, Charadeath, lange Geschichte, unterschiedlich lange Kapitel….

Inhalt: Harry und Draco sind durch die Zeit gereist und nun haben sie die Chance etwas zu verändern. Harry will diese Möglichkeit nutzen ohne die Menschen, die ihm wichtig sind in Gefahr zu bringen. Wird er es schaffen? Wird er alleine den Weg gehen können? Welche Rolle wird Draco zu Teil? Und halten die Rumtreiber und die anderen Schüler von Harry? Was denkt Dumbledore?

MIR GEHÖRT NICHTS UND ICH VERDIENE DAMIT AUCH KEIN GELD!

* * *

hm... habe ich Euch verschreckt, oder zu sehr enttäuscht? Wenn es der Fall ist, dann müsst ihr mir das sagen... ich habe mich gewundert, dass niemand mir mein 100. Review schreiben wollte (dann kam ja die gute zissy!), aber vermutlich passt Euch mein Tempo nicht... naja, ein neues Jahr beginnt nun für Harry und Draco und ganz bald, werden die Karten neu gemischt... und Draco wird sich nicht wieder rausziehen...

Liebe **Zissy** !! Ich knuddel dich ganz doll und hoffe, dass deine roten Tage endlich vorbei sind. Ich habe in der Hinsicht eigentlich viel Glück. Auch kann ich nachvollziehen, dass man bei Sims2 die Zeit vergisst... ich habe mit Sims2 bisher zwei kleine Filchen (HPDM) gedreht, wenn es dich interessieren sollte, dann schau mal bei Youtube.de unter Momixis nach: de./user/Momixis ... Ansonsten wünsche ich dir eine schöne Woche und viel Spaß beim neuen Kap und noch mal großen Dank für mein 100.Review... Deine Momixis

* * *

Teil VI

**Problematisches Jahr**

Kapitel 1

**Unrühmlicher Jahresanfang**

Harrys Verhalten veränderte sich auch an den folgenden Tagen im Krankenflügel nicht. Draco, Sirius und Severus wurden schließlich an Neujahr aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen. Selbst ihre Bronchien hatten sich schließlich wieder komplett regeneriert und alle Spuren des weihnachtlichen Abenteuers waren geheilt. Nur die Erinnerungen blieben und keiner der Jungen konnte sich wirklich der verändernden Wirkung entziehen.

Harry wurde noch nicht entlassen. Seine Verletzungen waren viel gravierender, aber Harry argumentierte auch nicht. Er brauchten noch viel medizinische Pflege und Fürsorge, die Harry schweigend über sich ergehen ließ. Er nahm, was Madam Pomfrey ihm gab und fragte nicht nach. Es war alles andere als ein typisches Verhalten für den doch sehr Krankenflügel erprobten Jungen.

Madam Pomfrey hatte Harrys Verhalten mit der gleichen Befürchtung und Sorge, die auch Draco ins Gesicht geschrieben war, beobachtet. Draco versuchte es zwar zu verbergen, aber Harrys Verhalten war so untypisch, dass es einem nur Angst machen konnte. Er wusste nicht, ob dieses Verhalten nur von kurzer Dauer war oder vielleicht nur auf seine Anwesendheit beschränkt war.

Als der Unterricht am Montag den 11. Januar wieder begann und alle Schüler aus ihren Weihnachtsferien zurück waren, wurde auch Harry zähneknirschend aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen. Alle hofften, dass Harrys extrem passives und desinteressiertes Verhalten, was die ganze Zeit ununterbrochen angedauert hatte, im täglichen Schulalltag wieder verfliegen würde. Aber fast eine Woche Unterricht hinterließ keine erhoffte Veränderung.

Lin und Sanuel begleiteten Harry so gut sie es konnten durch den Alltag, aber was mit ihrem Freund in ihrer Abwesendheit passierte, konnten sie nicht verstehen. Natürlich waren auch Lily, Esmare, Sal und Mick immer an Harrys Seite, aber es half nichts. Harry war noch immer total desinteressiert und motivationslos. Er machte seine Hausaufgaben und kannte die Antworten auf die meisten Fragen der Lehrer ohne lange nachzudenken. Das wahre Wissen und Können von Harry Potter trat nun immer deutlicher zu Tage und nicht nur die Lehrer staunten darüber.

Draco fühlte sich gar nicht wohl. Harry ignorierte ihn, wie er auch die anderen Schüler bestmöglich ignorierte als gäbe es sie nicht. Selbst seine engsten Freunde beachtete er nicht und sprach kaum mit ihnen.

Die nötige Aussprache mit Lucius, Severus und Narcissa hatte Draco bisher erfolgreich hinausgezögert und Harrys Verhalten machte es ihm nicht leichter mit den neuen Veränderungen zu recht zu kommen und den Weihnachten eingeschlagenen Weg auch weiterhin zu gehen. Er zerbrach sich den Kopf und wusste einfach nicht, wie er sich nun verhalten sollte. Am Freitag hatte Draco schließlich die Nase gestrichen voll. So konnte es nicht weitergehen! Er musste mit Harry sprechen, auch wenn dieser offensichtlich nicht wollte.

In einem wohlbedachten Moment schnappte Draco Harry am Arm und entführte ihn aus der ‚Bewachung' von Lily, Lin und Sanuel. In der nächsten Stunde hätten sie Muggelkunde gehabt, wo es um die (Muggel-)Geschichte Englands gegangen wäre, aber ihre eigene Geschichte war für Draco in diesem Moment viel wichtiger. Harry sah Draco etwas irritiert aus seinen blaugrünen Augen an, als sie schließlich allein in einem leeren Klassenzimmer standen. Draco musterte Harry und erkannte, dass Harry Potter noch immer nicht ganz erholt war. Viel zu dünn war der Körper und zu blass das Gesicht. In den Augen fehlte das Glitzern und in der Luft fehlte die Magie.

„Verdammt! Was ist mit Dir los?" fluchte Draco schließlich.

„Was sollte mit mir los sein?" Harry Stimme war total ruhig und Draco sah ihn schon fast verzweifelt an, aber Harrys Blick war wie üblich zu Boden gerichtet. Er schien total gelangweilt zu sein und Dracos Verhalten nur als nervig anzusehen. So wie alles um in herum nur nervig war. Er blockte so alles ab.

„Potter, warum benimmst Du Dich so komisch?" fragte Draco aufgebracht, aber um Ruhe bemüht. Er wollte endlich verstehen, was in Harrys Kopf vor sich ging, aber anscheinend wusste das der dunkelhaarige Junge selbst nicht, denn seine Augen waren blank.

„Gehst es Dir gut, Mosnay? Seit wann kannst Du Potter und mich nicht mehr auseinander halten? Vielleicht sollte ich Tante Jasmin benachrichtigen?" Harrys Stimme war so sanft und kraftlos, dass Draco allein dadurch schlecht wurde, aber die letzten Worte ließen ihn erstarren. Harry wirkte bei der Aussage so ernst und überzeugend.

Wie vom Blitz getroffen starrte er Harry an. Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit hatte er ähnliche Bemerkungen Harry an den Kopf geworfen. Jetzt hatten sich die Rollen vertauscht und Draco fühlte sich total überfordert mit dieser Situation. Gerade als er etwas sagen wollte, um Harry wieder zurück zu holen, wurde die Tür geöffnet und Flitwick stand vor ihnen im Türrahmen. Hinter ihm waren einige jüngere Schüler zu sehen, die ehrfürchtig die zwei Slytherins anstarrten.

„Müssen die Herren nicht im Unterricht sein?" piepste der kleine Professor und blickte fragend zu ihnen hoch.

„Mosnay wollte mir nur etwas Unwichtiges mitteilen. Entschuldigen Sie Professor", sagte Harry ganz gryffindormäßig, aber mit einem leichten Unterton, der ihn deutlich als Slytherin auswies.

Harry verließ den Raum mit zügigen Schritten und machte sich zum Unterricht auf.

Draco konnte nicht. Bis zu diesem Augenblick hatte er gehofft, wenigstens ein ernstes Wort mit Harry zu reden und wieder eine gemeinsame Arbeits- und Kommunikationsebene zu finden. Er hatte schon in den vergangenen Tagen versucht sich zu entschuldigen, aber Harry hatte es nur abgeblockt und nun dies. Diese offene Erklärung, dass er sich nicht mehr als Harry Potter wahrnahm, erschütterte Draco zutiefst. Harry weigerte sich seinen Weg weiter zugehen und Draco wusste nicht, was er nun tun sollte.

Er zog sich in ein anderes leeres Klassenzimmer zurück. Er setzte sich auf die Fensterbank und starrte vor sich hin. Er konnte nicht glauben, was gerade geschehen war.

So verloren wie jetzt hatte er sich noch nie gefühlt. Auch nicht, als sie vor ihrem Tod im St. Mungo gelegen hatten. Damals war Severus an seiner Seite gewesen, danach war Gryzabel da und seine Familie. Jetzt war er allein. Niemand war hier mit dem er offen reden könnte. Niemand kannte seine wahre Geschichte und niemand durfte sie erfahren. Vielleicht wäre es möglich sich bei den Slytherins zu entschuldigen und sich wieder seinen Platz in Slytherin zu erkämpfen. Seine Lüge wieder aufzubauen und einfach weitermachen. Etwas anderes blieb ihm kaum übrig, denn die Alternative war einfach unmöglich. Er hatte keine Kraft für den Kampf gegen Voldemort. Nicht wenn er ihn allein kämpfen musste. Er würde es nicht schaffen. Er war nicht der Held dieser Geschichte. Er war nicht so stark wie Harry Potter…

„Ich kann nicht Deine Rolle übernehmen!" murmelte Draco niedergeschlagen. Ein lauter Gong ließ ihn zusammenschrecken. Eine alte Standuhr schlug die volle Stunde. Draco sah sie mit großen Augen an, als ob sie sein Todesurteil ankündigte…als ob sie ihn aus seinem Leben reißen wollte. Seinem alten Leben…

„Geb' nicht auf!" Wieder schrak Draco zusammen und blickte das Mädchen im Türrahmen mit großen Augen entsetzt an. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass jemand die Tür vom kleinen Klassenzimmer geöffnet hatte und in nun nachdenklich anstarrte. „Ich weiß nicht genau, was passiert ist, aber Adrian ist nicht mehr er selbst. Er hat sein Ziel verloren. Du wirst es ihm zurückgeben müssen."

„Was weißt Du denn schon?" schnappte Draco wütend. Er wollte sich bestimmt nicht vor einer dahergelaufenen Gryffindor seine Entscheidungen erklären.

Das Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf und trat nun näher. „Weißt Du Dorian, Du hast Recht. Ich weiß kaum etwas über Adrian oder Dich! Aber Lily hat ihr Herz für diesen Jungen geöffnet, obwohl es immer noch James Potter gehört. Lily vertraut ihm und Lily vertraut nicht jedem Menschen. Adrian hat vieles Verändert. Er hat nicht nur Lily verändert, sondern auch die anderen Gryffindors."

Draco starrte sie an: „Was interessiert mich Lily Evans?! Was interessieren mich die Gryffindors. Ihr habt keine Ahnung von meinem oder seinem Leben!"

Jetzt wich der freundliche Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht und Esmare starrte Draco kalt an. „Ja, ich habe keine Ahnung, was bei Euch los ist. Wir wissen nicht, welche Geheimnisse ihr hütet. Lily glaubt an Adrian und Adrian glaubt an die Gryffindors. Ihm sind die anderen Schüler und die anderen Häuser nicht egal. Du musst ihn wieder auf den richtigen Weg bringen. Zurück auf seinen Weg! Sonst hättet ihr bleiben sollen, wo Ihr ward."

Sie ging auf Dorian zu. „Wach auf Dorian, wenn Du jetzt wieder die Augen verschließt, wird das gesamte Chaos, der Streit und die Verletzungen sinnlos und unnötig gewesen sein. Jetzt ist es an Dir stark zu sein."

„Ich bin nicht er. Ich kann das nicht!" zischte Draco erbost und verletzt. Was wusste sie schon von seinem Leben? Was wusste sie schon, was diese Geheimnisse waren?

„Aber Du musst! Du bist es Adrian schuldig!" sagte das Mädchen aus Gryffindor und wandte sich wieder zur Tür. Bevor sie verschwand, drehte sie sich noch einmal um „Wenn Du unsere Hilfe brauchst, dann frag einfach. Für Adrian würden wir fast alles tun! Aber tue es bald, bevor es zu spät ist!"

Das waren ihre letzten Worte, ehe sie durch die Tür verschwand und einen unentschlossenen Slytherin zurück ließ. Dieser Zustand hielt auch noch eine ganz Weile an.

oooooooooo

Harry ignorierte jeden und ganz besonderes Draco. Jedes Gespräch wurde nun noch konsequenter abgeblockt, sobald es nicht mehr um Schulthemen ging. Niemand kam an Harry ran. Sogar Sanuel und Lin erhielten nur selten Antworten auf ihre Fragen und wenn, dann waren sie Einsilbig und kurz.

An Montagabend warfen Esmare, Sal und Mick Draco einen flehenden Blick zu. Er musste schnell eine Entscheidung treffen. Auch wenn Lily ihn nicht so besorgt wie ihre Freundinnen anstarrte, so wusste Draco sehr genau, dass auch sie sich große Sorgen machte. Es war einfach zu offensichtlich, dass Adrian nicht mehr der Alte war und der Neue war eindeutig nicht gesund.

Draco blickte zu Harry, der mit Lin und Sanuel gerade den Slytherintisch verließ. Harry hustete krampfhaft – ein deutliches Überbleibsel der Verletzungen – und strich sich dann die schwarzen Haare aus der Stirn, dabei legte er unbewusst die blitzförmige Narbe frei.

Eine Narbe, die in dieser Zeit keine Bedeutung hatte, aber für Draco hatte es etwas Mächtiges. Als Kind wollte er auch berühmt sein und eine Narbe wie Harry Potter haben. Eine blitzförmige Narbe auf der Stirn. Der Junge vor ihm war Harry Potter. Ein Held. Er war der Held, nicht Draco. Er hätte keine Chance. Wenn nicht Harry Potter, dann niemand. Nur er wusste, was zu tun war. Nur er.

„Nun mach es endlich!" zischte eine kalte Stimme neben ihr. „Seine Karten waren noch nie so mies!" erklärte Narcissa hochnäsig und verschwand dann mit energischen Schritten. Lucius hatte nicht mitbekommen, was seine Freundin gesagt hatte, aber selbst der sonst so kalte Slytherin schickte Harry den einen oder anderen irritierten Blick.

Draco verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Jeder schien sich um den Schwarzhaarigen Sorgen zu machen, aber jeder sah in Draco den Schlüssel zur Veränderung. Kurz schloss Draco die Augen, holte tief Luft und folgte dann Harry. Natürlich war er der Schlüssel, denn nur er kannte die Wahrheit. Er war derjenige, der Harry Potter auch wirklich kannte, wenigstens besser als die anderen hier.

So machte Draco sich halt auf die Suche nach Harry Potter. Er fand den schmalen Jungen schließlich im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. Ungewollt wanderte ein zynisches Grinsen in Dracos Gesicht. Es war schon komisch, den so wahren Gryffindor in der Schlangengrube zu sehen. Ohne nachzudenken setzte er sich zu Harry auf die Couch. Lin und Sanuel blickten Draco hoffnungsvoll an, der allerdings nur Augen für Harry hatte. Das schmale Gesicht war so blass wie eigentlich immer. Jedenfalls seit Weihnachten. Nichts schien Farbe in Harrys Wangen zu bringen, nicht einmal anzügliche Bemerkungen, denn er ignorierte einfach alles, was ihm unwichtig war.

Entsprechendes Problemkind war in ein dickes Buch über Verwandlungen aller Art vertieft, seine neuste Marotte um unangenehme Fragen vorzubeugen und McGonagall jederzeit die Stirn bieten zu können. Es brachte McGonagall regelmäßig auf die Palme und war ein Punkt, den die anderen Slytherins verehrten.

Plötzlich kam Draco ein Gedanke, der so unerwartet war, dass er nach Luft schnappte. „Was war, wenn sein Leben so besser war?" Harry hatte so die Möglichkeit mit seiner Familie zusammen zu sein, vielleicht nicht als Sohn, aber als Freund. Er hatte keine Aufgabe und konnte ganz er selbst sein. Er konnte lernen und einfach Schüler sein. Er musste nicht von Kampf zu Kampf hetzen und den Krieg bestreiten. Er könnte einfach nur Harry sein.

„Aber er ist nicht er selbst", sagte Lin im Sessel rechts von ihm mit trauriger Stimme. Draco hatte den letzten Gedanken laut ausgesprochen und Lin hatte geantwortet. „Egal was, tu es. Er wird sonst zu Grunde gehen!" damit stand sie auf und Sanuel folgte ihr hinaus.

Was hatte Lin damit gemeint? Harrys Gesicht zeigte keine Regung, keine Emotionen oder irgendwelche Gedanken. Er hatte die ganze Zeit nicht einmal von seinem Buch hoch gesehen.

Draco wartete einen Augenblick, aber Harry ignorierte seine Anwesendheit gekonnt. Draco beobachtete das Profil und war sich gar nicht sicher, ob das neben ihm wirklich Harry Potter war. Die Nase war nicht so grazil und schmal, das Kinn war dafür energischer und kantiger. Insgesamt war Harrys Gesicht zu schmal und die Augenringe zu dunkel. Er wirkte total erschöpft und doch total kalt und emotionslos. Das war nicht Harry Potter.

Harry Potter lebte seine Emotionen aus, er kannte seine Grenzen und übertrat sie immer wieder, um diesen Kampf zu gewinnen. Harry Potter kämpfte immer. Daher würde es den wahren Harry Potter kaputt machen, wenn der jetzige Harry nicht wieder verschwand. Und verdammt ‚JA' es war Dracos Aufgabe, denn nur er kannte den wahren Harry Potter. Wenn dies nicht reichte, dann war da noch immer der Auftrag von Severus Snape‚ auf Harry Potter bei diesem Abendteuer acht zu geben und Dracos öffentlicher Auftritt und Bekenntnis, dass er ‚Adrian' folgen würde. Er durfte jetzt nicht daran zweifeln.

oooooooooo

Dracos Gesicht wurde blank und ein energischer Blick trat in die blauen Augen. Er entnahm Harrys Händen einfach das Buch und legte es auf den Tisch.

„Was?" fragte der schwarzhaarige Junge gelangweilt, aber auch etwas überrascht. Seine Augen wanderten zu Dracos, aber schienen nur zu warten.

„Hol Deinen Mantel!" zischte Draco kalt und bestimmend.

Harry stand zur großen Überraschung aller seufzend auf und folgte der Anforderung. „Und nun?" fragte er genervt, als er mit Mantel und Schal vor Draco stand, der auch Winterfest angekleidet war. Man musste kein Experte sein um zu erkennen, dass Harry nicht die geringste Lust auf diese Begegnung hatte, aber ganz offensichtlich nicht einfach entkommen konnte.

„Wir werden reden!" sagte Draco.

„Dafür brauche ich keinen Mantel!" antwortete Harry altklug und trotzig. Draco ließ sich davon nicht aus der Ruhe bringen, die ihn plötzlich erfüllte. War das die Ruhe vor dem Sturm? Die Ruhe, die einen Harry Potter erfüllte, bevor er sich mit dem Unnennbaren duellierte? Das Bild von Harry, als er plötzlich zwischen den Todessern aufgetaucht war, blitzte vor seinem geistigen Auge auf. Ein zu schmaler Junge, der alles auf eine Karte setzte um zu siegen.

Draco wusste nicht genau, ob es eine vergleichbare Ruhe war. Wenn es nach ihm ginge, müsste er es auch nicht herausfinden, aber Harry Potter würde wieder in den Kampf ziehen und Draco würde ihn begleiten. DAS war SEINE Aufgabe. Das war die Aufgabe, die Draco angenommen hatte, als er den Zeitreisewecker umklammert gehalten hatte. Als Harry sich selbst den erneuten Kampf gegen Voldemort zur Aufgabe gemacht hatte. Eine Aufgabe, die die gesamte Zaubererwelt verändern würde. Eine Aufgabe, die von einer inneren Stärke zeugte, die für Draco bisher total unbekannt gewesen war. Eine Aufgabe, die weiter geführt werden musste und nur Harry konnte diese Aufgabe erfüllen. Nur Harry! Draco würde ihn begleiten, stärken und beschützen. Bis zum bitteren Ende.

Er war alt genug und hatte zuviel erlebt, als das er nicht wusste, wie schwer es werden würde. Seine Angst vor dem Tod hatte er abgelegt. Er wusste, was ihn dort erwartete. Draco war erwachsen geworden und würde an der Seite von Harry für den Frieden kämpfen. Er würde seine Fehler wieder gut machen.

Zehn Minuten später stand Draco mit Harry mitten auf dem Quidditchfeld. Das matte Mondlicht, das sich zwischen den Wolken hindurch schlich, beleuchtete sie nur schwach. Etwa fünf Meter trennten die Jungen, als Draco sich zu Harry wandte und ein sehr ernster Ausdruck in seine Augen Einzug fand. Harry blickte ihn nicht an. Sein Blick war in die Ferne gerichtet. „Was hast Du zu sagen, Dorian? Warum stehen wir mitten auf dem Quidditchfeld? Mir ist kalt!" Harry blickte zum vollen Mond hinauf, der gerade wieder hinter einer dicken Wolke verschwand.

Alles war ihm so fremd. Und ‚Dorian' machte es durch seine merkwürdigen Blicke und Anspielungen nicht besser. Harry wollte nicht zurücksehen und den Geistern begegnen, die ihn jagten. Er spürte sie in seinem Nacken und in seinen Träumen sah er Vieles, was er nicht verstand und auch gar nicht verstehen wollte. Nach jedem Traum wurde er von einer bitteren Leere erfüllt, die ihn dazu bewog sich von allem, was um ihn herum war, abzuschirmen. Er konnte diesen Zustand nicht ertragen, wollte ihn aber auch nicht verändern, zu groß war die Angst vor den Konsequenzen. Zu groß die Angst vor der Wahrheit und vor den Geistern seiner Vergangenheit. Er wollte davon nichts wissen.

Dracos Stimme riss Harry aus den dumpfen Gedanken. „Verdammt, zieh Dich nicht zurück. Du hast eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen!"

„Mach Du sie!" antwortete Harry ungerührt. Sein Blick ging noch immer gleichgültig in die graue Masse über ihren Köpfen. Er reagiert genauso wie auf alle nervigen Fragen nach seinem Wohlergehen. Er antwortete, aber ging nicht wirklich auf den Inhalt der Fragen ein und ein gewisser Zweifel blieb, ob Harry die Frage auch wirklich verstanden hatte.

„Das kann ich nicht! Ich bin dafür nicht gut genug", Draco seufzte schwer. „Es ist Deine Aufgabe und NUR Du kannst sie erfüllen. Ich bin dazu nicht ausgebildet worden."

„So schwer kann es schon nicht sein!"

„Wenn Du mal ein wenig nachdenkst, wirst Du sehen, dass es eine Lebensaufgabe ist. Deine Lebensaufgabe und ich werde Dir helfen… helfen, wo ich nur kann!" Dieses Gespräch war so irreal und doch so tiefgründig. Er hätte sich nie vorstellen können, Harry Potter wirklich mal zu respektieren, aber es war passiert. Er respektierte und vertraute den Fähigkeiten und dem Kampfwillen von einem gleichaltrigen Jungen. Wie sehr hatte sich doch alles verändert. Wie grausam war das Schicksal von Harry Potter?

Draco trat dicht an Harry heran. Atmete die kalte Luft tief ein und erhaschte dabei auch eine Note von Harrys eigenem Geruch. Er war etwas überrascht, dass er diesen Duft Harry zuordnen konnte, aber es war jetzt nicht wichtig. Er blickte Harry ernst an. Es durfte nicht in einen sinnlosen Streit ausarten, sondern musste ernst bleiben. Draco hatte so etwas noch nie gemacht. Es war so schwer mit Harry ruhig zu reden. Es war so ungewohnt.

„Ohne Dich wird es zu vielen Morden kommen. Schmerz und Krieg wird überall herrschen."

„Ich bin doch kein Superheld!", sagte Harry und blickte nun Draco bittend und verzweifelt in die Augen. „Ich bin nicht für die Rettung der Welt zuständig!"

Ein leichtes Zucken der Mundwinkel deutete ein Lächeln an, das mehr tieftraurig, als höhnisch war. „Nein, aber alle haben Dich dafür gehalten, auch ich. Aber Du bist kein Superheld. Du bist nur die Hoffnung für so viele Menschen gewesen… und Du hast sie nicht enttäuscht."

„Hör auf, Dorian!" Harry drehte sich weg und legte die Hände auf seine Ohren.

Draco trat noch näher und zog sanft Harrys Hände von den Ohren weg. „Willst Du Deine wahre Geschichte nicht kennen?"

„Nicht, wenn sie so grausam ist!"

„Es ist aber wichtig, dass man sich an seine Vergangenheit erinnert und aus den Fehlern lernt."

„Du wolltest doch auch nicht!" schoss Harry kurzerhand zurück. So viel Schmerz und Angst war in diesen Worten zu hören und Draco wusste nun, wie sehr Harry litt.

„Ich… nein…Ja… Ich weiß, dass ich einen schlimmen Fehler gemacht habe. Ich habe Dich alleine gelassen. Ich habe ignoriert, was ich einst gelernt hatte. Ich habe meine Geschichte verleugnet. Deine Geschichte ist aber leider viel bedeutender als meine es jemals sein wird." Es war ein schweres Eingeständnis, aber es war wahr. Harry Potter würde immer der Held sein, denn Harry war stärker als jeder andere Mensch den Draco kannte. Emotional, magisch und auch psychisch stärker.

„Ich mag aber mein jetziges Leben!"

Draco lachte hohl auf. „Du isolierst Dich total und isst kaum noch. Es ist eine Lüge und wird Dich umbringen!"

„Dann mag ich halt die Lüge!"

Die Verzweiflung und Angst in Harrys Augen machte deutlich, dass er es wirklich nicht wissen wollte.

„Beim Barte Merlins!" Draco verlor die Geduld. „Es ist eine Lüge. Alles um uns herum besteht nur aus Lügen. Wir dürfen nach dem Gesetzt der Natur gar nicht hier sein. Wir verändern die Geschichte."

„Das tut ein Zeitumkehrer auch!"

„Das ist etwas anderes, da spielt das Schicksal mitrein. Wir sind in der Zeit gereist. Wir verändern die Geschichte zu einer Zeit, wo wir nicht gelebt haben. Niemand darf erfahren, woher wir kommen und wer wir sind. Geht das endlich in Deinen Schädel rein? Wir können diese Welt zum Besseren verändern!"

„Lass mich doch einfach mit der Lüge leben!"

„Kann ich nicht!"

„Warum nicht?"

„Du hast diese verdammt Reise angetreten um eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Dann beende sie auch. Ich kann mir eigentlich nicht vorstellen, dass Du Dein eigentliches Leben so lassen willst, wie es ist – Jetzt wo Du die Chance hast, etwas zu ändern", schimpfte Draco. Verdammt. Er hatte keine Ahnung von Psychologie. Er wusste im Moment nicht, was taktisch klug und was unklug war. Er handelte einfach… wie meistens, wenn es um Harry Potter ging.

„Wenn ich nicht weiß, dass es eine Alternative gibt, dann werde ich sie auch nicht vermissen."

„Hör auf mit diesem Scheiß! DU bist HARRY POTTER! Der HELD dieser Story. Du wolltest…"

„Ich bin kein Held!"

„Ich … Du… Verdammt!" Draco raufte sich die Haare. Er hatte noch nie eine so schwere Mission gehabt. „Ich weiß zwar nicht wieso, aber NUR Du kannst diese Aufgabe erfüllen!"

„Ich will nicht. Was auch immer… ich will nicht!" jammerte Harry und hielt sich den Kopf, als habe er schlimme Kopfschmerzen. Einen Augenblick schwiegen sie, denn Draco suchte nach den richtigen Worten um Harry aus seiner Lethargie herauszuholen. Aber es waren Harrys leise Worte, die die Stille durchbrachen: „Was ist das für eine Aufgabe?"

Draco blickte ihn an. Er war erstarrt. Diese Unschuld und untergründige Verzweiflung. Es war eine Aufgabe der gesamten Zaubererwelt und sollte nicht einer einzigen Person zugeschrieben werden. Einem Kind. Es war so ungerecht. Aber Harry hatte es schon einmal geschafft, warum sollte er es nicht wieder schaffen? Warum sollte ausgerechnet er es noch einmal machen? War nicht mal wer anders dran? Draco hasste in diesem Moment das Schicksal wie nichts anders.

Draco spürte, wie die Zweifel wieder anwuchsen. War es wirklich richtig Harry aus seiner ‚heilen' Welt zurück zu holen? War es notwendig?

Aber Draco konnte nicht zurück. Er durfte nicht. Es würde Harry Potter töten und das nicht nur wegen der mangelnden Nahrungsaufnahme des ehemaligen Gryffindors.

„Es wird schon nicht so bedeutend sein", sagte Harry, als Draco ihn nur anstarrte, und war schon wieder fast in seiner Welt zurückgekehrt.

„Du … Du… Es … V-V-Vol-Vol-demort vernichten…" sagte Draco ohne weiter nachzudenken. Er sagte es bevor ihn die Zweifel wieder einnehmen konnten. Seine Arme schlang er fest um seinen Körper um sich vor der inneren Kälte zu schützen. Vor dem Grauen und der Hoffnungslosigkeit. Er wusste, dass es nun gesagt war und kein Zurück mehr gab.

Stille trat ein.

Schwere bleierne Stille.

Das milchigweiße Licht vom Vollmond beleuchtete ihre einsamen Gestalten, wie sie still mitten im großen Quidditchstadion standen und sich nicht rührten. Die Schneedecke war nicht mehr jungfräulich, vor ein paar Stunden haben Erstklässler sich hier eine wilde Schneeballschlacht geliefert. In ein paar Stunden würde dies alles aber der Vergangenheit angehören und neuer Schnee würde diese Spuren beseitigen.

Draco blickte zu Boden. Er traute sich nicht Harry anzusehen. Auf den fragenden oder vorwurfsvollen Blick konnte er getrost verzichten. Die Angst, dass Harry noch immer nicht begriffen hatte, hatte Draco fest im Griff. Kurz schloss er seine Augen.

Harry hatte noch nicht reagiert. Er hatte nichts gesagt oder sich bewegt. Er stand – genau wie Draco – noch starr an seinem Platz.

Ein Werwolf jaulte in den Bergen den Vollmond an. Dieses Geräusch durchbrach die Stille und auch die Erstarrung der beiden Jungen.

Langsam blickte Draco auf. Harry hatte sich noch nicht bewegt. In diesem Moment öffnete Harry langsam seine Augen und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Das Einzige, was Draco sehen konnte, war tiefer Schmerz. Ihre Augen hielten sich fest. Keiner bewegte sich. Draco schluckte trocken, denn der Schmerz aus den gemeinsamen Erinnerungen übermannte auch ihn.

Die Folgen des Krieges und der Kämpfe hatten ihre Veränderungen bei den Jungen hinterlassen. Menschen, Verbündete, Freunde und Familienmitglieder starben. Ihre Verbündeten, ihre Freunde und ihre Familien. Diese Veränderungen hatten sie erwachsen werden lassen. Beide. Nichts war mehr so, wie es vor vielen Jahren noch gewesen war. Teenager oder Kinder waren sie schon lange nicht mehr. Sie hatten es nur vergessen. Sie hatten es verdrängt, bewusst und unbewusst.

„Ich schaffe es nicht", sagte Harry schließlich leise und wandte seinen Blick von Draco ab.

„Was schaffst Du nicht?" hauchte Draco, der einen weiteren Schritt auf Harry zuging. Er würde Harry nicht wieder alleine lassen. Nicht noch einmal, nicht nachdem er genau wusste, wie es sich anfühlte so allein und überfordert zu sein.

„Ich arbeite seit einem halben Jahr an der Lösung, aber ich bin kaum einen Schritt weiter. Ich schaffe es nicht! Die Welt ist so kaputt. Der Krieg ist grausamer und allgegenwärtig. Die Aufgabe ist einfach unlösbar", sagte Harry mit emotionsloser Stimme, aber diesmal spürte man die Verzweiflung hinter dieser Gefühllosigkeit. Draco blickte Harry überrascht an.

Harry hatte die Augen wieder geschlossen und er stand einfach still und erstarrt da. Auch seine Arme waren fest um den Oberkörper geschwungen. Harry sah so schmal und verletzlich aus. Er sah so jung aus. So unschuldig und allein.

„Du hast es doch schon einmal…"

„Da war ich aber nicht allein!" zischte Harry ohne seine Körperhaltung zu verändern.

„Du hast den dunklen Lord in einem Zwei-Mann-Duell geschlagen!" widersprach Draco voller Ehrfurcht. Seine Bewunderung war darin deutlich zu erkennen. „Warum solltest Du es nicht wieder schaffen?"

Harry lachte hohl auf. „Es gibt keinen Grund, warum Voldemort sich hier auf ein gerechtes Duell gegen mich einlassen sollte. Ich bin unbekannt. Es bedeutet gar nichts, mich hier zu töten."

Draco schwieg.

„Ich bin unbekannt und unbedeutend. Eigentlich gibt es mich nicht."

„Dafür dass es Dich nicht gibt, hast aber einen großen Hofstaat", fauchte Draco Harry entgegen. Er verstand noch nicht wirklich, wo das wesendliche Problem lag.

„Du verstehst das alles nicht, oder?" Endlich kam wieder Bewegung in die erstarrte Gestalt von Harry. „Jedes Wort, das wir sprechen, jeder Zauber, den wir aussprechen, und jedes Lächeln das wir schenken, kann Leben zerstören, Leben verändern. Wir verändern die Geschichte und das Schicksal."

„Und was hindert Dich dann daran in den Kampf zu ziehen?"

„Ich bin schon mitten im Kampf!" fauchte Harry.

„Dann solltest Du nicht länger warten und es endlich beenden. Wir haben keine Zeit mehr zu verlieren."

„Wir haben nichts zu verlieren. Unser aktuelles Leben wird irgendwann einfach zu Ende sein. Einfach so. Wir haben nicht Mal etwas zu gewinnen. Die Aufgabe ist so unmöglich, wie Dir Parsel beizubringen", sagte Harry verbittert.

„Potter, jetzt ertrink nicht in Selbstmitleid. Du hast es schon einmal geschafft, dann wirst Du es auch wieder schaffen. Du bist dabei auch nicht allein! Nicht mehr!"

Harry blickte Draco mit traurigen Augen an.

„Wir werden sehen."

„Was werden wir sehen?"

„Ob Du durchhalten kannst!"

oooooooooo

TBC.

Endlich ein wirkliches Gespräch zwischen den beiden! Wird sich nun alles zum Guten wenden? Werden die beiden jetzt zusammenarbeiten und die Probleme gemeinsam lösen? Wird Draco durchhalten? Und was ist mit Harry? Wird er die Kraft haben, die er braucht?

...


	40. Problematisches Jahr Kap 2

Titel: Ein Leben wie die Zukunft

Autor: Momixis

Zeit: spielt nach „Halbblutprinz"

Kapitel: 2/7

Teil: 6/9

Paare: Es kommen viele der typischen Paare vor, aber Hauptpersonen werden Harry und Draco sein… (später auch als Paar)

Warnungen: Slash, Charadeath, lange Geschichte, unterschiedlich lange Kapitel….

Inhalt: Harry und Draco sind durch die Zeit gereist und nun haben sie die Chance etwas zu verändern. Harry will diese Möglichkeit nutzen ohne die Menschen, die ihm wichtig sind in Gefahr zu bringen. Wird er es schaffen? Wird er alleine den Weg gehen können? Welche Rolle wird Draco zu Teil? Und halten die Rumtreiber und die anderen Schüler von Harry? Was denkt Dumbledore?

MIR GEHÖRT NICHTS UND ICH VERDIENE DAMIT AUCH KEIN GELD!

* * *

Hallo **Deedochan**!! Ich habe eigentlich kein Problem damit, wenn man nicht zu jedem Kapitel ein Review hinterlässt, was mich nur sooo irritiert hat, war, dass es lange gedauert hat, dass jemand (zissy) mir das 100. Review hinterließ. Und somit für Kapitel 38. nur ein einziges da war... das war ein wenig schade, aber dafür war das 100. toll und nachdem ich mich beklagt habe, kamen ja auch gleich wieder vier ganz tolle und lange. g Der Kampfgeist wird noch ein wenig warten müssen, und er äußert sich weniger aggresiv... Ich hoffe, es wird dir auch weiterhin gefallen. knuddel

Hi **Zissy**!! Du musst ja auch nicht auf die Anzahl der Reviews achten, dass tue ich, immerhin sind sie ja auch für mich. g so schlimm ging es mir in der Schule nicht, aber ein wenig kann ich es dir doch nachempfinden, ... ich hätte aber gerne Spanisch gelernt, nur gab es das an meiner Schule nicht, und so hatte ich Französisch, was ich nach der 11. Klasse auf dem Gym mit 1 Punkt abgewählt habe... naja, heute fragt keiner mehr danach... Klar MUSSTE Harry alles vergessen, er kann ja nicht immer der starke sein... aber er ist dabei zum Glück nicht so schlimm, wie Draco und dieser konnte ihn ja schnell zurück holen... aber wie geht es jetzt weiter? Du wirst es sehen... knuddel Und ich muss jetzt gleich zur Arbeit... und ich hasse Autofahren (im Moment jedenfalls... ich mache sooo viele Fehler... grummel)

Halloi **Reinadoreen**!! Stimmt, Harry hat das alleine Kämpfen nicht durchgehalten, nur gut, dass er Draco vorher aufwecken konnte... Harry wird weiterhin nicht mehr soooo stabil sein, aber er wird auch keine richtige Psychose entwickeln oder so... (ich arbeite seit 1.8. mit psychischerkrankten zusammen) Draco wird ein Auge auf ihn haben, nur im Augenblick fehlen ihm noch viel zu viele Informationen um etwas machen zu können... aber wird Harry Draco diese Infos geben? knuddel

Hallo **sweet-chaos-chan**!! Ich kann über dein Review immer wieder schmunzeln, danke... Draco wird einen Namen für Harry haben... es wird bald BErgauf gehen... knuddel... (ahh... ich muss zur Arbeit...)

Danke an die Reviewer und Leser...!!

**Ich möchte nochmal darauf hinweisen, dass ich das 7. Buch in dieser Geschichte NICHT berücksichtige,** da die Geschichte schon fertig strukturiert und durchgedacht war, als das letzte Buch rauskam... daher werden meine Lösungen anders aussehen, als die original von JKR...

* * *

Teil VI

**Problematisches Jahr**

Kapitel 2

**Riskante Bahnen**

Noch lange hatten die zwei Jungen schweigend in der dunklen Nacht gestanden und die Stille genossen. Es hatte angefangen zu schneien, aber auch das hatte dieses stille Einverständnis nicht gestört. Irgendwann hatte Draco aufgesehen und festgestellt, dass die Ausgangssperre bald anfing. Er hatte Harry zögernd an der eisigen Hand gefasst und ihn ins Schloss gezogen. Sie hielten Hände. Ihre Hände waren eiskalt und ohne Gefühl, aber es signalisierte eine Verbundenheit. Keine Freundschaft, aber eine Verbundenheit, um diesen Kampf weiterzuführen. Draco würde Harry schon zeigen, dass er durchhalten konnte.

Draco hatte gedacht, dass dieses Erwachen von Harry deutlicher und offensichtlicher sein würde, aber dem war nicht so. Harry stand am Morgen ungerührt und mit dunklen Augenringen auf, verschwand im Badezimmer nahm seine Tabletten und nutzte die Zauber, versorgte Cosmo und verschwand dann Richtung Frühstück, nur um vermutlich an seinem Toast mit Butter ein wenig rumzuknabbern.

Draco erhielt einen bösen Blick von Sanuel, der Harry gleich wieder besorgt hinterher eilte. Hatte der Schlaf die Veränderung vom Abend womöglich wieder revidiert? War Harry wieder in seiner Welt gefangen?

Draco seufzte und begab sich schließlich ebenfalls in die Große Halle. Harry war hinter einem dicken Buch verschwunden, welches aber zum Glück nicht über Verwandlungen handelte. Wenigstens ein Hoffnungsschimmer, aber wirklich was essen tat Harry auch nicht, denn sein Toast war bisher nur obligatorisch angebissen worden.

Im Laufe des Tages erkannte Draco aber eindeutig, dass Harry wusste, wer er ist und was er tat. Dies lies Draco allerdings nicht davon abhalten sich über die ganze Lage seine Gedanken zu machen. Sonst wäre es vielleicht auch nicht zu dieser Situation gekommen. Er war so in Gedanken vertieft, dass er total untypische Fehler machte. Er konnte sich nicht auf den Unterricht konzentrieren.

Er saß im Zauberkunst UTZ-Kurs und die Stunde war schon zu zweidrittel um. Draco hatte ein Pergament in der Hand und blickte leicht verträumt drauf. Neben ihm erkläre Cameron Samantha hochnäsig die einzelnen Mitglieder seiner ach so reinblütigen Familie, denn genau das zeigte das Pergament mit Bildern und Namen. Die Ahnentafel. Die wahre Ahnentafel. Wenigstens drei Generationen, bei manchen sogar mehr.

Draco blickte zu Harry, der etwas blass sein Pergament vor den neugierigen Augen von Esmare versteckte. Auch Draco rollte seins schnell zusammen und steckte es sich in die Tasche, die neben seinem Platz stand. Die meisten Schüler schienen allerdings über diese interessante Programmeinheit in dem doch trüben Schulalltag angenehm erfreut zu sein. Überall quasselten und erzählten die Schüler ihren Freunden über ihre Eltern und Großeltern, Geschwister, Tanten und Onkeln. Draco zog sich sein Lehrbuch heran und las schon mal das nächste Kapitel.

Er bemerkte nicht, wie Cameron leise das Pergament aus Dracos Tasche zog. Siegesgewiss grinsend rollte der Slytherin das Pergament auseinander und starrte dann entgeistert auf das Blatt. Ein leises Geräusch des Unglaubens entkam Samantha, die über Camerons Schulter auch auf das Pergament starrte. Draco wirbelte herum. Als er die Situation erfasste, wallte Panik in ihm auf. Seine Augen blitzten und sein Gesicht wurde blass.

„Was fällt Dir ein, Cameron!" zischte Draco aufgebracht.

„Verarschen kann ich mich selbst!" sagte Cameron nur und warf das Pergament Draco zurück. Der fing es elegant auf.

„Was?" fragte Draco vorsichtig und verständnislos. Aber Cameron und Samantha hatten schon wieder eine neue Beschäftigung gefunden. Draco runzelte die Stirn, dann rollte er das Pergament langsam auseinander. Ein Grinsen fand Einzug auf seinem Gesicht. In dunkelgrünen Druckbuchstaben stand auf dem Pergament geschrieben:

„Unberechtigten ist der Zugriff zu dem erwünschten Dokument nicht gestattet.  
Bitte holen sie die nötige Erlaubnis beim Inhaber ein."

Draco schüttelte leicht amüsiert den Kopf, als die Buchstaben verschwanden und wieder die Herkunft von Draco Malfoy zu erkennen war. Was wäre bloß passiert, wenn Cameron wirklich Zugriff auf diese Angaben gehabt hätte. Hätte er es für Wahrheit gehalten? Hätte er Fragen gestellt. Draco blickte ihn abschätzend an. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es zu einer kleinen Katastrophe gekommen wäre.

„Lass Deine Finger von meinem Eigentum, Cameron!" zischte er leise, aber der Junge reagierte darauf gar nicht. Dracos Blick glitt durch den Raum und traf auf Harrys Augen. Harry zuckte leicht mit den Schultern und rollte seinen Zauberstab zwischen den Fingern. Draco grinste noch breiter. Es war kein Schutz, der durch dieses komische Ritual mit Sferiano-Öl, Haarprobe und Magie entstand, sondern ganz alleine Harrys Werk. Draco war froh, dass Harry eingegriffen hatte. Was für ein Glück, denn gestern Vormittag hätte Harry nicht intervenieren können. Heute hatte er Draco gerettet.

Aber Harry zeigte darüber keine Freude. Sein Gesicht war verschlossen und blank. Draco schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Er konnte nur Erleichterung zeigen und von Glück sprechen, denn noch gestern wäre alles aufgeflogen. Rituale waren mächtig und waren nur schwer bis gar nicht manipulierbar. Hätte Draco nur einen einzigen Tag gewartet, dann wäre er jetzt vermutlich in Askaban, denn das Ritual hätte seine wahre Identität offenbart und ihn gleichzeitig als Lügner dargestellt. Eine manipulierte Ahnentafel war für das Zaubereiministerium ausreichend genug, um tiefgründige Nachforschungen einzuleiten und Fragen zu stellen. Beides war nicht sinnvoll, denn es gab keine Antworten.

Draco lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Was hätte Harry nur für einen Schock bekommen, wenn er statt seiner Pseudoeltern „Elisabeth" und „Jeremias" Lily Evans und James Potter auf dem Pergament gesichtet hätte. Vielleicht hätte er auch dies einfach ignoriert, aber in der Aufregung hätte vermutlich Esmare und Co auch Einblick in dieses so verräterische Dokument erhalten können. Es wäre zu einer Offenbarung gekommen. Eine Offenbarung mit katastrophalen Folgen.

Aber sie hatten Glück gehabt. Draco und Harry konnten ihre Ahnentafeln vor neugierigen Blicken schützen. Draco seufzte und beschloss sich eine kleine Rache für Cameron auszudenken. Die Schrumpfflüche in Verteidigung hatten dem Slytherin wohl nicht gereicht. Ein fieses Grinsen schlich sich auf Dracos Züge, welche einmal nur für Harry Potter reserviert gewesen waren. Es hatte sich einfach zuviel geändert, warum nicht auch das?

oooooooooo

Nach der heiklen Doppelstunde Zauberkunst wollte Draco sich fast sofort zum Quidditchtraining aufmachen, aber seine Gedanken wanderten unbewusst zu der Stunde Muggelkunde am Vormittag. Harry hatte, wie die meisten Stunden auch, desinteressiert auf seinem Einzelplatz gesessen und Löcher in die Luft gestarrt. Viele Slytherins hatte dieses Verhalten irritiert und sie hatten aber nicht gewagt Harry anzusprechen. Alle schienen das Drama von Weihnachten noch zu genau in Erinnerung zu haben und keiner wollte es wiederholen. Für Draco war Harrys Verhalten nicht ganz so rebellisch, wie für die anderen Schüler. Er hatte vor der Stunde ein Gespräch belauscht, indem Harry der Professorin eins ganz klar gemacht hatte. Wenn sie ihm Fragen stellen würde, dann könnte es jederzeit wieder zu so einem Ausbruch wie vor Weihnachten kommen. Draco hatte nicht Gryzabels Gesicht sehen müssen, um genau zu wissen, dass sie höllische Angst vor einer Widerholung hatte.

Noch zu genau konnte Draco sich an ihren Gesichtsausdruck erinnern. Panik hatte sie in besagter Stunde erfasst gehabt. Sie hatte Angst vor Harry gehabt. Sie hatte sich nicht getraut, sich Harry in den Weg zu stellen. Draco konnte das allzu gut nachvollziehen. Harrys Macht in Verbindung mit dem explodierenden Temperament, war eine sehr gefährliche Mischung. Die magische Verwandlung eines Erwachsenen in ein Baby, war dabei nur eine kleine Machtdemonstration gewesen.

So sehr Draco sich damals den Kopf zerbrochen hatte, warum sein ‚Cousin' so explodiert war, so war es doch so eindeutig, seit er wieder an Harry Potter dachte. Es war so klar, das Draco schon gar nicht verstehen konnte, wie Dumbledore in Harry noch einen eventuellen Feind sehen konnte.

Aber vielleicht hatte es etwas damit zu tun, dass Harry voller Neugier die dunklen Künste studierte und er Voldemort eventuell als Konkurrent ansah. Aber das war so…. so… dumm. Warum Harry sich für die dunklen Künste interessierte, wusste Draco nicht, aber er wusste, dass Harry lieber sterben würde, als die weiße Seite zu verraten. Dafür war Harry einfach zu sehr Gryffindor.

Dracos Gedanken wanderten wieder zum Quidditchtraining. Eigentlich wollte er nur noch seine Sachen holen und sich dann auf den Besen schwingen. Das nächste Spiel, welches gegen Hufflepuff bestritten werden sollte, lag nur noch gut zwei Wochen vor ihnen. Diesmal konnte Harry nicht einspringen. Diesmal würde Draco gegen eine kleine Hufflepuff spielen, die keine Chance gegen ihn hätte. Er würde das Spiel gewinnen. Er würde den Schnatz fangen. Er spürte regelrecht, wie seine Finger sich um den geflügelten Ball schlossen und die Jubelrufe seiner Kollegen zu ihm hoch hallten.

_„Dir steht er genauso wenig zu wie mir!"_

Der Spruch von Harry nach dem Ende des letzten Spiels fiel ihm plötzlich wieder ein und er lachte hohl auf. Harry hatte ihm auch da wieder ganz deutlich gezeigt, wer der bessere Sucher war. So wie es immer gewesen war. Draco hatte Harry nie schlagen können.

_„Dir steht er genauso wenig zu wie mir!"_

Aber Harry hatte etwas anderes sagen wollen. Es ging darum, dass Draco kein Recht auf dieses Spiel hatte. Es war schon schlimm genug, dass sie hier so viel veränderten, da solle er nicht auch noch Quidditch spielen.

_„Dir steht er genauso wenig zu wie mir!"_

Er hatte kein Recht auf den Schnatz. Er gehörte nicht in das Quidditchteam und hatte kein Recht den Schnatz zu jagen. Jemand anderer sollte seine Finger um den Schnatz legen.

_„Dir steht er genauso wenig zu wie mir!"_

Er hatte kein Recht auch diesen Wettkampf zu beeinflussen. Er hatte kein Recht auf Quidditch, solange nicht Harry Potter in der gegnerischen Mannschaft war.

_„Dir steht er genauso wenig zu wie mir!"_

Draco war mitten auf dem Gang stehen geblieben. Er hörte die Stimmen der anderen Schüler nicht mehr. Er wischte sich mit der rechten Hand über die geschlossenen Augen und seufzte. Er hatte kein Recht mehr auf Quidditch. So schwer es ihm auch fiel, es war ein Kampf, der nicht von Harry oder ihm ausgetragen werden musste. Es war ein Kampf, der ganz allein den wahren Schülern dieser Schule zustand. Der echten Schüler dieser Zeit.

Draco senkte den Kopf und ging langsam den Gang weiter runter. Er ging, ohne die anderen zu beachten. Er ging, wie ein Erwachsener durch die schnatternden Kinder hindurch.

„Uns steht er nicht zu!"

oooooooooo

Am Donnerstag hatten dann die Freunde schon bemerkt, dass Harry wieder mit einem ganz neuen Ergeiz durch den Tag lief. Ganz so wie erhofft, war es dann doch nicht, denn Harry war abweisend und still. Auch hatte er bisher niemanden erzählt, was in den Stunden zwischen dem Streit in Muggelkunde und dem Zusammentreffen im Wald passiert war. Er verweigerte die Antwort oder gar eine Reaktion. Auch die drängenden Fragen von Dumbledore wurden schlichtweg ignoriert. „Kein Kommentar!" war das einzige, was von Zeit zu Zeit über Harrys Lippen kam.

Er beantwortete nur noch Fragen, die ihm in den Kram passten. Meistens handelte es sich um schulische Angelegenheiten und seine Nase steckt ständig in irgendwelchen Büchern, die für Draco keinen roten Faden bildeten. Es waren Bücher über Zauberkunst, Verwandlung, Rituale, Zaubertränke, dunkle Künste, Muggelkram oder Angriffmethoden. Draco seufzte und versucht zu ergründen, wonach Harry suchte, denn auch er bekam keine wirklich nützlichen Antworten.

oooooooooo

Ihre erste Stunde des Apparierunterrichts war schweißtreibend gewesen. Weder Harry noch Draco hätten sich vor dem Treffen in der Großen Halle vorstellen können, wie anstrengend es war, wenn man die Fähigkeit des Apparierens unterdrückt, obwohl man sie mittlerweile wirklich beherrschte. Harry hatte die aufmerksamen Blicke seiner Freunde auf sich gespürt und wie immer in letzter Zeit völlig ignoriert.

Alle schienen zu erwarten, dass er in wenigen Sekunden seine Fähigkeit zeigt, aber es war Harry zu gefährlich. Er wollte den Lehrern keinen Beweis für seine Fähigkeit im Apparieren bieten. Er würde ganz geduldig warten, bis wenigstens 5 Leute das Apparieren geschafft hätten. Es würde dauern, aber eine andere Chance hatte er nicht und seine ‚Lizenz' würde er ja ohnehin erst im Sommer machen dürfen… Harry schnaubte bei dem Gedanken. Eigentlich hatte er eine Lizenz, aber die war 1997 ausgestellt und daher hier nicht existenziell.

Harry beobachtete Draco, der sich ein schadenfrohes Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte, als Cameron bei seiner Drehung ziemlich unelegant auf die Nase fiel. Draco war auch weiterhin ein Slytherin: Gehässig, Schadenfroh und Gefühlskalt. Wenigstens in der Öffentlichkeit.

Harry war noch nie so froh gewesen das eine Schulstunde zu Ende war.

Als er zum Ausgang strebte, stand dort Ofisa Milerudis mit einem düsteren Blick. Harry brauchte nicht zu fragen. Sie wusste genau, dass er wieder alles zurückhielt was er konnte. In den letzten Monaten hatte die Professorin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste es aufgegeben Harry auf seine Fähigkeiten anzusprechen. Er zeigte nicht, was er konnte und Milerudis wusste eindeutig nicht, wie sie damit umgehen sollte. Ein düsterer Blick wurde ausgetauscht und Harry verschwand erleichtert aus der Großen Halle.

oooooooooo

Harry war sich nicht wirklich sicher, ob es so klug gewesen war, Draco aus seiner Trance aufzuwecken, denn so kühl und beherrscht Draco auch schien, er war allein. Sie waren keine Freunde und arbeiteten daher nicht wirklich zusammen. Harry und Draco hatten nie wirklich versucht sich anzufreunden oder miteinander auszukommen. Es war utopisch davon auszugehen, dass sich, durch dieses kleine Gespräch auf dem Quidditchfeld und einer gewissen Verbundenheit, sofort eine Freundschaft aufbaute.

Harry seufzte. Er konnte schlecht von Draco verlangen, sich wieder um seine Freunde zu kümmern. Also würde er den ersten Schritt zu einer Freundschaft machen, damit sie auch im Kampf sich aufeinander verlassen könnten. Es war allerdings leichter gesagt als getan. Sieben Jahre Streit und Anfeindungen waren nicht durch ein paar nette Worte und dem gleichen Ziel vergessen. Es würde nicht so leicht werden, wie erhofft.

Der Unterricht war in den letzten Tagen anstrengender geworden, denn die Lehrer machten Stress. Selbst Professor Palandt erfüllte den Raum von Wahrsagen mit besorgniserregenden Prophezeiungen von vielen Hausaufgaben und endlosen Stunden in der Bibliothek zum Exam-Büffeln. Wenigstens waren es keine tödlichen Vorhersagungen und die wirklich entscheidenden Prüfungen waren ja erst Ende nächsten Jahres. Die Lehrer schienen dies nur irgendwie vergessen zu haben.

Mit dem neuen Jahr hatten sie eine Theorie- und Geschichtseinheit der Wahrsagerei begonnen. Die letzten 17,5 Minuten jeder Stunde durften sie allerdings in ihren Gruppen für praktisches Arbeiten nutzen. In Harrys Gruppe wurde fast immer nach den Tarotkarten gegriffen.

So auch heute. Wenn Harry sich nicht täuschte, dann war kurz ein erleichterter Gesichtsausdruck bei Narcissa zu erkenne gewesen, als sie seine ersten Karten sah. Seine Karten waren merkwürdig und rätselhaft, aber wenigstens spiegelten sie auch Harrys neues Temperament wieder.

Als die Stunde zu Ende war, ging Harry zögernd zu Draco hinüber, der noch seine Sachen zusammenräumte.

„Kann es sein, dass Deine Mutter ein Faible für Wahrsagen hat?" fragte Harry vorsichtig und leise.

Draco sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an. Harrys plötzliche Gesprächigkeit war sehr überraschend und irritierend. Er runzelte die Stirn und stoppte kurz in seiner Arbeit.

„Was soll die plötzliche Freundlichkeit?"

Harry grinste unsicher. „Nichts Besonderes, aber ich dachte wir sollten versuchen mehr Zeit miteinander zu verbringen und uns besser kennen lernen, bevor wir zusammen in diesen Krieg ziehen. Und Deine Mutter erschien mir als ungefährliches Gesprächsthema. Aber wenn Du nicht willst, dann kann ich auch wieder gehen, aber dann solltest Du auch zu den anderen Slytherins zurückgehen, es hat kein Sinn, sich von allem und jedem zu distanzieren."

Harry wandte sich wieder ab, um den Raum zu verlassen und zu Verwandlung zu gehen, aber Draco schien sich beruhigt zu haben.

„Schon gut", schnarrte er. „Was hat sie gemacht oder getan."

Harry hatte das Gefühl Neugier daraus zu erkennen, aber er wollte Draco nicht weiter foltern. „Meine Tarotkarten haben sich ihrer Meinung nach wieder gebessert und auch Du warst drin enthalten!"

„Inwiefern?" Draco war skeptisch.

„Sie sagte etwas über treue Verbündete, aber auch von Verrat und Problemen."

Draco war fertig mit dem Zusammenräumen und gemeinsam verließen sie den Raum.

„Kann es sein, dass Narcissa Seherblut hat?"

„Die Fähigkeit des Sehens ist nicht vererbbar", antwortete Draco schnippisch.

„Was ist dann mit Trelawney?"

„Sie ist eine Schwindlerin. Sie ist keine echte Seherin."

„Leider doch" widersprach Harry unbedacht. Draco starrte ihn an. „Sie hat mindestens zwei echte Prophezeiungen ausgesprochen."

„Woher weißt Du das?" fragte Draco argwöhnisch.

„Die Eine habe ich gehört und die andere betraf mich!" grinste Harry, aber das Unbehagen war deutlich zu erkennen. „Naja, vielleicht hatte sie auch einfach nur Glück mit dem Erbgut", spottete Harry.

Draco tat ihm den Gefallen und vertiefte das Thema nicht weiter. „Eigentlich gut, dass diese Gabe oder Fluch, je nachdem wie man es sehen will, nicht vererbbar ist, sonst müsste ich Dich mit Trelawney auf eine Stufe stellen", sagte Harry und zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit war deutlich Humor in seiner Stimme zu hören. Er kassierte dafür einen halb wütenden und halb amüsierten Blick von Draco.

Draco war in diesem Moment eigentlich nur froh, dass er mit Harry sprach, denn auch wenn es nur ein kurzes und unverfängliches Gespräch war, so signalisierte es, dass er nicht mehr allein war. Dass Harry auch wieder Gefühle zeigte, war auch ein gutes Zeichen. Für Draco ein sehr gutes Zeichen, denn es erinnerte deutlich an den alten Harry Potter.

„Es ist beängstigen, wie gut Ihr Euch auf einmal versteht", sagte Sanuel. Lin und er mussten bei der nächsten Abbiegung rechts rein und waren aber bis dahin hinter Harry und Draco hergegangen und hatten die seltsame Verbundenheit von der ersten Minute an neugierig beobachtet.

„Wir verstehen uns nicht gut, sondern haben nur die gleichen … äh… Bekannten und Lehrer", versuchte Harry auszuweichen.

„Ach Adrian, Eure gemeinsame Herkunft und Vergangenheit hat auch in den letzten Monaten für keine ‚Verbundenheit gesorgt. Was Euch jetzt plötzlich verbindet, wird für die Normalsterblichen für immer ein Rätsel bleiben!", sagte Lin. „Egal ob ihr streitet oder nur redet. Bei Euch sprühen immer die Funken!" Die beiden Fünftklässler bogen nun breit grinsend ab und verschwanden in der Menschenmasse der Schüler. Später würden sie es bereuen, dass sie nicht noch einen Augenblick gewartet hatten, denn Mike Carrel tauchte plötzlich vor Harry und Draco auf und konnte nicht mehr ausweichen. Es schien nicht geplant gewesen zu sein, denn Mike verlor etwas an Farbe. Seit dem eskalierten Streit war er den Slytherins aus dem Weg gegangen, besonders Harry.

„Na Mike, bist Du endlich über den Korb hinweggekommen?" spottete Draco abschätzig und mit kaltem Blick. Diese Anspielung sorgte wieder etwas für Farbe in Mikes aber auch in Harrys Wangen. Beide Slytherins wussten, dass Mike zurzeit mit einem Jungen seines Jahrganges zusammen war. Vermutlich auch relativ glücklich. Jedenfalls hörte man keine negativen Aussagen.

„Ähm…" Mike hatte sich offensichtlich noch nicht wieder gefangen.

„Jaja, wir wissen ja, wie leid es Dir tut!" spottete Draco weiter. Sein herablassender Tonfall sorgte nur für eine Intensivierung der Farbe.

„Las gut sein", versuchte Harry zu intervenieren. Draco blickte ihn abschätzend an. „Was bringt es über diese alte Geschichte zu streiten?"

„Oh Gott, Jericle, Du bist echt zu warmherzig für diese verdammt Welt", stöhnte Draco.

„Niemand hatten einen wirklichen Schaden davonge…"

„Doch! Ich hatte tagelang Albträume über unerwünschte Besucher in meinem Bett" warf Draco ein.

Harry verdreht die Augen. „Du hast es ja überlebt."

„Es tut mir wirklich leid!" Mike hatte endlich seine Stimme wieder gefunden. „Ich habe vieles falsch gemacht und dabei Deine Freundschaft verloren, Adrian, aber in einem halte ich fest", grinste Mike nun viel sicherer. „Ihr beide würdet ein superheißes Paar abgeben!"

Nach diesem Statement fand Draco als erstes seine Sprache wieder. „Wir sind Cousins!" warf er entrüstet und ausweichend Mike entgegen.

„Na und? Als ob es nicht Gang und Gebe unter Reinblütern ist, seinen Cousin oder seine Cousine zu heiraten. Es hat gewisse Vorteile, das Vermögen bleibt zusammen, man muss sich nicht mit fremden Familien zusammenraufen und natürlich wird die Reinheit des Blutes sichergestellt", sagte Mike mit einem Ton, der deutlich machte, dass auch er irgendwie an diese Ideologie glaubte. Nur auf eine andere Art als die Malfoys...

„Das Problem dabei ist nur, dass es zu Inzuchtproblemen kommt. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit das Squibs geboren werden steigt mit jeder Generation teilweise um bis zu 20 !", sagte Harry kalt. Er hatte seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und machte dadurch sehr deutlich, dass er auf Abwehr geschaltet hatte.

Draco senkte den Blick. Warum war es denn jetzt schon wieder auf dieses Thema gekommen? Reichte es denn nicht, dass Mike sein Argument in der Luft zerrissen hatte? Und das er nicht wirklich wusste, was er antworten sollte?

„Weist Du Mike? Es gibt tatsächlich noch einen Grund, warum ich nie etwas mit Dir anfangen würde. Trotz Deines Charmes und Deiner Höflichkeit und Aufgeschlossenheit, hältst Du zu sehr an dieser Ideologie fest. Du würdest nie aus Liebe heiraten, auch dann nicht, wenn es ein Halbblut wäre. Dein Verhalten ist traurig und oberflächlich."

Harry wandte sich ab und ging das letzte Stück des Ganges alleine weiter und verschwand dann im Klassenraum für Verwandlung. Draco folgte ihm widerstrebend, aber McGonagall war im Anmarsch und er hatte nicht den geringsten Nerv sich auf eine Diskussion mir ihr einlassen zu müssen. Nicht, wenn in seinem Kopf dieses Gespräch gerade wieder wilde Gedankengänge förderte.

In Verwandlungsunterricht stand noch immer die Verwandlung von toten Gegenständen in lebende auf dem Programm. Die Verwandlung von Menschen würde erst im siebten Schuljahr durchgenommen werden, leider konnte Harry problemlos den aktuellen Anforderungen gerecht werden. Draco hatte da doch gewisse Probleme, zumal sein Interesse im sechsten Schuljahr in Hogwarts nicht auf dem Unterrichtsstoff gelegen hatte.

Bei dem Gedanken, woran er gearbeitet hatte, wurde ihm schlecht und er überlegte einen Augenblick eine Toilette aufzusuchen, aber er atmete tief durch und schob den Gedanken zur Seite. Da musste er wohl durch. Vermutlich wurde dieses schlechte Gefühl Gewissen genannt... Draco wusste nicht, ob er es wirklich mochte.

Er hatte jetzt die Chance seinen Freunden, Blaise, Pansy, Vincent und Gregory, eine Chance auf ein friedliches Leben zu geben. Und er würde die Chance bekommen sich komplett auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren und dann Granger als Jahrgangsbeste abzulösen. Er wusste, dass das eine Utopie war, aber man durfte doch noch träumen, oder? Besonders wenn man sich schon mit seinem schlechten Gewissen rumplagen musste... und das alles nur, weil man mit Harry Potter befreundet sein wollte...

Die Stunde verging schneller als gedacht und Harry begab sich sofort in die Bibliothek, um seine Hausaufgaben zu machen. Die anderen fanden sich auch nach und nach ein. Als Draco, wohl mit dem gleichen Ziel, die Bibliothek betrat, sprang Sal mit einem breiten Grinsen auf und dirigierte Draco auf einen schmalen Platz zwischen ihr und Lin. Draco saß einen Augenblick sprachlos da und starrte in die Runde, dann nahm er seufzend seine Hausaufgaben raus und machte sich an die Arbeit.

„Du hast Dich mit Adrian ausgesöhnt, dann gehörst Du jetzt hierher!" sagte Sal erklärend und alle kicherten leise, bei ihrem bestimmenden Ton. Draco seufzte schwer. Besser als alleine zu sitzen war es allemal und vielleicht war es nun leichter, Harrys Vorgehen zu beobachten und zu verstehen.

oooooooooo

Wird Draco mit den anderen Schülern zurecht kommen oder werden noch die Fetzen fliegen?


	41. Problematisches Jahr Kap 3

Titel: **Ein Leben wie die Zukunft**

Autor: Momixis

Zeit: spielt nach „Halbblutprinz"

Kapitel: 3/7

Teil: 6/9

Paare: Es kommen viele der typischen Paare vor, aber Hauptpersonen werden Harry und Draco sein… (später auch als Paar)

Warnungen: Slash, Charadeath, lange Geschichte, unterschiedlich lange Kapitel….

Inhalt: Harry und Draco sind durch die Zeit gereist und nun haben sie die Chance etwas zu verändern. Harry will diese Möglichkeit nutzen ohne die Menschen, die ihm wichtig sind in Gefahr zu bringen. Wird er es schaffen? Wird er alleine den Weg gehen können? Welche Rolle wird Draco zu Teil? Und halten die Rumtreiber und die anderen Schüler von Harry? Was denkt Dumbledore?

MIR GEHÖRT NICHTS UND ICH VERDIENE DAMIT AUCH KEIN GELD!

* * *

Hallöchen **Lucyanne**! Nett von dir zu hören, dass es dir gefällt und wenn du dieses liest, dann weißt du auch, dass ein neues Kapitel schon on ist... g Danke und bis bald... knuddel

Hi **Deedochan**, Dich ganz doll knuddel; Das finde ich sehr komisch, dass du mir kein Review senden konntest, ich habe keine Fehlermeldung bekommen und weiß daher gar nicht, woran es liegen könnte. Aber schön, dass du nicht aufgegeben hast und es jetzt geschafft hast Danke für die Keksi, sie muntern toll auf und wie es weitergeht siehst du hier... knuddel

Hallo **Hindemid**!! ich hoffe, dass dein PC jetzt wieder vernünftig läuft und du mir weiterhin Reviews hinterlässt. Was deine Beobachtung angeht, so muss ich leider sagen, dass ich wirklich Snape/Sirius andeute... STOPP, nicht weglaufen... es bleibt nur bei Andeutungen!! Es wird in keiner Form näher erläutert oder näher drauf eingegangen (außer vielleicht im Epilog) und ich denke, dass man es gut ignorieren kann, wenn man es nicht mag. Ich kann dir sogar den Grund für dieses Paar benennen: ich wollte noch ein homosexuelles Pärchen in der direkten Umgebung von Harry und Draco haben, auch wenn es nur angedeutet wird. Ich hoffe, dass du damit leben kannst ... zumal Snape, Sirius und andere Figuren auch noch mehr Rolle bekommen. Auf die anderen Fragen will ich nicht eingehen, weil ich sonst eventuell zu viel verrate... da selbst eine negative Antwort eine Aussage hat aber Harry wird stark bleiben, vielleicht nicht immer übermächtig, aber stark.. auch wenn er ein gewisses Essproblem hat und behalten wird... ich bin auf deine Meinung gespannt... Dich ganz doll knuddel...

**Danke an die Reviewer und eine große Schüssel Kekse und Schoki hinstellt...**

* * *

Teil VI

**Problematisches Jahr**

Kapitel 3

**Eingeforderte Geheimgänge**

Nach zwei Wochen war Draco es leid. Er hatte nichts Neues über ihr Vorgehen erfahren und war sich nicht sicher, was Harry da überhaupt tat. Harry machte Hausaufgaben. Harry lernte mit den anderen und half ihnen im Zweifelsfalle. Harry verschwand ab und zu auf dem Astronomieturm. Harry las komische Bücher. Harry nahm seine Verpflichtungen wahr, aber was dahinter stecke bekam Draco nicht raus, denn Harry führte nur oberflächliche Gespräche. Ein wenig Vergangenheit und ein wenig Schule, aber keine Planung der nächsten Schritte. Kein Wort über den Kampf oder die Zukunft.

Am 06. Februar hatte Draco die Nase voll. Er war frustriert, weil er kein Quidditch mehr spielte und der neue Sucher nur geringe Chancen gegen Hufflepuff hatte. Die Zeit für das Training war zu knapp gewesen. Die meisten Slytherins waren sauer auf Draco, weil er aus dem Team ausgestiegen war, aber jetzt war es für Reue ohnehin zu spät. In 20 Minuten würde der Startpfiff ertönen und 15 Besen würden in die Luft steigen.

Draco zwängte sich durch die Schülermassen und suchte Harry. Schließlich fand er ihn, er stand bei Lin und Sanuel im Slytherinbereich. Natürlich hat er hier als letztes gesucht. Draco hatte es gerade geschafft zu Harry vorzudringen, als Madam Hooch in ihre Pfeife blies. Der grelle Pfiff läutete ein ersehntes Spiel ein. Draco musste sich zwanghaft von diesem Anblick losreißen und zu Harry schauen.

„Ich habe Dich gesucht!"

Harry war überrascht. Bisher waren friedliche Konservation zwischen ihnen immer von ihm ausgegangen. „Warum?"

„Ich muss mit Dir reden!?" zischte Draco in Harrys Ohr. Dem lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken und er zog seinen Schal etwas fester um den Hals. Es war Anfang Februar, aber noch immer sehr kalt. Die dichten grauen Wolken sagten deutlich, dass es bald wieder schneien würde. Hoffentlich war dann das Spiel schon vorbei.

„Hier?" fragte Harry zurück. Sein Blick glitt über die anderen Schüler, die sich um sie drängten und das Spiel begeistert folgten.

„JA!"

„Worüber?"

„Was suchst Du?"

Harry erstarrte. Dann wandte er seinen Blick und gaffte Draco an, der auf das Spiel achtete. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Was meinst Du?"

Draco blickte jetzt auch Harry an und neigte sich zu ihm rüber, damit auch nur Harry verstand, was Draco sagen wollte. „Du suchst etwas. In allen möglichen Fachbereichen der Magie. Ich will wissen, was Du suchst. Sonst kann ich Dir nicht helfen", sagte Draco dicht an Harrys Ohr.

Harry schluckte und zog eine Grimasse. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie weit Du gehen willst, um mir zu helfen."

„Wann denkst Du auch schon mal richtig! Ich habe meine Freunde und Familie vor den Kopf gestoßen, nur weil Du der Meinung bist, dass es notwendig ist. Ich habe gesagt, dass ich Dir helfe, dann verlass Dich doch auch einfach darauf!" zischte Draco.

Harry beugte sich jetzt auch nah an Dracos Ohr, denn gerade hatte Slytherin ein Tor gemacht und das Getöse um sie herum war sehr laut. „Es tut mir leid Draco, aber ich kann Dir nicht auf einmal so blind vertrauen. Dafür ist zwischen uns zuviel vorgefallen."

Draco seufzte frustriert. Er blickte Harry an und kräuselte die Nase. Es war wohl ein Zeichen, dass Draco verstand und es einsah. Harry war über diese Menschlichkeit angenehm überrascht und beschloss Draco wenigstens etwas mitzuteilen. Gänzlich ohne Informationen könnte Draco nun auch wirklich keine reale Entscheidung treffen. Er zog den blonden Jungen daher am Arm aus dem Getümmel raus und machte sich langsam auf den Weg zum See. Draco folgte ihm nach kurzem Zögern und mit kritischen Blicken.

Nach einigen Minuten des Anschweigens, fauchte Draco: „Also? Du hast mich doch jetzt nicht vom Spiel weggezogen, damit wir uns anschweigen…"

„Kannst Du eigentlich auch mal den Mund halten?" fuhr Harry ihn an. „Hab einen Augenblick Geduld. Ich muss meine Gedanken ordnen, damit ich auch an der richtigen Stelle beginne."

Draco schnaubte beleidigt, aber er schwieg. Langsam gingen sie weiter. Leichter Schneefall setzte ein und Draco bekam schnell eine rote Nase.

„Was weißt Du über Voldemorts Sterblichkeit?"

„Nenn ihn nicht beim Namen!" zischte Draco. Er war wie unter einem Peitschenhieb zusammengezuckt.

„Wenn Du schon vor dem Namen so viel Angst hast, was glaubst Du wie Du dann dem Wesen gegenüberstehen kannst?" fragte Harry. Er war stehen geblieben und blickte Draco ernst in die Augen.

„Ich werde ihm nicht gegenüberstehen, sondern Du!" antwortete Draco gelassen.

„Ich bin nicht allmächtig, Draco! Wenn mir etwas zustößt, dann musst Du womöglich es zu Ende bringen. Du kannst dann nicht die Luft anhalten und bei jedem Wort zusammenzucken. Voldemort ist nur ein Wesen, das schnellst möglich vernichtet werden muss. Ob von mir oder von Dir, ist dabei total egal. Aber wie willst Du einen kühlen Kopf behalten, wenn Du schon so panische Angst vor dem Namen hast?"

Draco schnaubte durch die Nase. „Ich habe keine Angst vor dem Namen!" schnarrte er arrogant. „Es hat etwas mit Respekt zu tun!"

„Respekt? Du kannst dieses Monster noch respektieren?" Harry blickte Draco ernst und eindringlich an. Dieser atmete tief durch und schüttelte sich dann leicht. Harry verstand es als Antwort, dass Draco einsah, dass er Voldemort keinen Respekt mehr gegenüber erbringen musste.

„Dann sag ihn!" fuhr Harry ruhig fort. „Dann sag ihn! Angst vor einem Namen erhöht die Angst vor der Sache selbst."

„Oh ha, das hört sich ja verdammt nach Dumbledore an!" spottete Draco.

„Ja, es kommt von Dumbledore, aber verdammt, Du bist doch kein Feigling, also sag ihn."

„V…v…- ich habe es doch schon mal gemacht", versuchte Draco auszuweichen.

„Ja, einmal oder vielleicht auch dreimal, aber Du hast Angst vor dem Namen. Darum nennen ihn die Todesser nur den Dunklen Lord, weil sie nicht den Mumm haben ihn beim Namen zu nennen. Aber wenn Du schon nicht Voldemort sagen kannst" – Draco zuckte wieder etwas zusammen – „dann nenn ihn Tom. Er heißt Tom Vorlost Riddel."

„Du wolltest mir erzählen, was Du suchst!?"

„Und ich habe Dich gefragt, was Du über seine Sterblichkeit weißt."

„Er arbeitet daran unsterblich zu werden!" sagte Draco vorsichtig.

„Richtig, und er ist nah dran es zu schaffen."

Draco starrte ihn an. „WIE?"

„Er hat schon in seiner Schulzeit damit angefangen. Hast Du schon mal etwas von Horcruxen gehört?"

Draco schüttelte vorsichtig den Kopf. Er war skeptisch und vorsichtig, aber Harry seufzte.

So begann es, dass Draco von den Horcruxen erfuhr und auch der Suche nach diesen. Draco fühlte sich nach diesem Einblick in die Arbeit schlapp und ihm war eiskalt. Überrascht bemerkten sie, dass das Quidditchspiel vorbei war und Hufflepuff anscheinend gewonnen hatte. Aber das spielte für die zwei Jungen keine Rolle mehr. Es gab wichtigeres als ein Quidditchspiel.

„Wie viele Horcruxe hast Du schon?" fragte Draco mit matter Stimme.

„Zwei!"

„Nur?"

„Ja"

„Oh Mutter Morgana, das schaffen wir nie!"

„Na danke. Deinen Optimismus möchte ich haben!"

oooooooooo

Draco versuchte die neuen Informationen sofort in seine Arbeit einfließen zu lassen. Er hatte Harry gesagt, dass er ihm helfen würde und so begann er sobald er Zeit dazu fand. Er verbrachte die gesamten Abendstunden in der Bibliothek und suchte weitere Einzelheiten über Horcruxe, aber er fand keine. Nicht mal eine Begriffserklärung war in den Büchern vorhanden. Er könnte Slughorn fragen, aber Harry hatte davon dringend abgeraten, denn darauf würde es Dumbledore erfahren. Auch hatte Harry ihm noch mal klar gemacht, warum niemand von ihrer wahren Geschichte erfahren durfte. Das erste wäre, dass Niemand ihnen glauben würde, das zweite war, dass so langen Zeitreisen unbekannt und selbst die kurzen (mit einem Zeitumkehrer) streng vom Ministerium überwacht wurden und ansonsten streng verboten waren. Sie würden so oder so in Askaban landen. Diese Vorstellung machte Draco Angst und er erinnerte sich noch zu gut, wie empfindliche Harry auf die Dementoren reagierte, um zu wissen, dass schon ein kurzer Aufenthalt für den Schwarzhaarigen lebensgefährlich war. Und so ungern Draco es sich eingestand, so wollte er Harry nicht wieder tot sehen.

Die grünen Augen sollten funkeln und strahlen. Die Haare sollten sich im Wind bewegen und zerzaust sein. Die Hände sollten den Zauberstab halten und kleine Wunder vollbringen. Er sollte nicht sterben. Nicht schon wieder.

Am Sonntag gab Draco es auf neue Informationen über Horcruxe zu finden und er versuchte sich eher auf die Vernichtung solcher zu konzentrieren. Der Gedanke seine Gliedmaßen vor dem eigentlichen Kampf zu verlieren, behagte ihm gar nicht. Aber er kam nicht wirklich zu einer erfreulicheren Entdeckung als Harry. Nirgends fand er etwas Nützliches. Die Zerstörung von Artefakten war nun mal nichts, was in einem Schulbibliotheksbuch festgehalten wird. Welcher Autor würde auch schon auf die Idee kommen ein Ratgeber zur Zerstörung von Gegenständen zu schreiben und welcher Lehrer würde es in eine freie Bibliothek stellen? Sollte es so klingen:

„_Einem Porzellanteller tut es gar nichts, wenn man ihn mit Stahlwolle putzt. Wenn Sie ihr unerwünschtes Teeservice von ihrer Großtante loswerden wollen, dann rate ich Ihnen, die Einzelteile (z.B. die Teekanne) in die Hände zu nehmen, sie hoch über ihren Kopf zu heben und ihn dann auf eine harte Unterlage (z.B. Fliesen oder Stein) zu werfen. Nach einer alten Muggel-Legende, sollen die vielen Scherben Ihnen dann noch Glück bringen…"_

oooooooooo

Am Montag war Harry überraschend still. Er hatte Draco auf eigenem Wunsch noch am Abend den Ring und den Stab gezeigt, der beides voller Ehrfurcht angestarrt hatte. Sie anzufassen traute er sich nicht. Harry hatte ihm klar gemacht, dass sie zerstört werden mussten. Das große Problem dabei war nur, dass mächtige schwarze Flüche auf den Gegenständen lagen und sie treffen würden, wenn sie in der Nähe waren. Also brauchten sie eine Möglichkeit die Gegenstände zu zerstören, ohne anwesend zu sein oder ohne, dass der Fluch aktiviert wird. Und sie hatten keine Ahnung, ob dies überhaupt möglich war.

Draco war nach einem einzigen Wochenende der Suche schon total frustriert, aber Harry setzte sich zum Mittagessen neben ihn und lächelte schmal. „Ich habe eine Spur!" flüsterte er sanft in Dracos Ohr.

Der blonde Junge drehte sein Gesicht Harry zu und runzelte leicht die Stirn. „Was für eine Spur?" Der Argwohn war deutlich zu erkennen.

„Die Muggel haben doch keine Möglichkeit Schmuck mit Magie zu formen oder zu gewinnen, daher werden sie Techniken kennen, die Silber, Gold und vielleicht auch Steine in ihre Bestandteile aufsplittet."

„In welche Bestandteile?"

„Ähm… das ist höhere Muggelwissenschaft, aber jeder Stoff besteht aus kleinen Bestandteilen. Sie werden Atome genannt, die zusammengesetzt in Mollekühlen einen Stoff bilden. Mit diesem Wissen arbeiten die Muggel in den Naturwissenschaften und … ähm… ach, es ist ziemlich kompliziert, aber es gibt Techniken, die diese Mollekühlverbindungen aufsplitten und so neue Zusammensetzungen ermöglichen und darüber müssen wir uns einfach mal informieren!"

„Wie bist Du darauf gekommen?" fragte Draco nicht ganz ohne Überraschung. Er hatte zwar nur einen Bruchteil von dem Verstanden, was Harry gerade erklärt hatte, aber dies war wohl auch nicht so wichtig. Viel interessanter war es, wie Harry mal wieder auf eine so einfach scheinende Spur gekommen ist.

„Lilys Kette ist heute früh gerissen und sie war total unglücklich, aber Esmare hat mit Magie gerettet, was sonst die Arbeit eines Juweliers gewesen wäre. Da kam mir der Gedanke!"

„Du hast auch mehr Glück als Verstand", spottete Draco leise. „Aber es ist ein Versuch wert. Wen kann man fragen? Ist Evans dafür geeignet?"

„Nein, wir müssen einen richtigen Muggel fragen, der in solchen Dingen ausgebildet wurde."

Harry lachte leise über Dracos schockiertes Gesicht.

„Muggel? Du willst wirklich zu einem Muggel gehen?" brachte Draco dann stockend raus. „Zu einem echten Muggel?"

„Was habt Ihr zwei Süßen da schon wieder zu tuscheln?" fragte Sal mit einem hellen Lachen.

Harry wandte sich ihr zu und grinste breit. „Bist Du nicht ein wenig neugierig?"

„Du kennst mich doch!"

„Genau deshalb frage ich ja!"

Harry blickte noch mal kurz zu Draco und nickte ganz ernst. Es war die Antwort auf die letzten beiden Fragen, die dank Sals Auftauchen unbeantwortet geblieben waren. Die Schüler erhoben sich langsam. Sal hängte sich munter bei Harry und Draco ein und marschierte mit ihnen zum Verwandlungsunterricht. Harry seufzte wehleidig. Auf ihrem Weg kamen Lily, Remus, James und Sirius ihnen gutgelaunt und munter entgegen. Ihr Freundeskreis war eindeutig zu groß und viel zu eigensinnig.

oooooooooo

Die Doppelstunde Folter und Langeweile, sprich Verwandlung, überstanden Harry und Draco ohne größere Probleme. Die Verwandlung von toten Gegenständen in lebende nahm zwar langsam an Größe und Komplexität zu, aber für Harry war es gar kein Problem den steigenden Anforderungen gerecht zu werden. Draco hielt mit Harrys Hilfe auch ganz gut mit. Während der Stunde kamen sie allerdings nicht dazu, über die neue Idee vom Morgen zu reden.

Nach diesen letzten Stunden Unterricht stand das gemeinsame Arbeiten in der Bibliothek an, vor dem Harry und Draco sich nicht drücken konnten. Es würde sofort auffallen. Da die Hausaufgaben gemacht werden wollten, arrangierten sie sich zähneknirschend mit dieser Arbeitsgruppe.

„Nur weil ich mit den an einem Tisch sitze, brauchst Du nicht zu glauben, dass sich meine Vorstellungen komplett geändert haben!" zischte Draco, als sie gerade die Bibliothek betraten.

Harry verdrehte die Augen und blieb stehen. „Ich werde es wohl nie verstehen, aber ich werde nicht auf Dich einreden, wenn es Dich beruhigt. Diese Art von Diskussionen sind mir einfach zu blöd."

Draco kräuselte die Nase, was Harry wieder als Einverständnis ansah.

„Es sind liebenswerte Menschen, nur das zählt!" sagte Harry und stellte seine Tasche auf seinen Stuhl. Draco machte das Gleiche auf dem Stuhl daneben und schnaubte abfällig.

„Sie wollen, dass unsere Welt ihre Probleme löst!"

„Das ist das, was Du denkst und das ist kein Grund die Muggel oder Muggelgeborene zu hassen und zu töten. Es gibt andere Wege um dafür zu kämpfen, dass unsere Welt sicher bleibt."

Harrys Stimme war ruhig geblieben und so fühlte Draco sich nicht zu einer Antwort verpflichtet, denn die blieb aus. Dies war ein heikles Thema und Draco wollte es nicht jetzt behandeln. Sie hatten andere Probleme. So ließen sie das Thema fallen.

Nach und nach kamen die anderen aus der Arbeitsgruppe, nur Sal fehlte noch.

„Sie ist mit Konstantin unterwegs!" sagte Mick mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen. Alle lachten leise, aber Draco war dankbar. Er mochte die muntere Art von Sal, sie erinnerte ihn an seinen Freund Blaise Zabini. Aber auch Sal konnte ihm manchmal gehörig auf die Nerven gehen. Es interessierte sie dabei nicht, dass Draco ihr die Wette aus dem Zug noch immer nicht wirklich verziehen hatte.

Seit dem Draco zu der Arbeitsgruppe dazugehörte, hatte sie schon mehrfach versucht ihn wieder in eine Wette zu verwickeln. Draco hatte konsequent abgelehnt. Er ist auf keine der provokativen Äußerungen eingegangen, was ihm einen überraschten Augenbrauenhochzieher von Harry eingebracht hatte. Aber auch ein Malfoy konnte aus seinen Fehlern lernen. Eine halbe Stunde später erschien eine fröhliche Salina Clear mit geröteten Lippen und Wangen.

„Hi Sal!" kam es begrüßend.

„Konntest Du Dich endlich von deinem Schatz losreißen?"

„Hi Leute! Ach halt den Rand, Lin!" Sal setzte sich auf ihren Platz und holte ihre Schulsachen raus. Sie stoppte einen Moment in ihren Tätigkeiten und blickte Draco kritisch an: „Du Dorian?"

„Nein!" schmetterte Draco den Versuch eines Gespräches rigoros ab. Alle blickten ihn überrascht an, auch Harry. Draco biss sich auf die Lippe und schüttelte mürrisch den Kopf.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und Sal lachte leise.

Fünf Minuten später, nachdem sich alle wieder mit ihren Aufgaben beschäftigten, tauchte auf Dracos Pergament pinkfarbene Tinte in einer schmalen zierlichen Schrift auf: „War die Bitte von Adrian so fies?"

Draco blickte entsetzt zu Sal, die gerade total interessiert in ihrem Buch für Zauberkunst blätterte. Jedenfalls sah es so aus. Draco schnaubte. Er nahm schließlich seine Feder und schrieb dann mit schwarzer Tinte ein kurzes „JA!". Er tippte mit dem Zauberstab unauffällig auf das Pergament und die Verbindung war beendet. Sal sah ihn überrascht an, aber Draco achtete nicht darauf, sondern versuchte seine Hausaufgaben schnell zu erledigen, damit er Harry fragen konnte, was er mit der neuen Idee anstellen wollte.

Die Antwort überraschte Draco dann doch etwas.

„Ich werde zu einem Juwelier gehen und ihn einfach mal fragen!"

„Bitte?"

Sie hatten knapp zwei Stunden in der Bibliothek gearbeitet und Hausaufgaben gemacht, dann war Harry aufgestanden und war gegangen. Die zerknirschten Gesichter der anderen hatten ihn genau beobachtet, aber niemand hatte etwas gesagt. Sie hatten es irgendwann einfach aufgegeben, denn Harry hatte nicht einmal darauf Rücksicht genommen. Er war immer gegangen, wenn er es für nötig erachtet hatte.

„Und wie willst Du zu einem Jufelier kommen? Du kannst nicht einfach Hogwarts verlassen!"

„Doch kann ich! Oder glaubst Du, dass ich den Ring und den Stab hier im Schloss gefunden habe?" hackte Harry leicht amüsiert nach.

Dracos Wangen färbten sich rötlich. Harry lächelte.

„Komm schon, es ist schön zu wissen, dass nicht nur ich manchmal zu naiv bin."

Draco schnaubte, die Farbe war wieder aus dem Gesicht verschwunden.

Sie brachten ihre Schulsachen in ihren Schlafsaal und jetzt war es Harry der wütend schnaubte.

„Was ist?" fragte Draco, der eigentlich noch beleidigt sein wollte, aber seine Neugier nicht zurückhalten konnte. Der Schlafsaal schien ganz normal zu sein. Nichts Ungewöhnliches.

„Es hat schon wieder jemand versucht meinen Nachttisch zu öffnen!" sagte Harry wütend und verschwand kurz im angrenzenden Bad.

Er sah so nicht, dass Draco ihn mit großen Augen anblickte. Er wirkte dabei sogar ein wenig schuldbewusst.

„Woher weißt Du das?" fragte Draco schließlich und blickte auf den kleinen Tisch neben dem Bett. Er konnte nichts Auffälliges daran erkennen und eigentlich wurde die Privatsphäre in Slytherin geachtet. Aber trotzdem zweifelte Draco nicht eine Sekunde an der Aussage von Harry.

Genau dieser kam aus dem Badezimmer und sah seinen Kameraden an. „Ein Schutzzauber liegt auf der Schublade!" antwortete Harry kurz angebunden. „Er verhindert das Eindringen von Fremden in meine Privatsphäre und verrät mir, wenn es jemand versucht hat."

„Oh!"

„Ich weiß, dass auch Du es schon versucht hast. Lin und Sanuel auch!" sagte Harry ungerührt und nahm seinen Wintermantel zur Hand. Den Schal wickelte er sich um den Hals und nahm seinen Zauberstab zur Hand.

Draco zog es vor dazu nichts weiter zu sagen. „Wo willst Du hin?"

„Zum Juwelier!"

„Jetzt?"

„Ja, jetzt! Wann denn sonst?"

„Nachts?!"

„Da haben auch bei Muggeln die meisten Geschäfte geschlossen!" sagte Harry mit einem leichten Grinsen im Gesicht. „Bis nachher!"

Harry wandte sich um und wollte durch die Tür verschwinden. Draco zögerte einen Moment, dann griff er auch nach seinem Schal und Wintermantel und lief Harry hinterher.

„Warte! Ich komme mit!"

Harry zögerte kurz in seinem Schritt, dann sah er Draco fragend an. „Warum willst Du mit?"

„Jemand muss auf Dich aufpassen!" zischte Draco überheblich und ging zielstrebig an Harry vorbei zur Tür. Er hatte zwar keine Ahnung, wie sie Hogwarts verlassen wollten, aber das würde er nicht zeigen. Er hatte gesagt, dass er Harry in diesem Kampf begleiten würde und so würde er ihn auch auf der Reise in die Muggelwelt nicht im Stich lassen. Und ein ganz klein wenig Neugierig war er auch.

„Sehr witzig!" knurrte Harry, was Draco ein Schmunzeln entlockte. Er liebte diese Art von Schlagabtausch zwischen ihnen, besonders wenn sie nicht verletzend wurden und beide darüber schmunzeln konnten.

Gemeinsam liefen die beiden so unterschiedlichen Jungen schließlich schweigend ein Stück durch die Gänge von Hogwarts. „Ich glaube nicht, dass es eine gute Idee ist, wenn wir beide gehen!" sagte Harry einige Augenblicke später.

„Wieso?"

„Es könnte den Lehrern schneller auffallen!"

„Ach Schwachsinn! Wenn sie uns nicht finden, dann denken sie wenigstens, dass wir zusammen sind und wir können uns gegenseitig ein Alibi geben."

Harry schwieg. Sie liefen weiter durch die Gänge und waren auf dem Weg zur buckligen Hexe.

„Woher kennst Du so viele Geheimgänge?" fragte Draco, als sie wieder durch einen Wandteppich liefen und so die hälfte des Weges übersprangen.

„Gute Freunde und gute Erbschaften" grinste Harry „und so viele kenne ich nicht. Fred und George haben mir in unserem dritten Jahr einen gezeigt, damit ich mich nach Hogsmead schleichen konnte."

Dracos Gesicht verdüsterte sich: „Ich erinnere mich!" sagte er trocken.

Harry lachte leise. Auch er dachte an ihre Erlebnisse aus dem dritten Schuljahr. Da hatte er Sirius kennen gelernt. Er hatte die Wahrheit erfahren und auch gelernt, dass Freunde nicht immer wahre Freunde sind. Und er hatte erfahren, dass es höchst Strafbar war, die Zeit zu verändern. Ein guter Grund zu schweigen und nicht zu Dumbledore zu laufen.

Der fröhliche Ausdruck wurde von einem sehr traurigen Blick abgelöst. Draco knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Wieso hast Du damals eigentlich nicht nach Black gesucht? Ich hätte meine Eltern rächen wollen", sagte Draco nachdenklich und ohne den geringsten Spott. Soweit waren sie also schon, dass sie ihr Verhalten gemeinsam reflektierten und analysierten. Harry hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten, das es eines Tages wirklich soweit kommen würde und dann machte auch noch Draco den ersten Schritt.

„Niemand hat mir damals reinen Wein eingeschenkt. Ich wusste nichts von dem wahren Verbrechen für das Sirius verurteilt wurde und dass mein Familie darin involviert war. Ich wusste nicht einmal, dass ich einen Paten hatte, aber er war die ganze Zeit unschuldig."

„Ich weiß. Mein Vater hat mir nach dem Trimagischen-Turnier und Vol-Vo… Du-weißt-schon-wers Auferstehung von Wurmschwanz erzählt." Dracos Stimme war dabei nicht euphorisch, daher sagte Harry nichts über den erwachsenen Lucius und seine Rolle in den vielen Problemen und Abenteuern, in die Harry verwickelt wurde. Es gehört hier nicht hin.

„Wurmschwanz ist eine kleine fette Ratte, die garantiert nicht nach Gryffindor gehört. Ich hasse ihn!"

„Daher hast Du ihn damals per Imperio ins offene Messer laufen lassen?"

„Es war nicht _damals_, es wird _irgendwann_ in der Zukunft sein", wich Harry aus. Er hatte sich nie erlaubt über diese Geschehnisse nachzudenken, denn wenn er eins wusste, dann dass er es nicht verkraften würde. Das Bewusstsein einen Menschen qualvoll hinzurichten, für eine Tat, die er gar nicht unter freien Willen begangen hat, war verabscheuungswürdig. Er hatte es angesehen, wie Peter starb. Er hatte die Schreie gehört und hatte an seine Eltern und an Sirius gedacht. Trotzdem war er nicht Stolz auf seine Tat. Es war nur durch reinen Trotz und Verzweiflung zu ertragen gewesen. Peter hatte den letzten Horcrux vernichtet und so seine Schuldigkeit getan.

Harry lenkte sich schnell wieder ab. „Ich frage mich gerade, wo wir einen Juwelier finden können?!"

Draco blickte Harry einen Moment unschlüssig an, dann akzeptierte er den Themenwechsel. „In Hogsmead!"

„Draco, denk nach! Der Juwelier in Hogsmead ist ein Zauberer. Er wird sich nicht mit den Geflogenheiten der Muggel auskennen."

„Also London? Es ist übrigens eine Hexe…"

„Wäre eine Möglichkeit. Ich kenne nicht allzu viele Ortschaften hier in der Nähe. Duftown ist vermutlich zu klein", überlegte Harry weiter.

Draco blieb stehen und hielt Harry fest. Sie waren noch einen Gang von der buckligen Hexe entfernt und standen vor einem großen blauen Wandteppich.

„Kennst Du überhaupt einen Juwelier?"

„Öhm… Naja, nicht wirklich. Nein!"

„Woher willst Du dann wissen, dass er Antworten auf Deine Fragen hat?"

„Ich habe mal ein Kapitel über Schmuckherstellung und Förderung von Edelmetallen in einem Schulbuch gelesen."

„In was für einem Schulbuch?" Die Irritation war Draco anzusehen.

„Ein Muggelschulbuch von meinem fetten dummen Cousin. Die Muggelkinder lernen in der Schule Chemie und Erdkunde, wo dann solche Sachen gelehrt werden."

„Wieso kannst Du dann nicht irgendeinen Muggel fragen?"

Harry lachte leise auf. „Weil dieses Wissen zu 90 dazu dient, kurz nach der Prüfung aus dem Gedächtnis gestrichen zu werden. So wie bei uns Geschichte der Zauberei", antwortete Harry.

Draco verdreht die Augen und murmelte etwas von dummen Muggeln. „Also gehen wir jetzt erstmal nach Hogsmead?"

„DAS glaube ich kaum!"

Harry zuckte merklich zusammen und auch Draco ließ kurz seinen Kopf hängen. Die schmierige Stimme verhieß nichts Gutes. Filch war aufgetaucht, ohne dass sie es bemerkt hatten.

„Auf frischer Tat ertappt!" spottete der Hausmeister mit öliger Stimme. Er schien dabei überglücklich über diesen Fang zu sein. Harry wusste, dass er Filch ein Dorn im Auge war. Eigentlich waren alle Schüler ihm ein Dorn im Auge, aber die Wilden, die Auffälligen und die Begabten waren wohl besonders dicke und spitze Dornen. Und Harry zählte zweifelsfrei dazu.

„Wobei wurden wir angeblich erwischt?" schnarrte Draco ungerührt.

„Beim Versuch das Schloss zu verlassen."

„Bitte?" Draco tat total irritiert und unschuldig, aber Filch glaubte ihm nicht. Er glaubte Schülern nie.

„Ihr braucht es gar nicht zu leugnen. Ihr ward gerade dabei den Geheimgang hinter diesem Wandteppich zu betreten, als ich Euch überraschte", schnappte Filch.

Harry wechselte einen wirklich überraschten Blick mit Draco. Er vergaß sogar zu widersprechen.

„Mitkommen!" blaffte der Hausmeister aber schon und scheuchte die Schüler die Treppen hinab. „Wir wussten nicht mal, dass hinter dem hässlichen Teppich ein Geheimgang ist!", versuchte Harry zu erklären, auch wenn er wusste, dass es sinnlos ist. Filch hörte gar nicht zu.

10 Minuten später, saßen die zwei Jungen in Filchs Büro. Mit einem leichten Schmunzeln stellte Harry fest, dass die Rumtreiber das halbe Regal einnahmen. Sie waren mit ihren Streichen und ihrem Schabernack eindeutig nicht vorsichtig genug.

Filch kramte ein Formblatt hervor und begann es auszufüllen.

„Ich werd' es Professor Dumbledore melden... Ihr werdet von der Schule verwiesen…" grummelte er in seinen Bart, während Draco und Harry schweigend in ihren unbequemen Stühlen saßen. Draco hatte seinen Zauberstab zwischen den Fingern und spielte unauffällig damit. Harry blickte hoch in seine Augen, dann schüttelte er leicht den Kopf. Dracos Augen fragten eindeutig nach dem Warum.

„Gibt nur noch mehr Probleme", nuschelte Harry leise. Draco schnaubte, steckte aber seinen Zauberstab zurück in die Manteltasche.

„Was?" blaffte Filch, als er Harrys unschuldige Mine sah. Die Bewegung von Draco verriet ihm dann wohl doch zu viel. „Weitere Strafarbeit: Versuch einen Lehrkörper zu verhexen!" zischte er erbost.

„Aber…" versuchte Harry etwas zu retten, aber Filch ließ auch jetzt nicht mit sich reden.

Nach einer Stunde Papierkram wurden sie sofort zur Strafarbeit verdonnert. Sie durften die Pokale im Pokalzimmer polieren. Natürlich ohne Magie.

Filch ließ es sich nicht nehmen die Aufsicht über die Arbeit direkt vor Ort zu führen. Er ließ die zwei Jungen nicht eine Minute alleine. Harry vergaß schnell, dass Filch da war und polierte die Pokale so gut es eben ging. Draco schnaubte abfällig, aber schließlich begann auch er zu putzen.

„Kasimir Wood?!" las Draco auf einem goldenen Quidditchpokal.

Harry lachte leise. „Ich glaube das ist der Großvater von Oliver. Von ihm hat Oliver die Begeisterung und das Wissen über das Spiel geerbt."

„Danach kam wieder Slytherin!" freute Draco sich als er die Jahreszahlen verglich.

„Danach war aber auch wieder Schluss" grinste Harry.

13 Minuten putzten sie schweigend an ihren Pokalen.

„Ein Medaille für Tom Riddel wegen besonderer Leistungen zum Wohl der Schule!"

Harry lachte hohl auf. „Diese Medaille sollte vernichtet werden!"

„Wieso das?"

Ein klägliches Maunzen machte Harry darauf aufmerksam, dass Filch anwesend war und gerade Gesellschaft von seiner Katze bekam. Harry zog es vor zu schweigen.

„Ich erzähl es Dir vielleicht ein anderes Mal."

Schweigend putzen sie und Harry dachte an Ron. Wie er in ihrem zweiten Schuljahr ganz alleine die Pokale putzen musste und sie dabei immer wieder mit Schneckenschleim bespuckt hatte…

Harry verlor sich in seinen Erinnerungen und Draco runzelte die Stirn. Er wischte noch einmal über die Medaille, um sich dann widerstrebend einem relativ kleinen Pokal zu widmen. Leider musste er schnell feststellen, dass dieser schmutziger war, als er auf dem ersten Blick erschien. Er war ursprünglich wirklich golden und nachdem Draco ihn 5-mal polieren musste, konnte man sich darin spiegeln. Draco war richtig zufrieden mit seiner Leistung. Das eklige Gefühl an den Händen konnte er allerdings nicht ignorieren. Er hasste putzen.

Drei Stunden später wurden sie aus dem Pokalzimmer entlassen. Filch schien über ihre erschöpften und frustrierten Gesichter höchst amüsiert. Beide Jungen wussten genau, dass früher oder später ein Gespräch bei Dumbledore anstand. Die Freude darüber hielt sich allerdings in Grenzen.

Müde fielen sie in ihre Betten.

oooooooooo

Der nächste Morgen kam schneller als gewünscht. Harry war froh, dass die Hausaufgaben soweit schon alle erledigt waren. Die Nacht hatte er überraschender Weise ohne heftig Albträume überstanden. Vielleicht hatte es etwas mit der Erschöpfung zu tun, oder mit dem Gefühl nicht ganz allein zu sein. Harry wusste es nicht und es gab wichtigere Dinge, um die er sich Sorgen machen musste.

Beim Frühstück setzte Sal sich zu ihnen an den Slytherintisch. Sie wirkte heute weniger aufgekratzt, als sonst, war aber trotzdem sichtlich gutgelaunt. „Und habt ihr Eure Aktion gestern erfolgreich durchführen können?"

„Hattest Du Streit mit Lovegood, oder warum sitzt Du nicht bei ihm?" blaffte Draco ihr mürrisch entgegen. Sal streckt ihm nur die Zunge raus und blickte dann Harry fröhlich an.

„Nein, haben wir nicht. Filch hat uns abgefangen, weil wir angeblich vor einem Ausgang standen, von dem wir allerdings noch keine Ahnung gehabt hatten. Wir durften danach Pokale schrubben", knurrte Harry leise.

„Uhi, da habt Ihr aber Glück gehabt. Pokale polieren, wenn man unerlaubt Hogwarts verlassen will!"

„Das Gespräch bei Dumbledore kommt noch. Die Strafarbeit war für einen angeblichen Versuch Filch zu verhexen!" stellte Harry klar.

Sal, Lin und Sanuel rissen die Augen auf. „Ihr wolltet Filch verhexen?" fragte Sanuel erschrocken.

„Wir haben es nicht wirklich getan, sonst hätte er keine Ahnung gehabt, dass er uns gesehen hat", knurrte Draco. Er war noch immer der Meinung, dass es besser gewesen wäre den Hausmeister zu verzaubern.

„Er hat eine furchtbare Paranoia!" bestätigte Lin Harrys Meinung.

Sal kicherte leise. „Dann lasst Euch das eine Lehre sein und haltet Euch an die Regeln", sagte sie dann noch. „Ich denke, Ihr habt so schon genug Ärger und Aufmerksamkeit!"

Harry blickte zu Draco ohne auf Sal einzugehen: „Heute 17 Uhr gleicher Ort!"

Sal, Lin, Sanuel und Draco starrten ihn fassungslos an. „HEUTE??", während Harry einen Schluck Kaffee trank und dabei die Ruhe in Person war.

„Ja! Alle denken, dass wir gerade heute brav an unseren schulischen Aufgaben sitzen und die Regeln einhalten!" sagte Harry und hob seine Tasse wieder zum Mund.

„Wenn man uns erwischt?" Draco schien nicht sehr begeistert von Harrys Vorschlag zu sein. Er schob sein Frühstück von sich, sein Magen war jetzt nicht mehr bereit Nahrung aufzunehmen.

„Es wird auch nicht anders sein, wenn man uns nächste Woche erwischt."

Sal blinzelte überrascht über diese Logik.

Harry sah Draco ernst an. „Wenn Du nicht mitkommen willst, dann musst Du nicht. Ich werde Dich nicht zwingen Dich Deiner Angst zu stellen", zwitscherte Harry unschuldig.

Draco knurrte wütend.

„Du bist so arrogant, Jericle!"

Harry lachte leise und stand schließlich auf. „Nein. Ich gehe nur meinen Weg!"

Harry sagte den letzten Satz so laut, dass er sicher war, dass Lucius, Severus und Narcissa ihn genau gehört hatten. Sie hatten, nachdem Draco nicht zurück gekrochen kam, ihn ignoriert. Vermutlich hatten nur Dracos Fähigkeiten und seine Gerissenheit ihn vor Mobbing und Schikanen geschützt. Harry dachte nicht einen Moment daran, dass es eventuell etwas mit ihm zu tun haben könnte.

oooooooooo

tbc.

Und wieder wird Harry als arrogant betitelt, aber ich denke, dass er aus reinem Selbstschutz handelt. Er denkt nicht, dass er etwas Besseres ist, sondern er sieht nur seine Aufgabe, seinen Weg. Da keiner ihn wirklich durchschaut wird er einfach als arrogant beschimpft… oder was denkt ihr?

LG Eure Momixis


	42. Problematisches Jahr Kap 4

Titel: Ein Leben wie die Zukunft

Autor: Momixis

Zeit: spielt nach „Halbblutprinz"

Kapitel: 4/7

Teil: 6/9

Paare: Es kommen viele der typischen Paare vor, aber Hauptpersonen werden Harry und Draco sein… (später auch als Paar)

Warnungen: Slash, Charadeath, lange Geschichte, unterschiedlich lange Kapitel….

Inhalt: Harry und Draco sind durch die Zeit gereist und nun haben sie die Chance etwas zu verändern. Harry will diese Möglichkeit nutzen ohne die Menschen, die ihm wichtig sind in Gefahr zu bringen. Wird er es schaffen? Wird er alleine den Weg gehen können? Welche Rolle wird Draco zu Teil? Und halten die Rumtreiber und die anderen Schüler von Harry? Was denkt Dumbledore?

MIR GEHÖRT NICHTS UND ICH VERDIENE DAMIT AUCH KEIN GELD!

* * *

Danke an die Reviewer!!

Hallo **Sweet-chaos-chan**!! Es tut mir furchtbar leid schnief, aber mir liegt zu Kapitel 40 kein Review von dir vor?! Es scheint auch nicht nur dich betroffen zu haben, denn auch andere hatten Probleme mit den Reviews. Es tut mir wirklich total leid und ich hoffe, dass du mir verzeihst. Manchmal verhält Harry sich schon arrogant und trotzdem hast Du Recht, denn es ist kein wirklicher Wesenszug von ihm, sondern nur ein Schutz... Draco wird in Harry immer etwas Besonderes sehen, aber auch die Realität und diese wird er schützen. Jedenfalls wenn es soweit ist...und was Harry im Moment braucht ist der Realitätsbezug. Die Gewissheit, dass Draco wieder Draco ist, tut ihm schon sehr gut und gibt ihm etwas Kraft, um den Kampf weiter zu gestalten. Deine anderen Fragen beantworte ich als PM, sonst wird dies länger als das Kapitel Bis dahin, dich ganz doll knuddel...

Hallo **Zissy**!! Es sind mir mehrere Reviews abhanden gekommen, ich weiß nur nicht warum... Und das die Prozentzeichen nicht mag, war mir eigentlich bekannt, aber ich habe total vergessen, es entsprechend umzuschreiben. grummel und wer lernt denn schon fürs Leben? g Ich jedenfalls nicht... und beim nächsten Mal iß etwas langsamer, das Kapitel läuft dir nicht weg... Bis bald, Dich ganz doll knuddelt...

Hi **DJEngelchen**!! Mein Update-Rythmus? Nach Lust und Laune, bzw. alle paar Tage, also eigentlich mindestens einmal die Woche, wenn ich nicht zu sehr in Stress bin. Grüß mir den Norden Deutschlands von mir, und wenn Du konkrete Fragen hast, dann beantworte ich sie dir auch... bis dahin, noch viel Spaß, knuddel.

Hey **Deedochan**!! Draco weiß gar nciht, WIE er helfen kann. Er stand Harry noch nie so nah, als das er weiß, was Harry alles tut bzw. über was er redet und um Hilfe bittet. Nicht nur Du hattest Probleme mit dem Reviewn... es sind einige verschwunden... Das ist total blöd, aber wenigstens funktioniert es wieder...und hoffentlich bleibt es auch so... viel Spaß beim lesen, knuddel

Teil VI

**Problematisches Jahr**

Kapitel 4

**Glückliche Räume**

Draco erschien Punkt 17 Uhr unschuldig schlendernd vor dem blauen Wandbehang. Harry war auch schon da, blickte aber unentschlossen in die andere Richtung, wo gerade ein schwarzer Umhang um die Ecke verschwand.

„Warte kurz!" sagte Harry entschuldigend und lief mit großen Schritten dem fliehenden Umhang hinterher. Er war allerdings zu spät. Der unbekannte Schüler oder der Lehrer war verschwunden und hatte keine Spur hinterlassen. Harry fluchte leise, dann ging er zurück zu Draco.

„T'schuldige! Dann las uns mal gucken, wie wir hier raus kommen!"

„Du willst doch nicht jetzt womöglich 100 Flüche und Passwörter ausprobieren, in der Hoffnung in drei Stunden den Richtigen gefunden zu haben, oder? So blöd kannst Du einfach nicht sein, Potter?!"

Harry schien unentschlossen, aber mit einem Blick auf die Uhr und in Dracos Gesicht entschied er sich für den sicheren und bekannten Weg durch die bucklige Hexe.

Sehr vorsichtig gingen sie näher an die Statur heran. Während Draco versuchte ein Gesicht zu machen, als habe er schon 100-mal das Schloss auf diesem Weg verlassen, lauschte Harry auf das noch so kleinste Geräusch. Es blieb still und so öffnete er schnell den Geheimgang und schlüpfte mit Draco hindurch.

„Der große Vorteil dieses Geheimganges ist, dass Filch ihn nicht kennt", sagte Harry, als er die Rutsche hinunter glitt.

„Woher weißt Du das?" Draco konnte nicht anders. Er war immer wieder über das Wissen von Harry überrascht. Es schien für den Schwarzhaarigen so natürlich zu sein, dass Draco einfach wusste, dass Harrys Leben bei weitem nicht so angenehm und schön gewesen war, wie er früher angenommen hatte. Harrys Wissen wurde durch den ständigen Kampf ums Überleben erschaffen.

„Er hat in unserem dritten Jahr alle bekannten Geheimgänge verschlossen oder versiegelt, nur diesen nicht."

„Manchmal ist es gruselig, was Du alles kannst und weißt!"

„Das meiste Wissen habe ich von Sirius, Remus, Hermione, Fred und George gelernt. Nur wenig davon ist wirklich mein Wissen!"

„Aber Du nutzt es in den richtigen Situationen!"

„Hör auf mir Komplimente zu machen!" nuschelte Harry schließlich. In der Dunkelheit des Ganges war zum Glück nicht zu erkennen, wie rot seine Wangen geworden waren. „irgendwie passt es nicht in mein Weltbild, wenn ein Draco Malfoy mir Komplimente macht."

Draco lachte leise. Irgendwie war er guter Laune. Er hatte das Gefühl endlich das Richtige zu tun und Harry Potter in Verlegenheit zu bringen, war auch gar nicht so uninteressant.

Den weiteren Weg überlegten sie, wohin sie gleich apparieren sollten. Sie einigten sich schließlich auf London, weil sie da genau wussten, dass niemand sie erkennen würde, aber auch, dass sie dort garantiert jemanden finden würden, der ihre Fragen beantworten konnte.

Der Honigtopf war bei weitem nicht so voll, wie zu einem Hogsmeadwochenende, aber mit ein wenig Glück schafften es die beiden Jungen sich unauffällig aus dem Geschäft der Süßigkeiten und Leckereien zu schleichen.

„Ich sollte mir vielleicht mal wieder neue kristallene Weingummis holen", überlegte Draco laut.

„Wir sollten sparsam mit unserem Geld umgehen. Das Gryzabel am Anfang uns zusammen 100 Galeonen zur freien Verfügung gegeben hat, war pures Glück und Herzensliebe. Wir müssen damit auskommen."

„Spiel nicht den Moralprediger!" zischte Draco.

Harry blickte ihn an, dann runzelte er die Stirn. „Wie viel Geld hast Du schon ausgegeben?"

Draco wich erst dem Blick aus, dann sah er Harry trotzig an. „48 Galeonen und 16 Silbersickel."

„Dann bleiben Dir ja nur noch 1 Galeone und 3 Silbersickel!" stellte Harry trocken fest. „Ich frage mich wirklich, wofür Du soviel Geld ausgegeben hast. Du brauchtest doch gar nichts kaufen!"

„Du hast keine Ahnung, ich habe einen Status zu vertreten…"

„Stimmt ich habe davon keine Ahnung", grinste Harry. „Las uns gehen!"

„Wohin genau?"

„Winkelgasse, Ollivander!"

„Okay!" Draco schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf den Zielort, er hasste apparieren. Ein kaum vernehmliches ‚Plopp' sagte ihm, dass Harry verschwunden war. Schließlich folgte Draco ihm, auch wenn sein ‚Plopp' weitaus lauter war.

In der Winkelgasse angekommen marschierten sie zum Tropfenden Kessel und hindurch in die Muggelwelt. Dracos Schritte waren auf den letzten Metern immer zögernder geworden, bis Harry stehen blieb und Draco bewusst ruhig anguckte. Er musterte das konzentriert gelassene Gesicht von Draco. Er zeigte kein deutliches Anzeichen für Unsicherheit, aber Harr spürte sie.

„Du warst doch schon mal in der Muggelwelt, oder?"

Draco blickte zur schmutzigen Decke des Pub's hinauf. Er überlegte nur einen kurzen Moment, wie ehrlich er Harry gegenüber sein sollte. „Ja, aber nicht bei Tag und mitten in der Stadt!" knirschte er schließlich. Aber gegen seine Erwartungen, begann Harry nicht zu lachen, sondern lächelte nur aufmunternd. Der schwarzhaarige Junge konnte sich noch sehr genau an Rons ersten wirklichen Besuch in Muggellondon erinnern. Ohne Hermione hätte er kaum eine Katastrophe vermeiden können, denn immerhin war er auch nie wirklich in Muggellondon unterwegs gewesen.

„Vertrau mir, ich werde Dich nicht allein lassen, okay?" Draco nickt leicht, Harrys Lächeln wurde breiter und wärmer. Er nahm Draco den Zaubererhut ab und steckte sie in seine Manteltasche. Die Mäntel würden nicht wirklich auffallen, auch wenn sie nicht der neusten Mode entsprachen.

„Vermeide es, Deinen Mantel zu öffnen. Deine Zaubererrobe würde Aufsehen erregen." Harry grinste vorsichtig und Draco entspannte sich. Harry würde auf ihn aufpassen, da war er sich nun sicher. „Vermeide Themen und Worte aus unserer Welt!"

Harry nahm Dracos Hand und zog ihn sacht hinter sich her. Draco verspannt sich sofort. Die vielen Autos und die Menschenmassen sagten ihm gar nicht zu. Eine Gruppe junger Frauen in sehr bunten Kleidern ging an ihnen vorbei und Draco rieb sich die Augen. „Das sind so genannte Hippies. Es ist eine sehr aktuelle Jugendbewegung, die sich gegen kulturelle und gesellschaftliche Zwänge stellt", erklärte Harry dem erstaunten Zauberer. „Etwa so wie die „roten Elfen" im letzten Jahrhundert in unserer Welt."

„Die sind ja verrückt", sagte Draco und Harry lachte leise. Mit ungutem Gefühl stellte Draco fest, dass er das Lachen mochte. Wenn Harry schlecht gelaunt war, dann war er auch gefährlich, das hatte Draco schon in der Schule gelernt. Dieser fröhliche Harry war einfach sympathisch.

Sie gingen die große Einkaufsstraße entlang und hielten Ausschau nach einem Juwelierladen, aber wie es immer so ist, wenn man etwas sucht, dann findet man es nicht.

Endlich erspähte Draco einen kleinen Laden zwischen zwei großen Modegeschäften. Zielstrebig gingen sie darauf zu, dabei wurden sie fast von einem Auto angefahren und Draco klammerte sich an Harrys Hand.

Ein leises Lachen und ein „Oh, wie süß!" ließ Draco dann aber doch Harrys Hand widerwillig loslassen. Er würde sich bei weitem nicht so unsicher fühlen, wenn sie unbegrenzt Magie verwenden könnten. Draco straffte sich und setzte seine unnahbare Maske auf.

Harry betrat selbstsicher das kleine Geschäft und blickte sich nach dem Inhaber um. Draco war ihm gefolgt, hatte sich aber nach den kichernden Mädchen umgedreht. Sie waren bei seinem bösen Blick schnell abgehauen.

Im Laden waren zwei ältere Männer und eine junge und eine alte Frau, die gerade bedient wurde. Harry seufzte, da mussten sie offensichtlich warten. Er wandte sich der Auslage zu. Interessiert sah er sich in der Vitrine um. Draco hatte das Gefühl eines déjà-vu-Erlebnisses, als Harry einen schmalen silbernen Wecker betrachtete. Er selbst beäugte gerade ein paar sehr schöne silberne Kettenanhänger, als er etwas Seltsames in der Spiegelung sah. Der eine Mann schien gerade etwas in seine Manteltasche gleiten zu lassen, auch wenn Draco keine Ahnung von der Muggelwelt hatte, so wusste er doch, dass so ein Verhalten nicht Richtig war.

Kurz blickte er zu Harry, aber der hatte das wohl noch nicht bemerkt. Wie denn auch, wenn er mit dem Rücken zu den Männern stand. Unauffällig beobachtete Draco die beiden Männer in der Spiegelung. Sie hatten offensichtlich mit einem Glasschneider die ungesicherte Vitrine geöffnet und holten sich jetzt nach und nach die Juwelen und Schmuckstücke aus dem Kasten. Die Frau schien gerade total hingerissen von einer schweren Perlenkette zu sein. Dies lenkte den Ladenbesitzer zuverlässig von den Männern ab und die junge Frau würde vermutlich auch jederzeit ihre Fähigkeiten der Ablenkung einsetzen. Was für eine miese Bande.

Auch wenn Draco weder ein Muggelliebhaber, noch ein wirklich ehrlicher Mensch war, er liebte Schmuck und sah es als Statussymbol an, welches erarbeitet und nicht gestohlen werden sollte. Und der Ladenbesitzer schien seinen Beruf wirklich zu lieben und Draco konnte es nicht zulassen, oder?

Draco trat also zur Tür und schloss mit einem energischen und etwas unkontrollierten Schwung an die Kordel die Rollläden. Harry zuckte erschrocken zusammen und starrte ihn fassungslos an, aber auch die anderen Besucher des kleinen Ladens, der vermutlich noch nie so voll gewesen war, richteten ihre Blicke auf den blonden Jungen.

„Meine Herren, ich denke Sie haben etwas in ihren Taschen, was nicht Ihnen gehört und die Damen, wenn Sie sich diese Klunker nicht leisten können, dann sollten sie sich damit abfinden. Denn ohne die passende Kleidung und das gewisse Etwas sehen diese Schmuckstücke lächerlich an Ihnen aus."

Harry zwinkerte, dann blickte er sich genau um. Draco zollte ihm Tribut, denn ein Verstehen trat sehr schnell in seine grünblauen Augen.

„Geben Sie dem Mann sein Eigentum zurück!", zischte Harry mit kalter Stimme und schon wirkte er nicht mehr so freundlich und zuvorkommend, wie noch wenige Sekunden vorher. Die vier Personen standen blass und überrascht vor den beiden jungen Männern, denn in diesem Moment sahen sie nicht wie 15-jährige Schüler aus. Sie hatten etwas Gefährliches an sich, auch wenn niemand genau sagen konnte, woher dieser Eindruck kam.

„Was geht hier vor?" stotterte der Inhaber fassungslos und total überrascht.

„Sie werden gerade bestohlen!", antwortete Draco ruhig. „Vielleicht sollten Sie die Auro-„

„die Polizei rufen!" korrigierte Harry schnell.

„Was? Wie? Jaja! ..." der kleine dürre Mann verschwand im Handumdrehen im Hinterzimmer.

Kaum war der Mann weg, da holten die beiden überraschten Männer schließlich umständlich ihre Waffen aus den Taschen. Wild deuteten sie mit den Revolvern auf Harry und Draco, damit sie aus dem Weg gingen, aber Harry grinste nur. „NEIN! Da müssen Sie mich schon töten!"

Draco schluckte. Von diesen Waffen hatte er schon gehört. Nicht wenige Zauberer waren daran gestorben, denn wenn eine Kugel tödlich war, dann war sie tödlich, auch für einen Zauberer. Magie konnte da nicht viel helfen. Draco griff nach seinem Zauberstab, im Notfall würde er zaubern. Noch war es nicht zu einer Eskalation gekommen. Die Bande schien nicht daran interessiert zu sein, großes Aufsehen zu erregen. Also ballerten sie nicht wie wild in der Gegend rum. Sie dachten jetzt nur noch an ein unauffälliges Verschwinden.

Der dünnere der beiden Männer trat auf Draco zu und wollte ihn schwungvoll zur Seite schieben, aber der blonde Junge ging freiwillig einen Schritt zu Seite. Er öffnete sogar die Tür, was den Ganoven wohl noch mehr irritierte. Draco gestand sich ein, dass er von den Geflogenheiten der Muggel keine Ahnung hatte. Er hatte gelernt, dass man jemand anderem die Tür aufhielt, auch wenn es Ganoven waren. Ohne groß zu überlegen rannte die Verbrecherbande nach draußen und lief nun mit gezogenen Waffen direkt in die Arme der Polizisten…

„Woher wusstest Du, dass die Polizei vor der Tür steht?", fragte Harry anerkennend. „Die Rollläden haben doch alles verdeckt!"

„Diese komischen Lichter auf Euren Aukos wurden da hinten von dem Glas gespiegelt!"

Harry grinste. „Gute Arbeit!"

„Danke!"

Das Kompliment von Harry ging runter wie Öl und Draco grinste stolz. Er wusste, dass das Kompliment wirklich ernst gemeint war und dass er wirklich das Richtige getan hatte. Zusammen mit Harry fiel es ihm überraschend leicht.

Es dauerte eine halbe Stunde, bis ihre Aussage zu Protokoll genommen wurde. Sie erklärten dem Kommissar einleuchtend, dass sie nicht aus England kamen und so nur jetzt zur Zeugenaussage bereit standen. Der Kommissar schien nicht sehr überzeugt zu sein, aber wenigstens nahm er alles gründlich auf. Sie nannten Gryzabels Adresse.

Als die Polizisten weg waren, flüsterte Harry in Dracos Ohr „Ich möchte gar nicht wissen, was wir jetzt schon wieder alles verändert haben!"

„Wieso?"

„Vielleicht hat die Tochter des einen Kerls eine Hexe geheiratet, dann haben sie einen kleinen Zauberer zur Welt gebracht, was allerdings dank dieses Zwischenfalls verhindert wird."

„Bei manchen ist es nicht schade drum!" knurrte Draco leise. Harry verzog missbilligend das Gesicht. Draco hatte nicht wirklich Unrecht, aber es wirkte wieder so menschenfeindlich. Es war wieder so typisch Draco Malfoy.

„Oh was für ein Glück es war, dass Sie mein kleines Geschäft betreten haben. Und das in dem Moment, wo diese Bande mich ausrauben wollte. Oh, ich will gar nicht daran denken!" jammerte der kleine Verkäufer.

„Haben Sie einen Moment für uns Zeit? Wir hätten da nämlich eine Frage…"

„Jederzeit die Herren. Für meine Helden habe ich immer Zeit übrig!" der Mann wuselte in das Hinterzimmer und kam gleich darauf mit drei Gläsern und einer Flasche Schnaps wieder. Er schenkte jedem etwas ein und trank dann in einem Schluck. „Für die Nerven" sagte er.

Draco trank auch, aber Harry verweigerte dankend. Draco schüttelte sich und zwinkerte irritiert. Es schmeckte anders als magischer Schnaps und schlug kräftig zu Buche.

„Mein Name ist Cornelius Krostino, mir gehört dieses kleine Geschäft und Sie haben meine Existenz erhalten. Wie kann ich Ihnen danken!"

„Wir hätten da eine Frage!"

„Dann fragen Sie!"

„Mit welchem Stoff kann man Gold zersetzen? Und gibt es auch Möglichkeiten einen Schmuckstein auseinander zu nehmen?" fragte Harry vorsichtig und mit viel Bedacht.

„Wofür brauchen Sie das?" Cornelius Krostino war sichtlich irritiert.

„Wir müssen einen Ring zerstören!" sagte Draco als wäre es etwas ganz normales. Harry seufzte gequält auf, da Krostinos Gesicht sich erschrocken verdüsterte, aber Draco sprach einfach weiter. „Wissen Sie Mister Krostino, meine Mutter hat ein altes Erbstück erhalten. Es ist ein goldener Ring mit einem dicken schwarzen Stein. Laut einer Familienlegende ist dieser Stein verflucht, daher will ich ihn zerstören."

„Und es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit den Fluch zu brechen?" fragte Krostino schockiert und voller Schmerz. Ihm tat es offensichtlich tief in der Seele weh, zu hören, dass ein edles Schmuckstück zerstört werden sollte.

Harry hatte sich gefangen, anscheinend nahm der alte Kauz ihnen die Geschichte ab. „Nein leider nicht. Laut der Legende würde der Fluch sofort freigesetzt werden, wenn jemand rohe Gewalt anwendet. Der Urgroßvater meines Freundes, Lord Molofoy, ist bei dem Versuch gestorben."

Draco schnaubte leise, ihm gefiel dieser Teil der Geschichte nicht.

„Das ist sehr schade! Aber natürlich gibt es Mittel und Wege Gold, falls es wirklich notwendig ist. Gold ist sehr widerstandfest. Kaum eine Säure ist dazu in der Lage dem Glanz von Gold etwas zu nehmen." Draco verstand kein Wort, aber Harry schien konzentriert zuzuhören.

„Gold lässt sich in der sauerstoffhaltiger Natriumcyanidlösung lösen, dies wird auch in der Zyanidlaugerei verwendet und…!"

„Was beim Barte Merlins ist Zyanidlauserei?" fragte Draco verwirrt. Der kleine Mann schien sich nicht daran zu irritieren, dass Dracos Schimpfworte des einen Zauberers waren oder dass der Blonde nichts von dem verstand, was er erzählte.

„Es ist eine hoch gefährliche Vorgehensweise, wenn man versucht Gold zu lösen, und ich hoffe, dass sie wirklich wissen, was sie da tun. Sie brauchen…!" Der Verkäufer schien sein ganzes Wissen vor Harry und Draco auszubreiten. Harry schaffte es schließlich auch noch etwas über die chemischen Fähigkeiten eines Hämatits herauszubekommen. Er hatte gründlich in der Bibliothek von Hogwarts nach dem Stein gesucht, aber leider nur nette Bildchen und magische Befähigungen gefunden. Der kleine Verkäufer musste zwar in einigen Büchern nachschlagen aber schließlich erfuhren die Jungen dass ein Hämatit tatsächlich durch Chlorwasserstoff, auch bekannt als wasserfreie Salzsäure, aufgelöst werden kann. Zwar sehr schwer, aber es war möglich.

„Vielen Dank, Mister Krostino, für diese Informationen!" sagte Harry an den Ladenbesitzer gewandt. Zu Draco sagte er „Jetzt brauchen wir nur noch diese Säuren und Zutaten!"

„Und wo bekommt man so etwas?" fragte Draco. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er erfahren hatte und was noch fehlte. Es war einfach alles nur sehr verwirrend!"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung!" Harry sah wirklich sehr ahnungslos aus und schien gleichzeitig stark nachzudenken. Es war so typisch Gryffindor seine Schwächen und sein Nichtwissen ohne Umschweife preiszugeben, aber Draco wusste auch, dass dieses Verhalten das Leben oft einfacher machte. Auch dieses Mal wurde diese Theorie bestätigt.

„Ich kann Ihnen etwas geben!" sagte Cornelius Krostino überschwänglich. Schon war er im Hinterzimmer verschwunden und kam fünf Minuten später mit zwei Glasfläschchen zurück. Ihre Beschriftung war eindeutig „Vorsicht Ätzend!" und „Vorsicht Giftig!" Selbst Draco verstand diese ohne nachzudenken.

Harry wurde nun auch noch über die Umgangsweisen aufgeklärt und Draco blickte sich wieder etwas in den Auslagen um. Wieder blieb sein Blick an den Kettenanhängern hängen. Er fand die Arbeit einfach nur wunderschön.

„Danke, Mister Krostino, für Ihre Hilfe. Was sind wir Ihnen schuldig?"

„Oh, mein lieber Junge, dafür will ich kein Geld sehen. Ich stehe in Ihrer Schuld. Ich denke es wäre nur rechtens, wenn Sie sich jeweils ein kleines Stück aus meiner Auslage aussuchen würden und als Dankeschön annehmen würden…"

Harry schluckte. „Das können wir nicht annehmen!"

„Das müssen Sie aber, sonst fühle ich mich sehr gekränkt! Immerhin haben sie meine Existenz und womöglich auch mein Leben gerettet. Ein Nein nehme ich nicht an!", widersprach der Alte und wuselte schon zu Draco, der wohl kein schlechtes Gefühl bei der Sache zu haben schien. Er hatte sich schon etwas ausgesucht. Harry trat seufzend zu ihm und musste erkennen, dass Dracos Wahl wirklich bezaubernd war. Ein silberner Drachenanhänger, dessen Augen in verschiedenen Farben zu leuchten schien, je nachdem in welchem Winkel das Licht sich in den Steinen brach.

„Haben Sie davon noch einen zweiten?"

„Nein, leider nicht. Es ist ein Unikat, welches ich selbst angefertigt habe", sagte der Juwelier betrübt.

Harry lächelte. „Das ist nicht so schlimm, dann nehme ich halt die silberne Schmusekatze da!" Er zeigte auf eine silberne Raubkatze, deren Augen aus Hämatit bestanden.

Cornelius Krostino nahm die Schmuckstücke aus dem Glaskasten und überreichte sie seinen zwei ganz persönlichen Helden. Sie legten die Ketten sogleich an und wussten, dass dieses Schmuckstück mehr als nur ein Anhänger war, denn er würde ihre gemeinsame Arbeit signalisieren. Sie als ein Team kennzeichnen.

„Es ist nur ein kleiner Dank, aber ich werde nie vergessen, dass es heute noch anständige Menschen gibt."

oooooooooo

Harry und Draco verließen das Geschäft. Es war schon weit nach 19 Uhr.

„Wir müssen schnell zurück!" sagte Harry.

„Leider. Ich hätte gern noch mehr erkundet und gesehen", gab Draco leise zu.

„Vielleicht schaffen wir es noch mal herzukommen, dann können wir London erkunden."

„Kennst Du es denn nicht?" fragte Draco bei Harrys betrübtem Ton irritiert.

„Haben die ganzen Gerüchte und Geschichten über meine Kindheit vor den Türen Slytherins stopp gemacht?" fragte Harry zurück.

„Du willst doch nicht sagen, dass …"

„…dass das Meiste davon wahr ist? Doch! Jedenfalls vieles. Ich wurde eigentlich nicht geschlagen oder vergewaltigt, (Harry hatte wirklich solche Gerüchte gehört.) aber ich wurde auch nicht auf Händen getragen. Meistens wurde ich weggesperrt, damit ich nicht nerve. Ich kenne natürlich nicht alle Facetten der Gerüchte, da nur ein Bruchteil davon an mich zurück getragen wurde. Aber diese Gerüchteküche ist daran schuld, dass man mich für den Erben Slytherins gehalten hat. Die Gerüchte und meine Parselfähigkeit!" lachte Harry schließlich.

„Wie kannst Du das so locker nehmen?"

„Was soll ich tun? Es ist Vergangenheit und meine Freunde kennen die Wahrheit! Meine Feinde sollten sowieso nicht zuviel von der Wahrheit wissen, sie kann es nur gegen mich und meine Freunde einsetzen."

„Ich gehörte auch zu Deinen Feinden!"

„Hmm…" sie waren mittlerweile im tropfenden Kessel angekommen. „Nein, Draco, Du warst ein Ekel und geblendeter Schüler. Du hast Probleme bereitet, aber DU warst nicht mein Feind. Ich hätte Dir helfen müssen. Ich hätte Euch allen helfen müssen…" Harrys Stimme war wieder getrübt.

Draco sah ihn an und berührte dann zaghaft seine Schulter. Er beugte sich vor und sagte ganz leise, damit auch wirklich nur Harry es hören konnte: „Deshalb bist Du hier, nicht wahr? Du denkst Du bist an allem Schuld, aber das bist Du nicht, so wichtig ist eine Einzelperson nicht. Es ist nicht die Aufgabe eines Kindes die Welt zu retten." Laut sagte er: „Du bist zu gut für diese Welt! Sie hat Dich nicht verdient!"

Harry sah ihn an und grinste traurig. „Das hat Hermione auch oft zu mir gesagt!"

Draco verdrehte die Augen. Es war eine sehr komische Vertrautheit zwischen ihnen, denn es war keine normale Freundschaft. Zuviel hatten sie gemeinsam erlebt und doch kannten sie sich offensichtlich viel zu wenig.

Sie durchquerten den tropfenden Kessel und apparierten dann an einer ruhigen Ecke zurück nach Hogsmead. Der Honigtopf hatte noch geöffnet und die beiden Jungen schlichen sich daher auf dem gleichen Weg zurück zur Schule, wie sie hergekommen waren.

Bei der Rutsche angekommen, erwartete sie allerdings eine böse Überraschung.

Ohne Vorankündigung stand plötzlich James Potter vor ihnen.

„Ich sollte wohl fragen, woher Ihr von diesem Geheimgang wisst, oder?"

Harry straffte sich, ihm war die Farbe aus dem Gesicht gewichen. „Und Du weißt aber jetzt schon, dass Du darauf keine Antwort erhalten wirst, oder?" fragte Harry zurück.

„Ja", knurrte James. Er dreht sich um und hantierte mit etwas herum, was weder Harry noch Draco erkennen konnte. Harry ahnte, dass es die Karte der Rumtreiber war. „Ihr werdet von Dumbledore gesucht. Ihr solltet Euch eine gute Ausrede einfallen lassen…" sagte James leise. Dann ging er zielstrebig vor und öffnete die Geheimtür. Der Gang lag still vor ihnen, kein anderer Zauberer war zu sehen.

„Beeilt Euch. Der Gang wird regelmäßig von Lehrern überprüft, daher bin ich hier. Ich werde Euch aber nicht noch einmal helfen." James nickte Harry zu und verschwand dann unter seinem Tarnumhang.

Draco entkam ein überraschter Laut. Harry grinste. „Ein Tarnumhang! Sehr praktisch!"

Harrys Augen blitzen vergnügt. „Der Meinung war ich auch immer!" Mit schnellen Schritten liefen sie in Richtung der Eingangshalle, um nach draußen zu schlüpfen. Es gelang ihnen auch ohne gesehen zu werden. Keine 30 Meter von dem Eingangsportal entfernt trafen sie allerdings auf Professor Kemir Sandor. Der Lehrer beäugte die ungeliebten Schüler kritisch, die möglichst unschuldig ausschauen wollten. „Der Schulleiter sucht Euch! Ihr sollt sofort in sein Büro kommen!" brummte er, dann verschwand er wieder zu den Gehegen. Dabei brummte er noch etwas von „Zeitverschwendung" und „stundenlange Suche"…

Harry blickte Draco an.

„Na dann, in die Höhle des Löwen!"

„Wir müssen zum Schulleiter nicht nach Gryffindor", lachte Harry leise. Gemeinsam gingen sie zum Wasserspeier, der sich für sie sofort öffnete.

Mit einem Kribbeln im Bauch, das sich wie 1000 Ameisen anfühlte, gingen sie die bewegte Treppe empor. Draco klopfte kurz an, dann öffneten sie auch diese Tür. Auf dem ersten Blick, konnten sie niemanden sehen. Der Schreibtisch war nicht besetzt, aber dann bewegte sich etwas am Fenster. Dumbledore stand in einen sonnengelben Umhang gehüllt da und schaute konzentriert nach draußen.

„So meine Herren!" Dumbledore drehte sich zu den beiden Slytherins um und suchte ihre Blicke. „Ich habe gestern Abend die Nachricht von Mister Filch erhalten, dass Sie versucht haben, dass Schulgelände durch einen Geheimgang zu verlassen."

„Wir standen nur vor einem Wandteppich, der laut Filch der Zugang zu einem Geheimgang bildet. Davon wussten wir allerdings rein gar nichts, daher ist diese Behauptung nicht sehr wasserdicht", behauptete Draco mit seiner kühlen gleichgültigen Stimme.

Dumbledore stand vor ihnen und beäugte sie gründlich.

„Wenn diese Behauptung falsch ist, dann frage ich mich, wo Sie den ganzen Nachmittag verbracht haben?"

Harry seufzte gespielt: „Wir wusste nicht, dass es Sie als Schulleiter interessiert, was jeder einzelne ihrer rund 224 Schüler macht, sonst würden wir für Sie natürlich Tagesprotokolle schreiben."

„Sie sollten nicht unverschämt werden!" wies Dumbledore den Schwarzhaarigen zurecht. „Ich lasse jedem meiner Schüler Freiheiten, solange er sich an die Regeln hält."

„Dann dürfen wir auch weiterhin frei auf dem Schulgelände spazieren gehen?" fragte Draco spöttisch.

„Wenn Sie dabei auf dem Schulgelände bleiben würden, selbstverständlich!"

„Können Sie _beweisen_, dassDorian und ich jemals während des Schuljahres unerlaubterweise außerhalb des Schulgeländes waren? Wenn nicht, sehe ich die Anschuldigung von unserem hochgeschätzten Filch, als Gegenstandslos an. Es gibt keine Beweise und die Tatsache, dass es mindestens fünf weitere Geheimgänge nach Hogsmead geben soll, macht es in meinen Augen nicht gerade sehr beweiskräftig."

„Sie waren also nur auf den Hogwartsgründen unterwegs? Dann können Sie mir vielleicht erklären, warum Sie von keinem Lehrer gesehen wurden?!"

Harry blickte zum Fenster. Die Aussicht von hier oben war bemerkenswert. Ob Dumbledore sie von hier oben aus gesucht und nicht gefunden hatte?

„Ich würde sagen, es war Pech", schnarrte Draco von Dumbledores Anspannung ungerührt.

„Sie glauben doch nicht, dass wir so dumm sind und einen Tag, nachdem Filch uns geschnappt hat, die Regeln brechen!"

Dumbledore zwinkerte unergründlich.

„Sie geben also zu, dass Sie gestern versucht haben das Schloss zu verlassen?"

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt", sagte Draco spitz. Seine Fassade war kühl und sein Blick unnachgiebig.

„Was sagen Sie dazu, Mr. Jericle?" Dumbledore blickte Harry aufmerksam an, dessen Augen noch immer an der Aussicht hingen. Er stand noch immer direkt neben Draco und konnte so nicht wirklich viel sehen. „Tut mir leid, Professor Dumbledore, aber ich kann nur bestätigen, was mein Cousin gesagt hat. Wir hatten keine Ahnung von dem Geheimgang hinter dem Wandvorhang und wir wissen auch nicht das Passwort." Harry blickte den Schulleiter ruhig an. „Wenn Sie uns bitte entschuldigen würden, wir haben noch Hausaufgaben zu machen!"

„So einfach geht das nicht, meine Herren! Ich muss leider davon ausgehen, dass Mister Filch Recht mit seiner Anschuldigung hat!"

„Aber Professor es gibt keine Beweise!" warf Harry scharf ein. Er blickte Dumbledore klar ins Gesicht. Der Schulleiter runzelte die Stirn, es erinnerte ihn an etwas, aber Dumbledore wusste im Moment nicht woran.

„Was wollen Sie machen, Professor? Uns von der Schule verweisen und damit ihre Schüler in die Hände vom Dunklen Lord spielen? Überlegen Sie sich gut, ob Sie dieses Risiko auf sich nehmen wollen", schnarrte Harry eiskalt. Er ging zur Tür, schenkte vorher Fawks aber noch ein tiefes Lächeln. Dann blickte er noch mal zu Dumbledore.

„Wir wünschen Ihnen einen schönen Abend", sagte Draco mit seiner aalglatten Stimme.

„Machen Sie sich nicht zu viele Gedanken über uns, Professor! Es ist besser für sie! Gute Nacht."

oooooooooo

„Ob das klug war?!"

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber Dumbledore hängt mir zu sehr an meinen Fersen!"

„Das wird sich nach dem Gespräch nicht bessern!" stellte Draco trocken fest.

Sie waren auf dem direkten Weg zurück in ihre Kerker. Dumbledore hatte nichts weiter gesagt und so waren die beiden Jungen einfach gegangen. Sie wussten genau, dass sie einen grübelnden Schulleiter zurück gelassen hatten.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es behagt mir nicht, aber Dumbledore muss auch lernen, dass die Welt sich nicht um ihn dreht!"

„Ach ich vergaß, Du warst ja der Mittelpunkt!" spottete Draco. Sein altbekanntes Grinsen stahl sich auf seine Lippen und Harry ließ sich davon verunsichern.

„Du weißt, dass das nicht wahr ist!" stotterte Harry etwas verwirrt.

Draco lachte. „Ich weiß genug um zu wissen, dass es der Wahrheit entspricht. Du glaubst gar nicht, wie oft ein Zaubererkind von Dir gehört hat. Wie oft Deine Geschichte als Gute Nacht-Geschichte herhalten musste…"

„Du hast Gute-Nacht-Geschichten vorgelesen bekommen?" fragte Harry amüsiert.

Draco blieb stehen und blickte Harry aus seinen falschen blauen Augen kühl an.

„Ja, Potter, auch ich war mal klein und habe Geschichten von meinen Eltern vorgelesen bekommen."

Es war gar nicht so schwer sich Draco als kleines Kind vorzustellen, schwieriger war es in Lucius oder Narcissa die besorgten und fürsorglichen Eltern zu sehen.

Harry grinste. „Sei froh", sagte er schließlich kopfschütteln und mit einem unergründlichen Glitzern in den Augen. Sie waren schließlich doch heil in ihrem Schlafsaal angekommen und Harry packte sorgfältig ihre Beute aus.

„Ob das wirklich funktioniert?"

Draco war genauso skeptisch wie Harry.

„Wir bräuchten Neville!"

„Wozu brauchen wir Longbottom? Damit er das Schloss in die Luft jagt?"

Harry schmunzelte traurig. Wenn die Sprüche von Draco nicht so verachtenswert sondern eher humorvoll waren, dann machte es richtig Spaß sich mit ihm zu unterhalten. Nur die Erinnerungen an seine Freunde waren in der Regel sehr schmerzhaft, egal in welchem Ton Draco von ihnen sprach.

„Ja, so in etwa. Er könnte aus den Zutaten eine wirklich ätzende Brühe mischen und …"

Sie wurden unterbrochen, als es an ihrer Tür drei Mal klopfte.

Die Jungen tauschten einen Blick, dann ging Draco zur Tür, während Harry die Sachen vorsichtig in seine Schublade gleiten ließ. Langsam wurde die Schublade richtig voll, denn auch sein Weihnachtsgeschenk von Lin lag da drin. Es war ein kleines in Leder gebundenes Buch. Harry lächelte kurz, dann öffnete Draco schon die Tür und Harry schloss schnell die Schublade.

Lin stand frech grinsend davor und wartete geduldig. „Seid Ihr endlich von Eurem Ausflug zurück?" fragte sie zuckersüß. Sie erinnerte Draco etwas an Pansy, nur das Lin viel hübscher war. Das Mädchen schob sich an Draco vorbei. „Ich habe Euch Brote vom Abendessen mitgebracht!" Sie stellte einen Teller mit belegten Broten auf Sanuels Nachttisch. Sie setzte sich auf Sanuels Bett und beäugte die Jungen kritisch. „Erzählt Ihr mir von Eurem Ausflug?"

„Nein!" sagte Harry ruhig.

„Och!" seufzte Lin enttäuscht auf.

Draco wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass sich dieses Szenario schon häufiger abgespielt hat. Das kleine Biest. In der Bibliothek war sie die besorgte Freundin und im Nachhinein versuchte sie Anteil an den Abenteuern zu haben.

„Kleine Schlange!" sagte Harry und ließ sich neben Lin nieder. Er griff nach einem der Brote. Ohne Sorgen biss er hinein. Es würde wie immer bei einem Brot bleiben und Lin wusste, dass sie froh sein konnte, wenn Harry dieses ganz aufaß.

„Hast Du keine Angst, dass sie die Brote vergiftet hat?"

„Nein!" sagte Harry ohne zu zögern. „Das würde Lin nicht machen!"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf und bediente sich auch. Lins Lächeln war ehrlich. Wie konnte man einer Slytherin so vertrauen? Harry Potter war wirklich manchmal merkwürdig, aber bisher schien niemand ihn verraten oder hintergangen zu haben. Der Charme von Harry Potter wirkte auch in den tiefsten Räumen der Kerker. Langsam wunderte Draco sich gar nicht mehr, dass Voldemort Harry so gefürchtet hat. Harry war ein ganz außergewöhnlicher Mensch und Zauberer.

oooooooooo

Die nächsten Tage verhielten Harry und Draco sich sehr zurückhaltend und still. Selbst Micks Geburtstag am Mittwoch verlief relativ unauffällig, wenn man davon absah, dass Lily, Esmare und Sal es sich nicht nehmen ließen, dem erschrockenem und peinlichberührten Mädchen ein Geburtstagsständchen mitten in der gefüllten Großen Halle zu bringen. Dumbledore hatte für kurze Zeit kein besorgtes Glitzern in den hellblauen Augen, sondern genoss diese Freude und Fröhlichkeit der Mädchen.

Harry hatte fröhlich gelächelt und als sich sein Blick mit dem von Dumbledore traf, zwinkerte er freundlich. Dumbledores Mine hatte sich sofort verdüstert, aber Harry ignorierte es und frühstückte gelassen weiter. Er bekam langsam das Gefühl, dass er machen konnte was er wollte, Dumbledore würde ihm immer misstrauen. Und die Nachrichten aus der Zeitung trugen nun auch nicht wirklich zur Ruhe und Gelassenheit bei. Harry zuckte leicht mit den Schultern und schob das ungute Gefühl weit von sich. Er hatte etwas Wichtiges zu tun.

Am Freitagnachmittag, nachdem Draco seinen Unterricht ‚alte Runen' beendet hatte, trafen die beiden Jungen sich für einen kleinen Spaziergang. Sie machten es immer wieder, nur um Dumbledore an der Nase herumzuführen. Sie bewiesen ihm damit, dass sie wirklich lange auf den Hogwartsgründen herumgehen konnten, ohne einer anderen Menschenseele zu begegnen. Aber heute gingen sie zum See, wo sich viele Schüler aufhielten, und schwiegen eine ganze Weile, während sie einfach auf den See hinausblickten.

„Wie soll es weitergehen?"

„Wir brauchen einen Ort für die Durchführung", sagte Harry leise.

„Ich weiß!", schnarrte Draco und zog seinen Wintermantel etwas enger. „Wir haben doch schon alle Möglichkeiten angesprochen: Die Klassenräume sind zu offen, dort könnte jederzeit wer hineinplatzen. Die Gemeinschaftsräume sind zu voll. Die Große Halle ebenfalls und die dunklen Flüche aus den Horcruxen könnte unter Umständen nach draußen dringen. Das Quidditchfeld ist zu offen, da könnten die Flüche wer weiß nicht wohin gehen und für den Verbotenen Wald gilt das Gleiche."

Harry nickte nur bei Dracos Aufzählung. Er wollte keine Schüler in Gefahr bringen.

„Wir brauchen einen geschützten Raum, wo niemand einfach so hin kommt und der Fluch niemanden treffen kann. Einfach einen geheimen Raum!"

Und plötzlich hatte Harry zwei mögliche Lösungen. „Der Raum der Wünsche!" sagte er ohne zu zögern.

Draco überlegte, dann grummelte er leise. „Möglich, aber wir wissen nicht wie geschützt der Raum wirklich ist, oder ob vielleicht Lehrer oder Schüler den Raum ausversehen betreten können."

Harry verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und blickte auf den zugefrorenen See hinaus. Er beobachtete einen Moment die Schüler, die Schlittschuh liefen. Vermutlich waren es muggelstämmige, denn Harry hatte bisher noch von keinem Reinblut gehört, der Schlittschuh lief bevor er nach Hogwarts kam. Er sah auch Lily mit Esmare und Mick am anderen Ufer stehen.

„Ich habe DIE Lösung!", sagte Harry sehr leise und wandte sich Draco zu. Dieser blickte ihn fragend an und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Für einen Augenblick sahen sie sich einfach nur an. Harry hatte wieder das intensive Gefühl der Verbundenheit. Ein leichtes Lächeln zuckte in seinen Mundwinkeln, dann hob Draco aber fragend die Augenbraue und der magische Moment war vorbei. Harry verging das Lächeln.

„Die Kammer von Salazar Slytherin"

Sie war perfekt. Groß, kein Schüler, keine Lehrer, abschließbar und vermutlich der bestgeschützte Ort in Hogwarts – einfach perfekt.

Dracos Augen wurden groß und rund. „Oh…!"

Harry blickte wieder auf den See hinaus, wo Lily gerade Esmare wieder auf die Beine stellte. Sie lachten hell und fröhlich.

Harry war gar nicht nach Lachen zumute. Die Kammer von Salazar Slytherin oder wie sie umgangssprachlich genannt wurde, die ‚Kammer des Schreckens', war ihm nicht geheuer. Irgendein Geheimnis verbarg diese Kammer, aber Harry wusste einfach nicht was es sein könnte. Harry hatte in seinem letzten Jahr etwas gelernt. Salazar Slytherin war kein durch und durch böser Mensch. Er hatte andere Prioritäten gehabt und in der Zeit der Hexenverfolgung war der Muggelhass purer Selbstschutz gewesen. Das hatte Harry mittlerweile begriffen, aber es gab nur wenige, die es auch erkannten.

„Du meinst diese Kammer ist dafür geeignet?" fragte Draco nach wenigen schweigenden Augenblicken vorsichtig und sehr argwöhnisch.

„Sie ist dafür perfekt!"

Draco wurde ein wenig blass. Er kannte die Geschichte nur von den allgemeinen Gerüchten her und das war nicht wirklich viel gewesen. Draco schluckte hart, dann blickte er Harry vorsichtig von der Seite her an. Die blau-grünen Augen waren noch immer auf den See und die vergnügten Schüler gerichtet, ohne dass in ihnen eine ähnliche Fröhlichkeit zu erkennen war. Es wurde eher deutlich, dass Harry Potter schon lange kein Kind mehr war und irgendwie betrübte dieser Gedanke Draco sehr.

„Was passierte wirklich ... in unserem... zweiten Schuljahr?"

Harry schloss die Augen. „Du willst es wirklich wissen?"

Draco nickte zögernd.

„Gut, aber ich glaube nicht, dass es jetzt der richtige Moment ist. Ich werde Dir die Wahrheit erzählen, aber wann anders, okay?"

Draco grummelte nur, nickte aber schließlich.

„Was ist mit diesem Monster in der Kammer?!"

Draco schien irgendwie unsicher zu sein, ob er diese Frage wirklich stellen sollte. Harry sah ihn nicht an. Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Es ist ein Basilisk, der da unten haust, kein Monster", sagte er ruhig. Er hoffte sich selbst und Draco damit ein wenig die Angst zu nehmen. Es misslang ihm gründlich.

„Oh, da bin ich aber beruhigt. Ein Basilisk ist ja nur halb so wild wie diese knallrümpfigen Kröter von Hagrid. Und die hatte ich ja wirklich zum kuscheln gern!" zischte Draco spöttisch und voller Verachtung. Er entlockte Harry ein leichtes Grinsen.

Draco wirkte ein wenig so, als ob er dem tödlichen Blick des Untieres schon jetzt ausgeliefert war.

Harry grinste schief.

Es war damals nicht wirklich offen gelegt worden, was sich in der Kammer befand, denn die, die es wussten, hatten geschwiegen und die, die es nicht wussten, hatten sich nicht getraut zu fragen. ‚Das Monster war besiegt' mehr gab es nicht zu sagen.

Viele Gerüchte waren umher geflogen und einige davon waren sehr nah an der Wahrheit gewesen und andere waren sehr utopisch und wahnsinnig gewesen.

„Das macht es nicht besser. Das macht es wirklich nicht besser!", zischte ein blasser Draco. „Kein Wunder, das man Hagrid dieses …"

„…Verbrechen…"

„…hm… angelastet hat", beendete Draco den Satz wage. „Es könnte wirklich eins seiner Haustiere gewesen sein."

„War es aber nicht und wir müssen dafür sorgen, dass es bewiesen wird!"

„Du willst was?"

„Ich will, dass jeder weiß, dass Hagrid unschuldig ist und…"

„…das er Pflege magischer Geschöpfe unterrichtet?" fragte Draco ungläubig.

Harry biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er konnte schlecht die Wahrheit sagen.

„Was? Potter?" Draco trat mit einem schmierigen Grinsen an Harry heran. „Bist Du doch nicht SO begeistert von seinem Unterricht, wie Du uns immer versucht hast glaubhaft zu machen?"

Harry zwang sich Draco anzusehen. „Ich…"

„Ja, Potter? Waren Dir die Kröter zuviel oder die Flubberwürmer zu langweilig?" philosophierte Draco spielerisch und blickte herausfordernd Harry ins Gesicht. Beiden Jungen war klar, dass dies nicht wirklich eine ernsthafte Argumentation war, aber beide Jungen brauchten diese Art von Diskussion manchmal. Es erinnerte sie ein Wenig an ihre wahre Identität und an ihr wahres Leben. Etwas, was beide nicht noch einmal vergessen wollten.

„Es ist nicht so dumm, zu wissen, wie man sich einem Hippogreifen gegenüber verhalten soll, oder? Hagrid weiß eine ganze Menge von den magischen Tieren", zischte Harry.

„Weil er selbst eins ist!" spie Draco aus. Diese Aussage war wieder hart an der Grenze und es war klar, dass es nicht bei einer netten Argumentation bleiben würde.

„Hagrid ist kein Tier, Malfoy! Er ist ein Halbriese, aber kein Tier UND er ist mein Freund!" Der wütende Blick von Harry war nicht ungefährlich und Draco beschloss sich zu einem Rückzug. Vielleicht war er wirklich zu weit gegangen.

„Okay!" Abwehrend hob er seine Hände, die in schwarzen wärmenden Lederhandschuhen steckten. Einen Fluch würden sie nicht abhalten, aber es reichte, um Harry sich abwenden zu lassen. Sein Gesicht war noch immer verkrampft und Draco erkannte, dass er wirklich einen wunden Punkt erwischt hatte. Warum hang Harry Potter so an diesem überdimensionalen Tollpatsch?

„Er ist vielleicht keiner der besten Lehrer und seine Perspektive der Dinge ist eine etwas andere, aber er hat eine gute Seele!" sagte Harry leise und zeigte mit diesen Worten viel Ehrlichkeit, die Draco überraschte. Soviel Courage und Mut hätte er dem ehemaligen Gryffindor gar nicht zugetraut. Aber es zeugte auch von einer tiefen Freundschaft.

Draco verbiss sich einen scharfen Kommentar. „Woher kennst Du ihn?" fragte er stattdessen mit dem Verdacht, dass da mehr hinter stecken musste.

„Er hat mich an meinem 11. Geburtstag in die magische Welt hineingebracht. Er hat mich von den Dursleys weggeholt!" Harry hatte ohne zu zögern geantwortet. Er blickte in die Ferne. Draco wollte etwas sagen, aber Harry sprach schon weiter. „Er hat mir meinen Kindheitstraum erfüllt!"

„Hä?"

Harry antwortete nicht auf dieses Unverständnis und schüttelte nur sacht den Kopf. „Es spielt keine Rolle mehr", sagte er milde. „Hagrid ist mein Freund und wenn ich die Möglichkeit finde ihn zu entlasten, dann werde ich es tun!"

Draco seufzte leise in seinen Schal hinein. Dieses Verhalten war so typisch für Harry Potter. So typisch für einen Gryffindor. Manchmal fragte Draco sich, ob nichts Harry aus der Bahn werfen konnte. Über diesen Gedanken grübelte er noch nach, als sie sich schon auf dem Rückweg zum Schloss befanden. Kurz vor dem Portal öffnete Draco den Mund. „Gibt es eigentlich etwas, was Dich wirklich überraschen kann?"

Harry blickte ihn Stirn runzelnd an. „Wie meinst Du das?"

Die beiden Jungen waren stehen geblieben und blickten sich an. Der kleine Streit war schon vergessen, dafür war es wohl einfach zu normal zwischen ihnen.

„Du nimmst jede Veränderung so locker. Es scheint, als ob Dich nichts aus der Bahn werfen könnte, als wenn Dich nichts überraschen könnte", erklärte Draco sein Anliegen vorsichtig.

Harry schien ehrlich über diese Frage überrascht zu sein. „hm… vielleicht liegt es daran, dass mein Leben seit meinem 11. Geburtstag nur aus Überraschungen zu bestehen scheint?"

„Eine große Überraschung wäre es, wenn man Sie mal in Ihrer Muttersprache sprechen hören würde!", sagte eine schneidende Stimme vom Eingangsportal aus. Aber auch von diesem Schrecken erholte Harry sich schnell. „Es ist unhöflich, fremde Gespräche zu belauschen, Professor. Und falls es Sie wirklich interessiert, Professor McGonagall, dann sage ich Ihnen gerne, dass Englisch unsere Muttersprache ist."

Harry blickte die Frau kalt an. „Bei uns zu Hause wurde fast ausschließlich Englisch gesprochen!" Mit hoch erhobenem Kopf schritt er an ihr vorbei.

„_Kommst Du?_" sagte Harry plötzlich auf akzentfreiem Russisch und Draco musste sich einen überraschten Laut verkneifen. Seit wann konnte Harry russisch?

Aber Draco wäre kein echter Slytherin, wenn er bei so einem Spiel nicht mitspielen könnte. „_Immer für Scherze gut?_"

Harry grinste slytherinlike und erübrigte für McGonagall nur ein überhebliches Lächeln. „_Du kennst mich doch!_" grinste Harry nun Draco an und spielte weiter. Sein Russisch war fließend und am Gesichtsausdruck der Lehrerin konnte man deutlich erkennen, dass sie kein Wort verstand.

Draco nickte ihr triumphierend zu und folgte Harry ins Schloss. Das Grinsen der Jungen wurde nur noch breiter und sie tauschten höchstamüsierte Blicke.

„Wann hast Du Russisch gelernt?" fragte Draco schließlich kurz vor dem Zugang zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Schlangen.

„Ich habe bei Gryzabel angefangen ein paar Floskeln zu lernen, als feststand wie unsere Geschichte aussehen sollte. Ich habe mir gedacht, dass es mal eine Situation geben wird, wo ich es brauchen werde. Eigentlich habe ich damit gerechnet, dass Dumbledore mich mal auf Russisch anspricht. Er kann ein wenig."

Draco zog scharf die Luft ein.

„Er kann wirklich nur wenig", beruhigte Harry ihn. „Woher kannst Du es?"

„Mein Großvater war der Meinung, ich solle ein paar Fremdsprachen beherrschen. Also lehrte er mich Französisch, Deutsch, Russisch und Spanisch. Ich bin nicht wirklich gut, weil ich es nicht nutzen kann."

Harry grinste nur. „Vielleicht sollten wir dann öfters Russisch sprechen?!"

Draco antwortete mit einem ähnlichen Grinsen.

Gemeinsam betraten sie den lauten Gemeinschaftsraum. Die skeptischen, wütenden aber auch vorsichtigen Blicke berücksichtigten sie in keiner Weise.

oooooooooo

In ihrem Schlafsaal angekommen, ließ Harry sich auf sein Bett fallen und schloss erschöpft die Augen. Draco setzte sich zu ihm. Er beobachtete jede Bewegung von Harry Potter. Der schwarzhaarige Junge lag entspannt in seinen Kissen, die Arme weit von sich gestreckt und total entspannt. Harry vertraute Draco, sonst würde er nicht so entspannt und ruhig direkt vor ihm liegen. Die schwarzen Haare waren ein wenig verwuschelt, so wie es immer gewesen war. Draco grinste zufrieden und schob zaghaft eine widerspenstige Strähne aus Harrys Stirn. Überrascht öffnete Harry seine Augen und blickte Draco verblüfft an.

Der blonde Slytherin zog seine Hand peinlich berührt zurück und bekam rote Wangen. „Ähm…"

Harry und Draco blickten sich nur sprachlos und mit roten Wangen an. Sie wussten nicht, was sie sagen sollten.

„Hey Leute!" Sanuel unterbrach diese peinliche Situation und Draco war ihm dafür sehr dankbar.

„Hi Sanuel!" begrüßte Harry seinen Freund.

Dieser runzelte die Stirn. Er spürte schnell, dass irgendetwas anders war. Es lag regelrecht in der Luft. „Habe ich Euch bei etwas gestört?"

Harry warf Sanuel einen Blick zu, der diesem ein dreckiges Grinsen entlockte.

„Nein, hast Du nicht!" sagte Draco ziemlich überzeugend. Er schnappte sich die unschuldige Cosmo und kraulte die Katze hinter den Ohren, bis sie zufrieden schnurrte.

„Was gibt es Neues?" fragte Harry und wich so dem fragenden Blick Sanuels aus.

„Eigentlich nichts. Lin hat zufällig von Tonelis erfahren, dass Chantal, mit der er wohl über 4 Ecken verwandt ist, sich für das neue Jahr vorgenommen hat, Dich zu verführen. Sei also gewarnt!" Sanuel grinste jetzt wirklich richtig dreckig.

Harry wurde knallrot und bedeckte seine Augen mit der rechten Hand.

Draco hob seine blonde Augenbraue.

„Chantal Morello? Ist das nicht die kleine gutaussehende Hufflepuff, die Dir vor paar Monaten nachgestellt hat?"

Harrys Gesichtsfarbe wurde noch dunkler und er stöhnte unglücklich auf.

Aber Sanuel antwortete: „Jep, genau die. Sie hat allerdings nicht verstanden, dass Adrian kein Interesse an ihr hat!" Sanuel lachte und räumte seine Schultasche aus.

Draco schnaubte. „Warum sagst Du ihr nicht direkt ins Gesicht, dass Du kein Interesse hast und auch nie haben wirst?!" fragte er schließlich todernst.

Harry knurrte und Sanuel lachte wieder. „Das hat er! Sie wollte es nicht hören."

„Dann solltest Du eine Tarnbeziehung eingehen!" schlug Draco vor.

„Ja klar! Dann würden nur vermutlich alle Mädchen von Hogwarts versuchen Adrians Flamme zu übertrumpfen und viele würden den Braten dann irgendwie riechen. Es wäre zu plötzlich, dass Adrian an einer Liebschaft Interesse zeigt", widersprach Sanuel.

Harry grummelte. „Könnt Ihr nicht einfach dass Gerücht in die Welt setzen, dass ich … keine Ahnung…, irgendetwas, was das Interesse an mir reduziert?!"

„Wir könnten sagen, dass Du schwul bist!"

„Schlechte Idee, dann würde vermutlich Mike doch wieder sein Interesse an Adrian bekunden oder andere Junges!"

Diese Unterhaltung verlief noch eine ganze Weile weiter. Draco und Sanuel amüsierten sich dabei königlich auf Harrys Kosten, brachten aber nicht wirklich eine Lösung in die Diskussion ein. Auch als Lin sich der Gruppe anschloss fanden sie nichts Hilfreiches. Harry würde sich dem Problem 'Chantal' stellen müssen, aber erst, wenn es soweit war. Er würde sein Bestes geben und ihr aus dem Weg gehen. Wenn es nach ihm ginge, würde er ihr einfach nie wieder begegnen.

oooooooooo

* * *

tbc.

jaja… die Liebe… es ist nicht immer so leicht damit umzugehen und wenn es zu aufdringlich wird, dann bleibt manchmal nur die Flucht nach vorne… in der Hoffnung, dass der andere es auch wirklich versteht… Wie wird Harry schlussendlich damit umgehen? Wird Draco ihm helfen?

Alles wissenschaftliche bitte nicht zu ernst nehmen, denn es ist eine Materie, von der ich keine Ahnung habe Internet sei dank dürfte es kein totaler Humburg sein... Bis zum nächsten Kapitel...


	43. Problematisches Jahr Kap 5

Titel: **Ein Leben wie die Zukunft**

Autor: **Momixis**

Zeit: spielt nach „Halbblutprinz"

Kapitel: 5/7

Teil: 6/9

Paare: Es kommen viele der typischen Paare vor, aber Hauptpersonen werden Harry und Draco sein… (später auch als Paar)

Warnungen: Slash, Charadeath, lange Geschichte, unterschiedlich lange Kapitel….

Inhalt: Harry und Draco sind durch die Zeit gereist und nun haben sie die Chance etwas zu verändern. Harry will diese Möglichkeit nutzen ohne die Menschen, die ihm wichtig sind in Gefahr zu bringen. Wird er es schaffen? Wird er alleine den Weg gehen können? Welche Rolle wird Draco zu Teil? Und halten die Rumtreiber und die anderen Schüler von Harry? Was denkt Dumbledore?

MIR GEHÖRT NICHTS UND ICH VERDIENE DAMIT AUCH KEIN GELD!

* * *

Danke an die Reviewer!!

Hi **Zissy**!! Ja, ich kenne das Problem mit den weglaufenden Chaps. Auf einer Seite hat man gar keine Zeit eins zu lesen, auf der anderen Seite will man, dass es mindestens doppelt so lang ist. Ich hoffe, Du hattest viel Spaß in der Schule und kein Chemie. Meine Schwester konnte es gut, ... Wünsche dir einen schönen Tag. x knuddel x

Hallo **Reinadoreen**!! Ja, ich bin auch gespannt. Harry und Draco machen es sich nicht wirklich einfach, wobei Draco mehr Erfahrung in Sachen Liebe und Beziehungen hat, als Harry... und weh tun will er Harry eigentlich nicht wirklich. Nicht mehr... und Du hast natürlich Recht. Draco kennt Harry gar nicht wirklich gut... dies wird sich aber ändern... Viel Spaß ... x.knuddel.x

Hi **Deedochan**!! Es freut mich, dass du die fröhlichkeit des Kapitels spürst. Ja, der Umgang zwischen Harry und Draco wird besser und entspannter. Sie lernen sich langsam kennen, weil beide daran arbeiten. Danke für dein Review und ich erwarte nicht (immmer) ein langes x.g.x!! Ich knuddel dich ganz doll.

Hey **DjEngelchen**!! Chantal kommt noch mal vor g!! Das mit den Räumen ist nicht so einfach... und der Raum der Wünsche macht es den Autoren immer so leicht... da kann man sich doch alles so schieben, wie man es mag und dann wird es ZU einfach. Ich mag es ein wenig kompliziert. Genau, freu dich mal auf den Basilisken. Der kommt garantiert. Viel Spaß, Ich knuddel dich.

Hallo **Sweet-chaos-chan**!! Ich fühle mich geehrt, dass ich deine Lieblings-FF-Autorin bin. Ich glaube es werden immer weniger HP-FFs gepostet, oder? Die Ära geht langsam zu Ende. Hmm... Ja es geht ein wenig in das sexuelle, aber nur sehr wage. Und Harry ist es nicht wirklich gewohnt, aber er wird einen Weg finden, damit umzugehen. Und Draco wird ihm dabei helfen. Habe Dich auch lieb und es freut mich, dass es dir gefällt. Bis bald.

* * *

Teil VI

**Problematisches Jahr**

Kapitel 5

**Altbekannte Farben**

Am nächsten Morgen auf dem Weg zum Samstagsfrühstück knurrte Draco Harry nur an. Harry beobachtete ihn schon die ganze Zeit etwas verwirrt, aber als kurz vor ihrem Ziel wieder ein total verstimmtes Knurren aus Dracos Kehle kam, konnte Harry sich nicht mehr zurückhalten.

„Was hat Dir denn den Zauberstab verknotet?" fragte er total verständnislos und ein wenig genervt.

Draco knurrte nur wieder tief und Unheil verkündend.

„Wenn Du mir nicht sagst, was los ist, kann ich Dir nicht helfen", zischte Harry hart und ging sauer einen Schritt schneller.

Draco blickte Harry von hinten kurz an und knurrte wieder. Er holte allerdings zu Harry wieder auf. Draco seufzte kurz – mal ein neuer Laut aus seiner Kehle. „Du glaubst gar nicht, wie beängstigend eine riesige Chantal sein kann, wenn sie ihrem Basilisken das Schlittschuhlaufen versucht beizubringen!"

Harry blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und starrte Draco fassungslos an, dann trafen sich ihre Blicke und Harry lachte schallend auf. Draco antwortete mit seinem eingeübten Knurren.

„Du hattest einen Albtraum von Chantal?" lachte Harry und wischte sich die Lachtränen aus dem Augenwinkel.

„Jaja, sehr witzig. Ich fand das letzte Nacht nicht sehr amüsant."

Harry versuchte sich zusammenzureißen, aber es gelang ihm nur mit mäßigem Erfolg. Seine Phantasie arbeitete auf Hochtouren.

„Jericle!" zischte Draco, der mürrisch Harry anstarrte.

„Sorry!" japste dieser. „Aber es ist zu köstlich!" Harry lachte weiter und Draco verlor fast die Geduld, auch wenn ein lachender Harry Potter wirklich ein neuer Anblick war. Harry hatte lange nicht mehr gelacht und Draco musste eingestehen, dass er diesen Anblick lieber mochte, als die Steile Sorgenfalte auf der Stirn.

Aber als ob es nicht mehr schlimmer werden könnte...

„Hallo Adrian!" kam die vertraute und zarte Stimme der braunhaarigen Hufflepuff zu ihnen. „Es ist schön, dass Du so gute Laune am frühen Morgen hast!" Chantal strahlte. Sie lächelte Harry liebreizend an, aber dies brachte Harry nur zu einem weiteren Lachanfall und jetzt konnte Draco sich ein Zucken der Mundwinkel auch nicht mehr verkneifen, so sehr die kalte Maske der Malfoys auch eingeübt war.

Harry hielt sich beim nächsten Lachanfall an Dracos Schultern fest, damit er nicht umfiel, denn alles war im Moment im Rahmen des Möglichen. Er bekam kaum noch Luft und sobald er sich versuchte zusammenzureißen traf sein Blick auf Chantal oder auf Draco. Er musste einfach lachen.

Draco grinste mittlerweile schief und beäugte den ehemaligen Gryffindor mit einem funkelnden Blick voller Humor und Amüsement. Es störte ihn nicht, dass Harrys Griff fest war.

„War Dein Morgen so gut? Ich denke ich kann ihn noch versüßen" flötete Chantal und setzte wieder ihren Schlafzimmerblick auf. „Was hat Dich denn so in Hochstimmung versetzt?" Sie schien wirklich nicht zu bemerkten, dass dies nicht nur gute Laune war. Aber Draco hatte auch nichts anderes von ihr erwartet. Sie war schließlich eine Hufflepuff.

„Ich... Er..." Harry brachte kaum ein vernünftiges Wort raus, auch wenn er es wirklich versuchte. Dracos Grinsen wurde breiter. Er hatte Harry Potter noch nie in so einer Stimmung gesehen und es war irgendwie ansteckend.

„Er hat von... Dir... geträumt!" brachte Harry dann doch schließlich, nach vielen vergeblichen Versuchen raus. Sofort lachte er wieder laut auf und verbarg sein Gesicht in Dracos Umhang.

Nun musste auch Draco lachen. Es war eher ein herablassendes und höhnisches Lachen, aber nur nach außen hin, denn in Wahrheit amüsierte Draco sich gerade königlich. Chantal sah aus, als hätte man ihr einen Schockzauber verpasst und literweise kaltes Wasser über den Kopf gegossen. Sie starrte Harry entsetzt an. Ihre Augen waren groß und ihr Mund stand weit offen.

Harry störte sich nicht daran. Er sah es kaum, denn noch immer versuche er an Dracos Schulter Halt zu finden und zur Ruhe zurück zu kommen.

Draco griff schließlich Harry fest um die Taille und schleppte ihn von Chantal weg. Es wurde höchste Zeit, dass der Schwarzhaarige sich beruhigte und wieder zu einem regelmäßigen Atem fand. Aber das leise Glucksen der beiden Jungen hielt auch noch an, als sie den Slytherintisch erreicht hatten.

Draco setzte Harry neben Lin ab und grinste breit. „Ich glaube das Problem ‚Chantal' hat sich gerade von selbst gelöst!" sagte Draco mit einer gewissen Freude in der Stimme. Er setzte sich auf die andere Seite von Harry.

Sanuel und Lin starrten ihn an, dann blickten sie zu Harry. Dieser versuchte gerade einen Schluck aus seiner Kaffeetasse zu nehmen ohne hinein zu prusten.

„Adrian!" zischte Draco nur sehr leicht genervt. „Reiß Dich zusammen!"

Harry grinste Draco nur an. Die türkisblauen Augen glitzerten voller Lebensfreude und Draco senkte schnell den Blick.

„Wieso? Was habt Ihr mit ihr gemacht?" fragte Sanuel ein wenig besorgt.

Harry blickte zu ihm und holte tief Luft und versuchte sich auf die kommenden Worte zu konzentrieren, damit er nicht gleich wieder lachen müsste. Es funktionierte nicht. „Sie fand es... wohl..." Harry lachte wieder. „nicht sehr lustig, ... dass" wieder gluckste er und Draco beendete den Satz gespielt gelangweilt. „dass ich einen Albtraum von ihr hatte und Ha...ähm... Adrian sich darüber höchst deutlich amüsiert hat."

„Ihr Gesicht..." gluckste Harry und auch Lin und Sanuel mussten bei dieser Vorstellung breit grinsen.

Die Erinnerung ließ auch Draco nicht kalt. Es dauerte einige Minuten, ehe die vier Jugendlichen sich gänzlich beruhigt hatten und einigermaßen mit ihrem Frühstück anfangen konnten. Ein großer Bestandteil war dabei, Harry zum essen zu animieren.

ooooooooo

Kurz nach dem Aufstehen vom Frühstückstisch fragte Draco dann leise: „Jetzt, wo wir Problem ‚Chantal' gelöst haben, wie sieht es mit der Lösung für das Problem ‚Basilisk' aus?"

Harry blickte ihn irritiert an. „Ich habe ihn als 12-Jähriger besiegt. Wo soll das Problem sein?"

„Aber...?"

„Zu zweit bekommen wir das hin, da mache ich mir keine Sorgen. Ich bin eher am Grübeln, wie wir Hagrid entlasten können!"

„Verdammt, Jericle! Du kannst nicht alle retten!!" zischte Draco aufgebracht.

„Ich weiß das!" knurrte Harry wütend und verletzt zurück. Er sah dabei sehr betrübt aus. „Ich werde eine Lösung finden", zischte Harry dennoch und verließ mit wehendem Umhang die Große Halle. Draco rollte die Augen und folgte ihm mit großen Schritten. Harry Potter würde wohl immer ein wahrer Gryffindor bleiben.

Zwei Korridore weiter holte er ihn endlich ein ohne Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen.

„Okay, okay... Du glaubst also, dass wir... ES ...schaffen können", stellte Draco mit vorsichtigem Blick auf die herumstreifenden Schüler fest.

„Ja!" antwortete Harry kühl.

„Und wie denkst Du, kannst Du ... ähm ... Hagrid entlasten?"

„Keine Ahnung. Ich muss Beweise für seine Unschuld finden und belegen, dass nur ein Parselmund die Kammer öffnen kann..." Harry blieb mitten im Gang stehen und grinste Draco an. „Ich hab's!" Bevor Draco fragen konnte, redete Harry weiter. „Es wird nicht sofort gehen, aber wir werden unseren Weg in die Kammer fotografisch festhalten. Zusammen mit einem netten Brief von den anonymen Kämpfern und der Erinnerung von Tom Riddel müsste es eigentlich funktionieren. Beim letzten Mal war es auch viel weniger, was ausgereicht hat."

Draco warf die Hände in die Luft und fluchte auf Russisch. Er blickte Harry an. „Typisch Gryffindor!"

Das brachte Harry wieder zum Grinsen und Draco bemerkte, dass er Harry lieber fröhlich und unternehmungslustig als wütend sah. Die blaugrünen Augen funkelten dann so intensiv, dass Draco genau wusste, bei den Original-Augen würde es fast Identisch aussehen.

„15.45 Uhr an der Rüstung von Altonaer dem Verfluchten!"

Draco verging das Maulen und er starrte Harry an. „Heute??" hauchte er entsetzt.

„Umso schneller wir es hinter uns haben, um so besser!"

„Worauf habe ich mich bloß eingelassen?"

„Auf den richtigen Weg und auf viele Abenteuer!", beantwortete Harry die Frage mit vollem Ernst. „Das Leben ist nicht einfach und der Kampf gegen Familie und Freunde ist hart, aber ich bin froh nicht allein zu sein."

Ein warmes Gefühl stieg in Draco auf und es verdrängte die Sorge vor der bevorstehenden Aufgabe zuverlässig.

„Bis nachher", sagte Harry und schenkte Draco ein selten warmes Lächeln, welches dem blonden Jungen durch den ganzen Körper zu gehen schien. Er lächelte zurück, aber da war Harry schon im Gang verschwunden.

oooooooooo

Natürlich war Draco pünktlich zur Stelle. Er war sehr aufgeregt, versuchte es aber zu verbergen. Die Gelassenheit vom Morgen war bei Harry nicht mehr ganz vorhanden. Er strich sich durch die schwarzen Haare und verwuschelte sie, nur um gleich darauf sie wieder glatt zu streichen.

„Angst, Potter?" schnarrte Draco leise.

Harry blitzte ihn an. „Träum weiter!"

Auch Draco grinste.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort folgte Draco seinem neuen Freund. Zu Beginn ihres ersten Schuljahres hatte Draco nichts so sehr gewollt, wie sich mit der Freundschaft zu Harry Potter zu brüsten. Jetzt war er der Freund von Harry Potter, aber niemand kannte Harry Potter. Trotzdem war Draco stolz. Stolz auf sich und auf diese Freundschaft. Die Freundschaft zu einem der mächtigsten und unglaublichsten Zauberer der Gegenwart. 1975 wie auch 1990. Und er genoss es, dass niemand es wusste. Es war ihr Geheimnis.

Schweigend lief Draco neben Harry her, bis sie in den Gang kamen, wo in ihrem zweiten Schuljahr die Nachricht an der Wand geschrieben stand und die Katze von Filch gefunden wurde. Plötzlich fühlte Draco sich nicht mehr so sicher und stolz.

„Wo gehen wir hin, Potter?"

„Du solltest mich nicht so nennen, Drache. Es könnte jemand hören!"

„Es ist niemand da!" widersprach Draco.

„Vergiss den Tarnumhang von James Potter nicht!"

„Jaja, und die klatschsüchtigen Bilder... Ich weiß! Aber in diesem Gang sind keine Bilder!"

Harry blieb plötzlich stehen und blickte sich aufmerksam um. Er lauschte in die Stille hinein und seufzte dann. „Bist Du bereit?"

Draco hob seine rechte Augenbraue und blickte Harry kühl an.

„Na dann", antwortete Harry auf diesen Blick und öffnete die nächststehende Tür.

Draco verzog die Nase. „Das ist ein Mädchenklo!"

Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Was Du nicht sagst?! Glaubst Du, dass weiß ich nicht? Los rein!"

Draco folgte dieser Anweisung nach kurzem Zögern. Es plätscherte unter ihren Füßen und Draco sah angeekelt, dass der ganze Toilettenraum überschwemmt war.

„Ähh... was ist das?" brachte Draco angewidert hervor und hob seinen Fuß aus dem klaren Nass. „Welcher Schwachkopf hat denn diese Schweinerei angerichtet. Filch sollte wirklich mal etwas für sein Geld tun!" fluchte Draco, bevor Harry intervenieren konnte. Wie befürchtet klapperte und plätscherte es in der hintersten Toilettenkabine und das picklige Gesicht von Myrthe erschien.

„Dies ist ein Mädchenklo!" heulte sie auch sofort, sobald sie die beiden Jungen erblickt hatte.

„Hallo Myrthe!" begrüßte Harry den Geist freundlich und stoppte damit jegliches weitere Gejammer. Myrthe erschien jetzt ganz und ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen. Sie fixierte Harry argwöhnisch. „Wer bist Du? Was wollt Ihr hier?" jammerte sie weiter, aber für Myrthes Verhältnisse war es regelrecht freundlich.

Harry lächelte sie an. Er wusste, dass Draco angewidert war, aber er ignorierte es. „Ich bin... ähm... Adrian und das ist Dorian!" stellte Harry sich und Draco vor. Myrthe kicherte leise, dann starrte sie wieder Harry voller Skepsis an. „Was wollt Ihr hier? Ihr dürft hier nicht rein!"

„Was geht es Dich an?" fauchte Draco. Für den giftigen Ton kassierte Draco einen kalten Blick von Harry. Es würde nichts einfacher machen, wenn Draco seinen Mund nicht hielt.

„Weißt Du Myrthe", griff Harry ein, bevor der Geist auf Dracos Worte reagieren konnte. „wir müssen in die Kammer des Schreckens und der Eingang befindet sich hier in Deinem Klo." Schon bei den ersten Worten schien Myrthe noch durchsichtiger geworden zu sein, als sie normalerweise war. Sie stieß schließlich einen erstickten Schrei aus und wollte in ihr Klo flüchten.

„Myrthe!" rief Harry mit harter Stimme und der Geist blieb kurz vor ihrer Toilettenkabine in der Luft stehen. „Ich weiß, dass es nicht einfach für Dich ist, aber Du darfst Niemanden von uns erzählen. Es ist wirklich verdammt wichtig!"

„Warum hast Du es Ihr dann erzählt?" fuhr Draco aufgebracht dazwischen.

Aber Harry sprach mit fester Stimme weiter. „In ein paar Monaten wird vielleicht der Schuldirektor hier her kommen und Dich besuchen. Er wird Fragen stellen. Aber erst nach Ende dieses Schuljahres darfst Du diese Fragen beantworten. Vorher darf niemand wissen, dass wir hier waren."

„Warum, sollte ich auf Dich hören?" heulte Myrthe schrill auf und Draco wollte gerade wieder etwas einwerfen, als Harry ihn mit einer energischen Handbewegung verstummen ließ.

Harry setzte sein seltsames Grinsen auf, welches Sanuel immer zum Grübeln brachte. „Wenn Du jemanden etwas sagst, Myrthe, dann könnte mir vielleicht vor Peeves herausrutschen, dass Du eine schwere Verliebtheit für den blutigen Baron hegst oder dass Du Schüler im Vartrauens­schüler­Badezimmer nachspionierst." Das Grinsen wurde noch etwas fieser. „Ich glaube kaum, dass Du diese Hänseleien von Peeves ertragen willst, oder?"

Myrthe starrte ihn fassungslos an, dann heulte sie gequält auf: „Ihr seid so gemein!" Harry hob schnell die Kamera hoch und machte ein Foto von ihr. Mit einem letzten schrillen Schrei der Entrüstung verschwand sie in den Wasserrohren. Harry war sich sicher, dass in naher Zukunft dieser Toilettenraum noch häufiger unter Wasser stehen würde, aber der komische Geist würde schweigen.

Harry wandte sich Draco zu. „Okay, dass ist erledigt!" sagte er wieder ganz ruhig und nickte bestätigend. Harry machte ein paar Fotos von dem Toilettenraum ohne Draco dabei zu erwischen. Die Kamera hatte er sich extra von Lin ausgeliehen und den Film so aufbereiten lassen, dass er auch Geister aufnehmen würde. Später würde der ganze Film mit einem Brief zu Dumbledore gehen und die Geschehnisse von damals und heute erklären.

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass Du so fies sein kannst?!"

„Habe ich von Hermione!" sagte Harry kühl und entlockte Draco damit ein leises Schnauben. Harry trat währenddessen an das magische Waschbecken. Er unterdrückte ein schweres Seufzen, schloss aber kurz die Augen. Es war lange her, dass er Parsel gesprochen hatte und er war sich nicht sicher, ob es einwandfrei funktionieren würde. Eigentlich hatte er nicht wirklich Lust sich vor Draco zu blamieren.

Der Slytherin wusste nicht, dass Harry keine wirklich gute Kontrolle über diese Fähigkeit hatte. Vielleicht hätte Harry vorher üben sollen? Dafür war es jetzt allerdings zu spät, wie eigentlich in jeder unerwarteten oder auch erwarteten Prüfungssituation.

Auf die gleiche Art und Weise wie bei seinem ersten Besuch schaffte er es die magischen Worte zu sagen. Draco erschauderte bei ihrem Klang. Mit wachsamen und skeptischen Blick beobachteten die Jungen, wie das Waschbecken den Weg in die tiefen Abgründe von Hogwarts freigab. Nach einem Moment der Starre machte Harry auch davon Fotos.

Draco hielt seinen Zauberstab fest umklammert, wirkte dabei aber etwas panisch. Er war extrem blass und wirkte sehr angespannt.

Harry lächelte ihn an. Leider wirkte es nicht halb so aufmunternd, wie es eigentlich sollte.

„Noch brauchst Du keine Angst zu haben!"

„Ich habe keine Angst!", zischte Draco entrüstet. Seine Stimme überschlug sich dabei fast. Harry nickte leicht.

„Du wärst schön blöd, wenn Du keine Angst hättest. Angst kann uns vor zu großen Gefahren schützen."

„Dann kennst Du Angst wohl nicht, sonst würdest Du nicht ständig in neue Gefahren stolpern!", antwortete Draco.

„Die Abenteuer finden in der Regel mich."

„Ja, schon klar."

Harry blickte in das dunkle Loch, dann sah er zu Draco. „Du wirst mir folgen, oder?"

Draco schnaubte herablassend. Er wusste genau, dass er Harry folgen würde. Er hatte nichts zu verlieren, nur seine Ehre und die zählte nur im Zusammenhang mit seiner wahren Identität, die wiederum nur Harry kannte. Also musste er Harry begleiten und er würde an seiner Seite für seine Ehre und die Ehre der Malfoys im Allgemeinen kämpfen.

Harry atmete tief durch, dann verschwand er durch den dunklen Zugang in das unterirdische Tunnellabyrinth von Hogwarts. Er war auf dem direkten Weg in einen neuen Abschnitt des Kampfes nach Frieden und Gerechtigkeit.

Der Rutsch durch die Dunkelheit war bedrückend und Harry konnte diese Achterbahnfahrt in keiner Weise genießen. Die Landung war wie erwartet sanft und Harry rappelte sich schnell auf. Er lauschte in die Stille hinein, aber er hörte keine Geräusche außer das leise Tropfen, Rauschen und Knarren in den Rohren.

Harry überlegte, ob er zu Draco empor rufen sollte, aber er zögerte. Schließlich entschied er sich dagegen. Er spürte regelrecht, wie Draco mit sich rang. Harry nahm es ihm nicht übel, denn Draco war nicht auf diese Abenteuer vorbereitet. Draco war kein Gryffindor und wusste nicht wirklich, was auf ihn zukam. Diese Ungewissheit war vermutlich sehr beängstigend.

Es blieb still. Auch nach zwei Minuten blieb es still und Harry beschloss alleine zu gehen. Irgendwie würde er es schon schaffen. So wie er es auch beim letzten Mal geschafft hatte. Die leise Enttäuschung, die in ihm empor zu steigen drohte, schob er rigoros beiseite. Draco war und blieb ein Slytherin. Harry würde ihn zu nichts zwingen, besonders nicht, wenn die Lebensgefahr so groß war. Er hatte Draco schätzen gelernt und verstand mittlerweile ganz gut, was es bedeutete ein Malfoy zu sein.

Harry seufzte, dann wandte er sich zum dunklen Tunnel hin. Den Fotoapparat steckte er sorgfältig zur Seite, nachdem er auch hier einige Beweisbilder aufgenommen hatte. Mit sicherem Schritt lief er im Licht seines Lumos voran, jederzeit bereit den Blick zu senken und zu kämpfen, auch wenn es reichlich unwahrscheinlich war, dass der Basilisk in diese Bereiche ohne menschliche Hilfe vordringen konnte.

Ein unterdrückter Schreckensschrei ertönte und wurde von den Wänden seltsam hohl zurückgeworfen. Harry sprang herum. Es dauerte keine Minute, bis Draco aus dem Rohr gestolpert kam. Er sah wieder ein wenig blass und reichlich zerzaust aus.

„Du hättest mich vorwarnen sollen!", schnaubte Draco und richtete seine Kleidung. Er blickte auf und runzelte die Stirn. „Dies soll die berühmte, berüchtigte Kammer sein? Da hätten wir auch einen leeren Raum in den Kerkern nehmen können", schnarrte Draco enttäuscht.

„Ähm... Nein, dies... dies ist nicht die Kammer, sondern nur ein Zugang..." haspelte Harry. Er war überrascht und irgendwie glücklich, dass Draco doch gekommen war. „Die wirkliche Kammer ist sehr viel beeindruckender!"

„Geht ja auch kaum anders, bei diesem Loch!" Draco blickte zu Harry, dann hob er fragend die rechte Augenbraue. „Du wolltest ohne mich gehen?"

Harry biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Ich hätte nicht... damit gerechnet, dass Du wirklich kommen würdest!", gab Harry etwas peinlich berührt zu.

Draco schnaubte. „Und Du hättest mich vermutlich nicht mal geholt."

Harry schwieg. Er drehte sich wieder dem Gang zu und machte einige Schritte in die Dunkelheit hinein. Draco holte ihn mit wenigen Schritten ein und gemeinsam liefen sie nun durch den finsteren Gang. Nur der Lumos beleuchtete den schlammigen Weg. Schmatzende Geräusche folgten bei jedem Schritt und Dracos Gesicht war angeekelt verzogen. Dafür hatte Harry keinen Sinn übrig. Er konzentrierte sich auf die gefährlicheren Geräusche, aber alles blieb still.

Harry spürte eine unbekannte Befangenheit, als er den wahren Zugang zur Kammer sah. Fast wünschte er sich alleine hierher gekommen zu sein. Ein Basilisk lauerte hinter dieser Tür und diesmal würde Fawks nicht helfen. Der prächtige Vogel würde nicht die todbringenden Augen des Untieres ausstechen. Dieses Mal würde dieser Kampf gefährlicher sein, sehr viel gefährlicher.

Harry blickte zum mürrisch dreinschauenden Slytherin hinüber. „Willst Du wirklich mit?"

Dracos Kopf schnippte zu Harry. „Die Frage kommt reichlich spät, meinst Du nicht?", schnarrte Draco patzig.

Harry zuckte bei dem barschen Ton etwas zurück, dann nickte er. „Du hast wohl Recht." Harry biss sich auf Lippe und senkte den Blick, dann konzentrierte er sich auf den nächsten Schritt.

Draco sah und spürte, wie der Körper von Harry sich spannte und die restliche noch vorhandene Lockerheit von ihm abfiel. Harry wirkte nicht mehr im Geringsten wie ein Jugendlicher, auch nicht wie ein junger Erwachsener. Er machte den Anschein eines erfahrenden Kriegers und Kämpfers. Draco begriff, mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen, dass es auch genau so war. Harry Potter war zu einem Kämpfer erzogen worden. Erzogen von der Gesellschaft der Zauberer.

„Bring Dich nicht in unnötige Gefahr!", sagte Harry mit harter aber leiser Stimme.

„Unnötiger, als mit Dir hier zu sein? Vergiss es! Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen, dafür bist Du nicht zuständig!", zischte Draco und zwang sich selbst zu dem harten Ton. Es stimmt, dass er auf sich aufpassen konnte, sonst hätte er die Zeit als Todesser nicht heil überstanden, aber Draco hatte noch nie so einen bedeutenden Kampf gegen ein nichtmenschliches Wesen gekämpft. Und er hatte auch noch nie einen Basilisken gesehen. Draco hatte Angst, aber er würde es Harry nicht zeigen. Er ahnte, dass Harry ihn sonst aus dem Kampf halten würde. Irgendwie. Aber Draco besiegelte mit seinen Worten unwiderruflich das dünne Band des Vertrauens und der Freundschaft zwischen den Jungen.

„Dann zeig mir mal das kleine Haustier von Salazar Slytherin!", forderte Draco und wischte sich unauffällig die schweißnassen Hände am Umhang trocken.

Harry schenkte ihm ein merkwürdiges Lächeln, dann sprach er sanft: „Vergiss bloß nicht: Du musst niemanden etwas beweisen! Und schon gar nicht mir!"

Der sanfte Moment war schnell vorbei und Harry sprach konzentriert in einer anderen Sprache:

„_Öffne Dich_!"

ooooooooooo

Die schwere Tür öffnete sich langsam und ermöglichte Draco den ersten Blick auf die mächtige Halle von Salazar Slytherin. Dass Draco von dem Anblick beeindruckt war, wäre eine Untertreibung gewesen.

Mit weit geöffneten Augen blickte Draco an den reichlich verzierten Säulen empor, versuchte die gewölbte Decke zu erkennen und erblickte dann am anderen Ende der Halle, die riesige steinerne Statur von Salazar Slytherin.

Harry sagte nichts. Er blickte sich auch nicht fasziniert um, er lauschte und war höchst konzentriert. Hier irgendwo musste doch der Basilisk stecken, oder?

Aber es blieb, abgesehen von Dracos leisen Pfiffen der Anerkennung, ruhig. Also würde Harry den Mund von der Statur öffnen müssen, damit der Basilisk hervorkam. Es wollte es nicht, denn er wollte diese Statur nicht anbeten. Die Worte waren, wie alles was damals in der Kammer geschehen war, tief in seinem Bewusstsein verankert, aber er wollte sie nicht gebrauchen. Langsam ging Harry jedoch auf die steinerne Abbildung des einen der vier Gründer von Hogwarts zu. Draco war in der Mitte der Halle stehen geblieben und sah sich noch immer genau um. Bei den Verziehrungen war es auch nicht weiter verwunderlich. Sie zeigten irgendwelche Szenen, aber die waren kaum zu erkennen.

Als Harry direkt vor der Statur stand, blickte er hoch und zog die Augenbrauen scharf zusammen. Es blieb ihm wohl keine Wahl. Schon holte er Luft, um die Worte auszusprechen, als ein panischer Schrei die Stille durchschnitt.

Harry handelte instinktiv.

Er sprang zur Seite und wirbelte dabei herum, aber er selbst war gar nicht in akuter Gefahr.

Draco war derjenige, der angegriffen wurde und jetzt unelegant durch die Luft flog. Der mächtige Schwanz der Bestie hatte ihn von den Beinen gerissen und er landete unsanft und entwaffnet auf den harten Fliesen. Ein dumpfes Stöhnen entkam seinen Lippen und er blieb reglos liegen.

Harry überlegte gar nicht. Er schoss Flüche ab, die das Gewölbe erzittern und kleine Steinbrocken herabfallen ließen. Einige Flüche wie auch Steine trafen den Basilisken und lenkten die Aufmerksamkeit auf den schwarzhaarigen Jungen. Gerade noch im letzten Moment senkte Harry den Blick.

Schnell versteckte er sich hinter einer dicken Säule. Draco stöhnte leise vor Schmerzen und Harry bekam Panik, dass die Schlange sich wieder dem Blonden zuwenden könnte. Daher schoss Harry ohne darüber nachzudenken weitere Flüche um den Rand seiner Säule. Ein blauer Fluch traf zwischen die grünschimmernden Schuppen und heißes Blut tropfte herab auf den Stein, während ein wütendes qualerfülltes Zischen die Halle durchdrang.

Keine Frage, der Basilisk war noch wütender und gefährlicher geworden. Aber Harry hatte auch dafür gesorgt, dass er selbst als größere Gefahr und somit als primäres Ziel auserkoren wurde. Sein Herz schlug wild und Adrenalin schoss durch sein Blut. Es lief alles nicht so, wie er es eigentlich geplant hatte. Alles war irgendwie aus dem Ruder gelaufen.

Der Basilisk kam näher. Harry hörte die schleifenden Geräusche, wenn der massige Körper sich vorwärts schlängelte. Das Tier kam näher und Draco war im Moment sicher, aber vermutlich nicht lange.

„Verschwinde!" schrie Harry und seine Stimme wurde kalt von den Steinwänden zurückgeworfen. „_Bleib weg_!" zischte Harry laut und er glaubte ein Stocken in den näher kommenden Geräuschen ausmachen zu können. Aber Harry wartete nicht lange, sondern konzentrierte sich kurz und wollte in seine Animagigestalt wechseln. Er mochte sie nicht wirklich, aber sie war eigentlich sehr nützlich. Unglücklicherweise funktionierte es nicht. Er wusste nicht warum, aber um diese Frage zu klären, war jetzt keine Zeit. Er hätte es einfach in den letzten Monaten versuchen und üben sollen...

Wilde Panik erfasst ihn. „Scheiße!" fluchte er. Er musste hier weg. Der Basilisk war schon zu nahe. Harry rannte nun von Säule zu Säule, weg von der Schlange. Er wusste genau, dass er es nicht lange mit verstecken schaffen würde. Seine Atmung ging zu schnell und zu unkontrolliert. Er musste sich wieder beruhigen und die Kontrolle über die Situation zurückbekommen. Zu genau wusste er, dass er in den Angriff übergehen musste. Anders hatten sie keine Chance.

Dieser Basilisk war die Mordwaffe, die nur er außer Gefecht setzen konnte. Als Harry sich, aus purer Verzweiflung angetrieben, aus seinem Versteck dem Basilisken entgegenstellte, überschlugen sich die Ereignisse.

Einem lauten Knall folgte ein zweiter noch lauterer.

Die Riesenschlange zischte wütend und verletzt, während Harry einige kleinere Steine abbekam. Er spürte den stechenden Schmerz an seiner Schläfe, achtete aber nicht weiter darauf. Wie auch der wieder kampfbereite Draco, schoss Harry einen mächtigen Fluch nach dem anderen auf das Untier, das nicht wusste, auf welchen der beiden Angreifer er sich als Erstes stürzen sollte.

Heißes Basiliskenblut tropfte auf den Steinboden und machte ihn rutschig und gefährlich.

Als Draco mit einem Glückstreffer das linke Auge traf, erbebte die ganze Höhle bei dem Schmerzensschrei des Tieres.

Der grüne Schwanz der Schlange schlug wild umher und Harry musste ihm mehr als einmal ausweichen. Draco grinste siegesgewiss, aber seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde durch Harrys Schrei sofort wieder auf den Basilisken gerichtet. Das wütende und verletzte Tier griff Draco dieses Mal mit seinen Giftzähnen an. Draco warf sich gerade noch rechtzeitig seitlich zu Boden und konnte so der Attacke ausweichen, aber Harry war einen kurzen Moment zu paralysiert um richtig handeln zu können.

Einen winzigen Moment zu lange, denn der Schwanz der Schlange erwischte ihn voll und fegte ihn mit unglaublicher Kraft an die gegenüberliegende Wand. Ein ekliges Knacken zeugte von gebrochenen Knochen und Harry verlor sein Bewusstsein noch bevor er zu Boden fiel.

Draco sah Harry wie in Zeitlupe fallen. Er konnte von seiner Position aus aber nichts machen. Adrenalin und Kampfgeist erfüllte ihn. Er würde den Basilisken von Harrys schutzlosem Körper ablenken, so wie Harry es vorhin bei ihm gemacht hatte. In diesem Moment gab es nichts anderes, was in Dracos Kopf Platz hatte. Wieder griff das Ungetüm den Blonden an, der wie Harry dem tödlichen Auge fast instinktiv auswich. Aber die giftigen Zähne und der peitschende Schwanz waren keine zu verachtenden Gegner.

Leider waren Basilisken, wie alle Schlangen, mit den Drachen verwandt und entsprechend schwer durch Flüche kaltzustellen. An einigen Stellen war der schützende Schuppenpanzer schon beschädigt, aber es war pures Glück diese ungeschützten Körperstellen während des Kampfes zu treffen. Es gab gute Gründe, warum Draco kein Zaubererdart spielte. Aber Draco tat sein Bestes den Kampf gegen diese Bestie zu gewinnen.

Die ohnmächtige und entwaffnete Gestalt von Harry Potter und das hässliche Knacken hallten in seinem Kopf unwiderruflich umher. Selbst wenn Harry gleich wieder zu sich kommen würde, der ehemalige Gryffindor würde zu stark verletzt sein, um kämpfen zu können. Draco stand also ganz allein dem Basilisken gegenüber.

Draco kämpfte, wie er noch nie zuvor gekämpft hatte. Er sprach Fluch um Fluch aus ohne die Lippen zu bewegen und verletzte den Basilisken sichtlich, aber Draco schaffte es nicht ihn zurückzudrängen. Er schaffte es nicht, der Lage Herr zu werden. Immer häufiger musste der Blonde den Angriffen ausweichen. Es sah gar nicht gut für ihn aus.

Dann geschah das Unfassbare. Scharrende Geräusche versetzten den Basilisken in noch größere Aufregung und er wandte sich von Draco einen Moment ab. Für einen Augenblick sah Draco, was die Schlange abgelenkt hatte. Fünf oder sieben irritierte Hähne liefen in der Halle umher, aber Draco achtete nicht weiter darauf, sondern nutzte diese Ablenkung und zielte konzentriert auf den Kopf. Er traf zwar nicht wie eigentlich gewollt das rechte Auge, aber der nächste Fluch ging genau zwischen den gefährlichen Zähnen hindurch in den ungeschützten Mundraum hinein. Tödlich getroffen zuckte der mächtige Körper, fiel dann aber zu Boden und zerdrückte dabei zwei der Hähne mit einem ekligen Geräusch.

Draco starrte schwer atmend auf das tote Tier. Er hatte es geschafft. Er hatte es wirklich geschafft. Er konnte es noch nicht wirklich glauben. Er wusste, dass sehr viel Glück dabei gewesen war... Wirklich verdammt viel Glück...

Aber er hatte es geschafft. Ziemlich erschöpft lehnte er sich an eine Säule. Die Bemalungen und Eingravierungen von Runen und anderen magischen Zeichen beachtete er jetzt wenig. Draco atmete tief durch, dann riss er die Augen auf.

„Harry! .. HARRY!"

Mit großen Schritten hetzte Draco über den schmierigen Boden um den toten Körper des Basilisken herum. Sofort ließ er sich neben der schmalen bewusstlosen Gestalt von Harry Potter auf den Knien nieder. Deutlich erkannte Draco, dass Harry seinen Zauberstab zwischenzeitlich benutzt hatte, ja haben musste. Woher sonst sollte plötzlich die Hähne gekommen sein. Aber jetzt war Harrys Hand schlaff und offen. Der Zauberstab, der Dumbledore und Ollivander solche Kopfschmerzen bereiteten, lag wenige Zentimeter neben den Fingern des Jungen.

Die verletzte Gestalt von Harry ließ Draco erschaudern. Mit wachsendem Entsetzen starrte Draco auf die rote Flüssigkeit, die langsam aber stetig aus Harrys Körper trat. Draco wollte schreien. Er wollte dass jemand ihn zur Seite stieß und die Verantwortung übernahm. Er wollte, dass jemand kam und Harry half. Er wollte nicht hilflos neben Harry hocken und nichts tun können, weil er keine Ahnung von Heilzaubern hatte. Und Harry kämpfte währenddessen mal wieder um sein Leben.

„Komm schon Potter!" zischte Draco panisch, während er Harrys blasses Gesicht anstarrte. „Du hast dieses Drama als 12-jähriger überlebt..."

Draco verfluchte sein Unwissen über Heilmagie. Er zog mit zitternden Fingern Harrys Umhang auseinander und öffnete das blutgetränkte Hemd. Es dauerte für Dracos Geschmack viel zu lange, bis er endlich Harrys Oberkörper freigelegt hatte.

Draco holte zischend Luft. Ein dunkelvioletter Fleck im unteren Brustbereich zog die volle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Die stark blutende Fleischwunde an der rechten Schulter war dagegen fast harmlos, aber der Bluterguss zeugte von inneren Verletzungen. Vermutlich waren Rippen gebrochen und womöglich die Lunge beschädigt.

Draco fühlte sich mal wieder total überfordert. Er wusste einfach nicht, was er jetzt machen sollte. Er konnte weder Hilfe holen, noch Harry transportieren. Er kannte nicht einmal den Weg zurück. Aber er musste doch irgendwie helfen.

„Verdammt! Warum ist Dumbledore nicht da, wenn man ihn braucht. Ich hätte zwar keine Ahnung, wie ich ihm diese Situation oder diesen Ort erklären sollte, aber er würde erst helfen und dann Fragen stellen…" fahrig fuhr Draco durch seine schon blutverschmierten Haare.

„Harry! Sag mir, was ich machen soll… sag es mir!"

Die Verzweiflung saß tief und man konnte es nicht nur hören. Dass auch Dracos Körper nach Pflege und Heilung rief, ignorierte der Junge ohne zu zögern. Hier ging es mal wieder um Harrys Leben.

Das rote Lebenselixier verließ auch weiterhin Harrys Körper und Draco war total machtlos, denn sie hatten nie Heilzauber gelernt und Reinblüter hielten von dieser Art der Magie in der Regel zu wenig, als sie es ihren Kindern lehren würden. In diesem Moment verstand Draco, dass Veränderungen in der Erziehung und den Ansichten wirklich sinnvoll sind. Er würde dann nicht zusehen müssen, wie sein Verbündeter vor seinen Augen verblutete. Es gab so viel, was sich als nicht wirklich hilfreich in seiner Erziehung herausstellte. Es gab so viel, was Draco verändern würde. So wahnsinnig viel, was nicht mehr korrekt war; Nicht mehr Dracos Ansprüchen genügte.

Aber das Einzige, was Draco jetzt wollte, war Harrys Leben zu retten. „Ich weiß echt nicht, wie Du es immer schaffst, die Menschen in Deinem Umfeld auf Deine Seite zu locken, aber jetzt solltest Du wieder mit einem Wunder aufwarten, denn sonst stirbst Du, Harry! Ich kann Dir nicht helfen!" Draco wischte sich über die Augen. Er wollte nicht heulen, denn dann würde er auch nicht besser handeln können. „Harry! Ich würde ja Dumbledore holen, aber … Ach verdammt, ich kann Dich nicht allein lassen… Ich kann niemand hier her holen. Auch leider nicht den gutherzigen und mächtigen Dumbledore…"

Was auf diese Worte der puren Verzweiflung folgte war fast eine Wiederholung von Harrys erstem Besuch in der Kammer. In einem Schwall von seltsamer Musik erschien Fawks und setzte sich zielsicher auf Harrys Oberkörper.

Draco fuhr erschrocken zurück. Er starrte den Vogel voller Faszination und Ehrfurcht an. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass wirklich etwas passiert war.

Fawks trillerte nur ein paar Töne der Beruhigung, aber Draco starrte auch weiterhin voller Überraschung auf den roten Vogel, als dieser den Kopf über Harrys Gesicht senkte und Tränen in den leicht geöffneten Mund tropfen ließ.

Draco wusste, was jetzt geschehen würde, aber er wusste auch, dass die heilende Wirkung erst in einigen Minuten einsetzen konnte. Die Phönixtränen bräuchten zu lange, bis sie zu den inneren Organen im Brust- und Bauchbereich vorgedrungen wären.

Etwas zögern nutzte Draco seine Magie und hatte sehr bald ein Glas Wasser in der Hand und setzte es an Harrys Lippen. Als ob der Vogel genau wüsste, was Draco versuchte, ließ Fawks sofort drei weitere Tränen in das klare Wasser fallen und verwandelte es dadurch zu einem der mächtigsten Heiltränke der Gegenwart. Draco flösste diesen Trank Harry vorsichtig ein, während seine Hände vor Angst und Anspannung zitterten.

Die Wirkung war offensichtlich. Der dicke Bluterguss neutralisierte sich und die Atmung schien wieder einfacher und schmerzfreier zu sein. Draco schüttelte seinen Kopf voller Unglauben.

„Du scheinst wirklich mehr Glück als Verstand zu haben!"

Aber Draco war auch sichtlich erleichtert, als Harrys Augen einen Moment später zu flackern begannen und sich schließlich öffneten. Der schwarzhaarige Junge erkannte fast sofort den Phönix, der noch immer über Harry gebeugt da saß. Einen kurzen Moment starrte Harry den Vogel an, dann blickte er zu Draco. Ein leises „Danke" kam über die schmalen und noch sehr blassen Lippen.

Dracos Augen wurden groß. Fragend und skeptisch blickte er Harry an. „Dir ist schon klar, dass der Phönix Dich geheilt hat, oder?!" Draco zweifelte eindeutig an Harrys Verstand.

Ein leichtes Zucken der Mundwinkel verstärkte diesen Eindruck ein wenig, aber…

„Ich weiß das, Draco. Es ist ja nun nicht das erste Mal, dass Fawks mich heilt. Aber DU hast ihn gerufen und dafür bin ich Dir dankbar."

Draco grummelte leise, dass er nun mal nicht Harrys Aufgaben übernehmen wollen würde, aber er lächelte schließlich auch voller Erleichterung. Er würde Harry jetzt am liebsten fest in den Arm nehmen, aber er unterdrückte dieses Bedürfnis, da er wusste, dass er dadurch nur alles schwieriger machen würde.

oooooooooo

Unter Dracos pingeliger Aufsicht ließ Harry dem Heilungsprozess der Phönixtränen genug Zeit. Währenddessen heilte Fawks auch Dracos kleinere und größere Wunden. Zu Dracos Missmut machte Harry auch auf dem Rückweg noch viele Fotos vom Basilisken und von der Kammer. Anschließend wurden die Jungen von Fawks nach oben befördert. Draco würde seinen Besen diesem Flug jederzeit vorziehen, denn da hatte er viel mehr Kontrolle.

Kaum waren sie aus der Kammer draußen und hatten tief durchgeatmet, da holte Draco aus und schlug Harry unsanft auf den Hinterkopf. Erst jetzt waren sie nach Dracos Meinung in wirklicher Sicherheit.

„AU!"

„Mach so etwas nie wieder!" zischte der Blonde aufgebracht. Ohne einen Blick zu erübrigen begab Draco sich sofort zum Waschbecken. Ein kurzer Blick in den Spiegel machte ihm deutlich, dass er sich nicht mit seinem aktuellen Erscheinungsbild auf den Gang trauen durfte. Überall hatte er Dreck und Blut. Harry sah nicht besser aus, auch wenn es bei den dunklen Haaren nicht so stark auffiel.

Beide Jungen wuschen sich schweigend. Sie mussten diese vergangenen Stunden erst einmal verdauen. Fawks war mit einem amüsierten Glucksen –welches Harry an Dumbledore erinnerte– verschwunden. Es war auch gut so, denn wie hätte Harry die Anwesenheit von Fawks jemanden erklären sollen? Es würde schon schwer werden ihre zerrissenen und beschmutzten Kleider zu erklären.

Als sie sich einigermaßen wieder hergerichtet hatten, starrte Draco Harry stirnrunzelnd an. Harry blickte fragend zurück. Er fühlte sich ein wenig unwohl unter diesem stechenden Blick, besonders da Draco seinen ganzen Körper abzuscannen schien.

„Ich glaube, ich will nicht erfahren, wie Du beim ersten Mal da raus gekommen bist!"

Harry bekam warme Wangen und senkte den Blick. Schließlich blickte er wieder auf und traf auf Dracos unnachgiebigen Blick. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich auch nicht!"

Beide Jungen schüttelten ihre Köpfe.

„Okay, Dein Glück ist Dir hold! Aber wie denkst Du, schaffen wir es den Ring zu zerstören? Ich möchte so ein Abenteuer nicht noch einmal durchstehen. Es ist viel zu viel Stress! Und ich möchte nicht dort unten sein, wenn dort ein böser, mächtiger, schwarzmagischer Fluch rumgeistert und die Kammer womöglich zum Einsturz bringt."

Harry nickte schließlich und schüttelte gleichzeitig den Kopf. Es war so typisch Draco.

Aber auch Harry wolle nicht da unten sein, wenn der Horcrux zerstört wurde. Jetzt hatten sie zwar einen Raum, aber es fehlte noch die zündende Idee, wie die Horcruxe in diese zerstörerische Brühe kommen sollte.

Die zwei Jungs grinsten noch, als sie den Toilettenraum verließen. Es verging ihnen aber sehr schnell. Synchron stöhnten die Jungen auf, verdrehten die Augen und senkten ihre Blicke.

Es war ja so klar gewesen.

„Meine Herren, würden Sie mir bitte erklären, was Sie auf einem Mädchenklo gemacht haben?"

oooooooooo

Harry stapfte zähneknirschend in das Badezimmer seines Schlafsaales, während Draco sich missmutig auf sein Bett fallen ließ. Es war wirklich so klar gewesen. Eigentlich hatten sie sogar mal wieder Glück im Unglück gehabt, denn sie hatten ‚nur' eine Strafarbeit erhalten. Nach einer gründlichen Dusche konnte Harry eigentlich auch nur noch den Kopf über die letzten 30 Minuten schütteln.

oooo (Rückblick auf die letzten 30 Minuten) oooo

„Meine Herren, würden Sie mir bitte erklären, was Sie auf einem Mädchenklo gemacht haben?" Macholda Palandt schien höchst pikiert über diese Tatsache zu sein. Eine Lehrerin wäre ja schon schlimm genug gewesen, aber dass Dumbledore direkt daneben stand, machte es für die beiden Jungen nicht leichter.

„Wir haben nichts verbrochen!", schnarrte Draco, während Harry Dumbledore noch ein wenig blass anstarrte. Der Schulleiter schwieg, aber Harry konnte deutlich sehen, dass er versuchte das neue Puzzelteil in das Gesamtbild einzugliedern. Es gelang ihm wohl nicht wirklich.

Es entstand eine kleine unangenehme Pause…

„ähm… Wir haben… Gejammer gehört und wollten nachsehen…", fing Harry schließlich etwas holprig an.

„Es hat sich herausgestellt, dass es nur dieser komische Mädchengeist war!" schloss Draco ohne groß zu zögern. Manchmal war es für Draco echt erschreckend, wie gut er die Gedanken von Harry fortsetzen konnte oder wie gut sie sich ergänzten.

Dumbledore glaubte ihnen natürlich nicht, aber Macholda Palandt. Besonders da gerade wieder ein Jaulen aus dem entsprechenden Toilettenraum kam und die Aussage der Jungen unterstrich. Harry war Myrthe noch nie so dankbar gewesen.

Die Professorin blickte kurz zu der Tür, durch die die Jungen gerade noch gekommen waren. Schließlich guckte sie wieder zu den beiden Slytherins. Sie war offensichtlich zu einem Entschluss gekommen. „Trotzdem ist es nicht moralisch vertretbar. Es wird für ihr Vergehen eine Strafarbeit geben. Über die Details werden sie morgen beim Frühstück noch informiert."

„Wofür erhalten wie die Strafarbeit?" Harry war ein wenig verwirrt.

„Dafür, dass Sie sich über das unschuldige Mädchen lustig gemacht haben und die Frechheit besessen haben eine Mädchentoilette zu betreten. Seien Sie dankbar, dass ich Ihnen keine Hauspunkte abziehe!"

Macholda Palandt drehte sich um und begriff erst in diesem Moment, dass sie Dumbledore total ignoriert hatte. Aber bevor die Professorin etwas Entschuldigendes oder Demütiges sagen konnte, lächelte Dumbledore sie an. Er nickte sogar. „Es ist schon in Ordnung, Macholda. Ich hätte doch sonst etwas eingeworfen…"

Die Wahrsagelehrerin nickte begreifend, aber Dumbledore wandte sich schon wieder an Harry und Draco. „Meine Herren, Sie dürfen nun Ihren Weg fortsetzen. Ich hoffe nur, dass wie Sie nicht ständig in äußerst seltsamen und fragewürdigen Situationen antreffen würden."

„Danke Professor! Wir werden in Zukunft besser aufpassen und unseren Weg egoistisch und engstirnig gehen, ohne Hilfe zu geben, wo sie eventuell gebraucht wird."

„Einen schönen Abend noch!" fügte Draco entsprechend passend an Harrys kühle Worte an. Mit einem schiefen Grinsen nahmen die erschöpften Jungen ihren Weg zurück in die Kerker wieder auf. Sie wollten in ihre Betten und schlafen. Mehr wollten sie nicht. Die anzüglichen und fragenden Blicke und Sprüche der Slytherins im Gemeinschaftsraum beachteten sie auch heute nicht.

oooo Rückblick-Ende oooo

Draco beobachtete Harry, als dieser aus dem Badezimmer kam und sich fürs Bett fertig machte. Harry sah wirklich erschöpft aus und auch Draco würde nur kurz die Dusche benutzen und dann schlafen gehen. Aber für den Moment waren seine Gedanken einfach ganz woanders.

Draco hätte nie gedacht, dass er mit einem entsprechenden Freund solche Spötteleien und Fragen an sich einfach abprallen lassen konnte. Er hätte sich nie träumen lassen, dass er eines Tages einem Menschen begegnen würde, für den er seine Erziehung, Vorstellungen und Ideale einfach aufgeben oder überdenken würde. Für diese Erfahrung war Harry mit seinen Erlebnissen wohl prädestiniert. Obwohl Harry nichts wirklich verlangte. Draco hatte früher immer gedacht es sei Arroganz, jetzt begriff er langsam, dass es reiner Selbstschutz war.

Schutz vor der harten und unnachgiebigen Welt der Zauberer… die sich gegen Harry Potter verbündet hatte. Schon immer.

oooooooooo

Der nächste Morgen brachte Harry zu einer erschreckenden Erkenntnis. Es war der 14. Februar. Valentinstag. Natürlich war Lockhart nicht hier, aber trotzdem hatte dieser Tag seit seinem zweiten Schuljahr einen unangenehmen Beigeschmack. Und auch wenn Macholda Palandt eine eigentlich sehr nette und fähige Lehrerin war, sie war leider auch hoffnungslos romantisch. Die Strafarbeit würde vermutlich ein Horror werden.

So ganz Unrecht hatte Harry damit nicht. Nach dem Mittagessen mussten sie zur Professorin und ihre Strafarbeit angehen. Eigentlich war Harry ja schon sehr dankbar, dass es keine singende Übermittlung von Liebesbriefen war. Aber den ganzen Tag mit einem großen Korb voller Rosen herumzulaufen und diese auch noch zu verkaufen, war wirklich ein kleiner Schock. Draco hatte in normalen Situationen seine Gesichtmuskulatur wirklich gut im Griff, aber in dem Moment, als Palandt ihnen die Strafarbeit mitteilte, hatte auch er erschrocken und total angepisst ausgesehen.

Harry trug seinen schwarzen Korb in der Hand und guckte so finster, dass er vermutlich keine Rose verkauft hätte, wenn nicht viele Schüler dies als Möglichkeit sahen ihn anzusprechen. Aber Harry schaffte es wortkarg und missmutig zu bleiben. Dieses ganze romantische Getue ging ihm gehörig auf die Nerven und er hatte ohnehin nichts für diese Liebeleien übrig. Er versuchte weiterhin an seinem Problem zu arbeiten, aber er schaffte es einfach nicht sich zu konzentrieren. Ständig wurde er angesprochen und in seinen Gedankengängen unterbrochen.

Eine Viertklässlerin stand plötzlich vor ihm und blickte ihn aus braunen Dackelaugen schmachtend an. „Kannst Du mir eine Blume geben?" hauchte sie total verzückt.

Wenigstens wurde Harry bei dem schmachtenden Blick nicht mehr ganz so rot, wie bei dem ersten, den er heute erhalten hatte. Sanuel hatte sich bei dem Anblick köstlich amüsiert.

„Welche Farbe?" fragte er etwas schroff, aber es störte das Mädchen gar nicht.

„Egal!" Ihr Blick erinnerte ein wenig an Luna, so verträumt und anhimmelnd, wie er war.

Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Beruhig Dich Mädchen, hier hast Du Deine Blume und nun such Dir einen realen Freund!" knurrte Harry und drückte ihr eine rosafarbene Rose in die Hand. Harry ging einfach weiter und ließ das Mädchen, wo es war.

„Oh, Adrian, was machst Du nur!" lachte plötzlich eine wohlbekannte Stimme hinter Harry. Er drehte sich um und blickte Lily übellaunig an. „Eigentlich hatte ich gedacht, dass sich Deine Laune nicht mehr verschlechtern kann, aber offensichtlich habe ich mich geirrt."

Harry knurrte nur. „Ich muss noch bis zum Abendessen irgendwelchen kleinen ... nervigen Gören Rosen verkaufen."

„Es hätte Euch auch schlimmer treffen können!" lachte das rothaarige Mädchen und drehte sich wieder ihrer Begleitung zu. James Potter wirkte ein wenig zweifelnd. Es hatte sich leider schnell herumgesprochen, warum die zwei Slytherins heute Blumen verkaufen mussten und dass einige davon total irritiert waren, wunderte Harry nicht.

Er seufzte auf und trat dann einen Schritt an James heran. „Willst Du vielleicht eine Rose haben?"

„Warum?" fragte James blöd.

„Damit ich sie loswerde und Du etwas Deiner Freundin geben kannst?" schlug Harry vor.

„Dann würde ich Dir aber raten 12 rote Rosen zu nehmen!" schnarrte eine sehr vertraute Stimme. Draco war zu ihnen gestoßen.

„Warum 12 rote Rosen?" fragte Harry verständnislos.

„Weil 12 rote Rosen der ultimative Liebesbeweis ist, leider auch in der Zaubererwelt!"

„Oh..." kam es von Harry. James zuckte mit den Schultern und kramte die entsprechenden Geldmünzen aus seiner Tasche. Harry reichte ihm die 12 Rosen. James grinste ihn schließlich schief an. „Am Anfang habe ich wirklich gedacht, dass Du mir Lily ausspannen willst (den entrüsteten Einwand von der entsprechenden Gryffindor ignorierte James geflissentlich.), aber jetzt verstehe ich Dich gar nicht mehr. Du hilfst mir, rettest Leben und hast keine Ahnung von Liebesangelegenheiten. Ich verstehe Dich einfach nicht!"

„Tröstet es Dich Potter, wenn ich Dir mitteile, dass auch ich ihn nicht immer verstehe?" fragte Draco mit vollem Ernst. Harry ließ den Kopf hängen.

„Redet doch einfach weiter über mich... vielleicht lerne ich ja noch etwas..."

„Du sollst nicht lernen, sondern die blöden Rosen verkaufen!" Draco hatte natürlich bemerkt, dass Harry noch viel mehr Rosen in seinem Korb hatte, als er selbst. Seine Motivation war vermutlich eine etwas andere.

„Hätten wir noch genügend Geld, dann würde ich diese Rosen selbst kaufen, nur damit ich von der Strafarbeit erlöst bin", knurrte Harry und pflückte eine geknickte Rose aus dem Korb.

Lily lachte leise. Sie nahm ihm die Rose ab und steckt sie ihm in ein Knopfloch. Sie lachte: „Die blaue Rose passt zu Dir! Sie steht für die Unerreichbarkeit, denn in der Muggelwelt konnte sie noch nicht gezüchtet werden."

Draco blickte Harry an. „Warum habe ich eine blaue Rose von Dir bekommen?" fragte er schließlich. Harry blickte zu ihm.

„Wann?"

„Wann hast Du eine blaue Rose von Adrian bekommen?" fragte auch Lily neugierig.

„Ach ja..." jetzt war es Harry eingefallen. „I-Ich habe sie Dir her- heraufbeschworen. Es war nur eine- eine Übung!" Harrys Gehaspel ließ Draco dreckig grinsen, aber er beendete das Gespräch trotzdem. Er wollte Harry nicht in noch tiefere Verlegenheit stürzen.

„Es war die Aufgabe eine beliebige Blume heraufzubeschwören, aber Farbe und Art standen zur freien Auswahl!" sagte James mit einem arroganten Ton. Natürlich war die Strafarbeit bei McGonagall auch bis zu den Ohren der Rumtreiber gekommen.

Draco blickte ihn an. „Du brauchst nicht so arrogant zu werden, Potter. Adrian hat diese Strafarbeit mit Bravur gemeistert und ich denke eine blaue Rose hat schon ganz gut gepasst."

Draco blickte nun Harry an. „Die blaue Rose steht auch für Verzweiflung und Abstand vom Erfolg. Du solltest mir nur jetzt keine blaue Rose geben, dann werde ich giftig."

„Wann bist Du mal nicht giftig?" fragte Harry, aber in seinen Augen war wieder dieses Glitzern, welches Draco Anfang Januar vergeblich gesucht hatte. Es war wieder da und es verstärkte wieder die sonderbare und neue Freundschaft zwischen den zwei zeitreisenden Jungen.

Harry steckt ihm eine weiße Rose ins Knopfloch. „Weiß steht für Treue und Zustimmung!" sagte Harry leise und es war wie ein tiefes Versprechen.

Sanft fügte Lily hinzu: „Weiße Rosen stehen aber auch für Leidenschaft. So leidenschaftlich, wie ihr Euch streiten könnt, so leidenschaftlich wird wohl auch Eure Freundschaft sein."

oooooooooo

tbc

jaja… die Sprache der Blumen… längst vergessen… naja, außer vielleicht dieses mit den roten Rosen… ich hatte jedenfalls kaum eine Ahnung…jetzt bin ich ein bisschen schlauer g und ihr? Welche Fragen schießen Euch durch die Köpfe?


	44. Problematisches Jahr Kap 6

Titel: Ein Leben wie die Zukunft

Autor: Momixis

Zeit: spielt nach „Halbblutprinz"

Kapitel: 6/7

Teil: 6/9

Paare: Es kommen viele der typischen Paare vor, aber Hauptpersonen werden Harry und Draco sein… (später auch als Paar)

Warnungen: Slash, Charadeath, lange Geschichte, unterschiedlich lange Kapitel….

Inhalt: Harry und Draco sind durch die Zeit gereist und nun haben sie die Chance etwas zu verändern. Harry will diese Möglichkeit nutzen ohne die Menschen, die ihm wichtig sind in Gefahr zu bringen. Wird er es schaffen? Wird er alleine den Weg gehen können? Welche Rolle wird Draco zu Teil? Und halten die Rumtreiber und die anderen Schüler von Harry? Was denkt Dumbledore?

MIR GEHÖRT NICHTS UND ICH VERDIENE DAMIT AUCH KEIN GELD!

* * *

Danke an die Reviewer!!

Hi **DjEngelchen**!! Es freut mich, dass dir der Basillisk und die Blumen gefallen haben. Ich knuddel dich ganz doll.

Hi **Zissy**!! Wie war der Test? Ich hoffe zufriedenstellen, auch ohne lernen. Ja, vielleicht hätte ein Dialog mit der Schlange etwas gebracht, aber es diente doch so gut als Möglichkeit Draco ein bisschen Show zu geben... und Harry näher zu kommen... !? Harry hat die Kakerlaken (oder andere Tierchen aus der Höhle) in Hähne verwandelt. So oder ähnlich. Ich knuddel dich.

Hi **Seelentochter**!! Schön dich wieder zu lesen. Die Blumensprache habe ich aus dem Internet, wie ich auf die Idee gekommen bin, weiß ich nicht mehr. Die Animagi Gestallt kommt noch...Viel Spaß noch, knuddel.

Hi **Glupit**!! Die Sprache der Blumen wird selten eingesetzt, aber ich fand es eine sehr romantische Sache... und irgendetwas musste doch am Valentinstag passieren g, Bis bald, knuddel.

Hi **Deedochan**!! Die Bedeutung der Farben und Blumen habe ich aus dem Internet. Ich lege da auch keine Hand ins Feuer. Ich glaube auch nicht, dass es von sooo großer Bedeutung ist... Draco hat Fawks gerufen, indem er im Grunde zu Dumbledore stand, so wie Harry in seinem 2.Schuljahr. Ich habe mir immer so viel Mühe gegeben, nicht sooo verschachtelte Sätze zu bilden, aber manchmal mussten sie sein. Aber gut, dass er dir gefällt (mir auch). Ich knuddel dich auch ganz doll.

* * *

Teil VI

**Problematisches Jahr**

Kapitel 6

**Stressige Geburtstagsfeiern**

Die Woche nach dem Valentinstag war die Hölle. Sie erinnerte stark an die Woche vor Halloween und deren Ergebnis war Harry noch immer wohl bekannt und bewusst. Er hatte sich eigentlich fest vorgenommen diese Prüfungen vorsichtig anzugehen, aber es schienen ganz normale Vor-ZAG-Prüfungen zu sein. Für diese Jahreszeit ganz normal.

Es interessierte Harry nicht wirklich, aber er war trotzdem beruhigt, als er feststellte, dass die Prüfungen Thema der Gespräche waren. Dies bedeutete nämlich, dass diesmal kein Schweigezauber darüber lag. Nur so konnte Harry sich erklären, warum im Oktober nicht einmal die Ravenclaws darüber geredet hatten. Vermutlich wäre Harry zu Ohren gekommen, dass er und Draco ganz andere Fragen und Aufgaben erhalten hatten, als die anderen Fünftklässler.

Harry wurmte es schon, dass er den Braten nicht vorher gerochen hatte, aber für diese trüben Gedanken war es jetzt zu spät. Auch die Prüfungsergebnisse spielten für Harry keine Rolle mehr. Er versuchte allerdings zwischen den jetzigen Prüfungen noch etwas Zeit für die Lösungssuche zu finden. Er war noch keinen Schritt weiter, aber wenn er etwas aus seiner Muggelschulzeit gelernt hatte, dann dass eine Visualisierung des Problems manchmal Wunder bewirken konnte. So hatte Harry ein Pergament vor sich liegen, auf dem ein brodelnder Kessel abgebildet war und ein Ring darüber schwebte.

„Na, was hast Du da?" fragte Mick von rechts. Auch sie hatte ihre Prüfung fertig gestellt und linste nun neugierig auf Harrys Pergament. Harry wollte es schnell verdecken, aber Micks Finger waren schneller.

Harry unterdrückte ein Knurren.

„Wo liegt das Problem?"

„Nirgends!"

„Lügner! So wie es für mich aussieht, soll der Ring, oder was es auch immer darstellen soll, in den Kessel fallen!"

Harry gab auf und knurrte zustimmend. „Es muss aber ohne menschliches Zutun geschehen."

„Hm… ich erinnere mich an einen Film, den ich mal mit meiner Mutter gesehen habe… oder war es eine Fernsehserie? Ach egal… Es ging jedenfalls darum, dass zwei Feinde an einen Tisch gebunden waren und erst nach einiger Zeit sich befreien sollten, nachdem sie sich ausgesprochen hatten. Der Schlüssel für ihre Handschellen hing an einem Faden. Der Faden wurde nach einer Weile durch eine Kerze gelöst und der Schlüssel fiel zu Boden."

„Mit einer Kerzenflamme?"

„Der Ring hängt an einen Bindfaden und der führt durch eine Öse in der Decke zur Seite. Das Ende des Fadens ist um eine Kerze gewickelt. Die Kerze brennt langsam ab und erreicht den Faden, der freigegeben wird. Man kann natürlich auch die Flamme den Faden abbrennen lassen."

Mick starrte noch einmal auf das Pergament, dann sah sie Harry grübelnd an. Harry erkannte, dass der Vorschlag von Mick wirklich die Lösung für das Problem sein konnte. Es war verwirklichbar, da es auch ohne Magie funktionierte und somit keinen Einfluss auf die Säure haben würde. „Danke!" Harry nickte zustimmend und ein wenig erleichtert.

Mick schüttelte ihren Kopf, dass ihr langer Zopf hin und her schwang. „Wofür brauchst Du das?" fragte sie schließlich und zeigte dabei auf die Zeichnung.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry, WIE gefährlich es war, dass jemand davon wusste. Es würde ihr Alibi womöglich zunichte machen. Harrys Blick änderte sich und noch bevor er seinen Zauberstab auf das Ravenclaw-Mädchen gerichtet hatte, legte sich etwas Trauriges in ihre braunen Augen. „Welchen bösen Geister jagst Du hinterher, Adrian, wenn Du SO vorsichtig sein musst?"

Harry lächelte traurig: „Das möchtest Du gar nicht wissen, Mick! Das möchtest Du wirklich nicht wissen!" Er sprach den Zauber über sie, der verhindern wird, dass Mick ein Wort über die Informationen verlieren könnte. Der Zauber war vermutlich nicht wirklich Varitaserum- oder Okklumentiksicher, aber es würde ausreichen… ausreichen müssen. Es war vermutlich der gleiche oder wenigstens ein ähnlicher Zauber, wie der den Dumbledore im Oktober über die Schüler gelegt hatte.

Mick nickte zustimmend und verstehend. Aber Harry wusste, dass sie es nicht verstehen konnte. Sie wusste dafür einfach zu wenig.

Es dauerte nur noch wenige Minuten, bis Flitwick die schriftlichen Prüfungen beendete und die Schüler entließ. Harry spürte die ganze Zeit, während er das Klassenzimmer verließ den Blick von Mick im Nacken. Er trat zu Draco. Er wollte ihm sofort seine neue Erkenntnis mitteilen. Natürlich hatten sie jetzt keine Zeit für genauere Planungen. Sie hatten jetzt zwar Mittagspause, aber schon gesellten sich Sanuel und Lin zu ihnen.

„Habt Ihr schon Eure Hausaufgaben erledigt?"

„Wir hatten bis ebengerade Zauberkunstprüfungen, wann sollten wir denn Hausaufgaben machen?" schnaubte Draco.

„Sie hatten andere Dinge im Kopf!", warf Mick dazwischen und Harrys Blick traf ihren.

Lin durchbrach die sich aufbauende Spannung. „Was für Dinge?" Lin war mal wieder viel zu neugierig. Harry seufzte innerlich. Wenigstens war diese Frage nicht zweideutig betont, sonst hätte Harry wieder ganz heiße Ohren bekommen. So fühlte er nur eine bedrückende Kälte im inneren aufsteigen. Er hatte eine weitere Freundin verflucht.

„Ist doch total egal!" schnappte Draco patzig. „Es geht Euch nichts an, was für Dinge in unserem Kopf herum spuken, jedenfalls haben wir noch keine Hausaufgaben erledigt." Draco hätte sich für diese übereilten Worte am liebsten selbst die Zunge herausgerissen, denn die Konsequenz war vorhersehbar, sogar für einen Draco Malfoy. Sie würden den ganzen Nachmittag (nach ihrer Stunde Kräuterkunde) in der Bibliothek verbringen und Hausaufgaben machen müssen. Lin und Sanuel waren dabei wirklich hartnäckig und die Mädchen aus Ravenclaw und Gryffindor halfen denen auch noch dabei.

Draco war allein von dem Gedanken schon total genervt und auch Harry sah aus, als ob drei Stunden Ruhe ihm gut tun würden. Die Ereignisse vom Wochenende hatten nicht wirklich für ruhigen und erholsamen Schlaf gesorgt. Wie Harry an die entsprechenden Zauber gekommen war, um seinen Schlafmangel wenigstens optisch zu verbergen, war Draco ein Rätsel, aber er befürchtete, dass Harry mit dieser Art der Magie vermutlich schon viel zu lange vertraut war.

Es beängstigte Draco ein wenig, dass er sich wirklich Sorgen um Harry Potter macht, aber er fand keine andere Bezeichnung für diese Gefühle. Er blickte Harry an und er wusste, dass ein Energietrank dem ehemaligen Gryffindor wirklich gut tun würde. Wenn niemand dafür sorgen würde, dann würde Harry vermutlich irgendwann einfach zusammenbrechen. Und wie es aussah, war Draco der einzige, der den Zustand von Harry richtig einschätzte.

Bis zum Wochenende hielten beide Jungen überraschenderweise durch. Draco hatte am Donnerstag von Severus (vermutlich durch eine kleine Erpressung) zwei Energietränke erhalten. Diese hatten ihnen gut getan, aber am Samstag schmiss Draco Sanuel kurz nach dem Erwachen aus dem gemeinsamen Schlafsaal hinaus und steckte Harry sofort wieder ins Bett.

„Du schläfst jetzt, bis Du endlich Deine Energie zurück hast!"

Harry starrte Draco sprachlos an. „Ähm… Drache… machst Du Dir gerade Sorgen um mich?"

„Ich habe nur keine Lust, am Ende wirklich allein dazustehen, weil Du vorher zusammengeklappt bist. Also schlaf jetzt!"

Draco war zwar schon fertig angezogen, aber legte sich auf sein gemachtes Bett und ließ seine Gedanken schweifen. Es war totenstill im Raum und Draco zog die Stirn kraus. Er blickte hinüber zu Harrys Bett. Der schwarzhaarige Junge war brav im Bett geblieben und auch schnell wieder eingeschlafen, aber man brauchte kein Experte zu sein um zu erkennen, dass Harry einen heftigen Albtraum hatte. Draco sprang erschrocken auf und fragte sich, warum er es denn nicht vorher bemerkt hatte. Aber es war auch weiterhin still im Raum. Die einzigen Geräusche kamen von Draco selbst und der blonde Junge begriff: Über Harrys Bett hing ein starker Stillezauber.

„Seit wann ist dieser Zauber über Deinem Bett, Potter!" schnaubte Draco wütend, bevor er auf Harrys Bett kletterte und den anderen Jungen versuchte aufzuwecken. Es war nicht das Problem ihn wach zu bekommen, aber Draco erkannte, dass es kein Wunder war, warum Harry Potter ständig müde und erschlagen wirkte. Die letzte Stunde Schlaf hatte vermutlich mehr Energie verbraucht als gebracht.

Draco starrte Harry, der gerade mit seinen kalten Händen über sein blasses Gesicht strich, wütend an, während er noch immer auf der Bettkante von Harrys Himmelbett saß. „Du hättest mir ruhig sagen können, dass Dein Schlaf nicht besonders erholsam ist!" knurrte Draco aufgebracht.

Harry wurde rot im Gesicht und wandte sein Gesicht zur Seite. „Es ist ganz normal!"

„So ein Schlaf ist nicht normal!"

„Für mich schon!" flüsterte Harry und schloss erschöpft die Augen.

„Seit wann liegt auf Deinem und vermutlich auch auf meinem und Sanuels Bett ein Stillezauber?"

Harry blickte ihn wieder an und seufzte. Aber er schwieg.

„Verdammt Potter! Wie soll ich Dir helfen, wenn Du alles vor mir verbirgst oder verschweigst. Wie soll ich mich darum kümmern, dass Du schläfst, wenn Du die ganze Zeit nur Albträume hast und gar nicht zur Ruhe kommst. Verdammt! Du solltest ganz schnell damit anfangen, mir die Wahrheit zu erzählen, bevor ich Lily oder Lin stecke, wie selbst-zerstörerisch Du im Moment handelst!"

Harry hatte noch nie so einen kalten und gleichzeitig besorgten Ton gehört. Und das dies ausgerechnet von Draco Malfoy kam, war irgendwie beängstigend.

„Draco..."

„Was Potter? Willst Du mir jetzt endlich sagen, was in Deinem Kopf vor sich geht? Wirst Du endlich anfangen mich in Deine Pläne einzubeziehen?..."

„Drache!"

„Nenn mich nicht Drache!" fauchte Draco. „Ständig nennst Du mich so. Warum? Warum das alles?"

„Beruhig Dich!"

„Nein, verdammt. Ich will mich nicht beruhigen! Ich habe mich von meiner Familie und Freunden abgewandt und was machst Du? Du vertraust mir nicht. Du erzählst mir zum Beispiel nicht, was im Dezember nach dem Streit passiert ist. Du erzählst mir nicht, dass Du seit Monaten unter Albträumen leidest. Du erzählst mir nicht, dass Du die ganze Zeit unter Einfluss von Kosmetikzaubern stehst. Du erzählst mir NICHTS!" wild tigerte Draco durch den Raum, blieb aber immer in Reichweite des Bettes, um in der Reichweite des Zaubers zu bleiben.

„Und was erzählst DU MIR, Draco?" Harry hatte die Atempause von Draco für seinen Einwurf abgewartet. Draco starrte ihn nur finster an.

„Draco, Du vertraust mir doch genauso wenig. Du erzählst mir doch auch nicht von Deinen Albträumen. Du erzählst mir nichts von Deinen Sorgen oder Ängsten. DU erzählst mir doch AUCH nichts!"

„Ich bin ja auch ein Slytherin!"

„Falls es Dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist, ich bin auch ein Slytherin! Du kannst doch nicht wirklich von uns verlangen, dass wir uns blind vertrauen. Dafür ist zwischen uns viel zu viel vorgefallen."

Harry hatte sich hingesetzt und blickte Draco nun warm an. „Was uns verbindet ist total Neu und Unbekannt für uns. Gib dem mehr Zeit!"

Draco hatte sich wieder auf der Bettkante niedergelassen und seufzte: „Wir haben aber keine Zeit mehr!"

Draco hatte Recht. Erst gestern war wieder von einem großen Angriff berichtet worden. Sie hatten keine Zeit für den langen Weg des Vertrauens. Diese Zeit haben sie sich selbst verspielt und Draco wusste, dass er dabei nicht ganz unschuldig war.

Er senkte den Blick auf seine Hände. „Wir müssen wohl ins kalte Wasser springen, was?"

„Vermutlich ja!"

Draco blickte auf. Seine Augen trafen auf Harrys.

Einen Moment grübelte er nach. Wollte er wirklich ins kalte Wasser springen? War es das wert, all seine Erziehung hinter sich zu lassen? Er seufzte, was hatte er denn noch zu verlieren, wenn er schon Harry Potter nicht vertrauen könnte?!

Er streckte seine rechte Hand Harry entgegen. „Ich bin Draco Malfoy, Reinblut und dabei alles aufzugeben, an das ich bisher geglaubt hatte."

Harry blickte Draco überrascht an, dann lächelte er warm. Er nahm die ausgestreckte Hand in seine. Der Händedruck war fest und der Blick ehrlich. „Sehr erfreut. Ich bin Harry Potter, Halbblut und dabei wieder einmal einen Krieg gegen Voldemort zu führen."

Draco lächelte. Es war ein ehrliches Lächeln und Harry erwiderte es aus vollem Herzen.

„Gut! Wo fangen wir an?" Harrys Frage ließ Draco seufzen.

„Ich denke dort, wo ich Dir sage, dass Du mehr Schlaf benötigst!"

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Du Dir solche Gedanken um einen anderen Menschen machen kannst!"

„Ich auch nicht!" knurrte Draco. Er drückte Harry zurück in die Kissen und machte es sich neben Harrys Körper auf der Decke bequem. „Bei Dir ist aber auch immer alles anders!"

Ein leises Lachen entrann Harrys Kehle.

„Fangen wir doch einfach mal damit an, dass Du mir sagst, wann Du den Stillezauber auf die Betten ausgesprochen hast?!"

Harry seufzte: „Im Herbst!"

„Was?"

„Erst hatte ich nur Sanuels Bett geschützt, dann habe ich aber etwas später auch Deins und meins mit dem Zauber belegt."

Draco schüttelte seinen Kopf. Er hatte es all die Monate nicht bemerkt? Wie blind musste er gewesen sein? „Also hast Du seit Herbst Albträume?"

Jetzt schüttelte Harry den Kopf. „Nein, ich habe immer wieder Albträume. Nur manchmal sind sie sehr heftig. Und im Herbst gab es eine Zeit, wo sie sehr stark waren. Diese... ähm... Träume haben Sanuel einmal geweckt, danach habe ich sein Bett verhext."

Dracos Blick verfinsterte sich. Irgendwie war er wirklich sauer auf sich, aber auch auf Harry. „Was sind das für Träume?"

Harry schnaubte. „Es sind meistens eher Visionen..." Draco riss die Augen weit auf. „Ich sehe, was Voldemort sieht und ich denke, was er denkt und plant!"

„Oh, Mutter Merlins!" Draco vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. „Unser wahres fünftes Schuljahr?!" fragte Draco müde und Harry nickte nur. Sie verstanden beide.

„Ich beherrsche Okklumentik nicht gut genug, damit ich mich ständig vor Voldemort abschotten kann. Manchmal schaffe ich es einfach nicht. Besonders nachts nicht und er weiß nicht, dass ich da war, also schützt er sich auch nicht vor mir."

„Du bist wirklich in SEINEM Kopf?!"

„Ja!" Harry flüsterte nur, aber für Draco war es ein Schlag ins Gesicht.

„Du musst unbedingt Okklumentik lernen!"

„Ja, toll und WIE?"

„Ich kann auch nur wenig, aber Severus kann es!"

„Ich weiß! Aber glaubst Du wirklich er würde es mir beibringen? Mich unterrichten? Und das alles ohne das er in meinen Geist eindringt und Dinge erfährt, die er niemals erfahren darf?!"

Draco grübelte mürrisch, kam aber zu keinem Ergebnis. „Dieses Problem würden wir wohl vertagen müssen. Aber wir könnten die nächsten Tage ein wenig meditieren, dass kann sehr hilfreich sein. Nun zu der nächsten Frage." Draco beugte sich ein wenig über Harry: „Was hast Du nach dem Streit in Muggelkunde gemacht?"

Harry schloss gequält die Augen und legte seine Hand darüber. Er wollte daran nicht erinnert werden. Bilder von Tod und Schrecken liefen vor seinem inneren Auge vorbei. Draco erblasste ein wenig bei Harrys Reaktion. Es konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten. Und dann begann Harry leise und traurig zu erzählen. Wie er aus dem Schloss gelaufen war und in den Wald hinein. Wie er plötzlich auf einige Todesser gestoßen war, die allerdings gerade disapparierten. So wütend und aufgewühlt wie Harry war, ist er ihnen einfach gefolgt. Er musste seine Energie loswerden und was war dafür besser geeignet, als Todesser zu jagen?

Draco fragte natürlich nach, wie Harry folgen konnte. Eine Apparation hinterließ immer noch einige sekundenlang eine Signatur, aber es war relativ schwer es zu lernen, dieser zu folgen. Draco hatte bisher nur die Theorie davon gehört. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Er wusste nicht warum er es in dem Moment gekonnt hatte. Er hatte darüber nicht nachgedacht. Er wusste nur, als Hermione es Ron und ihm beibringen wollte, hatte es nicht mal Ansatzweise geklappt. Draco verstand es nicht. Warum gelangen Harry manchmal solche magischen Überraschungen und manchmal funktionierte einfach gar Nichts?

„Wo bist Du gelandet?"

Harry erzählte weiter, wie er in einem kleinen Dorf ankam und acht Todesser dabei beobachteten konnte, wie die einen Angriff auf eine alte Villa vorbereiteten. Sie quälten und töteten den Gärtner und dessen Familie, bevor Harry die Chance hatte einzugreifen. Er wusste nicht, um wen es hier ging oder warum. Es war auch nicht wirklich wichtig.

Harry veränderte vorübergehend ein wenig sein Aussehen, bevor er einem Todesser den Zauberstab entriss und damit die anderen angriff. Es gelang ihm zwar nicht einen Todesser endgültig zu fangen, aber sie flüchteten ohne einen weiteren Menschen gequält oder getötet zu haben. Die Hauseigentümer hatten schließlich beim Kampf geholfen und das Ministerium benachrichtigt. Harry hätte allein wohl verloren. Als die ersten Ministeriumsangestellten erschienen war Harry zurück in den Wald appariert. Dort war er dann Draco und den anderen begegnet.

Draco wusste genau, dass Harry wesentliche Aspekte bei seiner Geschichte ausgelassen hatte. Zum Beispiel, dass Harry total fix und fertig gewesen war, als er auf den schülerischen Suchtrupp gestoßen war. Noch sehr deutlich sah Draco die erschöpfte und verletzte Gestalt von Harry im Wald vor sich, die von ihnen verlangt hatte zu fliehen.

Draco lehnte sich zurück in die Kissen und streckte seine Beine aus. Diese Geschichte musste er erst einmal verarbeiten. „Wieso haben wir davon nichts in der Zeitung gelesen?"

„Blöde Frage! Erstens, weil es nichts Besonderes war und zweitens, weil wir im Krankenflügel lagen!"

„Stimmt!"

Sie lagen noch eine ganze Weile schweigend nebeneinander. Harry im Schlafanzug unter der Decke und Draco fertig angezogen auf der Decke.

Als Draco sich auf die Seite legte, um Harry anzusehen, bemerkte er, dass Harry eingeschlafen war. Er wirkte sehr friedlich und Draco blickte ihn einfach nur an. Wie konnte er gedacht haben, dass dieser Junge egoistisch und arrogant handelt? Harry Potter dachte nie an sich selbst, immer zuerst an andere.

Sanft strich Draco Harry eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Er fühlte sich dem Jungen so nahe, wie noch keinem anderen Menschen. Er hatte sich noch nie Sorgen um die Gefühle oder das Wohlergehen eines anderen Menschen gemacht, bis Harry Potter kam. Bis Harry Potter sein Freund wurde. Bis Harry Potter seine Welt veränderte.

Harry Potter veränderte die Welt um sich herum und Draco hatte das Bedürfnis an seiner Seite zu bleiben. Zu helfen, wo er helfen konnte.

Auch Draco schlummerte irgendwann ein. Schließlich hatte auch er in den letzten Nächten nicht wirklich gut geschlafen. Zur größten Überraschung der Jungen schliefen sie tatsächlich einige Stunden ruhig und erholsam. Keine Albträume oder Visionen plagten sie. Cosmo rollte sich einfach zwischen den beiden warmen Körpern zusammen und genoss diese Nähe.

Als Sanuel sie zum Mittagessen sanft weckte, fühlten Harry und Draco sich ausgeruht wie schon lange nicht mehr. Nach dem Essen holten sich die Jungen zwei Schulbesen und gingen gemeinsam fliegen. Sanuel und Lin blickten nur kopfschüttelnd nach.

Harry und Draco sprachen über die Erlebnisse ihrer Schulzeit. Sie sprachen sogar über die Horcruxe, allerdings nur über den Ring und den Stab. In erster Linie überlegten sie, wie die Vernichtung des Ringes, die als erste dran kam, genau ablaufen sollte. Harry druckste ein wenig herum, bis Draco begriff, dass Harry am überlegen war, wie Draco aus diesem Prozess raus gehalten werden konnte, da sie ja wieder hinunter in die Kammer mussten und Draco dies eigentlich nicht wollte.

Draco schlug Harry hart auf die Schulter. „Du weißt genau, dass ich oft ziemlichen Mist labern kann. Ich habe Dir gesagt, ich werde an Deiner Seite kämpfen, also glaube auch daran."

Harry nickte schließlich, spürte aber einen großen Widerwillen in sich aufsteigen. Er wollte nicht, dass Draco etwas passierte. Er war nicht nur ein Freund, sondern ein Verbündeter, ein Eingeweihter, ein Wegbegleiter.

oooooooooo

In der Nacht zu Montag erwachte Draco plötzlich. Er wusste nicht warum, aber er blickte automatisch zu Harrys Bett, aus dem noch immer kein Geräusch zu ihm vordrang, aber er konnte sehen, dass der schwarzhaarige Junge einen Albtraum der übelsten Sorte hatte. Vermutlich war es eine Vision...

Kalte Angst packte Draco und er schlüpfte schnell aus seinem Bett. Barfuss lief er hinüber zu Harry. Sie hatten bisher wirkliche körperliche Nähe eigentlich vermieden, aber Draco dachte nur daran, was bei ihm als Kind am Besten gegen Abträume geholfen hatte: Eine warme Umarmung.

So zog er den zitternden und angespannten Harry in eine feste Umarmung. Er strich ihm über den Rücken und durch die Haare, während er leise auf ihn einredete. „Harry, wach auf! Komm schon, wach auf!"

Er holte Harry langsam aus dem Albtraum heraus. Draco spürte, wie Harrys Körper zitterte und bebte. Harry verkrampfte sich, bis die geflüsterten Worte ihm die nötige Sicherheit und Geborgenheit übermittelten.

Dann plötzlich kamen die Tränen und der Schmerz. Harry vergrub sein Gesicht fest an Dracos Schulter und schluchzte bitterlich. Draco wusste erst nicht, was los war, dann begriff er, dass es sich wirklich um eine Vision gehandelt haben musste. Eine bittere und grausame Vision.

Er zog Harry fest an sich heran und stellte erschrocken fest, dass es sich gar nicht schlimm anfühlte den warmen und starken Körper im Arm zu halten, sondern eher richtig und gut. Draco machte im Moment ständig erschreckende Beobachtungen, aber jetzt konnte er keine Rücksicht auf sich nehmen, sondern musste Harry beruhigen. Zwischen vielen Schluchzern konnte Draco schließlich einzelne Wörter heraushören, die das Grauen wenigstens zum Teil offenbarten.

„Crucio...Kinder... durch Eltern ... Imperio... Blut... so viel Blut..."

Draco wusste, dass Harry lit. Es war wohl eins der schlimmsten Szenarien die Harry sich vorstellen konnte und er musste es mit ansehen. Dracos Umarmung verfestigte sich wieder. Er würde Harry nicht mehr allein lassen. Er würde kämpfen. Er würde dafür sorgen, dass seine Eltern irgendwann mal stolz auf ihn sein würden, dass er stolz auf sich war und dass Harry stolz auf ihn war. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass Voldemort weitere Familie zerstörte und Glück zum Fremdwort werden ließ. Er würde es nicht zulassen, auch dann nicht, wenn Ansehen und Macht lockten. Nicht wenn er sich danach nicht mehr im Spiegel ansehen konnte. Macht zählte nicht mehr.

„Ich werde Dich begleiten, Harry. Egal wohin. Ich verspreche es Dir, Panther! Ich schwöre es, bei allem was mir heilig ist!" Draco besiegelte diesen geflüsterten Schwur mit einem Kuss auf das schwarze vom Schlaf verstrubbelte Haar.

Harry bekam von dem Schwur nichts mit, zu sehr wurde er noch von den Bildern der Vision geschüttelt. Draco hielt ihn fest im Arm und lockerte seine Umarmung nicht. Irgendwann schliefen sie erschöpft ein. Noch immer lagen Dracos Arme um Harrys Körper und Harrys Kopf lag in der Halsbeuge von Draco. Sie gaben sich Halt und Wärme; Nähe und Geborgenheit.

Die restliche Nacht verlief ruhig. Sanuel guckte allerdings am nächsten Morgen etwas sparsam, als er die beiden Jungen in einer so innerlichen Umarmung friedlich schlafen sah. Vielleicht hatte Lin ja doch nicht so Unrecht mit ihren komischen Andeutungen.

oooooooooo

Die Zeit verging für den Geschmack der Jungen viel zu schnell. Der große Tag rückte immer näher und dem kolossalen Experiment stand nichts mehr im Wege. Harry und Draco nutzten jede freie Minute, um alles vorzubereiten. Harry schmuggelte die nötigen Utensilien hinab in die Kammer, während Draco sich genau überlegte, welche Zutaten er für die ätzende Brühe noch bräuchte. Nebenbei stand er schmiere, damit niemand sah, wenn Harry aus dem Mädchenbadezimmer herauskam. Eine Widerholung wollten sie auf alle Fälle vermeiden.

Natürlich mussten Lucius, Narcissa und Severus ihm über den Weg laufen. Draco hatte bisher sämtliche Begegnungen versucht auf das Minimum zu reduzieren und durch die Begleitung von Harry war es ihm auch ganz gut gelungen.

„Na, Mosnay, bist Du also noch immer auf der Seite des Feindes?" schnarrte Lucius kalt. „Oder wechselst Du ständig hin und her?"

Dracos Blick wurde düster. „Weißt Du Lucius, manchmal passieren unvorhersehbare Ereignisse, die Dein ganzes Denken auf den Kopf stellen. Ereignisse die Dich begreifen lassen, wofür es sich wirklich lohnt zu kämpfen. Du begreifst, dass der Stolz eines Reinblutes sich nicht durch vergossenes Blut oder Schmerzensschreibe aufwiegen lässt. Die Macht vom Dunklen Lord ist es nicht wert, dafür sterben zu wollen. Auch Du wirst diesen Augenblick erleben, aber vermutlich wird es zu spät für Dich und Deine Familie sein. Sie werden sterben, weil Du die falschen Entscheidungen gefällt hast. Weil Du den leichten Weg gegangen bist und nicht den Richtigen."

„Du hast doch gar keine Ahnung, um was es hier geht!" zischte Lucius voller Kälte. Narcissa zog die Augenbrauen scharf zusammen. Ihr gefiel dieses Aufeinandertreffen der Jungen gar nicht, aber sie schwieg.

„Du meinst wirklich, ich habe keine Ahnung? Wenn Du irgendwann begreifst, dass ich mehr Ahnung habe, als ich eigentlich sollte, dann wird es zu spät sein. Irgendwann wirst Du schon begreifen, dass man nicht stolz auf sich sein kann, weil man Kinder und wehrlose Muggel foltert. Es hat nichts mit Stolz zu tun, wenn man einem wahnsinnigen Halbblut folgt, der sich selbst Lord Voldemort nennt."

„Oh, große gelogene Wörter von einem kleinen Nichts!" spie Lucius Draco entgegen.

„Du versteckst Dich doch hinter einem kleinen Möchtegern-Retter!" schnarrte Severus abschätzig.

Draco konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Ich weiß, welche Macht gewinnen wird, denn es gibt Nichts, was so stark wie Freundschaft und Liebe sein kann. Es gibt Nichts, was mich davon abhalten kann, meinem Panther zu folgen!" Draco fühlte wieder den Stolz in sich und strahlte ihn auch aus. Die drei anderen Slytherins kamen nicht Drumherum, dieses Selbstbewusstsein zu sehen. Die Überzeugung, die bisher nur ‚Jericle' umgeben hat, war auf ‚Dorian' übergegangen. Es bereitete den Slytherins nur Fragen und Unbehagen. Als Harry auf einmal neben Draco auftauchte, hatten sie erst recht verloren und sie zogen ab.

„Was war?" fragte Harry vorsichtig.

„Eine Klärung der Fronten!" sagte Draco leichthin.

Harry drückte seine Hand aufmunternd und lächelte ihn warm an. „Du weiß, dass es das Richtige ist."

„Ja, das weiß ich, aber es fällt einem trotzdem wahnsinnig schwer."

„Sie wissen es doch nicht besser. Ihre Eltern erzählen nur, wie toll es ist die Macht zu haben. Es gibt nur wenige, die sich treu bleiben."

„Severus!"

„Ja! Irgendwie schon."

„Du hast nie an ihm gezweifelt?"

Harry lachte hohl auf. „Oh doch. Ich habe ihm nicht vertraut, aber Dumbledore hat es und ich bin davon ausgegangen, dass es dafür einen wirklich guten Grund geben musste. Aber ich habe ihm nicht wirklich vertrauen können... Ich habe nur Dumbledore vertraut "

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Typisch Gryffindor!"

„Ja, vermutlich!"

Die beiden Jungen grinsten sich breit an und liefen hinab in die Kerker. Sie hatten noch zwei Tage, dann würde das große Feuerwerk gestartet werden. Dass Mick und Esmare ihre Geburtstage am kommenden Samstag gemeinsam groß feierten, war einfach eine perfekte Gelegenheit.

oooooooooo

Harry blickte ihn die gelbe brodelnde Masse im Kessel. Sie war sehr flüssig und die Blasen ungewohnt klein. Rotgoldener Rauch stieg auf und das leise Zischen behagte Harry nicht. Wenn der Ring in dieser Brühe schmelzen sollte, wer sagte ihm dann, dass der Kessel nicht auch irgendwann seinen Geist aufgab?

„Vertraust Du meinen Fähigkeiten etwa nicht?" die Frage war ein wenig spöttisch und Harry lachte.

„Doch eigentlich schon, aber ich glaube nicht, dass Du der Experte bei ätzenden Zaubertränken bist!"

„Stimmt schon, aber der Kessel ist eine Sonderanfertigung und wird diese Brühe schon abhalten können. Wenigstens für eine gewisse Zeit." Dracos Blick legte sich auch ein wenig skeptisch auf den Kessel. Aber er nickte bestätigend.

Harry seufzte. „Okay, in einer halben Stunde beginnt die Geburtstagsfeier... und JA wir müssen beide dort hin!"

„Ich habe doch gar nichts gesagt!" verteidigte Draco sich. Er wusste genau, dass er um die Geburtstagsfeier nicht drum herum kam, sie hatten es schon zu genüge ausdiskutiert und eigentlich hatte Harry ja Recht. Zehn oder 20 Schüler aus verschiedenen Häusern waren wohl die sichersten Zeugen, dass Harry und Draco den Abend ganz lieb und unschuldig geblieben waren. Jedenfalls war das Harrys Plan.

„Dann lass uns losgehen. Zünde die vermaledeite Kerze an und dann lass uns verschwinden! Ich muss mich noch umziehen."

„Drängel' nicht so, Drache!"

„Was willst Du hier denn noch machen?"

Nach weiteren 5 Minuten sinnloser Diskussion ergab Harry sich seinem Schicksal und zündete die Kerze an. In etwa 2 Stunden würde die Kerze soweit heruntergebrannt sein, dass der Faden sich löste. Er würde somit den Ring hinab in die brodelnde Flüssigkeit fallen lassen. Wie lange es dauern würde, bis das Gold und der Schutzzauber durch die Säure verätzt werden würde, wusste keiner von beiden, aber sie hatten schließlich auch nicht vor, jemals wieder in die Kammer hinab zusteigen.

Harry tat sich ein wenig schwer damit, dieses Experiment so allein zu lassen, aber Draco zog ihn schließlich weiter. Alle Türen der Kammer wurden verriegelt und mit allem, was sie aufbringen konnten versiegelt. Niemand würde wieder hier herunter kommen können, denn sie wussten nicht, welche Zauber ausgehebelt werden mussten. Die beiden Jungen kletterten aus dem Geheimgang wieder in Myrthes Badezimmer, welches heute Abend ausnahmsweise mal leer, still und sauber war.

„Was ist, wenn das Feuer unter dem Kessel ausgeht? Was ist, wenn der Ring daneben fällt? Was ist, wenn..."

„wenn die Kerze erlischt? Ich weiß, dass Du Dir viele Sorgen machst, aber wir können jetzt nichts mehr tun. Wir werden abwarten. Oder willst Du nachher runter gehen und nachsehen?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Er würde sich zusammenreißen müssen. Zum Glück sorgte Draco dafür, dass er eine ordentliche Robe anzog und seine Haare vernünftig zusammenband. Missmutig und mit einem bösen Blick für Harry verpasste Draco dem schwarzhaarigen einen mächtigen Kosmetikzauber, der die dunklen Augenringe komplett verschwinden ließ.

„Hey, dass hätte ich auch machen können!" beschwerte Harry sich.

„Ja, hättest Du, aber es passt nicht zu Dir, dass Du Dich mit Kosmetikzaubern auskennst!" knurrte Draco und Harry starrte ihn an. Nach ca. 20 Minuten waren sie beide fertig. Zum Glück hatten sie schon alles vorbereitet, damit sie sich nur noch umziehen mussten.

„Na, dann zeig mir mal die Höhle des Löwen!" brummte Draco, als auch er wirklich fertig war. Harry musste neidlos feststellen, dass Draco wirklich Ahnung hatte vom stylen. Beide Jungen sahen wirklich zum Anbeißen aus.

„Oh ha! Ich wusste, dass es keine gute Idee war, Dorian die Führung zu übergeben!" stöhnte Lin, als sie die beiden Jungen aus dem Schlafsaal kommen sah. Beide blickten sie fragend an.

„Was Lin sagen will ist, dass Ihr Euch gar nicht wundern dürft, wenn Euch ständig und überall verliebte Blicke folgen. Ihr seht echt zum anbeißen aus... ähm... nicht für mich!"

Lin lachte und Harry wurde blass. Er wollte sich schon umdrehen und irgendetwas an seinem Aussehen ändern, aber Draco zischte ihm nur zu, dass sie dafür keine Zeit mehr hatten. So ergab Harry sich auch diesem Schicksal. „Du bleibst aber in meiner Nähe!" knurrte er leise und zu viert begaben sich die Jungen hinauf zum Bild der fetten Dame.

„Woher weißt Du, wo der Eingang zum Gryffindorturm ist?" fragte schließlich Lin. Draco starrte sie erschrocken an. Auch Harry verlor sichtlich an Farbe.

„Ähm... Ganz einfach... ähm... Lily hat es mir mal gezeigt!" Es war eine Ausrede, aber zum Glück hatten die Slytherins keine Zeit weitere Fragen zu stellen, denn der Eingang öffnete sich und sie betraten das wild geschmückte Reich der Löwen. Lin und Sanuel gingen gleich hinüber zum Buffet, um der großen Umarmungszeremonie auszuweichen. Harry und Draco waren dafür nicht schnell genug oder zu interessant.

Lily begrüßte Harry mit einer festen Umarmung und auch Draco musste es über sich ergehen lassen. „Es ist wirklich schön, dass Ihr jetzt hier seid!"

Harry nickte. „Warum findet die Geburtstagsfeier von Mick und Esmare hier statt?"

„Sie wechseln sich jedes Jahr ab, mal in Ravenclaw, mal in Gryffindor und dieses Jahr ist halt Gryffindor dran."

„Warum feiert ihr nicht ganz woanders?" fragte Draco, der sich gerade eine Flasche Butterbier nahm und auch Harry eine reichte. Lily lächelte nur über dieses vertraute Verhalten. Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass dieser blonde Slytherin sich einmal so um den Schwarzhaarigen kümmern würde. Und es schien als ob genau dieser es brauchte, dass jemand sich um ihn kümmerte.

„Die Lehrer wollen es, glaube ich, ein wenig unter Kontrolle wissen und dass haben sie nur, wenn es in irgendeinem Gemeinschaftsraum stattfindet."

„Klingt logisch!"

Lily entschuldigte sich und verschwand in der immergrößer werdenden Schülermasse.

„Komm schon, Panther, entspann Dich ein wenig!"

„Kann ich nicht!" sagte Harry entschuldigend, nahm aber einen großen Schluck aus seiner Flasche. Es war ein so bedrückendes Gefühl hier in seinem alten Gemeinschaftsraum zu sein. Es war wirklich nicht einfach sich hier zu entspannen. Die Erinnerungen an Ron und Hermione, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Ginny, Fred und George und alle anderen Gryffindors waren hier einfach zu präsent.

„Zeig mir Deine Welt!" Dracos Worte waren nur geflüstert, aber für Harry waren sie laut und deutlich zu verstehen. Er blickte Draco überrascht an. Dann schlich sich ein Lächeln auf Harrys Lippen. Draco interessierte sich für sein Leben. Sein wahres Leben...

Auch Draco lächelte, er hatte schließlich einen Weg gefunden, wie er Harry etwas ablenken konnte und es interessiert ihn wirklich.

oooooooooo

Lin und Sanuel standen zusammen mit Mick und einer anderen Ravenclaw-Schülerin. Sie lachten gerade über eine Kindheitsgeschichte, die Mick erzählte, als ein anderes Mädchen erschien. „Hey Lütte!", begrüßte Mick das jüngere Mädchen.

„Hi Große! Wie ich sehe, hast Du noch immer nicht eingesehen, dass es gefährlich ist sich mit den Slytherins anzufreunden", ihr Ton war kühl und Lin zog die Stirn kraus.

„Ich glaube Anyakista, dass ich mal mit Mum und Dad reden sollte. Deine Gastfreundlichkeit lässt ein wenig zu wünschen übrig!" zischte Mick eindeutig sauer.

„Es sind ja nicht meine Gäste und ich bin nun mal niemand, den man einfach um den Finger wickeln kann!" schnappte Micks jüngere Schwester erbost.

„Also wenn ich mich recht erinnere, dann hast auch Du versucht ein Date von Adrian zu erlangen!" schnappte Lin zuckersüß zurück. Micks Augen wurden groß und Anyakista starrte die Slytherin wütend an.

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung, Schlange. Aber ich wüsste nur zu gerne, wie Ihr hier her gekommen seid? Ich habe Euch jedenfalls nicht reingelassen!" Anyakista schnaubte herablassend und verschwand dann mit wütendem Schritt.

Mick stöhnte auf. „Dieses Alter ist wirklich furchtbar. In dem einen Moment bettelt sie mich um Hilfe an und im nächsten hasst sie mich. Ich weiß echt nicht, wie ich damit umgehen soll! Bitte entschuldigt ihr Verhalten."

„Kein Problem!" sagte Sanuel und lächelte Mick zu.

„Aber ich wüsste auch, wie Ihr den Weg zum Gryffindorturm gefunden habt?! War es schwer?"

„Adrian hat ihn uns gezeigt!" sagte Lin vorsichtig. „Er sagte, dass Lily ihm den Weg gezeigt hatte!"

Mick blickte sie überrascht an, dann suchte sie Lily in der Menge. Sie unterhielt sich gerade mit Remus. Vielleicht hatte Lily dem Slytherin wirklich den Weg gezeigt, aber warum hatte sie das vorhin nicht gesagt?! Hatte sie es selbst vergessen?

Ach verdammt, sie feierten heute ihren Geburtstag und da sollten nicht irgendwelche trüben Gedanken über Adrian Oberhand gewinnen. Es begann ein wirklich gutes Lied und Mick zog das andere Ravenclaw-Mädchen mit auf die Tanzfläche. Ein kurzes entschuldigendes Lächeln erübrigte sie allerdings noch den zwei Slytherins.

Lin und Sanuel blickten sich an. „Er hat gelogen!" flüsterte Lin und Sanuel nickte ernst.

oooooooooo

Es verging noch eine ganze Weile der friedlichen Feier, bis ein ungeahnter und vor allem unangekündigter Knall das ganze Schloss erzittern ließ. Alle Schüler ließen sich sofort zu Boden fallen und viele schrieen panisch auf. Draco starrte Harry an. Beide waren kreidebleich, aber standen sich noch gegenüber.

„Oh mein Gott!" stöhnte Harry und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten, bis dass Schloss wieder durch einen Knall erschüttert wurde und die Schreie der Schüler wurden lauter. Alle reagierten total panisch.

So war das Ganze nicht geplant gewesen.

Harry riss sich von Draco los und sprintete zum Ausgang. Er musste raus hier, er musste wissen, was da unten wirklich passiert war. Ob womöglich der Slytheringemeinschaftsraum Schaden genommen hatte oder irgendwelche anderen Räume oder gar Personen. Draco lief ihm sofort nach, aber sie kamen nicht weit, denn kaum wollten sie den Ausgang passieren, als McGonagall vor ihnen auftauchte.

Sie war in ihrem Schottenrock gekleidet, den Harry schon kannte, allerdings sah er jetzt noch sehr neu aus. Ohne große Worte zu verlieren, scheuchte die Lehrerin die Jungen energisch zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Die panischen Schreie und das aufgeregte Reden verstummten, als die Hauslehrerin in der Mitte des Raumes ankam. Alle starrten sie mit großen ängstlichen Augen an. Viele, vielleicht alle, erwarteten einen Todesserangriff. Manche blickten finster und voller Hass zu Harry, Draco, Lin und Sanuel, den einzigen Slytherins bei dieser Party.

McGonagall hob ihre Hand und nun starrten alle sie gebannt an. „Meine lieben Schüler, ich muss Ihnen leider mitteilen, dass die Professoren und der Schulleiter noch keine Ahnung haben, woher die Erschütterungen und der explosionsartige Knall herrühren!"

Das aufgeregte Gebrabbel begann sofort wieder und von einigen konnte man ein „Todesserangriff!" oder ein „fragen Sie doch die Schlangen!" hören. McGonagall blickte zu den vier Schülern und verzog missbilligend das Gesicht.

„Wie es im Moment schein, kommt die Gefahr nicht von außen, aber genaues wissen wir noch nicht. So sehr es mir auch missfällt, so hat der Schulleiter doch bestimmt, dass alle Schüler an ihren gegenwärtigen Aufenthaltsorten bleiben!" Viele Schüler rissen erschrocken die Augen auf.

„Gibt es Verletzte?" fragte Harry in die angespannte Stimmung hinein. McGonagalls Blick bohrte sich in seinen.

„Gib es einen besonderen Grund, warum Sie annehmen, dass es Verletzte geben könne, Mr. Jericle?"

Harry blickte kühl zurück, aber Sanuel antwortete. „Das Rütteln war nicht ganz unerheblich, es könnte schnell zu ernsten Verletzungen kommen, oder etwa nicht?"

McGonagall blickte den Vertrauensschüler aus Slytherin kalt an. „Es gibt keine mir bekannten Verletzungen und auch hat das Schloss bisher keinen sichtbaren Schaden angenommen."

„Das ist gut!" flüsterte Harry leise. Er rechnete nicht damit, dass nicht nur Draco, sondern auch Lin und Sanuel dieses hörten.

„Mr. Jericle, haben Sie etwas mit diesem Zwischenfall zu tun?"

„Wie sollte er, Professor? Wir sind seit etwa zwei Stunden vielleicht auch drei hier und haben den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors nicht verlassen."

McGonagalls Blick wanderte über die anderen Schüler und erhielt dort nur widerwilliges, aber bestätigendes Nicken. „Also gut! Zu ihrer aller Sicherheit werden Sie alle hier bleiben. Die Vertrauensschüler aus Gryffindor werden dafür sorgen, dass jeder eine akzeptable Stelle zum Schlafen findet. Mädchen und Jungen getrennt. Die Party ist vorbei. Ich werde in etwa 40 Minuten wiederkommen! Gute Nacht!" Mit einem letzten energischen Nicken zu Lily, Remus und den anderen Vertrauensschülern aus Gryffindor, marschierte McGonagall aus dem Raum hinaus. Sie hinterließ eine erdrückende Stille.

„Ich schlafe nicht mit den Schlangen in einem Raum!" zischte ein Hufflepuff-Junge aufgebracht. Einige anderen Schüler schlossen sich dem sofort an. Die Blicke verrieten nicht nur Angst, sondern auch einen unterschwelligen Hass. Es würde zu keiner friedlichen Nacht kommen, wenn man die Slytherins bei den anderen schlafen ließ.

Remus guckte ein wenig panisch durch den Raum, dann tauschte er einen Blick mit Sirius und James, beide nickten schließlich. „Sanuel, Dorian und Adrian schlafen bei uns im Zimmer!" sagte Remus mit kräftiger Stimme. Das erschrockene Quietschen von Peter ignorierte der Werwolf genauso wie James, der die drei Slytherins zu sich wank.

Harry blickte zu Lin, die gerade von Esmare in den Mädchenturm gebracht wurde. Remus beugte sich zu Harry rüber: „Ich glaube in unserem Schlafsaal seid ihr am sichersten aufgehoben!"

Harry nickte knapp und folgte nun James und den anderen zu dem Schlafsaal der Jungen. Draco hob überrascht die Augenbrauen, als er den Raum betrat. „Was ist denn hier passiert?"

Harry wurde kreidebleich und schluckte schwer.

Der Boden bestand noch immer aus dem goldenen Nebel und die Betten hatten noch die Optik von fließendem Wasser, der Rest seiner Flüche aus dem Septembereinbruch waren behoben worden. Dies waren die Überbleibsel.

„Ein Unbekannter war der Meinung unseren Schlafsaal ein wenig aufzufrischen!" sagte Sirius mit einem fragenden Unterton. Er beäugte Draco genau, dann blickte er zu Harry, der sich aber wieder gefangen hatte und versucht überrascht und unschuldig zu gucken.

„Und wo schlafen wir?" fragte Sanuel, der sich gerade an die Geschichte vom September erinnert hatte und an das rußverschmierte Kopfkissen. Er blickte zu Harry, der allerdings den Blick nicht bemerkte, dafür aber Draco. Seine blonden Augenbrauen zogen sich gefährlich zusammen. Dies war aber eine Geschichte, die sie nicht hier in Anwesendheit der Gryffindors ausdiskutieren konnten.

„Ich denke, dass Sirius und ich ein Bett teilen und auch Peter und Remus, dann könnte ihr Euch irgendwie auf die zwei freien Betten verteilen."

„Ohh...!" stöhnte Remus leise auf.

Alle blickten ihn nun fragend an. Remus wurde knallrot. „Peter schläft nur so verdammt unruhig..." stammelte er leise. Harry lachte leise und erhielt nun die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit. Die anderen Jungen hatten Harry selten Lachen gehört.

Sirius zog die Augen zusammen. Das Lachen hatte irgendwie etwas sehr Vertrautes an sich.

„Ich kann auch auf dem Boden… ähm Nebel schlafen. Ich brauche kein weiches Federbett!" sagte Sanuel und schwang schon sein Zauberstab für eine Decke und Kissen. Es dauerte nur etwa 20 Minuten und alle Jungen waren bettfertig. Die Slytherins erhielten sogar Schlafanzüge von den Gryffindors und Draco verkniff sich die Frage, womit sie das verdient hatten.

McGonagall schaute wirklich 40 Minuten später in den Schlafsaal hinein und war überrascht, dass es so friedlich und ruhig zuging. Sie wünschte verbissen eine gute Nacht und verschwand dann. Kurze Zeit später tauchten Lily und Lin kurz auf. Auch diese wünschten eine gute Nacht und Lin steckte Harry eine kleine Dose hin. „Immer für einen Notfall gewappnet sein!"

James Augen verdüsterten sich. Auch Lily erkannte das kleine Döschen aus dem Krankenflügel wieder. Harry nickte Lin dankbar zu und öffnete es vorsichtig. Es waren nicht nur seine Tabletten drin, sondern auch Dracos. „Danke!" kam es leise von den Beiden, dann verschwanden die Mädchen widerstrebend in ihrem Schlafsaal.

Alle kletterten in ihre Betten und Remus blickte etwas sparsam, als Harry und Draco sich ihr Bett zurechtmachten, als ob sie es schon immer gewohnt waren gemeinsam in einem Bett zu schlafen. Sie sollten in dem Bett von Sirius schlafen und flüsterten gerade leise miteinander. Sanuel sah den Blick von Remus und lachte: „Kümmer' Dich nicht darum, eigentlich schlafen sie immer brav in getrennten Betten! Sie wachen nur gemeinsam in einem Bett auf!"

Remus schien noch irritierter.

„Haha, Sanuel, sehr witzig!"

„Aber es stimmt doch, Adrian. Jeder von uns dreien schläft in seinem Bett ein und wenn ich morgens aufwache liegt Dorian bei Dir mit im Bett und hält Dich fest, als ob sein Leben davon abhinge."

Harry wurde knallrot und Draco schnaubte. „Es ist gerade nur drei Mal passiert!"

„Ja, in einer Woche!" Sie tauschten noch halbwütende und halbzerknirschte Blicke, dann sagten sie gute Nacht und zogen ihre Decken über die Schultern.

„Ihr seid ein komischer Haufen, Ihr drei!" sagte James und lachte auf. Sirius riss seine Augen auf. Genauso hatte sich auch das Lachen von Adrian angehört, oder hatte ihm da die Müdigkeit einen Streich gespielt? Sirius legte sich zurück und blickte zu dem Bett der Slytherins hinüber. Die zwei Jungen würden wirklich ein süßes Pärchen abgeben. Leise lachte er, diese Zwei hatten wirklich ein Talent um die Sichtweisen der Menschen zu verändern. Er wünschte seinen Freunden noch süße Träume und schloss die Augen. Es war ein aufregender Tag gewesen.

oooooooooo

tbc

Die Ähnlichkeit in den Familien ist manchmal sehr erschreckend, oder? Kennt ihr es auch, dass man mit der Schwester oder Cousine nur einen Blick tauschen muss und dann genau weiß, was sie denkt? Auch zwischen guten Freundinnen oder Freunden geht es, aber mich überrascht es trotzdem immer wieder… g


	45. Problematisches Jahr Kap 7

Titel: Ein Leben wie die Zukunft

Autor: Momixis

Zeit: spielt nach „Halbblutprinz"

Kapitel: 7/7

Teil: 6/9

Paare: Es kommen viele der typischen Paare vor, aber Hauptpersonen werden Harry und Draco sein… (später auch als Paar)

Warnungen: Slash, Charadeath, lange Geschichte, unterschiedlich lange Kapitel….

Inhalt: Harry und Draco sind durch die Zeit gereist und nun haben sie die Chance etwas zu verändern. Harry will diese Möglichkeit nutzen ohne die Menschen, die ihm wichtig sind in Gefahr zu bringen. Wird er es schaffen? Wird er alleine den Weg gehen können? Welche Rolle wird Draco zu Teil? Und halten die Rumtreiber und die anderen Schüler von Harry? Was denkt Dumbledore?

MIR GEHÖRT NICHTS UND ICH VERDIENE DAMIT AUCH KEIN GELD!

* * *

**Danke an die Reviewer**!! Leider passiert in diesem Kapitel nicht viel und kurz ist es auch nocht. Aber vielleicht passiert deshalb auch nicht so viel, weil gar nicht die Zeit dafür ist, aber Harry und Draco kommen sich näher...

Hi **Glupit**!! Das Pairring Sirius/Snape wird wirklich kaum Gewicht und Bedeutung haben. Einige Anspielungen, außer im Epilog, da wird es deutlich. Es gibt aber viele, die es gar nicht mögen... hm. Danke für dein Review. Ich knuddel dich ganz doll.

Hi **Deedochan**!! Danke für die Kekse, sie verbessern den Tag ungemein und dabei hat der gerade erst angefangen In diesem Kapitel gibt es ein wenig mehr Harry/Draco, dafür aber sonst kaum etwas wichtiges. Mit dem nächsten Kapitel geht es dann aber ernsthaft weiter und ich werde spätestens am WE posten. Viel Spaß noch. knuddel

Hi **DjEngelchen**!! Jaja, die Schlafgewohnheiten sind ein wenig untypisch. Es freut mich aber, dass es dir gefällt. Die Explosion war etwas heftig, was? Die Twins hätten es nicht besser hinbekommen, oder? Ich vermisse sie in dieser Geschichte total, aber es geht halt nicht alles... Viel Spaß, knuddel.

Hey **Zissy**!! Du hasst Schule wirklich, was? Ich bin schon lange aus der Schule draußen und manchmal vermisse ich sie. Komm mir bitte nicht mit Gramatik... ich müsste da wohl meine Schwester fragen, die ist da super sicher, aber ich glaube wank, war schon richtig... im Zweifel für den Angeklagten. Viel Spaß noch. Ich knuddel dich ganz doll...

* * *

Teil VI

**Problematisches Jahr**

Kapitel 7

**Alltägliche Spiele**

Die Nacht verging ruhig und ohne Albträume. Draco und Harry schliefen bis Sanuel sie sanft weckte. „Wacht auf Ihr Schlafmützen!"

Die anderen Jungen saßen noch halbschlafend in ihren Betten, nur Remus war fertig angezogen.

Harry blinzelte und Sanuel zog die Stirn kraus. Hier im Turm war es ein wenig heller, als unten in den Kerkern und irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass Adrian im Moment etwas anders aussah. Er blickte zu Dorian und auch bei ihm wirkte das Erscheinungsbild bei weitem nicht so vertraut, wie es nach einem halben Jahr eigentlich sein sollte. Draco blinzelte zu Harry und erkannte schnell, was Sanuel so fragend gucken ließ.

„Badezimmer, Tabletten, Jetzt!" flüsterte Draco leise in Harrys Ohr und zu Sanuels Überraschung sprangen die zwei Jungen fast panisch auf, schnappten sich ihre Kleider von Vortag und liefen zum Badezimmer. Harry voran, denn er kannte die etwas versteckte Tür zu den Badezimmern nun mal aus dem FF. Die verschiedenen Schlafsäle unterschieden sich dabei nicht.

Remus starrte den Jungen nur sprachlos hinterher. „Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, etwas Wichtiges verpasst zu haben!"

„Ich auch, Remus, ich auch!" Sanuels Augen verfinsterten sich. Wie konnte er den verschlossenen Jungen dazu bringen die Wahrheit zu erzählen?

oooooooooo

Frühstück erhielten sie im Gemeinschaftsraum, aber mit der Mitteilung, dass im Laufe des Vormittags wieder die Türen geöffnet werden würden. Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, ließ Harry sich in einen der freien Lehnstühle fallen. Draco grinste ihn an.

Er konnte sich hier so richtig Harry Potter vorstellen. Hier im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors, wo keine nervigen Slytherins über ihn herzogen, wo keine lästigen Reporter Eintritt fanden, hier wo sein Zuhause war. Draco setzte sich, weil kein anderer Stuhl frei war, auf Harrys Armlehne. Ein Malfoy saß nun mal nicht auf dem Boden.

Leise unterhielten sie sich, bis McGonagall den Arrest aufhob und die Slytherins in ihre Räume gingen. Es gab keine Verletze oder Schäden. Das eine oder andere Buch ist aus dem Regal gefallen oder eine der Bodenvase hat einen Sprung mehr als vorher, aber es ist nichts wirklich Beängstigendes passiert.

Das Einzige, was den Schuldirektor so zum Verzweifeln brachte war, dass sie die Herkunft dieses Knalles und der Detonation nicht bestimmen konnten. Es schien unter Hogwarts herzukommen, aber niemand konnte sagen woher genau. Selbst die Geister waren erschrocken und verängstigt. Das Ministerium hatte einige Fachleute einfliegen lassen, aber auch die standen vor einem Rätsel. Das Schloss war jetzt wieder total ruhig und friedlich, nichts gab Hinweise auf die Erschütterung.

Harry beobachtete dieses Treiben mit gemischten Gefühlen.

Die Angestellten vom Ministerium untersuchten das gesamte Schloss. Jeder Schüler wurde verhört und jeder Raum inspiziert. Die Lehrer in die Mangel genommen und Alibis überprüft. Harry wollte nicht wissen, wie oft die Gäste der Party nach seiner und Dracos wahren Anwesendheit befragt wurden.

Leider waren alle Antworten wahr und voller Ehrlichkeit. Der Blick von Mick hatte nur manchmal etwas sehr Nachdenkliches.

oooooooooo

Harry wollte noch am gleichen Abend wenigstens den Zugang zur Kammer überprüfen, aber der Toilettenraum war verriegelt und ein Schild besagte ‚Defekt'. Harry starrte mit flauem Gefühl auf das Schild. Als er Schritte im Gang hörte, drehte er sich schnell um und ging den Schritten gelassen entgegen. Es gab keine Beweise für seine Beteiligung an der Erschütterung. Nicht mal einen kleinen Hinweis.

Harry begegnete einem Auroren vom Ministerium. Dessen Augen verfinsterten sich, als er den Slytherin sah. Die leisen abschätzigen Bemerkungen ignorierte Harry schlicht. Es wäre alles andere als klug sich mit dem Ministerium rum zuschlagen und eventuell unangenehm aufzufallen. Es könnte dazu kommen, dass seine Magie mit dem aus dem Kinderheim-Vorfall verglichen werden würde.

Daher würde er jetzt wirklich aufpassen und so unauffällig wie möglich verhalten. Es brauchte auch nicht viel, um Draco von diesem unscheinbaren Weg zu überzeugen. Auch ein Grund, warum sie nicht ständig zusammen durch die Gänge liefen.

Der Unterricht begann am nächsten Tag etwas holprig. Vielen Schülern waren die Skepsis und die Angst anzusehen. Viele Eulen wurden zu den Eltern nach Hause geschickt und viele Eulen kamen zum Frühstück in die große Halle. Es waren eindeutig mehr als normal. Dieser Nachrichtenaustausch sorgte natürlich auch nicht für ein ruhiges Klima. Überall war es Thema Nr. 1, besonders da es nicht die geringsten Hinweise auf die Hintergründe gab.

Es dauerte lange, bis der Alltag wieder Einzug fand. Er kam auch nur sehr langsam und schleichend. Nachdem alles, was im Zusammenhang mit der Erschütterung von Hogwarts stand, zehnmal oder auch häufiger durchgekaut war, wurde es langsam langweilig. Immer seltener wurde darüber philosophiert, ob ‚Adrian' oder ‚Dorian' ihre Finger mit im Spiel gehabt hatten. Die Fragezeichen über den Köpfen der Lehrer verblassten etwas langsamer. Da es sonst ruhig im Schloss war und keine Besonderheiten mehr auffielen wurde auch das Quidditchspiel Anfang März nicht verschoben oder abgesagt.

Gryffindor spielte gegen Ravenclaw und das ganze Schloss vergaß auf Anhieb, was die letzte Aufregung ausgelöst hatte. Alle freuten sich auf dieses Spiel und auch Dumbledore eröffnete dieses Spiel mit einem freudigen Funkeln in den Augen.

Harry stand neben Draco und gemeinsam feuerten sie die Sucher an. Harry konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob er für Gryffindor sein sollte, weil sein Vater und Patenonkel im Team waren, oder ob er lieber Ravenclaw und damit Sal anfeuern sollte. Am Ende fieberte er mit beiden Mannschaften gleichermaßen mit. Draco war grundsätzlich gegen Gryffindor und machte daraus auch keinen Hehl.

„Potter fliegt heute besser, als sonst!" sagte Sanuel an Harrys linker Seite.

„Ja, aber bei weitem nicht so gut, wie beim ersten Spiel gegen Slytherin!" sagte Lin mit einer merkwürdigen Betonung. Harry und Draco wussten, was dies bedeutete. Das Mädchen mit der japanischen Abstammung hatte die Lunte gerochen und auch Sanuel grinste wissend.

Harry ahnte, dass die beiden wussten oder zumindest ahnten, dass er für James geflogen war. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich wusste ja, dass Du Dein Flugtalent von Deinem Vater geerbt hast, aber ich muss leider sagen, dass das nicht der ganzen Wahrheit entspricht!"

Harry blickte Draco erschrocken an. Dann warf er einen schnellen Blick auf Lin und Sanuel, aber Draco hatte vorgesorgt. Er hatte eine Sprechblase über sie gelegt, damit niemand hören konnte, was sie zu besprechen hatten.

„Wie meinst Du das?" traute Harry sich dann auch zu fragen.

„Potter kann gut fliegen, aber...!"

„Was für ein ABER?!" hackte Harry vorsichtig nach, als Draco zögerte.

„Du bist besser!"

Harry starrte Draco überrascht an. Er wollte ihn fragen, was das sollte, warum er so eine Aussage machte. Aber Harry bekam kein Wort über die Lippen, sondern starrte Draco einfach nur ratlos an. Diese Aussage von Draco Malfoy zu hören, hatte ihm den Boden unter den Füßen, wenigstens für den Augenblick weggezogen.

„W..."

Draco knurrte leise. Er wusste genau, dass er diese Aussage noch erklären musste. Er hätte wohl einfach den Mund halten sollen.

„Wenn Potter fliegt, dann sieht man sein Training, seine Kontrolle über die Manöver...!"

„… und?"

„Wenn Du fliegst, dann … dann fliegst Du einfach. Es gibt kein Harry und Besen, sondern nur eine Einheit von Harry mit Besen. Du fliegst, als wärst Du zum Fliegen geboren, als hättest Du nie etwas anderes gemacht. Das war schon in der ersten Schulstunde so."

Harry bekam den Boden unter seinen Füßen noch immer nicht wirklich zufassen oder er verschwand einfach viel zu schnell wieder. „Das war mein erster Flug auf einem Besen!" sagte Harry mit matter Stimme.

„Klar und ich bin Merlin!"

Harry blickte ihn zerknirscht an. Dracos Augen wurden groß.

„DAS war WIRKLICH deine ALLERERSTE Stunde?"

„… Ja!"

„Oh, Mutter Morganas!" Draco schüttelte den Kopf und lachte leise. „Du bist wirklich zum fliegen geboren."

Jetzt lachte auch Harry leise, aber eigentlich nur über Dracos Verhalten.

„Also wenn Du kein Angebot für eine professionelle Quidditch-Mannschaft bekommst, dann würde ich die verklagen!"

Harrys Wangen verfärbten sich rötlich und Draco zog ihn lachend in den Arm. „Oh man, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass man den großen Harry Potter so einfach mit Komplimenten den Boden unter dem Füßen wegreißen könnte, dann hätte ich damit vermutlich schon früher angefangen!"

Harry knuffte Draco in die Seite, blieb aber in der Umarmung stehen. Diese körperliche Nähe tat einfach gut und sie war wirklich ehrlich gemeint. Mittlerweile war sie ehrlich und wahrhaftig. Sie gab Kraft. Und genau das brauchten die beiden Jungen für ihre Zukunft.

oooooooooo

Ravenclaw gewann das Spiel ganz knapp, denn drei Spieler stürzten sich zum richtigen Zeitpunkt auf James, damit der nicht den Schnatz fangen konnte. Sal sah über dieses Manöver genauso unzufrieden aus, wie die Gryffindors, denn es war irgendwie so unsportlich.

„So eine Aktion hätte ich eigentlich nur Slytherin zugetraut!" schimpfte Harry leise. Draco nickte.

„Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, dann würde ich nicht glauben, dass Du selbst ein Slytherin bist, Adrian!" sagte Lin und zog wieder die Aufmerksamkeit der Jungen auf sich.

„Ich dachte Du hättest langsam begriffen, dass in Adrian auch ganz viel Gryffindor steckt. Und die lieben Gerechtigkeit!"

„Hört auf, darüber zu reden, als ob es etwas Schlechtes ist!" schimpfte Esmare entrüstet.

Lin lachte auf: „Und was ist, wenn ich Dir sage, dass es nicht immer gut ist!"

„Dann würde ich Dir sagen, dass es wenigstens angestrebt werden sollte!"

„Und wo willst Du da anfangen?"

„Vielleicht dort, wo gesagt wird, dass ein Slytherin keine Eigenschaften des Gryffindors in sich integrieren darf."

„Das haben wir nie behauptet!" rechtfertigte Lin sich plötzlich mit ernstem Gesicht.

Nun lachte Esmare: „Ich weiß, Lin. ICH weiß! Aber trotzdem wird es Adrian ständig vorgeworfen."

Die Diskussion ging noch eine ganze Weile weiter und als Lily mit wütenden Worten über James dazukam, nahmen ausgerechnet Harry und Draco die Position an, die Gryffindors und insbesondere James zu rechtfertigen. Lily schüttelte ihren Kopf: „Was hat die Welt denn bitte nun aus den Achsen gehoben?"

Harry lachte leise. Er wusste darauf keine passende Antwort.

oooooooooo

Die Tage kamen und gingen. Harry und Draco machten ihre Hausaufgaben und Harry überlegte fieberhaft, mit welchem Problem er sich als nächstes auseinandersetzen sollte. Das Tagebuch? Oder vielleicht doch lieber das Medaillon? Den Kelch? Es wurde alles nur noch schwerer und unübersichtlicher, denn die Zeit ran nur so davon.

oooooooooo

* * *

tbc.

Ich hasse es, wenn man auf die Uhr schaut und feststellt, dass schon wieder soooo viel Zeit vergangen ist, in der man nicht geschafft hat. Und ich denke so geht es Harry gerade. Er ist mit sich total unzufrieden, denn er spürt, dass ihm nicht unbegrenzt viel Zeit bleibt. Die Frage ist daher, wird die Zeit reichen?


	46. Voranschreitende Probleme Kap 1

Titel: Ein Leben wie die Zukunft

Autor: Momixis

Zeit: spielt nach „Halbblutprinz"

Kapitel: 1/7

Teil: 7/9

Paare: Es kommen viele der typischen Paare vor, aber Hauptpersonen werden Harry und Draco sein… (später auch als Paar)

Warnungen: Slash, Charadeath, lange Geschichte, unterschiedlich lange Kapitel….

Inhalt: Harry und Draco sind durch die Zeit gereist und nun haben sie die Chance etwas zu verändern. Harry will diese Möglichkeit nutzen ohne die Menschen, die ihm wichtig sind in Gefahr zu bringen. Wird er es schaffen? Wird er alleine den Weg gehen können? Welche Rolle wird Draco zu Teil? Und halten die Rumtreiber und die anderen Schüler von Harry? Was denkt Dumbledore?

MIR GEHÖRT NICHTS UND ICH VERDIENE DAMIT AUCH KEIN GELD!

* * *

Danke an die Reviewer!!

Hallo **Deedochan**!! Ich hoffe sehr, dass du genug Zeit für dich finden wirst. Es ist so wichtig einen Ausgleich zum Stress zu haben. Natürlich wäre es auch schön, von dir weiterhin Reviews zu erhalten. :-) Ich wünsche dir viel Spaß. Ich knuddel dich ganz doll.

Hi **DJEngelchen**!! Draco hat seinen Spaß daran, Harry die Kontrolle der Situation zu nehmen (das hatte er schon in der original Zeit) ), und Harry kann mit Komplimenten nicht wirklich umgehen, so nutzt Draco dieses Wissen. Viel Spaß noch. Fühl du dich auch gedrückt.

Hi **Hindemid**!! Es freut mich, wieder etwas von dir zu hören, ich habe schon befürchtet, dass ich dich wirklich vergrault habe (wegen dem leichten Snape/Sirius-Kram). Snape kommt in diesem Chap etwas mehr vor... ich hoffe, du kannst es leiden. Viel Spaß und ich knuddel dich ganz doll.

Hi **Glupit**!! Naja, ich habe bei den Pairings schon so meine Favoriten und auch viele, die ich gar nicht kann (z.B.: Harry/Hermine, Draco/Hermine). Naja, für jeden das seine. Gut das es so eine große Vielfalt an FFs gibt. Genau, die Veränderungen in der Zeit, machen Harry und Draco das Leben und die Suche schwer. Aber sie werden es schaffen, ich knuddel dich.

Hey **Zissy**!! Sooo viel Schule? OmG. Ich bin mit meiner Ausbildung seit März fertig... und ich bin unsagbar dankbar dafür. Das Wort "wank" ist erträglich, aber ich muss jedesmal an die deutsche Übersetzung vom englischen "wank" denken und dann grinse ich nur blöd ) Viel Spaß noch...knuddel

Hallo **Leonance**!! Der Rest der Clique will mehr eingebunden werden, aber sie stoßen immer wieder auf Ablehnung und so beobachten sie nur. Aber sie kommen noch ... und z.b. Mick kann ihr Wissen nicht preisgeben, Harry hat ihr Wissen blockiert. Aber du sprichst allgemein viele wesentliche Punkte an...und in manchen trifst du ziemlich gut, meine Gedanken und Ideen... mehr verrate ich aber nciht. Viel Spaß, knuddel.

* * *

Teil VII

**Voranschreitende Probleme**

Kapitel 1

**Kritische Wege**

Wenn Draco schon Anfang des Jahres gemerkt hat, dass Harry Potter ihm sehr wichtig war, dann bemerkte er jetzt, wie wichtig der schwarzhaarige Junge für ihn wirklich war. Das Lachen von Harry zauberte fast immer auch ein kleines Lächeln in Dracos Augen. Wenn Harry mal wieder McGonagall vorführte, dann konnte Draco ein stolzes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Und wenn Harry wieder von Albträumen geplagt wurde, dann war es für Draco eine Selbstverständlichkeit den Jungen zu trösten, auch wenn er dafür bei Harry im Bett schlafen musste. Wobei... eigentlich schlief Draco gerne im anderen Bett, denn seltsamer Weise wurde Draco bei Harry weder von Albträumen noch von Schlafstörungen geplagt.

Draco musste nach fast einem Monat enge Freundschaft einsehen, dass es ihm nicht genug war. Er wollte mehr. Er wollte Harry ganz. Er wollte ihn an seiner Seite wissen und gleichzeitig hatte er panische Angst davor. Was wäre wenn Harry diese Gefühle nicht erwiderte? Gefühle die Draco sich nie zugetraut hätte? Gefühle die er eigentlich nicht für den Goldjungen von Gryffindor hegen sollte, aber er sollte eigentlich auch nicht so stolz auf diese Freundschaft sein. Wie sollte Draco damit umgehen?

oooooooooo

Harry bemerkte die Veränderungen im Verhalten von Draco, konnte sich darüber allerdings nur still wundern, denn Antworten erhielt er nicht. Harry hatte sich wieder in die Bibliothek verzogen und saß nun über einen ganzen Stapel an dicken und alten Zaubererbüchern. Severus Snape stand plötzlich vor Harrys Tisch und beäugte Harry feindlich.

„Kann ich etwas für Dich tun?" fragte Harry ein wenig genervt, weil er in seiner Nachforschung nicht weiter kam. Er rieb sich die Augen und blickte Snape fragend an. Der andere Junge schien etwas fragen zu wollen, aber zögerte noch.

„Severus!" Der Vorname von Snape war irgendwie noch immer ungewohnt, aber vielleicht würde es Vertrauen geben. „Kann ich Dir irgendwie helfen?" Harrys Stimme war nun sehr viel sanfter und freundlicher. Er erhielt nun auch eine Antwort.

„Es ist mir nicht geheuer, wenn Du so freundlich bist. Es ist mir auch nicht geheuer, was Du alles weißt und kannst. Ich mag es nicht, wie Du alle Menschen um Dich herum beeinflusst und steuerst. Ich will auch gar nicht wissen, was Du in den ganzen Zaubertrankbüchern suchst."

„Was möchtest Du dann von mir?!" Harry war nun wirklich neugierig und beugte sich ein wenig nach vorne. Severus nahm diese Neugier gelassen entgegen und setzte sich sogar auf einen Stuhl gegenüber von Harry.

„Ich möchte nur wissen, woher Du weißt, dass Du den richtigen Weg folgst?"

Harry war überrascht und das zeigte er auch.

Die Jungen schwiegen sich an. Es war klar, dass Severus eine Antwort von Harry haben wollte. Eine allgemeingültige Antwort auf alle Fragen.

„Was soll ich Dir antworten?" Harry überlegte, dann räumte er die Bücher zur Seite. Sollte doch Madam Pince die Bücher wegräumen, wenn sie nicht auf seine Rückkehr warten könne. Harry nahm seine Aufzeichnungen und steckte sie sorgfältig in seine Tasche, dann wandte er sich an seinen zukünftigen Zaubertrankprofessor.

„Komm Severus. Ich will Dir etwas zeigen!"

Nun war Severus überrascht, aber er folgte Harry zögernd. Sie gingen hinauf auf einen Turm. Es war der Nordturm, der höchste Turm von Hogwarts. Severus fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl an diesem einsamen Ort. Alleine mit einem der merkwürdigsten Schüler die Hogwarts je gesehen hat.

„Ich tue Dir nichts!" sagte Harry mit ernster Stimme. „Es spielt keine Rolle, woher ich weiß, dass ICH auf dem richtigen Weg bin. Die Frage ist eher, woher kommen Deine Zweifel, ob DU auf dem richtigen Weg bist?"

Severus Augen verdunkelten sich, aber Harry konnte bei diesem jungen Abklatsch des Todesblickes nur müde lächeln.

„Ich will Dir nicht vorschreiben, was Du denken sollst. Du musst alleine Deine Entscheidungen treffen, aber Du hast mir eine Frage gestellt, die mich vermuten lässt, dass Du Zweifel bekommst. Ich kann und werde nicht auf Dich einreden, damit Du mir folgst. Du hast mir eine Frage gestellt und Du willst die Antwort nicht wirklich hören."

Harry drehte sich von Severus weg. Er konnte seine Abneigung nur schwer verbergen, aber es spielte auch ganz viel Mitleid für den einsamen Jungen, der von seinem Vater so brutal behandelt wurde, mit, dass Harry ihn am liebsten anschreien würde, dass er bald so sein würde, wie sein eigener Vater.

Harry seufzte. Er sah nicht, dass Severus sich wirklich entspannte und ihn neugierig beobachtete.

„Severus, die Welt ist nicht schwarz oder weiß. Es gibt auch keinen richtigen Weg, der Dir Dein Glück garantiert. Jeden Tag muss man Entscheidungen treffen und jeden Tag aufs Neue wird man geprüft, ob man den eingeschlagenen Weg wirklich weiter gehen will. Severus Snape. Ich weiß nicht, was Du in Deinem Leben als Zauberer erreichen willst. Ich weiß es nicht, weil ich Dich nicht gut genug kenne..."

„Du kennst meine Mutter?!"

Harry lachte leise: „Nein, ich kenne Deine Mutter nicht, auch wenn ich weiß, dass sie eine Hexe ist. Ich weiß, dass Du Zaubertränke liebst und die schwarze Magie. Ich weiß, dass Du gerne mit Regulus Black in alten Klassenräumen deiner Leidenschaft des Tränkebrauens nachgehst. Du bist mit Narcissa und Lucius befreundet, da sie aber ein Pärchen sind, haben sie manchmal keine Zeit für Dich. Sehr viel mehr weiß ich nicht von Deinem heutigen Ich!"

Severus schnaubte. „Du weiß viel zu viel. Du hängst ständig mit den Beiden Japanern rum. Du hast Mosnay auf Deine Seite gezogen und sagst mir, dass Du keine Ahnung hast?!"

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt! Ich weiß, welcher Weg für MICH der richtige ist und ich habe Dorian daran erinnert. Ich denke, dass auch Du diesen Weg früher oder später gehen wirst, denn Du bist nicht dumm und Du hast auch viel Mut in Dir."

Severus schnaubte wieder, als hätte Harry die größte Beleidigung des Jahrhunderts ausgesprochen. „Wie kommst Du auf die blöde Idee, ich sei mutig? Ich bin doch kein hirnverbrannter Gryffindor!"

Nun schnaubte Harry und drehte sich zu Severus um. „Es war keine Beleidigung, sondern ein Kompliment. Was glaubst Du, warum es in den Reihen des ... von Voldemort nur wenig Gryffindors und Ravenclaws gibt? Sie erkennen ihre Fehler frühzeitig, wenn es noch nicht zu spät ist. Ich wünschte ich könnte auch Dir zeigen, wie wahnsinnig es ist Voldemort zu folgen. Du wirst es eines Tages bereuen, aber ich habe kein Recht dazu, Dich zur Einsicht zu zwingen!

Severus starrte ihn nun total ratlos an. „Du laberst gerade ganz schönen Müll!"

„Nein, tue ich nicht. Ich rede nur etwas kreuz und quer. Ich werde für Dich beten, wenn Du wieder nach Hause fährst. Ich werde dafür beten, dass Du rechtzeitig Deinen Weg findest, bevor Deine Seele daran zu Grunde geht."

Harry drehte sich noch einmal zu Severus um.

„Warum hast Du mich hier her gebracht?"

„Hier bist Du noch immer in Hogwarts und dadurch geschützt. Und doch bis Du frei und kannst in alle Richtungen frei schauen. Es gibt hier nichts, was Dich aufhalten kann. Es wird da draußen immer Licht und Schatten geben, aber Du musst mit Deinen Entscheidungen leben. Noch hast Du die freie Auswahl. Wo soll es in Zukunft mit Severus Snape hingehen?" Harry blickte noch einmal in jede Himmelsrichtung, wo deutlich verschiedene Wetterspiele stattfanden. Im Norden waren dunkle Wolken und es schien dort zu gewittern. Einen Moment länger als nötig blickte Harry in diese dunklen Wolken, dann blickte er Severus ernst an. „Mein Weg ist für mich der Richtige, denn ich weiß, dass ich dafür mit gutem Gewissen sterben würde!"

Harry ließ seinen ehemaligen Hasslehrer nun allein auf dem Turm zurück und hoffte aus tiefsten Herzen, dass Severus Snape verstand, was er ihm mit holprigen Worten versucht hatte zu erklären. Viel Zeit hatte Harry nicht über dieses seltsame Treffen nachzudenken, denn er traf im Gang auf Draco, der ihn schon gesucht hatte. Draco wirkte sehr verschlossen. Es war nicht erst seit Heute, aber es stört Harry dadurch nur noch mehr. War Draco womöglich zu der Erkenntnis gekommen, dass Harry diesen Krieg nicht gewinne konnte? Oder hatte Draco festgestellt, dass er seinen Eltern doch folgen würde? Harry wusste es nicht, aber er traute sich auch nicht zu fragen. Zu beängstigend könnte die Antwort ausfallen.

„Suchst Du mich?"

„Ja" Draco blieb kühl.

„Irgendwelche Probleme?"

„Außer, dass Du nicht mehr mit mir redest, nicht!"

„DU redest nicht mehr mit mir, Drache!"

„Ah, verdammt. Nenn mich nicht so!"

„Manchmal stört es Dich nicht und dann doch wieder. Könntest Du Dich einmal vielleicht entscheiden?" fuhr Harry Draco scharf an. Dieser zuckte etwas zurück.

Dracos Blick verfinsterte sich. „Was glaubst Du eigentlich wer Du bist?" schnarrte Draco nach altbekannter Manier und nun war es Harry der zurück wich. „Denkst Du wirklich, dass Du etwas Besseres bist? Glaubst Du, Du könntest jemanden Befehle geben? Verdammt, spiel Dich nicht zum Superhelden auf! Tu nicht so als ob wir die besten Freunde wären! Ich muss Dir nicht hinterherlaufen, wie ein gut dressiertes Hündchen."

Mit weit geöffneten Augen blickte Harry Draco an. Er war blass. Die schwarzen Haare bildeten einen unglaublichen Kontrast zu der fast weißen Haut. Die Augen waren mit einer Erkenntnis und einer Panik durchtränkt. Ohne ein Wort zu verlieren, wand Harry sich schließlich hektisch ab und lief den Gang hinunter. Es schien als ob seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen wahr geworden wären.

Er wollte nur noch weg.

Draco blickte ihm noch einen Moment wütend nach, dann seufzte er. Was war denn nun schon wieder passiert? Fahrig fuhr er sich mit den Händen durch die blonden Haare.

„Super Dorian! … Wirklich Klasse…. Hast Du super hinbekommen! … Hättest Du das Adrian nicht auch sagen können, ohne in das alte Muster zu verfallen?" Lin, die um eine Ecke des Ganges gebogen kam, schien wirklich sauer zu sein. Ihre Augen sprühten gefährlich.

„Was?"

„Du bist in Dein altes Muster verfallen und mich würde es nicht wunder, wenn Adrian denkt, dass Du Dich umentschieden hättest. Vielleicht hast Du es auch, aber selbst dann hättest Du es ihm direkt sagen müssen..."

„Quatsch! Ha... Adrian weiß, dass ich an seiner Seite bleibe!"

Lin sah nicht sehr überzeugt aus und schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. „So abweisend und seltsam Du Dich in seiner Anwesendheit seit ein paar Tagen verhältst, soll er Dir blind vertrauen? Wo sein Vertrauen nicht weiter als seine Nasenspitze reicht? Er lügt hier alle an und vermutlich kennst allein Du einen Großteil der Wahrheiten... Aber Du glaubst, dass er Dir trotz allem blind vertraut, wenn Du ihn so anmachst?"

Draco blickte den Gang hinunter, wo Harry vor nicht einmal zwei Minuten verschwunden war. Er zog die Stirn kraus.

„Oh Dorian!" seufzte Lin. „Wenn er Dir so wichtig ist, dann weise ihn doch nicht ab. Eure Freundschaft tut ihm so gut, aber alles was über oberflächliche Freundschaft hinausgeht macht ihm aus irgendeinem Grund panische Angst. Ihr steht Euch so nah, er wird Dich nicht abweisen..."

„Was willst Du damit sagen?" Dracos Stimme war harsch und kalt.

„Ach verdammt, Dorian, mach doch Deine Freundschaft kaputt und lass Adrian den Weg alleine gehen, aber hör' auf mit ihm zu spielen!" Lin wandte sich um und marschierte in die gegensätzliche Richtung davon.

Draco starrte ihr wütend nach. „Du verdammte Göre!"

Draco wusste nicht, was er als erstes machen sollte. Harry hinterher gehen und mit ihm reden, oder sich einfach ein eine Ecke setzten und schmollen. Vielleicht würde Harry ja zu ihm kommen...

Draco beschloss, dass es sinnvoller war, sich über die nächsten Schritte genauer bewusst zu werden, dass beinhaltete allerdings auch das Schmollen.

Er suchte sich eine breite Fensterbank und machte es sich bequem. Er blickte nach draußen. Es war ein sonniger Tag und man spürte, dass der Frühling langsam kam. Viele Schüler nutzen die freie Zeit um auf dem Hogwartsgelände spazieren zu gehen. Auch er war mit Harry oft dort unten unterwegs gewesen. Jetzt hatte Harry sich wieder häufiger in der Bibliothek verkrochen, statt mit ihm über das nächste Vorgehen zu reden. „Warum redest Du nicht mit mir? Was verdammt suchst Du?" Dracos Finger hatten sich um seinen silbernen Anhänger gelegt und vor seinem geistigen Auge lag sah er Harry, wie er hochkonzentriert arbeitete und neue Spuren suchte.

„Wenn DU es nicht weißt, weiß er es denn dann?"

„Hör mit Deinen blöden Sprüchen auf, Esmare!" zischte Draco dem schwarzhaarigen Mädchen zu ohne aufzusehen. Ihre blauen Augen blitzten herausfordernd, als sie sich neben Draco auf der Fensterbank niederließ.

„Er war mit Snape auf dem Nordturm, weiß Du, was sie dort wollten?"

„Severus und Adrian auf dem Nordturm?"

„Jep! Snape sprach ihn in der Bib an, dann gingen sie gemeinsam nach oben, Sie waren nicht lange weg, aber Snape schien danach total durcheinander zu sein."

„Und Adrian?"

„Er ging ja vorher wieder hinunter. Er schien total in Gedanken zu sein, jedenfalls hat er mich nicht gesehen."

Draco grübelte. Es passte ihm nicht, was hier gerade alles passiert war. Erst Snape und Harry, dann er und Harry, anschließend Lin und er, nun folgte Esmare und er.

„Irgendwie fehlen in dieser Ansammlung nur noch Evans und Potter!" spottete Draco kühl.

„Die waren gestern dran!" sagte Esmare locker und blickte über Dracos Schulter hinaus in den nun langsam dämmrigen Frühlingsnachmittag.

„Was?"

„Lily hatte Adrian gestern in der Bib angesprochen und ihn gefragt, was er denn suche. Ich denke sie wollte ihm helfen, da es sich offenbar um Zaubertränke ging. Aber er hat sie zurückgewiesen. Er sagte, niemand könne ihm helfen und ihre Hilfe wolle er erst recht nicht!"

Langsam bekam das ganze Bild eine Struktur und es gefiel Draco ganz und gar nicht.

„Wann war Potter da?"

Esmare lachte. „Gestern beim Abendessen. Du warst noch nicht in der Großen Halle. Sie sind sich nur kurz begegnet. James und Sirius haben ihn etwas gefragt und er hat nur vehement den Kopf geschüttelt. Mehr weiß ich nicht!"

„Oh Merlin!"

„Glaubst Du, dass es wirklich so schlimm war?"

„Ich weiß, dass Har... Adrian auf diese drei Menschen besonders empfindlich reagiert. Sie sind ihm wichtig... ich denke... Adrian hat falsche Schlussfolgerungen gezogen... Er ist wieder in ein ‚Ich darf niemanden an mich heranlassen' - Modus."

„Hört sich nicht gut an, aber es kann doch nicht so eine gravierende Konsequenz haben?"

„Das eine kommt zum anderen und meist kommt alles auf einmal. Es reicht schon!" Draco sprang nun eilig von der Fensterbank und rief nur noch ein kurzes ‚Danke', bevor er hinter einer Ecke verschwand.

„Du bist zu neugierig, Esmare!" kam die leise Stimme aus einem kleinen Versteck.

„Ich weiß. Aber Du bist doch nicht besser, oder Remus?" Esmare strich sich die Haare glatt, dann lächelte sie.

„Nein, vermutlich nicht. Sonst wäre ich nicht hier!"

„Genau!"

Beide lachten leise. Sie schüttelten ihr Köpfe und seufzten, dann blickten sich einen Moment länger an als nötig. Gemeinsam verschwanden sie in Richtung Gryffindorturm.

oooooooooo

Draco rannte hinunter in die Kerker. Er traf zwar auf Lin und Sanuel, die ihn finster anguckten, aber von Harry war keine Spur zu sehen. Auch im Schlafsaal war er nicht und es schien auch nicht, als ob er innerhalb der letzten zwei Stunden hier gewesen war. Auf Harrys Bett lag noch immer das Buch über die 100 tödlichsten Zaubertränke der Gegenwart. Draco überlegt kurz, ob er hineinsehen sollte, vielleicht würde er dann etwas Wichtiges erfahren, aber dann folgte er seiner inneren Stimme und machte sich wieder auf die Suche nach Harry Potter.

Das Problem war, dass Harry das Schloss wirklich gut kannte. Im Grunde könnte er überall sein. Vielleicht hatte er Sal getroffen und war mit im Reich der Ravenclaws, oder er hat Hogwarts verlassen. Mittlerweile wusste Draco ja, dass es verschiedene Zugänge gab und das Harry zu viele davon wirklich gut kannte.

Auch in der Bibliothek war Harry nicht. Madam Pince war gerade dabei seine Bücher missmutig aufzuräumen und Draco verschwand bei dem miesepetrigen Gesicht ganz schnell, bevor die Bibliothekarin ihm die Aufräumarbeit aufhalste.

Draco blickte sich im stillen Gang um. Wo könnte Harry sein?

„Wo verdammt steckst Du?"

oooooooooo

Harry wusste nicht genau, was ihn hier her gezogen hatte. Vielleicht, weil er hier wirklich allein sein konnte? Vielleicht war es auch nur das Gefühl der Zeitlosigkeit. Hier gab es keine Veränderungen zwischen 1976 und 1998. Es war nicht mal ein Ort, der in ihm irgendwelche Erinnerungen hervorrief. Der Himmel über ihm war genauso von funkelnden Sternen überseht, wie er es kennen gelernt hatte. Hier oben auf der Ravenclaw-Quidditchtribüne war er ungestört. Niemand würde ihn hier vermuten.

Harry blickte hinauf in die Sterne. Es war Abend geworden und er fühlte sich irgendwie einsam. Er war kurz vorm Verzweifeln, da er langsam vor einem wirklichen Problem stand. Er wusste (halbwegs), wo die letzten Horcruxe waren und er wusste, dass es nicht so einfach werden würde, daran zu kommen. Es behagte ihm gar nicht, dass Draco sich so abweisend verhielt. Er hatte gedacht, dass er Draco sicher an seiner Seite wissen konnte, aber das Verhalten des Blonden schien diese Gedanken Lügen zu strafen. Wie konnte er glauben, dass ein Malfoy die Freundschaft ernst nehmen würde. Wie hätte er denken können, dass er Draco wichtig war. Wie hatte er so töricht sein können, in diese Freundschaft so viel zu investieren.

Sie war ihm wichtig, das konnte Harry nicht mehr leugnen. und es machte ihm Angst. Denn er konnte sich nicht damit beruhigen, dass die Freundschaft nur oberflächlich war. Draco kannte seine Vergangenheit (jedenfalls zu einem Großteil) und er kannte die Wahrheit von vielen Dingen. Er kannte viel mehr als Lin, Sanuel, Sal, Mick, Esmare, Lily oder die Rumtreiber. Draco kannte genug, um ehrlich zu sein. Um eigentlich die Freundschaft ehrlich und wahrhaftig einzugehen.

Vielleicht fühlte Harry sich deswegen so verraten...

Harry hatte sich auf das Quidditchfeld verzogen. Er hatte einen Moment überlegt in die Kammer hinunter zu gehen, aber irgendwie zog es ihn dort im Moment nicht hin. Zu sehr würde der Ort an Draco und ihren gemeinsamen Kampf gegen den Fluch von Voldemort erinnern. Auch hier erinnerte ihn vieles an Draco, aber doch eher an den Machtkampf der zwei Sucher. Und damit konnte er umgehen. Der Ravenclaw-Bereich war eher neutrales Gebiet.

Harry schloss die Augen und machte es sich auf einer Tribüne bequem. Er wollte allein sein, auch wenn es in den letzten zwei Tagen schien, als ob alle mit ihm reden wollten. Als ob alle ihm zeigen wollen würden, dass sie auf seiner Seite waren. Nur der Eine, der Harry im Moment wirklich helfen könnte, der wandte sich von ihm ab.

Ein schweres und bedrückendes Gefühl setzte sich in Harrys Innerem ein und schien ihn von Innen zu erdrücken. Er fühlte sich so allein. Er hatte doch auch am Anfang ohne Draco gearbeitet... aber die zwischenzeitliche Freundschaft hatte Harry Kraft und Energie gegeben. Draco hatte sich um ihn gekümmert. Hatte auf ihn aufgepasst... diese Kraft und Energie fehlte ihm jetzt...

Müde legte er die Arme fest um seine Beine und er zog sie fest an seine Brust. Er wollte nicht schlafen und blickte daher in die Dunkelheit, die ihn umhüllte. Es war nicht sommerlich warm, aber Harry fror auch nicht. Tief holte er Luft und entließ sie dann in die stille Abendluft. Was sollte er jetzt als nächstes machen? Wie sollte es weiter gehen?

„Adrian!"

Harry schloss gequält die Augen. „Verschwinde Sal!"

Aber das blonde Mädchen mit den pinkfarbenen Strähnen ließ sich nicht beirren und setzte sich ruhig neben Harry auf den Boden. Eine ganze Weile saßen sie da und schwiegen sich an.

„Geh zurück zu Deinem Freund!" nuschelte Harry undeutlich in seinen Umhang hinein.

„Ich war gerade mit ihm zusammen und eigentlich wollten wir uns hier oben hinsetzen und rumknutschen, aber dann habe ich festgestellt, dass der Platz schon belegt ist. Ich habe Konstantin weggeschickt, als ich gesehen habe, dass Du hier so alleine sitzt. Wie kann ich Dir helfen?"

„Indem Du gehst!"

„Das werde ich nicht. Denn dann wirst Du wahrscheinlich entweder die ganze Nacht hier sitzen und auf wirklich trübe oder dumme Gedanken kommen oder Du wirst irgendwohin verschwinden, wo Dich wirklich keiner finden kann!"

„Bitte Sal!"

„Nein, Adrian!" Sal behielt Harry immer im Blick als könne dieser mit einem Fingerschnippen verschwinden. Sie wollte in diesem Moment ihren Freund nicht alleine lassen. „Weiß Du Adrian, seit ein paar Wochen bist Du noch unnahbarer geworden. Noch geheimnisvoller und zurückgezogener, aber Du hattest Dorian. Was hat sich geändert?"

Harry bewegte sich nicht. „Ich will nicht darüber reden!"

„Dann werden die Probleme sich nicht lösen!"

„Ich weiß das!" fauchte Harry und blickte Sal scharf an. „Ich weiß wie das Leben funktioniert, Sal! Ich weiß, was es bedeutet verraten zu werden. Und ich weiß was es heißt um sein Leben zu kämpfen. Und ich weiß, das Dorian dazu nicht bereit ist!"

Harrys Augen sprühten gefährlich und Sal runzelte die Stirn. „Vielleicht hast Du etwas Falsch verstanden, von dem was Dorian gesagt hat. Auf mich hat er jedenfalls nicht den Eindruck gemacht, als ob er ..."

„Es ist doch egal, was DU für einen Eindruck hast. Ich WEISS, dass er sich von mir distanziert hat. Ich weiß es, Sal!"

„Ja, aber vielleicht gibt es andere Gründe..."

„Was für Gründe denn? Er hat sich einmal umentschieden, wer sagt denn, dass er es nicht wieder tun wird!"

„Du solltest Dorian ein wenig mehr vertrauen!"

Harry lachte hohl auf. „Lass gut sein, Sal! Es bringt nichts!"

Harry stand auf und streckte sich, dann lief er ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren die Treppe hinunter und verließ das Quidditchfeld. Sals Blicke von der Tribüne aus, konnte er noch eine ganze Weile spüren, während er mit großen Schritten zum Schloss lief.

oooooooooo

Harry lief auf direktem Weg hinunter in die Kerker und in seinen Schlafsaal. Draco begegnete er nicht, auch Lin und Sanuel wich er durch puren Zufall aus. Harry war aufgewühlt. An einen ruhigen Schlaf war nicht zu denken, also packte er seine Tasche. Er würde die Nacht unterwegs sein. Das Buch über Zaubertränke landete genauso in der schwarzen Ledertasche, wie der Fotoapparat und einige leere Fläschchen. Er versiegelte wieder sein Eigentum vor neugierigen Blicken und machte sich dann auf den Rückweg nach Oben.

Sanuels Ruf ignorierte er und marschierte mit energischen Schritten zum Ausgang des Slytheringemeinschaftsraums. Leise lief er die Gänge entlang und begegnete niemandem. Kurz überlegte er, welchen Ausgang er nehmen sollte, doch dann entschied er sich, dass er wieder den der buckligen Hexe nehmen würde, wie eigentlich immer.

Plötzlich schoss eine Hand aus einer Nische hervor und zog Harry hart in die Dunkelheit hinein. Harry konnte einen erschrockenen Aufschrei kaum verhindern. Er blickte in zwei funkelnde graue Augen, die ihn wütend anblitzten. Harry versteifte sich sofort und das Gesicht wurde blank.

Für Draco war diese Reaktion genug, um zu wissen, dass zwischen ihnen wirklich etwas verdammt falsch lief. Er selbst konnte spüren, wie sich sein Herzschlag verschnellerte und die Sorge bestätigt wurde. Einen kleinen Augenblick starrte Draco Harry nur an, dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Ich wusste, dass Du hier lang kommen würdest. Früher oder Später. Entweder auf dem Hinweg, oder auf dem Rückweg von einem Deiner geheimnisvollen Abenteuer!"

„Was willst Du, Dorian?"

„Antworten!"

„Auf welche Fragen?"

Draco überlegte einen Moment ob er erstmal nach Harrys Ziel fragen sollte, aber dann erkannte er, dass es nur Geschwafel wäre. Es spielte im Moment keine Rolle, wohin Harry gehen wollte und ob er wieder zurückkommen würde. Andere Sachen waren im Moment wichtiger. Draco schüttelte dann den Kopf und blickte Harry prüfend an. Er sah irgendwie durcheinander aus und unnahbar. Er hatte sich ganz offensichtlich verschlossen, auch wieder vor Draco.

„Es tut mir leid!"

„..." Harry blinzelte, dann versuchte er ein Wort zu formen, aber kein Ton kam über seine Lippen. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass Draco Malfoy mal eine Entschuldigung formulieren würde, zu der ihn niemand aufgefordert hatte.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid!"

„Was tut Dir leid?" Endlich hatte Harry seine Sprache wieder gefunden.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich so abweisend war in den letzten Tagen." Dracos Hand strich Harry eine widerspenstige Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Ich wollte Dir nicht das Gefühl geben, dass ich nicht mehr an Deiner Seite kämpfen wolle."

„Was dann?"

Draco lachte leise. Er senkte kurz den Blick, dann trafen seine Augen wieder die von Harry. „Das Leben hier ist so verdammt schwer. Jeden Tag sehe ich meine Eltern und weiß, welche Entscheidungen sie in Zukunft fällen werden und ich kann dagegen nichts tun. Ich versuche Dir zu folgen, aber Deine Schritte sind so schnell und sicher. Ich kann ihnen nicht immer folgen. Plötzlich sitzt Du in der Bibliothek und liest eine ganze Reihe von Büchern über Zaubertränke..." Draco blickte Harry weiterhin an, der seinen Blick auch nicht abwandte.

„Harry, Du weißt so sicher, wo es lang gehen soll. Du kennst Deine nächsten Schritte. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich Dir wirklich folgen kann!"

Jetzt senkte Harry doch den Blick. „Du willst also zurück zu Deinen Eltern?"

„Was? NEIN!" Draco schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Nein, denn ich weiß, dass ich an Deiner Seite etwas Gutes machen kann. Ich ... Du... Es ist nicht leicht, aber ich werde zu Dir stehen. Wie ich es versprochen habe. Aber Du musst mir sagen, welches der nächste Schritt ist! Ich kann Dir sonst nicht helfen."

„Wie meinst Du das, Draco?"

„Ich kann mich nicht mehr umentscheiden. Ich bleibe an Deiner Seite, egal wohin es geht, aber Du musst mir sagen, in welcher Richtung Du arbeitest! Ich kann sonst nicht mit Deinen Schritten mithalten."

Harry blickte Draco prüfend an. „Wieso kannst Du Dich nicht mehr umentscheiden?"

„Weil ich weiß, dass es das Richtige ist. Weil ich es geschworen habe. Weil ich an Deiner Seite … bleiben… will!" In Dracos Blick war etwas Zärtliches, Ehrliches und Wahres zu sehen. Seine Hand legte sich sanft auf Harrys Schulter und wanderte dann vorsichtig und zögernd hinauf zu Harrys Wange.

Langsam verstand Harry.

„Draco?!"

„Na, Goldjunge, hast auch Du es verstanden, was Deine Freunde schon seit Tagen wussten?"

Harry wurde rot im Gesicht und Draco konnte das sogar in der Dunkelheit sehen. Sanft strich Draco mit seinen Fingern über Harrys weiche Haut.

Harry starrte Draco gebannt an. „Aber wie?"

Draco lachte leise. „Ich habe keine Ahnung wie Du das wieder geschafft hast, aber jetzt ist es passiert!"

„Draco... ich... ich weiß ... nicht..."

„Du brauchst nichts zu sagen, aber ich hoffe Du verstehst jetzt, warum ich an Deiner Seite bleiben werde. Ich könnte gar nicht mehr anders...!"

Harry nickte zögernd. Noch immer hatte er die gesunde Farbe in den Wangen und ein schiefes Lächeln breitete sich auf Harrys Lippen aus. Draco erwiderte es.

Dann bewies Harry, dass er wirklich noch immer ein Gryffindor war. Er schlang seine Arme um Dracos Nacken und zog den blonden Jungen einfach in eine ehrliche und feste Umarmung. Draco war zwar überrascht, fing sich aber schnell und schlang seine Arme um Harrys Taille.

„Ich bin so froh, dass Du da bist!" mehr sagte Harry nicht, aber Draco genügte es, um zu wissen, das er die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Es reichte, um zu wissen, dass Harry ihn nicht abweisen würde.

oooooooooo

tbc.

ENDLICH !! Mehr kann auch ich dazu wohl nicht sagen, auch wenn ich Schuld an allem bin... LG Eure Momixis


	47. Voranschreitende Probleme Kap 2

Titel: Ein Leben wie die Zukunft

Autor: Momixis

Zeit: spielt nach „Halbblutprinz"

Kapitel: 2/7

Teil: 7/9

Paare: Es kommen viele der typischen Paare vor, aber Hauptpersonen werden Harry und Draco sein… (später auch als Paar)

Warnungen: Slash, Charadeath, lange Geschichte, unterschiedlich lange Kapitel….

Inhalt: Harry und Draco sind durch die Zeit gereist und nun haben sie die Chance etwas zu verändern. Harry will diese Möglichkeit nutzen ohne die Menschen, die ihm wichtig sind in Gefahr zu bringen. Wird er es schaffen? Wird er alleine den Weg gehen können? Welche Rolle wird Draco zu Teil? Und halten die Rumtreiber und die anderen Schüler von Harry? Was denkt Dumbledore?

MIR GEHÖRT NICHTS UND ICH VERDIENE DAMIT AUCH KEIN GELD!

* * *

Danke an die Reviewer!!

Hi **Zissy**!! Ich habe mir gedacht, dass du auch so denkst. Es ging aber nicht früher... aber auf den Kuss musst du dafür nicht so lange warten, versprochen... Bis bald, knuddel.

Hey **Glupit**!! Severus ist mir ziemlich wichtig, auch wenn ich den original Charakter gar nicht wirklich mag, aber er tut mir soooo leid. Er wird noch mehr Bedeutung bekommen... sowie die anderen "Nebencharaktere" auch... Viel Spaß, knuddel.

Hi **DjEngelchen**!! Ja, ich weiß es hat jetzt wieder etwas gedauert mit dem neuen Kapitel, aber dafür ist es jetzt ja da und auf den ersten Kuss musst Du auch nicht ganz so lange warten. Ich drück dich auch...

Hi **Seelentochter**!! Schön wieder von dir zu hören. Das mit dem Offenbahren der Wahrheit ist gar nicht so einfach, dafür ist die Wahrheit zu absurd und zu gefährlich. Aber etwas rausbekommen würden sie schon und die Freunde bekommen auch noch eine große Rolle... Viel Spaß und ich hoffe, dass dein Internet stabiler läuft, (grins) Ich knuddel dich ganz doll.

Hey **Deedochan**!! Es wurde auch Zeit, oder? Endlich sind sie sich näher, und doch haben sie sich noch nicht geküsst... aber das dauert nicht ganz so lange... Ich freue mich, dass du dir die Zeit für ein Review genommen hast. Ich habe mir auch extra Zeit genommen, es zu lesen, grins. Bis bald, knuddel.

* * *

Teil VII

**Voranschreitende Probleme**

Kapitel 2

**Versprochende Zaubertränke**

„Also? Wie geht es weiter?"

Harry kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum, dann seufzte er. Draco und er hatten sich in eine stille Ecke der Bibliothek zurückgezogen. Vor Harry stapelten sich wieder Bücher über Zaubertränke und Draco hatte noch immer keine Ahnung wonach sie suchten. Und Harry schien nicht wirklich daran interessiert zu sein, es zu erzählen.

„Du musst es mir erzählen!" Draco blickte Harry so eindringlich wie möglich an. Wieder seufzte Harry, dann schob er die Bücher ein wenig zur Seite und zog seinen Zauberstab. Ein Zauber legte sich über sie und niemand würde in der Lage sein, sie zu belauschen.

„Es ist nicht so einfach, darüber zu reden..." fing Harry leise an. Er suchte Dracos Blick. „Denn alles was jetzt kommt, ist so verdammt deutlich mit unserer Geschichte verknüpft."

Draco unterbrach Harry nicht, als dieser einen Augenblick schwieg. Ganz offensichtlich war es wirklich nicht so einfach die richtigen Worte zu finden. Und Draco sollte schnell begreifen, warum das so war...

„Es hat mit den Ereignissen zu tun... als... an dem Tag als Dumbledore starb!"

Draco schloss seine Augen. Jetzt wusste er, warum Harry nicht reden wollte. Es war für ihn genauso schmerzhaft wie es für Draco werden würde. Und typisch Harry, dass er Draco vor diesen unangenehmen und sehr schmerzhaften Erinnerungen schützen wollte.

Harry begann mit leiser Stimme zu erzählen, wie er mit Dumbledore nach Hogsmead geschlichen war. Wie sie in die Höhle gestiegen waren und vor dem großen Problem standen. Der Zaubertrank der getrunken werden musste. Wie Harry Dumbledore zwingen musste den Trank zu trinken. Wie sie zurückkamen und dann...

„Den Rest kennst Du ja!"

Draco war wohl genauso weiß im Gesicht, wie Harry. Während der Geschichte hatte Draco Harrys Hand ergriffen und ihre Finger miteinander verflochten. Er brauchte den Halt und Harry schien es ähnlich zu gehen.

Eine ganze Weile schwiegen sie. Beide gefangen in ihren schmerzhaften Erinnerungen.

„Woher weißt Du, dass der Zaubertrank vergiftet war?"

„Er war pures Gift, denn Dumbledore wollte zu Snape, damit der den Schwur einlösen könnte. Er wusste, dass er sterben würde, er wollte nur nicht, dass Du es machst!"

„Wann...?"

„Wann ich wirklich verstanden habe, wie Dumbledore dachte?" Harry lachte hohl auf. „Als McGonagall mich bat, zurück nach Hogwarts zu gehen und sie sagte, dass Dumbledore das immer gewollt hatte." Harry fuhr sich durch die langen Haare. „Er wollte mich fit für meinen Weg machen. Er hat viele Fehler gemacht, aber er hat am Ende sein gesamtes Vertrauen in mich gesetzt. Ich hätte ihn erwürgen können, als er mir von der Prophezeiung erzählte. Ich habe zu spät verstanden, wie er dachte, obwohl er es mir selbst gesagt hatte. Aber es war zu spät..."

„Was für eine Prophezeiung?" Draco starrte ihn an.

Harry starrte zurück. „Ministeriumsabteilung..." flüsterte Harry und Draco begriff auch diesen Teil der Geschichte.

„Als Vater nach Askaban gebracht wurde?!"

„Ja!"

„Ich dachte sie sei zerbrochen?"

Harry fragte nicht nach, woher Draco dieses Wissen hatte. „War sie auch, aber Dumbledore kannte sie! Er erzählte sie mir noch in der gleichen Nacht."

„Was besagte sie?"

„Das nur ich den dunklen Lord besiegen kann!"

Draco schluckte schwer. „Ich glaube wir sollten das lassen."

„Du wolltest die Wahrheit hören... dann höre sie Dir auch an!"

Harry erzählte also auch die Geschehnisse vom fünften Schuljahr und Draco verkrampfte sich. Was hatte Harry alles erlebt, während er Umbridge noch weiter geholfen hatte. Draco fühlte sich schlecht. Er fühlte sich wirklich richtig schlecht. Er hätte schon damals die Wahrheit erkennen müssen...

„Es ist Vergangenheit. Es ist unsere Vergangenheit, damit müssen wir leben, aber wir können jetzt vielleicht einiges ändern, damit unsere Zukunft und die der anderen nicht in einer Katastrophe endet."

Draco schloss die Augen und ließ seinen Kopf einen Augenblick hängen, dann blickte er Harry an. Auf seinen Lippen lag ein kleines Lächeln. „Du kämpfst nicht für Dich, oder? Du hast diese ungewisse Reise doch nur angetreten, weil Du die Chance siehst, dass es den Anderen eine Tages besser geht. Du bist so unglaublich warmherzig, dass es mir davor gruselt."

Nun musste Harry auch lächeln. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich kann nicht anders!"

„Ich weiß und deshalb werde ich Dich nicht mehr gehen lassen."

Nun wurde Harry wieder rot im Gesicht. „Wir sollten ... endlich... ähm ... ein wenig arbeiten...?!"

Draco lächelte Harry noch einmal charmant an, dann zog er sich ein dickes Buch heran. „Was suchen wir?"

„Den Trank, der in der Höhle ist!"

„Wie kann ich ihn identifizieren? Nur Du kennst ihn!"

„Es ist ein Trank, der smaragdgrün leuchtet und nicht sofort tödlich ist, aber garantiert zuverlässig!"

Draco verzog das Gesicht nachdenklich. Er dachte nach, ob er jemals von so einem Trank gehört hatte. „Und wenn wir dann den Trank identifiziert haben?"

„Dann suchen wir ein Gegengift!"

„Du hast doch eine bestimmt Idee, was für ein Trank es sein könnte, oder?" Dracos blau-graue Augen blitzten Harry fragend an und ihm schoss wieder etwas Farbe in die Wangen.

„Es könnte der ‚Morsi Canthari' oder der ‚Venenum Chrysanthese' sein!" sagte Harry mit matter Stimme. Draco schob sein Buch wieder zur Seite und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Und hast Du schon einen Gegentrank dafür gefunden, Panther?"

Harry starrte Draco an, dann schüttelte er traurig und niedergeschlagen den Kopf. „Nein!"

„Weil es keinen Gegentrank zu ‚Morsi Canthari' oder zu ‚Venenum Chrysanthese' gibt!" sagte Draco voller Überzeugung.

Jetzt schüttelte Harry vehement den Kopf, so dass sich Haarsträhnen aus seinem Zopf lösten und wirr ins Gesicht fielen. Es erinnerte ein wenig an das wahre Aussehen von Harry Potter. Aber Draco erkannte auch die Verzweiflung hinter diesem Verhalten.

„Das können wir vergessen, Harry. Die beiden Tränke sind die giftigsten und tödlichsten Zaubertränke überhaupt. Es gibt kein Gegenmittel!"

„Es muss!" zischte Harry und Draco erkannte die pure Hoffnungslosigkeit. Also nahm er sich wieder das Buch und hoffte, dass Harry Recht behalten würde.

Sie arbeiteten viele Stunden und das Ergebnis war beunruhigend, denn sie fanden nichts. Dadurch dass Harry die Geschichte mit Dumbledore und der Höhle erzählt hatte, konnte Draco ein wenig nachvollziehen, warum dieser Gegentrank so wichtig für Harry war. Harry würde es nicht zulassen, dass irgendjemand sich dafür opfert. Eher würde er selbst das Gift trinken. Draco beschloss nun noch besser auf Harry aufzupassen, damit dieser nicht irgendwelche Dummheiten macht.

Am Abend dieses Sonntages kletterten beide Jungen müde in ihre Betten, aber vorher hatte Draco Harry noch einmal eingebläut, dass er nicht alleine irgendwohin gehen dürfe. Harry hatte nur zögernd genickt.

Dieses Wochenende war wirklich voller Überraschungen gewesen...

oooooooooo

Draco nutzte den Unterricht am Montag eher zum nachdenken, als zum lernen. Die etwas unsicheren Blicke von Harry nahm er nur mit einem warmen Lächeln wahr. Wer hätte auch jemals gedacht, dass sich ein Draco Malfoy so verlieben könnte. Harry schoss jedes Mal das Blut in die Wangen, wenn sein Blick auf den von Draco traf und Draco genoss es.

Ein kurzer Schlag auf die Schulter ließ Draco dann in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe doch zusammenfahren. „Au!"

„Du genießt es richtig, ihn in Verlegenheit zu bringen, was?"

„Halt die Klappe Sal!"

Das Ravenclaw-Mädchen lachte leise. „Du solltest ihn wenigstens in Pflege in Ruhe lassen. Sandor würde jede Chance nutzen um Adrian auflaufen zu lassen."

Draco nickte und versuchte die Blicke von Harry zu ignorieren, vorher aber ließ er einen entschuldigenden Blick und ein Kopfnicken Richtung Lehrer dem Schwarzhaarigen zukommen. Er wollte auf jeden Fall ein weiteres Missverständnis vermeiden.

Den Nachmittag verbrachten sie wieder in der Bibliothek, aber mal wieder in der vollen Besetzung. Draco seufzte gequält auf, als Lily Remus, der sich alleine an einen Tisch gesetzt hatte, zu ihnen an den großen Tisch einlud. Natürlich nahm Remus die Einladung etwas zögernd an.

„Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass die Slytherins bald in der Minderheit sind!"

„Noch nicht, Dorian! Die Ravenclaws haben es da doch ein wenig schwerer!"

„Ja, ist ja gut, Sal!"

„Was suchst Du, Adrian?" Alle Schüler blickten Harry an, der mal wieder sein Buch zuschlug und auf den wachsenden Stapel der durchgegangenen Literatur legte.

„Nicht so wichtig!"

„Adrian!" Lilys Stimme war schneidend und kühl. Sie wollte endlich Antworten.

„Las gut sein Lily, wenn er nichts erzählen will, dann lass ihn doch!" James und Sirius hatten die Bibliothek überraschender Weise auch betreten und standen nun bei Remus am Tisch.

„Jetzt misch Du Dich nicht auch noch ein. Es ist erschreckend genug, dass Du Dich nicht mehr mit ihm anfeindest. Und jetzt ergreifst Du sogar Partei für ihn!" Lily blitze ihren zukünftigen Mann scharf an, aber der schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Ach Flower, wenn er nichts erzählen will, dann wirst Du zu keinen Antworten kommen, indem Du ihn drängst. Vielleicht ist es sinnvoller, wenn Du ihn einfach weiter beobachtest. Jedenfalls steht fest, dass er einen eher giftigen Zaubertrank sucht und bisher noch nichts gefunden hat."

Harry knurrte leise. Er schob seinen Stuhl nach hinten und stand auf. Für einen Augenblick stand er direkt neben James und die Jungen blickten sich distanziert an. „Ich danke für Dein Kommentar, James, aber es geht weder Dich, noch Lily oder sonst wen etwas an, was ich suche oder mache. Das habe ich Dir schon bei unserem letztem Gespräch gesagt!"

Okay, damit hatte sich jetzt jedenfalls für Draco geklärt, worum es bei dem kleinen Aufeinandertreffen von Harry und James am Freitagabend ging. Beruhigt war er darüber nicht, denn Harry fühlte sich eindeutig langsam von seinen Freunden in die Ecke gedrängt. Alle wollten ihm helfen und ihn unterstützen. Dabei merkten sie nicht, dass genau das das Letzte war, was Harry wollte. Er wollte seine Freunde und Familie nicht in den Krieg hineinziehen.

„Das ist wohl das große Problem, wenn man sich mit Gryffindors einlässt!" sagte Draco und stand ebenfalls auf. Er schnappte sich einen Teil von Harrys Büchern und machte sich auf den Weg, die Bücher zurück in die Regale zu räumen. Dabei sah er, wie Peter Pettigrew hinter einem Regal hockte und die Gruppe Schüler missbilligend beobachtete. Draco hatte schon oft gesehen, dass Peter eindeutig nicht mit dem Kontakt zwischen den restlichen Rumtreibern und Harry einverstanden war.

Draco schnaubte herablassend und verschwand dann hinter einem Bücherregal.

oooooooooo

„Ich kriege eine Krise!" seufzte Harry, als er endlich den eigenen Schlafsaal erreichte.

Sanuel warf seine Tasche auf sein Bett und blickte Harry fragend an. „Weil die Gryffindors Dich so sehr umringen?"

„Es ist doch nicht mehr normal! Als ob die Angst hätten, dass ich einfach verschwinden würde, wenn sie mal nicht da sind!" Harry ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen und zog die Vorhänge zu. Er hatte keine Lust auf eine Diskussion mit Sanuel. Die aufmerksamen Blicke der beiden japanischen Schüler waren schon schlimm genug. Er brauchte jetzt einfach seine Ruhe.

Als Harry gerade mal fünf Minuten gedöst hatte, wurden seine Vorhänge energisch zur Seite gezogen und Draco kletterte auf sein Bett. Harry hob nur fragend seine Augenbraue. „Sanuel ist mit Lin im Gemeinschaftsraum. Wir müssen langsam eine Entscheidung treffen, wie wir das Medaillon aus diesem Trank herausbekommen."

„Aber ich kann nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen, welcher Trank es ist. Im Augenblick stehen drei Gifte zur Auswahl und keiner von ihnen hat einen wirklich sicheren Gegentrank."

„Ich weiß!" Draco seufzte und blickte Harry ein wenig verträumt an.

„Schau mich nicht so an. Es erscheint irgendwie nicht Richtig, dass Draco Malfoy so einen verklärten Blick haben kann!"

„Glaubst Du Malfoys haben keine Gefühle?"

„Doch, aber sie zeigen sie nie in der Öffentlichkeit!"

Dem konnte Draco wohl nur zustimmen. „Stimmt, aber wir sind hier nicht in der Öffentlichkeit!" Er legte sich neben Harry und stützte seinen Kopf mit dem angewinkelten Arm ab.

„Also werden wir einen Fachmann mit in die Höhle nehmen müssen, damit wir sicher gehen könne, welcher Trank es nun wirklich ist?!"

Harry blickte Draco panisch an. „Wen sollen wir denn mitnehmen? Slughorn? Sogar Dumbledore hat keine andere Lösung gesehen, als den Trank selbst zu trinken!" Der Schmerz in der Stimme war deutlich und Draco legte seine freie Hand auf Harrys Brust. Deutlich konnte er den kräftigen Herzschlag spüren. Es berührte Draco tief im Innern und wieder fühlte er sich von diesem Gefühl, welches Harry bei ihm auslöste, erfüllt.

„Dumbledore war aber kein Slytherin. Vielleicht fällt uns eine Lösung ein... die ein weiteres Leben rettet."

Harry rollte sich auf die Seite und senkte den Blick. „Ich will niemanden in die Höhle mitnehmen!"

„Du schaffst es aber nicht alleine und auch wenn ich gut in Zaubertränke bin, so beherrsche ich aber das Fach nicht ausreichend, um aus dem Stehgreif ein Gegenmittel zu mixen. Oder ich möchte nicht, dass ich es mache."

„Aber wen sollen wir denn mitnehmen?"

„Severus!"

„Was?" Harry saß nun wieder aufrecht in seinem Bett und blickte auf Draco hinunter, der sich völlig entspannt auf den Rücken gelegt hatte.

„Severus ist ein Meister auf dem Gebiet. Auch wenn Lily ihm im Unterricht das Wasser reichen kann, so kennt er sich auch mit Giften und Gegengiften sehr gut aus. Auch jetzt schon!"

„Er wird freiwillig nicht mitgehen!"

Draco zog überrascht die Stirn kraus. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so einfach sein würde Harry zu überzeugen. Er hatte mit einer viel deutlicheren Gegenwehr gerechnet. Nun gut, dann würde Draco seinen leichten Sieg halt genießen.

„Ich werde mit ihm sprechen!" sagte Draco und nun war es an Harry überrascht zu gucken. Bisher hatte Draco seit Dezember jeglichen Kontakt zu Severus, Lucius und Narcissa vermieden. Und die wenigen Begegnungen waren nie angenehm verlaufen.

„Okay!" flüsterte Harry, während er sich wieder zurück legte und sich schließlich ein wenig zögernd an Draco schmiegte. Den leichten Kuss auf das schwarze Haar bemerkte Harry gar nicht, so wie Draco das zufriedene Lächeln auf Harrys Gesicht nicht sehen konnte. Eng umschlungen schliefen sie schließlich ein, nur um später von Sanuel zum Abendessen geweckt zu werden.

oooooooooo

„Hey Severus!" Draco nutzte die erste gute Gelegenheit um Severus anzusprechen. Es waren nun zwar auch schon wieder fünf Tage vergangen, aber wenigstens konnten sie jetzt doch mit einem Gegenmittel für ‚Venenum Chrysanthese' aufwarten. Draco hatte es vor zwei Tagen voller Unglauben in einem total verstaubten und zerfledderten Buch gefunden. Es war natürlich eine total einfache und banale Zutat, die kurz nach der Einnahme des Trankes ihn neutralisieren konnte. Und dabei war es nicht mal eine wertvolle Zutat, aber dieses Wissen stammte eindeutig noch aus der Zeit der Alchemisten und Pflanzenkundler. Denn damals waren die Wirkungsweisen von Pflanzenwurzeln ein ganz normales Wissen. Draco wusste jetzt wenigstens, dass er Lavendelwurzeln mit in die Höhle nehmen würde.

„Severus!" Draco rief den anderen Jungen noch ein zweites Mal, bis dieser endlich hörte und sich erschrocken zum Blonden umdrehte. Die schwarzen Augen verdunkelten sich, auch wenn das kaum zu sehen war.

„Was willst Du?"

„Beruhig Dich, Severus. Ich werde Dir nichts tun. Ich will nur mit Dir reden! Ungestört!"

Severus schien ein wenig zweifelnd zu sein, aber nickte schließlich und deutete auf ein leeres Klassenzimmer. Draco trat ein und hatte fast sofort einen Zauberstab an seinem Hals. Er seufzte. Eigentlich hätte er es sich ja denken können.

„Hör auf Severus. Ich will nur reden!"

„Warum?"

„Ich dachte, dass es angebracht ist, mir Dir zu reden, nachdem was im Dezember passiert ist."

„Jetzt?" zischte Severus höhnisch. „Ein wenig spät, findest Du nicht?"

„Ja, anscheinend schon... aber ich dachte, nachdem Du mit Adrian geredet hast, dass es angebracht ist, Dir meinen Standpunkt klar zu machen."

„Deinen Standpunkt ist mir ziemlich klar!" schnarrte Severus, aber entließ Draco aus der Bedrohung. „Du bist Adrian gefolgt, weil Du Dich total in den kleinen Verräter verknallt hast!"

Draco blickte nun mit düsterem Blick zu Severus Snape. „Ich würde Dir sagen, Du solltest mit Deinen Beschuldigungen aufpassen", fauchte Draco zurück. „Ich bin Adrian im Dezember nicht gefolgt, weil ich irgendwelche Gefühle für ihn hatte..."

„Ach Dorian! Seit ihr hier in Hogwarts angekommen seid, herrscht zwischen Euch eine Spannung, die nur in einer entsprechenden Situation enden konnte. Entweder bringt ihr euch um oder kommt zusammen!"

„Aber ich bin ihm deswegen nicht gefolgt!" zischte Draco ein wenig panisch. Hatte er wirklich so eine merkwürdige Spannung zu Harry gehabt? War diese Spannung nicht total normal gewesen? Normal für sie... normal für Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy...

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Dies war ein Problem, welches nicht jetzt geklärt werden musste.

„Hör zu Severus! Es geht nicht um die Beziehung zwischen Adrian und mir, sondern es geht um meine Motive ihm zu folgen. Es sind zwei total verschiedene Sachen."

„Ach wirklich?"

„JA!"

„Okay, was will Adrian, das Du mir sagst?"

„Adrian will gar nicht wirklich, dass ich mit Dir rede!"

Severus hatte sich auf einen der verstaubten Stühle niedergelassen und blickte Draco verschlossen an. Den Zauberstab noch immer auf den anderen Slytherin gerichtet, wenn auch nicht mehr so verkrampft.

Dracos Aufgabe würde nicht leicht werden. Er holte tief Luft und begann zu erzählen. Er fing bei dem Streit in Muggelkunde an. Er begann damit, seine Gedanken auszusprechen. Er erzählte Severus, was sein Ziel war. Was er ereichen wollte. Wie wichtig ihm die Traditionen waren, wie wichtig die Regeln für Reinblüter. Plötzlich musste er hohl auflachen. „Aber es kann auch jederzeit passieren, dass man Abstriche macht!" sagte er leise und dachte dabei an seine Gefühle für Harry, die ja eigentlich so gar nicht in diese Ideologie passten.

Draco erzählte einem stillen Severus von seinen Erfahrungen. Von seinem Wissen über die Todesser... es fiel Draco schwer, aber an Severus' Gesicht konnte er erkennen, dass dieser wirklich zuhörte. Etwas wirklich Nachdenkliches war in den schwarzen Augen zu erkennen.

„Warum bist Du erst im Dezember an Adrians Seite getreten?"

Vor der Frage hatte Draco sich gefürchtet. Er wand sich von Severus ab und starrte aus dem schmutzigen Fenster. Er wischte eine Stelle frei und blickte hinaus. Es regnete leicht, aber trotzdem waren Schüler draußen zu sehen. Die fröhlich durch den warmen Frühlingsregen liefen.

„Ich habe mich in meinen schönen Erinnerungen verloren. Ich habe mein Wissen verdrängt. Ich habe Adrian und meine Familie verraten. Ich habe den leichten Weg gewählt, nicht den Richtigen!"

„Woher?... Nein... es ist klar...!" Severus wollte eigentlich fragen, woher Draco wusste, dass es der richtige Weg war, aber dann erkannte Severus das, was er schon seit langem befürchtete. Draco und Adrian wussten und kannten mehr, als normal für zwei 15-jährige Jungen sein sollte. Sie waren älter, daran gab es keinen Zweifel mehr. So traurig Draco in diesem Moment auch wirkte, so deutlich erinnerte Severus sich an die glücklichen Augenblicke, wo ‚Dorian' mit ‚Adrian' zusammen war. Selbst wenn sie sich stritten, war diese Spannung zu spüren, die von soviel Leben und Energie zeugte. Und auch das zielbewusste Arbeiten bei ‚Adrian' hatte sich nicht verändert. ‚Adrian' wusste wo lang es geht. Und er wusste es schon, als die beiden Jungen im September nach Hogwarts gekommen waren. Vielleicht wusste er es schon immer…

„Woher weiß Adrian, wo es lang geht?"

Draco drehte sich wieder zu Severus um. „Er hat noch mehr Erfahrungen gemacht. Er geht den Weg, weil er will, dass es den anderen besser geht, als es ihm ergangen ist und er geht ihn, weil es alle von ihm erwarten!"

„Wie ist es ihm denn ergangen?" frage Severus in der Hoffnung, dass er ein paar neue Informationen über die beiden Kuriositäten erhalten würde, aber Draco schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Ich kann Dir nicht erzählen, was Du hören willst. Adrian weiß wo lang es geht, denn er ist nicht bereit ein Menschenleben zu opfern oder die Gefühle eines anderen brutal zu verletzen. Obwohl er nicht sicher ist, wie er mir jetzt gegenüber treten soll, so nimmt er doch keinen Abstand und behandelt mich auch weiterhin wie einen guten Freund."

Draco schwieg nun, auch wenn er wusste, dass Severus noch viele Fragen hatte. Er konnte sie nicht alle beantworten und auf viele Fragen müsste sich der Slytherin seine Antworten selbst holen. Es gab Fragen, die keine feste Antwort hatten und die Frage nach dem Lebensziel war so eine. So schwieg Draco, während er darauf wartete, dass Severus handelte. Entweder den Raum verließ oder ein Kommentar abgab.

Es vergingen einige Minuten, in denen beide Jungen ihren Gedanken nachhingen. Severus fixierte den Blonden mit einem fragenden Blick, dann öffnete sich sein Mund und er fragte, womit Draco schon gar nicht mehr gerechnet hatte. „Was wollt ihr von mir? Warum hast Du mir das alles erzählt?"

Jetzt kam Draco zu einem weiteren Teil, der ihm fast in Panik versetzte. Aber Harry hatte ihn in den Arm genommen und ihm leise ins Ohr geflüstert, dass er einfach nur ehrlich bleiben müsse und dass er stark war. Im Grunde hatte nur das sanfte Berühren von Harrys Lippen auf seiner Wange ihn Schweigen lassen. Harry hatte geheimnisvoll gelächelt, obwohl seine Wangen dunkelrot geleuchtet hatten.

„Wir brauchen Deine Hilfe! Aber vorher wirst Du Dich entscheiden müssen... Vorher wirst Du Deinen Weg wählen müssen. So leid es mir und besonders Adrian tut."

oooooooooo

Dieses Gespräch zwischen Draco und Severus war fast vier Tage her und langsam machte Draco sich Sorgen. Natürlich hatten sie ihrem zukünftigen Zaubertrankprofessor ein wenig Bedenkzeit gegeben bzw. Harry hatte darauf bestanden. Draco lief wieder in ihrem Schlafsaal auf und ab. Harry beobachtete ihn nur lächelnd.

„Ich habe vorhin übrigens noch einen Trank gefunden, der in Frage kommt!" sagte Harry locker und Draco blieb stehen.

„Gegentrank oder ähnliches?"

„Ne!"

„Wir haben also bisher vier mögliche und hochtoxische Gifttränke. Und nur zu einem davon haben wir ein Gegenmittel!" Draco fasste sich an die Schläfe. Er war eindeutig diese Anspannung nicht gewohnt.

Harry stand leise auf und trat zu Draco. Er stellte sich direkt vor den anderen Jungen und blickte ihn fest an. In seinem Blick war etwas Sicheres und Überzeugtes. Er hob die Hand und strich Draco vorsichtig die Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Wir schaffen es!"

„Das sagst Du nur, weil Du mich beruhigen willst!" schnarrte Draco.

Harry lächelte. „Ja, vielleicht!"

Draco wusste, dass Harry vermutlich noch angespannter war als er selbst, aber Harry ließ es nicht raus. Nicht so lange es jemanden anderen schlechter ging, als ihm selbst. Draco behagte das nicht. Irgendwie waren ihre Rollen getauscht. Draco zeigte seine Gefühle gegenüber Harry mittlerweile sehr deutlich, aber Harry zeigte so wenig wie möglich. Dabei spielte es keine Rolle, wem er gegenüber stand. Er zeigte nur ein Bruchteil seiner Gefühlswelt, aber wenigstens zeigte er etwas, so dass Draco sich nicht um die unterdrückten Gefühle Sorgen machen musste.

„Wir schaffen es!"

„Ich hoffe Du hast Recht!"

Harry nahm Draco fest in den Arm und dieser schlang seine Arme als Antwort um den schmalen Körper von Harry Potter.

„Ja, das hoffe ich auch!" Und wieder berührten Harrys Lippen Dracos Wange und wieder verlor Draco dabei alles, was er sagen wollte. Er genoss diese Umarmung einfach und ließ sich fallen. Er wusste, dass Harry ihn jederzeit auffangen würde. Er würde jeden auffangen.

oooooooooo

„Wofür braucht Ihr mich?"

Draco fuhr erschrocken herum und auch Harry schien nicht minder überrascht zu sein. Sie waren in ihrem Schlafsaal und lagen auf ihren Betten. Gerade erst kamen sie aus der Bibliothek und hatten nicht mit so einem Überfall gerechnet, so wäre Harry beinahe vom Bett gefallen.

„Severus, musst Du uns so erschrecken?" fuhr Draco den Jungen an, während Harry sich ein wenig aufrappelte.

Der schwarzhaarige Slytherin beachtete die Frage nicht. „Ich muss alles hinter mir lassen, wisst Ihr das? Meine Freundschaft zu Lucius und womöglich auch zu Regulus." Severus Snape hörte sich in diesem Moment wirklich traurig an, aber sein Gesicht zeigte auch eine innere Überzeugung.

Harry erkannte in diesem Moment, dass der Groll oder Hass gegen Severus Snape aus seiner Zeit sich nicht mehr auf diesen Jungen vor ihm übertragen ließ. Draco hatte Severus Snape überzeugen können. Harry lächelte Draco kurz stolz an, dann wandte er sich wieder an seinen zukünftigen Professor.

„Ich werde meine Freunde verlieren, aber irgendwie will ich Euch helfen..."

„Du kannst es auch heimlich machen!" sagte Harry zu Dracos großer Überraschung. Draco wusste nicht, ob ihm Harrys Aussage gefiel. Würde das Severus nicht zu sehr in die Rolle eines Spions drücken, was er ja in ihrer Zeit schon war? „Ich denke, dass Du eines Tages Deine jetzige Entscheidung öffentlich vertreten musst, aber es muss nicht jetzt sein. Auch wenn Du Dich nicht so einfach umentscheiden kannst."

Jetzt verstand Draco. Harry wollte nicht, dass Severus spionierte, sondern nur, dass Severus seine Freundschaften so lange wie möglich erhalten konnte und womöglich auch einen Einfluss ausüben konnte. Severus sollte aber auch, seine neue Position von allen Seiten kennen lernen und begreifen, was sich bei einer öffentlichen Bekennung wirklich veränderte bzw. was nicht. Severus sollte keine vorschnelle Entscheidung treffen.

„Warum hast Du Dich für uns entschieden?"

„Adrian hat dafür gesorgt, dass die Rumtreiber mich in Ruhe lassen!"

Harry blickte Snape an und konnte ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Auch Draco starrte ein wenig.

„Das ist alles?" fragte Draco schließlich nach.

Severus senkte den Blick. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis seine schmalen Lippen die folgenden Worte formten: „Ich will nicht so werden wie mein Vater!"

Harry hätte vor Freude schreien können, verkniff es sich aber und nickte Severus nur bestätigend zu. Er hatte doch gewusst, dass Severus kein Dummkopf war und nun hatte er es ihm auch bewiesen. Eine angenehme Stille trat ein, dann seufzte Draco und Severus wiederholte seine Frage vom Anfang.

„Also, wofür braucht Ihr meine Hilfe?"

Nun war Harry dran zu erklären. Natürlich nicht alles. Er würde Severus nichts von der Bedeutung der Artefakte erzählen, es wäre viel zu gefährlich. Aber Harry erzählte, wie wichtig dieses Medaillon für seinen Weg war und er wirkte dabei sehr ernst und überzeugend.

Severus Snape starrte Harry fassungslos an, als dieser zu der Stelle kam, dass es sich um einen tödlichen Zaubertrank handelte, für den sie einen Gegentrank brauchten. Noch überraschter war Severus aber, als sie ein Gegenmittel für ‚Venenum Chrysanthese' nennen konnten.

„Es gibt für die anderen Tränke kein Gegenmittel!" sagte er mit voller Überzeugung, konnte damit aber die anderen beiden Jungen nicht beeindrucken.

„Das haben wir auch von dem einen Gedacht. Vielleicht finden wir ja doch etwas!"

„Wie lange haben wir Zeit?"

Harry und Draco wechselten Blicke. „Wir wollten bis zu den Osterferien es durch haben..."

Severus starrte nun zwischen den so unterschiedlich erscheinenden Jungen hin und her, dann schlug er beide Hände vor das Gesicht. „Worauf habe ich mich nur eingelassen?" grummelte er und holte ein für Harry sehr wohlbekanntes Buch hervor. „Vielleicht kann meine Mutter mir helfen, wenn ich Ihr sage, dass ich es für die Hausaufgaben brauche."

„So abwegig ist es ja nicht, da Gifte und Gegengifte schließlich nach Ostern dran kommen!" sagte Harry und hoffte wirklich, dass sie zu einer Lösung kamen, die keine Menschenleben kosten würde.

oooooooooo

Sanuel erschrak am nächsten Abend fürchterlich, als er Severus Snape in ihrem Schlafsaal antraf. Der Zaubertrankexperte war nun wirklich kein gewohnter Gast und Sanuel sah mehr als irritiert aus. Draco und Harry tauschten kurz warnende Blicke.

Harry nahm Sanuel sofort zur Seite und sprach leise auf ihn ein. Er versuchte die Situation zu erklären, ohne Severus' Rolle oder etwas anderes Wichtiges zu verraten. Sanuel schien nach Harrys Erklärung ein wenig eifersüchtig auf Severus zu sein. Harry wusste schon, dass Sanuel ihm gerne helfen würde und nun war jemand anders um Hilfe gebeten worden. Sanuel war verletzt.

Harry fühlte sich merklich schlecht, als Sanuel mit einem giftigen Blick den Raum verließ. Harry wusste, dass Sanuel schweigen würde, aber es war trotzdem nicht einfach. Er mochte Sanuel gerne. Er hatte es sich ein wenig anders vorgestellt. Müde setzte Harry sich auf Dracos Bett und nahm sie ein Buch, ohne es aufzuschlagen.

„Soll ich gehen?" fragte Severus in die angespannte Stille hinein.

„Nein, es ist vermutlich ganz gut, dass Sanuel Bescheid weiß, wo sonst sollten wir uns treffen, wenn nicht hier?"

Draco und Severus nickten, aber beide sahen das Unbehagen in Harrys Blick.

Sie beschlossen den Ausflug am Samstag vor den Osterferien zu machen. Severus schien aufgeregt zu sein, denn er verbrachte viel Zeit damit alle möglichen Bücher über Gifte und Gegengifte ausführlich zu lesen. Draco beobachtete ihn aus sicherer Entfernung, wenn Severus es sich im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins niedergelassen hatte.

Lucius und Narcissa schienen über das plötzliche Interesse an Giften nicht wirklich überrascht zu sein. Es war ganz normal, dass Severus Snape solche intensiven Lernphasen hatte und es war nun wirklich allgemein bekannt, dass Slughorn nach den Ferien mit diesem Thema arbeiten würde. Regulus setzte sich neben den Sechstklässler und leise unterhielten sie sich über ihre Arbeit.

Harry tauchte neben Draco auf, sagte aber kein Wort. Draco war dankbar dafür, denn er wollte jetzt nicht reden. Vor ihm lag alles, was er zurückgelassen hatte und nur Harrys Nähe schaffte es gerade ihn von allzu trüben Gedanken fern zu halten. Draco seufzte leise. Auf was für ein Abenteuer hatte er sich da eingelassen...

oooooooooo

Am Freitag vor ihrem Ausflug krachte Harry mit Peter in den Gängen zusammen. Remus, Sirius und James lachten amüsiert, als Peter sich aus seinem verhedderten Umhang erst einmal befreien musste. Harry stand schnell wieder auf den Beinen. Kurz überlegte er, was er machen sollte. Er hasste Peter. Er hasste Peter noch mehr, als Severus oder Lucius. Peter hatte seine Familie vernichtet. Peter war der Verräter.

Dieser Hass war auch in den Augen zu sehen, als Harry dem kleinen Gryffindor die Hand reichte und ihm aufhalf. Harry blickte den kleinen Jungen nicht an. „Wage es nicht meine Freunde jemals zu hintergehen oder zu verletzen, sonst töte ich Dich!" Leise und nur für Peters Ohren bestimmt, verließen diese kalten Worte Harrys Mund.

Peter erstarrte und blickte den Slytherin erschrocken an. Was hatte er getan, um eine solche Drohung zu erhalten? Er guckte Harry ängstlich an, dem war aber nun nichts mehr anzusehen. „Sonst ist alles in Ordnung!" sagte Harry nun laut und freundlich. Es war ein Versprechen an Peter und der verstand. Er war kreidebleich und zitterte am ganzen Körper, aber er hatte verstanden. Jedenfalls für diesen Moment.

Harry lächelte den anderen Rumtreibern fröhlich zu, dann verschwand er mit Draco im Gang.

Draco hatte die Situation mit Argusaugen verfolgt und wollte nun Antworten. „Was war denn das?"

Harry versuchte gar nicht sich rauszureden. „Ich habe Peter gedroht!"

„Ach wirklich?! Das hätte ich nicht gedacht!" spottete Draco ironisch. „Und warum, wenn man fragen darf?"

„Ich wollte sichergehen, dass er noch eine weitere Motivation hat sich von Voldemort und Co. fern zu halten. Er soll wissen, dass es für ihn tödlich enden wird, wenn er seine oder meine Freunde verrät!" Harrys Worte waren so kalt und hasserfüllt, dass Draco zurückwich.

„Du hasst ihn wirklich, nicht?" Draco blickte Harry forschend an.

„Er hat seine Schuld zum Teil eingebüsst!" antwortete Harry mit einem unbekannten Unterton.

Draco erinnerte sich plötzlich wieder an die Aktion, als Pettigrew Nagini tötete und er bewies, dass er Harry langsam in seinen Denkstrukturen und Vorgehensweisen verstand. „Nagini war auch ein Horcruxe?"

„Ja!"

Draco verstand mit jeder Information Harrys Handeln besser. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass es irgendwann mal auch ruhig um Harry Potter werden würde, aber dazu würde es nicht so einfach kommen und so würde er für einen Ausgleich sorgen müssen.

„Lass uns fliegen gehen!" Energisch nahm Draco Harry bei der Hand und zog ihn nach draußen zum Quidditchfeld.

„Warum?"

„Weil Du Deine Aggressionen rauslassen musst, sonst gehst Du daran noch zu Grunde und wirst Dich morgen nicht konzentrieren können."

Was würde Harry wohl ohne Draco machen?

„Außerdem habe ich Lust zu fliegen!"

oooooooooo

* * *

tbc

Tja… gut das Draco ein Auge auf Harry hält… ohne ihn würde es wohl nicht klappen, oder?

Ihr wollt doch, dass es schnell weiter geht, oder? Ihr könnt nicht sehr viel dazubeitragen, aber etwas wirklich wichtiges, denn REVIEWS motivieren total... also schreibt mir eins und vielleicht müsst ihr keine Woche auf das nächste Kapitel warten... es liegt an Euch...

Eure Momixis, knuddel.


	48. Voranschreitende Probleme Kap 3

Titel: Ein Leben wie die Zukunft

Autor: Momixis

Zeit: spielt nach „Halbblutprinz"

Kapitel: 3/7

Teil: 7/9

Paare: Es kommen viele der typischen Paare vor, aber Hauptpersonen werden Harry und Draco sein… (später auch als Paar)

Warnungen: Slash, Charadeath, lange Geschichte, unterschiedlich lange Kapitel….

Inhalt: Harry und Draco sind durch die Zeit gereist und nun haben sie die Chance etwas zu verändern. Harry will diese Möglichkeit nutzen ohne die Menschen, die ihm wichtig sind in Gefahr zu bringen. Wird er es schaffen? Wird er alleine den Weg gehen können? Welche Rolle wird Draco zu Teil? Und halten die Rumtreiber und die anderen Schüler von Harry? Was denkt Dumbledore?

MIR GEHÖRT NICHTS UND ICH VERDIENE DAMIT AUCH KEIN GELD!

* * *

Danke an die tollen Reviewer!!

* * *

Hallöchen **Zissy**!! Wie waren deine Prüfungen, ich hoffe zufriedenstellend?! Hier kommt etwas Ablenkung Es gibt bei solchen Zeitreise-FFs oft Momente, wo man tausende kleine Augenblicke beschreiben will... leider geht dies nciht, da es zu langatmig werden würde. Ich denke aber, dass dir der Epilog gefallen könnte Viel Spaß beim lesen von erstmal diesem Kapitel!! Knuddel.

Hi **Frozen**!! Jaja die Zukunft?! Die Beziehung wird ein wesentlicher Teil sein, aber etwas anderes wird jetzt von größerer Bedeutung sein. Es freut mich, dass dir die Beziehung nicht so unrealistisch vorkommt, dies war mir sehr wichtig. Ich wünsche Dir noch viel Spaß, knuddel.

Hey **Glupit**!! Ich werde mir große Mühe geben, dass niemand zu übermenschlich wirkt, aber versprechen kann ich es nicht. Ich glaube, dass die Freund mittlerweile gar nciht unbedingt die Freundschaft bei Harry suchen, sondern Antworten udn Lösungen. Und darauf ist schwerer zu verzichten, als auf eine Freundschaft... sie wird aber auch nicht total kaputt gehen... Viel Spaß noch, knuddel.

Hi **DjEngelchen**!! Es geht auch schon weiter... diesesmal musstet ihr keine Woche warten... viel Spaß und bis bald!!

Hi **Seelentochter**!! Das Tempo vom updaten ist sehr Stimmungsabhängig, daher manchmal so oft und manchmal müsst ihr einige Tage warten... natürlich beeinflussen auch die Reviews mich. Harry ist Draco gegenüber nicht total abgeneigt, denn er spürt, wie ihm diese Bindung gut tut... Ja, ich weiß, dass Regulus den Trank irgendwie getrunken hat, aber genaues wird auch in den Büchern nicht angesprochen, daher stehe ich wieder vor einem Problem. Ich löse es auf meine Weise Viel Spaß noch... Ich knuddel dich ganz doll.

Hey **schnuffl**, schön dich kennen zu lernen. Es freut mich immer wieder, wenn jemanden meine Geschichte gefällt. Ich hoffe, man hört bald wieder von dir,knuddel.

Teil VII

**Voranschreitende Probleme**

Kapitel 3

**Krankhafte Freundschaften**

Harry, Draco und Severus machten sich schon vor dem Frühstück auf den Weg Hogwarts zu verlassen. Sie hatten natürlich kein weiteres Wundergegenmittel entdecken können, aber das wäre auch zu schön gewesen. Nun hatten sie vier potenzielle Gifte, aber nur für einen davon ein Gegenmittel. Es sah gar nicht gut aus. Entsprechend mies war Harrys Stimmung wenn die Sprache auf die Tränke kam. Also schwiegen sie zu diesem Thema.

Trotzdem hatte Harry beschlossen aufzubrechen, denn vielleicht hatten sie ja Glück oder wenigstens Severus konnte sagen, welcher Trank es nun wirklich war. Dann würden sie nur noch nach einem Gegengift für einen Trank suchen müssen. Vielleicht war das gar nicht so ein schlechter Gedanke. Jedenfalls stimmten auch Draco und Severus diesem Plan zu. Sie waren natürlich nicht sehr begeistert, aber was sollten sie sonst machen, damit es endlich weiterging?!

Harry führte die beiden anderen Slytherins sicher und vor allem heimlich zum Bild der Frau, hinter dem der Geheimgang lag, den Remus und Lily benutzt hatten. Harry zischte kurz „Zeitreisen" und scheuchte die Jungen schnell in den dunklen Gang. Zum Glück waren sie alle sehr schmal, so war es kein Problem aus dem hohlen Baum herauszuklettern. Severus blickte Adrian irritiert an.

„Ich gehe seit nun fast 6 Jahren auf diese Schule und kenne nicht einen Geheimgang, der nach draußen führt. Und dann kommt Ihr und schleift mich einfach mal so nach Hogsmead, ohne das jemand etwas davon bemerkt und vermutlich kennt Ihr mehr als einen."

„Besser nach Hogsmead, als nach Askaban!" sagte Draco und blickte Harry an.

„Wir apparieren?" frage Severus vorsichtig. Apparieren war noch nicht so seine Spezialität. Der Unterricht war zwar schon vorbei und Severus hatte die Aufgaben erfüllt, aber sicher fühlte er sich dabei ganz und gar nicht.

„Nein, Ich appariere und nehme Euch mit!" sagte Harry gelassen und Draco grinste. Es verging ihm aber ein wenig, als Harry: „Du weißt aber, dass Du womöglich den Rückweg sicher machen musst, oder?" hinzufügte.

Dracos Gesicht verfinsterte sich, dann grummelte er etwas Unverständliches, aber offensichtlich etwas Positives. Severus schien etwas blasser als normal, aber keiner der beiden Jungen konnte sagen, woran es lag. An dem Apparieren, oder an dem Ausflug an sich.

Harry nickte Draco aufmunternd zu, nahm Severus und Draco fest an den Händen und konzentrierte sich auf sein Ziel. Draco und Severus unterstützten ihn beim Apparieren mit ihren erlernten Fähigkeiten, aber Harry war es, der lenkte und die meiste Arbeit machte. Mittlerweile hatte Harry viel Übung im Mehr-Personen-Apparieren.

oooooooooo

Es ging alles besser als erwartet. Es war gar nicht so schwer gewesen in die Höhle vorzudringen. Auch hatte Harry sie relativ schnell wieder gefunden und die richtigen Zauber angewendet. Sie waren mittlerweile zwar ziemlich nass, da es natürlich hier auch noch in Strömen Regnen musste, aber da sie ja ohnehin durch das Wasser schwimmen mussten, lohnte es sich wenigstens danach einen Trockenzauber auszusprechen.

Severus überprüfte sogleich, ob seine Tasche mit den vielen Zaubertrank-Utensilien trocken geblieben war, aber auch hier gab es keine Probleme. Sogar über den See mit den Leichen kamen sie mit dem kleinen Boot ohne Zwischenfälle hinüber. Harry wusste nicht, warum es funktionierte, aber es klappte und schneller als gedacht kamen sie auf dem kleinen Felsplateau an.

Severus hatte schon ab Sichtweite, das Steinbecken mit dem smaragdgrünschimmernden Trank nicht mehr aus den Augen gelassen. Sobald er das wacklige Boot verlassen konnte, ging er zielstrebig auf das Becken zu und starrte fasziniert hinein. Der sanfte grüne Rauch schien nicht gefährlich zu sein, jedenfalls konnte Harry sich an keine Nebenwirkung bei sich erinnern.

Draco blickte sich um. Dies war also die Höhle, von der Harry erzählt hatte. Er musste leider feststellen, dass Harry nicht übertrieben hatte, als er die dumpfe und kalte Atmosphäre beschrieben hatte. Draco fühlte sich alles andere als wohl. Als er allerdings zu Harry blickte, erkannte er genau, dass dieser mit einer aufsteigenden Panik kämpfte. Zu stark erinnerte Harry sich hier an die Geschehnisse der tödlichen Nacht für Albus Dumbledore.

Draco ging die wenigen Schritte zu Harry und legte seine Hände um das schmale Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen. „Beruhig Dich, ich bin ja bei Dir! Es wird alles anders."

Harrys Augen fokussierten sich nur langsam auf Draco, aber Draco war froh, als es überhaupt geschah. Diese Nacht war ganz offensichtlich ein wesentlicher Bestandteil in Harry Potters Albträumen. Draco küsste zart die kühle Stirn und lenkte dann die Aufmerksamkeit auf Severus Snape, der ganz offensichtlich versuchte den Trank zu verhexen.

„Vergiss es! Das hat keinen Sinn!" sagte Harry schwach.

Severus Snape blickte auf. „Dann haben wir ein ernstes Problem, denn dies ist nicht der ‚Venenum Chrysanthese'."

Harry ließ den Kopf herabsinken und stöhnte auf. Irgendwann musste sein Glück ja aufhören.

„Okay, was machen wir jetzt?"

„Severus, kannst Du denn sagen, welcher Trank es ist? Ich kann gar nichts dazu sagen. Er erinnert mich an keinen mir bekannten Zaubertrank."

„Mich auch nicht. Aber ich habe auch die anderen Tränke noch nie real gesehen und dieser Rauch lässt alles irgendwie sehr verschwommen aussehen."

Eine große Enttäuschung machte sich in Harry breit und auch Draco schien wirklich betrübt zu sein. Wie sollten sie weiterkommen, ohne ein Menschenleben zu opfern?

Severus blickte auf den Zaubertrank dann auf seine Utensilien. „Ich habe da eine Idee, nur weiß ich nicht, ob es funktioniert!" sagte er leise und die Unsicherheit war deutlich herauszuhören. „Ich habe da mal von meiner Mutter eine Geschichte mit einer möglichen Lösung für unser Problem gehört, aber vielleicht ist es nur eine Legende. Ich weiß nicht, ob es eine gute Idee ist!"

Harry spitzte die Ohren: „Was für eine Idee?" Er war für alles offen, was ein Leben retten könnte und dieses Artefakt herbeischaffte.

„Ich habe keine Chance auf ein Gegenmittel, auch ein Bezoar wird nicht helfen können. Wahrscheinlich nicht und ich will es nicht ausprobieren." Draco blickte ihn aufmerksam an.

Seine Hand griff nach Harrys Zauberstabhand, damit dieser nichts Dummes anstellen konnte, wie zum Beispiel ihn außer Gefecht zu setzen und dann Severus zwingen, ihm den Trank zu geben. Draco traute Harry alles zu, auch sich selbst zu opfern ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken.

Draco hatte schon früh überlegt, ob er Harry den Zauberstab im Vorfeld abnehmen sollte, aber aus Sicherheitsgründen hat er es dann doch gelassen.

„Was für eine Idee?" Harrys Stimme wurde eindringlicher und harscher.

„Der Trank muss getrunken werden, richtig?"

„Ja!" zischte Harry jetzt und Draco hoffte, dass Severus jetzt bald zum Punkt kam.

„Ich könnte einen Lähmungstrank brauen, der den Organismus total blockiert. Das Gift würde keine Möglichkeit haben in den Organismus einzudringen." Severus blickte zögernd und unsicher zu Harry.

Draco wurde blass, aber auf Harrys Gesicht breitete sich ein triumphierendes Grinsen aus. „Das könnte klappen! Fang bitte sofort an, die Idee ist genial!"

„Ja, genial!" sagte Draco trocken. Nach seinem Geschmack war da das Risiko noch immer zu groß. Er blickte zu Severus, der schon begann die Zutaten zusammenzusuchen. „Nur wer wird ihn trinken?"

„Ich!"

Draco schloss gequält die Augen, er wusste doch, dass Harry es machen würde. Wieso hatte er überhaupt gefragt? Langsam öffnete er wieder seine Augen und blickte Harry voller Zerrissenheit an. „Ich will nicht!" flüsterte Draco leise.

„Ich weiß!" antwortete Harry genauso leise. Dann setzte er einen leichten unschuldigen Kuss auf Dracos Lippen.

oooooooooo

Es dauerte einige Stunden bis Severus mit dem Trank fertig war. Harry und Draco hatten die ganze Zeit sich im Arm gehalten und geschwiegen. Als Severus das junge Pärchen so sah, wusste er, dass diese beiden so unterschiedlich scheinenden Jungen einfach zusammengehörten. Sie ergänzten sich einfach total. Wenn es so etwas wie Seelenpartner gab, dann waren diese Beiden garantiert welche.

Severus seufzte leise. Wie gerne hätte er auch so einen liebevollen Partner...

Das leise Seufzen riss Harry und Draco aus ihrer Umarmung. Als sie den Blick von Severus bemerkten wurden sie beide etwas rötlich um die Nase, aber schließlich schüttelten sie alle nur den Kopf.

„Also Adrian? Bereit?"

„Nein, nicht wirklich… aber lass uns anfangen!" Harry trat zielstrebig an den Kessel heran. Draco schloss die Augen. „Was wird genau passieren?"

„Der Trank wird in wenigen Sekunden Deinen gesamten Organismus lähmen. Du wirst weder Schlucken noch Atmen können. Daher werden wir, Dorian und ich, so schnell wie möglich mit diesen beiden Kelchen den Trank in Deinen offenen Mund schütten. Das Gegenmittel für den Lähmungstrank habe ich hier in diesem kleinen gelben Flakon."

„Und das Gift wird den Lähmungstrank nicht außer Gefecht setzen?"

„Nein, die Basis ist total widersprüchlich zu allen Giften. Es kann nichts passieren!"

„Wie lange müssen wir warten, bis wie Adrian das Gegenmittel geben können?" Draco musste sich hart zusammenreißen, um nicht laut aufzuschreien und die ganze Aktion abzublasen. Es war aber zu wichtig. Sie mussten die Chance nutzen, sonst würde Harry vermutlich heimlich irgendetwas in Gang setzen, was weit riskanter war. Dafür wusste Draco nun mal zu genau, WIE wichtig die Aktion und dieser Krieg für Harry waren.

„Nicht lange. Wenige Sekunden nach dem letzten Kelch!"

Harry und Draco schlossen die Augen, dann blickten sie sich fest in die Augen. „Ich muss es tun!"

„Ich weiß!" antwortete Draco angespannt. Harry beugte sich vor und küsste Draco wieder ganz zart auf den Mund. Es war etwas Ernsteres und Draco zögerte nur einen Augenblick, bis er Harry an sich heranzog und den Kuss genoss und mit allem was er hatte erwiderte.

Harrys Wangen waren deutlich dunkel geworden und der Blick verklärt. Seine Atmung ging schneller und Severus sah sie missbilligend an. „Ihr solltet zur Ruhe kommen und Euch nicht besinnungslos knutschen!" knurrte Severus und Harry wurde noch röter.

Sie warteten einige Minuten, bis Harry seine Erfahrungen aus den Meditationsübungen einsetzte und seine Atmung so weit wie möglich hinunter reguliert hatte. Draco beobachtete dieses Verhalten mit einer ungeahnten Faszination, obwohl er es in den letzten Wochen schon häufiger gesehen hatte.

Schließlich griff Harry langsam und total in sich gekehrt nach dem Lähmungstrank und setzte ihn an. Es dauerte wie erwartet nur wenige Sekunden, bis Harry vom Trank völlig gelähmt war. Draco unterdrückte seine Panik, als er den erstarrten Harry so sah.

Schon hatte Severus den ersten Kelch in Harrys offenen Mund entleert. Draco folgte etwas zögernd.

„Beeil Dich, Dorian! Oder Dein Freund wird an dem Trank ersticken!" zischte Severus und Draco reagierte sofort. Ein Kelch nach dem anderen rann Harrys Kehle hinunter. Es musste funktionieren. Harry hatte Draco zwar sicherheitshalber das Passwort für seine Nachtschrankschublade verraten, aber Draco wollte auf Verdei und Verderb nicht auf Harry verzichten.

Schnell entleerte er einen Kelch nach dem anderen in Harrys Mund. Es dauerte für Dracos Geschmack unendlich, bis das kleine Becken so leer war, dass man das Medaillon erreichen konnte. Während Draco nach dem goldenen Schmuckstück griff, gab Severus Harry das Gegenmittel.

Hoffentlich war es nicht zu früh und auch nicht zu spät. Severus starrte Harry gebannt an, aber es tat sich nichts. „Adrian!" zischte Severus panisch. Draco blickte entsetzt auf seinen Freund, der noch immer total still auf dem Boden saß… nur der Brustkorb schien sich leicht zu bewegen… aber vielleicht war es auch nur eine Täuschung.

„Adrian!" zischte nun auch Draco und ließ sich auf die Knie neben ihm nieder. Seine Hände umfassten das Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen. „Harry!" flüsterte Draco in Harrys Ohr. Die Panik war deutlich zu hören. „Komm zurück!"

Dann zuckten die Augenlider und langsam war das tiefgrüne Blau zusehen und Draco konnte ein erleichtertes Aufseufzen nicht verhindern. „Oh Merlin, mach so etwas doch nicht mit mir!"

„Drache?! Ich habe es geschafft!"

„Ja, Du hast es geschafft, mich an den Rand meiner Selbstbeherrschung zu treiben."

„Das meine ich nicht!" flüsterte Harry leise und legte eine Hand auf Dracos Wange. Sanft zog er den blonden Jungen zu einem Kuss hinunter. Wenn man erst einmal damit angefangen hatte, konnte man kaum aufhören. Das Gefühl dabei war einfach zu angenehm.

Severus blickte beschämt weg und räumte lieber seine Sachen ein. Seine Aufgabe war erledigt. Er hatte es wirklich geschafft. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass so ein Erfolg ein so gutes Gefühl hervorrufen konnte. Er hatte es geschafft mit seinem eigenem Wissen und Verstand dieses große und gefährliche Problem zu lösen und die beiden, ihm total rätselhaften Jungen, haben ihm vertraut. Es war richtig gewesen, diesen Weg zu gehen...

Ein breites Grinsen lag auf Severus' Gesicht, als er mit den anderen beiden Slytherins die Rückreise antrat. Auf einmal traute er sich auch nach Hogwarts zurück zu apparieren. Auch ohne Lizenz. Er wusste, dass es kein Zurück mehr gab, aber er wollte auch gar kein Zurück mehr.

Draco apparierte sich und Harry. Harry war noch ein wenig geschwächt und der Regen sorgte wieder für eine totale Durchnässung der Kleider. In Hogwarts trockneten sie sich, aber es war wohl doch ein wenig zu spät.

oooooooooo

Harry begann noch am Abend über Kopfschmerzen zu klagen und Draco steckte ihn nach einer heißen Dusche ins warme Bett. Er selbst spürte ein leichtes Kratzen im Hals, welches ihm nicht geheuer war.

Am nächsten Morgen wussten sie alle drei Bescheid. Sie hatten sich eine dicke Erkältung eingefangen und Harry sah dabei noch am schwächsten aus. Vermutlich waren sie einmal zu oft nass geworden und der Trockenzauber war dann zu spät gekommen. Ein wenig Aufregung und schon hatte man eine dicke Erkältung.

Draco zog den widerspenstigen Harry mit Unterstützung von Sanuel aus dem Bett und Draco warf ihm einen Umhang über. Einen dicken Schal wickelte er um den Hals und ein Taschentuch bekam Harry in die Hand gedrückt. „Danke!" schniefte Harry dann. Draco war sich nicht sicher, ob das ironisch oder ernst gemeint war.

Jedenfalls nach einigem Husten seinerseits, gingen sie gemeinsam zur Krankenstation. Auf dem Weg blickte Sanuel die Jungen fragend und noch ein wenig verletzt an. „Warum musstet Ihr Snape mitnehmen?"

„Es ging ...hatschi... um Zaubertränke... hatschi... und darin ist Severus... schnief... unschlagbar!"

Gegen diese Erklärung konnte Sanuel nichts sagen, denn auch wenn er selbst nicht schlecht in Zaubertränke war, so war Severus Snape doch deutlich besser. Sein leiser Groll verflog, aber er fragte trotzdem nach: „Wenn es irgendwann mal um Rituale geht, dann fragt Ihr doch mich und Lin, oder?"

Draco wollte eigentlich verneinen, aber Harry schaffte es trotz Niesens eine ausführlichere Antwort zu geben. „Ich verspreche es Dir, aber Du darfst mit niemanden über diese Zusammenarbeit reden!"

„Klar, kein Problem!" Für Sanuel war die Welt erst einmal wieder in Ordnung. Er reichte Harry ein neues Taschentuch und zog ihn dann weiter zur Krankenstation, auf der sie dann auch schon Severus Snape antrafen. Regulus stand bei ihm.

„Regulus Black!" kam es leise über Harrys trockene Lippen. Es war aber laut genug, um im stillen Saal gehört zu werden.

Der jetzt 15-Jährige Slytherin blickte Harry hasserfüllt an. „Oh, die Blutsverräter!"

Draco guckte finster, aber Harry lächelte.

„Ich erwarte von Dir Nichts, da ich weiß, dass Du genau wie Severus eines Tages zur Vernunft kommen würdest. Als ein Anhänger von Voldemort werdet Ihr nichts mehr zu lachen haben, daher rate ich Euch und besonders Dir Regulus, genießt Euer Leben, solange Ihr könnt!"

Alle vier Slytherins starrten nun Harry fassungslos an. „Was weiß Du, was ich nicht weiß?" flüsterte Draco heiser in Harrys Ohr. Er wollte nicht im Dunkeln stehen, wenn Harry ganz offensichtlich wieder einmal mehr wusste.

„Regulus ist kurz nach seiner Schulzeit für die weiße Seite gestorben!" flüsterte Harry krächzend zurück, leise genug, dass nur Draco es hören konnte. Es beeindruckte Draco mehr, als er sich eingestehen wollte. Es gab anscheinend einige, die aus ihren Fehlern lernten und Harry setzte alles daran, dass sie diese Fehler erst gar nicht machten.

Alle Gespräche wurden unterbrochen, als Madam Pomfrey mit einem Heiltrank für Severus wiederkam. Sie blickte äußerst missbilligend auf die kleine Gruppe Slytherins. Sie erkannte mit einem Blick, dass auch Draco und Harry von dieser Erkältung niedergestreckt wurden, denn Harry hatte sich mittlerweile auch schon freiwillig auf ein leeres Bett gesetzt. Draco stand noch, verbrauchte aber unzählige Taschentücher.

So einfach wie ursprünglich gedacht, kamen die Jungen nicht wieder von der Krankenstation weg. Sanuel und Regulus nutzten daher den ersten geeigneten Moment und verschwanden unauffällig. Sie waren ja auch gesund. Sobald sie alleine waren, konnte Regulus seine Frage nicht mehr zurückhalten.

„Was wollte Jericle mir damit sagen?" fragte der schwarzhaarige Viertklässler ernst.

„Das, wenn Du Dich dem Dunklen Lord anschließt, Du eines Tages feststellen wirst, dass es der falsche Weg war. Und Du genug Mut in Dir hast, um zu versuchen es zu korrigieren, aber dafür mit Deinem Leben bezahlen wirst. So oder so ähnlich wird Adrian es sich gedacht haben!"

„Ich bin nicht mutig! Ich bin doch kein Gryffindor!" schimpfte Regulus erbost.

„Aber trotz allem bist Du der Bruder von Sirius und was er hat, hast auch Du!" Sanuel schüttelte den Kopf. Seit wann konnte er Adrians Gedankengänge so gut nachvollziehen? „Du sperrst Dich nur davor. Es ist nichts schlimmes, wenn man auch die Eigenschaften der anderen Häuser in sich vereinen kann. Adrian hat alles, was er braucht um seinen Weg zu gehen und oft sagt er mir, dass ich auch ein guter Ravenclaw gewesen wäre, aber der Hut wollte es nicht. Genauso wie er nicht wollte, dass Adrian nach Gryffindor kommt, wo er garantiert gut hingepasst hätte. Denk einfach über die Worte nach. Denk darüber nach, wo Du hin willst, was Deine Ziele sind und wie Du sie erreichen kannst, vielleicht auch ohne dem Dunklen Lord zu folgen!"

Sanuel nickte dem jüngeren Jungen aufmunternd zu. Regulus verzog abschätzig das Gesicht, aber Sanuel war sich sicher, dass der Viertklässler nachdenken würde. Denn Regulus Black war alles andere als dumm und Sanuel wusste genau, dass er seinen großen Bruder genauso vermisste, wie Sirius seinen kleinen. Nur die Grenzen zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin waren einfach zu starr... zu fest... noch... noch waren sie es... noch...

oooooooooo

Madam Pomfrey war schockiert. Sie fragte sich gerade, wie die drei Jungen nur durch ein wenig nass werden, sich so eine Erkältung zuziehen konnten, als Dumbledore den Krankenflügel betrat.

Die hellblauen Augen blickten sich überrascht um und wanderten dann von einem Bett zum anderen. Draco war froh, dass Harry gerade schlief, sonst hätte die innere Anspannung vielleicht für eine weitere Verschlechterung seines Gesundheitszustandes gesorgt. Draco musste natürlich prompt husten und es schüttelte seinen ganzen Körper. Er fühlte sich so schwach, trotz dem Heiltrank den er von Madam Pomfrey am Morgen bekommen hatte. Aus irgendeinem unerklärlichen Grund schien der Heiltrank bei den drei Jungen nicht anzuschlagen. Es war zum verzweifeln.

Madam Pomfrey ging mit Dumbledore in ihr Büro und endlich waren die Jungen mal für einen Augenblick alleine. Sofort setzte Severus sich ein wenig auf und blickte Draco, der neben Harrys Bett, welches in der Mitte stand, in seinem eigenen Bett lag, fragend an. „Wieso hilft der Heiltrank nicht?"

Draco hustete noch einmal und putzte sich die Nase. Einen Moment versuchte er das aufgetretene Pochen in seinem Kopf zu beruhigen, dann sah er Severus an. „Ich könnte es ja verstehen, warum bei Adrian nichts funktioniert, da er ja den Lähmungstrank intus hatte, aber warum bei uns nicht?"

„Ich fürchte..." Harry war aufgewacht, kaum dass Dumbledore Madam Pomfrey in ihr Büro gefolgt war. Harry hustete und einen kurzen Augenblick erinnerte Draco sich an ihren Todestag, als Harry auch blass und geschwächt in einem Krankenbett lag und sich die Seele aus dem Leib gehustet hatte. Draco wurde merklich blass und ohne zu zögern sprang er aus seinem Bett und war an Harrys Seite.

„Wie geht es Dir?"

„Beschissen..." murmelte Harry. Einen Blick in Dracos vor Panik geweiteten Augen ließ ihn seufzen und auch erinnern. „Keine Sorge ich sterbe nicht..." flüsterte er und streichelte Draco über die Wange. Die Panik verschwand ein wenig, aber Draco sah es gar nicht ein, warum er wieder in sein Bett gehen sollte. Er schob daher Harry einfach ein Stück zur Seite und legte sich neben seinen Freund.

Severus hatte dafür nur ein sehnsüchtiges Lächeln übrig.

„Was fürchtest Du, Panther?" fragte Draco leise. Dadurch dass Harrys Bett direkt neben dem von Severus stand, brauchten die Jungen jetzt auch nicht mehr so laut zu reden. Vielleicht würde Dumbledore jetzt sie auch nicht belauschen können.

Harry nieste und auch Severus musste seine Nase putzen.

„Diese Kopfschmerzen bringen mich noch um..." stöhnte Severus und ließ sich wieder in die Kissen gleiten.

„Ich fürchte, dass der Dampf vom Gifttrank..."

„Du meinst den aufsteigenden Rauch?"

„Ja..." krächzte Harry.

Severus überlegte kurz. Er war sich noch immer nicht sicher, was für einen Trank sie da in Adrian hinein geschüttet hatten, aber Adrian schien es wirklich gut zu gehen, abgesehen von der Erkältung. „Vielleicht hast Du sogar Recht!"

Draco stöhnte leise: „Dann wird es wohl noch ... hatschi ... eine Weile dauern, bis wir ...hatschi...hier entlassen werden." Severus nickte nur und auch Harry schloss seufzend die Augen.

Er kuschelte sich in Dracos Arme und gemeinsam schliefen sie schnell ein.

Severus seufzte leise. In was für Abenteuer war er hier gestolpert? Aber vielleicht konnte er die Erkältung und den dadurch verpassten Unterrichtsstoff nutzen um in den Osterferien nicht nach Hause zu fahren. Eigentlich war das ein wirklich guter Grund, den sogar sein gewalttätiger Vater akzeptieren sollte. Severus schlief schließlich auch ein und bemerkte nicht, wie Dumbledore an ihre Betten trat und sie kopfschüttelnd musterte.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, warum die Heiltränke nicht wirken, Albus."

„Vielleicht sollten Sie die Jungen fragen, wenn sie aufgewacht sind. Vielleicht haben sie ja Antworten auf diese Fragen. Ansonsten würde ich sagen, sie müssen es aussitzen."

Madam Pomfrey nickte und ließ von den Hauselfen drei Becher heiße Zitrone machen. Dumbledore blickte sie fragend an. „In der Muggelwelt ist heiße Zitrone das Erste was man macht, wenn man erkältet ist. Viel Vitamin C oder so, außerdem schmeckt es gut und wärmt angenehm von Innen."

Dumbledore nickte und beschloss, dass er das auch mal bei passender Gelegenheit ausprobieren würde. Es hörte sich eigentlich sehr lecker an. Er verließ den Krankenflügel nachdenklich. Warum waren ausgerechnet wieder diese zwei Slytherins in diese Aktion involviert? Das es da irgendein Geheimnis im Hintergrund war, dessen war Dumbledore sich ganz sicher.

Aber warum jetzt auch noch der junge Severus Snape da mit im Spiel war, war ein noch größeres Rätsel. Diese beiden merkwürdigen Jungen, hatten ihren ganz eigenen Charme und könnten vermutlich die gesamte Schülerschaft in böse oder auch gute Machenschaften verwickeln. Dieser Verdacht und dieser Charme waren aber leider kein Grund für einen Rausschmiss. Und ‚Adrian Jericle' hat es ja auch deutlich gemacht, dass es gefährlich wäre, wenn man einen vielleicht doch unschuldigen Schüler aus Hogwarts verband. Aber an die Unschuld von ‚Adrian Jericle' konnte Dumbledore schon seit Monaten nicht mehr glauben.

Vielleicht war ‚Adrian' auf der gleichen Seite, wie er, aber vielleicht war er auch nur daran interessiert Voldemort zu stürzen, damit er seine Nachfolge antreten könne. Dumbledore traute diesem Jungen alles zu, leider auch die Machtgier, dafür war das Talent einfach zu unglaublich

oooooooooo

Madam Pomfrey scheuchte, sobald Draco erwachte, den Jungen wieder in sein eigenes Bett. Das mürrische Grummeln ignorierte sie. Jeder der Jungen bekam einen großen Becher ‚heiße Zitrone' und besonders Harry genoss es. Severus und Draco stellten fest, dass man es trinken konnte, auch wenn es ein Haushaltsmittelchen der Muggel war.

„Wieso kennst Du Dich eigentlich nicht in der Muggelwelt aus, wenn Dein Vater doch Muggel ist?" fragte Harry irgendwann Severus.

Dieser schaute Harry erschrocken an. Er wollte darüber nicht reden, aber ‚Adrian' wusste schon so viel von ihm. „Weil mein Vater sich in die magische Welt vertieft hat. Er lässt alles meine Mutter mit ihrer Magie machen..."

„Es tut mir leid, dass Du so einen Vater hast!" sagte Harry leise und Severus erkannte die Ehrlichkeit. Er erkannte, dass ‚Adrian' wusste wovon er sprach und er verstand, dass ‚Adrian' mal wieder mehr wusste, als er sollte.

„Woher weiß Du das alles?!"

Harry schloss die Augen. „Ich kann es Dir nicht sagen, aber ich werde es niemanden erzählen."

So seltsam es für Severus auch war, er wusste, dass er dem anderen Slytherin glauben konnte. Er vertraute einem Jungen, den er erst seit einigen Monaten kannte und erst seit wenigen Tagen begleitete. Was hatte die Welt so auf den Kopf gestellt?

oooooooooo

TBC

Ich denke, dass Severus Snape diese Rolle verdient hat. Aber wird er wirklich ohne Zweifel und Hintergedanken bei Harry bleiben? Immerhin ist er ein Slytherin, ein Spion, in der (alten) Zukunft ein Todesser und ein ziemlich ekliger Mensch, oder?


	49. Voranschreitende Probleme Kap 4

Titel: Ein Leben wie die Zukunft

Autor: Momixis

Zeit: spielt nach „Halbblutprinz"

Kapitel: 4/7

Teil: 7/9

Paare: Es kommen viele der typischen Paare vor, aber Hauptpersonen werden Harry und Draco sein… (später auch als Paar)

Warnungen: Slash, Charadeath, lange Geschichte, unterschiedlich lange Kapitel….

Inhalt: Harry und Draco sind durch die Zeit gereist und nun haben sie die Chance etwas zu verändern. Harry will diese Möglichkeit nutzen ohne die Menschen, die ihm wichtig sind in Gefahr zu bringen. Wird er es schaffen? Wird er alleine den Weg gehen können? Welche Rolle wird Draco zu Teil? Und halten die Rumtreiber und die anderen Schüler von Harry? Was denkt Dumbledore?

MIR GEHÖRT NICHTS UND ICH VERDIENE DAMIT AUCH KEIN GELD!

* * *

Danke an die Reviewer!!

Hi **Seelentochter**!! Ich denke, dass Dumbledore sich einfach gar nicht traut Adrian zu vertrauen. Die Gefahr, dass er sich irrt ist zu groß und hätte zu große Folgen. Und Adrian ist ein Slytherin. Auch Dumbledore hat Vorurteile...jedenfalls noch...! Es freut mich, dass dir das Pitel gefallen hat... es war so wichtig (g) Nicht nur wegen des Medaillons... Viel Spaß noch und ich werde mir Mühe geben am WE ein weiteres Kapitel on zu stellen. Im Moment bin ich aber ziemlich im Stress... knuddel.

Hey **DJEngelchen**!! Ja, endlich war der Kuss da... jetzt fehlen nur noch die drei kleinen Wörter, oder? Und Gesund werden sie schon noch... aber zu einfach darf es nciht sein... Harry ist kein Übermensch... aber fast (g). Dich auch super doll knuddelt.

Huhu **Reinadoreen**!! Ich denke auch, dass die Zeit und der Krieg Severus Snape sehr negativ beeinflusst hat. Er wird kein lieber braver Gryffindor werden, aber er hat auch positive Seiten. Dich knuddelt.

Hi **Zissy**!! Ein neues Projekt? Ein großes nicht! Ich war mir gar nicht so sicher, wie meine große FF ankommt und wollte mich daher nicht zufrüh an etwas neuem machen. Aber eine Idee hätte ich schon...! Viel Spaß... Dich knuddelt.

Hey **Frozen**!! Snape hat auch etwas ekliges an sich... und etwas sehr ungerechtes (darauf reagiere ich etwas allergisch!). Aber Snapes Zukunft hat sich und wird sich verändern. NAch diesem Kuss zwischen Harry und Draco fehlen jetzt nur noch die drei kleinen Wörterchen, oder? Viel Spaß noch, knuddel!

Hi **Glupit**!! Madam Pomfrey macht nur ihren Job und deckt Harry ja auch... aber sie ist schon in Ordnung! Du willst Severus wärmen? Na dann viel Spaß... (g) Ich nehme dann Harry und Draco ganz für mich (lach) Viel Spaß und knuddel!!

Teil VII

**Voranschreitende Probleme**

Kapitel 4

**Freundschaftliches Tagebuch**

Die Osterferien hatten schon begonnen, als die Jungen endlich aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen wurden. Es war im Grunde nur eine Entlassung aus der stationären Behandlung, denn Harry musste jeden Tag in den Krankenflügel und sich von Madam Pomfrey durchchecken lassen. Draco und Severus hatten die Wirkung des blockierenden Rauches wohl komplett überstanden, aber bei Harry saß er noch ein wenig fest. Die Heiltränke halfen bei weitem noch nicht so, wie es eigentlich sein sollte und so musste Harry auch weiterhin täglich die ungenießbaren Tränke schlucken.

Es ging ihm schon wieder richtig gut, mal abgesehen von seltenen Hustanfällen und den Kopfschmerzen. Ihre meiste Zeit verbrachten die Jungen nun damit, ihre vernachlässigten Hausaufgaben und die Osteraufsätze (Aufsätze, die über die Osterferien geschrieben werden mussten.) zu bearbeiten. Sanuel und Lin waren nach Japan zu ihren Familien gereist und so war der Schlafsaal der ruhigste Ort im Schloss. Harry und Draco machten es sich auf ihren Betten bequem und Severus, der sich einfach dazugesellte, nahm auf Sanuels Bett vorsichtig platz.

Viele Schüler und besonders viele Slytherins waren nach Hause gefahren. Vermutlich dachten die Eltern, dass die Osterferien sicherer waren als die Weihnachtsferien, aber Harry konnte darüber nur den Kopf schütteln. Was für ein Blödsinn.

Missmutig machte er sich an den Aufsatz über altertümliche Gifte und Gegengifte. Wenigstens konnte er darüber schreiben, ohne jetzt noch stundenlanges Recherchieren auf sich nehmen zu müssen. Severus und Draco erging es kaum anders.

„Du musst wieder zu Madam Pomfrey!" sagte Draco, als der Nachmittag sich langsam zum Abend neigte.

Harry grummelte: „Ja, leider!"

Er beendete seinen Satz und legte das Pergament zur Seite. „Ich gehe besser gleich, sonst hält sie mir noch eine Strafpredigt. Ihr könnt ruhig weiter arbeiten!" Harry nahm sich einen Apfel aus dem Proviantkorb von Severus und begab sich dann auf den Weg zum Krankenflügel.

Er ging nicht wirklich schnell, da ihn eigentlich nichts zum Krankenflügel zog. Er ließ sich gerne ablenken und so blieb er bei einem schmalen Fenster stehen und blickte ein wenig verträumt hinaus. Am See konnte er Lily und Sal erkennen. Das Lächeln konnte er sich da nicht verkneifen.

„Sehnsucht?"

Harry drehte sich erschrocken um. Er blickte den Gryffindor fragend an. „Was meinst Du?"

Remus grinste scheu. „Du lächelst so sehnsuchtsvoll und ich habe keine Ahnung, wonach Du Dich sehnst. Du hast doch einen Freund, der sich überraschend sensibel um Dich und Dein Wohl kümmert. Ich hätte es ihn am Anfang des Schuljahres nicht zugetraut."

Vermutlich hatte niemand dieses Verhalten Draco zugetraut. Weder er selbst noch wer anderes. Harry konnte daher nur zustimmend grinsen. „Vermutlich hast Du Recht!"

„Also wonach sehnst Du Dich?"

„Weißt Du Remus... ich habe keine Ahnung..."

Remus beobachtete den Slytherin aufmerksam. Es schien wirklich die Wahrheit zu sein und doch fehlte etwas. Harry hätte auch sagen können, was es war. Aber wie sollte er Remus erklären, dass er sich nach diesem Frieden sehnte. Nach Freundschaft, Familie und Frieden... ohne Angst, Schmerz und Tod.

„Ich muss zu Madam Pomfrey!" sagte Harry nun und machte sich wieder auf den Weg zur Krankenschwester.

Remus blickte ihm nach, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Wie schaffst Du es bloß, die Grenzen zwischen den Häusern zu verwischen, wie Kreide mit einem feuchten Tuch? Wie schaffst Du es, Adrian Jericle? Und warum?"

oooooooooo

Es dauerte erschreckend lange, bis Harry, Draco und Severus ihre Hausaufgaben und die Osteraufsätze fertig hatten. Harry hatte natürlich mittlerweile verstanden, warum Severus ständig bei ihnen war. Der stille Slytherin war nicht gerne allein. Er brauchte keine direkte Unterhaltung, aber ganz allein wollte er auch nicht sein. Vielleicht war das ein Grund, warum er später so viele Strafarbeiten aufgab?! Harry diskutierte diese Idee mit Draco, wenn sie abends alleine in ihrem Bett lagen.

Draco schüttelte allerdings nur den Kopf. „Ich denke es hat was damit zu tun, dass Severus sich nicht zutraut auch alleine gegen seine Feinde, im Moment vor allem in Form seines Vater, anzugehen. Wenn er mit anderen Slytherins zusammen ist, dann trauten sich die Rumtreiber nicht ran etc."

Harry war nur froh, dass die Auseinadersetzung im September mit den Gryffindors wirklich gefruchtet hatte. So war wenigstens der Schmerz nicht umsonst und Harry wusste genau, dass er damals die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte. „Aber die Rumtreiber haben aufgehört!"

„Ja, und ich habe bisher keine Ahnung, wieso!"

Harry sah ihn überrascht an. „Ich dachte Du wüsstest es?"

„Was wüsste ich? Du hast etwas damit zu tun, aber mehr weiß ich nicht."

„Von dem Streit im September, zwischen Severus und den Rumtreibern..."

„Meinst Du den, wo Du dann dazwischen gegangen bist?"

„Ähm... ja?!"

Draco zog Harry fest in seinen Arm. „Was hast Du damals wirklich gesagt? Ich habe gerade das Gefühl, dass Severus die Geschichte nicht sehr objektiv und naturgetreu weitergegeben hat."

Harry erzählte also die Geschichte aus seiner Perspektive und Draco musste wirklich feststellen, dass die Geschichte sich ein wenig von der anderen unterschied. Aber was Draco fiel erschreckender fand, war die Erkenntnis, dass auch Harry Potter sich gegen seine Familie gestellt hatte. Er hatte James Potter und Sirius Black mit einer Wahrheit konfrontiert, dass man nicht glauben konnte, dass es doch noch mal zu einer Freundschaft kommen würde. Die Gryffindors haben aber bewiesen, dass sie lernen und vergeben können. Draco war beeindruckt. Und Draco war verdammt stolz auf den schmalen Jungen in seinen Armen. So schmal und zerbrechlich er manchmal wirkte, so stark und widerstandsfähig war er...

„Ich bin stolz auf dich!" flüsterte er in das schwarze Haar hinein und schloss die Augen. Schnell sollte er einschlafen, aber er sah nicht, dass sich die grünen Augen bei den Worten geöffnet hatten.

Harry hatte auch mittlerweile begriffen, dass Draco sich von seinen Idealen und Vorbildern genauso verabschiedet hatte, wie von seiner Familie und Erziehung. Hier war er nicht Draco Malfoy, also brauchte er auch nicht als ein Malfoy-Erbe zu handeln. Er musste nichts repräsentieren. Er machte das, was er wollte und konnte sagen, was er wollte.

Und im Augenblick war es ganz offensichtlich, dass er Harry an seiner Seite haben wollte. Nicht nur als Freund, sondern als Lebensgefährte. Und Harry hatte sich schon vor einer ganzen Weile eingestanden, dass es für ihn nicht anders war. Es war schön so, wie es war und es fühlte sich Richtig an. Draco drängte ihn zu nichts, sondern war einfach da. Es war richtig... so falsch es auch im Kontext ihrer Geschichte schien...

Sie gehörten zusammen.

„Wir gehören zusammen!" flüsterte Harry leise und schlief dann wohl behütet in Dracos Armen ein. Einen ruhigen Schlaf zu finden fiel ihm in der Nähe von Draco gar nicht schwer, dafür brauchte er auch keine intensive Meditation.

oooooooooo

Die letzten Tage der Osterferien versetzten Harry in eine unterschwellige Panik. Voller Unruhe blätterte er in der Bibliothek ein Buch nach dem anderen durch. Aber das finden, was er suchte tat er nicht. Draco hätte es auch gewundert.

„Was ist los?"

„Bald ist der April vorbei!"

„Ich weiß, aber was versetzt Dich so in Panik?"

„... Unsere Ergebnisse... meine Ergebnisse sind nicht wirklich zufrieden stellend..."

„Hör auf! Wie können keine Wunder vollbringen!" Draco griff nach Harrys zitternden Händen. „Beruhig Dich, Panther. Ich bin bei Dir und gemeinsam schaffen wir es, aber Du darfst nicht in Panik geraten." Der blonde Slytherin streichelte Harry über die Wange und küsste ganz zart die schmalen Lippen. Harrys Atmung beruhigte sich und das zittern der Finger nahm ab.

Draco lächelte siegesgewiss. „Was ist der nächste Schritt? Welches sind die fehlenden Horcruxe?"

Harry öffnete seine Augen und blickte Draco tief an.

Dann seufzte er und wand den Blick ab. Er entwand seine Hände denen von Draco und kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum.

Draco zog die Augenbrauen fast bis an den Haaransatz empor.

„Wo liegt das Problem?"

Harry schüttelte leicht den Kopf und Draco konnte nicht weiter nachforschen, da Remus sich zu ihnen gesellte und sie brachten es nicht über sich, den höflichen Gryffindor wegzuscheuchen. Eine halbe Stunde später kam Severus dazu, der Remus mit einem verachtenden Blick bedachte, aber bei Harrys provozierendem Gesichtsausdruck nicht anders konnte, als sich friedlich dazuzusetzen. Es fiel kein böses Wort und Dumbledore fragte sich, was die beiden merkwürdigen Slytherins noch alles schaffen würden?! Er stand versteckt hinter einem Bücherregal und hatte nur durch Zufall das Geschehen um die beiden Slytherins herum beobachtet. Die beiden Jungen waren nun ein Paar, aber viel hatte sich dadurch auch nicht verändert. Viele Schüler blickten voller Respekt und Hochachtung zu Adrian Jericle hinüber und andere mit totaler Verzückung.

In der Reihe vor Dumbledore tauchten zwei Schülerinnen auf, die das junge Pärchen begeistert anblickten. Der Schulleiter konnte nur seinen Kopf schütteln. Die Ravenclaw-Schülerin sagte leise etwas zu ihrer Freundin aus Hufflepuff, die darauf hin leise lachte und meinte: „Geh doch hin, Babs!"

Das Mädchen wurde rot im Gesicht und zog einen Schmollmund: „Ja, klar… und was soll ich sagen?"

„Vielleicht: Ihr seid ein sooo süßes Pärchen und ich wünsche Euch ganz viel Glück!"

„Ja, und an dieser Nachricht hänge ich einen Lutscher und einen Zettel mit: Viele liebe Grüße von Nora, Momi und Fips!"

Einen Moment herrschte eine gespannte Stille, dann fingen die beiden Mädchen wie bei einem Startschuss gleichzeitig an unkontrolliert zu kichern, sehr schnell verließen sie die Bibliothek. Dumbledore schaute ihnen irritiert nach, er musste schon feststellen, dass die Jungend von Heute teilweise seltsame Ideen hatte… vielleicht war er deshalb auch so gerne Schulleiter.

oooooooooo

Harry spürte schon die Mai-Sonne auf seiner Haut, obwohl noch April war. Er wusste, dass er viel zu selten draußen war. Vielleicht war er deshalb auch noch immer nicht topfit. Madam Pomfrey vertrat die Annahme, dass Harrys Körper zu viel in den letzten Monaten hatte erleiden müssen. Die gründliche Heilung von Fawks war ihr ja nicht bekannt und Harry verstand gar nichts mehr. Im Grunde wusste er auch nicht, warum er nicht komplett geheilt war und so folgte er brav Madam Pomfreys Anweisungen, denn in einem war er sich sicher, die Medihexe wollte nur sein Bestes, denn sie schwieg, auch wenn sie schon viel zu viel wusste.

Draco hatte den Verdacht, dass Harrys Magiehaushalt mal wieder ein wenig schief hing. Zu viel Magie, zu viel Zaubertrank und zu viel Stress. Harry konnte dieser Ansicht nichts wirklich Realistisches entgegensetzen und versuchte daher einfach wieder ein wenig zur Ruhe zu kommen.

Das war wohl auch der Grund, warum Draco und Harry auf der Wiese am See saßen und sich die warme Frühlingssonne ins Gesicht scheinen ließen. Es war Ende April und auch wenn sie heute Schule gehabt hatten, wie an einem normalen Freitag, war das Wetter doch schon wirklich typisch Mai-schön.

Harry hatte keine Bücher mit raus nehmen dürfen, aber sein kleines in Leder gebundenes Büchlein hatte er dabei. Es war jenes Buch, welches Lin ihm zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte. Sie wollte, dass er seine Geschichte hineinschrieb und genau damit hatte er endlich angefangen.

„Was machst Du da?" Draco hatte seine Augen geschlossen und bemerkte nur, dass Harry sich bewegte. Harry lächelte den Blonden warm an, auch wenn dieser es nicht sehen konnte.

„Ich schreibe meine Vergangenheit auf!"

„mhm…dann erzähl doch mal. Was ist der nächste Horcrux?"

Harry seufzte. Er erinnerte sich noch deutlich an die letzte Situation mit dieser Frage. Er wollte Draco da nicht weiter mit hineinziehen, aber er brauchte seine Hilfe. Alleine würde er es nicht schaffen und er konnte schlecht von Draco Unterstützung und Hilfe erwarten, wenn dieser die Wahrheit nicht kannte. Er musste es erzählen. Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit…

So legte Harry das Buch zur Seite und er lies sich nach hinten in das frische Gras gleiten. Angespannt schloss auch er die Augen. „Das Tagebuch! Es ist nicht gefährlich bzw. ich weiß, wie man es zerstört, ohne dass man einen Schaden nimmt. Vermutlich war Voldemort damals noch zu … unvorsichtig."

„Das Tagebuch?! Was für ein Tagebuch? Wo ist es?"

„Das ist das große Problem… ich habe keine Ahnung, wo es heute ist!"

Nun blinzelte Draco doch gegen die helle Sonne an. „Wieso weißt Du nicht wo das Buch ist?"

„Es wurde mir … damals … irgendwie … zugespielt. Es war eigentlich gar nicht geplant, dass ich es finde und zerstöre. Es war Schuld an der Kammer des Schreckens."

„Erzähl!" sagte Draco fordernd. Er legte sich neben Harry und bettet seinen Kopf auf Harrys Bauch. Er genoss diese Wärme und Nähe einfach. Es war irgendwie beschützend und friedlich.

Harry seufzte tief, seine Finger begannen Dracos Haare zärtlich zu streicheln

„Unser zweites Schuljahr begann damit, dass in der Winkelgasse Ginny ein altes Tagebuch zugespielt wurde. Dieses Tagebuch…"

„Von wem wurde es der Weasley gegeben?" Dracos Stimme war ein wenig schläfrig, aber Harry wusste genau, dass Draco der Geschichte bis zum bitteren Ende folgen würde. Anscheinend forderte der Blonde die grausame Wahrheit schon jetzt mit aller Klarheit ein. Harry verzog ein wenig sein Gesicht. Er hätte Lucius Rolle hier gerne heruntergespielt, aber vielleicht war es besser, wenn Draco die ganze Wahrheit kannte. Besonders weil er Draco Malfoy war. Vielleicht könnte es helfen.

„Lucius Malfoy!"

„Oh?!"

Draco wirkte überrascht und erschrocken.

„Oh!!"

Draco blinzelte wieder gegen die Sonne an, aber als er Harrys Hand in seinen Haaren spürte, wusste er, dass Harry ihm keine Schuld an dieser Geschichte gab bzw. ihm verziehen hatte. Typisch Gryffindor, nur die konnten so warmherzig sein und auch den größten Verrat oder Fehler verzeihen. Aber ohne diese Eigenschaft hätte Draco keine Chance gehabt, Harry Potter an seiner Seite zu wissen. Vielleicht war es ja doch nicht so schlimm ein Gryffindor zu sein. Draco grinste nun wieder wie ein echter Slytherin.

Harry lächelte nur bitter. „Er war ein echter Todesser, der allerdings keine Ahnung hatte, was er da tat."

„Wie meinst Du das?"

„Lucius wusste nicht, dass es sich um einen Horcrux handelte. Voldemort wusste nicht mal, dass Lucius das Buch nach Hogwarts geschmuggelt hat. Lucius wollte nur ein wenig Unruhe stiften."

„Das ist ihm ja auch zweifelsfrei gelungen!" fügte Draco trocken hinzu.

Harry grinste schief. „Ja, aber es ist gut ausgegangen!"

„Weil Du wieder den Helden gespielt hast!"

„Ich wurde von allen für den Erben von Slytherin gehalten. Nur sehr wenige haben in mir den Helden gesehen!" Draco konnte deutlich den bitteren Ton aus diesem Statement heraushören.

„Erzähl weiter!"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich da so viel erzählen muss. Das Tagebuch ist vielleicht schon jetzt im Besitz der Malfoys?!"

„Ja, vielleicht!" sagte Draco ungeduldig. „Aber ich will die Geschichte von Harry Potter und der Kammer des Schreckens in voller Länge und mit allen Einzelheiten erfahren!"

Harry stöhnte. Er wollte Draco nicht erzählen, was er erlebt hatte. Es waren einfach Erlebnisse, die zu sehr mit ihrer Vergangenheit im Kontakt standen. Harry legte sich seinen freien Arm über die Augen und begann zu erzählen. Ab und zu fügte Draco eine seiner Beobachtungen ein, aber eigentlich ließ er Harry erzählen, bis… ja, bis Harry zum Vielsafttrank kam.

Draco setzte sich kerzengerade hin und drehte sich schockiert zu Harry um. „Ihr habt WAS?"

„Einen Vielsafttrank in Myrthes Toilette gebraut und uns als Crabbe und Goyle nach Slytherin geschlichen…" Harry rührte sich nicht. Er wollte Draco nicht ansehen. Aber als Draco dann anfing unkontrolliert zu lachen, musste Harry doch hinsehen. Ein breites Lächeln wanderte auf seine Lippen.

So ausgelassen war Draco nur selten und es war in Ordnung.

Harry ließ Draco ein wenig Zeit um wieder zur Ruhe zu kommen. Es ging schneller, als gedacht. „Was wolltet Ihr in Slytherin?"

„Dich ausquetschen!" sagte Harry mit einem amüsierten Unterton.

Draco war nun erst richtig geschockt: „WAS?"

„Wir wollten Dich ausquetschen. Wir haben gedacht, dass Du vielleicht der Erbe bist bzw. etwas wissen würdest, was uns weiter helfen könnte!"

„Und dafür brecht Ihr vermutlich über 50 Schulregeln?"

Harry blickte Draco ernst an. „Ja!" sagte er ganz trocken und Draco ließ sich wieder nach hinten fallen. Sein Kopf lag wieder auf Harrys Bauch und so spürte Harry genau, dass Draco noch immer den Kopf schüttelte.

„Es hat Euch nicht viel gebracht, oder?"

„Naja, wir haben den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum gesehen und wir haben erfahren, dass Du unschuldig warst, aber Dein Vater mehr wusste. Es waren kleine Hinweise, aber es hat uns geholfen."

Harry erzählte weiter und er bekam nicht mit, wie Dracos Hände sich verkrampften und sich in die Erde bohrten. Es hörte sich wie eine Horrorstory an, in der man niemanden vertrauen durfte und Draco hatte seinen Teil an diesem Horror beigetragen… und nun litt er mit. Auch bei dieser Geschichte wollte er am Liebsten Harry anschreien aufzuhören, aber Draco wollte es wissen… er wollte endlich die Wahrheit wissen…

oooooooooo

Die Sonne war am untergehen und die zwei Jungen lagen noch immer im kühlen Gras. Sanuel und Lin hofften, dass die beiden Slytherins wenigstens an einen Wärmezauber gedacht hatten. Madam Pomfrey würde sonst noch zuviel kriegen, wenn ‚Adrian' wieder mit einer frischen Erkältung vor ihrer Tür stand. Sie war so schon ziemlich verzweifelt über ‚Adrians' Gesundheitszustand.

„Es ist schon seltsam, wie sich der Hass auf einmal in so eine innige Beziehung umgewandelt hat!" sagte Sanuel und drehte sich zu Lin um.

„Findest Du? Eigentlich war von Anfang an ein Machtkampf zwischen ihnen. Die Anziehung zwischen ihnen war die ganze Zeit da. Die Versuche sich zu ignorieren, schlugen immer irgendwie fehl… und provozierten den Anderen nur noch mehr."

„Stimmt auch wieder! Aber trotzdem hätte ich nie gedacht, dass sie so schnell zueinander finden würden. Ich weiß, dass Du von Anfang an, ihre Verbindung gespürt hast. Aber die Schnelligkeit ist schon überraschend, aber sie haben keine Zeit für ein langes Kennen lernen. Entweder jetzt oder nie. Und sie haben sich für Jetzt entschieden, denn sie brauchen einander."

„Lass uns zu ihnen gehen, damit kein Lehrer sie in ihrer Zweisamkeit stört", lachte Lin und Sanuel folgte ihr nach draußen. Sanuel war beruhigt, als er sah, dass ein Wärmezauber Adrian schützte.

Er würde ihnen folgen. Er würde ‚Adrian' folgen… ohne wenn und aber… und er wusste, dass es wenigstens ein Aber gab … ein großes ABER…

oooooooooo

Harry und Draco waren zum Entschluss gekommen, dass das Tagebuch wirklich jetzt schon im Besitz der Malfoys sein könnte. Draco erzählte, dass seine Großeltern schon große Anhänger von schwarzer Magie und Voldemort gewesen waren. Es war für Harry nicht wirklich neu, aber jetzt wusste er es mit Sicherheit. Ihm wurde dadurch aber auch bewusst, dass Lucius und Narcissa nicht so einfach einen anderen Weg einschreiten könnten. Für sie war es weit schlimmer und schwieriger…

Harry erzählte Draco nichts von seinen Gedanken und zum Glück kamen Sanuel und Lin dazu, so dass Draco die Nachdenklichkeit von Harry nicht weiter thematisieren konnte. Nach ein wenig Smalltalk gingen sie gemeinsam zurück zum Schloss. Die nächsten Schritte waren für Harry und Draco klar. Und beiden wurde langsam bewusst, dass ihre Zeit viel zu schnell ablief.

Sie mussten Nägeln mit Köpfen machen.

oooooooooo

* * *

tbc

Es geht bald weiter… hoffentlich am Samstag... Ich knuddel euch alle ganz doll und alle, die Reviewn noch doller...


	50. Voranschreitende Probleme Kap 5

Titel: Ein Leben wie die Zukunft

Autor: Momixis

Zeit: spielt nach „Halbblutprinz"

Kapitel: 5/7

Teil: 7/9

Paare: Es kommen viele der typischen Paare vor, aber Hauptpersonen werden Harry und Draco sein… (später auch als Paar)

Warnungen: Slash, Charadeath, lange Geschichte, unterschiedlich lange Kapitel….

Inhalt: Harry und Draco sind durch die Zeit gereist und nun haben sie die Chance etwas zu verändern. Harry will diese Möglichkeit nutzen ohne die Menschen, die ihm wichtig sind in Gefahr zu bringen. Wird er es schaffen? Wird er alleine den Weg gehen können? Welche Rolle wird Draco zu Teil? Und halten die Rumtreiber und die anderen Schüler von Harry? Was denkt Dumbledore?

MIR GEHÖRT NICHTS UND ICH VERDIENE DAMIT AUCH KEIN GELD!

* * *

Hi Glupit!! Ich stehe nicht wirklich auf schwarzhaarige, daher kannst Du Harry und Severus gerne haben, ich nehme dann Draco (grins). Die Nähe ist so wichtig und die Beziehung wird sich weiter vertiefen... und die Freunde kommen zum Einsatz. Viel Spaß, knuddel.

Hey Seelentochter!! Das Aber, das Sanuel sieht, ist eher das Gefühl, dass hinter Harry viel mehr steht, als er zeigt. Die Lügen, die Harry erzählt und alles merkwürdige, dass um ihn herum geschieht... Sanuel beobachtet gerne und er vertraut auf seine Gefühle. Anders, als Dumbledore! Viel Spaß´noch... knuddel.

Hallo Zissy!! Ein Sequel kommt gar nciht in Frage... das würde bei mir einfach nicht hinhauen und eine blabla Geschichte schreibe ich nicht. Ich braucht immer ein genaues Ziel! Die Heiltränke haben am Anfang gar nciht gewirkt, jetzt nur schwach, aber wenigstens ein wenig und so muss Harry regelmäßig welche schlucken... (Verwirrung geklärt?) OttoKatalog? grins... ich lese jetzt den Quelle-Katalog. Der ist aber auch nicht interessanter... Viel Spaß und viel Erfolg in der Schule... knuddel.

Hi Hindemid!! Ich versuche regelmäßig upzudaten, zumal die Geschichte fertig ist, fällt es mir relativ einfach, wenn es zeitlich möglich ist. Ich bin eigentlich nicht so konstant beim Geschichten schreiben, daher stelle ich nichts on, was nicht beendet ist, weil ich es selbst als Leser hasse... Du hast Glück, denn in diesem Chap udn im nächsten kommen die Freunde zum Einsatz und die Horcruxe... mehr oder weniger zufridenstellend, aber sie kommen vor. Ich bin leider eher romantisch veranlagt... Sorry, aber es freut mich, dass du trotzdem weiter liest. Viel Spaß noch, Ich knuddel dich ganz doll.

Huhu Deedochan!! Ich hatte dir je schon ne Mail geschickt, aber natürlich bekommst du auch hier deine Anerkennung. Ich danke dir für dein Review und die Nägel bekommen Köpfe... Viel Spaß, knuddel.

Hey Frozen!! Jeder Mensch handelt subjektiv... und es ist gut so, denn bei vielen hat die Subjektivität mit Nächstenliebe zutun. Du bist also ein romantisch veranlagt, genau wie ich. Dumbeldore wird auch in Zukunft sehr kritisch bleiben, dafür wurde er zu oft hintergangen und es steht zuviel auf dem Spiel. Du erfährst ein wenig mehr über die Malfoys, wenn auch nicht unbedingt über Lucius. Viel Spaß, knuddel.

.

Danke an die Reviewer!!

* * *

Teil VII

**Voranschreitende Probleme**

Kapitel 5

**Sichere Rettung**

Die Nägel kamen schneller, als Sanuel es erwartet hätte. Schon am nächsten Tag waren die beiden Jungen spurlos verschwunden. Am Frühstückstisch in der Großen Halle waren sie ganz normal gewesen und dann kam ein ganz besonderer Blick und Sanuel wusste, was kam. 10 Minuten später waren sie weg gewesen. Sanuel und die anderen Freunde zweifelten nicht daran, dass Harry und Draco das Schloss und die Länderreihen wieder für ein Abenteuer verlassen hatten.

oooooooooo

Natürlich hatten Sanuel und die anderen Recht. Harry und Draco hatten sich mal wieder durch einen Geheimgang nach Hogsmead geschlichen und von dort aus apparierten sie nach Malfoy Manor. Der Sitz der Malfoys lag im Südwesten von England und war ein großes Anwesen.

Vor den zwei Jungen erhob sich ein beeindruckendes Haus. Es spiegelte Macht und Reichtum wieder und dies lag nicht nur an der breiten Auffahrt vor dem Haupteingang. Es war deutlich ein altes Herrenhaus und die umliegenden Parkanlagen waren aufs Sauberste und Ordentlichste gehegt und gepflegt. Geld spielte hier keine Rolle.

„Hier hat sich kaum was verändert!" sagte Draco und Harry spürte den Stolz. Auf so ein Zuhause konnte man auch stolz sein. Und seit er wusste, dass Narcissa und Lucius auch besorgte und liebende Eltern sein konnten, wusste Harry, dass Dracos Kindheit bestimmt nicht die übelste gewesen war.

„Beeindruckend!" sagte Harry schließlich.

Draco lachte. „Ja, es wirkt sehr mächtig. Und eigentlich ist es das auch… viele Räume werden nicht genutzt…" Draco sah sich aufmerksam um, dann lief er langsam über den Kiesweg auf das große Haus zu.

„Halt! Drache, wir können doch nicht einfach reingehen?!"

Draco drehte sich zu ihm um. „Warum nicht?"

Harry starrte Draco verwundert an. „Drache, wir können doch nicht einfach in ein Haus eindringen, in dem Todesser leben!"

„Es ist mein Zuhause!"

Harry schluckte und senkte beschämt den Blick. „Ich wollte Dir nicht wehtun, aber … wir … wie willst Du es erklären, wenn wir auf einmal jemanden begegnen?" Etwas Verzweifeltes war in Harrys Stimme, dass auch Draco endlich auffiel.

„Ach, Panther! Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich Dich in ein Haus führen würde, wo wir eventuell gefangen genommen werden könnten, oder?!"

Harrys Überraschung wurde nun groß. Er verstand nun gar nichts mehr.

Draco trat zu ihm und legte seine Hände um Harrys Taille. „Ach, Panther! Meine Großeltern sind erstens keine mordlüsternen Menschen und zweitens gar nicht im Haus!"

„Wieso?"

„Wir haben morgen den ersten Mai! Es ist ‚Rochhaldiger Coora', sie werden bis morgen oder sogar bis übermorgen noch in Stonehenge verweilen. Es sind alte Traditionen!"

Harry spürte wie das Blut ihm in die Wangen schoss und er senkte den Kopf. „Es tut mir leid!" flüsterte er, aber Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wie hatte Sanuel es gesagt: ‚Wie sollst Du vertrauen, wenn Dein Vertrauen in Dich selbst so gering ist!' Es ist okay, Harry." Draco küsste Harry sanft auf die rosige Wange. „Aber ich versichere Dir auch, dass ich Dich niemals in Gefahr bringen werden. Ich werde Dich begleiten und beschützen. Du bist mir einfach zu wichtig, Du verdammter Kerl!"

Harry blickte Draco gebannt an. Es war eine Sache, dass Draco so etwas in ihrer geschützten Zweisamkeit sagte, aber es war etwas ganz anderes, wenn Draco so etwas mitten auf dem Malfoy-Grundstück sagte. Es hatte etwas Ernstes und Unwiderrufliches.

Harry beugte sich leicht vor und fing Dracos Lippen in einen zarten Kuss ein.

Der Zauber des Momentes verweilte noch in ihren Herzen, als sie langsam dem Haus näher kamen. Erst jetzt begriff Harry, wie groß das Gebäude wirklich war. Die riesigen Fenster ließen das Haus von weitem kleiner wirken.

Vorsichtig und leise öffneten sie die große Flügeltür und betraten die mächtige Eingangshalle.

„Heiliger Bimbam!" fluchte Harry, als er das ganze Marmor und Gold erblickte.

Draco sah ihn fragend an. „Was?"

Es war ja klar gewesen, dass Draco diesen Muggelausruf nicht verstand. Aber sie wurden unterbrochen, als es plötzlich knallte und ein kleiner hässlicher Hauself vor ihnen stand.

„Dobby?" Harry konnte sich nicht rechtzeitig zurückhalten, aber der Hauself starrte erst Draco dann ihn mit großen kugelrunden Augen an. Es war eindeutig Dobby, aber eine etwas jüngere Version.

Draco begriff, was hier gerade passierte. Es hätte nicht passieren dürfen… Jetzt war es zu spät…

„Was kann Dobby für Sie tun?" fragte der Hauself mit quietschiger und unsicherer Stimme. Dobby war eindeutig noch sehr jung und wusste nicht wie ihm geschah, als er die Magie seiner Herren auch bei Draco spürte. Aber auch etwas Ähnliches zog ihn zu dem unbekannten Schwarzhaarigen.

„Dobby… ähm…" Harry wusste nicht so wirklich, was er jetzt sagen sollte.

„Dobby, ich befehle Dir, dass Du mit niemanden irgendwann einmal darüber redest, dass wir hier waren!" Dracos Ton war scharf und es war deutlich, dass Draco mit solchen Befehlen aufgewachsen war. Harry verzog seine Mimik. In seiner Erinnerung hatte Dobby zu sehr und zu oft eine Methode gefunden sich den Befehlen seiner Herren zu widersetzen.

„Dobby, ich wünsche mir, dass Du unsere Anwesendheit verschweigst."

Draco starrte Harry an, aber als der Hauself schließlich total irritiert nickte, wusste Draco, dass irgendeine Magie Dobby und Harry verband. Gemeinsam würden sie schon zu Recht kommen und Dobby am Reden hindern.

Auch Harry war zu der Erkenntnis gekommen und blickte Draco fragend an. „Und wo in diesem kleinen Schloss, suchen wir als erstes?"

„Vielleicht im Arbeitszimmer?"

„Oder in der Kammer unter dem Salon?"

Dracos Blick verfinsterte sich: „Woher weißt Du von der Kammer?"

Harry grinste: „Ich habe Dich und Deinen Vater bei ‚Borgin und Burkes' gesehen und belauscht!"

„Wann?"

„Sommerferien vor dem zweiten Schuljahr, kurz vor dem Streit im Bücherladen. Ich war einen Kamin zu weit gereist…"

„Ach, deshalb warst Du so verrußt!"

Harry grummelte und Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube mit Dir kann es nie langweilig werden. Du hast so viele kleine Abenteuer erlebt, damit kannst Du jede langweilige Minute mit Erzählen verscheuchen…"

Harry küsste Draco und dieser genoss es. Sie verschränkten ihre Hände und liefen nun gemeinsam durch Malfoy Manor. Dobby folgte ihnen mit ehrfürchtigem Abstand. Seine Augen wurden immer größer, denn Draco kam durch jeden noch so mächtigen Schutzzauber hindurch. Er war ein Malfoy, für ihn zählten die Zauber nicht…

Erst suchten Harry und Draco im Arbeitszimmer, dann im Salon und schließlich auch in der verborgenen Kammer. Für Harry war es erschreckend, was sie alles fanden, aber etwas anderes wurde ihm auch während dieser seltsamen Führung durch das Haus bewusst. Die Familie Malfoy war stolz und erhaben, aber Familie zählte mehr als alles andere.

Im Gegensatz zu den Blacks, haben die Malfoys ihren Generationenteppich nicht durch Brandlöcher verunstaltet, sondern einfach in der verborgenen Kammer versteckt. Es war auch ein gewisses Glück, denn Harry wusste nicht, wie man sich sonst die helle Stelle unterhalb von Lucius' Bild erklären konnte. Wenn man genau hinsah, konnte man die Umrisse von Dracos Namen erkennen.

„Ich hoffe nur, dass die Potters nicht auch so einen Teppich haben… oder etwas ähnliches…"

„Ich glaube nicht! Viele Familien sortieren diesen Teppich aus, weil es zu deprimierend ist zu wissen, wer alles schon gestorben ist. Und es ist ein wenig sehr altmodisch…"

„Für uns bedeutet es Glück!"

„Ja!"

oooooooooo

Gegen 17 Uhr gaben sie deprimiert und erschöpft mit ihrer Suche auf. Sie hatten nichts gefunden und auch Dobby, den sie schließlich gefragt hatten, konnte ihnen nicht helfen. Sie hatten sogar in der großen Bibliothek gesucht, aber dort fiel ihnen natürlich kein kleines schwarzes Tagebuch auf. Fast alle Bücher hatten einen dunklen Einband und die Fenster waren abgedunkelt um die Pergamente und Bücher zu schützen.

Harry und Draco waren mehr als frustriert. Schlechtgelaunt und mürrisch kamen sie zurück nach Hogwarts. Sie begegneten natürlich Kemir Sandor in den Korridoren. Die spöttische Bemerkung des Lehrers: „Waren die kleinen Schlangen etwa draußen und haben für ihren Meister Arbeiten erledigt!"

„Ja klar, haben wir… und daher hoffe ich, dass Sie uns endlich mal in Ruhe lassen, bevor er uns einen Befehl gibt, der Sie mit einschließt!" zischte Harry voller Sarkasmus. Draco grinste nur böse.

Aber dem Lehrer war die Farbe aus dem Gesicht gewichen. „Sie…. Sie …sollten … einen Lehrer nicht bedrohen!" stotterte er schließlich.

Harry senkte frustriert den Blick, während Draco den Professor musterte. „Wenn Sie ein fähiger Lehrer wären, dann würden Sie aufhören die Slytherins über einen Kamm zu scheren. Sie sollten sich nicht wundern, wenn ein Todesser Sie eines Tages vorknüpft, weil sie sein Kind schlecht behandelt haben…"

„Denn genau, dass ist ein häufiger Grund, warum so viele Familien in der heutigen Zeit Voldemort folgen. Sie leisten in der Hinsicht tolle Arbeit!"

Harry nahm Dracos Hand und gemeinsam liefen sie die nächste Treppe hinunter. Wie reine Routine übersprangen sie die Trickstufen und kamen so ungeschadet und nur ziemlich genervt in ihrem Schlafsaal an. Von Sanuel war keine Spur zu sehen…

Gemeinsam ließen sie sich erschöpft auf Dracos Bett fallen.

Für einen kurzen Moment schlossen sie die Augen.

„War nicht gut!"

„War gar nicht gut!"

„Aber es war mal nötig!"

„Ja, dass war es!"

oooooooooo

„Verdammt!" Harrys Kopf schlug unsanft auf der Tischplatte auf.

„Mr. Jericle!" wies die scharfe Stimme von McGonagall den schwarzhaarigen Jungen zu Recht. Harry störte sich nicht wirklich daran. Er hatte ein ernsteres Problem. Er hatte noch immer keine Ahnung, wo das Tagebuch sein könnte und seine Überbleibsel der Erkältung waren auch noch immer sehr hartnäckig.

McGonagall schimpfte noch irgendetwas und zog 5 Punkte ab, aber Harry hörte ihr, wie die meiste Zeit, nicht zu und die anderen Slytherins wussten mittlerweile sehr gut, dass Harry locker mehr Punkte brachte, als verlor. Auch Heute hatte Harry den Zauber schon geschafft und perfektioniert, daher starrte er auch jetzt wieder unbeirrt auf sein Pergament.

Es war ein Notizzettel. Er hatte all seine Gedanken einfach mal aufgeschrieben. Draco hatte ihm gesagt, dass diese Art der Ideensammlung auch Brainstorming hieß. Es interessierte Harry nicht wirklich. Das Pergament war schon reichlich zerknittert und Harry strich es mal wieder glatt.

„Jericle?!" zischte es leise neben Harry und er blickte auf. James saß auch weiterhin neben ihm und mittlerweile profitierte der Gryffindor deutlich davon. Harry half bei Fragen und Problemen ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Immer wenn James ein Problem mit einer Verwandlung hatte, konnte Harry durch ein oder zwei Tipps helfen. Es war einfach so, dass Harrys Vorgehensweisen sich ohne Probleme auf James übertragen ließen.

Heute hatte aber auch James den Zauber schon geschafft. Vielleicht noch nicht ganz perfekt, aber es wurde von Mal zu Mal besser.

„Hm?" Harry blickte James an. „Was ist?"

„Das wollte ich Dich fragen. Was bedrückt Dich?"

„Schon okay. Ist nicht Dein Problem!"

„Ich weiß, dass es bei weitem NICHT okay ist! Also hör auf zu lügen. Wir beide wissen genau, dass Du bald wieder in ein Abenteuer stolperst, aber im Moment hast Du wohl einige Hindernisse im Weg stehen." Mit diesen leisen Worten, damit McGonagall nichts mitbekam, deutete James auf Harrys Pergament. Ganz deutlich war ein großes ‚WO?' darauf zu sehen. Die vielen tanzenden Fragezeichen unterstrichen dieses Fragewort nur noch mehr.

Harry blickte wieder vom Pergament auf und sein Blick traf auf James. „Ja, ich suche etwas und es ist ein wenig problematisch…" Harry ignorierte das leise Schnauben des Gryffindors. „Aber Du wirst nicht helfen können!"

„Weil Du mich nicht helfen lässt! Weil Du außer Dorian Mosnay niemanden Dir helfen lässt!" James war von dieser Tatsache merklich verletzt und Harry kannte sich selbst gut genug um zu wissen, was in James Kopf vor sich ging.

„James, es tut mir leid, dass ich Dich und die Anderen nicht in meine Pläne einbeziehe, aber Ihr könnt mir nicht helfen!"

„Ach, quatsch! Du willst nur nicht, dass wir Dir helfen, weil Du Angst hast uns in Gefahr zu bringen!"

Das war die Wahrheit. Harry erschreckte es, dass James dies so einfach erkannte und auch aussprach.

Leider konnte Harry dieses Gespräch nicht wieder unter Kontrolle bringen, da die Unterrichtsstunde zu schnell vorbei war. James verschwand mit einem wütenden Knurren und Harry antwortete mit einem frustrierten Fauchen.

Dracos fragenden Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht beantwortete Harry nur mit einem erschöpften Kopfschütteln. Draco konnte da auch nichts mehr machen.

Sie gingen in stiller Eintracht zum nächsten Unterricht und Harry versuchte wieder das Pergament glatter zu streichen und zu neuen Erkenntnissen zu kommen. Es gelang ihm nicht wirklich…

Der Tag endete also wie auch die letzten: total frustrierend und ergebnislos.

„Ach Adrian, wir könnten Dir ja vielleicht helfen, aber dafür müssten wir wissen, was Du planst!" merkte Sal beim Abendessen ganz unschuldig an und Harry verkroch sich in seinen Händen.

Waren alle jetzt plötzlich so erpicht auf Lebensgefahr und Schmerzen?

oooooooooo

Der Samstag mit seinem Quidditchspiel kam, ohne dass Harry es wirklich mitbekam. Plötzlich stand er ohne Pergament oder Lektüre am Rand vom Quidditchfeld. Draco hatte ihn hier hergezogen und hielt ihn von hinten fest umschlungen. Harry brauchte eine ganze Weile, bis er in das Spiel zwischen Gryffindor und Hufflepuff eintauchen konnte. Harry feuerte James und sein Team an, dass eindeutig an seiner Leistung hart gearbeitet hatte.

„Anscheinend können Gryffindors auch dazu lernen!" flüsterte Draco in Harrys Ohr und brachte ihn damit zum schmunzeln. Harry wusste genau, dass Draco ein Streitgespräch, auch Diskussion genannt, mit James über Strategien und Können beim Quidditch gehabt hatte. „Aber an Dein Talent kommt er nicht ran!"

Harry wusste, dass Draco nicht neidisch sondern stolz war und es daher ständig betonte, aber es trieb auch weiterhin die Röte in seine Wangen. „Du bist aber auch sehr gut!" erwiderte Harry beschämt.

Draco lachte leise: „Ich weiß, dass ich sehr gut bin und James schlangen kann, aber Dein Talent ist unglaublich!"

Harry lehnte sich an Dracos warmen Körper hinter ihm und schloss kurz die Augen. Es war wie ein Zuhause. Dracos Umarmungen hatten etwas tröstendes, etwas wärmendes und etwas stärkendes. Egal wie Draco das machte, aber genau das brauchte Harry von Zeit zu Zeit. So standen sie noch eine ganze Weile schweigend zusammen, genossen die Nähe des anderen und verfolgten das Spiel, welches deutlich von den Gryffindors beherrscht wurde.

Harrys Gedanken wanderten wieder zum Tagebuch. Tom Riddel hatte es erstellt, als er 16 Jahre alt war. So alt wie Lin und Sanuel. So alt wie Lily.

Harry fragte sich zum wiederholten Male, was Tom Riddel damals aufgehalten hätte. Vermutlich nichts. Vermutlich hat die Kindheit und die Gewissheit etwas Besonderes zu sein, die Psyche des Kindes schon zu stark eingenommen. Ein Kind, das mit 16 Jahren drei Menschen tötete, die seine einzige Familie waren. Tom Riddel hat seine Familie getötet, weil sie Magie ablehnten. Getötet in einem Haus der Muggel. In einem Dorf der Muggel. Unbekannt für die magische Welt. Nur Dumbledore wusste davon…

„Oh NEIN, Du denkst nicht schon wieder über die letzten Horcruxe nach, oder?"

Harry zwinkerte schnell und schüttelte brav den Kopf.

Draco wusste, dass Harry log, daher verfinsterten sich seine Augen merklich.

„Nein, ich habe zwar an Tom Riddel gedacht, aber nicht an den Horcrux!" versuchte Harry die Moralpredigt von Draco zu entkommen.

Draco grummelte, aber wurde von einem spektakulären Staunt von James Potter abgelenkt. Harry war seinem Vater lange nicht mehr so dankbar gewesen. Wenn alles gut ging, würde James ihm ein Zuhause geben können. Zusammen mit Lily. Ein wirkliches Zuhause…

Und plötzlich kam Harry ein Gedanke… Tom Riddel hatte kein Zuhause. Er konnte auch nicht Hogwarts als sein Zuhause sehen, so wie Harry es wenigstens immer gekonnt hatte. Für Tom Riddel gab es 1946 keinen sicheren Ort. Er hatte kein Zuhause.

Deswegen hatte er den Ring im Haus der Gaunts gelassen, das Medaillon in der Höhle, den Stab im Waisenhaus. Die Horcruxe standen immer im direkten Zusammenhang mit Voldemorts Geschichte. Das Tagebuch war noch am ursprünglichen Ort, weil es noch keinen Sinn gab, es dort wegzuholen. Das Risiko war für Voldemort noch zu groß. Es gab bisher erst 5 Horcruxe. Voldemort hatte das Tagebuch erst aus der Hand gegeben, als er die letzte Seelenteilung vornehmen wollte. Halloween 1981, als er Harry töten wollte. Voldemort wollte ein Horcruxe mit seinem Tod machen. Für Harry war dieser Gedanke erschreckend, aber er hatte eine geniale Idee dadurch erhalten.

Seine Atmung hatte sich verschnellert und die Körperspannung verschärft. Draco hatte es sofort mitbekommen und er beobachtete Harry sorgfältig.

„Ich habe eine Idee!" sagte Harry leise und die Spannung wich wieder aus seinem Körper.

Draco hielt ihn immer noch fest. „Das habe ich mir gedacht!"

Harry schloss die Augen. „Voldemort hat keinen seiner Horcruxe bisher aus der Hand gegeben. Er denkt, er ist der Einzige, der davon weiß. Alle Verstecke sind eng mit der Geschichte von Voldemort verknüpft. Das Kinderheim, die Höhle, das Haus seiner magischen Vorfahren… das Haus seiner muggel Vorfahren…"

„Was?"

„Er denkt, dass Dumbledore nichts vom Haus der Riddels weiß. Das Haus ist voller Magie. Keine Familie hat es je lange dort ausgehalten. Die Magie verscheucht sie, ohne wirklich als Magie aufzutreten."

„Woher weißt Du das?"

„Von meinen Visionen und von Dumbledore!"

Draco schüttelte nur den Kopf. Die Idee schien genial. Er wusste, dass Harry den Ort vom Hufflepuff-Kelch kannte bzw. ahnte. Vermutlich passte dieses auch perfekt in diese Theorie. Alle sieben Jahre ein Horcrux. Immer zu Halloween. Draco nahm Harry fest in den Arm und schmiegte sich an den Körper, der so zerbrechlich wirken konnte und doch so voller Kraft und Stärke war. Draco wollte Harry nie wieder loslassen.

„Dir kommen beim Quidditch wohl immer die besten Ideen, was?"

Harry drehte sich nur in der Umarmung um und schmiegte sein Gesicht in Dracos Nacken. Beide wussten, dass es bald weiterging. Vermutlich schon morgen. Es war jetzt keine Zeit mehr für Quidditch. Sie wollten nur noch die Zeit anhalten und ihre Gefühle und Nähe genießen. Die Geborgenheit und Wärme. Die Sicherheit.

„Du gehörst mir, Drache!"

„So wie Du mir gehörst. Panther!"

oooooooooo

Lily schluckte schwer. Sie blickte zu Esmare, Sal und Mick und wusste, dass auch sie das gesehen hatten. Harry und Draco hatten sich im unteren Bereich des Spielfeldes aufgehalten, aber die Gryffindor-Freunde konnten sie gut beobachten. Und dies hatten sie auch getan.

„Sie haben eine Lösung!" Remus Stimme ließ Lily kurz zusammenzucken.

„Ja, und ganz offensichtlich fällt es ihnen nicht besonders leicht diesen Schritt zu gehen!" sagte Sal, die Ausnahmsweise mal nicht mit Lovegood zusammen war. Mick seufzte und schüttelte ihren Kopf. Sie wollte die Wahrheit nicht sehen.

Sie alle wussten genau, was dies bedeutete. Morgen Früh würden die zwei Jungen wieder raus gehen und weiter machen. Die Gryffindors und Ravenclaws hatten keine Ahnung, um was es wirklich ging, aber alle wussten, dass es nicht ungefährlich war. Zu viele Kratzer und Schrammen, Blutergüsse und Verletzungen hatten sie ins Schloss getragen. Zu oft waren sie Bewohner der Krankenstation gewesen.

Die verzweifelte Einheit von den beiden Slytherins musste Unglück und Schmerz bedeuten. Sie gingen wieder in einen Kampf und alle Freunde wussten mittlerweile, dass es ein Kampf für das Gute war. Etwas anderes war einfach nicht im Bereich des Möglichen.

Lily, Esmare, Sal, Mick und Remus wechselten vielsagende Blicke und selbst Sirius und James nickten kurz, bevor sie sich wieder in das Spiel stürzten, aus dem sie ganz offensichtlich als Sieger hervorgehen würden und dann, wenn Slytherin nächsten Monat Ravenclaw flachlegte, doch den Quidditchpokal bekommen würden. Es gab Kämpfe, die waren wichtiger als ein Schnatz. Das wussten alle und doch wussten sie auch, dass sie vor wenigen Monaten noch anders gedacht hätten. Anders gehandelt hätten.

Ein schwarzhaariger Slytherin hatte sich in ihre Herzen geschlichen und sie verändert. Sie erwachsen werden lassen… Sie vernünftig werden lassen… nur Peter schien auch weiterhin nur Schlecht von dem Slytherin denken zu können. Remus wusste nicht warum, aber ihre Freundschaft zu dem kleinen dicken Jungen hatte sich stark verändert. Sie sprachen bei weitem nicht mehr so offen über die Dinge, wenn Peter anwesend war… und Peter mied die Zusammentreffen mit den anderen Schülern…

oooooooooo

TBC.

Harrys Freunde werden Harry wohl nicht so einfach im Stich lassen, oder? Sie werden etwas unternehmen… wie wird Harry darauf nur reagieren?


	51. Voranschreitende Probleme Kap 6

Titel: Ein Leben wie die Zukunft

Autor: Momixis

Zeit: spielt nach „Halbblutprinz"

Kapitel: 6/7

Teil: 7/9

Paare: Es kommen viele der typischen Paare vor, aber Hauptpersonen werden Harry und Draco sein… (später auch als Paar)

Warnungen: Slash, Charadeath, lange Geschichte, unterschiedlich lange Kapitel….

Inhalt: Harry und Draco sind durch die Zeit gereist und nun haben sie die Chance etwas zu verändern. Harry will diese Möglichkeit nutzen ohne die Menschen, die ihm wichtig sind in Gefahr zu bringen. Wird er es schaffen? Wird er alleine den Weg gehen können? Welche Rolle wird Draco zu Teil? Und halten die Rumtreiber und die anderen Schüler von Harry? Was denkt Dumbledore?

MIR GEHÖRT NICHTS UND ICH VERDIENE DAMIT AUCH KEIN GELD!

* * *

**An ALLE**: Sorry, dass ich erst jetzt poste, aber Arbeit war mal wieder stressig. Ich werde am Wochenende nicht zu Hause sein und somit wird frühstens am Sonntag Abend ein neues Kapitel kommen. Versprechen kann ich aber nichts. Ich wünsche allen Viel Spaß!!

Hey **Zissy**!! Bist du so groß oder hast du nur in er Kinderabteilung vom Otto-Katalog geguckt? (g) Du und die Schule sind wie zwei gegengesetzte Pole eines Magneten, was? Leider kommt man ohne Schule heute gar nicht mehr weit... aber wenigstens hast du deine Kreativität, grins. Ich knuddel dich ganz doll.

Hi **Glupit**!! Sirius ist für mich oft einfach nur ein großer Junge... ihm wurde ein Teil seiner Jugend geraubt und das von einem Freund. Aber ich mag ihn. Vom Typ her, darfst du ihn aber auch gerne haben. Die Freunde kommen mehr vor und werden eine wichtigere Rolle übernehmen... ich hoffe es gefällt dir. knuddel

Hi **Frozen**!! Ja, es war eine Kampfansage. Es freut mich, dass auch dir diese kleinen Zärtlichkeiten und Momente zwischen Harry und Draco so gefallen. Ich liebe sie (sonst hätte ich sie wohl auch nicht geschrieben.) Ich wünsche dir viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel, knuddel...

Hi **DjEngelchen**!! Ich fühl mich sehr gedrückt, danke. Die Freunde kommen jetzt sehr viel mehr vor und setzen Harry und Draco ziemlich unter Druck. Bis bald... knuddel zurück.

Hey **Deedochan**!! Für mich war es eher eine Erklärung als eine Rechtfertigung! Ich hasse diese Schwäche an mir selbst sehr, daher neige ich zu ausführlichen Erklärungen...und verletzt bin ich nicht. Ich wünsche dir viel Erfolg bei deinen Prüfungen!!  
Danke für die Kekse, die kann ich gut gebrauchen. Als Muse dient mein Notebook zwar besser, aber Kekse sind immer toll. Viel Spaß noch und die Freunde kommen... knuddel.

Hi **Seelentochter**!! Ja, es geht zum Haus der Riddles... aber die wird nicht das entscheidende dabei sein; Ich mag auch keine Vorurteile, aber manchmal kann man sich nicht davon freisprechen. Es ist schwer und verbaut einem viel. Ich wünsche Dir einen schönen Tag, knuddel.

Ein GROßES Danke an die Reviewer!!

* * *

Teil VII

**Voranschreitende Probleme**

Kapitel 6

**Verratender Zwang**

Harry hatte schlecht geschlafen, auch wenn Draco neben ihm lag und Cosmo auf seiner Brust Platz gefunden hatte. Er fühlte sich geborgen und doch hatten ihn wirre Träume verfolgt. Er hatte bei der heutigen Aktion gar kein gutes Gefühl. Er seufzte leise und kraulte Cosmo zwischen den Ohren. Die kleine Katze war ganz schön gewachsen und streunerte gerne im Schloss umher. Harry wusste noch nicht, was er mit ihr machen sollte, wenn er verschwand, aber er würde sicherlich ein gutes Zuhause finden.

Das sonntägliche Frühstück war erschreckend schweigsam. Lin und Sanuel saßen Harry und Draco gegenüber, aber keiner sprach sehr viel. Draco war diese Stille nicht geheuer, aber auch Harry schien etwas zu spüren. Aufmerksam blickte er in der Großen Halle umher. Er sah James, Sirius und Remus beim Frühstücken. Auch Lily war da, Esmare fehlte wohl noch. Sal und Mick verließen gerade lachend die Große Halle. Es schien alles okay zu sein, denn keine 5 Minuten später erschien Esmare fröhlich und gut gelaunt. Harry wusste nicht, was hier los war. Ein leichtes nur angedeutetes Kopfschütteln sagte Draco deutlich, dass der Ausflug nach Klein-Hangleton nicht abgesagt wurde. Sie hatten einfach keine Zeit mehr um länger zu warten.

10 Minuten später standen Harry und Draco vom Tisch auf und verließen die Große Hallte. Sie holten ihre Taschen und Umhänge aus dem Schlafsaal, zu ihrer Überraschung folgten Lin und Sanuel ihnen nicht. Sie hatten insgeheim etwas anderes erwartet. Vielleicht hatte das Schweigen am Morgen etwas ganz anderes zu bedeuten. Harry überlegt kurz, ob er einen wichtigen Geburtstag oder etwas Ähnliches vergessen hatte, aber Lin hatte im Januar und Sanuel im Oktober Geburtstag gehabt. Daran konnte es nun wohl doch nicht liegen.

Harry und Draco hatten gerade den Slytherin-Eingang hinter sich gelassen, als Draco stockte. Der Gang war leer und still. Es drohte eigentlich keine Gefahr und doch…

„Irgendetwas ist sehr merkwürdig!" sagte er leise.

„Ja, irgendwie schon!"

„Vielleicht sollten wir hier bleiben!"

„Wir müssen es tun, Drache. Wir müssen weiterkommen!"

„Ich weiß, aber es gefällt mir nicht!"

„UNS gefällt Euer Verhalten auch nicht!" sagte eine Stimme und beide Jungen erschraken furchtbar. Der Tarnumhang von James Potter wurde von drei Jugendlichen gezogen, die mitten im Gang standen und ihnen den Weg versperrten. Sal, James und Lin standen vor ihnen und blickten sie mit ernster Mine entschlossen an.

„Was?" fragte Harry vorsichtig. Er blickte von einem zum anderen. Es war eine seltsame Zusammenstellung.

Lin trat einen Schritt vor und schaute Harry fest an. „Adrian, wir und die anderen sind zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass Ihr irgendetwas Großes plant und wir wollen Euch dabei gerne unterstützen."

„Nein!" zischte Harry ohne groß nachzudenken.

„Dann sage ich Dir wohl besser, dass wir die Geheimgänge besetzt halten und Euch nicht gehen lassen. Falls Ihr doch verschwindet, dann werden wir zu Dumbledore gehen und ihm erzählen, was wir wissen."

„Ich denke", fügte Sal breit grinsend hinzu: „dass da viel zusammenkommen wird."

„Warum macht Ihr das?" fragte Draco, der sich mit verschlossener Miene neben Harry positioniert hatte. Er hatte die Arme wütend vor der Brust verschränkt.

„Weil wir Euch helfen wollen und endlich einige Antworten auf unsere Fragen brauchen!" sagte James selbstbewusst und deutete mit einem Kopfnicken in den Gang. „Wir haben da einen Raum, wo wir uns unterhalten können!"

Harrys Kopf senkte sich. Er hatte es doch gewusst.

„Nicht heute…nicht jetzt!" sagte Harry und der verzweifelte Unterton ließ James sofort noch ernster gucken.

„Warum nicht jetzt?"

„Wir müssen etwas erledigen und glaub mir, mit Adrian wird nichts anzufangen sein, wenn wir es nicht jetzt erledigen!" erklärte Draco und focht ein Blickduell mit Sal aus. Sal gab schließlich nach, aber Lin und James waren noch nicht überzeugt.

„Nein!" sagte Lin, aber Sal unterbrach die kommende Diskussion.

„Zwei von uns gehen mit Euch und reden tun wir dann später!"

„Typisch eine Ravenclaw, immer eine Lösung parat!" sagte Lin abschätzig, aber sie schien schließlich einverstanden zu sein. Alle blickten nun zu James, der zögernd nickte.

„Wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit", trieb Draco die anderen an.

„Wer geht mit?" fragte James zu den beiden Mädchen gewannt.

„Du und Sal!" sagte Lin ohne groß zu zögern. „Sanuel und ich müssen noch an unserem Zaubertrankaufsatz arbeiten und Ihr seid mit dieser Regelung schon einmal vertraut. Die anderen werde ich aufklären." Sie drehte sich nun zu Harry und trat direkt vor ihn: „Wir werden reden, so wahr Du nicht Adrian Jericle heißt!"

Niemand hatte den letzten Satz gehört, aber Harry strafte sie mit einem wirklich scharfen Blick. „Es gibt Wissen, das nicht für alle Ohren bestimmt ist und es gibt Geheimnisse die geheim bleiben müssen. Mach keinen Fehler, den Du bereuen wirst!"

Draco beobachtete das ganz argwöhnisch, aber als Harry mit einem Seufzen den Zauberstab schwang und den gleichen Schweigezauber auf Lin aussprach, wie vor einigen Wochen auf Mick, wusste Draco, dass Harry die Situation im Griff hatte. Lins Augen verdüsterten sich allerdings gefährlich.

„Ich könnte Dir auch alles nehmen!" zischte Harry leise und es war deutlich eine Drohung. Lin wusste somit zwei Sachen:

Erstens, dass diese Warnung ernst war und sie keine Möglichkeit nutzen sollte, um dieses Geheimnis doch zu offenbaren, und

Zweitens, dass Harry mit ihnen über wenigstens einige Dinge reden würde. Es genügte ihr für den Augenblick. Sie hatte auch gar keine andere Wahl.

„Gut, dann ist alles geklärt!"

Harry nickte gezwungen.

Zögernd und etwas unsicher machten die fünf Schüler sich auf den Weg zur buckligen Hexe. Harry ging voran und Draco lief an seiner Seite. Die Hände waren miteinander verschränkt und durch den unsanften Druck zeigte Harry Draco etwas von seiner inneren Anspannung, die er ansonsten niemanden zeigte. Diese Situation war weder geplant noch gewollt. Draco wusste, wie schwer es Harry diesmal fiel die Kontrolle über sich zu behalten.

Fast direkt vor der buckligen Hexe standen drei Schülerinnen und unterhielten sich ganz unauffällig. Für Unwissende war es nicht ersichtlich, dass sie hier den Gang überwachten. Als die fünf Schüler allerdings zu ihnen kamen, blickten sie aufmerksam und neugierig auf.

Es dauerte keine Minute, bis vier weitere Jungen zu ihnen stießen. Sirius hielt ein verräterisches Pergament in den Händen. Er war der Einzige, der einen leichten Mantel trug, daher vermutete Harry, dass Sirius die Peitschende Weide überwacht und auf dem Pergament die Kontrolle gehabt hatte. Auf dem Weg in diesen Gang, hatte er dann wohl schnell Remus, Sanuel und Severus, die das Bild von Salmia Gregoria, bewacht hatten, geholt.

Nun stand ein kleiner Schülerauflauf mitten im Gang.

„Wenn das nicht Unauffällig ist!" zischte Harry und glitt an den anderen Schülern einfach vorbei. Er öffnete ohne zu zögern den Geheimgang und verschwand darin. Sal und Draco folgten ihm sofort. James blickte zu den anderen.

„Lin erklärt! Aber wir werden Antworten erhalten!" und mit diesen Worten verschwand auch James im Geheimgang. Leise schloss sich die verborgene Tür und alle blickten nun Lin finster an.

„Also?"

„Nicht hier!" zischte Esmare panisch und deutete auf zwei Erstklässler, die die Mischung aus Ravenclaws, Slytherins und Gryffindors skeptisch beäugte. Severus versteckte sich vorsichtshalber ein wenig hinter Sirius, er wollte Gerede über seine Person gerne verhindern. Sirius blickte ihn misstrauisch an, aber mittlerweile hatte er sich schon fast an die Anwesendheit von Slytherins gewöhnt und Snape hatte sogar frisch gewaschene Haare und sah nicht mehr ganz so verwahrlost aus.

Lin lächelte den beiden Erstklässlern höflich an, aber die Zwei verschwanden ganz schnell im hinteren Gang. Die Versammelten tauschten hektische Blicke.

„Sie mögen eindeutig keine lächelnden Slytherins!" sagte Sirius leichthin.

„Okay, wo hin?" fragte Lily.

„Wohin wohl?" fragte Sanuel ironisch. Schnell machten sie sich auf verschiedenen Wegen zum Treffpunkt ‚geheimes Klassenzimmer'.

oooooooooo

Die vier ausgebüchsten Sechstklässler waren allerdings schon in Hogsmead angekommen und nach einem überraschten Laut von Sal, schlichen sie durch den Honigtopf ins Dorf hinein.

Harry blickte grübelnd auf die drei anderen Schüler, nachdem sie einen stillen Ort gefunden hatten. Harry wollte apparieren, aber drei weitere Personen mitnehmen, war nicht so einfach.

„Mach es in zwei oder drei Etappen!" schlug Draco ruhig vor, der genau zu wissen schien, was in Harrys Kopf vor sich ging. Harry nickte düster.

„Sie können beide auch apparieren, Du wirst nur den Zielort bestimmen müssen. Es dürfte nicht so schwer werden."

„Stimmt!" sagte Harry schließlich und zog Draco fest in seine Arme. Mit einem kurzen und leisen ‚Plopp' waren die beiden Slytherins spurlos verschwunden.

Sal blickte James finster an. „Sie sind einfach weg, und wir haben nichts getan!"

„Er kommt wieder!"

„Wieso bist Du Dir da so sicher?" fragte Sal zweifelnd. Sie hielt sehr viel von Harry, aber er war auch ein Slytherin.

„Weil ich es weiß. Er braucht nur einen Moment mit Dorian allein. Er wird uns holen. Er steht zu seinem Wort!"

So sollte es auch sein. Keine fünf Minuten später erschien Harry wieder und James konnte an den geröteten Lippen deutlich erkennen, wie das junge Pärchen die Zeit genutzt hatte. Harry zählte von 3 Rückwärts und apparierte schließlich, während Sal und James ihm davon soviel wie möglich abnahmen. Die Strecke nach Klein-Hangleton war weit.

Es klappte aber fehlerfrei.

Alle vier Schüler waren über diese Tatsache sichtlich erleichtert.

„Du hast ganz schön was auf dem Kasten, was?"

Harry wandte sich schweigend von James ab. Dies war kein Thema, das Harry vertiefen wollte.

Sie waren in einem kleinen dunklen Tannenwald gelandet. Ein schmaler Weg führt hinunter ins Dorf, dessen Dächer von hier deutlich im warmen Sonnenschein zu sehen waren.

Ohne ein Wort zu verlieren, zog Harry seinen Umhang aus und stopfte ihn in die Tasche. Sobald er fertig war, marschierte er los. Draco und die anderen folgten ihm. Natürlich hatten auch sie ihre Umhänge ausgezogen und heute trug Draco sogar keine Robe, sondern eine ganz normale schwarze Hose und Hemd. Auch James wirkte relativ unauffällig, aber Sal war mit ihrem pinkfarbenen Minirock ein gewisser Blickfang. Aber das war bei ihr ja nun wirklich normal.

Sie liefen eine ganze Weile bis sie endlich das Dorf erreicht hatten. Harry kannte das Riddel-Haus nur aus seinen Visionen. Die Erinnerungen an die genaue Lage waren daher etwas schwach, aber einen Dorfbewohner wollte er auch nicht ansprechen. So liefen die vier Schüler ein wenig unkontrolliert durch das Dorf und erhielten mehr als einen argwöhnischen Blick.

„Ich hoffe Du weiß, wohin wir überhaupt müssen?!" formulierte James seine Bedenken nachdem sie zum dritten Mal an der kleinen Dorfkirche vorbei liefen.

„Ihr wolltet mitkommen. Niemand hat gesagt, dass es wirklich spannend wird!" zischte Draco zu Harrys Verteidigung. „Alle Wege des Dorfes laufen zur Kirche. Was die Muggel immer mit diesem Gebäude haben, verstehe ich nicht…"

Aber Harry blieb plötzlich stehen und holte zischend Luft. Draco brauchte nicht aufzusehen. Er wusste, dass sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatten.

Ein prächtiges aber schon ein wenig heruntergekommenes Herrenhaus erstreckte sich vor ihnen und der Garten schien vom Unkraut beherrscht zu werden. Harry zog unauffällig einen Zauberstab aus seiner Tasche, den Draco nicht kannte. Stirn runzelnd blickte er Harry fragend an.

„Regulus!" antwortete Harry Schulter zuckend.

Draco musste sich ein überraschtes Schnauben verkneifen. Er wusste, dass Harry mit einem anderen Zauberstab arbeiten wollte, damit es nicht zu viele Verbindungslinien zu ihm gab, aber dass Harry ausgerechnet den Zauberstab von Regulus Black hatte, war schon irgendwie grotesk.

Harry lief an dem Haus ruhig vorbei und den Weg in den Wald hinauf. James blickte ihnen frustriert nach. „Was wird das?"

„Er will nicht von vorne hinein gehen!" antwortete Sal locker und folgte Adrian mit federnden Schritten. Sie hatte schon einige Blicke der Dorfjugend erhalten, die mehr als eindeutig gewesen waren. Die Blicke der älteren Bewohner waren dagegen missbilligend und ablehnend gewesen.

Die vier Jugendlichen liefen nun wieder unauffällig in den lichten Wald hinein und schlichen sich von hinten auf das umzäunte Grundstück. Es war kein Problem hinein zu kommen. Das wäre es von vorne auch nicht gewesen, aber die Dorfbewohner sollten nicht zu genau wissen, warum die vier hier waren. Der Tratsch könnte schnell Probleme machen… ungewollte Probleme…

Als Harry das verlassene und düstere Haus betrat wurde ihm ganz anders. Er fühlte sich zurückversetzt in seine Visionen vom vierten Schuljahr. Die waren alles andere als angenehm gewesen.

„Okay, möge es losgehen. Wir suchen einen kleinen schwarzen Kalender, der magisch ist. Spürt hier vorsichtig magische Stützpunkte auf. Seid vorsichtig und nicht zu stürmisch. Die Zauber könnten gefährlich sein", mit diesen Worten wand Harry sich in das erste Zimmer rechts von ihm und ließ die anderen drei Jugendlichen einfach im Eingangsbereich stehen.

Kurz und knapp waren Harrys Worte gewesen und zeigten Draco damit, wie ungern Harry hier gerade mit Begleitung war.

Draco nahm sich das Zimmer links vom Eingang vor.

„Das Haus scheint gar nicht einer Zaubererfamilie zu gehören", sagte Sal nachdenklich, während sie ein verstaubtes Ölgemälde an der Wand betrachtete.

„Ist es auch nicht!" sagte Draco und trat wieder in den Flur. „Es ist das Haus von den Muggel Vorfahren eines mächtigen Zauberers!"

„Aber nicht von Dumbledore, oder?"

„Nein, Sal! Es gibt noch andere mächtige Zauberer, als Dumbledore!"

„Der einzige der mir sonst noch einfällt, der wirklich mächtig ist, ist leider Voldemort!" sagte James nachdenklich. „Aber der kann es nicht sein!"

„Ruhe!" zischte Harry mit harter Stimme. „Ihr wolltet mit und helfen, also macht es auch, aber still!"

James und Sal begaben sich ein wenig pikiert an die Arbeit. Das Haus wurde nun auf alle möglichen magischen Ungereimtheiten untersucht.

oooooooooo

Nach stundenlangem Arbeiten machten sie eine erschöpfte Pause und Harry zog zwei Proviantpakete aus der Tasche. Natürlich hatten sie nur für zwei Personen vorgesorgt, aber sie teilten brav ihre Brote und ihr Wasser.

Sie berichteten nebenbei, was sie gefunden hatten und Harry hörte sehr aufmerksam zu. Sie hatten das Untergeschoss nun fertig und würden nun hinauf gehen. Harry wirkte merklich blass, während sich draußen die Wolken ein wenig zusammen zogen. Der Sonnenschein vom Vormittag war nun fast komplett verschwunden.

Sie gingen nach oben ins Obergeschoss und Draco machte sich sogleich an die Arbeit den Raum auf Magie zu untersuchen. Nach wenigen Ansätzen gab er allerdings schon auf. Harry stört ihn zu sehr. Nicht nur magisch, sondern auch emotionell. Jedenfalls konnte Draco auf diese Art Harrys Standort genau ausmachen, aber spürte nichts anderes in diesem Haus.

Harry trat gerade an das Fenster und blickte in den überwucherten Garten hinab. Dort unten lag auch das kleine Haus vom Verwalter. Der Gärtner hatte auch kein leichtes Leben und musste dann auf so eine bestialische Art getötet werden. Harry seufzte und schloss die Augen.

Er hatte hier wirkliche Probleme die Magie aufzuspüren. Es waren zu viele Anwesend und ihm fehlte die notwendige Ruhe. Das Tagebuch war hier irgendwo. Er hoffte es wenigstens.

Harry setzte sich auf die breite Fensterbank vom großen Schlafzimmer. Wo würde er das Tagebuch verstecken, wenn er Tom Riddel wäre. Eigentlich fiel ihm nur die Bodendiele unter einem Bett ein. Der Gedanke ließ ihn ein wenig schmunzeln.

„Was findest Du so witzig? Das wir arbeiten und Du nur zuschaust?" James schien im Moment wirklich frustriert zu sein. Aber auf seine schnippische Frage erhielt James nur einen bösen Blick.

„Da ich weiß, wie frustrierend so eine Suche sein kann, mache ich Dir keinen Vorwurf. Und zu Deiner Information, ich habe überlegt, wo ich das Tagebuch verstecken würde und musste dabei feststellen, dass es eine lockere Holzdiele unter dem Bett wäre. Aber dieser Gedanke kommt einfach von eigener Erfahrung!"

Harry verließ den Raum ohne eine Antwort oder Reaktion abzuwarten und ging die Treppe hinunter. Vielleicht hatte er etwas unten übersehen und könnte jetzt in Ruhe noch einmal die Räume auf sich wirken lassen. Das komische Ölgemälde im Flur war zwar voller Magie, aber diese hatten nichts mit dem Tagebuch zu tun, sondern hatten eher einen ‚Poltergeist-Charakter'.

„James, Hast Du Deinen Tarnumhang mit?" rief Harry laut nach oben, als ihm ein Gedanke kam.

Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor erschien oben auf der Treppe. „Ja, aber ich habe ihn schon Dorian gegeben. Er wolle im Garten nachsehen!"

Harry nickte. Genau das hatte auch er jetzt vorgehabt, aber Draco war nicht dumm und Harry war nicht enttäuscht, sondern eher stolz. Draco durfte nicht zu sehr Harry folgen. Er brauchte seinen eigenen Charakter, der eigene Entscheidungen traf und sein eigenes Leben lebte.

Harry seufzte und machte sich auf die Suche nach der Kellertür.

oooooooooo

„ICH HAB ES!" schrie jemand und Harry stieß sich den Kopf an der niedrigen Decke im Keller. Es war hier stockfinster und da kein Strom lief, hatte er einen Lumos erschaffen. Vorsichtig kletterte er über den ganzen Krempel, der sich hier angesammelt hatte.

Über sich hörte er aufgeregtes Getrampel und das leise Rauschen vom herabrieselnden Mörtel. Harry schauderte es.

„ADRIAN?"

Sie suchten nach ihm, aber niemand wusste, dass Harry in den Keller gegangen war. Er musste den Weg zurück finden. Der Keller war nur irgendwie sehr verwinkelt und sehr schmutzig. Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis er endlich die Tür nach oben gefunden hatte. Als er allerdings die Tür öffnete stockte er erschrocken. Vor ihm erstreckte sich ein kleiner Raum, den er bisher nicht betreten hatte.

Stirn runzelnd betrachtete er den Raum aufmerksam. Er war klein, hatte aber zwei weitere Türen.

Harry hatte keine Lust auf Ratespiele und hob seinen Zauberstab. „Finite Incantatem!"

Der Zauber wirkte sofort. Eine der Türen verschwand und die andere öffnete sich. Er war damit wieder im Eingangsbereich. Kein Wunder, dass hier niemand leben wollte. Aber ein kleines Bild an der Wand ließ ihn stocken.

„Tom, Tom… Ich werde zu Dir kommen, aber nicht jetzt… ‚Gelucius Incantantem'" Das stille Bild mit der grünsilbernen Schlange erstarrte augenblicklich komplett und die kleinen Augen blickten Harry nur düster an. Dieses oder andere Bilder hatte Harry schon überall im Haus gesehen. Sie wirkten unauffällig und Harry brauchte nicht nachsehen, ob die Bilder wirklich magisch waren. Auch wenn kaum Magie von ihnen ausging, so war die Verbindung zu Voldemort doch zu deutlich.

Harry zweifelte nicht daran, dass ein kleiner Ignorier-Zauber auf den Bildern lag. Der kleine Gefrier-Zauber würde er nun sicherheitshalber auf alle Bilder im Haus aussprechen und somit Voldemort die Kontrolle über dieses Gebäude entziehen. Voldemort würde keinen Bericht über das Eindringen von vier jugendlichen Zauberern bekommen. Jedenfalls solange Voldemort nicht persönlich hier auftauchte.

Schnell lief Harry hinauf in den Eingangsbereich, wo Draco gerade fast panisch die Treppe hinauflaufen wollte.

„Drache!"

Draco wirbelte herum, dann erstarrte er. Sein angeekelter Blick glitt von Harrys Füßen hinauf zu den Augen und wieder zurück zum Fußboden. „Wo zum Barte Merlins hast Du gesteckt?"

Harry blickte erst Draco fragend an, dann blickte er an sich hinab und schluckte. Seine Kleidung war merklich verdreckt und die eine oder andere Spinne krabbelte noch aufgeregt über seine Kleidung. Er wollte gar nicht wissen, wie sein Gesicht und seine Haare aussahen.

„Im Keller?!" antwortete Harry vorsichtig und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„So nehme ich Dich nicht mit!" zischte Draco angewidert. Sal und James erschienen und lachten leise, als sie Harrys Erscheinungsbild beäugten.

Sal zog ihren Zauberstab und schwang ihn über Harrys Figur. Sofort verschwanden der Dreck und die Spinnen. Harry nickte ihr dankbar zu, dann blickte er Draco fragend an. „Ihr habt es?"

Draco straffte sich stolz und glitt elegant die Treppe wieder hinunter. „Ja, ich habe es gefunden!"

Harry sah ihm tief in die Augen. Er konnte ein anerkennendes Lächeln nicht verbergen. Er wusste doch, wie wichtig Draco dieser Beitrag war.

Draco lächelte stolz zurück.

„Es war im Garten. Bei dieser seltsamen Statur!"

„Klingt irgendwie logisch!"

„Eine goldene Statur eines großen Mannes, mit Schwert, Buch und Pokal!" erklärte Draco, während Harry zum Fenster ging und versuchte einen Blick auf die Statur zu erhaschen. Er konnte von hier durch die vielen Zweige und Blätter kaum etwas sehen.

„Es passt! Staturen sind Statussymbole!" bestätigte Harry.

James und Sal waren neben Draco getreten, der das kleine schwarze Buch vorsichtig in den Händen hielt. Er wusste, dass nichts passieren würde, aber er war trotzdem vorsichtig und Harry konnte es ihm nicht verübeln.

„Danach haben wir den ganzen Tag gesucht?" Irgendwie klang die Stimme von Sal ein wenig enttäuscht.

„Ja, aber nun sollten wir schnell zurück!"

„Können wir nicht von hier zurück apparieren?" fragte James, als Harry, nachdem sie gemeinsam alle Bilder erstarren ließen, zum Hinterausgang strebte. Harry wandte sich zum Gryffindor um.

„Vielleicht könnten wir es, aber ich will kein Risiko eingehen. Ich will weg aus diesem Haus und von der Magie hier, aber ich möchte heil in Hogwarts ankommen!"

Die anderen drei Schüler fanden diese Reaktion zwar ein wenig extrem, aber sie folgten Harry nach draußen und sie gelangten ungesehen in den Wald, von wo aus sie alle getrennt nach Hogsmead disapparierten.

„Ich bin wirklich gespannt, welche Geschichte Du uns gleich erzählen wirst."

Harry, Draco, Sal und James verschwanden wieder im Geheimgang und schlichen zurück nach Hogwarts. Harry schwieg. Er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, was er seinen Freunden gleich erzählen sollte. Er musste einen Teil offenbaren, aber wie viel und welcher Teil? Er wusste es nicht und als er aus dem Geheimgang kam, war er noch um keine Idee reicher.

Hinter James schloss sich die bucklige Hexe und alle atmeten erleichtert auf.

Zu früh gefreut.

Aus einer verborgener Ecke erschien plötzlich Dumbledore und blickte einen Schüler nach dem anderen strafend an. Harry stöhnte und schloss die Augen. Alle vier ließen geknickt die Köpfe hängen.

„Ich denke, wir sollten in meinem Büro sprechen! Jetzt!" sagte Dumbledore mit einer harschen Stimme, die Harry gar nicht von seinem ehemaligen Mentor kannte. Dies konnte nur bedeuten, dass der Schulleiter wirklich sauer war.

Es erschien ja fast so, als ob Dumbledore auf die Schüler gewartet hat. Wenn das wirklich so war, dann musste jemand gepetzt haben. Aber wer?

Harry grübelte eigentlich nur über diese Frage nach. An einen Rauswurf dachte er im Moment gar nicht. Als sie direkt vor dem Gargoyle standen, erschien Lily und Sirius plötzlich. Sie wirkten total locker und nur ihre Augen zeigten eine leichte Spur von Anspannung.

„Oh Professor, Sie haben sie gefunden!" die falsche Fröhlichkeit war erschreckend. Ohne groß zu zögern glitt Lily an Draco und Harry vorbei zu James und umarmt ihn liebevoll. Der Kuss auf seine Wange ließ die kleine Gruppe kurz innehalten. Auch Dumbledore schien ein wenig überrascht zu sein.

„Mrs. Evans, ich muss sie bitten, Abstand zu nehmen. Ich möchte die Jungen und Salina Clear gerne in Ruhe befragen, bevor irgendein Informationenaustausch stattfindet!"

Lily sprang wie vom Donner gerührt zur Seite und nickte: „Selbstverständlich Professor… ich … ich wollte… wollte doch nur…!" Lily legte gerade wirklich eine reife Leistung aufs Parkett, denn Harry glaubte ihr trotz ihrer gestammelten Worte nicht.

Aber sie war überzeugend, denn Dumbledore lächelte ein wenig wohlwollender. „Schon gut!"

Sirius und Lily blickten den vier Schülern besorgt nach, als diese von Dumbledore in das runde Büro geleitet wurden. Sie setzten sich auf vier Stühle und der Schulleiter nahm hinter dem breiten Schreibtisch platz.

„Was soll ich nun mit Ihnen machen?"

„Professor, es tut mir…!"

„Ich weiß, dass es Ihnen nicht im geringsten Leid tut!" unterbrach Albus Dumbledore den schwarzhaarigen Slytherin kühl.

„Stimmt, Sie haben Recht. Es tut mir nicht im geringsten Leid, das Schloss verlassen zu haben, aber ich möchte auch nicht in Ihrer Lage sein. Sie müssen weder meinen Eltern, noch den Eltern von Dorian, erklären, warum ihre Söhne von Hogwarts verband wurden, aber Sie müssen der Familie von Salina Bericht erstatten und den Potters. Ich möchte nicht in Ihrer Lage sein!"

„Und wieso glauben Sie, Mr. Jericle, dass es mir schwer fällt nur Sie rauszuwerfen?!"

James, Sal und Draco machten entrüstete Gesichter und Harry konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Weil ich denke, dass wenigstens ein Schüler dagegen Einspruch erheben wird und mir folgen wird." Harry schüttelte den Kopf und eine verirrte Spinne flog auf Dumbledores Schreibtisch. Harry lächelte bitter: „Oh, ich verlange es nicht. Ich will es nicht, aber irgendwie passiert ohnehin Nichts, so wie ich es will und erwarte!" Harry blickte Dumbledore mit einer Ruhe an, die James und Sal unheimlich war. Draco wusste, dass Harry im Kampf war. Er kämpfte jetzt um eine Schulzeit für Salina und James.

„Professor!", warf James schließlich ein. „Wenn Sie Adrian rauswerfen, dann müssen Sie auch mich rauswerfen, weil ich mehr Verwarnungen habe, als er!"

Draco brauchte sich jetzt nicht mehr zu fragen, woher Harry diesen Dickschädel und diese Charakterstärke herhatte. James hatte sogar das gleiche Funkeln in den braunen Augen.

„Es ist eindeutig, dass Mr. Jericle Sie hinaus geführt hat und wie Sie selbst wissen, Mr. Potter, dann haben auch Sie Verwarnungen erhalten, wenn Sie Ihre Freunde in Abenteuer geführt haben."

„Aber es stimmt nicht!" sagte Sal voller Inbrunst. „Adrian hat uns nicht hinausgeführt. Im Grunde haben wir ihn dazu gezwungen mit uns hinaus zu gehen. Er konnte gar nicht anders!"

Dumbledore hatte in Salina offenbar eine gerissene Gegnerin gefunden, wenn es darum ging Lügen so zu drehen, bis es keine Lügen mehr waren. Draco fand das sehr beängstigend, besonders da die hellblauen Augen vom alten Zauberer sich verdunkelten.

„Mrs. Clear, ich sage es nur ungern, aber ich glaube ihnen nicht ein Wort!"

„Aber es ist nicht gelogen!" sagte James mit ernster Stimme und Draco nickte dazu.

„Wir werden sehen!" Dumbledore gab erst einmal auf. Er würde sehen, was sich als nächstes ergeben würde. „Ich möchte, dass sie Ihre Taschen auslehren und mir alles zeigen, was sie bei sich tragen!"

Harry wurde blass und er suchte Dracos Blick. Draco lächelte hintergründig und Harry wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Er vertraute aber seinem Freund einfach. Er hatte auch gar keine andere Wahl.

Sie legten also Zauberstäbe (Harry hatte zum Glück nur den Zauberstab von Regulus mit), Taschentücher, Taschenmesser, Bonbonpapier, Pergamentschnipsel, Lippenstift, Haargummis und alles Mögliche auf den Tisch vor Dumbledore.

Er sah mit einem Zauber schnell, dass die Taschen wirklich alle leer waren. Sein einziger Gedanke war, dass er alt wurde. Wie hatte er denn nicht sehen können, dass Lily Evans da ihre Finger mit im Spiel gehabt hatte. Sie war nicht umsonst zum richtigen Moment erschienen. Sie hatte ganz unschuldig das belastende Beweismaterial verschwinden lassen. Jetzt konnte er niemanden mehr etwas nachweisen. Wer hätte dieses Verhalten auch einer mustergültigen Schülerin aus Gryffindor zugetraut?

Natürlich war auch Harry längst zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass Lily und Sirius ihnen geholfen hatten. Er wusste nicht, ob er sich darüber freuen oder Angst um das Wohl der anderen haben sollte. Bei Dumbledores resignierendem Gesicht wusste er, dass er sich freuen sollte. Es gelang ihm aber nur mäßig.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Dumbledore wieder sprach. „Ich weiß, dass sie das Schloss verlassen haben und ich kann es beweisen. Ich weiß auch, dass Mr. Jericle sie geführt hat, aber dies kann ich leider nicht beweisen, weil sie alle diese Tat decken. Ich weiß auch, dass ihre Freunde aus Ravenclaw, Slytherin und Gryffindor ihre Finger mit im Spiel haben. Ich kann sie allerdings nicht einfach suspendieren oder rausschmeißen!"

Die vier Jugendlichen grinsten erleichtert.

„Aber ich verwarne sie hiermit ALLE. Noch eine ähnliche Aktion oder etwas anderes der Art und ich werde sie ohne zu Zögern aus Hogwarts verweisen! Sie ALLE, ohne Rücksicht auf Ihre Familien oder Gründe…"

Die Jugendlichen nickten zustimmend. James war ein wenig blass geworden, aber es würde sich schnell legen und vielleicht lag es auch nur daran, dass er Hunger hatte. Die Jugendlichen wollten das Büro gerade verlassen, als Dumbledore Harry zurückrief.

„Mr. Jericle, was soll ich mit Ihnen machen?"

Harry drehte sich vollends zu Dumbledore um. Er schaute sich sehr nachdenklich im Büro um. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass Fawks nicht da war und auch der sprechende Hut einen anderen Platz hatte.

„Gar nichts, Professor! Manche Probleme lösen sich rein naturwissenschaftlich und das schneller als gedacht!"

Harry blickte aus dem Fenster, damit er nicht Dumbledore ansehen musste.

„Warum erzählen Sie mir nicht die Wahrheit?"

„Weil Sie sie nicht glauben würden und weil ich nicht will, dass Sie meine Geschichte kennen!"

Dumbledore war überrascht. „Sie wissen für meinen Geschmack zu viel!"

„Ich weiß für meinen Geschmack auch zu viel, Professor, aber ich wurde nie gefragt. Ich würde gerne brav neben den anderen Schülern sitzen, Hausaufgaben schreiben und Zaubererschach spielen. Aber es war mir nie vergönnt, gewöhnen Sie sich daran. Ich bin nicht normal. Ich durfte nie normal sein…" Harry blickte auf und seine Augen trafen auf die hellblauen Dumbledores.

„Ich verwarne sie. Leisten Sie sich nicht noch eine ähnliche Sache…!"

„Sie werden mich weder aufhalten können, noch lege ich viel Wert auf die Anwesendheit hier in Hogwarts. Nicht mehr! Das Problem besteht allerdings darin, dass zu viele Mitschüler versuchen würden mir zu folgen. Sie würden die Kontrolle über diese Schüler komplett verlieren. Sie würden die Kontrolle über mein Handeln komplett verlieren und vertrauen Sie mir, ich würde einen Spion unter meinen Freunden finden! Tun Sie es keinem Schüler an, seine Freunde verraten zu müssen."

Harry verließ das Büro und wusste, dass die nächste Zeit schwer werden würde.

oooooooooo

Harry fühlte sich in sein 5. Schuljahr zurückversetzt. Er wurde von jedem scharf im Auge behalten und überwacht. Alle Lehrer schienen nur noch die Aufgabe zu haben ihn mit Strafarbeiten, Projektarbeiten und Hausaufgaben zu beschäftigen. Jeder Schritt schien auf das Genaueste überwacht und kontrolliert zu werden.

Harrys Freunde wollten einen Termin für die Aussprache machen, aber Harry verschob ihn immer wieder, da er irgendeine Strafarbeit machen musste. Draco wurde zwar nicht ganz so in Mangel genommen, aber auch er wurde anders behandelt und angesehen.

James, Lily und Co. versuchten zwar ein wenig Druck zu machen, aber sie mussten schnell einsehen, dass Harry im Augenblick keine Kontrolle über seine Zeit hatte. Und zu sehr in die Ecke drängen, stellte sich schnell als Fehler heraus, denn Harry war gereizt und auf Streit aus. Sie durften ihn nicht noch mehr reizen, sonst würde er mit seinen Krallen ausholen.

Harry lag eines Abends Ende Mai total erledigt in seinem Bett und starrte den grünen Betthimmel über sich mit glasigen Augen an. Er wollte hier weg. Er wollte nur noch zur Ruhe kommen. Es war gar nicht wirklich geplant, als er anfing seine Atmung zu kontrollieren und immer weiter sich zurückzog. Sich aus dieser realen Welt zurückzog.

Er meditierte. Es war ein tiefes und friedliches zur inneren Ruhe kommen, während im Schloss soviel Trubel war. Er fand in sich die Ruhe und als Draco den Schlafsaal betrat, spürte Harry es mit jeder Faser seines Seins. Aber der Blonde dachte, dass Harry schlief und so gesellte er sich zu den anderen Slytherins in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Harry schlief aber nicht. Er nutzte das, was er in der Höhle endlich geschafft hatte. Sich in sich selbst zurückziehen und sich dabei total bewusst sein.

Wie oft hatte der erwachsene Severus Snape ihm gesagt, dass er seinen Kopf frei bekommen sollte? Wie oft hatte Hermione ihm gesagt, dass er meditieren sollte? Wie oft hatte Ron gesagt, dass es hilfreich war, wenn man seine Animagigestalt finden wollte? Wie oft hatte er es versucht, aber war nie weiter als zum schnellen Einschlafen gekommen? Zu oft. Viel zu oft.

Jetzt hatte es geklappt und was Harry jetzt feststellte, war, dass er sich verändert hatte. Er war bei weitem nicht mehr der Junge aus dem siebten Schuljahr des Jahres 1997. Er war keine 17 Jahre mehr alt und er war nicht mehr wirklich Harry Potter. Er war Adrian Jericle, der viel von Harry Potter hatte, aber auch vieles vom ‚Helden' hatte ablegen können. Kein Wunder, dass er nicht mehr in seine Animagigestalt wechseln konnte. Er hatte seine Figur verändert. Er konnte sich nicht mehr in diese kleine unauffällige grünschimmernde Spinne verwandeln. Er war nun mal keine Spinne mehr…

Harry verlor dann doch die Kontrolle über seine Meditation und schlief schließlich ein. Draco strich ihm abends noch die dunklen Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Du bist etwas Besonderes! Und ich bin so stolz an Deiner Seite sein zu dürfen!"

„Du bist mehr, als nur an seiner Seite und Du bist es nicht, weil er etwas Besonderes ist!"

Draco blickte Sanuel an, dann sah er zum schlafenden Harry: „Ja, vielleicht! Aber er wird immer etwas Besonderes sein. Ich verstehe jetzt so Vieles, was ich damals nicht gesehen habe. Ich habe ihn nun wirklich kennen gelernt."

„Wie denken Eure Eltern über eure Beziehung?"

„Wer?"

„Eure Eltern?!"

„Oh!" Draco wurde etwas rötlich auf den Wangen. „Die wissen es noch nicht so wirklich!"

„Ach?! Es hätte mich auch sehr gewundert, wenn es anders gewesen wäre!" Sanuel blickte Draco wissend an, machte sich aber dann schweigend bettfertig und ließ Draco mit seinen Gedanken alleine.

oooooooooo

Es waren jetzt fast drei Wochen vergangen, in denen Harry zu nichts kam, weil irgendeine Aufgabe von ihm erledigt werden musste. Sein Nervenkostüm wurde immer dünner, denn auch das Meditieren brachte ihm jetzt nicht mehr wirklich die nötige Ruhe. Zu tief saß der Drang nach Bewegung und Vorankommen. Draco bemerkte die Veränderung deutlich und konnte doch nichts daran ändern.

Als Harry an einem Morgen in der Großen Halle ein kleines Päckchen bekam wunderten sie sich alle. Die letzten Tage war der Kontakt zu den anderen Häusern sehr mau gewesen, aber dass jetzt schon über Posteulen kommuniziert werden musste, war dann doch eigentlich übertrieben.

Die braune Schuleule schien nicht sehr geduldig zu sein und Harry löse das Päckchen schnell von ihrem Fuß. Er gab ihr etwas von seinem Schinken ab, was sie irgendwie eingebildet und ein wenig pikiert fraß. „Du musst es nicht essen, wenn Du es nicht willst!" sagte Harry schnippisch. „Du kannst auch in die Eulerei zurück und dort Dich am Eulenfutter bedienen!"

Auf diese Worte reagierte die Eule mit einem entrüsteten Fiepen, aber nahm den Schinken und verschwand in den Lüften. Harry blickte nun auf das braune Einwickelpapier. Es war eindeutig nicht nur ein Brief. Es hatte zwar fast die gleiche Größe, aber es war zu hart und zu schwer. Auf dem Papier stand in schwarzer Schrift: „Auf diesem Weg ist es am Unauffälligsten!"

Harry runzelte die Stirn, dann blickte er in der Halle umher, konnte aber niemanden ausmachen, der sich seltsam verhielt. Vorsichtig wickelte Harry nun das Päckchen aus.

Draco beobachtete das alles mit größter Neugier. Er hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass hier irgendeine Gefahr von ausging, aber es war schon seltsam. Er runzelte verständnislos die Stirn, als er sah, was in dem Papier eingeschlagen gewesen war. Noch viel mehr wunderte Draco sich, als der Spiegel in Harrys Händen auf einmal zu vibrieren begann, bis er bemerkte, dass es Harrys Finger waren, die so stark zitterten.

Als er Harry ansah, erschrak er, denn Harry war kreidebleich, als hätte ihm jemand eine tote Ratte geschickt. Harry Potter war von diesem Spiegel total aus der Bahn geworfen worden.

„Adrian?" Lin sah sehr besorgt aus und Harry reagierte nur langsam. Das Zittern seiner Hände wurde allerdings nicht weniger. Mit glasigem Blick sah er Lin an.

„Alles okay?!"

„Klar!" sagte Harry dumpf und alle wussten, dass es eine Lüge war.

„Panther?! Kann ich Dir irgendwie helfen!"

Der Blick von Harry verwandelte sich plötzlich in todtraurig und total verzweifelt. Draco verstand nun gar nichts mehr. Sein Blick sagte das wohl auch aus, denn Harry stand ruckartig auf und verließ die Halle hektisch. Draco blickte ihm nach. Vermutlich wäre es besser ihm zu folgen, aber er wollte Harry auch Zeit geben, sich zu sammeln und im Zweifelsfall konnte er ja Sirius oder James fragen, denn die wussten seltsamerweise immer, wo Harry sich aufhielt, solange es innerhalb vom Schloss war.

Und offensichtlich wollte Harry jetzt nicht mit ihm reden und so überlegte Draco, wie er seine Zeit sinnvoll nutzen konnte. Er hatte da auch eine Idee.

oooooooooo

James war schon längst nicht mehr am Gryffindortisch, als Draco aufstand und die Große Halle verließ. James und Sirius hatten Harrys Reaktion auf das Geschenk genau beobachtet und standen nun vor einem großen Rätsel. Warum hatte ‚Adrian Jericle' so seltsam und fast panisch auf den Zwei-Wege-Spiegel reagiert?

Dies war auch der Grund, warum James jetzt durch die Gänge hetzte und immer wieder einen Blick auf die Karte der Rumtreiber nachschaute, ob sein Ziel sich bewegt hatte. Sein Ziel bewegte sich seit einigen Augenblicken gar nicht mehr und James legte noch einen Zahn zu. Er wollte Antworten!!

Als James endlich auf dem Quidditchfeld ankam, konnte er ‚Adrian' gar nicht sehen, aber dann erblickte er ihn über den rechten Torringen. Er hing fast still in der Luft und James fragte sich, was der Junge da machte, dann stürzte er in die Tiefe. Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis James begriff, dass ‚Adrian Jericle' nicht nur ein ausgezeichneter Flieger war, sondern auch seine Anspannung durch das Fliegen abschütteln wollte. Einem komplizierten Manöver folgte das nächste. Die Abstände zwischen Tribüne und Besen waren minimal und James wusste plötzlich, dass der Slytherin für ihn geflogen war. Er hatte es zwar selbst nicht gesehen, aber seine Freunde hatten so von den Flugkünsten geschwärmt, dass es sich nur um den Slytherin handeln konnte. Die Frage war und blieb: WARUM?

James setzte sich auf das Gras und wartete. Er beobachtete die Flugshow fasziniert und wusste, dass er an dieses Talent nicht heran kam. Niemals… Er konnte eigentlich froh sein, dass ‚Adrian' nicht für Slytherin spielte, dann könnte Gryffindor gleich die Hoffnung auf den Pokal aufgeben. Ganz Gryffindor würde am 4. Juni Slytherin anfeuern, weil nur dann Gryffindor den Pokal bekommen würde. Ravenclaw hatte jedenfalls bisher mehr Tore…

Aber der ganze Quidditchkram war eigentlich Nebensächlich, wenn James an die letzten Ereignisse dachte. Etwas lag in der Luft und er würde jetzt Antworten bekommen. Der Flugstil von ‚Adrian' war ruhiger und kontrollierter geworden, auch wenn die Stunts noch immer gefährlich und beeindruckend waren.

James schnappte sich seinen Besen und begab sich in die Lüfte.

„ADRIAN!"

Der Slytherin drehte sich mit seinem Besen auf der Stelle um, als wäre es ein Kinderspiel. James sah ihn fragend an. „Erkläre!" forderte er auf, ohne auf die abweisende Miene zu achten.

„Es gib nichts zu erklären!" sagte Harry harsch.

„Oh doch, Adrian!" James flog ein wenig näher an Harry heran. „Zum Beispiel, warum Du vorhin total die Panik geschoben hast, als Sirius Dir seinen Zwei-Wege-Spiegel geschickt hatte!"

„Es ist der von Sirius?"

„Ja!"

„Wo ist Deiner?"

„Bei mir!"

„mhm…" Harry drehte ein Looping und wandte James dabei den Rücken zu.

„Adrian?!"

„Der Spiegel weckte verschüttete Erinnerungen", sagte Harry leise und flog langsam umher. Er blickte seinen Vater nicht an.

James konnte aber die Traurigkeit und den Schmerz fühlen und sehen. Es war mehr als NUR eine Erinnerung. Es war etwas wirklich Bedeutendes gewesen, woran ‚Adrian' erinnert wurde.

„Adrian! Du musst mir uns reden. Du musst mit mir reden!"

„James!" fuhr Harry ihn scharf an. „Ich KANN nicht mit Euch darüber reden!" Harry hielt ihm plötzlich die Hand hin und zeigte auf die kleine Narbe, die noch immer zu sehen war. „Ich kann nicht, selbst wenn ich wollen würde!"

Harry wusste, dass das eine Ausrede war, denn er könnte sehr viel erzählen, besonders da Draco damit einverstanden wäre. Aber er brauchte eine Ausrede. Er brauchte einen Grund, damit er James und die anderen nicht mit seiner Ablehnung verärgerte. Jetzt wo er alle zu seinen Freunden zählen konnte, wollte er sie nicht wieder verlieren oder verletzen.

„Geh zu Lily, James. Nimm sie in den Arm und pass auf sie auf. Pass auf Deine Familie auf!"

„Ein guter Rat von jemanden, der den Lehrern und seinen Freunden etwas vorspielt!" James fuhr sich frustriert durch die schwarzen Haare. „Verdammt, Adrian! Du spielst hier ein ganz gefährliches Spiel und falls es Dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist, aber wir stecken alle schon viel zu tief drin. Wenn Du jetzt schweigst, wird Deine Arbeit mit Sirius und mir, mit Severus und Regulus, mit… einfach allen sinnlos und umsonst gewesen sein. Du musst UNS ALLE an Deinen Plänen teilhaben lassen. Du musst uns erlauben Dich in diesen Kram zu begleiten. Sonst wird es umsonst gewesen sein…"

Harry starrte James an und selbst in dieser ruhigen Position und mitten im Streit, konnte James die natürliche Begabung von ‚Adrian' auf dem Besen nicht begreifen. James blickte Harry fest in die Augen und erschrak. Diese tiefe Trauer und dieser Schmerz waren fast zum Greifen und James wusste, dass dieser Junge schon viel zu viel erlebt hatte. Die Augen schimmerten feucht und als sich die erste Träne bildete, ging der Slytherin in einen Sturzflug über. Er raste in die Tiefe und James flog schnell hinterher.

Als er allerdings auf dem Boden ankam, war ‚Adrian' schon viele Meter vor ihm auf dem direkten Weg ins Schloss hinein. „Adrian!" James ließ seinen Besen fallen und wollte hinterher, aber Remus stellte sich ihm plötzlich in den Weg.

„Krone! Las ihn. Er wird die Zeit brauchen. Er wird zu uns kommen, aber er wird ein wenig Zeit brauchen!"

„Ich dachte, er hat keine Zeit mehr, Moony!"

„Die hat er auch nicht, aber er wird es schaffen, denn wir werden ihn begleiten. Wir werden ihm helfen, so wahr er einer von uns ist."

James blickte Remus fragend an, aber der braunhaarige Junge schüttelte nur den Kopf.

oooooooooo

„Wo warst Du?" Draco zischte erschrocken hoch und versteckte seine Tasche hinter seinem Rücken. Lin stand mit verschränkten Armen vor ihm und wirkte dadurch irgendwie bedrohlich. Als dann auch noch Lily, Sal und Esmare hinter der Slytherin erschienen war Draco wirklich besorgt. Ihre Gesichter zeigten eine große Unzufriedenheit. Draco verstand nicht, was los war.

„Warum?" fragte er daher vorsichtig. Sicherheitshalber behielt er die Mädchen gut im Auge und seinen Zauberstab griffbereit. Irgendetwas lag hier in der Luft und er sollte sehr schnell erfahren, was es war...

„Adrian sucht Dich seit Stunden!" zischte Lily mit funkelnden Augen. „Mittlerweile hat er es aufgegeben!"

„Er hat sich dann irgendwo verstecke und James will uns nicht sagen wo. Wir glauben allerdings, dass Adrian irgendwie die Befürchtung hat, dass Du jetzt alleine weitermachst, oder dass Du ihn im Stich lässt. Er ist in dieser Hinsicht so empfindlich."

Draco riss die Augen auf. Er musste leider zugeben, dass er sich keine Gedanken darüber gemacht hatte, was Harry denken würde, wenn er plötzlich weg ist. Wirklich lange war er nicht weg, aber es hat doch ein wenig länger gedauert, als geplant. „Wo ist er?"

„Wir haben Dir schon gesagt, dass wir keine Ahnung haben!" sagte Lin und ihr Blick sprach Bände. Die Mädchen machten sich Sorgen, wirklich große Sorgen, denn Harry konnte mit solchen Situationen nicht umgehen. Es sah für ihn zu sehr nach Verrat aus und Draco wusste, dass es nichts Schlimmeres für Harry gab.

Draco drehte sich um und lief mit seiner Tasche an die Brust gedrückt hinunter in die Kerker. Er hoffte dort einen Anhaltspunkt zu finden, aber weder der Spiegel, noch irgendetwas anderes war zu finden. Draco verstaute schnell die Tasche und hetzte dann wieder aus den Kerkern hinaus und lief die Treppen hinauf zum Gryffindorturm. Er war froh, dass er seit der legendären Geburtstagsparty genau wusste, wo der Eingang zur Löwenhöhle sich befand.

Ungehalten klopfte er an das Gemälde der fetten Dame. Ihr entrüstetes Gekeife ignorierte er.

Nach wenigen Minuten öffnete sich endlich das Portrait und Peter Pettigrew stand im Rahmen. „Wo ist Potter?" zischte Draco sofort und schob den kleinen Gryffindor-Schüler zur Seite.

„Das geht Dich gar nichts an!" versuchte Peter zu sagen, aber Draco war schon im Reich der Gryffindors. Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung hatte Draco Peter am Schlafittchen gepackt.

„Pass bloß auf, Pettigrew! Du wirst es nie schaffen Deine Freunde zurück zu bekommen. Du kannst Dich noch so sehr einschleimen, aber Adrian ist in ihre Herzen eingedrungen und wird daher dort immer einen Platz besetzen, an den DU nie herankommen wirst!" Draco trat einen Schritt zurück und blickte den pummeligen Jungen abschätzig an. Dieser Junge sollte eines Tages seine Freunde verraten haben. Dieser Junge war dafür zuständig, dass Voldemort zurückkommen konnte. Seine Schuld war durch Harrys Manipulation, auch Imperio genannt, ausgeglichen, aber Draco würde nicht zusehen, wie Peter das Leben der Familie Potter auf eine andere Art und Weise zerstörte.

„Du solltest aufgeben, Wurmschwanz. Aufgeben, solange Du noch lebst!"

Es war eine Drohung. Eine Drohung die Draco wirklich ernst meinte. So wie auch Harry seine Drohung wirklich ernst gemeint hatte und nach Peters angsterfüllten Augen, wusste er dies auch ganz genau.

Ohne einen weiteren Blick wandte Draco sich um und lief die Treppe zum Schlafsaal der Gryffindors hoch. Er klopfte nicht an, bevor er in den Raum mit den vier Betten stürmte.

Die drei Gryffindors saßen gemeinsam auf dem Bett von Remus und blickten Draco an, als hätten sie ihn schon längst erwartet.

„Wo ist er?"

„Wir haben keine Ahnung!" sagte Sirius mit gelassener Stimme.

„Warum sucht Ihr ihn nicht?"

„Weil er im Moment nicht gefunden werden will!"

Draco starrte Remus kalt an.

„Hol tief Luft und setz Dich!" wies Sirius an und deutete dabei auf sein Bett. Draco folgte dieser Anweisung nach kurzem Zögern. Die alles beherrschende Frage blieb allerdings: Wo war Harry?

oooooooooo

Harry war außerhalb der Karte, daher konnten die Rumtreiber ihn nicht lokalisieren. Noch waren nicht alle Orte der Ländereien eingezeichnet und noch war zum Beispiel der See ein unbeobachtetes Terrain. Genau hier her hatte Harry sich verzogen. James hatte es zwei Mal versucht über den Spiegel mit ihm in Kontakt zu treten, aber Harry hatte ihm nur gesagt, dass er ihn bei der nächsten Anfrage zertrümmern würde. Diese Warnung hatte der Gryffindor ernst genommen und so hielten sie sich bei der Verfolgung zurück. Sie hatten sich begnügt auf der Karte regelmäßig nachzusehen, ob Harry wieder im Schlossbereich war.

oooooooooo

TBC.


	52. Voranschreitende Probleme Kap 7

Titel: Ein Leben wie die Zukunft

Titel: Ein Leben wie die Zukunft

Autor: Momixis

Zeit: spielt nach „Halbblutprinz"

Kapitel: 7/7

Teil: 7/9

Paare: Es kommen viele der typischen Paare vor, aber Hauptpersonen werden Harry und Draco sein… (später auch als Paar)

Warnungen: Slash, Charadeath, lange Geschichte, unterschiedlich lange Kapitel….

Inhalt: Harry und Draco sind durch die Zeit gereist und nun haben sie die Chance etwas zu verändern. Harry will diese Möglichkeit nutzen ohne die Menschen, die ihm wichtig sind in Gefahr zu bringen. Wird er es schaffen? Wird er alleine den Weg gehen können? Welche Rolle wird Draco zu Teil? Und halten die Rumtreiber und die anderen Schüler von Harry? Was denkt Dumbledore?

MIR GEHÖRT NICHTS UND ICH VERDIENE DAMIT AUCH KEIN GELD!

* * *

Danke an die Reviewer!!

Hi **Glupit**!! Harry hat den Spiegel von den Rumtreibern bekommen, damit sie einfacher miteinander komunizieren können. Durch die getrennten Häuser war das nicht immer so einfach. Nur hat der Spiegel schmerzhafte Erinnerungen wachgerufen. Die Freunde werden sich jetzt nicht mehr abschütteln lassen... Viel Spaß, knuddel.

Hey **DjEngelchen**!! Ich habe auch manchmal lange Leitungen, aber hauptsache du kommst nciht ganz aus dem Tackt. Es geht auch gut weiter und ich wünsche dir dabei viel Spaß. knuddel.

Hi **Seelentochter**!! Eigentlich mag ich eine Spinne nicht als Animagigestalt, aber sie passte vom Inhalt und war ja nur kurz im Einsatz (grins) Harrys neue Gestalt kommt schon in diesem Kapitel zum Einsatz. Viel Spaß und danke für das Review und die Treue.

Hey **Zissy**!! Ich bin 27 Jahre alt und nur 10 cm größer als Du... also auch nicht soooo berauschend. Die Rumtreiber werden sich nicht abwimmeln lassen und HArry wird vor die Wahl gestellt. Welche Position wird Draco dabei einnehmen? Viel Spaß dabei, knuddel dich super doll für deine Treue.

* * *

Teil VII

**Voranschreitende Probleme**

Kapitel 7

**Letzte Freunde**

Es dauerte viele Stunden, bis Draco endlich wieder auf Harry treffen konnte. Bis er den schwarzhaarigen Junge in die Arme ziehen konnte und ihn einfach festhielt. „Ich lasse Dich weder gehen, noch werde ich Dich jemals verraten!" sagte er, als Harrys Körper sich nicht wirklich entspannte. Draco wiederholte diese und ähnliche Worte noch eine ganze Weile, bis die Spannung langsam aus Harrys Körper wich.

„Wo warst Du?" fragte Harry voller leiser Traurigkeit und Draco wusste, dass er vorher von seinem Plan hätte erzählen sollen. Er seufzte leise. Er erwartete Ähnliches von Harry, so sollte er genauso ehrlich ihm gegenüber sein.

„Ich dachte es wäre eine gute Idee, aber ich hatte mich geirrt." Draco küsste Harry auf die blasse Wange. „Ich war in der Nocktorengasse, bei Borgin & Burkes!"

Harry löste sich ein wenig und starrte Draco entgeistert an. „Was hast Du da gemacht?"

„Den letzten Horcruxe geholt!" sagte Draco grinsend.

Harrys Augen wurden noch größer. „Was?"

„Du hast mir doch vor einiger Zeit davon erzählt, dass Voldemort eine Zeitlang bei Borgin & Burkes gearbeitet hat, daher dachte ich, dass dort ein Horcruxe sein müsste."

Harry nickte.

„Du hattest diese Idee ja auch schon, also bin ich hingegangen und habe mich ein wenig umgesehen. Es war irgendwie total unglaublich, weißt Du, wo dieser Kerl den Kelch genau versteckt hat?!"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Er hat ihn im Verkaufsschild integriert. Jeden Tag laufen unzählige Zauberer und Hexen daran vorbei, aber keiner weiß, was da wenige Zentimeter über ihren Köpfen baumelt!"

„Du hast… aber nicht… den Kelch… einfach mitgenommen… oder?" Harry blickte Draco ängstlich an. Wenn der Kelch einfach weg war, dass würde es jedem auffallen und die Nachricht würde schneller bei Voldemort sein, als es Harry lieb sein konnte.

Aber zum Glück war Draco nicht dumm. Er hatte den Kelch durch einen aus dem Pokalzimmer ersetzt. Harry seufzte erleichtert und ließ sich in Dracos Umarmung fallen.

Draco zog den schmalen Jungen dicht an sich heran. Die Reaktion überraschte ihn dann doch sehr. Jetzt bemerkte Draco auch den seltsamen Duft, den Harry ausströmte. Er roch eindeutig nach Wald und Erde.

„Wo warst Du?"

Harry blickte ihn aus fast geschlossenen Augen müde an. „Ich habe meine neue Animagigestalt entdeckt!" murmelte er müde in Dracos Ohr.

„Du hast WAS?"

Nun starrte Draco Harry entsetzt an.

„Ich wusste seit einiger Zeit, dass sich meine Animagigestalt verändert hat. Ich konnte sie nicht mehr benutzen", erklärte Harry die Lage. „Und in der Höhle ist mir zum ersten Mal gelungen ganz fest zu meditieren… alles abzuschalten…"

Draco begriff jetzt, was Harry vor ein paar Wochen in der Höhle gemeint hatte, als dieser gesagt hatte, er habe es geschafft und warum Harry nicht lange gebraucht hatte, um wieder zu Atem und zu Ruhe zu kommen.

„Oh, Harry!" stöhnte Draco. „Seit wann hast Du eine Animagigestalt?"

„Im siebten Schuljahr habe ich oft bis spät in die Nacht geübt. Irgendwann im März ist es mir dann gelungen!"

„Niemand wusste davon, oder?"

„Nur Hermione und Ron!"

„Wofür hast Du es gebraucht?"

„Was glaubst Du, wie ich zum Todessertreffen gekommen bin?"

Draco stockte. Er blinzelte und starrte dann Harry entsetzt an.

„Du hast… WAS?"

„Ich habe mich als kleine Spinne an Snape dran gehängt und bin so mitappariert!"

„Oh Merlin, ich glaube, ich weiß jetzt endlich, warum ich mich auf Deine Seite geschlagen habe… Man sollte Deinen Willen und Deine Kraft wirklich nie unterschätzen…"

oooooooooo

Das ganze Slytherinhaus war in einem wirklichen Zwiespalt. Sie selbst konnten nicht mehr den Quidditchpokal gewinnen, aber wenn sie jetzt Ravenclaw gewinnen ließen, würde Ravenclaw den Pokal gewinnen. Wenn Slytherin gewann, dann würde der Pokal nach Gryffindor gehen, aber Slytherin würde sonst den letzten Platz machen.

Für Harry war es klar. „Ich hoffe, dass Slytherin noch einmal zeigt, dass sie fair spielen können. Das letzte Spiel der Ravenclaws war fies und der Sieg hatte nichts mit Können zu tun."

Sal war nach dem Spiel aus der Mannschaft ausgestiegen und durch eine weit schlechtere Spielerin ersetzt worden. Sal würde auch Slytherin anfeuern, allein aus Protest an solchen Spielzügen.

Draco und Sanuel wussten nicht, was Ausschlaggeben war, aber irgendwann schlug die Stimmung einfach contra Ravenclaw um und so begann ein Spiel, welches von Löwen, Schlangen, den Dachsen (Hufflepuff) und einigen Raben (Ravenclaw) einheitlich angefeuert wurde.

Selbst wenn Ravenclaw gewinnen sollte, so war dieses Spiel doch eine Sensation, denn seit Jahrzehnten gab es keinen solchen Zusammenhalt mehr zwischen den Häusern. Selbst Lucius, der jetzt Jäger machte, war für den Sieg der Schlangen.

Es war ein spannendes Spiel und Dumbledore musste einsehen, dass es interessant war, was sich in dieser Schule alles veränderte. Er mochte Veränderungen, aber er mochte es nicht, wenn er keine Ahnung hatte, warum sie ausgerechnet von einem einzigen Schüler aus ausgingen. Was steckte dahinter?

Die Party, als Slytherin Ravenclaw wegputzte, war überwältigend. Es war eigentlich nur Glück, dass der Sucher der Slytherins den Schnatz fing, aber es war Harry und den anderen egal. Slytherin hatte mit fast 300 Punkten Vorsprung gewonnen und hatte damit wirklich gezeigt, was sie konnten. Gryffindor hatte zwar den Pokal gewonnen, aber Slytherin hat gut gespielt. Slytherin hat fair gespielt.

Es würde vermutlich eine legendäre Feier werden, denn so wie das Spiel angefeuert wurde, so wurde auch gemeinsam der Sieg gefeiert.

Draco schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Du änderst auch wirklich alles!"

Harry blickte ihn aus großen Augen naiv fragend an. Draco küsste diese unschuldigen Lippen. Harry Potter würde immer ein Wunder bleiben.

oooooooooo

Harry saß noch am gleichen Samstag auf seinem Bett und starrte auf das schwarze Tuch, das ausgebreitet auf seinem Bett lag und vier Gegenständen als Unterlage diente.

Das Tagebuch, der Hufflepuff-Kelch, der Ravenclaw-Stab, das Slytherin-Medaillon… vier Gegenstände… vier sehr mächtige und bösartige Gegenstände…

Harry schlug das Tuch wieder zusammen und legte das Bündel zurück in seine Schublade. Es suchte nach einem Weg diese Dinge zu zerstören, ohne das Schloss wieder in den Grundfesten erschüttern zu müssen. Das Chaos, welches beim letzten Mal folgte, war ein wenig zu heftig gewesen.

Diese Erkenntnis war nicht wirklich neu, aber Harry war noch keinen Schritt weiter gekommen.

Das Einzige, was er sicher wusste, war, wie man das Tagebuch unschädlich machte, aber dafür musste er zurück in die Kammer. Es zog ihn nicht wirklich da runter und die nervige Überwachung der Lehrer ließ es fast unmöglich erscheinen. Aber nur fast.

Eine Animagiform war schon etwas sehr Praktisches, besonders da sie so unauffällig war.

Es wurde eine Nacht und Nebel Aktion. Harry erzählte Draco nichts davon, hatte aber auf seinem Bett eine Nachricht hinterlassen, für den Fall, das Draco in der Nacht aufwachte und Harry suchte. Harry nahm außer seinen Zauberstab und dem Tagebuch nichts mit und so verwandelte er sich schon im Schutze des Schlafsaales in eine relativ große Hauskatze. Pechschwarz, einem langen glatten Schwanz, hellgrünen Augen und weißen Samtpfoten. Harry mochte diese Form lieber, als seine alte. Er fühlte sich in ihr wohl.

Cosmo beäugte ihn schief, dann begann sie, sich an ihm zu reiben und zu schnurren. Sie schien in ihm zum Glück auch weiterhin den Menschen zu sehen, denn Harry hatte nicht das Gefühl das Cosmo ihn versuchte zu bezirzen. Das wäre peinlich…

So getarnt schlich Harry schließlich heimlich aus den Kerkern. Er lief desinteressiert an Kemir Sandor vorbei, der ihm irgendein Leckerli hinhielt und ihm komische Kosenamen gab. Auch bei McGonagall machte er nicht halt, auch wenn die Lehrerin ihm seltsam hinterher blickte.

Die Lehrer schienen die Gänge im Augenblickt wirklich auf das Genaueste zu kontrollieren und auch Filch lief Harry über den Weg. Mrs. Norris schien ein wenig unsicher zu sein, ob sie fauchen sollte oder schnurren. Sie folgte ihm ein paar Schritte, dann rief Filch sie zu sich und sie gehorchte. Harry war dem wirklich dankbar.

Zum großen Glück war auf dem Flur vor Myrthes Toilette, kein Lehrer zu sehen und Harry konnte sich ein wenig umständlich durch die Tür schlängeln. Er blickte sich aus dieser doch ungewohnten Perspektive aufmerksam um, bevor er sich zurück in seine menschliche Form verwandelte. Er wollte keine Zeit verlieren und zischte gerade die bedeutenden Worte, als die Tür sich wieder ein wenig öffnete und ein weißer Luchs hineinkam.

Harry hatte schnell den Zauberstab im Anschlag, als der Luchs sich in Draco verwandelte. „Ich habe meine Form behalten!" sagte er brüst und blickte Harry böse an.

Harry schloss die Augen. „Wollen wir jetzt streiten oder nachher?"

Draco guckte ihn nun ein wenig überrascht an. Mit der Reaktion hatte er nicht gerechnet. Dann hörte Draco etwas auf dem Gang und Harry verstand. Schnell ließ er die Tür zur Kammer öffnen und gemeinsam rutschten sie hinab. Noch während der Fahrt schloss Harry die Tür wieder, keinen Augenblickt zu spät, denn Ofisa Milerudis betrat den Toilettenraum. Außer einen seltsamen Hauch eines untypischen Geruches konnte sie aber nichts wahrnehmen. Das sich das Waschbecken bewegt hatte, nahm sie kaum wahr oder deutete es schlicht als Sinnestäuschung.

Harry und Draco hatten mal wieder Glück gehabt.

oooooooooo

Harry und Draco betraten die Kammer nur mit äußerster Vorsicht. Es war einige Zeit vergangen, aber wirklich sicher konnten sie nicht sein, dass der Fluch aus dem Ring sich mittlerweile aufgelöst hatte. Harry öffnete das Tor und mit gezückten Zauberstäben traten sie näher. Von dem Fluch war nichts zu sehen, aber die Folgen waren unverkennbar.

Hier unten hatte die Erschütterung wirklich Schaden angerichtet. Die Kammer sah schrecklich aus. Einige der verzierten Säulen waren angebrochen und die Statur von Salazar Slytherin hatte ihre Erhabenheit fast gänzlich verloren. Der Boden war voller Staub und Geröll, welches aus der Decke heraus gebrochen war und sich im Laufe der Tage gleichmäßig in dem großen Raum verteilt hatte.

Draco schien dieser traurige Anblick näher zu gehen, als Harry, aber auch ihn ließ es nicht kalt.

„Was mag wohl auf den Säulen abgebildet gewesen sein?" fragte Harry, um überhaupt etwas zu sagen und um ein wenig von den trüben Gedanken abzulenken.

„Vermutlich irgendein traditionelles Ritual!" antwortete Draco. „Salazar Slytherin war nicht nur für sein Interesse an den dunklen Künsten, sondern auch für seine Begabung in Ritualen bekannt."

„Daher ist vermutlich Sanuel auch in Slytherin! Aber vielleicht ist ein Ritual ja die Lösung der Probleme?!"

Draco lachte leise und stieg wieder über einen großen Stein. Eigentlich war ihm nicht zum Lachen zu Mute, aber nachdem sie die Kammer betreten haben und keinen bösen Fluch gegenüber standen, gab es keinen Grund noch Trübsal zu blasen.

Harry war zum Körper des toten Basilisken gegangen und überlegte, ob er den Zahn aus dem Maul rausbrechen sollte, oder es irgendwie anders angehen sollte. Er entschied sich schließlich das Tagebuch einfach auf einen der langen Giftzähne aufzuspießen. Ohne weiter Zeit zu verzögern griff er mit beiden Händen fest das Tagebuch und schlug zu.

Der spitze Zahn bohrte sich problemlos durch das Leder. Rote Tinte floss heraus, aber auch ein roter Blitz zuckte aus dem Tagebuch in Harrys Richtung und bevor Draco oder Harry reagieren konnte, war der Blitz in Harry eingedrungen.

Harry sackte schwer atmend und mit schmerzverzehrtem Gesicht in sich zusammen. Seine Hände verkrampften sich auf dem harten Steinboden.

Draco war mit wenigen Schritten bei ihm und hielt ihn an den Schultern fest. „Harry! Harry!" Seine Stimme hallte von den Wänden wider und die Panik war deutlich zu hören. Er wusste nicht, was mit Harry passiert war. Er wusste nicht, wie er Harry helfen konnte. Er wusste nicht, was er jetzt tun sollte.

Aber Harry reagierte nicht auf Dracos Worte, sondern kämpfte sichtlich mit den Schmerzen in seinem Inneren. Schweißperlen benetzten Harrys blasse Haut und Dracos Hände verkrampften sich in Harrys Robe.

„Harry! Oh Merlin. Ich dachte es wäre ungefährlich! Oh, Harry… halte durch… bitte bleibe bei mir… Harry, bitte!" Draco war verzweifelt. Er hatte Tränen in den Augen und zog Harrys verkrampfte Gestalt fest an seinen Körper und wiegte ihn hin und her. „Bitte Harry, halte durch… Du schaffst es… Du schaffst es bestimmt… Komm schon kämpfe…"

Draco hatte natürlich gar keine Ahnung, was gerade in Harry passierte. Er spürte nur die Verkrampfung und wollte sie ihm abnehmen. „Ich kann Dir nicht helfen. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie… oh, Harry…."

Die Tränen kamen, aber Draco gab nicht auf… immer wieder kamen die Worte aus seinem Mund und seine Lippen drückten sich in das schwarze Haar des Jüngeren. „Harry, ich brauche Dich doch… ich will Dich doch behalten… ich liebe Dich doch… ich kann nicht alleine weiter machen…"

Von Jetzt auf Gleich war die gesamte Spannung aus Harrys Körper verschwunden und er sackte in Dracos Armen einfach zusammen. Draco starrte auf die ohnmächtige Gestalt in seinen Armen. „Harry… HARRY!" er schrie Harry panisch an, aber es passierte nichts.

„Harry! Bitte!"

Dann schlangen sich Harrys Arme plötzlich um Dracos Körper und drückten ihn fast schmerzhaft. Aber auch Draco drückte nun den zierlicheren Körper an sich und flüsterte unsinnige Worte des Dankes und der Erleichterung.

„Ich liebe Dich!" Harrys Worte ließen in Draco ein warmes Gefühl der Dankbarkeit entstehen und er erwiderte dieses Liebesgeständnis ohne zu zögern. „Ich liebe Dich auch!"

Sie saßen eine ganze Weile zusammen und hielten sich einfach nur fest. Minuten vergingen, ohne dass jemand etwas sagte. Sie genossen diese Nähe und die Gewissheit ihrer Liebe.

„Du gehörst zu mir, mein Panther!" murmelte Draco an Harrys Ohr und Harry antwortete.

„So wie Du mir gehörst, Drache!"

oooooooooo

Es dauerte noch viele Minuten, bis Harry und Draco sich wieder bewegten und einwenig ihre Umarmung lockerten. „Was ist passiert?" fragte Draco nach dieser Ruhe besorgt.

„Voldemort hat versucht von mir Besitz zu ergreifen, aber es war anders als damals. Damals hatte er keine Chance, weil ich an Sirius gedacht habe, aber heute war es nicht so leicht. Ich bin … hm… ich bin zu sehr Slytherin… denke ich… ich verberge zu sehr meine Gefühle … aber ich habe versucht mich gegen dieses Eindringen zu wehren und … es war schwer… Aber dann kamst Du… Du sagtest, dass Du mich liebst… Du sagtest, wie wichtig ich Dir bin… und ich spürte Deine Liebe… ich ließ sie zu… ich ließ sie wirklich zu… Der Fluch löste sich auf…löste sich einfach auf!"

Draco öffnete schwer atmend die Augen. „Warum hast Du gedacht, dass kein Fluch auf dem Tagebuch liegt?!"

„Ich habe mich geirrt. Beim letzten Mal war die Energie des Buches und des Fluches in der Visualisierung von Tom geflossen. Ich habe daran nicht gedacht…"

„Okay… jetzt ist alles gut….es ist vorbei!"

Harry schloss die Augen und vergrub sein Gesicht in Dracos Umhang. „Ich habe Angst!"

„Ich auch!" Draco stand langsam auf, ohne allerdings Harry loszulassen. „Ich denke aber, dass wir hier wieder raus sollten. Ich möchte nicht länger hier unten bleiben."

„Ich auch nicht!"

Gemeinsam verließen sie die Kammer, aber Harry blickte am Ausgang noch einmal zurück. „Eigentlich schade, dass die Kammer und die Säulen zerstört sind…"

„Ja, eigentlich schon… aber nur eigentlich…" Draco blickte Harry fest an. „Hier unten sind wir fertig! Es wird so schnell niemand wieder hier her kommen."

„Das haben wir beim letzten Mal auch gedacht!"

Harry lächelte schief, er stimmte Draco aber auch irgendwie zu. Nun aber endgültig verließen sie die Kammer und schlichen sich als Tiere getarnt zurück in den Slytherin-Schlafsaal. Fest aneinander geschmiegt schliefen sie ein, ohne den Schmutz oder Staub aus ihren Haaren zu entfernen.

Sanuel konnte am nächsten Morgen nur mit dem Kopf schütteln. Irgendwie hatten die beiden Jungen in dem staubigen Bett es trotz der strengen Aufsicht der Lehrer geschafft eine weitere Aktion voranzubringen. Ein wesentlicher Baustein im Weg von ‚Adrian Jericle'. Nur wohin führte der Weg?

oooooooooo

Harry fühlte sich erschreckend schwach am nächsten Morgen, obwohl er eigentlich gut geschlafen hatte. Der Angriff von Voldemort hatte ihm aber wohl doch mehr Energie genommen, als er gedacht hatte. Draco wusste, dass es Harry bei weitem nicht so gut ging, wie es im Moment den Anschein machte. Der ehemalige Gryffindor gab sich sichtlich Mühe seine Schwäche zu verbergen. Auch seinen Freunden gegenüber ließ er nicht durchblicken, wie schwach er sich fühlte.

Als Harry sich zu den Anderen in die Bibliothek setzte, folgten ihm die Blicke der anderen bei jeder kleinsten Bewegung.

„Du hast uns Nichts gesagt!" flüsterte Esmare sauer an seiner linken Seite.

„Hä?"

„Ihr habt schon wieder irgendetwas gemacht, was die Lehrer wirklich nicht wissen wollen, oder?" sagte Sanuel vorwurfsvoll und beugte sich über Harry, als wenn er etwas in dem Buch gucken wollen würde, das auf Harrys Schoß lag. Sanuel wandte sich schnell wieder ab und setzte sich auf seinen Platz.

„Wir wollen Dich bei Deinen Abenteuern begleiten, wann begreifst Du es?" Lily blickte ihn voller Sorge und Ehrgeiz an.

Harry seufzte und schlug das Buch laut zu. Er war schon im Begriff aufzustehen, als der Stuhl von hinten wieder zurück an den Tisch geschoben wurde. Harry konnte nicht so einfach aufstehen. Hinter dem Slytherin stand James und blickte Entschlossen auf Harry hinab. „Du solltest mit uns reden, sonst verpetzten wir vielleicht etwas…!"

Draco wusste, dass Harry nicht wirklich in der Stimmung für eine Diskussion war. Es könnte schnell nach hinten gehen, aber Draco wusste nicht wirklich, wie er intervenieren konnte. „Hey Leute, hört mal. Ich denke, jetzt ist nicht der richtige Moment um über die nächsten Schritte zureden", versuchte Draco, trotz besserem Wissen einzugreifen.

Der böse Blick von Harry hatte nichts Gutes zu bedeuten. „HÖRT auf!" zischte er gefährlich. „Ich WILL Euch nicht dabei haben!"

„Ich habe Dir schon mal gesagt, dass es dafür zu spät ist!" zischte James zurück.

Harrys Stuhl schob sich plötzlich mit erschreckender Kraft nach hinten und James stolperte zurück.

„Solange ich Euch in Hogwarts halten kann, solange werde ich schweigen! Noch ist es dafür nicht zu spät und auch ich könnte Dinge erzählen…", zischte Harry und wirbelte herum. Mit wehendem Umhang verschwand er aus der Bibliothek.

„Ich denke, dass das die falsche Methode war!" sagte Draco mit einem wirklich bissigen Unterton und folgte Harry nach draußen. Es würde ihn nicht wundern, wenn Harry irgendwo saß und sich vor Erschöpfung nicht mehr rühren konnte.

Draco hatte Glück, denn Harry war fast direkt in die Arme von Severus und Regulus gelaufen und dort zusammengebrochen. Schwer atmend stand er an die Wand gelehnt, nur mit letzter Kraft schien er sich auf den Beinen halten zu können.

„Er muss zurück in die Kerker, ohne dass ein Lehrer etwas mitbekommt!" sagte Draco schnell und die beiden anderen Slytherins reagierten sofort. Zu dritt schafften sie es wirklich, Harry ins Bett zu verfrachten, ohne dass ein Lehrer oder älterer Schüler eine komische Beobachtung machen konnte.

„Was ist los mit ihm?" fragte Regulus schließlich vorsichtig, als Draco die Vorhänge von Harrys Bett zuzog. Den Zwei-Weg-Spiegel nahm er an sich, damit Harry nicht heimlich von James angequatscht werden konnte.

„Er hat einen inneren Kampf, der ihm viel Kraft geraubt hat!" sagte Draco ausweichend.

„Er kämpft wirklich gegen den Dunklen Lord, oder?" fragte nun Severus und zog einen Flakon aus seinem Umhang. Severus reichte Draco den Stärkungstrank.

Draco nickte den beiden anderen Jungen zu.

„Warum?"

„Weil Adrian will, dass wir freie Entscheidungen treffen können. Er will, dass wir unseren eigenen Weg gehen können und unsere Kinder stolz auf uns sein können!"

Regulus lachte auf: „Das ist lächerlich!"

„Kannst Du stolz auf Deine Eltern sein?" schlug Severus zurück.

Regulus starrte ihn an. „Bitte?"

„Kannst Du stolz auf Deine Eltern sein, wenn die einen wehrlosen Muggel kaltblütig töten? Wenn sie einen Deiner Mitschüler quälen und verstümmeln? Wenn sie Dich schlagen und misshandeln, damit Du ihre Wünsche und Ziele erfüllst? Kannst Du dann wirklich stolz auf die Taten Deiner Eltern sein?"

„Aber ihre Ziele sind richtig!" zischte Regulus aufgebracht.

„Um die Ziele geht es auch gar nicht!" sagte Draco mit ruhigem Ton. „Es geht um die Art und Weise, wie nach den Zielen gestrebt wird!"

„Aber…!"

„Es gibt andere Möglichkeiten…!" sagte Severus leise.

Regulus schwieg. Seine Mimik sagte deutlich, dass er noch immer nicht wirklich überzeugt war, aber Draco wollte nicht weiter auf ihn einreden, denn die Blacks litten unter einem fürchterlichen Dickkopf. Wenn man Regulus zu sehr drängte, dann würde er vermutlich aus reinem Trotz blockieren. Jedenfalls nannte seine Mutter dieses Verhalten bei ihm immer den Black-Dickkopf, aber mittlerweile hatte Draco begriffen, dass die Potters in der Hinsicht nicht schlechter ausgestattet waren.

„Ihr solltet jetzt gehen. Adrian braucht Ruhe und ihr müsst schweigen."

Die beiden schwarzhaarigen Slytherins nickten zögernd und verließen aber dann leise den Schlafsaal.

Kurze Zeit später stürzte Sanuel rein. Als er Draco neben Harry auf dem Bett sitzen sah, wurde er blass. Vorsichtig und zurückhalten kam er näher.

„James sagte, dass ihr im Schlafsaal seid, aber was ist los?"

Draco schenkte ihm einen bitterbösen Blick. „Ihr hättet Euch keinen schlechteren Tag aussuchen können. Ihr hättet ihn nicht ungünstiger unter Druck setzen können. Wenn Ihr wollt, dass er Euch die Wahrheit erzählt, dann müsst Ihr ihm davon überzeugen, dass er Euch braucht und dass Ihr auf Euch selbst aufpassen könnte und dass Ihr Euch darüber bewusst seit, dass es sich hier nicht nur um kleine Abenteuer handelt, sondern um einen Krieg. Glaubst Du wirklich, dass er mich so einfach an seinen Aktionen teilnehmen lässt? Wenn es nach Adrian ginge, dann würde er uns alle irgendwo einsperren, nur damit er sicher sein kann, dass uns nichts geschieht."

Draco blickte zu Sanuel auf. „Und ich habe wirklich gedacht, dass wenigstens Du, das schon längst begriffen hättest."

oooooooooo

Draco hatte Sanuel aus dem Schlafsaal hinausgeschmissen, kaum dass er zu Ende gesprochen hatte und dieser lief nun nachdenklich mit gesenktem Blick zurück in die Bibliothek. Er ließ sich auf Harrys Platz fallen und starrte auf das Buch, das Harry bis zu seinem plötzlichen Aufbruch durchgeblättert hatte.

„Was ist mit Adrian?"

„Er schläft!"

„Warum? Es ist 11 Uhr morgens!" fragte Mick entrüstet.

„Er hatte eine energieraubende Auseinandersetzung!" sagte Severus vom Rande aus.

„Was für eine Auseinandersetzung?" Alle blickten den stillen Slytherin fragend an.

Der Blick von Sirius war mehr als aufmerksam und skeptisch. Nur weil die Rumtreiber aufgehört hatten Severus zu tyrannisieren, hieß es nicht, dass Sirius aufgehört hat ihn zu sticheln. Seit Severus Snape bei der Gruppe dabei war, hatten sie eine Art zu kommunizieren, die verdächtig an Draco und Harry erinnerte. Spöttisch und skeptisch, aber nicht mehr ganz so verletzend und menschenunwürdig.

Severus blickte auf die Gruppe und schüttelte leicht den Kopf: „Keine Ahnung, aber es muss heftig gewesen sein, weil er schon den ganzen Morgen irgendwie schwach wirkte! Was seid Ihr für Freunde, wenn Ihr so etwas nicht bemerkt?!"

Nun blickten alle verdutzt. Hatten sie das alle etwa wirklich übersehen?

„Ja, das haben wir!" sagte Sanuel leise.

Ein bedrückendes Schweigen trat ein und alle dachten darüber nach, was sie alles noch übersehen haben könnten und wie man den seltsamen Jungen zu einer Kooperation bewegen könnte.

oooooooooo

Harry erwachte am Nachmittag in Dracos Armen. Er war zwar zwischendurch immer wieder mal wach, aber Draco hatte ihn jedes Mal zurück zum Schlafen bewegt. Nun konnte Harry nicht mehr schlafen.

Draco strich ihm über die Wange und durch die Haare. „Ach Harry, Du wirst sie nicht mehr aufhalten können!"

Harry schloss die Augen, aber Draco sprach leise und einfühlsam weiter. „Sie werden Dir folgen. Ich habe keine Ahnung wie, aber sie werden wissen, wann Du gehst und sie werden Dir irgendwie folgen. Willst Du sie wirklich unwissend in den Krieg schicken?"

Harry hatte wieder die Augen geöffnet und sah Draco mit panischem Blick an.

„Sie sollten eigentlich vorher wissen, auf was sie sich einlassen, aber es ist zu spät. Sie haben sich bereits darauf eingelassen, aber Du solltest es nicht schlimmer machen. Du musst ihnen erzählen, was Dein Ziel ist… auch wenn es sehr schwer ist."

Harry drehte sich von Draco weg und setzte sich langsam auf. „Ich kann es ihnen nicht sagen!"

„Du musst. Es ist zu spät um sie hier zu halten!"

„Nein es ist nicht zu spät!"

„Doch, Harry. Du musst dies erkennen, bevor Du Deine Freunde unwissend in den Krieg stolpern lässt." Harry blickte Draco schließlich an und Draco wusste plötzlich, dass Harry es genauso wusste, aber es einfach verleugnete. Draco nahm Harry einfach in die Arme und der Schwarzhaarige schluchzte sofort an Dracos Schulter auf. Dieser Krieg war einfach zuviel.

oooooooooo

Harry schwieg den Abend, obwohl sie in der Bibliothek saßen und ihre Freunde sich um sie gescharrt hatten. Um 20 Uhr musste Harry wieder zu einer Strafarbeit, aber er wirkte den ganzen Abend sehr nachdenklich und auch die Anderen blickten nur vorsichtig und still zu Adrian.

„Wir möchten mit Dir reden, Adrian!" sagte Esmare schließlich leise und sanft.

„Ich denke, dass es wirklich sinnvoll ist, wenn wir uns einmal aussprechen!" bestätigte Sal und spielte nervös mit ihrem großen pinkfarbenen Ohrring herum.

Mick strich sich die Haare nach hinten und nickte bestätigend.

„Es wäre nicht schlecht, wenn wir mal offen reden könnten, ohne Angst belauscht zu werden!"

„Anyakista ist doch gar nicht da."

Harry starrte Mick nun fragend an. Sie sackte ein wenig in sich zusammen. „Ich dachte Du wüsstest es schon!"

Harry schüttelte nur seinen Kopf.

„Anya hat über Dich hergezogen und ich sagte, dass, wenn Du wiederkommst, sie mal direkt mit Dir sprechen sollte. Irgendwie war ihr gleich klar, dass Du nicht in Hogwarts warst! Ein Wort gab das andere."

Lily sprang ein und erklärte weiter: „Wir vermuten, dass sie mit einem Lehrer geredet hat, jedenfalls ist Dumbledore plötzlich bei uns aufgetaucht und wollte mir Dir reden. Wir haben natürlich nur gesagt, dass wir nicht wüssten, wo Du bist…"

„Ich wollte es nicht, Adrian!"

Harry nickte nur.

„Aber diese Aktion macht doch nur klar, dass wir uns in einem geschützten Umfeld unterhalten sollten" beharrte James auf seinem Standpunkt. Remus blickte Harry eindringlich an und deutete ein Nicken an, als wolle er Harry genau zu dieser Bewegung animieren.

Aber Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf und ließ sein Gesicht in seinen Handflächen verschwinden.

„Panther, es ist noch keine endgültige Zusage. Es geht nur um ein wahres Gespräch. Sie verdienen Antworten…"

„Ich weiß!" zischte Harry leise, „aber deshalb werde ich es trotzdem nicht begeistert aufnehmen!" Harry stand auf und nahm seine Tasche. Sein Blick blieb gesenkt und erst als er fast aus der Reichweite war, drehte er sich noch einmal um und sah zu James. „Wir reden… und machen den Termin!"

Dann war Harry verschwunden… und die anderen Schüler wirkten erleichtert. Sie hatten es geschafft Harry wirklich zu einer Versammlung zu kriegen.

„Freut Euch nicht zu früh, der harte Kampf des Überzeugens kommt noch!" sagte Remus. „In der Hinsicht ist er wie Du James!"

oooooooooo

Der Termin für die Versammlung kam dann schneller als gedacht. Harry musste am Montag noch eine Strafarbeit fertig stellen, aber am Dienstag hatte er einige Stunden Zeit. Er rief ein wenig widerwillig James über den Spiegel und innerhalb von 10 Minuten wussten alle involvierten Schüler bescheid.

Harry lotste seine Freunde zum Raum der Wünsche, der eine gemütliche Sitzgruppe erstellt hatte. Harry wunderte es kaum, dass alle Farben von Hogwarts darin vertreten waren, auch das Hufflepuff-Gelb und -Schwarz. Sie vertraten hier ganz Hogwarts.

Die Freunde betraten den Raum mit größter Skepsis und auch Draco schien sich anfangs nicht wohl zu fühlen. Harry wusste warum, aber dieses schlechte Gewissen konnte er dem Blonden nicht abnehmen. Draco müsste selbst mit seinen Taten ins Reine kommen.

Nach einem aufmerksamen Blick durch den Raum ließ Sal sich als erste auf eine schwarze Couch fallen. Esmare setzte sich mit Mick und Lily auf das große gryffindorrote Sofa rechts von einem bequemen Lehnstuhl, in den Draco Harry schob.

Als alle endlich saßen, Remus musste sich auf den letzten freien Platz neben Esmare niederlassen, blickten sie Harry fragend und aufmerksam an. Auch wenn die Sitzmöglichkeiten in einem Kreis standen, so war der dunkelgrüne Lehnstuhl, das Kopfende. Lin und Sanuel hatten eine silbergrauen Couch ergattert, die ganz offensichtlich aus dem 17. Jahrhundert stammte und sie kicherten leise, als sie Harrys Blick sahen.

„Ihr wolltet dieses Gespräch!" maulte Harry auch sofort und Draco rutschte ein wenig tiefer in seinen blauen Sessel. Das könnte schwieriger werden als gedacht. Er hoffte nur, dass die anderen sich wirklich ernsthafte Gedanken darüber gemacht haben, wie sie Harry überzeugen könnten.

„Adrian, es kann doch nicht so weitergehen!" warf Lin vorsichtig ein. „Wir wissen, dass Du gegen den Dunklen Lord arbeitest. Wir wissen, dass Du Dein Leben dafür riskierst. Glaubst Du wirklich wir würden aus der Ferne zusehen und nur hoffen, dass Du überlebst?"

Severus verzog zwar das Gesicht, aber sagte nichts. Er wusste, dass es hier erst einmal um den Krieg gegen den Dunklen Lord ging, erst später würde der Kampf für die Reinheit des Blutes etc. wieder aufgenommen werden. Aber Severus hatte mittlerweile das Gefühl, dass ‚Adrian' wirklich wusste, was er machte. Der neue Slytherin wusste wirklich wovon er sprach und auch ‚Dorian' hatte sich daran erinnert. Irgendetwas musste schon dran sein, wenn beide Jungen sagten, dass Severus nur bereuen würde. Was wussten die Jungen wirklich?

„Lin hat Recht!" sagte Sal voller Ernst und Ruhe. „Du kannst uns nicht aus diesem Krieg raushalten. Früher oder später werden wir alle Teil davon."

„Dann lieber später", warf Harry zischend ein.

„Uns wäre doch auch lieber, wenn es kein Krieg geben würde!" sagte James.

Sirius an seiner Seite nickte bestätigend. „Hör mal, Adrian. Meine Familie sind Todesser, glaubst Du, dass die mich einfach leben lassen und zusehen, wie es mir gut geht?" Sirius setzte sich ein wenig aufrechter hin und blickte Harry sehr ernst an. So ernst hatte der ehemalige Gryffindor seinen Patenonkel noch nie gesehen. „Sie wollen mich tot sehen, weil ich ihr Ideale verraten habe. Und selbst wenn dass alles nicht wäre, so ist es meine Aufgabe als Mitglied der magischen Gesellschaft für das Recht der Schwachen und für das Richtige zu kämpfen. Du kannst uns vielleicht jetzt raushalten, aber nach der Schule wird Dumbledore keine Chance mehr haben James, Remus und mich aus dem Phönixorden raus zuhalten."

Harry schloss die Augen. Eigentlich nur gut, dass Dumbledore keine Schüler in den Phönixorden ließ.

„Adrian!" sprach Lily sanft. „Wir wissen, dass es Dir nicht egal ist, was mit uns passiert und dass Du uns nur schützen willst, aber uns ist wichtig Dir zu helfen, wenn Du in diesem Krieg auch nur fünf Menschenleben retten kannst. Wie wollen nicht untätig zuhause in Sicherheit rum sitzen."

„Adrian!" sprach James matt. „Mein Bruder ist in diesem Krieg schon gestorben und meine Eltern würden mich auch gerne raushalten, aber sie wissen, dass sie es nicht schaffen werden. Wir alle haben schon Menschen verloren die wir kannten oder die uns nahe standen. Wir wollen Dir helfen, diese Menschen zu schützen. Wenn Du in diesem Krieg etwas verändern kannst, dann wollen wir helfen…"

„Ich will ihn beenden!" Harrys Stimme war kaum zuhören, aber alle blickten ihn nur nachsichtig an.

„Das würden wir auch gerne, Adrian!" sagte Remus mit einem tiefen Seufzen. Auch die Mädchen seufzten nun fast synchron auf.

Draco riss die Augen auf.

Haben sie nicht verstanden?

Nein, natürlich nicht. Draco schob seine Hand durch die blonden Haare und blickte Harry an. Der schien nicht die Kraft zu haben, um seine Aussage noch einmal richtig zu betonen.

Jetzt sprach auch schon Mick: „Adrian, es ist nicht leicht diesen fast aussichtslosen Kampf zu kämpfen, aber…"

„Er meinte es ernst!" zischte nun Draco. „ Er meint es ernst!" Aufgebracht war Draco aufgesprungen und spürte sofort alle Augen auf sich ruhen. Die Blicke waren nur ungläubig und skeptisch. „Er meint es ernst!" wiederholte Draco nun wieder etwas ruhiger und ließ sich zurück in die weichen Polster fallen.

Die Freunde sahen nun Harry an, der noch tiefer in den Kissen saß, als vorher schon.

„Das ist unmöglich!" sagte Sirius kopfschüttelnd. „Selbst Dumbledore kann Voldemort nicht so einfach besiegen!"

„Tatze hat Recht, es ist unmöglich!" sagte James.

„Ich weiß woher Voldemort seine Unsterblichkeit hernimmt", sagte nun Harry, dem wohl endlich klar geworden ist, dass er nicht mit der halben Wahrheit weiterkam.

„Du meinst es wirklich ernst? Du weißt, wie man Voldemort töten kann… ihn wirklich für immer vernichten?" Sanuels Stimme war noch immer voller Unglauben.

Harry nickte nur.

„Und dann glaubst Du wirklich mich und die anderen aus dieser Angelegenheit raushalten zu können?" zischte James aufgebracht und stand nun direkt vor Harry.

„Ich will Euch immer noch nicht dabei haben, deswegen habe ich es Euch erzählt!" Harry blickte äußerst besorgt. Draco lachte zynisch auf.

„An Deinen Abschreckungsmethoden musst Du noch ein wenig arbeiten!" sagte Sal trocken und die anderen nickten nun entschlossener denn je. Natürlich war auch Furcht in ihren Gesichtern zu lesen, aber ihre Augen hatte etwas Entschlossenes und Kampfwütiges angenommen. Die Körper waren gestrafft und Harry musste erkennen, dass er verloren hatte.

Heiße Tränen brannten hinter seinen Augen und er sprang auf und verließ den Raum. „ADRIAN!" kam es fast gleichzeitig aus den elf Mündern. Draco seufzte. Er würde wohl wieder vermitteln müssen.

„Wo ist er?" fragte gerade Remus besorgt an James, der schnell das Pergament aus der Tasche zog und nachsah. Es dauerte einige Augenblicke, bis Sirius antwortete: „Auf dem Nordturm!"

„Last ihn allein!" sagte nun Lily. „Er braucht Ruhe. Er wird zurückkommen, wenn er sich mit der neuen Situation angefreundet hat."

„Er wird sich nie mit der Situation anfreunden!" sagte nun Mick. „Er hasst es aus tiefsten Herzen, uns mithineinbezogen zu haben. Er hasst es, denn es bedeutet wieder Menschen zu verlieren, die ihm wichtig sind. Die ihm nahe stehen."

„Mick hat Recht!" sagte nun Draco. „Er hasst es, aber er wird es akzeptieren, denn ohne Euch wird er keine Chance haben!"

Ein betretendes Schweigen trat ein. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, da jeder sich langsam klar wurde, was es bedeutete Harry zu folgen. Sie setzten ihr Leben aufs Spiel. Sie würden kämpfen und vielleicht verlieren. Vielleicht auch gewinnen. Aber sie waren doch nur Schüler?! Kleine, unschuldige Schüler, wie können sie den mächtigsten Schwarzmagier der Gegenwart aufhalten? Aber wenn ‚Adrian' sagte, dass er es könnte, wie konnte man ihm dann nicht vertrauen? Sie mussten diese Chance einfach nutzen, denn ‚Adrian' würde auch alleine gehen, das war allen glasklar.

„Warum geht Ihr nicht zu Dumbledore?" fragte Severus nach einer ganzen Weile Stirn runzelnd.

„Weil er keine Minderjährigen in den Kampf ziehen lassen wird! Jedenfalls nicht, wenn es keinen guten Grund gibt!" erklärte Draco. In Gedanken war er bei einem 17-jährigen Gryffindor, der Voldemort gegenüber trat und besiegte. Er dachte an einen elfjährigen Jungen, der gegen Voldemort kämpfte und überlebte. Er dachte an einen unglaublichen Jungen, der zu allem bereit war und von Dumbledore darin nur unterstützt wurde.

„Aber mit Eurem Wissen!" hinterfragte auch Esmare die Lage.

„Adrians Wissen, nicht meins!" korrigierte Draco sofort. „Dumbledore würde uns nicht glauben. Wie sollte er auch? Zwei unbekannte Schüler wissen mehr über V-V-Voldemort, als viele seiner Ordensmitglieder!"

„Außerdem würde er Fragen stellen, nicht?" fragte Esmare mit einem wissendem Unterton.

„Ja, würde er!" kam es leise und zögernd von der Tür. Harry war zurückgekehrt. Für einen Moment hatte Draco befürchtet, dass Dumbledore selbst dort stehen würde.

„Um einige Dinge klarzustellen! Weder Dorian noch ich werden alle Fragen von Euch beantworten. Wir haben unsere Gründe für dieses Verhalten. Zweitens wird keiner von Euch auf eigene Faust losziehen. Weder alleine noch mit einem Kumpel zusammen!"

Harry warf bei diesen Worten besonders James und Sirius ernste Blicke zu.

Draco hätte nicht gedacht, dass dieser Wandel von ängstlich und vorsichtig zu beherrscht und kontrollierend so schnell gehen konnte. Aber verdammt es war Harry Potter, der nie Probleme mit neuen Situationen hatte…

Harrys Blick glitt noch immer ernst und entschlossen über die Gesichter seiner Freunde. „Ich werde niemanden zwingen mir zu folgen oder an meiner Seite zu kämpfen. Und auch ihr werdet niemanden zwingen oder überreden. Jeder soll und muss aus freien Stücken diesen Schritt gehen."

„Okay!" sagte Lily. „Und wie können wir Voldemort vernichten?"

Severus schüttelte es und Draco grinste unwohl. Er nutzte den Namen zwar, aber er fühlte sich dabei alles andere als wohl und sicher.

„Wenn Du weißt, wie man ihn töten kann, warum hast Du es noch nicht getan?" fragte nun Lin irritiert. Dies war wohl ein Gedanke, der ihr in der Pause gekommen war und nicht mehr losgelassen hatte.

„Glaubst Du wirklich, dass das so einfach ist?" Harry zog seine Augenbraue hoch und blickte sie fragend an. „Lin, was glaubst Du, woran ich das ganze Schuljahr gearbeitet habe?"

„Unter anderem seltsame Dinge aus leerstehenden Häusern zu holen!" sagte Sal trocken.

Harry blickte sie an und schmunzelte. „Genau, Dinge die wesentlich im Kampf sind!"

„Willst Du die Todesser mit einem Buch erschlagen?" fragte Sirius irritiert.

„Übrigens, das Tagebuch ist zerstört!" warf Draco spielerisch ein und erhielt einen genervten Blick von Harry.

„Was?"

„Wieso?"

„Hä?"

„Danke Drache, Du bist wirklich eine Hilfe!" sagte Harry sarkastisch zu Draco gewand. „Es gibt verschiedene Dinge, die zerstört werden müssen, bevor man Voldemort töten kann!"

„Und das Tagebuch ist eins von diesen Dingen?" fragte Mick.

Harry nickte und blickte sie an.

„Der Stab und die Krone auch?" fragte nun Remus.

„Aber das Kätzchen nicht, oder?" fragte Lily nun ein wenig panisch. Harry wusste genau, dass Lily die kleine weiße Katze wirklich lieb gewonnen hatte und sich sehr gut um sie kümmerte. Sie schien auch eine viel gesündere Figur zu haben, jedenfalls hatte Harry sie schon ein oder zweimal in den Fluren herumschleichen gesehen.

„Die Krone nicht und die Katze natürlich auch nicht!" erklärte Harry sofort und beruhigte somit wenigstens Lily. „Aber beim Stab hast Du Recht, Remus. Er ist von Rowena Ravenclaw und ich muss ihn noch irgendwie zerstören!"

„Du willst etwas von einem der vier Hogwartsgründer zerstören?" fragte Sanuel total schockiert.

„Muss ich!"

„Das kannst Du nicht machen!" sagte nun auch Sirius voller Entsetzen.

„Ich kann und ich werde!" sagte Harry und sein Ton wurde wieder eine ganze Nuance gefährlicher und ernster.

„Gibt es keine andere Möglichkeit?" versuchte Esmare zu schlichten.

„Ich habe keine gefunden!" sagte Harry mit fester Stimme.

„Was sind das für andere Dinge, die zerstört werden müssen?" Remus lenkte das Gespräch wieder zurück. Ihn interessierte es wirklich, was da noch alles im Spiel war. Der Stab von Rowena Ravenclaw war bestimmt nicht das Einzige, was wirklich interessant und mächtig war.

Harry seufzte und setzte sich wieder in seinen Sessel. „Ein Siegelring von Slytherin"

„Ist schon zerstört!" warf Draco mit einem breiten Grinsen ein.

Auch Harry musste schmunzeln. „Ja, zerstört mit einem lauten ‚Bums'!"

Mick starrte ihn an. „Das Problem in Zauberkunst!"

„Die Explosion bei unserer Geburtstagsfeier!" sagte Esmare erschüttert.

„Es war nicht wirklich geplant, dass es so einen heftigen Rums gab!" sagte Draco ein wenig zerknirscht.

Harry nickte nur. „Es tut uns ein wenig leid, dass wir Eure Geburtstagsfeier so radikal unterbrochen haben!"

„Macht nichts!" warf Mick fröhlich ein. „Wenigstens wird unsere Party zur Volljährigkeit auch in einigen Jahren noch total die Story hergeben!" Esmare fiel in Micks Lachen ein und Harry war wirklich erleichtert, dass die beiden Mädchen nicht nachtragend waren.

„Wo habt ihr das gemacht?" fragte nun Sal argwöhnisch.

„Das ist eine Frage, auf die Ihr keine Antwort bekommt!" sagte Harry und Draco sah ihn fragend an.

„Warum nicht?" fragte der Blonde schließlich leise, obwohl Harry ihn intensiv anstarrte.

„Weil zu viele Fragen darauf folgen würden!" sagte Harry zischend und nun nickte auch Draco. Es wäre eigentlich kein Problem den anderen von der Kammer zu erzählen, aber die Fragen nach der Parselsprache und dem Wissen über die Kammer wären zu gefährlich geworden. Würde zu viel Platz für Fragen und Misstrauen hergeben.

„Als nächsten Gegenstand hätten wir da noch den Hufflepuff-Kelch!" sagte Draco.

„Das Tagebuch, wie Ihr wisst, ist es auch schon zerstört. Und…was fehlte jetzt noch?" Harry blickte Draco fragend an.

„Das Medaillon. Vermutlich von Salazar Slytherin!" sagte Severus vorsichtig. Harry nickte und der Slytherin schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er konnte ganz offensichtlich nicht glauben, was ‚Adrian' alles für diesen Krieg auf sich nahm.

„Also fassen wir mal zusammen: Ring und Tagebuch sind zerstört. Das Medaillon, der Stab und Kelch… noch nicht", notierte Remus auf einem kleinen Pergament.

„Da fehlt etwas von Gryffindor!" stellte Sirius nachdenklich fest.

Nun begannen die Überlegungen wie man diese drei mächtigen Gegenstände zerstören könnte. Es waren einige gute Ideen dabei, aber meistens waren dann irgendwelche zeitlichen oder organisatorischen Schwierigkeiten damit verbunden, die nicht behoben werden konnten. Oder das Risiko war einfach zu groß.

Harry war am Abend merklich blass und still. Draco wunderte es gar nicht, für Harry war die Hoffnung seine Eltern und Freunde aus diesem Krieg raus zuhalten geplatzt wie eine Seifenblase. Draco zog seinen Freund fest an seinen Körper heran und Harry verkroch sich regelrecht im Nacken des Blonden. Ohne Draco hätte er heute wohl total aufgegeben. Aber Draco hatte Recht, alleine hatte Harry keine Chance, denn Voldemort würde sie ihm nicht geben.

oooooooooo

TBC


	53. Tödliche Verbündete Kap 1

Titel: Ein Leben wie die Zukunft

Autor: Momixis

Zeit: spielt nach „Halbblutprinz"

Kapitel: 1/6

Teil: 8/9

Paare: Es kommen viele der typischen Paare vor, aber Hauptpersonen werden Harry und Draco sein… (später auch als Paar)

Warnungen: Slash, Charadeath, lange Geschichte, unterschiedlich lange Kapitel….

Inhalt: Harry und Draco sind durch die Zeit gereist und nun haben sie die Chance etwas zu verändern. Harry will diese Möglichkeit nutzen ohne die Menschen, die ihm wichtig sind in Gefahr zu bringen. Wird er es schaffen? Wird er alleine den Weg gehen können? Welche Rolle wird Draco zu Teil? Und halten die Rumtreiber und die anderen Schüler von Harry? Was denkt Dumbledore?

MIR GEHÖRT NICHTS UND ICH VERDIENE DAMIT AUCH KEIN GELD!

* * *

Danke an die **Reviewer**!! Es tut mir echt leid, dass ihr so lange warten musstet, aber ich hatte weder Zeit noch Ruhe... aber jetzt geht es weiter...

Hi **Frozen**!! Dir braucht gar nichts leid zu tun, denn auch ich bin im Moment im Stress. Und ich kann mich noch sehr gut an mein Studiumsbeginn erinnern... Was studierst Du?(wenn ich fragen darf).. Natürlich hoffe ich schon, dass du nach dem Kapitel 2 Minuten findest und mir ein kurzes Review zu hinterlassen. Es muss nicht lang sein, knuddel. Viel Spaß und Erfolg beim studieren.

Hey **Deedochan**!! Vor der Schule?! g es ist schlimm, wenn man sich nciht losreißen kann, oder? Ich hoffe, dass es sich wenigstens gelohnt hat. knuddel und viel Spaß... diesmal am WE?!

Hi **Seelentochter**!! Und wieder musstet ihr so lange auf ein Kapitel warten, aber ich hatte keine Ruhe, wenn ich dann mal zu Hause war. Es freut mich, dass es dir weiterhin gefällt und die Freunde werden am Ball bleiben... nur einfacher wird es dadurch nicht unbedingt... Viel Spaß, knuddel.

Hey **Zissy**!! Sorry, dass es auch jetzt wieder so lange gedauert hat. Ich finde einfach nicht die Zeit und Ruhe um upzudaten. Ich bin nur froh, dass die Geschichte fertig geschrieben ist und ich somit nicht noch Zeit dafür aufbringen muss. Ich knuddel dich ganz doll, meine kleine Zissy und Harry will nicht zu viele Informationen preisgeben... wie auch vorher schon, obwohl er alles wichtige sagt... knuddel.

Hey **Glupit**!! Bitte vergiss nicht, dass ich das 7.Buch NICHT kannte, als ich diese Geschichte geschrieben bzw. angefangen habe. Der Stab spielt eine besondere Rolle, daher konnte ich es (und wollte nicht) in das Diadem verwandeln. Ich hoffe Du magst es auch so... knuddel.

* * *

Teil VIII

**Tödliche Verbündete**

Kapitel 1

**Verbindende Säulen**

Dumbledore erschrak zutiefst, als am nächsten Tag, dem 08. Juni, alle Freunde von ‚Adrian Jericle' in der Bibliothek hockten und irgendetwas suchten, was eindeutig nicht mit Hausaufgaben oder ähnlichem zu tun hatte. Die wenigen Stunden, die der Junge zwischen seinen arrangierten Strafarbeiten frei hatte, hatten ausgereicht um die Gruppe neu zu festigen und ein neues Ziel zu geben.

Aber selbst Madam Pince hatte keine Möglichkeit unauffällig herauszufinden, was die Schüler suchten. Die Bücher waren so verschieden und unstrukturiert, dass es für sie keinen roten Faden bildete. Zumal es auch wirklich unauffällig stattfinden sollte. Dumbledore wollte nicht, dass irgendjemand mitbekam, dass er diese Jugendlichen überwachte.

Die Schüler wussten das allerdings sehr gut und mindestens einer der Rumtreiber hatte immer ein wachsames Auge auf die Karte. Sobald ein Lehrer oder ein verdächtiger Schüler sich ihrem Bereich näherte, waren nur Schulbücher und Hausaufgaben auf dem Tisch zu sehen oder unverfängliche Seiten aufgeschlagen.

Der aufklärende Informationsfluss war für Dumbledores Geschmack eindeutig zu schlecht. Er hatte einfach keine Ahnung, was da vor sich ging.

Es stand etwas an.

Etwas Großes und Gefährliches.

Dumbledore wollte nicht, dass irgendeiner seiner Schüler da hineingezogen wurde, aber diese 12 Jugendlichen blockierten jede Informationsweitergabe schon im Keim. Dumbledore hatte keine Ahnung, um was es hier wirklich ging.

oooooooooo

Sirius schnaubte abfällig, als er das dritte Buch durchgesehen hatte, aber keine wirklich Lösung finden konnte. Was sie suchten wusste keiner so genau, aber es sollte dazu dienen, dass die Gegenstände (Horcruxe) zerstört wurden, aber dabei nicht kaputt gingen. Jedenfalls war das das Ziel… ein unerreichbares Ziel wie es schien… Zumal Harry und Draco ja schon Anfang des Jahres nach dieser ‚Superlösung' gesucht hatten.

„Mist!" fluchte Mick und schlug auch ihr Buch zu.

„Ich habe Euch gesagt, dass es Nichts gibt!" sagte Harry und beendete als einziger seine Kräuterkunde Hausaufgabe. Draco arbeitete gerade noch an dem ungeliebten Aufsatz.

Alle blickten ihn nun sauer an. Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Glaubt Ihr etwa, dass ich nicht gesucht habe? Ich suche nicht erst seit wenigen Monaten! Ich habe auch gehofft einen Zauber, einen Fluch oder einen Trank zu finden, der die Magie der Gegenstände zerstört. Ich habe auch gehofft, aber ich weiß es mittlerweile besser. Ich habe auch schon ein Ritual in Betracht gezogen, aber welches soll dafür geeignet sein, wenn Rituale im allgemeinen Magie freisetzen und nicht zerstören?!"

Sanuel starrte Harry an.

Alle starrten den Jungen sprachlos an.

Sie wollten nicht daran glauben, denn in einer Sache waren sie sich einig. Die Gegenstände der Hogwartsgründer waren heilig und sollten nicht komplett zerstört werden.

Nun blickten alle ein wenig deprimiert und holten schließlich ihre Hausaufgaben raus, da sie immerhin nicht die ganze Nacht zum recherchieren hatten. Nachher hätten sie auch noch Astronomie, erinnerte Lily die Gruppe und erntete ein synchrones Stöhnen. Ihre Recherchen würden noch eine Weile warten müssen.

oooooooooo

Harry schlief in der Nacht schlecht. Er träumte von seinen verletzten oder toten Freunden und auch Draco konnte da nicht wirklich beruhigend wirken. Schon in der letzten Nacht wurde er von dieser Art Albträumen geplagt. Nicht im Stande friedlich zu schlafen stand Harry am Fenster und starrte hinaus. Viel sah er von hier nicht, daher schlich er sich leise raus ohne Draco zu wecken. Er begab sich zum Quidditchfeld. In diesem Moment war es ihm eigentlich egal, ob er erwischt werden würde.

Er schwang sich auf den Besen von James und begab sich in die Luft. Es spielte keine Rolle, wie spät es war und er war sich auch ziemlich sicher, dass mindestens ein Lehrer ihn sehen würde, aber es war egal. Er genoss den Sommerwind in seinen offenen Haaren und das Gefühl der Freiheit.

Er sah, dass irgendjemand auf das Quidditchfeld kam und den Zauberstab hob. Harry sah, wie ein kleiner Perriculum im Himmel explodierte. Es war eindeutig der Ruf nach unten zu kommen. Harry hatte aber keine Lust. Er brauchte den Flug um sich zu beruhigen, um den nächsten Tag zu überstehen, wenn er schon keinen Schlaf bekam.

Harry ließ sich hinterrücks zu Boden fallen, um dann schnell in einem halsbrecherischen Tempo über die Wiese zu düsen. Es war das, was Harry brauchte…

Er zögerte die Landung noch ein paar Minuten hinaus und landete dann brav vor Dumbledore, der ihn schweigend musterte.

„Ah, Mr. Jericle!"

„Guten Abend, Professor Dumbledore!" sagte Harry freundlich und höflich lächelnd.

„Der Abend ist schon lange vorbei, Mr. Jericle. Darf ich Sie fragen, was Sie hier draußen um halb 3 Uhr morgens machen?" Dumbledore wirkte relativ freundlich, aber Harry wusste, dass es schnell umschwenken konnte, wenn es einen guten Grund gab. Harry wollte ihm eigentlich keinen Grund geben.

„Ich konnte nicht schlafen, Professor. Ich wollte meinen Zimmergenossen nicht stören und ich fühlte mich so ruhelos, da musste ich raus kommen und ein wenig fliegen", erklärte Harry die Situation wahrheitsgemäß.

Dumbledore nickte kaum merklich. Es fing leicht an zu regnen und beide Männer blickten hinauf in den dunklen Himmel. Die grauen Wolken bedeckten den gesamten Himmel und ließen keine Sterne hindurch. Auch der Mond war komplett verdeckt.

„Ich denke Sie sollten hinein gehen, Mr. Jericle. Madam Pomfrey wäre nicht sehr erfreut, wenn Sie wieder wegen einer Erkältung in den Krankenflügel müssten!" Dumbledores Stimme klang wirklich besorgt und es erinnerte Harry zu sehr an seinen Dumbledore. Traurig senkte er den Blick und machte sich auf den Weg ins Schloss.

„Mr. Jericle!" rief Dumbledore ihn noch mal zurück. Harry drehte sich zu seinem Schulleiter um und hob fragend die Augenbraue. „Was suchen Sie?"

Harry grinste und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ein Ritual um die Magie in ein paar Gegenständen zu zerstören, aber wir finden keins!" antwortete Harry zur großen Überraschung von Dumbledore.

Der alte Mann nickte und musterte den jungen Slytherin argwöhnisch. Wenn er doch nur seinem Gefühl trauen durfte, denn dann könnte er diesem seltsamen Jungen all seine Geheimnisse anvertrauen ohne Zweifel zu haben.

Harry drehte sich wieder zum Gehen. Der Nieselregen hatte mittlerweile dafür gesorgt, dass sein Umhang leicht feucht war. Er hatte keinen Imprägnierzauber und Harry sollte sich Madam Pomfreys Zorn wirklich nicht zuziehen.

Plötzlich rief Dumbledore ihn wieder und Harry drehte sich noch einmal um. Der Schulleiter blickte ihn vorsichtig an. Sehr vorsichtig. „Mr. Jericle, manchmal muss man das Richtige stärken, damit das Falsche untergeht. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob Sie zum Aufgeben gebracht werden können?!"

„Nicht solange ich lebe und einen eigenen Willen habe!" sagte Harry mit fester Stimme und wand sich nun endgültig zum Schloss. Er spürte Dumbledores Blick in seinem Rücken, aber er ging einfach weiter, bis er hinter den großen Portalen von Hogwarts verschwand.

Harry dachte noch einige Zeit über diese Begegnung nach. Dieses Treffen war sehr seltsam, denn er hatte keine Strafarbeit erhalten und er hatte auch nicht noch eine Verwarnung bekommen. Im Grunde war dieses nächtliche Treffen sehr ruhig verlaufen.

Zu ruhig?

Jedenfalls war es seltsam.

Sehr seltsam!

oooooooooo

Wieder einmal saßen die Jugendlichen schweigend in der Bibliothek und arbeiteten still. Die Hausaufgaben wurden selbst von den Ravenclaws und Lily nur notdürftig erledigt, obwohl Sal schon einen Rüffel von Professor Flitwick deswegen erhalten hatte.

Alle arbeiteten, nur Harry saß auf seinem Platz und starrte Löcher in die Luft. Er hatte schon von jedem zwei oder mehr Blicke erhalten. Keiner von ihnen traute sich ihn anzusprechen und Draco sah keinen Grund, denn unterm Tisch, verborgen vor neugierigen Blicken, strichen Harrys Finger ruhig über Dracos Hand, während ihre Finger teilweise verschränkt waren. Aus Dracos Sicht gab es nichts Besorgniserregendes.

Aber Sanuel war diese Stille nicht geheuer und er überlegte schon die ganze Zeit, wie er seinen Freund ansprechen könnte. „Was ist los, Adrian?" fragte er schließlich direkt, aber leise. Trotzdem erhielt er von allen anderen die sofortige Aufmerksamkeit.

Harrys Blick oder Körperhaltung änderte sich nicht, als er sagte: „Ich denke über gestern Nacht nach!"

Natürlich wussten alle von Harrys nächtlicher Begegnung mit Dumbledore und alle waren genauso erstaunt darüber, dass es keine Folgen aus diesem Zusammentreffen gab.

„Und warum?" fragte Sal, während sie rote Gummibärchen stapelte. Die hatte sie von Lily bekommen und sich aufgeregt, dass es keine blauen gab. Lin nahm sich das letzte weiße und schmatzte leise.

„Dumbledore hat etwas Seltsames gesagt!"

„Dumbledore sagt oft seltsame Dinge?!" sagte James und alle schmunzelten bei diesen wahren Worten.

„Es war im Zusammenhang mit mir. Er sagte, dass man das Richtige manchmal stärken muss, damit das Falsche zu Fall kommt."

Alle blickten Harry fragend an. „Was ist daran so merkwürdig?" fragte Mick vorsichtig.

„Er hat Recht damit, aber ich bin am überlegen, ab man diese Sache nicht auch auf unsere Suche oder unser Problem anwenden kann!"

Nun starrten all ihn an und die Gummibärchen waren vergessen. „Was meinst Du genau?" fragte Lily nachdenklich. Nicht nur bei ihr arbeiteten die Gehirnzellen wieder auf Hochtouren.

„Ich frage mich, ob die Gegenstände genug Magie in sich tragen, die man rufen kann und damit den Fluch zerstört?!" Harry hatte endlich das ausgesprochen, was ihn seit Stunden beschäftigte. Er entspannte sich nun und blickte Draco zärtlich an. Er beugte sich hinüber und küsste ihn sanft. Die rauchenden Köpfe der anderen bemerkte er kaum.

„Ich habe mal ein Gerücht über ein Hogwartsritual gehört!" sagte Esmare langsam.

Sanuel schnellte plötzlich von seinem Stuhl auf. „Klar! Es gibt ein Ritual, dass die Magie ruft, aber es ist nicht ganz einfach."

„Besonders ist es nicht für drei sondern vier Gegenstände ausgerichtet!" sagte Remus. „Weil vier Häuser!"

„Also brauchen wir noch ein weiteren Gegenstand, das dürfte nicht allzu schwer sein!" freute James sich. Er wechselte ein breites Grinsen mit Sirius.

Aber sofort schüttelten Remus, Sanuel und auch Lin die Köpfe. „Nein so einfach ist das nicht. Die Gegenstände müssen im direkten Zusammenhang mit der zurufenden Magie stehen und es gibt da noch ein paar weitere Vorgaben."

„Wir sollten mehr Informationen sammeln!" stellte Sanuel fest und so setzten die drei Schüler sich umgehend an einen kleineren Tisch etwas abseits von den anderen zusammen. Sie begannen sofort die Bücher auf genau dieses Ritual durchzusuchen.

Lily und Esmare nahmen sich ‚Geschichte Hogwarts' vor und hofften dort auf weiterbringende Erkenntnisse. Immerhin handelte es sich um das Hogwartsritual, wo sonst sollten Informationen zu finden sein?

„Ich habe noch nichts von diesem Ritual gehört", sagte Draco grübelnd und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl bequem zurück.

„Ich auch nicht!", antwortete James. Er zeigte allerdings darüber keine Enttäuschung. Er war immer offen für neue Sachen und magische Experimente, aber er war kein Bücherwurm.

Sal strich sich eine rosafarbene Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und widmete sich auch wieder den Gummibärchen. „Ich schon, aber von Irgendjemand aus einem älteren Jahrgang. Es ist aber nur ein Gerücht. Ich glaube nicht wirklich daran."

„Wie die Kammer des Schreckens! Es ist halt nur ein Gerücht!" bestätigte Mick achselzuckend und lehnte das grüne Gummibärchen dankend ab.

„An manchen Gerüchten ist etwas dran!" rutschte es Draco ein wenig zu überzeugt raus. Er kassierte dafür einen bösen Blick von Harry und die anderen Grinsten verschlagen.

„Gibt es da Etwas, was wir wissen sollten?" fragte Sirius. Ihm war das Verhalten des Slytherins irgendwie höchst verdächtig.

„Adrian hat nur etwas für Gerüchte übrig!" lachte Draco entschuldigend.

Harrys Blick wurde nun wirklich düster. „Ich habe gar nichts für Gerüchte übrig!" zischte er böse. Ihre Hände hatten sich schon vor einer ganzen Weile gelöst und Harrys Hände waren unterm Tisch zu Fäusten geballt.

„Es heißt doch", warf Mick sich mutig dazwischen, „dass nur der Erbe von Salazar Slytherin weiß, wo die Kammer ist, oder?"

„Nein, es hat gar nichts mit der Verwandtschaft mit Slytherin zu tun. Nur ein Parselmund kann die Kammer öffnen!" korrigierte Harry sie bitter.

„Ahja... woher weißt Du das?" James legte nun den gleichen argwöhnischen Gesichtsausdruck auf, wie Sirius kurze Zeit zuvor. Beide schwarzhaarigen Gryffindors blickten Harry schmal an.

Harry grummelte.

„Es ist doch klar!" sagte Draco bestimmt. „Die besondere Fähigkeit von Salazar Slytherin, die vererbbar ist, ist nur die Parselsprache. Soweit bekannt gibt es keine anderen Parselmünder als Salazar Slytherin und seine Nachkommen. Also würde jeder Parselmund als ein Nachkomme angesehen werden."

Nun nickten alle verstehend. Diese logischen Schlussfolgerungen schienen irgendwie korrekt zu sein.

„Ja, Super! Jeder Parselmund wird sofort als Erbe Slytherins abgestempelt!" grummelte Harry.

„Wieso nimmst Du das so persönlich?" James Frage ließ Harry erbleichen, aber auch zur Ruhe kommen.

„Ich spreche aus Erfahrung!" sagte Harry schließlich. „Besondere Eigenschaften werden nie positiv aufgenommen und Gerüchte verschlechtern das Ganze meistens drastisch."

James nickte verstehend.

„Ich würde gerne Parsel können!" sagte Sal schelmisch. „Ob es so ist, als ob man eine Fremdsprache spricht? Ob man es lernen muss?" Sie war in dieser Hinsicht eine typische Ravenclaw und eigentlich mochte Harry sie deswegen sehr, aber jetzt biss er sich auf die Zunge, damit er keine Antworten auf diese Fragen gab. Zu gefährlich wäre der weitere Verlauf des Gespräches und zu aufmerksam die vielen Ohren. Woher sollte Harry auch das Wissen haben, dass Parsel eine instinktive Sprache ist, die man in keiner Form lernen kann, aber ihre Verwendung viel Konzentration und Übung bedarf. Also schwieg Harry, bis sich das Thema ändert.

Die Jugendlichen saßen noch eine ganze Weile in der Bibliothek zusammen und diskutierten, während Lily, Esmare, Lin, Sanuel und Remus die Bücher nach Hinweisen und neuen Erkenntnissen durchforsteten.

oooooooooo

„Dieses Ritual ist wie der erste Schnee im Winter. Ein kleiner Anhaltspunkt und die Ahnung auf mehr, aber dann ist wieder alles still!" schimpfte Sanuel noch am gleichen Abend. Müde und geschafft ließ er sich nach hinten auf sein Bett fallen. Die Slytherins saßen gemeinsam in ihrem Schlafsaal. Es war schon nach der Ausgangsperre, aber Severus und Lin waren mit anwesend.

„Offensichtlich ist dieses Ritual allein Salazar Slytherin persönlich bekannt. Jedenfalls wird es nur im Zusammenhang mit der Kammer, seinem Haus oder seinen Eigenschaften genannt", erklärte Lin. Auch sie war sichtlich enttäuscht über ihren nur mäßigen Erfolg.

„Vielleicht sollten wir dann mal die Kammer suchen!" schlug Sanuel grummelnd vor.

„Vielleicht würden dort Hinweise zu finden sein!" stieg Severus gleich darauf ein. „Ich würde zu gerne wissen, was für ein Monster dort unten herrscht."

Das Harry und Draco wahnsinnig still dieser Unterhaltung folgten, fiel eigentlich erst auf, als Harry Draco einen verstehenden und wissenden Blick zuwarf. Ein Kuss besiegelte den kurzen Abschied schließlich.

„Bis morgen Früh!" sagte Harry noch, bevor er geschmeidig aus den Kerkern verschwand.

„Wo ist er hin?" fragte Sanuel sofort. Er hatte sich aufgesetzt und blickte die nun verschlossene Tür eindringlich an. Auch Severus und Lin sahen aus, als wollen sie diese Frage unbedingt beantwortet haben.

Draco seufzte. „In die Kammer und sucht nach den von Euch eingeforderten Hinweisen!" beantwortete Draco die Frage wahrheitsgemäß, aber wie erwartet glaubte ihm niemand. Es wäre auch nicht wirklich gut gekommen, wenn sie diese Aussage geglaubt hätten.

Draco schwieg auf weitere Fragen nur und hoffte, dass Harry genau wusste, was er tat. Meistens wusste Harry es ja, aber leider nicht immer. Die Verziehrungen auf den Säulen waren aber einfach zu markant gewesen, als dass sie nicht noch einmal mit den neuen Gesichtspunkten überprüft werden müssten. Der Zusammenhang war einfach zu offensichtlich. Es schien alles zusammenzupassen.

oooooooooo

Es dauerte einige Stunden bis Harry zurück im Schlafsaal war und sich zu Draco ins Bett kuschelte. Der Blonde grummelte leise und zog Harry fest in die Arme.

„Wir sprechen später!" nuschelte Draco und fiel nun endlich in den erholsamen Schlaf.

Beim Frühstück starrte Draco dann auf die Pergamente, die Harry ihm vor wenigen Minuten in die Hand gedrückt hatte. Die Pergamente waren bemalt. Harry hatte jede Szene auf den Säulen in groben Zügen abgezeichnet.

„Du bist ja richtig gut!" staunte Draco.

Aber auch Sanuel blickte fasziniert auf die Zeichnungen. „Das ist ja DAS Ritual!"

Die ungläubigen Gesichter der Slytherins und ihre fassungslosen Blicke zu den Gryffindors und Ravenclaws lockten genau diese Schüler schnell an. Sanuel reichte Remus wortlos das erste Pergament und dieser schluckte.

„Woher habt Ihr das?"

„Was ist das?" fragten James und Sirius fast zeitgleich.

„DAS Ritual!" antwortete Lin ungläubig.

„von Adrian!" sagte Sanuel, als ob es etwas Selbstverständliches wäre. Und eigentlich war es ja schon selbstverständlich, dass ‚Adrian' immer wieder überraschende Informationen einbringen konnte.

Nun blickten aber alle zu Harry. Dieser trank in aller Ruhe seinen Kaffee.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Du Dich mit Ritualen auskennst?!"

„Ich finde es viel beeindruckender, wie gut Adrian zeichnen kann!" stellte Esmare die Frage von Remus zurück. Harry war ihr dafür ein wenig dankbar, auch wenn die Aufmerksamkeit sich auch weiterhin auf seine Person bezog.

oooooooooo

Dumbledore verzog keine Mine, als McGonagall ihn verzweifelt anblickte. Sie saßen am Lehrertisch in der großen Halle und gerade eben hatte die Schülergruppe aufgeregt das Frühstück verlassen. Dumbledore wandte sich zu der Lehrerin um.

„Was hast Du, Minerva?"

„Was ich habe? Schau es Dir doch an: Jericle zieht meine Gryffindors in irgendetwas hinein. Was ist das wieder für ein Pergament, das so eine große Bedeutung zu haben scheint und warum tust Du nichts dagegen?"

„Minerva!", sagte Dumbledore mit ruhigem Ton. „Ich kann Schülern nicht einfach Pergamente abnehmen, nur weil sie interessant sind. Ich kann auch Jericle nicht verbieten sich mit den anderen Häusern zu befreunden. Ich kann nichts tun!"

Dumbledore blickte die Verwandlungslehrerin nachdenklich an. „Mich stört es doch auch, dass Jericle etwas plant, aber ich habe keine Grundlage für ein Versammlungsverbot oder einen Rausschmiss eines Slytherin. Sonst müsste ich auch James Potter und Sirius Black rausschmeißen, da sie mehr Verwarnungen haben, als Jericle!" Dumbledore strich sich durch den langen Bart und fragte sich zum wiederholten Mal, was er alles übersehen hat. „Ich kann nichts tun!" sagte er noch zur Verdeutlichung seiner detaillierten Aussage.

„Du könntest…"

„Was könnte ich Minerva? Mir die Regeln zurechtbiegen? Das werde ich nicht tun!"

Minerva schüttelte den Kopf. Sie wusste doch jetzt schon, dass sie hier zu keiner neuen Erkenntnis kommen würden. Zu ähnlich waren die vergangenen Gespräche gewesen.

„Du könntest seine Absichten auf direkte Art und Weise ausforschen!" sagte Minerva schließlich leise. Sie offenbarte damit, wie groß ihre Sorgen um die anderen Schüler waren, denn sonst würde eine Minerva McGonagall diese Idee nicht aussprechen.

„Meine Methoden sollen niemals denen von Lord Voldemort gleichen!" antwortete Dumbledore streng.

Die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor wurde blass und seufzte tief. „Es tut mir leid, diesen Gedanken ausgesprochen zu haben. Ich mache mir aber einfach zu große Sorgen!"

„Ich mir auch Minerva! Ich mache mir auch große Sorgen. Irgendetwas steht an. Irgendetwas Großes und ich kann nicht herausfinden, um was es sich handelt!" Dumbledore blickte noch einmal zu der großen Tür. Es war ein Problem, das sich schon im Sommer angedeutet hatte, aber nur langsam Struktur und Reichweite zeigte. Jericle bildete ein ungeahntes Problem und keiner wusste, was man dagegen tun konnte. Eigentlich müsste Dumbledore froh sein, dass da etwas zwischen den verschiedenen Häusern entstand. Dumbledore wäre vermutlich glücklich, wenn diese Freundschaft nicht um diesen merkwürdigen Jungen herum ablaufen würde.

Dumbledore hatte Angst, dass Jericle seine Schüler wirklich in etwas Großes hineinziehen würde. Er hatte Angst, für ein falsches Handeln sich verantworten zu müssen, aber wie sollte er denn handeln, wenn es keine Regelgrundlage gab. Er konnte im Moment nichts tun, außer die Augen offen zu halten.

„Übrigens ist sein Geist geschützt. Nicht sehr, aber er würde mein Eindringen bemerken und das könnte wirklich Böse enden!"

Minerva nickte nur betrübt. Natürlich wollte sie nicht, dass Albus eine Rüge vom Ministerium bekam oder sogar nach Askaban musste. Die Konsequenzen für einen Machtmissbrauch dieser Art könnten wirklich schlimme Folgen haben. Sie mussten eine andere Lösung finden, um an Informationen zu kommen.

oooooooooo

Der Tag sollte allerdings noch schlimmer für Minerva McGonagall werden. Sie war zutiefst schockiert, als die nächste Stunde Verwandlung von einigen Schülern geschwänzt wurde. Leider war Adrian Jericle anwesend und beherrschte den neuen Zauber auch schon fehlerfrei.

Ihre Enttäuschung und ihren Zorn brachte Harry noch mehr zum Kochen, indem er nach der Stunde zu seiner ehemaligen Hauslehrerin ging. Er blieb ungerührt vor ihr stehen und blickte sie ernst an. „Ich weiß nicht genau, was Sie gegen mich haben, Professor McGonagall. Wenn mein Verhalten nicht Ihren Anforderungen entspricht, tut es mir sehr leid, aber Sie sollten die Schüler nicht verurteilen, solange es keine stichhaltigen Beweise gibt. Sie könnten Ihr Verhalten sonst eines Tages sehr bereuen!"

Harry lächelte die blasse Lehrerin nachsichtig an.

„Es ist nicht leicht, dass weiß ich sehr gut. Sie sollten aber nicht in den Schülern von Slytherin nur die zukünftigen Anhänger von Voldemort sehen. Slytherin ist mehr und keiner der Schüler hat etwas mit dem Anschlag auf ihre Familie zu tun. Auch ich habe nichts damit zu tun und ihre Schmerzen tun mir sehr leid."

McGonagall schnappte überrascht nach Luft. Mittlerweile war sie kreidebleich geworden.

„Ich habe nichts mit dem Anschlag zu tun! Ich habe auch nicht vor meine Freunde in Gefahr zu bringen!"

„Also werden Sie und Ihre Freunde das Schloss nicht verlassen?"

Harry blickte zur Tür. Leise schnaubte er, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht wirklich, WAS meine Freunde machen werden und ich bin für ihr Verhalten nicht verantwortlich. Wenn es nach mir ging, würden alle Gryffindors, Slytherins, Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs das Schloss nicht verlassen! Sie sind selbst für ihre Entscheidungen zuständig. Sie wählen selbst, welchen Weg sie einschreiten. Es tut mir sehr leid, dass Sie sich Sorgen machen, Professor McGonagall."

Harry nickte ihr entschuldigend zu, dann verließ er zügig den Raum ohne eine weitere Reaktion abzuwarten. Er musste zum nächsten Unterricht. Er hoffte wirklich, dass er McGonagall wenigstens ein bisschen Wind aus den Segeln genommen hatte.

Eins hatte er ganz sicher getan: Der Lehrerin neue Fragen ohne Antworten gegeben.

oooooooooo

Es wunderte Harry nicht wirklich, als er am Nachmittag die Bibliothek betrat, seine Freunde über den Pergamenten gebeugt vorzufinden. Aber als Sanuel ihn erblickte, fast sofort aufsprang und auf ihn zu eilte, war Harry für einen Moment verunsichert.

„Diese Zeichnungen geben wirklich das Ritual wieder. Wir haben tatsächlich ein richtiges Bild in einem Buch mit der gleichen Szene gefunden. Aber für uns wird es unmöglich nutzbar sein."

Lin trat hinzu: „Das Ritual scheint von Slytherin persönlich geschrieben worden zu sein. Jedenfalls zeigt das Bild die vier Gründer und jedem ist ein Gegenstand zugeteilt."

„Für uns…", sagte Remus nun von der anderen Seite des Tisches her, „…ist es allerdings total unbrauchbar!"

„Wieso?" wagte Harry die Frage zu stellen, auf die alles hinauslief.

„Weil wir nicht Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff und Godric Gryffindor sind!"

„Oder deren direkten Nachkommen!" fügte Remus hinzu.

„Und selbst wenn, könnte das Ritual wirklich nach hinten losgehen."

„Was Sanuel sagen will ist, dass die Folgen nicht ganz klar sind. Das Ritual soll Hogwarts irgendwie zu neuer Macht und Reinheit führen. Die Nachkommen sollen Hogwarts im Sinne von Salazar stärken und erneuern."

„Wie diese Ansichten aussehen, wissen wir ja!" sagte Lily mit einem zynischen Ton.

Harry ließ sich in seinen Sitz fallen. Er wusste nicht, was er denken sollte. Irgendwie hatte er gehofft, dass das Ritual die Lösung war, aber so einfach war das dann wohl doch nicht.

„Ich möchte mir die gesammelten Informationen gerne mal in Ruhe ansehen!" sagte Draco schließlich und ließ sich die Pergamente und Notizen aushändigen.

Harry nickte nur: „Ich möchte auch einmal hineinschauen!" Sein Lächeln wirkte schwach, so wie er sich auch fühlte. Er war nicht so voller Energie und Tatendrang wie er sein müsste. Die fehlende Stunde Schlaf könnte doch nicht solche Auswirkungen haben, oder?

Harry konnte den besorgten und nachdenklichen Blick von Draco auf sich spüren. Auch wenn diese Art Beziehung nun schon eine ganze Weile andauerte, so war es noch immer ein äußerst befremdlicher Gedanke. Harry wusste manchmal nicht genau, ob diese Gefühle wirklich echt waren, oder durch ihre gemeinsame Vergangenheit und Zeitreise ausgelöst wurden. Irgendwie konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass Draco und er auch in ihrer Zeit das Potenzial für diese Gefühle hatten. Eine gewisse Anziehung war da aber schon immer gewesen und hatte fast jedes Mal zu Streit und Strafarbeiten geführt.

Ungewollt musterte Harry den blonden Jungen, der nun langsam zu Harry trat.

„Was ist los?"

„Ich wundere mich nur, wie aus uns ein Paar werden konnte!" sagte Harry leise und war selbst davon überrascht, wie einfach ihn die Worte über die Lippen kamen.

Draco schnaubte amüsiert: „Und ich erst!" Er beugte sich hinüber und küsste Harrys weiche Lippen. Auch wenn er keine Ahnung hatte, wie es passiert war, so wusste er doch, dass er es nicht mehr anders haben wollte.

„Wissen denn Eure Eltern endlich über Euch Bescheid?" fragte Lily neugierig. Sie löste damit einen weiteren amüsierten Blick bei Harry und Draco aus, aber die Jungen nickten brav.

„Ja, unsere Eltern wissen es!"

Lily und die anderen hackten natürlich nach, wie die Eltern auf die Beziehung reagiert hatten, aber viel verrieten die Jungen nicht. Sie blieben aber insgesamt sehr nahe an der Wahrheit.

oooooooooo

Spät abends setzten Harry und Draco sich auf Dracos Bett zusammen und gingen die Unterlagen genau durch. Die Vorhänge waren zugezogen und Sanuel würde ungestört schlafen können. Vielleicht würden sie ja mit ihrem Hintergrundwissen und ihrer Erfahrung etwas finden.

Nach zwei Stunden waren sie ein wenig schlauer. Die anderen hatten Recht gehabt. Salazar Slytherin hat das Ritual für die vier Gründer geschrieben. Es sollte die Magie Hogwarts erneuern, aber das Wie war nicht ganz klar. Es ging um Macht. Alles ging um Macht und wenn ein Slytherin von Macht sprach, dann konnte es nichts Gutes bedeuten.

Es war ja ohnehin nur für die Erben machbar, erinnerte Harry sich. Eigentlich wollten er und Draco das Ritual nun endgültig in die hinterste Schublade verbannen, aber sie konnten nicht. Harry nahm sich noch einmal die letzte Zeichnung vor. Es zeigte die lächelnde Abschlussrunde nach dem Ritual.

„Ist es merkwürdig, dass die vier lächeln oder ist es merkwürdig, dass die vier nicht nach den mir bekannten Gründern aussehen?" fragte Draco, während er seinen Kopf an Harrys Schulter lehnte.

Harry küsste Draco auf das Haar und blickte dann die vier Personen noch einmal an. Er versuchte sich an das Original auf der Säule zu erinnern. Es waren auch dort nicht die vier Gründer.

„Vielleicht sind es ihre Nachkommen?" fragte Harry daher.

„Hm… vielleicht, aber warum sollte er sie dann so… hm… so uncharakteristisch darstellen?"

„Uncharakteristisch? Die Ravenclaw hat ein Buch in der Hand und eine Feder hinterm Ohr. Das Grinsen von der Slytherin ist mehr als verschlagen, der Gryffindor steht mit Zauberstab breitbeinig dort, bereit zum kämpfen und der Hufflepuff blickt freundlich und ausgeglichen zu uns!"

„Ja, es handelt aber nur von den Eigenschaften der vier Häuser. Es ist nichts Vergleichbares mit den Gründern zu sehen. Nicht einmal die Geschlechter sind Gründerspezifisch. Und warum liegen überall Tarotkarten rum?"

Harry hatte die ganze Zeit das Bild angesehen und auch die Tarotkarten gesehen. Es waren nicht viele und verstehen konnte er es auch jetzt nicht… aber dann machte es KLICK…

oooooooooo

Es machte einfach so Klick und Harry verstand.

„Der Kelch von Hufflepuff, der Stab von Ravenclaw, das Schwert von Gryffindor und das Medaillon von Slytherin – wie im Tarotblatt! Die Kelche, die Stäbe, die Schwerter und die Münzen!"

Draco saß kerzengerade auf seinem Platz und starrte Harry überrascht an, aber auch er verstand nun langsam. „Tarot? Wie kann Tarot eine Rolle spielen? Wie können die Dinge, mit denen aus dem Tarot vergleichbar sein?!"

„Es sind die gleichen Gegenstände!" rief Harry aus und kramte in seiner Schultasche nach seinem Wahrsagebuch. Schnell schlug er es auf und zeigte aufgeregt auf die erste Seite des Tarotkapitels, wo der Magier mit den vier Elementen des Tarots abgebildet war.

„Das kann kein Zufall sein!" sagte Draco und zog das Buch aus Harrys Händen. Bisher hatte Draco sich nun gar nicht für Wahrsagen interessiert. „es sind auch die gleichen Geschlechter, wie den Symbolen zugeschrieben werden!" sagte Draco voller Überraschung. „Hufflepuff und Slytherin weiblich, Gryffindor und Ravenclaw männlich!"

Harry zog Dracos Kopf zu sich und küsste ihn fest auf die Lippen.

„Es geht nicht um die Erweckung von böser Magie, sondern von einer anderen Macht. Ich habe keine Ahnung was für eine Magie, aber sie ist mächtig. Hogwarts wird sich verändern!"

„Wieso bist Du davon so überzeugt? Wieso hast Du keine Angst?" fragte Draco nun doch ein wenig argwöhnisch.

„Sie lachen und sind glücklich!"

„Stimmt!"

„Sie stehen zusammen und lächeln!"

„Selbst Slytherin würde nicht so dumm sein und davon ausgehen, dass die Hufflepuffs und Gryffindors sich freuen würden, wenn das Ritual irgendjemanden Schaden zufügt. Es muss also etwas Gutes sein! Unglaublich, bei Salazar Slytherin!"

„Ja, sehr seltsam, aber vielleicht hat er erkannt, dass die Gründe der anderen auch nicht ungerechtfertigt waren?! Er war nicht dumm. Er wusste, dass die Geschichte sich verändern wird. Vielleicht sah er ein, dass er mit seiner Ideologie nicht nur seine Freundschaften verlor, sondern auch irgendwann das Ansehen der anderen Häuser. Er wird sich überlegt haben, wie es weitergehen soll und das Ritual sollte das bewerkstelligen. Es wird etwas sehr Mächtiges sein und etwas sehr Gutes, Drache!" Harry lehnte sich nun dankbar an Draco und spielte mit dem silbernen Drachenanhänger, der wie jeden Tag um Dracos Hals an dem Lederband hing.

„Es ist die Lösung?" fragte Draco fassungslos, während er seinen Arm um Harry legte.

„Ich denke, dass das Ritual verwendbar ist, aber es wird trotzdem nicht einfach!"

Beide Jungen seufzten auf. Viel Arbeit lag vor ihnen, aber es würde weitergehen. Sie waren nun ein ganzes Stück weiter… was würde folgen?

Harry und Draco saßen noch eine Weile eng umschlungen zusammen auf dem Bett, bis sie sich aufrafften und sich für die Betten fertig machten. Ohne zu zögern schliefen sie in Dracos Bett zusammen ein und als Cosmo sich dazu gesellte, war von Harry ein leises schnurren zu hören. Er war in den Armen von Draco eigentlich immer glücklich…

oooooooooo

Die anderen Schüler starrten sie am frühen Morgen in der großen Halle während des Frühstückes sprachlos an. Sanuel schüttelte den Kopf und schloss die Augen.

„Wie habt Ihr das denn nun schon wieder herausgefunden?" staunte nicht nur Esmare.

„Eigentlich haben wir auch schon aufgegeben, aber dann hatten wir das letzte Bild des Rituales in der Hand und haben uns gewundert, warum es nicht die Gründer sind…"

Harry und Draco erzählten also genau, wie sie zu der Erkenntnis gekommen waren und alle hörten gespannt zu. Es war ein wenig, als wenn sie Adrian auf einem seiner Abenteuer begleiten würden. Aber nur ein wenig.

„Okay, wir wissen, dass wir das Ritual verwenden können, aber welche Worte müssen gesprochen werden? Welche Personen brauchen wir dafür? Welche Uhrzeit, Tageszeit, Jahreszeit ist dafür geeignet? Was müssen wir alles beachten?" Sanuel lenkte mit diesen Worten schnell die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die noch offenen Fragen und schnell machten die Schüler sich an die Arbeit, damit möglichst viel noch vor dem Unterricht erledigt werden konnte.

„Wir brauchen das Schwert von Gryffindor, richtig?" fragte James an Harry gewandt.

„Jep!"

„Und weißt Du auch zufällig, wo es sich befindet?"

„Ja!"

„Und wo?" fragte nun Sirius neugierig.

„Im Büro von Dumbledore!"

Nun starrten ihn die beiden Jungen schockiert an. „Und dann bleibst Du so ruhig?"

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf: „Da können wir das Ritual gleich abblasen, in das Büro kommen wir nicht rein bzw. nicht mit dem Schwert hinaus!"

„Mir wird schon noch etwas einfallen!" beruhigte Harry die zwei Jungen, die sich sprachlos anschauten und nur die Köpfe schütteln konnten.

„Wie konnten wir auch so dumm sein und da ein Problem zu sehen! Jericle hat ja für alles eine Lösung!" spottete Sirius über Harry. James lachte leise. Sie sahen nicht, dass Harry auch an diesem Morgen sehr blass war und nun noch eine Nuance blasser wurde.

Aber Draco bemerkte es und zog Harry sofort in seine Arme. „Was ist los?" Draco wusste nicht, wie oft er Harry dies schon gefragt hatte, aber er hatte noch keine wirkliche Antwort erhalten.

Auch dieses Mal blieb die Frage unbeantwortet, denn Harry verkroch sich einfach in Dracos Armen und fühlte sich dadurch gleich viel stärker und ausgeruhter. Die Probleme lösten sich dadurch aber nicht.

„Wir haben ein neues Problem!" sagte Sal einige Minuten später und legte ihre gerade erstellten Berechnungen und Notizen schwungvoll auf den langen Slytherintisch, um den alle herumsaßen und standen.

„Und welches?"

„Die Sternenkonstellation, die laut der Zeichnungen für das Ritual notwendig oder sinnvoll ist, ist… am…12. Juni, also Sonntag. Diesen Sonntag!"

„WAS?"

„Oh Gott!"

„Mutter Morganas!"

„Das schaffen wir nie!"

Einer Runde Unglauben folgte eine Runde Panik, die dann von berückter Stille abgelöst wurde.

„Wann denn wieder?" Harrys Stimme war kaum zu hören. Er hatte den Platz an Dracos Brust nicht verlassen.

„Im Herbst irgendwann. Ich glaube November", antwortete Sal prompt. Wieder trat die gefürchtete Stille ein. Alle wussten aus einen ihnen unbekannten Grund, dass sie nicht noch ein halbes Jahr warten konnten. Wollten auch nicht, aber sie konnten auch nicht.

„Sonntag?!"

„Diesen Sonntag!"

„Sonntag in drei Tagen!"

„Dann ran an die Arbeit!" sagte Sirius schließlich. „Es geht ja nur um das Ritual!"

„Nicht wirklich!" widersprach Draco matt. „Die Gefahr ist zu groß, dass der Dunkle Lord von dem Ritual erfährt und dann unsere Arbeit durchkreuzt!"

Für alle war klar, was dieses Statement bedeutete. Am Sonntag, parallel zum Ritual, würde der große Kampf stattfinden.

Alle blieben erstarrt in ihrer Bewegung stehen und ließen ihre Blicke sinken.

Diesen Sonntag!

Drei Tage!

In drei Tagen würde es DIE Entscheidung geben.

Die Entscheidung…

„Dann haben wir wohl ein Problem!" sagte Lin.

„Nur eins?" rutschte es Sirius ungläubig heraus.

James fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare, Lily biss sich auf die Unterlippe, Sal spielte mit ihrer Halskette, Sanuel rollte ein Pergament nervös zwischen den Fingern, Remus zerrupfte ein Taschentuch und auch den anderen war ihre Unruhe und Besorgnis anzusehen.

Vermutlich war es nicht wirklich klug gewesen, diese Unterhaltung mitten beim Frühstück zu halten. Die Lehrer konnten zwar nichts hören oder verstehen, aber die Körpersprache der Schüler war teilweise mehr als deutlich gewesen.

„Welches Problem meinst Du denn, Lin?" fragte Mick schließlich, um die Stille zu unterbrechen.

„Wir brauchen eine Slytherin, denn ICH werde mit in den Kampf ziehen!"

„Eigentlich sind wir für den Kampf gar nicht wirklich vorbereitet!"

„Wir haben im Unterricht viel gelernt!" widersprach James. „Die Duelle dauerten auch nicht mehr nur 10 Minuten, sondern teilweise die ganze Stunde…"

„oder Doppelstunde!" stöhnte Esmare.

Lily setzte fort: „Wir sind einigermaßen gut vorbereitet, sehr viel besser geht es in dieser kurzen Zeit nicht, aber wir sollten die verbleibende Zeit gut nutzen!"

„Also ran an die Arbeit!" sagte Lin und erntete eine Reihe tiefer Seufzer.

oooooooooo

Die Schüler verteilten die Aufgaben und machten sich an die Arbeit. Es wunderte Harry nicht wirklich, dass außer der direkt folgenden Stunde Verteidigung, alle Schulstunden geschwänzt wurden. Die Konsequenzen würden vermutlich erst nächste Woche kommen und so störte es niemanden, denn was nächste Woche war, spielte im Moment keine Rolle. Vielleicht lebten sie dann nicht mehr…

Die Doppelstunde Verteidigung wurde noch nie so ernst und konzentriert durchgeführt. Milerudis beobachtete erstaunt, wie der schwarzhaarige Slytherin von drei anderen Schülern attackiert wurde und dieses Mal wirklich alles gab. Mit einer beeindruckenden Gewandtheit, Zielsicherheit, Geschicklichkeit und Vielfalt schaffte er es fast spielerisch die Angreifer in Schach zu halten.

Irgendetwas lag in der Luft, das war schon am Morgen zu sehen gewesen. Die Schüler nutzten den Unterricht um sich vorzubereiten. Milerudis wusste nicht, was da anstand, aber sie gab ihren Schülern so viele Tipps und Tricks wie möglich. Sie nahm sich auch vor in der nächsten Woche diese Arbeit zu vertiefen und die beeindruckenden Fähigkeiten aller Schüler auszubauen. Sie ahnte natürlich nicht, dass es in der nächsten Stunde keine Rolle mehr spielte.

oooooooooo

„Diese Jungen sind merkwürdig!" sagte Sirius mit einem schiefen Grinsen. Die fünf Gryffindor-Schüler waren gerade auf den Weg in ihren Turm.

„Ja, sind sie!" bestätigte Esmare ohne zu zögern.

„Wo habt Ihr eigentlich Peter gelassen?" fragte Lily vorsichtig.

Die drei Jungen verzogen die Gesichter.

„Es ist irgendwie komisch…!"

„Je mehr wir uns mit Adrian und Dorian angefreundet haben, umso mehr distanzierten wir uns von Peter… oder er von uns…" sagte James zerknirscht.

„Jedes Wort, das wir im Zusammenhang mit den Slytherins sagten, wurde spöttisch und verachtend wiederholt!" sagte Remus mit einem tiefen Seufzer. Sogar die Vollmondnächte verbrachten sie nur noch zu dritt. Es war wirklich nicht einfach, diese Veränderung so locker zu nehmen.

„Wir konnten irgendwann gar nicht mehr mit ihm reden. Wir befürchteten, dass er sonst irgendetwas verraten würde!"

„Oh…" Lily wirkte ein wenig betrübt. „und das alles wegen Adrian!"

„Nein!" widersprachen die Jungen sofort. „nicht wegen Adrian, sondern weil wir eine Entscheidung getroffen haben, die Peter nicht tolerieren kann. Er kann nicht mehr mit unserem Tempo mithalten. Er wollte immer wieder mal uns in die Bib begleiten, aber er hat jedes Mal den Schwanz eingezogen!"

„Aber Adrian und Dorian können Peter auch nicht leiden!" sagte Esmare nachdenklich. „Ich glaube die würden ihm einen Verrat sofort zutrauen!"

„Stimmt, manchmal verhalten sie sich so!" fügte Lily hinzu. Es war wirklich komisch. Einigen Menschen vertraute Adrian fast sofort und nahezu blind und andere Menschen hatten einfach keine Chance. Dass sie Peter auch nicht wirklich mochte, war dabei nicht von Belang.

Sirius lachte bellend auf: „Der kleine Peter, der sogar vor Erstklässlern zurückzuckt, soll uns verraten?"

Lily blickte ihn nun strafend an. „Man kann auch aus Angst jemanden verraten! Je nachdem wie groß die Loyalität, Charakterstärke und die Angst vorm Gegenpart ist!"

Die drei Jungen blickten bei dem Gedanken düster. War nicht allein der Gedanke an Peters eventuelle Untreue ein Verrat an ihrer langen Freundschaft? Oder war Peter nicht schon immer jemand, der aus Angst jeden Streich fast den Lehren verraten hatte, sobald ein böser Blick ihn traf? ... War Peter wirklich so… schwach… so ... charakterschwach?

Angespannt und grübelnd betraten sie den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum. Der Gedanke, dass das große Spektakel in wenigen Tagen sein würde, sorgte für eine gewisse Unruhe, die auch von den anderen Schülern nicht wirklich unbemerkt blieb. Von den Lehrern ganz zu schweigen.

oooooooooo

„Problem 1…"

„Wir brauchen das Schwert von Gryffindor!"

„Problem 2…"

„Der genaue Ablauf des Rituals steht noch nicht ganz fest!"

„Problem 3…"

„Wir brauchen vier Schüler, aus jedem Haus einen!"

„Problem 4…"

„Wir müssen Voldemort lokalisieren!"

„Problem 5…"

„Das Ritual muss ohne Zwischenfälle ablaufen!"

„Problem 6…"

„Die Todesser überwältigen …und Problem 7 Voldemort töten!"

Die 12 Jugendlichen sammelten ihre Probleme auf einem Pergament, welches Esmare in den Händen hielt. Ausnahmsweise hatte sie sich auf die große Wiese gewagt. Ein Schutzzauber von Lily und Sal sorgte für unabhörbare Gespräche – wie eigentlich immer.

Dracos Kopf ruhte in Harrys Schoß und zittrige Finger strichen durch die blonden Haare. Harry war mehr als nervös. Er wusste, dass er für mehr als ein Problem zuständig war. Er musste allein eine Lösung finden…

„Kann man vielleicht jemanden dazu bringen, das Schwert uns auszuhändigen?" fragte Lin, während sie nachdenklich den kleinen Wolkenfetzen zusah.

„Wer sollte denn bitte so blöd sein? McGo?" spottete Sanuel und blätterte zum nächsten Kapitel über Ritualmagie.

„Vielleicht würde Dumbledore es sogar herausgeben, wenn er wüsste für was es gebraucht würde!" überlegte James laut. Er beobachtete mit verklärtem Blick, wie Lily durch eine Vielzahl von Pergamenten blätterte. Er würde alles tun, um ihr Leben zu retten.

„Er würde sich eher opfern, als uns dieses Vorhaben durchziehen zu lassen! Außerdem würde es bestimmt nicht bis Sonntag klappen ihn einzuweihen!" sagte Harry. „Aber vielleicht gibt es wirklich jemanden, der uns helfen kann!"

Nun legte sogar Remus sein Buch zur Seite und blickte Harry fragend an. Nicht nur sein Blick hatte etwas skeptisches, als ob er an Harrys Verstand nun doch zweifeln müsste.

Harry atmete tief durch und schloss kurz die Augen, dann blickte er zum Schloss hinauf und rief ganz leise: „Fawks!" Er versuchte so viel Gefühl, wie möglich hineinzulegen.

„Den Phönix?" Draco hatte die Augen aufgerissen und blickte Harry nun von unten überrascht an. „Du kannst ihn rufen?"

„Keine Ahnung! Ich habe es noch nie versucht!"

Draco schloss wieder seine Augen. Ein angedeutetes Kopfschütteln ließ Remus schmunzeln.

„Fawks! Wir brauchen Deine Hilfe!" rief Harry nun etwas lauter. Er glaubte nicht, dass die magische Barriere für den Phönix ein Hindernis war. Er dachte prompt an den Tod von Dumbledore. Fawks musste einfach helfen, damit sich so etwas nicht wiederholte. „Bitte Fawks!" hauchte Harry nun fast nur in Gedanken.

Das stumme ‚Bitte' von James und Lily nahm Harry gar nicht wahr. Es erreichte aber den goldroten Feuervogel.

„Oh, Merlin!" stöhnte Esmare auf und schlug sich die Hände vor den Mund. Mit großen Augen blickte sie zum Schloss empor. Alle folgten ihrem Blick und konnten so den majestätischen Vogel beim Anflug beobachten. Elegant und mächtig glitt der Vogel durch die Lüfte und näherte sich ihnen.

Harry lächelte scheu, als der große Vogel sich mit einem leisen Trillern auf einem nahe liegendem Baum niederließ. Harry legte den Kopf ein wenig schief und blickte hinauf, direkt in Fawks schwarze Augen. „Hallo Fawks! Ich wollte Dich … eigentlich... nur …fragen…" Harry wurde von einem eindeutig amüsierten Gesang des Phönixes unterbrochen.

James Augen nun richtig groß: „Er … er… lacht Dich aus?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, aber er weiß bereits, was ich von ihm wollen würde… und er…"

„… macht es?"

„Ich glaube schon!"

„Du GLAUBST schon?" fuhr Sirius ihn ungehalten an.

„Es ist nicht so einfach sich mit ihm zu verständigen!" verteidigte Harry sich sofort.

„Die Kommunikation mit einem Phönix läuft überwiegend auf emotionaler Ebene ab!" erklärte Mick und starrte auch weiterhin den mächtigen Vogel fasziniert an.

„Okay, wenn der Vogel…"

„Er heißt Fawks!" sagte Draco, der als einziger mit geschlossenen Augen anwesend war. „Er ist ein Phönix und hat daher ein wenig Respekt verdient!"

Sirius rollte die Augen und sprach dann aber weiter: „Gut… wenn Fawks uns das Schwert besorgen kann, haben wir aber immer noch ein paar Probleme!"

Natürlich hatte Sirius Recht, aber für Harry war es ein sehr gutes Gefühl zu wissen, dass Fawks auf seiner Seite stand und ihm helfen würde.

Nach einiger Zeit stand Harr zögernd auf und streckte sich, bevor er Draco aufhalf. Er wusste, dass der Blonde ihn nun keine Minute mehr aus den Augen lassen würde. Zu groß war die Angst, dass Harry vielleicht doch alleine loszog. Aber im Moment wäre es mehr als idiotisch, denn das Ritual war die einzige Chance und diese brauchte noch viel Arbeit.

Sie gingen zusammen am See spazieren, als Draco schließlich leise fragte: „Wie willst Du IHN finden?"

Harry bückte sich und hob zwei flache Kiesel auf. Mit viel Schwung ließ er sie über den See fliegen. Der erste Stein sprang dreimal auf. Für Harry ein wirklich gutes Ergebnis…

„Ich habe eine Idee, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher!" antwortete Harry leise.

Draco hatte schon nicht mehr mit einer Antwort gerechnet. Fragend blickte er Harry an. Der Schwarzhaarige strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und seufzte. Dann blickte er Draco fest in die graublauen Augen.

Draco wurde blass: „Das geht?"

„Wenn er mich in seinen Geist eindringen lässt, dann werde ich schon herausfinden, wo er steckt bzw. ihn irgendwie zu einem Ort meiner Wahl locken. Eine andere Lösung wüsste ich nicht…"

oooooooooo

tbc


	54. Tödliche Verbündete Kap 2

Titel: Ein Leben wie die Zukunft

Autor: Momixis

Zeit: spielt nach „Halbblutprinz"

Kapitel: 2/6

Teil: 8/9

Paare: Es kommen viele der typischen Paare vor, aber Hauptpersonen werden Harry und Draco sein… (später auch als Paar)

Warnungen: Slash, Charadeath, lange Geschichte, unterschiedlich lange Kapitel….

Inhalt: Harry und Draco sind durch die Zeit gereist und nun haben sie die Chance etwas zu verändern. Harry will diese Möglichkeit nutzen ohne die Menschen, die ihm wichtig sind in Gefahr zu bringen. Wird er es schaffen? Wird er alleine den Weg gehen können? Welche Rolle wird Draco zu Teil? Und halten die Rumtreiber und die anderen Schüler von Harry? Was denkt Dumbledore?

MIR GEHÖRT NICHTS UND ICH VERDIENE DAMIT AUCH KEIN GELD!

* * *

Danke an die Reviewer!!

Hi **DjEngelchen**!! Du böse aber auch... vergisst das Review... und ich wäre durch Entzugserscheinungen fasst wahnsinnig geworden... (grins) Es freut mich sehr, dass es dir gefällt und ich wünsche Dir noch viel Spaß, knuddel.

Hi **Seelentochter**!! Ich würde ja gerne häufiger updaten, aber ich komme nicht dazu. Und das beantworten der Reviews nimmt nicht nur Zeit in Ansprucht... ich will ja nicht nur "danke" sagen... Ich knuddel dich ganz doll und was aus Hogwarts wird, wirst du bald erfahren...

Hey **Glupit**!! Wenn ein Kunstwerk kopiert wird, dann bleibt es NUR eine Kopie... es müssen die Originale sein... Dir gefällt die Art der Kommunikation mit Fawks? Das freut mich, denn so finde ich es realistischer... knuddel.

Hi **Zissy**!! Es passiert noch einiges, ... Ja, die Narbe funktioniert... Harry hat sich verändert, aber die Verbindung bleibt... daher hat Harry ja auch die Alpträume und Visionen, die Voldemort nicht zurückhält, denn er weiß nichts von dieser Verbindung. Das nächste Kap wird frühstens am Montag kommen... wobei ich da bis 20 uhr arbeiten muss "Juchu"... Ich knuddel dich ganz doll...

Hey **Deedochan**!! Es gefällt dir wirklich "freu"... Jetzt geht es etwas weiter, wenn es auch nicht zu Lösungen kommt. Ich hoffe Du wirst das Verhalten der Kids nciht als Vorbild nehmen und deinen Unterricht schwänzen Ich wünsche dir viel Spaß, knuddel...

--

* * *

Teil VIII

**Tödliche Verbündete**

Kapitel 2

**Schockierende Alliierte**

„ADRIAN!! DORIAN!!"

Die lauten Rufe ließen Harry und Draco herumfahren. Sie blickten den heraneilenden Schülern entgegen. Die besorgten Blicke ließen Harry fast erstarren.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Draco steif seine Finger hielten Harrys Hand fest umklammert.

James, Esmare und Lin kamen mit großen Schritten auf sie zugelaufen.

„Was ist passiert?" wiederholte Draco seine Frage. Diese Mal war es ein wenig panischer.

„Überfall auf die Winkelgasse!" stieß James aus, sobald sie nahe genug waren.

„Oh, Merlin!" stöhnte Draco auf. Harry blieb still. Er starrte James nur aus blassen Augen verzweifelt an.

„10 Geschäfte wurden total zerstört und 18 Menschen getötet!"

„Unzählige wurden verletzt und gefoltert!"

Diese Erklärung hing einige Sekunden bleischwer in der Luft. Die Jugendlichen blickten sich nur an und wussten genau, was die anderen dachten.

„Sonntag beenden wir diesen Horror, oder?" fasste James diesen hoffnungsvollen Gedanken zusammen. Es war die einzige Hoffnung die James und den anderen geblieben war. Nur so konnten sie weitermachen… nur so würden sie sich noch mehr Mühe geben…

„Ja, Sonntag hat der Albtraum ein Ende!"

Das Blitzen in den braunen Augen des Gryffindors war für Draco nicht schwer zu identifizieren. Es bedeutete ganz eindeutig eine Entschlossenheit und Kampfwillen. Wie auch Harry Potter wollte James diesen Krieg beenden… sobald wie möglich…

Auch in Dracos Augen glimmte dieser Wunsch nach Frieden und die Bereitschaft den Weg auch zu gehen… bis zum bitteren Ende…

Dieser Überfall war wie ein Zeichen dafür, dass sie den richtigen Weg eingeschlagen hatten.

oooooooooo

Als die fünf Schüler hinauf zum Schloss gingen, kamen ihnen viele blasse und verängstigte Kinder entgegen. Harry sah Karina, die ihre Aufgabe als Schulsprecherin versuchte gerecht zu werden. Sie sprach den jüngeren Schülern Mut und Zuversicht zu.

Harry lächelte ihr zu, wurde allerdings rot, als ihm bewusst wurde, wie sie es verstehen könnte. Er zog Draco sofort dicht an seine Seite und erntete dafür ein sanftes Lächeln von der blonden Hufflepuff-Schülerin. Leider hielt es nicht lange, denn die folgen des Krieges hatten hier ihre Finger im Spiel.

In einem Monat würde Karina hinaus aus dem sicheren Hogwarts gehen und vielleicht im Krieg mitmischen. Sie hatte eine muggelgeborene Hexe als Mutter, sie könnte sich nicht raushalten.

Harry versteifte sich und seine Mimik zeigte deutlich die Ernsthaftigkeit die ihn befallen hatte. Karina runzelte die Stirn, als Harry mit einem leicht überraschten Draco im Schlepptau auf sie zuging. Harry nickte ihr zu und zögernd folgte sie den zwei Jungen in eine geschützte Ecke der großen Eingangshalle.

Draco legte einen Schutzzauber über ihre kleine Gruppe und Karina wurde noch skeptischer.

„Was wollt Ihr?"

„Willst Du Hogwarts einen neuen Schutz geben?"

„Wie meinst Du das?"

Harry blickte zu den drei Erstklässlern, die eine vierte versuchten zu trösten, deren Tante in der Winkelgasse gestorben war. „So etwas wird in Zukunft häufiger vorkommen. Wir wollen am Sonntag etwas dagegen tun!"

Draco schnappte nach Luft, doch dann verstand er. Sie brauchten jemanden aus Hufflepuff. Karina war schlicht für das Ritual bestens geeignet. Sie war Schulsprecherin und vertrat daher schon einen Großteil der Schüler und ganz besonders die aus Hufflepuff.

Es brauchte nicht wirklich viel Überredungskunst, bis Karina zusagte. Keine Stunde später kam sie in der Großen Halle auf Draco und Harry zu gerannt. „Braucht Ihr noch jemanden?"

„Wen?" fragten Harry, Draco und Sanuel synchron.

„Dominik Arbert, den Schulsprecher?!"

Harry und Draco wechselten einen kurzen Blick. „Ja, vielleicht sollten wir mit ihm reden", sagte Draco schließlich.

Natürlich wusste Karina nicht die ganze Wahrheit. Sie wusste, dass es ein Ritual geben würde, wo sie die Magie von Hufflepuff rufen müsse. Sie wusste nicht, was parallel dazu passieren sollte und sie war schlau genug, nicht zu fragen. Auch Dominik würde nicht mehr erfahren.

„Karina, warum vertraust Du ihnen?" fragte der rotblonde Ravenclaw-Junge sofort.

Sie standen in einer ähnlichen Ecke wie wenige Stunden zuvor, nur waren sie jetzt zu viert.

„Weil Hogwarts das braucht und weil wir in einem Monat da raus in den Krieg gehen werden. Wir brauchen ein starkes Hogwarts, wenn wir diesen Krieg gewinnen wollen!"

„Kann das nicht Dumbledore machen?"

„Wir können nicht alle Verantwortung auf Dumbledore abschieben!" widersprach Harry. Er lächelte dabei sanft und versuchte Dominik nicht zu drängen.

„Arbert, wenn man ihm…" Draco zeigte auf Harry „nicht vertrauen kann, dann niemandem!"

„Dumbledore vertraut ihm nicht!" antwortete Dominik harsch.

„Dominik, Du musst mir nicht vertrauen, da Du nicht mit mir zusammenarbeiten musst. Das Ritual, für das ich Euch brauche, wird von Remus Lupin aus Gryffindor genauer erklärt. Vielleicht kannst Du ihm eher vertrauen?! Ich werde nicht einmal anwesend sein!"

„Dom! Jericle hat da wirklich einen Punkt. Wir müssen etwas tun… wir müssen dieses Risiko eingehen…!"

„Ich werde darüber nachdenken!" sagte der Junge sehr vorsichtig, der Harry ein wenig an Seamus erinnerte.

Beiden Jungendlichen wurde noch einmal gesagt, wie wichtig es sein, nicht über das Ritual mit Außenstehenden zu sprechen, bevor sie aus diesem Gespräch entlassen wurden. Der alt bekannte Zauber sorgte für ein wenig Sicherheit.

Harry vertraute wenigstens soweit den beiden Siebtklässlern und glaubte daran, dass auch Dominik mitmachen würde. Sie hatten aber wenigstens 2 von 4 Schülern sicher.

oooooooooo

„Wir brauchen noch einen Gryffindor und eine Slytherin", sagte Draco, während er auf seinem Bett sitzend die Namen von Karina und Dominik hinter ihre Häuser schrieb.

„Das wird nicht so einfach sein einen Löwen zu finden!"

„Remus wird es machen, Sanuel!" sagte Harry und wies Draco mit einer Handbewegung an, auch diesen Namen aufzuschreiben.

„Bist Du Dir wirklich sicher?"

„Ich dachte auch, er will kämpfen?!" fragte Sanuel zweifelnd.

„Will er auch, aber ich werde ihn noch überzeugen!"

„Also erpressen!"

„Womit willst Du ihn erpressen?"

„Ich habe nichts von Erpressung gesagt!"

Sanuel und Draco grummelten. Aus Harry war also nichts herauszubekommen und Harry wunderte sich, dass Draco überhaupt nicht an die Lykanthropie dachte. Er würde es Draco auch nicht auf die Nase binden und eigentlich wollte Harry den Gryffindor nicht erpressen.

„Und, hast Du auch schon eine Lösung für Slytherin?"

Sanuels Frage war nun wirklich nicht unbegründet, denn Lin weigerte sich auch weiterhin. Sie meinte, dass sie für das Ritual nicht geeignet sei, weil sie nicht seit dem ersten Schuljahr in Hogwarts waren. Natürlich wollte Lin auch kämpfen und den Todessern in den Hintern treten, aber dies war nicht ihr Hauptargument. Der Gedanke in Hogwarts festgehalten zu werden, während die Freunde für den Frieden kämpften, war wohl für jeden der Freunde ein Horror.

Sie brauchten eine waschechte Slytherin.

„Narcissa!" sagte Draco leise und blickte stur an die gegenüberliegende Wand. Er wollte Harry oder Sanuel nicht ansehen.

„Meinst Du das ernst?" fragte Harry ungläubig.

Draco stand langsam vom Bett auf und trat an das kleine magische Fenster. „Erinnerst Du Dich an die Wahrsagestunde, wo sie Dir gesagt hat, dass Du ungeahnte Verbündete finden wirst? Du hast sie zum nachdenken gebracht und wenn Lucius nicht wäre, dann hätte sie sich schon umentschieden!"

Diese Aussage überraschte Harry sehr. Er hatte sich oft Gedanken darüber gemacht, was mit Narcissa und Lucius wäre, als Draco noch mit ihnen zusammen war. Danach waren die beiden blonden Slytherins irgendwie aus seinem Fokus gerutscht.

„Narcissa hat sich auch große Sorgen um Dich gemacht, als Du so desinteressiert warst… Anfang des Jahres."

Harry war hinter Draco getreten und legte sanft seine Hände auf Dracos Schultern: „Dann versuch es, Drache!"

„ICH?"

„Wenn es jemand schafft, dann wohl Du! Schon ein kurzes Gespräch mit mir, würde ihre Stellung in Slytherin zunichte machen."

Draco hätte nicht gedacht, dass Harry sich über Stellungen und Hierarchie Gedanken machen würde. Jedenfalls hätte er Harry nicht zugetraut auf diese Dinge Rücksicht zu nehmen. Draco schluckte… da lernte er schon wieder einen neuen Aspekt von Harry Potter kennen…

„Na… danke" stöhnte er und lehnte sich kurz an Harrys warmen Körper an. Die warmen Arme umfingen ihn, so wie er auch Harry jedes Mal wieder neue Kraft und neuen Mut vermittelte.

„Wann soll ich es machen?"

„Vielleicht jetzt sofort? Wir haben nicht so viel Zeit!"

Draco erstarrte und wurde bei Sanuels Worten blass. „Jetzt?"

Harry zog Draco wieder zu sich und küsste ihn auf die Wange. Leise sprach er ihm Mut zu und küsste ihn immer wieder sanft.

„Du hast gut reden…" knurrte Draco. „Du musst ja nicht mit Deiner Mutter reden!"

Harry lachte leise: „Du schaffst das. Du bist doch schon groß und eine Narcissa Black wird doch ihrem charmantem Sohn nichts ausschlagen können, oder?"

Draco verließ, nach einem langen Kuss und einem aufmunterndem Lächeln von Harry, grummeln den Schlafsaal und machte sich auf die Suche nach Narcissa. Er fand sie erschreckend schnell, denn sie saß zusammen mit Lucius und Severus im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. Es verwunderte Draco ein wenig, dass es bisher nicht publik geworden ist, dass Severus bei ihnen mitmischte. Jedenfalls gab es keine Anspielungen oder Verunglimpfungen in diese Richtung.

Vielleicht war es niemandem aufgefallen oder Severus war zu unbedeutend. Wirklich vorstellen konnte Draco sich das allerdings nicht.

Als Draco mit fast sicheren Schritten zu der kleinen Gruppe hinzutrat, blickte Severus überrascht auf, dann trat ein schmieriges Grinsen auf seine Züge, aber bevor er etwas sagen konnte, sprach Lucius: „Was willst Du hier, Du Verräter?" Sein abfälliger Ton konnte Draco nicht mehr erschrecken oder einschüchtern.

„Weißt Du Lucius, Deine Meinung interessiert mich im Moment gar nicht. Ich will mit Narcissa sprechen!"

„Warum?" zischte Lucius, während er sich beschützend vor das blonde Mädchen stellte. Narcissa stand allerdings auch auf und legte ihre Hand auf die Schulter ihres zukünftigen Mannes.

„Lass mich erst einmal hören, was Dorian mir zu sagen hat!" sagte sie mit kühler Stimme.

Draco grinste arrogant und führte unter den wachsamen Augen von Lucius und Severus das zierlich Mädchen in eine ruhige Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes. Severus schien plötzlich ungewöhnlich blass zu sein und voller Unruhe. Er schien wohl begriffen zu haben, um was es ging.

„Was willst Du?" fragte Narcissa. Sie blickte Draco kalt und emotionslos an. Draco schluckte schwer, dann blickte er Narcissa offen an.

„Weißt Du, Cissa, was Dich und Deine Familie erwartet, wenn Du dem Dunklen Lord folgst?" Draco blickte zu Lucius und Severus, Narcissa folgte diesem Blick zweifelnd. „Du wirst unglücklich werden und die Frau eines kaltblütigen Mörders sein."

„Lucius will nur für das Richtige kämpfen!" widersprach das Mädchen sofort.

„Ich habe das gleiche Ziel…" Draco bemerkte nur kurz, dass das gelogen war, denn seine Ziele hatten sich mit der Beziehung zu Harry auch verändert. Die Reinheit des Blutes spielte für ihn keine Rolle mehr, solange er bei Harry sein konnte. Jetzt war aber nicht die Zeit, darüber nachzudenken. „aber der Weg ist der FALSCHE! Wie kannst Du es akzeptieren, wenn Kinder qualvoll getötet werden. Voldemort will Macht ausüben, nur deshalb tötet er. Es geht ihm nicht wirklich um die Reinheit des Blutes oder den Erhalt der alten Traditionen, denn dann würde er nicht die alteingesessenen Familien in der Winkelgasse angreifen. Er tötet und foltert alles was ihm in die Quere kommt, weil es ihm SPASS macht! Es hat rein gar nichts mit unseren Zielen zu tun."

„Adrians Weg wird auch nicht zum Ziel führen!" sagte Narcissa schnippisch.

Draco lachte leise und schüttelte den Kopf. Er schob eine Haarsträhne hinter sein Ohr und lächelte.

„Nein, er verfolgt nicht das Ziel der Reinheit, aber er wird einen Frieden erschaffen, der Leben rettet und irgendwann wieder eine Kommunikation zwischen den Zauberern ermöglicht. Eine Kommunikation, die unser Ziel auf friedliche Art und Weise langfristig erreichen kann. Solange wahllos getötet und gefoltert wird, wird es Menschen geben, die dagegen kämpfen und die Argumente nicht anhören. Das Ziel wird gnadenlos bekämpft, so wie ER gnadenlos tötet!"

Draco blickte Narcissa todernst aus seinen blaugrauen Augen an: „Wenn Du Dich doch jemals dem Dunklen Lord anschließen solltest, dann sorge bitte dafür, dass Du nie Kinder bekommst!"

Es waren schwere und harte Worte für Draco, aber er wollte nicht gegen seine Eltern kämpfen müssen. Aber noch weniger wollte er seine Vergangenheit wiederholen. Natürlich verstand Narcissa nicht die ganze Bedeutung der Worte und trotzdem war ihr klar, dass ‚Dorian' wirklich meinte, was er gerade gesagt hatte. Sie wurde ein wenig blasser.

„Wieso bist Du Dir so sicher? Du scheinst keine Zweifel zu haben?!"

Die ersten zweifelnden Worte von Narcissa sorgten für ein erleichtertes Glitzern in Dracos Augen.

„Es kann…" fuhr Narcissa fort. „doch nicht nur damit zusammenhängen, dass Du mit Adrian zusammengekommen bist. Du hast Dich vorher schon für ihn entschieden. Warum Dorian? Warum dieser Sinneswandel?"

Draco seufzte und blickte auf seinen Drachenanhänger. Es war nicht leicht diese Frage ehrlich zu beantworten, denn er kannte die Antwort nicht wirklich bzw. konnte sie nicht benennen. Es waren die Gründe, die er am 22. Dezember schon genannt hatte, aber es war auch mehr.

„Ich bin Adrian das nicht nur schuldig, sondern auch meiner Familie. Mir wurde beigebracht, dass ich stolz sein muss. Ich sei etwas Besseres und könnte alles bekommen, aber das war eine Lüge. Mir wurde aufgrund meines Stolzes die Freundschaft ausgeschlagen. Eine Freundschaft, die mir mehr als alles andere bedeutete. Mein Stolz hat mir viel Schaden bereitet… und ich habe Erfahrungen gemacht, die ich nicht wiederholen will."

„Was hat das mit dem Krieg zu tun?"

„Ich stand auf der anderen Seite!" Draco blickte Narcissa ernst in die Augen, die vor Staunen ganz groß wurden.

„Was?"

„Ich stand auf der anderen Seite und Adrian hat mich zurückgeholt. Er hat mir wieder etwas gegeben, auf das ich wirklich stolz sein kann. Menschen zu foltern und zu töten ist nichts, worauf man stolz sein kann…auch nicht, wenn es die Eltern tun."

„Aber…?!" Narcissa war merklich verwirrt.

Es wunderte Draco ein wenig, dass er so offen darüber reden konnte und das Schweigeritual aus dem Sommer nicht eingriff. Irritiert blickte er sich kurz im Raum um. Er traf schnell auf die grünblauen Augen seines schwarzhaarigen Freundes. Harry lächelte zwar nicht, aber in seinem Blick lag eine ruhige Akzeptanz. Harry ließ Draco gerade freie Bahn. Soviel wie Draco erzählen wollen würde, soviel könnte er auch erzählen. Draco senkte den Blick und sah wieder zu Narcissa.

„Daher bist du Dir so sicher?"

„Ja… ich habe es nur verdrängt und fast die so lang ersehnte Freundschaft zu Adrian verloren."

„Und… und was willst Du nun von mir?"

„Ich möchte, dass Du am Sonntag Slytherin vertrittst, dass Du die Grundsätze des Hauses Slytherin benennst und dass Du die Magie heraufbeschwörst, die für ein starkes und stolzes Hogwarts sorgen wird!"

Narcissa blickte noch Fassungsloser auf den blonden Jungen vor ihr. Offiziell war er jünger als sie, aber daran glaubte sie schon lange nicht mehr. Zu viele Rätsel und Fragen bildeten die Jungen und zu stark war ihre Kontrolle über die Magie. Aber Narcissa wusste nicht, ob sie bei dieser Aktion mitmachen sollte…

„Was ist das für eine Aktion?"

„Ein Ritual… ein Ritual für Hogwarts…. Erarbeitet von Salazar Slytherin persönlich!" sagte Draco und diesmal war er wirklich stolz über diese Tatsache. Narcissa blieb dies natürlich nicht verborgen und vielleicht war dies auch der Grund warum sie schließlich nickte.

„Ich werde darüber aber noch genauer nachdenken… darf ich mit Luc darüber reden?"

„Kannst Du sicherstellen, dass es niemand anderer erfährt?"

„Ich …ich weiß nicht?!"

„Es darf niemand erfahren… wenn Du willst, kannst Du mit Severus reden…"

Narcissa blickte überrascht zu dem besagten Jungen und konnte die Angst in den schwarzen Augen deutlich erkennen, auch wenn nichts anderes auf dieses Gefühl hindeutete. Sie lächelte kurz und gezwungen, aber wenigstens verschwand ein wenig der Angst.

„Es wird sich alles verändern, oder?"

„Ja, vermutlich… aber wir werden darauf stolz sein können…"

Narcissa nickte wieder und ging langsam auf ihren Freund zu, während Draco an Harrys Seite trat. Sie tauschten ein Lächeln, welches mehr sagte als 1000 Worte.

Narcissa erinnerte sich an ihre Gedanken über die Macht von Adrian, aber es war auch die Macht von Dorian. Gemeinsam würden diese beiden Jungen vermutlich wirklich alles schaffen… vielleicht auch die Ziele erreichen?

oooooooooo

Die Schüler hatten sich bei dem leichten Nieselregen wieder in die Bibliothek zurückgezogen und führten ein Krisengespräch nach dem anderen. Sie überlegten was noch zu tun war und wer es tun musste. Es war offensichtlich, dass viele Aufgaben an Harry hängen bleiben würden. Es gab zu viel, was nur von ihm erledigt werden konnte.

Die Schüler saßen an ihrem Tisch in der Bibliothek und ein Schutzzauber hing über ihnen, damit sie nicht belauscht werden konnten. Esmare führte Protokoll, während die einzelnen Stichwörter abgearbeitet wurden.

„Problem 1: Wir brauchen das Schwert von Gryffindor!"

„Erledigt Fawks!"

„Problem 2: Der genaue Ablauf des Rituals!"

„Ist in Arbeit von Remus, Lin und Sanuel!"

„Problem 3: Wir brauchen vier Schüler aus den verschiedenen Häusern?"

„So gut wie erledigt, Adrian arbeitet dran!", sagte Draco ruhig und beobachtete Harrys Mimik, während dessen Kopf an seiner Schulter lag.

„Wir haben nur noch einen Tag!" Esmares Blick war voller Furcht, aber auch Hoffnung war deutlich zu erkennen. Wie alle Schüler wollte sie an das Erreichen ihrer Träume glauben, jedoch blieben die Zweifel bestehen und wurden doch gleich wieder zerstreut.

„Er schafft das!" sagte Draco sicherer als er sich fühlte. Ein warmes Lächeln lag in seinen Augen, aber niemand sah es, denn er blickte nur Harry an.

Lin fuhr fort, ihre Liste abzuarbeiten. Sie saß neben Esmare und so arbeiteten die beiden Mädchen Hand in Hand: „Unser wohl größtes Problem, Nummer 4: Voldemort lokalisieren!"

„In Arbeit!"

„Wie?"

„Wer?"

„Was?" Dies war ein Problem worüber sie bisher am wenigsten geredet hatten. Dies war das Problem, was nur als großes Wunder zu lösen war.

„Adrian!" sagte Draco erklärend und strich dem ruhigen Jungen die schwarzen Haare aus dem Gesicht. Alle seufzten und schüttelten den Kopf, sagten aber nichts mehr.

„Problem 5: …das Ritual muss ohne Zwischenfälle ablaufen!"

„…"

Darüber hatten sie wohl wenig Kontrolle. Im Vorfeld konnten sie nur für die größtmögliche Verschwiegenheit sorgen. Und bis jetzt war nur bekannt, dass etwas Großes passieren sollte. Aber das war nun auch zu offensichtlich.

„Problem 6…die Todesser überwältigen …und Problem 7 Voldemort töten!"

„Probleme, die vor Ort erledigt werden müssen!" sagte Sal trocken und stand auf. „So, da wir uns Morgen in tödliche Gefahr begeben, wird es mir doch hoffentlich nicht übel genommen, wenn ich jetzt noch ein wenig Zeit mit meinem Freund verbringen will."

Alle schüttelten den Kopf, nur Lin blickte Sal herausfordernd an. Sie erhielt eine ausgestreckte Zunge als Antwort. Harry wurde wieder bewusst, dass es sich hier um Schüler handelte, die er in den Krieg führen würde. Er war für ihre Sicherheit verantwortlich. Er und Draco wussten wenigstens auf was sie sich einließen… Sie kannten diesen Kampf… Sie waren erwachsen.

Als auch Harry aufstand folgte Draco ohne zu zögern. Er konnte sich schon denken, was in dem Kopf des Jungen vorging. Und es würde seine Aufgabe sein, ihn von Dummheiten abzuhalten. Mal wieder.

oooooooooo

Als Harry und Draco schweigend durch die Gänge streiften, begegneten sie nur wenigen Schülern. Meistens wurde ihnen aber seltsame Blickte zugeworfen, denn dieses Pärchen war schließlich für viele Merkwürdigkeiten verantwortlich.

Harry wollte eigentlich nur seine Ruhe und stöhnte daher ein wenig auf, als sie auf Lucius, Severus und Narcissa trafen. Draco verzog keine Miene.

Narcissa nickte Draco zögernd zu und nun musste Draco doch grinsen.

„Ich mache es!" sagte das Mädchen leise und erhielt einen verständnislosen Blick von Lucius. Severus ließ den Kopf geschlagen hängen.

„Was machst Du?" schnarrte Lucius verständnislos. Er war der Einzige, der nicht wusste, was sich hier abspielte und dieses gefiel ganz und gar nicht.

„Ich werde für meine Ziele kämpfen, aber ohne Menschen zu töten. Ich werde an diesem Ritual teilnehmen und Slytherin vertreten!"

Draco lächelte seine Mutter ehrlich und stolz an.

„Warum?" Lucius blickte wie vom Donner getroffen zu seiner Freundin.

„Weil es das Richtige ist. Der Weg des Dunklen Lords ist der Falsche. Es geht ihm nur um Spaß am Foltern, nicht um unsere Ziele. Ich werde weiterhin für unsere Traditionen und Bräuche kämpfen, aber nicht morden!"

Draco war nie stolzer auf seine Mutter, als in diesem Moment.

Lucius schien sprachlos zu sein. Bevor es in Wut umschwingen konnte, sprach Harry: „Lucius, sei stolz darauf, dass Du eine so stolze und kräftige Frau an Deiner Seite hast. Vermassele es nicht, indem Du Deinem Vater nacheiferst. Ihr habt nur eine Zukunft, wenn Ihr uns helft!"

„Was ist eigentlich in Euch gefahren?" fuhr Lucius die anderen erbost an.

„Die Möglichkeit ein Leben zu führen, was nicht von unseren Eltern diktiert wird und aus Mord und Folter besteht!" sagte Severus leise und outete sich somit ganz deutlich.

Lucius sah ihn sprachlos an.

„Es geht hier aber nicht nur um ein Ritual, oder?" fragte nun Narcissa ganz offen.

„Nein, nebenbei werden wir es ganz beenden!" antwortete Severus, der ganz offensichtlich froh darüber war, dass die Scharade ein Ende hatte und er offen über die Vorkommnisse reden konnte.

„WAS?" entkam es den beiden blonden Slytherins, die bisher noch keine Ahnung des Ausmaßes der Aktionen hatten.

„Wir werden es beenden… mit oder ohne Eure Hilfe…!" sagte Harry und drückte Dracos Hand.

„Ihr habt doch gar keine Chance…" sagte Lucius.

„Doch wir haben eine Chance, denn wir sind nicht alleine und wir wissen, was wir tun!" sagte Draco.

„Auf was lasse ich mich hier ein?" schnarrte Lucius und griff fast unauffällig nach der zierlichen Hand von Narcissa. Wenn man einem Malfoy Macht auf die Nase band, dann erblickte der sie auch. Für Lucius wurde schnell klar, dass er seinen Freunden folgen musste. Er wollte ihnen den Triumph nicht alleine überlassen. Es war die einzige Chance Narcissa zu behalten… und Adrian und Dorian waren mittlerweile ein Inbegriff von Macht.

Harry spürte ein warmes Gefühl in sich aufsteigen. Egal was man über Dracos Eltern denken konnte, so war es doch in diesem Moment deutlich, dass sie sich auch liebten.

„Ich hoffe wirklich, Ihr habt Recht und gewinnt dieses Drama, denn ich möchte nicht zu den Verlierern zählen… Wann trefft Ihr Euch?"

Draco blickte stolz zu seiner Familie. Er war noch nie so stolz gewesen ein Malfoy zu sein und Harry akzeptierte diesen Stolz. Draco war glücklich. So richtig glücklich… wenn nicht der Tod so nah vor der Tür stehen würde.

oooooooooo

Harry konnte nicht wirklich glauben, dass das alles so glatt ging. Irgendwo müsste noch ein Hacken warten. Vermutlich würde er aber erst am Sonntag offensichtlich. Harry ließ sich widerstandslos von Draco durch die Gänge nach draußen ziehen.

Er blickte Draco verwundert an, als dieser bei konstantem Nieselregen direkt auf das Quidditchfeld zuging. Er drückte Harry einen Schulbesen in die Hand und begab sich selbst sofort in die Luft. Harry zögerte einen Augenblick, folgte Draco dann aber hinauf in die Welt der Wind und Weite.

Der Regen störte ihn nicht. Sie verbrachten nicht wirklich so viel Zeit in der Luft, aber es tat einfach gut die Freiheit zu genießen, bevor es zum letzten Schlag gehen sollte.

Harry war ziemlich nass, als er mit Draco zurück ins Schloss lief. Eigentlich hatten sie geplant sofort in ihren Schlafsaal zu gehen und sich umzuziehen, aber als Remus ihnen mit Sanuel im Gang begegneten wussten Harry und Draco das dies die Chance war mit Remus zu reden.

Draco zog Sanuel mit einem letzten Blick zu Harry den Gang hinunter, während Harry ein wenig nervös vor Remus stehen blieb. Die kleine Wasserpfütze zu seinen Füßen ignorierte Harry, aber Remus zog seinen Zauberstab und sorgte für etwas Sauberkeit und trockene Kleidung. Fragend blickte er Harry an.

Dieser strich sich fahrig durch die Haare.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Harry endlich sprach: „Remus, ich weiß, dass Du mitkämpfen willst, aber…"

„Adrian… nein!" Remus straffte sich und blickte Harry wütend an.

„Remus, ich brauche Dich hier!"

„Adrian, ich will kämpfen! Ich will auch diesen Albtraum ein Ende setzen!"

„Ich weiß, Remus, ich weiß. Ich brauche Dich daher hier!"

„Du könntest wen anders für Gryffindor finden!" entgegnete Remus hitzig.

„Ich will Dich nicht auf dem Feld haben, Remus!" Harry wich dem bohrenden Blick von Remus aus und schloss schließlich kurz die Augen. Fast befürchtete er, dass Remus gleich verschwunden war, aber der Gryffindor starrte ihn noch immer mit festem Blick starr an. „Es könnte sein, dass Greyback dort ist!"

Es fiel Harry schwer, Remus so in die Enge zu treiben, aber es war zu gefährlich. Vielleicht würde der Werwolf in Remus auf Greyback hören… vielleicht nur weil bald Vollmond war… oder vielleicht auch gar nicht… Harry wollte aber auf kein Fall ein Risiko eingehen. Es war zu gefährlich für Remus.

„Du weißt es?" sämtliche Farbe war aus dem Gesicht des Werwolfes gewichen und er schien richtig Panik zu schieben.

Harry lächelte ihn tröstend an. „Ja, Remus, ich weiß es schon lange. Trotzdem bleibst Du mein Freund. Ich brauche Dich hier. Nicht nur wegen der Gefahr vor Ort, sondern weil ich Dir vertrauen kann. Es muss jemand hier sein, der das Ritual studiert hat. Die anderen drei Schüler kenne ich nicht besonders gut und ich brauche jemanden, der … der es einfach wirklich Richtig macht und sich mit dem Ritual genau auskennt. Jemand, der weiß wie wichtig das Ritual wirklich ist. Und das bist nun mal Du, Remus. Bitte!"

Remus senkte den Kopf und nickte. Er würde hier bleiben und für den Erfolg des Rituals sorgen, auch wenn er nicht wusste, wofür es wirklich so wichtig war. Hogwarts zu stärken und die Magie in den Gegenständen zu vernichten, war nur die halbe Wahrheit. Aber was für eine Magie war in den mächtigen Dingen verborgen?!

Remus ahnte, dass er die Antwort nicht wissen wollte. Und er wusste, dass der schwarzhaarige Junge vor ihm, in irgendeinem Zusammenhang mit den anderen Gryffindors stand. Familiärer Zusammenhang, denn der Geruch, den er kurz vor Vollmondnächten wahrnahm, war so verdammt ähnlich und vertraut, dass es gar nicht anders ging.

oooooooooo

Draco wunderte es nicht wirklich, dass Harry Remus überreden konnte. Er wusste, dass es Harry sehr schwer gefallen war. Dies war auch ein Grund, warum Draco Harry nicht ausfragte. In weniger als 24 Stunden würde das Drama ein Ende haben… so oder so…

Für Draco zählte es nur, dass er noch ein wenig Zeit mit Harry verbringen konnte. Diese Zeit wollten sie anders nutzen, als über Probleme und den Kampf zu sprechen. Draco hielt Harry fest im Arm, während sie auf dem Nordturm standen und in die dunklen Wolken blickten.

Harry hatte seine Augen geschlossen und ließ sich nur noch von Draco halten. Langsam ließ er seinen kompletten Schutz hinunter gleiten und öffnete seinen Geist um Voldemort zu finden.

Als Draco bemerkte, was Harry tat, versteifte er sich und drückte Harrys Körper dicht an seinen. Hoffentlich ging das gut…Hoffentlich enttäuschten sie nicht alle. Hoffentlich überlebten sie dieses Mal…

oooooooooo

„Das kannst Du doch nicht zulassen!" rief McGonagall wütend. Auch die anderen Lehrer sahen Dumbledore erstaunt und entrüstet an.

„Minerva!" wies der Schulleiter seine Verwandlungslehrerin zurecht. „Es ist äußerst merkwürdig, dass die speziellen Schüler in den letzten zwei Tagen fast ihre gesamten Schulstunden geschwänzt haben. Es ist wirklich äußerst Merkwürdig, aber jeder Schüler zieht dem Unterricht an manchen Tagen andere Aktivitäten vor."

„Albus! Du weißt, dass Du das nicht miteinander vergleichen kannst!"

„Minerva" Dumbledore blickte die Lehrerin streng an. „Ich weiß, dass sie etwas planen, aber ich kann es weder beweisen und leider haben Mr. Jericle und Mr. Mosnay an fast allen Unterrichtsstunden teilgenommen oder entschuldigt gefehlt." Dumbledore lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und strich seinen langen Bart grübeln glatt.

„Hat irgendjemand von Euch einige Informationen erhalten können, was die Jugendlichen planen?"

Alle anwesenden Professoren schüttelten langsam die Köpfe. Es war wirklich nicht möglich gewesen etwas Neues zu erfahren. Die einzige Neuigkeit war, dass es bald passieren sollte und allen Lehrern war klar, dass sie auf ihre Schüler ein besonders scharfes Auge haben würden. Schon am nächsten Morgen würden die Flure und Ausgänge verschärft überwacht werden…

Fawks zwitscherte, als die Professoren Dumbledores Büro verlassen hatten, und versetzte den Schuldirektor so in eine noch angespanntere Lage. Die Nachricht von Ollivander, dass sie miteinander sprechen müssten, war auch nicht wirklich aufbauend. Aber im Moment hatte Dumbledore keine Zeit um nach dem Zauberstab zu suchen… Es gab im Moment wichtigere Probleme.

oooooooooo

tbc…

Wenn Dumbledore sich da mal nicht irrt! g


	55. Tödliche Verbündete Kap 3

Titel: Ein Leben wie die Zukunft

Autor: Momixis

Zeit: spielt nach „Halbblutprinz"

Kapitel: 3/6

Teil: 8/9

Paare: Es kommen viele der typischen Paare vor, aber Hauptpersonen werden Harry und Draco sein… (später auch als Paar)

Warnungen: Slash, Charadeath, lange Geschichte, unterschiedlich lange Kapitel….

Inhalt: Harry und Draco sind durch die Zeit gereist und nun haben sie die Chance etwas zu verändern. Harry will diese Möglichkeit nutzen ohne die Menschen, die ihm wichtig sind in Gefahr zu bringen. Wird er es schaffen? Wird er alleine den Weg gehen können? Welche Rolle wird Draco zu Teil? Und halten die Rumtreiber und die anderen Schüler von Harry? Was denkt Dumbledore?

MIR GEHÖRT NICHTS UND ICH VERDIENE DAMIT AUCH KEIN GELD!

* * *

Danke an die Reviewer!! Diesesmal waren es nur 3... ein bisschen enttäuschend eigentlich, wenn man sieht, wie viele es lesen... Bitte schreibt mir doch kurz, was ihr denkt... dann kommt das nächste Kap vielleicht auch schneller... knuddel.

Hallo **Unbekannter**!! Du hast keinen Namen eingetragen, daher weiß ich nicht, wie du heißt?! Der Kampf kommt immer näher und das Ritual beginnt jetzt... Ich knuddel dich.

Hi **Glupit**!! Harry hat die Verbindung zwar nicht benutzt, er hatte aber Visionen, also muss sie ja noch aktiv sein, oder?? Jedenfalls funktioniert sie!! Viel Spaß beim Ritual und mit einem verzweifelten Dumbledore... knuddel.

Hi **DJEngelchen**!! Danke für den Knuddler (g) .. Ja, Harry findet Voldemort und nein, du liegst nicht richtig... das Ritual kommt jetzt schon (grins) Viel Spaß´dabei und danke für dein Review!! knuddel.

* * *

Teil VIII

**Tödliche Verbündete**

Kapitel 3

**Unglaubliche Magie**

Der Sonntagmorgen war nicht nur für Dumbledore mit einer erschreckenden Erkenntnis verbunden. Als er die Große Halle zum sonntäglichen Frühstück betrat, fielen ihm die vielen anwesenden Schüler auf. Aber auch die nervösen und besorgten Blicke. Das Schockierende daran war, dass nicht nur die bekannten ‚Problemfälle' in ihrem Essen rumstocherten, sondern auch die Schulsprecherin und der Schulsprecher. Deren Freunde schienen auch irgendwie angespannt zu sein und Dumbledore fiel mehr als ein nervöser Blick zum Lehrertisch auf. Etwas lag in der Luft und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er es wirklich wissen wollte, was es war. Er hatte bisher nur herausgefunden, dass weder Anyakista, die Schwester von Mick, noch Peter Pettigrew et was genaues wussten.

Vermutlich wäre er wirklich aufgebracht und verzweifelt gewesen, wenn ihm aufgefallen wäre, dass das Schwert von Gryffindor seit einigen Stunden nicht mehr in der Glasvitrine hinter seinem Schreibtisch war. Fawks hatte am frühen Morgen frisch und munter auf seinem Platz gehockt und den Schulleiter aus treuen Augen warm angeblickt. Ein wenig ablenkend war dieses Verhalten schon gewesen und so hatte Dumbledore nichts Auffälliges in seinem Büro bemerkt. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hätte Dumbledore sich diese Unruhe der Schüler nicht vorstellen können.

Irritierend war auch, dass Adrian Jericle ganz offensichtlich genauso nervös war, wie die anderen. Als aber dann auch noch Narcissa Black aufstand und zu Jericle und Co trat, war wenigstens McGonagalls Selbstkontrolle vorbei.

„Was geht hier vor?" zischte sie.

„Wir behalten sie im Auge!" sagte Dumbledore ruhig. Es hatte keinen Sinn in Panik zu geraten. Die Lehrer wussten, was sie machen mussten und so würde wenigstens jede Abnormität auffallen.

Ja auffallen würde sie, aber würde sie auch aufzuhalten sein?

Wieder einmal saß Dumbledore auf seinem Platz am Lehrertisch und hatte das Gefühl etwas zu übersehen. Bis vor einem Jahr war er sich sicher gewesen die Aktionen seiner Schüler immer zu kennen. Adrian Jericle hatte ihm nun aber gezeigt, dass es nicht mehr der Fall ist.

Dumbledore hatte in den vergangenen 10 Monaten, seit Adrian und Dorian Hogwarts besuchten, keine neuen Informationen erhalten. Er wusste nicht mehr über die jungen als Anfang September.

Doch! Eines hatte er erfahren: dass Adrian ein sehr sonderbarer Junge war und nicht unterschätzt werden durfte.

Dumbledore blickte nachdenklich zum Slytherintisch. Nicht nur die Neuen sondern auch deren Freunde wirkten heute irgendwie anders. Als Lucius Malfoy leise mit den Jungen sprach, hatte Dumbledore sich schon gewundert, aber als er alle Schüler der Clique anschaute, erkannte er, dass sie alle komplett in schwarz gekleidet waren. Sogar Salina Clear trug heute keine pinkfarbenen Accessoires, Lily Evans hatte ihre Haare zu einem festen Zopf zusammengebunden und Sanuel Quilg war ohne Schultasche erschienen. Alles drei waren seltene Phänomene, aber zusammen zur gleichen Zeit, war es ein deutliches Omen von Gefahr. Die Jugendlichen planten für heute etwas und es hatte gewiss nichts mit dem Geburtstag von Dorian Mosnay zu tun. So viel sah Dumbledore dann doch...

oooooooooo

„Es ist bald soweit!" sagte Draco.

Harry nickte. Der Wind wehte durch ihre Haare und die Sonne spielte mit den Farben. Sie standen hochoben auf dem Astronomieturm und blickten in die Ferne. Draco küsste Harry zärtlich auf den Mund. Ganz sanft und mit einem unwiderruflichen Versprechen.

Draco strich Harry über die Wange und küsste die blassen Lippen noch einmal. Er konnte Harry dadurch allerdings nicht wirklich beruhigen. Die blaugrünen Augen huschten aufmerksam und fast unauffällig über das Gelände von Hogwarts, auf dem sich immer mehr Schüler bewegten. Draco hob Harrys Gesicht leicht an und suchte den direkten Blick.

„Es wird funktionieren. Wir sind gut vorbereitet! Wir wissen, was wir tun!"

„WIR ja!" flüsterte Harry leise. Er lehnte seine Stirn an Dracos. Angespannt schloss er die Augen.

Auch Draco schloss für einen Moment seine Augen. Wann würde Harry begreifen, dass er nicht alleine mit diesen Sorgen, Ängsten und Befürchtungen war?! Draco stöhnte innerlich auf. Jetzt hörte er sich schon wie ein verdammter Hufflepuff an. Seine Lippen legten sich auf Harrys Stirn. „Es ist nicht unser Kampf, sondern ihrer. Wir sorgen nur dafür, dass es früher geschieht. Wir sorgen für Veränderungen und neue Blickwinkel, die ohne unser Eingreifen eine jahrelange Entwicklung bedürften. Wir haben hier wahnsinnig starke und mächtige Zauberer und Hexen zusammen gebracht. Es ist ihr Kampf, nicht unserer!"

„Nein, das stimmt nicht!" widersprach Harry leise. „Es ist noch immer mein Kampf! Er wurde mir vorhergesagt!"

Harry hörte sich bei diesen Worten so überzeugt an, dass Draco voller schmerzhafter Erinnerungen die Augen wieder schloss. „Nein, Panther! Deinen Kampf hattest Du schon. Du hast ihn sogar gegen alle Erwartungen gewonnen. Jetzt zeigen wir unseren Eltern und Freunden, wie dieser Kampf auszusehen hat! Wir haben die Vorarbeit geleistet, aber sie werden den Rest erledigen."

Draco zog Harry fest in seine Arme und ließ so die Widerworte verstummen.

Sanuel fand die zwei Jungen so auf dem hohen Turm. „Ich dachte, wir treffen uns unten am See?!" fragte der Neuankömmling vorsichtig.

Harry öffnete langsam seine Augen und blickte seinen japanischen Freund an. Am Anfang wirkte er so kindlich und unschuldig, dann veränderte es sich in etwas Hartes und Erfahrenes.

„Tun wir auch! Was machst Du hier?" fragte Draco

„Potter sagte, ihr würdet hier oben sein und er meinte auch, dass wir sehr viel vorsichtiger sein müssten als erwartet. Die Lehrer patrouillieren überall!"

Harry lehnte sich noch einmal Hilfe- und Schutzsuchend an Draco, dann trennte das Pärchen sich. Ein letzter tiefer Blick und sie verließen langsam den Turm. Vorsichtig und mit einem höchst unschuldigen Gesichtsausdruck, liefen die drei Jungen langsam durch das Schloss. Zur Tarnung diskutierten sie über Quidditch, aber keiner von ihnen konnte in diesem Gespräch wirklich aufgehen und so stimmten Harry und Draco geistesabwesend zu, dass die japanische Quidditch-Mannschaft ‚goldener Drachen' den Meistertitel verdient hätte.

Sanuel konnte darüber nur traurig schmunzeln. Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, dass dieser Krieg für diese zwei Jungen so verdammt wichtig war. So verdammt existenziell. Während alle Schüler sich um Hausaufgaben, Hauspunkte und Freundschaften kümmerten, kämpften diese Jungen in einem Krieg, der schon viel zu lange Angst und Schmerzen verbreitete.

Plötzlich bekam Sanuel Zweifel. Woher konnten diese Jungen die Überzeugung haben, etwas gegen die Schreckensherrschaft machen zu können, wenn selbst Dumbledore nicht diesen Optimismus hatte. Natürlich hatten Adrian und Dorian ihnen ein wenig erzählt, aber WOHER hatten die Jungen das Wissen... WOHER?

Neben all der vielen Fragen, war dies doch die zentralste. Woher wussten die Jungen soviel von diesem Krieg? Vom Dunklen Lord? Von Dumbledore und Hogwarts?

Als Sanuel, Harry und Draco am See ankamen, waren ihre Freunde schon dort. Sie wirkten alle total nervös und ein wenig verängstigt.

„Wo ist Remus?" fragte Sanuel die Gryffindors.

„Er ist beim Quidditchfeld!" sagte Sirius. Sein Ton sagte Harry deutlich, dass Remus seinen zwei Freunden die volle Wahrheit über das Gespräch mitgeteilt hatte. James und Sirius wussten nun, dass Harry viel mehr von Remus wusste, als alle anderen gedacht hatten. Es war jetzt aber keine Zeit für ein Gespräch und die Geheimnisse hatten nicht für einen Vertrauensbruch gesorgt... nur für viele neue Fragen...

oooooooooo

Es stimmt, dass Remus auf dem Quidditchfeld war. Gemeinsam mit Karina und Dominik stand er in der Mitte des Feldes und schwieg.

Das Schweigen war erdrückend. Die richtige Uhrzeit war noch nicht erreicht und Remus blickte sich daher nur vorsichtig um. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte und die anderen zwei sahen nicht aus, als wollten sie Smalltalk halten, daher schwieg Remus. Er fürchtete, dass jeden Augenblick die Lehrer hier auftauchen würden. Und diese Befürchtung war nicht ganz von der Hand zuweisen...

Professor Sprout sah die drei stillen und so unterschiedlichen Jugendlichen von ihrem Gewächshaus aus und wusste, dass sie den Direktor darüber sofort in Kenntnis setzen musste. Diese Zusammensetzung war alles andere als gewöhnlich. Schnell legte sie ihre Moosgälien zurück und zog ihren Zauberstab. Ein weißer Vogel flog zielsicher hinauf ins Schloss und überbrachte die kurze Nachricht an Dumbledore.

Keine zwei Minuten später lief der Schulleiter mit schnellen Schritten und wehendem Umhang durch die Gänge nach unten. Sein Ziel war das Quidditchfeld. Er musste erfahren, was da passierte.

„Professor!" rief ein kleiner schwarzhaariger Junge aufgeregt hinter ihm her. Dumbledore war noch einige Gänge vom Ausgang entfernt und wollte den Schüler eigentlich ignorieren, aber der verzweifelte Unterton ließ ihn sich umdrehen und den jungen Slytherin fragend ansehen.

Dumbledore war ein wenig überrascht, dass Regulus Black vor ihm stand. „Ja, was möchten Sie Mr. Black?" Es war gar nicht so einfach für Dumbledore ruhig zu bleiben, zu wichtig war diese kleine Versammlung auf dem Quidditchfeld.

„Ich weiß was!" sagte Regulus und blickte sich unsicher um.

Dumbledores Neugier war geweckt. „Was wissen Sie?"

oooooooooo

Remus nestelte unruhig mit seinen Fingern an seiner Schultasche. Karina und Dominik standen bei ihm. Sie schwiegen noch immer. Gestern Abend hatten sie sich getroffen und waren die Prozedur durchgegangen. Narcissa war auch dabei gewesen, allerdings wirkte sie sehr nachdenklich und skeptisch. Remus konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass sie heute wirklich hier auftauchen würde.

Es war 9.08 Uhr, also hatten sie noch etwa 10 Minuten. Dann müssten sie anfangen und die Kerze erzünden. Remus hatte Angst. Er wollte gerne bei seinen Freunden sein und wusste doch, dass er hier eine viel größere Rolle spielte. Adrian hatte ihm die komplette Verantwortung für das Ritual zugesprochen. Adrian vertraute ihm. Ein kurzes Brennen in den Augen sagte Remus wieder, wie sehr dieses Vertrauen ihn ehrte. Er hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dass es ihm so viel bedeuten könnte.

Remus blickte sich um. Das Quidditchfeld war noch total leer. Sie standen genau in der Mitte. Lily und Sal hatten es genau ausgemessen. James war auf die Idee gekommen, dass das Quidditchfeld der beste Platz sei. Nur hier würden die Grenzen verschwimmen und doch deutlicher als woanders auftreten. Hier traten die Häuser in Teams gegeneinander an und feuerten gegnerische Häuser gemeinschaftlich an. Hier war der Ort, wo Hogwarts seine Rivalität und seine Gemeinschaft nach Regeln auslebte. Hier war der Ort, der die Schüler miteinander verband.

Remus legte schließlich die schwarze Decke auf den Boden. Karina half ihm sofort. Genau in der Mitte legte Remus einen Flachen dunkelgrauen Stein hin. Er diente einer weißen Kerze als Unterlage.

Dominik blickte Remus Stirn runzelnd an. „Warum machst Du das eigentlich mit?"

„Weil es ein Weg aus diesem Krieg ist!"

„Wieso vertraust Du den zwei Schlangen?"

„Ich weiß nicht, woher sie ihr Wissen haben, aber ich habe die Hoffnung, dass sie genau wissen, was sie tun. Ich kann Dir nicht alles sagen, aber ich weiß, dass Adrian mehr als einmal das Leben von meinen Freunden verteidigt und geschützt hat. Warum sollte er lügen?"

Karina blickte den Gryffindor fragend an. „Remus, warum ist dies eigentlich ein Weg aus dem Krieg? Was wird dieses Ritual bewirken? Was hat das mit dem Krieg zu tun?"

Remus wurde blass.

Dominiks Mimik verfinsterte sich. „Ich glaube ich lass' es lieber sein!"

„Das wäre eine sehr dumme Idee!" zischte die kalte Stimme von Narcissa. Sie war unauffällig erschienen und näher getreten. Remus sah von weitem noch die schwarzen Umhänge von zwei anderen Schülern. Vermutlich waren es Lucius und Severus, die nun schnell zum Treffpunkt am See gingen. Remus würde sie gerne begleiten.

„Das eine Schlange hier mitmacht, finde ich auch nicht sehr vertrauenswürdig!"

„Was glaubst Du, wie ein Hogwartsritual ablaufen soll, wenn Slytherin nicht vertreten ist?" zischte Narcissa dem Ravenclaw-Jungen entgegen. Es war schön sich trotzdem streiten zu können, auch wenn man sich für einen anderen Weg entschieden hatte.

Man durfte auch weiterhin Slytherin sein.

Man sollte auch weiterhin Slytherin sein. Dies hatte Dorian ihr eingebläut und Adrian hatte nur mit einem Grinsen daneben gesessen.

„Es ist wirklich das Hogwartsritual?" fragte Karina leise.

„Ja, es ist es!" schnarrte Narcissa. „Und Dominik!"

Der Angesprochene drehte sich zu Narcissa um.

„Wenn Du jetzt gehst, dann lässt Du 12 Schüler der verschiedenen Häuser in das offene Messer laufen, dass ihren sicheren Tot bedeuten wird!"

Dominik und Karina blickten Narcissa erschrocken an, dann wanderte ihr Blick zu Remus. Dieser nickte schließlich ernst.

oooooooooo

Harry fühlte sich nicht wohl. Er hatte den blassen Schein eines Patronus am Schloss empor fliegen sehen und wusste, dass Dumbledore gerade eine Nachricht erhalten hatte. Lucius und Severus fehlten noch. Harry vermutete, dass sie erst Narcissa zum Quidditchfeld geleiten würden. Harry hoffte sosehr, dass Remus zu Recht kam.

Das Ritual musste funktionieren. Ein Scheitern wäre ihr sicherer Tod.

oooooooooo

Dumbledore hörte dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen zu, als dieser von den vielen nächtlichen Ausflügen von Jericle erzählte und von den Gerüchten. Von der ablehnenden Haltung zum Haus Slytherin und von der Anspannung, die sich immer weiter unter den Schülern ausgebreitet hatte.

Vieles davon war Dumbledore nicht wirklich neu, denn schließlich hatte Slughorn auch ein wenig über den neuen Schüler erzählen können. Aber das Adrian Jericle schon im September in einen Streit zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor eingegriffen hatte, ohne dabei eine Pro-Stellung zu nehmen, war dann doch sehr aufschlussreich. Regulus erzählte auch von der verschlossenen Schublade und dem Fluch von Halloween.

„Mr. Black, es ist alles wirklich interessant und aufschlussreich, aber was ist heute angedacht?"

oooooooooo

„Wo sind Adrian und die anderen?" fragte Dominik schließlich.

„Sie verlassen Hogwarts, nicht wahr?" Karina war wirklich blass. Sie kannte alle Gerüchte und zusammen mit dem Wissen über das Ritual ließ es nur einen Schluss zu.

Remus nickte wieder. „Ja!"

„Was passiert, wenn das Ritual nicht den gewünschten Effekt hat?" fragte Karina mit zitternder Stimme.

„Daran möchte ich nicht denken!" zischte Narcissa. „Aber wir sollten jetzt Anfangen!"

Remus blickte auf und sah, wie der hellblaue Umhang von Milerudis das Schloss verließ und nun zum Quidditchfeld lief.

„SCHNELL!" rief Remus und kniete sich auf die schwarze Decke. Mit dem Rücken zur Gryffindor-Tribüne.

Narcissa folgte sogleich und auch Karina ließ sich zitternd auf die Decke fallen. Dominik blickte entsetzt zu Milerudis.

„Wir werden Ärger bekommen!" stöhnte er leise.

„Oder wir werden am Tod unserer Freunde Schuld sein, denn die verlassen sich auf uns!" rief Remus dem anderen Jungen zu, der nun ein wenig entkräftet sich auf seine Seite setzte. Remus entzündete die Flamme.

„Möge das Licht unseren Weg erleuchten!"

oooooooooo

Harry blickte zum Schloss empor und wusste, dass sie keine Zeit mehr hatten. Professor Milerudis war auf dem Weg zum Quidditchfeld und kurze Zeit später erschien ein dunkelroter Umhang. Vermutlich der von Professor Dumbledore. Mittlerweile waren alle da und sie blickten Harry fragend an.

Noch ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt. Draco hatte (verbotenerweise) einen Portschlüssel erstellt, der allerdings eine feste Uhrzeit hatte. Alle standen dicht beieinander und wirkten nicht wirklich glücklich.

„Wer nicht will, der muss nicht!" sagte Harry und Draco konnte den hoffenden Unterton deutlich erkennen. Harry wollte auch jetzt nicht, dass seine Freunde und ihre Familie mitkamen. Der nun böse Blick machte aber sehr deutlich, dass die Meinung der anderen sich nicht geändert hatte. Sie würden in diesem Kampf mitmachen. Sie würden Harry und Draco nicht alleine losziehen lassen.

„Wir sollten uns beeilen!" sagte Sirius mit dem Blick auf den heraneilenden Schuldirektor. Ein kleiner Junge war bei ihnen und Sirius' Gesicht verfinsterte sich. „Was hat Regulus bei ihm zu suchen?" zischte er aufgebracht, aber Harry und Draco verschwanden just in diesem Moment mit ihrem eigenen Portschlüssel. Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr.

oooooooooo

Dumbledore konnte schon von weitem die Schüler sehen. Es war eine relativ große Gruppe und so nicht wirklich zu übersehen. Mit großen Schritten lief er auf die Gruppe zu, aus der gerade zwei Jugendlichen zu verschwinden schienen. Aber dies war vermutlich nur ein kleiner Irrtum, denn der Großteil der Gruppe blieb und setzte sich nun aber langsam in Bewegung. Sie sorgten, dass der Abstand zwischen ihnen und dem Schuldirektor nicht allzu schnell abnahm. Diese Erkenntnis sorgte allerdings dafür, dass Dumbledore noch ein wenig schneller ging.

oooooooooo

„Mr. Lupin!" rief die Professorin, als sie das Quidditchfeld fast erreicht hatte.

Remus zuckte zusammen, aber hob nicht seinen Blick. Er war starr auf die Kerze gerichtet und Narcissa legte mit zitternden Fingern die Tarotkarte 'der Magier' neben die Kerze auf den Stein. „Mögen die Karten unsere Hoffnung sein!"

„Mr. Lupin, Mrs. Black, Mr. Arbert, Mrs. Siebert! WAS TUN SIE DA?"

Dominik blickte einmal kurz zu der heraneilenden Lehrerin und dann seine Mitschüler an. Karina nickte leicht und vermutlich war das ausschlaggebend. Der Ravenclaw seufzte leise und mit klammen Fingern ließ er einen goldenen Dolch in die Mitte zu der Kerze und der Karte gleiten. „Möge der Schutz unsere Waffe sein!"

„SO HÖREN SIE AUF!" schrie die panische Lehrerin, die gerade noch 20 Meter entfernt war. Sie kam immer weiter heran und die Schüler wussten, dass sie keine Chance hätten, wenn Milerudis an sie heran kam.

Karina Siebert handelte schnell. Sie stellte ein kleines Schälchen Wasser hinzu: „Möge unser Verstand und unsere Ziele rein und klar sein!"

„HÖREN SIE SOFORT AUF!" schrie die Lehrerin und spürte sogleich, dass es zwecklos war. Sie konnte den Bannkreis sehen, bevor sie ihn spürte. Ein Vorteil der Veela-Gene…

Keine drei Meter von den vier Jugendlichen entfernt stand sie starr auf ihrem Platz. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr näher bewegen und musste Tatenlos zusehen, wie die schwarze Decke sich mit den Jugendlichen drauf langsam in die Luft erhob und die Schüler so aus der Reichweite der Lehrer brachte. Keiner der vier Schüler blickte sie an, aber allen war die Anwesendheit der Professorin bewusst.

„Was wird das?" fragte Milerudis fast verzweifelt und versuchte gegen den Bannkreis anzugehen.

Die Decke hing vier Meter über dem Boden in der Luft. Starr und sicher, aber Milerudis wusste, dass es sich hier um mächtige Magie handelte... woher hatten die Jugendlichen dieses Wissen?! Es war gefährlich… es war verboten…

oooooooooo

Als Harry seine Hand um den Portschlüssel schloss, wusste er, dass es kein Zurück mehr gab. Nun waren alle Entscheidungen getroffen. Und Harry zweifelte stark daran, ob alle richtig waren.

Der unangenehme Druck des Portschlüssels brachte sie aus der Reichweite von Dumbledore. Harry und Draco landeten ein wenig unelegant auf dem matschigen Boden. Es hatte in den letzten Wochen hier viel geregnet und entsprechend matschig war die Erde. Hinzu kam ein dichter Nebel, der ihnen fast die komplette Sicht nahm.

Harry hielt sich an Dracos Arm fest und so schafften sie es, nicht hinzufallen.

Draco blickte sich panisch um, sein Herzschlag ging rasend schnell. Fast rechnete er mit einem Funkenregen aus Flüchen, aber es blieb still und ruhig. Keine Flüche… auch kein Todesfluch…

„Ich weiß, dass Du da bist!" rief Harry aber sofort in die nebelige Masse hinein. Seine Stimme hörte sich sicher und fest an, aber Draco wusste, dass Harry panische Angst hatte. Sie standen nun nicht mehr direkt nebeneinander und auch ihre Hände hatten einen neuen Halt gefunden. Fest umfassten ihre Hände die Zauberstäbe. Die Knöchel traten schon weiß hervor.

„Du weiß es also!" zischte eine kalte Stimme und Draco erschauderte zutiefst. Es war so lange her, dass er dieser Kreatur begegnet war. Angst ließ ihn erstarren.

„Ich liebe Dich, Drache!" flüsterte Harry und wandte sich dann aber sofort der kalten Stimme zu. Draco bekam die Worte nur so am Rande mit, aber sie lösten wenigstens einen Teil der Angst. Einen Teil der Erstarrung. Im Moment konnte Draco aber nur still zusehen, wie Harry mit dem bösesten und mächtigsten Schwarzmagier seit vielen Jahren redete.

„Ich könnte Dich und Deinen kleinen Freund einfach so töten..."

„Dann würdest Du aber keine Antworten erhalten!" zischte Harry zurück.

„Auf welche Fragen, sollte ich denn bitte Antworten haben wollen?" kam die schnarrende Stimme. Langsam erschien ein dunkler Umriss im nebligen Etwas und die roten Augen waren auch schon heute deutlich zu erkennen.

„Warum ich es geschafft habe in Deinen Geist einzudringen, Tom!" erklärte Harry. Er fühlte sich bei weitem nicht so sicher, wie er sich gab, aber es war nun zu spät für Bedenken. Es war zu spät für neue Entscheidungen. Er musste dies hier heute schaffen…

„Und was glaubst Du, warum ich diese Antworten hören will?"

„Weil ich Dich töten kann"

„Kannst Du das, kleiner Junge? CRUCIO!"

Harry ging, von dem Fluch getroffen, in die Knie und schrie schmerzerfüllt auf. Voldemort hielt den Fluch nicht lange aufrecht. Er wollte spielen. Er wollte nur ein wenig spielen…

„Nenn mich… hm... nenn mich Adrian…!" stöhnte Harry. Er war trotz der Schmerzen, die seinen Körper erfüllen mussten, deutlich zu verstehen.

„Adrian Jericle… ich habe von Dir gehört!" spottete Voldemort. Der nächste Crucio ging daneben, weil Harry dieses Mal schnell genug ausweichen konnte. „Was glaubst Du, was Du hier tust?"

„Ach, kommst Du nicht in meinen Geist rein um nachzusehen?" Harry spottete und Draco wusste, dass Harry ein besonderer Mensch war. Niemand hatte den Mut so mit dem Dunklen Lord zu reden. Niemand hatte die Kraft nach einem Crucio so aufrecht vor diesem Scheusal zu stehen und ihm dabei klar ins Gesicht zusehen.

„Du solltest mehr RESPEKT zeigen!" zischte Voldemort kalt und hob energisch seinen Zauberstab. Der Crucio traf Draco, aber Harry schickte nun seinerseits einen Fluch zum Dunklen Lord, so dass er den Folterfluch sofort wieder unterbrechen musste. Draco atmete schwer. Aber auch Draco war diese Art des Schmerzes nicht ganz unbekannt… er war nun mal auch für einige Monate ein Todesser gewesen. Mit blitzenden Augen und kampfbereiter Mimik blickte er zu Voldemort empor. Draco hatte seine Erstarrung nun komplett verloren und offensichtlich hatte Harry es erkannt.

„Es war ein Fehler Dorian anzugreifen!" sagte Harry und half Draco aufzustehen. „Falls Du es noch nicht mitbekommen hast, wir sind hier um Dich zu vernichten, dachtest Du, dass uns dann zwei kleine Folterflüche aufhalten können?"

Voldemort blickte die zwei Jungen gehässig an. „Ach, und warum glaubt ihr, könntet ihr das schaffen. Ihr seid nur zu zweit! Zwei kleine Jungs, die den mächtigen Lord Voldemort töten wollen!" Die kalte Stimme ging durch Mark und Bein. Das kalte Lachen, das darauf folgte, kam von überall her und somit war auch klar, dass einige Todesser sich hier versteckt hielten.

Harry hoffte wirklich, dass es nicht zu viele waren.

Draco sah das Problem eher darin, dass sie von den Todessern umzingelt waren. Sie hatten einen Kreis um die beiden Schüler gezogen. Harry und Draco würden hier nicht einfach raus kommen.

oooooooooo

Remus spürte regelrecht, wie die Magie durch seinen Körper strömte. Er spürte die Wärme und die Spannung. Er spürte den leichten Wind in seinen Haaren und die Luft unter der Decke. Sie schwebten und es war ihm mit jeder Faser seines Seins bewusst, auch wenn er nicht gedacht hatte, dass es wirklich so problemlos passieren würde.

Remus blickte weiterhin auf die Mitte ihrer kleinen Runde. Er sprach mit fester Stimme und lenkte seinen Blick nicht fort. „Ich bin Remus Lupin aus dem Hause von Godric Gryffindor! Ich führe und leite dieses Ritual im Namen von Adrian Jericle!"

Die Magie schien kurz zu flackern, als würde sie zweifeln, aber schließlich verfestigte sie sich um die vier Schüler. Sie hatte die Wahrheit hinter Remus Worten erkannt.

Narcissa schloss kurz die Augen. Es hatte begonnen und sie würde nun nicht zurückschrecken. So viel Macht, wie sie in diesem Moment hatte, reichte ihr. Sie und die anderen drei hatten die Macht ihre Freunde in den sicheren Tod zu schicken. Sie konnte aber nicht nur über Leben und Tod entscheiden, sondern auch über ihre Zukunft. Diese Chance würde nicht so schnell wieder kommen und daher wusste sie, was sie zutun hatte. Sie atmete tief durch und blickte Dominik ernst an. Dieses Mal ging es gegen den Uhrzeigersinn und Karina war als nächste dran.

Die Hufflepuff-Schülerin sprach ihre Worte der Vorstellung. Auch sie war fest in die Wärme des Zaubers eingehüllt. Nun war Dominik dran. Er zögerte.

Der starre Blick von Narcissa ließ ihn nicht kalt, aber die Gewissheit, dass selbst Milerudis gegen diese Magie war, ließ ihn erneut Zweifeln. Der Ravenclaw-Junge blickte Narcissa vorsichtig an und Narcissa schaute ungerührt zurück. Mit kalter Berechnung ließ Narcissa ihre Maske ein wenig weichen und offenbarte Dominik dadurch ein wenig von ihrer Skepsis und Vorsicht. Aber auch eine starke Überzeugung und ein starker Wille waren deutlich zu erkennen. Der Wille dieses Ritual erfolgreich durchzuführen und ihre Freunde dadurch zu stärken und zu schützen. Narcissa war stolz. Sie war stolz die Auserwählte aus Slytherin in diesem Ritual zu sein. Ein Stolz, den Dominik ein wenig verstehen konnte. Er war auch wahnsinnig stolz gewesen als Schulsprecher ernannt zu werden. Es war ein gesunder Stolz. Er schloss die Augen und horchte in sich hinein. Durfte er hier weiter machen auch wenn die Lehrer dagegen waren?

oooooooooo

Dumbledore war nur noch wenige Meter von den unruhigen Schülern entfernt, als plötzlich die Luft dunkelgrau flimmerte und Dumbledore nicht mehr weiterkam. Eine unsichtbare Wand hatte sich direkt vor dem Schuldirektor aufgebaut. Ein magischer Schild hüllte die Schüler ein und selbst wenn Dumbledore von einer anderen Seite es versuchen würde, würde er nicht weit kommen.

„WAS?" Sirius starrte erst die Wand und dann Dumbledore fassungslos an, als dieser die Wand mit einer Hand berührte, aber nicht näher treten konnte.

„Nur noch wenige Minuten!" stöhnte Sal auf und ihre Hand schloss sich noch ein wenig fester um den Portschlüssel. Alle blickten gebannt und panisch zu dem Schuldirektor, der natürlich sofort versuchte den Bannzauber zu brechen.

„Sie dürfen nicht den Weg gehen, den Jericle und Mosnay Ihnen vorgeben!" rief Dumbledore durch den Schutzkreis hindurch. „Es ist ein Fehler! Sie werden alle von der Schule fliegen, wenn sie ihm folgen!"

„Still!" rief Lily energisch und blickte Dumbledore fest an. „Sie kenne diese Jungen gar nicht. Sie wissen nichts von ihnen!"

„Sie haben nicht eine Minute ihrem Gefühl vertraut. Sie trauen Adrian nichts Gutes zu!"

fügte Sirius ein wenig zerknirscht ein.

„Nach alldem, was er schon getan hat…" setzte Lin zärtlich an.

„…zum Beispiel in Hogsmead!" fügte James hinzu.

„Vielleicht ist es doch der falsche Weg!" sagte nun Lucius und schnaubte amüsiert. „Vielleicht ist es aber auch genau das, was wir brauchen! Die Möglichkeit unser Leben selbst zu entscheiden."

„Es geht um Macht!" sagte Severus.

„Die Macht, die Schüler miteinander zu verbinden!" sagte Mick und Esmare ergänzte:

„Die Macht, das Wissen und der Wille!"

Dumbledore starrte die Schüler erschüttert an.

„Noch zwei Minuten!" rief James mit einem Blick auf die Uhr. Der Sekundenzeiger schlich nur langsam voran, aber für Dumbledore noch viel zu schnell.

Sofort konzentrierte der Schulleiter sich wieder auf den Zauber. Er musste zu den Schülern kommen, bevor es zu spät war, denn offensichtlich hatte Adrian sie zu gut in seine Machenschaften eingewickelt. Sie hörten nicht mehr auf Dumbledore.

„Nehmen Sie ihn sofort runter!" befahl der Schulleiter. „Wir können über alles in Ruhe reden, aber sie dürfen den Jungen nicht folgen! Nehmen sie den Schild runter!"

Severus trat einen Schritt vor und blickte aus seinen schwarzen Augen kalt zu Dumbledore empor. „Er hat mich gehasst und tut es vielleicht noch immer, aber er ist ein Slytherin, der seine Freunde nicht verrät! Er gibt uns was, das Sie nicht können!" Severus warf dem mächtigen Zauberer noch einen dunklen Blick zu, dann ließ er einen großen Bergkristall aus den Händen auf den dunklen Boden gleiten. In dem klaren Stein leuchtete ein rotes Feuer. Es flackerte und flimmerte.

Dumbledores hellblaue Augen wurden groß.

„Ein Krikaliko!" haspelte Sal erstaunt und trat näher, um eine Blick auf das rote Licht zu werfen.

„Ein schwarzmagischer Schutzzauber!" fügte Regulus, der dem Schulleiter die ganze Zeit zur Seite stand, ein wenig überflüssig hinzu.

Severus und Lucius grinsten nur dunkel und traten wieder in die Gruppe der Schüler zurück. Während Dumbledore nun die notwendige Formel zum aufheben des Schutzzaubers murmelte, wussten alle Schüler, dass ihnen nicht mehr viel Zeit blieb.

„Professor!" schrie Regulus nun aufgeregt.

Dumbledore wank ab. Er musste sich auf den Zauber konzentrieren.

„Aber sehen Sie doch, Professor!" unterbracht Regulus die Konzentration von Dumbledore wieder. Wild und energisch gestikulierte der Junge zum Quidditchfeld hinüber. Dumbledore konnte sich einen flüchtigen Blick nicht entziehen. Er stockte unwillkürlich, als er die schwarze Decke mit den vier Jugendlichen undeutlich in der Luft schweben sehen konnte.

Nicht nur er blickte zum Quidditchfeld und nicht nur er wurde bei diesem Anblick blass. „Was geht hier vor!" rief der Direktor.

Die Schüler blickten ihn nur schweigend und verschlossen an. Sie würden seine Fragen nicht mehr beantworten. Der Schulleiter wusste alles, was von Bedeutung war.

oooooooooo

Es war zu spät! – Für diese Zweifel war es zu spät und wenn er etwas nicht wollte, dann dass Schüler um ihr Leben kamen, weil er dieses Ritual nicht durchgeführt hatte. Er hatte diese Überlegungen schon durch und seine Freunde hätten gerne mit ihm getauscht. Es konnte nicht falsch sein… es durfte nicht falsch sein.

„Ich bin Dominik Arbert aus dem Hause Rowena Ravenclaws. Ich bin voller Zweifel, will mich aber meiner Angst stellen und Hogwarts zu neuem Licht verhelfen!"

Alle vier Schüler stöhnten leise auf, als die Magie sich verfestigte und sie noch ein Stückchen weiter in die Höhe getragen wurden. Die Zweifel wurden akzeptiert und die Ehrlichkeit honoriert.

„Ich bin Narcissa Black und komme aus dem Hause von Salazar Slytherin. Ich folge dem Ruf der Freiheit und des Friedens!"

Remus öffnete seine Augen und blickte seine Mitstreiter ernst an. Auf ein kleines Nicken, begannen sie die Worte, die Adrian selbst aus den Säulenzeichnungen entnommen hatte, zu sprechen:

„Im Namen unserer Häuser…

Im Namen unserer Schule…

Im Namen unserer Gemeinschaft...

rufen wir Euch an…

Urkräfte von Hogwarts, erhört unseren Ruf…

… erhört unser Flehen und unsere Bitte…

Urkräfte von Hogwarts steht uns bei!"

oooooooooo

Milerudis ließ sich blass und entkräftet auf die trockene Wiese sinken. Sie hatte zwar keine Ahnung, was genau die vier Schüler da trieben, da sie sich mit Ritualmagie nicht so gut auskannte, aber sie wusste trotzdem, dass es wirklich sehr mächtig war und ein ganz klein wenig wunderte sie sich darüber, dass Adrian Jericle nicht dabei war. Im nächsten Moment beängstigte der Gedanke sie noch viel mehr, denn Adrians Abwesendheit bedeutete, dass es noch etwas viel Bedeutenderes gab. Etwas, wo Adrian selbst dabei sein wollte oder musste…

In ihrem Kopf herrschte nur ein einziger Gedanke: „Bitte lasst alle Schüler heil aus diesem Abenteuer zurückkehren!" Insgeheim wusste sie aber schon jetzt, dass ihr Ruf nicht erhört werden würde.

oooooooooo

„Zwei kleine Babys!" sagte eine schrille Stimme und sofort verspannte Harry sich.

„Bellatrix!" zischte Harry und blickte blind an die Stelle, wo ihre Stimme herkam. Der Nebel verhüllte die schwarzen Gestalten der Todesser wirkungsvoll, aber die Stimme konnte von Harry ziemlich genau geortet werden.

Sie stockte.

Harry konnte förmlich das kalte Grinsen in ihrem Gesicht erkenne, noch bevor er ihren dunklen Schatten im Nebel erblicken konnte.

„Ach, so treffen wie uns also wieder!" sagte sie mit schriller Stimme.

Draco konnte sich sofort denken, wann Harry und Bellatrix sich begegnet waren. Es war nur die Möglichkeit vom spektakulären Hogsmeadwochenende. Wie die Begegnung ausgegangen ist, wusste Draco allerdings nur schemenhaft und aus Erzählungen. Die Abscheu zwischen den beiden Personen war dagegen mehr als deutlich.

„Du kleine miese Ratte!" zischte sie erbost.

„Halt die Klappe, Bella!" warf Draco ein. „Hier geht es nicht um Dich!"

„Nein? Aber ich bleibe meinem Weg wenigstens treu!" spuckte sie dem ehemaligen Todesser zu.

„Und ich WEISS, welches der richtige Weg IST!"

„RUHE!" schrie Voldemort und schickte einen blauen Fluch auf Draco, aber Harry fing ihn mit einem Schutzschild ab, aber der darauf folgende Crucio traf Harry mitten in die Brust. Der Schmerz war wieder überall. Es schien als ob jeder einzelne Knochen von innen heraus brennen würde und Harry schrie spitz auf. Mit schmerzerfülltem Gesicht wand er sich auf dem Boden hin und her. Draco stand eine Sekunde erschrocken daneben, dann schoss er einen Entwaffnungszauber zu Voldemort. Natürlich konnte Voldemort diesen ohne Probleme blocken, aber er musste dafür auch den Fluch von Harry nehmen.

„_Kleine Jungen, denken sie könnten es mit Lord Voldemort aufnehmen_?" zischte der Dunkle Lord in der Schlangensprache und blickte sie höhnisch Grinsend an.

Draco half Harry auf die Beine. Der kalte Blick aus den blaugrünen Augen verfinsterte sich merklich. „_Die kleinen Jungen wissen sehr genau, was sie tun!_" Harry starrte Voldemort direkt in die rötlichen Augen, als er in der gleichen Sprache antwortete.

Nicht nur Voldemort erstarrte.

Für einen langen Moment herrschte eine gespannte Stille. Nur das heftige Atmen von Harry war zu hören und selbst der Wind in den wenigen Bäumen war verstummt. Alles schwieg und schien nur auf den nächsten Laut zu warten.

Draco ließ den Kopf für einen Augenblick hängen, dann blickte er Bellatrix gehässig an. „Du bist kein Gegner für ihn!"

Selbst die weiße Maske von Bellatrix schien noch blasser geworden zu sein, denn niemand verstand, wie das möglich war.

oooooooooo

„Mr. Potter, ich warne Sie und auch die anderen, wenn Sie nicht sofort zurückkommen, dann fliegen Sie augenblicklich von der Schule!" ermahnte Dumbledore die Jugendlichen mit kaltem Ton.

„Es ist zu spät!" sagte James mit ruhiger Stimme und Dumbledore wurde bewusst, dass die Jugendlichen in den letzten Tagen und Wochen erwachsen geworden waren. „Was bringt uns ein Abschluss, wenn wir weiterhin im Krieg leben müssen. Wir werden kämpfen und Sie können nichts dagegen machen!"

oooooooooo

„_Wer bist DU?_" zischte Voldemort und dem darauf folgendem Fluch wichen Harry und Draco schnell aus. Voldemort war wütend geworden. Richtig wütend.

„_Ich bin das, was Du Dein gesamtes Leben fürchten musstest!_" spie Harry aus. Er war froh, dass er seine Parselfähigkeit geübt hatte. So fiel sie ihm jetzt nicht schwer und er konnte sie einsetzen und sich dabei noch auf andere Sachen konzentrieren, wie zum Beispiel den Flüchen auszuweichen. „_Willst Du nicht mehr wissen?_"

Draco erschauderte bei der Sprache, aber hielt seine Augen offen und achtete auf die anderen Todesser. Viele waren verängstigt und überrascht. Ein zweiter Mensch, der die Parselsprache beherrschte und sich dem Dunklen Lord gegenüber stellte. Es ließ nicht nur Zweifel und Fragen aufkommen.

„Ich kann es auch anders herausfinden!" schrie Voldemort und schickte einen roten Fluch auf Harry. Mit breitem Grinsen stellte Harry sich dem Fluch entgegen. Das Grinsen verschwand auch dann nicht, als der Fluch Harry mitten in die Brust traf. Es bewirkte auch nur ein kurzes Kopfschütteln. Nun grinste auch Draco.

„Der Imperio wirkt bei uns nicht, ich würde Dir daher raten Deine Kräfte für andere Flüche aufzuheben!"

Es war eine glatte Lüge! Natürlich konnte Harry auch jetzt noch den Imperio-Zauber abschütteln, aber für Draco würde dies wohl noch lange unmöglich bleiben. Draco war aber nicht umsonst ein waschechter Slytherin und konnte daher Lügen ohne das geringste Zeichen von Reue zu zeigen. Es genügte um Voldemort für den Anfang von der Idee Imperio einzusetzen abzubringen.

Harry schoss einen Fluch nach Rechts, wo ein schwarzer Schatten erschienen war. Der Schatten ging sofort in die Knie und stöhnte leise auf. „Ich wusste, dass Deine Anhängsel nicht wirklich Grips haben, aber wenn sie sich schon einmischen wollen, dann sollten sie es von vorne machen und ihre Gesichter zeigen!"

Draco stockte. Er wusste, dass Voldemort sich niemals darauf einlassen würde, aber es machte sehr deutlich, wie viel Harry von den Todessern hielt. Nämlich, gar nichts. In Harrys Augen hatte Todessersein noch nie etwas mit Stolz und Würde zu tun. Für die meisten empfand Harry nur bedauern, aber jetzt war keine Chance auf eine Diskussion über diese Grundsätze.

oooooooooo

Narcissa blickte in die Flammen der Kerze. Die Flamme war klar und still. Sie flackerte nicht ein Mal.

Die nächste Stufe des Rituals war erreicht und innerlich zitterte Remus wie Espenlaub. Es würde die schwerste Stufe werden. Die bedeutendste Stufe…

„Godric Gryffindor …"

„… Salazar Slytherin ..."

„… Rowena Ravenclaw …"

„… Helga Hufflepuff …"

„… erhört uns und steht uns bei!"

oooooooooo

Ich verbiete Ihnen noch einmal ausdrücklich das Schulgelände zu verlassen!" sagte Dumbledore mit scharfer Stimme. Der Blick aus hellblauen Augen war streng, aber auch die Angst und Sorge des Schulleiters war deutlich zu erkennen.

Nicht nur James zeigte nun ein bisschen Reue. „Es tut mir leid, Professor Dumbledore! Wir können Adrian und Dorian nicht allein lassen, selbst wenn wir dafür von Hogwarts verwiesen werden!"

„Wir haben eine Entscheidung getroffen!"

„Wir haben sie getroffen, als wir Adrian zugehört haben!"

„Als er uns zugehört hat!" sagte Severus und ein leiser Vorwurf war darin zu hören.

„Als Adrian für uns eine friedliche Zukunft ohne Krieg offenbarte!" sagte Lily und Lucius nickte knapp. Er wusste, dass die Welt sich seit September in Hogwarts stark verändert hatte.

Für viele schien der Wandel des Slytherin schnell gegangen zu sein, aber eigentlich stimmte das nicht. Wie jeder Jugendliche hatte auch Lucius Zweifel an der Welt seiner Eltern gehabt und nun wurden genau diese Zweifel seit September geschürt. Genau diese Bedenken hatte Adrian immer wieder mit deutlichen Argumenten und Beweisen angesprochen. Die Zweifel angesprochen, die Meinung und Erziehung trotzdem respektiert und neue Lösungen und neue Wege gezeigt. Einen neuen Weg offenbart.

Narcissa hatte nun den Mut gehabt die Entscheidung zu treffen und er war ihr sofort gefolgt. Er hatte die Entscheidung seines Lebens getroffen, aber die Gewissheit, Narcissa an seiner Seite zu wissen, behalten. Nicht allein in seiner Entscheidung zu sein.

„Er kann diesen Krieg nicht beenden!" rief Dumbledore besorgt aus. „Er ist doch auch nur ein Schüler!"

Lily schüttelte sofort den Kopf und Lin lachte hell auf: „Adrian ist nie ‚nur' ein Schüler gewesen!"

Dumbledore wollte noch etwas sagen, aber Sal schüttelte energisch ihren Kopf: „Es ist zu spät!"

Und mit diesen Worten war der Zeitpunkt gekommen, wo die Portschlüssel ihren Dienst antraten. Dumbledore sah noch, wie alle Schüler sich anspannten, konzentrierten, Zauberstäbe hoben und dann vor seinen Augen verschwanden. Der Schutzwandzauber von Severus Snape hielt noch immer an und so konnte der Schulleiter die magische Spur der Portschlüssel nicht lesen und damit seinen Schülern nicht folgen.

oooooooooo

„Godric Gryffindor, bitte erhöre uns. Mut, Tapferkeit und Eigensinn führen heute viele Menschen in einen Krieg. Viele Kinder kämpfen um ihr Leben und um das ihrer Freunde und Familien. Wir sind mutig und kämpfen für dieses Schloss und für den ersehnten Frieden. Hilf uns, unsere Fehler einzugestehen, neue Kräfte zu mobilisieren…"

Remus holte zitternd Luft…

„Hilf uns in diesem Kampf, der nur in der Gemeinschaft gewonnen werden kann. Hilf uns, Godric Gryffindor, tapferster der vier von Hogwarts!"

Es war wie ein Stromschlag, der durch Remus ging und eine Kugel hellblauen Lichtes um sie schloss.

oooooooooo

Dumbledore blickte sich, mit der traurigen Gewissheit hier nichts mehr ausrichten zu können, zum Quidditchfeld um und erbleichte noch mehr.

Er hatte sich noch nie so alt und schwach gefühlt, wie in diesem Moment. Die schwebenden Schüler errichteten gerade um sich herum einen hellblau leuchtenden Schild. Auch das Ritual war nur noch durch rohe Gewalt aufzuhalten und das könnte den Tod für die Schüler bedeuten. Dumbledore konnte nichts mehr tun.

Und dabei wusste er nicht einmal genau, was hier gerade passierte.

oooooooooo

Als die 10 Schüler landeten, blickten sie sich erschrocken um. Es war alles so nebelig, dass sie kaum etwas erkennen konnten. Es blieb still und ein wenig beruhigten sie sich von ihrer Anspannung. Alle atmeten die feuchte Luft tief ein und lauschten in die graue Masse um sie herum. Es blieb noch immer still und sie wussten nicht, wo sie waren.

„Ein Friedhof?" sagte Sirius leise, als er näher an einen der seltsamen Steine trat und so einen Grabstein erkennen konnte.

„Hat Adrian uns aus der Gefahrenzone gebracht?" fragte Sanuel scharf. Er traute es seinem Freund zu, denn immerhin war er nicht umsonst in Slytherin.

„Das glaube ich nicht!" sagte Lily leise. Niemand wagte es lauter zu sprechen, da sie ja noch immer nicht wussten, was um sie herum passierte. Lucius zitterte leicht, als ein kleiner Wassertropfen ihm in den Kragen fiel. Severus verbiss sich eine gehässige Bemerkung. Für solche Spielereien war jetzt keine Zeit und es war auch nicht der richtige Ort.

„Wo sind wir?" fragte nun auch James argwöhnisch, nachdem er versucht hat sich in der nebligen Masse zurecht zu finden, aber gerade nur die Umrisse eines großen Baumes sehen konnte.

„Auf einem alten Friedhof!" antwortete Sirius nun sicher, da er den Grabstein näher betrachtet hatte.

„Der Dunkle Lord liebt Friedhöfe!" sagte Lucius vorsichtig und trat näher an den Baum heran. Man konnte ihn eigentlich nur erahnen, aber nach zwei Schritten sah Lucius, dass es eine dicke Eiche war.

„Er hat uns in die Pampa geschickt!" rief Sal wütend aus.

„Psst!" machte Sanuel scharf. „Noch wissen wir es nicht sicher!"

„Vielleicht wurde er ja auch verschleppt?"

„Nein, wurde er nicht!" schnarrte Severus, der Lucius zum Baum gefolgt war und den Zettel an der Rinde als Erster erblickt hatte. „Hier ist nämlich eine Nachricht!"

„Lies vor!" sagte Lily und wie alle anderen auch, drängte sie sich nun um den Slytherin.

Severus blickte die neugierigen Mitschüler irritiert an. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass er vorlesen sollte. Er holte tief Luft und ignorierte, dass ausgerechnet Sirius direkt hinter ihm stand und nun über seine rechte Schulter mitlas.

oooooooooo

Karina war nun dran. Die Magie um sie herum war erdrückend und es würde vermutlich noch heftiger werden, aber es war auch ein berauschendes Gefühl. Ein Gefühl der Macht und Stärke. Die Magie mit der sie arbeiteten war wirklich nicht ohne. Sie war mächtig und gefährlich…

„Helga Hufflepuff, bitte erhöre uns! Loyalität, Vertrauen und Freundschaft wird in der heutigen Zeit oft verraten und missbraucht. Aus Angst vor Verrat distanzieren sich Freunde, Familien und Verbündete von einander."

Karina blickte Dominik an und schenkte ihm ein zartes und vor allem ehrliches Lächeln.

„Hilf uns, die Stärke für Treue und Verantwortung zu finden. Hilf uns, Helga Hufflepuff, treueste und loyalste der vier von Hogwarts!"

Die vier Schüler stöhnten unter dem weiter wachsenden Druck der Magie auf. Es wurde immer heftiger und Remus Wille dieses Ritual durchzuhalten wurde auf eine harte Probe gestellt. Dieser Druck der Magie war beängstigend und keiner der vier Schüler fühlte sich dabei wohl, aber die Angst, was kommen würde, wenn sie das Ritual jetzt abbrechen würden, war noch größer.

So hielten sie durch.

oooooooooo

Severus holte Luft und las den kurzen Brief vor. Es war deutlich Adrians Handschrift und Severus ahnte bei den Worten, dass Dorian genau auf den Inhalt geachtet hatte.

„Hey Leute!

So sehr ich Euch aus diesem Kampf raushalten will, so sehr weiß ich auch, dass ich es nicht darf. Ihr habt das Recht diesen Krieg zu beenden. Ihr habt eigentlich sogar mehr Recht dazu, als ich.

Ihr befindet Euch in Klein Hangleton, welches wenigstens James und Salina bereits bekannt ist. Es ist ein relativ großer Friedhof, der sich in die Länge streckt. Ihr befindet Euch auf der Westseite, wobei Dorian und ich am anderen Ende, dem Ostteil sind.

Noch könnt ihr umkehren, denn ich weiß nicht, was Euch erwarten wird.

Seid bitte äußerst vorsichtig, denn Voldemort wird bestimmt nicht allein hier sein und wir haben keine Ahnung, wie viele Todesser sich hier verstecken.

Ich liebe Euch!"

„Keine Unterschrift?" fragte Lily, als Severus verstummt war.

„Nein!" sagte Sirius, der noch immer dicht hinter Severus stand und das Pergament mit Argusaugen betrachtete.

„Vermutlich wollte er dieses Mal nicht lügen!" flüsterte Lin und Sanuel nickte schwach. Esmare war die einzige, die außer Sanuel die Worte der Slytherin gehört hatte. Sie stockte und blickte Lin fragend an. Lins blaue Augen wurden ein wenig größer, aber sie fing sich schnell und schüttelte den Kopf. Es war nur ein Gefühl, nichts Bestimmtes. Es gab keine Beweise…

Esmare blickte Lily an. War es ein Fehler den Jungen zu folgen?

NEIN… denn selbst wenn Adrian nicht der war, der er vorgab zu sein, so war er noch immer ein liebenswerter Junge. Adrian war von Grund auf ehrlich und liebenswert, selbst wenn es viele offene Fragen um ihn herum gab. Er würde sie nie im Stich lassen.

„Wir sollten uns auf den Weg machen…"

oooooooooo

„Rowena Ravenclaw, bitte erhöre uns! Wissen, Fleiß und Ehrgeiz werden verpönt und verspottet. Fragen werden aus Angst des Verrates nicht mehr gestellt und finden daher keine Antworten mehr."

Dominik hatte seine Entscheidung nun endlich endgültig getroffen und seine Stimme war fest und überzeugt. Ein wenig litt auch er unter dem Druck der Magie, denn etwas Ähnliches hatte keiner von ihnen bisher erlebt. Stockend holten die vier Jugendlichen Luft und Dominik sprach weiter.

„Hilf uns die Blockaden der Angst zu durchbrechen und unser Wissen in den Dienst der Freiheit und des Friedens zu stellen. Hilf uns, Rowena Ravenclaw, klügste der vier von Hogwarts!"

oooooooooo

Dumbledore wusste zwar nicht, was er als nächstes tun sollte, aber er machte sich ohne Umschweife zügig auf den Weg zum Quidditchfeld. Vielleicht konnte Professor Milerudis ihm irgendwelche neuen Erkenntnisse mitteilen. Dass Regulus Black ihn auch weiterhin begleitete, machte ihn nur für einen Augenblickt stutzig. Die Informationen vom jüngsten Black waren aufschlussreich, aber auch sehr beängstigend gewesen. Selbst die Information, dass die Schüler auf den Weg zu Voldemort waren, half Dumbledore wenig, denn er wusste nicht, wo der dunkle Lord sich genau versteckte und wie die Jungen Kontakt zu ihm gefunden hatten. Auch Regulus konnte dieses nicht beantworten oder wollte nicht.

Als Dumbledore endlich am Quidditchfeld ankam, sah er eine zusammengesunkene Professorin auf dem Feld und hatte einen Moment Angst, dass ihr etwas passiert war, aber sie war nur verzweifelt und besorgt. Auch Dumbledore fürchtete um das Wohl der vier Schüler. Die Magie, mit der sie hantierten, war mächtig und könnte bei einem Fehler tödlich enden. Dumbledore war sich nicht sicher, ob die vier Schüler für diese Macht schon reif genug waren. Adrian Jericle traute er es aus irgendeinem Grund zu. Adrian und Dorian waren vielleicht in der Lage solche Magie zu lenken.

Dieser Gedanke beängstigte Dumbledore dann noch ein wenig mehr. Er musste handeln…handeln, bevor es zu spät war…

oooooooooo

Harry blickte Voldemort kalt an und die roten Augen blicken ebenso kalt zurück.

„Glaubt Ihr wirklich, dass zwei kleine Hogwartsschüler den dunklen Lord und seine treuen Gefolgsleute besiegen können?"

„Ihr seid doch nur … hm … vielleicht 10?" überlegte Draco vorsichtig. Er gab sich alle Mühe seine Angst nicht zu zeigen. Auch wenn die Panik ihn nicht mehr fesselte, so spürte er ihre Anspannung und den Drang nach Flucht in jeder Faser seines Körpers. Aber jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr… es gab schon lange keine Zurück mehr und Harrys Entscheidung war schon vor seiner Geburt gefallen. Harry Potter hatte nie eine Chance gehabt… und Draco würde Harry jetzt nicht allein mit dieser Verantwortung lassen.

„Glaubst Du wirklich, dass wir allein sind, Tom?" fügte Harry mit gespielter Gelassenheit hinzu.

„Nenn mich nicht so!" schrie Voldemort, aber Harry zuckte nicht einmal zusammen.

„Ich nenne Dich nur bei Deinem wahren Namen, Tom!" Harry blickte zu Bellatrix und den anderen Todessern. „Wissen Deine Anhängsel, dass selbst ein Junge vor seinem 17. Geburtstag es immer wieder schaffen wird, Dir zu entkommen? Bisher sechs Mal… und das siebte Mal wird folgen…nett, nicht?"

Draco überlegte kurz…1. Mal: Halloween 1981, 2. Mal: erstes Schuljahr, 3. Mal: zweites Schuljahr, 4. Mal: viertes Schuljahr(Auferstehung), 5. Mal: fünftes Schuljahr in der Ministeriumsabteilung, 6. Mal: Vernichtung und zum siebten Mal, jetzt und heute. Ein kalter Schauer lief Dracos Rücken hinab und plötzlich drückte ein Zauberstab an seine Kehle. Ein Todesser hatte Draco am Hals gepackt und zischte nun mehr als das er sprach: „Wenn Du Deinen kleinen Freund behalten willst, solltest Du Dich ergeben!"

Harry blieb erschrocken kalt und blickte nicht zu Draco hinüber, der versuchte mühsam Luft zu bekommen.

„Traust Du Dir kein ehrliches Duell zu, Tom? Oder warum willst Du einen Schüler als Pfand haben?"

„Du bist kein Schüler!" zischte Voldemort und trat einen Schritt auf Harry zu. „Und ich habe noch niemals jemanden sechs Mal verschont! Ich habe noch nie jemanden verschont!"

„Wer redet von verschont?" fragte Harry mit dunklen Augen. „Ich bin Dir jedes Mal entkommen, weil Du mich töten wolltest, aber es nie geschafft hast! Und Ich werde Dir nicht die Chance geben, diesen Albtraum der mein Leben war, neu zu beginnen!"

Voldemort schien ein wenig irritiert zu sein, aber als ein plötzlicher Fluch von Harry, den Todesser, der Draco festhielt, drei Meter durch die Luft schleudern ließ, war er zu sehr abgelenkt um die Worte von Harry einen vernünftigen Sinn zu geben. Draco hustete krampfhaft und rieb sich seine Kehle.

Voldemort lachte schrill auf. „Ihr habt keine Chance, Junge!" Wilde Flüche rasten auf den am Boden liegenden Draco zu und auch Harry musste von dem plötzlichen Angriff in Deckung gehen. Die Flüche kamen von überall.

Es hatte begonnen.

oooooooooo

Narcissa zitterte am ganzen Körper und war sich fast sicher keinen Ton herauszubekommen. Ihre Kehle war trocken und um sie herum war diese erdrückende Magie. Ein kurzer Blick sagte ihr, dass es den anderen ebenso schwer fiel zu atmen und sich zu bewegen.

Krampfhaft holte Narcissa Luft und befeuchtete ihre Lippen. „Salazar Slytherin, bitte erhöre uns. Die Welt hat sich verändert…, eine neue Zeit hat begonnen. Hass, Angst, Verzweiflung, Bitterkeit und Unglauben werden Deinem Hause entgegengebracht… hilf mir und den anderen das Bild von Macht, Selbstbewusstsein, Raffinesse und Treue wieder zu Verkörpern und neuen Glanz zu geben…." Schweißnass klebten die hellen Haare der Slytherin an ihrem Gesicht und stockend kam der Atem. Mit jeder Silbe wurde die Magie stärker und schwerer. Damit hatte Narcissa nicht gerechnet.

„Hilf uns wieder stolz auf unser Haus zu sein. Hilf uns, neue Wege der Gemeinschaft einzuschlagen. Hilf uns, Salazar Slytherin, größter der vier von Hogwarts…"

Narcissa schrie gepeinigt auf, als die leuchtende Kugel der Magie sich noch enger um ihre Körper schloss und sie fast zu erdrücken schien…

Selbst Remus schien bereit zur Aufgabe zu sein, wenn es diese Wahlmöglichkeit noch geben würde… aber dafür war es schon lange zu spät …

oooooooooo

„Es hat begonnen!" Lilys Worte waren nicht mehr als ein Seufzen, aber alle hatten sie verstanden. Sie standen nicht mehr weit entfernt und konnten die bunten Blitze der Flüche trotz des Nebels deutlich erkennen. Es war faszinierend, wie die farbigen Blitze in den Nebelschwaden reflektiert wurden. Als sich ein schwarzer Schatten in dem dichten Nebel an ihnen vorbei schleichen wollte, reagierte Sirius instinktiv und nockte den Todesser hinterrücks aus.

„Ihr solltet Euren Part übernehmen!" sagte James nervös zu Lily, Esmare und Lin. Die drei Mädchen nickten und holten mit zittrigen Fingern einige Utensilien aus ihren Taschen. Drei Kristalle, blaues Judikopulver und ein Pergament. Als hätten sie es schon tausendmal gemacht, nahmen sie jeder einen Kristall zur Hand und streuten das Pulver darüber. Im gleichmäßigen Ton sprachen sie die Worte, die auf dem Pergament standen. Die Kristalle leuchteten nun blau auf und verschwanden in den geschlossenen Händen der Mädchen. Sie duckten sich und verschwanden zu den Seiten. James und Sirius begleiteten Lily, während Lucius und Severus Lin folgten. Esmare blieb mit den Übrigen an Ort und Stelle.

Sanuel blickte sich um und horchte auf jedes Geräusch.

„Hoffentlich geht das gut!"

„Hoffentlich ist es nicht zu spät!" schimpfte Sal ein wenig und ließ das Kampfgetümmel nicht aus den Augen.

„Der Schild ist wichtig!" sagte Sanuel überzeugt.

„Natürlich ist er wichtig, aber wir sollten nicht noch länger uns raus halten… wir müssen ihnen helfen!"

„Ich verstehe ohnehin nicht, warum Adrian und Dorian vorher mit ihnen reden wollten…. Wie kann man mit den Todessern reden wollen?" schnappte Sal, während Mick ihren Arm um sie legte.

„Sie werden wissen was sie tun!" sagte das zweite Ravenclaw-Mädchen und wirkte dabei alles andere als ruhig. Auch sie machte sich Sorgen…

Esmare ließ sich durch die Überlegungen nicht aus der Ruhe bringen und konzentrierte sich ganz allein auf den Kristall in ihrer Hand. Sie spürte regelrecht, dass die anderen zwei Mädchen mit ihren Begleitungen einen Platz gefunden hatten. Sie schlossen im Grunde ein Dreieck um die Kampfstelle.

„Schild der Sicherheit und Schild der Gemeinschaft!"

Esmare schloss die Augen und kniete sich hin. Lily und Lin taten es an ihren Plätzen ebenso.

„Schutz der Sicherheit und Schutz der Gemeinschaft!"

Alle drei Mädchen drücken den Kristall in die feuchte Erde.

„Zauber der Sicherheit und Zauber der Gemeinschaft!"

„So wirke!" sagte Sanuel synchron mit den drei Mädchen und sobald die Finger sich von den nun vergrabenen Kristallen lösten, flackerte kurz ein bläulicher Schild über die Kämpfenden auf und verschwand dann wieder sofort.

„Ach, ich liebe Rituale!" hauchte Sanuel begeistert und beeindruckt.

oooooooooo

tbc.

Ich liebe auch Rituale… man kann dabei sooo kreativ sein g


	56. Tödliche Verbündete Kap 4

Titel: Ein Leben wie die Zukunft

Autor: Momixis

Zeit: spielt nach „Halbblutprinz"

Kapitel: 4/6

Teil: 8/9

Paare: Es kommen viele der typischen Paare vor, aber Hauptpersonen werden Harry und Draco sein… (später auch als Paar)

Warnungen: Slash, Charadeath, lange Geschichte, unterschiedlich lange Kapitel….

Inhalt: Harry und Draco sind durch die Zeit gereist und nun haben sie die Chance etwas zu verändern. Harry will diese Möglichkeit nutzen ohne die Menschen, die ihm wichtig sind in Gefahr zu bringen. Wird er es schaffen? Wird er alleine den Weg gehen können? Welche Rolle wird Draco zu Teil? Und halten die Rumtreiber und die anderen Schüler von Harry? Was denkt Dumbledore?

MIR GEHÖRT NICHTS UND ICH VERDIENE DAMIT AUCH KEIN GELD!

* * *

Danke an die Reviewer!!

Hi **DjEngelchen**!! (erstmal wieder aufstehen muss) Danke für das große Lob... Es freut mich immer sehr, wenn ich jemanden erfreuen kann und dass das Ritual so gut ankommt ist doppelt toll. Viel Spaß beim nächsten Kapitel. Hoffentlich gefällt es dir genauso gut... knuddel.

Hallo **kleiner Kobold**!! Ich hoffe, dass du die Wartezeit gut verbracht hast... ich fürchte nur, dass du diesesmal nicht ganz so zufrieden mit mir sein wirst... Trotzdem viel Spaß dabei...

Hi **Zissy**!! Nicht auf mich sauer sein, bitte!! Du kannst doch nicht von mir erwarten, dass ich, wenn ich krank bin, dann noch irgendwie logisch denken soll, oder? Außerdem wusste ich schon, dass es ein bekannter Unbekannter war/ist. Und an die regelmäßig-Reviewer sind meine Knuddler immer besonders herzlich... bemerkst du das nicht? (dich super doll knuddelt) ... du solltest deine Bedürfnisse vielleicht vor dem Lesen erfüllen?! Dann kannst du das Kapitel viel besser genießen... Viel Spaß... und bitte nicht sauer sein, knuddel und drück.

Hallo **Marius DeJordan**!! Es ist klasse, wie du ganz nebenbei versicherst, dass meine FF zu den besseren gehört. Vielen Dank dafür. Ich finde, dass die meisten FFs sich zusehr auf Romanze konzentrieren... und viele Probleme einfach beseitigt werden. Ich hoffe sehr, dass du noch deinen Spaß haben wirst. Warum unsere zwei Helden vor dem Ministerium in Acht gehen? Ich denke, sie wollen Problemen aus dem Weg gehen... und wie sollten sie beweisen, dass sie mal tot waren? Eine heikle Angelegenheit. Ich wünsche jedenfalls viel Spaß bei denletzten Kapiteln... knuddel.

Hi **Glupit**!! Tom wird nicht viel Gelegenheit finden, näher an Draco heran zu kommen... versprochen!! Wobei ich mir das sehr gut bildlich vorstellen kann, wie du in meine Story spingst und meinen Helden ihre Aufgabe wegnimmst, indem du Tom einfach so zur Schnecke machst (grins) Viel Spaß noch, knuddel.

Hey **Saphirath**!! Vor dir sollte ich wohl in Deckung gehen, was? Denn es werden garantiert nicht alle heil davon kommen... aber dafür musstest du nicht sooooo lange warten, oder? Viel Spaß und mach es dir bequem... (Dich mit Weihnachtskeksen bestech!!) Knuddel.

Hallöchen **Seelentochter**!! knuddel. Voldi wird sterben... ich denke, dass es auch für ihn am Besten ist... (Der Tod ist nur das nächste Abenteuer... und manchmal muss man sich seinen Ängsten stellen) (g) Viel Spaß und ich knuddel dich ganz doll...

Ich liebe Reviews... ich liebe es sie zu beantworten und Eure Meinungen zu lesen... Wann hat man schon so eine Möglichkeit sich zwischen Autorin und Lesern auszutauschen?? Ich finde es einfach klasse...

* * *

Teil VIII

**Tödliche Verbündete**

Kapitel 4

**Verzweifeltes Hogwarts**

Remus stöhnte unter der Last. Er wusste plötzlich genau, dass sie es nicht alleine schaffen würden. Die Magie war zu stark. Sie würden sterben, bevor es zu ende war.

Remus zitterte. Adrian hatte ihm das Ritual anvertraut und nun versagte er kläglich. Er wusste, dass er versagen würde. Es ging gar nicht anders.

„WAGEN SIE ES NICHT JETZT AUFZUHÖREN!" schrie plötzlich eine bekannte Stimme. Remus brauchte nicht hinab zu schauen, um zu wissen, wer es war, aber irgendwie konnte er es nicht glauben. Warum sollte Minerva McGonagall das Ritual unterstützen? Erst beim nächsten Gedanken wurde ihm bewusst, dass es der Lehrerin nur um ihre Leben ging. Es war noch gefährlicher, wenn sie das Ritual jetzt abbrechen würden.

Die Gefahr spürte Remus mit jeder Faser seines Körpers, denn die Magie war heftig. Sie war mächtig und ein Abbruch des Rituals würde eine unkontrollierte magische Eruption zur Folge haben. Die Folgen wären verheerend.

Aber Remus wusste wie wichtig das Ritual war… er musste es versuchen… aufgeben kam nicht in Frage… auf keinen Fall…

Mühsam hob Remus seine Hand über die Kerze. Die Hitze spürte er nicht.

„Godric Gryffindor, möge Dein Schwert als Sinnbild für Tapferkeit und Loyalität in Hogwarts und der gesamten Welt stehen!"

Remus hatte das Gefühl von Innen zu erstarren, als sich langsam das Schwert von Gryffindor in seiner Hand manifestierte. Dumbledore fluchte laut und McGonagall zuckte an seiner Seite erschrocken zusammen.

oooooooooo

Dumbledore stand neben McGonagall und einige Schritte von Milerudis entfernt. Er starrte ungläubig auf die schwebenden Schüler. Er kannte das Ritual nicht. Es war kein Normales oder Bekanntes und es machte ihm Angst. Die Schüler waren in größter Gefahr und er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Er war in diesem Moment total hilflos.

„Bleiben Sie hier, ich werde das Ministerium benachrichtigen!" sagte Dumbledore mit scharfer Stimme. Nichts war mehr von dem liebenswürdigen und schrulligen Schulleiter zu bemerken. Dumbledore war besorgt… und diese Mal wusste er nicht, was er machen sollte. Dies war eine neue Situation für ihn. Jemand, total unbekanntes diktierte das Geschehen und Dumbledore gefiel nicht, dass es sich dabei um einen Schüler handelte. Einen Schüler seiner Schule.

Mit großen Schritten und wehendem Umhang rannte er die Treppen hinauf. Der Zugang war schon geöffnet und Fawks trillerte leise vor sich hin. Dumbledore konnte nicht erkennen, ob hoffnungsvoll oder besorgt. Er wusste nur mit plötzlicher Sicherheit, dass Fawks auf Adrians Seite stand.

Er hatte jetzt aber keine Zeit um darüber nachzudenken. Er rief über den Kamin Alistor Moody, den Leiter des Auroren-Büros an und berichtete in kurzen Sätzen von den aktuellen Geschehnissen in Hogwarts.

oooooooooo

„Der Bann steht!" rief Draco Harry zu, als er kurz das blaue Flackern am Himmel sah. Ein Fluch warf ihn aber sofort hoch in die Luft und nur Harrys schnelles Eingreifen sorgte für eine ungefährliche Landung. Wirklich angefangen hatte es noch nicht, denn noch hielt Voldemort sich und seine anderen Anhänger zurück. Er beobachtete nur, wie seine ausgesandten Todesser sich gegen die zwei Jungen schlugen.

Es war allerdings offensichtlich, dass die Jungen sich nicht zum ersten Mal duellierten. Sie hatten gute Lehrer gehabt. Sie hielten die vier aktiven Todesser gut in Schach.

Ein Fluch von Rudolfus Lestrange lies Harry schreiend zu Boden gehen. Während Draco sich noch aufrappelte und sich gegen die zwei anderen Todesser wehrte, flog ein unbekannter Blitz durch die Menge und verpasste Rudolfus eine blutige Schramme im Gesicht.

Rudolfus wischte sich wütend über die Stirn und blickte auf das Blut an seiner rechten Hand. Er hatte selten in Duellen Verletzungen abbekommen. Er war es nicht gewohnt zu verlieren. Der Todesser starrte finster in die Richtung, wo der Fluch herkam, aber er konnte nichts sehen. Nur graue Nebelschwaden.

Dies war für ihn aber kein Grund zum Zweifeln. Unbeirrt schoss er einige böse Flüche in die graue Masse. Die zwei Jungen waren im Moment anderweitig beschäftigt, von denen könnte der Fluch nicht stammen.

Plötzlich traf ihn ein Fluch in der Seite und zwei dunkle Schatten waren im Nebel rechts von ihm zu erkennen. Zwei Schatten, die langsam näher traten. Mit gezogenen Zauberstäben.

„Was geht hier vor?" schrie Rudolfus überrascht über das Auftauchen der Unbekannten. Voldemort ruckte herum. Alle senkten die Zauberstäbe vor lauter Überraschung und blickten zu Rudolfus. Er stand in der Hierarchie der Todesser immerhin sehr weit oben… sein Schrei war untypisch und erhielt daher die uneingeschränkte Aufmerksamkeit.

„Es hat noch nicht begonnen!"

Harry zuckte zusammen. Er wusste, wem diese Stimme gehörte. Zwar hatte er sie noch nie so kalt gehört, aber der Mut hinter diesen Worten war unverkennbar. Sirius wusste genau, was er wollte. Dass er dabei gegen seine Blutsverwandten kämpfte hielt ihn nicht davon ab „Verwandte kann man sich nicht aussuchen, Familie schon!" hatte er mal zu Harry gesagt. Die Potters waren Sirius' Familie.

„Wer seid Ihr?" schrie Rudolfus scharf in die Still hinein.

Einen Moment herrschte kaltes Schweigen, dann ertönte Lilys Stimme klar und deutlich.

„Lily Evans, Gryffindor!"

„James Potter, ebenfalls Gryffindor!"

„Salina Clear, Ravenclaw!"

„Esmare Pein, Gryffindor!"

„Sirius Black, Gryffindor!" Der Stolz und gleichzeitig der Spott über seine eigene Familie war deutlich zu erkennen. Harry war sich sicher, dass Bellatrix nach Luft schnappte.

„Severus Snape!" Severus hörte sich bei weitem nicht ganz so sicher an, aber Harry glaubte nicht, dass er jetzt einen Rückzug machen würde, es würde den Stolz komplett vernichten.

„Micksonema Clar, kurz Mick und …ach ja, auch Ravenclaw!"

„Lucius Malfoy!" Konnte die Stimme noch kälter werden? Harry bezweifelte es.

Dieses Mal konnten Harry und Draco deutlich einen lautlosen Schrei des Entsetzens hinter sich vernehmen. Eindeutig waren unter den Todessern Familienmitglieder der Familie Malfoy vertreten.

„Lin Yotsamu und Sanuel Quilg!" sagte Lin gelassen und Sanuel fügte stolz hinzu: „Slytherin!"

Eisiges Schweigen herrschte und Harry konnte ein breites Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Voldemorts Augen flackerten gefährlich, aber Harry hielt dem Blick stand.

„Ich glaube wir haben jetzt alle vorgestellt!", sagte Draco ruhig.

Harry blickte Voldemort herausfordernd an. „Vielleicht trauen sich Deine Anhänger auch diesen Schritt?"

Es war ein sehr seltsames Bild. Alle standen still da. Fast ein Kreis und langsam trat Harry auf Voldemort zu. „Trauen sie sich oder bist Du zu feige, Tom?"

Sanuels einziger Gedanke dazu war: „Typisch Gryffindor!"

oooooooooo

Karina blickte Dominik nicht an. Zu groß war die Angst. Angst, dass dies noch ein böses Ende nehmen würde. Angst, dass sich dies als Fehler herausstellte.

„Helga Hufflepuff, möge Dein Kelch für Klarheit, Wahrheit und Freundschaft stehen… Unter uns, in Hogwarts und in der ganzen Welt…!"

Das Hufflepuff-Mädchen hatte das Gefühl sich gleich übergeben zu müssen. Der Druck der Magie war jetzt schon kaum auszuhalten und er stieg dabei bei jedem einzelnen Wort weiter an.

Dominik suchte Karinas Blick, aber sie wich ihm auch weiterhin aus. Sie wollte nicht die Skepsis und Angst in seinen Augen sehen.

Auch Remus blickte starr in die Flamme der Kerze ohne jemanden anderen anzusehen. Es war für ihn die einzige Möglichkeit dem Druck standzuhalten.

Was hatten sie hier bloß begonnen?

oooooooooo

„Das Ritual sollte langsam beendet sein, oder?" fragte Esmare leise.

Sanuel biss sich auf die Lippe. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass das Ritual noch lange nicht vollendet war. Aber er wusste auch, dass ihnen die Zeit weglief.

oooooooooo

„Alistor!"

„Albus!"

Moody stand vor dem Schulleiter im Büro. Es war nur eine knappe Begrüßung, immerhin hatten sie gerade noch über Flohnetzwerk geredet. Aber Alistor Moody konnte es noch immer nicht wirklich glauben.

„12 Deiner Schüler sind weg, um Voldemort zu töten und vier schweben überm Quidditchfeld, beim Versuch ein mächtiges Ritual durchzustehen?" fragte Moody brummend und Dumbledore nickte mürrisch. „Wann bitte hast Du die Kontrolle über Deine Schüler verloren, Albus?"

Dumbledore grummelte nur: „Das ist jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt um über die letzten Monate zu reden!"

Der Schulleiter lief in seinem Büro auf und ab. Zwischendurch strich er sich durch den Bart und putzte seine Brille mit einem Taschentuch. Er wirkte sehr unruhig und besorgt. „Wir müssen etwas tun, Alistor! Aber zum ersten Mal in meinem gesamten Leben, weiß ich nicht, wo ich ansetzen soll. Uns rennt die Zeit davon!"

Moody beobachtete seinen alten Freund von seinem Standort am Fenster genau. Er hatte ihn noch nie so besorgt erlebt. „Was ist mit dem kleinen Black?" knurrte Moody. Er ließ sich dabei in einen der Sessel fallen, behielt Dumbledore aber weiterhin im Blick.

„Regulus Black! Er hat mir Informationen gegeben!" sagte Dumbledore.

„Informationen, die Dir nur wenig Neues verraten haben, aber Dich einige wertvolle Minuten aufgehalten haben." Moody erhob sich aus dem Sessel. „Ich denke, wir sollten noch mal mit dem Burschen reden!"

„Warum sollte Regulus auf der Seite von Jericle kämpfen?" Dumbledore traute Jericle vieles zu, aber er hatte nie beobachten können, dass er besonders viel Regulus gesprochen hatten. Es schien sogar eine ganz normale Feindschaft zu sein.

„Warum sollte Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Black und Severus Snape sich gegen ihre Familien stellen?" stellte Moody die beängstigende Gegenfrage. Auch wenn er Adrian Jericle bisher nicht kennen gelernt hatte, so wusste er doch jetzt schon, dass es sich um einen bemerkenswerten jungen Mann handeln musste. „Er ist ein Black und wäre er nicht auf Jericles Seite, dann hätte er alles getan, damit Du die Jungen erwischst und somit von Hogwarts wirfst!"

Moodys Worte waren nicht ganz unlogisch. Hatte Adrian Jericle genug Einfluss um auch Regulus Black aus seiner Erziehung und Weltanschauung zu lösen? Gut, Adrian Jericle hatte genug Macht um sogar Narcissa Black und Lucius Malfoy für seinen Weg zu kriegen, warum nicht dann auch Regulus Black?! Nur wann war es passiert? Wie hatte der kleine Junge es geschafft?

oooooooooo

Dominik zögerte nicht lange. Er wollte dieses Drama nur endlich hinter sich haben. Für Fragen und Zweifel war kein Platz mehr. Der Druck war dafür einfach zu stark.

„Rowena Ravenclaw, möge Dein Stab… für Bildung und Wissen stehen… Möge es als Zeichen von Weisheit in Hogwarts und überall angesehen werden!"

Die vier Schüler wussten, dass der Druck langsam wirklich lebensgefährlich wurde. Was würde passieren, wenn Narcissa ihre Worte gesagt hatte?

McGonagalls Gesicht war sichtlich blass. Sie konnte sich nicht erklären, woher das Schwert, der Kelch und der Stab gekommen waren. Sie wusste nicht, dass diese Gegenstände bis eben noch auf den Kaminsimsen der entsprechenden Gemeinschaftsräume lagen und dies in diesem Moment noch die einzige Schwachstelle des Rituals war.

„Salazar Slytherin, möge Dein Medaillon für Macht und Gerissenheit stehen… möge es… wieder als Zeichen… für Stolz in Hogwarts… und über alle Grenzen hinaus bekannt sein!"

Gepeinigt schlossen sie die Augen. Der Atem ging stocken und schwer.

Das Blau der magischen Kugel verfärbte sich langsam in rot, dann dunkelblau, grün und schließlich gelb. Es endete in einem grellen weiß, das immer heller und mächtiger zu werden schien. Wie die Farbe so wurde auch der Druck schmerzhaft.

Alle vier griffen sich an den Hals. Sie bekamen keine Luft mehr.

Narcissa wollte das Medaillon loslassen… in der Hoffnung, dass die Magie sich dadurch ein wenig besänftigte, aber ihre Finger wollten sich einfach nicht öffnen.

Dominik wurde von Moment zu Moment blasser. Die Magie ballte sich immer mehr, aber die erhoffte Erlösung blieb aus. Es war genug Magie da, aber es passierte nicht das, was Adrian erwartet hatte… die Eruption fehlte… der Höhepunkt war offenkundig noch immer nicht erreicht…

Remus wusste mit plötzlicher Sicherheit, dass irgendetwas fehlte… Die Magie wartete regelrecht auf ihre Freilassung… aber etwas hielt sie noch auf. Er spürte die Magie überall… in sich drinnen… und um ihn herum… Sie forderte etwas…

Und Remus hatte nicht den blassesten Schimmer, was es sein könnte…

oooooooooo

„Avada Kedavra!" schrie Voldemort.

Der grüne Blitz schoss direkt und ungehindert aus dem Zauberstab heraus. Wäre er auf Harry gerichtete gewesen, dann wäre Harry jetzt tot.

Aber der Fluch war auf Lucius gerichtet, der allerdings von Lin kräftig zur Seite gestoßen wurde.

„Noch ein Fehler", sagte Harry und blickte Voldemort kalt an. „Die, die die größten Zweifel hatten, hast Du nun überzeugt! Wie schwach Du doch bist, dass Du das nicht gesehen hast!"

„Wer bist Du, dass Du so viele Verräter zusammenbekommst?!"

„Warst Du Dir die Treue der Malfoys so sicher? Ein wenig Überheblich, findest Du nicht? Die Malfoys sind klug und gerissen, ihr Stolz und ihre Würde sind ihr großes Makel. Irgendwann wären sie auch alleine darauf gekommen, dass Du nur vorübergehend herrschst!"

Draco spürte die Anspannung, konnte sich aber ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Selbst jetzt hatte Harry genug Mut, um die Ehre der Malfoys hervorzuheben. Harrys Worte gingen runter wie Öl, besonders da Harry nicht nur aus Erfahrung sprach, sondern vom Glauben. Harry Potter hatte den Glauben in die Malfoys. Harry glaubte an Draco!

Für Harry Potter war es ein fast normales Gespräch. Angst oder Demut gab es nicht für Harry Potter, durfte es nicht geben, denn er hatte einen Weg zu gehen. Wenn Harry Potter etwas anfing, dann mit seinem ganzen Sein. So schwer es auch werden könnte.

Für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde ging Draco durch den Kopf, was dies eventuell für seine Beziehung zu Harry bedeuten konnte. Die aktuelle Situation forderte zu schnell wieder Dracos volle Aufmerksamkeit. Er konnte sich nicht länger Gedanken darüber machen.

„Glaubst Du ich kenne die Malfoys nicht?"

„Du kennst jedenfalls nicht die Zukunft und Du wirst sie nicht kennen lernen!"

„Verräter!" schrie Bellatrix. Nur die gespannte Situation und die schlechte Laune von ihrem Meister ließ sie wohl sich im Hintergrund aufhalten.

„Ich wollte Dir doch nur die Situation noch einmal klar vor Augen führen, Tom. Der Hass ist so alt und doch hat er keine Chance!"

„Lügner!"

„Hast Du in Geschichte nicht aufgepasst?" Harry blickte ihn höhnisch an. „Hast Du keine Bilderbücher im Kinderheim gelesen? Keine Märchen und Fabeln?"

„Das ist Muggelkram!" zischte Voldemort. „und hat gar nichts mit dem hier zu tun. Hier geht es um Macht!"

„Nein!" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Du wirst nie die nötige Macht haben um zu siegen!"

„Crucio!"

Auch wenn Harry dies erwartet hatte, so konnte er dem Blitz kaum ausweichen. Der Fluch zerriss seinen schwarzen Umhang und hinterließ sogar eine blutige und schmerzhafte Schramme an der Hüfte.

Draco zog scharf die Luft ein. Sein Zauberstab war zwar die ganze Zeit schon fest in der rechten Hand, aber jetzt hob er ihn wieder kampfbereit. Draco verstand nicht wirklich, warum Harry Zeit schindete, denn nichts anderes war es…

oooooooooo

„Warum geht es nicht weiter?" fragte Milerudis in die Spannung hinein. McGonagall konnte es nicht beantworten. Sie sah blass und sprachlos zu ihren Schülern hinauf. So etwas hatte sie noch nie gesehen und wollte es auch nie wieder sehen müssen.

„Sie werden sterben!" ergänzte Milerudis ihre eigenen Worte. So Unrecht hatte sie wirklich nicht. Die vier Schüler schienen langsam gar keine Luft mehr zu bekommen und dies mit ansehen zu müssen, war einfach schrecklich.

„Verdammt!" fluchte plötzlich Regulus neben den zwei Lehrerinnen. Sie hatten den kleinen Drittklässler gar nicht wahrgenommen. Überrascht blickten sie auf ihn hinab und sahen so nicht, dass Dumbledore in Begleitung von Moody das Schlossportal verließ.

„Wenn dieser Scheiß umsonst war, dann nehmt mich mit!" Er wollte auf die magische Wand los stürmen, aber McGonagall reagierte blitzschnell. Sie hielt ihn erbarmungslos an den Schultern und Armen fest.

Regulus versucht sich zu befreien, aber die Lehrerin ließ ihn nicht los.

„Ich muss aber doch zu den anderen!" schrie Regulus und schlug wild um sich. „Ich muss ihnen beim Ritual helfen!" wütend strampelte der Schwarzhaarige und zerrte an seinen Fesseln. „Ich bin ein Teil von Hogwarts und muss ihnen helfen!"

McGonagall konnte die familiäre Verbindung zu Sirius Black deutlich erkennen. Die beiden Jungen waren sich so ähnlich. Beide hatten ein hitziges Temperament… sie zeigten es nur unterschiedlich. Sehr unterschiedlich.

„Sie brauchen Unterstützung!"

McGonagall ließ aber nicht los…bis…bis der Junge ihr plötzlich mit ungeheurer Kraft aus den Armen gerissen wurde. Die beiden Professorinnen wurden zur Seite gedrängt. Die magische Kugel hatte sich ausgebreitet und schloss nun auch Regulus ein.

Regulus Black spürte nun den Druck der Magie. Er spürte die Macht und er spürte mit jeder Faser seines Seins, dass er eine richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte.

„Möge Hogwarts im neuen Licht erstrahlen!"

oooooooooo

„Worauf wartest Du, Adrian?" rief Sanuel kalt. Die Anspannung machte ihn noch fertig und den anderen schien es nicht anders zu gehen.

Harry drehte sich nicht zu seinem Freund um, aber das Glitzern in seinen Augen wurde mörderisch. Und mit diesem Blick hielt er Voldemort fest.

„Noch sind nicht alle Horcruxe zerstört!" hauchte Harry und nur Draco und Voldemort konnten diese Worte vernehmen.

Draco verstand, und auch wieder nicht. Warum wusste Harry so unzweifelhaft, dass das Ritual noch nicht beendet war und warum offenbarte Harry dieses Wissen?

oooooooooo

Als Regulus in die magische Kugel eindrang, wurde ein Gemurmel laut, das von überall her zu kommen schien. Milerudis blickte sich erschrocken um.

Hinter den Tribünen, hinter Bäumen und an den Fenstern des Schlosses waren plötzlich jede Menge Schüler. Sie tuschelten und staunten. Vermutlich waren die Gerüchte schuld, dass fast alle Schüler Hogwarts das Ritual verfolgten. Alle blickten ungläubig und manche ängstlich auf das Ritual und ihre vier Schüler.

oooooooooo

Die Panik, die plötzlich in Voldemorts Augen erschien, ließ nur einen Schluss übrig und der kam auch sofort. Ohne ersichtliches Signal begann der Kampf. Wirklich überrascht war es allerdings nicht und so waren auch alle Schüler bereits kampfbereit.

Flüche flogen und der alles entscheidende Kampf begann. Jetzt würde es keine Unterbrechung mehr geben… nur der Tod.

oooooooooo

„Was tun die da?" fragte ein Junge aus Gryffindor und schien die größten Probleme damit zu haben, dass Remus, der ebenfalls Vertrauensschüler war, an diesem Ritual teilnahm. Colgate stand neben ihm und seufzte schwer.

„Sie werden sterben!" sagte sie und suchte die Hand vom Gryffindor. Sasha blickte sie an.

„Das dürfen wir nicht zulassen, oder?"

„Was können wir tun?"

Seine Augen huschten über Remus und die anderen, am Ende blieben sie an Regulus Black hängen.

Colgate sagte nichts, sondern zog ihren Freund hinter sich her und er folgte ihr ohne Probleme. Mit gezogenen Zauberstäben stellten sie sich auf das Quidditchfeld, in die Nähe von Regulus Black.

„Auch wir sind ein Teil von Hogwarts!"

„Hey, wir aber auch!" rief plötzlich eine Erstklässlerin fast wütend und McGonagall wollte verzweifelt aufschreiben. Aber es war zu spät, der magische Kreis hatte zuerst Sasha und Colgate und dann das kleine Mädchen umfangen.

Das Gemurmel und Getuschel der anderen umherstehenden Schüler wurde lauter und die Konsequenz war sofort zu sehen. Selbst Dumbledore und Moody konnten nur tatenlos zusehen, wie die magische Barriere sich weiter ausbreitete und nun schon das gesamte Quidditchfeld einschloss.

Milerudis wirkte sehr besorgt und sehr durcheinander, denn sie bemerkte voller Überraschung, dass Remus, Narcissa, Karina und Dominik wieder Luft bekamen, nicht besonders gut, aber sie liefen nicht weiterhin blau an. Offensichtlich legte der Druck sich ein wenig. Die Magie wurde stärker, verteilte sich aber auf mehr Raum.

„Albus, was sollen wir tun?"

„Es ist aussichtslos!" knurrte Moody, der die Schüler genau beäugte. „Aber woher haben die Schüler überhaupt diese mächtigen Gegenstände der Gründer?"

Alle Erwachsenen schüttelten ihre Köpfe. Sie wussten es nicht.

Mittlerweile schob die Barriere die vier immer weiter von den Schülern weg, denn immer mehr Schüler traten mit gezücktem Zauberstab hinzu.

„Hören Sie alle sofort damit auf!" rief McGonagall energisch den Schülern entgegen, aber Milerudis legte ihre Hand auf ihren Arm.

„Ich weiß nicht, was hier vorgeht, aber den Vier da oben, geht es besser!" Die Halb-Veela blickte sich verstört um, sie wollte wissen, was da vorging und gleichzeitig wollte sie wissen, wo Adrian steckte. Der Junge war mit seinen Freunden weg und vermutlich in größter Gefahr. „Müssten wir nicht auch ein Teil von Hogwarts sein?"

Dumbledore schloss die Augen, als seine Professorin nun die Barriere von der anderen Seite betrachtete. Der hinzukommende Professor Flitwick stolperte unsanft, als der magische Kreis ihn anschubste.

Milerudis war in den Kreis der Ritualmagie aufgenommen worden. Ihre etwas geweiteten Augen sagten deutlich, dass sie damit nicht gerechnet hatte.

McGonagall deutete plötzlich auf die Ritual-Schüler. Alle Augenpaare flogen hinauf und besonders Dumbledore erhielt einen großen Schreck.

Die vier Schüler und die vier mächtigen Gegenstände leuchteten kräftig in ihren Häuserfarben, rot, gelb, blau und grün. Aber auch etwas Schwarzes schien hinaufzusteigen. Der dunkle Rauch hatte etwas beängstigendes, denn Dumbledore wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass der Rauch etwas wirklich Bösartiges war.

So Unrecht hatte er damit nicht.

oooooooooo

Harry spürte die wachsende Magie des Rituals. Er wusste nicht, warum er sie spürte. Der Gedanke lenkte ihn einen Augenblick ab. Sofort traf ein Cruciatusfluch ihn.

Der Schmerz war überall. Sein Inneres stand in heißen Flammen und jeder Nerv schien aufs äußerste Gereizt zu werden. Es war unerträglich.

Esmare und Lily schalteten gerade Rudolfus Lestrange aus, während Lin sofort reagierte und jeden erdenklichen Fluch auf Voldemort schoss. Sie benutzte hauptsächlich einfache und schnelle Flüche, wie Expeliarmus und Stupor. Voldemort blockte die Flüche mit einem einfachen Protego, aber Lin hatte ihr Ziel erreicht.

Voldemort hatte den Fluch wieder von Harry nehmen müssen und dieser knüpfte sofort da an, wo der Folterfluch sie unterbrochen hatte.

„Spürst Du die Magie, Tom? Die Macht der Magie?"

„Was willst Du?"

„Es beenden! Diesen Albtraum endlich und endgültig beenden!"

Lin stand daneben, während nun Harry Voldemort Flüche entgegen schleuderte, von deren Wirkung Lin keine Ahnung hatte. Aber Harry wartete noch… noch könnte er Voldemort nicht endgültig vernichten… noch nicht… und Voldemort wusste, dass dieser Junge ihm wirklich gefährlich werden konnte… so griff er den Schüler unbeirrt an.

oooooooooo

Regulus starrte wie gebannt auf das Ritual. Er spürte die Magie in seinem gesamten Körper und hatte das Gefühl genau zu wissen, was Adrian immer gemeint hatte. Er spürte die Macht der Magie.

Die Macht der Gemeinschaft und er sah die Hilflosigkeit von Dumbledore. Niemals hatte seine Eltern oder andere Todesser es geschafft Dumbledore zum passiven Bestandteil dieses Kampfes zu degradieren. Ein paar Schüler hatten es geschafft und er gehörte zu diesen Schülern. Er hatte Macht… und er war stolz auf sein Handeln, welches einem echten Slytherin würdig war. Er war es gewesen, der Dumbledore wesentliche Minuten gestohlen hatte. Er hatte seine Macht gut eingesetzt.

... und ausgerechnet Adrian Jericle hatte diesen Glauben in ihn schon vor Monaten gehabt…obwohl er ihn gar nicht gekannt hatte…

Seine grauen Augen wanderten wieder zu Remus und Co. Die Anstrengung war deutlich, aber immer mehr Schüler bekannten sich zu Hogwarts und die Magie nahm langsam das Schloss ein. Die Lehrer und Angestellten sammelten sich um Dumbledore und wollten Antworten. Der Schulleiter kannte sie nur nicht… Sie versuchten die Schüler anzuhalten und zu schweigen, aber die Aufregung war zu groß, die Lehrer wurden nicht angehört. Die Schülerschaft hielt zusammen.

Der dunkle Rauch war noch immer nicht abgerissen und erst dann durfte Regulus handeln. Erst wenn auch der Stab, der Kelch und das Medaillon in klaren Farben leuchtete. Warum, das wusste Regulus nicht…

Aber Adrian wusste es…

oooooooooo

Ein unbekannter Todesser fiel tot in die feuchte Erde. Draco wusste nicht, wer den Fluch ausgesprochen hatte und es war ihm auch ziemlich egal. Wenn er etwas aus seiner eigenen Todesserzeit wusste, dann dass es einfacher war in einem Gefecht zu fallen, als zu versagen und zu überleben. Es war keine Ehre zu sterben, aber eine Erlösung und bei einem Kampf gegen Schüler war es eine richtige Schande.

James Potter bekam gerade ein Messer an den Hals gedrückt, schimpfte und fluchte aber weiter, bis Lucius den Todesser von hinten schockte. Hier gab es keine Unterschiede mehr von Häusern, Familie und Freunden. Sie waren ein Team und so kämpften sie auch. Die Todesser hatten es schwer, aber es war noch nicht entschieden.

oooooooooo

Remus fühlte sich wie im Nebel. Alles wirkte verschwommen und diesig. Nichts war klar, auch seine Gedanken nicht. Sie hielten an seinen Freunden fest, die jetzt vermutlich mitten im Kampfgeschehen waren und auf das Ende vom Ritual warteten. Er musste für seine Freunde stark sein, er musste dem Nebel trotzen und den Druck auch weiterhin standhalten.

Trotz dieser relativ klaren Gedanken fiel es ihm sehr schwer sich gegen den Nebel zu widersetzen. Es wäre so einfach sich fallen zu lassen, aber er durfte es nicht. Er musste weiter kämpfen… so wie auch Adrian niemals aufgeben würde.

oooooooooo

Dumbledore zwinkerte krampfhaft. Er hatte das Gefühl gehabt, dass die Schüler ein wenig flimmerten, aber nach einem kurzen Augenblickt war alles wieder gut und der Schulleiter blickte hinauf zu dem Ritual.

Der schwarze Rauch war noch immer da und schien schwer auf dem Jugendlichen zu lasten. Dumbledore aber wusste, dass es hier nichts mehr retten konnte. Es war zu spät…

Er wandte sich zu Moody um: „Wir müssen handeln!"

„Sag mir, wohin es geht und wir sind dort!"

Das war das große Problem. Dumbledore hatte keine Ahnung, wo Voldemort sich gerade aufhielt. Wie hatte Adrian einen Kontakt herstellen können?!

oooooooooo

„Nun macht endlich hin!" flüsterte Esmare, die die Anspannung von Harry genau sehen konnte. Natürlich konnten Narcissa, Remus und die zwei anderen sie nicht hören, dafür waren sie zu viele Kilometer von einander getrennt. Esmare konnte es nur nicht mehr ertragen, dass Harry so auf Zeit spielte.

Sie hatten sich unbeabsichtigt in drei Gruppen aufgeteilt und bekämpften so die Todesser. So wusste Esmare allerdings nicht, wie es den anderen ging. Es schien aber Wirkung zu zeigen, denn alle Todesser waren beschäftigt und konnten nicht aus dem Hinterhalt kämpfen.

Die Duelle waren hitzig und alle wussten, was an diesem Kampf hing:

Alles oder Nichts!

Tod oder Leben

Zukunft oder Verderben.

… und die Schüler hatten nicht wirklich etwas zu verlieren.

oooooooooo

Der große Knall kam unerwartet plötzlich.

Das Schloss verschwand so plötzlich hinter einer schimmernden Blase, dass Dumbledore gerade noch sehen konnte, dass der schwarze Rauch abgebrochen war.

oooooooooo

Als der schwarze Rauch abriss und sich in der Luft endgültig verflüchtigte, geschah Vieles auf einmal. Die vier Gegenstände erstrahlten in einem glühenden Licht, die magische Blase erstreckte sich plötzlich über die gesamten Schlossgründe und wuchs immer weiter. Selbst die Lehrer wurden umschlossen und das flimmernde magische Schild dehnte sich immer weiter aus. So wie der Schild an Farbe verlor, behielt er aber die magische Präsenz bei und sorgte für eine Überraschung bei den Schülern.

oooooooooo

Lily erschrak furchtbar, als ein blauer Schimmer sich über sie legte und ihren Umhang mit einem schimmernden Glanz überzog. Ein weißer Drache erschien auf dem Rücken und seine Augen leuchteten in ihrer Hausfarbe. Für einen Moment stockten die Kämpfenden.

Alle wussten mit plötzlicher Klarheit, dass das Ritual erfolgreich beendet war. Beendet. Vollendet.

Harry hatte es schon wenige Sekunden früher gespürt. Konnte es aber erst glauben, als sich die Schulumhänge verwandelten. Der Drache von Hogwarts war geweckt worden.

Ein kurzer Schock ging durch Voldemort, als er das dunkle Flackern in Harrys Augen richtig deutete.

Die Horcruxe waren zerstört.

„Dass kann nicht sein!" schrie Voldemort wütend. Er schien nah an einer Panik zu sein.

„Deine Seele ist schon zu 5/6 zerstört, Tom!" stellte Harry kalt fest und befand sich sofort in einem Hagelsturm von Flüchen. Voldemort war rasend vor Wut.

Jetzt ging es ums Überleben.

Harry wurde von einigen wilden Flüchen getroffen und flog unelegant durch die Luft. Er knallte hart gegen einen Grabstein und kurz verschwamm alles um ihn herum.

Lily, Lin und Esmare sprangen sofort ein. Sie schossen verschiedenste Flüche und Voldemort musste sich mit einem Schild schützten. Ein schmerzhafter Fluch von Lily traf ihn allerdings und er wandte sich knurrend dem Mädchen zu. Er schickte einen bösen Zauber, der für die zierliche Gryffindor garantiert sofort tödliche gewesen wäre, wenn Esmare Lily nicht zur Seite gestoßen hätte. Der Fluch streifte allerdings Esmare am Arm.

Das erstickte „Nein!" von Harry ging im Nebel völlig unter.

Beide Mädchen fielen zu Boden und Lily schlug hart mit dem Kopf auf. Sie verlor das Bewusstsein und Lin zog die stark blutende Esmare sofort zur Seite. Esmare schrie vor Schmerzen und Lin wurde kreidebleich. Sie versuchte die ihr bekannte Heilmagie einzusetzen, aber es sah nicht gut aus.

Sie erschauderte unter der plötzlich auftretenden Magie. Sie war überall und Lin schloss kurz die Augen. Es musste Adrians Magie sein. Wer sollte sonst plötzlich so eine Magie verbreiten?

Natürlich war es Harry und mit seiner eigenen Taktik, Geschicklichkeit und rasenden Wut war er ein ernstzunehmender und gefährlicher Zauberer. Der nur noch Voldemorts Tod wollte.

oooooooooo

Regulus war einen Moment wie paralysier, dann drehte er sich um und lief strauchelnd auf Dumbledore zu. Noch im Laufen holte er einen Gegenstand aus seiner Tasche.

„Professor Dumbledore!" rief er während er sich durch die irritierten Schüler einen Weg bahnte.

Die Lehrer blickten ihn alle sehr zweifelnd an, aber der Slytherin ließ sich davon nicht beirren.

Als er vor Dumbledore zum stehen kam, reichte er ihm den Gegenstand.

„Klein Hangleton, Friedhof!" sagte Regulus und verschwand ganz schnell wieder in der schützenden Schülermasse, die sich irritiert und begeistert ihre neuen Schulumhänge betrachteten.

Dumbledore starrte auf den Gegenstand in seiner Hand. Eine kalte Gänsehaut überzog seinen Rücken und seine Arme. Auch Moody blickte äußerst unbehaglich auf die Medaille und ihre Inschrift. „Für besondere Dienste zum Wohl der Schule. Tom Riddel"

„Was ist das?" fragte Sandor grummelig. Die ganze Sache gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht.

„Ein Portschlüssel!" sagte Milerudis ruhig.

„Ein Portschlüssel, der auf ein Passwort einer bestimmten Person hört!" sagte Moody mit einem Hauch von Anerkennung für diese Leistung. So ein Portschlüssel brauchte viel mehr Konzentration und Zeit als ein normaler.

„Wir sollten nicht länger warten!" sagte Dumbledore schließlich. Alle Lehrer wussten, was gleich passieren würde.

oooooooooo

„Dein Leben ist vorbei Tom!"

Der Todesfluch kam nicht nur von Harry. Auch von der anderen Seite drangen die grünen Blitze in den Körper des mächtigen Zauberers ein. Voldemort hatte keine Chance zu entkommen, denn apparieren konnte er nicht. Die grünen Blitze drangen in den Körper fast gleichzeitig ein und Voldemort starb durch die Magie von Schülern. Von mächtigen und stolzen Schülern.

Der letzte Fluch den er aussprechen konnte, war zwar auch ein Todesfluch, aber wie beim letzten Duell gegen Harry Potter trug er nur zur Zerstörung bei. Er drang in eine dicke Weide ein und spaltete sie in der Mitte.

Harry achtete aber nicht darauf, sondern hastete zu Esmare. Noch immer kniete Lin neben ihr und sie hatte dicke Tränen in ihren Augen.

„Ich schaffe es nicht!" flüsterte Lin mit ihren Nerven am Ende. „Ich kann ihr nur den Schmerz nehmen und es ihr ein wenig einfacher machen!"

Das Lucius, Sirius und Severus schon davongeeilt waren und sich auf die übrig gebliebenen Todesser, die gerade vor Schmerz aufschrieen, stürzten, bekamen Harry und Lin nicht mehr mit. Es ging nur noch um Esmare.

Harry kniete neben dem schmalen Körper der Gryffindor. Lin saß auf der anderen Seite und hielt weinend ihren Zauberstab direkt auf Esmares Kopf.

„Esmare, es tut mir so leid!" dicke Tränen liefen Harrys Wangen hinab und tropften auf seine Hände.

„Das braucht es nicht. Ich bereue nichts, Adrian!" flüsterte das dunkelhaarige Mädchen mit sehr schwacher Stimme. Das Blut verließ den Körper ohne dass irgendjemand etwas machen konnte. Alle drei Schüler wussten das.

„Harry! Ich heiße Harry!" sagte Harry mit erstickter Stimme. Den überraschten Blick von Lin ignorierte er einfach. Für diese Fragen war nachher noch Zeit. Er wollte nur, dass Esmare die Wahrheit kannte, bevor sie endgültig starb. „Harry Potter, Sohn von Lily und James…"

„Aber wie?" die Lippen bewegten diese Worte, aber kein Ton kam rüber.

„Wir kommen aus der Zukunft…" Esmare schloss verstehend die Augen.

„Die Augen… wie Lils…"

„Rede nicht so viel…" Harrys Hand legte sich auf ihre Stirn und Lin blickte Harry eindringlich an. Sie könnte den Zauber nicht länger halten. Esmare wusste jetzt genug. Sie kannte die Wahrheit. Sie konnte in Frieden sterben. Harry wusste das und doch war es wahnsinnig schwer.

„Es tut mir so leid, Esmare!" flüsterte er, als Lin langsam den Zauber zurückzog und Esmare nun sterben ließ. Sie hatte keine Schmerzen. Ihr Gesicht entspannte sich und Harry hatte das Gefühl noch einen letzten Gedanken von ihr zu hören.

„Oh Adrian, Du hast uns den Frieden gebracht und trauerst um meinen Tod? Vermutlich habe ich in Deiner Welt schon lange nicht mehr gelebt, sonst hättest Du mich gekannt. Es war mein Schicksal hier zu helfen und zu sterben. Behalte Deine Wahrheit für Dich, wenn Du eine friedliche Kindheit haben willst, aber irgendwann werden Deine Freunde Dir und Deinem Freund auf die Schliche kommen… irgendwann… Lebe wohl, Harry Potter."

„Lebe wohl, Esmare Pein!" Mit einer letzten zärtlichen Gestik strich Harry dem mutigen Mädchen die schwarzen Haare aus dem Gesicht. Esmare Pein war auf eine neue Reise gegangen und Harry war plötzlich fest davon überzeugt, dass Esmare gerne die Aufgaben eines Schutzengels übernehmen würde… sehr gerne… nur hoffentlich nicht von seinem zukünftigen Ich…

Dieser Gedanke trieb Harry wieder die Tränen in die Augen, aber auch ein Lächeln auf die Lippen. Lin starrte ihn sprachlos an. „Harry Potter?"

„Nicht hier und nicht jetzt. Wir reden, wenn das hier vorbei ist und Du musst schweigen!"

Lin nickte ernst. Sie würde sowieso Nichts mehr aufnehmen können. Zu erschöpft und aufgedreht war sie. Sie stemmte sich schließlich hoch und nickte Harry zu, der noch immer neben Esmare saß und eine Art Totenwache hielt. Lin wusste genau, dass der Schwarzhaarige nicht wegzubekommen sein würde. Lily lag ohnmächtig ein paar Meter entfernt. Ohne Esmare wäre das rothaarige Mädchen tot gewesen.

Für Harry war die Totenwache daher einfach nur selbstverständlich und mit dem neuen Wissen, konnte Lin da nur zustimmen. Ohne eine Lily Evans würde es NIE einen Harry Potter geben. Nicht die geringste Chance würde es geben. Esmare hatte Lilys und Harrys Leben gleichermaßen geschützt. Dafür und für die Freundschaft würde Harry ihr ewig dankbar sein.

oooooooooo

Das Plopp von der Ankunft der Zauberer war unüberhörbar und die Todesser zuckten erschrocken umher. Gegen die ankommenden Lehrer und Auroren hatten sie keine Chance zu entkommen und das Disapparieren war durch den Schutzbann blockiert. Die Schüler überließen schnell das Kämpfen den Erwachsenen. Sie wollten nur noch wissen, ob es ihren Freunden gut ging.

oooooooooo

Lin lief holprig los und suchte die anderen. Sie suchte zwar besonders Sanuel, aber als ihr ein etwas zerkratzter James und ein dreckverschmierter Dorian entgegen kamen, war sie auch sehr froh. Die wichtigsten Personen für Harry waren am Leben. Er hatte es sich wirklich verdient.

Sie lächelte und deutete traurig auf den hinteren Bereich des Friedhofes. Draco lief sofort los, aber James blickte sie ernst an. „Er lebt, oder?"

Lin nickte: „Ja, aber Esmare hat es erwischt!"

James verzog schmerzvoll das Gesicht und Lin fragte sich sofort, warum sie diese Ähnlichkeit im Verhalten nicht früher gesehen hatte. Harry war so sehr wie sein Vater und doch hatte er auch so viel von seiner Mutter und dann noch sehr viel Lebenserfahrung…zu viel für sein Alter…

„Lily ist ohnmächtig, aber wohlauf!" sagte Lin und diesmal lächelte sie wirklich. James lief sofort ein wenig schwankend los, genau wie Draco wenige Momente vorher. Das war dann wohl wirklich Liebe.

oooooooooo

„Oh Merlin! LILY!" schrie James panisch, als er das rothaarige Mädchen auf dem Boden liegen sah. Sofort kniete er sich neben sie und ließ seine Finger durch ihre langen Haare gleiten. Aber es war so, wie Lin es gesagt hatte, Lily war nur ohnmächtig. Vorsichtig hob James das Mädchen in seine Arme und blickte sich dann nach Adrian und Co um.

Harry saß noch immer stumm neben der Leiche und hatte seine Hände im Schoß gefaltet. Er blickte hinab auf das wunderbare Mädchen, welches nun tot war. Harry fühlte sich so allein und so schuldig. Er hatte sie hierher geführt.

„Du bist nicht schuldig!" flüsterte Draco eindringlich. Er hatte sich links neben Harry in die feuchte Erde gesetzt und legte nun eine Hand auf Harrys rechte Schulter. „Du hast ein Wunder vollbracht, Harry!"

Harry blickte nicht auf. Er genoss die Wärme, die von Draco ausging und fühlte sich beschützt.

„Es ist vorbei!" sagte Sirius, der sich mit den anderen zu ihnen gequält hatte. Er schien ein wenig wackelig auf den Beinen zu sein, aber auch die anderen waren nicht ohne Kratzer aus dem Kampf gekommen. Bei allen war noch das Adrenalin im Blut und sorgte für unübersehbaren Tatendrang. Es würde noch ein wenig Dauern, dann würden aber alle aus Erschöpfung in sich zusammensacken.

Draco wollte etwas sagen, aber eine ziemlich wütende McGonagall erschien hinter Mick und Sanuel. Ihre ganze Mimik war total verschlossen und die Lippen verdammt schmal zusammengepresst.

Sie sagte kein Wort, vermutlich weil sie dann ihr Wut nicht im Zaum halten konnte. Stumm streckte sie ihren Hut aus und alle rappelten sich auf und traten näher. Nur Harry blieb stur neben Esmare sitzen.

„Jericle!" zischte McGonagall leise aber sehr energisch.

„Ich werde Esmare nicht alleine lassen!" sagte Harry mit ruhiger Stimme. Seine Körperhaltung sagte deutlich aus, dass er nicht auf einen Streit aus war, aber auch nicht von seiner Meinung abrücken würde.

Draco hockte sich neben ihn. „Dann nehmen wir sie mir!" sagte er sanft. Er wusste genau, wie nah der Tod des Mädchens Harry gehen musste. Aber es war das letzte Opfer von Voldemort. Er konnte nun nicht mehr morden, foltern oder quälen. Es war vorbei.

Und auch Harry musste das begreifen, aber Draco wusste genau, dass sein Freund dafür noch Zeit brauchen würde. Zu sehr hatte der Krieg das Leben von Harry Potter bestimmt.

Vorsichtig und besonders zärtlich nahm Draco das Gryffindor Mädchen auf seine Arme und blickte Harry aufmunternd an. Wenn Harry die Kraft hätte, würde er es vermutlich selbst machen. Draco kannte diesen Jungen aber wenigstens gut genug um zu erkennen, dass Harry auf Reserve-Batterie lief. So übernahm der blonde Junge diese Aufgabe, auch wenn er dafür viel seiner Gefühle offenbaren musste.

Vorsichtig traten nun alle Schüler, auch Harry und Draco, zu der Professorin, wichen aber ihrem stechenden Blick rigoros aus. Sie griffen nach dem Hut und schon spürten sie die unangenehme Reise zurück nach Hogwarts.

Es ging direkt vor die Türen vom Krankenflügel. Madam Pomfrey kam schon durch die Tür und scheuchte die total verdreckten Schüler hinein. Harry verwunderte es ein wenig, dass sie erst medizinisch versorgt wurden. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass Dumbledore ihn und die anderen erst vor Gericht ziehen würde. Aber ihm war es nur Recht.

Draco legte Esmare auf ein leeres Bett und Lin ließ ein weißes Lacken über sie schweben. Dicke Tränen rollten über die Wangen der Mädchen und auch die Jungen wirkten bestürzt und traurig. Niemand sprach ein Wort.

Madam Pomfrey versuchte sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen und wuselte daher von Schüler zu Schüler. Sie schwiegen. Sie hatten sich im Moment nichts zu sagen. Sie wussten zu genau, was die anderen dachten, also mussten sie nicht reden.

Draco beachtete die anderen nicht weiter. Er ging zu Harry und drängte ihn zu einem leeren Bett. Aber Harry dachte gar nicht daran sich hinzulegen. Er verkroch sich in Dracos Armen und schloss die Augen. Dracos Arme verfestigten sich noch ein wenig mehr. Seine Muskeln protestierten ein wenig und die Prellungen taten auch weh, aber er wusste zu genau, dass es im Vergleich zu Harrys inneren Qualen nicht beachtenswert war.

„Du hast es geschafft, Harry. Du hast es wirklich geschafft und Esmare wusste, um was es ging!"

Draco redete weiter. Leise und unbeirrt. Zärtlich und voller Zuneigung und Stolz. Bis Harry plötzlich in seinen Armen ganz schlaff wurde. Besorgt und ein wenig verängstigt blickte Draco in das Gesicht seines Freundes. Es war noch blasser als zuvor und unter den geschlossenen Augen lagen dunkle Schatten.

Harry war ohnmächtig geworden.

Ohne zu Zögern hob Draco den schmalen Jungen hoch und legte ihn vorsichtig auf das bereitstehende Bett. Er wollte sich gerade neben Harry niederlassen, als McGonagall ihn zur Seite scheuchte und auf ein leeres Bett am anderen Ende des Saales zeigte.

Der energische Blick von McGonagall ließ eigentlich keine Widerworte zu, aber Draco blickte sie stur an. Es gab für ihn keinen Grund, warum er auf die Lehrerin hören sollte.

„Dorian!"

Draco reagierte nicht.

„Verdammt Dorian, nimm dieses Bett!" schimpfte Sirius müde und schlüpfte aus den weißen Lacken, in die er von Madam Pomfrey gerade gesteckt wurde. Mit einem überheblichen Grinsen ließ sich Draco auf das freigemachte Bett, welches direkt neben Harrys stand, fallen und zog seine Schuhe aus. Als sein Kopf das Kissen berührte, kam eine Welle der Erschöpfung über ihn. Es war vorbei…

oooooooooo

Minerva McGonagall war bestürzt. Alle Jugendlichen waren jetzt im Krankenflügel und wurden dort medizinisch versorgt. Die meisten schliefen und Madam Pomfrey konnte sie ohne weiteres untersuchen. Aber keiner war wirklich heil zurückgekommen. Alle hatten schwere Prellungen, tiefe Schürfwunden, Spuren vom Cruciatusflüchen oder andere Hinterlassenschaften von Flüchen und Zaubern. Nur mit größter Anstrengung konnte die Professorin ihre Wut zurückhalten. Schon auf dem Friedhof hätte sie die Schüler am liebsten in Grund und Boden geschrieen. Angefangen hätte sie am liebsten bei Adrian Jericle.

Wie hatten die Schüler nur denken können, dass sie es allein mit Voldemort und seinen Anhängern aufnehmen könnten? Und am Ende war auch noch ein Mädchen gestorben. Gestorben in den Armen von Adrian Jericle. Der Junge der alles angezettelt hatte. Wenn es nach ihr ginge, dann würde der Junge sofort und ohne Rücksicht auf die Verletzungen von der Schule verwiesen und dem Zaubergammot übergeben werden, aber Dumbledore wollte erst mit allen Schülern sprechen.

Sie konnte es ja verstehen, aber soviel neue Informationen würde es kaum geben. Esmare Pein war durch einen vermeidbaren Todesserkampf getötet worden.

„Wo sind Remus, Narcissa und die anderen zwei?" fragte schließlich eine müde Stimme.

McGonagall blickte zu dem Bett und traf auf haselnussbraune Augen, die sie starr anblickten. James Potter zeigte keine Spur von Reue. Nur Erschöpfung und Sorge zierte sein Gesicht.

McGonagall wollte eine sehr scharfe Antwort geben, aber die Tür zum Krankenflügel öffnete sich gerade und Dumbledore trat herein. „Es ist schön zu hören, dass Sie sich um ihre Freunde sorgen, Mr. Potter, aber ich kann sie nur soweit beruhigen, dass Ihre vier Verbündete – so muss ich sie wohl nennen – wohlauf zu sein scheinen, aber noch immer über dem Quidditchfeld schweben. Hagrid ist draußen und wird die vier Schüler sobald wie möglich auch hier her geleiten. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was sie sich dabei gedacht haben?!"

„Das wird auch nicht jetzt herausgesucht! Die Schüler brauchen Ruhe. Morgen früh können Sie mit ihnen sprechen, Albus!" sagte Madam Pomfrey scharf, während sie die Decke bis unter Lilys Kinn zog. „Jetzt nicht!"

„Mr. Potter!" Dumbledore trat an James Bett. Er beachtete die Worte von der Krankenschwester nicht weiter. „Können Sie mir vielleicht sagen, was sie dazu gebracht hat, auf diesen Friedhof zu gehen?"

Sirius lachte hohl und leise auf. Er lag im Bett neben James und schien wirklich fertig zu sein, aber die Neugier hielt ihn wach. „Wir wollten es beenden, Professor."

„Allein?"

„Wenn sie wirklich wissen wollen, was passiert ist und warum, dann sollten sie mit Adrian reden! Er kennt die Antworten auf alle Fragen!"

„Die große Frage ist allerdings, ob er Ihnen alles erzählt!", fügte Sirius bissig grinsend hinzu.

„Adrian Jericle hat sie zu diesem Kampf überredet, nicht wahr? Er hat sie dort hingelockt… aber warum?"

„Sie verstehen es nicht, oder?" sagte James nachdenklich. Er musterte den Professor argwöhnisch und setzte sich ein wenig aufrechter hin. „Trauen Sie es Adrian wirklich zu, dass er seine Freunde in so einen Kampf lässt…?"

„Ohne dass die wissen, was vor sich geht?" fügte Sirius genauso nachdenklich hinzu.

„Adrian Jericle", sagte eine kühle Stimme aus einem anderen Bett. Lucius Malfoy hatte sich ein wenig aufgerichtet und das Gespräch neugierig verfolgt. „würde sich eher den Kraken zum Fraß vorwerfen, als seine Freunde in Gefahr zu bringen!"

„Aber er hat es getan!" warf Dumbledore scharf ein.

„Weil wir ihn dazu gezwungen haben!" sagte Sirius. „Und ich bereue es nicht. Ich trauere über den Tod von Esmare, aber ich bereue es nicht, denn wenn wir nicht das getan hätten, was wir heute getan haben, dann wären vermutlich noch viele Menschen gestorben!"

„Glauben sie wirklich, Mr. Black, dass man Voldemort mit einem einfachen Avada Kedavra töten kann? Glauben sie nicht, dass das bereits von verschiedenen Zauberern erfolglos versucht wurde? Wir haben seine Leiche nicht gefunden! Ich würde mir daher nicht die Hoffnung machen, dass er wirklich unwiderruflich tot ist!"

„Adrian weiß was er da tat!" widersprach James mit einer Inbrunst, die Dumbledore überraschte und auch der Blick von Sirius spiegelte die gleiche Nachricht mit der gleichen Überzeugung wieder.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, Sie enttäuschen zu müssen, aber Adrian Jericle ist kein Superheld. Auch er kann Fehler machen!"

Nun schritt Madam Pomfrey ein und scheuchte die beiden Professoren unbeeindruckt aus dem Krankenflügel. Dies war ihr Revier und auch der Schuldirektor musste sich ihrem Willen beugen.

oooooooooo

Dumbledore konnte den nächsten Morgen gar nicht erwarten. Er wollte Antworten. Endlich ehrliche Antworten.

Die vier Ritual-Schüler waren am späten Nachmittag in den Krankenflügel gebracht worden. Sie waren total erschöpft und konnten kaum stehen. Sie waren nicht nur körperlich am Ende, sondern auch mit ihrer Magie.

So voll, wie jetzt war der Krankenflügel schon lange nicht mehr gewesen und Madam Pomfrey hoffte nur, dass jetzt keine Grippewelle anrollte. Nur widerwillig hatte die Krankenschwester zugestimmt, dass die Schüler am nächsten Tag um 9 Uhr, nachdem sie gefrühstückt und untersucht worden waren, im Büro des Schulleiters ein Treffen abhalten durften.

Dumbledore zählte die Minuten. Der gestrige Kampf war nicht unbefriedigend abgelaufen, aber die Schüler hatten trotzdem dort nichts zu suchen gehabt. Er hatte schon mit den Eltern von Esmare Kontakt aufgenommen und sie nach Hogwarts gebeten. Die traurige Nachricht war schlimm genug, aber Dumbledore wollte, dass Adrian Jericle die Fragen der Eltern beantwortete. Er sollte den Menschen gegenüberstehen, denen er das Wertvollste genommen hatte.

Die Uhr schlug zur vollen Stunde. Dumbledore brauchte nicht hinzusehen, um zu wissen, dass er noch zwei Stunden warten musste, bis die Schüler sich hier einfinden würden. Zwei qualvolle Stunden lagen vor ihm und der junge Fawks saß auf seiner Stange und gurrte zufrieden.

oooooooooo

Fawks gurrte auch, als die Schüler nacheinander in das Büro von Dumbledore eintraten. Es ging ihnen noch nicht wirklich gut und alle mussten nach diesem Gespräch sofort zurück in den Krankenflügel gehen. Madam Pomfrey war von diesem Treffen ausgeschlossen worden, weil Dumbledore genau wusste, dass die Medihexe ein hartes Gespräch womöglich abbrechen würde, wenn die Gesundheit gefährdet war.

Dumbledore blickte seine Schüler, die geschwächt, aber stolz und selbstbewusst, ihre Plätze suchten, konzentriert an. Adrian Jericle war der letzte und erhielt den mittleren Stuhl. Ein wenig irritiert setzte der schwarzhaarige Junge sich und blickte Dumbledore emotionslos an.

„Jetzt kommt die Standpauke!" sagte Lin und lehnte sich gelassen zurück.

„Ich dachte eigentlich, dass Sie mir erstmal erzählen, was Sie sich bei dieser Aktion eigentlich gedacht haben?!" sagte Dumbledore mit einer ruhigen Stimme.

„Warum motzen Sie nicht erst rum, damit wir dann in aller Ruhe, nachdem ihre Wut vielleicht ein wenig entweichen konnte, über unsere Beweggründe reden können?" fragte Harry und blickte Dumbledore mit einem Lächeln an, dass ganz klar sagte: ‚Du wirst nicht an mich heran kommen' und Dumbledore war sich nicht sicher, wie dies gemeint war.

Ein leises Knurren, was wohl ein unterdrücktes Lachen war, kam von Sirius. Auch die anderen mussten sich eine entsprechende Reaktion verkneifen. Sogar Lily Evans schien ein wenig stolz auf den schwarzhaarigen Jungen zu sein. Was hatte Adrian Jericle an sich, dass diese Jugendlichen alle für ihn die Hand ins Feuer halten würden. Warum glaubten sie alle an den Jungen?

„Was haben Sie sich dabei gedacht?"

Harry senkte den Blick und knetete seine Finger im Schoß. Dann hob er den Kopf und blickte zu Fawks hinüber. Er konnte sich ein Zwinkern nicht verkneifen und der Feuervogel trillerte als Antwort leise. Dumbledore wusste einfach nicht, was er von diesem Jungen halten sollte. Er wusste es wirklich nicht.

Der Schuldirektor von Hogwarts seufzte auf und alle blickten ihn nun fragend und fast herausfordernd an. „Meine Herren und meine Damen, ich fordere Sie nun auf mir die Wahrheit haargenau zu erzählen!"

„Die werden Sie uns ohnehin nicht glauben!" sagte Draco schlicht und fuhr sich durch die blonden Haare. Dracos Aufmerksamkeit lag allerdings ganz alleine bei seinem Freund. Harry blickte fast geistesabwesend aus dem Fenster.

Niemand sprach nun. Niemand beantwortete Dumbledores Frage und Dumbledore wollte nicht auf Dracos Kommentar eingehen. Der Schulleiter war sich nicht sicher, ob die Schüler noch überlegten, was sie sagen sollten, oder ob sie nicht reden wollten.

Eigentlich wollte Dumbledore nichts weiter sagen, aber nach einigen Minuten Schweigen, erhob Harry sich und trat zum Fenster. „Niemand wird etwas sagen, weil sie denken, dass ich es erklären soll! Nur werden Sie mir nicht glauben, Professor!"

Harry legte seine Hände auf die Fensterbank und ließ den Kopf auf die Brust sinken. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und vor seinem geistigen Auge liefen alle Begegnungen mit Voldemort oder Todessern noch einmal ab, dann blickte Harry wieder auf den verbotenen Wald über dem einige Testrale zu sehen waren.

„Wissen Sie, Professor, wie schwer es einen Schüler trifft, wenn er tagtäglich in der Zeitung über neue Überfälle und Angriffe liest und nichts tun kann?" Draco biss sich auf die Lippe. Er würde gerne zu Harry gehen, aber er wusste, dass Harry jetzt mit seinen Gedanken ganz weit weg war.

„Wissen Sie, was es bedeutet, Menschen sterben zu sehen und nicht zu wissen warum? Wir sind Schüler und doch geht es um unsere Zukunft. Wir dürfen sie aber nicht mitbestimmen… nicht solange wir Schüler sind. Erst nach der Schule müssen wir eine endgültige Entscheidung treffen… als Schüler werden wir nicht nach unserer Meinung gefragt."

Langsam drehte Harry sich um und blickte Dumbledore fest an. Die hellblauen Augen hatten das geheimnisvolle Funkeln noch nicht ganz verloren, aber es war wirklich sehr schwach geworden.

„Wissen Sie, Professor, ich habe nur etwas getan, was getan werden musste. Ich konnte es nicht mehr aushalten, wenn ich doch wusste, dass ich etwas bewirken kann."

„Sie haben eine Schülerin in den Tod getrieben!"

„Das ist NICHT wahr!" schrie Mick entrüstet auf. „Esmare ist, wie wir alle, aus freien Stücken mitgegangen!"

„Und sie hat es nicht bereut!" sagte Lin mit fester Stimme. „In ihrer letzten Minute hat sie es nicht bereut!"

Dumbledore blickte die Mädchen scharf an.

„Wir haben Voldemort getötet und…"

„Sie haben gar nichts, Mr. Jericle!" sagte Dumbledore nun wütend. „Es gibt keine Leiche, es gibt keine Spuren von seinem Tod!"

oooooooooo

tbc…

Und? Wie hat es Euch gefallen? Ein entsetzter Dumbledore wird doch unserem Harry keine Angst machen, oder?


	57. Tödliche Verbündete Kap 5

Titel: Ein Leben wie die Zukunft

Autor: Momixis

Zeit: spielt nach „Halbblutprinz"

Kapitel: 5/6

Teil: 8/9

Paare: Es kommen viele der typischen Paare vor, aber Hauptpersonen werden Harry und Draco sein… (später auch als Paar)

Warnungen: Slash, Charadeath, lange Geschichte, unterschiedlich lange Kapitel….

Inhalt: Harry und Draco sind durch die Zeit gereist und nun haben sie die Chance etwas zu verändern. Harry will diese Möglichkeit nutzen ohne die Menschen, die ihm wichtig sind in Gefahr zu bringen. Wird er es schaffen? Wird er alleine den Weg gehen können? Welche Rolle wird Draco zu Teil? Und halten die Rumtreiber und die anderen Schüler von Harry? Was denkt Dumbledore?

MIR GEHÖRT NICHTS UND ICH VERDIENE DAMIT AUCH KEIN GELD!

* * *

Hey **Glupit**!!! Warum es keine Leiche gibt, wird in diesem Kapitel erläutert. Was aus Harry und Draco wird, werde ich dir nicht einfach verraten... dass kommt dann ganz sicher im nächsten Kapitel...ob es dir gefällt, dass weiß ich nciht.... knuddel

Hey **Zissy**!!! Ich bin ja soetwas von beruhigt, dass du nicht wirklich böse bist. **knuddel**. Warum Dumbledore es nicht checkt? Er will es nicht, da ihm dann bewusst wird, wie sehr ein SCHÜLER ihn übertrumpft hat. Er hat in allen Kategorien gegen Harry Potter verloren. Und er wird es begreifen, begriefen müssen... aber dazu mehr in diesem Chap. Ich knuddel dich ganz doll und sage dir nur, dass du an deinen Heilkräften noch arbeiten musst... (ich bin jetzt kränker als am WE) Ich knuddel dich super doll.

Hi **Saphirath**!!! Klar habe ich mich auch schwer getan damit, einen meiner Charaktere sterben zu lassen, aber ohne Todesfall wäre es unrealistisch geworden. Dumbledore reagiert sehr komisch (auch in diesem Kapitel) Ich denke er WILL es nicht wahrhaben. Einige seiner lieblings Schüler sind so einfach in den Krieg gezogen und haben gewonnen? Wo bleibt da seine Position und Aufgabe. Er hat versagt. Als Schulleiter und als Zauberer. Er hat im Kampf um die Macht gegen Harry Potter verloren. Dass er nie eine Chance hatte, kann er ja nicht wissen. Du möchtesat keine Weihnachtsplätzchen? Okay, dann überlassen wir die den anderen und machen uns einen leckeren Obstsalat.... knuddel.

 Hi **Seelentochter**!!!! **knuddel** Sorry, dass du so leiden musstest. Es geht auch schon weiter. Vieles wird erklärt und bereinigt. Irgendwie war mir von Anfang an klar, dass Regulus eine gute Rolle erhalten sollte. Nicht zu gewichtig, aber wichtig. Es freut mich sehr, dass es dir gefallen hat, knuddel.

Danke an die Reviewer!!

* * *

Teil VIII

**Tödliche Verbündete**

Kapitel 5

**Schweigende Erkenntnisse**

Harry lachte hohl auf. Nun stand Draco auch mit einer energischen und selbstsicheren Bewegung auf und stellte sich neben Harry. Vorsichtig legte er einen Arm um Harrys Hüfte und lehnte seinen Kopf an seine Schulter. „Glauben Sie wirklich, dass wir Voldemorts Körper so einfach rumliegen lassen würden? Wir haben ihn verbrannt, wir haben ihn verätzt und wir haben ihn komplett vernichtet!"

„Wir haben dafür gesorgt, dass niemand in der Lage ist, alle Stücke von… vom Dunklen Lord wieder zusammenzusammeln oder als Inflamarie auferstehen zu lassen!" sagte Sirius mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen.

„Wir haben ihn endgültig vernichtet!" bestätigte Draco.

„Dafür gibt es keine Beweise!" widersprach Dumbledore vehement.

Die Schüler blickten wütend und entrüstet, aber auch ein wenig ängstlich zu Dumbledore hinauf. Sie konnten diese Aussage nicht entkräften. Sie wussten kein Gegenargument.

„Doch!" sagte Harry leise. „Das dunkle Mal ist auf den Armen der Todesser verschwunden! Mit der Vernichtung von Lord Voldemort ist das dunkle Mal entkräftet!"

„Woher weißt Du das?" fragte Lucius überrascht, unbewusst blickte er auf seine Arme hinab, wo natürlich noch kein dunkles Mal gewesen war. Es war ein seltsamer Gedanke, da er wusste, dass er spätestens in einem Jahr das Zeichen von Lord Voldemort getragen hätte. Genau wie Severus und die meisten Slytherin-Schüler seines Jahrganges.

„Ist es schmerzhaft?" fragte Severus neugierig.

Harry schoss kurz der Gedanke durch den Kopf, dass Severus mit seiner Neugierde auch gut ein Ravenclaw abgeben würde, aber er sagte es nicht laut. Der erwachsene Severus Snape hätte es ganz sicher nicht gerne gehört und es war nun auch nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt.

Draco zuckte ein wenig zusammen. Er hatte sich an den anderen Kampf erinnert, wo auch er noch das dunkle Mal getragen hatte und er konnte sich sehr gut an die furchtbaren Schmerzen erinnern. „Ja, es ist wahnsinnig schmerzhaft, aber es geht schnell und man weiß genau, dass es vorbei ist! Endgültig vorbei ist!"

„Woher wissen Sie das, Mr. Mosnay?" fragte Dumbledore mit scharfer Stimme, aber Draco zuckte nicht zurück. Er blickte Dumbledore ruhig an.

„Ich habe eine ähnliche Situation schon mal erlebt!" sagte er genauso kühl wie sein Blick war. Harry grinste. Kurz schüttelte er den Kopf und blickte dann wieder ruhig aus dem Fenster. Mit dem Rücken zu Dumbledore.

„Es spielt doch keine Rolle!" sagte er leise. „Die Hauptsache ist, dass wir wissen, dass er tot ist. Ganz tot. Mausetot. Toter geht es nicht!"

Alle blickten Harry bei diesen fast verzweifelten Worten fragend an, nur Draco konnte in diesem Kommentar die Wut und die Hoffnung erkennen. Harrys gesamtes Leben war auf Voldemort ausgerichtet gewesen. Voldemort hatte alles bestimmt. Nun bestand die Chance auf die ersehnte Freiheit und Zukunft.

Und Draco kam zum ersten Mal der Gedanke, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wie ihre Zukunft überhaupt aussah. Er wusste nicht, was nun kommen würde. Er wusste nicht, ob er mit Harry zusammenbleiben konnte. Er wusste nicht, wie es weiterging.

Unwillkürlich distanzierte Draco sich körperlich von Harry und blickte den Jungen genau an. Harry war mit seinen Gedanken woanders und bemerkte das seltsame Verhalten von Draco nicht.

Harrys Mine war düster. Er hatte ganz offensichtlich keine Lust auf diese Diskussion, aber Dumbledore ließ ihm keine Wahl. Draco fühlte sich hin und her gerissen, zwischen dem Drang Harry bedingungslos zu schützen und dem Bedürfnis nach Flucht. Der Flucht vor der Zukunft, die es nicht gab.

Narcissa stand plötzlich hinter Draco und stärkte seinen Rücken mit einer Hand. „Vertrau ihm, genieße, was Du hast und rede mit ihm später!" Narcissas Stimme war noch schwach, aber Draco verstand seine Mutter. Er kannte sie ja. Und sie hatte Recht.

Er würde später mit Harry reden, jetzt musste er bei ihm bleiben, sosehr es ihm auch schmerzte.

„Sie sind also der festen Überzeugung, dass das dunkle Mal überall verschwunden ist, ja?"

„Ja, Sir!" antwortete Harry ohne den Schulleiter anzusehen. „Die meisten Todesser würden nicht wissen, was mit ihnen passiert. Nur die, die anwesend waren, konnten verstehen, was der Scherz zu bedeuten hatte."

„Also lässt sich nicht mehr nachvollziehen, wer wirklich ein Todesser war?!"

„Professor, die Todesser sind mir so etwas von egal gewesen! Ich wollte Voldemort töten!"

„…und das hat er getan!" fügte Draco mit scharfem Blick hinzu. Harry blickte noch immer nicht zum Schulleiter.

„Nein, ich habe es nicht alleine gemacht. Sirius, Lucius und Severus haben auch den Todesfluch ausgesprochen. Wir haben es gemeinsam geschafft, denn jeder hat einen Teil dazu beigetragen. Die Todesser hätten uns alle auseinander genommen, wenn wir nicht zusammengearbeitet hätten!"

„Und die Wirkung des Rituals hat auch einen nicht unerheblichen Eindruck hinterlassen!" sagte Lin grinsend.

„Wirklich?" fragte Remus überrascht. Er hatte bisher kaum geredet und wirkte ein wenig betrübt, weil er nicht beim Kampf anwesend war.

Harry drehte sich um und blickte Remus ernst an. „Das Ritual war ein wesentlicher Bestandteil dieses Kampfes. Ohne Euer Wirken hätten wir Voldemort nicht töten können!"

Remus blickte Harry nur an. Sein Mund war ganz trocken und Hitze stieg ihm in die Wangen. Seine Augen waren ein wenig gerötet. Noch immer nagte die Trauer über Esmares Tod an ihm. Er hatte das Mädchen wirklich gerne gehabt. Er hatte es ihr aber nie gesagt und nun war sie tot. Remus holte holprig Luft und senkte den Blick.

Mit wenigen Schritten war Harry bei ihm und hob sein Kinn hoch, damit ihre Blicke sich wieder trafen. „Remus Lupin, Du hast wunderbare Arbeit geleistet und ich bin froh, dass wir es geschafft haben. Es tut mir sehr leid, dass Du nicht genauso empfinden kannst!"

„Adrian" widersprach Remus vorsichtig, als er den wirklich traurigen Blick sah. „Adrian, es … es geht alles viel zu schnell! Das Ritual war schwer. Es hat wirklich viel Kraft gebraucht!"

„Oh ja, das hat es!" sagte Narcissa und lehnte sich an Lucius. Nun mussten sie noch mehr zusammenhalten, denn ihre Eltern waren keine Alternative mehr.

„Gut dass wir jetzt zu diesem Thema gekommen sind!" sagte Dumbledore und lehnte sich gespielt ruhig in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Was war das für ein Ritual?"

„Das Ritual von Hogwarts!" beantwortete Sanuel diese Frage ruhig und gelassen.

„Das Ritual, das Hogwarts stärkt und ihm neue Kraft geben soll" sagte plötzlich eine dumpfe Stimme, hinter Dumbledore. Harry grinste, als er den etwas zerrissenen Hut betrachtete… aber so zerrissen wirkte er nicht mehr. Es war als habe er einen starken Erneuerungszauber abbekommen… und Harry glaubte fest daran, dass dies mit dem Ritual im direkten Zusammenhang stand.

„Richtig Junge!" sagte der Hut und straffte sich. „Das Ritual hat alles erneuert und mit viel Magie ausgestattet. Ihr habt wirklich Großes geleistet. Ohne das Ritual wäre Hogwarts irgendwann zerfallen…vermutlich erst in 200 oder 500 Jahren, aber irgendwann wäre es zugrunde gegangen. Ihr habe ihm neue Macht gegeben. Und neue Kraft." Mehr sagte der Hut nicht. Er sank wieder in sich zusammen und ignorierte die neugierigen und fragenden Blicke der Anwesenden. Besonders Dumbledore verstand das Verhalten nicht. Es schien, als ob sich alles gegen ihn verbünden würde.

Seine Mine verfinsterte sich und erblickte Harry strafend an.

„Professor, es ist kein Kampf gegen Sie. Nichts liegt mir ferner!" sagte Harry mit leiser Stimme. „Wir haben nur beschlossen unsere Zukunft jetzt in die Hand zu nehmen und dazu gehörte das Ritual. Wir mussten Hogwarts stärken und wir haben es auch getan!"

„Woher haben Sie die nötigen nur wissen, wo man suchen muss. Das Ritual wurde von Salazar Slytherin entwickelt, aber nie in Form eines Buches oder Pergamentes festgehalten. Die anderen Gründer hatten sich schon von ihm abgewandt. Salazar war zu enttäuscht und veröffentlichte es daher nicht. Ich habe aber Darstellungen gefunden…"

„…und die haben wirInformationen über die Vorgehensweise beim Hogwartsritual?" Dumbledores Stirn war in tiefe Falten gelegt.

Harry trat wieder ans Fenster und blickte hinaus. Wie er da so aufrecht stand, konnte man fast meinen, dass der Junge wirklich schon erwachsen war. Sanuel zweifelte nicht daran, dass sein Freund sehr viel erwachsener war, als er und die anderen. Sogar Dorian schien nicht ganz so ernst und nachdenklich zu sein. Obwohl auch er nicht glücklich schien.

„Das Ritual ist kein Gerücht… man muss nur wissen, wo man suchen muss. Das Ritual wurde von Salazar Slytherin entwickelt, aber nie in Form eines Buches oder Pergamentes festgehalten. Die anderen Gründer hatten sich schon von ihm abgewandt. Salazar war zu enttäuscht und veröffentlichte es daher nicht. Ich habe aber Darstellungen gefunden…"

 „…und die haben wir ausgewertet!" ergänzte Sal. Sie hatte die Nase voll, dass nur Adrian ins Kreuzfeuer genommen wurde. „Wir haben alle daran gearbeitet!"

„Ja, wir alle, haben einen Teil dazu beigetragen!" sagte James mit fester Stimme. Sirius, Lucius und Severus unterstützen diese Aussagen nur mit einem kurzen Kopfnicken. Die anderen blickten aber alle nicht weniger ernst und überzeugt.

Dumbledore seufzte. „Ich kann Sie nicht verstehen!" rief Dumbledore aus und stand auf. „Ein Mädchen wurde getötet und Sie alle tun so, als wäre dieses nichts!"

„Es war das letzte Opfer!" reif Harry wütend und verzweifelt aus. „Wir trauern um sie. Wir weinen um sie. Es tut in unseren Herzen weh, denn sie war UNSERE Freundin!" Harry fuhr sich fahrig durch die Haare.

„Für Sie…" sagte Draco langsam und vorsichtig. „Ist sie nur eine Schülerin. Für uns ist es eine Freundin, die wir nie vergessen werden!"

Die Schüler nickten bestätigend.

„Aber sie ist tot!" sagte Dumbledore wütend. Harry spürte die Macht des großen Mannes und stellte sich direkt vor Dumbledore hin. Wenn jemand die Wut abbekommen musste, dann sollte er es sein.

„Albus Dumbledore, was glauben Sie wie viele Auroren, Ordensmitglieder, Schüler und Kinder dem dunklen Lord und seinen Anhängern in den nächsten Jahren zum Opfer gefallen wären, wenn wir jetzt nichts getan hätten!" Harry könnte es ihm sagen. Es wären zu viele gewesen und ein wenig konnte Harry diese Erkenntnis in den hellblauen Augen von Dumbledore sehen.

„Wir hätten ihn eines Tages bekommen!" sagte Dumbledore mit fester Stimme.

„Ja, eines Tages… in etwas weniger als 22 Jahren!"

Die Überzeugung in der Stimme und in der Mimik von Harry ließ Dumbledore zusammenzucken. Harry sprach hart weiter. „Es ist nicht alles so einfach wie man manchmal denkt und manchmal muss man Schülern die Wahrheit sagen, damit sie nach ihrer Bestimmung handeln können!"

Das Dumbledore jetzt gar nichts mehr verstand, überraschte Draco gar nicht. Harry sprach in Rätseln.

Aber eines wurde Dumbledore klar, die Schüler sind den Weg ihrer Überzeugung gegangen und nichts würde sie aufhalten können. Dumbledore hatte keine Chance diese Jungendlichen vor Augen zu führen, was für einen Fehler sie da angerichtet hatten. Für jedes Argument hatten sie sehr gute Gegenargumente und der Beweis, dass Voldemort wirklich tot war, stand noch immer aus. Dumbledore würde sich erstmal nach dem aktuellen Stand der Todesser erkundigen. Vielleicht hatten die Schüler sogar recht und etwas Gutes getan, aber Dumbledore würde später noch mal mit Adrian Jericle alleine reden müssen. Alleine, ohne Schützenhilfe…

oooooooooo

„Sie haben gute Schützenhilfe gehabt!" sagte Dumbledore leise zu Harry, als die anderen Schüler sich zurück zur Krankenstation begaben. Harry musste noch hier bleiben, damit er mit den Eltern von Esmare reden konnte.

Harry saß vor Dumbledores Schreibtisch und fühlte sich gleich total alleine, da Draco auch zurück in den Krankenflügel musste. Natürlich wusste Harry sofort, wovon der Schulleiter sprach.

„Wie haben Sie es geschafft, die Slytherins auf ihre Seite zu ziehen?"

Harry lachte hohl auf. „Professor, ich habe es nicht gewollt. Ich habe nichts davon gewollt, aber mir blieb keine Wahl. Ich wollte die Freundschaften nicht, aber ich brauchte sie. Sie wollten meine Freunde sein!"

„Weil sie mächtig sind!"

„Nein!" widersprach Harry sofort. „Ich bin nicht wirklich mächtig. Ich habe nur meine gesamte magische Ausbildung auf diese Auseinandersetzungen ausrichten müssen. Meine Freunde wollten ihre Zukunft selbst gestalten. Auch Regulus Black wollte frei sein … und diese Aussicht habe ich ihm gegeben. Diese Aussicht und die Möglichkeit wieder einen Bruder zu haben!"

Harry sprach nicht weiter, da es an der Tür klopfte und zwei Personen das Büro betraten. Esmares Eltern waren Reinblüter und entsprechend selbstbewusst bewegten sie sich hier, wo sie selbst als Schüler lang gelaufen waren.

Harry schluckte, das Gespräch würde nicht angenehm werden.

Das Gespräch bewirkte allerdings nicht das, was Dumbledore erwartet hatte. Der Slytherin blieb nicht kühl, sondern brach fast selbst zusammen, während er die Eltern versuchte über den Tod ihrer Tochter aufzuklären.

Irgendwann schickte Dumbledore Harry zurück zu Madam Pomfrey und blieb alleine mit den trauernden Eltern im Büro. Harry hatte eines ganz deutlich hervorgehoben, dass Esmare, wie die anderen Involvierten auch, den Merlinorden erster Klasse verdient hätten und das Esmare es nicht bereut hatte mitgegangen zu sein.

Sie war gestorben um ihre Freundin zuretten. Sie war eine echte Gryffindor und würde immer in ihren Herzen weiterleben. Sie war ein Opfer, aber sie war auch das letzte Opfer von Voldemort. Das letzte Opfer dieses Krieges.

oooooooooo

Vier Tage waren vergangen und alle Schüler waren aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen worden. Es war schon spät am Nachmittag, aber noch stand die Sonne freundlich über dem Gelände von Hogwarts.

Harry stand alleine am See und blickte auf die glänzende Oberfläche, die das Sonnenlicht sanft reflektierte, während auf der anderen Uferseite die Schüler im Wasser tobten.

„Es ist komisch, dass die anderen Schüler so ruhig und relaxt sind, oder?" fragte eine dunkle Stimme hinter Harry. Kurz zuckte Harry zusammen, aber er hatte die Stimme schnell erkannt. Als der gleichgroße Junge sich neben ihn stellte, drehte Harry sich nur kurz zu ihm hin, dann blickte er wieder auf den See.

„Es ist immer so!"

„Du kennst Dich damit aus, oder?" James lachte, als auf der anderen Uferseite gerade vier Mädchen einen Vertrauensschüler samt Kleidung in das kühle Nass warfen. „Es ist schön, dass die so fröhlich sind, aber sie wären es auch, wenn Voldemort noch leben würde!"

„Ja, man erwartet nicht von jedem Schüler, dass er sein ganzes Leben auf den Krieg ausrichtet. Es sind nur wenige… und es ist ein Albtraum!"

„Der jetzt zu Ende ist!"

Harry grinste befreit. „Ja!"

„Feierst Du nachher mit Dorian seinen Geburtstag nach? Ich habe da etwas munkeln gehört!"

Harry lachte nun leise. „Ja, ich wollte ihn ein wenig entführen!"

„Wohin?"

„Nach London in die Muggelwelt!"

„Wisst ihr eigentlich, wie viele Fragen ihr aufwerft?" James ließ sich auf der trockenen Wiese nieder und auch Harry setzte sich dazu.

„Nein, und ich will es auch nicht wissen. Du wirst mit Sirius und Remus heute Nacht durch den Wald streifen!"

„Hey, woher weist Du das?" James blickte Harry wieder einmal argwöhnisch an.

„Ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß und hoffe, dass Euch nichts passiert!"

„Weiß Dumbledore davon?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht!" Harry stand wieder auf und nahm einen Stein vom Ufer, um ihn dann wieder über den See springen zu lassen. „Ich kann Dumbledore nicht viel erzählen!"

Einen Moment herrschte eine entspannte Stille zwischen den Jungen, während der Wind sanft durch ihre schwarzen Haare wehte und das Wasser matt gegen die Uferböschung schwappte.

„Ich würde Dich gerne in Deiner Form sehen!" flüsterte Harry leise.

James riss die Augen auf. Er hatte schon verstanden, was Harry meinte, aber wieso wollte er seine Form sehen? Er überlegte einen Moment, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. Harrys hatte so viel für sie getan, dass dies wirklich nur ein kleines Opfer sein sollte. James huschte also unauffällig in den angrenzenden Wald und trat kurze Zeit später als Hirsch daraus hervor.

Harry drehte sich um und betrachtete den stolzen Hirsch. Ein breites Lächeln legte sich auf sein Gesicht und vorsichtig streichelte er den Kopf des Tieres. Es war anders als sein Patronus, aber die Figur war deutlich die gleiche und es bereitete Harry ein unbeschreibliches Glücksgefühl. Er nickte James zu und dieser verwandelte sich umgehend zurück.

James betrachtete den Slytherin mit einem warmen Blick. „Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, dass wir uns total ähnlich sind, aber dann kommt eine Situation, wo Du ganz anders reagierst, als ich reagieren würde. Aber Deine Reaktion ist Richtig und Korrekt und ich denke dann nur wieder, dass Du keine 15 Jahre alt sein kannst!"

Harry wandte sich wieder dem See zu. Ein kalter Schauer nach dem anderen jagte seinen Rücken hinab. Die ehrlichen und anerkennenden Worte von James gingen tief. Harry konnte James nicht die Wahrheit sagen. Er konnte und durfte nicht, nicht wenn er eine wirklich friedliche und normale Zukunft haben wollte. Wenn es überhaupt eine Zukunft für Harry Potter gab.

„Bist Du glücklich mit Lily?" Harry wechselte sehr überraschend das Gesprächsthema und James blickte überrumpelt zum Slytherin hin.

„Ja, ich bin sehr glücklich mit ihr, auch wenn sie im Moment noch sehr um Esmare trauert und sich um Dich Sorgen macht. Ich liebe sie!"

„Dann tue mir bitte ein Gefallen und pass gut auf sie auf. Lass sie Esmare nie vergessen, denn sie hat ihr Leben gerettet und tröste sie, wenn ich weg bin!"

„Du gehst weg?" James sprang nun auf Harry zu. Mit einer harschen Bewegung drehte er den anderen Jungen zu sich um und konnte die Ernsthaftigkeit dieser Situation in jeder Faser seines Gesichtes ausmachen.

„Adrian Jericle, Du kannst doch nicht einfach verschwinden!" rief James wütend aus.

Harry strich sich die Haare aus den Augen und blickte James ernst an. „Ich habe Dich und die anderen wahnsinnig lieb, aber Dr-- Dorian und ich müssen zurück, woher wir gekommen sind."

„Wann kommt Ihr wieder?!"

„Es könnte ein paar Jahre dauern!"

James sah alles andere als glücklich aus und konnte diese Entscheidung nicht verstehen. Aber Harrys Ernsthaftigkeit sagte deutlich, dass es keine andere Wahl gab.

„Bitte sag es noch nicht den anderen… ich möchte die letzten Tage mit Euch noch in Ruhe genießen!"

James nickte nur traurig und ließ sich wieder auf den Boden fallen.

Wieso tat der Gedanke, dass Adrian wegging so wahnsinnig weh? Warum tat es mehr weh, als die Gewissheit, dass die Freundschaft zu Wurmschwanz kaputt war? Warum war dieser Junge ihm so wichtig?

oooooooooo

Harry und Draco schlichen sich, unter den amüsierten Blicken von ihren Freunden, aus Hogwarts und apparierten nach London. Sie spazierten durch die nächtlich beleuchteten Straßen Londons und genossen ihre gemeinsame Zeit. Sie gingen in einem Muggel-Restaurant lecker essen und machten sich einen schönen Abend.

Dumbledore hatte sie von Hogwarts verwiesen, aber Harry und Draco hatte es nicht wirklich gestört. Sie wussten, dass sie am ersten September nicht mehr nach Hogwarts zurückkommen würden. Sie hatten trotzdem auf Dumbledore eingeredet, dass sie wenigstens noch bis zu den Sommerferien auf Hogwarts wohnen durften. Der Schulleiter hat schließlich nachgegeben, denn immerhin war jetzt alles vorbei. Das Ministerium hatte bestätigt, dass alle Todesser durch einen stechenden Schmerz ihre Male verloren hatten. Wenn dies der Wahrheit entsprach, warum sollte dann das andere nicht auch wahr sein?

Die beiden Jungen liefen nebeneinander eine Londoner Straße entlang und schwiegen.

„Was passiert mit uns?"

Die Frage von Draco ließ Harry sofort im Schritt stoppen. Er blickte den blonden Jungen traurig an.

„Ich weiß es nicht genau!" Harry griff nach Dracos Händen, aber der entzog sie ihm sofort wieder. „Ich habe auch Angst, Draco!"

„Du weiß gar nichts!" zischte Draco und lief weiter die Straße entlang.

Harry lief sofort hinterher. „Draco warte!"

Mit einer energischen Bewegung zog Harry den Slytherin in eine Umarmung. „Ich habe auch Angst Dich zu verlieren!"

Diese Aussage nahm Draco den gesamten Wind aus den Segeln und er fühlte, wie er sich nur noch in die Umarmung drückte. Harry schloss seinen Drachen noch fester in die Arme und drückte sein Gesicht in den Nacken des Blonden.

„Wir werden uns wieder finden!" flüsterte Harry tapfer.

„Und wie soll das funktionieren? Wir wissen doch nicht einmal, ob wir in fünf Jahren wirklich geboren werde?!"

„Draco, ich liebe Dich!" sagte Harry mit Tränen in den Augen und schwacher Stimme. „Ich werde immer bei Dir bleiben!"

Draco schniefte unterdrückt. Er wollte nicht heulen. „Warum musst Du so ein verdammter hoffnungsvoller Gryffindor sein!", schimpfte er und konnte sich aber ein leichtes Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Harrys unzerstörbarer Wille und seine unsterbliche Hoffnung steckte an.

Draco wusste nicht, was er noch sagen sollte und so zog er nur den Jungen vor sich in einen tiefen und zärtlichen Kuss. „Wir genießen, was wir haben!"

Damit konnte auch Harry leben und sie genossen den friedlichen Abend zu zweit. Sie erkundeten London bei Nacht und kamen erst in den frühen Morgenstunden zurück.

Eigentlich hatten sie das Frühstück ausfallen lassen wollen und schliefen daher noch friedlich zusammengekuschelt in Harrys Bett, aber Nichts in Harrys Leben läuft nach Plan. Die lauten Stimmen ihrer Freunde rissen dann doch irgendwann die Schlafenden aus ihren schönen Träumen. Harry bereute die Zauber von den Betten genommen zu haben…

„Was wollt ihr hier?" nuschelte Draco verstimmt, als er nicht nur Slytherins um das Bett herumstehen sah.

„Es ist offiziell!" sagte Lucius grinsend.

„Hä?" Harry gähnte, setzte sich aber ein wenig auf und kraulte Cosmo hinter den Ohren.

Anstatt eine Antwort zu erhalten, landeten drei Zeitungen auf der Bettdecke und auf allen dreien war deutlich die Schlagzeile zu erkennen.

„DER UNNENNBARE VON SCHÜLERN BESIEGT!"

„Die RETTER: ein Duzend Schüler besiegen das Böse!"

„Ein WUNDER von KINDERN vollbracht!"

„Wir sind aber keine Kinder mehr!" sagte Draco verschlafen und nahm sich eine Zeitung. Er wollte es genauer wissen, aber Harry hatte kein Interesse daran. Er hatte sich noch nie besonders gut mit den Zeitungen verstanden und legte daher keinen Wert darauf, was dort drin stand.

„Es wurde aber auch mal Zeit, dass das an die Öffentlichkeit kommt. Die Gerüchteküche hat ja schon laut genug gebrodelt!" sagte Lily und ließ sich neben Harry auf die Bettkante nieder.

„Okay, es ist jetzt offiziell, gibt es sonst noch wichtige Informationen?" Harry wirkte nicht besondern überrascht oder beeindruckt.

„Das schlimmste an diesem Artikel ist, dass wir als ‚DIE RETTER' tituliert werden!" schnaubte Draco und schlug eine Seite um. Harry rollte die Augen… er hatte schon immer blöde Namen oder Titel gehabt. Es war nichts Besonderes mehr.

„Heute Abend findet eine große Feier statt!" sagte Sirius und grinste über das ganze Gesicht.

„Eine Siegesfeier!" sagte James und grinste genauso breit wie sein Freund.

„Nur für uns!" fügte Sal hinzu.

Harry ließ sich wieder ins Bett fallen. „Schön!" stöhnte er und schloss die Augen.

„Hey!" rief Lily aus. „Ein bisschen mehr Freude, wenn ich bitten dürfte!" Sie schlug Harry leicht gegen die Schulter und guckte ihn böse an.

„Wir erhalten eine Auszeichnung vom Ministerium!" sagte Severus leise.

Harrys Reaktion darauf war, dass er erst die Augen erschrocken aufriss und dann die Decke mit Schwung über seinen Kopf zog. Sal war sich nicht ganz sicher, aber sie glaubte ein undeutliches Murmeln unter der Decke ausmachen zu können und wenn sie sich nicht total irrte, dann war es ein ‚las das bitte ein Traum sein, bitte nur ein Traum'.

„Es ist kein Traum!"

„Doch ein Albtraum!" nuschelte Harry weiterhin undeutlich und war kaum zu sehen.

Mick lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie konnte dieses schüchterne Verhalten nicht verstehen. Nicht bei einem so starken Magier wie er.

Niemand konnte es, selbst Draco hatte damit noch seine Probleme, denn er lernte Harry Potter jeden Tag ein wenig besser kennen und begriff langsam, dass er Harry Potter früher wirklich nicht gekannt hatte.

„Wir werden es überleben!" sagte Remus und schien als einziger ebenfalls nicht vor Stolz und Selbstbewusstsein zu explodieren. Harry war ihm so dankbar.

oooooooooo

Die Feier war dann zum Glück nicht ganz so furchtbar, da die Sitzordnung eine ganz neue war und alle Freunde zusammen um einen großen runden Tisch sitzen konnten. Der Zaubereiminister hielt eine Ansprache über Mut und Tapferkeit, während Dumbledore gleich darauf eine Rede über Gefahren und Leichtsinn hielt.

Unter der Aufmerksamkeit der gesamten Zaubererpresse und Schülerschaft erhielten sie alle den Orden des Merlins, erster Klasse. Harry freute sich irgendwie für seine Freunde, aber er konnte darauf wirklich verzichten. Als der Zauberei-Minister dann später, während alle am Essen waren, auf ihn zuschritt, nahm Harry schnell mit Lily reiß aus, auf die Tanzfläche.

Das rothaarige Mädchen lachte und schmiegte sich in die Arme des Jungen, der ihnen die Freiheit gebracht hatte.

„Lily, würdest Du mir einen Gefallen tun?"

Lily runzelte die Stirn, aber tanze ruhig weiter. Harrys Stimme war so ernst und doch so traurig. Seine Hände hielten sie sanft umschlungen und sie hatte wirklich das Gefühl, dass er diese Nähe genoss.

„Klar!" sagte sie, ohne wirklich zu zögern.

„Bitte… egal was auch kommen mag, halte freundschaftlichen Kontakt zu Narcissa und Lucius!"

Lily zwinkerte überrascht und blickte dann mit ihren grünen Augen hinauf zu Harry.

„Warum?"

„Es ist mir wichtig!"

„Es ist Dir mehr als nur wichtig!"

„Ja!"

„Adrian, ich verstehe Dich nicht! Aber … ich werde es machen! Ich verstehe mich mit Narcissa wirklich gut."

„Ich danke Dir, Lily!" Der Tanz war zu Ende und Harry verabschiedete sich mit einem sanften Kuss auf die Wange. Sofort schoss dem Mädchen die Hitze in die Wangen, aber Harry lächelte nur und mit einem Zwinkern stand James bereit und forderte den nächsten Tanz ein.

Harry zog sich zu Draco zurück, auch wenn er den Minister nicht aus den Augen ließ und so jegliche Begegnung aus dem Weg ging, verlor er sich fast in der zärtlichen Umarmung von Draco.

Der Abend war, nachdem die offiziellen Personen die große Halle endlich verlassen hatten, wirklich entspannend und schön. Harry genoss die Lebendigkeit und Fröhlichkeit mit jeder Faser seines Seins.

Während Sirius und Severus über das Ministerium und ihre Aufgaben und Gesetze wild diskutierten, tanzten die Paare und festigten ihre Freundschaften untereinander.

„Ich liebe Dich!" sagte Harry leise und Draco lächelte sanft. Gemeinsam bewegten sie sich zur Musik und es schien für sie einfach nur richtig zu sein.

„Du gehörst zu mir, mein Panther!"

„So wie Du zu mir gehörst, mein Drache!"

Beide lachten leise und tanzten dann weiter.

Versunken in ihre Welt, ihre Erinnerungen und ihren Träumen.

oooooooooo

_träum_

_tbc._

Wir nähern uns dem Ende….


	58. Tödliche Verbündete Kap 6

Titel: Ein Leben wie die Zukunft

Autor: Momixis

Zeit: spielt nach „Halbblutprinz"

Kapitel: 6/6

Teil: 8/9

Paare: Es kommen viele der typischen Paare vor, aber Hauptpersonen werden Harry und Draco sein… (später auch als Paar)

Warnungen: Slash, Charadeath, lange Geschichte, unterschiedlich lange Kapitel….

Inhalt: Harry und Draco sind durch die Zeit gereist und nun haben sie die Chance etwas zu verändern. Harry will diese Möglichkeit nutzen ohne die Menschen, die ihm wichtig sind in Gefahr zu bringen. Wird er es schaffen? Wird er alleine den Weg gehen können? Welche Rolle wird Draco zu Teil? Und halten die Rumtreiber und die anderen Schüler von Harry? Was denkt Dumbledore?

MIR GEHÖRT NICHTS UND ICH VERDIENE DAMIT AUCH KEIN GELD!

* * *

Hi **DJEngelchen**!!!Ich glaube nicht, dass ich zu schnell hochstelle... du liest zu langsam oder zu falschen Zeiten (grins). Es freut mich, dass dir die kleinen Szenen genauso gut gefallen, wie mir. Ich hoffe, dir gefällt auch das letzte Kapitel... nächste Woche kommt dann irgendwann der Epilog....knuddel.

Hey **Zissy**!!! Harry und Draco spüren es einfach, dass sie weg gehen...sie haben die Zeit verändert (im Gegensatz zu einem Zeitumkehrer) und somit war ihr Aufenthalt nur begrenzt. Ich knuddel dich ganz doll und danke dir für deine unglaubliche Treue und Beständigkeit. KNUDDEL

Hi **Seelentochter**!!! knuddel!!! Es passiert noch mehr, als nur Harrys und Dracos "Abreise". Ich hoffe sehr, dass es dir gefällt.... danach kommt nur noch der Epilog.... Bis bald, knuddel...

Hey **Glupit**!!! Einen Blick in die Zukunft werdet ihr durch den Epilog erhaschen... ob er Dir gefällt, weiß ich natürlich nicht... aber erstmal kommt hier noch ein Kapitel mit Dumbledore und dem Rest der Retter!!! Viel Spaß, knuddel...

* * *

Teil VIII

**Tödliche Verbündete**

Kapitel 6

**Ankündigende Briefe**

Harry legte seinen Umhang ordentlich zusammen. All seine Sachen lagen ordentlich zusammengefaltet auf dem Bett verteilt und er wusste noch nicht, was er damit machen sollte. Lin und Sanuel saßen auf Sanuels Bett und beobachtete Harrys Handeln voller Neugierde und Skepsis.

Plötzlich zog Harry das kleine Büchlein aus seiner Tasche und blickte nachdenklich darauf. Er öffnete es und blätterte unsicher darin, dann blickte er Lin an. Er nahm ein zusammengerolltes Pergament hinzu und zog seinen Zauberstab. Er ließ das Buch in einem grünen Licht aufleuchten und legte es dann in Lins Hände.

Die beiden Slytherins schauten jetzt etwas irritiert. Sie warteten aber schweigend auf eine Erklärung.

„Lin, ich möchte, dass Du... in etwa… 20 Jahren zurückkommst. Ich weiß, dass Ihr beide nach Eurem Abschluss zurück nach Japan gehen werdet. Ich möchte, dass Du dieses Buch dem Sohn von James und Lily zum 15. Geburtstag schenkst."

„Was ist, wenn dass nicht Du bist?"

„Dann schenk es Lily oder James!" antwortete Harry ruhig. Er hatte sich schon viele Gedanken darüber gemacht. „Ich will, dass sie die Wahrheit erfahren!"

„Du hast die Welt verändert, oder?"

„Ich glaube schon!" flüsterte Harry. Er sah seine beiden Freunde nicht an. Es ging ihm nicht gut. Er hatte panische Angst vor dem nächsten Schritt, denn er hatte wirklich keine Ahnung wie es dann weitergehen würde. Nur ein dumpfes Gefühl in seinem Inneren sagte es ihm…

Harry räumte weiter auf und verstaute schließlich fast alles ordentlich im Koffer.

„Kannst Du uns nicht erzählen, woher ihr wirklich kommt?"

„Wir sind im Kampf gestorben und dann durch die Zeit gereist!"

„Kampf? Kampf gegen Todesser?"

Harry seufzte schwer, blickte aber weiterhin auf seine Bücher und Besitztümer. „Ja, wir sind kurz nach dem Sieg gestorben", murmelte Harry. Er wusste, dass Lin danach fragen würden. Er konnte sich noch an das Gesicht von Gryzabel erinnern. Sie war so erschrocken gewesen, dass der endgültige Endkampf erst in 22 Jahren stattfinden sollte.

„Der dunkle Lord hat die …"

„Stopp!" sagte Sanuel und stand auf. „Ich denke Du solltest uns mehr als nur ein paar Stichworte geben. Wie sollen wir bitte sonst Deiner Familie später den ganzen Kram erklären?"

Harry ließ sich rücklings auf Dracos gemachtes und ordentliches Bett fallen und blickte auf den grünen Betthimmel. Sanuel und Lin hatten Recht. Nur hatte Harry keine Lust seine gesamte Lebensgeschichte zu erzählen… es würde zu lange dauern…

Mit den Händen vorm Gesicht sagte der schwarzhaarige Magier schließlich: „Lest das Buch in aller Ruhe durch. Ich habe dort alles drin aufgeschrieben, was wichtig ist!"

„Der Zauber?" Sanuel spielte natürlich sofort auf das grüne Licht an.

„Es ist nur ein Zauber, der dafür sorgt, dass nur ein Potter oder ein Evans über das gelesene auch reden kann. Bitte versucht nicht den Zauber zu brechen!"

„Du glaubst wir könnten es?" fragte Lin und Harry blickte sie fast überrascht an. Er hatte sich endlich wieder aufgesetzt und schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Deine Magie ist so stark, es ist gar nicht so einfach den kleinsten Zauber von Dir zu entkräften!" bestätigte Sanuel den Argwohn von Lin.

„Ihr würdet es aber schaffen, Ihr seid nicht schwach!"

„Natürlich sind wir nicht schwach, aber schaffen würden wir es vermutlich erst in 10 oder 15 Jahre, nach viel Übung und Kontrolle!" sagte Sanuel mit einem sehr vorwurfsvollen Ton.

„So stark bin ich nicht!"

„Bist Du sicher, dass Du der Sohn von James Potter bist? Dem arrogantesten Schüler, neben Sirius Black, an dieser Schule?"

Auf diese Aussage hatte Harry keine Erwiderung und Lin begann zu lachen, wie sie schon seit Monaten nicht mehr gelacht hatte. „Ich werde Dich wahnsinnig vermissen!"

„Ich Euch auch!" sagte Harry und schloss das quirlige Mädchen sanft in die Arme. „ich bin nur froh, dass Ihr nicht Fred und George Weasley kennen werdet!"

„Wir sprechen in 20 Jahren noch mal!" grinste nun auch Sanuel schalkhaft und schlug Harry anerkennend auf die Schulter.

oooooooooo

„Wo verdammt ist Adrian?", rief ein ungeduldiger James aus.

Es war der letzte Abend vor der Abreise und sie hatten sich für ein letztes Quidditchspiel verabredet. James stand ungeduldig neben Sirius und Lily, die über die Ungeduld nur den Kopf schütteln konnte. James ließ das Portal nicht einen Moment aus den Augen, während Remus ein wenig nachdenklich in den Himmel guckte. Dort oben hatten sie beim Ritual gehangen. Sie hatten mit Magie hantiert, wie noch nie zuvor und sie hatten etwas Entscheidendes bewirkt.

Auch wenn Remus nicht wirklich wusste, dass sie mit dem Ritual drei Horcruxe zerstört hatten, so wusste er aber, dass Hogwarts sich mit jenem Tag ein wenig verändert hatte. Die Kerzen leuchteten heller, die Porträts waren zufriedener, die Schüler freundlicher, die Kerker weniger düster (oder lag es an der neuen Friedlichkeit zwischen den Häusern?), die Fenster sauberer… einfach alles wirklich schöner, sauberer, friedlicher…. Und mit jedem neuen Tag nahm das zu.

Remus' Nase kribbelte und ein Grinsen erstrahlte auf seinem Gesicht. „Er kommt!"

James und Sirius starrten ihren Freund kurz an, dann hörten sie das unüberhörbare Zuschlagen des Eingangsportales. Harry Potter kam aber nicht zu Fuß, sondern auf einem Besen und mit ihm kam auch Draco. Zusammen flogen sie und Draco verstand plötzlich, warum er keine Chance gegen Harry Potter hatte. Der Junge flog wie ein Teufel… sein Teufel…

Ohne groß zu diskutieren wurden die insgesamt 14 Schüler in zwei Gruppen per Los eingeteilt und schon begann das Spiel. Natürlich waren nicht alle so gute Spieler wie Harry, Draco, James und Sirius, aber alle hatten ihren Spaß. Sie hatten genug Spaß, um andere Schüler anzulocken… noch nie gab es ein so gemischtes freiwilliges Quidditchspiel. Noch nie wurde es so begeistert von fast ganz Hogwarts gefeiert…

Danach saßen sie zusammen im Raum der Wünsche und tranken Butterbier. Sie lachten und erzählten. Trotzdem fiel es auf, dass Harry sehr still war. Er lächelte sanft, aber redete kaum. Er genoss das Beisammensein seiner Familie und seiner Freunde. Regulus hatte versucht sich nach dem Spiel abzukapseln aber Sirius hatte es nicht zugelassen. Er hatte auf die Anwesenheit seines kleinen Bruders bestanden. Sie verstanden sich noch nicht wirklich super, aber sie näherten sich an und schließlich diskutierten die drei Blacks und Severus über alte Traditionen und Familienbräuche.

Harry tauschte mit Lucius einen merkwürdigen Blick, den Harry nicht einstufen konnte. Schließlich stand Lucius auf und kam zu ihm hinüber. „Ich habe keine Ahnung wer Du wirklich bist, aber Dein Wissen über Hogwarts ist nicht schlecht."

Harry runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich und Severus haben versucht Dich zu beobachten. Ständig verschwandest Du in irgendwelchen Geheimgängen, die selbst die meisten Fünftklässler nicht kennen und dann Du bist erst seit wenigen Monaten hier!"

„Ich habe gute Freunde!"

„Mit denen Du nie über so etwas geredet hast!" widersprach Lucius. „Aber es interessiert mich nicht mehr. Du hast meine Welt auf den Kopf gestellt und ich bin nur froh, dass ich schon volljährig war und somit mein Pflichterbteil bereits habe. Ich kann für mich und Narcissa sorgen!"

Harry lächelte erleichtert. Er war froh, dass Lucius und Narcissa versorgt waren, für den Fall, dass es wirklich zu Problemen mit den Familien kommen sollte.

Harry blickte den Vater von Draco aufmerksam an. „Ich frage Dich nur ungern, aber wenn Severus oder Regulus Hilfe brauchen, wirst Du sie ihnen geben?"

„Was hätte ich davon?" fragte Lucius spöttisch. Aber Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass es nur eine Prüfung war.

„Zwei Freunde, die Dich und Deine Familie vor jeglicher Gefahr beschützen würden!" sagte Harry ernst.

Lucius nickte: „Ich weiß, daher werden sie den Sommer mit mir und Narcissa in meinem Haus verbringen. Es wird wohl noch eine Weile dauern, bis unsere Eltern vom Ministerium verurteilt werden und wenigsten Severus sein Erbe antreten kann. Ich war noch nie so froh volljährig zu sein."

Harry lächelte. Er verstand jetzt warum die Zeitreise sie hier her gebracht hatte. Er hatte hier wirkliche Verbündete gefunden, die sich von ihren Fesseln hatten befreien können. „Es ist gut zu sehen, dass Ihr zu Recht kommt!"

„Ich hoffe nur nicht, dass Du von uns verlangst mit den Gryffindors Freundschaft zu schließen!"

„Glaubst Du nicht, dass Severus seinen Konterpart vermissen würde?" stellte Harry eine Gegenfrage und blickte zu Severus und Sirius, die wieder einmal eine heftige Diskussion hatten. Severus hatte noch nie so lebendig und engagiert ausgesehen. Lucius knurrte und Harry lachte. „Überleg es Dir gut, mit ein paar Gryffindors unter Deinen Freunden, wird es bestimmt nicht langweilig!"

Lucius knurrt wieder und es erinnerte Harry an Draco. Er ließ Lucius alleine und begab sich zu seinem Drachen, der gerade mit Sal und Lily über irgendwelche Entscheidungen des Ministeriums redete. Er legte einfach nur seinen Kopf auf die Schulter des Blonden und schon schlang sich ein Arm fest um seine Hüfte. Er genoss die Nähe zu Draco und schloss die Augen. Sollten die anderen doch weiter reden und feiern… er war dort, wo er immer hingewollt hat…bei seiner Familie.

oooooooooo

Der Morgen klingelte die Schüler unsanft aus dem Schlaf. Sie waren erst spät ins Bett gekommen und hatten daher nur wenig geschlafen. Harry kuschelte sich an Draco. Auch wenn ihn keine Albträume mehr plagten, so schlief Draco doch in letzter Zeit immer bei ihm. Er würde sich garantiert nicht beschweren.

„'morgen" nuschelte Harry ins Kissen und streckte sich unter der dünnen Sommerdecke.

„Aufstehen!" rief ein gutgelaunter Sanuel und war schon dabei sein Bett zu machen.

Draco und Harry standen langsam auf, zogen sich an und räumten ihren letzten Kram zusammen.

„Es ist heute soweit, oder?"

„Spürst Du auch dieses vibrieren?" fragte Harry leise zurück. Draco schien nicht sicher zu sein, ob er erleichtert sein sollte, dass Harry es auch spürte oder besorgt darüber.

Am Ende ihrer letzten Aufräumaktion stand nur noch eine Pappschachtel vor den beiden Jungen und Harry nahm sie mit zitternden Fingern an sich. Es war ihre letzte Aktion in dieser Zeit. Draco stöhnte auf.

„Es tut weh!"

„Es ist die Angst!" sagte Harry. „Lass uns gehen!"

Schnell verließen sie den Schlafsaal der Slytherins. „Eigentlich müsste der Schlafsaal gut gereinigt werden, denn ein Gryffindor hat darin geschlafen!" spottete Draco und erhielt einen harten Schlag in den Bauch.

„Ich bin genauso ein Slytherin wie Du!"

„Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht…!"

Harry knurrte und Draco lachte leise.

oooooooooo

Das letzte Frühstück ging schnell vorbei und dann verabschiedeten sich die beiden Jungen in der großen Eingangshalle von ihren Freunden und ihrer Familie. Harry konnte die Tränen nicht wirklich zurückhalten, als erst Remus ihn in eine feste Umarmung zog und dann noch flüsterte: „Ich weiß nicht warum, aber Du gehörst zur Familie!" und dann Sirius und James ihn auch freundschaftlich umarmten.

Sal erdrückte Draco fast, während sie ihm drohte. Er dürfe nie auf die Idee kommen, Harry zu verletzen oder wehzutun. Lin rettete den Jungen schließlich.

Die Verabschiedungsszene wurde von der Treppe argwöhnisch beobachtet. Alle Schüler würden mit dem Zug zurück fahren, nur die beiden Jungen nicht, da sie nicht mehr als Schüler dieser Schule liefen. Sie hatten nicht einmal danach gefragt, ob der Schulverweis aufgehoben werden könnte, da sie ja immerhin die Zaubererwelt gerettet hatten, sie hatten nicht einmal gefragt… und so lagen die beiden Briefe des Ministeriums weiterhin auf dem großen Schreibtisch vom Schulleiter.

Gryzabel erschien und blickte Harry und Draco traurig an.

Als erster spürte Draco diesen Blick und sah auf. Er trat zu Harry und berührte ihn sanft am Arm und nickte schließlich hinauf zur Lehrerin. Harrys Finger schlossen sich sofort um den kleinen Flakon in seiner Tasche.

Gemeinsam traten sie auf Gryzabel zu, die sie sofort in die Arme schloss. „Es tut uns leid!" sagte Harry und Draco nickte. Sie befreiten sich von ihrer Umarmung und strafften sich.

„Wir haben Dich ausgenutzt und…"

„Ihr habt die Welt gerettet!" antwortete sie.

„hm…" machte Harry. „Aber ich denke…" er zog das kleine Glasfläschchen aus der Tasche. „… Du hast ein Recht auf die Wahrheit, denn ohne Dich hätten wir es nicht geschafft!"

„Ich weiß nicht wovon Ihr redet, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass Ihr es geschafft hättet."

Draco schnaubte.

„Deine Erinnerungen… Deine wahren Erinnerungen an uns!" sagte Harry zittrig und drückte den Flakon in Gryzabels Hand. „Nur bitte rede mit Niemanden davon!"

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es dann wissen will!" sagte sie und drehte das Glasfläschchen in ihren Händen.

„Du kannst es Dir in Ruhe überlegen, aber ich denke schon, dass es sinnvoller ist, denn wir sind nun mal nicht die Kinder Deiner besten Freundin!"

„Aber die Kindheitserinnerungen an Euch sind so schön!"

Dracos Wangen wurden heiß und er senkte den Blick. „Es sind Lügen!"

„Nein, es sind Träume… oder?"

Harry nickte schließlich. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Gryzabel den Flakon öffnen würde. Eines Tages…

Harry zog seinen Zauberstab und ließ Gryzabel und den Flakon in einem sanften grünen Licht erleuchten, dann sammelte sich das Licht und verschwand in Draco.

„Du hättest mich warnen können", stöhnte Draco, nachdem das Licht des Fideliuszaubers verschwunden war.

Harry küsste ihn nur und blickte zu Dumbledore. „Es tut mir leid, dass wir Sie anlügen mussten, aber sie hätten es nicht zugelassen… sie hätten nicht zugelassen, dass ihre Schüler diesen Weg gehen!"

„Da haben sie vermutlich Recht!"

„Ich weiß!"

Harry und Draco wandten sich von den Lehrern ab und von ihren Freunden gefolgt nach draußen. An den Kutschen trennten sich ihre Wege und zum allerletzten Mal wurden sie von allen umarmt.

Bevor die letzte Tür der Kutsche sich schloss, zog Harry den Pappkarton aus der Tasche. Er blickte noch einmal drauf, dann reichte er ihn Remus. „Bitte öffnet ihn im Zug und befolgt die weiteren Anweisungen. Seid alle anwesend! Lebt wohl!"

„Bis bald!" riefen Lily und Sirius, als die Kutsche sich mit den Testralen in Bewegung setze.

Harry und Draco blickten ihnen schweren Herzens zurück. Sie hatten lange überlegt, ob sie mit nach London fahren sollten, aber ein Gefühl hatte ihnen deutlich gesagt, dass sie es nicht bis London schaffen würden und mitten aus dem Abteil zu verschwinden, war keine so gute Idee, wenn man seine Freunde nicht in Panik versetzen wollte.

Harry griff nach Dracos Hand und gemeinsam schlenderten sie zum Quidditchfeld. Hier war ihr Ort. Hier waren sie Rivalen, aber keine Feinde. Harry holte zwei Schulbesen aus der Kammer. Leider hatten die Schüler ihre Besen mit nach Hause genommen, aber es war ja kein Spiel.

Schnell schossen die beiden Jungen in die Luft und machten dass, was sie am Besten konnten, fliegen. In der Luft konnten sie alles vergessen. Auch das seltsame Vibrieren und Kribbeln, das sich immer weiter ausbreitete und ihnen ganz deutlich sagte, dass es bald vorbei ist.

Draco hatte Angst, aber auch Harry hatte sie. Schließlich schoss Harry mit seinem Besen auf Draco zu und blieb keine Handbreit vor ihm stehen. „Ich liebe Dich!"

„Ich Dich auch!" sagte Draco und versank in den Augen von Harry Potter. Ihre Lippen berührten sich ein letztes Mal, als das Quidditchfeld plötzlich im dunklen Nebel versank und die Jungen von einem grellen Licht umschlossen wurden.

Dumbledore starrte nur hinauf zu den Jungen und konnte es nicht verstehen. Er war hinaus auf die Ländereien getreten und hatte eigentlich noch gehofft mit den zwei Jungen ein paar Fragen zu klären, aber sie waren nun verschwunden. Einfach so… ganz plötzlich… mit einem hellen Blitz…

Auch das merkwürdige Ticken verschwand… und Dumbledore hatte keine Ahnung, was dies zu bedeuten hatte… Mit schnellen Schritten war er auf dem Quidditchfeld und der schwarze Rauch verschwand sehr schnell. Als Dumbledore die Mitte erreichte, war von dem Nebel nichts mehr zu sehen und Milerudis erschien neben ihm, auch Professor McGonagall war schnell zur Stelle.

„Was ist hier passiert?" fragte McGonagall überrumpelt.

„Die zwei Jungen sind einfach so verschwunden!" sagte Milerudis entgeistert. Etwas Vergleichbares hatte sie noch nie gesehen…

„Vielleicht hatten sie einen Portschlüssel?!"

Dumbledore streckte die Hand in die Luft und ein zusammengefaltetes Pergament fiel hinein. Es war ein wenig zerknickt, als wäre es bis vor kurzem noch in einer Umhangtasche gewesen. „Nein, es war kein Portschlüssel…"

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil dann die beiden Besen und dieses Pergament auch weg wären!" antwortete Dumbledore langsam. Kaum hatten sich einige Fragen geklärt, tauchten neue auf, und Dumbledore war sich ziemlich sicher, dass nicht alles aufgeklärt werden würde…

Er öffnete das Pergament direkt vor Ort und war nicht wirklich überrascht, dass es sich als ein ganzes Päckchen entpuppte. Milerudis hob etwas vom Boden auf und wurde blass.

„Das sind Fotos!" sagte McGonagall und blickte gebannt auf die magischen Bilder.

Dumbledore überflog das erste Pergament und wusste, dass er sein ganzes Leben, diese beiden Jungen niemals vergessen könnte. Aber das zweite Pergament war erschreckender… es erzählte von der Kammer des Schreckens und mit einem kurzen Blick auf die Fotos wusste Dumbledore, dass die Gerüchte über die Kammer wahr waren… und das er noch viel lernen musste.

Der Brief der Jungen beinhaltete nicht wirklich viel Neues. Aber die Bemerkung, dass sie sich vielleicht eines Tages unter anderen Bedingungen und unter anderen Namen wieder begegnen würden, ließ den Schulleiter stocken. Die Jungen bestätigten mit relativ klaren Worten, dass ihre Existenz eine Lüge war. Eine Lüge… die Wahrheit würde irgendwann folgen…

Dumbledore konnte den Tag der Wahrheit kaum erwarten…

oooooooooo

Im Zug war eine ausgelassene Stimmung. Kaum ein Schüler hatte sich bisher so auf die Ferien gefreut. Und bei kaum einer Zugfahrt spielten die Häuser eine geringere Rolle.

Ein Zugabteil war ein wenig überfüllt, denn die sechs Plätze waren von 10 Personen besetzt. Lily saß auf James Schoß, Narcissa bei Lucius und Mick bei Sal. Zwischen Lucius und James saßen Sirius und Severus ein wenig beengt beieinander, aber sie blickten neugierig auf Remus, der auf der anderen Seite saß und den Pappkarton von Harry auf dem Schoß hatte. Rechts von ihm saß Regulus und daneben Sanuel und Lin. Sal und Mick saßen auf der anderen Seite von Remus.

„Nun mach endlich auf!" nörgelte Sirius und Regulus rollte die Augen. Natürlich war auch er neugierig, aber er würde es niemals so offensichtlich zeigen.

„Was sie uns wohl zu sagen haben?" fragte Sal nachdenklich.

Langsam nahm Remus den Deckel von der Schachtel und blickte hinein. Er hatte sich schon gedacht, dass es sich um eine magische Kiste handelte, aber dass sie so magisch war, überrascht ihn doch. Bevor er hineingreifen konnte, zischte Narcissa auf. Ein weißer Nebel hatte sich in der Mitte des Abteils gebildet und formte sich zu zwei Gestalten. Harry und Draco standen da vor ihnen und wirkten ein wenig unsicher.

„Es scheint tatsächlich zu klappen!" sagte Harry und Draco schnaubte. Genau wie Lucius und James in diesem Moment schnaubten, denn kaum ein Zauber von Harry funktionierte nicht. Dieser Junge war nur viel zu schüchtern.

„Hey!" sagte Mick schließlich und die beiden Jungen grinsten sie schelmisch an.

„Hi Leute!" sagte Harry unsicher und Draco knuffte ihn in die Seite.

„Wir sind schon weg und wollten Euch aber noch ein paar Erinnerungen geben!" sagte Draco.

„Ihr habt uns auch Erinnerungen genommen?" fragte Narcissa entgeistert.

Draco wurde blass und blickte zu Harry, der schüttelte schnell den Kopf. „Nein, wir wollen Euch nur ein paar Sachen geben, als Erinnerung an uns!"

Sofort entspannten die Jugendlichen sich.

„Ich dachte, wir sehen Euch eines Tages wieder!" sagte Lily mit deutlicher Trauer in der Stimme.

Harry senkte den Blick.

„Eines Tages, aber es wird eine ganze Zeit dauern… viele Jahre... und vielleicht werden wir uns nicht mal erkennen!" sagte Draco und seufzte schließlich. „Wie haben nicht besonders viel Zeit. In der Kiste befinden sich ein paar Geschenke und ein paar Erinnerungsstücke. Für jeden ist ein Brief dabei und wir möchten, dass Ihr nur den Eurigen lest."

„Das gilt auch für Dich, Sirius!" warf Harry ein, als er das Grinsen seines Patenonkels sah. Dieser schnaubte nur, aber nickte. „Es gilt für alle Slytherins!"

„Ich bin aber kein Slytherin!" entrüstete sich Sirius.

„Du bist so sehr Slytherin, das Du nach Gryffindor wolltest!" widersprach Harry überzeugt und brachte damit Regulus zum Lachen. Auch die anderen Slytherin grinsten breit.

„Es ist unsere letzte Bitte an Euch und ein paar Flüche werden Euch die Entscheidung leichter machen!" sagte Draco mit einem wirklich breiten Grinsen. Auch Harry grinste nun so slytherinhaft, dass den anderen klar war, dass es kein Scherz war.

Alls nickten seufzend und erhielten nun von Remus die kleinen Päckchen.

Leise überraschte Ausrufe waren zu hören, als die Briefe gelesen und die Päckchen geöffnet wurden. Selbst Sanuel wirkte sehr überrascht, als er das Papier aufriss und ein klägliches Maunzen zu hören war.

„Cosmo!" rief er überrascht aus und befreite die Katze. Wenn er ehrlich war, dann hatte er nicht mehr an das Haustier von Harry gedacht. Er wusste aber, dass er die Katze wirklich gerne gehabt hatte und sich in Zukunft gut um das Tier kümmern würde. Regulus blickte genauso überrascht, als sein Geschenk sich als Dracos Adlereule ‚Amadeus' entpuppte.

Lily und Narcissa starrten auf ihre Schachteln, die die Zauberstäbe beinhaltete und beide Frauen waren sehr blass geworden, da in den Briefen stand, dass es vielleicht die richtigen Zauberstäbe für ihre Söhne wäre, während James sprachlos auf den Merlinorden von Harry sah.

Severus und Sirius hatten die Kettenanhänger bekommen, die Bemerkung 'für Euer Patenkind' irritierte sie genauso, wie die anderen ihre Geschenke und Briefe. Aber sie durften ja nicht darüber reden, so blickten die beiden geisterhaften Gestalten nur fragend.

„Warum?" fragte Remus schließlich laut und blickte auf die Schachtel in seiner Hand.

„Ihr sollt uns nicht vergessen!" sagte Draco.

„Als könnten wir Euch jemals vergessen!", sagte Lily traurig. Ihre Worte wurden von einem Schluchzen begleitet.

Nicht nur Lily weinte, als die beiden Gestalten sich zum letzten Mal küssten und dann verschwanden.

Die Schüler mussten sich damit abfinden, dass sie die beiden anderen Jungen niemals wieder so sehen würden. Aber sie hatten etwas anderes gefunden. Sie hatten die Zaubererwelt gerettet und dabei Freundschaften geschlossen, die vermutlich ihr Leben lang halten würden.

Jedenfalls hofften dass Harry und Draco…

oooooooooo

Als Dumbledore die Pergamente in aller Ruhe durchgelesen hatte, konnte er es noch immer nicht glauben. Die Kammer des Schreckens war wirklich real und die Fotos bewiesen es. Dumbledore hatte bereits eine Kopie davon an das Ministerium geschickt und in dem Zusammenhang beantragt, dass Hagrid von allen Beschuldigungen frei gesprochen wurde.

Die Unterlagen würden reichen, aber Dumbledore verstand den Zusammenhang nicht. Er verstand nicht, warum Adrian und Dorian sich um das Wohl eines Halbriesen sorgen sollten, wenn sie doch keinen Kontakt zu dieser Person gepflegt hatten. Woher wusste Adrian Jericle so viel über Hogwarts und Voldemort? Wer war Adrian Jericle wirklich?

Ollivander hatte sich wieder gemeldet und konnte sich endlich erinnern, was im letzten Sommer passiert war. Wirklich überrascht war Dumbledore nicht, als er erfuhr, dass kein Geringerer als Adrian Jericle in Begleitung von Gryzabel und Dorian Mosnay den Zauberstab gekauft hatte.

Erklärbar war es trotzdem nicht, denn es beantworte keine Fragen und Gryzabel würde nichts beantworten können… so viele Lügen… so viele Geheimnisse…. Und Dumbledore wollte verdammt sein, wenn er keine Antworten bekommen würde….

Er bekam keine Antworten, denn er stellte nicht die richtigen Fragen an die richtigen Personen… und er wusste nichts von der Möglichkeit der Zeitreise… er wusste nichts von der Dickköpfigkeit eines Harry Potters… der in Begleitung eines Draco Malfoys so gut wie unbesiegbar war. Er wusste nichts davon.

... und er hat nicht immer genau zugehört…

oooooooooo

----ENDE---- (

Ich liebe den verzweifelten Dumbledore… ich denke, dass es für ihn sehr hart sein muss, so machtlos zu sein… und nun kommt nur noch der Epilog… wie wird es ausgehen?


	59. Epilog

Titel: Ein Leben wie die Zukunft

Autor: Momixis

Zeit: spielt nach „Halbblutprinz"

Kapitel: Epilog

Teil: 9/9

Paare: Es kommen viele der typischen Paare vor, aber Hauptpersonen werden Harry und Draco sein… (später auch als Paar)

Warnungen: Slash, Charadeath, lange Geschichte, unterschiedlich lange Kapitel….

Inhalt: Harry und Draco sind durch die Zeit gereist und nun haben sie die Chance etwas zu verändern. Harry will diese Möglichkeit nutzen ohne die Menschen, die ihm wichtig sind in Gefahr zu bringen. Wird er es schaffen? Wird er alleine den Weg gehen können? Welche Rolle wird Draco zu Teil? Und halten die Rumtreiber und die anderen Schüler von Harry? Was denkt Dumbledore?

MIR GEHÖRT NICHTS UND ICH VERDIENE DAMIT AUCH KEIN GELD!

* * *

Danke an alle Reviewer!! Jedes einzelne Review hat mich sehr erfreut und mir einen weiteren Grund gegeben, auch weiterhin die Kapitel on zu stellen und bei Gelegenheit weitere Geschichten zu schreiben. Vielleicht lest ihr bald etwas Neues von mir, aber dann bestimmt nicht sooo lang. Ich bin aber wahnsinnig stolz auf mich, dass ich es durchgehalten habe… bis zum bitteren Ende…. Den Epilog habe ich geschrieben, als ich gerade mitten in der Geschichte war… Ich wünsche Euch allen dabei viel Spaß

Eure Momixis

------------------------------

Hey **Zissy**!!! Nicht traurig sein (tröst) Naja, so simpel war der Putzzauber auch nicht, oder? also wenn du Remus und Narcissa fragen würdest, dann würden die das bestimmt nicht als leicht bezeichnen (g) Ich bin dir total dankbar für deine Treue und Ehrlichkeit; Es freut mich, dass dir meine Geschichte so gut gefallen hat und daher drücke ich dich ganz doll. Liebe Grüße aus Krefeld, (knuddel) Deine Momixis

Hi **Saphirath**!!! Harry und Draco sind weg, da es sie nie gegeben hat... noch nicht. Es gibt nur eine Zeitlinie und die haben die zwei gründlich verändert. Ich hoffe, dass dir mein Epilog genauso gefällt und er deine Neugier stillt. Viel Spaß dabei, knuddel.

Hey **DjEngelchen**!!! Der Epilog ist nicht wirklich traurig, aber an manchen Stellen melancholisch (so empfinde ich es jedenfalls). Die Geschichte ist nur so gut, weil sie ein Ende hat. so gut eine FF auch sein mag, wenn sie kein Ende findet, dann wird sie richtig schlecht... alle Abenteuer etc. brauchen einen Abschluss, denn das Leben ist nicht immer spannend... Ich wünsche dir ganz viel Spaß, knuddel.

Hi **Hindemid**!!! Ich hoffe, dass du déinen Urlaub genießen konntest und nicht ständig auf I-net Entzug standest (grins). Das mit den 90 Kapiteln hat sich dadurch erledigt, dass ich nach dem immer 2 Kapitel zusammen gelegt habe. Diese Geschichte ist daher wirklich zuende... nach dem Epilog. und ich werde auch garantiert eine Nachfolgegeschichte schreiben. Ich hoffe es gefällt dir, viel Spaß dabei, knuddel. Deine Momixis.

Hey **Glupit**!!! Wenn du nach diesem Epilog noch Fragen hast, dann wäre es gut mir eine PM-Adresse oder ne Mail-Add zu geben, dann kann ich sie auch beantworten, denn nach diesem Kapitel ist ENDE. Es wird nicht weiteres geben. Schade nicht?! Aber es ist auch gut so. Viel Spaß und knuddel.

Hi **Seelentochter**!!! knuddel. Ich verstehe, was du meinst. Aber sie kommen wieder und ihre Tat war nicht umsonnst. Ich denke, dass dir der Epilog gefallen wird, auch wenn ich wohl nicht alle Fragen beantworten kann. Einige Dinge bleiben mystisch und so wollte ich es auch. Viel Spaß dabei und ich knuddel Dich ganz doll. Deine Momixis

* * *

Teil VIII

**Tödliche Verbündete**

Epilog

**31. Juli 1995**

Es war ein sehr sonniger und ein sehr heißer Tag. Es war Hochsommer, da durfte so ein schönes Wetter sein und es wurde auch erwartet. Fröhliches Lachen schwebte durch das offene Fenster und Lily lächelte glücklich. Die Zeit war so schnell vergangen. Sie wollte sich gerade den Kuchenteig vom Finger lecken, als sich eine warme Hand um ihr Handgelenk legte und so den Finger an die Lippen von dem jungen Mann neben ihr lenkte. Sanft knabberte James den Teig ab und Lily lachte hell auf. Sie gab ihrem Mann einen liebevollen Kuss und füllte schnell den Teig in die eingefettete Springform, bevor ihr Mann die Kinder holte und der Kuchen zu klein für die Gäste ausfallen würde. Sie kannte ihre Rasselbande doch.

James grinste nur. „Angst, Lil?"

Lily schickte ihm einen gespielt bösen Blick und schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Nein, ich habe nur aus meinen Fehlern gelernt!"

„Der Tisch steht unter der großen Eiche und ist fertig gedeckt."

„Wer hat gedeckt?" fragte Lily nach, während sie den Kuchen in den vorgeheizten Backofen schob.

James grummelte aufgrund dieses Misstrauens. „Cissa, hat aufgepasst!"

„Gut!", sagte Lily strahlend. Wenn Narcissa dabei war, dann konnte es nur eine wirkliche Festtafel werden. Ihr Sohn hatte doch nur einmal im Jahr Geburtstag und ihr Glück war es, das es immer in den Sommerferien war. So konnten sie gemeinsam feiern. Mit der Familie und allen Freunden.

„Wo sind die Kinder?"

„Ich glaube Dein Sohn würde es nicht so toll finden, noch als Kind bezeichnet zu werden, aber sie sind draußen und spielen Quidditch."

Lily rollte die Augen: „Was auch sonst! Ich fürchte wenn Sam in drei Jahren nach Hogwarts kommt, dann wird sie nur noch Quidditchverrückter sein, als so schon!"

James nahm seine Frau zärtlich in den Arm. „Komm Lily, sei stolz auf Deine Tochter, sie kann für ihr Alter sehr gut fliegen, auch wenn sie wohl nicht so schnell an das Talent ihres Bruders heran kommen wird. Aber Sam fühlt sich nicht von ihm untergebuttert, nur weil er schon ein Angebot für die Chuckley Cannons hat. Und das zwei Jahre vor seinem Abschluss in Hogwarts!" Er küsste sich leicht. „Sam hat dafür andere Talente, ganz wie ihre Mutter." Wieder küsste er Lily zärtlich und voller Liebe.

„Ich denke wir können ziemlich stolz auf unsere beiden Kinder sein!"

„Ich hoffe Ihr spricht nicht von mir?! Ich bin kein Kind mehr! Ich werde heute 15 Jahre alt, also bitte!" Lily und James lachten leise auf, als sie ihren Jungen im Türrahmen stehen sahen. Dieser blickte sich suchend in der Küche um, dann lief er mit schnellen Schritten zur Rührschüssel und kratzte den restlichen Teig vom Rand ab. Oh, er liebte es, dass seine Mutter noch immer nur auf Muggelart backte. Bei der magischen Variante würde nichts zum ausschlecken übrig bleiben.

Er kassierte einen bösen Blick von Lily und James streckte ihm ‚Daumen hoch' entgegen.

„Harry James Adrian Potter, ich denke, dass Du eindeutig zu viel naschst. Es wird nachher noch genug Kuchen für Euch alle geben, also lasst mich jetzt in Ruhe backen."

Mit energischen Gestiken scheuchte sie ihre zwei Männer aus der Küche. Oh, wie sie ihre Familie doch liebte.

oooooooooo

Der Nachmittag kam und so auch die Gäste. Wie Lily erwartet hatte, war der Tisch eine Pracht. Eine weiße Tischdecke und weißes Geschirr, dazwischen lagen rote und orange Blüten und goldenes Glitter. Die leichte Sommerbrise würde dank der Magie nichts durcheinander bringen und selbst die dunkelroten Kerzen flackerten kaum. Es gab Momente, wo Lily einfach froh über die Magie in ihrer Familie war.

„Narcissa, es sieht toll aus!" sagte sie und lächelte ihr strahlend zu. Narcissa lächelte zurück und drückte dabei die Hand ihres Mannes. Lucius grummelte. Er war der Meinung, dass Narcissa zu gutmütig sei und eher eine Hauselfe zur Hilfe hätte schicken sollen. Wenn die Potters schon eine große Kaffeerunde machen wollten, dann sollten sie auch entsprechend arbeiten oder halt eine Hauselfe damit beschäftigen. Es war jedes Jahr das gleiche Thema und vermutlich auch schon eine Art der Tradition, die Lucius und Lily nicht aufgeben wollten.

Alle waren da. Mick mit ihrem Freund, Sal und Konstantin, mit ihrer 14-jährigen Tochter Luna, Remus und seine Frau Nymphadora, mit dem dicken Babybauch, Sirius und Severus... Es war nichts Besonders, dass alle hier zu einer Feier auftauchten. Dumbledore hatte nur schmunzelnd den Kopf schütteln können, als 1976 das neue Schuljahr begann und die Feindschaft zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin einfach verschwunden war. Adrian Jericle und Dorian Mosnay hatten eine Veränderung bewirkt, die unglaublich und einmalig war. Hogwarts war seit dem nicht mehr das was es mal war. Es war beeindruckender, mächtiger und schöner geworden. Manchmal hatte Dumbledore das Gefühl, dass das Schloss von einem goldenen Licht des Friedens eingehüllt war. Und er wollte nicht meckern, wenn es wirklich so war.

Neben Harry saß eine rothaarige Achtjährige, welche Lily verdammt ähnlich sah. Nur die Augen, waren die von James. So ergänzten Samantha und Harry sich perfekt und spiegelten alle Eigenschaften ihrer Eltern wieder. Neben Samantha saß die siebenjährige Natalie Malfoy. Auch bei ihr erkannte man die Verbindung in die Malfoyfamilie deutlich. Samantha und Natalie waren etwa genauso gute Freunde, wie Harry und Draco. Wie sollte es auch anders sein, wenn man fast zusammen aufwuchs und die Eltern einfach gute Freunde waren.

Die temperamentvolle Anastasia schrie nach Aufmerksamkeit und Severus schickte Sirius einen bösen Blick. „Sorg Dich gefälligst um Deine Tochter!" schnappte der ehemalige Slytherin wütend.

Das kleine Mädchen blickte mit dunkelvioletten Augen zu Sirius empor, auf dessen Schoß sie saß und machte den Mund weit auf. Sie wollte Kuchen und hatte keine Lust auf den Streit zwischen den beiden Männern. Sie war zwei Jahre alt und hatte langes schwarzes Haar, was hätte man auch erwarten sollen? Sirius sah Severus entrüstet und mit funkelndem Blick an. „Kümmer' Dich doch selbst um sie, es ist schließlich auch Deine Tochter!"

Aber Sirius nahm mit seiner Gabel etwas von der Kirschtorte und gab Anastasia einen kleinen Happen, den sie gierig zerkaute.

Severus sah seinen Mann missmutig an. Manchmal fragte er sich wirklich, wie es dazu kommen konnte. Er verheiratet mit ihm und sie hatten das pure Glück erfahren, als die neuste magische Entwicklung eine Fortpflanzung durch eine Leihmutter, ermöglicht wurde, bei der aber nur die männlichen Erbanlagen zum Baby führten. Anastasia war ihre Tochter, die nur Sirius' und seine eigenen Gene hatte. Vielleicht war dies ein Fehler gewesen…

Draco grinste ihn herausfordernd an. Manchmal hatte Severus das Gefühl, dass Draco wusste, was in seinem Kopf vorging. Es war beängstigend. Aber er wollte sein persönliches Glück nicht missen, auch wenn es ihm noch immer missfiel in der Öffentlichkeit Gefühle zu seinem Mann offenbaren zu müssen. Warum war Sirius auch nur so temperamentvoll?

Severus grinste bissig zurück und Draco erbleichte. Unter dem Tisch suchte er Harrys Hand und drückte sie vorsichtig. Der schwarzhaarige Junge blickte zum Patenonkel seines Freundes und zuckte die Schultern. Harry würde sich nicht von Severus einschüchtern lassen, das Theater hatten sie in ihrem ersten Schuljahr geklärt. Severus hatte in dem ersten Moment wirklich überlegt zu kündigen, aber Harry war ganz gryffindormäßig auf seinen Zaubertranklehrer und Fast-Onkel zugegangen und sie hatten ihre Fronten im Bezug auf den Unterricht geklärt. Der Unterricht machte jetzt sehr viel mehr Spaß und kostete nicht mehr so viele Nerven. Draco war unsagbar stolz auf seinen Freund gewesen.

Die Situation zwischen Sirius und Severus wurde von niemand wirklich berücksichtigt, es war nichts Ungewöhnliches. Es gehörte eher zum Alltag.

Die Geburtstagsfeier war toll. Wie immer wurde viel gelacht und Erinnerungen ausgetauscht. Als es plötzlich knallte und eine Rauchglocke mitten auf der Wiese entstand, sprangen die Erwachsenen erschrocken und alarmiert auf. Harry überlegte, ob es vielleicht Ron und Hermione sein könnten, die mit Hilfe der Zwillinge aus ihrem Bulgarienurlaub nach Englang gekommen waren, aber der Rauch verflüchtigte sich langsam und vier Asiaten erschienen mitten auf der Wiese.

Die Anwesenden hatten schon mal von dieser Art des Fern-Apparierens gehört. Es dauerte länger und war anstrengender, aber was viel schlimmer war, es musste von beiden Ländern genehmigt sein. Das war das Zeitaufwendigste daran und daher verzichteten die Meisten darauf.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Er konnte sich gar nicht vorstellen, um wen es sich hier handelte. Die Erwachsenen liefen allerdings erfreut auf die Neuankömmlinge zu. „Sanuel! Lin!" hörte Harry die erfreute Stimme von Mick. Da fiel auch bei ihm der Groschen. Er hatte die beiden Japaner noch nie gesehen, aber viel von ihnen gehört. Von ihnen und Adrian Jericle, aber auch von Dorian Mosnay. Wie sollte es auch anders sein, wenn man dank dieser beiden Jungen einen dritten Vornamen erhalten hatte. Draco und Harry tauschten einen verstehenden und etwas genervten Blick aus, dann traten sie höflich grinsend zu den Erwachsenen.

Sal umarmte gerade Sanuel herzlich, während sie Lin einen halb begrüßenden halb abweisenden Blick zuwarf, den beide Frauen schließlich zum Lachen brachte.

„Es hat sich nichts verändert!" sagte Konstantin mit trockener Stimme an Harry und Draco gewand. Er stand dabei und beobachtete die Situation nur. Alle stellten sich vor und die Begeisterung und Freude war in ihren Gesichtern zu sehen.

Lin war mit ihrem Mann Alekzander und ihrem fünf-jährigen Sohn gekommen. Die blickten sich erst einmal in dem fremden Land neugierig und vorsichtig um. Harry und Draco wollten gerade zurück zu ihrem Platz gehen, damit sie ihren Kuchen aufessen konnten, als Harrys Augen auf die von Lin trafen und sich etwas an ihrem Blick veränderte. Sie wandte den Blick nicht ab und ging langsam auf ihn zu. Die drei anderen Asiaten sahen ihr nur nachdenklich nach.

Harry fühlte sich unwohl unter diesem Blick. Unruhig griff er nach Dracos Hand, die dieser gerne verweigert hätte, aber es bei diesem Gesichtsausdruck nicht konnte. Er musste jetzt an Harrys Seite bleiben.

„Du bist Harry Potter!" sagte sie und studierte Harrys Gesichtzüge genau. „Es ist komisch. Verdammt komisch! Du bist es wirklich!"

Harry wollte fragen, was komisch ist, als es ein leises Ploppgeräusch gab und alle Augen sich auf die besagte Stelle richteten. McGonagall und Dumbledore erschienen zu einem Überraschungsbesuch.

„Oh, Fast alle Retter wieder vereint?"

Die Erwachsenen schnaubten einstimmig. So einfallslos war der Tagesprophet doch sonst nie gewesen. ‚Die Retter' wurden sie genannt und Harry musste grinsen. Keiner von den Erwachsenen hörte es gerne und im Notfall war diese Anspielung eine gute Waffe gegen elterliche Anordnungen und Predigen.

Lin nickte, wie fast alle Erwachsenen, dem Schulleiter freundlich entgegen und wandte sich dann wieder Harry zu. „Ich muss Dir etwas sehr Wichtiges erzählen."

Harrys Augen wurden groß und er schob nervös seine Brille auf die Nase. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er es nicht wirklich wissen wollte. „Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass das notwendig ist!" Angst packte ihn und er wich unwillkürlich zurück.

Draco sah ihn besorgt an und Lily kam stirnrunzelnd zu ihnen. „Was ist los?"

Draco antwortete, denn Lin und Harry starrten sich noch immer unbewegt an. „Ähm… Lin will Harry etwas erzählen, aber Harry will es nicht hören."

Lily sah die Angst, die Harry hatte. „Was willst Du ihm erzählen, Lin?"

„Etwas, was ich vor Jahren versprochen habe zu erzählen. Deshalb sind wir hier und beginnen muss ich bei Harry!" Lin wirkte ernst und traurig.

„Ich will es aber nicht wissen… ich WILL es nicht wissen…"

„Harry!" wies James seinen Sohn scharf zurecht. Er konnte die Panik nicht verstehen. Es gab doch keinen Grund dafür.

Severus trat zu ihnen. „Du musst es nicht alleine durchstehen. Irgendjemand wird Dich begleiten können…" Severus blickte Lin kurz an, die nickte zögernd. „Wer soll Dich begleiten? Wir sind alle bereit, um Dich auch dadurch zu geleiten. Soll Draco …"

„Nein, nicht Draco", sagte Lin entscheidend. „Das was ich Harry zu sagen habe, ist nicht sofort für Dracos Ohren gedacht. Er wird es noch früh genug erfahren, wenn ich Euch allen das erzähle, was ich zu erzählen habe."

Harry schluckte. Er wollte es nicht erfahren, aber er musste, dass spürte er ganz deutlich. Lin wollte ihm etwas erzählen, was sein Leben verändern würde, aber er konnte sich nicht davor sperren, er durfte es nicht. Harry schloss die Augen und überlegte. „Remus!" sagte er schließlich sehr leise und alle blickten etwas überrascht zu Harry hinüber. Nur Lin lächelte leicht.

„Gut, Remus kommst Du?!"

Der Werwolf nickte überrascht und trat zu ihnen. Er gab seiner Frau einen kleinen Kuss und folgte dann Harry und Lin. Zum Abschied hatte der schwarzhaarige Junge Dracos Hand gedrückt und einen besorgten Gesichtsausruck mit dem blonden Jungen getauscht. Voller Wehmut ließ Draco seinen Freund gehen. Er wusste nicht warum, aber ihn hatte die gleiche Angst gepackt, die Harry fast zur Flucht trieb. Draco seufzte und hoffte, dass es nicht so schlimm werden würde. Er setzte sich und spielte mit kalten Fingern mit dem silbernen Anhänger eines Panthers, der um seinen Hals an einem schwarzen Lederband hing und ein Geschenk von Harry war. Sie hatten ihre Anhänger, die sie beide zum elften Geburtstag von ihren Paten erhalten hatten, im Februar getauscht und hatten seit dem das Gefühl auf diese Art fest miteinander verbunden zu sein. Er wünschte dem Gryffindor alles erdenkliche Gute und ganz viel Kraft.

Die Geburtstagsgesellschaft war plötzlich merklich ernst geworden und schwieg.

Anastasia zerrte am Hosenbein von Severus und wurde prompt schwungvoll hochgehoben. Alle Blicke wanderten zu Sanuel, der aber schnell die Hände abwährend hob: „Ich habe keine Ahnung um was es geht. Es hat irgendetwas mit den alten Geschichten zu tun, aber fragt mich nicht!" Alle wussten, dass es gelogen war. Sanuel wusste was sich hier abspielte, aber er würde nichts sagen.

Der japanische Akzent war deutlicher als damals, aber schließlich lebten sie nicht mehr in England und sprachen so auch nur noch wenig englisch. Lily lächelte entschuldigend, als sie neue Plätze arrangierte und alle wieder Platz nahmen und sie Kuchen verteilte. James nahm sie in den Arm „Es wird nichts schlimmes sein!" sagte er an ihrem Ohr.

„Doch, es wird unser Leben verändern", sagte sie und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Sie vertraute dem Gefühl, welches Harry vor diesem Wissen hatte und es war nur zu deutlich, dass er pure Angst gehabt hatte. Auch Dracos Angst war deutlich zu sehen und das war ein sicheres Zeichen, dass es wirklich schlimm war.

Lily hatte noch nie zwei Jungen gesehen, die sich so blind verstanden. Ohne Worte wussten sie, was der andere dachte und brauchte. Und im Moment wusste der junge Malfoy, dass Harry etwas Großes durchstehen musste und er ihn dabei nicht helfen konnte. Alle würden warten müssen. Lin hatte ja gesagt, dass alle es erfahren würden. Nur bis dahin müssten sie warten.

oooooooooo

Während wieder langsam Kuchen gegessen und Kaffee getrunken wurde, liefen Remus, Harry und Lin am Haus vorbei und in den angrenzenden Wald.

„Warum wolltest Du mich dabei haben?" fragte Remus schließlich. Er hatte ein sehr gutes Verhältnis zu Harry, aber er hätte gedacht, dass Sirius, James oder Lily eher als Begleitung geeignet wären. Deren Verhältnisse waren doch ein wenig fester und intensiver.

„Ich weiß nicht, ich denke, dass es so richtig ist!" antwortete Harry leise. Lin lächelte.

„Ich hätte es mir eigentlich denken können, dass Du Remus wählst. Er hat Dich schon oft in schlimmen Situationen begleitet. Das Leben und das Schicksal sind schon merkwürdige Faktoren, die wir wohl nie verstehen werden….und die Zeit!"

Beide sahen Lin fragend an. Sie traten in den Schatten des Waldes und atmeten die frische kühle Luft ein.

„Was willst Du mir erzählen?" Harry hatte keine Lust stundenlang durch den Wald zu laufen und zu warten, bis Lin ihren Mund öffnete. Wenn es nach ihm ginge, dann würde es schnell vorbei gehen.

Lin holte tief Luft und blickte Harry sanft an. Sie würde nicht lange um den heißen Brei reden wollen. „Weißt Du mit welchem Namen ich Adrian kennen gelernt habe? Welchen Namen er trug als wir alle ihn kennen gelernt haben?"

Harry und Remus runzelten die Stirn und Harry schüttelte den Kopf „Nein!" sagte er scharf. Es war deutlich, dass er eigentlich nicht über Adrian reden wollte. Lin schmunzelte leicht. Vermutlich hatte Harry alles schon 20 000 Mal gehört, aber nicht das, auf was es heute ankam…

„Er nannte sich Adrian Harald Jericle", sagte Lin, das Desinteresse nicht beachtend.

„Oh Gott! Ich bin komplett nach ihm benannt? Nicht nur den dritten Namen trage ich zur Erinnerung an ihn, sondern auch den Rufnamen?! Mum und Dad werden etwas zu hören bekommen…"

„Sie wissen nichts von dem zweiten Namen…" sagte Remus nachdenklich, den Wutausbruch kurzerhand beendend.

Harry starrte ihn an: „Bitte? Das wird doch kein Zufall sein!"

„Nein, es ist auch kein Zufall! Aber keiner außer mir, Dorian und Sanuel weiß von diesem Namen."

„Wie wurde ich denn dann nach ihm benannt."

„Wurdest Du nicht!"

„WAS?" Sie blieben stehen. „Das geht doch nicht, wenn Du sagst, dass es kein Zufall ist, was ist es dann?"

Lin lachte hohl auf. „Adrian hat sich nach Dir benannt. Jedenfalls kommt das eher hin als umgekehrt."

„Sorry Lin, aber kannst Du bitte erklären, wie das logischer sein soll?" Remus schien genauso wenig zu verstehen, wie Harry.

„Es tut mir furchtbar Leid diese Geschichte zu erzählen, aber Adrian hat mich darum gebeten."

„Komm zum Punkt Lin! Warum sollte dieser Kerl Dich vor fast 20 Jahren darum bitten, mir heute diesen Quatsch zu erzählen?"

Harry war wütend. Er wich dem Blick von Lin aus und starrte in den mit Sommerlicht durchfluteten Wald hinein. Lin seufzte leise.

„Adrian hat das Schicksal ausgetrickst. Adrian war ... Adrian hat…" Lin kamen die Tränen und sie schluchzte auf.

Remus war besorgt. Was passierte hier. Harry war von Natur aus neugierig, warum wollte er das Wissen nicht haben? Warum war Lin so verzweifelt. Warum hatte Adrian gewollt, dass Harry etwas so Wichtiges erfuhr, obwohl Adrian Harry nicht kennen konnte. „Warum wollte Adrian, dass Du uns das alles erzählst?"

Wieder schluchzte Lin auf und seufzte: „Damit wir wissen, was man bewirken kann. Wozu wir in der Lage sind und wozu Du in der Lage bist, Harry!"

„Was soll das? Was hat das jetzt plötzlich mit mir zu tun? Bei Merlin, ständig dreht sich alles nur um Jericle…"

Harry wandte sich ab. Er wollte nicht mehr. Er hatte keinen Bock auf dieses Spiel. Vermutlich war es nur wieder ein blöder Geburtstagsgag. Harry schnaubte und lief ein paar Schritte weiter, bis er wieder Lins Stimme an seinem Ohr hört.

„Harry…. Du bist Adrian…Adrian … ist äh ... war Harry Potter…"

Stille…

Schweigen…

Ruhe…

keine Bewegung und kein Geräusch, außer dem Wind in den Blättern.

„WAS?" das kam von Remus. Leise und um Ruhe beherrscht.

Harry war noch immer erstarrt. Lin schloss die Augen und seufzte wieder. „Adrian hat Voldemort getötet und starb danach…"

„Das wissen wir!" warf Remus ein. Es machte keinen Sinn. Das alles machte einfach keinen Sinn.

„Nein, wir wissen, dass er nach dem Sieg 1976 verschwand, aber er starb nicht, denn er lebte nicht, … stopp, lasst mich zu Ende erzählen."

Harry hatte sich umgedreht und blickte mit glasigem Blick zu Lin. Er hatte das Gefühl von eisiger Kälte erfüllt zu sein. Die Sonne erreichte kaum seine Haut und der laue Sommerwind ließ ihn frösteln. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein… und doch wusste Harry instinktiv, dass es so war. Genauso, wie er gewusst hatte, wie sein Patronus aussah, bevor er die Zauberformel zum ersten Mal hörte. Es ergab so Vieles einen Sinn, auch sein Zauberstab. Deswegen hatte Harry den Zauberstab von Adrian erhalten. Etwas worüber Harry sich nie aufgeregt hatte, denn er schien einfach perfekt für ihn zu sein. Einfach, wie für ihn gemacht… einfach perfekt…

Lin erzählte grob von dem Jungen, den sie kennen gelernt hatte und seiner wahren Geschichte. Remus wurde blass. Sie hatten das Paradies hier. Sie lebten im Glück und Frieden. Es hätte auch anders sein können. Er trat an Harrys Seite und legte beschützend den Arm um seine Schultern. Harry verkroch sich an der Brust des Mannes und schluchzte auf.

„Das kann nicht sein…" murmelte Remus und wusste doch, dass es wahr war.

Lin endete mit ihrer Zusammenfassung und schwieg. Nach fünf Minuten Stille zog sie vorsichtig ein kleines Büchlein aus der Tasche und reichte es zögernd Harry. „Du musst es nicht lesen, wenn Du nicht willst, aber es beinhaltet Dein ehemaliges Leben und die Ereignisse aus der Sicht von Adrian. Ich hatte es ihm zu Weihnachten geschenkt und er schrieb seine Geschichte hinein. Er bat mich nach dem Kampf, es Dir zu geben. Er wollte nicht, dass die Opfer umsonst waren und es womöglich vergessen wird. Er wollte, dass wir für den Frieden kämpfen, egal, was es uns kostet. Es hätte seine Identität kosten können und irgendwie hat es das auch. Er hat mit seinem ganzen Sein für den Frieden gekämpft. Harry, Du hast nicht nur **ein **Wunder vollbracht."

Harry nahm das schwarze Büchlein nach kurzem Zögern mit zitternden Fingern an. Auf dem Umschlag stand in goldener Schrift

_Ein Leben wie die Zukunft_

_ungewiss, riskant und einmalig_

Er schluckte. Er wusste, dass er es lesen würde. Er wollte es nicht, aber er musste. Wenn er damals gewollt hat, dass er es las, dann sollte es so sein.

„Lasst uns zu den anderen gehen, ich denke es wir Zeit ihnen die Illusion des Friedens zu nehmen. Ohne Harry wäre es nie dazu gekommen… Ohne die vielen Opfer, die alle einen Namen haben…" Remus strich Harry über den Rücken. Sie atmeten die frische Luft des Waldes und des Friedens ein. Dann gingen sie langsam zurück zur Geburtstagsgesellschaft. Noch immer sprach Harry kein Wort. Noch immer konnten sie es nicht glauben. Noch immer war es total unrealistisch.

Lily wurde noch blasser, als sie ihren verstörten und blassen Sohn sah. James nahm Samantha zu sich und auch Narcissa suchte unbewusst die Nähe zu ihrer Tochter. Draco lief sofort zu Harry und der verkroch sich in den schützenden Armen seines Freundes. Lily sah Lin nur bestürzt an.

„Was hast Du meinem Jungen erzählt!" zischte sie. Ihr Herz schmerzte. Sie hatte Harry noch nie so verzweifelt gesehen.

Was Lin dann zu berichten hatte, ließ einige in Tränen ausbrechen und andere kalkweiß werden. Lily verkroch sich in James' Armen und Sirius drückte Anastasia an seine Brust, während Severus seine Hand fast zerquetschte. Alle Augen waren weit aufgerissen und voller Unglauben schüttelte der eine oder der andere immer wieder den Kopf. Es war unglaublich. Es schien unmöglich.

Dumbledore erbleichte und verstand nun endlich. Viele Fragen von damals und von heute wurden beantwortet. Und McGonagall schämte sich zutiefst. Wie hatte sie ihren Schüler bloß behandelt?! Den Schüler den sie heute als einen ihrer Lieblingsschüler bezeichnen würde. Nur weil er ein Slytherin war und … und die ganze Welt von Hogwarts schon kannte. Er hatte sich im Unterricht einfach zu Tode gelangweilt… sich einfach um andere Probleme gekümmert… er hatte sich um die Rettung ihrer Welt gekümmert… McGonagall schämte sich für ihr Verhalten gegenüber eines Slytherins, der doch ein wahrer Gryffindor war.

Luna lächelte ihre weinende Mutter wissend an und ging dann zu Harry. Sie legte ihre Hand an seine Wange und sagte leise: „Du hast tolle Arbeit geleistet, Harry. Nur schade, dass wir keine DA mehr brauchen…"

„Eine Frage habe ich da noch, wer war dann Dorian?" Nymphadora kam bei den Erzählungen nicht ganz mit. Natürlich kannte sie genau, wie alle anderen Anwesenden, die Geschichten aus dem spektakulären sechsten Schuljahr der Rumtreiber. Vielleicht kannte sie sogar mehr als der Schulleiter, der froh war, dass alle anwesenden Schüler nicht direkt in die Geschehnisse von damals involviert waren, denn sonst hätte er sie jetzt noch rausschmeißen müssen.

Einen Moment blieben alle wie erstarrt sitzen. Dann wurde Narcissa kreidebleich und ihr Blick wanderte zu ihrem Sohn. Alle starrte jetzt Draco an, der noch immer neben Harry stand und ihm Halt gab. Er wurde noch blasser.

„Deshalb sollte ich die Hogsmead-Erlaubnis unterschreiben… nichts von magische Beeinflussung der Unterschrift!" hauchte Narcissa voller Unglauben.

Auch Sirius begriff: „Draco war Dorian! Und ich war schon damals der Patenonkel von Harry, er zwang mich zur Unterschrift, daher wusste er von unseren Geheimnissen, wir haben es ihm selbst erzählt…"

Die Erwachsenen waren wieder bleich geworden und gingen ihre Erlebnisse jetzt mit dem Wissen durch, dass Adrian Harry und Dorian Draco gewesen waren. Es war erschreckend. So viele Ungereimtheiten klärten sich und Fragen wurden beantwortet. Alles ergab einen Sinn. Jedenfalls fast alles.

„Nein Sirius! Harry wusste nichts von deiner Animagi-Gestalt… jedenfalls nicht vor seinem dritten Schuljahr, als er Dir das erste Mal begegnet ist…" Es war komisch für Harry, von sich selbst in der dritten Person zu sprechen und dabei sich nicht wirklich selbst zu meinen. Aber er hatte begonnen das kleine Büchlein zu lesen und die kurze Zusammenfassung am Anfang ließ ihn zittern. Heiße Tränen füllten seine grünen Augen und Draco drücke verzweifelt seine schmale Hand.

„Harry hatte kein schönes Leben… Sein Leben war ein Überlebenskampf…" schluchzte Harry unter Tränen. Draco zerriss es das Herz. Er beugte sich schließlich zu den Schwarzhaarigen und gab Harry einen sanften tröstenden Kuss voller Zuneigung und Liebe. In diesem Moment war es ihm egal, was seine Eltern zu dieser Beziehung sagten. Aber wenn er wirklich Dorian war und Harry Adrian, dann war es halt Schicksal. Dann gehörten sie einfach zusammen. Das hatten nicht nur seine Eltern ständig gesagt. Adrian gehörte zu Dorian und Dorian zu Adrian. Zwei Seiten einer Medaille. Zwei Teile des Ganzen.

„Du gehörst zu mir, mein Panter!" flüsterte Draco liebevoll und mit einem breiten Lächeln.

Harry antwortete mit erstickter Stimme: „So wie Du mir gehörst, Drache!"

DAS ENDE ..... THE END

oooooooooo

Ihr habt es tatsächlich bis hierhin geschafft,… ich bin stolz auf Euch. Sagt mir doch kurz wie ihr sie fandet… bzw. wie ihr den Epilog fandet. Ich kann Eure Kritik für meine zukünftigen Geschichten verwenden, also bitte teilt mir Eure Meinung mit.

Alles Liebe, Eure Momixis

ps: Ich werde Euch alle soooooo sehr vermissen.... schnief


End file.
